Errare Humanum Est
by xxxhermyxxx
Summary: Contrairement à ce qu'il voulait, Harry revient à Poudlard pour sa 7ème année qui s'annonce difficile. D'autant plus difficile depuis qu'Hermione, ne pouvant laisser mourir un homme sans rien faire, est contrainte à passer un pacte avec le diable. Entre mensonges, souvenirs altérés, horcruxes, allégeance, vengeance, des choix doivent être faits et des masques tomberont. [Uchronie]
1. Chapitre 1 : la première retenue

Bonjour à vous!

Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire, et j'en profite pour dire que quoi qu'il arrive cette fic sera complète, le plan détaillé est déjà écrit. Il y aura probablement une soixantaine de chapitres pour une histoire découpée en trois axes majeurs.

Cette histoire est une coécriture entre xxxhermyxxx et enelye. Hermy n'ayant plus la possibilité d'accéder à son compte, c'est moi, enelye, qui reprend la publication via son compte, afin que l'histoire ne soit pas coupée en deux. Les chapitres à venir ont été modifiés et corrigés par rapport à la version première afin que la lecture n'en soit que plus agréable pour les nouveaux lecteurs.

Merci à ma bêta, sayuri-geisha, pour supporter la relecture de tous mes chapitres, quand bien même mes fautes lui font à chaque fois frôler la crise cardiaque.

Je voulais aussi dire que je respecte scrupuleusement tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant le début du tome 7. Cette histoire avait été pensée avant sa parution, le script de départ a été arrangé pour y coller davantage tout en gardant pas mal d'éléments d'origine.

L'univers, les personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas, on les emprunte juste le temps de cette histoire. La plupart des personnages mentionnés existent réellement, à l'exception de la famille King.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Chapitre n°1 : La première punition<p>

Harry regarda par la fenêtre du premier étage.

Il pleuvait.

Seulement, même le fait de ne pas pouvoir sortir ne le consolait pas de devoir passer deux heures enfermé dans les cachots, à se faire tyranniser par Rogue. Depuis sept ans qu'il le connaissait, chaque fois était pire que la précédente. Aujourd'hui plus que tout : ses recherches concernant Voldemort demeuraient au point mort, ses notes baissaient dans toutes les matières, et même en amour il représentait apparemment un cas désespéré.

Les jours qu'il passait en ce château lui faisaient regretter de ne pas avoir quitté Poudlard à la fin de sa sixième année : certes, les recherches n'auraient peut-être pas été plus fructueuses, seulement, au moins, on ne l'aurait pas constaté. De plus, le directeur ne se trouvait plus là pour l'aider, et il ne pouvait pas parler à son portrait, puisque, pour quelque obscure raison, personne ne connaissait le mot de passe, et la gargouille refusait obstinément de laisser passer quiconque.

Il se rendait en cours simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer, car une fois sa baguette cassée, toute lutte contre Voldemort deviendrait vaine.

Dans les cachots, même les Serpentards se tenaient tranquilles. Depuis qu'ils avaient été confrontés au manque de réaction de leur victime préférée, ils ne prenaient plus aucun goût à s'attaquer à lui. Bien que cela ne déplaise à personne, Hermione y voyait le signe que, décidemment, rien ne tournait rond. Cependant, cela ne les empêchait pas de s'en prendre à tous les autres élèves et particulièrement les plus jeunes.

Chacun prit sa place dans la salle, lorsque Rogue leur signifia d'entrer. Au bureau du premier rang, Harry ne lisait pas les consignes, se contentant de mettre les ingrédients, que Ron lui présentait, dans le chaudron. Il était trop occupé à ne pas sauter à la gorge du professeur pour penser à préparer correctement la potion. Ron devait donc veiller à ce qu'aucune maladresse ne soit commise et y parvenait plutôt bien, ce à la grande surprise d'Hermione, assise juste derrière, et de lui-même. Cependant, Ron aussi commençait à perdre un peu de son attention. En effet, le soir, il travaillait non seulement sur ses devoirs, mais aussi sur les brouillons de ceux d'Harry, trop occupé à trouver une faille dans les défenses de Voldemort ou à déprimer quand il se rendait compte que tout s'avérait vain et désespéré.

Ainsi, il ne prit pas garde au nombre de sangsues qu'Harry mit dans son chaudron avant d'éteindre le feu et de mettre la poudre d'œil de salamandre. Il se rendit compte de l'erreur trop tard, au moment où la potion prit une teinte rouille au lieu d'être bleu métallique. Hermione étouffa une exclamation, et ne put rien faire pour éviter que le chaudron ne fonde, laissant échapper un peu de potion sur la table et par terre.

Rogue fit disparaître la potion, et redonna une consistance solide au récipient.

- Potter, vous n'êtes décidément bon à rien. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau, ce soir, pour une retenue, qui se prolongera toute la fin de la semaine.

La voix glaciale du professeur ne provoqua d'abord pas de réaction chez Harry. Puis, il se leva et s'apprêta à répliquer violemment, quand Hermione, sentant le danger, lui attrapa le bras. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle comptait faire, néanmoins, elle ne se demanda pas s'il s'agissait vraiment de la bonne décision à prendre :

- C'est de ma faute professeur. Une des sangsues m'a glissée des mains et est tombée dans son chaudron.

- Miss Granger, dit lentement le professeur, étonné, sans toutefois se départir de ce ton doucereux détesté de l'école. Une telle honnêteté est vraiment étonnante de votre part. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et une retenue, ce soir, dans mon bureau, à huit heures trente. Tout retard serait vraiment… regrettable. Maintenant, sortez tous.

Les élèves ne se le firent pas répéter, et se précipitèrent hors de la salle de classe. Pendant ce temps, Rogue passait entre les tables afin de vider les chaudrons de leur contenu. Il affichait un sourire moqueur. Une fois de plus, il avait constaté que Granger mentait plutôt mal. Si en premier lieu, il pensait le lui faire remarquer et doubler la punition de Potter, il s'était repris : rien n'égalait le plaisir de voir Miss Je-Sais-Tout en retenue, elle qui y avait échappé pendant plus de six ans.

Tel un robot, sans un mot envers son amie qui venait pourtant de lui sauver la mise, Harry rejoignit la salle commune. Juste avant d'y entrer à son tour, Ron se retourna et barra la route à Hermione.

- Hermione, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Toi, mentir à un professeur ? A Rogue en plus !

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel devant ce manque évident de logique.

- Tout simplement parce qu'Harry a assez de problèmes comme cela pour rajouter une semaine de retenues injustifiées. Tu remarqueras d'ailleurs que je n'ai eu qu'une soirée. C'est bien la preuve qu'il voulait s'acharner sur lui. Et sans oublier que mettre Harry et lui seuls dans la même pièce… on aurait eu de la chance si Harry s'en sortait avec un mois d'infirmerie. Il parvient depuis peu à se retenir d'agir contre Rogue, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter le diable. Et très sincèrement, je ne crois pas qu'il ait cru mon histoire. Je me demande pourquoi il a fait semblant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. T'as aidé Harry, et n'as eu qu'une punition réduite. Franchement s'il ne t'avait pas cru, il t'en aurait donné plus. C'est quand même de Rogue que l'on parle non ?

- Tu dois avoir raison, concéda Hermione

Voyant que discuter ne servirait à rien, elle passa par le portrait et s'assit à coté d'Harry, devant la cheminée.

Avachi dans le fauteuil, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, il tournait négligemment sa baguette entre ses doigts. De temps à autres, des étincelles s'en échappaient, ce qu'il ne paraissait pas remarquer. Sans faire attention à son ami, la jeune sorcière sortit un rouleau de parchemin et s'attaqua aux devoirs donnés par les professeurs dans la journée, tout en constatant avec plaisir que Ron faisait de même.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione releva le nez de son devoir, expulsée de sa réflexion par un bruit d'estomac.

- Oups, je crois que j'ai faim, dit Ron avec un demi-sourire. Vous venez, il est l'heure.

Hermione acquiesça et voyant l'absence de réaction chez Harry, elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

- Harry, on va manger. Tu viens avec nous ?

Elle n'insista pas lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et la fusilla du regard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il n'assisterait pas au repas, et à l'instar de ces fois-là, ils lui ramèneraient des fruits et du pain qu'il mangerait quand bon lui semblera. Probablement tard dans la nuit après que ses deux amis sont partis se coucher depuis longtemps.

A peine dans le couloir, Ron se renfrogna. Hermione se prépara à entendre le discours qu'il lui resservait à peu près une fois par semaine.

- Harry m'inquiète. Il partageait tout avec nous avant, alors que là, on ne sait rien de ce qu'il découvre, de ce qu'il fait, s'il a un plan, ou n'importe quoi. On ne peut pas l'aider s'il nous exclut !

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie d'être aidé. Regarde, année après année, il a mis quelqu'un en danger. Et c'est pire à chaque fois. D'abord ta sœur, sauvée juste à temps, puis Cédric, qui est mort, et enfin, un an après, Sirius. Et maintenant, Dumbledore. Tu sais comment est Harry, il a peur pour nous. Essaie de te mettre de son point de vue, à cause de cette guerre, il a perdu ses parents, son parrain, puis celui qu'il considérait plus ou moins comme son mentor. Il ne lui reste plus que ses amis : nous. C'est normal qu'il ne veuille pas nous mettre en danger.

- Et toi tu acceptes ça ?!, demanda brusquement Ron

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit avec tristesse Hermione. Mais que veux-tu que nous y fassions ? Il n'est plus le Harry d'avant, il se met en colère pour un rien, et tu le sais très bien Ron. Je pense que nous ne perdons rien, s'il est comme ça, c'est parce qu'il n'avance pas, justement. Nous, nous ne pouvons rien faire tant qu'il est ainsi. Il faudrait une découverte, quelque chose qui lui redonne espoir.

- T'as toujours raison sur tout, j'espère que cette fois-ci aussi. J'en ai assez, vraiment.

- Moi aussi. Et vu comment il est, Harry également.

Le repas fut silencieux. Ceux qui appréciaient un peu Harry lançaient des regards inquiets en direction de la place vide à coté de Ron. A la table des professeurs, McGonagall se trouvait à sa place de directrice, avec à sa droite, Flitwitch, et Rogue à sa gauche, avec le regard rivé sur son assiette, plus sombre que jamais. A coté, les Carrow, mangemorts comme lui, ne cessaient d'observer les élèves avec un air vicieux, soupçonneux, qui déplaisait fortement à la plupart, y compris à la majorité des professeurs, qui ne pouvaient cependant parler. En effet, ces trois là faisaient régner leur loi à l'école, et le pouvoir leur appartenait officieusement, ainsi qu'à Voldemort, la directrice n'étant là qu'officiellement. Ainsi depuis la rentrée, l'ambiance apparaissait toujours morose, et se dégradait de plus en plus.

Hermione relevait de temps en temps la tête pour jeter de rapides regards au maître des potions qui fixait son assiette sans y toucher. Elle le vit soudain poser ses couverts assez rudement et sortir par la porte, qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs.

S'il était déjà furieux, il ne servirait à rien de l'énerver davantage. Elle se leva aussi et quitta à son tour la grande salle, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards qui la suivaient, certains hargneux, d'autres interloqués. Une fois dans le hall, elle se rendit aux cachots d'un pas décidé, pour une punition non méritée, une punition sûrement pénible.

Elle arriva devant la porte avec vingt minutes d'avance, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de frapper. Au moins, il ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'y mettre de la mauvaise volonté.

Elle poussa doucement la porte lorsqu'il lui en donna l'ordre et entra. Dans la salle vide, les chaudrons sur les tables étaient propres, bien qu'elle aperçût également pleins d'ingrédients de toutes sortes dessus, et le contenu des armoires dans un désordre digne d'une fin de cours. La porte donnant sur la réserve était entrouverte.

Elle vit ensuite un tas de copies éparpillées sur le bureau, et à coté, un grand chaudron derrière lequel se tenait le professeur. Celui-ci éteignit le feu d'un rapide coup de baguette.

- Professeur, se signala Hermione, mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule avec lui.

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas.

Il avait relevé ses manches afin de ne pas être gêné durant la préparation, et Hermione discerna, dans un mouvement, la marque des ténèbres qui s'étalait sur son avant-bras. Rogue remarqua le regard de son élève et remit brusquement son vêtement en place, cachant à ses yeux le tatouage de son maître.

- Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Vous craigniez d'être en retard ?

Son ton clairement narquois glaça Hermione, qui conserva difficilement son sang froid. Elle le regarda contourner le chaudron, s'approcher, poser ses mains sur le bureau qui se trouvait entre eux deux, et se pencher un peu en avant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Miss parfaite ment à un professeur maintenant ?

Le visage cireux du professeur à quelques centimètres du sien déstabilisa un peu Hermione néanmoins elle ne fit que détourner les yeux, fixant l'armoire ouverte.

- Je n'ai pas menti professeur.

Il n'eut pour unique réaction que celle de se redresser.

- Pour votre punition, vous rangerez cette salle. Que je n'ai pas à repasser après vous.

Silencieusement, elle commença à trier les ingrédients sur le bureau. Dans le même temps, elle observa du coin de l'œil Rogue retourner à son chaudron. D'un geste, il mélangea le contenu et mit dans la mixture de la poudre qui ressemblait à celle des œufs de Doxys.

Avant qu'il ne puisse la surprendre, elle se concentra sur son travail.

Qu'il ait abandonné aussi facilement sans la faire avouer ne présageait rien de bon. Toutefois, il ne servait à rien de tergiverser en inventant divers scénarios, la vérité viendrait sûrement bientôt. Pour le moment, se concentrer sur son objectif s'avérait, sans nul doute, la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle rassembla les ingrédients selon leur classification et leur origine, puis fit de même à la table voisine. Ensuite, elle prit dans l'armoire les bocaux et récipients qui correspondaient, et rangea rapidement ceux triés. Elle laissa les récipients sur la table, à présent propre, pour éviter les allers-retours, et recommença sur celles justes devant. Ainsi, en un peu moins de deux heures, elle termina de tout ranger, et porta la totalité des bocaux dans l'armoire, prenant garde de les ranger selon leur nature et leur rôle dans les potions, ayant remarqué que le professeur les disposait toujours de cette manière.

De temps en temps, le mangemort prenait des ingrédients dans sa réserve, et ne se préoccupait nullement de sa présence. Souvent, Hermione entendait le glissement d'une plume sur un parchemin, et plus l'heure avançait, plus cela l'intriguait.

Tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à tout disposer correctement, elle jeta des regards en coin pour voir les agissements de Rogue. Une fois, elle le vit griffonner quelque chose sur un parchemin, sourcils froncés, apparemment en pleine réflexion. Une autre fois, elle l'aperçut plonger dans la potion un ingrédient qu'il venait juste de prendre dans la réserve.

Quand l'armoire fut impeccable, elle s'approcha de la table la plus proche du bureau de Rogue, sur laquelle était incrustée des restes encore frais d'un liquide difficilement identifiable, et qui résultait probablement d'une potion ratée.

Tandis qu'elle l'enlevait petit à petit à l'aide du racloir prévu à cet effet, elle distingua plus clairement ce que Rogue faisait. Il ne semblait pas fabriquer une potion connue, car il hésitait trop sur les ingrédients à inclure dedans, et sur la manière de les mélanger.

En fait, il paraissait, soit d'en inventer une, soit d'en améliorer une. Intriguée, elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas l'audace de fabriquer une potion de magie noire à destination des mangemorts devant elle.

Toutefois, elle reconnut plusieurs ingrédients, telles que de la pierre de lune réduite en poudre, du dictame, et des racines de gingembre. Ces ingrédients étaient connus pour entrer dans la préparation de potions dites curatives. Il n'existait aucune potion connue comportant de la pierre de lune qui ne soit pas bénéfique.

Après un instant, Rogue releva la tête vers elle, apparemment exaspéré de la voir juste devant le chaudron bouillonnant.

- Miss Granger ?

Hermione revint à elle et posa son regard sur l'armoire pour éviter le sien.

- J'ai terminé professeur.

- Avouez que vous m'avez menti et vous pourrez partir.

- Je n'ai pas menti monsieur, répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Stupide Gryffondor entêtée, dit-il froidement entre ses dents et d'une manière à peine audible. Vous reviendrez demain, à l'heure, cette fois-ci.

- Comme vous voudrez monsieur.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle, les poings serrés.

Que voulait-il donc qu'elle lui dise ? _Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir menti mais je ne voulais pas avoir à expliquer à la directrice pourquoi le cadavre d'Harry avait été retrouvé dans vos cachots._ Cette situation s'avérait plus qu'absurde.

Atteignant le grand escalier, elle se laissa tomber sur les premières marches, et enserra ses jambes de ses bras. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle avait pu en arriver là. C'était ridicule. Tout comme la demande même du professeur. Qu'imaginait-il donc qu'elle lui répondrait ? Pourtant, à présent, avoir menti lui semblait absurde. Qu'espérait-elle ? Il s'agissait d'un mangemort, probablement l'un des plus puissants, et certainement le plus habile étant donné qu'il avait même réussi à tromper Dumbledore.

En y réfléchissant, il lui apparaissait fort peu probable qu'il s'attaque à Harry dans l'enceinte du château, alors que tout le monde savait très bien que Voldemort refusait qu'on y touche, car il « lui appartenait ». La seule chose envisageable pour le mangemort était de maîtriser Harry et de l'apporter à son maître, seulement on ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte du château. Sauf que cela ne servirait à rien, et Voldemort paraissait comprendre qu'en l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait pas tuer Harry, car sa baguette s'y refusait. Il n'avait plus rien tenté contre le Survivant depuis la fuite de Privet Drive. Alors à quoi rimait cette mascarade ?

Elle, Hermione, la miss Je-Sais-Tout, qui réagissait de manière irréfléchie ? La situation aurait été comique si seulement elle entrevoyait un moyen de se sortir de là. En effet, apparemment Rogue ne se rendait pas compte de l'absurdité de sa demande et n'abandonnerait que lorsqu'elle lui donnerait une réponse. Mais quelle réponse donner à cela ? Et elle refusait d'admettre son mensonge.

Sans solution à ses questions, Hermione se souvint de l'heure tardive, et que, malgré son statut de préfète, elle ne devait pas se trouver seule dans le hall.

Elle gravit donc rapidement les escaliers afin de rejoindre son dortoir, sans s'apercevoir qu'au même moment, une ombre venait d'apparaître dans le hall. Celle-ci aperçut furtivement la Gryffondor qui disparut ensuite dans les étages.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé le début, bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas encore grand chose. Si tel est le cas (ou pas), si vous avez un commentaire (constructif ou non) n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je ne suis pas rémunérée, vos appréciations sont mon seul salaire!<p>

Petit complément d'enelye : je fais des traductions en parallèle de l'écriture d'errare. (cela n'a aucune influence sur mon rythme d'écriture) Si vous voyez une fanfiction qui n'a pas encore été traduite et que vous aimeriez voir en français n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Les détails sont sur mon profil.

A la prochaine pour la suite :)


	2. Chapitre 2 : le testament

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je ne m'attendais même pas a en avoir une seule. Une seule chose à dire : c'est vraiment motivant!

Voici, rien que pour vous, le chapitre deux, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Mademoiz'elle Aime<span> : envie de claquer Harry, j'espère bien j'ai réussit ce que je voulais alors ^^ quand à ce que fabrique Rogue, on le saura dans plusieurs chapitres )

Lou'Nyssa : je suis contente de voir que tu aimes autant. Le pacte arrive dans quelques temps, je veux poser correctement le contexte avant. C'est-à-dire pas avant cinq chapitres environ ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>C<span>**

Chapitre n°2 : Le testament

Le lendemain, la journée parut très longue à tout le monde. Le midi, Ron poussa un juron quand Hermione lui apprit qu'elle avait à nouveau une retenue le soir même.

- N'y va pas !, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix Ron. Même mangemort, il reste un professeur. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes à cause de lui.

- Ce bâtard graisseux ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre !

- Je ne dit pas que c'est juste… mais j'irais quand même je n'ai pas le choix.

Pour clore la discussion qui l'agaçait inconsciemment, elle prit son sac et se leva afin de se rendre au cours suivant, celui de métamorphose.

Malgré sa résolution d'y aller, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire toute la journée, qu'après tout Ron n'avait pas vraiment tort, rien ne l'obligeait à se rendre à cette fichue retenue. Chaque fois que cette pensée revenait, elle la chassait en se disant que Rogue pourrait retirer des points à la maison et justifier la retenue en inventant un faux prétexte auprès de la directrice et nuire ainsi à la réputation d'élève réfléchie et intelligente qu'elle s'était forgée.

Néanmoins une petite voix, qui ressemblait curieusement à celle de Ron, continuait à lui souffler de ne pas y aller…

Finalement, à l'heure précise, elle frappa à la porte des cachots, inspirant à fond pour se donner courage. Elle entra en entendant Rogue lui répondre, affichant un calme qu'elle ne ressentait aucunement.

- Miss Granger. Vous avez appris à lire l'heure à ce que je vois. Même travail qu'hier. Je ne veux pas vous entendre.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre et prit d'ores et déjà les récipients dans l'armoire pour commencer à ranger avec la même technique que la veille. De nouveau, elle jetait de temps en temps des regards en direction du chaudron, dès qu'elle était sûre que le mangemort se concentrait trop sur sa préparation pour la remarquer. Ce qu'il faisait l'intriguait fortement. Sa curiosité naturelle et sa soif de savoir étaient mises à rude épreuve, et seule la perspective de devoir déranger Rogue pour les satisfaire la retenait.

Tandis qu'elle finissait de classer tous les bocaux, elle perçut un soupir derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête pour voir le professeur maugréer en lançant un Evanesco sur le chaudron. Il plia le parchemin, le réduisit en cendre d'un mouvement de baguette et s'assit à son bureau. C'est alors qu'il leva les yeux et croisa le regard surpris de la Gryffondor.

- Vous êtes-vous décidé à avouer que vous ayez menti à un de vos professeurs ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas menti, monsieur.

Rogue lui lança un regard meurtrier et empoigna la première copie du tas se trouvant devant lui.

- Sortez d'ici. Même heure demain.

Hermione sortit silencieusement et se rendit directement dans son dortoir. Couchée, elle resta un long moment sur le dos, réfléchissant au moyen de s'extirper de cette situation. Le bruit régulier des respirations de ses camarades de dortoir s'avérait apaisant : elles dormaient, ne se souciant guère des problèmes d'Hermione.

Une fois de plus, l'idée de ne pas s'y rendre la prochaine fois l'effleura, même si, il fallait l'admettre, il ne s'agissait pas d'une retenue horrible, puisqu'elle ne faisait que ranger. Et puis, Rogue n'apparaissait pas si sadique qu'on le disait : il restait silencieux, et ne s'occupait pas du tout d'elle. Les expériences du professeur y étaient aussi pour beaucoup. Quelque part, elle désirait découvrir ce qu'il mijotait avant que ses retenues ne se terminent.

En y repensant, elle trouvait étrange qu'elle n'ait pas eu le réflexe d'en parler à un tiers. Quand Harry avait reçu son balai, elle était allée immédiatement voir le professeur McGonagall, malgré l'inutilité du geste. Pourquoi donc oubliait-elle toute prudence ? La suspicion devait être de rigueur : un mangemort qui inventait une nouvelle potion, cela pouvait bien signifier une nouvelle arme pour le camp de Voldemort. Et pourtant, ce qu'elle ressentait, tenait beaucoup plus de la curiosité que de la méfiance. Qu'elle ait reconnu la pierre de lune ne représentait rien, peut-être possédait-elle des usages néfastes inconnus, ou peut-être avait-elle seulement cru reconnaître cette pierre. Il était possible qu'il concoctât un poison juste sous son nez. Faisait-elle une erreur en ne le disant à personne ?

Cette idée s'avérait effrayante. On torturerait sûrement des gens avec cette mixture, voire même Harry. Et elle en deviendrait la fautive à cause de son mutisme ?

Cependant, elle ne put s'interroger davantage, car Morphée venait la chercher et l'emmener dans des songes où Rogue n'était clairement pas le centre de ses pensées.

Au matin, Ron se réveilla brusquement alors que l'aube se levait à peine. Les dortoirs demeuraient silencieux, baignés dans une lueur tamisée.

Souvent, depuis la rentrée, il vivait des cauchemars concernant de près ou de loin leur quête. Heureusement, ses rêves l'affectaient moins qu'Harry avec les siens, et ce probablement car lui ne partageait pas son esprit avec le pire mage noir connu. De ce fait, il s'estimait heureux de ne pas se réveiller en hurlant et malade. Son réveil restait normal au moins, en sursaut certes, mais sans retombée sur sa santé.

Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il tourna la tête et trouva, surpris, les rideaux du lit d'Harry grands ouverts. Il n'était pas même venu se coucher.

Ron s'habilla en vitesse, et, une fois dans la salle commune, découvrit son meilleur ami endormi sur un fauteuil, près de la cheminée où ronflait un feu qui diffusait une agréable chaleur. Ron s'approcha, et secoua doucement Harry par l'épaule.

Celui-ci protesta, et finit par ouvrir les yeux qui croisèrent ceux du roux, lequel arborait une moue d'excuse. Harry, trop fatigué pour protester, se redressa et se rendit compte que son dos le faisait souffrir, à cause de la mauvaise position de la nuit. Il regretta alors de ne pas être parti se coucher.

- 'Lut Ron, grogna-t-il.

- Salut Harry.

Il hésita un instant puis osa demander :

- Bien dormi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Pas de cauchemar aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Ron hocha la tête. Les jours où il se réveillait normalement, Harry apparaissait moins renfermé, que lorsqu'il se réveillait en croyant être torturé, tout en hurlant et vomissant. Le roux vit soudain Hermione arriver et leur faire un signe enthousiaste à tous deux, ravie de constater qu'Harry semblait dans d'assez bonnes dispositions. Elle se mit debout à coté d'eux, laissant la chaleur l'envelopper, et entendit Ron dire, légèrement hésitant :

- Allez vieux, allons déjeuner.

- Il est tôt, nous serons sans doute les seuls ou presque, ajouta Hermione, sachant que si son ami ne mangeait presque jamais avec eux, c'était pour éviter les autres élèves.

Elle comprenait parfaitement que, vue l'état de leur quête, il préférait fuir les autres. Honte, remord, désespoir se mêlaient et le poussaient à se renfermer. Le brun haussa les épaules et se leva, passant la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, et en étouffant un bâillement. Ron sourit d'un air heureux à Hermione, et, le trio partit ensuite prendre le premier repas de la journée. Ils se trouvaient effectivement très peu de monde dans la salle : seuls deux ou trois élèves par maison, ainsi que le professeur Chourave. Harry ne parlait pas, seulement ils étaient ensemble, ce qui arrivait de moins en moins depuis la rentrée.

Petit à petit, quelques élèves arrivèrent. Seamus et Neville s'assirent à table et saluèrent Harry avec à la fois de l'étonnement et de la bonne humeur.

- Faut que che me tépêche, leur dit Neville, en engloutissant son bacon, che dois aiter le profecheur Chourave afec chon noufel arrifage de tentacula fénéneuse.

- Elle te demande souvent de l'aider ses temps-ci, remarqua Ron.

- C'est bon signe, ajouta Hermione. Cela veut dire qu'elle compte peut-être te prendre en apprenti pour ton année post-ASPIC.

A la table, le professeur en question se leva et quitta la salle.

- J'aimerai que ce soit le cas, assura Neville, rayonnant. Je vous laisse ! A tout à l'heure.

- Regardez !, s'exclama alors Seamus alors que Neville s'éloignait.

Il pointait du doigt le plafond. Les autres regardèrent et aperçurent un hibou moyen duc descendre vers leur table et s'arrêter devant Harry. Le sceau du ministère de la magie était visible sur la lettre qu'il portait à la patte. Etonné, Harry la décrocha sans grande conviction. Depuis le nouveau ministre, Pius Thicknesse, il n'échangeait aucun contact avec. Le survivant ignorait s'il préférait ce silence inquiétant, ou les incessantes demandes de soutien du dernier ministre.

Il la lut rapidement et ses amis purent distinguer des couleurs sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il resta stupéfait à la fin de sa lecture. Aussitôt, Ron la lui prit des mains et la parcourut à son tour, tandis qu'Hermione en faisait de même par-dessus son épaule.

_Monsieur Harry Potter_

_Nous vous informons que deux membres de la commission des successions viendront lundi prochain à huit heures à Poudlard. Vous êtes prié de vous rendre à l'heure dite dans le bureau de la directrice, ainsi que monsieur Ronald Weasley et miss Hermione Granger._

_Vous figurez en effet tous trois sur le testament d'Albus Dumbledore, et recevrez ce qui vous revient à cette occasion._

_Veuillez accepter, monsieur Potter, nos condoléances_

_Bilius Jones_

_Commission des successions_

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, étonnés de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils redonnèrent le parchemin officiel à Harry qui le relut une seconde fois. A l'évidence, envoyer cette lettre ne devaient pas plaire à ceux du ministère, car ils n'avaient pas pris la peine d'en faire une aussi pour eux deux. De plus, leurs condoléances semblaient officielles, mais pas sincères. Une telle hypocrisie dégoûta Hermione qui afficha une grimace en relisant la formule.

- Le testament d'Albus Dumbledore, répéta Harry.

- C'est dingue…, murmura Ron. On est dessus ? Sur le testament du plus grand sorcier du monde ! Tu as vu ça Hermione ?

- Bien sûr. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'étonne.

- Pour Harry c'est normal, mais nous ?

- Pas ici, intervint Seamus. Les murs ont des oreilles, et elles sont bien peu recommandables.

En effet, il leur montra d'un discret signe du menton le professeur Rogue, qui entrait dans la salle. Et parmi les élèves présents, Serpentards principalement, l'entrée du hibou avait surpris, et beaucoup essayaient d'entendre leurs propos.

Le trio le remercia et ils quittèrent la salle, en tentant de garder un air naturel puis, une fois hors de vue, ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle vide la plus proche.

- C'est dingue, je n'arrive pas à y croire. On est sur le testament de Dumbledore !, s'exclama encore Ron. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi le ministère a attendu autant de temps avant de nous envoyer cette lettre ?

- Vu que le ministère est aux mains des mangemorts, je ne vois même pas pourquoi ils nous l'envoient.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers leur ami. Harry demeurait perplexe, et Ron dut reconnaître que le fondement de sa réplique. C'était beaucoup plus simple de ne pas les mettre au courant, comme il le fit remarquer à Hermione qui ne paraissait pas vraiment surprise par cette nouvelle. Les deux garçons se tournèrent instinctivement vers elle pour formuler leurs questions, puisqu'elle possédait souvent la réponse à tout. Elle resta quelques instants à réfléchir, et leur expliqua son point de vue :

- Je pense avoir plus ou moins compris. Ils se méfient de Dumbledore, évidemment. Ils supposaient que le testament contenait sans doute des informations sur l'Ordre, sur ses membres, ou sur la façon dont nous nous y prenons pour lutter contre Voldemort. Mais pour le savoir ils devaient examiner le testament. Or, un testament repose sur un contrat magique très puissant qui stipule plusieurs choses dont celle-ci : à partir de son ouverture les volontés doivent être respectées, quelles qu'elles soient. Ils ont sans doute eu peur de ce que Dumbledore avait laissé en dernières volontés, ce qui peut se comprendre quand on le connaît.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi avoir attendu décembre ? Autant ne jamais le faire dans ce cas, objecta Ron.

- Parce que, d'après cette lettre, nous avons reçu en héritage des objets. Nous ne sommes sûrement pas les seuls dans ce cas. Ils ont probablement ouvert le testament depuis longtemps pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucune information pouvant leur servir, mais ont aussi dû vérifier ses legs par tous les maléfices imaginables afin de découvrir ce que ça pouvait cacher.

- Ah … si tu le dis. En tout cas j'espère que ça va nous être utile.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Soudainement, ils eurent hâte que la semaine finisse. Hélas, n'étant que mercredi, l'attente semblerait interminable.

Toutefois, le soir, Hermione laissa ses amis dans la salle commune pour rejoindre les cachots, le cœur plus léger. Sans doute car ils recevraient bientôt un nouvel élément, utile pour leur quête, mais aussi parce que le mangemort l'effrayait moins.

Lorsqu'il lui ordonna d'entrer, elle eut une envie soudaine de siffloter joyeusement, comme ça, rien que pour le faire enrager. Néanmoins, elle se retint, puisque cela n'arrangerait en rien ses affaires. Sans attendre ses ordres, elle releva ses manches et s'attela à sa tâche avec un léger sourire. Cette attitude étonna un moment le mangemort, bien qu'il cessât vite de s'en préoccuper pour retourner à ses recherches.

Hermione s'avéra plus efficace dans son travail que les jours précédents : elle constatait qu'elle pouvait de plus en plus compter sur ses sens et sur son intuition. Elle rangeait tout sans réfléchir, ou presque, ce qui la surprenait. Finalement, cette punition avait peut-être du bon.

Une fois terminé, elle se signala à Rogue et attendit la question qu'il ne manquerait pas de poser. En effet, il éteignit le feu sous le chaudron et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Ce geste la déstabilisa un peu moins qu'avant, et elle soutint son regard en croisant les bras, déterminée.

- Êtes-vous décidé à dire la vérité ?

- C'est ce que je fais, professeur.

Toujours aussi glacial, il la congédia. Hermione repartit, le cœur aussi léger qu'au début.

Heureusement qu'elle réussissait à trouver des points positifs à cette retenue, car le mangemort restait trop fier pour abandonner, et ainsi reconnaître l'absurdité de sa demande, tandis qu'elle-même, entêtée, ne dénoncerait jamais Harry.

La situation risquait de durer toute l'année.

Du moins s'ils ne vainquaient pas d'ici là, bien sûr.

* * *

><p>Voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si vous n'avez pas aimé m'expliquer pourquoi peut m'aider à m'améliorer, ou si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, que ce soit un gros évènement ou un fait assez anodin, n'hésitez pas. Si ça ce trouve vos déductions seront bonnes ! Et si ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu, peut-être pourrais-je m'en inspirer qui sait !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mises au point

Bonjour!

Merci de me suivre ainsi alors que ce n'est que le tout début, ça fait vraiment super plaisir.

Voici donc le troisième chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez aussi !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Mademoiz'elle aime : voui, encore toi ! et ça me fait super plaisir, même si de mon point de vue ma fic est loin d'être un « petit bijou » XD. « monsieur-huile-pour-friteuse » pas mal XD La voila ta suite, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant )<p>

Lou'Nyssa : Merci de tes compliment, tu as contribué au bonheur d'une apprentie auteur ^^. Bah, ouais, elle « s'habitue ». En même temps c'est pas si horrible, il ne fait que lui poser éternellement la même question, y'a pas de sarcasme, pas de torture, il ne s'occupe même pas du tout d'elle, alors franchement y'a pire comme retenue avec un mangemort XD Enfin c'est mon point de vue. Le testament, ce sera dans le chapitre 4, tu n'aura pas longtemps à attendre. Et le pacte à été décalé aux chapitres 6 et surtout 7 ^^ (comment ça j'aime bien faire attendre les autres ? meuh non, même pas vrai d'abord !)

* * *

><p>Le reste de la semaine fut meilleur à tout point de vue. Harry revenait enfin chez les vivants, riant même avec eux le jeudi à propos d'un sortilège raté de Ron, ce qui constituait en soi un net progrès. L'humeur du trio s'améliorait, et les cours se passaient bien. De plus, ils restaient persuadés que les professeurs, voyant qu'Harry redevenait lui-même, pressentaient une découverte dans la lutte contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et se motivaient eux-mêmes. Le professeur MCGonagall prenait le temps d'expliquer à Ron et Harry la marche à suivre, et avec une patience qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas. Le professeur Flitwitch leur montrait parfois quelques sortilèges amusants, et les encourageaient autant que possible. Chourave donnait constamment des points aux Gryffondor, si bien qu'ils se croyaient revenus en cinquième année. Ce regain d'énergie procurait au trio l'impression d'être soutenus et ils ne s'en portaient que mieux.<p>

Il existait malgré tout trois ombres à ce tableau : les Carrow, qui ne cessaient de les rabaisser, de les exclure de cours, de les menacer à longueur de temps, ainsi que Rogue, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Cependant, en songeant que, peut-être avant la fin de l'année ces trois-là seraient enfermés et leur maître déchu, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivaient à surmonter ces épreuves. De plus, ils tentaient de ne pas se faire remarquer outre mesure. C'était difficile, voire impossible en début d'année, si bien que chaque face à face entre Harry et Rogue se terminait par un renvoi de ce premier, et des retenues diverses et douloureuses pour les autres Gryffondor.

Tout le monde comprit pourtant que Voldemort avait interdit à ses sbires de faire du mal à l'élu, voulant très probablement un adversaire en pleine possession de ses moyens lors de leur affrontement, c'est-à-dire, quand il aurait enfin trouvé un moyen de contourner le problème de leurs baguettes qui se reconnaissaient et refusaient de s'entre-tuer. Sans cette contrainte, Harry aurait été torturé de nombreuses fois, même s'il aurait sûrement continué d'insulter et de lancer des sorts à Rogue dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Au contraire, voir souffrir d'autres élèves à cause de son seul comportement le culpabilisait et il finit par arrêter de provoquer le professeur à chaque occasion. Il se contenait avec peine, seulement Hermione l'aidait à canaliser sa colère. Il parvenait alors à ne pas être _trop_ insolent. En contrepartie, il brûlait constamment d'une haine et d'une rage impossibles à exprimer.

Heureusement pour Hermione, le comportement de Rogue pendant les retenues demeurait le même qu'avant, même si elle s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'il lui pose des questions sur cette lettre. En réalité rien ne changea, comme si les cachots étaient retirés du monde. En temps que née-moldue et amie d'Harry Potter, elle s'était attendue à subir les pires horreurs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Voldemort axait sa politique sur le paraître, afin de ne pas pousser les sorciers à la révolte. Il voulait éviter une guerre ouverte, car il savait que si le monde sorcier se révoltait réellement, des centaines de sorciers se lèveraient contre sa propre armée. Beaucoup de sang serait versé. Et à quoi bon dominer le monde sorcier si la plupart mourraient ? Pour la même raison, ils laissaient McGonagall directrice pour préserver un semblant d'image indépendante de Poudlard. Personne n'était dupe évidemment, néanmoins la présence de la vieille femme rassurait les familles, qui envoyaient leurs enfants à l'école sans trop hésiter. De là, les mangemorts pouvaient à la fois les surveiller, et avoir un moyen de pression sur les parents. Par ailleurs, cela ne représentait pas un grand risque : avec la mort de la figure de proue de la résistance, tuée par un de ceux considérés comme un de leurs meilleurs atouts, l'Ordre s'était effondré, et la présence de la directrice à la tête de l'école ne changerait pas grand-chose. Les mains liées, son titre n'était que décoration.

Ainsi, on trait Hermione de la même façon que les autres nés-moldus de l'école. Punie, rabaissée, parfois sujette à des tortures, mais rien de véritablement dangereux pour sa vie. Voldemort attendait de trouver le moyen de tuer Harry pour que toute idée de révolte meure définitivement, et là il pourrait faire main-basse sur l'école et en retirer tous les nés-moldus, confisquer leurs baguettes et peut-être aussi les torturer. Ou les éliminer.

Une sorte de routine s'installa donc pour les retenues avec Rogue. Arrivée, rangement, observation discrète de Rogue et de sa potion, question-réponse, puis départ. Le jeudi et le vendredi se déroulèrent sur le même schéma. Ces deux jours là parurent seulement passer à une infinie lenteur pour le trio, qui finissait par se demander si toutes les horloges n'avaient pas été ensorcelées pour aller dix fois plus lentement.

Le samedi, le trio s'installa à la bibliothèque, et au milieu des livres de cours ils tentaient de récapituler ce qu'ils savaient, sans que cela ne soit trop suspect aux yeux des mangemorts.

- On sait que ton destin et le sien sont liés par la prophétie, chuchota Ron, en faisant semblant de prendre des notes. Que l'un de vous devra tuer l'autre, ce qui veut sûrement dire que toi seul peut l'éliminer. Mais pour le moment il ne peut pas t'atteindre à cause de vos baguettes jumelles.

- Et il sait que ma baguette réagit à sa seule présence même quand il emprunte une, ajouta Harry, sans se préoccuper du regard noir d'Hermione qui soutenait toujours que c'était totalement impossible.

- On sait qu'il a peur de mourir, qu'il s'est protégé en créant les horcruxes, continua Hermione. Normalement il voulait séparer son âme en sept. Si on compte la partie qui est restée à l'intérieur de lui, il y aurait donc six horcruxes.

- Exact, confirma Harry. On sait que le journal de Jedusor en était un. On sait aussi que quelque part R.A.B. possède le médaillon de Serpentard. Ce qui nous en fait encore quatre. Nous ignorons où sont ces quatre-là, et aussi comment les détruire.

- On n'est pas sans savoir qu'il y a trois mangemort à Poudlard, dit Hermione. Nous devrons donc être particulièrement prudents. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous avançons. Ils pourraient en parler à leur maître qui renforcerait alors ses protections. De plus, s'ils n'ont pas encore le contrôle total de l'école ils tiennent en grande partie le ministère. Il nous faudra donc faire plus attention que jamais lorsque nous recevrons nos legs.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent silencieusement. Il s'agissait aussi d'un avantage de la bibliothèque ; vu qu'ils y allaient souvent dorénavant pour les devoirs, s'enfermer dans la salle commune s'avérerait suspect, et les mangemorts ne s'imaginaient certainement pas qu'ils complotaient ainsi juste sous leur nez. Une réunion chez les Gryffondor correspondait à leur signaler clairement qu'ils devaient parler en priver, et dans ce cas autant aller dire directement aux Carrow : « _Vous voyez nous échafaudons des plans pour vous détruire !_ ».

- On peut penser, réfléchit Hermione en leur montrant un parchemin plein de schémas, que Dumbledore nous indiquera un moyen d'en venir à bout, de les détruire. Ou alors qu'il te donnera un indice, soit sur leur localisation, soit sur leur nature. Il est également possible qu'il donne une liste de personnes à contacter, car peut-être des sorciers sont au courant pour les objets sans forcément savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Ron acquiesça et reprit :

- En tout cas quoi que ce soit, on devra sûrement résoudre des sortes d'énigmes : il n'aurait jamais laissé son héritage sans protection, surtout si cela t'es destiné Harry, et ce qu'il a fait ne doit pas être découvert par les mangemorts.

- Ce qui veut dire que ça aura peut-être l'air de rien, mais qui cache une chose d'important, déclara Hermione en fixant Harry avec insistance. Il ne faudra pas baisser les bras.

Harry comprit le message et lui assura qu'il garderait confiance jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûr de ce qui se cachait sous les présents de l'ancien directeur. Ron, constatant que la conversation se clôturait, s'empara d'un parchemin afin de commencer le devoir pour le professeur Binns. Son soupir n'échappa pas aux deux autres, et Hermione retint un sourire. Ron avait toujours autant horreur de travailler, et seule la perspective de se retrouver en punition avec les Carrow le motivait à faire son maximum. Il ne changeait pas, même s'il s'assagissait un peu depuis l'été dernier. L'assassinat de Dumbledore par Rogue avait dû lui faire comprendre que la vie ne se résumait pas au Quidditch et aux échecs.

Soudain, Harry observa un point derrière l'épaule d'Hermione, assise presque en face de lui. Ron regarda lui aussi et afficha une mine intriguée. Il fit un discret signe de la main, pour que la personne puisse venir. Peu de temps après, Dean s'assit à leur table.

- Je vois qu'on travaille dur ici, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Dites, ça va ? La lettre de tout à l'heure, elle ne vous annonce pas des ennuis j'espère ?

- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Harry.

- Ah, bon ça va alors. Avec les autres on craignait que Tu-Sais-Qui tente quelque chose contre vous. Une lettre du ministère, c'est rarement bon signe ces temps-ci, dit-il à voix basse. Si ça n'est rien, je vous laisse, Parvati m'attend.

Il leur fit un signe de tête et se rendit à une table non loin.

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'au soir, et revinrent après le diner. Hormis les devoirs, ils pratiquaient diverses recherches, principalement sur des sortilèges et maléfices en ce qui concernait Ron et Harry. Hermione, elle, s'intéressait à tout ou presque, y compris les stratégies mises en œuvre lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald, les potions, curatives comme mortelles, les plantes ou encore les lois en vigueur depuis la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. Très souvent, elle obtenait l'autorisation du professeur McGonagall pour consulter des livres traitant de métamorphose avancée dans la réserve, et profitait de sa présence dans le sanctuaire interdit pour emprunter d'autres livres d'impossible accès autrement. Le professeur savait plus ou moins à quoi servait ses autorisations, toutefois elle n'en blâmait jamais le trio pour cela, faisant même tout pour que ces Carrow de malheur pensent qu'elle donnait juste à Hermione des références pour approfondir le cours.

Hermione revenait donc de la réserve avec un exemplaire de _Traité avancé de la métamorphose humaine et ses dérives_, ainsi que, dans son sac, un inventaire des _Maléfices connus depuis l'ère Grindelwald_, et un grimoire des _Potions curatives des Indes_. Elle transmit le livre de maléfice à Harry, Ron étant parti s'entrainer pour le cours de sortilège, avant d'ouvrir le grimoire qui recensait les potions curatives.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas terminé le premier chapitre, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait pratiquement en retard pour sa retenue. Elle demanda à Harry de rester prudent à lui et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque. Elle se précipita, descendit les escaliers pour enfin arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Elle vit alors Ron, qui curieusement, l'attendait.

- Hermione …

- Ron, après s'il te plait, je ne veux pas être en retard.

Elle s'apprêta continuer lorsqu'il se décala pour se mettre devant elle. Elle réalisa alors qu'il semblait plus sérieux, ce qui inquiéta la jeune fille. Un problème avec les Carrow ?

- Il n'est que huit heures et quart. S'il te plaît, je ne sais pas si je trouverais le courage tout à l'heure.

Il paraissait si mal à l'aise qu'Hermione accepta de l'écouter. Après tout, du fait de courir aussi vite, elle était maintenant en avance.

- Alors voila… je sais que les années précédentes, j'ai pu te blesser. Lors du bal en quatrième année, et l'année dernière, avec Lavande. Je voulais donc te demander pardon.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre, à part peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

Ron.

Ron, qui s'excusait.

Le spectacle de son ami, si maladroit, qui demandait le pardon s'avéra irrésistiblement attendrissant. Hermione sentit qu'elle ne pouvait lui refuser des excuses. Et puis, de toute façon, quel mal avait-il vraiment commis ? Certes, il avait oublié son existence en quatrième année, mais elle lui avait bien renvoyé l'ascenseur, et en réussissant : il avait été furieux qu'elle aille au bal avec Krum, « pactisant avec l'ennemi », selon ses propres mots. Ensuite, en sortant avec Lavande devant son nez, elle s'était tue plutôt que de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait alors pour lui.

Ron la vit réfléchir, et au fil des pensées de la jeune fille, un sourire triste commença à poindre sur son visage. Craignant que ce ne soit un mauvais signe, il continua :

- C'est vrai, je me conduis parfois en vrai crétin mais j'ai changé, je te le promets. Je me suis rendu compte que le temps était trop précieux pour qu'on le perde. Alors c'est pour ça, je te demande… si tu veux bien… de sortir avec moi.

Elle resta abasourdie et encore une fois Ron interpréta mal son manque de réaction.

- Je sais, tu es la fille la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard et je t'ai sûrement trop blessée pour te mériter mais… au moins, j'aurais essayé.

Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à la regarder, alors qu'il tournait déjà les talons, l'air vraiment malheureux. Quant à elle, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, probablement depuis la sixième année : sa jalousie envers son amourette avec leur camarade en témoignait ! Néanmoins, elle ignorait si elle était prête à « sortir » avec quelqu'un.

- Attend Ron, je n'ai encore rien dit ! Je suis vraiment touchée que tu viennes me dire tout ça. Je… C'est juste que c'est soudain, tu comprends ? Je suis plus habituée au garçon à la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère qu'à l'adolescent touchant que j'ai en face de moi.

Ron sourit face à cette réplique, entendue en cinquième année. En y repensant, à cette époque, la comparaison avec la cuillère lui collait vraiment bien.

- Tu veux dire… que tu veux bien qu'on essaye ?

Il se tourna entièrement vers elle, et la couva d'un regard tendre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Hermione hésita, puis murmura dans un souffle :

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse Ron.

Et elle ajouta rapidement :

- Promets-moi seulement une chose.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, inquiet.

- Quoi ?

- Dans tous les cas, ne m'oblige pas à t'appeler « mon Ron-Ron ».

Ils sourirent tous deux au souvenir du sobriquet, inventé par Lavande, surnom qu'il avait trouvé ridicule à l'époque. Et dans la bouche d'Hermione, le grotesque de ce nom le frappa davantage.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa maladroitement la main sur sa joue avant de la retirer, hésitant.

- Merci, souffla-t-il avec tendresse.

Elle le regarda, perplexe, tourner les talons et gravir en courant les escaliers.

La retenue !

Hermione se précipita dans les cachots et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

La voix était plus glaciale que d'habitude, et Hermione frissonna d'appréhension. Elle referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de l'armoire. Une fois de plus, ce qui devenait un rituel recommença. Seulement, elle observa Rogue avec plus d'attention.

Elle avait, en effet, eu la confirmation que ses retenues ne s'avéraient pas vaines : elle arrivait à présent à reconnaître n'importe quel ingrédient avec rapidité. Si ses yeux ne suffisaient pas, l'odorat complétait parfaitement, et elle ne passait plus un quart d'heure avec un échantillon de poudre, se demandant ce dont il s'agissait. Ainsi, elle pensait largement se permettre de se concentrer un peu plus sur ce que le mangemort trafiquait non loin d'elle. Et cette attention paya car elle remarqua les ingrédients que Rogue jetait sans hésitation dans le chaudron, et les gestes qu'il faisait, tels des automatismes. A coup sûr, cela représentait des manipulations présentes dans la recette de base. Alors, elle se souvint d'un livre, découvert dans la réserve, et crut reconnaitre la base qu'il tentait de modifier.

Désirant savoir si elle ne se trompait pas, Hermione s'approcha lentement et discrètement du chaudron. Rogue s'occupait de presser des bulbes sauteurs, et elle croyait qu'elle passerait inaperçue. C'est pourquoi, elle sursauta lorsqu'il l'apostropha, et ce, sans pour autant que ses yeux noirs ne quittent le bureau et la manipulation qu'il effectuait avec une grande précision.

- Pourquoi restez-vous plantée là Granger ? Vous comptez sur les elfes pour faire votre travail ?

- Je me demandais, _professeur_, si c'était le philtre de Nessos que vous prépariez.

Il releva la tête et Hermione pensa que le professeur la sondait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, craignant des représailles pour le dérangement, alors qu'il effectuait visiblement une opération délicate. En plsus, cette potion n'était, à sa connaissance, évoquée que dans un livre _: Potions dangereuses et incomplètes de l'antiquité à nos jours_. Or, ledit livre se trouvait dans la réserve…

- Miss Je-Sais-Tout est de retour à ce que je vois, lui lança-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle crut un moment rêver.

Mais l'emploi de son surnom lui donnait raison. Elle se risqua alors une remarque :

- Vous essayez de la fabriquer, alors que les meilleurs ont échoué ?

A sa grande surprise, Rogue parut presque insulté de cette question. Il le lui fit bien comprendre d'un regard plus noir et terrifiant que jamais.

- Puisque c'est une chose que vous paraissez ignorez, apprenez donc que l'essence même du Maître en potion est de découvrir ou améliorer des potions.

- Alors, c'est par défi personnel, pour votre fonction que vous cherchez à la faire.

Hermione en avait conscience, ce n'était même pas une question. Le professeur ne répondit pas ni ne démentit. L'élève ferma les yeux et se remit à son travail, essayant d'oublier cet échange. Elle n'y parvint pas.

Tout en terminant de ranger, elle ne cessa de se remémorer les propos du livre au sujet du philtre de Nessos. En fait, il était inconnu de beaucoup. Longtemps, des médicomages et des maîtres en potion avaient essayé de la fabriquer, car il n'existait aucun remède pour les poisons, à part le contrepoison classique, cependant il fallait dans ce cas connaître la composition exacte du poison administré pour créer son antidote. Et bien sûr, les assassins présentent rarement les ingrédients des poisons à leurs victimes.

A part cette méthode, le bézoard demeurait un antidote universel. Sauf que là encore, tout le monde n'en possédait pas chez soi, car il s'agissait d'une pierre assez difficile à trouver. Par conséquent, on essaya d'inventer la potion qui annulerait tout poison.

Néanmoins elle posait des problèmes, car les ingrédients qui entraient en sa composition se supportaient mal. Pour éviter que ces éléments ne provoquent des effets secondaires graves, il fallait les bloquer avec un élément végétal précis : de l'écorce de pin, prélevée au premier quart de la lune dans une forêt contenant plus de cinquante pourcents d'eau des bois, une eau naturellement gorgée de magie. Toutefois, cette écorce, au contact des ailes de Doxys pilées qui servaient pour le Nessos, se transformait en un produit qui paralysait les muscles. Hélas, l'antidote à cette substance, une pierre de crabe de feu prélevée sur l'animal à sa naissance, entrait encore en réaction avec un des produits de base de la Nessos. Et ainsi de suite.

Près de vingt effets secondaires en chaînes furent mis en évidence et contrés. Devant la complexité de la préparation, les chercheurs durent abandonner.

Hermione avait cru que Rogue faisait cette potion pour ce qu'elle représentait, pas juste par défi. Mais après tout, un mangemort ne pouvait pas consciemment fabriquer un antidote universel dans l'attente de son utilisation !

Sans rien ajouter, elle finit son travail et eut droit à la question rituelle, à laquelle elle donna toujours la même réponse :

- Je n'ai pas menti monsieur.

Elle n'attendit pas et sortit des cachots d'un pas rapide, avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement une fois passée le portrait. Installés dans deux fauteuils devant la cheminée, Harry et Ron tournaient le dos à l'entrée, donc à Hermione. De ce fait, ils ne la virent pas entrer.

Ron était penché en avant, et Harry l'observait, l'air grave.

- …plus quoi faire. J'ai pourtant fait ce que tu m'avais conseillé : dire la vérité, demander pardon. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus Harry ?

Hermione se tendit en comprenant qu'il parlait de leur conversation dans le hall. Ainsi, l'idée ne venait de lui mais d'Harry.

Génial. Même pas capable d'y penser tout seul. Cependant, Hermione dut chasser ses premières pensées ; Ron restait Ron, et il ne changerait probablement pas. Malgré tout, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant ? « Dire la vérité » ? S'il avait combattu sa maladresse et sa timidité face à la gent féminine pour lui demander de sortir avec lui, c'était par sincérité. Elle connaissait assez le jeune Weasley pour savoir qu'il ne jouerait jamais avec ses sentiments.

Il l'aimait. Au point de venir lui demander pardon.

Elle s'approcha en produisant du bruit, afin qu'ils remarquent sa présence. Elle prit une décision qu'elle savait être la bonne : elle vint s'asseoir à coté de Ron, sur l'accoudoir, et prit sa main dans la sienne avec un sourire. Il le lui rendit, à la fois heureux et étonné. Elle appuya sa tête contre la sienne et fit un simple « Chut » murmuré pour l'empêcher de parler. Il comprit apparemment le message : elle acceptait, mais lui montrait aussi qu'ils avanceraient progressivement. Pour l'instant, seule la présence de l'autre comptait, et Hermione ne voulait pas briser l'ambiance sereine, magique, par des paroles maladroites.

* * *

><p>* De mon point de vue Maître en Potion ne qualifie pas simplement sa fonction de professeur. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un travail à part entière, consacré à la recherche, comme il le dit, inventer ou améliorer des potions.<p>

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire )<p>

Prochain chapitre mardi (peut-être plus tôt si je fini d'ici là le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire (le 17) car je voudrais conserver l'avance que j'ai afin d'être régulière dans mes posts.)

Pour les propositions de traduction, les détails sont sur mon profil.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Legs incongrus

Bonjour.

Arwen : Merci de ta review elle m'a fait super plaisir, comme d'habitude.

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Chapitre n°4 : Legs incongrus<p>

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry faisait les cent pas. Il était encore tôt, la salle baignait dans une douce lueur rose pâle. Ron, assis sur une des chaises, tournait entre ses doigts sa baguette, tout en fixant son ami. De son coté, installée dans un des confortables fauteuils, Hermione lisait un livre sur les maléfices courants.

- Harry, tu vas finir par creuser une tranchée. Sans rire, arrête, tu me donnes le tournis.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil féroce à son amie et s'immobilisa en croisant les bras, l'air à la fois effaré et furieux.

- Comment peux-tu songer à lire tranquillement alors que l'on va recevoir l'héritage de Dumbledore demain ?!

- Je n'arrête pas d'y penser Harry. J'essaie juste de me changer les idées, ça ne sert à rien de rester focalisés sur cette idée, on n'en saura pas plus pour autant. Entre toi qui tourne en rond et Ron qui joue bêtement avec sa baguette au risque de lancer un sort involontairement, au moins, moi, je fais quelque chose d'utile.

- D'utile ? D'utile ?, s'écria Harry. Et en quoi c'est utile de lire un stupide bouquin ?

Hermione referma brusquement ledit livre, et se leva face à son meilleur ami.

- Ecoute Harry, je veux bien que l'attente soit pesante, mais elle l'est pour nous aussi. Alors arrête un peu de passer tes nerfs sur nous. Quant à savoir ce qu'il y a d'utile, je te signalerais que tu arrives peut-être à t'en sortir avec des _Expeliarmus_, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour nous. Ron et moi n'avons aucune prophétie, aucune baguette jumelle ou rien de ce genre pour nous protéger et guider nos pas, il faut apprendre à nous défendre, nous instruire des sortilèges de l'ennemi pour pouvoir les contrer. A moins que ton souhait soit de nous voir tous les deux mourir pendant un des combats.

- Un combat, répéta Harry sarcastiquement. Si ça continue comme ça, il n'y aura aucun combat avant des dizaines d'années. De toute façon, c'est à moi de prendre les risques, pas à vous et...

- Ah non vieux, tu ne vas pas recommencer !, l'interrompit Ron. Quand est-ce que tu te mettras ça dans la tête : on reste ensemble, on se bat ensemble.

- Si seulement on se battait ! Mais on reste là à ne rien faire ! J'aurai dû faire comme je l'avais prévu et ne pas retourner à Poudlard. J'aurai peut-être en ce moment-même un ou plusieurs horcruxes de détruits à mon actif. Je ne supporte plus de rester ici à subir continuellement les Carrow et Rogue, et sans rien découvrir de nouveau.

Sans que Ron ne puisse le retenir, Harry remonta dans son dortoir. Ron lança un regard inquiet à Hermione, ne savait plus quoi faire. L'orage tant redouté était là, et Ron hésitait entre rejoindre son ami pour s'expliquer ou le laisser se calmer seul.

- Vas-y Ron. Il est furieux contre moi, mais tu arriveras peut-être à le calmer toi.

Ron acquiesça et monta les escaliers menant au dortoir.

Au même moment, la jeune fille ferma les yeux en soupirant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry s'emportait, et ils connaissaient son mauvais caractère, comme le prouvaient son arrivée au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix juste avant la cinquième année, ou après la mort de Sirius, même si le bureau de Dumbledore fut surtout le témoin de son éclat mémorable. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il semblait vraiment différent, bien qu'étrangement lui-même à la fois. Ils pouvaient presque ressentir deux personnalités très distinctes en lui : celle qui déprimait pour un rien et s'énervait aussitôt, et celle, enjouée, persévérante, optimiste, la plus connue, mais qui se faisait aussi plus rare au fil du temps.

Intuitivement, Hermione savait que cet Harry là, leur ami de toujours, apparaîtrait de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que la bataille finale approcherait. En attendant, ils devraient supporter le Harry lunatique. D'un certain coté, c'était compréhensible : il s'agissait clairement d'un mécanisme simple de défense contre toute la pression, la peur, l'angoisse, l'attente, et la frustration de ne rien savoir. Après tout, depuis qu'il connaissait la prophétie, il ne tenait pas moins que le futur du monde magique entre ses mains.

- Hermione !

La susnommée sursauta et tourna la tête en direction des escaliers, que Ron descendait en courant au risque de se rompre le cou.

- Harry n'est pas dans le dortoir ! La cape d'invisibilité a disparu, ainsi que la carte du maraudeur !

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je suis désolée Ron, je réfléchissais, je ne l'ai pas entendu sortir. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il tenterait de nous fausser compagnie d'une telle manière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?, demanda Ron, inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Tu crois qu'il peut essayer de sortir du château pour transplaner ?

- Et pour aller où ? Non, je pense qu'il avait juste besoin de s'aérer. Il doit être dans le parc. On devrait le laisser seul dans ce cas, s'il est parti, c'est qu'il a besoin de réfléchir, de remettre ses idées en place, et nous ne pouvons pas le faire pour lui.

Ron s'approcha et contempla lui aussi le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Il réalisait difficilement que Sirius était apparu dans ce même feu, pour les conseiller sur la marche à suivre afin d'avoir de véritables cours et pouvoir se défendre contre Ombrage, à peine deux ans avant. Cela semblait tellement loin.

Pourtant, Sirius était mort maintenant. Dumbledore aussi. Et combien d'autres anonymes dehors, combien d'autres innocents avaient d'ores et déjà succombé des mains des mangemorts ? Et pendant ce temps, eux restaient confortablement à Poudlard, sans agir, sans se défendre, attendant un quelconque évènement dans l'espoir de recevoir un renseignement, lequel ne leur servirait peut-être à rien du tout. Logique qu'Harry n'en puisse plus, lui qui ne supportait pas de voir souffrir les gens à sa place.

Gêné, Ron sourit lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hermione s'entrelacer à la sienne. La jeune fille laissa sa tête contre l'épaule de Ron, qui grandissait décidément vite et faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle à présent. Le rouquin serra tendrement la main de la jeune sorcière, appréciant qu'elle ait franchi ce pas, qu'elle l'accepte, lui, à ses cotés. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, immobiles, silencieux, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la présence de l'autre contre eux. Malgré les éclats d'Harry et leur inquiétude autant pour lui que pour le futur, en cet instant, ils se sentirent presque apaisés, confiants.

Ils savaient que tous les deux, ils seraient là jusqu'à la fin, main dans la main comme en cet instant, derrière Harry, à le soutenir comme par le passé.

Alors il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

- Ron, Ron !

Le roux ouvrit les yeux doucement pour voir une tête brune à lunettes au dessus de lui qui le secouait sans ménagement.

- C'est noël ou quoi ?, grogna Ron, qui le matin n'était pas réputé pour être de bonne humeur, surtout lorsqu'il s'était endormi à peine deux heures auparavant.

- Bon sang lève-toi nous allons être en retard !

- En retard ?, répéta l'autre, la voix ensommeillée.

- Tu n'as pas oublié quand même ! Le ministère, le testament !

Ces mots réveillèrent totalement Ron. Il se leva immédiatement et s'habilla en vitesse. Lui et Harry se rendirent ensemble dans la salle commune où les attendait déjà Hermione. Celle-ci faisait les cent pas, imitant inconsciemment le comportement qu'elle avait désapprouvé la veille chez Harry. Lorsqu'elle leur fit face, ils constatèrent ses traits tendus, ainsi que son impatience et son inquiétude.

- Vous en avez mis du temps !, s'exclama-t-elle, la voix plus aigüe que d'ordinaire.

- Ron trainait !

- C'est ça oui, si monsieur avait daigné rentrer plus tôt, je n'aurais pas passé une nuit blanche à angoisser, répliqua aussitôt le roux, vexé.

- Ce n'est pas le moment !, les interrompit Hermione, à bout de nerfs.

Sans prendre la peine de répliquer, ils se dirigèrent vers le portrait, suivis aussitôt de la jeune fille, une petite voix lui disant au fond d'elle-même qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un bête piège et qu'ils fonçaient dans ce cas droit dedans.

Le trio descendit les grands escaliers rapidement, Ron faillit rester coincé dans une des marches escamotables, et ils arrivèrent enfin sains et saufs au premier étage. Ils coururent jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Quand ils frappèrent à la porte, ils étaient essoufflés et avaient cinq minutes de retard. Harry ouvrit la porte au moment même où une voix lui ordonna sèchement de le faire.

Dans le bureau, se tenaient quatre personnes : le professeur McGonagall, assise bien droite derrière son bureau, ses yeux perçants dardés sur Harry, Alecto Carrow, et deux personnes qui travaillaient manifestement au ministère. Tirés à quatre épingles, ils encadraient la directrice, leurs baguettes sorties. En face du bureau, trois sièges n'attendaient manifestement plus qu'eux. Ils s'assirent donc et attendirent.

- Bien… Vous daignez doc nous honorer de votre présence, commença celui à leur droite, je suppose que vous attendez des remerciements pour un si humble geste de votre part, monsieur Potter.

Alecto ricana, s'attirant un regard noir de la directrice.

- Commençons donc : Harry James Potter ?, questionna le deuxième, à leur gauche, sans même jeter un regard aux trois élèves.

- Oui, répondit le concerné, intrigué.

- Nous allons procéder à la remise des affaires qu'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore vous a léguées. Voici ce qui vous revient.

Harry tendit les mains et, celui qui les avait accueillis, s'avança pour déposer un paquet entre elles. Harry l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient un vif d'or, une photographie sorcière et un coffre de bois sculpté. Harry prit le vif d'or dans ses mains et joua un instant avec, machinalement, conscient malgré tout des regards scrutateurs de ceux qui l'observaient.

- Il avait aussi décidé de vous léguer l'épée de Gryffondor, mais elle demeure la propriété de l'école, et fait partie du patrimoine magique. Elle ne peut donc pas revenir à un sorcier, aussi… illustre soit-il, déclara l'officiel avec une moue moqueuse. Et de toute manière, il s'agit incontestablement d'une arme, alors vous ne l'auriez pas eu, alors inutile de s'attarder là-dessus n'est-ce pas. Ensuite, Hermione Jean Granger.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, en essayant de prendre un air assuré qui ne trompa guère que ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas.

- Voici pour vous.

De nouveau, celui qui se tenait à leur droite s'avança et tendit un paquet qu'Hermione accepta aussitôt. Elle reçut dans ses mains un rouleau de parchemin aux allures officielles, fermé d'un nœud vert, très enluminé, mais vierge.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley.

- Oui.

Ron ouvrit le paquet qu'on lui tendait en tremblant. Il s'agissait d'un recueil de contes sorciers de Beedle le barde.

Silencieusement, les deux membres de la commission des successions saluèrent rapidement tous ceux présents, échangèrent un mot à voix basse avec Alecto Carrow, puis se dirigèrent vers la porte. Alors que le premier était sorti, le second se retourna brusquement.

- J'espère que vous êtes heureux de ces… choses. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Enfin, il partit également. Carrow vint se mettre juste derrière Harry, qui sentit son souffle dans son cou, cependant il préféra continuer à regarder le mur en face de lui.

- Monsieur Potter, profitez bien de ces joujoux, car vous n'aurez pas bien longtemps l'occasion de pouvoir le faire.

Lorsque la porte claqua, l'air se détendit subitement. La respiration bloquée inconsciemment, Ron souffla.

- Vous allez bien ?, demanda la directrice, inquiète.

- Oui, oui professeur, répondirent-ils.

- J'ignore ce que me cachait Albus, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez que mon bureau vous sera toujours ouvert.

- Merci professeur, dit Harry calmement. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit cet été : il m'avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, et son décès ne me dénoue pas de ma parole.

Comprenant la position difficile d'Harry, elle hocha la tête sans insister, avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée de cours. Ils rangèrent rapidement les acquisitions dans leurs sacs, et sortirent du bureau pour se rendre au premier cours de la journée. Potions malheureusement. Le cours commençait à neuf heures, et il était neuf heures dix. Même avec une telle excuse, ils craignaient la réaction du professeur Rogue. Et s'il connaissait leur absence, peut-être serait-il encore plus sadique que d'ordinaire.

- Excusez-nous professeur, nous étions …

- Je sais, coupa brusquement Rogue. A vos places. Immédiatement.

Devant l'humeur massacrante du mangemort, le trio obéit sans discuter et s'assit devant, là où se trouvaient les trois seules places de libres.

- Bien entendu, avec un tel retard, vous ne pourrez pas finir la potion à temps. Commode, vraiment très commode. Vous aurez donc la note que mérite un chaudron vide. Et dix points de moins chacun.

A la suite de sa petite tirade, il se pencha sur le chaudron de Seamus et Neville. A leur table, Harry et Ron tremblaient de fureur, et sortirent leurs affaires bruyamment, tandis qu'Hermione restait calme ; elle s'attendait à un tel accueil. Ils copièrent sur un parchemin les recommandations inscrites au tableau et observèrent les chaudrons de leurs voisins, tout en écoutant les commentaires acides de Rogue. Ils notaient tous les détails, le plus précisément possible, et dans un silence religieux. Lorsqu'enfin le cours prit fin, ils le quittèrent vite, avant que Rogue ne puisse les appeler. A présent, tous trois ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose : se retrouver dans un endroit calme pour examiner les legs du plus grand sorcier de son époque. Aussitôt la dernière heure avec Binns terminée, le trio attendit que les autres soient loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda Ron. Où allons-nous ?

- C'est embêtant, mais nous ne pouvons pas aller à la bibliothèque,… regretta Hermione.

- Je préfère éviter la salle commune. Même les autres Gryffondors ne doivent pas savoir ce que nous faisons, on ne sait jamais, précisa Harry tandis que les deux autres acquiesçaient.

- Je ne vois que la salle sur demande, proposa Ron en hésitant.

- Le problème c'est qu'Ombrage nous y avait déjà trouvé en cinquième année, objecta Hermione. Je ne sais pas si le professeur Rogue est au courant de son existence. Si c'est le cas, c'est le premier endroit où il s'attendra à nous trouver en ne nous voyant nulle part.

- Mais nous ne risquons rien, rappela Harry. A moins qu'ils ne formulent la bonne demande, la salle ne s'ouvrira pas. C'est la seule pièce discrète à notre disposition, nous n'avons pas le choix.

- C'est vrai. Même si c'est risqué, ça l'est moins que partout ailleurs, confirma Ron.

Hermione finit par accepter à contrecœur, persuadée que ce serait beaucoup trop évident dans le cas où les professeurs connaissaient l'existence de cette salle. Cependant, elle devait avouer que Ron n'avait pas tort, s'ils voulaient chercher tranquillement, c'était l'endroit le moins dangereux à leur disposition.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire )<p>

Prochain chapitre jeudi. (ayant fini hier d'écrire la première partie de cette histoire, je peux poster beaucoup plus souvent ^^ )

Bye !


	5. Chapitre 5 : accident dans les cachots

**Bonjour à tous**

**Voici donc le cinquième chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez !**

**...**

**P.S. Un auteur mort ne peut plus écrire, ni publier**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Arwen<span> : Merci de ta review ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, viens quand tu le peux. **

**tara1990 : Je te remercie tout d'abord d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. Je suis heureuse que ma fanfiction te plaise tant, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait avoir du succès. Pour ce qui est des retenues, elles reviennent ce chapitre-ci, avec une petite surprise.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre n°5<span>****: Accident dans les cachots**

Tout en évitant de croiser croiser trop de personnes, les trois gryffondors montèrent au septième étage et se faufilèrent jusqu'à la tapisserie marquant l'entrée de la salle sur demande.

_Je voudrais un endroit discret afin de trouver le secret des legs de Dumbledore et former des plans pour vaincre Voldemort._

Cette demande en tête, Harry fit trois fois l'aller-retour dans le couloir et soupira de soulagement en voyant la porte se dessiner au milieu du mur. L'espace d'un instant, il craignit qu'elle n'apparaisse pas. Il entra dans la salle, suivi par ses amis, et admira une fois de plus l'intelligence de cette salle, qui pensait à tout.

Elle était séparée en deux. Le coté Ouest se consacrait aux rayons de livres et grimoires divers. A l'opposé, se tenaient une table avec trois chaises devant une cheminée où ronflait déjà un feu imposant. Au dessus du linteau se trouvait une horloge, afin qu'ils ne perdent pas la notion du temps, absorbés par leurs recherches. Près du mur, Hermione découvrit dans une grande armoire, un chaudron de la taille de celui qui servait à Rogue, soit près d'un mètre de haut et autant en diamètre, ainsi qu'une importante quantité d'ingrédients divers. Si les plus rares manquaient à l'appel, la jeune sorcière songea qu'ils pourraient faire bon usage de ceux présents. Dommage qu'ils ne connaissaient pas cette salle en deuxième année, elle aurait été utile pour préparer en secret le Polynectar.

Ils s'installèrent à table et sortirent leurs paquets. Sachant que le plus impliqué dans cette guerre correspondait à Harry, c'était probablement à lui que le directeur avait légué les objets les plus importants. Ils commencèrent donc par les siens. Il prit le vif d'or dans ses mains, le regardant déplier doucement les deux ailes membraneuses, avant de quitter sa paume. Harry le laissa virevolter autour d'eux, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas voler très loin.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi un vif d'or, dit pensivement le brun, le regard fixé sur la petite balle dorée.

- Peut-être que c'est symbolique : avec de la persévérance on obtient toujours la victoire, un truc du genre, tenta Ron.

Harry se sentit brusquement déçu et en colère contre le directeur. Un symbole ? C'était tout ce que Dumbledore envoyait ? Pas un conseil, par une arme, pas d'aide, mais un symbole ? Comment désirait-il qu'Harry persévère, s'il ne savait strictement rien de ce qu'il devait faire ?

- Il y a éventuellement autre chose, hasarda Hermione. Les vifs d'or ont une mémoire tactile, qui permet de savoir qui l'a touché le premier, à savoir celui qui l'a attrapé durant le match. C'est ça, peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel vif d'or, mais d'un vif d'or que tu as attrapé !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, interloqués. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle connaissance du Quidditch, surtout qu'Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup ce jeu. Une fois remis du choc, Harry répondit :

- Mais je l'ai touché dans le bureau, je l'ai pris dans mes mains, et il y a quelques secondes je l'ai attrapé aussi. Pourquoi dans ce cas n'a-t-il pas réagi ?

- Je l'ignore…

Hermione croisa les bras, l'air buté, et réfléchit si elle n'avait pas déjà lu une chose à ce sujet. Harry ferma les yeux ; la seule théorie s'avérait mauvaise. Cela ne servait à rien.

Seulement, Ron pensa aux propos d'Hermione. Il sentait qu'ils tenaient probablement quelque chose, qu'ils avançaient.

- Harry !, s'exclama-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Tu n'as jamais touché de vif d'or dans d'autres conditions, tu es sûr ?

- Certain. Je n'en ai jamais touché que pendant les matches. Et toujours… Non ! Vous vous souvenez de mon tout premier match ?!

- Euh pas vraiment, répondit Ron en réfléchissant.

- Je n'ai pas attrapé le vif avec les mains, j'ai failli…

- T'étouffer avec !, compléta Ron, surexcité.

Hermione les fixa d'abord sans comprendre, puis poussa une exclamation stupéfaite.

- Essaye Harry !, s'exclama-t-elle, persuadée de cette bonne explication.

Elle et Ron observèrent Harry mettre le vif dans sa bouche. Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, il se sentit un peu bête, et rien ne se déclencha. Dépité, Harry le recracha dans une parfaite imitation de son geste en première année. Il regarda sombrement la balle d'or avant de remarquer des écritures fines sur le petit objet.

- _Je m'ouvre au terme_ ?, lut Ron.

- Encore une énigme, soupira Harry.

- Pas forcément, démentit Hermione. Je crois que ça veut simplement dire que tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir avant le terme, c'est-à-dire la fin, avant le dernier combat.

- Génial. Très utile.

- Allez vieux ça ne fait rien, essaye les autres, l'encouragea Ron.

Harry acquiesça, rangea le vif et sortit le legs suivant : la photographie.

Elle montrait le parc de Poudlard en plein hiver, avec le domaine couvert de neige. Cependant le ciel était clair, et on voyait des arbres, ainsi que, dans le coin de droite le grand lac noir complètement gelé. Au troisième plan, un peu à gauche, devant un arbre imposant, une jeune fille âgée d'environ douze ans semblait parler à un garçon du même âge. La fille, assise dans la neige, les cheveux clairs ondulant dans un vent léger, regardait l'objectif en riant, l'air particulièrement heureuse, tandis que le garçon, allongé sur le dos, tournait le visage vers le ciel. Ils étaient beaucoup trop éloignés pour que leurs traits puissent être reconnaissables, mais on pouvait voir qu'ils se tenaient la main.

- Qui est-ce ?, demanda Hermione, perplexe.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais l'image me semble étrange.

Ron se leva et vint se placer derrière Harry pour être bien en face, tandis qu'Hermione se rapprochait.

- Tu as raison Ron, remarqua Hermione. Vous avez vu les écharpes ?

Les deux garçons plissèrent les yeux et comprirent où leur amie voulait en venir.

- La fille est à Gryffondor, et le garçon à Serpentard !, constata Ron.

- Au moins on sait ce qu'il voulait nous dire, même les deux maisons ennemies peuvent s'unir et s'apprécier. Son message habituel quoi : l'amour vaincra !

- Ne te moque pas Harry, le sermonna Hermione. Il a raison, plus que jamais.

- Qu'il n'espère pas qu'on fasse ami-ami avec les Serpentards !, cria Harry. Il faisait confiance à Rogue, voyez où ça l'a mené !

- Je sais bien Harry, répliqua Hermione calmement. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'accepter ceux qui nous tendent la main. Si un jour nous avons besoin d'aide, nous devrons l'accepter, d'où qu'elle vienne.

- Peut-être mais pas d'eux. Ecoute Mione, dans le fond je suis d'accord, on ne doit pas refuser d'être soutenu, mais Harry a raison ! Pendant seize ans, tous avaient foi en Rogue, pourtant il nous a tous poignardés dans le dos ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens là.

- Accepter de l'aide ne veut pas forcément dire faire confiance. Quoi que je dise, je ne vous ferais pas changer d'avis… vous êtes trop têtus tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle à regrets, en remarquant la tête de ses deux amis. Harry, quelle est l'autre chose que tu as eu ?

Harry rangea la photographie et sortit le troisième objet, qu'il posa à son tour sur la table. Il s'agissait d'une boîte en bois marron clair. Il en souleva doucement le couvercle et ils purent discerner l'intérieur : un nécessaire à baguette. Il s'y trouvait un tissu spécial pour la nettoyer sans l'abîmer, un socle pour la poser, et un livre dépourvu de titre.

Harry le prit et l'ouvrit. Il parcourut quelques pages, et lut des lignes au hasard. Il correspondait à un manuel explicatif sur l'entretien d'une baguette.

- _Veillez à nettoyez souvent votre baguette. Le tissu prévu à cet effet est imprégné d'essence magique et ne détériorera donc pas la qualité du bois..._, lut Harry à haute voix.

- C'est utile, mais étrange pour un don, tu ne trouves pas ?, demanda Ron.

- Pas vraiment, soupira Harry sombrement. Je suis l'Elu, il faut donc me protéger, et faire attention à ce que ma baguette reste en bon état. On ne sait jamais, si les baguettes ne se reconnaissaient plus en temps que jumelle…

- Ce genre de coffret est assez recherché, remarqua Hermione avec envie, refusant délibérément de remarquer le sarcasme d'Harry. C'est une très gentille attention de sa part. Surtout qu'ils sont fait sur mesure : le bois du coffre est le même que la baguette, et le manuel traite seulement de ce bois-là. Car tous les types de bois sont différents, et les baguettes en sont changées dans leur nature profonde.

- C'est vrai ? Je l'ignorais, intervint Ron, songeur.

- Tu n'as pas eu droit à une remarque de monsieur Ollivander en achetant ta baguette, dans le genre : « celle-ci est parfaite pour les sortilèges élémentaires » ; « celle-ci marche bien pour la métamorphose » ?, questionna Hermione, intriguée.

- Ah, si, mais je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que ce type était sain d'esprit.

Harry continua à lire puis fronça les sourcils.

- Ecoutez ça : _Faites plus particulièrement attention aux chocs physiques, la magie contenue dans le bois de sureau est plus instable que la plupart des autres, et la capacité magique en est proportionnellement plus affectée. C'est pourquoi pour ce genre de baguette plus qu'un autre, un support est recommandé lorsqu'elle est inutilisée_.

- C'est utile comme conseil, lança Ron. On n'imagine pas que les baguettes puissent être sensibles aux chocs avec tous les traitements qu'elles reçoivent à leur fabrication.

- Mais Ron, ils parlent de baguettes en sureau ! La mienne est en bois de houx !

- Tu es sûr Harry ?

- Tout à fait, c'est ce qu'Ollivander m'a dit quand je l'ai acheté : bois de houx, plume de phénix ; une combinaison originale, selon lui.

- Alors c'est vraiment étrange, murmura pensivement Hermione, parce que je ne vois pas Dumbledore t'en offrir un au hasard. Et qu'il ait fait une telle erreur est tout aussi impensable.

- Passons à autre chose, dit Harry, vexé de ce cadeau empoisonné. Les vôtres maintenant.

Ron montra son livre.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas un quelconque message à travers ça. Ma mère a dû lui dire un jour que j'aimais beaucoup de genre de conte. C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi.

- Quant à moi, j'ai déjà regardé tout à l'heure, ce n'est qu'un parchemin vierge. S'il cachait quoi que ce soit, les types du ministère l'auraient trouvé et ne nous l'auraient jamais donné. Je pense qu'il savait mon attirance pour les livres et l'écriture, et il a pensé que ça me ferait plaisir un si beau parchemin. Mais justement, il est beaucoup trop beau, je ne vais pas l'utiliser. Un tel rouleau doit être très rare, c'est aussi un cadeau précieux, ça me touche beaucoup, assura Hermione avec un sourire.

- Donc, en objet _utile_, nous n'avons… rien, conclut Harry.

Harry, dans une colère noire, ramassa brusquement ses affaires et quitta précipitamment la pièce sous le regard des deux autres, qui ne purent réagir à temps. Il était à présent trop tard pour le rattraper, alors ils remirent les cadeaux dans leurs sacs et partirent à leur tour sans se dépêcher outre mesure.

- Ron, il est bientôt l'heure de ma retenue. Je vais manger rapidement et je m'y rends aussitôt.

- D'accord. Je vais retrouver Harry et essayer de lui remonter un peu le moral.

Il s'approcha et lui donna une étreinte tendre pour lui donner le courage d'affronter la retenue qui l'attendait. Hermione passa également les bras dans le dos du garçon, qui sourit en la sentant pour la première fois répondre à son étreinte. Puis, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre doucement, sans un mot. Hermione rajusta son sac sur son épaule et se mit en route pour la grande salle, dernière étape avant les cachots, tandis que Ron retourna dans la salle commune, presque certain d'y trouver Harry assis seul devant la cheminée, faisant fuir le reste des Gryffondors par sa mauvaise humeur.

Pendant le repas, Hermione eut du mal à manger. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux legs de Dumbledore. Rien ne semblait réellement utile, ils se retrouvaient donc de nouveau au point mort. La jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas que Dumbledore n'ait pas essayé d'aider Harry d'une quelconque manière, après lui avoir montré la voie à suivre durant toute leur sixième année. Bien sûr, Dumbledore restait un original, pour ne pas dire un fou, néanmoins elle pensait qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen d'enseigner à Harry la façon d'en finir définitivement. Que ses espoirs soient déçus, elle le supportait difficilement, car elle souhaitait garder foi en son directeur, avec l'espoir que ses craintes ne soient pas fondées. Seulement, cela confirmait ses soupçons : Harry ne représentait qu'un jouet, un pion dont on ne souciait plus à la fin de son rôle.

En première année, elle le soupçonnait déjà d'avoir pressenti qu'Harry tenterait de récupérer la pierre. Puis, elle s'était dit qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne laisserait Harry affronter seul la mort.

Cependant, en seconde année, il n'avait pas non plus empêché Ron et Harry d'enquêter sur la chambre, et de chercher ensuite Ginny. Une fois encore, pouvait-elle penser qu'il ignorait ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'il ne se doutait pas que les deux garçons essaieraient de sauver les élèves se faisant attaquer ? C'était impensable, pourtant Hermione préféra croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le côté légèrement suicidaire d'Harry quand quelqu'un se trouvait en danger. Un sorcier si puissant, si sage, si célèbre, ne laisserait délibérément pas un de ses élèves aller droit à une mort certaine, non ?

Toutefois, après la troisième année, elle ne se permit plus le doute : il avait lui-même dit d'utiliser le retourneur de temps pour sauver Sirius. Il les avait mis en danger. Et en quatrième année, tenta-t-il d'empêcher Harry de participer au tournoi des trois sorciers, alors que lui-même avait mis en avant que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux ? Et il le savait pertinemment puisqu'il avait proposé d'interdire la participation des moins de 17 ans. Avait-il tenté de donner des conseils à Harry ? L'avait-il aidé ? Non, non et non.

Le vieux fou avait donc laissé en toute connaissance de cause Harry se rendre au cimetière. Elle-même se tenait dans les gradins lorsqu'Harry avait été transporté par portoloin. De plus, elle avait très bien remarqué que leur cinglé de directeur ne semblait pas surpris de la disparition de son élève.

Non, Hermione en était persuadée : il avait toujours manipulé Harry pour l'envoyer combattre Voldemort. Mais il ne l'aidait jamais.

Et son dernier espoir s'avéra décevant. Finalement, ils demeuraient seuls.

- Hermione ? Houhou, Hermione, reviens sur terre.

L'interpellée réalisa soudainement que Ginny était assise juste à coté d'elle.

- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais.

- Oui j'ai pu voir ça, confirma Ginny en souriant, malgré une note d'inquiétude. Alors, ça c'est bien passé ce matin ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Je vois… Comment va Harry ?

Ginny détourna la tête en posant la question qui se voulait innocente. Hermione, ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Elle voyait bien que son amie était encore amoureuse d'Harry, et elle ne désirait pas l'inquiéter davantage. Sauf que mentir ne lui plaisait pas vraiment non plus.

- Toujours pareil.

Ginny sembla se faire violence un instant, mais finit par se tourner vers son assiette, à laquelle elle ne toucha pas, se contentant de fixer sa viande comme si celle-ci était responsable de l'état d'Harry. Remarquant que la jeune Weasley se terrait volontairement dans le silence, Hermione, une fois terminé, se leva. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa cadette et se pencha pour qu'elle seule entende.

- Quand ce sera fini il reviendra vers toi, j'en suis certaine Ginny. Garde espoir.

Elle sentit le corps de la rousse être secoué d'un sanglot silencieux. Impuissante, elle la laissa seule, prenant elle-même le chemin des cachots pour une énième retenue.

Rogue sembla d'aussi mauvaise humeur que le matin même. Etrangement, Hermione comprit qu'il n'en avait pas après le trio, mais qu'il devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Elle se mit au travail en silence, ne souhaitant pas lui donner l'occasion de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Elle nettoya les tables et rangea toute l'armoire. Le dernier cours ayant opposé des sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, tout se trouvait éparpillé, ainsi cela prit beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude, et Hermione sentait la fatigue arriver peu à peu.

Toutefois, cela lui laissait tout le loisir de réfléchir.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient. Avec Ron et Harry, ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils feraient. Pour Harry et elle, rentrer chez eux s'avérait impossible. Les Dursley avaient été mis en sécurité par l'Ordre, et personne ne savait qu'elle avait modifié la mémoire de ses propres parents pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas d'elle. Seuls Harry et Ron étaient au courant.

Le choix était donc mince : aller tous chez Ron, ou rester à Poudlard. Chacune des possibilités possédait ses inconvénients. Personnellement, l'idée de revoir la famille de Ron lui plaisait, mais partir chez eux signifiait les exposer davantage aux risques d'une attaque. Les mangemorts ne tentaient rien contre eux pour le moment, parce qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, sous le nez des professeurs et de centaines d'élèves. En dehors, une attaque restait à craindre, et Hermione répugnait à mettre en danger cette famille qui prenait déjà trop de risque pour eux.

Les pensées d'Hermione dévièrent sur Ron, et elle se prit à sourire. Il se comportait d'une manière étonnante avec elle. Lorsqu'il sortait avec Lavande, ils s'embrassaient déjà le premier soir, et plutôt passionnément, sans soucis de discrétion. Mais avec elle il se montrait patient, et semblait accepter l'idée qu'elle doive prendre son temps, réfléchir. Leur relation s'installait très doucement et c'était une bonne chose pour Hermione.

Pas qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas que leur amitié soit rompue s'il arrivait quelque chose. Elle aimait beaucoup Ron, et à défaut de petit ami attentif, il représentait un ami vraiment précieux. Elle ne désirait pas risquer de perdre six ans de relation amicale.

Et justement, cette relation avec Ron posait aussi un « 'problème » : s'ils allaient chez les Weasley et que ceux-ci les voyaient plus proches qu'avant, cela reviendrait presque à officialiser leur situation, et ils ne seraient jamais tranquilles, surtout avec les jumeaux sur le dos. Or, elle avait principalement besoin de calme. De temps, certes, mais aussi de calme. C'était primordial.

Elle soupira à la fois de frustration et de soulagement lorsqu'elle posa le dernier bocal à sa place, l'étiquette, bien en évidence.

Elle vint alors se mettre devant le bureau, pour la question rituelle, cependant le professeur demeura concentré sur sa préparation, et ne l'aperçut pas aussitôt. Elle observa en attendant les ingrédients qu'il avait préparés à coté de lui. Certains d'entre eux, comme les écailles de vert gallois réduites en poudre, étaient assez rares. Elle se souvint en avoir rangé lors de sa retenue du vendredi. Mentalement, elle se récita ses propriétés. Elle n'avait pas terminé que Rogue la coupa dans sa réflexion.

- Vous êtes plus prompte à répondre d'habitude Granger.

- Pardon professeur ?, demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- Pour la troisième fois : avouez-vous avoir protégé Potter ?

- Non monsieur. Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ? Je n'ai pas menti.

- Sortez.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle s'empressa de quitter la salle de classe, voyant du coin de l'œil Rogue se saisir du bocal d'écailles pilées.

Elle s'adossa un instant au mur après avoir refermé la porte et s'être éloignée un peu. A croire qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tranquille. Certes, il avait raison, mais il ne se rendait pas compte que toute cette comédie apparaissait comme ridicule et puérile ? Combien de temps encore durerait cette épuisante mascarade ?

Un rire triste s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Visiblement, c'était trop demander d'un homme comme lui. Il fallait seulement attendre et espérer qu'il se lasserait de la voir dans sa salle tous les soirs.

Comment un homme aussi intelligent que lui pouvait agir d'une manière si immature ? Et d'ailleurs, puisqu'il était l'un des pires mangemort et qu'il la haïssait, pourquoi ne tentait-il rien ? Il pourrait lui faire faire des choses bien plus éprouvantes, il pourrait la torturer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement ! Pourquoi donc l'ignorait-il ainsi ? Elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Or, Hermione, curieuse, se sentait particulièrement frustrée de cette situation qui ne cessait de s'enliser.

Elle commença à s'éloigner un peu sans grand enthousiasme.

Soudain, une puissante détonation, provenant de la salle qu'elle venait de quitter, fit trembler jusqu'au sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Je rappelle qu'un auteur mort ne peut ni écrire ni publier !<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^**

**Prochain post vendredi ou samedi**

**J'attend avec impatience vos commentaires, reproches, critiques en tout genre !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le bureau condamné

**Bonjour à tous**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir :)**

Voici donc le sixième chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez !

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>tara1990<span> : Contente que tu aimes :D Voui, ils ont à peu près tous les indices, mais bon, c'est comme dans le 7, il leur faut beeeeeaucoup de temps pour trouver. Tu crois qu'elle va aller voir ? … Je te laisse voir la réponse dans ce chapitre ^^**

**ayamini : Un auteur mort-vivant? Bah je dirais vu qu'il est en partie vivant, il peut écrire, mais comme il est aussi mort, il publie pas. … XD Donc pas taper moi ^^ Surtout que j'adoooore écrire des fins « suspens » alors faut vous y habituer, même si celle du chapitre 5 c'est quand même une des pires, je l'avoue. Et, comment ça horrible ? Mais non ^^ j'ai remarqué qu'étrangement, beaucoup de gens aimaient Rogue. … bizarre …**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°6<strong>** : Le bureau condamné **

La peur au ventre, Hermione s'appuya contre le mur et refréna l'envie de paniquer qui s'insinua d'un coup en elle. L'explosion ne l'avait pas touchée apparemment. Le temps que sa respiration reprenne un rythme normal, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Hermione hésita un moment sur la marche à suivre : devait-elle passer son chemin ou bien aller voir ? Peut-être Rogue était-il blessé ? Certes, il s'agissait d'un mangemort, mais il restait un homme. Et en sachant que son dessein consistait à apporter Harry à son maître, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir comme si elle ne savait pas.

Evidemment, si elle apprenait le lendemain qu'il se trouvait dans un état grave, voire même son décès, elle se sentirait soulagée. Pas heureuse non, car aussi détestable soit-il, elle refusait de souhaiter la mort d'une personne. Néanmoins, penser qu'il agonisait peut-être non loin d'elle et, qu'elle était la seule à le savoir, la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle se retourna, et regarda la porte en espérant voir un message s'afficher pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre. Et si ce n'était rien, que l'explosion n'avait provoqué aucun dégât ? Peut-être était-ce juste impressionnant en son, mais bénin en effet ?

Son sang se glaça soudainement : du liquide passait sous la porte, formant une affreuse flaque noirâtre. Elle ne put tergiverser plus longtemps. Elle prit sa baguette en main au cas où, et, évitant de mettre ses pieds dans la flaque qui se répandait de plus en plus, elle ouvrit la porte. Doucement, elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Elle vit immédiatement le grand chaudron du professeur renversé, et dont le contenu se répandait dans l'allée centrale, et à présent dans le couloir. Elle longea le mur pour garder ses pieds au sec, car la potion pouvait se révéler corrosive. Elle approcha petit à petit du bureau. Les fioles et le matériel de préparation de potion étaient renversés, certains même tombés du bureau, allant se fracasser au sol. Elle poussa avec le bout du pied un amas d'œil de crapaud pour éviter de marcher dessus. Elle n'aperçut pas le professeur. Prise d'un doute, Hermione contourna son bureau et le remarqua.

Le mangemort était étendu au sol, sur le ventre. La position de son bras montrait qu'il avait essayé de se retenir en s'appuyant contre le chaudron, faisant alors basculer celui-ci. Son visage, tourné vers le récipient, l'empêchait de le discerner de face. Gardant sa baguette fermement pointée vers lui au cas où, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le retourna. Aussitôt elle recula, d'abord, pour se mettre à l'abri, ensuite, de surprise et de frayeur.

Tout le haut de sa robe de sorcier, ainsi que son visage, étaient recouverts de potion. Son souffle était rauque, trop rapide. Ses yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés, semblaient la fixer sans la voir. De sa bouche entrouverte s'échappaient des râles de douleur, et non simulés. Son torse se soulevait brutalement, par à-coups, au rythme de sa respiration faible et suffocante.

Hermione recula encore d'un pas, effrayée par l'apparence de son professeur, et tenta de se concentrer sur l'attitude à adopter. Si un instant plus tôt, elle avait hésité avant d'entrer dans la classe pour vérifier que tout allait bien, à ce moment elle ne se posait pas de question, sa conscience s'interdisait de le laisser mourir ainsi.

Elle ne connaissait pas la potion qui le recouvrait. Pour concocter un antidote, il lui faudrait retrouver tous les ingrédients, leurs proportions, et ajouter les contrepoisons en quantité suffisante. Le professeur aurait le temps de mourir une dizaine de fois avant. La seule autre solution demeurait l'antidote universel. Hermione se précipita dans la réserve du professeur, bien que d'ordinaire interdite aux élèves. Un souvenir de sa seconde année lui revint en flash l'espace d'un instant : le jour où Harry et Ron firent éclater des pétards dans des potions afin de distraire la classe, elle, Hermione, l'élève parfaite, entra dans la réserve pour voler des ingrédients.

Rejetant ce souvenir, elle ouvrit un à un les tiroirs, les bocaux opaques, et les boites qui lui tombaient sous la main. Enfin, après avoir retourné la moitié de la réserve, Hermione serra dans sa main la petite pierre si précieuse. Aussitôt, elle retourna en courant dans la salle de classe et se laissa tomber à genoux à coté du mourant. Elle profita d'un spasme de douleur pour enfoncer le bézoard dans sa bouche ouverte, essayant de ne pas remarquer que sa peau se soulevait par bulles, comme lors d'une transformation par Polynectar.

Alors, avec une certaine anxiété, elle attendit un quelconque effet. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou non de l'absence de réaction à l'antidote. Enfin, le mangemort émit un râle plus long et sourd que les autres, ses spasmes disparurent, et sa respiration redevint silencieuse et régulière.

La jeune sorcière se leva. Attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance, elle nettoya le visage et la robe du professeur à l'aide d'un sortilège, avant de l'appliquer sur la potion répandue au sol. Troublée et se concentrant difficilement, elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour que la totalité du fluide noirâtre disparaisse entièrement. Ensuite, elle contourna le bureau à nouveau et remit avec difficulté le lourd chaudron sur pied. Alors, elle retourna derrière le bureau et remit de l'ordre dans les récipients éparpillés sur celui-ci, que Rogue avait dû faire tomber en essayant de se rattraper. Elle n'avait pas encore terminé, qu'un grognement lui signifia que le professeur reprenait connaissance.

Hermione hésita un instant entre partir en courant et rester. N'arrivant pas à se décider, elle recula simplement pour ne pas être la première chose que verrait Rogue en ouvrant les yeux. En effet, les yeux noirs et sans vie ne se posèrent pas sur elle lorsque les paupières du mangemort se soulevèrent. Avec une expression étonnée qu'il essayait visiblement de contrôler, le professeur Rogue se redressa et observa son bureau ainsi que le chaudron, tentant de comprendre les événements.

Quand son visage apparut à la lumière, l'élève, encore en retrait, ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un cri de surprise. Il se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

- Granger ? Que fichez-vous encore là ?

- Pardon monsieur. Mais j'ai entendu le bruit de l'explosion et…

- Et ? Qu'avez-vous fait encore comme sottise ?, siffla-t-il, en colère

- Vous considérez que c'est une sottise de vous avoir donné un bézoard ?!, répliqua Hermione, qui commençait à regretter son geste.

- Un bézoard ?, répéta Rogue, semblant comprendre une chose qui échappait totalement à son élève.

Il fouilla son bureau, et s'attarda sur des ingrédients, avant de les remettre à leur place et d'en prendre d'autres. Il regarda la poudre d'écaille de vert gallois, les sourcils froncés, la mit face à la lumière, la porta devant son nez. Il reposa si violemment le bocal qu'Hermione crut qu'il se briserait. Immédiatement, le professeur porta les mains à son visage, puis les observa à leur tour. Il avança légèrement, tandis qu'Hermione reculait, effrayée de constater son professeur dans une telle fureur. Il l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et la tira à lui.

- Petite idiote, vous avez mélangé cette poudre avec des écailles de Runespoor indien, lança-t-il dans un murmure plus terrifiant qu'un cri.

Hermione, qui savait pourtant garder en général un certain contrôle d'elle-même, ne réussit pas à retenir les larmes de lui monter aux yeux, rendant sa vue trouble.

- Je me suis trompée, je…

- J'avais remarqué, l'interrompit-il, acide, en la tuant du regard. Quel âge ?

- Je … je suis vraiment désolée monsieur !

- Combien ?!, répéta-t-il avec une voix si basse et emplie de haine qu'elle craignit qu'il ne la tue sur le champ.

- Environ s-seize ans, bredouilla-t-elle, craignant sa réaction.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Il eut un mouvement de la main, si bien qu'elle crut un instant qu'il la frapperait. Néanmoins il ne fit que lui attraper violemment le bras. Sa poigne s'avéra ferme et douloureuse, mais elle n'émit aucune protestation : cela n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire.

Il sortit à grands pas de la salle de classe, la trainant avec lui. Il garda le silence et une aura de rage intense l'entoura. Elle-même n'osa parler. Cela n'empêchait pas son esprit de fourmiller de questions : où l'emmenait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? La torturer ?

Elle devait presque courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur et manqua tomber plusieurs fois du fait de sa position inconfortable, car sa prise sur elle la déséquilibrait et son rythme de pas était vraiment rapide. Elle réalisa, surprise, qu'elle avait toujours sa baguette à la main, sûrement gardée inconsciemment. Pourtant, songer à l'utiliser tenait du ridicule : elle la rangea donc dans la poche de son uniforme, faute de mieux.

Rogue la traîna par des couloirs peu fréquentés, se cacha derrière une tapisserie ou une armure au moindre bruit et emprunta même des passages secrets. Tout cela dans le silence le plus complet, pareil à une ombre, ce que l'élève s'efforçait d'imiter. Ils ne croisèrent absolument personne, ni élève en dehors du dortoir, ni professeur en plein ronde.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à ce qui semblait être la destination du mangemort : le troisième étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille qu'Hermione reconnaissait. Toutefois, elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt puisque seul le bureau de Dumbledore se trouvait ici, et qu'on ne pouvait y entrer. Rogue murmura donc un mot qu'Hermione ne saisit pas. La gargouille, en revanche, l'entendit et s'écarta aussitôt, dévoilant les escaliers. Rogue poussa la jeune sorcière à l'intérieur, mais ne la suivit pas immédiatement. N'ayant de toute manière pas le choix, l'élève gravit rapidement les escaliers en se massant son bras douloureux, dans lequel le sang affluait à nouveau, provoquant des fourmillements très peu agréables.

* * *

><p>Tous les élèves étaient montés dans le dortoir.<p>

Tous, sauf Harry et Ron. Le premier était, comme à son habitude, dans un des fauteuils devant l'âtre, tandis que le second s'appuyait sur le dossier d'un autre siège, les yeux fixés sur les bûches à moitié consumées. Harry faisait des gestes vifs avec sa baguette, s'entrainant aux sortilèges informulés. Brusquement, Ron se redressa.

- Une heure trente de retard, Rogue exagère ! Bientôt elle sera tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne pourra même plus se lever pour aller en cours !

- Une heure et demie ?, répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais ! Et je suis sûr qu'il se venge sur elle parce qu'on a eu l'héritage de Dumbledore, cet espèce de sadique…

Harry se leva d'un bond, sa baguette toujours en main.

- Allons-y. S'il lui a fait quoi que ce soit je te jure j'aurai sa peau, professeur ou pas !

Alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie de la salle commune, Ron lui attrapa le bras.

- Attends, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! Je voulais parler de travail supplémentaire.

- Mais peut-être qu'il lui a fait quelque chose. Il est plus d'une heure du matin Ron !

- Je le sais bien ! Mais j'ai confiance en Hermione, elle a toujours su se tirer d'affaire. De plus, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Lupin : pour l'instant Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut pas risquer une guerre ouverte contre tous ses opposants, il préfère diriger dans l'ombre en maintenant un semblant d'ordre. Il ne peut pas s'attaquer à Hermione sans preuve de son ascendance moldue, ce serait le déclencheur pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec lui, et tu sais très bien qu'elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ses parents.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Peut-être qu'il n'en a plus rien à faire de déclencher une guerre, ou peut-être qu'ils ont eu ses parents ! Fais ce que tu veux, moi j'y vais !

Harry se dégagea et franchit le portrait. Ron, plus inquiet que d'apparence, et à présent convaincu du danger que courait Hermione, sortit sa baguette à son tour et passa la tapisserie à la suite de son meilleur ami. Ils descendirent rapidement aux cachots. Ils constatèrent alors les lieux vides. En entrant, ils virent des bocaux et leur contenu renversés à terre, des restes de parchemins brulés sur le bureau et des taches noires encore humides au sol.

Ils se regardèrent, plus angoissés que jamais. Ne sachant trop que faire, ils retournèrent dans le hall, puis dans les grands escaliers. A cause de la pénombre, ils ne discernèrent pas que Rogue, les regardait gravir les marches, sa baguette pointée dans leur direction.

* * *

><p>Arrivée sur le palier, Hermione poussa la porte presque timidement, s'attendant à trouver une réunion de mangemorts ou quelque chose de ce genre. Seulement, elle se rendit compte que le bureau était entièrement vide, éclairé par la seule lueur de la lune, et d'un silence un peu inquiétant. Elle referma la porte sans un bruit et s'avança dans la pièce.<p>

Les affaires personnelles de Dumbledore avaient disparu, mais les dizaines d'instruments étranges se trouvaient toujours là sur leur table, scintillants. Presque rien n'avait changé. Malgré elle, Hermione sentit une vague de mélancolie la submerger. Même si elle n'approuvait certainement pas sa manière de manipuler Harry, sa bonne humeur et son grain de folie lui manquaient, car l'âme même de Poudlard semblait disparue avec lui.

Hermione approcha encore, jusqu'à se mettre devant le bureau vide, le regard levé vers les portraits. Elle en reconnaissait la plupart, grâce à des gravures présentes dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Cependant, celui qui accrochait son regard était placé au centre du mur.

- Professeur Dumbledore, souffla-t-elle avec un mélange curieux de sentiments.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son portrait soit là, surtout que le seul à avoir accès au bureau après sa mort représentait aussi son assassin. Et pourtant, le vieil homme dormait paisiblement, appuyé contre le cadre, les mains croisées sur son ventre, ses lunettes en demi-lune glissant au bout de son nez aquilin.

Il ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci se posèrent sur la jeune Gryffondor.

- Miss Granger ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Monsieur, le professeur Rogue…

Dumbledore leva un sourcil avec un étonnement qu'il ne sut dissimuler. L'expression terrorisée de son élève le laissait perplexe.

Au même moment, la porte claqua derrière Hermione qui se retourna vivement. Elle fit alors directement face au professeur Rogue, dont le visage s'affichait clairement, baigné par la lueur opaline de la lune. Elle distingua clairement ce qu'elle ne pouvait que mal discerner dans les sombres cachots.

Il avait rapetissé d'une dizaine de centimètres, le laissant sans doute un peu plus petit que Ron, avec une carrure moins imposante aussi. La robe, dans laquelle il flottait désormais, mettait en évidence une maigreur importante. Ses traits paraissaient moins prononcés, et marqués par l'âge et les épreuves, bien qu'ils restassent reconnaissables avec son nez trop grand pour la maigreur de son visage, ses yeux noirs et vides, son expression tenant à la fois de la fureur et du dégoût, ses cheveux mi-longs jais, ainsi que sa peau livide.

Il n'avait pas changé, il semblait juste avoir à nouveau seize ans.

Rogue se dirigea vers le portrait, qui le suivait des yeux silencieusement.

- Severus, dit-il enfin avec une pointe d'étonnement. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Cette phrase, lancée si aisément et sans la moindre animosité, surprit Hermione au plus haut point. A ce moment, Rogue ne lui inspirait que de la peur et de la haine. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien subi directement de lui, contrairement au directeur.

- Vous et vos conseils, siffla Rogue avec une agressivité terrifiante. Faire des expériences pour me détendre_._ Me détendre ! Voyez où vos idées démentes nous mènent !

- C'est une potion qui vous a fait cela ?

- J'ai mélangé par erreur deux ingrédients, intervint Hermione, honteuse d'une telle méprise.

- Oh je vois. C'est donc Miss Granger que vous aviez mise en retenue.

A cet instant, Hermione crut voir de l'amusement et de la malice sur le visage du vieil homme, mais elle refusa d'imaginer que cette situation puisse amener qui que ce soit de sain d'esprit à rire.

- Miss Granger, l'interpela doucement le vieux directeur, comme pour la rassurer. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, y compris vous. Ne vous formalisez pas, une bonne vieille potion de vieillissement devrait ne laisser aucune trace de cet incident.

Hermione hocha la tête, ne comprenant vraiment pas l'attitude du directeur. Il ne semblait aucunement en vouloir à son assassin : pourquoi ? Et puis, pourquoi cette situation l'amusait-il ? Pourquoi restait-il aussi indifférent à l'idée qu'un mangemort puisse être le seul à entrer dans son bureau ? Pourquoi prenait-il tout aussi légèrement, comme si rien n'avait vraiment d'importance ?

Hermione remarqua que le professeur tremblait de rage en entendant les dernières paroles de sa victime.

- Cet incident, comme vous dites Albus, ne peut en aucun cas être réglé de cette façon. La potion de vieillissement n'aurait aucun effet. Ou du moins elle ne me redonnerait pas mon véritable physique.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr Severus ?

Rogue remonta brusquement la manche de sa robe et montra son avant bras gauche.

Il était vierge.

La marque des ténèbres avait totalement disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas taper l'auteur ! et le chantage marche pas non plus ^^. En revanche les reviews …<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**J'attend avec impatience vos commentaires, reproches, critiques en tout genre ! Sachez que je répond même aux beuglantes XD**

**Prochain chapitre Dimanche :)**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Point de nonretour

**Bonjour à tous**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir :)**

**Voici donc le septième chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>tara1990<span> : Sur ce point je suis d'accord, sa curiosité la perdra. Tu crois qu'elle va apprendre pourquoi il a tué Dumbledore ? Mais qui a dit que de mon point de vue il était resté fidèle à Dumbledore ? héhé, Qui sait … (quand à l'histoire de pacte, je crois que tu as mal compris, le diable, pour moi, c'est une métaphore. Tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre de quoi je voulais parler.) Merci en tout cas de me suivre, ça me fait super plaisir ^^**

**arwen76 : Merci de ta (très longue) review. Tu as vraiment osé me menacer de m'envoyer à l'hôpital avec un seul bras dans le plâtre de sorte que je puisse quand même écrire ? lol Peut-être que je vais retarder le moment de t'envoyer le prochain chapitre… XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°7<strong>** : Point de non-retour**

Lorsque le professeur Rogue dévoila la peau vierge de son bras, Dumbledore sembla stupéfait, tout comme Hermione. Elle possédait des connaissances suffisamment étendues pour savoir qu'une potion de ratatinage faisait rajeunir, mais pas disparaître un tatouage, à plus forte raison s'il était fixé à la peau par de la magie noire. L'absence de la marque confirma ses doutes : il avait retrouvé son corps d'adolescent. Certes, une potion de vieillissement ferait grandir son corps, toutefois il ne redeviendrait plus le même qu'avant, il ne pourrait redevenir ce Rogue façonné par les épreuves. Le vieillissement se réaliserait par rapport à son corps actuel, sans prendre en compte les éléments extérieurs, par conséquent, la marque ne réapparaitrait pas.

Le mangemort ne sembla pas vraiment troublé par son changement d'apparence. Elle se souvint alors avec quelle insistance il avait voulu connaître son âge, et la panique qui l'avait pris en l'apprenant. C'était donc la disparition du sombre tatouage qui le contrariait tant.

- Alors Albus, convaincu ?, lança-t-il.

- Le sait-il ? S'en est-il rendu compte ?, demanda le vieux sorcier, à présent inquiet.

- Non. Le seul moyen qu'il le sache serait de nous convoquer par le biais de la marque, mais aucune réunion n'était prévue avant vendredi soir. S'il n'y a aucun imprévu, il ne l'apprendra pas avant minimum demain.

- Je vois… Il faut vous redonner votre ancienne apparence avant vendredi au plus tard.

- C'est impossible, répliqua froidement Rogue. Le parchemin sur lequel je prenais mes notes a été détruit dans l'explosion. Pour refaire cette potion, il me faudrait des jours de recherches. Et quand bien même je trouverais les quantités exactes de chaque ingrédient et leur ordre, il faudrait fabriquer l'antidote correspondant selon des lois compliquées, ce qui peut prendre plus d'une quinzaine de jours. Jamais je n'aurais fini avant la fin de la semaine. A la fin du mois peut-être si j'ai de la chance.

Rogue expliqua sa situation en fixant le tableau, les bras croisés, tandis que les deux yeux bleus du directeur parurent lire au fond de lui. Hermione ne comprenait pas comment le professeur Rogue pouvait rester de marbre devant ce regard du directeur, qui donnait l'impression déstabilisante de passer sous rayons X.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'alternatives, Severus. Je suis désolé.

Hermione regarda le tableau, sans saisir les propos de celui-ci. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Rogue.

- Je refuse de rester caché toute ma vie !, s'exclama-t-il. Je ne suis pas Black, je ne vivrais pas comme un criminel en fuite !

- Ecoutez-moi Severus, vous n'avez pas le choix. Il faut la marque pour percer les défenses du manoir, et vous savez comment réagira Lord Voldemort si vous ne vous présentez pas à sa réunion.

- Il pensera que je l'ai trahi, ou que j'ai été tué.

- Exact. Et s'il vous voit encore en vie, il se rabattra sur la première solution. Or, vous savez comme moi l'avertissement qu'il vous a donné lorsque vous êtes revenu vers lui il y a trois ans.

- Lord Voldemort ne pardonne pas, l'interrompit Rogue, dégouté. Je le sais.

- Il a déjà accepté vos excuses la première fois, vous laissant, pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie, une seconde chance, il ne vous en donnera pas de troisième.

- Je peux prendre le risque. Et si cela doit finir ainsi, je mourrai en ayant essayé. C'est ce que vous avez toujours voulu pourtant : que je revienne vers lui, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

- Pas si cela doit vous conduire droit au suicide.

- J'ai encore le droit de choisir comment je veux mourir Albus, ne me retirez pas ça en plus !

- Vous vous retirez ce droit vous-même, en laissant Lord Voldemort le choisir à votre place. De plus, ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous protégerez Son fils. Bien au contraire.

Rogue s'apprêta à répliquer, mais referma finalement la bouche, amer.

- Severus, il y a une chose dont je voudrais être sûr. Pouvez-vous illuminer ce bureau ?

Le professeur fixa avec étonnement le portrait, comme si son occupant devenait fou, du moins encore plus que d'habitude. Ne souhaitant pas discuter, et sachant que le vieux directeur ne lui donnerait pas la raison d'une telle demande avant son obtempération, Rogue prit sa baguette :

- Lumos.

Seulement, rien ne se produisit. Rogue recommença, et une lumière vacillante apparut au bout de sa baguette, bien plus faible qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cela complique les choses, car il est désormais impensable que vous vous présentiez à lui sous cette forme. Un jeune homme incapable de pratiquer la magie ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, il vous tuerait aussitôt. D'un autre coté, vous pouvez être soulagé, Severus, car ce ne sera pas la peine de vous cacher. Vous étudierez ici, comme un étudiant ordinaire.

- Pardon ?

- Ce retour de votre corps dans le temps a provoqué une perturbation dans votre magie. Vous devez réapprendre à la contrôler. Et pour ce faire, rien de mieux que d'étudier ici-même.

- Et comment passerais-je inaperçu ?, railla-t-il, Même Londubat me reconnaitrait !

Rogue parut regretter immédiatement sa question lorsque le visage du directeur s'éclaira d'une joie et d'une malice incontestable.

- Pouvez-vous me laisser un instant seul avec miss Granger ? Je voudrais parler d'un certain point avec elle.

Le professeur lança un œil noir à la personne concernée, puis partit dans un tourbillon de cape qui provoqua un demi-sourire d'Hermione. Les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent pas.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Hermione se tourna vers le tableau du directeur. Après avoir assisté à une telle scène, elle doutait de tout. Etait-il possible que cet homme ait vraiment supprimé le vieux sorcier ? Certes, Rogue n'était pas tendre avec lui dans ses propos, cependant quelque chose ne collait pas, comme si une sorte de respect transparaissait derrière ses paroles emplies de venin. Dumbledore l'avait toujours défendu, la trahison du mangemort lui avait couté la vie, et pourtant il tentait d'élaborer une stratégie pour l'aider, pour le sauver. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à cette situation au calme.

- Vous vouliez me parler monsieur ?

- Oui miss. Je voudrais vos suggestions. Je suppose que vous maitrisez la métamorphose humaine ?

- Dans les grandes lignes oui. Je connais la théorie, bien sûr, et nous en faisons un peu en classe, mais nous avons à peine commencé le programme, et puis c'est vraiment très difficile...

- Cela ne fait rien, l'interrompit Dumbledore en levant la main. C'est bien suffisant pour une élève aussi brillante que vous. Vous allez modifier l'apparence de Severus afin qu'on ne puisse le reconnaître.

- Moi ?, s'étonna Hermione, inquiète de jouer une part si importante dans la dissimulation de ce qui restait malgré la situation un traitre, un mangemort.

- Oui miss, vous. Je me serais bien accordé ce plaisir, mais hélas je ne le peux plus., déclara le vieux directeur avec un regret sincère dans la voix. Et pour ce faire, je voudrais avoir vos idées.

L'élève jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte du bureau derrière laquelle avait disparu le professeur Rogue. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais la jeune sorcière demeurait troublée par cette demande, surtout pour aider Rogue à se cacher. Elle n'aurait pas été attristée par sa mort, et voila que la dernière victime connue de Rogue lui demandait d'aider à protéger son assassin.

- N'ayez pas peur de proposer, Severus ne vous entend pas, ajouta le directeur avec un clin d'œil amusé.

La jeune sorcière respira profondément. Puisqu'on ne lui demandait pas son avis, elle essaya de répondre à ses attentes.

- Et bien je suppose que la première chose à changer serait ses cheveux. Noir, c'est beaucoup trop évident. Il faudrait les éclaircir. Le mieux serait en blond, mais il me tuerait.

- En effet miss, le blond serait à éviter, confirma le directeur en riant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement quand l'image de son professeur avec des cheveux comme ceux de Lucius Malefoy s'imposa à son esprit. Une telle simplicité à plaisanter la laissa surprise, mais l'esprit léger de Dumbledore semblait contagieux.

- Si on le fait brun, cela rendra son teint moins maladif, et peut-être pourrais-je modifier un peu la coupe, dégager plus son visage, pensa-t-elle à haute voix en tentant de rester sérieuse malgré toutes les images qui lui apparaissaient. Avec des yeux marrons assez clairs et d'une forme un peu différente par exemple, son expression s'en trouverait radoucie. Il faudrait aussi changer quelques détails qui le rendent trop reconnaissable, comme son nez, la forme de sa mâchoire… Je peux modifier de petites choses mais si le sort doit rester actif longtemps je ne peux pas apporter trop de modification. Cela utiliserait beaucoup trop de réserve magique.

- C'est déjà bien miss, c'est déjà bien, la rassura Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil. Allez chercher Severus, et lancez-lui les sortilèges, en informulé si vous le pouvez.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte. Gardant sa baguette dans la main droite, elle ouvrit la porte de son autre main et le professeur rentra à nouveau dans le bureau.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait, Hermione profita d'être derrière lui pour modifier son apparence tel qu'ils en avaient convenus avec le directeur. Le changement fut surprenant.

Outre les cheveux et les yeux bien plus clairs, elle changea sa coupe en raccourcissant un peu ses cheveux, dégageant ainsi son visage. Elle parvint également à modifier légèrement la forme de ses yeux, sa mâchoire, l'épaisseur de ses sourcils, la régularité de ses dents, et la grandeur de son nez. Toutefois, elle prit garde à ce que les modifications ne soient pas influencées par ses goûts, le but n'étant pas de le rendre beau, juste différent. Il fallait éviter qu'il se fasse remarquer, par conséquent, le transformer en apollon ne l'aiderait pas vraiment à se fondre dans la masse. Sans compter que s'il se retrouvait à être dragué par des filles, il la tuerait sans doute sur le champ.

Hermione fut assez satisfaite du résultat. Si elle n'avait pas assisté et participé à sa métamorphose, elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Seule son expression pouvait le rendre reconnaissable, et pour cela, il n'existait aucune solution.

- Severus, nous avons transformé quelques unes de vos caractéristiques physiques. Il nous faut maintenant décider de votre nouvelle identité.

L'interpelé jeta un regard assassin à Hermione, qui eut bien du mal à ne pas rire en l'imaginant à nouveau en blond platine. Cela exaspéra encore plus le mangemort. Néanmoins, il ne chercha pas à savoir à quoi il ressemblait désormais, comme s'il n'accordait aucune importance à son apparence.

- Je suggère quelqu'un que vous êtes censé avoir tué, continua Dumbledore sans prêter attention aux réactions des deux autres.

- Pendant une des dernières missions, nous avons été chargés de nous occuper de la famille King, des sangs-pur qui ont refusé de nous rejoindre, expliqua Rogue, impassible. Ils avaient un fils, Killian, qu'ils ont élevé eux-mêmes sans l'envoyer dans une école de magie. J'ai dû le tuer pendant un duel mais personne n'en a été directement témoin.

- C'est un très bon choix Severus. Puisqu'il n'allait pas à Poudlard, personne ici ne sait à quoi il ressemble, et apparemment personne n'a la preuve qu'il est vraiment mort. Vous pouvez aisément vous faire passer pour lui.

- S'il vous plait, pourrais-je faire une suggestion ?, intervint timidement Hermione.

- Oui miss ?, l'y autorisa le directeur.

Elle songea brusquement qu'elle risquait gros à présent si cette histoire venait à se savoir. Si quiconque apprenait qu'elle avait aidé Rogue à se cacher, elle serait accusée de complicité. Bien qu'elle ne pût désormais revenir en arrière, elle devait penser à aller jusqu'au bout, sinon, dans le cas contraire, il y aurait trop à perdre.

- Il y a un moyen de rendre le subterfuge indiscernable, et du même coup de faire en sorte que Vous-Savez-Qui ne s'aperçoive pas que vous n'avez plus votre marque. Si vous vous présentez dès maintenant à la directrice, nous pouvons faire en sorte que le vous adolescent et le vous adulte apparaissent parfois au même endroit. Puisque vous êtes assez différent du vous adulte que tout le monde connait, personne ne songera à faire le lien si un Killian King apparait en même temps et au même endroit qu'un Severus Rogue adulte.

- Expliquez-vous miss, demanda le directeur, très intéressé et voyant à peu près où elle voulait en venir.

- Et bien je pourrais prendre votre ancienne apparence grâce à un peu de Polynectar, continua Hermione malgré cette petite voix qui l'accusait de creuser sa tombe de ses propres mains. Je suis sûre que dans votre bureau nous pourrons trouver des cheveux que vous avez perdus lorsque vous étiez adulte. Ainsi, de temps en temps je pourrais faire quelques apparitions pendant que vous êtes au même endroit. Personne ne se doutera que vous êtes réellement le professeur. De plus, le vous adulte pourrait avoir peu à peu un comportement inhabituel, comme punir les Serpentards plus que de raison, et particulièrement les fils de mangemorts. Ainsi, lorsque votre fuite sera annoncée elle ne surprendra personne car ils se souviendront tous que vous étiez vraiment étrange ces derniers temps. Puis, on s'arrangera pour faire croire à votre mort. De cette manière, le mangemort Severus Rogue aura cessé d'exister aux yeux de tout le monde, tandis que l'élève Killian King sera parfaitement hors de soupçons.

Elle termina, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures, et les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés qu'une telle idée lui soit venue si vite.

« C'est une idée extraordinaire miss !, s'exclama Dumbledore avec un enthousiasme débordant. Nous ferons donc cela, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Tant que nous n'avons pas de meilleure idée, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Très bien, c'est donc décidé, vous resterez ici cette nuit et toute la journée de demain. Mercredi matin, vous vous présenterez devant les grilles, réclamant de voir Minerva. Miss Granger terminera la fabrication du Polynectar en ajoutant les cheveux, car je me souviens que vous en gardez du neutre dans votre réserve. Sous votre forme elle assurera vos cours, tandis qu'elle se fera passer pour malade.

Sans rien dire, Rogue traversa le bureau pour ouvrir une porte dans le fond, qui donnait apparemment dans les anciens appartements du directeur, laissant Hermione avec le portrait de celui-ci.

Une fois seuls, Hermione put s'exprimer beaucoup plus librement. Elle ne se gêna pas de montrer au directeur qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir mise dans cette situation. Si Rogue se faisait prendre, ils seraient deux à être punis. Par conséquent, elle désirait maintenant savoir pourquoi elle vendait ainsi son âme.

- Monsieur, très franchement, après tout ce qu'il a fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour lui. Il vous a tué de sang froid alors que vous lui aviez sauvé la vie !

- Avez-vous confiance en mon jugement miss ?

- En votre jugement oui. Je vous ai toujours fait aveuglément confiance. En ce qui concerne vos méthodes, beaucoup moins, répondit Hermione, complètement consciente du sous-entendu.

- Je vois. Vous aviez tout compris n'est-ce pas ?, questionna Dumbledore tristement.

- Compris quoi ? Que pour vous Harry n'est qu'un pion ? Oui, en effet.

Elle n'avait pas voulu être aussi agressive, mais malgré tout, il s'agissait de sa faute si elle risquait sa vie. Dumbledore, de son coté, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

- Je ne peux vous expliquer miss, mais gardez espoir, se contenta-t-il simplement de dire. Sachez en tout cas que quoi que vous en pensiez, le professeur Rogue a le droit à cette seconde chance, même s'il n'en veut pas. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que vous me fassiez une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- De veiller sur lui. Même si vous blâmez Severus Rogue, donnez une chance à Killian King.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, sans se soucier de ce regard qui, jusqu'à peu, la troublait tant. En cet instant, elle trouva la force de le soutenir avec hargne.

- Une promesse est une promesse monsieur, et de toute façon s'il coule, moi aussi. Je ferais donc en sorte qu'il ne soit pas découvert. En revanche, si j'ai le moindre doute, le moindre, qu'il a essayé de prendre contact avec des mangemorts, de former des plans contre nous, de faire du mal à Harry ou ne serait-ce qu'y penser seulement, cette promesse ne tiendra plus et je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à la briser.

- Je n'en doute pas miss. J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'agis ainsi. Un jour.

- Certainement pour la même raison que vous manipulez Harry : faire avancer une à une vos pièces jusqu'à la victoire, sans vous soucier une seule seconde de ce que vos pions endurent pour vous, pris dans un engrenage qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre et qu'ils sont obligés de subir.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Hermione sortit du bureau en claquant la porte avant de descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Elle tremblait de rage. Si elle n'avait pas souhaité parler aussi franchement au directeur, elle ne le regrettait en rien. Elle n'était pas qu'une petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout incapable de faire autre chose que de dire oui à tout en suivant aveuglément les professeurs. Elle possédait aussi des sentiments, des amis, une vie, dont elle venait de suspendre au-dessus une épée de Damoclès particulièrement tranchante. Et non contente de trahir ses amis, cela les mettait en danger. Dire au vieil excentrique, anciennement leur directeur, ses quatre vérités l'avait grandement soulagée.

Elle savait pourtant fort bien que ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Une seule fois, elle avait ressenti ce besoin de se défouler : lorsqu'elle avait frappé Malefoy en troisième année. A ce moment aussi, elle avait surpris tout le monde, y compris elle-même. Mais, dans les deux cas, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle refoulait ses sentiments. Les laisser s'exprimer ainsi était particulièrement libérateur, tandis que l'adrénaline qui fourmillait encore en elle lui prodiguait un sentiment agréable d'accomplissement.

Tentant avec peine de se remettre de ses émotions, elle s'arrêta brusquement après avoir passé la gargouille qui gardait le bureau. Des bruits étranges lui parvenaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les identifier. Repérant qu'ils semblaient provenir d'un renfoncement du mur derrière une armure, elle sortit sa baguette et avança dans cette direction, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivée à quelques mètres, elle alluma sa baguette d'un _Lumos_ à peine murmuré. Parvenue juste à coté, elle comprit enfin l'origine de ces sons : des ronflements. Et à la lueur de sa baguette, elle découvrit Harry et Ron dormant profondément.

Elle les secoua tous deux, plus qu'étonnée de les trouver là, surtout endormis. Ils se réveillèrent aussitôt et leur air ébahi n'échappa pas à leur amie.

- Merde alors Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Ron se leva d'un bond, aida son meilleur ami à faire de même et ils sortirent de leur cachette.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi étiez-vous là ?

- Ca c'est ce que j'aimerai savoir !, s'exclama Harry.

- Je me souviens qu'on était dans la salle commune, on s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir. On avait commencé à descendre les grands escaliers, mais après je ne me souviens de rien.

- Moi pareil.

Hermione comprit du même coup pourquoi Rogue ne l'avait pas suivie tout de suite dans le bureau du directeur. Il les avait repérés et empêchés de mettre leur nez dans ses affaires. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ces deux là découvrent la vérité.

- C'est sûrement une blague d'élèves qui était destinés aux Carrow. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, proposa-t-elle avec autant d'assurance que possible.

- Probablement. Un sort de sommeil, c'est simple à réaliser. Mais et toi 'Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi reviens-tu si tard ?

- Il m'a donné plus de travail que d'habitude.

Hermione s'apprêtait à arrêter là son explication, mais un détail lui revint en mémoire. Pendant qu'elle aurait l'apparence du professeur, elle devrait faire croire qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie et que c'était trop grave pour recevoir la moindre visite. Pour rendre dès à présent cette histoire un peu plus crédible, elle ajouta :

- Mais c'est vrai qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je devais nettoyer les chaudrons, et dans l'un deux j'ai fais tomber un ingrédient, je ne me souviens plus lequel. Il s'est dégagé des vapeurs insupportables. J'ai eu peur qu'elles ne soient toxiques mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

- Pour que tu fasses une telle maladresse, tu devais vraiment être fatiguée. Ce bourreau te donne beaucoup trop de travail, plains-toi !

- Et à qui ? Non Harry, c'est inutile, en plus c'était la dernière. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

Harry grommela quelque chose mais n'insista pas davantage. Ron glissa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, espérant la réconforter. Elle le laissa faire et ils rentrèrent en silence dans leur salle commune. Ron déposa alors un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de suivre Harry dans le dortoir des garçons.

La jeune sorcière resta un moment immobile, le regard fixé sur la porte derrière laquelle ses deux amis avaient disparu. Abuser leur confiance ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle inspira profondément, et une fois au calme, elle ressortit à nouveau de la salle commune. Elle eut de la chance de ne croiser aucun des deux Carrow, ni élèves de Serpentards les seuls autorisés à patrouiller dans les couloirs avec Rogue. Arrivée dans la réserve, elle crut qu'elle ne trouverait jamais la base du Polynectar dont elle avait besoin.

Cependant, alors qu'elle commençait à se demander si Rogue en gardait bien, elle remarqua un tiroir qui se fondait dans la décoration de l'armoire et qui n'était que difficilement visible. Prise d'un pressentiment, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur toute une série de potions. La moitié d'entre elles pouvaient être mortelle à la moindre petite erreur de préparation, et l'autre partie se révélait être souvent des poisons tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Dans un coin, du véritasérum.

Elle trouva un flacon contenant la potion recherchée. Il ne restait plus qu'à y ajouter le dernier ingrédient. La fiole toujours dans la main, elle pénétra dans le bureau de Rogue. A l'aide d'un Lumos, elle chercha au sol, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas maniaque au point de tout laver chaque jour, auquel cas elle était sûre de ne rien trouver. Malheureusement, cela semblait être le cas, car elle ne trouva absolument rien par terre.

Découragée, elle se releva et avisa soudain le siège devant le bureau. Prise d'une inspiration elle s'en approcha et vit, dans le tissu, un cheveu noir d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Elle l'attrapa et le glissa dans le flacon, regardant la potion prendre une couleur plus noire que la nuit. Au moins, elle ne prenait pas l'apparence boueuse du Polynectar que Ron et Harry durent avaler lors de leur seconde année.

Elle approcha le récipient de sa bouche, songeant avec un sourire que cette fois-ci elle ne se tromperait pas. Au moins, elle ne se retrouverait pas avec une tête de chat pendant plusieurs semaines. Non, elle aurait juste la tête de la chauve-souris des cachots.

Avant de changer d'avis, elle avala une gorgée du liquide et posa aussitôt le flacon sur le bureau, craignant de le lâcher à cause des convulsions nerveuses lors de la transformation.

Elle s'appuya alors contre le dossier de la chaise, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à son corps qui commençait à devenir douloureux. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un tirait sur sa tête pour la faire grandir, lui donnant l'impression que ses muscles ou ses os ne tarderaient pas à craquer. La souffrance était sans cesse croissante et l'embrasait toute entière. Bientôt, la douleur l'aveugla et la fit lâcher prise ; elle tomba à genoux, les mains crispées au sol, sa peau se déformant continuellement. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance, les vagues de douleur s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, la laissant immobile, allongée face contre terre. Un éclat de rire bref, à mi-chemin du sanglot lui échappa. Elle n'ignorait pourtant pas que la fatigue décuplait l'effet des potions et la douleur leur étant liée.

Lentement, elle s'appuya sur ses mains pour se relever. Celles-ci étaient blanches, blafardes, plus grandes que les siennes, mais fines. Une fois debout, Hermione toucha ce nouveau corps, plus grand que le sien, si bien qu'elle se sentait maladroite au moindre geste. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux gras et raides qui touchaient presque ses épaules, effleura son visage amaigri, son nez long, ses joues un peu creusées. Visiblement il s'agissait bien du corps de son professeur qui était désormais sien.

Son uniforme étant à présent bien trop court, elle n'eut pas besoin de remonter sa manche pour voir la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche. Elle put, pour la première fois, la regarder de plus près. Le serpent sortait de la bouche de la tête de mort, puis s'enroulait sur lui-même en descendant près du poignet. La marque ressortait étrangement sur la peau pâle, hideuse, rappelant l'allégeance du corps qu'elle avait emprunté.

Se souvenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi indéfiniment, elle s'assit à « son » bureau, se saisit d'une plume ainsi que d'un parchemin, et chercha comment présenter la situation à la directrice sans éveiller de soupçons.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<strong>

**Prenez le temps de mettre une review, ça peut prendre une minute, et ça fait tellement plaisir :)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une mascarade ne tenant

**Bonjour à tous**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir :)**

**Je sais qu'il existe pas mal de fics avec des transformations de Rogue. Pour tout dire je ne les apprécie pas particulièrement, elles font souvent preuve de beaucoup de facilité et j'ai fait attention à chaque détail que je n'aime pas pour ne pas le reprendre dans la mienne. Pour moi il était hors de question qu'il devienne une fille, qu'il soit brusquement beau ou attirant, ou que son caractère change du jour au lendemain. C'est une des principales raisons qui m'a donnée l'idée de cette fic : les autres me déplaisent en général à cause de ce que devient Rogue, je souhaitais donc proposer mon point de vue sur le thème de la "métamorphose".**

**Voici donc le huitième chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez !**

**Bonne lecture**

**tara1990 : Oui Rogue blond ça aurait fait un choc XD En même temps c'aurait été sans doute le meilleur moyen qu'il ne soit pas reconnu. Quand à Hermione, elle tombe de galère en galère, et ce n'est pas parti pour s'arrêter. Contente de voir que tu continue à me suivre, ça fait super plaisir ^^**

**ali : Merci de ta review, et tient, souhait exhaussé voici la suite )  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°8<strong>** : Une mascarade ne tenant qu'à un fil**

L'aube étirait doucement ses longs doigts roses sur l'horizon tandis que le château se réveillait lentement, sous sa nouvelle couverture blanche. Le silence enveloppait entièrement le domaine, la forêt et le bâtiment. Rompant l'immobilité, un hibou appartenant à l'école s'approcha, bravant le vent de plus en plus violent, puis frappa quelques coups à l'une des fenêtres du château tout en luttant pour ne pas se faire emporter par une bourrasque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la directrice lui ouvrit avant de refermer promptement pour que le froid ne rentre pas. Elle enleva la lettre qui était liée à la patte de l'oiseau et s'assit à son bureau, bénissant le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Avec surprise, elle reconnut l'écriture droite et régulière de sa meilleure élève. Craignant que quelques chose ne soit arrivée à cette élève si brillante, la directrice commença à lire, et son anxiété fut plus grande encore dès qu'elle vit la première phrase.

_Mme Minerva McGonagall, _

_Bureau de métamorphose au premier étage de l'école Poudlard_

_Mme la directrice_

_Pardonnez-moi de vous prévenir ainsi et dans de telles conditions. Croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré en parler avec vous face à face, hélas le temps joue contre moi, je devais partir urgemment : je viens de recevoir un message de mes parents, ma mère est tombée gravement malade. J'avais entouré mon domicile de protections repoussant tout sorcier ou moldu quel qu'il soit, je suis donc la seule à pouvoir m'en approcher. Je suis consciente de me mettre dans une situation difficile à Poudlard, cependant il faut que je sois auprès de ma mère pour la soigner étant donné qu'aucun médecin moldu ni aucun médicomage ne peut entrer. Dans le pire des cas, je serai de retour vendredi soir._

_Je sais comment vous pouvez cacher mon absence pendant ces quelques jours : j'ai eu un accident pendant ma retenue avec le professeur Rogue, et j'ai absorbé des vapeurs de potion. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu d'effet, vous pouvez faire croire le contraire et ainsi, dire que je suis à l'infirmerie, et rajouter que mon état est trop grave pour permettre à quiconque de me voir. De plus, j'en ai parlé à Harry et Ron, ils pourront donc confirmer. Par contre, s'il vous plait, ne leur dites pas la vérité, car ils essaieraient de partir à ma recherche, pensant que je peux être en danger. D'une part, cela est faux, j'ai posé toutes les protections nécessaires, et d'autre part, laisser Harry sortir de Poudlard serait beaucoup trop dangereux. S'il sait où je suis, personne ne pourra l'empêcher de venir me voir. Il faut qu'ils pensent comme les autres que je me trouve à l'infirmerie._

_Je ne souhaitais pas vous obliger à mentir de la sorte, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, moi-même je préfèrerais rester étudier ici et veiller sur Harry, seulement je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée de vous imposer cette situation, vous auriez sûrement préféré que nous en parlions, que vous choisissiez l'attitude à adopter. _

_Dès mon retour, punissez-moi si vous le jugez nécessaire, je comprendrais._

_J'espère que vous accèderez à mes requêtes, et vous demande encore pardon pour vous mettre dans cette situation. _

_Hermione J. Granger_

Le professeur McGonagall posa la lettre. Effectivement, elle aurait préféré en parler de vive voix avec la jeune Gryffondor, toutefois elle connaissait son élève, si elle agissait de la sorte, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ce n'était pas une élève que l'on pouvait soupçonner de mentir, surtout sur un tel sujet.

Par conséquent, la vieille femme était prête à tout mettre en œuvre et faire son possible pour respecter la demande faite dans la missive sans faire courir de danger à son élève.

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit subitement les yeux. Quel cauchemar horrible ! Soulagée de revenir à la réalité, elle s'étira en baillant, avant de réaliser que sa voix n'avait plus rien de féminin. La jeune adolescente se leva et son regard tomba sur la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Alors, c'était bel et bien réel. Elle avait toujours l'apparence de Rogue.<p>

Si le Polynectar faisait toujours effet, elle ne s'étonnait pas de ressentir de la fatigue liée au peu d'heures de sommeil. Rogue étant un Maître, elle savait que ces sorciers préparaient un Polynectar parfait qui durait plus longtemps que les autres, sauf qu'elle ignorait durant combien de temps. Par ailleurs, oubliant à quand remonter sa dernière dose, elle s'empara de la fiole sur le bureau et en but une gorgée. Elle l'avala difficilement, encore peu habituée au goût infâme, puis soupira : le plus dur restait à faire. En effet, elle devait tenir ce rôle à la perfection jusqu'au vendredi soir, et ce, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon car sa vie était en jeu dans cette sordide mascarade.

Hermione craignait d'être découverte, et une sourde angoisse l'étreignait, bien qu'elle soit consciente que si quelqu'un s'en rendait compte, son masque ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il fallait qu'à l'instar du professeur dont elle prenait l'apparence, elle paraisse imperturbable, froide, dénuée de sentiment. Et surtout, elle devait bannir toute anxiété.

Elle transforma une feuille de parchemin en un miroir et s'observa. Elle ressemblait bien peu au sombre professeur. Elle essaya d'être naturelle, toutefois, voir un sourire et une expression sereine sur ce visage d'habitude si froid la fit rire doucement. S'observant, elle fit disparaître difficilement toute trace de sourire, et tenta d'adopter l'attitude impassible qui devrait être la sienne désormais. Elle testa plusieurs mimiques, le sourire sarcastique si cher au professeur, le haussement de sourcil moqueur… Après plusieurs tentatives, elle jugea qu'elle ne pouvait faire plus convainquant pour le moment.

Par la suite, Hermione se rendit dans les appartements du professeur. Elle traversa un salon pour aller directement dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et grimaça en voyant que toutes les robes se ressemblaient ; noires pour la plupart, vert bouteille ou bleu nuit pour les autres. Rien qui ne soit pas foncé. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder ce nouveau corps et enfila rapidement un pantalon ainsi qu'une robe noire, avant de se décider à mettre aussi une longue cape sombre. Il était rare en effet que le professeur n'en revête pas, et mieux valait éviter d'attirer le regard. Elle trouva ensuite dans un tiroir une paire de chaussures qu'elle mit rapidement. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle revint dans le bureau afin de mettre le Polynectar dans une poche de la robe.

C'est alors qu'elle vit une baguette posée sur le bureau. N'en croyant pas ses yeux elle l'examina comme si ce n'était qu'une vision. Il s'agissait, à n'en pas douter, celle de Rogue. Pourtant il l'avait avec lui la veille au soir, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était venu la déposer ici dans la nuit, prenant le risque d'être découvert. Hermione se maudit de n'y avoir pas pensé la veille. Si elle ne comptait certainement pas utiliser la baguette du mangemort, celle-ci restait néanmoins un objet nécessaire pour parfaire la mascarade. Et une situation imprévue pourrait très bien subvenir, l'obligeant à lancer un sortilège. Si Rogue utilisait la baguette d'Hermione Granger, même les plus naïfs comprendraient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'était idiot, et il fallait y penser, pourtant ce genre de détail pouvait faire toute la différence.

Hermione prit délicatement la baguette entre ses doigts, malgré sa répugnance envers celle-ci. Ce bout de bois avait mis fin à combien de vie ? Mutilé combien de personnes ? Rendu fou combien d'autres ? Cette baguette avait coupé l'oreille de Georges, et pris la vie d'Albus Dumbledore.

De dégoût, Hermione faillit lâcher la baguette qui lui inspirait mépris, horreur et peur. Elle finit cependant par se reprendre. Après tout, elle lui appartenait maintenant. Elle avait endossé la mue du serpent, il fallait aussi mordre avec ses crocs.

L'adolescente rangea la baguette dans sa poche, non sans sortir la sienne. Elle venait de décider de la laisser dans le bureau, de peur de confondre les deux et sortir la sienne par habitude au lieu de celle de Rogue. Une fois certaine qu'elle ne pourrait se tromper, elle sortit du bureau, s'assura qu'elle était seule et se mit en route pour la grande salle. Tant qu'il n'y trouvait personne, elle pouvait à loisir s'entrainer à marcher du pas rapide et assuré de Rogue, tout en s'efforçant d'adopter la même attitude que lui.

A peine eut-elle mis les pieds dans le hall qu'elle croisa les premiers élèves, principalement des Serpentards. Malgré sa frayeur, elle tenta de se montrer impassible et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle passa la porte en bousculant un élève de Poufsouffle. Elle se reprit juste à temps, ferma la bouche et marcha à travers la foule des élèves.

Elle avait failli s'excuser auprès de lui !

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse plus attention. Elle n'était plus Hermione, mais Rogue à présent. Elle devait agir comme Rogue, penser comme Rogue.

Elle passa devant Harry et Ron. Assis à leur table, une place vide à coté d'eux, ils semblaient inquiets. Elle aurait voulu leur dire la vérité, hélas c'était impossible. Serrant les dents, lançant des regards meurtriers à tous les élèves qui osaient croiser sa route, elle alla droit vers la table des professeurs pour s'assoir à sa place.

Hermione mangea sans aucun appétit, simplement pour ne pas rester à ne rien faire. Minerva la regarda un instant, comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose, ce qui troubla davantage la Gryffondor.

- Vous semblez bien fatigué aujourd'hui, Severus. Auriez-vous mal dormi ?

Hermione résista à la tentation de se mordre la lèvre, une mauvaise habitude prise à chaque fois qu'elle hésitait.

Décelant le sarcasme dans la question, elle réalisa que la directrice pensait qu'elle -non, qu'_il_, avait dû partir en mission pour Voldemort, ou peut-être qu'_il _avait torturé quelque élève malchanceux ou un peu trop rebelle.

Ne sachant pas ce que Rogue répondrait, elle préféra garder le silence.

- Je vois que vous faites la sourde oreille, enchaina le professeur de métamorphose, sans laisser sa colère transparaître contrairement à son mépris. Mais ne pensez pas me décourager pour autant. Je le répèterai chaque jour s'il le faut : Miss Granger est de moins en moins attentive en cours, et ce sont vos retenues qui en sont la cause.

- Auriez-vous peur que votre meilleure élève ne soit surpassée par un autre, un Serpentard même, peut-être ?

- Ne jouez pas ce jeu là avec moi Severus. Je vous signale que ces retenues n'ont aucun motif valable. J'ai personnellement interrogé mes élèves à ce sujet.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ignorait la démarche de la directrice, Harry et Ron ne lui en avaient rien dit.

- Voila une parole digne de confiance en effet, siffla-t-elle finalement.

- Elle l'est en tout cas beaucoup plus que celle de _vos_ élèves.

Hermione fut dispensée de répliquer, car justement ses deux amis se dirigeaient vers la table des professeurs. Ils vinrent se placer devant la directrice, tout en ignorant totalement Rogue.

- Messieurs, je souhaitais justement vous parler, dit le professeur McGonagall avant que l'un d'eux ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Miss Granger est à l'infirmerie, dans son état, il est préférable que personne ne la voit. Néanmoins, ne vous inquiétez pas, ses jours ne sont aucunement en danger. Elle ira mieux dès la fin de la semaine.

- Il semble que miss Je-Sais-Tout ne soit pas si parfaite que cela, intervint Hermione en plaçant une moue narquoise sur le visage de Rogue. Qui aurait cru qu'elle puisse faire exploser un chaudron…

Ron, furieux, se tourna vers elle.

- Je suis sûr que c'est de votre faute ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous attaquer à Harry, alors vous vous en prenez à elle !

- Granger est parfaitement capable de provoquer des catastrophes sans avoir besoin de mon aide. A présent je vous suggère d'aller en cours, ajouta-t-elle aussi froidement que possible, a moins bien sûr que vous ne vouliez vous aussi vous retrouver en retenue ?

Les deux Gryffondor la tuèrent du regard mais partirent avec les autres. Hermione soupira alors discrètement, soulagée d'avoir pu tromper ses amis et la directrice. Les piques mordantes lui venaient assez facilement, ressemblaient à celles de Rogue, et elle répliquait suffisamment rapidement pour que cela paraisse naturel.

* * *

><p>Harry et Ron sortirent de la Grande Salle. L'explication du professeur McGonagall ne les satisfaisait pas vraiment. Cela paraissait pourtant improbable qu'elle leur mente. Alors, d'un commun accord, tous deux se rendirent à l'aile de l'infirmerie, sans se soucier de leur cours d'étude de la magie noire qui commençait dans un quart d'heure. Arrivés dans l'infirmerie, ils firent signe à Seamus.<p>

- Comment vas-tu ?, demanda Ron.

- Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Le sortilège de lacération était assez puissant et il n'y a que depuis hier que j'arrive à m'allonger sur le dos, mais selon Mme Pomfresh ça aurait été plus grave si Carrow me l'avait lancé devant. Normalement, à la fin de la semaine je devrais pouvoir sortir.

- Tu as de la chance, ce sera les vacances, fit remarquer Harry.

- C'est sûr, je n'aurais pas aimé revenir en cours aussitôt.

- Tu m'étonnes… dit, il parait qu'Hermione est ici ?, questionna Harry inquiet de ne pas la voir.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ce matin, à l'aube, j'ai surpris une conversation entre McGonagall et Pomfresh. Elles disaient qu'elles avaient mis Hermione dans une des salles individuelles. Apparemment elle aurait inhalé une sorte de vapeur toxique et j'ai aussi entendu qu'elle était trop défigurée pour avoir de la visite ou être avec les autres. Heureusement, l'infirmière pouvait arranger ça sans que ça ne laisse de trace.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, alarmés. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que c'était la vérité, et pourtant ils devaient à présent se rendre à l'évidence. Harry se précipita vers le bureau de l'infirmière et entra. Celle-ci se tenait devant une grande armoire pleine de médicaments et remplissait des bouteilles en murmurant des formules incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, ainsi que Ron qui le suivait de près, elle reposa tout et alla à leur rencontre. Bien évidemment, elle savait le motif de leur présence.

- L'interdiction des visites s'applique aussi à vous, dit-elle sévèrement avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

- On ne peut pas la voir, même un peu ? S'il vous plaît madame !, supplia Ron.

- Je regrette monsieur Weasley, c'est non, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire. Cela serait douloureux pour vous et ne servirait à rien.

Ron baissa la tête, contraint à se résigner. L'infirmière les accompagna à la porte de l'infirmerie, s'efforçant de les rassurer, ce qui était d'autant plus facile qu'elle savait qu'Hermione allait parfaitement bien. Mais la directrice et elle-même étaient - et devaient être- les seules à le savoir.

Il semblait que le sort accordait un peu de repos à Hermione, car les cours de la journée ne concernaient que des élèves au-dessous de la troisième année, et seulement un avait en commun les deux maisons rivales.

Elle put constater que l'ambiance des cours Serdaigle-Poufsouffle était extrêmement différente de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Les élèves étaient pour la plupart studieux, ils ne possédaient ni l'attitude désinvolte des Serpentard qui se savaient intouchables, ni l'attitude explosive des Gryffondor qui haïssaient particulièrement les cours de potions, les Serpentard et le professeur, et qui ne se gênaient pas pour le montrer. Hermione resta assise à son bureau, craignant d'approcher les élèves et qu'il n'arrive un accident. Elle avait décidé de rester le plus à distance possible d'eux. Par bonheur, Rogue avait laissé un paquet de copies sur le bureau, dont il se serait sûrement occupé après avoir travaillé sur sa potion. Il s'agissait d'un devoir donné aux Gryffondor et Serpentard de sixième année.

Elle corrigea donc les copies un peu pendant les cours, en inversant les rôles : chaque élève recevait la note méritée, peu importe sa maison. Lorsqu'elle rendrait les devoirs, les élèves auraient une surprise de taille.

Après avoir dispensé quelques cours normaux, Hermione se décida très vite à ne donner que des devoirs surveillés, surtout suite à l'envoi d'urgence d'un élève à l'infirmerie. Ces cours eurent l'effet d'un entrainement. Elle put tester sur certains Poufsouffle son regard noir et le perfectionner en se basant sur l'expression de l'élève en question, ou essayer de reproduire les intonations si spécifiques du professeur, avec sa voix basse, presque un murmure qui pouvait pourtant s'entendre parfaitement au fond de la classe. Hermione avait du mal avec ce dernier point, car à plusieurs reprises, un élève au fond de la classe lui demanda timidement de répéter une consigne. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait de Serdaigles, un élève d'une des trois autres maisons n'oserait jamais formuler pareille demande.

Qui a osé dire que le courage était le propre des Gryffondor ?

Elle se prépara ainsi plus ou moins à l'épreuve du lendemain, puisqu'elle donnerait cours aux septièmes années. Malheureusement, les seuls à avoir réussi les examens étaient peu nombreux, si bien que ce cours réunissait des élèves venus des quatre maisons. Les Serpentards, s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment à craindre dans les autres années, devenaient ici redoutables, car ils connaissaient très bien le professeur, et Hermione appréhendait en particulier d'affronter Drago Malefoy. C'était sans aucun doute celui qui pourrait faire tomber le masque. Les Serdaigles de cette année là apparaissaient dangereux dans une autre mesure, car avec leurs grandes connaissances, ils remarqueraient le moindre faux pas d'Hermione. Pour couronner le tout, elle devrait pour la première fois faire face à Ron et Harry en cours, et elle se sentait mal rien qu'à cette idée. Ce cours l'effrayait, si bien qu'elle mit du temps à s'endormir.

Rogue.

Il était juste en face d'elle, et la menaçait de sa baguette. Il riait, terrifiant, haineux. Hermione voulut reculer d'un pas, mais les traits du professeur se modifièrent peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remplacé par le vieux directeur. Il hocha la tête.

- Vous avez protégé mon assassin, miss, je vous croyais vraiment plus intelligente que ça. Vous me décevez beaucoup.

Il disparut soudainement, remplacé par Ron, qui souriait tristement. Hermione se précipita vers lui, vers les bras qu'il tendait pour l'enlacer. Il se recula soudainement alors qu'elle allait arriver contre lui et Hermione tomba à genou.

- Comment as-tu osé me trahir ainsi. Et tu prétends m'aimer ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui, tu es même pire. Je te déteste.

Harry apparut à ses coté, le médaillon de Serpentard autour du cou, la cape d'invisibilité posée sur son bras, la carte pliée dans la main. Il posa son autre main sur le bras de son ami, comme désolé. Il hocha la tête, et les lèvres de Ron prononcèrent froidement le sortilège de mort.

Hermione se réveilla en criant, le rayon vert et mortel encore présent devant ses yeux. Elle se redressa et essaya tant bien que mal de faire reprendre à sa respiration erratique un rythme normal. Après quelques secondes, la persistance rétinienne disparut enfin entièrement et elle pu voir autour d'elle sans avoir constamment devant le regard une lueur verte très vive. Le rêve demeurait encore très présent en elle. Les sentiments de trahison et d'abandon la faisaient trembler et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux en revoyant l'expression déçue de Ron.

Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux et fit de son mieux pour se reprendre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à pleurer pour si peu. Ou du moins, c'était ce dont elle se persuadait, car elle n'était pas sûre que « si peu » convienne vraiment à sa situation.

Tandis que son cœur reprenait un rythme plus lent, elle tenta de se raisonner. Tout d'abord, Rogue ne pouvait pas l'attaquer pour l'instant, car elle tenait leur destin à tous les deux entre ses mains. Ensuite, c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait ordonné de protéger Rogue, donc il serait totalement illogique qu'il lui en veuille pour ce même fait. Enfin, si elle se débrouillait bien, jamais Ron et Harry n'apprendraient cette histoire.

Elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à se convaincre du bien fondé de ce dernier point, comme si le cauchemar lui délivrait un message impossible à déchiffrer. Si elle se montrait toujours sous la forme du Polynectar, il n'existait aucun moyen de se rendre compte de la supercherie. Lorsque Bartemius Croupton s'était fait passer pour Fol Œil de cette manière, Harry n'avait rien vu.

Hermione manqua alors de s'étrangler. Il y avait un moyen ! Harry le tenait en main lors du rêve. La carte. Oui, la carte du maraudeur montrait sa véritable identité, car elle ne pouvait pas mentir ! Elle songea qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance qu'Harry ne l'ait pas regardé, sinon il aurait immédiatement remarqué l'étiquette « Hermione Granger » dans les appartements du maître des potions.

Elle devait agir, autrement tout le plan s'écroulerait d'un coup. La seule chose envisageable, c'était qu'Harry ne la retrouve pas. L'idée de voler son meilleur ami ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, cependant elle était conscience qu'il s'agissait de l'unique solution. De toute manière, après le mensonge et la trahison, le vol ne ferait pas grande différence.

Hermione, sous sa véritable apparence, remit ses propres vêtements, qu'elle avait lavés le matin même à l'aide d'un sortilège. Si elle se faisait prendre, il valait mieux que ce soit en étant Hermione plutôt qu'en étant Rogue.

Essayant toutefois de ne pas penser à cette éventualité, la jeune sorcière sortit des appartements du professeur de potion et se retrouva seule, en pleine nuit, à arpenter les couloirs, s'arrêtant discrètement à chaque coin de mur de peur qu'un des Carrow ne soit derrière. Remonter jusqu'au septième étage fut particulièrement éprouvant pour ses nerfs. Fort heureusement, elle réussit à éviter les deux mangemorts, même si elle ressentit une belle frayeur en croisant Amycus Carrow, lequel passa à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle sans la remarquer, car elle s'était cachée juste à temps derrière une armure.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se montrer devant la grosse dame, qui se fit un grand plaisir de lui servir un sermon sur la dangerosité d'errer la nuit dans le château et l'importance du sommeil pour bien étudier.

- Ecoutez, s'exclama Hermione à bout de nerfs, je le sais tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le choix d'accord ? Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, et c'est pour cette raison que j'apprécierais assez de rentrer. Immédiatement.

- Quelle impolitesse miss !

- C'est ça, vous n'aurez qu'à vous plaindre au professeur Rogue quand vous le verrez et j'aurai le droit à une punition. Maintenant, ouvrez s'il vous plaît !

La grosse dame, surprise et vexée, ouvrit le passage sans un mot. Hermione put se glisser, soulagée, à l'intérieur de la salle commune. S'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit, elle monta l'escalier qui donnait dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle y entra à pas de loup, consciente que le moindre bruit pourrait réveiller l'un d'eux. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'il existait une manière d'être à la fois discrète et plus silencieuse : elle se mit à quatre pattes et avança lentement, précautionneusement. Elle grimaça en pensant à ce qu'elle faisait, toutefois reculer relevait impossible.

Heureusement, elle était déjà entrée une fois ou deux dans leur dortoir, et elle se souvenait de l'emplacement du lit d'Harry. Elle ouvrit la malle qui, par bonheur, n'était pas verrouillée, puis s'arrêta brusquement, la respiration coupée, le couvercle dans sa main gauche qui tremblait. Ron grogna dans son sommeil, se retourna.

Hermione soupira doucement et chercha à l'aveuglette la feuille de parchemin. Elle toucha le scruptoscope et craigna qu'il ne se mette à siffler. Le détecteur d'ennemi demeura pourtant silencieux. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il pouvait très bien l'avoir cachée, justement pour éviter que l'on ne la trouve si quelqu'un fouillait ses affaires. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa main toucha une chaussette particulièrement rigide. Hermione s'en saisit et fit sortir la carte, roulée à l'intérieur. Pour une raison étrange, Harry avait toujours caché ses affaires dans ses chaussettes.

Une fois la carte en main, Hermione referma doucement le couvercle de la malle, non sans s'arrêter un instant lorsque les charnières grincèrent. Ensuite, elle prit la carte dans sa main gauche, s'empêchant ainsi de l'utiliser pour avancer : le chemin du retour fut un peu plus difficile, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle atteignit le haut des escaliers. Elle était à peine sur la première marche que Dean Thomas se redressa soudain, la respiration saccadée.

La jeune sorcière se colla contre le mur, essayant de ne pas rester dans l'axe des rayons de lune. Elle vit Dean se passer la main sur le front, jeter rapidement un regard autour de lui, puis se recoucher. Il était sur le dos, et Hermione ne pouvait pas voir s'il avait les yeux ouverts. Heureusement, Neville choisit ce moment pour ronfler : Dean grogna, se tourna et plaqua en râlant l'oreiller sur sa tête.

Soulagée, Hermione descendit les escaliers en silence, et aussi le plus rapidement possible. Elle l'avait, une fois de plus, échappée belle. Une fois dans la salle commune elle se précipita sur la tapisserie qu'elle fit basculer d'un mouvement vif et courut dans le couloir, espérant que la grosse dame soit trop endormie pour la reconnaître. Tout en courant, elle glissa la carte dans sa manche, enroulée autour de son avant bras. Sans cesser de faire attention, elle traversa le château à la hâte.

Ce fut avec un soulagement immense qu'elle entra dans les appartements de Rogue et se laissa tomber sur le couvre-lit, prise brusquement d'un rire nerveux qui résonna dans le sombre appartement.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<strong>

**Prenez le temps de mettre une review, ça peut prendre une minute, et ça fait tellement plaisir :)**

**Prochain chapitre jeudi**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Dans la peau d'un mangemort

**Bonjour à tous**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent, et qui me mettent des review, elles me font très plaisir :)**

Voici donc le neuvième chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez !

**tara1990 : Et bah si, jeudi XD Je pouvais pas hier, pour la bonne raison que j'avais mon oral de français l'après-midi ^^ et puis je voulais qu'Arwen puisse le lire en revenant du sien, qui était ce matin. Tu aurais fait prendre le Polynectar à Rogue ? J'y ai pensé, mais ce n'était pas possible. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils en auraient manqué au bout d'assez peu de temps. Il aurait pu en prendre jusqu'à la « disparition officielle » de son lui adulte, mais si l'adulte disparait mystérieusement le même jour et au même instant ou apparait le lui jeune, certains l'auraient forcément reconnu. Tout le monde le connait en temps que traître, donc l'imaginer mentir en prenant une potion pour changer d'apparence est relativement aisé. En revanche, le lui adulte disparaitra quand Hermione sera de retour, mais on ne fera pas le lien, pour la bonne raison qu'Hermione est la petite miss Je-Sais-Tout, l'élève parfaite, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter… Personne n'irait imaginer qu'elle ait mentit de cette façon pour protéger l'assassin de Dumbledore ! Voila mon point de vue ^^ **

**Arwen : Bon sang ! Déjà je m'étonnais de la longueur de la review pour le chapitre 5, qui prenait toute une page, mais là ! Waouh, c'est la plus longue review que j'ai jamais vu, surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui l'a déjà lu, en a rédigé des passages entiers, et quelqu'un qui connait pas mal d'éléments de la suite ! Tu comprendra évidement que je ne réponde pas à tout ^^''. Je répondrais juste à ça : c'est vrai qu'Hermione à du mal à adopter la même attitude que lui. En même temps, je n'ai jamais vu un personnage comme lui.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre n°9<span> : Dans la peau d'un mangemort**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla, les mêmes vêtements et position que la veille. Elle se souvint alors de son escapade nocturne. Se redressant, elle prit la carte, qui se trouvait toujours autour de son bras, et la posa sur la table de nuit de Rogue, à coté de sa propre baguette. Puis, elle fila prendre sa douche, soulagée de retrouver sa propre apparence. Elle se surprit à avoir étrangement conscience d'elle-même, sûrement à cause du fait de devoir prendre un corps différent du sien durant une période assez longue.

Répugnant de se voir nue sous les traits de Rogue, elle ne but donc le Polynectar qu'une fois lavée et vêtue.

Le cours tant redouté se déroulant de l'après-midi, elle avait donc encore jusqu'au déjeuner pour s'y préparer mentalement. Surtout, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas croiser le regard d'Harry, de Ron ou de Malefoy, car ils la connaissaient trop bien, et par conséquent, ils se rendraient compte très vite qu'il ne s'agirait pas du professeur Rogue en face d'eux. Pour se donner du courage, elle songea qu'une journée était déjà passée, et qu'il ne restait plus que trois jours. Seulement, trois jours.

Se concentrant sur cette idée, Hermione sortit du bureau du maître des potions pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Cette fois-ci, elle trouva son pas plus assuré, et son expression plus convaincante – la figure terrifiée d'une première année de Poufsouffle la conforta d'ailleurs à ce sujet. Fière de cette victoire sur elle-même, elle laissa s'installer un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, ce qui renforça encore plus l'illusion.

Dans le parc du château, la neige tombait sans discontinuer, accompagnée d'un vent puissant. Bien que tardives, les premières chutes se rattrapaient en se montrant d'une violence et d'une soudaineté inaccoutumée. Le brouillard, dû aux détraqueurs qui patrouillaient à Pré-au-Lard, s'étendait jusqu'à l'école, et, associé à la tempête de neige, rendait toute sortie particulièrement difficile.

Néanmoins, les mangemorts qui surveillaient les grilles du domaine demeuraient fidèles au poste, s'efforçant de s'abriter sous un bouclier magique, lequel déviait la neige mais n'empêchait ni le froid de rentrer, ni le brouillard de perdurer. Tandis que l'un, assis contre le mur d'enceinte, se frictionnait nerveusement, entouré de sa cape pour se réchauffer au mieux, l'autre faisait les cent pas dans le même but. A un moment, ce dernier s'immobilisa et pesta contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il considérait injuste envers eux. Malgré tout, ils parvenaient pourtant à rester fixés sur leur objectif, sachant que n'importe qui pourrait profiter des mauvaises conditions météorologiques pour tenter une entrée, ou une sortie. De ce fait, ils sursautaient au moindre mouvement des arbres, car attentifs au moindre son.

Soudain, un « pop » caractéristique retentit. Grâce aux sorts ultra-sensoriels, ils purent entendre le bruit, pourtant caché par le mugissement du vent.

- Avery, il y a quelqu'un là-bas.

L'autre pointa aussitôt sa baguette dans la direction approximative d'où provenait le son. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà envoyé un ou deux maléfices au hasard, toutefois il pouvait s'agir d'un des leurs venu leur annoncer une nouvelle. Alors, d'un simple regard, ils se mirent d'accord : Avery s'avança lentement mais sûrement, prêt à attaquer, pendant que son camarade restait en arrière par précaution.

Après avoir parcouru une quinzaine de mètres, le mangemort distingua une forme sombre au sol. S'approchant encore, il aperçut un corps. Un corps d'adolescent à priori, constata-t-il, et dont une large auréole vermille entourait sa tête. Du pied, la baguette toujours pointée sur lui, il repoussa la neige qui le recouvrait déjà en partie.

Agé d'environ une quinzaine d'années, il était étendu sur le ventre, le visage dans la neige. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée en plusieurs endroits, laissant voir d'apparentes blessures. La neige absorbait un peu du sang qui coulait, cependant, les taches, bien visibles sur la blancheur immaculée, montraient parfaitement qu'il en avait perdu une grande quantité.

« Rowle, c'est un gamin ! s'écria Avery pour que son camarade l'entende. Il est blessé, certainement mourant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Le dénommé Rowle réfléchit un instant avant de s'avancer aussi. A son tour, il remarqua l'état du garçon. S'assurant qu'Avery possédait toujours sa baguette en main, il rangea la sienne, puis se mit à genoux à coté du corps. Il se tenta à le laisser mourir ici, mais se rétracta en pensant qu'il pouvait être le fils d'un sympathisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, voire d'un Mangemort. Si cela s'avérait exact, il le paierait cher à ne pas le secourir. Il tourna le blessé sur le dos et observa son visage. Les traits ne lui paraissaient pas totalement inconnus, bien qu'il ne réussisse pas à mettre un nom dessus. Sans protection depuis son arrivée, le visage du gamin était couvert de neige et de glace, comme figé dans une expression de terreur mêlée de douleur.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se relever, il vit les lèvres de l'adolescent bouger doucement. Il s'approcha davantage et entendit un murmure. Collant son oreille à la bouche, il parvint enfin à entendre ce que le blessé disait :

- Rogue…

* * *

><p>Le premier cours de potion de la journée n'étant qu'à neuf heures, Hermione ne se dirigea pas vers la salle de classe aussitôt après son repas. Alors qu'elle était adossée à un mur, regardant les élèves passer en trombe pour se rendre à leurs cours, sans oublier d'en fixer certains méchamment pour faire bonne figure, elle remarqua le professeur McGonagall, l'air mécontent, plantée au milieu d'un escalier en compagnie de deux élèves. Elle essaya d'imaginer les bêtises provoquées par ceux-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit un homme s'approcher d'elle. Cet homme, elle le connaissait pour l'avoir vu l'année précédente : il s'agissait d'un mangemort nommé Avery. Et elle savait également qu'il devait normalement surveiller l'entrée du château.<p>

Elle se souvint brutalement de sa nouvelle apparence lorsqu'il vint se planter devant elle. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit le professeur de métamorphose s'avancer, invisible pour le mangemort. Elle pensa qu'ainsi la directrice pourrait intervenir si Avery lui parlait d'un élève.

- Y'a un gosse dehors, salement amoché. Il vous réclame.

Hermione dut alors réfléchir très vite, à cause de sa dangereuse situation. Comment Rogue réagirait-il dans de telles circonstances ? Comment s'attendait-on à ce qu'il réagisse surtout ?

- Et qui est-il ?, demanda Hermione, d'un ton complètement désintéressé, mais assez fort pour que la directrice entende.

Etrangement, Avery eut l'air comme gêné et McGonagall en profita pour arriver près d'eux.

- Bah justement, on sait pas. Je ne connais pas tous les élèves de l'école, moi. Mais en tout cas il n'portait pas l'uniforme.

Un signal d'alarme sembla soudainement s'allumer dans la tête d'Hermione, en se souvenant du jour.

Mercredi !

Le jour où Rogue devait se présenter au château !

Le « gosse » en question ne pouvait être que lui ! Elle devait jouer serré, et pria pour que le mangemort ne remarquât pas les différentes émotions qui avaient défilées sur le visage, d'ordinaire impassible, de Rogue. L'expression mal à l'aise d'Avery lui confirma implicitement son aveuglement à ce sujet.

- Espèce d'incapable, siffla-t-elle, avant d'ajouter avec un ton agacé et lourd de menace : j'arrive. Je vous jure que si je me déplace pour rien, vous le regretterez.

Alors qu'elle emboitait déjà le pas du mangemort, elle aperçut McGonagall en faire de même sans un mot. Avery se retourna, et s'apprêta à lui intimer de retourner à sa salle de cours. Certes, s'il ne faisait que cela, la vieille femme n'obtempérerait jamais, cependant Amycus Carrow avait donné une retenue à une élève de deuxième année pour le soir même, par conséquent Avery pourrait aussi la menacer de faire du mal à celle-ci au cas où elle désobéissait, ce qui amènerait donc la directrice à fléchir sur sa décision de les suivre. Néanmoins, Hermione préférait qu'elle les accompagne, en précaution d'un imprévu. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas si la baguette de Rogue réagirait si elle lançait un sortilège, et puis elle souhaitait à tout prix éviter de lancer un sort d'une baguette aussi meurtrière. Ainsi, elle devança Avery et s'adressa au professeur de métamorphose avec le plus grand mépris dont elle était capable de faire preuve :

- Vous, restez ici. Ce ne sont certainement pas vos affaires.

Elle espérait énerver la directrice et, par conséquent, la pousser à les accompagner, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

- Tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école est mon affaire Severus, tachez de ne pas l'oublier, répliqua froidement le professeur McGonagall, tout en la fusillant du regard.

Celle-ci réprima un sourire et fit semblant de se désintéresser totalement des agissements de la directrice. Tout en se dirigeant vers les portes principales à grands pas, elle songea à ses agissements. Si un jour on lui aurait dit elle manipulerait le professeur McGonagall, elle aurait demandé l'internement immédiat de cette personne à Sainte Mangouste. Et pourtant, elle le faisait en ce moment même. Cette pensée lui procura des impressions contradictoires : malgré une sensation de puissance qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup, elle ressentait principalement une énorme honte pour agir ainsi envers cette sorcière qu'elle respectait tellement.

Du pas rapide de Rogue qu'elle maitrisait à présent plutôt bien, Hermione précéda Avery dans le parc et se dirigea droit vers les grilles du domaine, les deux autres la suivant de peu. La jeune sorcière regrettait beaucoup de ne pas avoir mis une cape plus chaude, car le vent glacial la transperçait littéralement et elle devait se retenir pour ne pas grelotter et garder cette expression imperturbable. De toute façon, si elle attrapait froid, cela ne serait que bénéfique pour elle, puisqu'elle sortirait alors de l'infirmerie vendredi en toussant et avec de la température. Son excuse de la maladie grave deviendrait donc beaucoup plus crédible.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Hermione, talonnée par la directrice et le mangemort, passa les grilles ouvertes et ce dernier la conduisit sans un mot près du corps. Heureusement, ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit de former un bouclier élémentaire autour de lui, empêchant la neige de le recouvrir.

Il s'agissait bel et bien de Rogue, sous ses nouveaux traits. En revanche, son état surprit énormément Hermione. En effet, Avery n'avait pas menti, et encore, les termes « salement amoché » ne retranscrivaient que faiblement la situation. Certes, il était inconscient, toutefois son visage livide exprimait clairement la souffrance. Par ailleurs, avec tout le sang qui maculait la neige, Hermione se demandait comment il avait pu tenir jusqu'à son arrivée. Son vêtement était déchiré en de multiples endroits sur son torse et dans son dos, et une auréole de sang autour de sa jambe marquait l'emplacement d'une autre plaie.

Avait-il subi une attaque ?

Avait-il été reconnu ?

Sinon, comment aurait-il pu se faire de telles blessures ?

Décontenancée, Hermione refusa de croire que ce qu'elle voyait était la réalité. Après tout, les choses ne devaient pas se dérouler ainsi.

Le professeur McGonagall retint un cri d'effroi en apercevant le corps mutilé. Elle fit alors aussitôt apparaître un brancard, puis ensorcela le corps qui se déposa doucement dessus. A ce moment-là, le mangemort qui les avait attendus lui attrapa brutalement le bras.

- Attendez un peu, que comptez-vous faire ?

Les lèvres pincées, la directrice se dégagea et le regarda de toute sa hauteur.

- La seule chose envisageable : je le conduis à l'infirmerie. Vous avez des objections peut-être ?

- J'en aurais plus d'une.

- Attend Rowle, l'interrompit Avery. Vous savez qui est ce gamin ?, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall.

- Non, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela changerait quelque chose.

- Alors il n'en est pas …

- Ca suffit, intervint Hermione, le plus froidement possible. Rowle, Avery, je vous rappelle que votre tâche n'est que de garder les portes. A moins que vous ne vouliez prendre ma place ?

- Non, bien sûr, admit Avery, un peu confus. Mais il vaudrait mieux en informer le Sei…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a sûrement des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper d'un enfant blessé. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai toute sa confiance pour gérer cette école ? Je vous prierais donc de retourner à votre poste, sans quoi il sera informé de votre excès de zèle.

Avery retourna près des grilles sans un mot, tandis que Rowle scruta Hermione comme s'il soupçonnait quelque chose. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle lui adressa un regard noir, il détourna les yeux et rejoignit son collègue, laissant ainsi Hermione seule avec le blessé et la directrice. Cette dernière fixait celle qu'elle croyait être Rogue, tout en faisant léviter le vrai sur son brancard.

Déstabilisée par le regard perçant de la directrice, elle prit le pouls du blessé pour penser à autre chose, bien qu'elle remarquât ses yeux bouger sous les paupières. Elle se sentait découverte et détestait cette sensation. Cependant, la directrice ne fit aucune remarque. Elle se mit en route pour le château, sa baguette pointée en avant pour guider le brancard tandis qu'Hermione la suivait tout aussi silencieusement.

Le trajet du retour leur parut nettement plus long que celui de l'aller, et pourtant elles courraient presque sous la tempête, la directrice craignant d'arriver trop tard à l'infirmerie.

Quant à Hermione, elle ne savait quoi penser. D'un coté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il meurt, ce qui résoudrait tous ses problèmes, comme le fait de l'aider, ou qu'il s'agisse du bras droit de Voldemort. D'un autre coté, elle avait fait une promesse à Dumbledore : celle de veiller sur Killian King. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle ressentait, tant pour le vieux directeur que pour le mangemort, une promesse restait une promesse, et donner sa parole était particulièrement important, surtout chez les sorciers.

Certes, elle n'avait pas pratiqué de serment inviolable, toutefois, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder quiconque en face si elle trahissait sa parole. Et puis, sa promesse consistait également à ne rien lui faire tant qu'il n'affichait pas d'attitude suspecte. De plus, elle ignorait encore l'identité du coupable concernant les blessures qu'il arborait.

Aurait-il essayé d'attaquer d'anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Ou bien, s'agissait-il de mangemorts qui, en le reconnaissant, l'auraient pris pour un traitre ?

A moins que ce ne soit des sympathisants trop zélés qui l'auraient pris pour cible au hasard, comme certains le faisaient dans le but de faire régner la terreur ?

Tant qu'elle ne trouverait pas la réponse à cette question, Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à faire quoi que ce soit contre le blessé. L'expression même de celui-ci y était peut-être aussi pour quelque chose : indubitablement, le Rogue adulte et le Rogue adolescent possédaient globalement les mêmes traits. Pourtant, si elle n'avait pas été mise au courant, elle aurait eu le sentiment de le connaître sans pour autant pouvoir dire son nom. Et la souffrance qui paraissait sur son visage incitait plus à la compassion qu'à la haine, malgré tout le dégoût que lui inspirait cette idée.

Arrivée aux portes du château, Hermione dépassa la directrice et alla se mettre à plusieurs mètres devant le brancard. Elle sortit la baguette de Rogue et mit sur son visage le masque le plus terrifiant possible. Cela provoqua l'effet escompté : chaque élève croisant leur route, toutes années confondues, faisait aussitôt demi-tour.

Hermione ne souhaitait aucunement que les autres élèves apprennent l'arrivée de Killian King. Un tel cortège attirait beaucoup l'attention et elle bénit en cet instant la crainte immense que Rogue inspirait aux élèves : en effet, aucun d'eux n'osa s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres du brancard, la plupart préférant nettement mettre au moins un étage entre eux et le convoi si étrange. De plus, les trois quart avaient cours à cette heure, et au moins la moitié des autres étudiaient dans la bibliothèque ou restaient dans leur salle commune.

Elles parvinrent ainsi rapidement dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh, qui s'occupait l'instant d'avant d'un élève au poignet brisé, le laissa pour se précipiter vers eux. Sans rien demander, elle leur indiqua une pièce à l'écart où elles déposèrent le blessé sur un lit. Pendant qu'elle l'examinait pour déterminer la gravité et l'origine des plaies, l'infirmière leur posa la question redoutée par Hermione.

- Savez-vous qui est cet enfant ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt la directrice. Ce n'est pas un élève de l'école, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui sentit brusquement son cœur accélérer. Là encore, le moindre faux pas pouvait se révéler particulièrement dangereux. Elle devait se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau du directeur.

- Il s'appelle Killian King. Il est normal que vous ne le connaissiez pas, ses parents l'éduquaient eux-mêmes.

- King ?, répéta l'infirmière en regardant avec compassion l'adolescent inconscient. Merlin, je les croyais tous morts.

- Vous les connaissiez Pompom ?, s'étonna le professeur de métamorphose.

- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai entendu parler d'eux. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, les membres de cette famille ont été assassinés car ils étaient soupçonnés d'avoir aidé des nés-moldus à s'échapper lors d'une des rafles, expliqua l'infirmière avec amertume et colère, et ne se souciant pas une seule seconde d'avoir celui qu'elle pensait être le professeur Rogue juste à coté d'elle.

- En effet, confirma aussitôt Hermione, plutôt soulagée de ne pas l'expliquer elle-même, bien qu'elle n'oubliât pas de lui lancer un regard glacial pour avoir proféré de telles paroles. Seulement cette information s'est révélée fausse. Cette famille est neutre.

Les deux sorcières regardèrent Hermione avec une expression que celle-ci ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Une fois encore, elle eut l'impression qu'elles voyaient l'élève sous le masque. Surtout Mme Pomfresh. Hermione ignorait pourquoi mais elle affichait une expression particulière dans son regard qui la troublait énormément. Elle soutint toutefois leur regard, pour ne pas montrer une quelconque faiblesse.

Peu de temps après, l'infirmière posa sa baguette, et mit fin au silence en se tournant vers la directrice.

- Il a de la chance, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et s'est désartibulé en transplanant, mais il va s'en sortir, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet.

- Dans combien de temps reprendra-t-il connaissance ?

- Oh, sans doute pas avant deux jours Minerva. Il risque bien sûr de se réveiller avant mais dans ce cas j'utiliserai une potion de sommeil : il a grand besoin de reprendre des forces après ce qu'il a vécu.

- Bien sûr. Tenez-moi au courant de la situation.

Pomfresh acquiesça et la McGonagall sortit de la salle. Hermione resta un moment à observer le blessé. Rogue paraissait presque fragile ainsi. Au vue de ses blessures, il avait dû se battre contre plusieurs personnes bien décidées à se venger. Elle ne manquerait donc pas de lui demander la raison à son attaque, aussitôt son réveil.

- Prévenez-moi s'il y a un quelconque changement dans son état, ordonna-t-elle.

Avant que Mme Pomfresh ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Hermione sortit à son tour de la petite pièce. Elle traversa ensuite rapidement la salle principale.

Beaucoup d'élèves se trouvaient là.

La plupart la regardèrent passer avec de la haine dans le regard. En effet, nombreux d'entre eux avait échoué ici suite à une punition avec Rogue ou avec les Carrow, ou à un cours avec l'un des trois. Evidemment, la moitié des punis correspondaient à des Gryffondor de cinquième, sixième et septième année car ils se rebellaient sans cesse contre le trio de mangemorts et en faisaient les frais. Parfois, lorsque les élèves devenaient trop incontrôlables pour eux, certains disparaissaient, et on apprenait dans le journal du lendemain que l'élève et sa famille avaient été tués, voire emmenés pour interrogatoire au ministère, ce qui revenait au même. C'était déjà arrivé trois fois depuis le début de l'année : d'abord Su Li et Morag McDougal, deux Serdaigles de sang-mêlé en septième année, puis Emma Dobbs, une Gryffondor née-moldue en cinquième année, enfin Sandra Faucett, une Poufsouffle en septième année également née-moldue.

- Sale traître, murmura une voix à sa gauche.

Hermione se tourna avec une lenteur calculée vers l'élève qui venait de l'insulter, bien qu'elle reconnût sa voix.

- Mr Finnigan, lorsque vous serez en état de sortir, vous irez faire une autre semaine de retenue avec Mrs Carrow, lui dit froidement Hermione, avant d'être prise d'une inspiration et de rajouter lentement : et estimez-vous heureux : votre père est un moldu il me semble...

Seamus la regarda avec haine et sembla se retenir de répondre. En étirant un sourire narquois sur le visage de Rogue, la jeune sorcière s'en alla du pas le plus vif possible et se retrouva dans le couloir.

Hermione se dissimula immédiatement derrière la tapisserie à quelques mètres de là, et qui donnait sur un passage secret. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête dans les mains.

Elle venait de menacer un de ses amis, et de lui donner une semaine de retenue, tout en sachant très bien les traitements qu'Alecto Carrow lui infligerait. Certes, Seamus l'avait insultée, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Rogue, cependant, elle aurait pu faire semblant de ne rien entendre pour l'épargner. Mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi, et l'idée de passer son chemin ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit sur le moment.

Elle pensa que d'être dans la peau de Rogue la forçait à agir méchamment, à faire le plus de mal possible. En vérité, elle ne se sentait plus elle-même, et se rendit compte que ses réactions ne lui appartenaient plus. La perspective de devenir peu à peu comme Rogue lui parut particulièrement terrifiante. Après tout, peut-être que la prochaine fois, elle s'en prendrait à Harry ou Ron. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de faire du mal à ses amis.

Elle eut un hoquet étranglé en songeant que le lendemain, en début de l'après-midi, elle recevait justement les septièmes années en cours de potions. Et il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi durant ces deux heures. L'idée soudaine de sécher le cours lui vint, néanmoins, elle l'abandonna immédiatement. Elle devait seulement paraître un peu étrange, pas entièrement suspecte, sinon sa couverture ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'au vendredi soir.

Une fois qu'elle se fut reprise, Hermione se releva, et écarta d'un coup la tapisserie. Les deux élèves, qui apparemment bavardaient joyeusement avant son apparition soudaine, sursautèrent et la regardèrent, surpris, avant de déguerpir. Elle se dirigea ensuite aux cachots et attendit le début du cours suivant, décidée à donner à chaque heure un contrôle écrit. A la fois pour éviter de circuler entre les rangs et donc de s'approcher trop près d'eux, mais aussi dans l'espoir de pourrir leur journée, à l'image de la sienne en ce moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<strong>

**Prenez le temps de mettre une review, ça peut très bien être rapide, et cela fait tellement plaisir ^^**

**Prochain chapitre vendredi soir ou samedi matin, je ne sais pas encore …**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le Doloris

**Bonjour à tous**

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent ^^**

**Autre chose, je sais que certains d'entre vous m'ont mise dans fic favorite, voir même auteur favorite. Pourquoi ne pas me mettre une review si vous aimez ? Même une phrase disant que vous appréciez ferait vraiment plaisir. Même si je suppose que vous devez aimer, ça serait sympathique de votre part de venir me le dire dans une review.**

**J'en remercie d'autant plus tara1990, qui m'en met une à chaque fois, et bien que pas très longues, elles me font à chaque fois vraiment plaisir ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>tara1990 : De rien pour l'explication, c'est normal ^^ Et t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que l'histoire finira plus vite lol J'ai quelques petits évènements de prévus -). Merci sinon de tes encouragements. Et tu sais, si Arwen à le droit de me lire avant, c'est parce qu'elle est ma béta-lectrice et correctrice ^^. (pas officielle, parce que je ne voyais pas pourquoi passer par le site alors qu'on se voit pratiquement tous les jours dans la vie réelle XD) Tu boudes plus ?<strong>

**Arwen : Purée … effectivement, tu as encore battu ton record. Mais je comprends pas, j'ai eu l'alerte avec le contenu de ta review, comme d'habitude, et pourtant elle n'apparait pas sur le site … enfin c'est pas grave, je vais y répondre quand même, tu ne t'es pas donnée la peine d'écrire tout ça pour rien ^^. Je suis contente que mes descriptions te plaisent. Effectivement, c'était un peu mon idée, le parallèle avec la neige et le silence qui l'accompagne, donc le calme, la beauté, mais de l'autre coté la tempête et le brouillard des détraqueurs. J'y pensais vaguement et tu as creusée cette idée, je n'avais pas été si loin dans l'analyse. :) Soit dit en passant j'aime bien ta voix off, je me suis bien marrée en lisant cette review, tu peux me croire ^^. J'arrête ici, parce que sinon mon RAR va finir par devenir aussi long que mon chapitre en lui-même ^^''**

* * *

><p><strong>Voici donc le dixième chapitre, avec un changement de point de vue qui me paraissait intéressant. En espérant que vous aimerez !<strong>

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre n°10<span> : Le Doloris**

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron arrivèrent devant la salle d'étude de magie noire, la majorité des élèves se trouvaient déjà là. L'ambiance, morose, craintive, particulièrement sombre, tranchait étonnement avec les cours des années précédentes. Auparavant, tous attendaient impatiemment le cou de défense contre les forces du mal, néanmoins, aujourd'hui, chacun le redoutait.

En effet, leur professeur, Amycus Carrow, était un mangemort hautain, méprisant, et égocentrique avec des manières grossières et un langage peu maîtrisé. Malgré ces défauts, il éprouvait une grande fierté envers sa qualité de sorcier, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des sortilèges, et ce pour la moindre raison. De plus, sa bêtise n'avait d'égale que son sadisme, un sadisme rapidement constaté par ses élèves : quelques jours après son arrivée, le mangemort avait mis au point un nouveau système d'apprentissage, en commun accord avec sa sœur et Rogue. A partir de ce moment, les cours consistèrent donc à apprendre à jeter des maléfices en prenant pour cobaye des élèves en retenue, ou désignés dans la classe. La plupart concernait des sang-mêlé, voire des élèves dont les amis ou la famille avait un peu trop clairement exprimé leur opinion concernant Voldemort. En vérité, il s'en prenait en général à un membre du trio, ou à un de leurs amis.

Par conséquent, la principale activité avant le cours ne consistait pas à s'entrainer à jeter un sortilège ou encore essayer de deviner lequel ils apprendraient, à l'instar des précédentes années, mais de se préparer mentalement à être, peut-être, le cobaye du jour. Les élèves qui soutenaient la rébellion restaient globalement solidaires avec leur camarade désigné, toutefois, chacun, dans un coin de son cœur, se sentait soulagé d'avoir été épargné cette fois-ci.

Or, au cours précédent, après la torture de Padma et Parvati Patil, toutes deux en retenues grâce à Rogue, le professeur Carrow leur avait annoncé en jubilant qu'ils allaient commencer à apprendre le doloris.

Neville et Dean s'approchèrent de Ron et Harry et échangèrent avec eux un simple regard. Aucun n'osait parler. Lavande serrait la main de Dean, tremblante. Les quatre autres savaient pourquoi : elle se trouvait avec les sœurs Patil quand Rogue les surprit à écrire des encouragements à l'armée de Dumbledore sur les murs du château en pleine nuit. Sachant que ses deux camarades avaient été choisies comme cobayes lors du cours précédent, elle s'attendait à ce qu'arrive son tour cette fois.

Parvati demeura en retrait des autres, tout aussi terrorisée que son amie, n'osant même pas la regarder. Tous pensaient que Lavande y passerait, et que Parvati restait traumatisée par la torture. Ils savaient également qu'elle éprouvait de la honte envers elle-même, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée qu'une autre soit choisie, même s'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. Cependant, aucun des élèves de sa maison ne l'en blâmait, car dans un cas identique, ils ressentiraient eux aussi un soulagement intense, quelque soit la personne choisie à leur place.

Les Serpentards, avec qui leur cours était en commun, se montraient au contraire particulièrement détendus, et s'impatientaient du début du cours. Pour la première fois, ils pouvaient torturer en toute légalité, et certains, comme Crabbe et Goyle, s'en accommodaient parfaitement. L'idée de faire en sorte que les deux jumelles se torturent mutuellement grâce à des Impero venait d'ailleurs d'eux.

A l'heure pile, le professeur ouvrit la porte en silence et leur ordonna d'entrer. Dans sa voix se sentait déjà l'excitation de ce qu'il leur préparait. Il regardait chaque élève passer devant lui, comme il contemplerait des proies. Tous les élèves s'assirent silencieusement et les Gryffondor s'entreregardèrent pour se donner espoir, et comptant les uns sur les autres. Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavande et d'ordinaire Hermione et Seamus formaient à présent un groupe particulièrement soudé, ces quelques mois les ayant plus rapprochés que les six années précédentes.

Amycus Carrow vint se mettre devant son bureau et les regarda tous, lentement, un par un, se délectant de la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux des rouge et or. Il s'attarda particulièrement sur Harry, qui l'espace d'un instant demeura persuadé qu'il serait le cobaye du jour, jusqu'à ce que le professeur se tourne vers Lavande avec un sourire carnassier.

« Miss Brown, venez sur l'estrade. »

Sans montrer la moindre surprise, Lavande continua de regarder fixement droit devant elle et se leva doucement, s'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard d'un de ses amis. Néanmoins, tous purent voir qu'elle tremblait de peur et qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha difficilement, comme si chaque pas la rapprochait d'une mort annoncée.

- Plus vite, Miss Brown, lança le professeur avec un sourire qui semblait largement inspiré de celui de Rogue, en bien plus malveillant encore.

Il fit un geste vers le bas avec sa baguette et les pieds de Lavande avancèrent tous seuls. Lorsqu'elle voulut se contrôler, le phénomène s'accrut davantage et elle finit par trébucher. Elle eut alors le reflexe malheureux de se rattraper au bureau le plus proche.

- Hé Brown, on t'a dit de te dépêcher, pas de m'agresser, lança Millicent Bulstrode, repoussant d'un air dégouté le bras de ladite Gryffondor, la faisant ainsi réellement tomber.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, tandis que les Gryffondor les tuèrent du regard. Quant à Lavande, elle souhaita disparaître sur le champ. Tentant de ne pas montrer sa colère et sa peur, elle se releva rapidement et marcha jusqu'à l'estrade. Face aux élèves, elle fixa un point du mur dans le fond de la classe en essayant d'oublier tout le reste : ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer, il n'avait, de toute manière, pas le droit de la tuer.

- M. Potter.

Le regard de l'interpelé passa de Lavande au professeur. Lui comme deuxième cobaye ? C'était inhabituel, même s'il aurait dû se douter que le mangemort ne résisterait pas à la tentation de le torturer.

Il pensa d'abord protester, toutefois, en voyant l'expression terrifiée de Lavande, il préféra ne rien dire pour le moment. Les Serpentards s'acharneraient sans doute plus sur lui que sur elle, et dans le cas contraire, avoir un ami dans la même situation aiderait Lavande à surmonter cette épreuve. Il se leva donc et fit un pas vers l'estrade, laissant sa baguette en évidence sur le bureau. Cependant, le professeur lui ordonna de ne pas bouger.

- Voila une attitude bien courageuse Potter, railla le mangemort. Seulement, j'ai ordre de vous dispenser de ce cours.

- Tiens donc, est-il possible que votre cher maître ne veuille pas que vous me touchiez ?, demanda froidement Harry.

- Détrompez-vous Potter, mentit Carrow en jubilant. Mais ce cours est d'une grande importance, et donc vous comprenez que je ne peux accepter le trouble dans ma classe. Autrement dit : dehors.

- Je désire assister au cours monsieur. Je ne sortirai pas.

Harry se rassit, mais le professeur pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Votre avis ne m'intéresse pas. C'est moi qui commande.

Il sentit alors une sensation qu'il reconnut bientôt : c'était exactement comme lors du duel avec Voldemort dans le cimetière. Il se souvenait très bien que son adversaire lui avait lancé un maléfice qui l'obligeait à saluer poliment contre sa volonté. Et cela recommençait à présent : il se sentit se lever et marcher en dehors de la classe sans aucunement le vouloir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à briser le sortilèg, il vit Ron lui faire signe de ne pas se rebeller.

S'il résistait, il ne subirait pas grand-chose. Lavande, si.

N'ayant pas envie qu'elle souffre encore plus à cause de lui, Harry se laissa donc faire et se fit mettre dehors.

Aussitôt la porte de la salle verrouillée, tous les regards retournèrent sur Lavande, dont l'espoir d'avoir un compagnon d'infortune était réduit à néant.

- Maintenant, le prochain fauteur de trouble sera pas exclu, mais il tiendra compagnie à Miss Brown. Prenez vos baguettes, et venez vous mettre devant l'estrade. Miss Brown, contre le mur.

Lavande se colla au mur, n'ayant pas le courage de résister, et observa, terrorisée, les élèves se lever, avec plus ou moins d'entrain selon la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient, pour venir se disposer en un grand arc de cercle devant elle.

- Bien sûr, vous connaissez tous la formule. Mais je suppose que pour certains d'entre vous, un rappel ne ferait pas de mal. Endoloris !

Il pointa sèchement sa baguette vers Lavande qui résista quelques secondes, malgré une grimace explicite. Mais ses jambes finirent par se dérober sous elle et elle tomba brutalement sur le sol dans de violentes convulsions, ne pouvant plus se retenir de crier de douleur. Le professeur leva très rapidement le maléfice, et regarda tous les élèves.

- La formule est simple, et il n'y a pas de geste particulier. Même les plus idiots d'entre vous peuvent y arriver. Alors prenez exemple sur moi, et entrainez-vous. Pour le moment, essayez l'un après l'autre, que je puisse juger de votre prononciation. M. Malefoy, commencez donc.

Drago pointa aussitôt sa baguette vers Lavande, qui avait eu le temps de se remettre debout. Elle avait blanchi à vue d'œil.

- Endoloris.

Le sortilège frappa Lavande, qui se prit la tête entre ses mains avec une horrible grimace. Après quelques instants, alors que la jeune sorcière laissait échapper des gémissements de douleur, le professeur fit signe à Malefoy d'arrêter.

- Très bien, très bien. Suivant.

L'élève en question, juste à droite de Malefoy, était Crabbe. Il prononça la formule avec une joie sadique incontestable. Heureusement, il n'était pas plus doué qu'avant et Lavande n'eut d'autre mouvement que de fermer les yeux, les sourcils froncés ; cela restait largement supportable. Ensuite, vint Goyle, qui obtint le même résultat. Puis ce fut le tour de Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Neville, qui apparaissait aussi livide que Lavande, et Ron.

Enfin, ce fut à Dean. Il pointa sa baguette vers Lavande, qui se retenait avec peine au mur : les sortilèges des Gryffondors ne lui causaient que des souffrances tolérables, contrairement à ceux des Serpentards lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient ensemble.

Dean articula difficilement la formule. Lavande ferma un instant les yeux, et les rouvrit presque aussitôt. Elle ne semblait absolument rien ressentir. Le professeur hocha la tête silencieusement, et ce fut ensuite au tour de Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et Théodore Nott. Celui-ci, contrairement aux autres de sa maison, lança le sortilège comme s'il s'agissait d'un cours habituel, sans que, dans sa voix, ne se ressente le désir de faire souffrir. Ce fut cependant le maléfice le plus puissant jeté jusqu'ici par les élèves.

Lavande laissa échapper un cri de surprise et tomba au sol. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et cria de plus en plus fort et longtemps. Son corps s'agita de convulsions soudaines et violentes, et une souffrance intense transparut sur son visage. Nott l'observa avec un intérêt certain, bien qu'il demeurât impassible, et semblait étudier objectivement les résultats de son sortilège, sans prendre en compte qu'une de ses camarades de classe hurlait son supplice deux mètres devant lui. Le professeur le regardait faire, l'air ravi, et attendit beaucoup plus que pour les autres avant de lui ordonner de s'arrêter.

Il ne restait alors plus que Parvati. Elle fixa sa meilleure amie pour la première fois de l'heure. La jeune sorcière était couchée au sol en position fœtale, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration sifflante. Des sanglots silencieux secouaient régulièrement son corps, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Lorsque Parvati avait été le cobaye la veille, de très nombreuses blessures lui avaient été infligées par les élèves. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas du Doloris, et ce dernier était le seul envoutement à reproduire l'impression de douleur en ne laissant aucune marque ; c'était le plus redoutable des sortilèges justement pour cette raison. De son côté, malgré des maléfices de lacération, et une douleur intense, Parvati ne souffrit plus une fois ses plaies disparues. Et elle savait que sa souffrance ne pouvait être comparée à celle ressentie par un Doloris. Par conséquent, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans le même état que celui de Lavande, même si elle connaissait la puissance de certains élèves, et en particulier Nott.

Parvati abaissa sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas infliger cela à son amie. Même faire semblant, comme Ron et Dean, lui paraissait impossible, car elle appréhendait de le lui lancer réellement.

- Qu'attendez-vous Miss Patil ?

Parvati ne fit rien, néanmoins son regard fut attiré par Ron et Dean. Le second murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Ron, qui le répéta à Neville. Un sourire se dessina si rapidement sur les lèvres de ce dernier qu'elle crut l'imaginer. Alors, elle aperçut Dean la regarder et lui faire un signe de tête, suivi d'un clin d'œil. Bien qu'il fut placé en face du professeur, celui-ci observait Lavande et n'avait donc pas vu l'échange qui s'était déroulé très rapidement.

Craignant d'avoir mal compris, Parvati dévisagea les deux autres, qui acquiescèrent. Parvati se tourna vers Lavande, qui avait les yeux fixés sur elle, en attente du maléfice. Dans ses yeux, ni colère, ni amertume, ni rancœur. Parvati eut même l'impression que son amie l'encourageait à agir. Dégoûtée par avance de son geste, Parvati leva à nouveau sa baguette et lança la formule en tentant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Lavande se replia encore plus sur elle-même, comme si elle essayait de ne pas montrer combien les ondes de souffrance qui la traversaient brutalement étaient terribles.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Parvati leva le charme sans attendre l'autorisation de Carrow. Celui-ci sembla croire que sa magie demeurait encore faible à cause du cours de la veille car il ne lui fit aucune réflexion.

- Vous avez un bon niveau, c'est bien. Pour une première fois en tout cas.

A ces mots, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le demi-cercle face à Malefoy purent le voir esquisser un sourire moqueur. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois qu'il torturait de cette manièr car son père lui ordonnait de s'entraîner sur des moldus, ou sur des animaux.

- Sauf, pour vous trois, continua le professeur avec un regard mauvais. Messieurs Weasley, Londubat et Thomas, vous allez recommencer. Et ensemble. Je vous préviens, je saurai si vous faites semblant.

Les trois amis affichèrent des expressions effarées. Pourtant, Parvati, qui les observait, remarqua une lueur au fond de leurs yeux qui démentait leur air effrayé.

Lavande restait à présent la tête cachée dans ses bras, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Les maléfices à répétition l'avaient rendue beaucoup trop faible. Si les trois garçons réussissaient un sortilège, leur effet combiné pouvait occasionner une souffrance très importante. Toutefois, sans hésiter une seule seconde, Dean, Neville et Ron dirigèrent leur baguette droit sur la jeune sorcière.

« Arrêtez ! », ne put s'empêcher de crier Parvati.

Trop tard. Les trois garçons prononcèrent la formule d'une voix unanime.

Cependant, au moment où ils dirent « doloris », ils changèrent de quelques centimètres la direction dans laquelle pointaient leurs baguettes, et visèrent leur professeur. Celui-ci ne put réagir avant de recevoir les maléfices, très réussis pour une première fois, et la conjugaison des trois le fit trébucher en arrière avec des hoquets de douleur.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Malefoy, Zabini et Nott réalisèrent ce qu'il se passait les premiers. Ils attaquèrent aussitôt les trois Gryffondor à l'aide de sortilèges divers. Le trio dut relâcher le Doloris pour riposter.

Pendant ce temps, Greengrass se remit de sa surprise et tenta d'immobiliser les rouge et or qui s'en sortaient bien face à leurs adversaires. Crabbe et Goyle vinrent rejoindre ces derniers et la bataille qui s'engagea devint rapidement un chaos indescriptible. Entretemps, Bulstrode et Parkinson rejoignirent leur professeur, et l'aidèrent à reprendre ses esprits.

Dans la confusion générale qui régnait dans la classe, Parvati se glissa jusqu'à Lavande, évitant les sortilèges qui volaient de tous les cotés. Elle passa le bras de son amie autour de son épaule et la souleva. Elle manqua de tomber lorsqu'un bureau lancé à pleine vitesse percuta le mur à quelques centimètres d'elle. Heureusement elle retrouva son équilibre aussitôt. En l'apercevant Dean Ron et Neville tentèrent de détourner l'attention de leurs six opposants afin de permettre à leurs camarades de traverser la classe sans que les Serpentards ne puisse les en empêcher.

Concernant Harry, il s'était assis contre le mur juste à coté de la porte. Il tendait l'oreille, espérant entendre le moindre bruit, mais les murs étaient trop épais – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un sortilège d'insonorisation. Par conséquent, il ne parvenait pas savoir comment avançait le cours, ni comment allait Lavande.

Il savait très bien que Voldemort voulait conserver un semblant de normalité tant qu'il le pouvait, de ce fait, les sorciers qui travaillaient au ministère devaient, par exemple, prouver l'ascendance moldue d'un sorcier avant de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était également pour cela qu'il ne fallait pas qu'un élève meure dans l'enceinte de l'école sans raison valable aux yeux des sorciers lambda. Aussi mauvais que soit Carrow, il ne pouvait donc pas torturer jusqu'à la mort, ce qui était déjà rassurant. Mais rien n'empêchait la mutilation, ou la torture morale.

Harry ressentait donc des inquiétudes sévères sur l'état de la jeune Gryffondor lorsque le cours se terminerait.

Soudainement, il perçut un tumulte venir de la salle, qui se transformèrent en un instant en un tel brouhaha qu'il ne parvint à discerner ce qu'il se passait. Il entendait des cris, des bruits d'explosion, de chute. Il se releva et leva sa baguette en se rappelant que la porte était verrouillée.

- Alohomora.

Néanmoins, le son caractéristique ne se produisit pas. Harry dut s'y reprendre trois fois avant que le cliquetis marquant l'ouverture de la porte ne se fasse entendre. Il attendit alors quelques secondes, le temps de bien se concentrer. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur, il préférait se préparer à toute éventualité. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte lentement, sa baguette prête.

C'est alors qu'il vit les élèves des deux maisons s'affronter, le professeur qui reprenait à peine ses esprits, et Parvati soutenant Lavande qui se dépêchait autant que possible d'atteindre la porte.

Harry entra aussitôt et prit l'autre bras de Lavande. Grâce au poids de la jeune sorcière mieux réparti sur eux deux, ils sortirent très rapidement.

- Harry, on la porte à l'infirmerie, les garçons m'ont dit qu'ils avaient la situation en main, que la priorité était Lavande.

- D'accord. Allons-y, acquiesça le survivant.

Heureusement, l'aile de l'infirmerie pouvant être atteinte par cet étage, ils y arrivèrent assez vite.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, l'infirmière était occupée avec Seamus.

- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?, s'exclama celui-ci en les voyant arriver.

A son cri, Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers eux et étouffa une exclamation. Tout en finissant le sortilège qu'elle pratiquait sur Seamus, elle leur ordonna de déposer la blessée dans un lit vide, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Lavande avait perdu connaissance en chemin.

- Racontez-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

Tandis qu'ils expliquaient le déroulement du cours, l'infirmière commençait à examiner Lavande pour repérer d'éventuelles blessures superficielles.

- Retournez en cours, leur dit-elle lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur récit. Apportez-moi tous les blessés, contre leur gré s'il le faut.

Harry et Parvati acceptèrent sans hésiter. Ils ressortirent de l'infirmerie en courant et retournèrent devant la salle d'étude de la magie noire. Quand ils parvinrent près de la porte, ils remarquèrent un silence pesant.

Ils comprirent pourquoi en entrant.

Le professeur tenait en joue Ron, adossé au mur, qui se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant, sa manche couverte de sang. Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps s'occupaient de Dean, assis contre le pied du bureau du professeur, les yeux clos. Plus loin, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Greengrass, Nott et Zabini pointaient tous les cinq leur baguette vers Neville. Celui-ci était allongé sur le dos, son uniforme déchiré un peu partout, le coté gauche du visage en sang. Il s'en écoulait un peu de sa bouche, et visiblement aussi de plusieurs blessures car quelques petites flaques étaient visibles autour de lui. Zabini avait le pied sur sa main droite, ce qui expliquait certainement en partie l'expression de douleur qui se peignait sur le visage lunaire de l'adolescent à terre, qui parvenait toutefois à rester assez lucide pour leur lancer des regards meurtriers. Cela surprit les deux arrivants : après tout, Neville ne se montrait pas violent d'ordinaire, et cette expression de haine ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

- Retenue pour… tous les trois…, dit le professeur entre deux tentatives pour reprendre son souffle. Soyez sûr que le professeur Rogue… il sera informé de ça. Tiens !, Potter et Patil !, s'exclama-t-il en les voyant sur le pas de la porte. Amenez vos camarades à l'infirmerie, ça serait dommage qu'ils ne soient pas en pleine forme pour leur retenue. »

Zabini leva le pied mais se baissa pour récupérer la baguette de Neville qui avait roulé sous un bureau. Il la donna au professeur, qui possédait déjà celles des deux autres. Ron aida alors Dean, encore sonné, à se relever, tout en jetant des regards meurtriers au professeur, tandis que Neville se remit également debout. Pendant que les trois garçons approchaient, Harry et Parvati purent voir que Neville, qui par ailleurs boitait considérablement, était vraiment le plus mal en point.

Alors qu'ils faisaient route vers l'infirmerie, Ron trouva encore la force de plaisanter.

- Et bien Neville, toi quand tu te bats, tu ne fais pas semblant. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te contrarier ! Tu te rends compte, Harry, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers celui-ci, il a réussi à tenir tête à cinq adversaires en même temps, depuis le début jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à peu près.

- C'est parce que vous, ils vous ont attaqués par derrière, s'ils m'avaient surpris de la même façon…

- Non Neville, l'interrompit Harry. Franchement, avec l'A.D., j'ai pu voir ton niveau il y a deux ans. Tu es celui d'entre nous qui a le plus progressé, vraiment.

- En plus, ajouta Dean faiblement, Parkinson et Bulstrode n'ont peut-être qu'un demi-cerveau à elle deux, mais Greengrass et Zabini sont plutôt puissants, sans parler de Nott. Celui-là, même s'il est seul, je n'aimerai vraiment pas me battre avec lui.

- Tu es devenu un sorcier très puissant. Les mangemorts doivent faire attention si t'es dans les parages !, lança Parvati avec un sourire amusé, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Neville fut le seul à ne pas sourire. Il plaça mieux le bras de Dean derrière sa nuque en fixant un point loin devant lui.

- Je déteste ce sort, le Doloris, je veux dire. Je ne supporte pas de le voir utilisé. »

La tension devint brusquement plus lourde. Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête : ils savaient que ce sortilège avait été utilisé la famille Lestrange pour torturer les parents de Neville jusqu'à les rendre définitivement fous. Ils l'avaient momentanément oublié et ils regrettaient à présent de s'être attardés sur le sujet.

Mme Pomfresh prit en charge les trois blessés aussitôt, sans poser la moindre question ni prononcer le moindre mot. Cependant, ils virent tous la colère intense qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Harry et Parvati expliquèrent la raison de l'état des trois garçons à Seamus qui semblait plus qu'inquiet. Ron fut guérit très rapidement, ses blessures n'étant que superficielles, y compris la coupure à son épaule, beaucoup moins profonde que ce qu'elle paraissait. L'infirmière soigna les blessures de Dean pendant son inconscience, et le déclara en état de sortir vingt minutes après son arrivée.

L'état de Neville fut beaucoup plus préoccupant. Les coupures au visage et sa lèvre largement fendue se refermèrent facilement, et sa cheville remise en place sans aucune difficulté. En revanche, les cinq serpentards s'étaient amusés à essayer les sortilèges de lacération perfectionnés la veille, et au vue du résultat, ils s'étaient considérablement améliorés. Il avait également plusieurs os de la main brisée et Neville blêmit en entendant l'infirmière lui annoncer qu'il ne pourrait tenir à nouveau une baguette avant une semaine ou deux.

Seule Lavande resta à l'infirmerie ; quand le groupe des Gryffondor repartirent, soit environ une heure après être arrivés, elle demeurait endormie.

Harry, Dean, Ron, Neville et Parvati passèrent le reste de la matinée dans la bibliothèque. En seulement quelques jours, trois élèves avaient déjà gagné un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie, et ils commençaient sérieusement à se demander si au moins l'un d'entre eux serait encore sur pied d'ici la fin de la semaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<strong>

**N'oubliez pas que n'étant pas du tout rémunérée, mon seul salaire réside en vos reviews… **

**Prochain chapitre dimanche :-)**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Directrice de Serpentard

**Bonjour à tous**

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent ^^**

**Petit rappel, je crois que je ne l'avais pas fait, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) sauf Killian King (enfin la seule fois qu'il a été évoqué réellement c'est pour dire que sa famille avait été massacrée alors bon…). De plus, je ne suis pas payée et blablabla…**

**tara1990 : Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione revient dans ce chapitre :) Je suis soulagée que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent, car j'avoue que le coup du cours sur le doloris je ne le sentais pas trop … Mais bon si ça va je suis soulagée ^^. **

**Arwen : Merci de ta review ^^ non, je ne pousserai pas de « coup de gueule » ça risque de faire fuir les lecteurs plus qu'autre chose, même si j'avoue que même un « salut, super ta fic, vivement la suite ! » c'est pas grand-chose et ça fait plaisir. Enfin bon, tu t'es moins lâchée pour cette review, t'es malade :s ? XD J'ai tellement l'habitude de la review schizo, j'aime ta voix off. Allez, tu te souviens ce chapitre ? Tu te souviens de la fin ? XD pas taper !**

**Voici donc le onzième chapitre,**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre n°11<span> : La directrice de Serpentard**

- Alors Potter, tes rangs se vident à vue d'œil ! Tu dois te sentir drôlement seul.

- La ferme Malefoy !, répliqua aussitôt Ron, les oreilles pivoines. On est toujours assez pour vous flanquer une raclée.

- C'est ça oui. Tu es sûr de pouvoir trouver tout seul les formules à utiliser sans la Sang-de-Bourbe pour te les souffler ?

Dean eut juste le temps d'attraper le poignet d'Harry pour l'empêcher de se saisir de sa baguette. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour lui signifier sa manière de penser, cependant une voix glaciale le coupa avant.

- Potter, Malefoy, si j'entends un mot vous serez tous deux renvoyés de cours.

Suite à ces paroles, tous les regards, Gryffondor comme Serpentards, se posèrent sur le professeur Rogue. Aucun n'arrivait à réaliser : Rogue avait-il vraiment menacé Malefoy de le punir ?

- Entrez. Et en silence.

Sans prononcer une parole, les élèves s'installèrent à leurs places, trop abasourdis par les paroles du maître en potions. Celui-ci attendit qu'ils soient assis correctement pour remonter les rangs d'un pas rapide. Arrivé à son bureau, il se tourna brusquement vers eux et observa silencieusement les visages encore étonnés et dont les yeux levés vers lui attendaient une consigne. Sauf un : Malefoy écrasait rageusement le bout de sa plume contre le bureau, le regard dans le vide.

- Je veux d'ici la fin du cours une dissertation sur l'utilisation de la troisième loi de Golpalott. Mr Malefoy, rappelez-nous quelle est cette loi.

Malefoy releva brusquement la tête. Dans le même temps, il appuya d'un mouvement involontaire sur sa plume, ce qui acheva de la briser. Il semblait totalement perplexe. Il resta un moment la bouche entrouverte sans savoir quoi dire, tandis que les autres dévisageaient le professeur, également surpris.

- Et bien Mr Malefoy, j'aurai cru que vous étiez au moins capable de réussir la théorie. Miss Greengrass, preut-être ?

Daphné Greengrass glissa un regard en coin, l'air désolé, à Drago. Elle répondit avec quelques hésitations, en fermant les yeux :

- La troisième loi de Golpalott établit… que l'antidote d'un poison doit être inférieur à... à la moitié…

- Arrêtez là miss, toute la classe a pu constater l'étendue de votre savoir. Voyons … Mr Goldstein, montrez-moi que je ne suis pas en charge d'une classe composée uniquement d'ignorants.

Daphné Greengrass ferma la bouche et croisa les bras, bien droite sur son banc.

Anthony Goldstein, qui n'avait jamais été interrogé par Rogue cette année, sortit de sa rêverie, heureux de ne pas être ignoré comme à chaque fois. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis se lança sans la moindre hésitation.

- La troisième loi de Golpalott établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants.

- Je vois que Miss Granger à trouvé un remplaçant, murmura Rogue avec un sourire narquois. C'est tout à fait exact. A présent je ne veux plus voir vos plumes quitter vos parchemins, et ce pendant deux heures.

Tous obtempérèrent, non sans jeter de temps à autre des coups d'oeil interloqués au professeur. En l'espace de cinq minutes, il avait menacé Malefoy et s'était moqué de Greengrass. Pour quelqu'un qui, en six ans n'avait jamais fait une remarque aux élèves de Serpentard quelque soit le méfait, cela étonnait considérablement.

Le professeur examina un instant les élèves. Ils manifestaient des signes de surprise, jusque là tout se passait bien. Certains élèves commençaient déjà la rédaction, les plumes glissant rapidement sur les parchemins. Finalement, après dix bonnes minutes, seul le grattement des plumes se fit entendre et les élèves, plongés dans leur devoir, se concentrèrent de plus en plus dans leur réflexion, oubliant donc la soudaine impartialité de leur professeur.

Une fois qu'Hermione fut certaine que les élèves s'étaient complètement désintéressés de ses agissements, elle contourna le bureau et s'assit à sa place. Elle se colla contre le dossier, étonnamment décontractée, et tourna machinalement entre ses doigts une des plumes noires préalablement posée sur le bureau.

Un sourire soulagé apparut sur son visage, conservant toutefois un soupçon de moquerie. Malefoy avait eu l'air de tomber de très haut lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé. Et que dire de sa tête quand elle lui avait reproché d'être ignare ! Rien que pour ce spectacle, elle ne regrettait plus d'assurer le cours des septièmes années avec l'apparence de Rogue.

Pendant presque deux heures, Hermione resta ainsi, collée à sa chaise, occupée à observer les élèves. Les Poufsouffle présents, Hannah Abbot et Justin Finch-Fletchley, étaient les seuls à avoir eu le courage de supporter Rogue une année de plus, et ils paraissaient bien moins tendus que d'ordinaire.

Regroupés dans leur coin, les Serpentards demeuraient les plus nombreux ; seuls Crabbe et Goyle avaient abandonné ce cours. Ils affichaient pourtant un air morose et la plupart semblaient bouillir de colère.

Les Serdaigle, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein et Mandy Brocklehurst, étaient plongés dans leur réflexion, et affichaient un sourire qu'ils ne se seraient jamais permis la veille.

Quant aux Gryffondor, Ron, Harry et Dean, ils se concentraient apparemment difficilement. Ils ne cessaient de se faire des signes les uns aux autres, se croyant discrets. Hermione laissait faire, car ils ne trichaient pas, il ne s'agissait que de commentaires sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au contraire, elle s'amusait à les regarder tout en faisant croire qu'elle corrigeait des copies. Ainsi, elle ne ratait rien de leurs réactions et dut plusieurs fois retenir un petit rire.

Au milieu du cours, comme à chaque fois, Hermione sortit du tiroir la bouteille qui contenait le Polynectar et en but une gorgée en tentant d'apparaître la plus naturelle possible. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait intercepté aucun regard étonné, bien qu'elle redoutât que cela n'arrive un jour. Si on la soupçonnait d'en boire, la mascarade ne résisterait pas aux rumeurs et aux déductions logiques des élèves. Heureusement, cette fois-ci encore, ceux-ci étaient trop absorbés par leur devoir pour s'occuper de ce que buvait leur professeur en classe.

- Les deux heures sont finies. Posez vos plumes.

Les plaintes diverses ne se firent pas attendre. Hermione insista et vit avec satisfaction les élèves obéir ; elle n'aurait vraiment pas aimé leur mettre une retenue pour cette raison.

- Miss Greengrass, ramassez les parchemins et amenez-les moi, demanda Hermione soudainement.

L'élève la regarda en haussant un sourcil et obtempéra sans répliquer. Hermione ne l'avait pas prémédité, seulement elle avait réfléchi un peu au comportement de la Serpentarde et souhaitait parler avec elle.

Après tout, elle était directrice des Serpentards.

Daphné Greengrass n'appartenait pas à la bande à Malefoy, ni à aucune autre. A ce qu'Hermione savait, il n'existait pas dans sa famille de mangemort notable. Ayant déjà eu cours avec Daphné et sa petite soeur, Astoria, Hermione s'était rendu compte qu'elles ne se montraient pas aussi antipathiques si l'on adoptait un regard neutre. Elles avaient seulement été élevées dans un certain confort et une idée particulière de la noblesse dans leur famille incontestablement sang-pur, et l'attitude de Rogue envers les Serpentard les avait confortées dans l'idée qu'elles pouvaient obliger les autres à faire leurs corvées. Y compris les devoirs, remarqua Hermione en lisant la copie d'Astoria.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, Daphné se présenta devant le bureau, fixant la personne qu'elle croyait être Rogue avec une expression mitigée, entre colère et ahurissement.

- Mr Malefoy, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas quand je dis : dehors ?, lança Hermione en voyant Drago rester adossé au mur.

Il lui lança un regard noir, et partit de fort mauvaise humeur. Hermione sortit la baguette de Rogue et, d'un geste, referma la porte brutalement pour être sûr qu'il n'écouterait pas.

- Voulez-vous me parler monsieur ?, auestionna prudemment l'adolescente.

- En effet, confirma Hermione, soulagée de voir que son interlocutrice semblait plus perplexe qu'autre chose. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été très déçu de votre incapacité à me répondre.

- Mais vous ne m'avez jamais interrogé, vous ne m'avez jamais reproché de ne pas savoir quelque chose. Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama la Serpentarde, visiblement choquée des paroles de son professeur.

- Je le constate. Néanmoins, je vous pensais assez intelligente pour pouvoir travailler sans que je doive être derrière vous.

- Mais à quoi cela servirait-il : que je travaille ou non j'ai de bonnes notes. C'est du temps de gâché pour rien, répliqua l'élève avec surprise.

Hermione soupira discrètement, exaspérée de devoir essayer de trouver une justification à la notation puérile du professeur.

- Miss Greengrass, que souhaitez-vous faire après Poudlard ?

- Je voudrais faire partie du Magenmagot, répondit Daphné Greengrass, qui arborait un sourire franc et empli de fierté.

- Je vois, dit doucement Hermione en se faisant la remarque qu'il s'agissait d'un projet bien ambitieux, correspondant parfaitement à une Serpentarde en somme. Vous savez, vous pourrez obtenir beaucoup de choses en mettant en avant votre sang, ou votre sympathie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, une place dans le Magenmagot ne s'obtient pas de cette manière. Il n'existe qu'une place libre tous les deux ou trois ans, et ce sera votre dossier qui vous départagera des autres, expliqua Hermione, se félicitant de s'être renseignée sur la plupart des carrières, dont celle-ci. Si vous n'obtenez pas tous vos ASPICs, jamais vous n'y entrerez. En avez-vous conscience ?

- Oui professeur. Mais j'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes.

Hermione fit une pause, le temps de bien choisir ses mots. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être maladroite. Cette fille ne lui apparaissait pas antipathique et elle voulait l'aider à se sortir de cette situation délicate.

Elle posa sur le bureau la baguette qu'elle tenait toujours inconsciemment dans sa main et croisa les bras devant elle. Daphné semblait vraiment curieuse de savoir quelle réponse son professeur lui donnerait, ce qui était encourageant. Elle paraissait accorder une certaine confiance à Rogue et suivrait donc certainement ses conseils.

- Je le sais très bien puisque c'est moi qui vous note, dit-elle finalement non sans un petit sourire moqueur. Seulement, lors de vos ASPICs, ce seront des examinateurs qui ne vous connaissent pas qui vous feront passer, il faudra donc que vous fassiez vos preuves, que vous donniez de vous-même ; vous ne pourrez pas ce jour là montrer le travail d'un autre élève. Vous ne réussirez pas sur un coup de génie sans avoir étudié avant. Regardez quelle réponse vous m'avez fournie aujourd'hui. Vous saviez vaguement de quoi parlait cette loi, c'est vrai, mais vos examinateurs ne se contenteront pas d'approximations. En admettant que je vous ais laissée poursuivre, vous n'auriez guère pu espérer mieux que P. Même si je ne suis pas derrière vous à vous le dire, il faut que vous travailliez davantage. Vous me comprenez ?

- Oui monsieur. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi important, répondit la Serpentarde en hésitant un peu, comme si elle n'était pas encore totalement convaincue du bien fondé des paroles de son professeur et directeur de maison.

- Réfléchissez-y, ajouta alors Hermione, et demandez-vous ce qui vaut vraiment la peine. Quand vous aurez tiré vos conclusions, faites-en part à votre sœur, qu'elle comprenne pourquoi son devoir sera noté Piètre et non Optimal.

- Monsieur, je vais le lui dire dès maintenant, mais s'il vous plaît, ne lui mettez pas une mauvaise note !

- Non miss, dit alors Hermione d'un ton sans réplique. Pour que vous compreniez réellement, vous devez pour une fois avoir les notes que vous méritez réellement. Si vous et votre sœur vous mettez à travailler à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce ne sera qu'une mauvaise note parmi tant d'autres excellentes et absolument personne n'y fera attention.

- Bien monsieur, capitula tristement l'adolescente.

- Alors vous pouvez partir.

Hermione attendit que la jeune Serpentarde sorte pour soupirer de soulagement. Elle avait failli regretter ce zèle, même si finalement il s'agissait d'un bon dénouement. De plus, la jeune sorcière se rendait compte que ce rôle lui plaisait assez, et qu'elle pourrait en être tout à fait satisfaite si elle ne se trouvait pas dans le corps de Rogue.

Enseigner était loin d'être déplaisant, bien qu'elle ne donne que deux ou trois vrais cours, puisque les autres classes devaient répondre à un contrôle de connaissances. Elle appréciait, contre toute attente, de se trouver derrière le bureau à dispenser un enseignement. Seul le fait d'imiter le professeur haï et la peur d'être démasquée noircissaient le tableau.

Hermione prit le paquet de parchemin, regarda rapidement les réponses des élèves, puis déposa les copies à coté du reste0. Elle voulait d'abord se reposer un peu avant de continuer à corriger.

La Gryffondor se leva et poussa la porte qui donnait sur le bureau de Rogue. A peine l'eut-elle ouverte qu'elle entendit un craquement. Elle sortit dans un réflexe la baguette de Rogue et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?, demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

Un miaulement lui répondit. La sorcière s'approcha du bureau et regarda Pattenrond, lové sur la chaise, la regardant de ses yeux perçants. Hermione vérifia que la porte du bureau était fermée. Le chat avait dû entrer le matin même car elle se souvenait être revenue un instant dans les appartements de Rogue, laissant ainsi la porte entrebâillée.

Hermione prit son chat dans ses bras et le caressa doucement tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise que le félin monopolisait l'instant précédent.

- Tu m'as reconnue, hein … J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'avais oublié que tu étais à demi magique. Mais j'espère que personne ne t'a vu roder dans les cachots…, songea-t-elle a haute voix, un peu inquiète.

Le chat toujours sur elle, Hermione examina la baguette dans sa main. Utilisée quelques instant auparavant, l'objet magique semblait lui répondre assez bien.

Hermione éprouvait des difficultés à s'y habituer, car le type de bois, son poids, et la longueur de la baguette ne correspondaient pas à la sienne. Par conséquent, en plus d'être déstabilisant, les différences pouvaient largement se voir. Toutefois, elle commençait à l'utiliser de manière instinctive, ce qui était bon signe.

- Tu vois Pattenrond, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant hâte à la fin des cours…, murmura-t-elle en pensant au vendredi suivant, après lequel elle cesserait enfin cette mascarade et reprendrait ensuite sa place.

En songeant avec bonheur que cela se finirait bientôt, Hermione sortit la fiole de Polynectar et en avala une gorgée, ne prêtant pratiquement plus attention au goût infect de la potion.

Tout à coup, le félin sauta au sol. Hermione tenta un instant de le récupérer, puis se glaça sur place, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte du bureau.

Félicitant l'instinct de son animal, bien caché derrière le bureau, Hermione se redressa vivement et lissa sa robe chiffonnée, enleva les quelques poils de chats qui s'y étaient accrochés, et lança d'une voix la plus froide possible :

- Entrez.

Anthony Harper, un jeune Serpentard en quatrième année qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas vraiment entra.

- Que me voulez-vous monsieur Harper ?, demanda Hermione en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

- Mme Pomfresh m'a dit de vous prévenir que le blessé avait reprit connaissance deux ou trois fois dans la journée, et qu'il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à s'éveiller encore, récita rapidement Harper comme s'il craignait d'oublier un élément.

Il quitta ensuite le bureau sans prononcer un mot et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le congédier.

Hermione vit alors son chat jaillir de sous le bureau et rebondir sur elle. Elle le gratta un peu au ventre et se releva.

- Pattenrond, tu restes là, et tu ne fais aucun bruit d'accord ? Je reviens vite.

Le chat miaula, comme s'il comprenait. Hermione rangea la baguette de Rogue dans sa poche, vérifia qu'elle possédait sur elle le Polynectar, en but une gorgée au cas ou, et sortit de son bureau avant de verrouiller la porte à l'aide de plusieurs sorts différents.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'aile de l'infirmerie, des questions lui revenaient à nouveau. Qui donc avait pu laisser Rogue dans un tel état ? Cette personne l'avait-t-elle reconnu ? Si tel était le cas, cette personne avait peut-être prévenu quelqu'un de sa découverte, ou allait le faire bientôt…

L'attitude à adopter dépendait de cette seule information. Par conséquent, Hermione devait absolument s'entretenir seule à seul avec lui. C'était primordial qu'ils puissent parler librement, sans personne d'autre.

Mais l'infirmière consentirait-elle à laisser Rogue et un blessé grave ensemble, même juste un moment ? Hermione ignorait comment la convaincre que le blessé ne risquait rien. Sans doute devrait-elle trouver un moyen de faire pression sur madame Pomfresh ? Elle espéra vraiment ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Cependant, elle arrêta de s'interroger, car elle se tenait désormais dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

- Vous m'avez fait dire que Mr King s'était réveillé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui ?

- C'est exact, répondit Mme Pomfresh, l'observant d'un air très soupçonneux. Demain je cesserai de lui donner de la potion de sommeil.

- Comme vous voulez. Puis-je le voir ?

- Pouvez-vous ?, répéta l'infirmière, surprise qu'_il_ lui en demande la permission. Et bien pour le moment il dort mais il montrait tout à l'heure des signes de réveil imminent.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, avant que vous ne le forciez à se rendormir, je voudrais m'entretenir avec lui.

- Seul à seul ?

- C'est exact.

L'infirmière la jaugea du regard, comme si elle réfléchissait à comment formuler son refus.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer, déclara Hermione en apposant un rictus moqueur sur le visage de Rogue. Il y a certaines choses que je dois savoir, et votre présence n'est aucunement nécessaire.

- Il n'en est pas question Severus, je viens avec vous. C'est peut-être votre école à présent, mais c'est toujours mon patient.

Hermione comprit qu'elle ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis en s'y prenant de cette manière. Il fallait trouver autre chose.

Faisant semblant de capituler, elle fit demi-tour et examina les lits sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle remarqua qu'en plus de Seamus, Lavande se trouvait là.

Le regard d'Hermione passa au lit d'à coté. Elle aperçut une élève de Serpentard de sixième année qui avait voulu attaquer un des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle avait un bras en écharpe. Un autre élève, plus loin, dormait, tout près du bord du lit. Enfin, une autre, au fond, près de la porte d'entrée, refermait le livre qu'elle venait de terminer.

Hermione sut alors comment éloigner l'infirmière.

Se bénissant de s'être longuement entrainée durant les vacances pour maîtriser les informulés, elle fit en sorte que les bouteilles sur la table de chevet tombent lorsque l'élève y posa son livre. Dans le même temps, le bandage qui tenait le bras de la Serpentarde se dénoua doucement et tomba sur le lit.

Ainsi, Mme Pomfresh ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer les trois élèves en difficulté. Elle alla donc les aider, après lui avoir ordonné de l'attendre.

Aussitôt que l'infirmière se fut détournée, Hermione se rendit dans la chambre où dormait Severus Rogue. Elle verrouilla immédiatement la porte à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges assez compliqués, et alla se mettre à coté du lit dans lequel reposait Rogue.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadammmm !<strong>

**XD**

**suite au prochain numéro**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Prochain chapitre mardi.**

**Allez, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si vous aimez pas.**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Légilimentie

**Bonjour à tous**

**tara1990 : Bah voui Hermione elle est brillante ^^ Tu savais pas qu'il était un croisement de chat moldu et de chat sorcier ? Ah bah je suis contente alors je t'ai appris quelque chose XD Tant qu'on y est, c'est le cas aussi de Miss Teigne lol. J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre :) En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !**

**Arwen : XD pas mal le compte de points. Normal que Rogue (enfin Hermione) en ait plus, elle peut se permettre de clouer le bec à ce char Drago sans représailles, normal qu'elle ne s'en prive pas :) Tu vas aussi pouvoir compter les points pour ce chapitre, je me demande qui d'Hermione ou Rogue va en avoir le plus ^^ (merci pour le chapitre 19, contente que tu ai aimé ^^ Je t'envois le 20 demain, je l'ai presque fini)**

**keemala : oh, un(e) nouveau(elle) revieweur(se) ^^ Contente de voir que tu aimes. Oui, j'ai essayé de faire autre chose que ce qu'on voit souvent. (bien que je suis malheureusement tombée sur une fic qui reprend à peu près la même idée : ma meilleure amie. Mais bon, je ne l'ai découverte que récemment, je n'ai aucunement plagié)**

* * *

><p><strong>Voici donc le douzième chapitre, et je rappelle que je ne cède pas au chantage et que si vous m'envoyez à l'hôpital, je pourrais peut-être écrire, mais pas publier ^^<strong>

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre n°12<span> : Légilimentie**

Rogue avait les yeux ouverts, à la grande surprise d'Hermione qui s'attendait à le voir encore endormi. Cependant, elle ignorait s'il se trouvait conscient en ce moment, surtout qu'il ne s'était pas tourné vers elle à son arrivée. De plus, elle ne savait pas du tout comment engager la conversation sans être maladroite ou ridicule.

- Professeur, vous m'entendez ?

- Redevenir jeune ne m'a pas rendu sourd Granger.

Hermione grimaça. Trop tard pour le ridicule. Rogue daigna enfin la regarder, et la sorcière se sentit mal à l'aise face à lui, n'étant pas encore habituée à le voir avec des traits d'adolescents. A l'inverse, se voir adulte ne semblait pas le troubler outre mesure.

- Excusez-moi, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver éveillé.

- Donnez-moi ma baguette.

Elle allait refuser, toutefois, il la lui arracha des mains sans prévenir. Hermione se recula d'un pas en voyant le mangemort en possession de sa baguette, bien qu'il ne fît que la pointer sur la porte, au grand soulagement de l'adolescente. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger et une aura bleue entoura la poignée. Il redonna ensuite sa baguette à la Gryffondor qui le regarda, très surprise.

Elle ne dit cependant rien, l'observant juste se redresser pour adopter une position à moitié assise dans son lit. Si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait pris sa baguette au lieu de se servir de celle posée sur la table de nuit, l'explication apparut devant ses yeux un instant plus tard. Faire ces quelques gestes lui arrachait déjà des grimaces de douleur, or, la table de nuit était hors d'atteinte s'il restait dans le lit. Par conséquent, il aurait fallu qu'il se penche pour l'attraper, chose impossible pour le moment.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, puis il se tourna vers elle.

- Vous devriez perfectionner vos enchantements Granger, se moqua-t-il, ceux donnés dans les manuels ne sont certainement pas les plus efficaces.

- Ils m'ont toujours donnée satisfaction, répliqua Hermione, vexée.

Rogue esquissa un sourire narquois, néanmoins, avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Hermione décida de changer de sujet.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Parce que cela vous préoccupe à présent ?

- Non, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vouloir être polie.

- Ne me faites pas rire Granger. Oubliez votre pseudo-politesse et passez donc au sujet de votre venue, nous n'avons pas de temps à gaspiller.

- Je voulais que nous parlions un peu pour ne pas donner deux versions différentes des faits, expliqua sèchement Hermione.

- On s'en tient à ce qu'on a dit. Les mangemorts ont pénétré la maison des King et tué ses occupants. Mais le fils, moi, a réussi à s'échapper. Il a voulu se cacher pour reprendre des forces, et dès qu'il a pu, il a transplané devant les grilles. Fin de l'histoire.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, jetant des regards noirs à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci en fit de même.

- Bien, lâcha-t-elle. C'est plus ou moins la version qui a été donnée à votre arrivée. De plus, j'ai d'ores-et-déjà expliqué à la directrice que l'attaque était une erreur, et non des traitres. Sinon, cela aurait paru étrange que je ne veuille pas vous tuer. Mais il y a autre chose que je voulais vous demander au plus vite : vous a-t-on reconnu ? Qui vous a attaqué ?

- Personne.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tout en retenant difficilement les remarques qui lui venaient à l'esprit. A qui voulait-il faire croire ça ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la prenait autant pour une idiote, même si elle connaissait sa piètre opinion à son sujet.

- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle acerbement. Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes ? Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que personne ne vous a fait ça ? Et puis d'abord, où avez-vous trouvé une baguette ?, questionna-t-elle quand son regard tomba à nouveau sur la baguette inconnue posée sur la table de chevet.

- Je n'ai pas été attaqué, je me suis blessé moi-même.

- Quoi ? Vous vous êtes automutilé ?, lança-t-elle aussitôt, instinctivement.

- Bon sang Granger, utilisez le peu d'intelligence que vous avez !, siffla Rogue, visiblement excédé. Je suis censé avoir échappé de peu à une tuerie ! Si j'étais apparu sans aucune blessure, personne n'y aurait cru une seule seconde. Puisque vous semblez vouloir tout savoir sur cette baguette, je l'ai volée chez Ollivander, je me suis lancé plusieurs maléfices et j'ai transplané ici. Et avant que vous ne me posiez encore une question stupide, oui, je me suis désartibulé volontairement. Même le plus résistant des sorciers de notre âge ne pourrait transplaner dans cet état et arriver entier. Votre soif de savoir est-elle enfin satisfaite ?

Hermione ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il avait utilisé de la magie noire sur lui-même, avec une autre baguette que la sienne, prenant ainsi le risque de se tuer. Il aurait aussi pu réellement se désartibuler, entrainant une mort certaine vu son état.

Etait-il incroyablement courageux ou complètement fou ?

S'il était mort et que son corps avait été retrouvé, on aurait vite remarqué la supercherie. Dans ce cas, Hermione aurait été tuée, soit par les siens pour trahison, soit par les mangemorts qui auraient eu un semblant de justification pour l'éliminer et ainsi atteindre Harry. Il avait non seulement risqué sa propre vie, mais aussi celle de la jeune sorcière qui n'avait pas demandé à être impliquée dans cette histoire de fous. Ne se préoccupait-il pas de sa vie à elle ? Mangemort ou non, et même si certainement le pire d'entre eux, il restait un homme ! La vie d'un autre être humain ne valait donc rien pour lui ?

- Avez-vous autre chose à me demander ?, interrogea froidement Rogue.

- Non monsieur.

- Fort bien. Redonnez-moi ma baguette.

Cette fois, devinant ce qu'il ferait, elle la lui donna sans résister. Il la dirigea effectivement vers la porte et l'aura bleue disparut. Hermione reprit sa baguette et sortit silencieusement, agacée du comportement de celui qu'elle s'efforçait pourtant de protéger – contre leur gré à eux deux, certes.

Malheureusement l'infirmière l'attendait devant la porte, et elle semblait furieuse. Seulement au lieu d'essayer de calmer le jeu, Hermione lui lança sèchement :

- Votre protégé est encore en vie. Dépêchez-vous de le rendormir, je risquerais de changer d'avis.

Et elle quitta l'infirmerie sans faire attention au regard noir que lui lançaient Mme Pomfresh et tous les élèves qui la virent passer.

Rogue, qui l'avait entendue, retint un sourire moqueur, mais amusé. Pour quelqu'un qui disait le haïr, les manières de Granger devenaient de plus en plus semblables aux siennes, y compris lorsqu'elle agissait naturellement, comme à l'instant. La jeune sorcière, qui savait toujours se contrôler et réfléchir calmement à la situation, se transformait peu à peu en une adolescente instable et parfois presque violente. Miss parfaite ne l'était pas tant que cela au final. En tant que spectateur, il trouvait cette métamorphose aussi surprenante qu'amusante. C'était on ne peut plus délectable d'y assister aux premières loges.

La colère d'Hermione ne retomba pas avant le soir, quand elle se considéra assez fatiguée pour être sûre de s'endormir aussitôt. Ses pensées eurent pourtant le temps de se focaliser sur son attitude adoptée plus tôt, et considéra sa réaction puérile et inconsciente. Enfin, ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en retard, si bien qu'elle ne put se rendre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Entre la nuit, courte et agitée, et les événements épuisants de la veille, tant physiquement que moralement, elle ne se sentait pas totalement en forme. Rajoutée à cela l'immense fatigue qu'elle ressentait, sa colère, et son inquiétude face à sa situation actuelle Hermione se leva d'humeur exécrable. Elle s'habilla rapidement et voulut attendre le début du cours dans son bureau. A peine ouvrit-elle la porte qui séparait les appartements du bureau qu'un brouillard léger se forma au centre de celui-ci.

La brume, d'abord à peine visible, se condensa en quelques secondes en une forme plus définie. Avec ses quatre pattes longues, fines et agiles se terminant par des sabots, son corps gracieux, et sa tête au port majestueux coiffée d'oreilles d'assez grande taille, une biche argentée apparut, scintillante comme un lac au clair de lune, puis s'avança vers elle d'un trot léger et agile.

Hermione, en particulier grâce aux cours d'Harry lors de leur cinquième année, reconnut très vite un patronus corporel, cependant, elle ne connaissait personne qui en faisait sous forme de biche. Le plus proche demeurait bien le cerf d'Harry, néanmoins elle ne pouvait se tromper sur l'identité de la créature. Plus petite qu'un cerf et dénuée de bois, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une biche.

Hermione, toujours renseignée sur le sujet, savait que si les patronus étaient souvent utilisés pour repousser des détraqueurs, ils servaient également à envoyer des messages, comme à présent apparemment. En effet, elle se souvenait d'un fait semblable durant l'été, lorsque Kingsley les avait prévenus de l'attaque des mangemorts grâce à son Patronus, un lynx. Quelqu'un voulait donc lui délivrer un message urgent.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la biche s'approcha tout près d'elle et une voix s'échappa bientôt de sa bouche. La voix, grave et froide, correspondait à celle d'un adolescent, tranchant ainsi fortement avec l'apparente fragilité et la grâce que transmettait le bel animal.

- Rendez-vous immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Ne vous faites pas remarquer et dépêchez-vous.

La biche fit quelques pas en arrière. Alors, elle se sépara en une brume fine qui disparut rapidement.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, lança froidement Hermione.

Etrangement, sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, l'adolescente ne rencontra aucun élève, sans doute l'évitaient-ils à tout prix. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'infirmerie, tous les blessés dormaient toujours. Le bureau de Mme Pomfresh étant fermé, il lui suffit de ne pas faire de bruit pour aller dans la chambre où reposait Rogue.

- Quoi encore ? Vous ne pouvez donc pas mourir sans casser les pieds aux autres ?, s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, en prenant à peine le temps de verrouiller la porte d'un informulé.

- Cela vous ferait bien trop plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Trouvez un moyen de dissimuler une cicatrice, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Pardon ? Vous ne voulez plus qu'on voit vos blessures finalement ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, grinça Rogue, répugnant visiblement à lui expliquer. Il semblerait que grâce à vos soins, je sois de nouveau âgé de dix-sept ans. Il se trouve qu'en sixième année j'ai été blessé par un sortilège, mais ayant été soigné un peu trop tard, une cicatrice est restée et a mis plusieurs années à disparaître, je dois donc l'avoir sur moi en ce moment.

- Vous croyez que l'on peut vous reconnaître grâce à elle ? Pourtant je ne pense pas que ce soit Mme Pomfresh qui vous ait soigné à cette époque, si ?

- Je ne suis pas si vieux Granger, siffla-t-il, visiblement vexé. Certes, ce n'était pas elle, seulement lors de la première guerre, quand j'étais officiellement un mangemort, mon signalement avait été donné à tous les titulaires d'un diplôme de médicomagie, ainsi qu'à ceux qui n'étaient encore qu'en formation, au cas où l'envie m'aurait effleuré d'aller me faire soigner chez l'un d'eux. Cette cicatrice se trouvait dans la description, et malheureusement elle est assez inhabituelle pour marquer les mémoires. Elle en a forcément entendu parler d'une manière où d'une autre.

- Très franchement avec toutes les cicatrices que vous devez avoir à cause des blessures que vous vous êtes vous-même infligées, je ne vois pas comme on la reconnaîtrait parmi les autres.

Rogue ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût et de colère dont Hermione ne comprit pas vraiment la raison.

- La question n'est pas là, grogna-t-il. Avez-vous trouvé un moyen de la dissimuler oui ou non ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir là, répliqua Hermione. A part une potion bien sûr, cependant, je me vois mal aller dans le bureau de l'infirmière pour lui en voler une alors qu'elle est présente.

- Vous êtes une fille non ? Vous n'avez pas de crème ou je ne sais quoi ?

Hermione se retint de lui répondre qu'elle ne correspondait pas à ce genre de fille qui mettait du fond de teint. Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait pas d'une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, Lavande se trouvait à l'infirmerie, et si une fille de sa connaissance pouvait mettre des produits cosmétiques, c'était elle.

Rogue haussa un sourcil en voyant son double faire brusquement demi-tour, défaire le sortilège et sortir de la salle d'un pas rapide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione revint, mit à nouveau le maléfice sur la porte et se planta à coté du lit, une boite couleur chair dans la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je ne reprocherai plus jamais à Lavande d'emporter son maquillage partout avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda le Rogue adolescent, soupçonneux.

- Du fond de teint magique.

- C'est-à-dire ? Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver à Sainte-Mangouste avec la peau brusquement bleu vif ou complètement brulée.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux monsieur, expliqua l'adolescente, souriant face à la peur ressentie du mangemort pour un produit de maquillage. On applique simplement la pommade, qui cachera votre cicatrice à la fois visuellement et tactilement. La magie lui permet de tenir deux semaines, et seuls certains produits spéciaux peuvent l'enlever. Cela ne partira pas à cause de vos autres soins, continua lentement Hermione tout en lisant la notice. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'effet secondaire, à moins que vous ne mettiez en plus le lait bronzant de la même marque. Ce ne sera pas le cas, non ?, demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

L'adolescent en face d'elle la tua du regard mais ne répondit rien.

Hermione était plus détendue qu'à son arrivée, notamment grâce aux pics qu'elle lui lançait sans qu'il ne puisse lui rendre la pareille. Elle avait alors l'impression de le battre à son propre jeu et cela lui faisait un bien immense.

Elle posa le pot sur la table de nuit et sortit sa baguette pour défaire à nouveau le maléfice bloquant la porte.

- Granger.

Hermione crut mal entendre tellement le murmure avait été bas. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Rogue, qui affichait une tête vraiment étrange. Elle remarqua une certaine roseur sur le visage de l'adolescent.

- Vu son emplacement, je ne peux pas la mettre tout seul…

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il lui demandait de l'aider ? Rapidement, elle comprit le sens de la phrase et ne put empêcher le sang de lui monter aux joues, imaginant malgré elle l'emplacement de la cicatrice en question.

- Bon sang Granger vous ne savez pas garder vos pensées pour vous ?

Hermione s'empourpra violemment. Elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'il était legilimens.

Certes, il n'essayait pas d'entrer dans son esprit, toutefois, quand un legilimens très puissant se trouvait en face d'une personne, il pouvait capter quelques unes de ses pensées sous forme d'images si elles apparaissaient suffisamment fortes, et que son propriétaire se tenait non loin de lui, sans aucune défense mentale. Ce qui était précisément le cas d'Hermione en cet instant.

- Pardon monsieur...

Hermione, qui ne savait plus quoi faire, prit le pot dans ses mains et l'ouvrit en gardant la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser les yeux du professeur. Comment pourrait-elle encore le regarder en face alors qu'elle venait à l'instant d'imaginer qu'elle l'aidait, appliquant la crème sur s…

- Vous recommencez Granger.

- Je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant, mais vous n'avez pas non plus à regarder ainsi mes pensées !

- Faites au moins l'effort de les cacher un minimum, répliqua-t-il, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une enseigne clignotante devant mon nez.

Il semblait à la fois furieux et gêné, et avec la rougeur persistant sur ses joues, et si Hermione ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité, elle aurait pu le trouver touchant

- Avant que vos pensées ne me prouvent une fois de plus que les adolescentes ne pensent vraiment toutes qu'à la même chose, je tiens à rajouter que la cicatrice n'est _que_ dans mon dos.

- Si vous aviez été plus précis je n'aurais pas imaginé n'importe quoi, rétorqua Hermione, vexée.

- Perverse, riposta Rogue avec un sourire carnassier et moqueur.

- Voyeur.

- Petite idiote.

- Vieil aigri !

- Je ne suis pas vieux, siffla Rogue.

- L'âge n'est pas que physique…

Rogue demeura la bouche ouverte, comme s'il était trop surpris par sa répartie pour répliquer.

Pour ne pas lui en laisser le temps, la jeune adolescente lui demanda de se mettre sur le ventre en expliquant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui appliquer le produit s'il restait dans cette position. Le mangemort ne répondit rien lorsqu'il s'allongea avec des gestes lents, calculés, avant de se tourner pour se mettre sur le ventre. Malgré ses précautions, des grimaces de douleur déformèrent son visage à plusieurs reprises. Quand il fut enfin allongé, le nez dans l'oreiller, Hermione ne vit plus ses expressions, bien qu'elle distinguât un gémissement étouffé.

Hermione s'efforça de ne pas penser à la personne qu'elle s'apprêtait à soigner. Elle prit le bas du tee-shirt et le leva doucement. Elle le laissa ensuite retomber presque aussitôt, et mit la main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'horreur. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, se demandant si elle avait bien vu ou si ce n'était qu'un simple effet de son imagination.

De son coté, Rogue ne bougeait pas, et ne faisait aucun commentaire. S'il n'avait pas été en si mauvaise posture, s'il avait pu se tourner sans souffrir le martyr, il aurait apprécié contempler le visage de Granger. Il avait parfaitement entendu le cri étouffé, cependant, il ignorait à cause de quoi. Elle devait sûrement être satisfaite de voir la cicatrice, même s'il décela une surprise manifeste dans sa voix à ce moment là. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il garde cette marque aussi longtemps, après tout. Il détestait ne pas être maître de la situation. Lui qui prenait toujours le temps d'analyser les situations, de connaître exactement les pensées et l'état d'esprit de ceux qui lui faisaient face, ne pas pouvoir savoir ce que pensait Granger le mettait mal à l'aise et ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Si seulement il pouvait capter certaines de ses pensées, comme l'instant d'avant… Malheureusement, elle protégeait à nouveau son esprit, sans doute inconsciemment.

* * *

><p><strong>XD et voila<strong>

**Avez-vous des hypothèses ? Une cicatrice étrange, et en la voyant les gens risqueraient de le reconnaître … Je vous laisse méditer ça jusqu'à la parution du prochain chapitre, mercredi soir ou jeudi matin. Bye !**

**Je vous adore ^^**


	13. Chapitre 13 : le dernier appel

**Bonjour à tous**

**tara1990 : En forme de cœur hein ? XD (à ce propos, je sais pas si tu as été voir les fics de ma co-auteur, arwen76. Je te conseille la face cachée de severus rogue, ce ne sera pas une histoire de cicatrice, mais de tatouage, Sevy est un cachotier XD c'est un gros délire, je te le conseille vraiment ^^). Je te laisse découvrir la réponse dans ce chapitre :)**

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre n°13<span> : Le dernier appel**

Une fois la surprise passée, Hermione souleva à nouveau le tissu en essayant de ne pas toucher la peau de Rogue et regarda la cicatrice. Evidement, il l'avait prévenue qu'elle était très inhabituelle, et qu'elle permettait de le reconnaître facilement. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à « ça ». En effet, en bas du dos, sur une dizaine de centimètres de largeur, s'étalait un mot en lettres capitales : Servilus. Les lettres, quatre de chaque coté de la colonne vertébrale comme un macabre jeu de miroir, avaient sans doute été gravées dans sa chair à l'aide d'un sortilège de découpe, ou un maléfice s'en inspirant. Les cicatrices rouges, sanglantes, veinées de toutes parts, demeuraient bien visibles sur sa peau diaphane, et ne possédaient pas encore cette blancheur caractéristique des anciennes blessures.

- C'est horrible, murmura Hermione d'une voix étranglée, oubliant d'un coup toute sa rancœur. Qui a bien pu… ?

- Demandez donc à Potter, je suis certain qu'il sera ravi d'évoquer les aventures de ses deux modèles.

- Vous voulez dire que ce sont James et Sirius qui vous ont fait ça ? s'exclama Hermione, écœurée d'une telle attitude de la part des deux Maraudeurs. C'est monstrueux… Jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'ils soient capables de faire une chose pareille.

- Bien sûr, répliqua amèrement le blessé. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous côtoyez leur fils et filleul ? Et vous voulez me faire croire qu'il ne vous a jamais raconté les aventures extraordinaires de son vénéré géniteur et de son cher parrain ?

- Harry l'ignore !, objecta aussitôt Hermione avec fougue. Et même s'il savait, jamais il n'aurait cautionné ça ! Jamais !

Elle entendit Rogue ricaner, cependant il ne tenta pas de la contredire.

Après avoir entendu quelques récits de leurs exploits, et découvert l'existence de la carte du maraudeur et de ses différents pouvoirs, particulièrement celui qui consistait à insulter quiconque essayait de la lire sans prononcer la bonne formule, Hermione savait que James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin n'étaient pas des saints dans leur jeunesse. Hermione se souvenait aussi très bien de la scène vue par Harry dans la pensine de Rogue, lorsque ce dernier se faisait humilier par James et Sirius.

A n'en pas douter, leur conduite était franchement répréhensible, et leur comportement odieux. Toutefois jamais, non jamais Hermione n'aurait imaginé que leur rivalité d'adolescents pour Rogue irait jusqu'à le mutiler en gravant dans sa chair et à coups de maléfices le surnom qu'ils lui avaient donné.

Servilus. La racine, servile, restait très claire, et le sous-entendu révoltant.

Sans revenir totalement de sa surprise ni de son dégout, Hermione prit un peu de la crème sur ses doigts et commença à l'étaler doucement, passant et repassant encore sur la trace des méfaits de James et Sirius. Quand la marque ne se sentit plus au toucher, Hermione s'arrêta et constata avec soulagement que la cicatrice était à présent entièrement invisible, ainsi que la crème qui se fondait parfaitement avec la peau.

Heureusement que les cosmétiques sorciers étaient le plus souvent d'une bonne qualité et que Lavande n'achetaient pas les bas de gamme.

- Vous pouvez vous remettre sur le dos, lui signala Hermione une fois terminé.

Avec quelques nouvelles grimaces, bien qu'il tentât apparemment de les cacher, Rogue obtempéra avec lenteur et des gestes calculés.

Hermione voulut ajouter quelque chose, lui présenter ses excuses, qu'elle ignorait tous les méfaits des maraudeurs, qu'elle comprenait maintenant qu'il avait vécu une enfance certainement horrible, néanmoins elle resta à l'observer sans pouvoir parler, avant de finalement partir silencieusement. En passant, elle remit la boite dans le sac scolaire de Lavande, au pied de son lit.

Sur le chemin des cachots, la jeune sorcière, ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux événements survenus plus tôt. Elle avait toujours plus ou moins su que les maraudeurs détestaient Rogue et qu'ils ne se privaient pas pour le lui montrer, seulement elle pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que de mauvaises blagues, d'un goût douteux certes, mais rien de bien méchant, rien de plus que ce que les jumeaux Weasley faisaient parfois. Là, cela dépassait largement les limites de la blague, et c'était bien trop horrible pour n'être qu'une plaisanterie d'adolescents.

Même Harry, qui pourtant haïssait Malefoy au plus haut point, n'essaierait de le blesser volontairement, surtout d'une manière aussi cruelle.

Ébranlée, Hermione s'extirpa de ses pensées par un groupe d'élève devant la porte de la salle de potion. Elle ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que l'heure de cours était déjà entamée. Alors, elle prit une expression sévère, ouvrit la porte et les pressa d'entrer, comme pour rejeter la faute sur eux.

Cette journée de cours fut beaucoup plus difficile que les précédentes. En effet, en plus de se concentrer pour agir comme le professeur, elle ressassait constamment la scène dans l'infirmerie. Par ailleurs, elle ne pouvait plus désormais redonner des devoirs écrits aux classes, comme les deux jours précédents. Il lui fallait donc dispenser un véritable cours, avec à chaque fois une potion à préparer. Durant la matinée, elle ne ressentit aucune difficulté pour les seconde et troisième année, puisqu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement les potions qu'elle leur donnait, et n'hésitait ainsi pas à les disputer à la moindre erreur.

Pour les élèves de sixième année Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, cela se révéla beaucoup plus ardu. Certes, elle connaissait la potion, cependant il lui fallait repérer les élèves qui n'attendaient pas le temps exact avant d'éteindre ou d'allumer le feu, qui se trompaient d'ingrédients ou de mesure, ou qui mélangeaient leur mixture de la mauvaise façon. Alors, pour ne pas dévoiler ses hésitations lorsqu'elle reprenait un élève ayant commis une faute, ou qui s'apprêtait à en faire une, elle se montrait aussi sévère que le professeur Rogue, voire aussi injuste parfois. Elle essayait le plus possible de corriger les erreurs avant qu'elles ne soient produites, et s'en voulait beaucoup quand elle intervenait trop tard. Toutefois, même si elle se promettait de faire davantage attention la prochaine fois, tout surveiller demeurait compliqué et malgré sa vigilance, un détail lui échappait souvent. Par conséquent, à la fin des deux heures de cours, elle se sentait plus fatiguée que les élèves eux-mêmes.

Après que ceux-ci eurent préparé des fioles contenant un échantillon de leur potion sur leur bureau, Hermione les observa ranger leurs affaires. L'une des Serdaigles, Luna, parlait avec son voisin. A voir l'expression de celui-ci, Luna devait encore lui donner une explication farfelue sur un animal mystérieux que seul son esprit irrationnel pouvait croire réel. Néanmoins, une fois tous partis, Luna resta seule, et Hermione commença à se poser des questions. Luna s'avança vers le bureau, baguette en main. Hermione se ressaisit au dernier moment.

- Miss Lovegood ?

Luna eut un sourire amusé qui laissa Hermione complètement abasourdie. Arrivée devant le bureau, elle y posa la baguette, et Hermione réalisa qu'il s'agissait de celle de Rogue. Elle avait dû tomber lorsqu'elle était passée entre les rayons pour corriger les élèves.

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, elle se saisit de _sa_ baguette et la fit nerveusement tourner entre ses doigts. Hermione était mal à l'aise, Luna ne bougeait pas, et la regardait, sans rien dire. Enfin, elle se retourna pour sortir, mais au dernier moment elle tourna la tête et lança avec un sourire, d'une voix rêveuse :

- Vous savez monsieur, vous avez changé.

Hermione avait encore la bouche entrouverte quand la porte se referma sur Luna. Connaissant la jeune élève, cette simple phrase pouvait sous-entendre beaucoup de choses !

Sans savoir que penser, Hermione se leva lentement pour retourner dans les appartements de Rogue. Elle s'affaissa sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. C'était la dernière soirée qu'elle passait dans cet endroit, la dernière fois qu'elle dormait dans ce lit. Elle ne regretterait pas cette chambre, cette pièce si froide, vide, avec des murs vert anglais, nus, tristes, et des meubles simples, d'une même couleur ocre.

Les appartements comprenaient en fait deux pièces principales : on y entrait par une porte située dans le bureau, ou par une autre donnant dans un des couloirs du cachot, toutes deux donnant dans une sorte de salon. Une troisième porte permettait de se rendre dans la chambre.

Hermione n'aimait pas le salon, qui rappelait beaucoup trop le mangemort à son goût. Tout était très sombre, noir, vert ou gris, et la cheminée en pierre ne semblait pas avoir servi dernièrement. Les quelques fauteuils perdaient leur première jeunesse, et les meubles ne valaient guère mieux. Hermione avait également vu la bibliothèque, qui passait difficilement inaperçue puis qu'elle recouvrait entièrement le mur sud de la pièce. Cependant, d'après certains livres pris au hasard, elle ne devait contenir que des traités de magie noire.

Les portes donnant sur le couloir et le bureau, ainsi que la grande cheminée, se trouvaient à l'ouest. La porte au nord, entourée de deux armoires, menait à la chambre. Quant au mur, il possédait simplement un grand tableau représentant les berges du lac noir en automne, ainsi que les arbres de la forêt interdite, dont on voyait une partie de la lisière, et qui perdaient leurs feuilles, recouvrant donc une partie du sol.

Dans la pièce elle-même se trouvaient trois fauteuils, disposés devant la cheminée, et une table rectangulaire pourvue de quatre chaises, le tout très austère.

Non, Hermione ne regretterait rien de cet environnement. Néanmoins, c'était différent en ce qui concernait son mode de vie. Evidemment, être dans la peau du professeur, agir, parler, marcher comme lui la dégoûtaient, l'imiter s'avérait difficile et peu agréable, et devoir râler contre tout et tout le monde l'agaçait énormément, en plus de considérer cela injuste.

Toutefois, être professeur, dispenser un enseignement, se sentir utile, écoutée par les élèves, c'était une sensation inconnue pour Hermione, et même si elle n'osait pas vraiment se l'avouer, elle ne trouvait pas cela désagréable. Devoir redevenir une simple élève lui déplaisait, car il fallait être honnête avec soi-même, la plupart du temps elle s'ennuyait ferme, du fait qu'elle connaissait déjà le contenu du cours. Mais cela signifiait également être simplement Hermione, pouvoir parler à ses amis, rire avec eux, participer à quelques actions contre les mangemorts, continuer les recherches sur les horcruxes. Toutes ces choses, qui pour certaines pouvaient paraître dérisoires, lui manquaient terriblement.

Le lendemain, elle retrouverait enfin son identité, et cette semaine de cauchemar serait remisée à sa juste place : dans les souvenirs désagréables à vite oublier. Oui, le lendemain, tout redeviendrait comme avant, avec cette histoire loin derrière elle.

Le sourire aux lèvres à cette idée, Hermione s'installa à la table qui se trouvait dans le salon, avec toutes les copies des élèves à finir de corriger pour le lendemain. Pendant les heures de cours, elle avait déjà relevé les fautes dans les devoirs, établi le barème, et noté quelques commentaires dans les marges. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à mettre une appréciation générale accompagnée d'une note.

Utilisant sa baguette, elle fit naître, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle habitait les appartements de Rogue, un feu dans la cheminée, ce qui eut l'effet de rendre la pièce plus vivante, tant par la chaleur diffusée petit à petit, que par les ombres dansantes qui s'agitaient sur les fauteuils et les murs. Amusée, elle regarda son chat s'installer confortablement devant l'âtre, le poil plus roux que jamais à la lueur des grandes flammes qui dansaient en crépitant joyeusement.

Après avoir jeté un sortilège pour être sûre qu'aucun éclat de buche ne tombe hors de la cheminée, Hermione posa sa baguette à coté de celle de Rogue, et s'empara d'une plume.

Toute la fin d'après-midi, alors que les élèves restaient entre eux dans la bibliothèque ou dans les salles communes, dissuadés de sortir profiter de la neige fraiche par un vent glacial et violent, ne se doutant de ce qu'il se tramait dans les cachots, la Gryffondor passa son temps à griffonner dans des marges des D, P, A, E et parfois des O. Elle s'amusait particulièrement à noter des répliques assez mordantes à propos de l'ignorance de la majorité des Serpentards, ainsi qu'à valoriser les bonnes copies.

Trop concentrée sur les parchemins, elle ne vit pas l'heure défiler et sauta ainsi le dîner sans même s'en rendre compte. Régulièrement, Hermione buvait une gorgée de Polynectar. Son goût, qu'elle trouvait infâme les premières fois, était à présent seulement désagréable.

Le flacon vide, elle allait le remplir dans le bocal qui contenait toute la potion, et seul son niveau qui diminuait doucement, jour après jour, lui donnait une idée de la quantité du produit qu'elle avait ingéré depuis le lundi soir.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'heure, il était trop tard pour manger, et elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment se faufiler jusqu'aux cuisines. C'est donc le ventre vide, mais toujours avec le même sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle se coucha.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Hermione donna à nouveau des cours normaux, un peu plus à l'aise que la veille. Surtout, elle prenait garde à s'en prendre aux enfants de mangemorts, et à paraître pensive de temps en temps. A la fin de chaque cours, elle distribuait les devoirs, s'amusant des têtes étonnées des élèves, qui recevaient pour une fois la note méritée.<p>

La dernière séance terminée, et une fois le dernier élève parti, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un « _Enfin !_ » en riant. La perspective de récupérer sa propre vie dans peu de temps lui faisait oublier d'un coup à la fois son tempérament sérieux et aussi toute la frustration, la colère et l'anxiété accumulée depuis lundi.

Sifflotant, elle passa une dernière fois dans les rangs, lançant des _evanesco_ sur les potions, réussies ou non. Même en sachant qu'elle retrouverait bientôt sa propre existence, elle voulut agir une ultime fois en professeur méticuleuse : elle tria les ingrédients encore présents sur les tables afin de pouvoir les ranger sans se tromper, dans l'ordre exact dans lequel Rogue les mettait habituellement, et qui se révélait convenir parfaitement à Hermione. Heureusement le dernier cours avait concerné des secondes années, et ils demeuraient trop terrifiés par leur professeur mangemort pour avoir le courage de tout laisser traîner, ce que les sixièmes et septièmes années ne se gênaient absolument pas de faire, au contraire.

Une fois la salle propre comme pour un début de cours, Hermione revint dans les appartements du professeur de potions et réduisit son uniforme scolaire afin qu'il tienne dans sa poche, avant d'y glisser la carte du maraudeur. Ceci fait, elle mit les deux baguettes - celle de Rogue et la sienne - dans une deuxième poche. Elle était en train de refaire le lit quand une brume blanche apparut au milieu de la pièce, la faisant sursauter. Elle se reprit néanmoins rapidement en reconnaissant la forme. En effet, la biche argentée se forma une nouvelle fois devant elle et prononça froidement quelques mots :

- Dépêchez-vous de venir. Ne laissez aucune trace de votre passage dans mes appartements.

Après quoi, sans rien ajouter, le magnifique animal disparut.

Aussitôt Hermione fit une dernière fois le tour de chaque pièce, afin d'être sûre de ne rien oublier de compromettant. Lorsqu'elle en fut absolument certaine, elle sortit, Pattenrond dans les bras. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne continue pas à rôder dans les cachots, auxquels il semblait d'ailleurs s'être bien habitué.

Arrivée non loin de l'entrée du hall, elle le laissa partir, craignant qu'un élève ne la voie ainsi. Pour la première fois, elle s'autorisa à utiliser la carte d'Harry, murmura la formule à voix basse, et vit se dessiner sous ses yeux le plan de Poudlard. Elle trouva très vite le point représentant son chat, puis soupira de bonheur en constatant qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de monter un étage, puisqu'il semblait être près du bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Son regard se dirigea alors vers l'infirmerie. Le point de Mme Pomfresh se trouvait dans la salle principale, accompagné de celui du professeur McGonagall. Hermione n'avait donc plus qu'à les rejoindre.

Quand Hermione entra dans la chambre de Rogue, l'infirmière et la directrice, déjà présentes, lui lancèrent des regards fortement antipathiques bien qu'elles ne firent aucun commentaire. Rogue était éveillé, et ses yeux mi-clos par la fatigue, simulée ou réelle, passaient d'une à l'autre sans arrêt. Il paraissait à la fois anxieux, plongé dans une infinie tristesse, et rongé par la souffrance, morale comme physique.

Une fois de plus, Hermione remarqua qu'il savait parfaitement jouer un rôle. Si d'habitude il cachait ses sentiments à la perfection, il en inventait à présent avec une sincérité très déstabilisante.

La directrice se rapprocha du lit et le regarda avec compassion.

- Mr King ?

Rogue tourna lentement son visage vers elle, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se contenta d'un infime hochement de tête.

- Je suis Minerva McGonagall, professeur et directrice de Poudlard. Vous êtes en sécurité désormais.

Enième hochement de tête silencieux.

- Etes-vous le seul à avoir pu échapper aux mangemorts ?, questionna la directrice avec une grande douceur.

Il répondit encore de la même manière, clignant des paupières comme s'il retenait des larmes. Il tourna un moment la tête, les yeux fermés, et fut secoué d'un sanglot. La directrice attendit qu'il se tourne vers elle pour parler.

- Je suis désolée de l'apprendre, compatit-elle. Pardonnez-moi de vous poser tant de questions, toutefois, je dois comprendre ce qu'il vous est vraiment arrivé. Après l'attaque, vous êtes resté cacher pendant deux semaines ?

A nouveau, silencieusement, il répondit par la positive.

- N'ayant plus votre baguette, vous avez réussi à vous rendre au chemin de traverse et en avez volé une dans le magasin laissé à l'abandon de Mr Ollivander, c'est bien cela ?

« Oui ».

La directrice échangea un regard avec l'infirmière, comme pour demander confirmation de quelque chose.

- Et avec cette baguette, vous avez apparemment tenté de vous soigner seul ?

Rogue acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il semblait trop traumatisé pour parler, et les deux femmes pensaient apparemment la même chose, si l'on considérait le genre de question que lui posait la directrice. Elle n'attendait qu'un simple oui.

Hermione, quant à elle, se contentait d'observer.

- Et vous êtes ensuite venu à Poudlard, poursuivit la directrice. C'était dangereux. Vous ne connaissiez pas du tout le château, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce que vous alliez y…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en voyant que le blessé voulait dire quelque chose. Il eut un son rauque, à l'image d'un mutisme trop longtemps contenu.

- Je…

Il inspira, s'éclaircit la voix, puis continua avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

- Je… Je ne savais pas où aller… Il y avait des mangemorts… ils étaient là… partout où j'allais. Et ma mère…

Il s'interrompit, ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Placée au pied du lit, Hermione put clairement distinguer une larme couler doucement du coin de son œil pour tomber sur l'oreiller. Son désespoir était criant de vérité, à tel point qu'Hermione commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle ne voyait pas le véritable Killian King. Pouvait-on simuler une telle souffrance avec autant de réalisme ?

La directrice et l'infirmière le regardaient silencieusement, compatissantes, attendant simplement qu'il se reprenne assez pour développer la suite. S'il avait besoin de parler, elles se tiendraient là pour l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Finalement, il se retourna vers elles et reprit d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Ma mère … elle me parlait sans arrêt de Poudlard. Elle y avait fait ses études, elle m'en parlait tout le temps. Et elle disait toujours… que si un jour les mangemorts prenaient le pouvoir, que Poudlard… ce serait le dernier endroit où l'on pourrait trouver refuge, où l'on serait en sécurité...

- Et elle avait raison, confirma avec douceur la directrice. Vous êtes sous notre protection à présent. Mais lorsque vous serez à nouveau en état de sortir, il vous faudra, pour pouvoir rester, étudier ici.

Le blessé la regarda avec surprise.

- Vous voulez dire… devenir élève ? Etre élève à Poudlard ?

- En effet. Y voyez-vous une objection ?, s'enquit la directrice étonnée de sa réaction.

- Non, non !, s'exclama-t-il. Merci, merci beaucoup !

Les deux femmes sourirent et le professeur McGonagall commença à lui expliquer comment se passerait son arrivée et sa répartition.

Néanmoins, Hermione n'écoutait plus.

En effet, brusquement et sans prévenir, un vif élancement la prit juste au dessus du poignet gauche. La douleur devint rapidement lancinante, et embrasa soudainement tout son avant bras. Hermione retint difficilement un cri de surprise et de douleur, et ne put éviter que l'expression de souffrance ne s'empare de ses traits. Fort heureusement, l'infirmière et la directrice, qui se trouvaient à quelques pas devant elle, et donc lui tournaient pratiquement le dos, ne remarquèrent absolument rien. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas du blessé, qui jeta un rapide regard à la jeune sorcière avant de reporter son attention sur les deux femmes qui lui expliquaient diverses choses à savoir sur le château.

Ce coup d'œil, malgré sa rapidité, permit à Hermione de savoir qu'il avait vu, et compris. Elle s'efforça de reprendre une expression neutre, bien que la douleur, qui semblât diminuer par moment, redevînt encore plus forte l'instant d'après. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé avant, ce que cela signifiait quand un mangemort disait : « _la marque me brûle_. » Maintenant, elle saisissait parfaitement tout l'euphémisme de cette formule apparemment anodine ; après tout, son avant bras entier paraissait être la proie de flammes invisibles.

Et une fois de plus, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Rogue, car il avait parfois été appelé en plein cours, et seul un infime instant de surprise transparaissait alors sur sa figure, signalant simplement aux élèves, qui avaient appris à repérer rapidement ces moments, que le cours se finirait plus rapidement que prévu. Mais jamais il ne montrait combien la douleur était forte.

Hermione mit sa main droite sur la marque, comme si elle espérait que ce simple geste atténuerait la brûlure. En vain. La surprise passée, elle parvenait à penser à autre chose, et de ne pas se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Ainsi, elle rendait le mal plus supportable.

Rogue la regarda à nouveau pendant un instant ; il fut le seul à la voir devenir plus blanche encore. Elle venait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait réellement.

Voldemort appelait Rogue.

Voldemort l'appelait, elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre samedi ^^<strong>


	14. Chapitre 14 : Coeur en peine

**Bonjour à tous**

**Voici le chapitre 14 Je vous laisse le découvrir**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hoojoo<span> : Merci de ta review :) Tes commentaires m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir ! J'essai effectivement d'être la plus structurée possible, suivant un fil conducteur bien précis, pour éviter de me contredire ou qu'on se dise « il lui arrive ça ? Ouais, comme par hasard … ». Quand à l'OOC, j'ai de grosses difficultés à bien comprendre toutes les subtilités des caractères, (soit je suis totalement à l'ouest ou alors j'ai l'impression de tomber dans les clichés) alors me frotter à Rogue a été un énorme défi. Il est si compliqué Severus que je m'étonne beaucoup que tu ne me trouves pas OOC. En tout cas j'en suis vraiment contente, car je fais de gros effort pour l'éviter.**

**tara1990 : Voui, elle va redevenir elle, mais pas sans difficultés … Pour la cicatrice, ça me faisait mal au cœur quand j'y ai pensé, et c'est une scène du livre « Ca » de Stephen King qui me l'a inspirée, (pour ceux qui connaissent, quand Henry Bowers veut marquer au canif son prénom sur le ventre de Ben). On voit souvent James comme un ado un peu gamin faisant de bonnes blagues. Mais franchement quand on voit la scène de la pensine du 5 …**

**arwen : Et oui, Hermione a plus de points que Rogue XD Mais en même temps comme tu le dis, il est shooté aux potions, alors c'est normal qu'il soit un peu moins réactif que d'habitude. On remarquera que même en étant complètement drogué aux analgésiques il arrive à trouver des vannes assez mordantes. Juste un truc, je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de te connecter avec mon pseudo pour voir les stats puisque je n'ai pas le bon navigateur, mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! reprend ton pseudo AVANT de me mettre une review ^^''  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre n°14<span> : Cœur en peine**

Hermione lança un regard effrayé à Rogue, mais il ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle. Son expression démontrait en cet instant une grande fatigue, ce que l'infirmière remarqua très vite.

Elle échangea un coup d'œil rapide avec la directrice qui prit aussitôt la parole :

- Merci monsieur King d'avoir accepté de répondre à nos questions. Nous reviendrons plus tard, à présent, nous allons vous laisser, il faut que vous vous reposiez.

Le blessé secoua négativement la tête, à la grande surprise des deux femmes.

- S'il vous plaît, je voudrais… Je voudrais parler avec lui, dit-il en désignant Hermione du doigt.

Les deux femmes dévisagèrent le blessé, étonnées d'une telle demande. Cependant le mangemort ne semblait pas vouloir assassiner leur protégé, tandis que celui-ci annonçait sa demande volontairement, sans y être contraint. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment de raison valable pour refuser.

- D'accord. Seulement quelques minutes Severus, pas plus, prévint la directrice en jetant un regard à Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement, car elle craignait que sa voix ne trahisse la peur intense qu'elle ressentait. Toutefois madame Pomfresh sembla s'en contenter puisqu'elle sortit de la salle, suivie de près par la directrice.

- Vous savez, commença le blessé avec une voix hésitante, je vous en veux pour mes parents. Seulement je sais aussi… que vous avez été puni par votre maître à cause de moi, parce que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. »

Hermione acquiesça pour faire bonne mesure, ne comprenant pas vraiment où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

Mais, quand elle entendit la porte se refermer complètement derrière elle, le visage de Rogue sembla presque se métamorphoser. Fatigue, désespoir, souffrance, disparurent d'un coup. A la place, elle pouvait voir le masque habituel, ne trahissant aucun sentiment, aucune pensée.

- Il m'appelle ?, demanda-t-il comme s'il la questionnait sur le temps de demain.

La gorge nouée, Hermione répondit d'un signe de tête. Rogue voyait qu'elle tremblait d'effroi, et ce bien plus que lorsqu'il l'avait trainée de force dans le bureau du directeur, ou qu'elle avait dû se résoudre à prendre son apparence. Et pourtant, elle réussissait à garder un certain calme, du moins en apparence.

- J'espérais que cela n'arriverait pas aussi tôt…

- Que dois-je faire monsieur ?, questionna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Rogue plongea dans ses pensées. Contrairement à elle il savait garder son masque de sérénité ; si peur il éprouvait, elle était particulièrement bien dissimulée.

Pendant ces quelques instants de silence pesant, Hermione tenta de fixer son esprit sur diverses choses, espérant ainsi moins se focaliser sur la douleur de la marque des ténèbres, dont l'intensité diminuait parfois pour presque disparaître, juste avant de propager une nouvelle vague soudaine de douleur dans tout son avant bras.

Enfin, Rogue la fixa à nouveau : il paraissait sûr de lui.

- Partez, dit-il simplement.

- Pardon ? Mais…

- Pas de cette pièce Granger, partez du château !, s'exclama Rogue, visiblement exaspéré. Par Merlin, savez-vous donc réfléchir de temps en temps ?

Il fit une pause, se remettant dans une position à moitié assise.

- Vous agirez exactement comme je le fais d'ordinaire : vous vous rendrez hors du domaine pour transplaner. D'habitude, les deux mangemorts désignés pour garder les grilles partent en même temps que moi. Il se trouve qu'ils sont obligés de m'obéir, si vous leur demandez de prendre un peu d'avance, ils ne pourront pas refuser. Alors, vous reviendrez vous cacher dans le parc, et attendrez que le Polynectar cesse de faire effet.

- D'accord.

Hermione soupira, fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à quitter la salle. A partir de cet instant, il était officiellement Killian King, il ne risquait plus rien, et n'avait donc plus besoin d'elle. Or, il lui suffirait de dire un mot pour entraîner sa chute s'il le souhaitait, et ainsi la condamner.

Cependant lorsqu'elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle entendit Rogue prendre à nouveau la parole :

- La relève ne mettra que deux minutes à arriver. Prenez garde à effacer vos empreintes, même s'il neige, elles n'auront pas le temps d'être recouvertes. Cachez-vous bien, normalement au vue du temps personne ne devrait avoir envie de sortir, mais on ne peut pas en être certain. Il ne faut pas que vous soyez aperçue en train d'errer dans le parc. Ne revenez pas avant ce soir, si les horaires de ma disparition et de votre retour coïncident trop, quelqu'un pourrait avoir un doute. Pour une fois, essayez de vous montrer prudente.

Hermione, durant tout son monologue, resta dans la même position, lui tournant le dos, la main sur la poignée, prête à ouvrir la porte. Elle ne voulait pas briser l'image qui se formait dans son imagination, dans laquelle Rogue ne la considérait pas comme la dernière des idiotes. Elle désirait croire, pour une fois, que ses paroles étaient destinées à la protéger, et non pas à être une allusion à toutes les fois où elle avait failli se trahir.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, sans attendre sa réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle, tentant tant bien que mal de garder une expression neutre.

Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait vu qu'il n'existait pas la moindre méchanceté dans son regard.

* * *

><p>Le temps ne s'était que peu amélioré depuis mercredi, même s'il ne neigeait pas pour le moment. Le vent demeurait toujours aussi glacial. Hermione traversa donc le parc en tremblant de froid. Quand elle arriva aux grilles, les deux mangemorts se dirigèrent aussitôt vers elle.<p>

- Te voila enfin Severus, marmonna Rowle, visiblement mécontent. Le seigneur des Ténèbres doit sérieusement s'impatienter, et nous on va encore subir ses foudres.

- Rejoignez-le et prévenez-le que je serai en retard. J'ai encore une chose à régler avant de pouvoir venir, lui ordonna Hermione d'une voix la plus assurée possible.

Avery scruta celui qu'il croyait être Rogue comme si celui-ci devenait fou.

- Tu veux faire attendre le Maître ?

- Il comprendra pourquoi. Faites ce que je vous dis, à moins que vous ne vouliez vous aussi être en retard ?, interrogea Hermione, moqueuse.

Les deux mangemorts la regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules puis obtempérèrent. Ils passèrent les grilles une nouvelles fois afin de sortir du domaine, lancèrent un dernier regard à Hermione, et disparurent avec le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage.

Une fois partis, elle s'éloigna également des grilles. Enfin, elle s'arrêta et tourna sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser. Elle examina les environs autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle se trouvait seule, et revint dans le parc en effaçant ses empreintes. Quiconque verrait les traces laissées par ses soins croirait qu'elle avait bel et bien transplané, et ne devinerait pas qu'elle était retournée au parc. Aussitôt à l'intérieur du domaine, Hermione s'enfonça un peu dans la forêt, pour ne pas être repérée si d'aventure quelqu'un était dehors.

Elle marcha encore jusqu'à arriver à proximité de la cabane d'Hagrid. De là, elle s'enfonça davantage dans la forêt afin de demeurer invisible le plus possible car il s'agissait du moment critique ; elle allait bientôt redevenir elle-même. De plus, il faudrait ensuite qu'elle se change, et elle ne pouvait le faire qu'à cet instant. En effet, il s'avérerait impossible pour elle de ne pas remettre son uniforme avant de voir les deux mangemorts, ni de retourner à Poudlard avant de l'avoir revêtu. Par ailleurs, user de la magie relevait de l'interdiction à cause de ses tremblements de froid. Elle risquait de mal faire le geste très précis que requérait le sort. Et qui sait quelle catastrophe arriverait avec son état de fatigue. En conséquence, elle devrait se déshabiller dehors, malgré le froid intense qui lui glaçait déjà les os.

Grelotant, Hermione s'assit contre un arbre et se frictionna en attendant que le Polynectar cesse de faire son effet. Elle avait bu la dernière dose quelques instants avant d'aller à l'infirmerie, la transformation ne devrait logiquement plus tarder.

Néanmoins, seule et sans réel repère, le temps s'écoulait bien différent.

Alors que la jeune sorcière commençait à se demander si la potion n'avait pas eu un problème, elle sentit se changer, ce dont elle ne parvenait toujours pas à avoir l'habitude. Elle plongea le visage dans ses mains, attendant que la sensation douloureuse passe.

Etrangement, la métamorphose fit beaucoup moins mal que les transformations précédentes, mais en y repensant Hermione trouva cela assez logique car la souffrance occasionnée par la marque des ténèbres peu de temps auparavant était d'un tout autre niveau.

Lorsque le phénomène cessa et que son corps fut à nouveau le sien, Hermione tenta de se préparer mentalement à ce qui s'ensuivrait. Serrant les dents, et en sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'attendre, elle défit la cape qui la couvrait, puis la robe de sorcier. Enfin, elle enleva le pantalon et les chaussures. Transie de froid, elle enfila son uniforme auquel elle avait redonné sa taille d'origine. Très difficilement, elle réduisit les habits du mangemorts et les mit dans ses propres poches, dans lesquelles atterrirent également les deux baguettes. Ensuite, elle lança un _evanesco_ sur le Polynectar afin qu'il n'en reste aucune trace, et rendit la fiole aussi petite que possible afin de la glisser pareillement dans une poche de son uniforme.

Une fois certaine d'avoir tout préparé pour son retour, Hermione s'adossa à l'arbre, ramena ses jambes contre elle et s'emmitoufla le plus possible dans sa robe. La température lui était insupportable, car elle portait les vêtements de sa retenue. Or, il s'agissait d'un uniforme classique, qui ne tenait pas spécialement chaud, et évidemment elle n'avait pas pris de cape ni d'écharpe pour se rendre à sa retenue. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas allumer de feu, car même s'il ne serait peut-être pas visible depuis le parc, la fumée en revanche le serait.

Hagrid, qui remarquerait rapidement un petit panache de fumée, ne manquerait sûrement pas d'accourir aussitôt pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Allumer un feu, ou créer une simple flamme comme elle se plaisait souvent à le faire depuis son arrivée au château était totalement exclu. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, ce n'était certainement pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

* * *

><p>Harry et Ron quittèrent le cours de métamorphose complètement épuisés. Les cours de la journée, les deniers de la semaine, de l'année, avaient tous été particulièrement difficiles, surtout avec l'absence d'Hermione. A la fin de l'heure, ils essayaient de demander des nouvelles de leur amie au professeur McGonagall, cependant celle-ci refusait constamment de leur donner la moindre réponse sur l'état de la jeune Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de son bureau, la sœur de Ron les attendait. Elle aussi avait tenté d'extorquer des informations à la directrice, sans le moindre résultat.<p>

Quand Ginny vit la tête qu'affichaient son frère et son ami, elle n'eut pas besoin de leur demander s'ils avaient réussi.

- Toujours pas, précisa tout de même Ron. Mais McGonagall avait l'air plus inquiète que d'habitude. Vous croyez que l'état d'Hermione s'est aggravé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Néanmoins je pense que si c'était vraiment grave elle nous le dirait, supposa Ginny en y mettant autant de conviction que possible.

Ron s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'y accouda, le regard plongé dans le vague. Ginny, en imaginant Harry à la place d'Hermione, comprenait bien la situation de Ron. Elle vint le rejoindre en silence, posant juste sa main sur son bras pour lui indiquer sa présence. Tous trois restèrent ainsi un moment, à contempler la neige tomber abondamment. Aucun d'eux n'aurait aimé mettre le pied dehors, même avec les gants, l'écharpe et la cape la plus chaude qu'ils possédaient.

Brusquement, Ginny trouva comment les faire penser à autre chose.

- Vous avez eu vos résultats en potions ?, questionna-t-elle.

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

- Oui, c'était le plus beau cours de potion de toute ma vie. Tu aurais vu la tête de Malefoy quand Rogue lui a rendu son Piètre. Il était si furieux qu'à la fin de l'heure il a littéralement bondi hors de la salle. Nous l'avons entendu hurler sur tout et tout le monde le reste de la journée. Le Prince des Serpentard n'a pas l'air d'apprécié le nouveau système de notation de son cher parrain.

Ginny éclata de rire.

Elle avait eu le droit au même genre de scène lors de son propre cours, le matin même, à la différence près qu'aucun élève de son année ne détenait le caractère du meneur comme Malefoy : personne ne réagit durant l'heure, affichant des têtes baissées, comme de pauvres Poufsouffles, face à Rogue.

- Et vous, il vous a donnés la note méritée ou a continué à vous rabaisser ?

- J'ai eu mon premier Effort Exceptionnel en potions de toute ma scolarité, répondit Ron, qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

- J'ai eu E aussi, ajouta Harry. Et toi, tu as eu quelle note ?

- Optimal, répondit Ginny en rougissant un peu.

- Félicitations petite sœur !, s'exclama Ron avant d'ajouter : bon sang, heureusement que Percy n'est pas là, ou nous aurions eu le droit au refrain comme quoi il est fier de toi, car tu redresses enfin l'honneur de la famille après une chute libre de niveau après son départ.

- Hé Ron, n'exagère pas, le réprimanda sa sœur. E, c'est pas mal. C'est même plutôt bien. En tout cas, j'espère bien qu'il continuera à nous noter de cette manière.

A cet instant, la jeune sorcière fit une pause, comme si elle redoutait un peu ce qu'elle allait leur dire, ce qui attisa fortement la curiosité des deux garçons. Aux regards qu'ils lui lancèrent, elle comprit très bien qu'il ne fallait pas les faire languir davantage.

- Vous savez, je trouve qu'il a changé depuis quelques jours. Il est juste, impartial, mais pas seulement. Il a l'air nerveux, il est souvent ailleurs, comme s'il pensait à autre chose, et même, il s'en prend aux enfants de mangemorts presque autant qu'il s'en prenait à vous avant. Vous croyez qu'il prépare quelque chose ?

Les deux garçons ne répondirent rien sur le moment, plongés dans leurs pensées. Eux aussi avaient évidemment remarqué son changement de comportement durant les cours. Certes, ils n'iraient pas à dire qu'il agissait avec eux deux comme avec des élèves normaux, cependant ils subissaient beaucoup moins ses foudres que jadis. Ils en vinrent donc à la conclusion qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, bien qu'ils n'osèrent pas en parler aux autres. Ginny confirmait leurs soupçons.

- Sûrement, avança Ron en hésitant. Mais après, il reste un mangemort, alors de là à dire que ce qu'il prépare nous sera favorable d'une quelconque manière…

- Tu as raison, acquiesça sa sœur, ce serait vraiment une hypothèse plus qu'hasardeuse. Je pense que c'est le calme avant la tempête. Ils ont sûrement trouvé un moyen de nous atteindre d'une autre manière, et cette soudaine impartialité sert dans ce cas à endormir notre vigilance.

Les deux autres admirent que sa théorie tenait la route, d'autant plus que voir Rogue devenir gentil paraissait aussi fou qu'imaginer McGonagall se mettre à danser en plein milieu d'un cours.

Ron s'excusa alors de leur fausser compagnie, prétextant des devoirs en sortilèges à faire. Bien que n'étant pas dupes une seconde, Harry et Ginny ne dirent rien.

- Le pauvre, souffla celle-ci lorsque son frère fut hors de vue. Ce ne doit vraiment pas être facile de ne pas savoir comment va Hermione. Il est fou amoureux d'elle, ça se voit tellement…

- Crois-moi, je sais ce qu'il peut ressentir.

Harry tourna à nouveau son regard vers les flocons qui tombaient derrière la fenêtre, formant un épais voile blanc.

Ginny vint se mettre contre lui, et fit semblant d'admirer elle aussi la vue. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne sans le regarder.

- Tu prétends m'aimer, Harry, pourtant tu me tiens à l'écart de toi.

- C'est pour éviter des situations comme celle de Ron et Hermione. Elle est trop impliquée, ils peuvent s'en prendre à elle en espérant nous atteindre ton frère et moi. Si je pouvais, je la tiendrais aussi à l'écart, si elle n'était pas une aussi brillante sorcière, si elle n'était pas si intelligente, si puissante…

- Tu ne me crois pas assez forte pour me défendre, pour t'accompagner et t'aider ?, questionna Ginny, plus touchée qu'en apparence.

Sachant qu'il se montrait maladroit, et qu'il venait de la blesser, Harry ne répondit pas aussitôt. Il se mit face à elle et posa doucement sa main libre sur la joue de Ginny qui inclina la tête sans cesser de le fixer du regard. Elle lui reprochait ce qu'il désirait si ardemment et constamment depuis des mois, toutefois il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre que c'était aussi douloureux pour lui que pour elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai besoin d'eux avec moi. Si c'était en mon pouvoir, je ferais toute cette quête seul. Mais il semble que sans Ron et Hermione je ne puisse rien faire. Dumbledore l'avait compris, et il ne m'a autorisé à partager le secret qu'avec eux deux. Je ne peux pas te le dire Ginny, je n'en ai pas le droit. Et même si je l'avais, je ne le ferais pas, je veux seulement que tu sois en sécurité, tu comprends ?

Ginny hocha négativement la tête, avec une tristesse infinie sur ses traits qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher d'observer. Les moments où ils ne se retrouvaient que tous les deux et si proches l'un de l'autre étaient si rare, qu'Harry aurait désiré vendre jusqu'à son âme pour que cet instant de proximité ne cesse jamais.

- Même sans tout me dire, rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble, reprit Ginny. Tu es revenu, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais parti, comme tu le voulais au départ. Nous sommes tous les deux au même endroit, et Poudlard est dangereux pour tout le monde. Que nous soyons ensemble ou non ne fait pas de différence.

- Si Ginny. Que tu le veuilles ou non ça fait une grande différence. Tu es déjà un des trois piliers principaux de la nouvelle Armée de Dumbledore, ce que tout le monde ici sait, et tous les mangemorts ont aussi très bien compris que tu es une de mes amies les plus proches. Ils ont déjà suffisamment de raison de s'en prendre à toi sans que nous ne rajoutions celle-ci. Si nous nous affichions ensemble, ce serait terrible : les mangemorts n'attendent qu'une occasion de m'avoir, et tu ferais alors un merveilleux appât pour eux. Et tu sais comme moi que dans ce cas, je remuerais ciel et terre pour te retrouver et je me rendrais sans réfléchir aux conséquences, juste pour qu'ils te libèrent.

Ginny ferma les yeux et posa ses doigts sur la main d'Harry, la retirant de contre sa joue.

- Que devrais-je dire, hein, Harry ? Toi, tu es sans arrêt en danger, tu es sans cesse blessé, ou en train de te battre contre les mangemorts. Tu ne veux pas t'inquiéter pour moi, mais est-ce que tu imagines une seule seconde combien moi, je m'inquiète pour toi ? Bien sûr que non, tu prends tous les risques du monde, pendant que moi, j'ai juste le droit de rester à l'écart en t'imaginant revenir mort. C'est injuste.

- Mais moi, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le pourra.

- Bien sûr, la prophétie, l'Elu, quelle bonne excuse. Mais on a toujours le choix Harry, si on le veut, on trouve toujours un moyen. Mais encore faut-il le vouloir.

Harry voulut essuyer la larme qui coulait lentement sur sa joue, néanmoins Ginny repoussa sa main. Finalement, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

- Ginny !, l'appela-t-il.

Cependant, elle ne revint pas.

Resté seul, Harry refit face à la fenêtre, venant poser doucement son front sur la vitre glacée. Il se doutait que cette conversation viendrait tôt ou tard, bien que tard aurait été préférable. Il l'attendait cette dispute, depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore où il lui avait appris sa résolution de rompre pour sa sécurité à elle.

De plus il devinait assez bien que du point de vue de Ginny son propre comportement apparaissait d'un égoïsme à toute épreuve. Si elle réussissait toujours à le comprendre, l'attente, l'amour, la frustration finirent désormais par avoir raison de son discernement, et provoquèrent cette dispute.

Si seulement, il aurait pu éviter cette dispute.

Savait-elle pourtant que depuis ce jour son amour ne faisait que grandir et qu'il souffrait de ne pouvoir le satisfaire ?

Savait-elle combien il aurait aimé mettre de coté toute cette histoire un moment, oublier les combats, les morts et les sacrifices de centaines de sorciers, juste pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras ?

Sans doute, oui, elle le savait, mais la patience a ses limites. Des limites qui venaient apparemment d'être franchies.

Et malgré cela, comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voila. Pauvre Ginny, dur d'être éloignée de l'homme qu'on aime, surtout quand celui-ci prend autant de risque. TT<strong>

**Prochain chapitre lundi, j'attends plein de reviews !**

**Bye !**


	15. Chapitre 15 : La magie la plus pure

**Bonjour à tous**

Voici le chapitre 15, et croyez-le où non, mais c'est peut-être bien celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre pour l'instant… Une semaine pour l'écrire. … Enfin bref, le voici, tout frais tout beau !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>tara1990<span> : non en effet, pas de Hermy/voldy face à face. Car contrairement à Severus, Hermione n'est pas Occlumens, Voldemort aurait aussitôt tout deviné et l'aurai tuée. Ce n'était pas le but de ma fic XD, donc il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de faire croire qu'elle y était allée, mais sans y aller réellement. Harry/Ginny n'est pas un couple que j'aime particulièrement mais bon, je respecte le livre au maximum donc voila …**

**Je voulais aussi te dire que j'ai lu tes fics, ou du moins, les 3 qui concernent HP. Comme ma critique n'est pas vraiment positive, je ne me voyais pas trop mettre une review :s Tu écris très bien, là n'est pas le problème, mais ce sont les couples que tu mets en place qui me bloquent. Attention, ce que soit un Yuri, je m'en fou royalement, je lis et accepte tout, l'hétéro, le yaoi ou le yuri, ça n'a aucune importance. Et encore, celui avec Luna ne me dérange pas, ça va. Mais les deux avec McGo, je sais pas, je ne peux pas. … Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'est surtout je pense le fait que ce soit McGonagall qui me choque. Voila, désolée de ne pas mettre de review mais je pense que tu comprends pourquoi :s**

**Lia : bonjour :) je suis contente que tu trouves l'histoire réaliste, car comme je l'ai mis dans une précédente réponse aux review, c'est vraiment ce qui me fait le plus peur que ce soit irréaliste, ou que le caractère des personnages ne correspondent as, ou alors de tomber dans le cliché. Donc voila, je suis soulagée que tu trouves que ça colle à l'original ^^**

**Keemala & nath, merci de vos review, heureuse de voir que vous aimez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte aps m'arrêter d'écrire, surtout que ce sont les vacances !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre n°15<span> : La magie la plus pure**

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, illuminant le visage de la vieille femme qui le contemplait sans vraiment le voir. En cet instant, la directrice était vraiment très inquiète. Dans sa lettre, Hermione Granger disait bien qu'elle reviendrait au plus tard vendredi soir. Or, elle avait eu le temps d'aller manger, de parler un peu avec le professeur de botanique et de corriger un paquet de copies. Minuit ne tarderait pas à sonner.

Il devait probablement lui être arrivé quelque chose. Elle formula l'hypothèse probable que l'élève avait rencontré des difficultés avec les deux sorciers en factions devant les grilles. Depuis l'après-midi, après le départ de Rowle et Avery, il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon ambitieux et naïf arrivé tout droit de Durmstrang n'ayant pas la marque, ainsi que de Selwyn, qui faisait partie du cercle fermé des mangemorts depuis très récemment. Bien qu'encore novices, ils possédaient une réputation d'imbéciles, et, comme tout sympathisant à Voldemort qui se respecte, de cruels.

Rester à attendre les bras croisés n'avait jamais fait parti des habitudes de Minerva McGonagall.

Elle se leva précipitamment, s'habilla le plus chaudement possible, sortit sa baguette, et quitta son bureau. Rapidement elle rejoignit le hall du château. Les grandes portes, soi-disant verrouillées la nuit, ne lui offrirent que peu de résistance, et elle put ainsi mettre le pied dehors. Elle constata rapidement que le temps s'était calmé.

D'un coup de baguette, elle créa un bouclier contre la neige, qui tombait avec beaucoup moins de violence que dans l'après-midi, puis marcha en direction des grandes portes.

Le vent rugissait si fort à ses oreilles qu'elle n'entendait rien. Cependant, alors qu'elle se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres de la cabane d'Hagrid, elle distingua clairement des aboiements, et les grondements du garde-chasse qui tentait visiblement de calmer son chien. Elle savait pertinemment que si Hagrid manifestait d'ordinaire une préférence pour les créatures étranges, dont la plupart des gens qualifieraient plutôt de terrifiantes et dangereuses, son chien en était le total opposé : inoffensif et exceptionnellement peureux. Qu'il soit aussi démonstratif et incontrôlable apparaissait comme anormal, par conséquent la directrice pensa qu'il avait peut-être détecté quelque chose d'étrange, au contraire d'elle-même ou d'Hagrid.

Changeant de trajectoire elle rejoignit le demi-géant qui semblait peiné à maîtriser le chien. Tel un fou, le chien aboyait continuellement en direction de la forêt.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit Hagrid quand il la vit arriver. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il lui prend !

- Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'anormal ?

- Non, mais franchement avec cette tempête il est difficile d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit !, répliqua le demi-géant.

Voyant que Crockdur ne se décidait pas à se calmer, et qu'il risquait d'alerter les mangemorts, la directrice le fit taire d'un sort de mutisme. Néanmoins, il essayait toujours de se dégager de la puissante étreinte de son propriétaire.

- Laissez-le Hagrid. S'il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il va nous y conduire. »

Le garde-chasse lâcha l'animal, qui fit brusquement un bond en avant vers la forêt. L'épaisse couche de neige ralentissait fortement la progression du chien, ce qui permettait à la directrice de le suivre facilement.

La nature sembla pour une fois leur être favorable, car la neige avait cessé de tomber, aussi rapidement que sa chute avait été brusque. Le chien longea la lisière de la forêt pendant plusieurs minutes avant de venir soudainement se coller aux jambes de son maître. Ils ne devaient donc plus être très loin de ce qu'il percevait. La directrice pointa sa baguette devant elle puis avança entre les arbres, prudemment. Derrière elle, le demi-géant lançait des regards tout autour de lui. Il savait que cette partie là était très proche du territoire des centaures. Or, le ministère avait encore réduit leurs terres, ce qui, couplé à la « trahison » de Firenze, les rendait particulièrement agressifs envers les sorciers.

Brusquement, le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta.

- Hagrid, a quel animal appartiennent ces empreintes ?

L'interpellé s'approcha des traces qui ressemblaient à des sabots.

- Ce sont… mais elles n'approchent jamais de la lisière, et encore moins en plein hiver !

- Une licorne ?

- Oui m'dame, mais les licornes vivent au plus profond de la forêt, ce n'est pas normal que l'une d'elles soit venue jusqu'ici.

La directrice regarda un instant les empreintes en réfléchissant, puis sembla comprendre quelque chose.

- Hagrid, il est déjà arrivé qu'elles aident des sorcières, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien ce n'sont que des rumeurs, mais on sait que ce sont des créatures qui ne se laissent approcher que par des femmes. Même si c'est rare, elles pourraient peut-être être amenées à aider une sorcière qu'elles auraient jugée digne de leur confiance, et qui serait en danger immédiat de mort.

- Je vois. Restez ici Hagrid, je vais suivre les traces.

- Comme vous voudrez, accepta Hagrid. Je vais surveiller les deux idiots à l'entrée, qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop d'ici … mais attendez m'dame la directrice, vous voulez-dire qu'une élève est là, dans cette forêt ?

- C'est probable.

Voyant que la directrice ne lui donnait pas plus de détails, le demi-géant, inquiet quant à l'identité de l'élève en question, repartit en direction du parc pour surveiller les mangemorts. Pendant ce temps, le professeur McGonagall suivit le chemin tracé par l'animal, persuadée de la véracité de son intuition. Peu profondes, les empreintes de la licornes apparaissaient de plus en plus claires tandis qu'elle avançait.

Enfin, elle vit l'animal. La directrice n'avait eu l'occasion d'en voir une seule fois dans sa vie, lors d'une excursion clandestine dans la forêt durant sa scolarité. Bien qu'elle ne l'aperçût que de loin, le souvenir pourtant enchanteur qu'elle en gardait ne valait en rien le spectacle se déroulant sous les yeux.

La licorne était de la blancheur la plus pure, et la neige, pourtant immaculée, paraissait grise autour elle. Une aura de magie naturelle émanait de la magnifique créature, laquelle ne se préoccupait pas de la sorcière toute proche.

Le professeur avança à pas lents. Lorsqu'elle fut à une dizaine de pas de la licorne, celle-ci tourna paisiblement sa tête vers la vieille femme et la fixa un court instant. Celle-ci s'arrêta. La licorne recula lentement de quelques pas, puis partit brusquement, et en quelques bonds gracieux fut hors de vue. Le professeur s'apprêta la suivre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un bosquet tout proche. En examinant mieux, elle comprit et réalisa qu'elle devait agir vite. Elle s'approcha et dégagea d'un sort de lévitation la neige qui recouvrait à moitié le corps.

Comme elle s'y attendait, sa meilleur élève était allongé par terre, sur le coté, apparemment inconsciente. La directrice toucha son poignet : le pouls battait, bien qu'anormalement lent. Cependant la température basse de son corps glacé l'inquiéta particulièrement. La directrice transforma une simple branche en un brancard et fit léviter la jeune Gryffondor dessus, sans que celle-ci ne réagisse. Elle lança ensuite un léger sortilège de chaleur, afin que le changement de température ne soit pas trop violent. Aussi rapidement que possible, elle se dirigea vers le château, le brancard devant elle. Elle traversa ainsi le parc, non sans oublier de faire parvenir son patronus à Hagrid, pour qu'il cesse de faire le guet.

Devant les portes, elle fit remonter la cape de l'adolescente jusqu'à couvrir son visage, car tout le monde la croyait à l'infirmerie en ce moment. Elle traversa le hall sous les regards perplexes des rares élèves qui se trouvaient là, toutefois, devant son expression, personne n'osa poser la moindre question à propos de la personne qu'elle transportait ainsi.

Enfin arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle guida directement le corps inanimé dans une chambre à part. L'infirmière la rejoignit aussitôt. Après l'avoir déposée sur le lit, elle baissa la cape et découvrit le visage de l'étudiante qui était censée se trouver ici depuis le début de la semaine.

- Pensez-vous que sa vie soit en danger Poppy ?, interrogea la directrice.

- Elle souffre d'hypothermie, toutefois ce n'est rien que je ne puisse arranger.

- Merci. Prévenez-moi dès qu'elle sera en état de parler.

- Bien sûr.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit de la chambre individuelle, pour laisser travailler l'infirmière tranquillement. Tout en prenant le chemin de son bureau, le professeur de métamorphose ne cessait de retourner les derniers évènements dans sa tête. Si elle n'avait pas remarqué le morceau de vêtement dans la neige, si elle n'avait pas suivi les traces de pas, si elle n'avait pas entendu le chien aboyer, s'il ne l'avait pas guidée, jamais elle n'aurait retrouvé l'élève à temps.

De plus, les propos d'Hagrid la préoccupaient : selon lui, les licornes ne s'approchaient pas aussi près des hommes, surtout depuis la mort de plusieurs d'entre elles six ans auparavant. Cependant, si une telle information lui paraissait vraiment douteuse au vue des évènements récents, elle avait toute confiance en Hagrid, à fortiori en ce qui concernait les créatures magiques. Peu pouvait se vanter d'en savoir autant que le demi-géant à ce sujet, ainsi elle croyait entièrement ses paroles.

Si elle ne mettait pas cette hypothèse en doute, cela signifiait que quelque chose avait poussé l'animal à se rapprocher de la lisière. Peut-être des créatures avaient-elles élu domicile dans la forêt, provoquant ainsi la fuite des licornes, de nature craintive. Hypothèse plausible si l'on prenait en compte les acromentules, qui vivaient ici depuis près de cinquante ans sans que presque personne ne s'en soit rendu compte.

* * *

><p>Il était encore tôt quand Harry et Ron se rendirent dans la salle commune. Ils avaient décidé la veille de faire les devoirs d'Hermione pendant toute la matinée afin de pouvoir les lui donner dès qu'ils pourraient la voir. Par conséquent, tandis qu'ils se penchaient tous les deux sur leurs propres notes, occupés à les mettre en commun dans l'espoir d'avoir le cours le plus complet possible, ils virent tous ceux de leur maison passer. Beaucoup portaient leurs valises, car nombre d'entre eux rentraient chez eux cette année encore, tels que Dean, Parvati et Seamus. Même sans le dire, tous trois savaient qu'ils ne rentreraient peut-être pas à la rentrée. Ce matin là, les aux-revoir ressemblaient beaucoup à des adieux.<p>

Un claquement contre le carreau de la fenêtre sortit Harry et Ron de leur travail. Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou de Ron, que celui-ci avait envoyé deux jours avant chez ses parents avec une lettre leur annonçant qu'il ne rentrerait pas pour Noël, apportait leur réponse.

Bien sûr, le courrier étant lu par les mangemorts, personne ne pouvait vraiment donner de détail, néanmoins le couple Weasley leur faisait clairement comprendre qu'ils restaient inquiets, du fait qu'ils recevaient peu de nouvelles de Poudlard, et que la plupart s'avérait alarmante En effet, les journaux annonçaient l'arrestation de certains élèves, voire leur disparition mystérieuse, et on découvrait parfois une tête mise à prix pour un crime quelconque. Mais personne dans la communauté sorcière n'était dupe. Témoigner la moindre sympathie pour le survivant ou pour l'A.D. devenait risqué, tant pour les élèves que pour les familles.

Malgré tout, Molly et Arthur disaient aussi qu'ils comprenaient leur décision de rester à Poudlard et demandaient aux deux garçons de bien veiller sur Ginny. Personne ne leur avait dit qu'elle était une des trois chefs de la rébellion. Après tout, Ron savait que sa mère le tuerait pour avoir laissé sa petite sœur se mettre en danger d'une telle manière.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de préparer les cours et de rédiger les devoirs pour Hermione, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre quelques livres à la bibliothèque. Une fois encore, ils se retrouvèrent dans la section histoire de la magie, dans laquelle ils prirent chacun deux grimoires où était évoqué au moins un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Ils revinrent avec dans la salle commune pour être au calme. Ils savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient : des reliques qui auraient été possédées par Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle ou Godric Gryffondor.

Cependant si des centaines et des centaines d'ouvrages en tout genre évoquaient les fondateurs, ils ne faisaient jamais mention d'un artéfact quelconque qui puisse correspondre à leur attentes. Pourtant ils s'acharnaient plus dans leur recherches que pour leurs propres cours.

* * *

><p>La directrice entra dans la chambre et referma sans bruit la porte derrière elle, non sans oublier de la verrouiller. Puis, elle se tourna vers le lit. L'adolescente était allongée dessus, l'oreiller posé de telle sorte que le haut de son dos se trouvait à la verticale. Le teint blême, de grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux, lesquels fixaient la vieille femme. Sur la petite table à coté, sa baguette, et des bouteilles de médicaments. Heureusement, des potions et deux ou trois sortilèges lui avaient permis d'éviter les effets de l'hypothermie, ainsi ses jours n'étaient plus en danger.<p>

- Bonjour madame, murmura Hermione.

La voix rauque, une soudaine quinte de toux la plia en deux aussitôt. La directrice de l'école vint se placer à coté du lit, l'air aussi sévère que d'ordinaire.

- Bonjour miss, bon retour parmi nous, répondit-elle en toute sincérité. Je vois que vous avez commencé à vous rétablir.

- Oui, mon corps a retrouvé une température à peu près normale, confirma Hermione. L'infirmière m'a dit tout à l'heure que vous m'avez retrouvée à temps, et que si ma température était descendu plus bas, j'aurai forcément eu des séquelles. Merci.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que je vous trouve, en effet. Mais la question est : pourquoi cela a-t-il été nécessaire ? Que faisiez-vous donc dans la forêt ?

Une nouvelle quinte de toux empêcha la jeune sorcière de répondre immédiatement. En attendant qu'elle se remette, le professeur fit apparaître une chaise d'un coup de baguette, sur laquelle elle s'assit tout en fixant son élève.

- Je… En fait je ne me souviens plus très bien. Je sais que lorsque je suis arrivée aux grilles, il n'y avait aucun mangemort pour les garder. Je me rappelle parfaitement avoir effacé mes empreintes pour que personne ne sache que je revenais, mais le reste est flou. La neige tombait beaucoup, il faisait extrêmement froid, et il me semble avoir vu quelqu'un dans le parc. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu me cacher. Une fois dans la forêt, j'ai dû perdre connaissance à cause de la température.

- Je vois. Vous m'avez dit être partie pour aider votre mère, va-t-elle mieux ?

- Oui, très bien. Mais j'ai préféré rester un peu pour en être sûre. Et aussi, dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation, pour profiter de leur présence à mes cotés, car j'ai toujours peur malgré tout que les mangemorts ne les trouvent. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à soigner ma mère sans aucun problème, c'était assez bénin en fait.

- Tant mieux, dit le professeur, soulagée.

- Madame, reprit alors l'adolescente en hésitant un peu, je sais que mon absence a dû susciter pas mal de questions, et vous mettre dans l'embarras. Je suis désolée de ne pas en avoir parlé avec vous au préalable, au moins pour vous prévenir. Comme je l'ai dit dans ma lettre, je sais que ma conduite a été inadmissible, et je veux que vous sachiez que j'accepterai sans discuter toute punition, quelle qu'elle soit : je sais l'avoir mérité.

- En effet, je devrais vous en donner une, confirma la directrice en dardant sur elle un regard perçant et accusateur, avant de se radoucir. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Votre présence dans cette pièce, seule et malade, me semble largement suffisante.

- Merci madame.

La directrice fit disparaître sa chaise, s'apprêta à partir, puis se ravisa.

- Souhaitez-vous que je prévienne dès maintenant vos amis de votre _rétablissement _?

- Je voudrais me reposer encore un peu avant, expliqua Hermione. Je me sens trop faible pour supporter toutes les questions qu'ils vont me poser. Demain je pense, l'infirmière m'a dit que je serais placée dans la salle avec les autres, je serai donc sûrement en état de recevoir de la visite.

- Comme vous voudrez miss Granger. Tâchez de reprendre des forces au plus vite.

Sur ces mots, la vieille femme sortit de la chambre, laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées. Celle-ci se sentait très fatiguée, et elle craignait la réaction de ses amis. Elle savait qu'elle avait prise la bonne décision en remettant leur visite au lendemain, toutefois une sorte de culpabilité l'étreignait. Depuis une semaine, elle ne faisait que mentir, à propos de tout, et à tout le monde. Bien qu'ignorants, ils avaient toujours confiance en elle. Pourtant, pouvait-elle encore mériter leur confiance et leur affection après cette histoire ?

En acceptant contre son gré d'aider le professeur Rogue à se cacher, elle n'avait pas deviné que ses actes auraient autant de conséquences. A présent, si un de ses mensonges venait à être dévoilé, elle perdrait probablement toute crédibilité aux yeux de ses proches.

Ne parvenant pas à s'oter cette idée de la tête, Hermione tenta difficilement de replonger dans le sommeil. En vain. Finalement, elle prit un verre de la potion de sommeil sans rêve laissée par l'infirmière à son intention sur la petite table et l'avala d'un trait, avant de plonger dans les limbes du sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, encore un chapitre de terminé. Quand je pense que c'était celui-là qui était en cours d'écriture quand je postais le premier, alors que là, je poste le quinze, et je suis en train d'écrire le vingt-deux. … De quinze d'avance je suis passée à sept ^^'' Faut vraiment je j'écrive plus vite<strong>

**Bye !**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Information confidentielle

**Bonjour à tous**

**Lia : Les rebondissements vont arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, mais petit à petit ) La, c'est un chapitre assez « calme », plus introspectif que les autres. J'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi**

**tara1990 : J'imaginais bien la licorne. En plus, dans la version word que je fais, je met une image à chaque fin de chapitre, et la licorne que j'ai mise est trop belle ** je trouvais dommage que je ne puisse pas mettre les images ave la publication, car certaines correspondaient très bien à mes chapitres. Bah oui, je suis franche ^^'' je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dire « j'ai aimé » ou « j'ai détesté » si ce n'est pas vrai.**

**Arwen : une police d'écriture noire sur fond gris foncé ? Purée ce doit être horrible, comment tu peux y voir quelque chose ? oO' En effet, je savais que tu aimais moins ce chapitre, cela n'a pas été une surprise de lire ta review. Je pense que le passage licorne ne te plaît pas, car ça semble un peu « facile ». Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a une raison à tous, e n'est pas juste une « facilité » d'un « auteur en manque d'inspiration » ^^**

**Je suis super contente de voir que vous avez aimé, et je suis toujours super heureuse de lire vos reviews ^^**

**Voici le chapitre 16. petit chapitre moins « important » que les autres, mais nécessaire., avec un bon zoom sur Harry. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre n°16<span> : information confidentielle**

En cette heure matinale, le dortoir des élèves de septième année de Gryffondor était encore sombre et silencieux. Harry était assis contre la fenêtre qui se trouvait entre son lit et celui de Ron. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras enserrant ses jambes, il avait la tête tournée vers l'extérieur.

Cependant il ne voyait pas les myriades d'étoiles bien visible dans le ciel sans lune ni la surface du lac noir, ondulant sous le mouvement du calmar géant loin en contrebas ni à l'horizon les ombres effrayantes des détraqueurs qui tournaient au dessus du village sorcier de Pré-Au-Lard ni les quelques sombrals qui survolaient la forêt interdite, ni le saule cogneur qui agitaient frénétiquement ses branches afin d'en déloger tout la neige qui s'était accumulée.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et qu'il ressentait le besoin de réfléchir, il s'asseyait là. Après quelques minutes à observer le paysage, ses pensées s'égaraient sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Pour l'instant, il songeait aux anciens membres de l'Ordre, tous ceux qui étaient dehors, tous ceux qui ne cessaient de se battre, quel que soit le péril qui les attendaient. Il pensait notamment à Lupin. Il savait que le lycanthrope n'avait pas changé d'avis après leur dispute, et que même s'il allait bientôt être père, il espionnait les autres loups-garous, les mangemorts, et s'octroyait sans vraiment se soucier de l'avis de Tonks les missions les plus dangereuses.

Bien sûr, Harry n'approuvait pas un tel comportement, ce qui avait été le sujet de sa dispute particulièrement orageuse avec le loup-garou. Mais il n'y avait pas que les cas extrêmes comme Lupin, tout ceux qui le pouvait se battaient, pour leurs idéaux, pour les générations futures, et même parfois juste pour le soutenir et l'aider lui, le survivant, l'Elu, Celui-Qui-Devait-Vaincre. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il suivait tranquillement les cours en attendant que le hasard veuille bien lui céder un indice sur la manière d'accomplir sa quête.

Un moment, l'idée lui était venue de prendre le train avec les autres et une fois arrivé à la gare, de transplaner quelque part, au premier endroit qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Mais il était vite revenu à la raison, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Tout d'abord, les mangemorts se mettraient à sa recherche dès qu'ils se seraient aperçus de sa disparition. Dans ce cas, soit ils l'auraient retrouvé, soit ils auraient torturés tous ses amis de Poudlard, en particulier ceux qui étaient le plus proche de lui. Il refusait tout simplement qu'une telle chose arrive à cause de lui.

Sans compter cette éventualité, il savait aussi qu'il aurait fuit seul. Hors, Hermione et Ron auraient vu en cet acte non ce que lui-même y voyait -un moyen de les garder à l'écart, de les épargner- mais une trahison, et Harry était conscient que jamais ils ne l'auraient pardonné.

Il en était venu à se faire une raison Hermione et Ron avaient eu raison cet été il ne pouvait se passer d'eux, il n'aurait jamais réussit tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusque là si ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas été à ses cotés à chaque instant. C'était ce qu'il n'avait cessé de répéter pendant cinq ans à ceux qui le traitaient en héros, et pourtant l'espace d'un instant il avait voulu, juste pour cette fois, les éloigner volontairement de lui et de sa quête.

Il n'arrivait à rien sans l'intelligence d'Hermione, son acharnement, son refus de l'échec, et sa capacité à maîtriser rapidement les formules les plus compliquées. Et le don de Ron pour arriver à faire de l'humour en toute occasion, pour détendre l'atmosphère lui était tout aussi nécessaire s'il ne voulait pas sombrer dans une folie destructrice, sans compter qu'il aidait souvent à démêler des situations inextricable à coup de réflexions apparemment anodines.

Harry seul n'existait pas, car il ne serait pas vivant en cet instant si ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas été là pour le soutenir à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin.

Seul avec ses pensées, il pouvait enfin avouer ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu leur dire en face depuis le début de l'année c'étaient eux qui avaient raison. Il était pleinement conscient d'être tombé rapidement dans une sorte de léthargie dont il n'était sortit que depuis l'annonce de l'ouverture du testament de Dumbledore. Depuis, même si les dons de piètre intérêt l'avaient fortement déçu, il luttait pour rester en éveil travailler chercher étudier réfléchir, sans arrêt.

Il était en effet impossible que le professeur Dumbledore, bien que complètement fou, l'ai laissé sans le moindre indice ! C'était du moins ce dont il essayait de se convaincre depuis ce jour-là.

Seulement il avait beau retourner dans sa tête tous les éléments dont il disposait, aucun éclair de génie ne venait. Tout ce qu'il savait, ou presque, concernait trois des horcruxes l'un était en la possession d'un certain R.A.B., un autre, voire deux, avait un lien très fort avec les fondateurs de l'école. Voila aussi pourquoi il devait rester à Poudlard : s'il existait un ouvrage qui faisait mention d'une relique des fondateurs, il devait forcément se trouver dans l'école en question.

Depuis la réception de leurs legs, ils n'avaient rien trouvés, et malgré cela Harry parvenait non sans mal à ne pas sombrer dans la même léthargie qu'avant. Il savait que ses amis l'avaient remarqué et qu'ils en étaient plutôt heureux, même si aucun ne lui avait fait de remarque à ce sujet.

Un hibou passant rapidement devant la fenêtre le sorti brusquement de ses pensées. Il remarqua que le lac avait de très beaux reflets pastel grâce à l'aube qui pointait. Harry quitta la fenêtre, étouffa un bâillement et regarda autour de lui. Seuls Neville et Ron étaient dans leur lit. Tous deux étaient encore plongés dans un sommeil profond ils avaient de la chance, lui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Sans faire de bruit il sortit du dortoir, descendit prudemment les escaliers dans la pénombre et s'assit sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée qui était désormais vu par tous les Gryffondor comme le sien. Il attrapa l'Histoire de Poudlard, qui était resté posé depuis quelques jours sur le linteau de la cheminée. C'était un volume très imposant, et puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas demander à Hermione, qui l'avait lu au moins une dizaine de fois, si elle avait vu dans l'ouvrage quelque chose qui pourrait les intéresser, Ron et lui se relayaient pour lire quelques chapitres chaque jour.

Il ouvrit donc le grimoire à la page où il s'était arrêté la veille et commença sa lecture, qui était particulièrement ennuyante et fastidieuse. Au bout de trois pages inutiles qui évoquaient Helga Poufsouffle et sa longue insistance pour installer dans le parc de l'école des serres immenses contenant toutes les plantes magiques connues à cette époque, il déplaça le marque-page et referma l'énorme livre sans précaution aucune. Il reposa exactement de la même manière le grimoire là où il l'avait pris, avant de décider qu'il était temps d'aller manger.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, quelques élèves étaient déjà là, malgré l'heure. Harry savait que beaucoup avaient préféré rentrer chez eux, ne sachant pas s'ils auraient l'occasion de revoir leur famille en vie, mais certains autres étaient restés, par peur de ne plus pouvoir revenir après les vacances, ou pour certains, parce que leur famille se cachait.

Parmi eux, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, étaient déjà à leur table respective, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il y avait un autre Serdaigle que Harry ne connaissait pas, sans doute un seconde ou troisième année d'après sa taille. En revanche la table des Serpentards était vide, ils étaient tous en train de fêter noël, probablement au coté de Voldemort pour la plupart.

Quand à celle des Gryffondors, plusieurs élèves y étaient déjà installés : Ginny, qui parlait avec Claire Madley, de la même promotion, et un peu plus loin, les frères Crivey et une quatrième année, Natalie McDonald. Préférant éviter Ginny, le survivant alla s'installer en face de Colin qui le gratifia aussitôt un grand sourire amical.

« Salut Harry ! »Lança-t-il avec une énergie incroyable, aussitôt imité par son petit frère.

Le survivant évita soigneusement les deux regards émerveillés et commença à manger en silence, ayant déjà hâte de partir alors que ses deux admirateurs essayaient de lui faire la conversation.

Visiblement ils ne rendaient pas compte qu'ils se répondaient l'un à l'autre sans que l'objet de leur admiration n'ait à prononcer un seul mot, ce qui convenait par ailleurs très bien à celui-ci.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, quelques élèves encore ensommeillés entrèrent dans la grande salle. Elle était à présent baignée dans une lumière tamisée agréable, diffusée par les rayons du soleil levant qui pénétrait dans la pièce par les immenses fenêtres. De même, les professeurs Chourave, Flitwitch, Vector et Bibine arrivèrent également.

Alors qu'Harry, ayant fini, allait se lever et partir, il vit Ron passer les portes et lui faire un signe de la main. Ne pouvant pas partir au moment même où son meilleur ami entrait, surtout qu'il avait visiblement envie de lui parler, il se rassit donc et salua le rouquin quand celui-ci s'assit à coté de lui. Aussitôt, comme à son habitude, le plus jeune des Weasley se jeta sur ce qui était à sa portée avant même qu'Harry ait pu prononcer un mot.

« Chalut les gars. » Lança Ron, la bouche pleine, en remarquant les frères Crivey.

Natalie glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Denis qui tenta alors de dissimuler son rire derrière sa main.

« Harry, j'ai pensé à un truc, glissa Ron entre deux bouchées. Au lieu de se casser les pieds à chercher dans des tas de vieux bouquins poussiéreux, pourquoi on ne demanderait pas directement à la personne concernée.

- Ron, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, glissa Harry avec le ton qu'il aurait prit pour s'adresser à un enfant en bas âge, le bureau est condamné de puis sa mort, nous ne pouvons pas…

- Je parlais pas de Dumbledore. Répliqua Ron sans remarquer la tête franchement étonnée d'Harry. Non, je voulais parler des professeurs de chaque maison. Chourave, Flitwitch, et McGonagall. »

Harry, avant de répondre, jeta un regard en biais aux trois autres, qui le regardaient attentivement, essayant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il savait qu'il pouvait continuer à discuter avec Ron, tant qu'ils ne parlaient qu'à mots voilés.

« Je ne préfère pas. McGonagall a déjà essayé plusieurs fois de me soutirer des informations, je ne veux pas attiser encore davantage sa curiosité.

- Ah, d'accord. Ce n'était qu'une proposition, comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez aux directeurs des maisons ? Questionna alors Colin.

- Rien, c'est juste … Commença Ron en bafouillant.

- Monsieur Potter, monsieur Weasley, l'interrompit une voix sèche, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent dans un même mouvement, pour voir le professeur McGonagall. Avait-elle entendu leur conversation, allait-t-elle encore une fois essayer de savoir ce que tramait Harry ?

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas le choix, ils se levèrent et la suivirent hors de la salle. Elle prit ensuite le chemin des grands escaliers, avant de s'arrêter si brusquement que Ron manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

« Messieurs, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. Mais tout d'abord, je souhaitais vous parler de quelque chose, en privé, c'est pourquoi je vous invite à passer d'abord par mon bureau. »

A présent convaincus qu'elle les avait entendus, les deux garçons acquiescèrent devant la proposition qui n'en était pas une.

Le professeur les fit s'asseoir sur les deux sièges qui semblaient avoir été préparés à leur intention, puis regarda dehors, ferma la porte et lança dessus un sortilège de verrouillage, aussitôt suivit d'un enchantement pour insonoriser la pièce. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle s'intéressa de nouveaux aux deux élèves. Mais si elle contourna son bureau, ce ne fut pas pour s'asseoir, elle resta debout, à faire les cent pas comme Dumbledore l'avait tant fait avant elle.

« Messieurs, ce dont je vais vous parler n'est encore que pure conjecture, commença-t-elle gravement, mais d'une importance capitale. Je ne devrais évidemment pas vous en parler avant que les autres professeurs ne l'apprennent. Jusqu'à ce que le fait soit avéré, et officialisé, je ne veux pas que vous en parliez à qui que ce soit. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

- Oui professeur. » Répondit Harry, qui se demandait de quoi elle pouvait bien vouloir leur parler puisque cette fois-ci elle ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le questionner sur ses recherches.

La directrice s'immobilisa et les observa tous les yeux longuement comme si elle se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment capable de garder pour eux ce qu'elle voulait leur dire. Elle les jugea aptes à garder un tel secret puisqu'elle s'assit à son bureau avant de poser doucement sa baguette dessus, plus sérieuse que jamais.

« Il semble qu'il y ait eu vendredi soir une réunion des mangemorts, à laquelle se sont rendus Amycus et Alecto Carrow, ainsi que Severus Rogue. »

Les deux garçons remarquèrent ses lèvres pincées en une ligne presque inexistante, ainsi que la voix brusquement plus grave, lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de ce dernier. Visiblement elle n'avait pas encore vraiment digéré le fait d'avoir été abusée par le mangemort pendant plus de quinze ans.

« Si les deux premiers sont revenus au cours de la nuit, notre bien-aimé maître en potion n'a pas fait parler de lui depuis son départ. Il est probable qu'il soit en train d'effectuer une mission pour son maître, mais cela a déjà été le cas précédemment et il est toujours revenu à Poudlard d'abord. Nous devons envisager la possibilité qu'il ne revienne jamais. »

Ce qui semblait lui convenir bien plus que la première solution.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, stupéfait. Elle venait d'évoquer la possible mort de Rogue ? C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que le mangemort meurt aussi aisément, ils avaient toujours imaginé et il fallait bien le dire, espéré, qu'il ne mourrait qu'au cours d'un duel à mort contre Harry qui pourrait ainsi venger le directeur.

Si c'était une excellente nouvelle, ils ne comprenaient cependant pas pourquoi elle le leur disait à eux, avant même d'en être certaine.

« C'est génial que ce traitre ait enfin eu ce qu'il méritait ! S'exclama Ron

- Oui, continua Harry, qui n'osait cependant pas trop espérer de peur d'être déçu, mais pourquoi nous prévenir nous, alors que vous venez de dire que même les autres professeurs n'étaient pas encore au courant. »

Le professeur darda son regard sur Harry, très mal à l'aise, qui eut l'impression l'espace d'une seconde d'être un condamné en attente d'une peine.

« Monsieur Potter, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous comprenez ce que cela implique. Dit un peu sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Vous êtes l'Elu, aux yeux de tous. Les mangemorts recherchent sans cesse une occasion de s'en prendre à vous ou à vos amis. Le meurtre de l'homme que vous haïssez serait un cadeau pour eux, qu'ils l'aient tué eux-mêmes ou non. Ils s'empresseront de vous en accuser, ou un de vos ami les plus proche et ainsi trouveront une justification pour vous supprimer sans risquer une rébellion.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! S'exclama Ron. Ils ne peuvent pas dire qu'ils attaquent Harry parce qu'il a tué un mangemort je ne sais où ! Jamais les sorciers ne seraient d'accord avec cette soi-disant justification. »

Le regard d'Harry passa de son ami au professeur. Il savait que celle-ci n'avait pas dit cela sans raison, ce devait être plus compliqué que cela, bien plus tordu. Enfin, un début d'idée germa dans son esprit.

« Ils ne seront jamais aussi honnêtes Ron, c'est de Voldemort et des mangemorts que l'on parle. Ils pourraient très bien raconter que j'ai tué un professeur de sang-froid, juste motivé par la haine, et faire répandre la rumeur que je suis instable et dangereux, voire fou. Beaucoup de gens sont déjà tentés de le croire, du moins tous ceux qui savent que je peux voir les pensées de Voldemort. Il faudra peu pour les convaincre que je suis connecté à lui et que je suis un meurtrier tout comme lui, car perverti par son esprit, son âme ou je ne sais quoi.

- C'est tout à fait exact monsieur Potter. Confirma sombrement la directrice. Et les rumeurs se propagent vite, très vite. Si les journaux s'en font le relais et que tout le monde en parle, personne n'aura l'impression que ce sont nos ennemis qui sont à la base de cette histoire et donc on la croira beaucoup plus facilement. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tenu à vous informer de cette nouvelle.

- Je comprends bien, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Pour l'instant hélas, pas grand-chose. Nous allons nous organiser de notre coté pour vérifier s'il est bien mort, et auquel cas retrouver son corps. Il faut que nous prenions les devant, et peut-être nous servir du Chicaneur pour annoncer la vérité avant qu'ils ne publient leur propre version dans la gazette. Restez sur vos gardes pendant ce temps.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Déclara fermement Harry, aussitôt imité de Ron.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, suivez-moi. »

Les deux garçons se souvinrent brusquement qu'un peu plus tôt elle avait fait allusion à l'infirmerie elle voulait certainement dire aller voir Hermione. Ils se levèrent sans attendre et suivirent la directrice hors de son bureau après qu'elle eut défait les protections installées un peu plus tôt.

Aussitôt arrivée dans l'aile de l'infirmerie, les deux garçons cherchèrent Hermione du regard parmi les autres. Il y avait là six élèves, un avait eu un malaise, les cinq autres se remettaient du cours d'étude de la magie noire.

Ils virent alors leur amie assise dans son lit, tout au fond de la salle. Sans prêter attention aux exclamations de la directrice ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à elle. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'avec peine au bord du lit.

Sans attendre, Ron la serra dans ses bras. Son étreinte fut longue, et plus qu'amicale. Lorsqu'enfin il s'écarta, il semblait gêné de cet élan soudain de démonstrabilité, et sembla chercher un quelconque reproche dans l'expression de la jeune fille. Il n'en fut rien.

A son tour Harry l'étreignit un instant. Puis il l'observa. Son amie avait les traits particulièrement tirés, des cernes immenses soulignaient ses yeux ternes, et elle était extrêmement pâle. Les deux sorciers ne pouvaient à présent douter qu'elle avait été très malade.

« Salut vous deux. » Leur dit-elle d'une voix faible mais qu'elle tentait de faire passer pour joyeuse.

Ron s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main, sans cesser de l'observer avec inquiétude, et dans ses yeux elle pu voir, émue, combien il tenait à elle.

« Bon sang Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lundi soir tu vas bien, et le lendemain on apprend que tu es à l'infirmerie, tellement malade que les visites sont interdites !

- Je suis désolée Ron. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Ca ne me semblait pas grave au début. J'ai commencé à me sentir vraiment mal après votre départ, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir.

- Oh Mione, ne nous refais jamais ça.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes projets. Répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Mais je ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine. Du nouveau ?

- A propos de nos recherches, non, toujours pas. L'informa à regret Harry. Par contre on a pris pour toi tous les cours de cette semaine, et préparé tout ce qu'il faut pour les devoirs. On te les apportera demain si tu le veux.

- Oui, merci Harry, il faut que je rattrape vite mon retard, et on s'ennui tellement ici !

- Tu m'étonnes. Mais tu as de la chance, tu as raté les premières séances de Doloris. C'est Lavande qui y a eu droit, puis vendredi on a été obligé de le faire sur une seconde année de Poufsouffle que je ne connaissais même pas. C'était assez horrible, mais nous avons réussit à faire en sorte qu'elles s'en tirent sans trop de mal.

- Mais il y a eu un truc incroyable : l'attitude de Rogue. Ajouta Ron. Il nous a donné des devoirs, et il nous a notés comme nous le méritons. Imagine, Ginny a eu un optimal ! »

Hermione sourit, visiblement son attitude avait vraiment choqué Ron. Elle espérait ne jamais avoir à le démentir car sa tête valait vraiment le coup de s'être fait passer pour le sombre professeur.

De plus cela lui confirmait qu'elle avait très bien tenu son rôle, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Allons Ron, tu dois te tromper. S'exclama-t-elle en faisant semblant d'être très étonnée. C'est un salaud, tu nous l'as assez souvent répété. Je ne sais même pas si notre statut à ses yeux dépasse celui des nés-moldus qu'il déteste tant, alors d'ici à vous noter comme des élèves normaux. … »

Hermione entendit une toux rauque et n'ayant rien de naturel venir du lit juste à coté du sien. Les rideaux étaient tirés, cachant la personne qui s'y reposait aux yeux des autres. Rogue, ou plutôt King, y avait été installé juste après qu'elle-même y soit transférée. L'infirmière semblait penser qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger à le laisser dans la même salle que les autres, puisque le Rogue qu'elle pensait authentique avait clairement dit que s'en prendre à cette famille avait été une erreur.

La jeune sorcière avait momentanément oublié qu'il pouvait l'entendre, mais après être revenue de sa surprise elle sourit intérieurement après tout, tant mieux s'il entendait combien les élèves l'adoraient, cela lui ferait les pieds. Et de toute manière, apprendre qu'il était haït par le trio ne devait pas être une surprise pour lui, d'autant que c'était réciproque.

Alors, juste pour le plaisir de savoir qu'il entendait tout sans pouvoir répliquer, elle décida d'en ajouter une couche dès qu'elle pourrait.

« Non, non, Hermione, je te promets que c'est la vérité. Insista Ron qui n'avait pas remarqué les différentes émotions qui venaient de traverser son amie. Il a même humilié des serpentards devant les autres, y compris Malefoy. C'était dingue, on aurait cru avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas de doutes c'était bien lui.

- C'est étrange que le plus partial professeur qu'on n'ait jamais eu décide soudain de s'en prendre sans raison aux serpentards… Dit lentement Hermione

- C'est certain. Mais personnellement je le préfère comme ça. C'en est presque amusant d'aller à ses cours, pour te dire à quel point il est bizarre !

- Effectivement, Harry, si tu te mets à aimer ses cours cela veut tout dire, même si personnellement je trouve que c'est une bonne nouvelle si vous travaillez enfin. Remarqua Hermione. Seulement j'espère que vous avez pensé à l'éventualité que son esprit tordu ait imaginé cela afin de vous faire baisser votre garde ?

- Nous y avons pensé, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry lança un regard en coin à Ron, comme s'il hésitait à lui annoncer quelque chose. Mais finalement il regarda autour de lui, les autres malades écoutaient leur conversation il ne dit rien.

A cet instant, l'infirmière arriva, accompagnée de la directrice, qui lança un regard fortement réprobateur aux deux jeunes sorciers.

« Messieurs, il est temps de laisser miss Granger se reposer. Vous pourrez revenir dans l'après-midi si vous le désirez. »

Harry et Ron n'émirent aucune objection, déjà heureux d'avoir pu constater qu'elle n'était pas en danger, qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire, je suis impatiente de lire vos commentaires ^^<strong>

**Prochain post jeudi**

**Bye !**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Etre soi même

**Bonjour !**

**Contente de vous retrouver ^^**

**keemala : je suis contente que cela te plaise toujours et j'espère qu'il en sera toujours de même ;D**

**tara1990 : Je suis d'accord (NdCorrectrice : et moi aussi ) le passage d'Harry est assez long, mais il était nécessaire car il nous apprend pas mal de choses. Et puis il ne peut pas y avoir de l'action et des péripéties tout le temps XD. Il était dur à écrire, car personnellement le caractère d'Harry me donne envie de le frapper. C'est juste impossible quelqu'un comme ça -_-. Mais bon, c'est le héros, et je garde en toile de fond (enfin pour le moment, car évidemment ça va prendre de plus en plus d'importance au fil des chapitres) la quête des horcruxes, donc je dois le faire apparaître un minimum pour garder une certaine cohérence par rapport à l'oeuvre de JKR. Sinon tu dis que c'était pas fort qu'elle risque une hypothermie? Mais en même temps elle avait pas trop le choix, elle devait avoir l'apparence de Rogue en sortant du château, et celle d'Hermione en revenant, alors forcément elle devait se changer dehors. XD mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu bête comme situation. lol**

**Hum... Comme d'hab je parle trop. (NdC : t'es comme moi pour mes review, je peux pas m'empêcher de faire des romans, portée par mon enthousisme ^^)**

**Je vais vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, qui pour moi marque réellement la fin de la première partie de ma fiction. (pour info, 3 parties en tout)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre n°17<span> : Etre soi-même**

Toute la journée du lundi, Harry et Ron restèrent dans la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Lavande et Neville. Tout en faisant semblant de travailler, ils commentaient les nouvelles de la gazette du sorcier. Une autre arrestation en masse de nés-moldus avait eu lieu le dimanche. Le ministère, sous la coupe de Voldemort, avait attendu que les élèves rentrent chez eux pour les avoir plus facilement, les surprendre. Les noms n'étaient pas encore dévoilés, et les quatre élèves craignaient le pire pour leurs amis.

De plus de nouvelles lois étaient passées, elles étaient toutes décrites en détail dans le journal, et l'une d'entre elles accrocha plus particulièrement leur attention : les enfants de deux nés-moldus étaient eux-aussi considérés comme des voleurs de magie et eux-aussi étaient arrêtés désormais. Toutes les autres contenaient des termes législatifs trop compliqués pour être comprises mais les quatre Gryffondor voyaient très bien que Voldemort arrivait petit à petit à ses fins. Bientôt il aurait le monde sorcier entre ses mains.

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, Neville s'excusa et fila rapidement avant que ses amis n'aient pu lui demander ce qu'il se passait, ce qui les inquiéta un peu, leur ami n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de secrets.

De plus, quand celui-ci revint deux heures plus tard en compagnie de Ginny, ils ne purent tirer d'eux qu'un vague sourire amusé, qui attisa fortement la curiosité de Ron, Harry et Lavande.

« Au fait Harry, lança Ginny, tu es allée voir Hermione ce matin c'est ça ?

- Très habile comme changement de sujet, petite sœur. Glissa Ron pour bien lui montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes une seule seconde.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Ron. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Devant l'air innocent et faussement vexé qu'elle avait, les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

« Pour répondre à ta question Ginny, oui, nous sommes bien allés voir Hermione. Déclara Ron, changeant de sujet à son tour.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- On doit y retourner tout à l'heure, viens avec nous tu jugeras par toi-même. » Proposa Harry.

Ginny sembla hésiter puis finalement acquiesça.

Ainsi vers six heures Hermione vit les trois Gryffondor entrer dans l'infirmerie. Ginny l'étouffa dans une étreinte qui n'avait rien à envier à celles de Molly Weasley.

« Alors Mione, il parait que c'est à cause d'une potion de Rogue que tu te retrouves là ?

- Oui. Confirma Hermione avant d'ajouter brusquement : mais c'est quand même plus ma faute que celle de Rogue. J'ai manqué d'attention en nettoyant, un morceau de queue de rat est tombé dans un fond de potion ratée. Il y a eu des vapeurs, et apparemment ça a attaqué ma peau. Mais ce n'était rien de grave, deux ou trois potions et mon visage n'a gardé absolument aucune trace de cet incident. »

Hermione se rendit compte qu'avec la quantité de mensonge proféré depuis quelques jours, ne pas s'emmêler commençait à devenir une véritable épreuve elle devait se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit à Rogue au sujet de l'accident pendant le cours, ainsi que la justification erronée donnée à la directrice quand à son absence, et aussi de l'autre justification donnée à ses amis, sans mélanger aucun élément, sans se contredire.

« Quand sortiras-tu de l'infirmerie ?

- Mme Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle voulait me voir ici encore deux ou trois jours, le temps de s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas d'effet secondaire. Il faut aussi d'après elle que je me repose.

- Te reposer ? Répéta Ginny. Par Merlin, elle t'a donc expliqué la signification de ce mot ?

- Très drôle, vraiment très drôle. Répliqua Hermione, vexée, tandis que les trois autres riaient. Il n'empêche que les révisions sont encore le seul moyen d'espérer avoir une bonne note à nos examens. Ce sont les ASPICs, ils détermineront tout notre avenir ! »

Voyant que la vieille discussion était repartie, aucun des trois n'osa la contredire. C'était une scène jouée et rejouée des dizaines de fois, toujours identique. En revanche, Ginny regarda le lit derrière celui d'Hermione, le lit un peu à l'écart des autres, le lit aux rideaux tirés.

« Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un blessé grave.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai vu le garçon qui est là que ce matin. Mme Pomfresh l'a amené dans cette salle juste après moi, il était aussi dans une salle individuelle avant. Ca a été très rapide, dès qu'il était installé elle a fermé les rideaux et ils restent fermés à longueur de temps.

- Un élève ? demanda Harry, très intrigué.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Il devait avoir environ notre âge, mais pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu avant.

- Peux-tu le décrire ? C'est peut-être un mangemort ou quelqu'un de dangereux. »

Il ignorait combien il était près de la vérité, songea Hermione.

« Comme je l'ai dit, il doit avoir dix-sept ans, il est assez maigre, et plutôt grand. Je pense qu'il te dépasse, Ron. Il a les cheveux brun clair, le teint pâle, maladif même. Il avait l'air d'avoir subit quelque chose d'horrible, de traumatisant. Et c'est vrai qu'il avait des cicatrices très marquées sur les bras et le visage, comme s'il avait été attaqué. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un danger pour nous, l'infirmière semblait prendre soin de lui comme l'un des élèves, pas comme elle l'aurait fait d'un mangemort qu'on l'aurait obligé à soigner. … Je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps, je ne sais rien de plus sur lui.

- Je vois. On en apprendra sans doute plus bientôt. »

Désireux de lui changer les idées, les trois Gryffondor lui racontèrent quelques anecdotes sans importances, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Ils se faufilèrent sans bruit hors de l'aile de l'infirmerie et allèrent manger, rassurés quand à l'état de leur camarade.

Hermione ne se réveilla que lorsque l'infirmière vint lui donner son repas. Tandis qu'elle mangeait, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer à son voisin. Savoir qu'il était à quelques mètres d'elle, qu'il pouvait entendre tout ce qu'elle disait était loin d'être rassurant.

Cependant, elle savait aussi que c'était un bon moyen de s'habituer à sa présence. Car il allait être élève, comme elle. Ils allaient avoir des cours en commun, mangeraient dans la même salle, iraient dans la même bibliothèque, se croiseraient dans les couloirs ! Elle ne pourrait certainement pas l'éviter à longueur de temps.

Quand à sa maison, la jeune sorcière y avait déjà réfléchit, et ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué à deviner. Bien sûr, Rogue était l'exemple même du parfait Serpentard, mais pour maintenir sa couverture il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il y aille. Gryffondor ? Les Serpentards haïssent les rouge et or, et le courage n'est évidemment pas la qualité première des verts et argent. Poufsouffle ? Il est de notoriété publique que les Serpentard les trouvent méprisables cette maison célèbre l'amitié. Les Serpentards n'ont pas d'amis les Serpentard ont des relations haut-placé, pouvant leur être utile.

Il irait sans aucun doute possible à Serdaigle. Travailleur n'était pas vraiment le premier adjectif qui viendrait à l'esprit pour qualifier Rogue, mais c'était la seule maison où il accepterait d'aller. Donc, ils se verraient durant les cours de botanique, sortilège, et s'il prenait l'option arithmancie. Beaucoup trop au goût d'Hermione, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas à le côtoyer tout les jours.

Lorsque les trois Gryffondor vinrent la voir le lendemain, ils mirent son sac de cours à coté de son lit, et Hermione put ainsi constater qu'effectivement, ils avaient prit des notes consciencieusement, dans tous les cours sans exception. Même en histoire de la magie.

Elle les remercia avant tant d'enthousiasme qu'ils éclatèrent de rire, y compris Harry. Certes ce rire sonnait un peu faux, certes il était clairement forcé, mais il montrait de la part du garçon une volonté de sortir du gouffre, et cela valait tout les galions du monde.

Plusieurs fois Hermione eut la visite de ses amis. Souvent, Ron et Harry, parfois Ginny, et de temps à autre Neville ou Lavande. Ils essayaient de la laisser seule le moins possible, et se relayaient pour éviter que ce soient toujours les même à subir les foudres de Mme Pomfresh qui semblait trouver qu'elle recevait beaucoup trop de monde, ce qui ne lui laissait pas assez de temps pour se reposer.

Toutefois Hermione guérissait assez vite. Elle toussait encore souvent, mais elle n'avait plus aucune autre séquelle de son escapade dans la forêt.

Ainsi, l'infirmière la laissa enfin sortir le mercredi dans l'après-midi, principalement parce qu'Hermione voulait fêter noël avec ses amis. Il lui avait d'abord fallu la convaincre, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, et la jeune sorcière avait finalement dû promettre de revenir trois fois par jours jusqu'au dimanche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun effet secondaire à son malaise. Mais au moins, mercredi, après avoir mangé, elle pu rassembler ses affaires et quitter l'infirmerie, convaincue au fond d'elle-même qu'elle allait très bien, et ce depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le dortoir des filles de septième année, celui-ci était vide. Vu ce qu'elle comptait faire, c'était une chance.<p>

Dès que ses amis lui avaient amené son sac de cours, elle avait caché à l'intérieur la baguette de Rogue, la carte du Maraudeur, et les habits miniaturisés, qui étaient avant cela restés dans la poche de la robe qu'elle avait enfilée dans la forêt. Hermione avait craint que l'infirmière ne les trouve en lui retirant ses habits, mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle sortit d'abord la carte du maraudeur, qu'elle ouvrit avant de prononcer la formule. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas surprise par Lavande ou une autre fille décidant pour une obscure raison de monter dans le dortoir. Elle vérifia que personne n'approchait, et pu constater qu'elle était la seule dans toute la tour des Gryffondors.

Rassurée, elle sortit la baguette de son sac. Hermione la garda un instant dans ses mains, l'observant. Une envie soudaine de la briser l'envahit. Après ce que cette baguette avait fait dans les mains de son propriétaire, elle ne méritait pas mieux.

Elle se saisit de sa propre baguette et la pointa sur celle du mangemort. Un mot, un seul mot suffisait pour détruire l'objet qui fut la cause de tant de mort, de souffrance et de haine. Un simple mot. Pourtant, Hermione ne le prononça pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à briser aussi simplement un objet magique, qui avait demandé beaucoup de travail, un objet qui contenait la vie entière d'une personne, quand bien même c'était celle d'un mangemort. Et puis s'il y avait un jour un procès contre Rogue, l'objet pourrait servir de preuve.

Hermione reprit l'idée d'Harry, glissant la baguette dans une chaussette, avant de la protéger d'un sortilège d'invisibilité et de la mettre tout au fond de sa valise. Ceci fait, elle lança un incendio sur les vêtements miniaturisés de Rogue et les regarda se consumer lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

En même temps que les vêtements, c'était l'impression d'un poids sur son cœur qui disparaissait.

Hermione Granger était de retour, tandis que Killian King était en train de trouver sa place. Tout était terminé à présent, sa vie pourrait reprendre comme avant l'intrusion du mangemort.

A partir de cet instant, elle pouvait cesser définitivement de se préoccuper de lui.

Libérée, Hermione rangea rapidement ses affaires, non sans oublier de cacher la carte au fond de sa malle, avant de rejoindre la bibliothèque où elle était à peu près certaine de trouver soit Harry, soit Ron, soit Ginny. Pour le moment, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se changer les idées, passer du temps avec ses amis. Etre elle-même.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, un petit chapitre plus détendu, mais qui pose mine de rien quelques fondations pour la suite. Parce que contrairement à ce que pense Hermione, c'est loin d'être fini. Très loin, même.<strong>

**Mais, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : gros bug informatique - perte de tous mes chapitres. Je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est rien de grave, car j'ai gardé les version brutes, il suffit que ma correctrice, Arwen, les corrige à nouveau. Ce qui est très rapide. **

**En théorie.**

**Car manque de chance, elle part en vacance samedi (NdC :'( croyez-moi j'aurai préféré 1000 fois rester chez moi TT), et ne pourra donc pas me redonner les versions corrigées avant de revenir, car elle n'aura pas accès à internet. Donc voila, je suis désolée, mais la publication du chapitre 18 ne se fera que lundi dans deux semaines... **

**Bonne vacance à tous, j'espère vous retrouver dans 15 jours pour de nouvelles reviews :) **

**Arwen : Et pour moi le mot de la fin : je compte sur vous pour la faire crouler sous des tonnes de reviews durant ces 15 jours ^^ **


	18. Chapitre 18 : Noël

**Bonjour!**

**Merci à tous pour vos review, j'ai adoré les lire ^^**

**Arwen : Coucou ^^ Désolée pour tes vacances merdique :s mais bon t'es de retour, c'est tout ce qui compte. (NDC oui ... un temps pourri pendant deux semaines, mais vraiment, vraiment pourri, orages et tout le tintouin. Tellement que j'avais même plus de réseau avec mon tél. Et au retour, on découvre qu'on a eu une tentative d'effraction, et que tout le matériel dans le jardin à été détruit, y compris les superbes jardinières de mon père ... Il était vert, faut tout racheter, pot, plantes, alors que ses fleurs il les bichonne elles étaient super belles TT. Enfin bon, j'aurai aimé ne jamais partir. Mais comme tu dis, je suis de retour, et j'ai mes notes au bac première pour me consoler, 60 points d'avance, je suis trop contente XD)**

**Lou'Nyssa : T'es de retour! Je suis super contente d'avoir eu tes review ^^ bon évidemment, je répondrais pas à toutes, sinon la RAR sera aussi longue que le chapitre, mais je répondrais quand même un peu lol. Oui j'ai super avançé, mais c'est parce que je publi environ tous les 2 jours, c'est pour ça ^^. Je sais que c'est frustrant d'attendre trop longtemps entre deux chapitres. XD Oui, Ron est très touchant dans sa déclaration, même si elle est pas spontanée comme on le voit après, c'est trop mignon XD. Contente que tu ai aimé la dispute Hermione/Harry, j'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible aux personnages, et j'y ai passé du temps, tu peux me croire, je trouvais toujours un truc qui n'allait pas lol. Perso Harry m'énerve aussi beaucoup, mais bon c'est un peu le perso principal quand même ^^**

**Bizarrement, beaucoup de gens se disent amoureux de Rogue ... Je vois pas ce qu'on lui trouve. Aigri, vieux (oui, pléonasme XD) laid (bah faut voir les choses en face hein) sarcastique, sombre, traître ... enfin bon. (NDC oui mais c'est quand même mon Sevy-chéri ^^) Oui, je suis cruelle. HAHAHAHHA! ... ok je sors. (soit dis en passant, j'adore ton image ^^) Gné, je suis très douée?... Hahah, Hahaha ... vas voir les fics de DoctorFlo (que je conseille à tout le monde, ce sont des merveilles de One-Shot) et reviens me dire en face que je suis douée ... Sinon merci quand même ^^ **

**Pour le nom de Killian, tu as été la seule à relever, et ça m'a fait super plaisir. Oui, en effet, le rapprochement King-Prince était voulu. (NDC et je l'ai convaincue de le choisir aussi parce que Stephen King et un de nos auteurs préféré à toutes deux XD). Mais il y a aussi le jeu des initiales identiques, SS pour Severus Snape, KK pour Killian King, je trouvais ça pas mal. Pour Killian, c'est juste que j'ai toujours aimé ce prénom, Killian et Jillian, j'adore. Un peu consonance elfique, c'est beau je trouve. Voila tu sais tout :) **

**tara1990 : Oui, c'est long 15 jours TT. Gryffondor? Ce serait lacher le dragon au milieu des licornes non? Y'aura des morts si c'est le cas XD. J'étais aussi en train de rire en imaginant Hermione super heureuse juste parce qu'ils ont pris des notes en cours XD**

**Merci aussi à keemala, Demelza, anonyme (ça aurait été mieux avec un pseudo tu ne crois pas XD), et hartac pour leur review qui m'ont fait super plaisir. Je vous adore ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°18<strong> : **Noël**

Ce matin là, le château était calme, silencieux. C'était pourtant le matin de noël, et déjà certains élèves avaient découvert les cadeaux. Mais une chape de plomb semblait s'être étendue sur tout le domaine, l'air était lourd, chargé de tristesse.

Tout d'abord parce que tous les paquets étant vérifiés par les mangemorts, les familles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix des cadeaux, et la plupart des élèves n'eurent que des friandises, ou des objets anodins.

Ensuite, parce qu'au repas, ils avaient tous reçus la gazette dans laquelle était enfin publié le résultat de l'attaque massive du dimanche. Une centaine de couple de nés-moldus avait été arrêtés, ainsi que leur famille s'ils en avaient. Tous ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard connaissaient au moins une des personnes prises pour cible par cette attaque. Et durant la nuit, pendant que tout le monde dormait, plusieurs élèves d'origine moldue avait disparus. Hermione savait n'être encore là que parce que son ascendance moldue ne pouvait pas être prouvée. Mais les autres n'avaient pas pris les mêmes précautions qu'elle.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été comblés de cadeaux, c'est-à-dire de bonbons divers, de la part de la famille Weasley, mais aussi de Lupin et Tonks, qui leur apprenaient dans une lettre que la grossesse de cette dernière avançait bien petite étincelle d'espoir.

Comme tous les autres élèves, ils avaient également découvert un coffret carré en bois, de quinze centimètre de coté et de cinq de profondeur. A l'intérieur il y avait un livret de publicité retraçant l'histoire de la boutique _Farces pour sorciers facétieux _des jumeaux Weasley, et décrivant tous leurs produits.

C'était du moins ce que certains reçurent.

Car d'autres, comme Ginny, en eurent un aussi, mais d'une autre sorte. Le coffret était alors agrémenté d'un sortilège qui découvrait un double fond, si l'ont prononçait la bonne formule. Dans ce compartiment secret des échantillons de plusieurs produits avaient été miniaturisés.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui y était caché, Ginny sortit aussitôt son faux galion et y inscrivit magiquement un message, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une ambiance particulièrement tendue, bien loin de l'esprit de Noël. Bien sur, les armures chantaient comme chaque année les cantiques traditionnels, douze sapins superbement ornés avaient été disposés dans la grande salle, et tout le château était décoré, plus beau que jamais. Mais les ornements et parures, tout aussi splendides soient-ils, n'y suffisaient pas, une onde de tristesse s'était emparé de l'âme même de l'école.

C'était une période de vacance, et toutefois les élèves restaient pour la majorité tous ensemble dans leurs salles communes respectives, à commenter les informations de la gazette, à essayer de se rassurer mutuellement ou de deviner quelle serait la prochaine action des mangemorts. Les crises d'hystéries, visibles d'habitude à l'approche des examens, se firent nombreuses en ces quelques jours, et il n'était pas rare de voir les plus jeunes élèves fondre en larme soudainement et sans raison apparente.

De leur coté, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Lavande étaient toujours ensemble, et surmontaient cette épreuve en restant plus soudés que jamais.

Pendant la semaine suivant noël, rien de nouveau ne se passa. Le mardi 30, enfin, apporta avec lui un vent de nouveauté.

Harry et Ron disputaient une partie d'échec mais sans aucune conviction, simplement parce qu'ils en avaient plus qu'assez de rester sans rien faire à ressasser leurs idées noires. Hermione et Ginny aidaient une fille de quatrième année, Natalie, à pratiquer un sort de mutisme correctement. Colin et Denis Crivey parlaient dans un coin avec Claire, une Gryffondor de la même année qu'eux et d'après les rumeurs petite amie de Colin.

Soudain le portrait bascula pour laisser entrer Euan Abercrombie. Le garçon se dirigea vers le groupe des trois filles, semblant hésiter. Ginny le remarqua la première et intercepta un regard coulé en douce vers Harry. Visiblement, il en avait toujours peur, alors que deux ans étaient passés depuis la campagne diffamatoire contre le Survivant.

« Oui ? L'encouragea la jeune Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de dire à Hermione Granger qu'elle devait venir la voir dans son bureau en début d'après-midi… » Récita le garçon en dansant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

Hermione se tourna vers eux, étonnée. Puisque sa course était faite, le jeune garçon ne resta pas une seconde de plus et se dépêcha de rejoindre les groupe de quatrième année.

« Pourquoi le professeur voudrait te voir ? Questionna Ginny tout en observant Natalie essayer de jeter son sortilège.

- Je l'ignore. »

En vérité, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, et celle-ci n'était pas des plus rassurantes. Si le professeur avait comprit qu'elle lui avait menti, qu'elle n'était pas allé soigner sa mère, mais qu'au contraire elle était restée au château ? Pouvait-elle, par association d'idée, deviner qu'Hermione était bel et bien présente mais sous une autre apparence ? Avait-elle devinée toute la supercherie ?

Hermione était persuadée qu'il y avait un détail, quelque chose auquel ni elle ni Rogue n'avait pensé, mais qui pouvait tout dévoiler. Aucun plan ne peut être parfait, il y a forcément des failles. Etait-il possible que la directrice ait trouvé cette faille ?

La jeune Gryffondor ne voyait que cette raison pour être ainsi convoquée. La seule question était jusqu'à quel point le professeur avait percé à jour son mensonge ? Si elle avait véritablement tout deviné, elle pourrait très bien croire qu'Hermione avait protégé le mangemort volontairement. Vu de l'extérieur, tout le monde pourrait penser qu'elle avait eu le choix.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas faux, elle aurait pu le laisser mourir. C'est ce que n'importe qui de sensé aurait fait.

La directrice était une sorcière tolérante et compréhensive, mais après la trahison de Rogue, Hermione doutait que la sienne soit bien accueillit.

« Hermione ! »

L'interpellée sursauta. Ginny et Natalie étaient toutes deux tournées vers elles, l'une inquiète, l'autre étonnée.

« Hermione, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Non, non, ça va. Répondit faiblement son amie.

- C'est la convocation avec la directrice c'est ça ? Tu penses que tes parents pourraient avoir été attaqués ?

- Ils ne risquent absolument rien, je ne me fais aucun souci pour eux. »

Hermione essaya de faire un sourire convainquant, mais elle su aussitôt qu'il devait plus ressembler à une sorte de grimace. En tout cas, cela ne rassura aucunement la plus jeune des Weasley.

« Tu es vraiment sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es si pâle.

- Tu as raison… murmura Hermione. Je vais… je vais aller me reposer. »

Hermione se leva et marcha comme une somnambule vers les escaliers de la tour, qu'elle gravit sans faire attention. Sans s'arrêter alors même qu'elle se cogna l'épaule contre le chambranle de la porte, elle se dirigea droit vers sont lit et s'allongea dessus après avoir refermé les rideaux d'un geste mécanique.

Aussitôt après le départ d'Hermione, Ron et Harry vinrent rejoindre Ginny, dont le regard n'avait pas quitté l'escalier dans lequel son amie avait disparu. Ron se pencha, ramassa la baguette qu'elle avait fait tomber en partant et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami.

« Vous pensez comme moi hein ? »

Natalie, sentant qu'elle était de trop, s'empressa de se lever pour aller rejoindre le petit groupe de Gryffondor de quatrième et troisième année dans un coin de la salle commune.

« Elle va mal. Constata Harry.

- Bon sang, tu rigoles là ! Repartit Ron d'une voix forte. Ce n'est pas notre Hermione ça, c'est un inferi !

- Je crois que les moldus diraient … un cadavre ambulant. Ajouta sombrement Ginny devant l'air d'incompréhension d'Harry. Vous croyez qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ?

- Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Rogue. Depuis la première retenue avec lui elle va de plus en plus mal ! » S'exclama Ron

Les deux autres ne dirent d'abord rien. Ils savaient que leur ami avait raison, ils avaient eux aussi remarqué des changements progressifs dans la personnalité d'Hermione, surtout depuis son retour de l'infirmerie.

« Ca ne peut être que ça. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre d'inhabituel.

- Ce bâtard graisseux… a osé faire du mal à Hermione… Gronda Ron. Je vous jure que si on apprend qu'il est encore en vie je le tue moi-même !

- Comment ça encore en vie ? » Questionna Ginny, perplexe.

Harry lança un regard furieux à Ron, qui prenait conscience qu'il venait de faire une bêtise de taille.

« Oublie ça Ginny, ce n'étaient que des paroles en l'air. »Tenta Ron avec une expression qui se voulait convaincante.

Mais sa sœur était loin d'être naïve, et exigea qu'il explique ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Voyant qu'elle ne céderait pas devant une fausse excuse, Harry décida de lui avouer la vérité.

« Le professeur McGonagall est venue nous dire que depuis que Rogue s'est rendu à la réunion des mangemorts, il y a presque deux semaines, il n'est pas encore revenu à Poudlard. Elle pense qu'il est possible qu'il soit mort. Mais Ginny, s'il te plaît, ne va pas le raconter, on lui avait promis de n'en parler à personne tant qu'elle n'avait pas rendu publique l'information.

- Je vois. … Ronald, fais-moi surtout penser à ne jamais te demander de me faire une promesse.

- Mais Ginny… !

- Quoi ? Je suis désolée mais tu n'as aucune excuse ! Harry, soit tranquille, je suis peut-être la seule personne de cette famille à savoir me taire quand il le faut. Mais la vraie question, c'est pourquoi vous êtes toujours au courant de tout, et moi non. Ron est mon frère, pourquoi la directrice ne me l'a pas dit, à moi aussi ! Personne ne pense que j'en ai peut-être assez d'être celle qui ne sait que le strict minimum, d'être celle qu'on laisse toujours derrière ? »

Visiblement furieuse, Ginny se leva et poussa le portrait donnant dans le couloir, laissant les deux garçons derrière elle.

« Les filles … Murmura Ron, abasourdi.

- Elles sont incompréhensibles… » Termina Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, un chapitre qui se termine encore sur une dispute garçonsGinny. XD En même temps je la comprend, comment elle a pu accepter d'être toujours à l'écart dans le livre, sérieux?**

**J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré. Mais à partir du suivant ça va être intéressant, héhéhé. **

**Publication mercredi je pense. **

**J'attend vos commentaires pour nous dire combien vous êtes heureux(ses) de notre retour XD **

**Puis pas payée, review seul salaire, et gnagnagna ;D**

**Bye, je vous aime tous :) **

**(NDC moi aussi :D, quoi, j'ai tendance à m'incruster? Même pas vrai d'abord!)**


	19. Chapitre 19 : digne de confiance

**Bonjour à tous**

**tara1990 : XD faut que je parte plus souvent si mon retour te fais cet effet là! Je rigole bien sûr ^^. Rogue chez les Gryffys. OMG, mais Harry serait mort au bout de deux semaines! Au mieux ils s'entre-tuent XD. Franchement, après avoir passé sept ans dans la même promo que James et Sirius, et avec ce qu'ils lui ont fait, il supporterait jamais de passer une année dans la même maison qu'Harry XD Remarque c'est pas une si mauvaise idée Héhéhé. Quoi, comment ça j'aime pas Harry? Je suis méchante avec lui? Meeeeeeu non. P't-être un peu alors :D. Oui Hermione est trop anxieuse, plus que d'habitude, elle qui est si calme et réfléchie. Mais bon là c'est quand même une situation exceptionnelle, pour moi elle ne pouvait pas réagir calmement à ça. **

**Et voila mon dix-neuvième chapitre, tout chaud corrigé de ce matin. **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°19<strong> : Digne de confiance

Ce midi-là, personne ne vit Hermione dans la grande salle. Ne souhaitant pas affronter les regards interrogatifs de ses amis, elle avait décidé de ne pas aller manger.

Lorsque la salle commune fut silencieuse, Hermione se risqua à sortir du dortoir. Toutefois comme elle le pensait, la pièce était déserte, ils étaient tous partis. Soulagée de ne croiser personne la jeune sorcière se rendit jusqu'au premier étage.

Tout en marchant, elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner à l'infini dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles. Elle avait tout imaginé, jusqu'à quel point la directrice pouvait avoir deviné ce qui s'était réellement passé, les différentes réactions que celle-ci pourrait avoir, et tous les arguments à employer pour sa défense. Malheureusement, ces derniers étaient très peu nombreux, et aucun n'était infaillible. C'était inutile de se leurrer.

Hermione s'attendait déjà à voir sa baguette brisée sous ses yeux. C'était peut-être ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune sorcière frappa quelques coups contre la porte du bureau de la directrice. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci serait dans la grande-salle en train de manger.

Mais la chance semblait l'avoir totalement abandonnée, une voix stricte lui invectiva d'entrer.

Essayant de maîtriser sa respiration -il ne fallait en aucun cas montrer sa peur ou elle risquait d'aggraver les choses- Hermione obtempéra.

La directrice était assise devant son bureau, et fixait l'adolescente, la rendant encore plus mal à l'aide.

« Asseyez-vous miss Granger. »

Hermione obéit sans un mot, consciente que sa peur devait être largement perceptible par la vieille femme.

Dès qu'elle fut assise, le professeur McGonagall verrouilla la porte de son bureau. Voila qui était de mauvais augure, pensa Hermione, prise d'un mal de ventre soudain à l'idée d'être enfermée.

« Miss Granger, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose d'important. Je suppose que vous avez remarqué l'absence de notre professeur de potion. »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle avait la vague impression que si elle essayait d'ouvrir la bouche son petit déjeuner s'amuserait à rendre visite au sol du bureau.

« J'aurai voulu vous en parler plus tôt, toutefois au vu de votre état j'ai jugé préférable de remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Messieurs Potter et Weasley sont déjà au courant de ce que je vais vous apprendre : le professeur Rogue s'est rendu à une réunion de mangemorts il y a deux semaines. Hors, il a semble-t-il disparu depuis, puisque personne ne l'a revu. Je pense qu'à présent, nous pouvons envisager le fait qu'il soit mort. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous prévenir tous les trois, nos ennemis peuvent utiliser la mort de Severus Rogue contre vous. Pour parer à cette éventualité nous sommes à la recherche de son corps. Nous sommes sur une piste fiable et je pense qu'il sera retrouvé d'ici ce soir, mais en attendant je voulais vous demander de faire très attention à vous.

- Le professeur Rogue est mort et vous pensez … savoir où se trouve son corps… » Répéta Hermione, abasourdie.

La jeune sorcière ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle nouvelle, et elle avait peine à imaginer qu'elle n'était pas démasquée, mais la directrice mit son expression choquée sur le fait que son professeur soit mort.

« Je comprend qu'une mort vous attriste miss Granger, mais s'il vous plaît reprenez-vous. Lui dit-elle avec une douceur qu'elle ne montrait que rarement. Souvenez-vous de ses actes. Je ne devrais certainement pas proférer de telles paroles, mais sa disparition est loin d'être une mauvaise chose. »

Hermione, ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde avouer le véritable motif de son trouble acquiesça et tenta de reprendre une expression plus neutre.

Seulement la nouvelle l'avait comme assommée. Son corps allait être retrouvé. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Rogue était en ce moment même à l'infirmerie ! Et sous d'autres traits que les siens ! Comment diable pourrait-on retrouver son corps dans ces conditions ?

Elle ne vit pas la directrice se lever et faire le tour du bureau. Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser -pourtant avec douceur- sur son épaule. Hermione leva le regard et croisa celui de la vieille femme. Son expression, d'ordinaire si sévère, s'était muée en une vive inquiétude.

« - Miss Granger, vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? »

De toute évidence la véritable réponse était négative. Elle se savait aussi blanche qu'un cadavre. Son cœur battait si puissamment qu'elle était étonnée que le professeur ne l'entende pas, et elle sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos avec l'impression que la chaleur était brusquement montée à des températures littéralement infernales. Le goût de la bile avait envahi sa bouche.

« Je vais bien, répondit Hermione, la voix rauque. C'est juste que … depuis six ans on le côtoyait tous les jours, il était notre professeur … Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il soit mort… »

Voyant le regard toujours très inquiet de la directrice, Hermione tenta un sourire.

« Je suis désolée, vous devez me trouver pitoyable. C'est l'assassin de Dumbledore, un mangemort, et pourtant je suis … choquée.

- Je ne vous en veux nullement miss Granger. Le choc est à la mesure de la trahison. Il y a peu nous pensions tous qu'il travaillait pour nous, c'était un pilier important de cette école. Il faut nous habituer à le voir … d'une autre manière, tel qu'il est réellement. Du moins, tel qu'il était. »

La directrice, rassurée sur son état, retourna s'asseoir et attendit un peu que son élève se détende. Quand elle vit, après plusieurs minutes, que la jeune sorcière reprenait quelques couleurs et semblait moins apeurée, elle décida qu'il était inutile d'attendre davantage.

« Miss Granger, je ne vous avais pas convoquée uniquement pour vous apprendre cette nouvelle. »

Hermione releva vivement la tête, et fronça légèrement les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« Vous savez que le système des préfets en chef a été aboli cette année par certains … collègues. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne vous cache pas que mon choix se serait porté vers vous sans la moindre hésitation. Vous êtes travailleuse, responsable, honnête et ouverte d'esprit. »

Le cœur d'Hermione eut un raté à la mention d'honnête. Elle savait parfaitement que depuis peu, elle pouvait être qualifiée de beaucoup de choses, et « honnête » n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Elle était loin de mériter l'estime du professeur, et pour une fois ne ressentait aucun orgueil à savoir que la directrice aurait voulu la nommer préfète-en-chef. La sensation de l'avoir trahie restait là, omniprésente, tapie au fond d'elle, et l'empêchait d'en tirer la moindre fierté.

« C'est pourquoi je vais vous poser une question, sachant que vous me répondrez en toute bonne foi. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail cette année, avec vos examens, et la mission mystérieuse de monsieur Potter. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous acquitter d'une tâche supplémentaire que je voudrais vous confier ?

- Une tâche supplémentaire ? Répéta Hermione.

- C'est cela. Prenez le temps de réfléchir, car cela pourrait vous prendre beaucoup de votre temps. »

Hermione ne répondit pas sur le moment, non par le fait de réfléchir à cette proposition, car du temps libre ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus défaut, mais plutôt pour essayer de comprendre quelle était la nature de ce qui lui était demandé. Cependant elle avait beau chercher, elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce que la directrice pouvait bien vouloir lui confier.

Alors, elle se dit que de toute manière le professeur McGonagall ne lui demanderait pas quelque chose si elle n'était pas à cent pour cent certaine qu'elle se montrerait à la hauteur.

« J'ai déjà rattrapé le retard dû à ma semaine d'absence, j'en ai profité pour m'avancer, et de plus nous sommes encore en période de vacance. Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous miss. »

La directrice lui accorda un de ses rares sourires, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière elle, et qui était selon toute vraisemblance l'accès à ses appartements.

Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit le battant.

« Vous ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

- Granger. » Constata avec surprise la personne en question.

Le professeur les regarda se faire face, arborant tous deux la même expression de stupeur.

Hermione était à la fois choquée et rassurée. D'un coté trouver _Killian King_ en face d'elle était la dernière chose à laquelle elle se serait attendue, et en même temps, cela confirmait qu'il n'était pas mort, donc que son corps ne pouvait en toute logique pas être retrouvé. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée la tâche qu'on allait lui confier serait en étroite relation avec King, et c'était loin d'être de bon augure. Sans compter qu'elle n'aimait absolument pas l'expression qu'il avait arborée en la voyant dans le bureau. Il avait eu l'air à la fois surpris, dégoûté, et moqueur. Il avait repris très vite un visage neutre mais elle avait eut le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il était plutôt contrarié de la voir.

« Vous vous connaissez déjà ? » Questionna la directrice, surprise, ne semblant pas encore avoir remarqué la tension apparue brusquement entre les deux adolescents.

- Nous avions des lits voisins à l'infirmerie. Expliqua sombrement Hermione.

- Et vos visites étaient loin d'êtres discrètes. Grinça King avec un coup d'œil assassin.

- Si cela vous dérangeait, vous n'aviez qu'à vous plaindre. » Répliqua Hermione, acide.

Les poings de son interlocuteur se contractèrent mais il n'ajouta rien.

« J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre bonne conduite. Dit la directrice en accompagnant ses paroles de regards particulièrement sévères. A tous les deux. »

Et à la manière dont le professeur la regardait, Hermione comprit bien le message qui lui était destinée « votre attitude me déçoit beaucoup ».

« Bien. Miss Granger, puisque Mr King sera élève dans cette école, j'attends de vous que vous l'assistiez. Par là, j'entends : lui faire visiter le château, l'aider à gérer son emploi du temps, mais pas seulement. Il faudra aussi l'aider à suivre les cours, et à rattraper le niveau si besoin est. »

Hermione se retint de grimacer. Cela voulait dire passer quasiment tout son temps en sa compagnie. Au vu du tempérament du sorcier, il n'était pas exclu que l'un des deux finisse par achever l'autre avant la fin de l'année.

Et Hermione n'avait aucune envie de l'aider, elle avait déjà assez donné et méritait qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Contrairement au professeur, Hermione vit King se pincer l'arrête du nez, manie qu'il n'avait pas perdu en rajeunissant. L'idée de se faire assister par elle ne semblait pas particulièrement lui plaire. A cette idée, Hermione dû retenir un sourire moqueur.

« Excusez ma conduite professeur. Je serais absolument ravie d'aider cet élève. Et comptez sur moi pour ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. »

Elle eut vaguement l'impression que si King avait eu sa baguette en main, elle serait morte avant d'avoir fini de parler. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant le plus sincèrement possible.

« Recommençons sur de nouvelles bases, je suis Hermione Granger, élève en septième année.

- Killian King. » Lâcha à contrecœur le concerné.

- Bien. Apprécia la directrice. L'incident est donc oublié. Miss Granger, je vous le confie. »

Elle regarda l'un, puis l'autre. Ils avaient repris une expression neutre, mais elle pouvait encore discerner de la colère en eux, peut-être même de la haine. Mettant ce dernier point sur une simple impression trompeuse de sa part, elle continua.

« Puisque ceci est réglé, vous pouvez y aller. Miss Granger, commencez-donc par lui faire visiter le château. »

Elle déverrouilla la porte de son bureau en ajoutant :

« Mr King, vous logerez à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la rentrée, cela permettra à Mme Pomfresh de pouvoir vérifier régulièrement votre état de santé. »

Ayant à peine pris le temps d'acquiescer, King s'empressa de sortir, toujours sans afficher la moindre expression.

Alors qu'elle allait le suivre, Hermione entendit la vieille femme l'interpeller. Elle se retourna et vit l'expression inquiète qu'arborait son interlocutrice.

« Miss Granger, je dois vous prévenir que Mr King a subit récemment un important traumatisme. Depuis son arrivée il est extrêmement réservé, ne communique pas et ne montre jamais ses émotions.

- Un traumatisme ? Que voulez-vous dire professeur ?

- Je vous demande de le garder pour vous tant qu'il n'a pas lui-même décidé d'en parler : s'il est ici, c'est que les mangemorts se sont attaqués à sa famille et les ont tous tués, avant de reconnaître que c'était une erreur et que les King n'avaient jamais eu aucun lien avec les opposants à Vous-Savez-Qui. Il aurait réussit à s'échapper, mais son état était vraiment critique lorsqu'il est arrivé. Cependant je crois que les blessures sont bien plus morales que physique.

- Bien sûr, je comprends. Je ferai attention à lui épargner au maximum les questions des autres élèves.

- Il n'y a pas que cela. Je voudrais que vous lui montriez que vous êtes là pour lui, que vous l'aidiez à s'ouvrir aux autres, et à accorder sa confiance. »

Hermione acquiesça en refrénant le sourire qui lui venait. Autant demander à un serpent d'aller à deux pattes ! Elle n'en laissa toutefois rien paraître et sortit à son tour du bureau.

King l'attendait juste devant, et dès qu'elle apparu il lui lança un regard assassin, qui cependant ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il ne pouvait rien lui faire et s'il ne l'avait pas encore dénoncée, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, alors elle n'avait vraiment aucune inquiétude à avoir.

« Bon, je vais commencer par vous faire visiter. On va monter au septième étage, comme ça nous finirons par le hall et pourrons aller manger. Suivez-moi. »

Hermione fit quelques pas en s'assurant discrètement qu'il la suivait.

Elle s'avoua que cela ne devait vraiment pas être drôle pour lui se voir expliquer en détail des choses que l'on connait déjà est particulièrement ennuyeux, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de vouloir se venger, cependant se dire qu'elle pouvait prendre sa revanche sur les six années de cours passées avec lui, ainsi que vis-à-vis de son statut de mangemort n'était pas si déplaisant.

Alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu du couloir totalement vide, elle se sentit brusquement saisie par le bras et entrainée dans une salle vide, après quoi la porte se referma en claquant violemment. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, donnant un coup de coude à King pour qu'il la lâche, ce qu'il fini par faire. Mais il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur en poussant son épaule avec la main gauche, tandis qu'avec l'autre main il maintenait sa baguette contre sa gorge.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé<strong>

**prochain chapitre ce week-end. Je préfère ne pas être trop précise pour celui-là, mais au plus tard, grand maximum dimanche. **

**Est-ce qu'il y a des fautes récurrentes? Parce que Arwen a dû tout recorriger assez rapidement pour ceux-là, alors nous avons peur qu'il y ai beaucoup de fautes qu'elle ai oublié :s (NDC oui puis je ne suis pas infaillible non plus, même en temps normal je dois en laisser passer pas mal, surtout en conjugaison :s)**

**Autre chose, voyez-vous des incohérences? Tant à l'intérieur de la fic en elle-même, que par rapport à l'oeuvre originale?**

**Et les caractères, ils ne vous choquent pas trop? Vous ne les pensez pas trop OOC? (NDC perso je suis la reine de l'OOC alors je peux pas trop l'aider sur ce point :s)**

**Si vous avez une autre remarque à propos de quoi que ce soit, hésitez pas, même (et surtout d'ailleurs XD) si c'est négatif, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer ^^**

**Bye !**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Altercations

**Bonjour à tous**

**WoW World of Women : waouh merci de ta review et de ces compliments ^^ **

**tara1990 : Si tu savais comme j'aime tes reviews ^^ Et oui, Herminone est coincée avec Killian. Ca risque de faire pas mal d'étincelles. Pour la coupure "suspens" le chapitre était censée s'arrêter juste avant, quand elle sort du bureau. Puis pour le fun j'ai déplacé ce paragraphe XD**

**Quand à la longueur des chapitres, quand je vois 7/8 pages sur word moi j'hallucine et j'ai l'impression que ça fait long XD Mais sinon, je ne sais jamais vraiment où couper, et comme les moment où il ne se passe "rien" ne sont pas nombreux, j'ai peur que ça fasse trop d'un coup si je les fait plus longs. Mais bon c'est vrai, là c'était une série de quelques chapitres plus courts que les autres : ma moyenne est de 8 pages, là sur les cinq derniers c'était 5 pages ^^" Ca va redevenir plus long petit à petit**

* * *

><p><strong>Voici donc le vingtième chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez !<strong>

**... Bon sang déjà le vingtième! Le tiers de ma fic. J'ai du mal à croire que j'en suis déjà là, et surtout à réaliser que ça plaît tant. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à venir me laisser un pitit commentaire de temps à autres et ça fait super plaisir. Merci à tous, et j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre n°20<span> : Altercations **

King plaqua brutalement Hermione contre le mur en poussant son épaule avec la main gauche, tandis qu'avec l'autre main il maintenait sa baguette contre sa gorge.

Elle pouvait voir de la fureur sur ses traits, sans comprendre ce revirement soudain d'attitude. Il n'avait pas semblé si hostile envers elle précédemment. Frustré et en colère, certes, mais pas emplit d'une telle haine.

« Qu'avez-vous dit à la directrice ?

- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione, comprenant enfin. Vous pensez vraiment que je vous ai dénoncé ?

- Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas ? Siffla-t-il, rapprochant encore son visage du sien.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en détournant légèrement la tête. Je vous ai sauvé la vie et j'ai tout risqué pour vous aider, alors vous croyez vraiment que j'irai vous dénoncer maintenant ? Non, je ne dirais rien à personne.

- Regardez-moi quand je vous parle, Granger. L'invectiva-t-il durement. Votre capacité à pardonner serait tout à fait stupéfiante ! Ne vous souvenez-vous donc pas de qui je suis, ce que j'ai fait ?

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens! Je ne vous ai pas pardonné, jamais je ne le pourrais ! je vous hais. Mais…

- Mais ? Répéta King, sourcils froncés.

- Mais je dois vous laisser une chance. » Lâcha Hermione après avoir longuement hésité.

Un court instant, la jeune sorcière pu voir la surprise se peindre sur les traits de son interlocuteur.

Il abaissa un peu sa baguette.

« Dumbledore. »

Elle hocha la tête face à cette question qui n'en était pas une.

« Je lui ai fait une promesse, avoua la jeune sorcière : tant que vous resterez un simple élève je ne dirai rien à personne. Comme contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas l'habitude de trahir la confiance des autres, je ne vous dénoncerai pour le moment. »

King tiqua mais finalement ne releva pas sa remarque, sans doute parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison.

« Alors pourquoi avoir parlé en aparté avec la directrice ?

- Si vous voulez savoir, elle me disait qu'il fallait vous ménager car vous aviez subi récemment un traumatisme.

- Rien d'autre ? Menaça-t-il.

- Rien d'autre. » Confirma Hermione.

Il abaissa complètement sa baguette, la gardant tout de même dans sa main. Hermione le vit jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte avant que son regard ne se tourne à nouveau vers elle. Comme s'il prenait conscience de leur proximité King se recula d'un pas.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit la situation, même si nous sommes supposément seuls, il serait de bon goût que vous n'évoquiez jamais mon ancienne identité.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, vous pouvez me croire. »

Il la scruta encore un instant, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Hermione le vit reculer, ranger sa baguette puis sortir de la salle sans même lui lancer un regard.

Elle-même resta un moment appuyée contre le mur, attendant que le calme revienne, et que le sang afflue à nouveau dans son visage qu'il avait brusquement déserté un peu avant. Elle avait beau se dire et se répéter sans arrêt que c'était un adolescent de son âge et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui faire sans mettre en péril son intégration, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Elle pouvait alors revoir en lui l'insensibilité et la sauvagerie qui avait fait de lui un si redoutable mangemort.

En ces moments là, elle oubliait complètement leur situation et avait à nouveau devant elle le bras droit de Voldemort, puissant et cruel, comme avant. Il était rare qu'elle se laisse aller à perdre sa rationalité, mais son aura de mangemort, de sadisme, de froide cruauté balayait sa raison et lui faisait perdre pied avec la réalité.

Elle craignait, -et c'était bête, elle en avait conscience- que lui aussi oublie l'espace d'un instant sa couverture, sa nouvelle identité, et qu'il ne s'attaque à elle. Oh, bien sûr, comme elle avait pu le voir dans le bureau de Dumbledore son rajeunissement avait fortement perturbé sa magie, seulement une magie instable pouvait se révéler tantôt inefficace, tantôt dévastatrice. S'il pouvait lancer un simple Lumos sans avoir le moindre effet, il pouvait très bien jeter quelques secondes après un Expeliarmus si puissant qu'il pouvait la tuer, car chargé d'une onde de magie pure libérée d'un seul coup.

Hermione inspira profondément et se morigéna, elle devait garder son calme, agir comme si elle avait en face d'elle un parfait inconnu, un nouvel élève dont elle avait la charge.

Ce n'était pas son genre de perdre la tête, de laisser son imagination prendre le dessus sur sa raison alors elle devait impérativement se reprendre, redevenir la simple miss Je-Sais-Tout, et arrêter d'avoir peur de Killian King, en toute logique il ne lui ferait aucun mal. En toute logique.

Mais en quoi tout ce qui lui arrivait ces temps-ci était logique ?

Rejetant cette question Hermione sortit à son tour de la salle, manquant se cogner contre King, qui attendait juste à coté de la porte.

« Allons-y. Dit-elle en montrant un calme olympien. Je suggère de commencer par visiter les étages, ce qui nous fera terminer par le hall, et nous seront à peu près à l'heure pour le dîner. »

Il haussa à peine les épaules, se contentant de lui emboiter le pas lorsqu'elle partit en direction du grand escalier. Elle vit de loin deux élèves, assis sur une des marches d'un escalier, se tenant la main tout en restant silencieux.

Alors, Hermione commença à jouer son rôle, et imagina qu'elle avait avec elle, non un ancien professeur qui avait pratiquement passé toute sa vie dans l'école, mais un jeune homme qui ne connaissait pas du tout le château.

« Voici le grand escalier, il dessert les sept étages de l'école. Je suppose que vous avez déjà pu le remarquer lorsque vous l'avez pris pour aller dans le bureau de la directrice, mais les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête, et peuvent changer de destination alors que vous êtes encore dessus. C'est assez déstabilisant les premières semaines, mais on en prend vite l'habitude. Ah oui, et attention, certaines marches sont escamotables, il ne faut surtout pas oublier de les enjamber. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle montra une marche non loin, qui était dans ce cas. En même temps, puisqu'elle tourna légèrement la tête elle remarqua qu'au lieu de marcher derrière comme au début, il s'était avancée et était à présent à coté d'elle. Ainsi, elle pouvait voir son expression. Il ne paraissait pas indifférent, mais semblait plutôt écouter d'une oreille distraite, sans se départir d'un masque froid et dénué de toute expression, mis à part une certaine tristesse. Au moins elle n'avait pas l'impression de parler à un mur.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux, les deux élèves, des troisième années de Poufsouffle, levèrent la tête et regardèrent King avec un étonnement poli, se demandant sans doute ce que faisait là ce garçon qui portait une robe de l'école neutre, dépourvue de blason ou des couleurs des maisons, tels qu'on pouvait les acheter avant la rentrée.

Ils saluèrent Hermione d'un signe de tête, que celle-ci leur rendit avec un sourire poli, avant de continuer son chemin. Elle mena King jusqu'au septième étage, tout en expliquant certains détails, comme les tapisseries qui pouvaient cacher des passages secrets menant d'un étage à un autre, les escaliers à éviter, ou encore quelques passages tirés de l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle ne cessait de parler, au grand dam de celui qu'elle accompagnait.

« Voila, ça, c'est le septième étage. Le seul moyen d'aller plus haut, c'est d'accéder aux tours. Celle que vous devez absolument connaître, c'est celle-ci : la tour d'astronomie. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est là que l'on assiste aux cours d'astronomie, avec le professeur Sinistra. Une heure de théorie par semaine, ainsi que deux heures de pratiques, la nuit. Nous n'allons jamais tout en haut pour les cours, mais c'est un point d'observation magnifique, vous verrez, c'est la plus haute des tours, et la vue est particulièrement dégagée. Enfin, en ce moment, c'est un endroit que nous préfèrerions tous éviter évidemment... »

Elle fit un signe de la main à Natalie, qui descendait justement de ladite tour. Hermione remarqua vite son expression douloureuse et ses yeux rougis.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » Demanda King, en fixant l'élève qui avançait droit vers eux sans toutefois sembler s'en préoccuper le moins du monde.

Hermione ferma un instant les paupières. Il en avait fait exprès, bien sûr, appuyer sur la corde sensible, tester sa résistance.

« Parce que c'est là que ce traître de Rogue à tué Dumbledore. » Lança-t-elle, glaciale.

Elle garda les yeux fixés sur Natalie, qui les croisa et fini par disparaître dans un couloir perpendiculaire au leur. Croiser le regard de King lui était à ce moment insupportable.

Ne désirant pas s'attarder, elle le fit descendre au sixième étage pour continuer la visite.

Ainsi, elle lui fit arpenter les couloirs importants, lui montra toutes les salles de classe, les bureaux des professeurs, la bibliothèque, puis enfin ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

« Voilà, alors la porte là-bas, c'est le bureau du concierge, Mr Rusard. Celle-là, au fond, c'est l'entrée des cachots. En face, c'est la grande porte qui donne sur le parc. Et la double porte à gauche, c'est l'entrée de la grande-salle. Nous sommes en avance, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de manger. »

Tout en descendant les derniers escaliers menant dans le hall, Hermione désignait les portes en question. Arrivée presque en bas, elle vit des élèves accroupis contre le mur, chuchotant entre eux.

« Ca, se sont les sabliers qui montrent les points de chaque maison. Expliqua Hermione en les montrant. On peut en gagner facilement, en participant en cours, en agissant positivement. En revanche, on peut en perdre en violant un point du règlement …

- Ou alors avec un professeur qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire qu'enlever des points de façon injuste. A ce jeu là, on peut en perdre beaucoup et assez vite. »

Hermione et King arrivés juste devant les sabliers, se tournèrent vers celle qui avait parlé. Ginny, qui faisait partie du petit groupe qui avait l'air de comploter, s'était levée et rapprochée d'eux, jusqu'à entendre la fin de leur conversation.

En temps normal, la plus jeune des Weasley n'aurait pas prêté attention à son amie et à celui qui marchait à ses cotés. Cependant, en le regardant de plus près, elle avait remarqué qu'elle ne le reconnaissait absolument pas. Alors, elle avait décidé de venir à leur rencontre et tout en marchant vers eux, elle avait détaillé le garçon aux cotés d'Hermione.

Visiblement du même âge que son accompagnatrice, il était cependant bien plus grand qu'elle. La robe de Poudlard cachait mal sa maigreur, et de toute manière elle était également visible sur son visage, creusant ses traits. Il avait une assurance dans sa démarche et son expression étonnante pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le château, du moins à sa connaissance. Oui, pensa-t-elle en s'approchant, il avait l'air fatigué, malade et lassé, mais vraiment pas curieux ou étonné, ni même réservé. Sa pâleur mortelle étonna Ginny, qui se demanda s'il avait mis un jour les pieds dehors. En repensant à son attitude sûre de lui, à l'aura de mystère qui planait autour de lui, et en y ajoutant ce teint cireux, elle en serait venue à se demander s'il n'était pas de la race des vampires. Mais les vampires étaient réputés pour être -à tord où à raison, elle l'ignorait, n'en ayant encore jamais rencontré- des canons de beauté, malheureusement ce nouveau n'avait strictement rien d'un apollon.

Mettant de coté ce point, et ayant entendu les dernières paroles d'Hermione, elle se décida finalement et intervint. Un sourire amusé vint se poser sur les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes, tandis que le garçon n'eu apparemment aucun réaction.

« Tout à fait, heureusement ce genre de professeur n'est pas très répandu. Répondit Hermione sans se départir de son sourire. Ginny, je te présente Killian King, un nouvel élève.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, d'habitude les élèves partent plus qu'ils n'arrivent. Assura Ginny en regardant ledit nouveau. Bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis Ginny Weasley, Gryffondor de sixième année. »

L'ambiance se tendit sensiblement quand il devint évident que King n'avait aucune intention de répondre. Avant que ça ne dégénère Hermione se décida à briser le silence.

« Bon, la visite est terminée, on sortira dans le parc une autre fois, pour l'instant nous n'y sommes pas vraiment autorisés. Il reste environ une demi-heure avant l'heure du dîner, vous devriez retourner à l'infirmerie, je suis sûre que madame Pomfresh sera ravie de vérifier une énième fois que je ne vous ais pas trop fatigué. Vous en retrouverez le chemin ?

- Cela devrait aller. Et ce n'est pas la peine non plus de venir m'y chercher. »

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de son pas rapide, pour être rapidement hors de vue dans les escaliers. A ce moment, Ginny, qui comme son amie l'avait suivi du regard, se tourna vers elle, fortement intriguée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Celle-ci, voyant l'interrogation dans les yeux de la jeune Weasley, répondit à la question avant même qu'elle ne soit posée.

« Je m'occupe de lui. Je lui fais visiter, et je vais l'aider pour les cours. C'est ce que la directrice voulait me demander.

- Ah, d'accord. En tout cas, il n'est pas très causant.

- D'après la directrice c'est normal, lié à ce qu'il a vécu avant d'arriver. Non Ginny, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la rousse ouvrir la bouche, aucune question, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter aussi d'aborder le sujet avec lui, ce serait bien.

- D'accord, d'accord. Concéda Ginny, dépitée. Au fait, tu le vouvoie ?

- Pardon ? S'étonna Hermione. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas fait attention.

- Ca fait bizarre. Vous avez le même âge.

- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis… mais c'est venu naturellement. »

Hermione esquiva le sujet d'un geste vague de la main, tout en se promettant de se souvenir de le tutoyer à l'avenir, comme un élève tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

« Mais et toi, ça va ? Fini-t-elle par demander, inquiète depuis que son amie lui avait fait part de son projet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Il me reste encore deux ou trois choses à voir avec Neville, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose.

- Tu es consciente qu'Harry risque de très mal le prendre, j'imagine ?

- Oui, je le sais. Mais il ne m'en empêchera pas, quand il saura, ce sera trop tard.

- Si tu es sûre de toi…

- Je le suis. »

Hermione ravala à grand peine une réplique visant à dissuader son amie en voyant combien Ginny avait l'air déterminée. Et elle savait que lorsque la benjamine Weasley avait une idée en tête, il ne valait mieux pas être en travers de son chemin.

« Hermione, je te laisse, il fallait que je passe voir Luna avant le repas. »

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et regarda la rousse gravir en courant les escaliers jusqu'à devenir invisible. Restée seule, car les élèves ayant l'air de comploter étaient partis pendant qu'elle parlait avec Ginny, Hermione fit dériver son regard jusqu'aux sabliers. Les émeraudes de Serpentards étincelaient à la lumière des flammes. Bien sûr, c'était le sablier le plus rempli, avec ses 348 points. Et dire qu'on était encore qu'au premier tiers de l'année ! A ce rythme, il faudrait sûrement agrandir le récipient d'ici la fin de l'année.

Les trois autres maisons étaient bien loin derrière, et encore, seule Serdaigle dépassait les 150 points. Quand aux rubis, ils étaient purement et simplement inexistants dans la partie inférieure du sablier. Même si la coupe des maisons était faussée et n'avait plus de valeur, la Gryffondor ne put qu'avoir un pincement au cœur en constatant que même ses points gagnés pendant les cours ne servaient rien et étaient retirés aussitôt par les Carrows.

Elle tressaillit lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Elle ne se retourna pas, laissant juste un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Mione, souffla une voix à son oreille. Comment ça s'est passé avec McGonagall ?

- Très bien. Elle m'a simplement demandé d'aider le nouvel élève à s'intégrer.

- Ce n'était que ça alors ? Rien sur tes parents ?

- Non. J'ai eu tord de m'inquiéter.

- C'était normal. »

Avec des gestes précautionneux et hésitant, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne le repousse, il passa les bras autour de sa taille et l'attira doucement à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son torse dans son dos. Tout en se saisissant des mains de l'adolescent pour les poser sur son ventre, leurs doigts entrelacés, elle se blotti contre lui, sentant malgré le tissu de leurs deux robes de sorciers les muscles du sorcier. Finalement, le Quidditch n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Elle mit sa tête légèrement sur le coté pour la caler contre l'épaule du jeune Weasley, en songeant à nouveau qu'il y avait en lui deux personnalités bien distincte, et qu'elle aimait de plus en plus celle qu'il lui montrait lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Tout contre elle, silencieux, c'était comme s'il exorcisait par sa présence par son contact, les pensées tristes ou effrayantes pour ne laisser en elle qu'une sensation de calme plus que bienvenue.

Oubliant qu'elle se trouvait dans le grand hall, Hermione ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à l'étreinte. Elle le sentit rapprocher sa tête de la sienne, aplatissant légèrement sa chevelure indomptable.

« Je t'aime Hermione. »

La jeune sorcière garda les yeux clos, savourant ce bonheur simple, qu'elle recherchait pourtant depuis sa quatrième année en ce lieu.

« Je t'aime Ronald. »

Ils n'entendirent pas vraiment les élèves qui arrivaient peu à peu, certain chuchotant, certains parlant fort, d'autre les montrant du doigt, parfois.

« Tiens donc, la belette et le rat, quel tableau émouvant. S'exclama une voix trainante et pleine de dégoût derrière eux. Mais je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi ressembleront leurs enfants. »

Hermione eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retourner, que déjà Ron s'était tourné vers Malefoy, baguette en main. Jamais il n'avait été si rapide. Tous les autres formaient un arc de cercle autour d'eux, riants ou inquiets, voire juste intéressés.

« La ferme la fouine.

- Mais voila une répartie extraordinaire et inventive Weasmoche. Répliqua Malefoy, prenant à témoin ses deux gardes du corps, qui avec lui étaient les seuls Serpentards de leur année à être restés au château.

- Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller embêter Malefoy ? » Demanda Hermione, furieuse d'avoir été dérangée par lui.

Le blond fit semblant de réfléchir, puis leur adressa un sourire narquois.

« Si, bien sûr, mais très peu sont aussi divertissant que vous, surtout toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Tu ne la touches pas Malefoy !

- Et quoi ? Renifla dédaigneusement le Serpentard. Tu crois pouvoir la protéger peut-être ? »

Hermione, réalisant que Ron faisait toujours barrière de son corps, baissa le bras de son petit-ami et se plaça à ses cotés, tout en sachant que sa baguette était restée dans son sac.

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Tu devrais pourtant t'en souvenir non ? »

Comme s'il était revenu brusquement quatre ans en arrière, le jeune mangemort porta une main à sa joue. Puis, se rendant compte de son geste, il pointa sa baguette droit vers elle, rouge de fureur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu payeras pour ça. Peu importe tes deux copains, Potty et Weasmoche. Quand la preuve sera faite sur tes parents, tu regretteras jusqu'à ta simple existence ! Cracha-t-il, hors de lui.

- Ton maître seras mort bien avant de prouver quoi que ce soit Malefoy, toi et ton père êtes juste trop bêtes pour vous en rendre compte.

- Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à mon père !

- Tu m'interdis ? S'exclama Ron en riant. Tu crois pouvoir m'interdire quelque chose ?

Tandis qu'il se moquait, Malefoy avait jeté vers lui un Doloris extrêmement rapide. Comme Malefoy n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Ron n'eut absolument pas le temps de réagir tandis que le rayon se dirigeait droit sur son torse.

Par bonheur, juste avant qu'il ne soit touché, un bouclier se dressa et dévia le maléfice qui alla frapper le mur, ratant de peu le sablier des Poufsouffles.

« Fiche-leur la paix Malefoy ! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers les premières marches du grand escalier.

« Bien sûr, Saint-Potter à la rescousse. Siffla Drago, furieux de voir que son ennemi avait fait échouer son maléfice si près du but. Mêles-toi de tes affaires pour une fois, ça changera. »

Les deux ennemis se tinrent en joue, prêts au duel. Mais une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et tous virent le professeur Vecteur apparaître.

« Potter ! Malefoy ! Abaissez vos baguettes immédiatement ! Vous voulez donc avoir des ennuis ? »

Sans cesser de se fusiller du regard, sachant que ce n'était que partie remise, les antagonistes obtempérèrent. Discrètement, Ron rangea aussi la sienne, tout en la gardant à portée de main au cas où.

« Je vous remercie Septima, je m'occupe du reste. »

Le professeur McGonagall apparu à coté de lui, regardant les deux élèves avec une colère visible.

« 15 points en moins pour Serpentard, quand à vous Potter, vous avez de la chance que les comptes ne puissent être négatifs ! Vous savez très bien qu'il est interdit de se battre dans l'enceinte du château, quel âge avez-vous donc pour vous conduire d'une manière aussi inconsciente ? Suivez-moi dans mon bureau immédiatement. Quand à vous autres, n'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de rester là ? »

Voyant que les portes de la grande salle étaient enfin ouvertes, la cinquantaine d'élèves présents ne se firent pas prier pour y entrer. Ron prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et c'est ainsi qu'ils firent leur entrée dans la grande salle à la suite de leur condisciples, après un ultime regard pour Harry qui suivit la directrice, imité par Malefoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voili voilou ^^ J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Surtout que les moments sentimentaux, genre les passage RonHermione, sans dialogue, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à les écrire, il ne me satisfont jamais et si je m'écoutais je les réécrirai entièrement sans cesse et vous n'auriez jamais eu ce chapitre. (NDC pas de bol là-dessus, les moments dégoulinant de bon sentiments c'est mon point faible aussi :s ) **

**Enfin bref, à la prochaine pour la suite! Mercredi si tout vas bien.**


	21. Chapitre 21 : les secrets de Dumbledore

**Bonjour à tous**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir :)**

**tara1990 : Tu rigoles, mais c'est clair j'adore tes reviews! A chaque fois une fois publié je clique toutes les cinq minutes sur mon profil en attente de ta review XD J'avoue que moi-même le Ron/Hermione j'ai du mal, je trouve tellement qu'ils ne vont pas ensemble. Mais là c'est dans l'ordre des choses que ça arrive, alors à quoi bon essayer de l'éviter. Et puis j'aime bien faire ces petits moments mignons entre eux, même si je galère pour les faire lol. **

**keemala : Oui, tu te poses beaucoup de questions. ^^ Ca fait plaisir de provoquer tant d'interrogations dans la tête de mes lecteurs héhé ^^ . Mais bon, t'imagines quand même pas que je vais y répondre hein? XD Tout ce que je dirais c'est : l'avenir nous le diras :p **

**Voici donc le vingt-et-unième chapitre, en espérant que vous aimerez ! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°21<strong>** : Les secrets de Dumbledore**

Tout en mangeant, Hermione tout comme Ron avaient l'esprit ailleurs, concentrés sur exactement la même chose.

La jeune femme pensait que ces trois petits mots avaient eu bien du mal à être prononcés, de sa part tout du moins. Il était bien rare qu'elle soit hésitante ou incertaine à propos de quoi que ce soit, et pourtant depuis qu'elle avait accepté de tenter l'aventure avec Ron, elle ne cessait de se poser des questions. Elle avait bien souvent entendu ses camarades de dortoir parler de l'amour et de ses manifestations, mais ce n'était que des répétitions de ce qu'on trouvait dans les romans de gare, ce n'était rien de concret, de réel. Malheureusement, l'amour est unique pour chacun et ne peut s'apprendre dans les livres.

Hermione sentit Ron, à coté d'elle, lui prendre la main sous la table. Elle se détendit un peu, elle n'avait jamais encore ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort. Ce devait être ça, l'amour.

Ron entendit en boucle dans sa tête les mots d'Hermione. La première fois qu'elle les disait, la toute première fois qu'il les entendait. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Lavande l'année précédente, mais ce n'était -et il le savait déjà à l'époque- qu'une passade, quelque chose d'instable, bien que fort. Du désir, pas de l'amour. Elle n'était pas passée par la case « je t'aime », ils s'étaient littéralement jetés l'un sur l'autre. Aucun romantisme, aucun sentiment, juste une pulsion. Avec Hermione c'était plus que différent. Il parvenait à savoir par une sorte de sixième sens étrange, quand elle allait mal, quand elle avait besoin de lui, quand il devait se montrer patient et doux. D'ailleurs, il sentait au fond de lui qu'elle était fortement troublée, et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Alors il glissa sa main sous la table et se saisit doucement de ses doigts, avec une pression rassurante pour lui certifier qu'il était là. Lorsqu'elle se détendit, il se sentit euphorique qu'elle réagisse si bien, il aurait pensé que ce serait bien plus difficile et plus long de conquérir son coeur.

Peu après, Harry vint s'asseoir et commença à se servir, sous l'œil curieux de ses amis. Il commença à manger puis enfin, daigna lever le regard pour se rendre compte qu'on attendait de lui des explications.

« Elle nous a parlé séparément. A moi, elle m'a dit que c'était bien sûr du bluff, qu'elle ne m'aurait pas enlevé de points ou alors se serait arrangée pour me les redonner d'une autre manière. Elle m'a recommandé de faire attention, que Malefoy essayait de me provoquer -comme si je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué !- et que la meilleure chose à faire c'est de l'ignorer. Rien d'extraordinaire.

- Et elle a raison Harry. Je veux dire, il ne faut pas donner à Malefoy l'occasion de te faire du mal.

- Je sais Hermione, mais bientôt je n'aurai plus le droit de respirer, on ne sait jamais, des fois que cela contrarierait sa majesté Malefoy. »

Ron acquiesça, sous le regard désespéré de leur amie.

« Et tu as une idée de ce qu'elle lui a dit ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je n'ai rien entendu, elle m'a congédié avant de lui parler, et je suis revenu aussitôt. Mais je suppose qu'elle lui a passé un savon. » Répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Au fait Harry, merci pour le bouclier, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me le prend son doloris.

- Euh, de rien Ron. Mais ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ce doit être un membre de l'A.D.

- Oh … Je pensais que c'était toi pourtant. »

Harry hocha négativement la tête tandis qu'un relatif silence s'installait.

Mais l'Elu, tout en mangeant, observait Hermione. Celle-ci, de temps à autre, parcourrait des yeux la salle, fronçait les sourcils avant de porter la fourchette à sa bouche puis recommençait un peu plus tard, semblant juste un peu plus contrariée à chaque fois. Harry donna un discret coup de coude à Ron et lui indiqua leur amie du menton. Ron remarqua aussi son manège, perplexe.

« Hermione ? »

La jeune sorcière sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers eux.

« Mione, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Questionna Harry.

- Oui … King, le nouveau, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard d'incompréhension de Harry, il devait me rejoindre il y a déjà un quart d'heure, et il n'est toujours pas là, ce n'est pas normal. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et Ron haussa les épaules.

« Mione, dit-il finalement. Vas-y. Si ça se trouve il s'est perdu.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? On devait passer la soirée à faire nos recherches…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. »

Hermione prit à peine le temps de le remercier, elle se leva et quitta la grande salle sans hésiter plus longtemps.

L'absence de King était plus que suspecte à ses yeux, c'est pourquoi elle se rendit sans hésiter dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle croisa Malefoy, qui en sortait, furieux, elle n'entendit qu'à peine l'insulte qu'il lui lança.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau, elle n'eut pas à frapper, la directrice sortait, probablement pour se rendre dans la grande salle.

« Miss Granger ?

- Professeur, je suis inquiète, Killian devait me rejoindre dans la grande-salle tout à l'heure, et il n'est pas venu.

- En effet, acquiesça la directrice, car il est encore à l'infirmerie en ce moment-même. Je l'ai retrouvé sans connaissance dans les escaliers tout à l'heure.

- Puis-je aller le voir ?

- Vous pouvez, mais ne le fatiguez pas trop, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Cet incident n'en est qu'une preuve supplémentaire.

- Je ferai attention. »

Hermione se rendit directement à l'infirmerie. Cette histoire de malaise la tracassait beaucoup, sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, madame Pomfresh était en train de lui faire boire une potion. Elle lui adressa quelques mots sans qu'il ne réagisse vraiment, puis elle vit la jeune sorcière à coté de la porte. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, lui recommanda elle aussi de ne pas le fatiguer, puis les laissa seuls tous les deux.

King se tourna vers elle sans montrer d'expression particulière, mais elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air à bout de force.

« Vous … vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante sur la conduite à tenir.

- A merveille. Ironisa-t-il. Tellement bien que j'ai désormais l'obligation de prendre mes repas ici, et de ne pas sortir sans être accompagné.

- Ce n'est pas forcément plus mal. Répliqua Hermione, rassurée de savoir qu'il allait être surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je pensais que nous pourrions nous rendre à la bibliothèque demain, pour évaluer votre niveau. Nous verrons la théorie, et jusqu'à la rentrée nous ferons ensuite la pratique.

- Si cela vous chante.

- Bien. Je viendrai vous chercher à neuf heures. A demain »

Il hocha la tête avec l'air de s'en moquer royalement. Hermione ne s'en préoccupa pas, allant plutôt rejoindre ses deux amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Normalement, ils devaient avoir fini de manger, ils l'attendaient donc sûrement là-bas.

Hermione donna le mot de passe et le tableau bascula, lui permettant d'entrer dans la pièce chaleureuse. Effectivement, Ron et Harry était à leur place habituelle. Mais Hermione constata vite qu'ils étaient penchés non sur un quelconque travail, mais sur un échiquier. Elle alla se planter à coté d'eux, bras croisés et visage sévère.

« Dites vous deux, ôtez-moi d'un doute, on avait bien dit qu'on travaillait ce soir ?

- Oh ! 'Mione ! S'exclama Ron après avoir sursauté. Euh oui, oui c'est ce qu'on avait dit.

- Et vous comptez me faire croire que c'est ce que vous faites, là ?

- Bein … Non. On fait… une pause. C'est ça, une pause détente.

- On s'y remet après. » Confirma Harry.

Hermione soupira d'agacement, et sans répondre elle prit le livre de contes avant de s'assoir à coté d'eux pour les surveiller du coin de l'œil. Elle ouvrit le livre pour reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée la dernière fois. Elle avait déjà lu une bonne dizaine de contes et n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse les aider. Cependant, elle continuait, car elle n'avait jamais entendu ces légendes sorcières et elle savait que comprendre ces histoires permettaient de mieux comprendre le monde sorcier, et par extension, les sorciers eux-mêmes. Et puis elles étaient divertissantes.

Tout en lisant, Hermione vit avec satisfaction Ron et Harry refermer l'échiquier non sans pousser moult soupirs après une défaite cuisante d'Harry. Ils prirent ensuite les grimoires qu'ils étudiaient ces derniers jours et s'assirent aux cotés d'Hermione.

Après quelques minutes, Ron leva la tête et donna un discret coup de coude à Harry.

« Hermione, qui est-ce qui rêve là ? »

Celle-ci secoua légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu, mais resta figée dans son mutisme, comme plongée dans une intense réflexion. Puis brusquement Hermione se pencha et commença à fouiller dans son sac. Sa main rencontra alors quelque chose d'humide et spongieux.

« Oh non. » Gémit-t-elle.

Elle vida son sac sur la table et en sortit devant les yeux des deux autres des tas de parchemins souillés d'encre, les livres de cours dans le même état, et deux grimoires qui n'y avaient pas non plus échappé.

« Ce n'est pas possible, comment peut-on être aussi maladroite ! » Pesta la jeune sorcière.

Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus rien de taché dans son sac avant de sortir sa baguette, désirant nettoyer tout cela au plus vite.

« Attend. Lui dit soudain Harry, en retenant son bras. Qu'est-ce que… »

Il écarta deux rouleaux de parchemins et en sorti celui qu'elle avait reçu en héritage quelques semaines plus tôt. Harry le déplia, le tourna, le regarda attentivement sous plusieurs angles, le tourna à nouveau, puis sorti sa baguette aussi.

« Specialis Revelio ! »

Le sort n'ayant aucun effet, Harry sembla encore plus déterminé.

« Finite Incantatem ! Destructum !

- Harry arrête ! S'exclama Hermione en attrapant sa main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Ce qu'il me prend ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu un objet ayant cette propriété c'était un horcruxe !

- Quoi ? Quelle propriété ?

- Celle d'absorber l'encre évidemment. Intervint Ron, qui se tenait à distance, les yeux fixés sur l'objet. Comme le journal en seconde année. »

Les yeux d'Hermione allèrent des regards étonnés et suspicieux de ses amis pour se poser sur le parchemin noirci.

« Mais il n'a pas absorbé… Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous ne la voyez pas ? »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… »

Hermione prit le parchemin et lança un récurvite pour enlever toute l'encre qui le recouvrait, et qu'elle, elle voyait très bien. Elle attrapa ensuite la première plume qui lui tomba sous la main, ouvrit un des encriers plongea la plume dedans et écrivit son nom sur le parchemin.

« Vous voyez quelque chose ? »

Harry s'en empara à nouveau et l'examina avant de donner une réponse négative. Ron en fit de même avant de rendre le parchemin à sa petite-amie.

« Tu veux bien nous expliquer ?

- Récurvite. Ron, je voudrais d'abord être sûre. Tu peux marquer quelque chose dessus ? Ce que tu veux.

- Heu oui, d'accord. »

Ron prit à son tour la plume, prit un de ses encrier et écrivit son nom.

« Je le vois toujours ! Constata-t-il.

- Nous non. » Compléta Hermione, ravie d'avoir enfin compris.

Elle reprit l'objet et le posa sur la table.

« Hermione, par Merlin c'est quoi cette histoire ? » Questionna Harry, mécontent de n'y rien comprendre.

La jeune sorcière, arborant un sourire victorieux, vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant de consentir à donner une explication.

« Tu vois ça, Harry, ce n'est pas un horcruxe. Autant que je sache, ce n'est pas de la magie noire du tout. Mais c'est un objet unique, je ne savais pas que cela pouvait vraiment exister. Visiblement, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a créé lui-même.

- Et c'est… ?

- Un parchemin ensorcelé pour que personne ne puisse lire son contenu, sauf la personne qui a écrit dessus.

- Et personne n'avait réussit à en créer avant ? S'étonna Harry.

- Cela parait simple, mais c'est loin de l'être. Certains ont essayé, mais les effets n'étaient toujours que temporaires, et un sorcier pouvait facilement dévoiler son contenu avec un sortilège de détection magique. Tu crois que les Maraudeurs se seraient embêtés à trouver un mot de passe pour leur carte s'il existait un sortilège qui la rendait invisible pour toute autre personne qu'eux-mêmes ?

- Hermione dit vrai. Ajouta Ron. J'en avais déjà entendu parler, les employés du ministère, les Langues-de-Plombs particulièrement, essaient de créer ce genre de parchemin pour que personne ne puisse lire le contenu de leurs recherches.

- Je comprends mais il y a un problème. Tout à l'heure, tu voyais l'encre, pourtant tu n'avais pas « écrit » dessus.

- Non, mais c'est moi qui l'ai renversée en fouillant dans mon sac. Techniquement parlant, c'est moi qui y ait mit l'encre. C'est tout simplement génial ! Je n'osais pas prendre de notes avant de peur que quelqu'un puisse les lire, mais grâce à ça le travail va être vraiment simplifié ! Exulta Hermione.

- J'avoue que c'est utile, mais tu crois qu'on peut être sûre à cent pour cent qu'il est vraiment impossible de le lire ? Douta Harry. Imagine quelqu'un comme Rogue tombe dessus… quelqu'un maitrisant la magie noire à un si haut niveau pourrait peut-être réussir.

- Harry, le seul fait que Dumbledore l'ai légué est une preuve suffisante.

- C'est vrai. Ajouta aussitôt Ron. C'est le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, on peut lui faire confiance en sortilège. Et puis les employés du ministère ont dû essayer par tous les moyens de savoir ce que cela cachait. Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé, sinon nous ne l'aurions pas. »

Harry dû avouer qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un découvre ce que ce parchemin cachait vraiment. Au fond, savoir qu'ils avaient percé le secret d'un autre des legs le rassurait et lui redonnait espoir.

Quand à Hermione, le fait de pouvoir prendre des notes, écrire ce qu'elle pensait lui permettait de remettre ses idées en place et d'y voir plus clair, ne pas le faire lui avait manqué. A présent, elle le pourrait, et ce sans aucune crainte, et sans nul doute cela ferait grandement avancer leurs recherches.

Brusquement, la raison pour laquelle elle avait fouillé dans son sac lui revint en mémoire quand son regard se posa sur le recueil de contes. Elle termina de nettoyer tout ce qui avait été taché, rangea ensuite ces objets dans son sac, ne gardant qu'une plume et une feuille de parchemin classique.

« Regardez, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. C'est ce que je voulais vous dire tout à l'heure. En haut de la page, là. »

Elle posa le livre sur la table et ils se penchèrent dessus. Elle leur montrait une sorte de dessin fait à coté du titre d'une des histoires.

« Ce dessin ne fait pas partie du livre, il a été fait par quelqu'un. Je n'avais encore vu aucune annotation dedans, ce doit être quelque chose de spécial sinon, pourquoi une personne aurait-elle dessiné ça ici ?

- Tu as raison, c'est bizarre comme dessin. Le livre appartient à Dumbledore non, tu crois que c'est lui qui a fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron. Mais si c'est lui, c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il te l'a donné.

- Je ne peux pas dire si c'est Dumbledore ou non qui l'a mise ici, intervint Harry, mais je peux vous dire ce que c'est. Vous vous souvenez au mariage, Krum était venu nous voir pour parler de Xenophilius Lovegood.

- Euh oui vaguement. »

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent instantanément, signe de sa gêne. Il se souvenait surtout que malade de jalousie il avait aussitôt ordonné à Hermione d'aller danser afin que Krum ne s'approche pas d'elle. Hermione sembla aussi ce souvenir de se détail, mais sa réaction fut, au contraire, un sourire amusé.

« Et bien il voulait me parler du signe que monsieur Lovegood portait autour du cou. Ce signe. Ajouta-t-il en le montrant dans le livre. Et il m'a expliqué que cette sorte d'œil était en fait la marque de Grindelwald.

- La marque de Grindelwald ? Tu en es sûr Harry ?

- Oui Hermione j'en suis sûr, et lui aussi. Il m'a dit que Grindelwald l'avait gravé sur un mur de Durmstrang quand il y était élève. Krum savait ce qu'il disait.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi Dumbledore aurait représenté ici la marque d'un mage noir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire ? »

Ron, en posant sa question, se tourna naturellement vers Hermione. Elle paraissait vouloir répondre, tout en hésitant.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu te dire quelque chose en dessinant cet œil.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je pense qu'il n'a pas dessiné cette marque à ton intention, mais plutôt qu'il t'a donné le livre parce qu'elle se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur, pour une autre raison.

- Mais la question est la même, répliqua Harry, suspicieux quand à la raison du malaise d'Hermione. Pourquoi a-t-il dessiné cette marque dedans ?

- Peut-être qu'il l'a faite quand il était jeune, quand … quand il était ami avec Grindelwald. Acheva-t-elle très rapidement.

- Ami avec… Hermione tu plaisantes là ?

- Pas du tout. Répondit-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je l'ai lu dans Vie et Mensonge d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Le bouquin de Skeeter ? » S'étonna Ron.

Mais Harry s'était levé d'un bond, fusillant son amie du regard.

« Tu as lu cette chose ? Comment as-tu pu t'intéresser à ce ramassis de bêtises, comment peux-tu croire tout ces mensonges grotesques ?

- Ne t'en prend pas à elle vieux. »

Ron se leva lui aussi, la main prête à plonger dans la poche, où se trouvait vraisemblablement sa baguette. Harry semblait vouloir se jeter à la gorge d'Hermione, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes retenues.

Les quelques élèves qui restaient dans la salle commune s'étaient tous tournés vers eux après l'éclat d'Harry. Ils semblèrent soudain considérer qu'il était tard -et c'était la vérité-, ils partirent tous rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

Hermione quitta son siège et croisa obstinément les bras devant elle, furieuse de l'attitude de son ami.

« Tout mensonge contient un part de vérité, tu n'as jamais appris cela ? Elle n'aurait jamais pu tout inventer, c'est forcément basé sur des faits réels, même si certaines choses sont difficiles à croire.

- Difficile à croire ? Répéta Harry d'une voix blanche. C'est complètement aberrant !

- Arrête de croire aveuglément qu'il n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher ! C'était un simple sorcier, aussi puissant soit-il ! Il peut commettre des erreurs comme tout le monde. Et je te signalerai que je n'ai pas cru bêtement tout ce qu'elle raconte, j'ai croisé tout ce qu'elle dit avec des informations fiables prises dans des livres divers et dignes de confiance. Certains faits sont là Harry, indéniables !

- Comme son amitié avec un mage noir je suppose, c'est ça ? Que vas-tu nous apprendre après, que c'est le père de Voldemort ? Qu'il est devenu directeur en tuant le précédent ? Ou qu'il a tué mes parents tiens, c'est un bon scoop ça !

- Ils étaient voisins ! Lança Hermione d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. Grindelwald a fui après la mort de la sœur de Dumbledore ! Le frère de celui-ci lui a cassé le nez à l'enterrement parce qu'il le pensait responsable de la mort de leur sœur ! Ce sont des faits prouvés Harry, _prouvés _! Elle n'a pas inventé tout ça, je l'ai lu dans des anciens exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier, et aussi du Daily Prophet ! C'est vraiment arrivé !

- C'est ridicule ! Complètement …

- Logique. Le coupa Hermione. Mais toi tu pars du principe qu'il a côtoyé un mage noir, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Grindelwald ne l'était pas encore à cette époque. Il avait fait des choses répréhensibles, c'est pour cela qu'il a été renvoyé de Durmstrang, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas encore un véritable mage noir. »

Harry sembla se calmer quelque peu devant ce dernier argument.

« Alors il n'était pas encore craint à cette époque… Si ce n'était pas pour montrer sa puissance, à quoi servait cette marque alors ? Demanda Ron.

- Elle a peut-être une autre signification. Peut-être est-ce pour cette autre raison que monsieur Lovegood l'avait.

- Il serait bien capable d'ignorer ce qu'elle représente et de la porter juste parce qu'il la trouve _belle_. Ricana Harry.

- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? Insista Hermione.

- Ecoutez tous les deux, on cherche les horcruxes. Uniquement les horcruxes. On s'en fiche de savoir ce que représente cette marque, on a déjà assez de choses à faire comme ça pour en plus s'occuper de mille autres détails sans aucune importance.

- Mais Dumbledore m'a légué ce livre Harry. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas pour découvrir ce que ce symbole signifie ?

- Ron n'a pas tord. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ce livre. La seule chose qui peut attirer notre attention, c'est cette marque. Dumbledore voulait sûrement que l'on cherche sa signification. Peut-être que l'on découvrira quelque chose nous permettant de localiser ou détruire les horcruxes.

- Le vif d'or avait un secret, le parchemin était magique. C'est possible que cette marque soit importante. »

Harry les regarda à tour de rôle, à présent plus lassé et exaspéré que réellement furieux.

« Bon, d'accord, peut-être que Dumbledore voulait qu'on découvre ce que c'est. Mais comment est-on censé en trouver la signification ?

- Luna. Elle sait peut-être ce que c'est. Je suis certain que son père partage ses théories avec elle, après tout, les ronflacs cornus, ravegourdes et autres nargoles n'ont aucun secret pour elle. Avança Ron, avec une assurance peu commune, comme s'il voulait convaincre Harry avant que celui-ci ne s'énerve à nouveau.

- D'accord. D'accord ! On ira voir Luna demain matin.

- Demain soir plutôt Harry, je serai occupée toute la journée.

- Et bien demain soir ! »

Harry ramassa ses affaires, balança son sac sur son épaule et sans même se tourner vers eux leur envoya un rapide « bonne nuit » avant de monter les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

Restés seuls, Ron et Hermione se rassirent, prenant tout juste conscience qu'ils étaient restés debout, sur la défensive.

« Ca m'inquiète.

- De quoi Ron ?

- Plus le temps passe, plus il est irritable, violent même. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te jeter un sort quand tu as dit avoir lu le livre de Skeeter.

- Moi aussi. Avoua Hermione. Et tu as raison, je l'ai remarqué aussi.

- Depuis la mort de Dumbledore il est tellement susceptible… Je dois faire attention à tout ce que je dis …

- Même avant. Tu te souviens la mort de Sirius ? Il n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, mais il parait qu'après son passage le bureau était dans un triste état, et plusieurs de ses mystérieux objets n'ont jamais été revus.

- Et l'été précédent, son arrivée au square Grimmaurd. Se souvint Ron. Si la maison n'était pas insonorisée il aurait sûrement réveillé tout le quartier… Tu as raison, au fond il a toujours été comme ça, c'est juste de pire en pire. Tout comme ses cauchemars. Tu savais que j'ai découvert qu'il a jeté un sortilège de silence sur son lit pour que je ne l'entende pas crier quand il rêve de Voldemort ?

- Non, tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- J'ai dû oublier… Murmura Ron, l'air coupable. Mais si cette guerre ne fini pas rapidement, nous allons finir par le perdre, j'en suis sûr. Un jour il sera tellement furieux qu'il quittera le château par n'importe quel moyen.

- Et ce jour là nous seront là pour l'en empêcher. Ne perds pas espoir Ron, on s'y attend, on peut s'y préparer. Hors de question que nous l'abandonnions, quelle que soit sa manière d'agir avec nous. »

Ron acquiesça silencieusement, ce qui permit au silence de s'installer tranquillement.

« Hermione ? L'appela-t-il soudain.

- Oui ?

- Tu es vraiment une fille épatante. »

Il se leva tout en prononçant ces mots et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bonne nuit 'Mione.

- Bonne nuit Ron. »

Elle le regarda partir, un sourire sur les lèvres. Autant Harry devenait belliqueux, autant Ron murissait. Un mal pour un bien. Dommage qu'ils aient à subir la mauvaise humeur du brun en retour.

Laissant ces pensées de coté, Hermione regarda un instant le parchemin vierge. Décidant qu'il valait mieux s'y mettre le plus tôt possible, elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier.

Elle fit à gauche une série de chiffre de 1 à 6, et écrivit aux trois premiers numéros les horcruxes connus : le journal, la bague et le médaillon. Elle écrivit les initiales du voleur à coté du médaillon, et au 4 et 5, marqua : objet Poufsouffle, et objet Serdaigle. Elle fit ensuite la liste des objets qu'elle avait trouvé mentionnés dans plusieurs grimoires lu précédemment dans l'année, et qui étaient potentiellement envisageable.

Bien en dessous, elle dessina la mystérieuse marque, tout en ne cessant de ce demander ce qu'il pouvait représenter, et pourquoi deux mages comme Grindelwald et Dumbledore en avait fait leur symbole.

Encore plus bas, elle marqua tout ce que le directeur leur avait légué. A coté du vif, elle écrivit la phrase « je m'ouvre au terme » et la manière dont elle était apparu. A coté de la photographie, elle marqua « symbole réunion des maisons ennemies possible », avec un sourire triste en se souvenant la réaction très négative qu'avait eu Harry. Elle nota ensuite le coffret, ce qu'il contenait, ainsi que le type de bois pour lequel il avait été fait. En dessous elle marqua le nom du recueil et le conte à coté duquel elle avait trouvé la marque. Enfin, elle termina par le parchemin et sa propriété.

Jugeant que c'était assez pour la soirée, et consciente que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, la jeune sorcière rangea tout son matériel pour monter se coucher à son tour. Avant de s'endormir, elle songea que pour une fois, la journée avait été constructive. Elle ne songea même pas une seconde à ses ennuis ave King, plongeant rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>Fini pour ce chapitre! <strong>

**Vous avez remarqué, ils redeviennent plus long XD**

**Bon, sinon, le prochain chapitre sera là samedi. **

**J'attend de vos hiboux et accepte aussi les beuglantes.**

**A samedi!**


	22. Chapitre 22 : Les Reliques de la Mort

**Bonjour à tous**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir :)**

**tara1990 : J'avoue un hibou ce serait pratique quand même XD Mais avec la longueur de ta review je plains le pauvre volatile qui aurait dû porter le parchemin XD Pour le bouclier, tu as peut-être une piste ... Ou pas. lol. Mais Harry il saoule tout le monde! Et moi la première lol. J'aime bien ce que tu as mis sur l'échec, c'est vraiment bien trouvé! Sinon, t'as vu je suis gentille, j'ai avançé la date de publication d'un jour ^^ (Arwen a surtout eu le temps de m'envoyer la version corrigée ce matin, elle croyait pas avoir le temps, donc voila, je peux le mettre XD)**

**keemala : Oui, je suis vilaine XD Et fière de l'être! :D Je respecte la direction qu'à prit JKR, même si elle ne me plaît pas. Mais cela peut évoluer ... ou pas ... ou Ron peut mourir durant la bataille finale aussi, Hop, ni vu ni connu, ils peuvent pas finir ensemble! XD héhé, en plus, je suis une amatrice autant d'Happy End que de Bad End (ça fini par être chiant les Happy End, sérieux -_- ) donc vous pouvez même pas vous fier à ça lol. **

**Ce chapitre, particulièrement le passage du milieu sur les Reliques, pourras vous paraître assez redondant si vous avez lu/vu le 7 récemment. Je m'en excuse d'avance, mais c'était un passage obligatoire. Et puis pour ne pas faire pareil que le livre j'ai tourné les choses différemment. J'espère que cela ne vous déplaira pas, car en plus j'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire ...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°22<strong>** : Les Reliques de la Mort**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla assez tôt pour pouvoir finir le questionnaire qu'elle avait commencé à préparer pour King. Cinq questions par matières et par années jusqu'à la cinquième, dix pour la sixième. Elle savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien, un ancien professeur maîtrisait forcément les bases de chaque matières. S'il y avait des chances pour qu'il se trompe, ce serait probablement plus sur les questions du début de la septième année qu'elle comptait lui préparer pour le lendemain. Cependant, tout comme la visite du domaine, c'était un passage obligatoire.

Une fois terminé, elle eut à peine le temps d'aller déjeuner avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour l'heure prévue. Les rideaux autour du lit étaient fermés, l'infirmière lui apprit qu'il était en train de s'habiller, et qu'il ne pourrait sortir qu'après qu'elle eu vérifié son état de santé.

* * *

><p>« Granger ! »<p>

Hermione se retourna et vit King arrêté au pied de l'escalier qu'elle était en train de monter.

« Quoi ?

- Auriez-vous par miracle oublié le chemin de la bibliothèque ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser, et il vaut mieux le faire loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Suivez-moi. »

Il grommela mais sans attendre de réponse ou de protestation de sa part elle gravit les escaliers sans s'arrêter, et ce jusqu'au septième étage. Elle passa ensuite trois fois devant la tapisserie du troll dansant jusqu'à ce que la porte apparaisse. Elle attendit alors qu'il entre avant d'en faire de même, non sans avoir vérifié que le couloir était absolument désert.

La pièce était chaleureuse, plus petite que d'habitude. Le mur opposé était percé de plusieurs grandes fenêtres, fournissant une vue sur le lac et le parc recouvert d'une fine pellicule de neige. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait deux fauteuils marron visiblement très confortables, et une grande cheminée maintenait une température agréable. C'étaient là les seuls meubles de la pièce.

Hermione prit place dans un des fauteuils et sans un mot observa King, qui regardait par une des fenêtres. Sa grande silhouette noire se découpait sur le fond blanc du ciel nuageux, presque irréellement. Elle cru entendre un soupir, mais quand il se retourna enfin, son visage était fermé, sans toutefois cette froideur dont elle avait l'habitude. Il vint s'asseoir à son tour et plongea son regard dans les flammes crépitantes.

« Que vouliez-vous savoir ? Demanda-t-il, sans une once de méchanceté.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que votre corps était sur le point d'être retrouvé, comment est-ce possible ?

- Cela signifie en fait qu'ils m'ont retrouvé, il leur faut encore m'identifier.

- Vous identifier ?

- C'est cela. Après avoir volé la baguette je suis allé retrouver deux sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui étaient chargés de surveiller une famille de sang-mêlé. Nous avons fait un duel, l'un d'eux à été tué. J'ai stupéfixé l'autre avant de modifier l'apparence du mort pour qu'il soit mon double parfait, dans les moindres détails. Il m'a ensuite suffit de transformer les souvenirs de l'autre, pour qu'il soit persuadé m'avoir tué pour trahison et désertion. Il pense qu'il m'a tué dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. Il va être trop choqué pour réapparaître avant un bon moment, car il pense qu'il sera puni pour m'avoir tué, et ce garçon n'était pas réputé pour son courage. Son esprit sera trop confus, il ne se rendra pas compte qu'il y a un décalage dans les jours.

- Mais si Voldemort fouille dans sa mémoire, il y découvrira la vérité, et verra bien qu'il y a un trou de mardi à vendredi.

- Non, il n'y trouvera que les souvenirs créés par moi-même. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, impressionnée par ses précautions. Son plan semblait parfait, il avait pensé à tout. Ayant elle-même modifié la mémoire de ses parents, elle savait de plus combien c'était difficile.

« Mais votre magie est instable ! Se souvint-t-elle brusquement. Comment avez-vous pu pratiquer des maléfices aussi compliqué, et après vous infliger des blessures graves avant de transplaner en vous désartibulant volontairement ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que cela avait été facile, Granger. Il m'a fallu la journée complète et une grande partie de la nuit. A votre avis, pourquoi étais-je si mal en point à mon arrivée ?

- Je vois … Mais vous avez aussi invoqué par deux fois un patronus corporel, cela demande aussi beaucoup de puissance et de concentration ! Et là vous n'aviez pas une journée entière pour le faire !

- J'étais gavé de potions revigorantes en tout genre Granger ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton d'évidence. Je ne pourrais certainement pas le refaire. Avez-vous terminé votre interrogatoire ?

- Oui. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. En fait non, il y a une dernière chose, quelles options comptez-vous prendre ?

- Arithmancie et étude des runes. Répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

- Et vous savez qu'en septième année on abandonne souvent certaines matières, lesquelles ne voulez-vous pas étudier ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner quoi que ce soit.

- Je vois. Murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Bien, allons-y alors. »

Elle se leva et sortit de la salle, en priant qu'il n'atterrisse pas -même si ce n'était que très peu probable- à Gryffondor, car ils auraient alors tous leurs cours en commun. Prenant à peine le temps de voir s'il la suivait, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, où elle comptait lui faire passer les tests.

* * *

><p>Le soir, pendant le repas, Harry Ron et Hermione essayèrent de capter le regard de Luna, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils voulaient lui parler. Mais ils n'y parvenaient pas. Par chance, une fois fini de manger, elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors pour échanger quelques mots avec Ginny. Hermione pu lui faire signe, et Luna vint la voir avec un grand sourire. Le regard de la Gryffondor dévia vers les boucles d'oreilles radis, mais elle se retint de montrer quoi que ce soit de sa désapprobation. Ayant terminé de manger, Hermione se leva et sortit de la grande-salle en compagnie de la Serdaigle, intriguée. Hermione la fit entrer dans un placard à balai et cinq minutes plus tard les deux garçons les y rejoignirent.<p>

« Luna, tu te souviens du pendentif que portait ton père au mariage, cet été ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, je le connais bien.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il représente ?

- C'est le symbole des Reliques de la Mort bien sûr. »

Le trio échangea des regards perplexes. Même Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler de telles choses.

« Les quoi ? Questionna Ron.

- Les Reliques de la Mort. Vous ne connaissez pas le conte des trois frères ?

- Si. Répondirent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

- Non. » Dit Harry au même moment.

Ron le regarda avec ahurissement.

« Tu ne le connais pas ?

- Je te rappelle que ce sont des moldus qui m'ont élevé. Je connais des contes, mais pas les mêmes que les sorciers. »

Ron avait l'air de ne pas y croire. Hermione sortit pour sa part le livre de conte et montra à Ron et Harry le titre qui était à coté de la marque, il s'agissait bien du conte des trois frères.

« Cette histoire est celle de trois frères qui défièrent la mort en créant un pont sur une rivière dans laquelle les moldus se noyaient habituellement. Résuma Hermione à l'intention d'Harry. La Mort voulu se venger, elle leur accorda alors un vœu chacun, en faisant semblant de les féliciter. L'ainé désirait une baguette plus puissante que toutes les autres, la Mort la lui créa avec un sureau qui poussait non loin. Le second voulait pouvoir ressusciter les morts, elle lui donna une pierre ayant ce pouvoir. Le cadet demanda un moyen efficace de se cacher, alors la Mort lui donna sa propre cape d'invisibilité. Mais le soir, l'ainé tua un sorcier qui l'avait défié, et se vanta de posséder une baguette invincible. Un autre sorcier, jaloux de ce pouvoir, le tua dans son sommeil pour lui prendre la baguette. Le second utilisa la pierre pour ramener sur terre la femme qu'il avait aimée, mais celle-ci était différente, distance et sans sentiment. Alors il se tua de désespoir. Le troisième, grâce à la cape, pu échapper toute sa vie à la mort, il ne l'enleva qu'une fois devenu vieux pour la donner à son fils, et accueillit la mort comme une amie.

- C'est exactement ça, le conte des trois frères. Confirma Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

- Je ne comprends pas le lien. Avoua Harry, perdu.

- La Baguette de Sureau, la Pierre de Résurrection, et la Cape d'Invisibilité. Ce sont les Reliques de la Mort. Regardez le symbole. Le bâton représente la baguette. Le rond, c'est la pierre, et le triangle autour, c'est la cape. Quiconque possède les trois devient le Maître de la Mort.

- Possède les trois ? Mais enfin ce n'est qu'un conte, tout ces objets n'existent pas ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Bien sûr que si ils existent. La reprit Luna, sans être vexée de l'intervention. Papa m'a dit que dans l'histoire on a souvent des traces de la baguette et de ses meurtres. On l'appelle aussi Bâton de la Mort, Baguette de la Destiné…

- Bien sûr, on voit souvent au fil de l'histoire des baguettes puissantes, concéda Hermione à contre-coeur. Mais enfin, la pierre de résurrection ! On ne peut pas faire revenir les morts !

- Si, la pierre le p…

- Luna, la cape d'invisibilité, tu en sais plus à ce sujet ? La coupa Harry sur une intuition soudaine.

- Bien sûr, j'ai aidé papa à rédiger un article dessus. Ce n'est pas une cape de voyage ensorcelé, ou tissée en poil de Demiguise, ces capes là finissent par ne plus agir. C'est une cape qui rend réellement et totalement invisible, sans jamais s'user. Elle offre une protection éternelle, même si on jette des sortilèges. »

Hermione allait répondre mais elle referma brusquement la bouche, décontenancée. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, sachant aussitôt qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

« C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais réalisé, murmura Ron, mais les capes finissent par devenir opaque, par ne plus faire effet. Cela peut marcher quelques années … mais

- Ron non ! Tu ne vas pas croire ces … ces inepties ! Enfin, imaginons que la cape existe, mais la pierre, la baguette ! Ce n'est qu'un conte !

- ''Tout mensonge contient une part de vérité.'' Je te cite, Hermione. Répliqua Harry.

- Et les trois frères, les frères Peverell ont vraiment existés. Argumenta doucement Luna. Ce sont eux qui ont possédé les Reliques les premiers. Et il y a la tombe de l'un d'eux au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, je me souviens y être allé avec papa il a quelques années. Mais on n'est pas restés longtemps, il y a un arbre plein de Nargoles juste à coté.

- A Godric's Hollow ? Répéta Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Et il y a le signe des Reliques sur sa tombe, c'est pour ça que tous ceux qui s'y intéressent pensent qu'il a été le premier à en posséder une, ils pensent que le plus jeune des frères c'était lui, Ignotus Peverell.

- La baguette, on sait qui la possède ? Demanda Ron, sans voir le regard assassin que lui lança Hermione.

- Non, on a fini par perdre sa trace. C'est dommage, avec une baguette comme ça, on pourrait vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui facilement. Harry pourrait enfin être tranquille.

- Oui ça ne me déplairait pas. Plaisanta Harry.

- Tu as d'autres questions ? Demanda Luna avec un sourire joyeux.

- Non. Dit fermement Hermione, avant que les deux autres n'aient pu répondre. On sait tout ce qu'on voulait savoir. »

Elle se leva, manquant de renverser le seau retourné qui lui servait de siège. Les trois autres en firent de même.

« Merci Luna. » Lui dit Harry, un peu gêné de l'attitude d'Hermione, avant de sortir à sa suite.

Il suivit des yeux la jeune Serdaigle quand elle sortit à son tour du placard, répondit à son « bonne nuit » et se tourna vers les deux autres. Hermione était absolument estomaquée.

« Non mais vous avez perdu la tête tous les deux ? Vous parliez de ces objets comme si … comme s'ils _existaient _!

- Et si c'était le cas Hermione ! Lança Harry avec enthousiasme.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu de telles absurdités de toute ma vie. Elles ne peuvent pas êtres réelles !

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter, mais il y en a au moins une qui existe. Rétorqua Ron. La cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

- C'est une simple cape d'invisibilité. Je ne vois pas de don miraculeux là-dedans.

- Ah non Hermione. Répliqua Ron avec un rire nerveux. Je m'y suis tellement habitué que je n'y ai jamais fait attention, mais cette cape est anormalement efficace, jamais on ne s'est fait repérer en étant dessous.

- C'est normal, elle rend invisible !

- Justement, nous en avons parlé tout à l'heure, les capes normales finissent par ne plus fonctionner. Elles durent une dizaine d'année tout au plus. Mais celle-ci, cela fait sept ans qu'Harry l'a en sa possession et elle est toujours aussi parfaite, comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé.

- Même mieux, continua Harry. Dumbledore a dit qu'elle appartenait à mon père. Les Maraudeurs s'en servaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Hermione, cette cape a plus de trente ans !

- D'accord, admettons que la cape existe. Mais la pierre ! Et la baguette !

- Tu l'as admis toi-même, lui rappela Ron, des baguettes anormalement puissantes ont laissées leurs traces dans l'histoire. Imaginons que toutes ces baguettes n'en soient en fait une seule : la Baguette de Sureau ! Quand à la pierre, elle ne ressuscite pas vraiment les gens, ils sont bel et bien morts, si on en croit le conte, mais on peut les voir, leur parler.

- Cela reste impossible !

- Non Hermione. Ce n'est pas impossible. Je l'ai déjà vu. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et quand elle se tourna vers Harry, elle avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui, j'ai déjà vu des morts réapparaître Hermione. Dans le cimetière, il y a trois ans. Cédric m'avait demandé de rapporter son corps, le moldu aussi est revenu, et il s'est étonné du fait que Voldemort soit réellement un sorcier. Et mes parents… Mes parents je les ai également vu ce jour là, ils m'ont parlé, m'ont rassuré, m'ont donné des conseils. Pourtant ils sont morts. »

Ron et Hermione assimilaient à peine la nouvelle. Ils semblaient commencer à accepter l'idée que les reliques existent véritablement. Mais Harry voyaient plus loin, son imagination était partie loin, dans différents souvenirs vagues, réveillés par des insinuations, des noms, des détails apparemment sans importance.

« Admettons que le conte dit vrai, qu'Ignotus Peverell ait légué la cape à son fils. Dumbledore avait la cape en sa possession quand mes parents sont morts, pourtant il peut se jeter un sort de désillusion tellement puissant qu'il en devient invisible, il n'a pas besoin de cape ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il voulait l'examiner, et donc il savait ce que c'était vraiment ! Cela signifierait don … que je suis un des descendants des Peverell. Si Dumbledore a légué ce livre à Ron, c'était pour qu'on découvre ce qu'étaient les reliques. Il devait espérer que je les retrouve, que je devienne leur possesseur … le Maître de la Mort ! J'ai déjà la cape en ma possession, quand à la pierre … »

Hermione était à présent trop choquée pour le contredire. Imaginer l'existence de ses objet, pouvoir concevoir de les posséder et de les utiliser réellement la dépassait.

Ron acceptait cette idée beaucoup plus facilement, mais il y voyait beaucoup moins clair que Harry, et digérait à peine le fait qu'ils possédaient depuis si longtemps une des Reliques de la Mort.

Harry cherchait, il savait qu'il passait à coté de quelque chose. Il avait déjà entendu le nom de Peverell auparavant, mais il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler en quelle circonstance. Puis soudain l'image d'un vieil homme mettant une bague sous le nez d'un agent du ministère lui revint en mémoire.

« Marvolo Gaunt ! S'écria-t-il brusquement. Le grand-père de Voldemort ! Je l'ai vu dans la pensine, avec Dumbledore, il disait être un descendant des Peverell ! Il a également dit que leurs armoiries étaient gravées sur la bague qu'il avait au doigt … la bague transformée en horcruxe et détruite par Dumbledore l'été dernier !

- Bon sang Harry ! Tu crois que c'est la pierre de résurrection ?

- J'en suis certain, le signe des Reliques était dessus, je le sais maintenant. Quand à la Baguette… »

Il arrêta de faire les cent pas et resta un instant face au mur, à peine conscient à présent que ses deux amis étaient près de lui.

« La trace de la Baguette de Sureau s'est perdue au fil des siècles … Une baguette rendant invincible… C'est ça ! » S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Harry s'interrompit, toute son excitation brutalement évanouie.

« C'est ce qu'il veut. Voldemort la recherche. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas me vaincre avec sa baguette actuelle, à cause du lien. Même en en ayant utilisée une autre, ma baguette a réagit et a détruit la sienne. Il pense que le seul moyen de me vaincre, c'est de posséder la Baguette de Sureau, le Bâton de la Mort. Voila pourquoi il a capturé Ollivander, pourquoi il est allé interroger Gregorovitch. Il cherche la baguette, mais sans avoir conscience qu'elle fait partie d'un ensemble de trois objets… »

Hermione s'approcha de lui, avec cette expression peinée et compatissante qu'elle aurait pu prendre en face d'un malade.

« Harry, je veux bien que ta cape soit extraordinairement résistante, mais là tu essayes de tout faire concorder avec ce conte…

- Ca concorde tout seul Hermione.

- Ecoute, je veux bien croire qu'il soit possible qu'il existe peut-être quelque part une baguette un peu plus puissante que les autres, et une pierre qui … qui permette de voir les morts. Mais Harry, répond juste à cette question : si Dumbledore avait voulu que tu les trouves, que tu les cherches, pourquoi ne t'en a-t-il jamais parlé avant ?

- Dumbledore a toujours agit ainsi Hermione. Il voulait toujours que je trouve les réponses par moi-même, pour me tester, ou je ne sais quoi.

- Oui, mais il t'a parlé des horcruxes. Il t'a explicitement dis qu'il te fallait les trouver et les détruire. Oublie cette histoire Harry, il voulait sûrement que tu sois au courant que Voldemort recherchait la baguette, il ne désirait sûrement pas que tu le cherches toi aussi. Ron, tu ne le crois pas, n'es-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas … Quand on prend les éléments un par un certaines choses concordent, c'est vrai… Mais dans l'ensemble cela parait complètement fou ! Et je crois … que nous sommes censés nous débarrasser des horcruxes. C'est la mission que Dumbledore nous a confié. On devrait … laisser les Reliques de coté.

-Merci Ron. Maintenant que c'est réglé, je retourne dans la salle commune. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rapide.

* * *

><p>« Hermione ? »<p>

L'interpellée releva la tête pour voir Ron, juste à coté d'elle, avec une moue d'excuse.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide. C'est pour le devoir de métamorphose qu'on devra rendre à la rentrée. Je pense avoir tout trouvé mais je préfèrerai que tu vérifie avant que je ne recopie…

- Et Harry ? Demanda Hermione, sachant que le brun ne devait pas avoir non plus tout bon

- Bah il voulait te le monter plus tard. Vu ce qui s'est passé, je ne préfère pas fouiller dans ses affaires …

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Répéta Hermione.

Ron s'assit à la même table et vérifia qu'aucun autre élève n'était assez proche pour les entendre.

« J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas au courant : quelqu'un lui a volé la carte du Maraudeur, et je peux te dire que tu as eu de la chance de ne pas être là quand il l'a remarqué…

- On lui a volé la carte ? Murmura Hermione en feignant l'incrédulité. Mais très peu de personnes connaissent son existence. Et puis c'est forcément un Gryffondor, pour avoir eu le mot de passe.

- Oui, je sais bien. Mais tu connais Harry, il a sa propre théorie.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Malefoy, Rogue ?

- Gagné. Rogue aurait on ne sait comment compris ce qu'était la carte, et comme c'est un prof il a tous les mots de passe. Et c'est comme ça qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir sans crainte.

- Je dirais qu'il n'a pas tord… Dit lentement Hermione, en se disant que confirmer cette idée la mettrait hors de cause.

- Quoi ? 'Mione, tu es d'accord avec une de ses théories ?

- C'est vrai que nous l'avons toujours accusé d'être obsédé par Rogue et Malefoy, et moi la première. Mais quand tu regardes bien, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment tord ? N'est-ce pas Malefoy qui a fait entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard ? Qui a ensorcelé Katie ? Qui a donné le poison au professeur Slughorn ? Et Rogue …

- A tué le directeur car il était vraiment resté un mangemort. Je sais.

- Oui … Je crois qu'Harry à raison. Cela fait trop de coïncidences pour être le fruit du hasard. Donc, oui, en effet, je suis d'accord avec sa théorie.

- Et bah ça alors …

- Tu me le montres ce devoir ? »

Revenu sur terre, Ron tendit le parchemin à Hermione. Tandis qu'elle commençait à lire, lui regarda ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Visiblement, elle corrigeait des copies. En regardant mieux, il vit que c'était un questionnaire de niveau sixième année. Lui trouvait les questions difficiles, et pourtant, d'après ce qu'avait corrigé Hermione, la personne ayant passé ces test avait une totalité de bonnes réponses.

« Ronald, par Merlin tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Tu disais quoi ? »

Hermione lui remit son devoir avec un regard exaspéré.

« Que ton devoir est plutôt bon. Tu as juste oublié de spécifier les dangers du transfert inter-espèce. Tu vois, ça paye d'écouter en classe.

- Merci. Dis, tu fais passer des tests au nouveau ? »

Hermione laissa son regard parcourir les tests en question.

« C'est ça. Je dois évaluer son niveau pour l'aider durant les cours.

- Cent pour cent de bonnes réponses … Ce doit être un excellent élève.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant sur les années précédentes il n'a aucune erreur, ses réponses sont pertinentes … Mais j'attends l'évaluation du début de septième année pour me faire mon idée.

- Tu imagines 'Mione, ce sera peut-être un rival pour toi. »

Ron sembla se ratatiner sur place devant le regard assassin qu'elle lui lança.

« Je plaisante Hermione. Tu es bien trop intelligente pour qu'il te surpasse. »

Avec un sourire qui sonnait un peu faux, il s'enfuit dans le dortoir. Mais la phrase prononcée avait fait son chemin dans les pensées de la jeune sorcière.

Au fond, Ron n'avait pas tord. C'était un ancien professeur, il devait forcément être bon élève. Et puis c'était un Maître en Potion, le plus haut degré d'étude dans cette branche, réservé à l'élite. Il était imbattable au moins en potion, botanique et arithmancie. Comment pouvait-elle espérer rivaliser avec lui dans ces conditions ? Comment espérer garder sa place de première élève de sa promotion ?

Tout en ruminant ces sombres pensées, Hermione termina les quelques questions qu'il lui restait à corriger, avant de tout ranger et d'aller se coucher. Elle y pensait encore en s'endormant, une demi-heure plus tard.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déplu.<strong>

**:s vous pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai peur que ça ne plaise pas ... **

**Prochain chapitre dimanche.**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Entraînements

**Bonjour à tous**

**tara1990 : toujours aussi enthousiaste à ce que je vois XD Désolée si je ne fais pas plus long, mais j'ai troooop hâte d'aller me coucher là lol**

**Me voici pour ce vingt-troisième chapitre. Je sais, j'avais dit dimanche ... Pour ça que je le poste maintenant (précision, à l'instant où j'écris ces mots, on est lundi, 2h26 du matin XD) je suis super crevée, je suis restée éveillée juste pour finir le chapitre et pouvoir le mettre avant d'aller dormir.**

** (Note de la correctrice : et elle m'a tenue éveillée jusqu'à cette heure là, car évidemment il fallait que je le corrige, son chapitre -_- Moi qui me couche tôt d'habitude ... Elle finira par me tuer au travail.)**

**Donc voila, vous avez un duo de filles qui dorment à moitié debout et distinguent à peine les touches de leurs ordinateurs, les yeux embués par le sommeil. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour vous hein?**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour ceux que le couple Ron/Hermione n'enchante pas. Ne me tuez pas, par pitié! Sachez que si vous souffrez en lisant, j'ai souffert deux fois plus en l'écrivant! lol**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°23<strong>** : ****entraînements**

Comme prévu le lendemain, Hermione fit passer à King les tests théoriques du début de septième année. A sa grande consternation, il n'eut qu'une seule faute minime en métamorphose, ou des oublis n'ayant que peu d'importance, principalement en astronomie.

Cependant, l'après-midi elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait bel et bien un problème : jeter un sortilège lui était particulièrement difficile. Il avait eu raison en avouant qu'il n'avait réussit son Patronus que sous l'influence des potions dont il était gavé, jamais il n'aurait pu recommencer. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, de paraître insensible, pourtant plusieurs fois Hermione dû l'obliger à faire une pose en constatant son air cadavérique et en remarquant qu'il fermait les yeux pour tenter de dissiper des étourdissements.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de travailler la pratique tous les jours jusqu'à la rentrée.

* * *

><p>Le samedi, Hermione se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice après un de leurs entrainements matinaux. Elle lui fit part de sa grande connaissance théorique, ainsi que des problèmes que lui posaient les enchantements les plus simples.<p>

« Il faudra du temps miss Granger, et beaucoup d'entrainement, pour que monsieur King puisse jeter des sortilèges comme avant l'accident. Lui confirma le professeur McGonagall. Cela arrive parfois après un choc émotionnel violent. Je n'avais encore jamais vu de traumatisme à un si haut niveau, cependant je sais que ce phénomène à déjà eu lieu chez des sorciers. La torture qu'il a subit n'a rien arrangé, et à trop fortement perturbé sa magie pour que ses difficultés se résorbent en une ou deux semaines. Il faudra des mois d'entrainement quotidien pour que le phénomène disparaisse entièrement, mais je vous fais confiance pour l'accompagner dans cette démarche qui sera très difficile pour lui. En ce qui concerne son comportement, avez-vous assisté à des changements notoires ?

- Non madame, aucun. Il est toujours aussi fermé, replié sur lui-même. Il ne dit jamais quand il est fatigué, ou quand il se sent mal. Il ne me parle presque pas, et quand il le fait il me fait bien savoir qu'il aurait préféré éviter de m'adresser la parole. Ginny Weasley a tenté de lui parler aussi, il a fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

- Qu'il consente à s'adresser à vous est déjà un grand progrès. Il faut que vous continuiez à travailler avec lui, que vous l'aidiez, que vous gagniez sa confiance, ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'il s'ouvrira à vous.

- Je vais essayer. J'avais aussi une question à vous poser, concernant sa répartition.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

- Est-il possible qu'il soit répartit ailleurs que dans la grande-salle, devant tous les élèves ? Avec son caractère, la manière dont il réagit en face d'une seule personne, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'exposer ainsi aux regards de tout le monde.

- Je comprends, mais c'est une tradition, autant que je le sache, il n'y a jamais eu la moindre exception. De toute manière, il finira par être confronté au regard des autres, tôt ou tard. La répartition se passera comme prévue. Est-ce tout ?

- Oui madame.

- Dans ce cas vous pouvez partir. »

Hermione se leva et se rendit dans la grande salle. En entrant, elle vit Luna, assise à la table des Serdaigles, seule, pâle et fixant un groupe de Gryffondors composé de Ginny, Neville et Colin. Tous les quatre étaient penchés sur quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Hermione s'approcha, intriguée et inquiète, s'assit en face de Ginny et se pencha vers son voisin :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez changé d'avis finalement ?

- Non, non pas du tout. Démentit Neville en parlant aussi bas qu'elle. Mais regarde ça… »

Il fit glisser le journal en sa direction et Hermione pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'une page nommant enfin tous ceux qui étaient morts pendant les opérations de Noël. Il y avait une centaine de noms, classés alphabétiquement. En la parcourant du regard, la jeune sorcière vit des noms qui lui étaient vaguement familiers, ou d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Puis, au premier quart de la liste, un nom de famille connu, associé à des prénoms.

« Finnigan ? Ce sont …

- Les parents de Seamus, oui. Acheva Neville dans un murmure. Ils ont dû attaquer juste avant son arrivée et le surprendre. Mais on dirait que Seamus à réussit à s'échapper, lui aussi est en fuite maintenant. Et recherché. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, il tourna la page pour arriver à deux feuilles noircies de visages pour la plupart familiers. Parmi eux, celui de Seamus. Hermione reconnu aussi Remus Lupin et Tonks, ainsi que plusieurs élèves, et même quelques gobelins. Elle y trouva aussi le visage sec d'une vieille sorcière sévère qui ne lui était pas inconnu, et comprit en lisant la légende qui accompagnait la photographie.

« Neville, ta grand-mère est recherchée pour avoir agressé des mangemorts ?

- Ah, oui. Dit calmement le garçon. Visiblement ils ont compris que j'étais un de ceux qui avait le plus d'influence auprès de l'A.D. et au lieu de s'en prendre à moi, ils ont décidé d'aller chez ma grand-mère pour me faire peur. Ils ont dû penser qu'une vieille femme vivant seule ne leur poserait pas de problème. Mais ils ne la connaissent pas. Résultat Dawlish est à Ste Mangouste, et ma grand-mère est en fuite. Elle m'a même envoyé une lettre, disant qu'elle était fière de moi, que j'étais le digne fils de mes parents et que je devais continuer comme ça. C'est une chance que le hibou n'ait pas été intercepté.

- Si mes parents pouvaient réagir comme ça en apprenant que je suis leader de l'A.D., ce serait bien. » Souffla Ginny, avec un sourire en coin, quoique mêlé de tristesse.

Si mes parents pouvaient seulement se souvenir qu'ils ont une fille. Songea Hermione avec amertume. La remarque de Ginny lui laissa un fort goût amer, la cadette des Weasley ignorait sa chance.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Hermione, ma grand-mère ne risque rien. La rassura Neville, pensant qu'elle était angoissée par ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Ron en prenant place à coté d'Hermione.

Neville lui montra la liste des décès, puis des personnes recherchées, avant de raconter une deuxième fois l'histoire.

« Cool ta grand-mère. » Commenta Ron en riant, tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait avec un sourire.

Hermione entendit à peine cette remarque, essayant de se convaincre que si elle n'avait pas modifié la mémoire de ses parents en les convainquant qu'ils rêvaient depuis toujours de s'installer en Australie, ce serait leur avis de décès qui aurait paru dans ce journal, et peut-être que son propre avis de recherche aurait côtoyé celui de la grand-mère de Neville. Mais la perspective de les avoir perdus faisait naître en retour une jalousie immense pour tous ceux qui avaient la chance de savoir leurs parents en vie, de se faire soutenir par eux, ou même de savoir qu'en ce moment, ils occupaient peut-être leurs pensée.

Personne ne s'inquiétait pour elle.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous parti, il commençait à vraiment se faire tard. Mais Hermione n'en avait pas conscience, plongée dans un chapitre du dernier grimoire prst à la bibliothèque, traitant de l'héritage des grandes familles. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que la plupart des lampes étaient éteintes, et que la seule lumière était celles diffusée au travers des fenêtres par une lune presque pleine, et par le feu, qui se faisait cependant de plus en plus faible. De temps en temps, elle notait une remarque sur le parchemin ensorcelée, cependant la plupart du temps sa lecture ne lui apprenait rien de potentiellement intéressant.<p>

Soudain, sans que rien ne l'ai laissé prévoir, le livre frémit, puis se souleva lentement. Sans bouger Hermione le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il volait à environ un mètre du sol pour aller se poser, toujours ouvert, dans les mains de Ron. Sans un mot, il plaça le marque-page dedans et le referma avec soin avant de le poser sur une table. Il s'approcha ensuite pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil faisant face à la jeune sorcière.

Malgré la lumière tamisée, l'adolescente vit le visage étonnamment sérieux de Ron.

« Il est plus de deux heures Hermione, tu devrais aller te coucher. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'il était en pyjama. Il était redescendu. Exprès ?

« Tu penses à tes parents. »

Ce n'était même pas une question. Connaissant la perspicacité de Ron, qui restait assez limitée même s'il s'améliorait depuis peu, ce fait l'étonna beaucoup.

« Ginny m'a dit que tu avais l'air au bord des larmes quand elle a parlé de nos parents. »

Voila qui était plus logique, Ginny avait toujours su comment percer sa carapace, et elle était des plus observatrice.

« C'est vrai. Dit Hermione, surprise par le tremblement de sa voix. Ils ne me connaissent pas, ne se souviennent pas de moi, ils sont persuadés n'avoir jamais eu d'enfant. Ca me donne l'impression de les avoir définitivement perdus, et quelque part je comprends bien mieux Harry maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'être comme lui, orpheline.

- Mais tu as fait le bon choix Hermione, comme toujours. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ils seraient sans doute mort, et toi, recherchée à cause de ta naissance. C'était la seule chose à faire pour les protéger.

- Mais mes parents ont tout oublié de moi. Quelque part … c'est comme si je n'existais plus, comme si je n'avais jamais existée.

- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Nous on est là pour toi, on ne t'a pas oubliée. Tu es notre Hermione, sans toi on ne serait jamais arrivé jusqu'ici. On serait mort il y a six ans, étranglés par un filet du diable. Et tu es la meilleure sorcière de notre génération, si quelqu'un peu trouver comment redonner la mémoire à tes parents, c'est toi. Quand tout ça sera fini, je suis certain que tu y arriveras.

- Mais si on ne s'en sort pas, si je meurs pendant cette guerre ? Ils n'en auront jamais conscience. Personne ne portera mon deuil. »

Ron se leva du fauteuil et se mit à coté d'Hermione. Il essuya d'un geste mal assuré la larme qui glissait lentement de son œil, reflétant les braises mourantes comme une larme de sang.

Il avait plus que jamais conscience de son gain en maturité et en douceur. Moins d'un an avant, dans la même situation, il n'aurait même pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait, et aurait fui sur une blague douteuse, une pirouette malhabile, mais en toute bonne foi. Jamais il n'aurait agit ainsi. Jamais il n'y aurait ne serait-ce que songé.

« Hermione, ne pense pas ça. Je sais que tu as modifié leurs souvenirs, mais ils ne peuvent pas t'avoir totalement oubliée. Je suis sûr qu'au fond d'eux, ils se souviennent de la merveilleuse sorcière que tu es. Même s'ils n'ont plus de souvenir de toi, tu ne peux pas avoir fait disparaître l'amour qu'ils éprouvent pour toi. Ils t'aiment toujours. Et moi aussi je t'aime. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. »

La main toujours sur sa joue, il plongea son regard dans les jolis yeux noisette qu'elle venait de rouvrir, et où toute trace de larme avait disparue. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, totalement immobiles, le regard marron et le regard bleu comme accroché l'un à l'autre.

Puis, Ron tendit sa main droite, prit celle d'Hermione et la fit se lever. Avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il avait peur de la briser, il posa son autre main sur sa hanche, sans la lâcher pour autant. Elle tressaillit, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Elle y avait réfléchit, et l'avait accepté.

Il s'approcha lentement, tandis qu'inconsciemment elle en faisait de même. Leur nez se frôla, puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un baiser chaste, léger et rapide, car Hermione le brisa d'un mouvement d'un recul involontaire.

Voyant l'interrogation immédiatement suivie de la déception sur les traits de Ron, l'adolescente sentit une onde de culpabilité imprévisible l'envahir. Alors elle prit sur elle et franchit seule les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient de nouveau. Presque aussitôt elle sentit les lèvres de Ron s'entrouvrir, elle en fit de même. Dès que le baiser s'approfondit les doigts de Ron libérèrent les siens pour aller se poser dans son dos. Ne pouvant décemment pas rester les bras ballants, elle les passa derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour aller glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux roux.

Ils se séparèrent alors un instant, pour à nouveau se rencontrer en un ballet profond, bien que lent et non dénué d'une certaine douceur.

Hermione se surprit elle-même en allant aussi à sa rencontre, explorant, découvrant des sensations encore inconnues pour sa part. Et cela n'amenait pas la répulsion attendue lorsqu'elle se souvenait des conversations enflammées entre Lavande et Parvati dans le dortoir, lorsque les deux filles croyaient qu'elle dormait. Jamais elle n'avait pensé alors y prendre plaisir. Car oui, elle aimait ça. Comment expliquer sinon désir d'accentuer le contact entre eux, comment expliquer ses mains dans la chevelure de Ron, les rapprochant encore davantage, rendant ainsi leur étreinte encore plus intense ?

Aucun doute, elle aimait bien ce baiser.

Elle commençait à assimiler cette information quand Ron rompit leur contact. Contemplant son visage rouge tant par l'émotion que par la couleur écarlate du feu mourant, elle n'eut pas vraiment conscience qu'ils s'asseyaient à deux dans un des fauteuils. Elle sentit le bras de Ron dans son dos, pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle se laissa faire, collant leurs deux corps, posant la tête sur son épaule, toujours silencieusement. Apaisée, elle ne se senti pas fermer les yeux.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour croiser immédiatement deux lacs bleus. En baissant un peu le regard, elle vit un sourire tendre, qu'elle copia aussitôt, sans s'en rendre compte.

« Bien dormi 'Mione ? »

Celle-ci comprit aussitôt que non. Sa mauvaise position se rappelait à elle sous forme de courbatures douloureuses. Elle s'étira en grimaçant et vit Ron se lever, puis bailler.

« On devrait monter dans les dortoirs, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller. »

La jeune sorcière acquiesça avant de se lever, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. A moitié chancelante, elle rejoignit son dortoir. Tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les filles qui dormaient encore, elle prit rapidement des affaires de rechange avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Tandis qu'elle se lavait, Hermione laissa ses pensées vagabonder à leur gré, et elles se fixèrent sur la scène de la veille au soir. Même si cela durait depuis presque un moi, la nouvelle attitude de Ron continuait de la surprendre. Lorsque l'on comparait avec les baisers fougueux, bestiaux, que lui et Lavande échangeaient, on pouvait presque douter que ce soit la même personne. Il était si patient désormais. Doux. Onirique.

* * *

><p>Hermione passa toute la journée en compagnie de King, à l'aider à s'entrainer. Celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur, car dès son arrivée, elle lui avait apprit que la directrice refusait de déroger à la tradition de la répartition. Et ses échecs cuisants à répétitions n'étaient pas pour arranger les choses. De toute la journée il ne lui adressa pas un seul mot, même pas pour lui lancer une pique mordante.<p>

L'adolescente tentait de se dire que c'était compréhensible, et de ne pas montrer sa rancœur. Toutefois se prendre toute les cinq minutes des sortilèges basiques surpuissants qui l'envoyaient voler quelques mètres plus loin ne contribuait pas à alléger son humeur.

En début d'après-midi, elle reçu un Expeliarmus qui la projeta violement contre le mur. Malgré la couche matelassé posée sur toute la pièce par ses soins, le choc fut si rude qu'elle perdit connaissance quelques instants.

Lorsqu'après quelques secondes elle ouvrit les paupières, elle cru voir une vague masse sombre penchée sur elle. Mais la lumière l'obligea à refermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle pu les tenir ouvert un temps raisonnable, elle ne vit rien ni personne près d'elle, et en conclu donc que ce devait être une ombre, ou simplement un objet de son imagination. Elle se redressa, mais un vif éclair de douleur traversa son dos, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ne pouvant se mettre debout pour le moment, elle ne fit que s'asseoir, le dos contre le mur.

Elle vit alors King, assit sur un siège au milieu de la salle, en position décontractée, la baguette encore dans la main. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder l'un l'autre, sans prononcer une parole.

Lorsqu'enfin Hermione pu se lever, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle.

« Que faites-vous Granger ?

- J'arrête. Je sais que la directrice croyait bien faire en nous autorisant à utiliser cette salle de classe vide, mais je n'ai pas envie de me briser le dos par votre faute. Hors de question que je continue à faire le cobaye pour vous. »

L'entendant se lever, elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. A nouveau, elle prit le chemin du septième étage, ayant eu une idée soudaine. Une fois arrivée, elle passa trois fois devant le pan de mur pour faire apparaître l'entrée de la salle et y entra, suivie de King, qui l'avait suivie. Après s'être assuré qu'ils n'avaient pas été vus, elle referma la porte. Elle déposa ensuite ses affaires sur un fauteuil et admira la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était à peu de choses près l'endroit où ils se cachaient en cinquième année pour s'entrainer avec l'A.D. Le coin avec les coussins, le coté de la salle qui formait une bibliothèque, tout était là pour s'entrainer et progresser en minimisant les dangers.

« Bon, vous voyez les coussins ? Vous allez vous entrainer dessus, au moins je ne risquerai pas de terminer à l'infirmerie. »

Et c'est ce que King fit toute l'après-midi. De temps en temps il faisait une pause, afin d'éviter de faire un malaise. Plus la journée avançait, plus ses pauses étaient longues et nombreuses.

Finalement, quand au bout d'un quart d'heure il avait toujours de légers vertiges, Hermione décida qu'il était grand temps d'arrêter. King protesta, arguant que cela allait passer rapidement, mais la jeune sorcière demeura intransigeante, menaçant même de lui lancer un sortilège de ligotage s'il ne consentait pas à sortir de la salle de lui-même.

Il retourna à l'infirmerie, où il se fit largement réprimander par Mme Pomfresh, qui lui interdit de pratiquer le moindre sortilège de toute la soirée.

Ils passèrent le reste du temps à la bibliothèque, car King avait insisté pour rendre aux professeurs les mêmes devoirs que les autres élèves, y compris ceux qui avaient été donnés à faire durant les vacances.

Enfin, le soir venu, Hermione le laissa pour se rendre dans la grande salle. En y entrant, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le professeur qui se tenait à droite de la directrice : Horace Slughorn. Ensuite, en allant s'asseoir à coté de ses amis, elle vit que Dean et Parvati étaient revenus. Une place, entre Neville et Dean, restait vide c'était celle de Seamus. Hermione s'assit à coté de Ron, qui lui désigna avec un sourire le professeur Slughorn. Elle lui répondit de la même manière.

Quelques autres élèves arrivèrent, puis, le professeur McGonagall se leva, ce qui ramena en quelques secondes le silence dans la salle.

« Bonsoir chers élèves, et bon retour à Poudlard pour cette seconde partie de l'année. »

Elle marqua une pause, le visage fermé, et tous comprirent le message adressé à ceux qui n'avaient pas pu revenir. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, bien sûr, mais ce silence valait bien un discourt d'encouragement.

« Comme vous avez pu le voir, le professeur Rogue est absent. J'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer son décès, puisque nous savons à présent qu'il a été tué après avoir fait preuve une fois encore de son immense courage… »

Une toux sèche l'interrompit, rappelant de bien mauvais souvenirs à tous ceux qui étaient déjà là deux ans auparavant. Ces élèves s'attendirent à voir surgir à la table des professeurs Dolorès Ombrage dans son ensemble rose, mais il s'avéra que l'auteur de la toux était Alecto Carrow. Celle-ci fixait méchamment le professeur McGonagall.

« Et bien, professeur Carrow, auriez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda la directrice, avec une esquisse de sourire.

- Non. Je n'ai rien à dire. Répliqua sèchement la mangemort, sans cesser de la tuer du regard.

- Bien, vous aurez donc l'amabilité de me laisser terminer. Puisque le professeur n'a plus la possibilité d'assurer les cours de potion, ils seront à nouveau assurés par le professeur Slughorn. »

Ledit professeur se leva et salua les élèves d'un geste de la main, le visage jovial. Visiblement, revenir pour la troisième fois à Poudlard était loin de lui déplaire.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de partout, excepté de la table des serpentards. Mais jamais encore un professeur n'avait été accueillit avec tant d'enthousiasme, certains élèves sifflaient, d'autres criaient. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant que les élèves ne se calment. Il était clair que cette ovation saluait moins sa nomination que la mort de Rogue, et il fut apparemment le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte.

« Je sais que vous attendez tous le début du repas avec impatience, repris le professeur quand le silence fut enfin revenu, mais vos estomacs devront attendre encore un peu. Il y aura en effet ce soir une répartition exceptionnelle, puisque Poudlard à le plaisir de compter un nouvel élève. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, le concierge avait apporté le tabouret et le choipeau magique. Après les avoir disposé comme à chaque rentrée, il passa derrière la table des professeurs et ouvrit la porte qui s'y trouvait. Lorsqu'il revint, King le suivait.

Celui-ci suivit Rusard en feignant d'ignorer les centaines de regards fixés sur lui.

« Alors c'est lui le nouveau. Murmura Harry.

- Tu as vu son visage ? On croirait qu'il ne nous voit pas, qu'il est seul. Constata Ron.

- Oui, et accessoirement qu'il s'est fait attaquer par un troupeau d'Hippogriffes déchainés. Ajouta Neville avec une grimace.

- Moi je trouve qu'il fait un peu peur… souffla Lavande.

- Il est si blanc … et avec son air indifférent, sa façon d'être… cet espèce d'aura effrayante… il ressemble presque à un vampire. Minauda Parvati.

- Ce n'est pas si bête que ça … réfléchit Dean. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'était pas venu à Poudlard avant : c'était dangereux de le faire côtoyer des humains.

- Franchement, après un professeur Loup-garou, plus rien ne m'étonne… Glissa Ron.

- Hermione, toi qui as passé pas mal de temps avec lui, tu crois que c'est possible ? La questionna Harry, qui n'avait pas remarqué que Ron s'était tendu à la mention du temps qu'elle avait passé avec le nouveau. »

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes. Pourquoi démentir ? Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas connaître tous ses secrets en ayant passé quelques jours avec lui. Et puis cela pouvait effrayer les autres et faire en sorte qu'ils le laissent tranquille, c'était en fin de compte une idée loin d'être mauvaise.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas impossible.

- En tout cas, sa blancheur, son petit coté effrayant et mystérieux, sa désinvolture, s'il était beau il pourrait en intéresser plus d'une … Repartit Ginny. Non pas que je m'attache particulièrement au physique, mais sans vouloir être méchante ce n'est pas un Apollon …

- Tu l'as déjà vu de près Ginny ? Demanda Harry.

- Quand Hermione lui faisait visiter le château, je suis tombée sur eux par hasard.

- S'il vous plaît, jeunes gens. »

Ils se turent aussitôt, et les autres en firent de même. La directrice attendait que les murmures se taisent depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. En revanche, King ne semblait pas du tout y faire attention, le regard ne quittant par le mur en face de lui.

« King, Killian. Appela la directrice. Asseyez-vous. »

Le jeune garçon prit place sur le tabouret trop bas pour lui, et la directrice lui posa le choipeau sur la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, vu ce que j'ai enduré pour vous le donner le plus tôt possible (NDC : c'est pas plutôt le moins en retard possible? NdA oh c'est bon hein ... Tant que je ne me suis pas couchée je me considère encore dimanche, na! :p )<strong>

**Review?**

**Prochain chapitre euh ... quand je l'aurai écris? (par le string de Merlin qu'il était doux le temps où j'avais mes chapitres écrits d'avance TT)**

**Bon, je vais dire, au plus tard jeudi. **

**Voila, à jeudi !**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Volontés de fer

**Bonjour à tous**

**tara1990 : Oh, tu auras donc deux chapitres d'un coup, ce sera un mal pour un bien :). pour les moments Ron/Hermione, il n'y en aura plus d'aussi ... détaillés. (en même temps l'étape suivante c'est le Lemon, et je ne suis pas encore prête à en écrire ^^" ). Mais ils vont rester très proches tous les deux, et dans tous les couples il y a des moments plus intimes, c'est normal. Donc je dois quand même en mettre un peu, sinon on se demande pourquoi ils sortent ensemble lol. **

**keemala : Ta review n'est pas constructive en effet, mais elle fait super plaisir quand même XD**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui devait initialement ne faire qu'un avec le précédent. Mais si je les avais publié comme un seul et même chapitre, les délais auraient été beaucoup trop long, j'ai donc été obligé de couper, c'est pourquoi ce chapitre est un peu court. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre n°24<span> : Volontés de fer**

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le choixpeau, en attente de sa réponse. Il mettait du temps, comme il l'avait fait pour certains élèves auparavant. Il hésitait donc, ou alors King tentait de le convaincre de ne pas l'envoyer là où le choixpeau le voulait. D'infimes changements d'expressions passèrent sur le visage du nouvel élève, puis, enfin le choixpeau se décida à faire part à tous de son choix. A ce moment, King lança un regard indéchiffrable vers la table Serpentard.

« Gryffondor ! » Cria le choixpeau.

Des applaudissements montèrent de la table rouge et or. Le temps de réaliser, Hermione se joignit à eux avec un enthousiasme réel, et aucun ne vit que son sourire n'était pas des plus innocents. Tandis que King se dirigeait vers la maison qui était désormais la sienne, quelques murmures s'élevèrent.

« Tu as vu comment il nous a regardé quand le choixpeau à désigné notre maison ? Murmura Ron.

- Oh oui j'ai vu. On dirait qu'être ici le remplit de joie, vraiment. Siffla Harry avec un regard assassin. Et j'ai vu aussi qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder celle des Serpentards. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait aller avec eux. Encore un futur mangemort … ou mangemort tout court.

- Calme-toi Harry ! Le disputa Hermione à voix basse. Je te rappelle qu'il a été agressé par des mangemorts, et sa famille a été tuée par eux. En plus je te signale qu'il n'a pas la marque. »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais l'expression haineuse qu'il arborait ne quitta pas son visage pour autant. Hermione l'ignora pour le moment et reporta son attention sur son nouveau condisciple, qui cherchait une place. Il y en avait beaucoup de libres.

Finalement, il sembla décider qu'il valait mieux être proche de ses ennemis, puisqu'il se dirigea droit vers eux et prit la place vide en face d'Hermione, se trouvant de fait entre Ron et Dean.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Killian. » Lui dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

King ne prononça pas un seul mot de tout le repas, ni même ne releva la tête. Les autres, rendus quelque peu mal à l'aise par ce silence, ne savaient pas vraiment comment lancer la conversation. Puis, le professeur McGonagall les envoya se coucher.

La plupart des élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle, mais Killian prit tout son temps. Hermione comprit le message et en fit de même. Ils se rejoignirent devant les grandes-portes pour rendre ensemble à la salle commune des Gryffondors, dont il était censé ignorer l'emplacement.

« Les cours commencent demain à neuf heures. Tu devrais te lever avant huit heures, pour avoir bien le temps de déjeuner et de te préparer, lui conseilla-t-elle en butant sur le tutoiement. Si tu as un problème ou la moindre question, n'hésite pas à demander, à moi ou aux garçons de notre année.

- Ils en seront ravis, c'est certain.

- Mets-y du tiens aussi ! Répliqua vivement Hermione. Tu risques bien de passer toute l'année avec nous, alors il vaut mieux te faire des amis que des ennemis. »

Elle l'entendit vaguement ricaner, toutefois se retint cette fois-ci de faire le moindre commentaire. Elle donna distinctement le mot de passe du portrait et le précéda dans l'ouverture qui apparu aussitôt. Près de l'entrée, les autres élèves de leur année semblaient les attendre.

« Salut, moi c'est Dean Thomas. » Dit celui-ci en avançant la main.

Mais comme avec Ginny, Killian fit semblant de ne rien voir, se contentant de regarder fixement le Gryffondor, sans répondre.

« Moi je suis Ron. Ron Weasley. »

Harry, Parvati, Lavande se présentèrent à leur tour, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Et moi je m'appelle Neville Londubat. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça peut te sembler assez nouveau et déstabilisant, mais bientôt tu finiras par te sentir ici comme chez toi.

- Rien n'est moins sûr. Siffla l'ancien Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Gryffondors ? Bondit aussitôt Harry.

- Harry arrête ! Lui ordonna Hermione avant que Killian n'ait le temps de répliquer. Cesse de tirer des conclusions hâtives tu veux bien ? Tu ne sais rien de lui, de qui il est, de ce qu'il a vécu. Tu ne comprends que ce que tu veux comprendre.

- C'est vrai ça. L'interrompit Dean, curieux. Pourquoi on n'a jamais entendu parler de toi avant ? Tu étais où ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas. »

Il passa entre Harry et Dean en bousculant Harry au passage et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Neville le rattrapa et lui expliqua en quelques mots lequel était leur dortoir. Une fois tous les deux dans la pièce circulaire, Neville montra un des lits.

« Je suppose que c'est là que tu vas dormir. C'était la place de Seamus, avant qu'il se fasse attaquer. »

Killian ouvrit la malle au pied du lit, et découvrit des affaires neuves, comme la directrice le lui avait dit quelques jours avant. Ayant constaté cela il s'assit sur son lit, l'air morose. Neville alla s'asseoir sur le sien, juste à coté.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux. Dean est envahissant mais c'était le meilleur ami de Seamus, il ne s'est pas remis de son attaque. Quand à Harry, tu verras qu'il est impulsif et colérique, et il a tendance à voir des mangemorts partout, mais si tu ne réponds pas à ses provocations, il finira par comprendre et se calmer. Dans deux ou trois semaines, tu seras intégré et tout le monde aura oublié que tu es nouveau. Mais sinon, si tu as des questions tu peux t'adresser à moi. »

Killian hocha la tête, en parti soulagé que Neville ne l'agresse pas avec un interrogatoire ou des reproches.

« Bon, bah bonne nuit. »

Neville tira ses rideaux et laissa Killian seul avec ses pensées.

Gryffondor. Il se demandait encore comme le choixpeau avait osé lui faire ça. Vivre quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Potter et Granger. Il avait déjà supporté Potter père, voilà qu'il devait se farcir le fils en plus. Granger pouvait toujours courir si elle croyait qu'il se lierait d'amitié avec tous ces décérébrés prépubaires. Même s'il avait techniquement leur âge, il les voyait toujours comme ses élèves, non comme des camarades de classe. Et de toute façon, même de son époque, quand il était réellement élève, les amis étaient une espèce fort rare. Voire inexistante.

En revanche, l'attitude de tous l'avait étonné, car à sa plus grande surprise le moins antipathique avait été Londubat. Par de reproches, pas de questions, pas de fausse sympathie, ni de miasme dégoulinants de bon sentiments.

Au fond cependant, Granger n'avait pas tord. S'il se montrait trop taciturne, ou froid, un élève plus intelligent que la moyenne finirait par trouver une ressemblance troublante avec le professeur de potion. Il devait se fondre dans la masse, ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il ferma d'un geste brusque les rideaux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit afin de pouvoir s'endormir rapidement.

* * *

><p>Dès que le nouvel élève eut disparu dans les escaliers, Harry laissa éclater sa colère.<p>

« Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là !

- Harry, s'il te plaît…

- Non Hermione ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! Monsieur se trouve trop important pour parler à nous, pauvres mortels ? S'il a un problème avec nous qu'il le dise directement !

- Mais tu ne sais rien de lui Harry ! Il a vécu des choses horribles et ne souhaite pas en parler, c'est tout.

- Ca n'a absolument rien avoir avec ça ! On a essayé de se montrer gentil et il nous a agressés sans la moindre raison !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu crois que tu le connais assez pour te permettre de l'accuser comme ça ?

- Tu l'as entendu comme moi, « rien n'est moins sûr ».

- Bien sûr que je l'ai entendu, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec notre maison, mentit Hermione, c'était le fait qu'on parle de chez lui.

- Puis d'abord, pourquoi tu le défends ?

- Pourquoi je… Mais tu t'entends parler Harry ? Si tu veux savoir je commence à le connaître maintenant, et il ne mérite pas d'être traité ainsi.

- Et tu vas me dire que tu sais aussi ce qu'il « a vécu » ?

- Oui. »

Hermione faisait face à Harry, les autres autour d'eux, ne sachant pas vraiment en faveur de qui intervenir. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de dire sans mettre en danger la couverture de King. Bien sûr elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le défendre, mais d'une part, Harry devait absolument cesser de s'intéresser à lui, et d'autre part elle en avait tout simplement assez du caractère de plus en plus irascible de son ami.

« Hermione, l'apostropha Dean, tu es vraiment sûre qu'il est digne de confiance ?

- Sûre et certaine.

- Alors je ne vois pas de raison de douter. Tu as passé du temps avec lui, si tu dis que ce n'est pas un mangemort et qu'il n'est pas dangereux, moi je te crois. »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent. Tous trois s'éloignèrent, laissant Hermione seule avec Ron et Harry. Ils s'assirent dans leur coin attitré, mais Harry n'avait pas encore décidé d'abandonner si facilement.

« Alors comme ça tu sais ce qu'il a vécu ?

- Oui, mais la directrice m'a demandée de garder le silence.

- Pratique…

- Harry, écoute, je veux bien te révéler certaines choses, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu ne cherches pas à en savoir plus que ce que je vais te dire. S'il veut que ça se sache, il finira par vous le dire. Dans le cas contraire c'est sa vie privée et s'il ne veut pas en parler, je ne le ferai pas à sa place. D'accord ?

- Vas-y toujours.

- Si vous ne l'avez jamais vu avant, c'est parce que c'étaient ses parents qui lui fournissaient l'enseignement magique, comme cela se fait dans certaines familles. Mais récemment sa famille a été tuée et lui torturé, c'est pour ça qu'il est là. Il a tout perdu, et se retrouve dans un environnement totalement inconnu, avec des gens qu'il n'a jamais vu. Il est totalement seul.

- Les familles qui choisissent d'élever seules leurs enfants sont en général des familles coupées du monde, ajouta Ron, à la grande surprise d'Hermione. Ils vivent reclus, sans avoir de contact avec les autres sorciers. Ses parents représentaient sûrement les seules personnes qu'il fréquentait, il ne voyait presque personne d'autre, n'avait sans doute aucun ami.

- C'est tout son monde qui s'est écroulé d'un coup. Ca à largement de quoi traumatiser.

- Moi aussi mes parents sont morts, mais je ne me conduits pas comme ça pour autant.

- Mais toi c'est différent Harry. Lui expliqua Hermione. Tu n'avais qu'un an quand c'est arrivé, tu ne te souviens pas de tes parents, tu as toujours vécu avec cette idée, tu t'y es habitué. Mais pour Killian c'est arrivé il y a deux semaines, ses parents ont été torturés devant lui, puis tués. Et il aurait dû mourir aussi s'il n'avait pas réussit à s'échapper. Tu as vu toutes ses blessures, toutes ses cicatrices sur son visage ? Ils se sont acharnés sur lui juste pour le faire souffrir un maximum.

- C'est vrai. Regarde Neville quand il s'agit de ses parents. Il n'en parle pas, ne supporte pas qu'on parle du sortilège ou de ceux qui l'ont jeté, se renferme dès qu'on en parle. Et pourtant lui aussi n'avait qu'un an quand s'est arrivé. N'importe qui deviendrait fou dans sa situation.

- D'accord, d'accord. Capitula Harry. Je veux bien vous croire, et accepter de faire un effort. Mais il a intérêt à en faire aussi.

- Merci Harry. »

Celui-ci se rendit aussitôt à son dortoir, s'allongea sur son lit sans jeter un regard vers celui de Killian et tira les rideaux pour pouvoir réfléchir en paix.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ça va s'arranger entre Harry et Killian. Avoua Ron.

- Deux caractères comme les leurs… en effet, j'ai peur qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à s'entendre. S'ils pouvaient au moins se supporter ce serait un début.

- En tout cas, tu as l'air de l'apprécier, le nouveau.

- Et bien nous avons passé nos journées ensemble, ça rapproche, forcément. Et puis c'est difficile de rester insensible à son histoire. »

Hermione vit les oreilles se Ron rougir d'un coup, tandis qu'il fuyait son regard.

Jaloux ! Ronald était jaloux !

L'adolescente retint un rire, craignant qu'il ne le prenne mal, cependant un léger sourire moqueur et amusé refusait de partir de son visage. Désirant le rassurer, Hermione vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux puis prit ses mains pour qu'il l'enlace. Elle se colla à lui et le sentit poser ses mains sur son ventre.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à la présence de l'autre.

Puis, Hermione vit le dernier élève présent, Colin, monter les escaliers après lui avoir fait un signe discret. Hermione déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ron et lui sourit tendrement.

« Nous devrions aller nous coucher, nous aussi. Dit-elle à voix basse.

- Nous coucher ? Mais 'Mione, il n'est même pas dix heures !

- Je sais bien. Mais les cours reprennent demain, il faut être en forme pour notre premier jour ! Allez, au lit. »

Ron resta un instant silencieux, puis laissa échapper un grognement.

Avant qu'elle ne se relève, il échangea un baiser avec elle, puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Hermione prit son temps en ramassant ses affaires, vérifiant sans en avoir l'air que Ron disparaissait bel et bien dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir. Lorsque ce fut bien le cas, elle vérifia autour d'elle qu'elle était seule avant de grimper les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta à la porte menant au dortoir des sixièmes années pour frapper deux coups discrets. Une fois ceci fait, elle entra discrètement dans le sien, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter Lavande et Parvati. Alors qu'elle se déshabiller, elle sentit le faux gallion -qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa poche par habitude- chauffer vivement.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre, bien que court, vous a plu quand même. Et oui, j'ai osé mettre Rogue à Gryffondor ^^ Ca va faire des étincelles.<strong>

**Prochain chapitre lundi, vous saurez enfin ce que trafique Ginny depuis un bon moment ^^**

**Bye!**


	25. Chapitre 25 : Convictions profondes

**Bonjour à tous**

**Et oui, comme promis, avant la fin du mois :) Je sais, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière, trois semaines sans publication c'est la honte -_- ****Mais bon, voici (enfin) le nouveau chapitre. **

**Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, je ne peux pas faire de Réponses aux reviews, mais sachez que je les lis à chaque fois et qu'elles me font super plaisir ^^**

**Sans attendre, parce que je sais que je ne vivrais pas bien longtemps si je ne me dépêche pas, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre qui m'a donné tant de mal ^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre n°25 : Convictions profondes<p>

Il était encore tôt, et la plupart des élèves dormaient encore. Tout était silencieux, paisible, il ne régnait pas encore l'agitation propre à une reprise de cours.

Hermione était réveillée, mais restait allongée à réfléchir à la manière de gérer ses cours, ses révisions, et les séances d'entrainement avec King. Elle fut ainsi l'une des seules à ne pas être réveillée en sursaut par un cri venant de la salle commune.

« Venez voir ! Venez, vite ! »

Craignant le pire, elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'elle arriva, d'autres élèves étaient déjà là, tous inquiets, et d'autres continuaient à arriver. Les questions fusaient de toutes parts. L'auteur du cri était un première année, et au grand soulagement d'Hermione il avait plus l'air excité et surpris qu'apeuré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandèrent plusieurs Gryffondor.

- C'est l'A.D. ! C'est énorme ! »

Ceux qui étaient les plus proches du portrait l'avaient déjà fait basculer pour aller vérifier les dires du jeune élève. Quand tout le monde eut compris, ils se précipitèrent aussi dehors pour constater les faits. Hermione remarqua alors Ginny, Neville, mais aussi Dean et Colin ne paraissaient pas du tout surpris. Quand ils sortirent à leur tour, elle retint Ginny par le bras, et attendit qu'elles soient toutes les deux seules.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Ginny arborait un grand sourire, mais la connaissant, Hermione préférait être certaine que tout s'était déroulé comme prévu.

« Relax, Hermione, tout va très bien. Comme je te l'avais promis, seuls quatre septième et sixième année ont participés par maison, personne d'autre n'était au courant.

- Vous n'avez eu aucun ennui ?

- Tout s'est passé comme on le pensait. » Répondit Ginny.

Imaginant que cela satisferait Hermione, la cadette Weasley s'apprêta à sortir, mais son interlocutrice la retint à nouveau, lui barrant le passage, blême.

« Ginny, personne ne vous a reconnu n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Ginny ! Répond-moi s'il te plaît, est-ce que les Carrow vous ont vu ?

- Ils faisaient leur ronde comme tous les jours, alors c'était à prévoir ! On en était tous conscient, on l'a fait en sachant très bien ce qu'on risquait. Plusieurs ont été surpris, et certains ont eu leur capuche qui s'est baissée pendant qu'on s'enfuyait.

- « Certains » ? Répéta Hermione, la voix blanche et étranglée. Qui ?

- Ernie. Luna …

- Et ?

- Et moi. »

Hermione se recula et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, les yeux écarquillés.

« Cesse de te faire tant de soucis Hermione, on va être puni, et alors ? Je te l'ai dit, on savait tous très bien ce qu'on risquait.

- Vous allez être torturés…

- Oui, sûrement. Concéda Ginny, avec un air de défi. Tout comme d'autres l'ont été avant nous. Tu sais très bien que de toute façon ils n'ont pas le droit de nous tuer. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, viens plutôt voir ce qu'on a fait. »

Ginny lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant et sortit à son tour de la salle commune, laissant Hermione seule. Celle-ci se levait à peine quand elle entendit un bruissement léger. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu King parmi tous les autres. Se retournant vivement, elle le vit en effet au pied des escaliers, à moitié caché dans l'ombre. Il s'approcha, passa à coté d'elle sans un mot et poussa la tapisserie. Regrettant à présent d'avoir aidé l'A.D. pour leur coup, Hermione sortit à son tour.

C'était le plus grand coup de l'A.D. depuis sa création, tous les élèves en prirent très vite conscience. Sur tous les murs il y avait des messages incitant à rejoindre l'A.D. encourageant ceux qui veulent continuer à résister aux mangemorts, ou ridiculisant ces derniers. Les messages n'étaient pas comme d'habitude simplement écrits à la craie sur les murs, ils étaient fait avec une poudre colorée clignotante fabrication Weasley, et qu'eux seuls savaient effacer.

Ils avaient réussit, et personne ne savait comment, à faire ensorceler les armures pour qu'elles chantent d'une voix claire l'hymne de Poudlard à l'approche d'un élève ou d'un professeur, mais aussi pour qu'elles jettent d'une voix nasillarde des insultes si c'était un Serpentard ou un mangemort qui passait à proximité, sans possibilité de les faire taire.

Devant la porte des appartements des Carrows, ainsi que devant l'entrée des cachots, il y avait un marécage, qui rappelait des souvenirs à tous ceux qui étaient là deux ans auparavant. Ceux là se chargèrent de raconter l'anecdote aux plus jeunes.

Des phénix plus vrais que nature volaient dans le parc. Mais ce n'étaient pas comme les feu d'artifices ensorcelés que les jumeaux avaient utilisés eux-mêmes, les oiseaux semblaient aussi vivants que possible, à cette différence près qu'ils étaient de la même couleur argentée qu'un Patronus. Ils semblaient en avoir également les propriétés, puisque le brouillard des détraqueurs s'était totalement dissipé dans le domaine.

Peu après que la vague des élèves ait déferlé dans les couloirs, les professeurs essayèrent tant bien que mal de ramener un certain calme, bien qu'ils fussent eux aussi souvent impressionné des efforts faits. Après dix bonnes minutes ils réussirent enfin à faire converger tous les élèves vers la grande salle, où tous s'installèrent en silence. Ni les Serpentards, ni les deux mangemorts n'étaient encore là, et tous étaient impatients de voir leur réaction.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent soudain, et les élèves de la maison vert et argent arrivèrent, les chaussures et le bas de la robe plein de vase. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas réussit à éviter le marécage juste devant les cachots. Tout en s'asseyant, ils lançaient des regards de défi vers les autres tables, où beaucoup se retenaient à grand peine de rire. Une fois tous les Serpentards assis, un immense éclat de rire secoua la grande-salle.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenaient les Carrow, vêtus de robes de sorcier d'un blanc étincelant, les chaussures pleines de boue verdâtre. Personne ne les avait jamais vus aussi furieux. Au même moment, à la place du petit déjeuner qui aurait dû apparaître dans les assiettes, des montagnes de bonbons de toutes sortes furent visibles dans les plats. Excédée, Alecto Carrow se tourna et partit aussi dignement que possible, chose difficile car son mouvement révéla aux yeux de tous le visage souriant de Dumbledore brodé dans son dos. Son frère laissa son regard glisser sur les différentes tables, s'arrêtant parfois plus longtemps sur un élève, qui perdait immédiatement le sourire.

Très rapidement, tous cessèrent de rire, ramenés à la raison par la perspective d'une torture longue et douloureuse qu'ils voyaient se profiler tandis que le mangemort s'avançait dans l'allée centrale, un sourire sadique naissant sur ses lèvres en croisant les regards terrifiés des élèves les plus jeunes.

Comme si de rien n'était, le professeur Carrow prit sa place, et jetant un dernier regard circulaire lourd de menace, il se décida à prendre la parole :

« Cette nuit, certains d'entre vous ont cru bon de faire leurs malins en montrant leur opposition à notre Maître. Sachez que nous savons très exactement combien vous étiez : douze. Et nous avons déjà identifié certains d'entre vous. Je conseille à tous ceux qui ont participé de se dénoncer maintenant. Car non seulement nous soumettront aléatoirement des élèves à la torture jusqu'à vous avoir tous les douze, mais la punition sera beaucoup plus sévère si on vous trouve nous-mêmes. Alors je vous conseille de réfléchir, mais très vite, car j'imagine que vous ne voulez pas faire souffrir inutilement vos camarades innocents. Je vous laisse y penser, et sachez que la porte de mon bureau sera ouverte tout le temps. Y compris pendant les cours. J'espère compter sur votre … discernement et votre retour à la raison. Bonne journée à vous tous. »

Un silence de plomb accueillit la fin de son discourt.

* * *

><p>« Magnifique, vraiment, c'était magnifique. Railla King, seul avec Hermione au beau milieu du couloir d'enchantement.<p>

- Oh vous ça va hein ! S'écria Hermione. Je vous jure que si vous dénoncez qui que ce soit je vous fais avaler votre baguette c'est clair ?

- 'Mione !

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! » Gémit celle-ci en s'entendant appeler.

Essayant de garder un masque neutre elle se retourna pour voir Ron qui accourait.

« C'était pour ça hein ?

- De quoi ? Demanda innocemment Hermione.

- Hier ! Explicita Ron en soufflant d'épuisement. Tu m'as demandé d'aller me coucher. Il était tôt. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas normal ! Tu devais vider la salle pour que l'A.D. puisse redescendre discrètement ?

- C'est exactement ça.

- Et tu as … tu as participé ? Questionna-t-il avec beaucoup d'anxiété.

- Non. Le rassura-t-elle aussitôt. Non Ron, je ne suis pas sortie cette nuit. J'étais la seule à être au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Colin se chargeait de vérifier que les garçons étaient couchés, moi je m'occupais des filles. »

Ron paru immensément soulagé en entendant qu'elle n'avait pas participé réellement à l'opération. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il vit Killian, juste derrière sa petite-amie. Il essaya d'entamer la conversation, et Hermione fut fortement étonnée, car Killian consentit à répondre. Par monosyllabes et hochements de têtes, certes, mais il s'agissait là d'une nette amélioration. Peu à peu les autres élèves du cours arrivèrent. Fort heureusement pour les Gryffondor, le cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffles, et non avec les Serpentards.

Le professeur Flitwitch montra à de nombreuses fois pendant les deux heures son soutient aux membres de l'A.D. en donnant des points trop facilement, et en félicitant les élèves pour la moindre broutille.

A l'écart des autres, Hermione, qui maîtrisait déjà le sortilège enseigné, était en binôme avec Killian, supervisant les efforts de ce dernier. Le professeur désirait qu'elle lui montre le bon mouvement et qu'elle l'aide à s'améliorer, toutefois en lui ayant demandé d'empêcher le nouvel élève, encore faible, d'en faire trop. A la fin du cours, de nombreux coussins avaient volés à travers la pièce, des objets avaient été cassé, mais aucun élève autre que la jeune sorcière n'avait réussit à jeter un sortilège réussit, ce qui tendait à camoufler la faiblesse de King. Les élèves ne remarquèrent absolument pas son problème de magie, au grand soulagement de ceux qui étaient au courant.

Après être sorti de la salle de classe, Harry se détacha du groupe et descendit au premier étage. Se faufilant parmi les autres, il attendit, guettant une personne en particulier. Il l'avait observée tout le temps du petit déjeuner, et ses soupçons s'étaient clairement trouvés confirmés. Une petite conversation était absolument nécessaire.

Enfin, au milieu d'un groupe de sixième années, il reconnu les cheveux roux attendus. Sans attendre, il se glissa jusqu'à elle, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina dans un placard à balai, où il serait sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

« Harry ? Mais pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

- Ginny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

- Je le savais. Soupira la jeune fille. Tu vois Harry, je savais que nous aurions cette conversation. Ce que j'ai fait ? Rien, à part ce qui me semble juste.

- Mais tu es complètement folle ! Ils vont te torturer, te faire payer chèrement tout ce que tu as fait ce soir. »

Elle constata avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement qu'il était complètement paniqué de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

« Mais Harry, je n'étais pas seule. Nous subirons tous la même chose, nous nous y sommes préparés.

- Mais je m'en fiche des autres ! Les autres ne sont pas ma peti…

- Tais-toi ! » S'exclama Ginny.

Cette fois-ci, elle le fusilla littéralement du regard en pensant à ce qu'il avait failli dire. Il ne manquait pas de culot, ça s'était certain.

« Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Ta petite-amie ? Ne te fiche pas de moi Harry. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'en est rien, et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler à qui tu dois le reprocher. Tu peux employer les arguments que tu veux, mais ne prononce plus jamais ce mot.

- Je ne supporterai pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, tu peux tout de même comprendre ça ?

- Et toi, quand comprendras-tu Harry ? Dit-elle tristement. Je n'ai pas besoin de protection de ta part. Cesse de me voir comme une enfant, à mon âge, tu avais déjà combattu Tu-Sais-Qui trois fois, tu avais affronté un Basilic, un repaire d'acromentules, un loup-garou, des détraqueurs, des mangemorts. Je prends des risques et je le sais parfaitement.

- Parce que c'est mon rôle ! Je dois le vaincre, je dois prendre des risques, parce que personne d'autre ne peux le faire à ma place. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un coup du plat de la main sur le mur, avant de tomber assis sur un paquet recouvert de poussière, contenant des produits nettoyants.

« Et bien tu vois, lui dit Ginny, moi aussi, c'est mon rôle. Je comprends très bien que tu ais abandonné l'A.D. : comme d'habitude tu ne veux pas entrainer les autres dans tes problèmes. Je respecte ton opinion, c'est très bien. Mais Neville Luna et moi nous en sommes maintenant les responsables. Tu fais la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui, nous notre guerre elle est ici, à l'école, tous les jours. Tu te bats, nous nous battons. Le but est le même Harry. Tu veux débarrasser le monde de Tu-Sais-Qui, nous, nous voulons que les élèves continuent à garder espoir, à vouloir résister. Si nous arrêtons, si nous devenons passifs, peu à peu plus personne ne résistera aux mangemorts, et si les élèves n'agissent plus, ils ne vont pas se mettre à résister à la sortie de l'école. Ils resteront toujours aussi passifs, et c'est toute la résistance qui s'effondrera. Tu n'aurais alors plus aucun soutient, plus personne ne voudrais t'aider, te soutenir, t'encourager. Tout le monde fermera les yeux, et personne ne fera rien quand l'un d'eux te livrera aux mangemorts. Tu te bats, nous faisons des actes de résistance, mais au fond tout est lié, toi, moi et tous les autres, nous faisons ce qui nous semble juste pour la cause que nous défendons. Si tu me reproches mon attitude, alors je dois aussi te reprocher de vouloir suivre la prophétie. L'un comme l'autre serait ridicule. Chacun à son rôle à jouer. Le tient est ta quête mystérieuse, le mien est d'organiser et de gérer l'A.D. Tu ne peux rien contre ça. Alors sil te plaît Harry, cesse de vouloir m'en empêcher. »

Ginny couva du regard quelques instants le jeune homme devant elle, lui laissant le temps de répondre s'il le désirait. Mais voyant qu'il ne prononçait pas le moindre mot, elle sortit du placard le plus naturellement possible.

Resté immobile sur sa boîte poussiéreuse, Harry contemplait le vide laissé par la fille qu'il aimait tant. La voir agir et risquer sa vie le mettait en colère et l'attristait au plus haut poins. Et pourtant il savait très bien que tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire n'était que la pure vérité. Elle avait totalement raison, il s'acharnait sans cesse alors qu'il savait très bien que le seul à avoir tord, c'était lui. Tout cela, parce qu'il l'aimait, c'était clair, car Neville et Luna faisaient exactement la même chose, et là cela lui semblait normal, courageux, en aucun cas blâmable. L'amour l'aveuglait, il devait la laisser faire, désormais.

Après un soupir défaitiste, Harry se leva et sortit à son tour du placard, se dirigeant vers la grande-salle où tout le monde l'attendait sûrement.

Il s'assit en esquivant les regards des autres, qui comprirent cependant plus ou moins en voyant l'expression volontaire de Ginny. Alors qu'il attrapait sa fourchette, Hermione se saisit de sa main.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

La paume de la main était en sang, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte avant. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait vu, cela le lançait de plus en plus.

« Rien, une rencontre accidentelle avec un mur … Répondit-t-il avec une grimace de douleur.

- Ce n'est pas une blessure magique ? Insista Hermione, soupçonneuse.

- Non, je t'assure.

- Bon, alors mets ta main sur la table, et tu ne la bouges pas. »

Hermione soigna sa plaie en un rien de temps.

« Merci.

- De rien. Mais à l'avenir, évite les rencontres _fortuites_ avec les murs.

- Hum … »

Sans rien ajouter, Harry commença à manger en silence, essayant de ne pas penser à la punition qui allait tomber quand Ginny serait découverte. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait d'ailleurs.

« Tu sais Killian, tu as de la chance d'arriver maintenant. »

Tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu relevèrent la tête, surpris que Ron ait essayé une fois de plus d'engager la conversation avec un garçon qui ne l'aimait pourtant clairement pas.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda sombrement Killian après un moment de silence.

- Parce que tu n'as jamais eu l'immense joie de connaître notre ancien prof de potion. »

Hermione, entendant ceci, faillit s'étouffer dans son verre de jus de citrouille. La suite allait être des plus intéressantes, pensa-t-elle après s'être remise de sa surprise.

« Tu peux être plus clair ?

- Bah, c'était un sale type, mangemort jusqu'aux dents, qui a fait semblant d'être de notre coté avant d'assassiner le directeur. Tu en as forcément entendu parler, de la mort de Dumbledore.

- Vaguement… Murmura Killian, l'expression indéchiffrable. C'est … Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Confirma Harry avec haine. Le bâtard graisseux, la chauve-souris des cachots … Severus Rogue quoi.

- C'est lui qui m'a torturé. »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard « ça ne m'étonne pas » et se mirent à regretter d'un coup leur conduite avec Killian. Connaissant Rogue comme ils le connaissaient –trop bien hélas-, le garçon avait dû vraiment souffrir un maximum entre ses mains.

« Bon sang, heureusement que ce ne sera pas lui le professeur alors ! S'exclama Ron. A la place, tu vas voir, Slughorn est un type sympathique.

- Oui, enfin, niveau enseignement ce n'est pas non plus la perfection ! » Le reprit Hermione avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire.

Elle se tu donc, mais Ron posa la question qui menait irrémédiablement à ce qu'elle avait faillit dire.

« Et quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu préférais le graisseux peut-être ?

- En ce qui concerne l'enseignement, oui. Lâcha Hermione à contrecœur, et à la grande surprise de tous les autres, y compris de Killian, même sil le dissimula bien. Ses méthodes étaient douteuses, je ne le nie pas. Mais c'était un Maître, et ce titre n'est pas donné à n'importe qui : il n'y en a actuellement plus que 8 à travers le monde, et aucun n'est Britannique, le professeur Rogue était le seul. Il savait vraiment de quoi il parlait, c'était un sujet qu'il maîtrisait mieux que personne. Je suis sûre que s'il avait été moins partial, il aurait pu nous apporter vraiment beaucoup.

- Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais autant. Répartit Harry assez brusquement.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Harry ! Je ne l'aimais pas, je dis juste qu'il était l'un des meilleurs en cette matière.

- Talent qu'il a sûrement mit au service de son cher maître.

- Sans doute. » Concéda la jeune sorcière.

Elle vit que Killian continuait à la fixer avec étonnement, ce qui la gêna énormément, elle n'avait pas voulu avouer devant lui qu'elle reconnaissait son talent de maître en potion. Mal à l'aise, elle se leva de table et parti vers les cachots.

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, les élèves purent entrer dans la salle de classe, chaleureusement salués par le professeur, visiblement plus qu'heureux d'avoir à nouveau Harry dans sa classe. Intéressé, il se tourna vers Killian.

« Monsieur King, je suis ravi de vous avoir dans ma classe cette année. Nous verrons si vous partagez les dons de votre mère. Asseyez-vous donc ici, à coté de miss Granger. »

Killian vint prendre place sans prêter attention au regard assassin de Ron derrière lui, qui avait prit sa place habituelle aux cotés d'Harry sans réaliser que la seule de libre serait alors près d'Hermione. Tandis que le professeur leur faisait un discours sur le travail qui leur restait à faire en prévision des ASPICs, Hermione se pencha sur le coté et murmura à son voisin :

« Les dons de votre mère ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- La mère de Killian King était une des filles de la lignée Bobbin, les apothicaires les plus réputés de Grande-Bretagne.

- Bobbin … Une élève de Serpentard porte ce nom je crois. Elle est de la même famille ?

- Oui, mais Cyrielle Bobbin, ma prétendue mère, en a toujours voulu à sa famille de ne pas avoir hérité de la boutique, alors après s'être mariée elle s'est isolée, jusqu'à couper définitivement les ponts avec le reste des Bobbin. Il n'y a aucune chance que Melinda Bobbin ne reconnaisse Killian King, ils ne se sont sûrement jamais vus.

- Vous en savez beaucoup sur cette famille je trouve …

- A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? D'une nous avons fait nos études en potion dans la même promotion, et de deux ma mission avant de les tuer était de me renseigner sur eux.

- Je vois… »

Au moins, se dit-elle, il pourra l'aider dans la préparation de la potion sans avoir besoin de trouver une justification délirante sur ses capacités en cette matière, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

Dès que le professeur annonça la potion à préparer, elle vit son voisin faire une grimace et dissimula un sourire. C'était un filtre qui était du niveau des Buses, certainement pas assez difficile pour des septièmes années. Ce n'était pas ce jour là qu'ils auraient à relever un véritable challenge.

Au vu de la facilité de la préparation, tout le cours de déroula très tranquillement, sous l'œil cependant attentif du professeur qui regardait constamment vers leur table, ce qui avait le don de rendre Hermione quelque peu nerveuse. Il jubilait littéralement d'avoir deux élèves aussi doué réunis dans un seul cours. Sans nul doute Killian recevrait bientôt une invitation officielle pour le Club de Slug.

Cette pensée fit naître un début de rire chez la jeune fille, imaginant Rogue se faire inviter à l'une des soirées de Slughorn. Ledit Rogue lui lança un regard assassin, ne comprenant pas la cause de son hilarité soudaine.

Lorsque vint la fin du cours, le professeur interpella King, Hermione sortit donc de la salle avec ses deux amis, en se disant que finalement, avoir l'ancien Serpentard pour binôme n'était pas si éprouvant qu'elle aurait pu le penser.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà (et désolée encore pour le retard)<strong>

**Je ne ferais plus l'erreur de mettre des délais, car je les respecte de moins en moins, et en essayant de les respecter j'ai tendance à bacler, alors je préfère ne plus mettre de date précise. Ainsi je serai plus libre dans mon écriture, et ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez quand même les prochains chapitres rapidement, avec la rentrée je vais paradoxalement avoir plus l'occasion d'écrire, entre les heures de pause, les intercours, l'heure du midi ... **

**Enfin vous avez compris l'idée XD Donc voilà, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^**

**Je vous adore :)**


	26. Chapitre 26 : Consensus

_Bonjour à tous._

_Oui, après plus de 6 mois, il était temps, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Je voudrais, d'une, vous présenter des excuses pour ce délai que moi-même en temps que lectrice j'aurais eu du mal à accepter, et de deux, vous donner des explications, car je crois que je vous les dois._

_Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire que nous sommes entrés depuis le chapitre 24 dans une série d'une dizaine de chapitre très compliqués à mettre en place. Arwen (ma bêta et quasi coscénariste) et moi-même, nous avons en tête tous les éléments du scénario, jusqu'au dernier chapitre. Nous savons en détail ce qu'il va se passer. Cependant, lier ces éléments avec cohérence est –pour ces quelques chapitres là plus particulièrement- assez compliqué._

_Ensuite, contrairement à ce que nous imaginions toutes deux, ce début d'année de terminale s'est révélé particulièrement mouvementé, voire éprouvant – Arwen a notamment eu des problèmes personnels sur lesquels je ne m'étendrais pas, mais qui ont fait qu'elle n'a pas pu m'aider pendant plusieurs mois. Et puis j'ai tout simplement déménagé, donc si avant le contact entre nous était facile (nous nous voyions très souvent irl pour parler de cette fanfiction) c'est devenu beaucoup plus compliqué désormais. Enfin voilà, tous ces éléments conjugués ont fait que ce chapitre a prit un retard considérable._

_Enfin, je voulais vous remercier, **Tara**, **keemala** et **emmelina**, pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et puis vous aussi, lecteurs anonymes. Merci de me suivre depuis le début de cette aventure qui dure depuis presque un an maintenant._

_Mes paroles ont l'air d'adieux, ont le goût d'adieux, et effectivement, ce sont des adieux. Car j'ai parlé de mon déménagement, et l'une des conséquences est que je n'ai plus accès à internet. Arwen, qui me corrigeais et m'aider à trouver les petites idées qui me manquaient, aura désormais la lourde tache de rédiger dans son intégralité la fin de cette fanfiction. Rassurez-vous, nous avons mis au point tout le scénario ensemble, et elle possède depuis le début les identifiants de mon compte, et continuera donc de publier sous mon nom. Vous devriez ne voir absolument aucune différence, elle a mon entière confiance._

_Pardon encore d'avoir tant trainée, et je vous remercie de nous suivre malgré tout. Au revoir :)._

**Arwen**_ : voilà, vous savez tout. Désormais je serai seule au scénario, mais je m'efforcerais de respecter au maximum l'esprit dans lequel Hermy l'a écrit. Je suis touchée de sa confiance et je l'en remercie, j'espère ne pas la décevoir, passer de coscénariste à scénariste n'est pas forcément chose aisée, je m'efforcerai toutefois d'être à la hauteur._

_Je voulais aussi te dire, **Tara**, qu'Hermy et moi avons vu ta dernière review, et sache que c'est entièrement ma faute. Hermy ne pouvait déjà plus aller sur internet lors de la publication de ce chapitre, et m'avais demandé de prévenir ceux qui lui mettaient des reviews qu'un nouveau chapitre était sorti. Ce que j'ai complètement oublié de faire. Mea Culpa donc, je suis la seule coupable._

_Pour ce que tu dis concernant la nouvelle histoire, c'est en fait deux petits chapitres normalement sans suite qu'elle a écrit à propos d'une web-série que nous avons toute deux découverte pendant les vacances et que nous aimons particulièrement : la Flander's Company. Une série faite par des acteurs amateurs non dénués de talent, reprenant parodiquement tous les éléments de la culture geek : jeux vidéos, films et séries TV, manga, comics … Je conseille cette série à tous ceux qui aiment cet univers, et les incite à aller au moins jusqu'à l'épisode 05, car elle est assez longue à se mettre en place, et ne prend son rythme qu'à partir de cet épisode 05. La première saison est faite d'épisodes sans réel lien entre eux, et un vrai scénario fait son apparition pour la saison 2. Très sincèrement, je la conseille, c'est une perle de la série amateur. (Etant faite par les Guardians, acteurs amateurs, la série est assez peu connue en dehors des frontières, et Hermy pensait donc que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de prévenir qu'elle avait écrit à propos de cette série, croyant que ça ne t'intéresserais pas.)_

_A présent qu'Hermy et moi-même avons terminé notre blabla, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre, mais qui est un épisode charnière, contenant beaucoup d'éléments importants pour la suite. Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Chapitre n°26 : Consensus<p>

Plusieurs jours étaient passés. Des jours étonnamment tranquilles. L'action massive de l'A.D. avait pratiquement fait oublier à tout le monde l'arrivée de Killian. Tous les « coupables » avaient été trouvés et envoyés en guise de punition dans la forêt interdite après une séance de torture dans les cachots. Les Carrow imaginaient sûrement que les envoyer dans la forêt était la pire des punitions possible et leur ferait si peur qu'ils ne tenteraient plus jamais rien, mais ils ignoraient évidemment que les punitions de ce genre avec Hagrid viraient souvent en promenade très agréable.

De son coté, Hermione se rendait compte que Killian essayait vraiment de s'intégrer et ne pas se faire remarquer, si bien qu'être en binôme avec lui dans chaque cours ne fut pas si éprouvant que cela lui avait paru au premier abord. Bien sûr il n'était pas le plus sympathique ni le plus social, mais il était loin d'être aussi aigre, solitaire et froid qu'elle avait pu l'imaginer. Il faisait des efforts, alors elle en faisait aussi de son coté, en essayant d'oublier qui il était, et d'agir comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre nouvel élève.

Leur entente cordiale, bien qu'inattendue, était somme toute une bonne chose, car les professeurs avaient tous décidés de les mettre ensemble dans tous les cours. Pendant que les autres élèves travaillaient la théorie, Hermione et Killian pouvaient davantage se concentrer sur la pratique. A force de séances régulières, Killian arrivait peu à peu à maîtriser sa magie, mais elle demeurait encore très instable, provoquant parfois des dégâts d'importance variable dans les salles de cours. Ils avaient dû, pendant les cours où la pratique était la plus utilisée, se mettre tous les deux à l'écart pour éviter les accidents.

Malgré ces imprévus, les semaines passèrent dans un calme relatif, si tant est qu'un mois à Poudlard puisse être calme.

Un samedi, Ron et Harry profitaient de l'absence de Killian pour faire le point sur sa présence. Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite, et nota avec satisfaction que son ami était un peu moins hostile à Killian que les premiers jours.

« Il est très fort. Constata Ron à un moment. Et pas seulement dans une matière, dans toutes. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait atteindre un tel niveau en étudiant chez soi.

- Ca c'est clair, il est brillant. Niveau théorie, il rivalise facilement avec Hermione.

- Mais pas en pratique. Ajouta Ron. Heureusement pour toi Mione.

- Ca fait du bien d'avoir un véritable rival pour une fois. Intervint-elle

- Mais tu sais pourquoi sa magie agit ainsi ? Elle semble … comme instable.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je reste souvent avec lui. D'ailleurs cela fait un bon moment qu'il est parti, je vais aller le voir, il doit être…

- A la bibliothèque ! » Complétèrent les deux garçons en riant.

Hermione acquiesça, prit ses affaires et sorti de la salle commune. Arrivé dans le sanctuaire de Mme Pince, elle ne le vit d'abord pas, et commença à craindre qu'il ne manigance quelque chose. Mais, passant entre les rayons, elle le vit finalement assis à une table dans le coin des potions. S'approchant de lui, elle le vit ranger un parchemin dans son sac et refermer le livre qu'il avait sous les yeux l'instant d'avant.

« Que faites-v… que fais-tu ? Questionna-t-elle, soupçonneuse, et se reprenant à temps pour l'utilisation du vouvoiement.

- Je travaille Granger, et de toute manière, ce que je fais ne regarde que moi.

- Ce serait le cas si vous n'étiez pas le bras droit de Voldemort il y a encore un mois. Répliqua-t-elle en prenant garde à ce que personne ne l'entende. Je me doutais bien que vous ne résisteriez pas longtemps avant de vouloir trafiquer dans votre coin. »

Elle lança un accio informulé et Rogue, à cause de son problème de magie, ne pu pas empêcher le parchemin d'atterrir dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce que c'était, toute colère quitta son expression pour céder la place à une surprise pure et simple.

« Vous essayez encore de travailler la Nessos ?

- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

- Mais pourquoi vouloir à tout prix refaire cette potion ! A quoi cela peut bien vous servir à présent ?

- Tutoyez-moi ! » Siffla-t-il en lui montrant du regard un groupe d'élève passant à proximité.

Ayant terminé de ranger ses affaires, il se leva et lui fit face.

« Cessez d'être aussi soupçonneuse Granger, murmura-t-il de sorte à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance, mais au moins d'arrêter de voir des complots partout. Je ne trouverais aucun intérêt à entreprendre quoi que ce soit maintenant … »

Hermione le regarda partir, sans pouvoir répondre, le parchemin toujours dans la main. Quand il eu disparu, elle regarda à nouveau ce qu'elle venait de lui prendre. Il y avait des ratures partout, presque rien n'était lisible. Il n'avait visiblement pas réussit à retrouver les ingrédients, proportions ou l'ordre exact. Mais son obstination à vouloir refaire la potion à la base de sa transformation l'intriguait beaucoup, et elle aurait bien aimé avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Suite à ce jour, Hermione essaya de moins être suspicieuse envers lui, tentant de se concentrer sur ses études plutôt que sur une illusoire tentative de Rogue de leur tendre un piège. En repensant à sa conduite dans la bibliothèque et à la vitesse à laquelle elle avait tiré de mauvaises conclusions, elle ne pouvait que songer à toutes ces fois où elle avait accusé Harry de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives. Elle l'avait vivement critiquée à chaque fois, mais cette fois-ci elle avait agi exactement pareil, et s'en voulait.

Assise à sa table habituelle, à coté du mur, dans le renfoncement sous la fenêtre, elle était encore en train d'y penser quand elle sentit un regard sur elle. Levant les yeux de son livre, elle croisa ceux de Killian, un peu plus loin dans la salle commune, assis à la même table que les autres Gryffondors. Il semblait la fixer depuis un moment déjà. A peine l'eut-elle remarqué qu'il attrapa ses affaires et vint se planter devant la table de la jeune sorcière.

« Comment peux-tu travailler dans un tel brouhaha ? Demanda-t-il un peu sèchement, énervé par l'absence du calme nécessaire à tout bon travail.

- Assieds-toi. » Lui dit-elle seulement.

Intrigué, il lui jeta un regard quelque peu soupçonneux, mais obtempéra. Alors qu'il franchissait les deux pas le séparant de la chaise lui faisant face, une vive surprise se peignit sur ses traits. Hermione sourit à cette vue, et attendit qu'il fut assis pour lui dire :

« Que voulais-tu me demander ?

- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Une simple bulle d'insonorisation.

- Ce n'est pas insonorisé, on continue à entendre un bruit de fond... » La contredit Rogue, mécontent devant ce qu'il estimait être un manque de rigueur.

Tandis qu'il sortait à nouveau ses affaires, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant une explication, qu'Hermione fournissait lentement exprès.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis inspirée d'un sortilège existant : l'assurdiato.

- Tu t'es inspiré de …

- Oui, d'un maléfice que tu as créé … En le transformant un peu, c'est très efficace pour travailler tranquillement, sans pour autant être totalement à l'écart. »

Reconnaissant au moins la véracité de ce dernier point, Killian sortit le matériel pour faire le devoir d'astronomie et commença à travailler silencieusement, tandis qu'Hermione, ravie qu'il ne trouve aucune objection à faire, se replongea dans ses propres révisions. Quelques minutes après, il releva la tête et écouta vaguement les murmures des conversations alentour.

« Efficace… » Souffla-t-il.

Ainsi, s'installa petit à petit une routine pour les deux élèves. La semaine, ils se mettaient en binômes durant les cours, travaillant souvent la pratique quand les autres voyaient encore la théorie, et le soir venu ils rejoignaient la salle commune pour travailler ensemble à leur place devenue attitrée, à la table dans le renfoncement. Hermione pratiquait toujours le sortilège en informulé, et refusait de lui donner la formule où quoi que ce fut qu'il aurait pu l'aider à le faire de lui-même. Elle ressentait cela comme une victoire personnelle sur un sorcier aussi puissant que lui, tandis que de son coté, il aurait bien évidemment pu chercher de lui-même et sans doute trouver en assez peu de temps, mais ces conditions de travail ne lui étaient pas désagréable.

Etre en binôme constant avec Hermione n'était pas un frein à son propre travail ou à sa progression, ce qu'il aurait aisément imaginé auparavant. Elle ne tentait pas de lui donner des leçons, d'agir supérieurement avec lui ou d'étaler bêtement sa science telle l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout qu'il avait cru voir en elle dès qu'elle était entrée dans sa classe plus de sept ans avant.

Les premiers jours ils travaillaient chacun de leur coté, sans prononcer un seul mot. Puis par un simple prêt de livre, ils échangèrent quelques idées. Rapidement, les simples échanges d'idées devinrent des débats vifs et animés dans lesquels chacun défendait son point de vue avec des arguments plus forts les uns que les autres, refusant de céder du terrain à l'autre. Toutefois aucun d'eux ne se permettait d'être de mauvaise foi, et reconnaissait toujours quand l'autre avait finalement raison.

Bien sûr, Killian avait l'avantage de posséder les connaissances acquises par Severus Rogue pendant plus de trente ans, quand Hermione ne côtoyait le monde sorcier que depuis sept ans. Cependant, même avec cet handicape certain, elle parvenait parfois à prendre le dessus dans leurs débats, le plus souvent en ce qui concernait l'astronomie, matière qu'il ne semblait pas particulièrement aimer. Bientôt, cette rivalité devint plus amicale que réellement antagoniste. Et très vite, ce désir de surpasser l'autre s'étendit aux cours en eux-mêmes.

Loin d'être dérangeante cette ambiance de travail leur était bénéfique. Ils découvrirent tous deux que l'autre partageait la même soif de connaissance, la même curiosité, la même rigueur, le même esprit logique. Pour la première fois Hermione avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui apprécia les études autant qu'elle jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir des conversations aussi passionnées et détaillées avec Ron ou Harry.

De ce fait, Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais autant travaillé de sa vie, et n'avait plus de temps pour elle, le partageant entre les moments d'études avec Killian et les tête à tête avec Ron, les premiers étant beaucoup plus nombreux que les seconds.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Ronald lui demanda de passer toute la journée du 14 Février ensemble, elle ne pu le lui refuser. Et puis les moments en tête à tête lui manquaient, ce serait l'occasion de passer un long moment rien que tout les deux, et resserrer un peu des liens qui semblaient s'étioler depuis qu'elle aidait constamment Killian. Si elle était certaine de ses propres sentiments, il était clair qu'une certaine jalousie commençait à poindre chez son petit-ami.

Ainsi, le samedi matin, Hermione alla trouver Killian pour lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas là de toute la journée. Etonnamment, alors qu'elle aurait dû l'aider à la pratique de la magie, comme chaque samedi, il en paru soulagé, et lui certifia qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Cela éveilla bien sûr la curiosité d'Hermione, mais elle se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait été soupçonneuse, et chassa ce sentiment pour se concentrer uniquement sur la journée qu'elle allait passer, seule avec Ronald pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Dès qu'elle revint dans la salle commune, Ron, qui l'attendait, l'embrassa et lui proposa d'aller dans la salle sur demande. Tous deux auraient largement préféré se rendre dans le village de Pré-Au-Lard, mais les Carrows avaient interdit toute sortie du domaine. Ils auraient bien sûr pu désobéir, seulement, depuis la prétendue fuite de Rogue les mangemorts qui gardaient les portes avaient été remplacés par des détraqueurs, et espérer tromper ces créatures était pure folie.

Il était tard lorsque Ron et Hermione revinrent dans la salle commue. Harry les y attendait, tournant machinalement les pages d'un livre. Dès qu'ils passèrent le portrait, il vint à leur rencontre, délaissant l'ouvrage qu'il faisait semblant de lire depuis plus d'une heure.

« Alors, cette journée ?

- Onirique. » Répondit Hermione avec un sourire mystérieux.

Elle relâcha la main de son petit-ami et alla se placer dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. A peine était-t-elle installée qu'un éclair roux jailli et vint se placer sur ses genoux.

« Alors vieux, raconte. Interrogea Harry, en regardant son amie caresser Pattenrond et lui parler à voix basse.

- Bein … on a passé la journée dans la salle sur demande. On a beaucoup parlé, des cours, de nous…

- Et … ?

- Bah quoi « et » ?

- Vous n'avez fait que parler ? Le pressa Harry.

- Euh oui, enfin on s'est un peu embrassé aussi, mais on a surtout parlé. »

Harry le regarda d'un air navré puis éclata de rire devant l'incompréhension de son ami, qui devint ensuite d'un magnifique vermeille lorsqu'il comprit.

« Non, non ! S'écria-t-il, avant de baisser la voix, extrêmement gêné. Enfin je veux dire, on est proches, tous les deux. Et on s'aime mais … Enfin on n'est pas prêt, pas encore. Et puis on a tout le temps.

- Pas forcément Ron … le contredit Harry, brusquement beaucoup plus terne.

- Ecoute Harry … je sais qu'on y arrivera. On restera en vie, tous les trois. On s'en est toujours sorti non ?

- C'était uniquement de la chance Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne savais jamais ce que je faisais, j'ai juste eu de la chance.

- Sept fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois-ci. T'en fais pas Harry, je sais qu'on s'en sortira. »

Harry haussa les épaules, conscient qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Alors, il rejoignit Hermione et peu après Ron s'assit à coté d'elle et passa les doigts dans la fourrure épaisse du chat qui ronronna de bonheur.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous trois en pleine discussion, Killian s'approcha d'eux.

« Hermione ? »

Etonnée qu'il l'appelle aussi spontanément par son prénom, celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil vers ses deux amis puis finalement se leva et suivi le jeune garçon dans un coin un peu à l'écart.

« Tu te souviens du parchemin que tu m'as pris dans la bibliothèque il y a quelques semaines ?

- Tu veux que je te le rende, j'imagine ?

- Non. Tu peux le détruire si ce n'est pas encore fait. Je n'en ai plus l'utilité de toute façon. »

Sans attendre il se détourna et rejoignit son dortoir, mais Hermione eu le temps de voir son expression qu'il avait étrangement du mal à maîtriser, et la tristesse et le renoncement qu'elle vit la surprirent beaucoup. Elle décida de ne pas y faire attention, pensant que ce n'était que passager. Elle n'imaginait pas Severus Rogue baisser les bras et se laisser aller à déprimer.

Pourtant, les jours qui suivirent lui donnèrent tord, le comportement de celui que tous connaissaient sous le nom de Killian King changea d'un coup. Il était moins refermé, participait aux discussions des autres élèves, aidait les élèves qui sollicitaient son aide pour leur devoir, répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait sans rechigner. Toutefois à coté de cela, il paraissait aussi étrangement absent, presque déprimé. Il n'était plus désagréable ou insultant lorsqu'on lui parlait, ne se mettait plus en colère lorsqu'on le dérangeait, pour la simple raison qu'il ne paraissait plus rien éprouver, agissant en véritable robot.

Et personne ne comprenait ce changement soudain de comportement, ni les professeurs, ni les élèves, ni même Hermione. Alors à défaut de trouver de meilleures raisons, la plupart mirent cela sur le compte du contrecoup de l'attaque des mangemorts qu'il était censé avoir subit. Seule Hermione savait évidemment que cette théorie était totalement erronée. Elle avait pourtant remarqué qu'il avait changé depuis le jour de la Saint-Valentin, lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé seul pour toute la journée. Qu'avait-il fait durant son absence ? Aucun élève ne semblait l'avoir vu de toute l'après-midi, comme s'il avait disparu durant ce laps de temps. Ce qu'il avait fait était sans aucun doute à l'origine de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Hermione n'aurait jamais cru éprouver réellement de la pitié pour cet ancien mangemort. Pourtant, le voir lui, si prompt au sarcasme, aux remarques assassines, à la moquerie, devenu vide de toute volonté la faisait se sentir coupable. Elle se sentait responsable de son état. C'était elle qui s'était trompée d'ingrédient, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait raté sa potion et à cause d'elle qu'il était revenu à son adolescence. Etait-ce cela, finalement, le véritable centre du problème ?

Elle prit dans sa valise le parchemin qu'elle n'avait finalement pas détruit, et le contempla, perdue dans ses pensées. Il avait essayé de reproduire la marche à suivre jusqu'au point de l'explosion, afin d'inverser le processus. Il lui fallait retrouver les ingrédients, les proportions exacte, l'ordre dans lequel les mettre, avant de trouver un autre élément qui stabiliserait la potion avec les écailles malencontreusement ajoutée afin que ça n'explose pas de nouveau. Et une fois la potion stabilisée, appliquer la loi de l'antidote sur chacun de ses composantes afin que le contrepoison inverse le processus et lui redonne son corps et ses capacités telles qu'elles étaient avant cet accident. C'était un travail titanesque, malgré ses connaissances poussées sur les potions, jamais encore elle n'en avait vu d'aussi compliquée. Et s'il redevenait adulte maintenant, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Il devrait se cacher, encore, car il était vu comme un traître à la fois par les mangemorts et par leurs opposants. Il serait pieds et poings liés, obligé de se retirer dans l'ombre pour pouvoir vivre. Non, pour pouvoir survivre. Personne n'avait rien à craindre de lui désormais.

Repensant aux yeux éteints de se camarade de classe, et puisqu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence néfaste, Hermione décida d'essayer, jugeant qu'elle pouvait au moins faire ça après tout ce qu'il avait subit par sa faute. Si Killian ne pouvait pas demander à prendre les ingrédients dans la réserve de la salle des potions, elle pouvait se les procurer grâce au matériel disponible dans la salle sur demande, ou bien en pénétrant dans la réserve grâce à la carte du maraudeur, toujours en sa possession. Rien, donc, ne l'empêchait d'essayer.

Et puis, elle avait la sensation qu'il avait réellement changé. Quoi qu'il ait pu perpétrer comme crime avant, il l'avait conseillée et aidée à plusieurs reprises, l'empêchant ainsi de se faire prendre par les mangemorts, la sauvant probablement de la torture, voire de la mort. Rien ne l'y obligeait, il ne lui devait rien, et pourtant il l'avait aidée sans qu'elle ne demande quoi que ce soit. Alors oui, elle avait la sensation qu'il était véritablement devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione se leva de son lit, le parchemin toujours entre ses doigts, résignée. Oui, elle le lui devait.

Sans attendre, s'aidant de la carte du maraudeur, elle se rendit dans la salle sur demande pour commencer le plus tôt possible sa potion. Elle trouva une salle différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'ici. Beaucoup plus longue que large, elle était éclairée par une série de fenêtres placées en hauteur sur toute la longueur du mur opposé. Et sous les fenêtres, il y avait d'immenses étagères, celles de gauches remplies de livre de potion, celles de droites pleines d'ingrédients divers et plus ou moins rare. La salle en elle-même était seulement pourvue d'une longue table disposant de deux rangées de six espaces, dans lesquels des chaudrons vides n'attendaient qu'elle. Tout le reste du matériel nécessaire était disposé dans des armoires pareilles à celle de la salle de classe. Elle avait tous les éléments en main pour tenter de créer le contrepoison.

Désormais, au moins trois soirs par semaines, lorsqu'elle ne serait ni avec Ron ni avec Killian, elle viendrait ici pour travailler, et y passerait des nuits blanches s'il le fallait.

Ses amis remarquèrent bien vite son manège, ses multiples disparitions, qu'elle justifia en prétextant travailler sur un projet post-aspic, dont elle ne souhaitait pas parler avant qu'il ne soit finalisé. Cela lui valu tout de même plusieurs questions, mais finalement elle obtint bien vite une certaine tranquillité.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermy :<strong>

_Merci à tous. Au revoir ^^ (j'irais vite fait sur internet via mon portable de temps en temps pour lire les reviews et lire les chapitre suivants, je garde ainsi un œil sur mon « bébé »)_

**Arwen :**

_Merci d'avoir lu, de nous suivre, et à bientôt._

_Je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas à attendre 6 mois pour avoir le chapitre suivant. Et si je manque à ma parole, je veux bien mourir sous les coups de hache de Cindy et Gladys (cf : la série Flander's Company ^^ )_


	27. Chapitre 27 : Dommages collatéraux

_Bonjour à tous._

_Je sais bien, ça faisait longtemps... je sais que j'ai déjà dit ça au chapitre précédent mais je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour publier quelque chose. Croyez-moi ce n'est pas par plaisir, ce n'est pas non plus parce que je me contre-fiche de cette fic. Comme je le disais je suis dans une série de chapitre très difficile à écrire, mais évidemment ce n'est pas (et de loin) la seule raison : depuis un an et demi j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes personnels qui mis bout à bout ont fait de cette dernière année une seule grosse période de déprime/dépression. Je ne m'étendrais pas davantage tout ça est derrière moi, et j'ai attendue d'être certaine de pouvoir publier avant de mettre un chapitre. Je vais donc relativement bien et ai trois chapitres d'avance en cas de coup dur. Il n'y aura plus de période de blanc telles que celles qu'il y a pu avoir jusqu'ici. _

_Je voudrais vraiment remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'ici, les reviewers, les lecteurs anonymes également. Et aussi présenter mes excuses pour ces délais bien trop importants. _

_**tara1990** : Merci de tes reviews régulières, Herm' et moi on a toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir à les lire, j'espère te compter à nouveaux dans les reviewers à l'avenir. Désolée pour ton souhait, mais je me suis promis d'éviter le OOC, de garder un maximum les personnages proches des originaux, il me fallait donc garder le couple Hermione/ron. Et pourtant, je n'en suis pas fan du tout mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont ... "que Rogue et Hermione deviennent amis" oulaaa, tu vas un peu vite XD. Ils ont fait une pause dans les hostilités, ils mettent leurs connaissances en commun pour travailler, mais ils sont bien loin d'éprouver de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre ! Quant à Rogue, on ne comprend pas la raison de ce soudain changement de comportement, mais les explications viendront en temps voulu ;) (yep je suis une fille)_

_**keeemala** : oui ça a mis du temps mis cette fois c'est bon, je suis définitivement de retour ! Effectivement j'aime énormément Flander's, autant pour la websérie elle-même que pour ses acteurs, j'apprécie énormément les Guardians. Ah ça les répliques d'Hippo' ... des perles de sarcasme. :D D'ailleurs outre le one-shot que j'ai publié ici-même j'ai une idée pour une fanfic sur l'univers de la Flander's, je verrais si je l'écris ou pas... mais j'ai été heureuse de voir que les fanfictions de la sections Flander's Company était en général d'un bon niveau et rendaient honneur pour la plupart au travail des Guardians. Bref, retour à HP, j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre et à aimer !_

_**emmelina** : Contente que tu ais aimé ^^ quand au suivant, le voilà le voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant !_

_**khalie** : ça me fait plaisir de te compter parmi mes lecteurs/reviewers ! Merci pour tous tes compliments. Je comprend que les transformations physiques de Severus puissent rebuter. J'ai lu quelques fanfics où il s'enlaidit volontairement quand il est à Poudlard pour éviter de se faire draguer, ou alors il subit un sort ou une potion et devient soit un apollon soit une fille particulièrement canon ! Je n'aime pas ce genre de fic. Je suis peut-être idéaliste mais pour moi on peut apprécier (voire aimer) quelqu'un même s'il a un physique ingrat, et Severus EST laid, c'est écrit, c'est un fait, je trouve ridicule de vouloir le faire devenir beau à tout prix. Donc non la transformation physique n'a pour but que de le rendre méconnaissable, ce n'est pas un prétexte pour qu'il devienne le nouveau sex symbol de Poudlard. (je précise que Severus est un de mes personnages préféré ... et oui !). J'espère que maintenant que je suis bel et bien de retour tu continueras à me lire :)_

_Encore pardon, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre n°27 : dommages collatéraux<p>

Hermione n'avait plus une minute de temps à elle, depuis qu'elle partageait ses soirées entre des tête-à-tête avec Ronald, les entrainements avec Killian, et la fabrication de la potion. Toutefois, si au début elle gardait toujours quelque répugnance à l'idée de l'aider –bien qu'elle soit consciente que toute cette situation était de sa faute à elle- les remords se faisaient de moins en moins présent jour après jour.

Début mars, trois semaines après l'évènement qui l'avait fait changer, il restait toujours distant, comme prisonnier de lui-même, tout en essayant de paraître sociable, d'aider les autres. Ce n'était pas de la comédie, il s'était réellement passé quelque chose. Quel que soit cet évènement mystérieux, il avait eu un impact considérable sur lui, et Hermione se rendait compte que son avis le concernant changeait lui aussi. Elle voyait en face d'elle un adolescent perdu, renfermé, maladroit, sérieux. Pas un ancien mangemort. Tout le monde le voyait ainsi, et essayait de faire un effort pour l'aider à s'intégrer sans cependant le coller et le déranger.

Fait étonnant, alors que Harry semblait toujours plus maussade et colérique, il paraissait avoir une certaine estime pour Killian et n'avait plus été désagréable ou insultant envers lui depuis longtemps. A contrario, elle et Ron avaient de plus en plus de violentes disputes avec l'Elu. Peut-être voyait-il en ce garçon solitaire une sorte de reflet de lui-même, quoi qu'il en soit il faisait des efforts pour s'en rapprocher, pour être aimable, lui parler, l'aider même, s'éloignant toujours plus de ses amis entre lesquels se dressait une barrière d'incompréhension constante.

Quant au sujet des horcruxes, il était bien peu abordé. Pour chacun, cela semblait être une impasse définitive. Les idées d'Hermione sur les endroits où ils pouvaient être cachés étaient toutes rejetées par Harry, tandis qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de ses rêves à propos de Voldemort ni des Reliques de la Mort. De temps en temps, Hermione ressortait le parchemin légué par Dumbledore où elle avait noté tous les détails de leur quête. Il leur manquait encore tant d'information, tant d'horcruxes. Et la fin de l'année approchait. Heureusement ses parents étaient en sécurité loin d'ici, mais elle savait qu'après ses études finies, lorsqu'elle ne serait plus sous le regard constant d'une centaine d'élèves et des professeurs, les mangemorts ne se retiendraient pas de s'en prendre à elle en toute impunité pour atteindre Harry. Il ne leur restait que quelques mois pour mettre la main sur les derniers horcruxes et trouver le moyen de les détruire. Si peu de temps …

Le seul point positif du moment, c'était Killian qui faisait de plus en plus de progrès. Sa magie était beaucoup moins instable que dans les premiers temps, il parvenait désormais à lancer des sorts mineurs sans problèmes. Il ne pratiquait pas encore les enchantements au-delà du niveau de la quatrième ou de la cinquième année, ni les informulés, mais les entraînements réguliers portaient leurs fruits et les améliorations étaient visibles d'une séance sur l'autre. S'il continuait à être aussi régulier dans ses progrès, il aurait le niveau aspic fin avril, peut-être même avant. Hermione n'aurait ainsi plus l'obligation de faire des rapports réguliers à la directrice sur l'évolution de son nouveau protégé. D'ailleurs, étant samedi après-midi, elle devait justement se rendre dans son bureau pour faire le point avec elle. Une perte de temps à son avis, puisque le professeur McGonagall n'avait aucune idée de la vérité. Mais Hermione le savait cela faisait partie de la mascarade, il fallait jouer le jeu et faire attention à la moindre de ses paroles, comme d'habitude.

Elle quitta donc la salle commune comme chaque semaine, laissant ses amis qui faisaient semblant de feuilleter quelques grimoire mais qu'elle savait très bien plongés dans leurs pensées. Sans croiser beaucoup d'élèves –depuis longtemps tous préféraient rester en groupe et en sécurité dans leurs maisons respectives- la jeune sorcière arriva au premier étage et frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur. Il n'y eu aucune réponse pendant vingt bonnes secondes. Hermione se dit que la directrice avait dû oublier, avoir quelque chose d'autre à faire elle n'aurait qu'à repasser un peu plus tard. Elle tournait les talons lorsque la voix de la directrice lui parvint finalement, lui disant de patienter un peu.

Hermione s'assit contre le mur et laissa son regard dériver. Elle voyait un bout du grand hall, et les sabliers. Celui de Serpentard montrait le score de 856 points. A sa connaissance, jamais un tel chiffre n'avait déjà été atteint. Les sabliers des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles étaient respectivement de 42 et 176, et bien évidemment il n'y avait aucun rubis dans la partie inférieure de celui de sa propre maison. Bien sûr en ces temps la coupe des maisons avait perdu toute sa valeur et son intérêt, mais c'était aussi symbolique de tous les bouleversements et de la perte d'identité de l'école.

Quelques instants plus tard, des éclats de voix se firent entendre du bureau. Hermione se releva sans attendre, la main à coté de la poche où était sa baguette et prête à intervenir au besoin. Deux voix masculines se faisaient surtout entendre, voilant celle de la directrice. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un homme sorti du bureau à reculons, probablement sous l'effet d'un sortilège. A ses vêtements, nul doute possible : c'était un membre du ministère de la magie.

Il tituba quelques instants, visiblement sonné, puis son regard se posa sur la jeune femme à coté de la porte. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui dire quelque chose mais fut brutalement interrompu par la directrice qui lui ordonna de partir de l'école. S'il ne le désirait pas, les deux baguettes des sorcières visiblement prêtes à être utilisées lui semblèrent dissuasives. Il se dirigea vers la grande porte d'un pas pressé, non sans rejeter un dernier regard énigmatique vers Hermione, et son collège qui était resté jusqu'ici dans le bureau en fit de même aussitôt après.

Lorsque les battants de la porte se furent refermés, la directrice rangea sa baguette et demanda à la jeune femme de la suivre dans son bureau. Hermione glissa sa baguette dans son sac et obtempéra, bien que se posant des questions sur la présence dans le château de ces hommes et ce qui avait bien pu rendre la directrice aussi furieuse.

Mais le professeur McGonagall la pria de s'asseoir avec une expression qu'elle voulait neutre, comme si rien de ce qu'avait vu Hermione ne s'était réellement passé. Toutefois elle avait du mal à reprendre contenance et l'élève, tout en sachant que cela ne la regardait pas, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur les ennuis que semblait avoir la directrice de Poudlard.

« Miss Granger, comment s'est passée cette nouvelle semaine avec monsieur King ? »

La question ramena Hermione sur terre.

« Et bien il fait de plus en plus de progrès, il maîtrise beaucoup mieux sa magie. Il parvient à doser la puissance qu'il met dans ses sortilèges, même si les résultats sont toujours assez aléatoires ils le sont beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il devrait avoir le niveau d'un élève moyen de septième année d'ici un mois environ.

- J'avais pu en effet remarquer de nets progrès récemment et les autres professeurs ont tous abondés en ce sens. Si vous voyez juste, vous pourrez donc arrêter ces séances d'entrainement peu avant le mois de mai, ce qui vous laissera tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin pour réviser vos aspics. Même si je n'ai aucun doute quand à votre capacité à obtenir d'excellents résultats aux examens. » Ajouta le professeur avec un sourire, fière de son élève.

« Excusez-moi professeur, mais je pense que même lorsqu'il aura atteint un niveau moyen, nous devrions continuer cet entrainement.

- Que voulez-vous dire miss Granger ? »

Hermione se tordit les mains sous le bureau, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet. Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas déclarer qu'elle préférait l'avoir un maximum de temps sous les yeux, et que s'il s'épuisait aux entraînements cela faisait autant d'énergie en moins pour monter quelque plan contre Harry.

« D'après le peu qu'il m'ait dit, son niveau avant … l'accident, était bien au-dessus de celui d'un élève moyen. Il m'a dit être capable de pratiquer certains sortilèges qui sont bien plus difficile que ce qu'on apprend en septième année. J'aimerais qu'il retrouve non pas un niveau moyen mais son véritable potentiel, professeur.

- Vous semblez prendre cela à cœur, Miss Granger.

- Et bien … ce serait injuste de l'aider puis de le laisser se débrouiller seul alors que de véritables progrès commencent enfin à être visibles.

- De plus vous vous revoyez en lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione allait démentir, mais se retint. Le ton utilisé par le professeur n'était nullement accusateur. Et cela si cela pouvait justifier son désir de travailler davantage avec lui, pourquoi pas après tout.

« Sans doute, oui … Nous sommes tous les deux sorciers et pourtant menacés par les mangemorts … à la différence que ses parents ont été tués alors que les miens sont encore en vie. Ses connaissances, sa soif de savoir … sa solitude et sa difficulté à s'intégrer … oui je crois qu'il me rappelle moi en première année.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient tant que vous ne négligez pas vos propres études. Acquiesça la directrice, qui avait pourtant l'air d'avoir eu une légère hésitation. Vous êtes une élève douée, miss Granger, et vous savez faire preuve d'un discernement étonnant pour votre âge. Je suis fière d'avoir été votre professeur.

- Je vous remercie. »

Normalement elle aurait dû se lever et sortir du bureau. Mais quelque chose la retint. La tristesse qui avait percé dans la voix de la vieille femme, peut-être ? Le fait que celle-ci évite son regard ?

« Madame ? »

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et alla se mettre devant la fenêtre, contemplant le paysage quelques instants, avant de se tourner.

« Hermione … »

Celle-ci n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, pour qu'elle soit ainsi appelée par son prénom, ce devait être important. Important, personnel, et grave.

« Je dois vous apprendre quelque chose.

- Cela concerne les employés du ministère de tout à l'heure ?

- Oui. Ils étaient là à votre sujet. Pour vous emmener.

- M'emmener ? S'exclama Hermione en se levant brusquement. Et vous …

- Bien sûr que non, tant que je serais la directrice de cette école cela n'arrivera pas. Mais cela va devenir plus difficile dorénavant pour vous, une fois le dernier jour arrivé, vous devrez fuir avec vos amis, car vous serez toujours traqués, tous les trois. Ils feront tout pour s'emparer de vous.

- Mais … mais pourquoi professeur ? Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à moi jusqu'ici, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione, je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à vous l'annoncer… Le quartier où habitaient vos parents a été détruit par une explosion. »

La jeune sorcière ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, accusant difficilement le choc.

« Et mes parents ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

Le professeur hocha négativement la tête. Hermione fut soudainement privée de ses forces et retomba assise sur sa chaise. Elle senti une main se poser avec compassion sur son épaule.

L'étudiante n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle était revenue au septième étage. Assise contre le mur à quelques mètres du tableau de la grosse dame, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Extérieurement, elle aurait pu paraître calme, simplement en train de réfléchir, mais elle était simplement habituée depuis longtemps à garder la tête sur les épaules et à paraître maîtriser la situation en toutes circonstances, le plus souvent afin de rassurer les autres. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû paraître rester maîtresse d'elle-même pour qu'Harry et Ron gardent courage, réfléchir à leur place pour les tirer d'affaire. Avec Ron, qui paniquait souvent quand la situation exigeait du sang-froid, et Harry, le garçon le plus sanguin qui lui avait été donné de voir, toujours à se jeter droit dans les pièges qu'on lui tendait, mieux valait savoir garder la tête froide. Comme en ce moment même …

Seulement elle n'en était pas moins chamboulée. Bien sûr, elle savait que cela pouvait arriver – non, que cela arriverait. Mais entre le prévoir et se l'entendre réellement annoncer, il y avait une marge. Enorme. Si elle avait douté à un moment de l'utilité de mettre ses parents en sûreté, les faits venaient de lui prouver qu'elle avait eu raison. Tout un pâté de maison détruit. Pour les retrouver. Juste pour mettre la main sur ses parents.

A vrai dire, cela était même assez étonnant que les mangemorts n'aient rien tenté avant, il existait très probablement des papiers administratifs au ministère indiquant son adresse, et à partir de là le raisonnement était simple : ils trouvaient ses parents qui servaient d'appât pour l'attirer elle, qui servirait à son tour d'appât pour attirer Harry. Mais lui serait simplement exécuté. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient autant attendu échappait totalement à Hermione. Ils s'étaient pourtant enfin décidés à venir rendre visite à ses parents, se heurtant alors aux barrières de protection érigées par Hermione, sans même savoir que la demeure était inhabitée depuis le mois de juillet. Même après des jours d'observation, l'illusion était parfaite, et il était difficile de deviner que la maison était vide.

Et pourtant …

Ils avaient dû s'acharner, insister. Ses sortilèges étaient puissants et avaient dû tenir un bout de temps, ça Hermione en était certaine. Elle avait pallié son manque d'expérience et de puissance dû à sa jeunesse par des expérimentations, des essais, des associations diverses. Elle était jusqu'ici persuadée de l'efficacité de ses maléfices.

Pourtant un détail avait raté, quelque chose ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Les tentatives de briser ses sortilèges n'auraient jamais dû provoquer d'explosion. Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé que des personnes meurent à cause des protections qu'elle avait posé. Alors tout un quartier … des dizaines de personnes, de moldus. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec cette histoire. Et ils étaient morts à cause d'elle. Après avoir appris cela, nul besoin de simuler surprise puis désespoir devant la directrice.

Au moment où elle en venait à cette réflexion amère, elle entendit le portrait basculer. Elle se leva en espérant que ce soit Ronald, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose, d'être réconfortée pour une fois, et rien de mieux pour cela qu'un tête à tête romantique avec le jeune sorcier qu'elle aimait.

La personne qui sortit était bel et bien un garçon de son année, mais pas celui escompté.

« Granger ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Hermione tiqua par habitude sur le tutoiement. Elle se leva rapidement et Killian vit combien elle était blanche, ses yeux rouges et qu'elle tremblait – bien qu'elle tentait de se maîtriser.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien, rien du tout. Menti-t-elle avec conviction.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Viens avec moi. … et ce n'est pas discutable. »

Il parti dans le couloir sans un regard en arrière, de son pas pressé, et Hermione le suivi finalement après quelques secondes d'immobilité. Après quelques instants, elle vit où il l'emmenait : la salle sur demande, évidemment. Le lieu idéal pour parler sans tabou, sans avoir besoin de faire semblant.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre 27. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. <em>

_A bientôt pour la suite ;)_

_Bonne année à tous !_


	28. Chapitre 28 : toute guerre implique

_Bonjour à tous._

_J'ai vu les statistiques de lecture pour le chapitre 27, et j'ai été très agréablement surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir tant de lecteurs après une si longue pause. Merci de tout coeur à ceux qui me suivent ! Je voudrais cependant ajouter quelque chose : je suis désormais seule à écrire, je ne peux plus confronter mon point de vue à celui de ma co-auteur. J'aimerais donc beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez tous de ma manière de tourner les évènements, ma façon d'écrire, de décrire, de faire avancer l'histoire, les caractères des personnages. C'est important quand on écrit d'avoir des retours, ainsi on sait si on va droit dans le mur, si tout plaît ou s'il y a des éléments qui dérangent et qu'il faudrait corriger__. _

_**tara1990** : Non non non, je ne tuerais pas Ron pour m'en débarasser xD Quant à la relation amicale 'Mione/King, ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant : Mangemort/née-moldue, Serpentard/Gryffondor, [ancien]prof/élève, sans compter que les traits de caractère que Rogue a l'habitude de mettre en avant sont assez incompatible avec la personnalité d'Hermione, qu'il est un traître à l'ordre et elle membre du trio d'or, qu'il hait Harry alors qu'elle est sa meilleure amie ... et chacun est plein de préjugé envers l'autre, héritage de six années de mensonge, d'apparences trompeuses... Même s'ils se retrouvent dans la même Maison et sont obligés de coopérer, une amitié ne peut pas naître entre eux d'un claquement de doigt. Mais les chapitres qui vont suivre vont marquer un fort tournant dans les relations Ron/Harry/Hermione/King. _

_A l'origine, ce chapitre devait être la deuxième partie du précédent, mais cela faisait beaucoup trop long et j'ai donc décidé de le couper en deux. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est une grande conversation Hermione/Killian avec un goût de mise au point et de prises de conscience. Il prépare le prochain qui sera un chapitre clef, très important sur beaucoup d'aspects._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre n°28 : toute guerre implique des sacrifices<p>

La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était familière à Hermione : assez petite, avec de grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc et une bonne partie du lac, une cheminée allumée, et face à celle-ci deux fauteuil marrons. Elle l'avait déjà amené ici quelques mois auparavant, à croire que cette configuration simpliste lui avait plu. La jeune sorcière alla se mettre devant une des fenêtres, s'accouda contre le rebord et laissa son regard errer sur le paysage. C'était peut-être cette pièce, la vision du parc vide, du lac scintillant et de la forêt au loin, mais elle se sentait un peu mieux.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Rogue se placer à coté d'elle, appuyé contre le mur, dos à la fenêtre. Quelques secondes ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire. Les secondes se transformèrent bientôt en minute et aucun des deux ne parlait ou ne faisait le moindre geste. Toutefois l'ambiance n'était pas tendue, juste calme, très calme.

Rompant l'immobilité dont ils faisaient preuve tous les deux, Rogue tourna lentement la tête vers elle, lança rapidement un sortilège. Hermione le regarda à son tour, regarda le tissu qu'il avait dans la main, sans comprendre.

« Tu pleures... »

Celle-ci, reprenant pied avec la réalité, se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué. Elle prit silencieusement le mouchoir, s'essuya les yeux puis les joues.

« Merci. »

Il ne répondit rien en retour, et la pièce replongea dans le silence, quelques secondes.

« Tu verras, ce ne sont que les premiers. »

Interdite, Hermione se tourna vers lui. Il avait proféré ces paroles sans animosité, sans dédain, une simple constatation, mais elle ignorait de quoi il parlait.

« Je ne comprends pas.

- Je crois que si. Tu n'es pas la première que je vois réagir ainsi, j'ai été mangemort Granger.

- Ne me faites pas croire que les mangemorts regrettent les morts qu'ils causent.

- Je ne veux pas te faire croire quoi que ce soit. »

Elle attendit qu'il argumente, en vain. L'ancien mangemort ne semblait pas désireux de développer davantage. Après tout ce n'était pas étonnant, il était déjà surprenant qu'il soit aussi « loquace », elle aurait imaginé ne jamais entendre le son de sa voix. Alors, sachant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, sans même savoir s'il allait l'écouter, ayant juste besoin de parler, elle expliqua. Elle raconta ce qu'elle avait fait pour mettre ses parents à l'abri – tout en faisant attention à ne pas préciser où elle les avait fait déménager -, les raisons de son geste, et toutes les protections mises en place par ses soins.

« Je faisais ça pour éviter que quelqu'un ne soit tué, je voulais protéger…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Les maléfices n'ont pas tenu, expliqua-t-elle, la voix étranglée, et les attaques à répétition des mangemort ont créé une explosion très violente. Des dizaines de moldus habitant autour ont été tués.

- Des dizaines de moldus meurent tous les jours dans le pays Granger, que ce soit de manière naturelle, de maladie, d'accident, de meurtre ou par magie.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je me sens mieux de savoir ça ? Ils sont morts à cause de mes sortilèges, ils sont morts à cause de moi, par ma faute ! Je suis responsable de ça…

- Mais vos parents sont toujours en vie, et protégés, non ?

- Oui, heureusement. »

Son interlocuteur, qui contemplait la cheminée depuis le début de la conversation, se tourna finalement vers elle, insondable comme toujours.

« Vous avez réussis à protéger vos parents, vous devriez plutôt en être fière : peu de nés-moldus peuvent se venter d'avoir été capable de mettre en difficulté le seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Si vous saviez comme je m'en fiche ! S'exclama Hermione. Je préfèrerais encore qu'il m'ait attirée dans son piège plutôt que voir tous ces innocents tués pour … pour rien ! S'il m'attrape, moi au moins je sais au moins pourquoi je meurs.

- Qu'attendez-vous donc pour vous rendre ? »

Hermione manqua avaler de travers au son de la voix à nouveau glaciale.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Il la prit par l'épaule et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Si votre vie a si peu d'importance, que faites-vous encore ici ? Vous croyez pleurer la mort de tous ces gens, mais vous ne pleurez que votre prétendue culpabilité. Regardez-moi Granger, ne détournez pas les yeux ! Si tous ces moldus avaient été tués exactement de la même manière mais à cause des maléfices de quelqu'un d'autre que vous, vous seriez à peine touchée par leur mort. »

Elle échappa à la prise qu'il avait sur son épaule et s'essuya les yeux, les joues elle pleurait à nouveau.

« Ce que vous dites est horrible.

- Mais vous en êtes consciente, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous fuyez mon regard, que vous êtes si lâche en ce moment : vous savez que j'ai raison. Il y a des tueries et des massacres sans arrêt, ce n'est pas pour autant que vous partez vous lamenter dans votre coin. Si vous ne pensiez pas en être la cause la mort de ces moldus vous serait égale. Toute guerre s'accompagne de sacrifice.

- Vous êtes ignoble ! Aucune vie ne m'est égale, aucun sacrifice ne m'indiffère, qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldues les vies ont la même valeur et aucune ne devrait être enlevée par la guerre ! Pardonnez-moi d'avoir de la peine et de me sentir coupable, mais contrairement à vous et aux vôtres, j'ai un cœur, je ne suis pas un monstre ! »

Il lui attrapa le poignet, se rapprocha d'un pas. Elle recula d'un même mouvement, mais son dos et son crâne allèrent heurter douloureusement le mur. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, profitant qu'elle soit bloquée, qu'elle ne puisse plus reculer, collant pratiquement son corps contre le sien. La jeune sorcière tenta de se dégager, mais la prise de l'homme se resserra davantage autour de son poignet, le bloquant contre le mur à hauteur de sa tête.

Hermione essaya de le repousser avec sa main libre, mais il avait sorti sa baguette et elle sentit brusquement la pointe contre sa gorge. Elle osait à peine déglutir.

« Vous avez peur, Granger ? »

Bien qu'ayant un corps du même âge que le sien, il la dominait. Même si son apparence avait changé, elle voyait sans problème derrière le masque le professeur de potion, le mangemort. Elle se sentait comme oppressée, dans un étau entre lui et le mur. Ils n'étaient plus réduits qu'à un mangemort accompli et une née-moldue. Leurs visage étaient proches, elle se tourna un peu pour tenter de mettre de la distance entre eux, très mal à l'aise de sentir cet homme contre elle.

« Vous ne vous débattez pas Granger, demanda-t-il dans un souffle menaçant, n'êtes-vous pas effrayée ? Après tout, vous l'avez dit, je ne suis qu'un monstre. Qui sait ce qu'un monstre peut vous faire.

- Vous … vous ne pouvez pas me faire quoi ce soit, si je meurs mon sortilège qui change votre apparence disparait, et vous ne pourrez jamais refaire exactement le même. Et tout le monde sait que nous sommes souvent ensemble, tout le monde saura que c'est vous.

- Qui parle de vous tuer ? »

Il darda son regard empli de ténèbres dans les yeux d'Hermione qui ne pu détourner le regard, quand bien même elle le désirait ardemment.

« Vous êtes naïve, Granger. Une naïve doublée d'une petite idiote. Vous dites que je suis un monstre, que la mort d'une moldue m'indiffère. Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez rien de moi, quand bien même vous êtes persuadée du contraire. Je vous aurais cru assez intelligente pour comprendre que tout ne se résume pas à noir ou blanc. Vous ne valez guère mieux que les deux imbéciles dont vous êtes flanquée à longueur de temps. »

Il la relâcha brusquement et lui tourna le dos. Elle ferma les yeux, appuyée contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, la tête légèrement en arrière, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle entendait son pas s'éloigner avec soulagement.

Il n'avait pas tord, elle agissait comme une idiote, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Les horcruxes, Harry, Killian, ses parents, cette situation la rendait folle.

Ayant en grande partie retrouvé ses esprits et son souffle, la jeune sorcière rouvrit doucement les yeux en soupirant. Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur les fauteuils, elle réalisa que contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'était pas seule : il était resté et était assis dans l'un d'eux, face à la cheminée. Elle s'avança et bien qu'il ne puisse la voir il dû l'entendre car il se redressa et croisa les bras, semblant attendre qu'elle prenne place dans le second siège. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Puis-je vous parler ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Il se tourna complètement vers elle et scruta son visage.

« Si vous avez décidé d'être moins bête, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Hermione déglutit assez difficilement, et se força à le regarder en face.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû parler sans savoir. Vous avez raison, je ne sais rien de vous, je ne vous comprends pas… »

Elle fit une pause et le regarda à nouveau, lui s'était détourné et elle ne voyait plus que le coté droit de son visage, rendu moins pâle par les flammes dans l'âtre, qu'il contemplait silencieusement.

« Qui êtes vous réellement, Severus Rogue ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse sans cesser de le fixer du regard.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux quelques instants.

« Vous vous trompez, je suis Killian King. »

Surprise de la réponse, elle se dit qu'il désirait sans doute éviter que la conversation continue en ce sens, alors elle décida de poser la première question qui lui venait afin d'éviter l'installation d'un silence gênant.

« Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure, ce ne sont que les premiers … comment pouviez-vous savoir ce qui se passait ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Granger, j'ai été mangemort pendant plus de quinze ans, j'ai l'habitude de voir cette réaction.

- Certains mangemorts se sentent coupable de commettre des meurtres de moldus ?

- Plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Tous ne ressemblent pas à Lestrange ou Greyback. En réalité, très peu ont cette folie meurtrière en eux. Pour la plupart, ils ont beau adhérer vivement aux idées du seigneur des ténèbres, les premières victimes sont un choc violent. Certains y prennent goût, d'autres se font une raison, certains essayent de se vider l'esprit et de ne pas penser à leurs actes. De temps en temps certains prennent conscience de ce qu'ils ont fait et refusent de se soumettre aux ordres de ce genre. Ceux-là sont tués très rapidement.

- Par Voldemort ?

- Pas toujours non. Souvent, le seigneur des ténèbres préfère torturer que tuer. Surtout ceux qu'il juge faibles, insignifiants, indignes de son attention. Parfois Nagini s'en charge, le reste du temps c'est une occasion de vérifier la loyauté des autres mangemorts.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Hermione, bien que se doutant de la réponse.

- Il s'amuse avec, et finalement c'est à un de nous de lui donner le coup de grâce. Nous faire nous entretuer, c'est un moyen courant de vérifier que nous sommes tout acquis à sa cause. »

Hermione retint à grand peine une grimace de dégoût.

« Et vous ?

- Quoi, et moi ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à répondre. C'était déplacé et elle le savait. Pourtant, il avait consentit à parler avec elle, alors elle continua.

« La première fois que quelqu'un est mort par votre faute, comment avez-vous réagit ? »

- Ne me posez plus jamais cette question Granger. »

A nouveau, cette voix si froide, ce regard vide. Il avait cependant une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et ne saurait définir.

Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour qu'il réponde à sa question.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû… je, euh … pourquoi avoir répondu à mes questions, pourquoi m'avoir dit tout cela ?

- Vous avez toujours eu beaucoup de chance, vous, Potter et Weasley. Vous vous en êtes toujours sortis face au seigneur des ténèbres, mais ce n'était que le hasard. Dans le monde des adultes, dans le monde réel, la chance est loin de suffire. Pour se battre et avoir une chance de vaincre, il faut connaître son adversaire. Connaître tous ses adversaires, individuellement. Leurs compétences, leurs motivations, leur façon de penser, leurs faiblesses, et ainsi adapter chacune de ses réactions en fonction de celui qui nous fait face. C'est l'avantage que le seigneur des ténèbres a toujours eu sur vous : il vous connait parfaitement tous les trois, et c'est cela, simplement cela, qui fera que vous ne pourrez pas vaincre. »

Hermione ne dit rien, ne sachant même pas si c'était une aide ou une moquerie. Mais elle y pensait sérieusement, et admettait volontiers que ce n'était pas faux, Harry lui-même ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'avait toujours agit que par chance et par hasard, et même s'il exagérait il restait dans ces paroles un fond de vérité. Parfois elle prévoyait certains problèmes, mais plus la guerre était proche de sa fin, plus il était évident que ce n'était plus suffisant. Il devenait nécessaire d'anticiper chaque élément, chaque action, des alliés tant des ennemis. Etablir une stratégie, imaginer tous les scénarios même les plus fous, tout prévoir, absolument tout. Même si Hermione éprouvait beaucoup de méfiance envers Dumbledore, elle savait qu'il leur avait un peu mâché le travail, traçant une voie pour eux. S'ils ne s'en éloignaient pas, s'ils faisaient exactement ce qui était prévu tout serait plus simple. Mais pour cela encore fallait-il comprendre le plan du vieux fou, trouver chaque horcruxes, les détruire, et ils étaient encore bien loin du but.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Essayez toujours.

- Vous pensez que vous allez rester Killian définitivement ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Je l'ignore, mais cela reste une probabilité.

- En avez-vous envie ? »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, sans répondre. Il semblait chercher une réponse appropriée.

« Cette mascarade est nécessaire, je m'y plie, vous m'y aidez, que ce soit avec plaisir ou non n'a d'importance pour aucun de nous deux. Est-ce qu'il est probable que je garde cette identité après la guerre ? Oui. Quelle que soit l'issue ? Oui, encore une fois. Jusqu'à ce que le contraire soit possible je suis Killian. D'ailleurs, Hermione, je crois que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour nous tutoyer même quand nous sommes seuls pour éviter toute erreur ?

- C'est vrai, pardon … »

Killian se leva, décidant qu'il était temps de couper court à la conversation. Toutefois avant de sortir, il se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« En temps de guerre il y a forcément des sacrifices. Certains plus difficiles que d'autres. Fais abstraction de tes sentiments, cela rendra les choses plus simples, même si elles ne le seront jamais totalement. Souviens-toi de ça … le moment venu. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit sur cette dernière phrase énigmatique, il avait disparu et la porte s'était refermée sur lui.

Hermione resta un instant immobile à contempler l'âtre de la cheminée. Cet homme était décidément une énigme. Qu'on le prenne pour un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ou qu'on connaisse son affiliation aux forces du mal, il restait pour ainsi dire le même. Toujours cassant, direct, sans pitié, toujours aussi dérangeant. Et pourtant s'il n'avait pas fait preuve d'une grande délicatesse, force est de constater qu'au final il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Hermione en prenait peu à peu conscience : il avait raison de dire que si elle n'en avait pas été responsable elle n'aurait été que faiblement peinée par ce drame. S'apitoyer sur ce qu'elle avait fait ou non n'aiderait en rien à avancer, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron l'y attendaient. Tandis qu'elle leur expliquait son entrevue avec la directrice et ce que celle-ci lui avait révélée, elle vit du coin de l'œil Killian la fixer quelques instant comme s'il étudiait sa réaction, son comportement. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Harry ne prononça pas un mot mais parti en coup de vent s'isoler dans le dortoir, tandis que tout aussi silencieusement Ronald la prenait dans ses bras. Il n'avait ainsi aucun risque de commettre une maladresse, et à vrai dire il n'y avait nullement besoin de mot pour lui transmettre sa compassion et la rassurer sur sa présence auprès d'elle : cette étreinte suffisait amplement.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous de me suivre. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : une amitié brisée<em>

_Ecrire une review prend beaucoup moins de temps que de lire un chapitre, s'il vous plaît prenez deux minutes pour me donner votre avis, c'est important_


	29. Chapitre 29 : Trêve

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Merci à ceux qui continuent à me suivre, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui prennent cette histoire en cours de route. J'ai regardé les statistiques d'Errare Humanum Est après la parution du chapitre 28, et j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de personnes lisent ce dernier chapitre, c'est pour moi un coup de boost et de motivation énorme. Merci à tous !**

**Shadow Spark 3110 : merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de mettre quelques reviews, elle m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Effectivement comme toi pour la scène du chapitre deux j'avais en tête la réplique de Ron "il faudrait vraiment qu'elle revoit l'ordre de ses priorité." La réplique d'Hermione et celle-ci sont tellement poussées, presque clichées, qu'elles m'ont marquées et je souhaitais faire une sorte de clin d'oeil. Je suis bien contente que tu l'ai perçu ^^  
><strong>

**Ce chapitre aurait dû s'appeler "amitié brisée", comme je l'ai dit dans la conclusion du chapitre précédent, mais il faisait 12 pages word, donc j'ai préféré le couper. Vous aurez aujourd'hui la première partie : Trêve. **_**  
><strong>_

**Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre n°29 : trêve<p>

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent, l'ambiance était étrange chez les Gryffondor de septième année. Harry semblait être devenu définitivement muet, sa voix ne revenant que de temps à autres pour échanger quelques mots avec Killian ou pour se disputer avec ses amis et camarades. Les échanges d'Hermione et Ron étaient plus tactiles qu'autre chose. Une main en attrapant doucement une autre, un baiser rapide, une étreinte amoureuse… En ce qui concernait King, Hermione et lui n'avaient plus eu d'échange véritable. Ils continuaient les entraînements et faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble comme avant, parfois à grand renfort de débat sur telle ou telle propriété magique. Mais rien de plus que le strict nécessaire. Killian ne semblait pas gêné outre mesure de cette situation, Hermione en revanche en était mal à l'aise. C'était comme si la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avait irrémédiablement jeté un froid entre eux. Elle préférait encore subir ses sarcasmes, ça au moins elle en avait l'habitude. Depuis qu'il était adolescent il avait eu deux changements radicaux d'humeur et c'était décidément difficile de s'y habituer.

Certains professeurs avaient été mis au courant de la mort de ses parents, et la soutenaient discrètement pendant les cours, comme à chaque fois qu'un élève était touché par la perte d'un proche. En temps normal elle aurait été touchée de ces petits geste, mais elle aurait préféré que les professeurs n'agissent pas ainsi : cela rendait la perte très réelle, et elle devait souvent se convaincre elle-même que ses parents étaient bien vivant et en sécurité en Australie.

Globalement, il régnait une tension permanente dans l'école qui alourdissait l'air et propageait la peur. Personne n'avait oublié le coup magistral de l'AD, et si les coupables avaient été punis officiellement ils continuaient officieusement à l'être tous les jours, cibles des mangemorts et des Serpentards qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Les trois piliers de l'AD avaient tenus fermement jusqu'à présent, perpétrant encore dans l'ombre quelques opérations de plus petite envergure, mais cela ne pouvait durer indéfiniment.

Le 06 mars, comme toujours les Gryffondor arrivèrent ensemble devant la salle d'étude de la magie noire, dernier cours de la journée. Dorénavant ils se déplaçaient toujours ainsi, en groupe de quatre ou cinq minimums afin de ne pas faire des cibles faciles pour leurs condisciples verts et argent. Ils étaient tous là, faisant bloc, décidés à ne pas montrer leur appréhension. Le lundi, le mardi, c'étaient des cours classiques où ils apprenaient à lancer des sorts. Le jeudi ils mettaient tout ce qu'ils avaient appris en pratique dans des duels violents et sans pitié. Le professeur évitait qu'il y ait des morts, mais à chaque cours des élèves finissaient à l'infirmerie, et la majorité de ceux-là n'étaient certainement pas des Serpentards.

Lorsqu'ils furent entrés à la suite de Carrow, celui-ci leur fit signe comme d'habitude d'aller se mettre en ligne au fond de la classe puis commença à désigner les binômes. Puis son regard se posa sur King et il esquissa un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

« Mr King, on a dit à nous, les professeurs, que vous avez fait des progrès et rattrapé à peu près le niveau des autres, que vous pouvez prendre part au cours qu'on donne. Aujourd'hui vous allez participer aux duels comme les autres. Votre binôme sera Granger. »

Les deux nommés se regardèrent sombrement, résignés. Si Hermione avait d'abord été étonnée, les conclusions s'étaient vite imposées : il savait que sa magie était encore instable et il était évidemment hors de question de risquer de blesser un de ses précieux Serpentards, tandis qu'une « sang-de-bourbe » ... Elle en était à cette pensée quand elle entendit que Neville serait l'adversaire de Malefoy. Malefoy et Nott étaient ceux qui envoyaient le plus souvent des élèves gravement blessés à l'infirmerie, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Hermione se promis de garder un œil sur les deux adversaires.

Il semblait que tous les Gryffondor avaient eu le même raisonnement car Neville et Malefoy se retrouvèrent rapidement au centre d'un cercle formé par tous les duellistes, ceux-ci surveillant le combat et près à intervenir si leur affrontement dérapait de trop.

Killian et Hermione se mirent en position, sortirent leur baguette, puis vérifièrent qu'ils étaient suffisamment éloignés de leurs voisins pour ne pas être gênés dans leurs déplacements. Ils ne s'étaient affrontés que peu de fois auparavant, tout au début des entrainements, et une d'elles s'était assez mal terminé puisqu'Hermione avait perdu connaissance pendant plusieurs minutes suite à un enchantement mal maîtrisé. Depuis ce jour Killian s'entrainait sur des mannequins et divers objets. Ce serait là leur premier duel depuis ce jour.

Leur regard se croisa, chacun essayant de deviner ce que l'autre avait en tête.

Killian l'attaqua si rapidement qu'elle vit à peine le sort venir et ne se protégea qu'au dernier moment. Elle répliqua immédiatement par un informulé qu'il esquiva à son tour. Très rapidement les maléfices s'enchaînèrent. Si le fait de ne pas prononcer la formule lui procurait un léger avantage sur Killian, celui-ci avait retrouvé un niveau correct et il compensait le temps de prononciation de la formule et son besoin de concentration plus important par une grande rapidité d'action, des réflexes très développés et une diversité de sorts beaucoup plus importante. C'était évident qu'il avait l'habitude des duels, et si sa magie était encore trop instable pour utiliser les maléfices les plus puissants qu'il connaissait grâce à ses antécédents de mangemort, il parvenait toutefois à tenir tête à la sorcière assez facilement. Très rapidement, ils abandonnèrent les sorts dignes du cours de duel de deuxième année pour utiliser des maléfices de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus dangereux – y compris ceux appris en cours de magie noire ou ceux qui étaient au programme pour le reste de l'année.

Cela n'avait rien d'un entrainement, c'était très vite devenu un véritable duel entre les deux jeunes adultes. La volonté de vaincre l'autre n'avait rien de simulée.

Après avoir esquivé de peu un doloris, Hermione tenta de lui lancer un Silencio, espérant qu'il soit obligé d'utiliser des informulés et donc des sorts moins puissants. Mais il semblait avoir prévue sa manœuvre car il la contra très facilement et répliqua d'un sort basique de repousse qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle n'eu ainsi pas le temps d'esquiver le maléfice de découpe qui lui entailla profondément le haut du bras gauche. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur et du sang, sachant très bien que si elle baissait sa garde il en profiterait aussitôt. Il semblait un vautour guettant la moindre faille. La jeune sorcière vit rapidement de l'autre coté de la salle Harry qui avait largement le dessus sur Parkinson, et envia sa maîtrise des duels. Elle, son domaine, c'était la théorie !

Après deux secondes passées baguette levée à attendre que l'autre agisse, ils lancèrent un informulé au même moment : le choc des rayons les dévia de leur trajectoire. Hermione répliqua immédiatement après pour le ligoter. De fines cordes jaillirent vers Killian qui les fit disparaître d'un geste de la main. Chacun d'eux commençait à fatiguer. Parfois, ils n'arrivaient ni à dissiper ni esquiver l'attaque de l'autre, la subissant de plein fouet. Hermione entendit soudain distinctement quelqu'un crier « Sectumsempra ! » Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir elle protégea Neville d'un bouclier qui dévia le sort de Malefoy. Cependant ce faisant elle n'eut pas le temps de se protéger elle-même, et le maléfice que lui envoya Killian la frappa de plein fouet, la projetant avec force en arrière. Le bord d'un bureau arrêta sa course, elle perdit connaissance.

Une vive douleur à la nuque et à la base du crane. Cette douleur l'embrasa avant qu'elle ne ressente quoi que ce soit d'autre. La souffrance diminua peu à peu, sans disparaître pour autant. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement pour ne pas être aveuglée. Aussitôt, elle entendit des pas non loin, et une voix appeler.

« Professeur, elle se réveille ! »

Ayant jusqu'ici le regard fixé au plafond, elle tourna la tête et vit son meilleur ami assis sur une chaise, lui souriant.

« Tu es à l'infirmerie, nous t'avons amenée après le cours de magie noire. Cela fait trois heures. » Répondit Harry avant même qu'elle ne pose la question.

Ron revint en compagnie de la directrice.

« Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, et j'ai mal aux épaules, dans la nuque… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et Killian, où est-il ? »

L'infirmière la força à rester allongée alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser, paniquée.

« Calmez-vous miss, restez allongée ! La réprimanda Mme Pomfresh.

- Tu te souviens de quoi ? Lui demanda Harry

- Nous étions au cours de Magie Noire, dit-elle en réfléchissant. Nous devions faire des duels. Je me battais contre Killian, mais je suis intervenue pour protéger Neville lorsque Malefoy a essayé de lui lancer … un sort mortel. »

Elle tu le nom du sort en lançant un regard inquiet à Harry. Celui-ci regardait le bord du lit sans le voir, grimaçant. Hermione ignorait s'il savait quel sort le Serpentard avait tenté de jeter, et se promis de lui en parler après.

« Le maléfice que t'a lancé King t'a repoussée vers les bureaux qui avaient été rangés contre le mur. Lui expliqua Ronald, les mains serrées autour du verre à moitié-vide qu'il n'avait pas lâché, les jointures blanchissantes. Cet imbécile n'a pas mesuré la force de son sort, ta nuque, ta tête ont heurté les tables, tu aurais pu être vraiment blessée !

- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès … j'aurais dû me protéger, au lieu d'intervenir pour Neville. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Continua-t-elle, sentant qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Ca a dégénéré, après ça. Confirma Ronald. Malefoy était furieux, il a essayé de s'en prendre à toi, heureusement que Killian s'est interposé. Tout le monde s'est battu contre tout le monde, j'ai affronté Malefoy à un moment, puis Parkinson et Nott, c'était le bazar. Harry a forcé Neville à partir, ça a été dur mais il a fini par le convaincre. Mais du coup comme lui était parti et toi tu étais évanouie on était beaucoup moins nombreux qu'eux. Le prof n'intervenait pas, enfin pas vraiment, il espérait sans doute que nous soyons tous plus ou moins blessés. Mais quand il a vu que Malefoy avait Harry, Seamus, et Dean contre lui il a tout arrêté. Il a dit aux Serpentards de rentrer dans leur salle commune, et nous on va tous aller en retenu parce que c'est nous apparemment qui avons « dérangé le cours normal de la leçon. »

- Et Neville, que va-t-il lui arriver ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui miss Granger, M. Londubat ne court aucun danger. »

Sans détailler davantage, le professeur s'éloigna et laissa le trio seul.

« Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet.

L'infirmière, qui approchait du lit un flacon à la main, prit le temps de verser un peu de potion dans un verre avant de répondre.

« Miss Granger n'a pas subit de blessure grave, il est inutile de rester. Tenez, dit-elle en s'adressant à la sorcière, buvez ça et vous pourrez sortir. »

Hermione acquiesça, soulagée. Se souvenant d'un détail elle regarda le haut de son bras gauche, et passa doucement la main sur une cicatrice peu visible, mais douloureuse au toucher.

« La blessure était profonde, mais rien d'insurmontable. Dans quelques jours toute trace aura totalement disparue. » Lui assura l'infirmière.

Elle bu rapidement la potion amère puis posa le verre et se leva. Effectivement, elle se sentait bien.

Ils remontèrent ensemble au septième étage, croisant Neville, accompagné de Ginny et Luna. Harry le héla.

« Neville, ça va ?

- Moi ça va oui, j'ai connu pire. Mais fais attention à toi Harry, d'accord ?

- Euh, oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, mais…

- Tu t'en vas. » Constata Hermione.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers elle, puis vers Neville, stupéfaits.

« Tu pars de Poudlard ? S'exclama Ron.

- Oui, on l'a décidé ensemble. J'y pensais depuis qu'ils ont attaqué ma grand-mère. Elle est capable de se défendre, je n'ai pas peur pour elle, mais depuis Noël c'est clair qu'ils veulent briser les membres de l'AD et… j'ai peur qu'ils ne s'en prennent à mes parents si je reste. »

Il détourna un instant le regard. Penser à ses parents était encore particulièrement difficile pour lui. Enfermés à Sainte-Mangouste, incapables de reconnaître un agresseur, ils faisaient des cibles si faciles...

« Alors on en a discuté tous les trois, continua Ginny, et on l'a convaincu de partir. Il va utiliser la cheminé de la directrice, elle est la seule à ne pas être condamnée pour l'instant, avec celle des Carrow bien sûr.

- Neville, je suis désolé. Si je n'étais pas resté cette année…

- Arrête Harry. Tu es un ami, tu le sais, mais permet moi de te dire que même si tu as un rôle particulier dans cette guerre elle ne tourne pas autour de toi, ok ? Que tu sois présent ou non n'y change rien, c'est après l'AD qu'ils en ont là. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu dois faire, quoi que ce soit, au lieu de culpabiliser pour rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais celle de Tu-Sais-Qui. Alors fais attention à toi et débarrasses-nous de lui. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Neville fit une accolade à chacun d'eux, un signe de la main puis les dépassa pour se rendre dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Lorsqu'il eu disparu, Ginny lança un regard vers le trio, ils avaient l'air très inquiets pour leur camarade et ami.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Vous n'avez pas trop de contact avec l'extérieur, mais pas mal de personnes sont en fuite, maintenant. Il y a plusieurs groupes de résistants qui se sont formés, et l'un d'eux a créé une radio magique dissidente et secrète, en soutien au survivant et aux résistants.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Harry.

- Tu as bien entendu Harry. C'est Fred et George qui en sont à l'origine, avec quelques autres hors-la-loi. On y entend souvent des membres de l'Ordre, Lupin par exemple anime une des rubriques. Neville va sûrement les rejoindre dans quelques temps, avec quelques autres.

- Quelques autres ?

- Certains sorciers en danger, comme Bill qui rencontre de plus en plus de problème avec les Gobelins va sans doute les contacter. Deux ou trois autres qui sont en danger et craignent pour leurs proches. Et d'autres élèves vont bientôt fuir, on organise ça depuis deux semaines. Dean, il est de sang-mêlé et te soutien, il a peur de rester. Quelques élèves de troisième et quatrième année également. Et puis…

- Moi. Ajouta Luna de sa voix paisible, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Depuis que nous sommes allés au ministère, ils savent tous que je te soutiens. Ils pourraient s'en prendre à mon père pour me forcer à révéler des choses sur toi et tes projets secrets. Mais tu es un ami formidable Harry, donc je ne le veux pas.

- Euh merci Luna. »

La simplicité de la jeune fille déstabilisait toujours autant, même quand on la côtoyait depuis trois ans.

« On va vous laisser, on doit encore parler à certains élèves… » Termina Ginny, mettant un définitivement un terme à la conversation.

Les deux sorcières leur firent un signe de la main et partirent en direction de la tour de Serdaigle, tandis que le trio retournait dans la salle commune où ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle pour travailler.

Très peu de temps après, Killian ressenti une présence et un regard insistant dans son dos.

« Oui ? Apostropha-t-il sans même se retourner.

- Killian, je voudrais… te parler deux minutes. S'il te plaît. »

Reconnaissant la voix du survivant, l'interpelé se leva et lui fit face, curieux et intrigué. Mais surtout suspicieux. Il constatait avec plaisir que Potter, plus petit d'une dizaine de centimètres, était déstabilisé devant lui.

« Hum, voilà, quand tu es arrivé au début de l'année je ne me suis pas très bien conduit envers toi. Je croyais que t'étais un espion, ou quelque chose comme ça, enfin je me suis mal comporté … Mais je ne te connaissais même pas. Je… c'était injuste et tu ne le méritais pas. Aujourd'hui encore, si tu n'avais pas été là pour intercepter Malefoy il aurait pu tuer Hermione, parce que Ron et moi on n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir. Je te remercie pour ça… et je voulais, euh… enfin je voulais te présenter mes excuses. »

Hermione, qui avait tout entendu malgré son sortilège de bulle sonore, n'écrivait plus, stupéfaite par ce discours d'Harry, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Du moins, pas à celui qu'il était devenu depuis quelques temps, le Harry colérique, injuste, lunatique.

Killian ne vit pas la réaction d'Hermione, mais il hésita d'abord entre être indifférent ou l'envoyer balader, persuadé que le survivant le faisait marcher ou préparait un piège comme lui ou son père avant lui en avait le secret. Puis il croisa sans le vouloir le regard du garçon, ce qui le déstabilisa brusquement. Ses certitudes s'évanouirent. Ce regard… intense, sincère, il ne le connaissait que trop. Ce regard ne mentait pas. Trop occupé à le haïr, il n'avait jamais prêté attention à certains détails. Une phrase, prononcée bien des années avant, lui revint en mémoire brusquement. Amenant avec elle le souvenir d'évènements si vieux, si lointains, si forts…

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » Dit-il simplement, ébranlé.

Harry eu un sourire et lui tendit la main.

« Repartons sur de nouvelles bases alors. Je suis Harry Potter, bienvenue à Gryffondor.

- Killian King. »

Il ignora cependant la main tendue du survivant, qui la baissa finalement sans trop se formaliser. Il était pardonné, mais il faudrait sans doute du temps pour effacer le gouffre qu'il avait créé. Mais au moins ils n'étaient plus des ennemis non-déclarés, et c'était avant tout ce qu'avait souhaité Harry.

A vrai dire, son revirement ne datait pas de très longtemps, quelques heures toutes au plus. Mais dans sa mémoire l'image de l'adolescent se mettant devant Hermione pour la protéger, par simple reflexe, sans même réfléchir, l'avait fortement marqué. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être un ennemi.

« Tu travailles sur le devoir d'astronomie là ?

- En effet.

- Si tu veux approfondir, j'avais emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque sur le sujet… j'ai oublié de le rendre, mais si ça t'intéresse tu n'as qu'à le prendre, il est dans mon sac, près du fauteuil là-bas.

- Je m'en souviendrais. »

Harry hocha la tête et parti sans rien ajouter, tandis que Killian se rasseyait à sa table. La plume d'Hermione en face de lui grattait le parchemin sans discontinuer, mais le petit sourire en coin qu'elle arborait ne lui échappa pas. Evidemment, le voir faire « la paix » avec Potter devait lui sembler particulièrement amusant. D'ailleurs si le survivant savait avec qui il venait de proposer une trêve, nul doute qu'il en serait malade.

Il lança un regard acéré à la jeune fille puis se replongea dans le travail. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se servir du livre, il savait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait sur le sujet étudié.

Cependant alors qu'il mangeait avec les autres dans la grande salle, il repensait à ce que Potter lui avait dit, et cela l'intriguait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter ai emprunté ce livre pour travailler. Depuis quand Potter travaillait ? Et puis ce n'était pas le livre le plus fin ni le plus aisé à appréhender. Granger, d'accord, mais _Potter_ ?

Killian se leva discrètement de table pour revenir chez les Gryffondors, il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il y avait deux élèves dans la salle, deux premières années qui n'étaient pas descendus pour le dîner. Il les ignora et s'assit sur un des fauteuils avant de prendre le sac de l'élu, de l'ouvrir et regarder rapidement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Effectivement, le livre était là. Toujours aussi épais, en parfait état. Mais qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait bien faire avec, quel mauvais tour avait-il à l'esprit cette fois ? Le sorcier plaça le livre sur ses genoux, et chercha une pliure naturelle du livre prouvant que Potter avait étudié une page en particulier. Il la trouva, et senti en même quelque chose glisser au sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil au titre, et constata avec étonnement que cela correspondait au devoir de la semaine précédente. Saint Potter étudiait sérieusement ? Il avait peine à y croire. Peut-être s'était-t-il finalement trompé sur le gamin, peut-être méritait-il un minimum d'estime.

Il se pencha pour ramasser ce qui était tombé. Une feuille, vierge apparemment. Il la retourna et resta immobile, ses yeux parcourant sans arrêt la feuille, ne pouvant s'en détacher. Cette vision anéanti d'un seul coup toutes ses résolutions différentes. Potter, ce petit prince arrogant ! Siffla-t-il d'une voix inaudible pour quiconque d'autre que lui. Il glissa la feuille dans son propre sac sans se faire voir, remis le livre à sa place et se dirigea rapidement vers l'ouverture de la salle, son sac sur l'épaule.

Il avait besoin d'air, rapidement.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre 27. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. <em>

_A bientôt pour la suite ;)_


	30. Chapitre 30 : amitié brisée

_Bonjour à tous._

_Un énorme merci à tous mes lecteurs, je réalise toujours difficilement que vous êtes tant à me suivre__._

Alleria : _Merci pour les compliments, ils me font super plaisir. Le fait qu'Harry soit un peu plus sanguin que celui que l'on connait est volontaire. Pour moi cela résulte du fait qu'il soit retourné à Poudlard, et qu'alors qu'ils sont en mars sa quête n'a absolument pas avancée, tandis que les attaques et les morts se multiplient. En résulte frustration, colère, etc. Et puis une autre chose amplifie ces émotions négatives, mais cela ne sera expliqué que plus tard. Par contre je veux bien que tu m'explique ce qui ne t'a pas attiré dans le résumé. Ce que ça laisse présager de l'histoire, la manière dont il est rédigé ? (je suis assez médiocre quand il s'agit de trouver un résumé qui attirerait l'attention donc tu m'aiderais beaucoup en expliquant ce qui pour toi ne va pas :) ) Merci encore et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire._

Chikaru : _Ce fut un "bonsoir" ^^. C'est génial que tu ais adoré, j'espère que la suite te plairas autant._

_Voici le chapitre "amitié brisée" dont j'avais parlé. Plus qu'important pour la suite, il est plus long que les précédents et j'espère que cela vous fera oublier le délai de publication ^^"._

_Trêve de bla-bla, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. J'attend vos reviews pour avoir vos réactions et impressions :)_

* * *

><p>Chapitre n°30 : amitié brisée<p>

Le soir même, personne ne vit Killian. Hermione s'inquiétait beaucoup de ce que pouvait faire le garçon, toujours sous sa responsabilité. Voir qu'Harry avait lui aussi l'air concerné par sa disparition la rassurait cependant un peu : au moins il ne s'agissait pas d'une altercation entre les deux qui aurait mal tournée, et voir son ami s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un montrait qu'il restait quelque part le Harry qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Il jura même, maudissant Rogue de lui avoir volé sa carte du maraudeur – ce dont il était toujours absolument persuadé. Avec sa carte il aurait rapidement retrouvé la trace de son condisciple. Finalement alors qu'il était tard, ils partirent se coucher, se promettant de partir sérieusement à sa recherche demain s'il restait introuvable.

Killian leva les yeux, la lumière dans la salle commune venait de s'éteindre, ils étaient tous montés se coucher. Une vague de fureur souleva son cœur contre le trio, décidément ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de lui pourrir la vie. Avalant péniblement, il ressorti une énième fois le papier qu'il avait subtilisé à Potter et le contempla. Il le croyait définitivement perdu… Le vent glacial de la nuit cinglait son visage, et une larme coula le long de son nez avant de tomber dans l'herbe. Ce n'était que le froid. Ce n'était que le vent. Il y a longtemps qu'il s'était juré de ne plus pleurer. Si longtemps…

Pourtant, se souvint-t-il ironiquement, techniquement ce qui le bouleversait ne lui était _pas encore arrivé_. « Une nouvelle chance ». Ces paroles qu'il avait entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps résonnèrent longtemps en lui, tentatrices. Mais il les chassa rapidement, cela ne servait à rien d'avoir de faux espoirs. Les souvenirs de sa vie adulte étaient toujours là, comme pour lui montrer que le destin était inexorable et qu'il prendrait toujours le même chemin, ferait toujours les mêmes erreurs. Rajeunir ainsi ne servait à rien, il n'y avait pas de nouveau départ possible. Tout est si vain, on ne peut changer de personnalité et ce qu'on est, la répartition le montre mieux que tout le reste, songea amèrement le sorcier. Si nos actes pouvaient vraiment influencer le destin en quoi que ce soit, on ne déciderait pas dès notre enfance de nous classer parmi les rusés, les intelligents, les fidèles ou les courageux. Tout est joué d'avance…

Plus amer que jamais il mit la feuille dans ses affaires et se releva comme à son habitude aussi silencieusement et furtivement qu'une ombre. Il resta là quelques instants, adossé à l'arbre. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, cette solitude dans les ténèbres nocturnes lui était familière, rassurante, protectrice. Son regard se posa sur le château en face de lui, dérivant lentement sur les antiques murs de pierre, puis sur les grilles qu'on devinait à peine tout au fond du parc. Là-bas, deux mangemorts parlaient sans doute entre eux sans se douter un seul instant qu'il était là, dehors, à quelques trois cent mètres d'eux.

Il se reprit, il était grand temps de rentrer. Seulement même couché confortablement et au chaud dans le lit du dortoir de Gryffondor, il ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Afin que son insomnie passe inaperçu, il ferma très vite les rideaux autour de son lit.

Au petit matin, il entendit clairement ses camarades commencer à s'éveiller, se lever, se préparer. Après quelques minutes de bavardages peu intéressants, il entendit Ronald interpeller Harry sans grande discrétion, croyant visiblement qu'il dormait.

« Hey, t'as vu Harry, Killian est revenu cette nuit. T'as une idée d'où il a pu aller ?

- J'ai vu, oui. Mais je ne suis pas sa nounou… Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

Ronald essaya d'insister, cependant le survivant l'envoya balader avant de quitter le dortoir sans grande discrétion. Le roux grommela quelques instants, puis le dortoir se fit silencieux. Killian attendit encore un peu puis tira les rideaux sur les dortoirs vides.

Les quelques jours suivants, Killian fut d'humeur exécrable sans que personne ne puisse en comprendre la raison. N'y tenant plus, un soir Hermione le força à la suivre dans une salle vide et verrouilla la porte.

« Bon ça suffit, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à la fin ? Vous n'en avez pas marre d'être lunatique ?!

- Foutez-moi la paix.

- Killian !

- Laissez-moi sortir. Gronda-t-il.

- Non. Vous allez me dire ce que vous avez. »

Killian dégagea son bras d'un mouvement sec, balança son sac sur la table, sorti la feuille qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires d'Harry et la posa brusquement.

« Très bien ! Voilà ce que j'ai ! »

Hermione s'approcha, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au garçon qui tremblait de fureur. Elle reconnu rapidement la photographie que Dumbledore avait léguée à Harry en début d'année.

« Comment avez-vous eu ça ?

- A votre avis ? Reparti-t-il, acerbe.

- De quel droit l'avez-vous prise ? Elle appartient à Harry, le directeur la lui à léguée.

- Pour avoir le droit de léguer quelque chose il faudrait encore que cela vous appartienne. »

La voix basse était pleine de fureur à peine contenue, il tremblait, jamais encore Hermione ne l'avait vu aussi peu maître de lui-même ni aussi empli de colère froide. Bien sûr elle avait déjà pu le voir en colère, notamment suite à sa métamorphose, mais ce n'étaient que des explosions momentanées, très passagères. Jamais un sentiment réel, durable et vrai comme à ce moment. Paradoxalement, il ne lui paru jamais plus humain qu'en cet instant.

Son comportement l'avait énervée, mais il était clair qu'elle n'arriverait à rien si elle perdait le contrôle de ses réactions, cela le braquerait encore davantage. Elle s'efforça donc de se calmer, d'analyser la situation et de comprendre où était le réel problème. Il ne pouvait pas être dans un tel état pour une simple photographie…

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Non. Non ! Ce n'est pas le cas ! »

- D'accord, je vous crois … alors si elle n'appartient pas à Dumbledore, vous savez qui est son propriétaire ?

- … Moi. » Murmura-t-il sans aucune froideur.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira, inspira, tentant de reprendre son calme. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Sa magie encore instable ne l'aidait absolument pas dans cette tâche.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Osa-t-elle, voyant qu'il faisait un effort.

Sans rien dire il s'éloigna en lui tournant le dos, croisant les bras. Elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser et sa voix lui parvint difficilement. Elle … tremblait ?

« Cette photographie a été prise il y a 20 ans. Il n'y a eu que deux tirages à l'époque, et jamais aucun autre. Deux exemplaires uniques… »

Alors que la voix s'éteignait, elle approcha et regarda plus attentivement la photographie. Le garçon, principalement. Allongé dans la neige, il avait le regard tourné vers le ciel. Son visage était ainsi dans un angle qui empêchait de le reconnaître. Ses cheveux noirs un peu longs étalés dans la neige juraient avec la blancheur de celle-ci. Il y avait un vent léger, le bout de son écharpe bougeait faiblement. Une écharpe verte et argent.

« C'est vous… affirma à voix basse Hermione, sûre d'elle sans même en connaître la raison. Le garçon de la photo c'est vous. Et la fille ... ?

Elle était redressée, et regardait l'objectif en riant. Elle était assez proche pour que son visage entouré de longs cheveux auburn soit discernable, et il semblait familier à Hermione sans qu'elle puisse mettre un nom sur ce visage. L'écharpe de Gryffondor tombait à moitié dans la neige, intriguant beaucoup Hermione.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se souvenir. Severus Rogue, en compagnie d'une jeune Gryffondor, elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part mais était incapable de retrouver les circonstances. Alors cela lui revint : en cinquième année, Harry leur avait reporté ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue. Jusqu'en fin de cinquième année, il était en bon terme avec Lily jusqu'à ce qu'il l'insulte après un conflit avec James Potter, brisant définitivement leur amitié.

« Lily Potter…

- Lily Evans. La corrigea brusquement Killian.

- Vous étiez proche, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione sans se formaliser de l'intervention.

- En effet. Cette photo a été prise en troisième année. Nous en avions chacun gardé un exemplaire, mais j'ai détruit la mienne en entrant au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Dans ce cas celle-ci est forcément à Lily Evans … et donc doit revenir en héritage à Harry.

- Cela ne regarde nullement Potter, ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Cela me concerne, moi uniquement. De toute façon c'est révolu, la meilleure chose à faire c'est détruire ceci. »

Il sortit sa baguette, et commença à prononcer la formule d'Incendio. Hermione poussa son bras et dévia le sort qui frappa le mur sans causer le moindre dommage.

« Hermione, poussez-vous. La somma-t-il durement.

- Non ! Ecoutez, je comprends que vous vouliez la détruire, et vous avez raison cela ne concerne absolument pas Harry. Cependant, Dumbledore savait tout ça et il la lui a léguée quand même. Il ne fait rien sans raison, il y a sans doute une explication valable pour qu'Harry la reçoive en héritage. La détruire, ce serait peut-être détruire un objet important dont ni vous ni moi ne comprenons la portée ! »

Lentement, il abaissa sa baguette.

« D'accord. Que croyez-vous que cela puisse être ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Avoua piteusement la sorcière.

- Alors le mieux est d'aller le lui demander. »

Il se saisit de la photographie et sorti à pas rapide de la salle, lui laissant à peine le temps de le suivre.

Ils se rendirent au pas de course au troisième étage, mais cette fois Hermione s'y attendait : elle tendit l'oreille et parvint à entendre le mot de passe.

« Lily ».

A peine revenue de sa surprise elle vit Rogue monter sur la première marche de l'escalier, et eu à peine le temps d'en faire de même. Elle pénétra dans le bureau à sa suite, le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il s'avança vers le tableau du directeur. Celui-ci regarda le jeune sorcier avec étonnement, puis Hermione, avant de revenir vers Killian.

« Mon enfant, que faites-vous ici ?

- Je veux que vous m'expliquiez ceci. »

Il posa le cliché sur le bureau du directeur.

« Oh, vous l'avez trouvé.

- C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?! S'exclama Killian, outré. Comment Potter s'est retrouvé en sa possession, c'est une période de la vie de Lily qui ne le concerne aucunement !

- Je la lui ai donnée en sachant très bien ce que je faisais, je savais qu'il ne reconnaîtrait ni vous ni sa mère, il n'a pas de photo d'elle datant de cette époque. Je voulais simplement qu'il possède même sans le savoir un souvenir de sa mère, et qu'il comprenne qu'une alliance ou une amitié inter-maison est possible.

- Bien sûr, ironisa Killian. Et notre amitié est le meilleur exemple qui soit, surtout quand on voit la manière dont elle s'est terminée. Un modèle !

- Ne soyez pas si caustique Severus.

- Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire, et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Vous souhaitez vraiment que je vous rappelle notre rupture et … les évènements qui ont suivis ? Termina-t-il en jetant un rapide regard à Hermione. Nous n'étions pas particulièrement on bon terme sur la fin, vous vous souvenez ? »

Cette fois-ci Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il comprenait l'amertume et la colère du jeune homme, largement amplifiée par les évènements et la magie encore incontrôlable qui circulait en lui. Il n'était pas bon que le jeune homme garde tant d'instabilité en lui, son énergie devait se manifester, et il n'y avait que deux moyens à cela : à travers sa magie en rendant la force et l'effet de ses sorts aléatoire, où à travers des explosions émotionnelles. Or évidemment il valait mieux pour tout le monde que sa magie volontaire ou instinctive se manifeste le moins possible.

« Elle me haïssait, Albus. Conclu-t-il d'une voix un peu étranglée. Notre amitié a été définitivement brisée. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas, j'étais sûr qu'elle l'aurait détruite aussitôt…

- Ce n'est pas le cas Severus. Vous avez une vision trop radicale des personnes que vous côtoyez. Vous êtes pourtant bien placé pour savoir que le monde n'est pas manichéen, qu'il n'existe pas que le blanc et le noir, le mal et le bien, la haine … et l'amour. Elle ne vous haïssait pas, elle haïssait ce que vous étiez devenu, et ceux qui en étaient responsables. Elle a gardé cette photographie de son enfance, sans doute pour garder en mémoire celui que vous étiez à ce moment là. »

Le directeur fit une pause, observant la réaction de l'ancien professeur. Hermione s'était décalée de sorte à voir son expression sans pour autant se rapprocher car il paraissait avoir oublié sa présence. Il semblait anéanti, assis sur le fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

« Lorsqu'elle a su que votre nouveau maître les recherchaient, elle s'est cachée, comme vous le savez. Elle a d'abord tenu secrète cette photographie par égard envers James, puis de peur que Tom ne tombe dessus s'il parvenait à les rattraper, et qu'il ne comprenne que les liens entre vous et Lily étaient bien au-delà de ce qu'il imaginait. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu - quand le gardien du secret a été désigné, Lily m'a donnée cette photographie en me demandant de la donner à Harry si elle mourrait et que lui survivait. Je devais lui donner, et lui expliquer. Elle espérait qu'il vous pardonne. Mais je suis certain que si vous lui expliquez tout, Harry comprendra et vous la donnera…

- Cessez de vous moquer Albus. Vous savez comme moi que ceci ne signifie plus rien pour moi. »

Etrangement, Dumbledore eu un sourire amusé. Killian ne le vit pas car il s'était tourné pour rendre le cliché à Hermione.

« Tiens, reprends ça, et que Potter en fasse ce qu'il veut. Qu'il la garde, la déchire, la brûle, la mange s'il veut, ce ne sont plus mes affaires.

- Gardez-la précieusement Hermione. Un jour, Harry comprendra. Un jour elle sera réclamée. … Sortez à présent s'il vous plaît, je souhaite m'entretenir seul à seul avec ce jeune homme. »

Elle vit Severus rouler les yeux devant cette formulation, acquiesça et sorti du bureau, ayant de toute manière besoin de réfléchir. Elle retourna dans la salle de classe vide qu'ils avaient quittée une demi-heure avant, ouvrit la porte qu'elle avait verrouillée in extremis quand elle était sur les talons de Rogue et s'assit sur une des chaises, prenant le temps de mettre ses idées au clair.

Ses sentiments étaient étrangement contradictoires. D'un coté, elle haïssait Rogue pour sa conduite exécrable pendant les cours, son acharnement envers Harry, l'assassinat du directeur, ses traitrises. Mais elle appréciait Killian, leurs entrainements, le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble à travailler, confronter leurs connaissances. Et elle éprouvait de la compassion aussi envers lui, tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis qu'il l'avait mise en retenue. Et maintenant, elle voyait combien il avait été proche de Lily, et à nouveau elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être compatissante.

Hermione passa une main sur son front, moralement épuisée. Malgré tout elle ne devait pas oublier que derrière le jeune sorcier il y avait toujours le mangemort. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les apparences triomphent et qu'elle oublie peu à peu qui était vraiment en face d'elle…

« J'étais sûr de te trouver là. »

Elle se retint à grand peine de sursauter, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Son accès de colère était terminé, il était repassé au contrôle de lui, au tutoiement.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui, il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant. »

Il verrouilla la porte d'un informulé, puis sembla hésiter un petit moment.

« Hermione, le directeur et moi venons d'avoir une conversation importante, et il m'a parlé de certaines choses que personne n'est censé savoir. Il m'a dit que toi, Weasley et Potter aviez une mission importante à terminer, et il était inquiet que vous ne sembliez pas avoir avancé. Je dois vous aider.

- Hors de question. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire confiance ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous travaillons ensemble, que je t'aide, que j'ai oublié qui tu étais.

- Hermione … Ecoute, je sais que les apparences sont largement contre moi, mais tu dois me faire confiance.

- Mais combien de fois vas-tu retourner ta veste ?! » Explosa Hermione, hors d'elle qu'il puisse à nouveau faire semblant d'être du bon coté.

Etrangement, il resta calme, fermant seulement les yeux quelques instants. Elle ne dit rien pendant ce moment de silence, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait encore inventer comme excuse.

« Je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois.

- Oui, le jour où tu as pris cette marque infâme !

- Non… Lorsque je suis retourné vers Albus et où je suis devenu espion pour l'Ordre. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'agir pour lui depuis ce jour.

- Mais bien sûr, et c'est dans son propre intérêt que tu l'as assassiné.

- Je ne l'ai pas assassiné. Répondit-il presque laconiquement.

- Tu oses nier ? Harry était là, il a tout vu, comment tu es intervenu alors que Drago baissait sa baguette, comment il t'a supplié avant que tu ne le tues !

- Potter ne sait rien ! S'exclama Killian. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tout cela, c'était ce qu'il avait _cru_ voir, une mise en scène ?

- Tu veux me faire croire quoi, qu'il t'a demandé de le tuer peut-être ? Ironisa Hermione, soufflée du culot qu'il manifestait.

- C'est exactement ça. »

Hermione manqua s'étouffer de surprise. Il allait un peu trop loin sur ce coup, comment le croire, mais en même temps, comment croire qu'il espérait la convaincre avec de tels mensonges ?

« Oui, Dumbledore, un grand sorcier, n'est-ce pas ! Le plus grand de tous les temps à en croire ce qui se dit. Mais que diraient tous ces sorciers s'ils savaient combien leur meneur peut faire preuve de folie, combien il peut être manipulateur, détruisant la vie de ses proches s'il le faut. Vous n'imaginez pas Granger, tout ce qu'il a planifié en secret…

- Comme l'affrontement entre Harry et le professeur Quirell, sa descente dans la chambre des secrets, l'échange de sang pour faire revivre Voldemort, la protection née de l'amour de Lily ? » Enuméra sombrement Hermione, sourcils froncés. Toutes les pièces prenaient place, confirmant ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné.

Killian eu l'air perplexe l'espace d'un très court instant, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle nie, certainement pas à ce qu'elle sache déjà tout. D'un sens, cela lui facilitait la tâche. Mais Merlin, pourquoi donc cette jeune sorcière n'était pas allée chez les Serdaigles ?

« C'est tout à fait ça. Albus savait que Drago devait le tuer ce jour là, et également que j'avais fait un serment inviolable avec sa mère pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Soit il ne le faisait pas et serait très sévèrement puni par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, soit il accomplissait sa tache, et commettait ainsi son tout premier meurtre. Le directeur voulait lui éviter cela en me demandant de le tuer à la place de Drago, ce n'était selon lui qu'un « petit service » à lui rendre.

- Il voulait donc préserver Malefoy, quitte à en mourir … »

A la grande surprise de la jeune sorcière, Killian ricana sombrement.

« Oh non rien de si noble. Albus avait manipulé un objet maléfique sans prendre la moindre précaution. La magie noire s'était glissée irrémédiablement en lui, et même si je suis parvenu à enfermer le sort dans sa main il était destiné à mourir dans peu de temps. Albus m'a demandé de le tuer tout simplement pour lui éviter de souffrir…

- Je ne peux te croire… murmura Hermione.

- Et je te trouverais inconsciente de me croire sur parole. Affirma Killian sans manifester de surprise. Mais il le faut, car tu dois avoir une confiance totale en moi, et m'expliquer votre quête car Albus semble croire que je suis en mesure de vous aider tous les trois.

- Et comment penses-tu me convaincre ? » Questionna Hermione, curieuse.

Killian prit son sac et en sorti une bassine de très petite taille. Il la posa sur la table et elle reprit aussitôt sa taille normale. La pensine…

« Tu vas assister toi-même aux évènements. Je suppose que tu sais que si le souvenir est modifié cela est clairement visible ?

- Il y a comme de la brume … oui, je le sais. Vas-y, mets les souvenirs que tu veux que je vois. Je suis prête. »

Killian prit sa baguette, et plusieurs fils étrangement étincelants tombèrent dans la bassine, tournoyant en montrant des images trop rapides pour être discernées, puis le liquide redevint totalement fluide et invisible. Hermione marqua alors une légère hésitation, elle voulait voir les souvenirs bien sûr, mais jamais encore elle ne s'était servie d'une pensine.

« Plonge ton visage dedans. N'ais pas peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur. » Affirma la sorcière avec conviction, plongeant aussitôt son visage dans le liquide brillant.

Hermione se sentit alors tomber, et atterrit très brutalement dans le bureau du directeur. Elle se releva en se massant les fesses, douloureuses suite à sa chute. Alors seulement elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait reconnu immédiatement le lieu, car il n'était pas très différent de ce qu'il était à présent. Quelques objets en plus sur les étagères, et le cadre de Dumbledore absent du mur. Le directeur était présent en chair et en os, assis dans son fauteuil et apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Il semblait plus jeune que lorsqu'elle l'avait connu, peut-être d'une quinzaine d'année.

L'arrivée de la jeune sorcière ne l'avait pas perturbé. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir, il ne pouvait pas la voir ni avoir conscience de sa présence.

_« Il est persuadé qu'il s'agit d'elle… de son fils ! » S'exclama douloureusement une voix derrière elle. _

Hermione se retourna et ce qu'elle vit la choqua. _Un homme était adossé au mur, la tête dans les mains, l'air désespéré._

_« J'ai tenté de le convaincre Albus, j'ai vraiment essayé ! Il continue de la chercher, obnubilé par cette prophétie. »_

_Severus Rogue paraissait complètement anéanti, à deux doigt de perdre toute la retenue qui lui était coutumière._

_« C'est terminé Severus. Si vous insistez davantage il finira par se douter de quelque chose. Vous êtes venu me voir, vous m'avez prévenu, vous avez tenté de le dissuader – même si ce n'est que folie- il n'y a absolument rien que vous puissiez faire d'autre. Les Potter se cachent désormais, ils sont autant en sécurité qu'on puisse l'être de nos jours._

_- Promettez-moi, promettez-moi que je ne vous ai pas tout donné pour rien… Je renouvelle ma promesse Albus, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, absolument tout, mais jurez-moi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien._

_- Severus … je ne peux vous faire une telle promesse vous le savez. Mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'ils survivent. Tous les trois. »_

_Rogue ferma les yeux, acquiesçant douloureusement._

Le bureau disparu brusquement, et réapparu aussitôt après. Hermione chuta à nouveau, bien que moins péniblement que la première fois. Rogue et Dumbledore étaient encore là tous les deux, et la scène s'était sans aucun doute déroulée pendant leur sixième année. Dumbledore était à son bureau, sa main noircie devant lui, tandis que Rogue faisait les cent pas dans le bureau.

_« … Votre première priorité sera de découvrir ce que prépare Drago. Un adolescent apeuré est un danger pour les autres comme pour lui-même. Offrez-lui une aide et des conseils, il devrait accepter, il vous aime beaucoup._

_- Beaucoup moins depuis que son père est en disgrâce. Objecta Rogue. Il m'en rend responsable, il pense que j'ai usurpé la position de Lucius._

_- Essayez quad même. Je suis moins inquiet pour moi que pour les éventuelles victimes des stratagèmes auxquels ce garçon pourrait avoir recours. Bien entendu il n'y aura qu'une seule chose à faire, en définitive, si nous voulons le sauver de la colère de Lord Voldemort. »_

Hermione ne quitta pas du regard Rogue pendant toute la durée de l'échange. La tension était presque visible. Elle le vit s'arrêter, hausser les sourcils et l'entendit demander d'un ton railleur :

_« Vous avez l'intention de le laisser vous tuer ?_

_- Certainement pas. C'est_ vous_ qui devrez me tuer. »_

La jeune sorcière se tourna brusquement vers le vieil homme. Ainsi, Killian ne lui avait pas menti ? Dumbledore lui avait sérieusement demandé de le tuer ? C'était impensable, et visiblement Rogue lui-même était à peu près aussi stupéfait qu'elle.

_« Vous voulez que je le fasse maintenant ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix chargée d'ironie. Ou souhaitez-vous que je vous accorde quelques instants de répits pour composer une épitaphe ?_

_- Oh nous ne sommes pas pressés. Répondit Dumbledore en souriant. J'imagine que l'occasion se présentera le moment venu. Etant donné ce qui s'est passé ce soir, continua-t-il en montrant sa main desséchée, on peut être sûr que cela va arriver d'ici un an._

_- Si mourir ne vous gêne pas, lança Rogue d'un ton rude, pourquoi ne pas laisser Drago se charger de vous tuer ?_

_- L'âme de ce garçon n'est pas encore trop abîmée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit ravagée à cause de moi._

_- Et mon âme à moi Dumbledore ?, la mienne ?_

_- Vous seul pouvez savoir si le fait d'aider un vieil homme à échapper à la douleur et à l'humiliation affectera votre âme, répondit-il. Je vous demande cette grande et unique faveur, Severus, car la mort vient à moi aussi sûrement que les Canons de Chudley arriveront derniers du championnat cette année. Je dois vous avouer que je préfèrerais une sortie rapide et indolore plutôt que longue et répugnante si, par exemple, Greyback s'en mêlait – j'ai entendu dire que Voldemort l'avait pris à son service ? Ou encore, si j'avais affaire à cette chère Bellatrix qui aime bien jouer avec la nourriture avant de la manger. » _

Rogue restait immobile, sans répondre. Hermione se prit à souhaiter qu'il reste ainsi, qu'il ne réponde rien. S'il acceptait, s'il avait réellement fait cette promesse à Dumbledore, cela voulait dire que toutes ces années il était effectivement de leur coté. Elle l'avait détesté pour rien, sans raison ni preuve. Elle se serait trompée, de la pire des manières qui soit : en haïssant et méprisant un homme innocent, manipulé toute sa vie.

Tétanisée, le souffle coupée, elle le vit finalement acquiescer sombrement.

_« Merci. »_

Le bureau et les deux hommes se transformèrent en poussières, et cette fois-ci Hermione qui commençait à s'habituer atterrit sans trop de mal dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle se vit quitter la salle, tandis que Rogue restait à leur table de travail, seul. En voyant certains paquets de chocolats sur les tables, des couples ensemble dans des coins un peu à l'écart, elle comprit rapidement que c'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin, ce jour où Rogue était revenu d'on ne sait où complètement transformé. Elle allait enfin savoir ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là, ce qui l'avait tant bouleversé.

_Pendant quelques minutes, Killian resta là, à travailler. _Hermione se demandait s'il allait partir ou si quelque chose allait lui arriver._ Mais non, finalement après un temps qui lui paru interminable, il rangea ses affaires et se leva avant de sortir le plus discrètement possible. _Hermione le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au troisième étage. Ce jour là il était donc allé voir le directeur, encore une fois…

Elle marcha sur ses talons, ayant du mal à suivre son rythme, il semblait déterminé. A quoi ?, voilà la question.

_Arrivé devant le bureau il alla se planter devant le portrait._

_« Severus, mon enfant, que me vaut votre visite ?_

_- Que m'arrive-t-il ? Demanda Killian, froidement._

_- De quoi parlez-vous ? »_

_Au moins, Dumbledore eu le bon goût de paraître réellement étonné. A moins qu'il ne sache vraiment pas de quoi il s'agissait._

_« Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'hiver de ma septième année ? Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de cette période ! »_

_Le directeur détourna le regard et prit le temps de s'asseoir correctement, apparemment pensif et mal à l'aise à la fois._

_« Je crois que votre mémoire s'efface au fut et à mesure que se gravent les nouveaux souvenir, car elle ne peut pas contenir la mémoire de deux réalités différentes. Bien sûr vous savez comment fonctionne la mémoire Severus, les souvenirs de votre première adolescence ne disparaissent pas réellement, mais ils sont comme disloqués, éparpillés pour laisser place aux souvenirs de votre mémoire actuelle, des évènements que vous vivez en ce moment même. Je suis navré Severus, cela à commencé doucement, mais il semble que peu à peu, c'est toute votre ancienne mémoire qui disparaîtra. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vous reste la certitude d'avoir vécu une autre vie sans en avoir le moindre souvenir. » _

_Devant cette explication qu'il avait tant redoutée, Killian recula d'un pas, comme si le directeur l'avait frappé. Il s'appuya contre le bureau pour éviter de montrer qu'il tremblait par le choc de cette révélation. _

Hermione ressenti une peine immense à cette vue. Après tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, cela semblait le coup de grâce.

_« Vous le saviez. Vous le saviez depuis le début que ma mémoire serait altérée._

_- Je savais que c'était une possibilité, en effet._

_- Et vous ne m'avez rien dit. Pourquoi ?_

_- Vous aviez déjà assez de problème pour le moment Severus. Je ne souhaitais pas vous ennuyer davantage avec un détail dont je n'étais même pas certain._

_- Un détail ?! Toute ma vie ramenée à un simple détail ? Cracha Killian, fou de rage. Vous devez bien vous amuser à jouer avec ma vie Albus ! Même la mort ne vous a pas changé, ôter le libre arbitre de vos pions est restée votre activité favorite ! Mais cette fois-ci vous n'allez pas m'imposer votre volonté, que cela vous plaise ou non je redeviendrais moi-même. Je ne veux pas oublier ! _

_- Severus… cessez cela, seuls les évènements sont responsables de votre état. Ni moi, ni vous, ni miss Granger. Seulement le hasard, une succession d'évènements sans lien apparent. Je sais très bien que vous n'aimez pas la situation, mais réfléchissez, cela est peut-être l'occasion de laisser simplement les faits vous échapper, pour une fois. L'occasion pour vous de recommencer une nouvelle vie, de laisser votre passé derrière vous, de prendre une autre route que celle que vous avez empruntée. Vos souvenirs sont un fardeau…_

_- Mais ils sont MON fardeau ! L'interrompit le sorcier, se redressant subitement, révolté par les paroles du portrait. Je ne veux rien oublier de mon passé, quel qu'il soit ! Succès, erreurs, crimes, trahisons, mon passé fait partie de moi. Je ne serais pas lâche Albus, je ne cèderai pas à la facilité de tout oublier. » _

Hermione vit le regard plein de tristesse de Dumbledore quand l'ancien professeur de potion lui tourna le dos pour regarder d'autres portraits, sans doute pour maîtriser la fureur qui grondait en lui, plus que visible. Il tentait apparemment de faire le vide dans son esprit, comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais il n'y parvenait pas vraiment, sans doute parce qu'à 17 ans il n'avait pas encore appris à maîtriser cette branche de la magie. Et le tourbillon des souvenirs accumulés ces derniers mois ajouté à toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'il avait éprouvé, sans compter sa magie instable ne l'aidaient évidemment pas à se calmer.

_« Severus, n'avez-vous jamais désiré oublier la manière dont elle est morte ? » Demanda soudainement le vieil homme. _

Hermione, qui n'avait cessé d'observer Killian se tourna vers lui, estomaquée qu'il puisse dire une telle chose.

_« Arrêtez Albus, ne jouez pas avec cela. Gronda Kilian en se retournant lui aussi. Je ne nierai jamais les responsabilités de mes crimes, et vous le savez très bien. _

_- Pourtant Severus, vous devrez l'accepter, j'en ai bien peur. Tant que vous resterez à cette époque de votre vie les anciens souvenirs disparaîtront, quelle que soit l'importance qu'ils aient pour vous. Et tant que vous serez à Poudlard, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que vous redeveniez l'adulte que vous étiez._

_- Je le sais._

_- Alors même si c'est difficile, essayez de ne pas penser à cela pour l'instant. Il faut aussi envisager la possibilité que vous ne puissiez jamais redevenir Severus Rogue. Dans ce cas vous resterez ainsi, et pour tout le monde vous serez bel et bien Killian. Essayez de vous intégrer, de vous concentrer sur votre présent au lieu de regretter votre passé. C'est important. Ne restez pas renfermé sur vous-même Severus, vous verrez que certaines personnes sont peut-être différentes de ce que vous imaginiez. Ne gardez pas le point de vue du professeur, vous n'êtes plus cet homme. Laissez-vous le temps de les découvrir tels qu'ils sont réellement, vous pourriez être surpris. » _

_Severus resta silencieux, semblant considérer que cela ne servait à rien de nier. Il déglutit amèrement et fit demi-tour pour partir. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte, Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole._

_« Au fait Severus, comment se porte Harry ?_

_- A merveille. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il donne toujours l'impression de vouloir se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie…_

_- Severus…_

_- Ne me dites-pas que vous ne vous en doutiez pas ! »_

_Sans attendre de réponse, Killian parti en claquant la porte, ne voyant ainsi pas contrairement à Hermione le sourire amusé qu'arbora le vieil homme, appuyé contre son cadre. _

A nouveau le décor disparu pour se reformer, tout à fait identique. Hermione se vit sortir du bureau tandis que Killian se tournait vers le portrait. Cette scène ne datait que de quelques minutes.

_« Vous vouliez me parler ?_

_- En effet. Vous sembler mieux vous entendre avec miss Granger, je me trompe ?_

_- Nous cohabitons nous sommes bien obligés._

_- Vous en êtes au tutoiement, en privé ! Nota avec amusement le vieux directeur._

_- Pour ne pas se tromper en public. Arrêtez d'insinuer ce que je pense Albus, vous devenez vraiment malsain avec l'âge. _

_- Ce n'est pas malsain, vous êtes deux adolescents. »_

_Le portrait pouffa quelques secondes sous le regard assassin de l'ancien professeur. _

_« Severus, vous savez qu'il y a de très forte chance que cela devienne votre vie définitive. Il faut vous y faire, intégrez-vous, faites-vous des amis, soyez un adolescent plein de vie !_

_- Et pourquoi pas une petite-amie tant qu'on y est._

_- Vous avez raison, j'avais oublié : trouvez-vous une petite-amie ! »_

_Killian ne releva même pas, ayant visiblement pris le parti d'ignorer les remarques joyeuses de l'ancien directeur. _

_« Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire…_

_- Oh non Severus, ce n'est pas tout. Dit-il, redevenant plus sérieux. L'attitude de miss Granger ne fait aucun doute, elle a de l'estime et de la sympathie pour Killian King. Je pense … qu'il serait bon que vous parliez avec elle de la mission que j'ai confiée à Harry. Au vu des nouvelles que je peux entendre, la guerre est imminente. Il est important qu'Harry mène à bien sa mission le plus rapidement possible, et je sais que vous lui serez d'un grand secours. Travaillez ensemble Severus, c'est absolument nécessaire désormais._

_- Potter me hait, et c'est réciproque. Je ne vois pas comment…_

_- Harry hait Severus Rogue. Je suis sûr qu'il apprécie Killian, je me trompe ?_

_- … Non. Céda l'adolescent à contrecœur._

_- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, mon enfant. » _

_Killian sorti du bureau sans un regard pour le vieil homme._

Hermione se sentie projetée en arrière, si bien qu'elle serait tombée si on ne l'avait pas rattrapée avec force. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et Killian la relâcha, silencieux, attendant une réaction de sa part. Il était peu à l'aise avec l'idée qu'elle avait vu ses souvenirs, mais c'était le seul moyen. Il les avait déjà sélectionnés, ne montrant pas certains souvenirs importants car bien trop personnels.

Hermione resta immobile et silencieuse quelques secondes, digérant à peine tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle ne pouvait plus avoir de doute désormais.

« Killian, rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande demain soir, je t'expliquerai tout. »

* * *

><p><em>Voili-voilou !<em>

_Comme vous l'avez vu j'ai dû réutiliser certaines scènes du livre. J'en ai finalement inventé une de la manière la plus plausible possible, qui se passerait entre le moment où Rogue vient supplier pour la première fois Dumbledore de protéger Lily et avant que celle-ci ne soit finalement tuée. Plusieurs entrevues ont sans doute eu lieu, et Dumbledore éprouve de moins en moins de mépris pour Severus. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. _

_Les scènes qu'il montre sont suffisante pour prouver son innocence, et j'ai évité volontairement les scènes que Severus pourraient juger trop personnelles, trop humiliantes, en ne montrant que le strict minimum à Hermione. Il n'est pas ici sur le point de mourir, ce n'est pas le fils de Lily à qui il dévoile tout ceci, donc à mon sens il ferait davantage une "sélection" dans ses souvenirs. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas montré exactement les même que dans le livre. J'espère être restée cohérente tant dans la succession des évènements, la manière de les montrer que les caractères. _

_N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews, j'ai besoin d'avoir vos avis si je veux rester cohérente. Et une petite pour dire que vous appréciez (ou non) est toujours bienvenue et source de motivation ^^_

_A bientôt pour la suite ! _


	31. Chapitre 31 : Progression

_**Bonjour à tous.**_

**Cocochon : Merci, contente que ça te plaise ^^**

**dj83 : Merci pour la faute, un bête lapsus en effet. Sinon je suis assez d'accord avec toi je le considère aussi comme un héros, même si je doute que lui se considère comme tel. Cette impression comme tu dis que Severus meurt peu à peu pour laisser place à King, c'est tout à fait l'idée que je voulais transmettre, tout en mettant l'accent sur l'aspect assez horrible pour lui de cette "amnésie". Et puis oublier le passé va lui permettre d'ouvrir les yeux, peu à peu, comme en fin de ce chapitre-ci. (sans pour autant le faire devenir OOC puisqu'il y a une raison aux changements progressifs) Mais après, qui dit que ce sera forcément définitif ...Qui sait ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour tes reviews, j'espère sincèrement que le reste te plaira.  
><strong>

**AliceEtMoi : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur ^^ Et en effet, tu as tout à fait raison Seamus a fui. J'ai corrigé l'erreur et j'ai republié. Merci beaucoup, je peux être tête en l'air parfois ._. Si tu repère d'autres incohérences n'hésite surtout pas.**

_**Je voulais aussi vous parler de quelque chose qui est assez important au sujet de cette fic. (non je vous rassure, je ne l'abandonne pas : toute la trame principale est écrite, moralement je vais bien mieux et après les partiels ce sont les vacances, donc plus rien ne m'empêchera d'écrire désormais)**_

_**J'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfiction il y a très longtemps, le sixième livre venait à peine de sortir. J'avais donc imaginé totalement cette histoire, et le déroulement de la septième année était entièrement fictif. Après la parution du sept, j'ai modifié mon scénario de base pour qu'il soit plus proche du vrai, tout en gardant certaines idées que j'avais eu. Donc ne vous étonnez pas que l'histoire de fond ressemble beaucoup au livre mais avec certains éléments différents - héritage de mes premières idées. Vous avez déjà pu le constater pour les legs de Dumbledore et heureusement cela ne semblait pas vous avoir choqué à l'époque, toutefois je tenais à expliquer les raisons car ce sera assez souvent le cas dans les chapitres à venir.**_

_**Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir la suite.****  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

><p>Chapitre n°31 : Progression<p>

« Hermione. »

L'interpelée ne fit rien pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu, restant accoudée à la fenêtre, réfléchissant. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner, croiser son regard, voir son visage. Toute la journée elle avait évité de se retrouver face à lui, redoutant la gêne qui s'installerait encore davantage entre eux après les révélations de la veille. Par bonheur il dû comprendre car il ne prononça pas un mot de plus, venant simplement se mettre à coté d'elle, à nouveau. Combien de fois cette scène avait-elle eu lieu : tous les deux silencieux, pensifs, regardant le parc sans oser prononcer un mot ? Deux, trois fois ? Si la situation avait quelque chose d'incommode, elle en était aussi agréable.

Pourtant, ce jour là quelque chose avait changé. Une grande partie du parc était recouvert d'un épais brouillard, le dissimulant totalement à leur vue.

« Les détraqueurs. Constata Hermione doucement, rompant enfin le silence.

- Il semblerait, et beaucoup plus nombreux qu'avant. On dirait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas apprécié la fuite de Londubat.

- J'espère qu'il est en sécurité. »

Après quelques secondes elle vit Killian se redresser.

« Personne n'est en sécurité, surtout ceux qui s'opposent aux mangemorts. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer et essayer de mettre fin à cette guerre le plus rapidement possible. »

Hermione soupira, c'était le moment ou jamais. Elle alla s'asseoir autour de la petite table et Killian prit place à coté d'elle. Après avoir machinalement vérifié que son sac était bien accroché à sa chaise, elle lança un regard anxieux vers le garçon.

« L'année précédente, Dumbledore a donné à Harry une mission, en lui expliquant le seul moyen de vaincre Vol...

- Je suis au courant de ça, l'interrompit Killian. Quel est ce moyen ?

- Ils ont découvert qu'il avait fait en sorte de se rendre immortel, en séparant son âme en plusieurs morceaux.

- Un horcruxe…

- Tu le savais ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je suis un maître en magie noire, Granger, je connaissais évidemment l'existence théorique de tels objets. Déclara le sorcier en lui lançant un regard polaire. Seulement je n'imaginais pas qu'on puisse réellement en créer, même si j'imagine que si une personne est capable d'en réaliser un, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pas un, mais plusieurs.

- Combien ?

- Il a séparé son âme en sept morceaux. Souffla la jeune femme.

- Donc six horcruxes… »

Il se recula contre le dossier du siège, bras croisés, apparemment en pleine réflexion. Hermione attendit qu'il mette les choses au point, ayant peur de l'interrompre et que l'ambiance posée ne s'estompe.

« Et Dumbledore a chargé Potter de les retrouver ? Quelle folie, c'est hors de sa portée.

- Deux ont déjà été détruits. Objecta Hermione.

- Vous voilà bien avancés… La bague. La bague était un horcruxe. Réalisa-t-il brusquement. Une magie si puissante, si sombre… Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à savoir quel était le maléfice que renfermait cet objet. Mais quelle folie a pu pousser Dumbledore pour qu'il essaye de la mettre en connaissant sa nature ?

- Harry… Harry pense que la pierre de la bague est un objet magique très puissant. Dit Hermione en hésitant, mais pour la première fois cette option ne lui semblait plus aussi absurde. Il pense que c'est la pierre dont parle le conte des trois frères : la pierre de résurrection. La bague appartenait apparemment au grand-père de Voldemort, Marvolo Gaunt, et Dumbledore l'a retrouvée dans les décombre de sa maison. Pour Harry, Voldemort l'aurait transformé en horcruxe sans connaître le pouvoir de cette pierre.

- La pierre de résurrection. Répéta Killian. Je ne vois en effet pas beaucoup d'autres possibilités, d'objets si tentateurs au point d'avoir fait perdre toute mesure à Albus.

- Tu penses que c'est vrai, qu'il s'agit de la pierre ? »

Pour une fois, Hermione ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait croire. Si Dumbledore lui-même y avait cru au point de mettre au doigt un horcruxe, si Harry était parvenu à cette conclusion aussi, et si cette idée ne semblait pas choquer un esprit comme celui de Severus Rogue, peut-être était-ce elle qui avait tort cette fois.

« Je n'en sais rien. Avoua celui-ci. Il y a peu, j'aurais dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende absurde, un conte de bonne femme. Mais à présent je ne peux rien affirmer, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Toutefois ce n'est pas l'important, faire appel à des ombres n'est pas ce qui nous aidera à vaincre. Revenons aux horcruxes si tu veux bien : tu dis que seulement deux ont été détruits. Combien d'autres en avaient vous en votre possession ?

- Aucun… Harry était parti l'année dernière dans une grotte avec le directeur pour aller chercher le troisième, le médaillon de Serpentard. Ils l'ont bien récupéré, mais quand Harry à repris le médaillon sur le corps de Dumbledore, il s'est aperçu que c'était un faux. Quelqu'un d'autre était déjà passé avant pour récupérer le vrai et le remplacer par une copie. Nous ignorons si cette personne possède encore l'original, s'il l'a détruit, ou même s'il est encore en vie.

- Et les autres ?

- Nous avons quelques pistes : nous pensons que sur les trois objets restants, il y a un ou deux objets appartenant aux maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. D'après les enquêtes de Dumbledore, Voldemort avait réussit à mettre la main sur un objet appartenant à Poufsouffle. Pour l'autre et le dernier, nous n'avons rien. »

Hermione vit l'expression atterrée de son interlocuteur, et aurait souhaité ne rien lui dire. Il était clair dans ces explications qu'ils étaient plus près du point mort que de la victoire. Ils n'avaient que peu de choses, si peu.

« Revenons-en au médaillon. Tu l'as ?

- Non, c'est Harry qui le garde, mais je me suis servie d'un parchemin enchanté que je suis la seule à pouvoir lire, j'y ai décrit l'aspect du médaillon et j'ai aussi retranscrit le mot trouvé à l'intérieur. »

Hermione fouilla quelques instants dans son sac pour prendre le parchemin légué par Dumbledore. Alors qu'elle allait le poser sur la table, Killian lui saisit le poignet.

« Qu'as-tu écrit d'autre sur ce parchemin ?

- Tout ce qui concerne la mission.

- C'est toi qui l'as ensorcelé ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet, bien qu'ayant appris à faire confiance à l'intelligence de la jeune sorcière.

- Non, bien sûr, il serait toujours possible qu'un sorcier trouve un moyen de le lire. Il m'a été donné ainsi, c'est un cadeau de Dumbledore. Il devait savoir que j'aime avoir des notes pour travailler et réfléchir.

- Je vois. Bon, lis-moi tout ce que tu sais. » Lui demanda-t-il, rassuré.

Hermione s'exécuta, décrivant précisément le médaillon de Serpentard, ainsi que le mot trouvé à l'intérieur et ce qu'Harry lui avait dit de son passage dans la grotte. Killian écoutait attentivement, fronçant les sourcils par moment, semblant presque avoir une idée. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, il hocha la tête.

« R.A.B, c'est ça ?

- Oui. J'ai cherché dans des grimoires tous les sorciers célèbres mais je n'ai trouvé personne correspondant à de telles initiales.

- Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas forcément d'un sorcier célèbre, au sens où on l'entend.

- Tu as une idée ? Un sorcier à la fois puissant et assez intelligent pour comprendre le stratagème des horcruxes.

- Ou bien un sorcier proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Imaginons que « A » soit un deuxième prénom ou un surnom et laissons-le de coté.

- Dont B serait le nom de famille.

- Exact. Une famille tournée vers la magie noire, puissante, dont certains membres seraient au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être des mangemorts…

- Black ! S'exclama Hermione en le coupant. La famille de Sirius correspond parfaitement à cette définition.

- Le cabot avait un frère mangemort pendant que je l'étais moi-même, et mort dans des circonstances étranges : Regulus. Regulus, Acturius, Black.

- Tu penses que Regulus aurait compris pour les horcruxes et aurait pu récupérer celui-là ?

- Ca ne me parait pas impossible mais il faudrait que je vois le mot, je pourrais peut-être reconnaître l'écriture ou au moins savoir si ce n'est pas lui.

- J'essayerai de convaincre Harry.

- Je crois que c'est bon pour ce soir, arrêtons là. Je voudrais pratiquer la magie. »

Hermione acquiesça, ils avaient relativement bien avancé, il ne servait à rien de trop chercher d'un coup au risque de s'embrouiller et de partir sur de fausses pistes. Un peu d'entrainement leur ferait du bien à tous les deux, surtout qu'Hermione se sentait de plus en plus en retrait de ce point de vue là. Elle était loin d'avoir un niveau optimal en pratique de magie, c'était devenu clair lors de leurs entrainements en cinquième année. Mais elle ne voulait pas n'être qu'un cerveau et devenir un poids pendant la guerre, elle voulait se perfectionner et pouvoir acquérir un niveau capable de la faire rivaliser avec les mangemorts et surtout Lestrange. S'entrainer avec Killian, qui lui aussi avait un niveau acceptable mais voulait tendre vers une réelle puissance, était un moyen de progresser efficacement.

Une fois leurs affaires rangées ils sortirent de la salle sur demande et y rentrèrent à nouveau. C'était devenu leur salle d'entrainement -et de premier soin- habituelle. Il y avait un large espace central permettant un entrainement physique et magique, le mur nord était une bibliothèque regorgeant de livres de duels, tandis que le sud de la pièce était réservé à la détente et aux soins : derrières les deux fauteuils côte à côte une armoire était remplie de potions et baumes de soin. Ils avaient souvent eu besoin d'utiliser ces potions, ce qui les dispensait d'aller à l'infirmerie où ils devraient donner une explication à leurs blessures plus ou moins sévères. Leurs sacs se retrouvèrent près des sièges, puis baguette en main les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre de quelques pas, se saluèrent avant de se tenir en joue.

Killian attaqua en premier, et Hermione n'eu le temps que de se baisser pour éviter le rayon lumineux. Elle répliqua immédiatement par un maléfice de ligotage qui emprisonna son adversaire. Avant même que le sort ne le touche, les lèvres de Killian bougèrent dans une invocation muette, et à peine les cordages se refermèrent sur lui qu'il termina son incantation. Les liens se transformèrent en trois serpents qui attaquèrent Hermione. Celle-ci dû trouver rapidement un moyen de les repousser tout en contrant les nouveaux maléfices que son adversaire lui lançait avec rapidité et fluidité. Chacun d'eux n'utilisait plus aucun sortilège de manière formulée, surprenant toujours l'autre, obligeant à varier les sorts pour ne pas redevenir prévisible.

Les reptiles prirent feu et se désintégrèrent, mais les attaques étaient trop rapides et l'adolescente fini par ne plus arriver à toutes les contrer. Ses jambes se dérobèrent brusquement sous elle et elle s'écroula tout en prenant garde à ne pas lâcher sa baguette. Le mur et le sol autour d'elle se recouvrirent d'une épaisse couche de glace, l'empêchant de prendre appui pour se relever. Le maléfice cuisant qu'elle lui retourna ne sembla pas l'affecter, et le maléfice d'entaille qui le toucha au bras n'eu pour seule conséquence que lui faire prendre sa baguette de la main gauche. Il avait le dessus, multipliant les attaques rapides, s'approchant d'elle pas à pas.

Bientôt elle ne pu plus attaquer du tout, se contentant de dévier les sortilèges qu'elle reconnaissait, de contrer les autres avec un bouclier. Celui-ci n'était pas assez puissant pour arrêter entièrement les rayons qui pleuvaient tous avec une force de plus en plus importante, les ondes de chocs ou leurs effets se faisaient ressentir malgré sa protection. Se concentrant pour que son bouclier ne cède pas, elle pensa à la première fois où elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Ronald et qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, laissa le sentiment de bonheur l'envahir et lança un charme du Patronus informulé. Une fumée difforme sorti de sa baguette vers le visage de Killian, qui fut déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant. Elle profita de cette petite seconde pour lancer une nouvelle attaque. Killian se reprit rapidement et fit naître dans sa main une douleur brusque et cuisante qui la fit lâcher sa baguette. Pour l'empêcher de la récupérer il emprisonna son poignet sous sa chaussure puis dirigea sa propre baguette vers la gorge d'Hermione, avec un sourire. Avec une grimace de douleur, elle détourna légèrement le visage, les yeux mi-clos.

« L'amie moldue de Potter est retrouvée la gorge tranchée… »

Il abaissa sa baguette et la repris de la main droite, releva son pied et se pencha pour tendre la main gauche à la sorcière bien mal en point. Elle la saisit volontiers et se releva en attrapant sa baguette qu'elle glissa dans sa robe. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les fauteuils cote à cote près du feu. Hermione boitait beaucoup, et soupira de soulagement en prenant place dans l'un d'eux.

« Mais comment fais-tu, aucun de mes sorts ne t'a touché… » Constata-t-elle, vexée.

Killian ne répondit pas mais entreprit d'ouvrir sa robe de sorcier. Hermione le laissa faire sans un mot, comprenant plus ou moins ses intentions en se rendant compte qu'il était anormalement pâle. Finalement, elle l'avait bel et bien touché, au moins un peu. Il défit sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise dont il écarta les pans, dévoilant son torse. Hermione retint avec peine une exclamation surprise.

Tout son coté droit n'était plus que peau noirâtre zébrée de rouge tandis qu'un hématome large comme une main près du cœur se colorait de violet. Il semblait éprouver quelques difficultés à respirer correctement, et Hermione se demanda en blanchissant comme elle avait pu ne pas remarquer les blessures qu'elle lui infligeait. Et aussi comment il avait réussit à tenir aussi longtemps sans rien montrer tandis qu'à présent il semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance.

« Potion de régénération des tissus, le flacon vert clair, une potion transparente. »

Hermione acquiesça, soulagée qu'à force de blessures pendant leurs entrainement il se souvienne des potions les plus importantes, et grâce à la description elle la trouva rapidement sur les larges étagèrent qui recouvraient tout le mur Sud. Après avoir vérifié rapidement l'étiquette, elle revint s'asseoir près du blessé. Il lui expliqua précisément ce qu'il fallait faire, quels sorts elle devait utiliser pour d'abord nettoyer la blessure, enlever les chairs mortes, désinfecter, refermer les coupures et enfin appliquer la potion sur la partie brûlée.

« Je dois dire, ton maléfice cuisant était particulièrement réussit. Inventif, mais réussit. »

Elle ne dit rien devant la remarque à la fois amusée, sincère et ironique, sachant très bien qu'un maléfice cuisant n'était pas censé provoquer de tels dégâts, mais seulement chauffer brusquement la peau en surface. L'ardeur du combat l'avait déconcentrée, mais l'effet du maléfice transformé par manque de concentration aurait pu être tout autre, inoffensif ou encore plus dangereux. Elle devait faire bien plus attention pendant les duels futurs.

Une fois terminé, Hermione attendit la suite des instructions.

« Tu dois à présent faire un bandage… je ne peux me servir de ma main droite. »

Un peu gênée par cette perspective, elle suivit cependant ses directives à la lettre, lança l'enchantement qu'il lui dictait et fit ainsi apparaître une large bande au bout de sa baguette. Une fois que celle-ci fut de longueur acceptable il se leva en retenant avec peine une grimace, défit les manches de la robe de sorcier pour poser celle-ci sur le dossier du fauteuil, facilitant la tâche d'Hermione. La chemise blanche était désormais entièrement visible, ainsi la tâche écarlate qui partait du bas de l'épaule droite et descendait pratiquement au niveau du coude.

Le sortilège d'entaille que la jeune sorcière pensait avoir raté…

Se mordant la lèvre, gênée devant ce qu'elle lui avait fait, Hermione prit la bande, s'accroupit et entoura le torse du garçon, essayant de penser à tout sauf à leur proximité. Une fois qu'elle eut fait plusieurs fois le tour elle colla par magie l'extrémité avant de se relever, l'examinant pour voir si tout allait correctement. Ca aurait pu être pire, conclu-t-elle.

« Pour l'hématome, le baume est couleur chair, épais, il me semble que le flacon est blanc et assez haut, une quinzaine de centimètres…

- Oui, je le vois. »

Hermione s'en empara ainsi que d'autres potions qui lui serviraient après, lui évitant de multiplier les voyages.

A nouveau sous les directives de l'ancien maître des potions elle soigna l'hématome, et sous sa surveillance étroite pratiqua un sortilège de diagnostic pour vérifier que le poumon droit, proche du choc, n'avait rien eu puisqu'il avait un peu de mal à prendre de profondes inspirations. Mais ce ne semblait pas être le cas, il ne s'agissait que du contrecoup du choc, rien ne pouvait être fait à part attendre. Elle pouvait passer au bras. Après avoir vu l'adolescent retirer son bras de la manche, elle constata avec malaise que la coupure était profonde et saignait toujours. Elle suivit encore une fois ses ordres à la lettre, lui fit boire deux potions pour renouveler le sang perdu, nettoya, désinfecta, rapprocha au mieux les lèvres de l'entaille, la recouvrit de baume et tenta un enchantement de cicatrisation qui ne fonctionna d'abord pas du tout, puis après plusieurs autres tentatives les muscles et une partie des chairs internes se refermèrent, mais pas la totalité. Bientôt, un second bandage recouvrit son bras.

« Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, il va te rester des cicatrices, du moins si ça se soigne correctement…

- Ne soit pas idiote, la sermonna-t-il. Mme Pomfresh a de nombreuses années d'études en médicomagie derrière elle, contrairement à toi. Pour une septième année, le résultat est assez probant, les traces ne seront pas si importantes. »

Hermione grimaça, ce n'était pas satisfaisant d'avoir un résultat « assez probant ». Elle voulait un « bon » résultat, voir « très bon ». Mais il n'avait pas tort, c'était déjà pas mal d'être parvenue à ce résultat.

« Maintenant, occupons-nous de toi. »

Après quelques potions revigorantes Hermione se sentit bien mieux et il acheva de la guérir par des sorts informulés. Elle revint alors s'asseoir à sa place, et regarda sans mot dire pendant quelques instants le feu ronfler dans la cheminée. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, et le silence de Killian ne l'aidait absolument pas.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… » Dit-elle après quelques minutes.

Il se tourna vers elle, un peu étonné par le soudain sérieux du ton de la jeune sorcière.

« C'est inutile. Un véritable entrainement de combat n'est efficace que si l'on se met en danger, sinon on n'apprend rien.

- Je ne parlais de ça. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme était clairement étonné. Il l'observa sans répondre, attendant qu'elle précise sa pensée. Elle ne le regardait pas, le visage tourné vers l'âtre. Sans doute fuyait-elle son regard. Les flammes vives faisaient briller ses yeux et redonnait des couleurs à son visage, encore pâle. Il se rendit brusquement compte qu'à travailler, se concentrer sur son rôle d'espion et chercher la moindre occasion pour s'en prendre aux rouge et or, ses étudiants avaient grandis sous son regard aveugle. Il croyait encore récemment avoir affaire à cette gamine arrivée sept ans plus tôt, avide de connaissance – et de reconnaissance. Bien entendu elle avait changé physiquement, elle avait grandit, mais l'étiquette Je-Sais-Tout qu'il lui collait invariablement occultait le reste et il n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire. C'était une étudiante qui ne faisait que passer, tout comme des centaines d'élèves en ce château.

« _Ne restez pas renfermé sur vous-même Severus, vous verrez que certaines personnes sont peut-être différentes de ce que vous imaginiez. Ne gardez pas le point de vue du professeur, vous n'êtes plus cet homme. Laissez-vous le temps de les découvrir tels qu'ils sont réellement, vous pourriez être surpris._ »

Les paroles du directeur lui revinrent en mémoire, et pour une fois il saisit pleinement ce que le vieil homme avait tenté de lui faire comprendre. Par les explications à cœur ouvert, les entrainements communs, les soins prodigués un peu plus tôt, à cet instant plus que jamais il voyait face à lui une jeune adulte. Bien sûr les évènements les avaient tous prématurément vieillis, mais elle restait clairement à part. Elle gardait cette curiosité insatiable tout en étant réfléchie, plus mature que beaucoup d'autres jeunes de son âge, et c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait chez elle : ils étaient par ces points relativement semblables. La différence étant qu'elle était incapable de se détacher des connaissances pures, d'avoir assez de recul pour être inventive.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il se disait avant il ne la tolérait pas, désormais qu'il avait appris à la connaître il l'appréciait réellement.

« Je me suis montrée faible, je me suis plainte et j'ai eu besoin de ton aide, alors que tu étais bien plus blessé que moi. Je n'ai rien vu, j'ai été égoïste. Que se passera-t-il quand nous nous battrons vraiment, si je ne me rends pas compte de la souffrance d'Harry ou de Ron… »

La voix blanche, amère de la jeune femme le frappa. Elle était bien trop dure avec elle-même.

« Tu t'en rendras compte : aucun d'eux ne sait cacher ses sentiments, ils sont trop irréfléchis pour ça. Les entrainements ne servent pas qu'à développer ses compétences en combat, ils permettent aussi de s'endurcir, de s'habituer à la douleur. Dans un véritable combat montrer ce qui nous affecte est pire que tout.

- La connaissance de l'autre est un avantage… Récita Hermione, se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient dit à propos de Voldemort et d'Harry.

- Très juste, mais pas seulement. Bien sûr savoir la faiblesse de l'autre permet de l'utiliser pour avoir la victoire, mais pas seulement. Ta situation est différente. Les mangemorts ne veulent pas uniquement te vaincre, ils veulent te tuer et faire culpabiliser Potter à travers la souffrance qu'ils t'infligeront. Ils te tortureront. Quand on passe entre leurs mains on n'a aucun espoir d'en sortir vivant, toi plus particulièrement. Quitte à mourir autant ne pas leur apporter la satisfaction de t'avoir fait souffrir, d'avoir trouvé tes faiblesses pour les utiliser contre toi. Cache ta souffrance, ils se lasseront et te tuerots plus rapidement. »

Ce discours, prononcé si calmement comme un simple constat, glaça Hermione. Elle se tourna vers lui, sondant son expression particulièrement sérieuse.

« Ne vois-tu aucun espoir pour nous ?

- Nul ne peut prévoir l'avenir, Hermione. » Répondit-il énigmatiquement.

Voyant alors le malaise de la sorcière, il se fit violence et posa d'un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant la main sur son bras. Son passé, ses habitudes, Severus lui hurlait de la repousser au contraire et de trouver un moyen d'être seul. Mais il chassa cette envie, se souvenant que désormais le « tu », le « Killian » semblaient être prononcés naturellement par la jeune femme. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne voyait plus en lui que le jeune homme de son âge, capable de la comprendre, le seul à vraiment tout savoir, à qui elle pouvait livrer ses craintes. Quelqu'un dont elle avait besoin à cet instant d'obtenir le soutien. C'était elle qui avait raison, et il se convainquit qu'il devait faire pareil, cesser de s'attacher à cette personnalité que l'expérience lui avait forgée et devenir ce Killian. Définitivement.

Il ne fit rien lorsqu'elle se laissa aller à se pencher et poser la tête contre son épaule –la gauche heureusement. Il passa maladroitement le bras autour des épaules de la sorcière et attendit silencieusement qu'elle se reprenne.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Et que la fin ne semble pas OOC malgré tout. Moi je considère le rapprochement logique vu ce qu'ils vivent, mais j'ignore comme cela peut être perçu par les lecteurs... <em>**

**_A bientôt pour la suite ;)_**


	32. Chapitre 32 : doutes et nouveaux espoirs

_Bonjour à tous._

_Je suis toujours heureuse de voir que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs/revieweurs, vous me donnez une vraie motivation pour aller outre les problèmes qui peuvent se poser dans l'écriture des chapitres. Je vous adore et je vous remercie énormément._

_rivruskende : Ah, les fautes, désolée, je fais de mon mieux pour leur faire la guerre, mais je suis consciente que certaines m'échappent... C'est marrant ta remarque sur le style d'écriture puisqu'avant hermy n'était pas seule à écrire, cette fic était vraiment à 4 mains. Je suis là depuis le début ! mais en trois ans c'est normal que mon style se soit amélioré. :) _

_dj83 : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. En effet Rogue ouvre les yeux grâce à sa fausse identité, surtout maintenant qu'il l'accepte, mais pour ton hypothèse, tu n'aura de réponse que dans ... un bon nombre de chapitre x) Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis autant adepte des happy end que des bad end, et que tout dépend du point de vue... ^^ _

_Beliectioner__ : Merci beaucoup ! Justement, je n'irais pas lire une telle histoire : je ne voudrais pas m'en inspirer et plagier involontairement ;) Pour les chapitres courts je plaide coupable, je n'ai jamais su quand les couper ! Plus décrire les sentiments de Severus ? Je pensais déjà que je le faisais bien trop, je ne tiens pas à vous faire faire des overdoses d'introspections chiantes et répétitives ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela n'empêchera pas de voir son évolution et ses interactions avec 'mione, entre autre._

_Guest : ahah, merci beaucoup ! ^^ Je comprend assez car moi même je n'ai jamais été fan de ce genre de fics. C'est sans doute ce qui m'a convaincu d'aller dans ce sens : pouvoir écrire une fic telle que j'aurai aimé la lire. Je suis très heureuse que ma façon de voir te plaise._

_Lysinvia__ : Merci beaucoup ! Toutefois un passage dans ta review que je ne comprends pas : "Bon a part _Barry_ que je ne supporte tout simplement pas dans les _tics_". Voulais tu écrire "Harry" ? Est-ce le Harry de ma fic que tu n'aimes pas ? __Ce n'est pas évident à concevoir pour Sev-Killian, je le reconnais. Disons qu'il recommence sa vie à un point précis de ses 17 ans, comme si c'était une réalité alternative mais sans que les 17 premières années de sa vie n'aient changées. Depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard il aime les potions, devenir Killian n'y change rien il continuera d'aimer, mais ses choix à partir du début cette nouvelle réalité le mèneront peut-être au final à une autre carrière, qui sait. J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés, moi je les ai fini il y a une semaine. _

_miss-svetlana-black__ : Je te remercie pour les compliments et la mise en alerte. On peut dire que tu n'auras pas attendu très longtemps le nouveau chapitre ;) _

Vacances terminées, partiels passés, chapitre arrivé ! (et suivant déjà bien entamé). Je ne vous oublie pas !

(Ceux qui connaissent le livre par coeur, désolée pour la fin de ce chapitre. C'est malheureusement un passage obligatoire, même si j'ai essayé de varier un peu :/)

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre n°32 : Doutes et nouveaux espoirs<p>

Hermione courait d'un bout à l'autre de la table, ajoutant des ingrédients, tournant les mixtures, ravivant ou éteignant les flammes, marquant chaque changement sur les parchemins posés devant les chaudrons. Le moment critique n'était pas loin pour deux des potions, elle devait rester concentrée et ne surtout pas rater l'occasion. Elle rajouta un ingrédient dans chaque chaudron en observant attentivement les transformations. Le premier vira brusquement à l'écarlate, tandis que le second entra en ébullition.

« Evanesco »

Après avoir vidé les deux récipients Hermione marqua les ingrédients ajoutés et les changements produits, aucun n'étant celui désiré. Restaient encore les trois derniers. La sorcière attendit quelques instants puis versa le contenu d'un minuscule flacon dans le liquide de gauche, de la poudre noire dans celui du milieu, et enfin n'ajouta absolument rien dans le dernier, ne faisant que tourner la mixture quelques instants dans le sens antihoraire. Elle fut interrompue lorsque celui de gauche siffla puis envoya des projections brulantes de plus en plus puissantes. Sans cesser de tourner, elle pointa sa baguette vers le récipient et le vida de son contenu de peur qu'une des projections n'atterrisse dans l'une des deux dernières potions et ne produise un accident. La jeune femme cessa alors de tourner, voyant la potion devenir de plus en plus claire pour se stabiliser en une belle couleur ciel. Celle d'à coté suivait le même chemin, mais ne se stabilisa qu'une fois devenue complètement blanche. Cette dernière disparu d'un evanesco et Hermione reporta immédiatement son attention sur le liquide bleu.

D'après ce qu'elle se souvenait de la potion que Rogue avait préparé devant elle, elle était devenue bleue une dizaine de minutes avant l'explosion. Elle était donc en bonne voie, il ne restait qu'à attendre de voir les prochaines évolutions et surtout essayer de se souvenir des ingrédients que le Maître des Potions avait ajouté, tout ce qu'il avait fait et dans l'ordre avant de rajouter la poudre qui avait fait tout exploser. La dernière ligne droite.

Après quelques secondes de calme, alors qu'elle se souvenait que la potion de Rogue avait gardé la même couleur et émettait une vapeur brillante, rien ne se passa. Aucune vapeur, pas la moindre petite fumée. Hermione soupira et fit disparaître le tout avant de noter les changements sur le parchemin. Elle était encore bien loin du but.

Une fois terminé, la sorcière rangea rapidement tout ce qu'elle avait utilisé, remettant les chaudrons à leur place, chaque ingrédient dans les pots correspondants. Enfin, elle mit les parchemins au fond de son sac et sorti de la salle sur demande. Maintenant elle devait surtout faire attention à ne pas se faire prendre : il était tard, le couvre-feu était passé depuis déjà deux heures.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Hermione traversait les longs couloirs sombres du château, sursautant au moindre petit bruit. Si elle se faisait prendre maintenant elle savait qu'elle aurait de gros ennuis et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de gagner un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie. Sa baguette était éteinte mais tout de même dans sa main au cas ou, et elle tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le soir, les Carrow faisaient leur ronde, secondés bien souvent par deux ou trois fils et filles de mangemorts, Rusard et Miss Teigne. Même certains tableaux étaient acquis à leur cause, les autres se contentait bien souvent d'un regard fortement désapprobateur. Jamais le château n'avait été aussi peuplé la nuit.

Hermione arriva au niveau d'un croisement, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et s'engagea prudemment dans le nouveau couloir. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, un mauvais pressentiment la poursuivait depuis quelques minutes. Vérifiant à nouveau qu'aucun sorcier n'était dans les environs, l'adolescente continua à avancer. Parfois elle regrettait de ne pas se servir de la carte du Maraudeur. Le reste du temps elle était consciente que même avec il resterait encore un risque de se faire prendre et si les mangemorts entraient en possession de la carte…

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione surprit un mouvement dans un tableau. Cependant elle n'y prêta pas attention puisque les occupants de ce couloir n'étaient pas connus pour être hostiles.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, prenant garde à ne pas se mettre dans une des parties du couloir éclairées par la lune. Aucun doute, la voix venait d'un des tableaux. D'abord elle ne vit rien, puis dans une des portions éclairées elle vit un occupant inhabituel dans un des cadres.

« Qui va là ? Un élève ? Montrez-vous donc si vous n'êtes pas lâche ! »

Le groupe de sorciers qui occupait en temps normal ce tableau s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à l'envahisseur : un chevalier en armure gesticulant et se préoccupant peu de donner des coups autour de lui. Le Chevalier du Catogan. A force de coups involontaire, il provoqua une vive colère chez les hôtes habituels qui mirent tout en œuvre pour l'expulser et pouvoir retrouver le calme. Très vite, chacun se mit à crier, réveillant les tableaux alentours qui se joignirent à la cacophonie par leurs protestations. Voyant que le Chevalier était trop occupé pour s'intéresser à elle, Hermione rebroussa chemin rapidement et allait prendre un autre couloir à l'intersection précédente lorsqu'un miaulement la fit s'arrêter brusquement. A quelques mètres devant elle, miss Teigne. Attirée bien évidemment par le bruit effroyable que faisaient dorénavant tous les tableaux du couloir.

N'ayant plus rien à perdre Hermione se mit à courir en direction des escaliers. Avec un peu de chance elle arriverait à y semer le félin et son maître – car il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, celui-là n'était jamais très loin de son précieux animal. Sans un regard en arrière ni vérifier où elle allait, elle prit le premier escalier venu, fort heureusement celui-ci resta en place le temps qu'elle le traverse. Elle en prit un deuxième qui remontait vers les étages supérieurs. Un miaulement la fit regarder en arrière. Juste derrière Miss Teigne Rusard était en train de commencer à descendre le premier escalier qu'elle avait emprunté. Il était trop loin pour la reconnaître, mais elle devait le semer avant de rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Hermione chuta alors brutalement, et ses phalanges serrées pour ne pas laisser tomber sa baguette frappèrent violemment le bois de l'escalier, lui arrachant un gémissement. Trop occupée à regarder derrière elle, elle n'avait pas vu le trou dans la marche, ces trous qu'en temps normal on enjambait sans même y penser.

Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, Rusard était déjà à la moitié de l'escalier, bientôt il arriverait en bas et après avoir traversé le palier il n'aurait plus qu'une dizaine de marches à monter avant d'arriver à elle. Cependant elle s'interdit de paniquer, aussi difficile que ce soit : la panique rendrait ses gestes incertains et elle n'arriverait jamais à se libérer à temps. Hermione prit deux inspirations profondes et tenta de se dégager. C'était loin d'être facile car elle s'était blessée en tombant et elle pouvait à peine se servir de sa main droite : elle avait peur que sa baguette ne roule et tombe si jamais elle la posait sur la marche à coté d'elle. A force de contorsion et d'insistance, elle parvint enfin à sortir sa jambe du creux et à se remettre debout.

Elle termina de monter l'escalier aussi vite qu'elle pu, omettant la douleur qui la faisait boiter.

« Elève ! Elève hors du dortoir ! » Cria soudain Rusard, sachant qu'il ne la rattraperait pas seul.

S'apprêtant à tourner dans un couloir perpendiculaire, Hermione regarda en arrière et vit que l'escalier sur lequel était le concierge avait décidé de changer de direction, l'emmenant droit vers le couloir des enchantements. Hermione eu un léger sourire narquois mais ne s'autorisa pas à rester plus longtemps : avec les hurlements de Rusard les Carrow n'allaient pas tarder à arriver aussi.

Elle pu heureusement rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor sans rencontrer personne d'autre. La grosse dame fit quelques difficultés en la voyant arriver mais consentit à la laisser passer après avoir entendu le mot de passe répété trois fois.

A peine le tableau se fut-il refermé derrière elle qu'une masse orange bondit dans ses bras.

« Pattenrond ? S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse, amusée. Chut, calme-toi, il ne faut pas réveiller les autres. »

Son chat serré contre elle et ronronnant sous ses caresses, Hermione s'assit dans un des fauteuils près du feu.

« Descend Pattenrond, allez. Je dois me soigner. »

Le félin fit quelques difficultés, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

« Ca faisait longtemps… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant celui qui avait parlé, croyant l'avoir reconnu mais espérant un peu se tromper.

« Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu rire comme ça, avec moi. »

Elle vit son petit-ami se lever d'un fauteuil de l'autre coté de la pièce et venir vers elle.

« Ronald… je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

- Je t'attendais, ça ne devrait pas t'étonner. Tu passes la moitié de tes soirées avec King, une bonne partie des autres Merlin sait où et tu rentres de plus en plus tard. Nous ne sommes presque jamais ensemble, tu ne passes jamais de temps avec moi en couple.

- S'il te plaît Ronald, essaye de comprendre. Le pria doucement Hermione tandis qu'il venait devant elle, l'observant avec inquiétude. Je ne fais que m'entrainer avec Killian, je l'aide à retrouver un niveau magique acceptable et il m'aide à m'améliorer en pratique. Rien de plus. J'ai besoin de progresser, de savoir me défendre contre les mangemorts.

- Tu es déjà la meilleure en tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut changer de travailler encore plus ?

- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Pas avec ce qui nous attend à la fin de l'année.

- Ho arrête, répliqua Ron, lassé. Tu vas encore avoir la meilleure note aux ASPICS, comme d'habitude.

- Je ne parlais pas des examens, mais de notre situation à la sortie de l'école. De ma situation.

- Je ne laisserai jamais un mangemort te toucher ! Répliqua Ron, l'air féroce.

- Mais je ne veux pas avoir besoin d'être défendue, je veux pouvoir assurer ma propre sécurité. Tu auras déjà suffisamment à faire avec la tienne et celle de ta famille Ron. Je ne veux pas dépendre de toi ou de qui que ce soit. »

Il se renfrogna, mais sembla accepter l'argument après quelques instants, même si l'idée qu'elle passe autant de son temps seule avec celui qu'il considérait toujours comme « le nouveau » lui était odieuse.

« Et les autres soirs ? Tu n'es jamais là, tu rentres de plus en plus tard, et … blessée. Ajouta-t-il en l'observant. Je veux passer du temps avec toi Hermione, comme n'importe quel couple.

- Je te l'ai dis Ronald, je travaille, je rattrape ce que je ne peux pas faire les soirs d'entrainement, et je prépare mon projet post-ASPIC. C'est important pour mon avenir quand cette guerre sera terminée.

- C'est important. Répéta Ron avec amertume. Et moi, et notre couple, ce n'est pas important pour toi. C'est évident, tes études, tes connaissances ont plus de valeur à tes yeux. »

Hermione se leva rapidement, ignorant la douleur qui lui traversa la hanche et la jambe. Elle retint par le bras le sorcier qui avait déjà tourné les talons pour partir. Sous son étreinte, il se tourna vers Hermione. La culpabilité l'étreignit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la tristesse et de la colère bien visibles dans le regard de son ami. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes, désirant à tout prix éviter qu'il parte avec cette certitude.

« Ron, tu te trompes. Murmura-t-elle difficilement, la gorge nouée. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je sois capable de me défendre, pour que tu puisses te concentrer sur ta propre sécurité. Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, je ne veux pas te perdre… Je sais bien qu'on ne se voit pas beaucoup tous les deux, mais je dois aussi penser à mon futur, à mes études, tu comprends ? Ca aussi, c'est important.

- Je sais. Je sais bien que tu ne seras pas comme ma mère, que tu ne resteras pas à la maison sans travailler, et que tu feras sans doute des études longues et difficiles. Mais je… je ne… »

Il se tu soudain, cherchant ses mots, craignant d'être à nouveau maladroit. Hermione le laissa chercher sans l'interrompre, attristée par la conversation et redoutant ce qu'il allait ajouter.

« Mione, est-ce que tu m'aime ? Je veux dire, vraiment. Es-tu… es-tu amoureuse ? »

Hermione serra entre ses mains celle de Ron qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé avoir une telle conversation avec lui, avoir besoin de lui assurer ses sentiments. Il avait raison, elle était bien trop distante avec lui. Beaucoup au château pensaient qu'ils étaient séparés. A part pendant les cours, les devoirs et certains jours exceptionnels, jamais ils ne se montraient ensemble. Ils n'avaient rien d'un couple et c'était uniquement de sa faute à elle.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas la petite-amie idéale. Commença-t-elle doucement. Je suis plus souvent dans les livres que dans tes bras et … Merlin sait que je ne suis pas démonstrative. Mais crois-moi Ron, je t'aime réellement. »

Alors que le dernier mot mourait sur ses lèvres, l'immobilité et le silence reprirent possession de la salle pendant quelques instants. Ron eut un sourire gauche à la fois tendre et amusé. Il leva les mains et les posa doucement de chaque coté de son visage, les pouces effleurant ses joues.

« Je te crois. » Dit-il simplement.

Elle eut à peine le temps de lui sourire en retour qu'il capturait ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Entrainée par l'étreinte passionnée de l'adolescent elle passa les mains derrière sa nuque, les rapprochant davantage. Elle se cambra légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une des main du garçon descendre dans son dos et coller leurs deux corps. L'autre quitta lentement sa joue, dessina sa mâchoire, longea son cou puis vint se poser sur sa poitrine. L'embrassant toujours, il continua finalement sa descente pour passer sous sa chemise, arrivant peau contre peau. En sentant la main chaude contre sa hanche, Hermione eut un mouvement de recul et ne put retenir une exclamation sourde.

« Mione ? Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda sans comprendre le sorcier ainsi repoussé.

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre, elle-même ne comprenait pas son geste instinctif et tentait de trouver une excuse au fait que Ron soit désormais à un peu moins d'un mètre devant elle et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun contact entre eux deux.

« Excuse-moi Ronald… Je ne suis pas prête. Et il est tard, on a cours demain, nous devrions être couché. Puis je dois encore me soigner. Dit-elle précipitamment.

- Ouais. Ok, non, pas de soucis je comprends. »

Son expression qui disait cependant le contraire et la peine qu'elle pouvait lire sans difficultés dans ses yeux bleus cernés de fatigue lui firent mal au cœur.

« Je vais devoir mettre un baume sur mes blessures, tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Ron acquiesça, conscient qu'il allait devoir être patient pour pouvoir la toucher plus avant. Mais il l'aimait, il pouvait bien patienter même si c'était difficile, elle en valait la peine.

Hermione défit sa robe de sorcière, la posa sur le dossier puis s'assit à nouveau. Elle retira chaussure et chaussette puis releva le coté de sa jupe, dévoilant une légère blessure au genou et une longue estafilade courant de mi-cuisse jusqu'à sa hanche - due à son passage à travers la marche. Elle la referma magiquement sans aucun problème et proposa à Ronald d'appliquer un baume analgésique par-dessus. C'était largement dispensable mais ça il l'ignorait et il prit tout son temps en étalant le produit sur sa peau.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en la massant consciencieusement.

- Oh ce n'est rien de grave. Je suis passée à travers une marche en semant Rusard. Il ne m'a pas reconnue. »

Ronald ayant terminé, elle se rhabilla, puis l'embrassa et le remercia. Alors qu'ils allaient retourner chacun dans leur dortoir respectif, Hermione le retint.

« Pourras-tu dire à Harry qu'il faudrait que nous nous retrouvions tous les trois demain après les cours dans la salle sur demande ? J'ai peut-être un élément nouveau en ce qui concerne les horcruxes.

- Du nouveau ? Répéta le garçon abasourdit. Oui, oui bien sûr !

- Merci. Bonne nuit Ronald. »

Hermione l'embrassa puis monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : se coucher et surtout dormir le plus vite possible. Ses recherches sur la potion puis la discussion avec Ronald l'avait épuisée. Seulement Merlin semblait en avoir décidé autrement puisqu'une de ses condisciples attendait devant la porte fermée menant au dortoir des sixièmes années. Alors qu'elle allait la croiser la cadette l'attrapa doucement par le bras et monta quelques marches avec elle pour s'éloigner de la porte. Il ne valait mieux pas réveiller les autres, il était vraiment très tard.

« Ginny, ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? Questionna Hermione dans un murmure. Je dois dormir un maximum, demain la nuit va être courte avec le cours d'astronomie… »

La plus jeune des Weasley hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire comme tout le monde et dormir en histoire de la magie.

- Ginny ! Protesta vivement Hermione avant de se rendre compte que la fatigue la rendait irritable alors que son amie ne faisait que plaisanter. Elle ajouta alors sur le même ton : et sur qui ton frère copierait-il ?

- Pour une fois il travaillerait, ça le changerait. … C'est marrant quand on vous regarde, lui ne travaille pas, toi tu travailles trop.

- Ca n'est jamais trop.

- Parfois, si. Contredit Ginny. C'est ce que tu as aussi dit à mon frère tout à l'heure ?

- Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione, à moitié surprise. Tu savais qu'il allait me faire ce reproche ?

- Bien sûr, il est venu me parler avant. Dis-moi, que lui as-tu dit alors ? »

Hermione lui répéta rapidement les explications qu'elle avait données à Ron. Quand elle eu terminé, Ginny croisa les bras et hocha la tête.

« Ecoute Hermione, je comprends bien tout ça, crois-moi. Mais es-tu sûre que tu ne te mens pas à toi-même ? Je sais que tu es très prise, mais on ne dirait vraiment pas que vous êtes un couple, ni que tu es amoureuse de lui. Es-tu sûre de tes sentiments envers lui ?

- J'en suis sûre Ginny, j'aime Ronald. » Affirma la sorcière très sûre d'elle.

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils, se répétant ce que son amie venait de lui dire. Ces paroles étaient un véritable écho à ce qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt.

« Ginny, tu m'as demandé exactement la même chose que lui. Tu nous as entendus ?

- Tu es très intelligente, mais franchement parfois tu es d'une naïveté ! Tu crois vraiment que Ronald a brusquement muri, de là à être capable de te parler sans jamais s'emporter, être maladroit, sans être … lui ? Cela fait quatre mois qu'il vient régulièrement me demander de l'aider avec toi car il a peur de mal s'y prendre, de s'énerver, de dire des choses qu'il ne pense pas et de te perdre. C'est un idiot inconscient et immature, mais c'est mon frère et je sais qu'il t'aime vraiment. Le simple fait qu'il vienne me demander conseil régulièrement le prouve bien. Tu as beau être mon amie, si tu n'es pas sincère et que tu le fais souffrir je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention Ginny. Moi aussi je l'aime vraiment, mais je dois à la fois penser à lui ainsi qu'à mon avenir et à la guerre. Je suis dans une position délicate, comme Harry avec toi. La guerre, notre mission, c'est prioritaire sur les sentiments. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas réels.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Bonne nuit. »

La froideur soudaine de Ginny peina Hermione, même si elle s'était attendue à ce que la comparaison avec Harry blesse la jeune Gryffondor. Elle répondit et monta dans son propre dortoir, espérant dormir rapidement.

Hermione se redressa brusquement, baguette en main et retenant à grand peine un hurlement. Analysant rapidement la situation, elle se calma, s'essuya le visage avec sa couverture et fusilla du regard Lavande et Parvati qui étaient écroulées de rire.

« Vous êtes devenues folles ? » S'exclama la sorcière, furieuse.

Voyant que leur amie s'était levée et les menaçaient toutes deux de sa baguette, hésitant visiblement à s'en servir ou non, les deux jeunes filles s'efforcèrent de se calmer.

« Désolée, commença Parvati tout en ne l'étant pas du tout. C'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour te réveiller.

- On a essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas. »

Hermione étouffa un bâillement. Elle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir et les cauchemars n'avaient pas aidé, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait nuit blanche. Les deux pestes n'auraient pu choisir meilleur matin pour une telle blague de mauvais goût.

« Vous me le payerez. » Ragea Hermione, prenant ses affaires dans l'espoir qu'une douche froide la réveillerait.

Ce faisant, elle observa du coin de l'œil les deux sorcières. Habillées, l'air en forme, déjà maquillées. Quelque chose clochait, et elle sentit le sang quitter son visage en pensant comprendre. Lavande confirma malheureusement ses pensées.

« Heu je serais toi je ne mettrais pas trop de temps dans la salle-de-bain. On vient de la Grande-Salle là, les cours commencent dans cinq minutes. »

A peine eut-elle fini de parler que la porte claqua brusquement sur Hermione.

Bien qu'elle ait été plus rapide que jamais à se préparer la porte de la salle de cours était fermée lorsqu'elle arriva, essoufflée. Après un savon particulièrement sévère de la directrice envers sa meilleure élève, celle-ci alla s'assoir devant, dans un coin, espérant pour la première fois se faire oublier et du professeur et des élèves. Hélas, ce jour là Merlin était visiblement décidé à se payer sa tête, si bien que les moqueries des Serpentards la poursuivirent tout au long de la journée de cours. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, sa presque nuit blanche, ajoutée à son réveil des plus brutal, au stress des examens, du travail et des recherches incessantes qu'elles menaient eurent pour conséquence une grande difficulté à rester concentrée pendant les cours et lorsqu'on lui parlait. Il en résulta également une légère mauvaise humeur, si bien que tous ses camarades évitèrent soigneusement de la contrarier.

Après le cours d'étude des moldus qui était le dernier de la journée, Hermione prit réellement conscience de son état. En effet, elle dû assurer à la directrice que oui elle allait bien, non elle n'était pas déprimée ou surmenée. Elle s'en tira après une bonne demi-heure de reproches et de questions en promettant de manger correctement aux repas, de se ménager et de se reposer correctement.

Après une telle journée, la sorcière serait volontiers retournée dans son dortoir pour finir ses devoirs et ainsi pouvoir se coucher le plus tôt possible. Malheureusement elle avait elle-même demandé à avoir une conversation avec Ron et Harry et ne pouvait raisonnablement pas s'y soustraire, puis il restait encore le cours d'astronomie qui lui promettait une nuit bien courte.

Sans grande motivation, Hermione se rendit à la salle sur demande et fut surprise de voir qu'Harry était devant la porte, seul.

« Ronald n'est pas là ?

- Si, si, la rassura Harry, il est à l'intérieur. Je voulais te parler seul à seule avant.

- As-tu un problème ? Questionna la jeune fille que le ton anormalement sérieux de son ami inquiétait quelque peu.

- Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt Ron que ça concerne. Ecoute, je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler et je ne suis pas un modèle en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, mais franchement vous m'inquiétez tous les deux. Enfin, surtout lui. Tu n'as pas pu voir tout à l'heure parce que tu parlais à McGonagall, mais il a pris Killian à parti en lui demandant ce que vous faisiez tous les deux aussi souvent, et il l'a aussi menacé de « le massacrer si jamais il t'arrivait encore quoi que ce soit ». Tu ne t'en rends pas compte car Ginny lui a souvent conseillé de ne pas faire de scènes devant toi, de te laisser du temps et de se contrôler pour ne pas montrer sa colère ou sa jalousie, mais moi j'y ai droit par contre. Et j'en ai un peu mare de tout me prendre tout le temps tu vois ! Il serait temps de te réveiller Hermione et de te rendre compte que tu lui fais du mal, et à tout votre entourage par la même occasion ! »

Elle sentit à la fois la lassitude et une certaine colère monter suite à la tirade du brun. Malgré tout elle s'efforça comme à chaque fois de garder son sang-froid, bien que ce soit particulièrement difficile.

« Ecoute Harry, dit-elle d'une voix contrôlée. Cela fait trois fois que j'ai cette conversation depuis hier. Ronald d'abord, Ginny ensuite, puis toi. A croire que vous vous êtes donné le mot. Mais je te répéterai ce que je leur ai déjà dis, je dois me concentrer sur mes études, sur mon projet post-Poudlard, sur notre quête et sur l'entrainement de Killian puisque je te rappelle que j'en ai la responsabilité. Oui, ça me prend du temps, et oui c'est important pour moi. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aimer réellement Ronald. Maintenant le sujet est clos, et si tu veux bien j'aimerais vous parler enfin de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici.

- Non mais attend, tu bosses encore sur notre mission ? Sérieusement ? On a largement fait le tour, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à travailler avec ça. A moins que Dumbledore ne t'ai confié à travers la mort un léger détail qu'il aurait oublié de me dire. Ricana Harry.

- Tu es mauvaise langue. Regretta Hermione. C'est justement pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir, j'ai du nouveau. Si ça t'intéresse tu n'as qu'à me suivre. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer l'adolescente ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans leur salle de réunion habituelle. Entre la version réunion, la version entrainement, et la version laboratoire, cette salle était devenue comme le second lieu de résidence d'Hermione. Chassant cette idée déplaisante de ses pensées, Hermione vint s'asseoir à coté de Ronald avec un sourire fatigué mais franc. Harry les rejoignit bientôt, sa curiosité mise à rude épreuve.

« Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous parler des horcruxes. Vous le savez tous les deux, j'ai continué les recherches à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas en vain car j'ai enfin du nouveau, et du concret. »

Voyant qu'elle avait largement attiré l'attention des deux garçons qui attendaient avidement la suite, elle continua. Elle savait déjà comment elle allait contourner le problème « Killian », c'était une des nombreuses choses qui l'avaient empêchée de dormir.

« Nous étions parti sur une fausse piste depuis le début avec le médaillon. J'ai tout de suite cherché les sorciers célèbres de ce siècle, et du coup j'ai omis de regarder du coté des mangemorts eux-mêmes. C'était pourtant le plus évident, et nous aurions eu immédiatement la réponse à notre question !

- Attend Hermione, l'interrompit Ron. Tu veux dire que ce R.A.B. serait un proche de Tu-Sais-Qui en personne ? Quelqu'un de confiance, qui partageait ses idées, et qui pourtant l'aurait trahi avant de prendre des risques énormes pour trouver l'horcruxe ?

- C'est absurde, tous les mangemorts sont des sorciers pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Soit ils adhèrent totalement à sa cause soit ils meurent.

- Tu te trompes Harry. Certains parviennent à duper les plus grands sorciers pendant des années.

- Si tu penses à Rogue… commença le brun avec colère.

- Oui je pense à lui. Qu'on le haïsse ou non n'a ici aucune importance, le fait est qu'il est parvenu à tromper l'un des sorciers les plus puissants pendant plus de quinze ans. Rien ne dit qu'il soit le seul à le pouvoir. Regarde les initiales, il y en a 3. J'ai été bête de penser à un surnom pour la troisième, car ça correspond parfaitement à la manière courante de se présenter de manière officielle : prénom, deuxième prénom, et nom de famille. Et nous connaissons une grande famille de mangemort avec un nom de famille commençant par un B…

- Le traître serait un membre de la famille Black ? » Réalisa difficilement Ron, ébahi par cette découverte.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, observant surtout la réaction d'Harry. S'il avait été sur le point de se braquer, il semblait à présent réfléchir sérieusement à la question, et elle pu même voir une tristesse évidente le submerger à l'évocation de la famille de Sirius.

« Sirius m'avait montré l'arbre généalogique de sa famille. Dit-il lentement. Il m'avait montré plusieurs membres de sa famille et avait raconté leur histoire. Il avait un frère, Regulus, un peu plus jeune que lui. Regulus était mangemort, mais a été tué dans des circonstances bizarres. Ca se tiens. Ca concorde parfaitement même !

- Ca a été aussi la conclusion que j'en ai tiré. Confirma Hermione, tandis qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, comme fébrile.

- Un médaillon qu'il aurait récupéré, et laissé caché à sa mort… marmonna Harry qui s'était levé pour réfléchir en faisant les cent pas. Dans le manoir Black lui-même ! Vous vous souvenez de ce médaillon qu'on n'arrivait pas à ouvrir quand on nettoyait pendant l'été ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens ! S'exclama Ron. Mais on l'a jeté non ?

- Oui, on l'a jeté… Mais Kreattur a récupéré certains objets, peut-être a-t-il le médaillon. Il est très attaché à la famille de Sirius, il aura gardé le médaillon s'il connait son importance pour Regulus.

- C'est logique oui ! Approuva Ron.

- Logique oui, mais les chances restent assez minces. Les tempéra Hermione. Et si nous parvenons à savoir où il est, il faut encore pouvoir aller le chercher et savoir comment le détruire. Il y a plusieurs moyens, mais je n'en vois aucun à notre portée.

- On pourra y réfléchir une fois qu'on aura le médaillon Hermione ! Ca ne sert à rien de savoir le détruire si on ne l'a pas. »

Harry marcha encore pendant quelques secondes puis s'arrêta brusquement. Il regarda successivement Ron puis Hermione, comme s'il avait eu une idée soudaine.

« Bien sûr ! J'avais oublié, mais j'ai hérité du manoir Black… Kreattur ! » Appela-t-il soudainement d'une voix forte.

D'un « pop » sonore, l'elfe apparu devant son maître. Il n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois que les trois sorciers l'avaient vu, à part peut-être qu'il était encore plus renfrogné, plus vieux, et plus laid. Il salua Harry comme son nouveau maître mais celui-ci dû lui interdire de proférer des insultes pour faire taire le flot d'injures déversé à voix basse par la créature. Visiblement, appartenir à Harry et travailler aux cuisines de Poudlard n'avaient en rien changé ses détestables habitudes.

A présent que l'elfe était tenu au silence, Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui. Par bonheur, Kreattur confirma qu'il avait récupéré le médaillon.

« Où est-il maintenant ? Questionna Harry en jubilant.

- Disparu »

Toute euphorie quitta Harry lorsque Kreattur lâcha cet unique mot à contrecœur.

« Disparu ? Répéta le sorcier ébahi. Que veux-tu dire par « disparu » ? »

Kreattur ne répondit d'abord rien, apparemment terrifié. Mais lorsqu'Harry lui ordonna de parler, il ne pu faire autrement et avoua que tout les objets qu'il avait récupéré avaient été dérobé. Après qu'il ait douloureusement énuméré chacun de ses « trésors » il donna aux trois sorciers le nom du voleur : Mondingus Fletcher. Harry l'écouta pensivement et avec une certaine horreur se lamenter de la perte de l'objet et de n'avoir pas pu exécuter la volonté de Regulus, et lorsque l'elfe se précipita sur la cheminée pour attraper un tisonnier afin de s'infliger une punition, Harry réagit immédiatement en l'immobilisant. Et malgré la demande d'Hermione qui avait pitié de l'elfe terrifié, il ne le laissa pas se relever : il savait par expérience avec Dobby qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'infliger un châtiment corporel et même si Harry détestait cet elfe, il était hors de question qu'il lui laisse une occasion de se mutiler.

« Kreattur, je t'ordonne de me dire la vérité : comment sais-tu que Mondingus a volé le médaillon ?

- Kreattur l'a vu ! S'étrangla l'elfe en pleurant. Kreattur l'a vu sortir du placard de Kreattur, les mains pleines des trésors de Kreattur. Kreattur a dit au voleur d'arrêter mais Mondingus Fletcher a ri et s'est en… enfui…

- Tu as déclaré que le médaillon était celui de M. Regulus, pourquoi ? D'où venait-il ? Qu'est-ce que Regulus avait à voir avec ça ? Raconte-moi tout ce que tu as à propos de ce médaillon. »

L'elfe se roula en boule, pleurant toujours, et commença à se balancer nerveusement d'avant en arrière. Harry voulu lui ordonner à nouveau de parler, mais d'un geste Hermione l'en empêcha. Finalement, l'elfe commença à parler. De manière saccadée, il raconta que Regulus était devenu mangemort après le départ de son frère, et qu'environ un an après il était venu chercher Kreattur car Voldemort réclamait un elfe de maison. Il expliqua comment Regulus avait insisté sur le fait de le servir correctement et de revenir ensuite. Parlant de plus en plus vite, il raconta qu'il avait du boire la potion dans la grotte afin que Voldemort mette le médaillon dans le bassin, et qu'après avoir à nouveau rempli le récipient de potion il l'avait abandonné sur le rocher, agonisant, à la merci des inferi. Mais comme il l'avait spécifié, Regulus lui avait ordonné de revenir et il avait donc pu transplaner hors de la caverne. Puis, Regulus lui avait ordonné de l'y conduire, lui avait donné le faux médaillon afin qu'il le mette dans le bassin lorsqu'il serait vide avant de rentrer et de ne jamais parler à personne de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Hermione pleurait silencieusement, et même Harry et Ron qui étaient loin d'apprécier l'elfe étaient gênés en devinant la suite.

Sanglotant de plus en plus, Kreattur raconta qu'il avait vu son maître boire toute la potion et être entraîné dans le lac par les inferi sans pouvoir agir, puisque Regulus le lui avait interdit. Puis il était revenu au manoir Black et avait tenté de détruire le médaillon. Sans succès.

Harry dû alors à nouveau l'empêcher de se punir tandis qu'Hermione lui expliquait qu'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il devait le traiter avec indulgence et l'empêcher de se blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Une fois Kreattur calmé, Harry ne dit rien, le regardant se lamenter par terre tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Malgré toute la répugnance qu'il éprouvait pour l'elfe, il lui demanda fermement mais calmement et poliment de se calmer. Quand il fut sûr que l'elfe l'écoutait attentivement, Harry lui demanda sans brusquerie de trouver Mondingus Fletcher, car ils devaient absolument savoir où se trouvait le médaillon. En insistant sur le fait qu'ils allaient terminer ce que Regulus avait commencé, Harry parvint à le convaincre. Mais pour lui prouver qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas de mal et qu'ils étaient sincères, le jeune sorcier eut soudain l'idée de lui donner le faux médaillon comme si c'était un leg de son ancien maître. A nouveau, Harry dit à Kreattur qu'ils devaient retrouver Mondingus au plus vite et que lui seul pouvait agir.

Le vieil elfe eut un sourire méchant, fit un début de révérence devant Harry, Ron, et esquissa même un geste vers Hermione puis disparu brusquement avec le « pop » caractéristique. Harry était persuadé qu'il allait à présent chercher sans répit et qu'il trouverait Mondingus où qu'il se terre.

« C'est dingue, si on m'avait dit qu'il nous aiderait et nous respecterai un jour.

- Pour lui, ce n'est pas une question d'allégeance, de bien ou de mal. Dit Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux. Il appréciait Regulus parce qu'il le traitait bien, et malgré ça il a dû le regarder mourir sous ses yeux parce qu'il est obligé d'obéir… c'est horrible ce que doivent subir les elfes, vous voyez ! Mais du coup il ne nous déteste plus parce que pour lui ce qu'on fait perpétue la mémoire de son ancien maître et qu'on le traite bien.

- Mais Sirius…

- Ne l'a jamais aimé, tu le sais bien. »

Celui-ci se souvint de ce que Dumbledore lui avait à ce propos, et hocha simplement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas démentir cette évidence, son parrain avait toujours détesté et maltraité l'elfe.

« Merci Hermione. Dit-il alors en se tournant vers elle. Désolé de ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, tu es la meilleure. »

Elle lui décocha un sourire à la fois amusé et reconnaissant. C'était vrai, ils avançaient enfin.

Il faudrait qu'elle pense à en remercier Killian.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours ! A bientôt pour la suite, qui devrait redonner un peu le sourire à Harry :)<em>**


	33. Chapitre 33 : Une énigme permanente

_Bonjour à tous._

_Toujours un grand merci aux revieweurs, et aux lecteurs anonymes. J'hallucine toujours autant quand je vois les statistiques de lecture ! Je vous adore :)_

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31_ : Je n'ais jamais dit qu'il y aurait un tel couple... :p Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter chaque chapitre _

Niri_s : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer_

Beliectioner_ : Quand un lecteur se donne le temps de mettre une review, j'estime normal de lui répondre ;) Pour le sexe, ma fic ne deviendras pas rating M, j'estime que si c'est décrit ça doit être constructif et pour ma fic je n'en vois pas l'intérêt (bon ok, j'avoue, je ne sais absolument pas écrire les lemons xD). Quand tu dis que tu espères qu'ils ne vont pas rester seulement bons amis, c'est bien de Killian/Hermione dont tu parles ? Ma foi, je pense que rien ne peut être simple avec ces deux là ! _

Araym1_: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de tels commentaires sur mes personnages, en espérant que cela dure. Et voilà pour la suite :)_

_Comme vous le remarquerez sans doute, ces temps-ci mes chapitres redeviennent plus longs, la transition est terminée et on rentre véritablement dans les événements importants du tome 7, et ça va aller en s'accélérant désormais. Depuis quelques chapitres nous sommes donc dans la seconde grande partie de ma fic, et il y en aura trois. Donc comptez au total une cinquantaine de chapitres. Je vous laisse désormais en compagnie du chapitre 33._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre n°33 : Une énigme permanente<p>

Alors qu'elle montait les marches de la tour en compagnie de ses amis, Hermione savait déjà que suivre ce cours allait être bien difficile. Il y avait cependant au moins une bonne nouvelle : cette année les cours pratiques d'astronomie était le vendredi soir, ils avaient donc tout le week-end pour récupérer les heures de sommeil perdues à scruter le ciel. Arrivée au sommet, elle suivi du regard Harry lorsqu'il entra à son tour pour aller se mettre un peu à l'écart, appuyé contre le parapet. Bien sûr, revenir ici chaque quinzaine était bien plus difficile pour lui que pour quiconque d'autres, et les nombreux mois passés depuis la mort du directeur n'y changeaient rien.

Lorsque la totalité des élèves fut entrée, Hermione posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le ramener parmi eux. Cette nuit cependant, Harry semblait bien plus pensif que d'ordinaire et s'il se mit comme les autres devant un télescope, il ne faisait que regarder à l'intérieur sans y faire attention, les pensées dérivant à mille lieux de là. La sorcière ne doutait pas un instant qu'il repassait en boucle la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans la soirée, ses conséquences, et il essayait probablement d'imaginer où Kreattur pouvait bien être à cet instant. A vrai dire elle-même se posait beaucoup de questions, tout en essayant de reproduire la carte du ciel le plus clairement possible : elle s'était mise à coté d'Harry pour qu'il puisse voir sa carte et la recopier. Pour une fois elle admettait volontiers qu'il avait mieux à faire que de dessiner l'alignement des étoiles.

De temps à autres, elle jetait de rapides coups d'œil à la carte de son voisin de gauche : Killian n'avait pas l'air à l'aise avec le ciel. Elle le voyait raturer les noms d'étoiles en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire moqueur : elle s'était toujours imaginé que Rogue était très doué en astronomie car certaines potions ne pouvaient être réalisées qu'en prenant en compte le positionnement de certains astres. Toutefois elle s'était rapidement rendu compte en observant Killian pendant les cours qu'elle se trompait : il connaissait les étoiles et constellations principales – celles nécessaires aux potions – mais il avait un peu de difficulté avec le programme particulièrement ardu de septième année. Tout en restant meilleur que la majorité des élèves, évidemment. En fait ils avaient tous les deux à peu près le même niveau, elle-même préférant comme toujours l'enseignement théorique à la pratique.

Lorsque le professeur Sinistra annonça la fin du cours, leurs deux cartes montraient quelques différences et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était certain de son propre résultat. Ils rendirent leur travail, et Hermione en profita pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle désirait lui parler. Ils mirent un peu plus de temps que les autres à ranger leurs affaires afin que tous les autres sortent avant eux.

« Miss Granger, Mr King. »

Les deux interpellés se tournèrent vers le professeur, intrigués de ce que celle-ci pouvait bien avoir à leur dire. Il ne restait plus qu'eux au sommet de la tour à présent.

« Oui professeur ?

- Inutile d'être si inquiète miss Granger, la rassura l'enseignante. Je voulais simplement vous féliciter tous les deux, je ne devrais pas vraiment tenir de tels propos mais vous êtes les deux meilleurs élèves de votre promotion et ceci non seulement dans ma matière mais dans toutes les autres. »

Le professeur marqua une pause, le temps de chercher leurs deux travaux parmi les autres et de les parcourir du regard.

« On ne peut le nier, c'est excellent. Constata-t-elle. Les examens sont dans moins de trois mois maintenant, après vous partirez de cette école pour ne plus y revenir, et cependant votre directrice de maison m'a dit que vous étiez encore indécis concernant votre avenir. Tant que la guerre durera vous devrez vous cacher, surtout vous miss Granger, mais lorsqu'elle prendra fin sachez que quoi que vous décidiez les professeurs de cette école seront tous prêt à vous soutenir. … Allez-y maintenant, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez punis par ma faute. »

Les deux élèves la remercièrent et descendirent les escaliers de la tour en silence, repensant aux paroles du professeur Sinistra. C'était une femme d'ordinaire peu démonstrative et formulant peu de compliments, ce qui ne leur donnait que plus d'importance. Elle ne parlait pas à la légère, les professeurs se porteraient vraiment garant d'eux et ceci quel que soit leur choix de carrière. Cela leur ouvrait beaucoup de portes et élargissait considérablement les possibilités. Universités magiques étrangères et élitistes, concours sélectifs, professions difficiles, ils pouvaient tout tenter et avoir une grande chance de réussir.

« Alors miss je-sais-tout ne sais pas quoi faire dans la vie ?

- Arrête s'il te plaît. De m'appeler comme ça. Ajouta Hermione en voyant son étonnement narquois. Et pour ta question, non, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas encore. Mais je te signale que toi non plus.

- Jusqu'à récemment je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de m'en soucier. » Répondiit-il un peu sèchement.

Gênée, Hermione resta quelques instants silencieuse, regardant simplement les tableaux devant lesquels ils passaient.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de réagir ainsi, ça ne changera rien aux faits. Fini par dire Killian.

- Je sais bien… Alors, euh, du coup tu comptes refaire pareil, je veux dire suivre la même voie professionnelle ? »

Killian ne répondit pas immédiatement. La vérité c'est qu'il n'y avait jamais réfléchit, car avant l'accident il était sûr de ne pas survivre à la deuxième guerre et cet état d'esprit lui était resté après, combiné à la volonté de reprendre rapidement son ancienne vie. A présent qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir inverser le processus rapidement et qu'il devait envisager la possibilité de rester sous cette fausse identité encore un moment, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait. Bien sûr son amour des potions restait intact, il datait de son arrivée à Poudlard et il n'avait pas assez rajeuni pour changer ça. Mais voulait-il vraiment devenir à nouveau Maître et professeur ? Il avait été contraint à enseigner par Dumbledore pour lui offrir la sécurité du logement à Poudlard, et malgré son ancien désir d'obtenir le poste de DCFM il n'avait pas vraiment la pédagogie dans la peau.

« Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il alors. J'ose encore espérer que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant très bien sa position difficile.

« Moi j'avais des projets jusqu'ici, surtout au niveau légal ; pour améliorer les conditions de vie des êtres magiques par exemple. Je souhaite avant tout aider, faire avancer les choses. Mais avec la guerre qui commence je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire ou ce qui me fait envie, il y a énormément de possibilités. Pouvoir inventer des soins efficaces, aider les autres à savoir se défendre, faire évoluer nos lois archaïques, appliquer la justice…

- Gryffondor jusqu'au bout.

- Tu en es un aussi maintenant. Répliqua Hermione, un peu vexée.

- Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais tendance à oublier ce détail. Ironisa Killian.

- Ce n'est pas ça, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux toujours avoir autant de préjugés sur notre maison alors que tu y as toi-même été réparti … Mais bien sûr, tu as probablement demandé exprès au choixpeau de t'y mettre pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

- Si seulement. »

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et Killian lui rentra dans l'épaule.

« Pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. Mais tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas influencé ?

- Ce vieux tissu est comme Albus, lorsqu'il a une idée en tête ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis. »

A sa grande surprise Killian vit Hermione tenter en vain de se retenir de pouffer.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, frustré d'obtenir une telle réaction.

- Il faut croire que certains sont plus malins ou persuasifs que d'autres. »

Le sorcier se renfrogna, ayant peur de comprendre.

« Nous sommes au moins deux à être à Gryffondor alors que ce n'était pas prévu au programme. Continua Hermione. Je devais aller à Serdaigle.

- Et tu as préféré Gryffondor ?

- Oui. Répondit-elle à voix basse.

- Je vois. Et la deuxième personne ?

- Harry. »

Killian ricana. L'image du héros courageux en prenait un coup.

« Où devait-il aller à l'origine ?

- A Serpentard. »

Elle imaginait qu'il serait surpris, voire choqué, mais il n'eu aucune réaction.

« Ca ne t'étonne pas ? Questionna la jeune fille, étonnée.

- Pas vraiment non.

- Com…

- Tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ? » L'interrompit brutalement Killian.

En temps normal Hermione aurait essayé d'insister, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le fait qu'Harry ai failli aller à Serpentard semblait tout à fait logique à son camarade. Toutefois elle ne tenta rien. Après tout, c'était peut-être quelque chose qui ne devait pas tomber dans de mauvaises oreilles, et ils étaient tout de même à quelques pas de leur salle commune.

« Je voulais te remercier pour les informations. Dit-elle à mot couverts bien qu'il ne semblait y avoir qu'eux dans le couloir. Nous avons vraiment bien avancé, théoriquement.

- Nous devrons donc voir les possibilités suivantes, acquiesça-t-il d'un air entendu. Lorsque vous en aurez terminé de votre coté nous pourrons parler des autres pistes.

- D'accord. Mais ce serai tellement plus simple si je ne servais pas d'intermédiaire. Regretta la sorcière. Nous perdons un temps fou.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, il est préférable que nous nous en tenions à cette situation pour le moment. Pour votre sécurité autant que la mienne.

- Je sais bien.

- De toute façon au bout d'un moment nous ne pourrons plus vraiment faire autrement. Autant retarder au maximum l'échéance. Bien, avant d'entrer : que vas-tu dire pour notre retard ?

- Que le professeur voulait nous parler de nos travaux et nos résultats. »

Il hocha la tête, c'était en effet le plus pratique, et puis ce n'était qu'un semi-mensonge. A voix basse, il donna le mot de passe au portrait. Au moment où celui-ci bascula pour les laisser entrer dans la salle commune, Killian se retourna brusquement, baguette en main. Hermione l'imita en sortant la sienne sans comprendre. Voyant sa confusion, le jeune sorcier lui indiqua par geste qu'il avait entendu un bruit. Elle blêmi, tout en sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien dit de réellement dangereux.

Killian avança lentement et sans faire le moindre bruit. Soudainement il éclaira un renfoncement derrière une armure ; personne. Il éteignit alors sa baguette et dans la seconde qui suivi ils entendirent une tapisserie bouger, puis le silence repris ses droits immédiatement après un juron du sorcier. L'intrus venait de prendre un passage secret et avait désormais une bonne avance, c'était complètement inutile d'envisager une poursuite maintenant.

« Rentrons. »

Hermione acquiesça, pénétrant enfin dans la salle commune. Vide, comme ils pouvaient s'y attendre. Killian entra à sa suite, à la foi maussade et inquiet. Il monta directement dans le dortoir sans ajouter un mot, et Hermione ne su jamais s'il l'avait entendu lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ce qui venait de se passer le tourmentait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Encore six mois auparavant jamais ce ne se serait passé ainsi. Non seulement il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient suivis mais en plus l'importun avait réussit à fuir sans se montrer. Il ignorait donc qui c'était et ce qu'il avait pu entendre – et comprendre. Sans doute pas grand-chose heureusement, mais cela n'était pas rassurant pour autant.

Visiblement il n'y avait pas que sa magie et sa mémoire qui lui faisaient défaut, les réflexes et aptitudes acquis par des années d'espionnage manquaient eux aussi à l'appel. Et ça, selon lui, c'était bien plus préoccupant.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin lorsqu'Hermione descendit dans la salle commune Harry y était déjà, assis près du feu, pensif. Sans un mot la sorcière vint s'asseoir près de lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle posa doucement une main sur son bras en prononçant son nom. Il se tourna un peu vers elle, interrogatif.<p>

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, c'est juste… Non, rien, je me faisais des idées.

- Tu pensais que Kreattur reviendrait plus rapidement n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry soupira tout en acquiesçant.

« Il le trouvera, c'est certain. Tenta de le rassurer Hermione. Cela lui prendra sans doute deux ou trois jours, mais nous sauront bientôt où se cache Mondingus.

- En espérant qu'il n'ait pas vendu le médaillon d'ici là.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il en ai eu l'occasion. Mondingus fait partie de l'Ordre, et si tu te souviens il est officiellement recherché par le ministère pour interrogatoire depuis octobre, c'était marqué dans la gazette. Il est sans doute bien trop occupé à se cacher pour pouvoir vendre quoi que ce soit.

- J'espère. J'ai hâte de pouvoir le détruire. Une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je m'en doute. »

Hermione posa une main rassurante sur son bras, ne sachant pas comment lui faire comprendre par des mots qu'elle était là s'il avait besoin. Il se tourna vers elle et fit un pauvre sourire en remerciement. Malgré leurs disputes nombreuses, les désaccords qu'ils avaient perpétuellement, il savait qu'elle serait avec lui jusqu'au bout quelle que soit l'issue ou les difficultés.

Lorsqu'il fut assez tard pour sortir, ils descendirent tous deux jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Hermione avait l'habitude de descendre aussi tôt, mais Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait que trois autres élèves à part eux : deux Serdaigles de septième année commençaient à manger silencieusement, un parchemin déroulé entre leurs deux assiettes et parlant à voix basse tandis qu'une Serpentard de première année déjeunait seule.

Tout en mangeant, en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps avec son ami et regardant sans les voir quelques élèves arriver, la Gryffondor réfléchissait à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit moins d'une heure plus tôt. Brusquement elle posa ses couverts et se leva.

« Excuse-moi Harry, je dois aller…

- A la bibliothèque. Termina le Gryffondor. Vas-y, moi je remonte dans la salle commune. »

Hermione hocha la tête et parti d'un pas rapide. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches et arriva devant le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose. Il était encore très tôt mais la sorcière était persuadée que la directrice était déjà levée. Elle frappa trois coups, après quelques secondes la voix du professeur lui demanda d'entrer. Celle-ci apparu surprise de voir entrer Hermione d'aussi bonne heure, elle s'attendait visiblement à recevoir plutôt la visite d'un autre professeur.

« Miss Granger ?

- Excusez-moi professeur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Commença Hermione en s'asseyant sur la chaise que le professeur venait de lui désigner.

- Dites-moi miss.

- J'ai besoin d'accéder à la réserve pour des raisons personnelles, et il me faudrait un mot de votre part prétextant un devoir.

- Etes-vous sûr que c'est réellement nécessaire, qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? S'enquit la directrice.

- J'en suis certaine. Ce que je cherche touche à une puissante magie noire, il n'y a que là que je pourrais avoir des réponses.

- Bien, je vois. »

La directrice pris un bout de parchemin dans son bureau et écrivit rapidement l'excuse dont son élève avait besoin. Elle reposa ensuite sa plume, tendit le mot à Hermione en lui disant très sérieusement.

« Faites très attention miss, vous savez pourquoi ces ouvrages sont interdits d'accès…

- Je serais prudente madame. Merci. »

Son laissez-passer en main Hermione se leva et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince sembla suspicieuse comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de la réserve mais finalement l'autorisa à y aller. Alors qu'elle passait entre les rayonnages, elle s'entendit appelée.

« Killian ? S'exclama-t-elle ne voyant son condisciple venir à sa rencontre.

- Potter m'a dit que tu étais là. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour un devoir, ajouta-t-il de sorte de à ne pas se faire entendre, je sais très bien que tu as tout terminé.

- Je vais faire des recherches dans la réserve. » Répliqua-t-elle de la même manière.

Elle ouvrit la grille et se glissa à l'intérieur en prenant garde à ne pas trop se faire remarquer, rangea le mot dans la poche de sa robe et commença à explorer les rayonnages. Elle passa rapidement devant les thématiques potions dangereuses, métamorphoses avancées, pour enfin voir les premiers volumes traitant de magie noire. Elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans ces rayons-là de la réserve, et d'après certains titres qu'elle avait sous les yeux elle ne le regrettait absolument pas. C'était même à se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans une école, car même en septième année jamais de tels thèmes n'étaient abordés. C'était une tentation inutile. Et après on s'étonnait que Voldemort soit devenu ce qu'il était.

« _Des grandes noirceurs de la magie _? » Murmura une voix juste derrière elle.

Hermione referma brusquement le livre en question et se retourna, se retrouvant ainsi face à Killian qui l'observait.

« Que fais-tu dans la réserve ? Questionna vivement Hermione, mécontente qu'il l'ait surprise ainsi. Tu n'as pas d'autorisation pour entrer !

- Tu en as une, non ? Et tout le monde sait que nous travaillons en binôme. Répliqua-t-il, avant d'ajouter en désignant le livre qu'elle tenait toujours : pourquoi de telles lectures, je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'il n'était pas encore temps de faire ce genre de recherches ?

- Nous avons avancé plus rapidement que prévu. Nous sommes sur une piste pour le médaillon, une piste très sérieuse et nous devrions l'avoir en notre possession dans quelques jours. Plus vite nous l'aurons détruit mieux ce sera.

- Alors tu peux déjà reposer ce livre, il mentionne les horcruxes seulement afin de dire qu'il ne dira rien à leur sujet.

- Pourquoi les mentionner alors ?

- Parce que l'auteur fait preuve de rigueur, lui. » Répondit Killian.

Vexée et déçue Hermione reposa l'ouvrage à sa place et observa Killian parcourir rapidement les tranches du regard. Il semblait plutôt bien connaître ces rayonnages, mais après tout cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, il avait été mangemort et même s'il enseignait les potions, tout le monde connaissait son attirance pour les arts obscures. Il prit un livre, puis un autre, et finalement mis dans les bras d'Hermione six ouvrages tandis qu'il en gardait autant pour lui-même.

« Si nous ne trouvons pas dans ceux-là, nous n'aurons aucune réponse ici. »

Ils s'installèrent alors tous deux à une table, regardèrent la table des matières du premier livre de leur pile respective puis se plongèrent dans la lecture des chapitres intéressants.

Le temps du midi passa sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, mais au bout du quatrième livre totalement inutile, Hermione commençait à perdre espoir. Elle referma brusquement le livre et le posa sur la petite pile des livres à coté de sa chaise en soupirant.

« Arrête. ». Dit Killian.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« De quoi ?

- De soupirer comme ça. C'est agaçant et inutile.

- Ca m'énerve de ne rien trouver. Excuse-moi de ne pas être insensible comme certains. »

Il leva les yeux de son livre et en voyant le regard qu'il lui destina, elle regretta ses paroles.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Bien sûr que si tu le voulais. L'arrêta-t-il dans un murmure glacial. C'est ce que tu as toujours pensé et c'est ce que tu penses toujours. Killian, alias Severus, le mangemort sadique et professeur dénué de sentiment. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je t'aide. Alors tu sais quoi, l'insensible va te laisser te débrouiller toute seule et vaquer à ses propres occupations. »

Il referma brutalement son livre et parti. Hermione se leva si brusquement qu'elle fit tomber les livres empilés par terre, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte de la réserve et le retint par le bras.

« Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé, c'est la vérité. Mes paroles ont dépassées mes pensées, j'étais énervée, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois sans-cœur. »

Il se dégagea et ouvrit la grille.

« Pardonne-moi. » Souffla encore Hermione.

Il se figea et ferma les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait ou comme s'il se souvenait brusquement de quelque chose.

Il referma alors la porte et se tourna vers elle. Il semble se faire violence un instant, alors elle attendit.

« Moi aussi je me suis énervé inutilement. Oublions ça, on a encore pas mal de travail devant nous. »

Elle n'ajouta rien mais hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, puis revint s'asseoir. Elle vit alors Killian regarder attentivement les livres qui étaient tombés un peu plus tôt, celui du dessus s'étant ouvert. Il s'accroupi et s'en saisit. Intriguée, Hermione tenta de lire par-dessus son épaule.

« _Feu magique lié à la magie noire et pouvant prendre forme animale_, lu Killian à voix basse, _le Feudeymon doit être lancé dans un endroit neutre pour être contrôlé, puisqu'il se nourrit de la magie contenue dans ce qu'il consume, ce qui le renforce_. »

Hermione relu à nouveau la phrase et échangea un regard avec son camarade.

« S'il se nourrit de magie, cela signifie que même une magie noire très puissante ne peut pas lui résister, puisqu'au contraire il l'absorbe… murmura-t-elle. Et s'il absorbe la magie noire d'un horcruxe, l'âme qui lui était liée s'en échappe. Ce qui le détruit.

- Comment as-tu pu passer à coté de ça ?

- Je n'ai pas lu ce chapitre, il ne semblait pas correspondre à ce qu'on cherchait… »

Killian n'eu aucun commentaire, se contentant de refermer le livre. Il se rassit à sa place, songeur.

« De toute façon nous ne savons pas invoquer cette magie là, argua Hermione, et ce serait bien trop dangereux. Si on le nourri avec un horcruxe j'imagine qu'il ne faut pas espérer le contrôler, et avec la magie que renferme le moindre recoin de ce château tout serait en cendre en cinq minutes…

- J'ai appris à l'invoquer et à le contrôler. »

Hermione se tu, stupéfaite. Puis elle se rappela que c'était un ancien mangemort et proche de Voldemort, celui-ci devait l'enseigner aux plus compétents d'entre eux.

« Je parviens à contrôler ma magie à nouveau comme n'importe quel sorcier de mon âge, tandis mes connaissances en maléfice sont supérieures à celle que j'avais il y a 20 ans. Je suis en mesure d'invoquer un tel sort sans risquer qu'il ne m'échappe… Toutefois tu as raison sur un point : ce serait inconscient de lancer un Feudeymon dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il faut réfléchir à d'autres moyens, il y en a forcément puisque deux horcruxes ont déjà été détruits.

- Harry a dit que le souvenir de Jedusor avait disparu lorsqu'il avait enfoncé un croc du basilic dans le journal.

- Le venin du basilic est mortel, et très puissant. Confirma Killian. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il puisse détruire un horcruxe. Quand au deuxième horcruxe, je me souviens avoir vu la bague entaillée, et l'épée était posée sur le bureau lorsqu'Albus m'a fait venir.

- L'épée de Gryffondor pourrait aussi avoir ce pouvoir ? A moins que… l'épée à servi à tuer le basilic !

- Et à moins que je ne me trompe c'est du travail bien trop fin et riche en magie pour être l'œuvre de sorcier. Je parierais que l'épée a été forgée par le peuple gobelin, et il se trouve que leur métal peut absorber ce qui le renforce. Donc, la lame de l'épée possède certaines propriétés du venin du basilic dont elle a été imprégnée. »

Hermione réfléchit un instant aux possibilités que ces découvertes leur ouvraient.

« L'épée se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore je crois ? Demanda-t-elle. Il suffit d'y aller lorsque nous aurons le médaillon et nous pourrons le détruire.

- Potter ne sait pas tout ça, il ne connait pas le mot de passer pour le bureau de Dumbledore, il ne sait pas que nous savons et encore moins que je t'aide. Il n'acceptera probablement jamais de te prêter l'horcruxe sans savoir ce que tu as en tête.

- Donc il faut le lui dire. Affirma Hermione

- Pas maintenant non, c'est encore trop tôt et inutile puisque le médaillon n'est pas encore en votre possession.

- Mais pourquoi sans cesse repousser ? Nous serons bientôt obligés de lui dire que tu nous aidse, un ou deux jours de différence ne changeront pas grand-chose au fait qu'il t'accepte ou non.

- Il ne sert à rien de se précipiter. Dit Killian très calmement.

- Moi je pense surtout que ça t'arrange bien que je joue les intermédiaires, tu n'as pas à parler avec Harry comme ça.

- Ca n'a absolument rien à voir. »

Hermione leva les yeux devant une telle mauvaise foi.

Ils rangèrent tous les livres qu'ils avaient sortis des rayonnages et avant de sortir Killian fit savoir à Hermione qu'il avait encore des choses à lui dire. Ils s'installèrent à nouveau à une table et Killian vérifia pour la millième fois que personne ne passait à proximité de la grille.

« Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose avant que je ne l'oublie. Dit-il soudainement très sérieux.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu sais que ma mémoire s'efface au fut et à mesure que je vieillis à nouveau.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Acquiesça doucement Hermione.

- Logiquement je devrais avoir oublié la période que je suis en train de revivre, c'est-à-dire entre noël et mars 1977-1978, ces souvenirs-là étant remplacés par les nouveaux. »

A nouveau Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'osait parler ou l'interrompre de peur de le rendre furieux. Cela ne devait déjà pas être facile pour lui de parler ainsi d'un sujet si personnel et de l'expliquer alors qu'il en souffrait sûrement. Hermione était certaine que même si des souvenirs étaient mauvais et qu'on se prenait parfois à se dire qu'on aimerait les oublier, le fait que ça arrive réellement sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire devait être terrifiant.

« Je pense que le phénomène n'est pas aussi logique et prévisible que ce que nous pensions. Je ne peux évidemment pas en être certain… toutefois j'ai ce sentiment que j'oublie certaines choses au-delà de cette période. Des trous que je n'arrive pas à combler. J'ai repensé à notre discussion d'hier et j'avais la certitude de passer à coté de quelque chose, j'ai l'impression que je sais où est caché un des horcruxes. Je sais que le seigneur des Ténèbres avait une certaine confiance en ma loyauté. Je pense qu'il m'a donné un objet pour que je le cache. Le problème étant que j'ignore ce que c'est, où il est caché, ou s'il ne l'a pas repris un jour. C'est uniquement une impression.

- La mort des parents d'Harry a eu lieu en 1981, seulement trois années après ton départ de Poudlard. Tu n'étais donc pas si différent de ce que tu étais en quittant Poudlard et de celui que tu es redevenu. Tu peux peut-être te baser sur les souvenirs d'avant noël 1977 qui sont intacts. Techniquement cette partie de ta mémoire date d'il y a seulement quelques mois.

- J'ai essayé, bien évidemment ! S'exclama Killian, frustré. Je ne vois qu'un seul endroit de sur mais c'est beaucoup trop évident. J'imagine que j'aurai privilégié un endroit apparemment sans aucun lien avec moi, un endroit qui aurait cependant une grande importance.

- Cet objet, tu sais s'il te l'a donné pendant la première guerre, ou après son retour ?

- Je suis sûr que c'était avant la mort de Lily. »

Killian sembla brusquement comprendre quelque chose.

« Mais bien sûr, la mort de Lily. J'ignore où j'ai d'abord placé cet objet, mais je pense que quel que soit l'endroit je l'en ai retiré pour le mettre là où elle est morte.

- Tu as caché un horcruxe à Godric's Hollow ? Là où Voldemort est mort ?

- J'ignorais ce que c'était. Rappela-t-il. Je savais juste que cet objet avait une très grande valeur pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Albus a toujours été convaincu qu'il reviendrait, alors j'imagine que je me suis dit que Godric's Hollow était un bon endroit pour qu'il ne puisse pas le récupérer. Il déteste cet endroit car il y est mort, et il ignore l'importance de ce lieu pour moi, sans compter qu'il me semble que les ruines ont été sécurisées pour que Voldemort ou les mangemorts ne puissent pas y pénétrer. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que j'avais un horcruxe en ma possession, sinon je l'aurai détruit au lieu de le cacher, ou j'en aurais au moins parlé à Albus. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, conscient de l'importance de tout ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Ils étaient sur le point de mettre la main sur deux horcruxes et connaissaient un moyen de les détruire. Il n'en resterait alors plus que deux à trouver.

D'un commun accord ils sortirent de la réserve, observant les élèves qui étaient présents dans la partie publique de la bibliothèque. Aucune table d'étude ne se trouvait proche de l'entrée de la réserve et il n'y avait aucun élève dans les rayonnages alentours. La personne qui les avait espionnés la veille ne semblait pas avoir recommencé, à leur grand soulagement.

Tandis qu'ils traversaient la bibliothèque, ils ne virent pas une élève s'approcher d'eux et ne la remarquèrent qu'en l'entendant dire d'une voix moqueuse :

« Weasley te suffisait pas Granger, tu combles le vide avec King ? Tu as un penchant étrange pour ceux dont personne ne veut. »

Hermione se retourna vivement pour faire face à la Serpentarde.

« La ferme Pansy, Ronald et Killian ont plus d'importance et de valeur que toi ou tes amis n'en aurez jamais. »

Les deux Gryffondor regardaient avec inquiétude un véritable cercle de Serpentard se former autour d'eux.

« J'en doute fort Granger. Souviens-toi que tu es dans le camp des perdants, dans quelques mois on crachera sur vos cadavres. Asséna vivement Parkinson.

- Pour s'abaisser à leur niveau en imitant les moldus ? Réfléchit un peu avant de l'ouvrir, Pansy. »

Malefoy la poussa sans délicatesse sur le coté et s'avança, regardant Hermione et Killian d'un œil mauvais.

« En tout cas après l'Elu et le champion de Quidditch, on peut dire que tu as révisé tes attentes. Les causes perdues te sont en effet plus accessibles j'imagine.

- Alors, ajouta Millicent Bulstrode, ça fait quoi de se faire deux mecs en même temps ? »

Sous cette allusion Hermione tremblante de fureur senti le sang lui monter aux joues, tout en se demandant comment Killian faisait pour rester aussi calme. Elle le senti d'ailleurs se rapprocher d'elle et mettre son bras contre le sien, sans doute pour l'inciter à ne pas répliquer. Elle se composa une expression confiante, montrant plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en possédait.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! » Ordonna une voix particulièrement sévère.

Hermione eu un sourire en reconnaissant Mme Pince qui approchait d'eux à grands pas. Le cercle des Serpentard se brisa et elle en profita pour s'en éloigner, Killian juste derrière elle. Ils décidèrent d'un simple hochement de tête de ne pas s'attarder tandis que les vert et argent prenaient un savon magistral de la bibliothécaire.

Une fois dehors, Hermione se retourna pour regarder la pièce dont ils venaient de sortir, les Serpentard en prenaient sérieusement pour leur grade. Etrangement, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, elle n'était pas satisfaite, seulement un peu soulagée. Mais toute à ses pensées et se remettant de la frayeur qu'elle avait eut, elle ne remarqua absolument pas les élèves qui sortaient de la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Les deux septième année se tournèrent vers le petit groupe. Celle qui venait de parler était une jeune Gryffondor, sans doute une quatrième année.

« Tout va bien oui. » Répondit Killian.

Hermione le regarda, stupéfaite. Il venait bien de répondre ... amicalement ?

« C'est toi qui a prévenu Mme Pince c'est ça ? » Questionna-t-il.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis hocha la tête sans un mot, comme si d'une certaine manière elle regrettait. Un garçon qui semblait avoir deux années de plus et ne pouvait être que son frère tant ils se ressemblaient passa un bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste protecteur.

« On lui a dit de ne pas le faire, que tu serais sûrement pas content qu'on t'aide, mais elle ne nous a pas écouté, désolé. On ne voulait pas te faire passer pour un faible et te rendre ridicule comme ça.

- C'est stupide, l'interrompit froidement Killian. Vous les Gryffondor êtes presque tous les mêmes, à vouloir faire preuve de courage à tout moment, y compris quand la sagesse dicterait de laisser tomber. Ce n'est pas lâche de savoir quand se retirer d'une bataille perdue d'avance. Si vous voulez rester en vie plus tard, il faut apprendre à faire profil bas si nécessaire, et à cesser de faire les fiers : demander un peu d'aide dans une situation critique n'a jamais tué personne.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? Intervint une autre quatrième année, qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant Natalie McDonald, l'ayant aidé plusieurs fois à faire des recherches pour ses devoirs. Si je suis ce que tu dis, puisque la guerre dehors semble perdue d'avance on doit s'avouer vaincu, ne pas essayer de faire front ?

- Je n'ai jamais dis une telle chose. Si la guerre est perdue cela signifie la domination des mangemorts, la mort de tous les nés-moldus, le contrôle et la surveillance des sangs-mêlés, et la torture à but divertissant des êtres non magiques qu'ils soient humains ou non. C'est ce que vous voulez ? Il s'agit ici de défendre le monde magique, d'empêcher le massacre de centaines d'innocents. Cette cause là, aussi perdue qu'elle soit mérite qu'on se batte jusqu'au bout, mais pas n'importe comment. Le courage ne sert à rien sans l'intelligence, la patience. Mourir bêtement ne servira pas votre cause, vous faire aider en cas d'urgence ne vous rendra pas lâche. »

La jeune sorcière fit un sourire vainqueur à son frère, ce que remarquèrent Hermione et Killian.

« Mais ton frère à raison, même si son argument était complètement idiot. Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça pour nous. Nous étions à la bibliothèque, et même si les Serpentards étaient une dizaine ils n'auraient rien pu nous faire à part lancer quelques remarques. S'ils s'en étaient pris à nous physiquement ils auraient eu sur le dos la cinquantaine d'autres élèves qui travaillaient autour, plus madame Pince. Ils sont pour la plupart très lâches et n'auraient pas pris un tel risque. »

Il fit une courte pause, croisa les bras et eu un sourire narquois.

« Et de toute façon tu n'as pas fait ça pour ça, nous le savons tous les deux. Ecoute-moi bien, quand tu fais quelque chose fais-le pour ce que c'est réellement, parce que c'est ce que toi tu veux. Pas parce que tu veux faire plaisir à quelqu'un. C'est compris ?

- Oui … oui Killian, j'ai compris. » Lança-t-elle, plus sûre d'elle.

Apparemment satisfait, Killian tourna les talons et s'éloigna, puis lança sans se retourner :

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de contrepartie pour mon aide, tes compétences sont une raison suffisante. »

Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé, vit les yeux de la sorcière pétiller littéralement de plaisir. Clairement, ce qui venait de se passer lui avait complètement échappé.

Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais entendu être aussi bavard ni expliquer aussi clairement ses opinions, encore moins donner des conseils avec patience et sans réelle méchanceté. Toutefois, son discours sur le fait de faire front pour protéger le monde sorcier avait au moins le mérite d'expliquer sa répartition chez les Gryffondor. Elle pensait avoir suffisamment côtoyé Killian pour comprendre qui il était derrière son masque de Severus Rogue l'espion et ancien mangemort. Elle était encore bien loin du compte, ce garçon était une véritable énigme permanente.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plus, à bientôt pour la suite ;)<em>


	34. Chapitre 34 : qui je suis

_Rebonjour !_

_Je suis de retour de vacances (sans internet T_T) et je peux enfin poster mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

Araym1_ : Merci à toi. Je continuerais à publier jusqu'au bout, je tiens énormément à cette histoire :)_

Beliectioner_ : Oups, j'avais mal compris xD. Pour Ron je suis assez d'accord, je ne le considère pas assez mature pour accepter sans rien dire de laisser Hermione être avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pourquoi même si Ron semble relativement calme dans ma fic, j'ai indiqué que c'était parce que juste avant il pétait bel et bien les plombs mais en face de sa soeur, qui le calmait et lui disait que s'il agissait ainsi en face d'Hermione il la perdrait. Il est puéril et égoïste c'est un fait avéré qu'il ne sert à rien de nier, d'ailleurs un passage dans ce chapitre le montre un peu. Cela te laisse présager ce qui se passerait s'il apprenait soudainement qu'Hermione finissait par en aimer un autre. Si jamais ça arrive. ;)_

Petit rappel que je n'ai pas fait depuis longtemps : je pense expliquer tous les tenants et aboutissants, les évolutions de caractères, les actions des personnages. Cependant si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas à écrire une review, j'y répondrais toujours.

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°34<strong> : Qui je suis

N'ayant rien de particulier à faire, Hermione préféra s'éloigner de la bibliothèque et des serpents qui l'habitaient. Elle remonta dans son dortoir et nota rapidement ses découvertes sur le parchemin légué par Dumbledore. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine de ne rien avoir oublié, le parchemin retourna dans la valise, bien caché.

Il restait un peu plus d'une heure avant que la grande salle ne soit accessible pour le dîner, et Hermione n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se replonger maintenant dans un livre ou dans ses devoirs si c'était pour s'arrêter en plein milieu. Et puis elle n'aurait pas réussit à se concentrer dessus, elle pensait à beaucoup trop d'autres choses pour ça. Finalement, elle décida de s'allonger sur son lit, sur le dos, et de laisser les pensées arriver à leur guise. C'était sûrement le meilleur moyen pour y mettre de l'ordre.

Elle s'allongea, tira les rideaux, et posa la tête sur ses bras croisés.

La première chose qui vint, c'était l'ensemble des souvenirs qui s'étaient révélés à elle par la pensine. Malgré les deux jours qui étaient passés, elle avait encore bien du mal à réaliser tout ce que ces découvertes impliquaient. Severus Rogue avait été de leur coté, et ce depuis le début. Enfin, depuis que Voldemort avait entendu la prophétie et était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle parlait des Potter, du moins. Il était revenu vers Dumbledore parce qu'il refusait la mort de Lily et que Voldemort ne comptait pas l'épargner pour autant. Pour son amie. Une Gryffondor, née-moldu, petite-amie et future épouse de James Potter, celui là même qu'il haïssait. Hermione ne comprenait pas comment deux être opposés en tellement de points pouvaient s'être lié d'amitié, comment Rogue avait pu tenir à elle au point de risquer d'être torturé et de mourir à chaque nouveau jour qui se levait depuis sa traitrise. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lily l'avaient littéralement guidés dans chacune de ses actions, chacune de ces décisions. C'était un sentiment particulièrement fort, sans doute plus qu'une amitié, se rendit-elle alors compte.

Hermione laissa cette impression l'envahir et fut persuadée qu'elle avait raison, Rogue avait non seulement été ami avec Lily, mais il l'avait aimé. Un amour profond, sincère, à même de le faire changer de camp pour devenir cet espion plus puissant que nombre de sorcier, apparemment sans émotion, sans remord ni scrupule. Il avait dû incroyablement souffrir de sa mort, surtout qu'il en était responsable puisque c'était lui qui avait révélé la prophétie à son maître. Elle voyait encore cet homme détruit, n'étant plus soutenu que par le mur du bureau de Dumbledore, implorer de la sauver.

C'était étonnamment triste à se dire, mais à présent qu'Hermione connaissait mieux son passé et ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir vers le directeur, elle comprenait beaucoup mieux l'homme qu'il était devenu. Comment aurait-il pu après la mort de Lily garder sa raison sans se fermer à toute émotion, comment aurait-il pu survivre en temps qu'espion sans faire croire aux mangemorts qu'il était comme eux jusque dans ses désirs et pensées ? N'importe qui serait devenu fou de chagrin ou aurait laissé échapper un jour une pensée compromettante. Refouler la moindre émotion était peu à peu devenu plus naturel que quoi que ce soit d'autre, et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

La sorcière se rendit compte qu'elle ne le haïssait plus, à présent qu'elle avait compris pourquoi il était ainsi elle ne pouvait plus l'en blâmer. Sans compter le fait que sans lui, Harry serait mort de nombreuses fois. Et toutes ces informations qu'il avait rapportées à l'Ordre à ses risques et périls, ces si nombreuses vies qu'il avait contribué à sauver… Comment pouvait-t-on le haïr ?

Une phrase que Dumbledore avait prononcé dans la pensine lui revint en mémoire : _L'occasion pour vous de recommencer une nouvelle vie, de laisser votre passé derrière vous, de prendre une autre route que celle que vous avez empruntée. Vos souvenirs sont un fardeau…_. Un fardeau… oui, pour lui plus que pour quiconque d'autre c'était un terrible fardeau, et si cela avait révolté Rogue elle comprenait aussi que le directeur lui ai présenté cet accident comme une seconde chance. Et Hermione se disait maintenant que si une personne le méritait c'était lui. Tous les événements qu'il pouvait regretter, notamment la mort de Lily, s'étaient passés après ses 20 ans. S'il repartait à 17 ans, il oublierait tout ce qui avait fait de lui un être si froid et détestable et il pouvait recommencer une nouvelle vie sur des bases saines, avec de nouveaux choix. Il pouvait devenir quelqu'un d'autre. C'était difficile d'imaginer ce qui pouvait devenir – ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas commis une seule mais si grande erreur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà beaucoup changé, et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup cette nouvelle personnalité, sans doute assez proche de ce qu'il avait été à 17 ans. Il promettait de devenir un homme respectable, pas forcément agréable à vivre, mais au moins libre de tout fardeau.

Lorsque la sorcière se redressa et vérifia l'heure, et fut très surprise : elle avait passé plus d'une heure à réfléchir, peut-être aussi s'était-elle endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Quoi qu'il en soit la grande-salle était désormais accessible pour le diner, alors elle se leva et descendit les étages du château pour aller prendre un repas bien mérité. Son ventre réclamait son dû et avec d'autant plus de conviction qu'elle n'était pas descendue le midi même, bien trop absorbée par ses recherches dans la réserve.

Il était encore assez tôt, si bien que les tables étaient pratiquement vides. Elle se mit un peu à l'écart des autres Gryffondor après avoir constaté que Ron et Harry n'étaient pas là. Non que ça l'étonne, mais sait-on jamais… S'ils arrivaient, elle pourrait ainsi parler avec eux loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Seulement ce ne fut pas ses deux amis qui passèrent les grandes portes, mais l'ancien Serpentard. Il balaya rapidement la table rouge et or du regard, pour remarquer enfin la sorcière assise tout au bout, près de la table des professeurs. Il se dirigea vers elle et prit la place à sa droite.

« Tu veux me parler ? » Demanda Hermione à mi-voix.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin du plat de viande, se tourna vers elle et son sourcil gauche se leva légèrement. L'instant d'après il prenait la cuisse de poulet comme si de rien n'était, si ce n'est le demi-sourire ironique qui ornait ses lèvres.

« Pas plus que d'habitude. Répondit-il en commençant à manger. Puis il ajouta avec un regard au reste de la table : je n'ai pas envie de me mêler à cette bande de gamins jacasseurs, superficiels et bourrés d'hormones.

- Quel magnifique portrait de tes camarades. » Lui reprocha Hermione, sans toutefois parvenir à s'empêcher d'être amusée.

Il lui lança un regard qui semblait la défier : ose dire que j'ai tort. Elle mordit dans son aile sans répondre, à vrai dire il n'était en effet pas loin de la vérité pour certains d'entre eux. L'âge bête portait parfois ridiculement bien son nom…

« Par contre, on dirait bien que miss je-sais-tout est fidèle à elle-même avec une dizaine de questions qu'elle brûle de poser.

- Absolument pas ! Se récria aussitôt la sorcière, avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Et je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter avec ce surnom, il est détestable.

- Parce qu'il te correspond parfaitement ? Lança Killian, moqueur.

- Parce qu'il est horriblement réducteur ! Je ne suis pas qu'un cerveau, qu'une intelligence. J'ai des sensations, des sentiments, un physique.

- Et si Weasley te veux dans son lit c'est bien sûr pour ta grande beauté. »

La sorcière pâlit brusquement et le gifla avec force.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle se leva, passa entre les tables en courant presque et disparu par la grande-porte, bousculant les élèves qui entraient.

Il fallut quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle disparaisse, pour que Killian réalise exactement ce qui lui avait valu cette gifle. Il porta la main à sa joue, brulante.

« Et merde » Pesta-t-il.

Il se leva et sorti à son tour à grands pas sans se préoccuper des élèves qui le regardaient. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, il fouilla rapidement des yeux les escaliers mais ne vit pas Hermione, donc soit elle les avait gravit étonnamment vite, soit elle avait prit un des passages secrets. Ou alors elle était restée à cet étage pour se réfugier dans une salle vide, mais étrangement il était persuadé qu'elle était revenue dans la salle commune. C'était logique, à cette heure tout le monde était dans la grande salle ou en route pour celle-ci, la tour des Gryffondor serait vide à coup sûr.

Restant au même endroit, il porta à nouveau la main à sa joue, pensif. Cela faisait déjà deux fois dans la même journée qu'il était particulièrement odieux avec elle sans l'avoir prémédité. Cette gifle, il la méritait. Malgré tout, il fut tenté un instant de rebrousser chemin pour retourner manger, après tout ce n'était que Granger, cette élève insupportable qu'il méprisait au plus haut point il y a quelques mois encore.

Mais c'était avant qu'il n'apprenne à mieux la connaître, avant qu'il ne comprenne un peu plus qui était cette élève un peu plus mature que les autres. Et il avait fini par admettre après un énième débat pour leur devoir de botanique, qu'ils se ressemblaient tout les deux. Certes il n'avait jamais voulu tout savoir immédiatement, et il savait se servir des connaissances données pour réfléchir et innover, mais lui aussi il avait connu le rejet des autres élèves, avait voulu faire ses preuves dans le monde magique, et tout comme elle aimait découvrir, connaître.

Oui, il appréciait Granger. La personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'une connaissance amicale dans ce château. Et puis, elle savait tout.

…

Il devait aller lui présenter des excuses.

Killian ne prit aucun passage secret, gravissant un par un chaque escalier, subissant plusieurs changement de trajectoire qui l'obligèrent à parcourir de nombreux couloirs supplémentaires pour arriver à bon port. Il donna rapidement le mot de passe et passa l'entrée sans écouter la Grosse Dame qui lui reprochait sa brusquerie. Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle commune des Gryffondors, un rapide coup d'œil à la grande salle circulaire lui permis de voir qu'elle était entièrement vide. Sa condisciple devait être retournée dans son dortoir. Il traversa la pièce, poussant sans ménagement un fauteuil qui se trouvait sur son passage pour gravir les marches. Arrivée à la moitié, les escaliers se dérobèrent soudainement sous ses pieds, et il glissa jusqu'au sol. Le sorcier se releva, remit ses vêtements en place et pesta à voix basse mais assassine.

« Je ne vais pas l'agresser, je vais m'excuser ! Stupide protection inutile ! »

Il avait été totalement surpris, il n'y avait pas cette transformation en toboggan chez les Serpentards, et s'il avait bien sûr été mis au courant en temps que professeur, ça lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit en cet instant.

En soufflant d'agacement le jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux vers le haut du toboggan, il connaissait le contre-sort comme tous les professeurs, mais il ignorait si celui-ci fonctionnerait désormais qu'il était élève. Il ne perdrait rien à tenter, car il ne tenait pas du tout à attendre sans rien faire que la sorcière daigne se montrer, ni à ce qu'elle retourne dans son dortoir, le laissant ainsi en plan sans attendre ses explications. Au moins s'il y allait, elle serait obligée d'écouter jusqu'au bout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il sorti sa baguette et lanca le sortilège. Celui-ci fonctionna et les escaliers reprirent leur forme originelle, qu'ils garderaient désormais même s'il montait. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui permis au garçon de constater que le dortoir des filles était l'exact reflet du leur. Prévisible, mais tant mieux, il pouvait se diriger immédiatement vers la chambre des dernières années sans perdre de temps à chercher. Il poussa la porte qui était fermée et entra dans la pièce en évitant de faire trop de bruit. Tous les lits étaient vides, à part l'un d'eux qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause des rideaux.

« G… Hermione. » Appela-t-il sans élever trop la voix.

Les épais rideaux rouges s'écartèrent brusquement et l'adolescente apparu dans l'ouverture, les yeux rouges, les joues humides, décoiffée et visiblement furieuse. Apercevant Killian elle se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa vers lui avant de se lever et de s'essuyer le visage de son autre main.

« Killian ?! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans ce dortoir, sors d'ici ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Non. » Dit-il simplement, sans bouger et suivant la jeune fille du regard.

Il la voyait avec un sourire amusé le viser de sa baguette, comme si elle comptait lui lancer un maléfice. Mais sa menace ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, persuadé qu'il était qu'elle n'oserait pas l'attaquer.

« Je ne partirais pas avant que tu ai écouté ce que j'ai à te dire.

- EXPULSO ! »

Il fut brusquement projeté en arrière et seul le mur le stoppa dans son vol. Il tomba au sol et y resta quelques instants, étourdit par le choc. Relevant la tête, il vit la sorcière le menacer à nouveau de sa baguette, visiblement déterminée à le faire quitter les lieux par tous les moyens. Il leva un peu les mains en se redressant, espérant ainsi la dissuader de l'agresser à nouveau. Il avait bien sûr sa propre baguette dans sa poche mais il n'avait pas envie que sa visite se termine par un duel contre elle.

« Baisse ta baguette Hermione. S'il te plaît.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? M'insulter ne t'a pas suffit, tu viens contempler mes larmes histoire de t'assurer que tu m'as suffisamment fait souffrir ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement ! Un moment tu es sympathique, tu me consoles, me rassures, et l'instant d'après tu me poignardes dans le dos quand je m'y attends le moins. Maintenant descend, ou je te jure que je te fais quitter le dortoir de force.

- Bon sang écoute-moi ! J'étais venu ici pour te présenter mes excuses.

- Tes excuses ? répéta Hermione, sans le croire.

- Oui, mes excuses. Je regrette de t'avoir insultée, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. » Dit Killian avec une grimace maladroite, relativement mal à l'aise. Demander pardon avec sincérité n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes. A deux exceptions près.

La sorcière en face de lui baissa sa baguette mais eu comme un bref éclat de rire teinté d'ironie.

« Bien sûr que si tu le pensais. Répliqua-t-elle avec amertume, comme en écho à ce qu'il lui avait dit plusieurs heures plus tôt alors que leurs places étaient inversées. Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu te moquais régulièrement de mon physique quand j'étais ton élève. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de cette fois où avant d'entrer dans ta classe de potion Malefoy a fait pousser mes dents, et tu avais affirmé ne voir aucune différence entre avant et après. De toute façon, c'est ce que tout le monde pense, ce qu'on dit de moi dans mon dos : je n'ai rien d'un modèle de beauté, la seule chose pour laquelle on se tourne vers moi c'est quand on a besoin de savoir quelque chose. C'est vrai, je le sais, je ne suis pas une gravure de mode et je ne fais rien pour l'être, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est agréable de me l'entendre rappeler.

- Je t'ai présenté mes excuses, que tu me crois ou non n'a aucune importance. Maintenant si tu as fini, je retourne manger, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Juste une chose, je serais bien mal placé pour te faire ce genre de remarque volontairement : en temps que « chauve-souris des cachots » et « bâtard graisseux » je pense savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir un physique disgracieux. »

Il allait partir, mais en voyant son expression étonnée il ne put s'empêcher de continuer :

« Et bien quoi, tu croyais que j'ignorais tous ces surnoms adorables dont toi et tes camarades vous m'affubliez à longueur de temps ? »

Hermione rangea sa baguette, visiblement déroutée.

« Ecoute Killian, je m'excuse aussi pour la gifle, je n'aurai pas dû réagir aussi vivement. Mais essaye aussi de comprendre, je ne sais jamais comment me comporter avec toi ! Tu es tout et son contraire. Je sais que tu es avec nous, dans le camp de l'Ordre, mais tu as cinquante personnalités à la fois et c'est très perturbant !

- Je le sais très bien. »

Il sembla se faire violence quelques instant, ses yeux désormais marrons lançant des regards agressifs dans le vide. Quand il reprit la parole, il la regardait dans les yeux avec colère, si bien qu'elle eu du mal à soutenir son regard. Mais elle devinait que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle, seulement envers lui-même, alors elle en fit abstraction.

« Ne crois pas que de mon point de vue ce soit plus facile. Reprit-il, sa voix grave à peine audible. J'ai été habitué toute ma vie à cacher mes sentiments, à ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Je dois à présent oublier tous mes acquis, repartir de zéro et devenir quelqu'un d'autre tout en restant moi-même. Comment suis-je censé agir, réagir, penser ? Il y a quelques mois encore je ne t'aurais jamais dit tout cela, et je t'aurais blessé volontairement pour me protéger moi. Toute ma vie j'ai joué un rôle, à présent que je dois être naturel, je ne _sais_ pas l'être. Avoua-t-il avec hargne, avant d'ajouter : a force de porter des masques je ne sais même pas qui je suis. »

Hermione s'approcha de quelques pas, ébranlée par de telles confidences de sa part. Cela signifiait qu'il avait réellement confiance en elle et elle en était touchée.

« Je crois… commença-t-elle, hésitante devant la niaiserie de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et sachant qu'elle subirait ses moqueries éternellement après ça. Je crois tu es celui qui m'a conseillé lorsque j'ai dû faire semblant d'aller à la réunion des mangemorts, celui qui me soigne après nos duels, celui qui m'écoute et me console lorsque je vais mal et que je ne sais pas à qui me confier, celui qui a expliqué il y a quelques heures qu'il fallait se battre pour nos convictions même si cela semble perdu d'avance, celui qui a tenu à présenter ses excuses après une maladresse en oubliant sa fierté. Je suis certaine que c'est cette personne là que tu es réellement.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- Parce qu'à chaque fois tu n'étais pas dans un rôle, tu n'avais rien à y gagner. Tu l'as fais sans arrière-pensée, juste parce que tu le voulais.

- Peut-être souhaitais-je simplement endormir ta méfiance. Avança-t-il à voix basse et menaçante en se rapprochant.

- Je ne crois pas. Dit-elle sans reculer. Car je te haïssais, à part ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine, rien n'aurai pu m'amener à avoir confiance en toi et tu le savais très bien.

- Encore cette habitude d'être toujours persuadée que tu as raison. Mais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, y compris toi. Peut-être en fais-tu une en cet instant. Susurra-t-il à son oreille. Je suis dans ton dortoir, il n'y a personne, ta baguette est rangée, je suis plus agile et plus rapide que toi. Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi.

- J'ai confiance. »

Il était à présent quasiment collé contre elle, la main gauche sur la colonne à la tête du lit pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, la main droite serré sur la baguette qu'il appliquait contre la gorge de la sorcière.

« C'est là ton erreur. »

A présent effrayé par son comportement et le ton prédateur de sa voix, elle voulu reculer d'un pas mais le lit juste derrière elle l'arrêta et elle tomba assise sur le bord. Il la dominait à présent de sa hauteur, la menaçant toujours.

« Tu n'as pas imaginé un seul instant que je puisse te vouloir du mal ? Tu te méfies toujours de tout sauf de tes proches. Je pourrais être sous Imperium, je pourrais être un mangemort déguisé. Peu importe la confiance que tu as en tes amis, c'est principalement d'eux dont tu dois te méfier. Ils peuvent être corrompus, ensorcelés ou sous Polynectar.

- Un mangemort prenant ta place par Polynectar ? Peu probable. Et puis tu as dit des choses que tu es le seul à savoir. Je suis absolument sûre aussi que tu peux résister à l'Imperium. Quant à pouvoir te corrompre, je souhaite bonne chance au sorcier qui s'y essayera. »

Killian hocha négativement la tête, agacé qu'elle trouve toujours quoi lui répondre. Elle ne voulait donc pas essayer de comprendre ? Il abaissa sa baguette avec un léger soupir.

« Tu ne saisis pas ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre. Expliqua-t-il en faisant les cent pas. Depuis que tu as vu mes souvenirs dans la pensine, tu t'es faite une idée fausse de moi, tu me vois comme … comme une figure de courage et d'abnégation, héros tragique qui aurait tout sacrifié et tout risqué pour faire tomber le seigneur des Ténèbres, ne vivant que pour cette noble cause. Quelqu'un digne de reconnaissance, et d'admiration. Quelqu'un a qui tu fais aveuglément confiance.

- Mais cette confiance et cette admiration tu la mérites pour tout ce que tu as fais ! Tu as été espion pendant plus de quinze ans, risquant ta vie, détesté par les deux camps, et protégeant Harry alors que tu le hais. Si ça, ça ne mérite pas de l'admiration alors rien ne le mérite. »

Killian esquissa un sourire triste à cette description. Dit comme ça en effet c'était plus que flatteur.

« J'aimerais que tout ça corresponde à la réalité Hermione, mais elle est loin d'être aussi belle. Je n'ai absolument rien d'un héros, je n'ai pas fait ça par bonté d'âme, par esprit de sacrifice. Je suis venu me mettre au service de Dumbledore par égoïsme, je suis devenu espion par obligation, j'ai protégé Potter par devoir. J'étais faible et cupide. Et je ne suis pas devenu espion d'un coup de baguette, j'ai été pendant trois ans un vrai mangemort, et un des plus influant.

- Même si tu as été mangemort, tu es revenu vers Dumbledore. C'était une erreur.

- Une erreur … répéta Killian presque inaudiblement. Non ça ne l'était pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on choisit par coup de tête, soudainement, j'y ai longuement réfléchit, je le voulais réellement. Et ne crois pas que j'ignore dans quoi je m'engageais, je le savais très bien. J'ai choisi de devenir mangemort en étant conscient de tout ce que cela impliquait. Seul la reconnaissance et le pouvoir m'attiraient.

- Mais tu as changé, tu es revenu vers Dumbledore. Répéta Hermione.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris… Je l'ai fait par égoïsme, pour sauver Lily. Imagine une seconde : je récite la prophétie au seigneur des Ténèbres, il sait que seules deux familles sont concernées : les Potter, les Londubat. Il choisit les sangs-pur, il décide de tuer les Londubat. Lily Potter est donc hors de danger. Et si rien ne la menace, je n'ai aucune raison de quitter les mangemorts, car ils m'apportent la puissance que je désirais. »

Il se tait alors, attendant sa réaction. Quelques secondes passent, et elle ne dit toujours rien. Puis enfin elle prend la parole, sans le regarder, la voix légèrement étranglée :

« Mais ça n'est pas arrivé, il a choisit les Potter.

- Ca n'est pas arrivé… répéta Killian d'un souffle.

- Et pour essayer de sauver Lily tu as changé de camp, reprit la sorcière, et tu as réalisé que tu n'avais pas fait le bon choix. J'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit, c'est vrai tu n'as rien d'un héros, tu étais cupide, lâche, faible, insensible, mais quelle que soit la raison, même si c'est par égoïsme tu as bel et bien changé de camps, et de manière de penser. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec celui que tu étais à cette époque. C'est tout ce qui importe à mes yeux.

- Tu aurais dû choisir Poufsouffle au lieu de Gryffondor. »

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer, mais une certaine amertume dans sa voix l'en dissuada.

« Je t'ai pourri la vie pendant sept ans, j'ai été abject avec tes amis, je n'ai cessé de vous rabaisser, de vous mépriser, de vous faire échouer à mes examens, tu devrais me haïr. Ton entêtement à vouloir me trouver des excuses est tout bonnement prodigieux.

- Je ne t'ai jamais haï pour autant. C'est vrai que je détestais cette manière de faire, mais tu m'as entendu le dire pendant les vacances et je ne mentais pas : j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un excellent professeur, très doué dans ta matière. Le professeur Slughorn est gentil, mais on n'apprend quasiment rien avec lui, il favorise ceux qui pourront lui apporter des privilèges dans quelques années, c'est tout. Je respectais infiniment plus Severus Rogue que lui. Et puis même, je me fiche de ce que tu as fais ou pensé dans le passé, tout ce qui importe c'est celui que tu es en ce moment, et tes motivations présentes. »

Killian la regardait, résigné devant cet entêtement insensé. D'une certaine manière elle lui rappelait Dumbledore et sa manie de toujours vouloir donner une seconde chance. Il se secoua mentalement pour ne plus y penser, se souvenir du directeur l'énervait.

N'ayant plus rien à répondre, et ne voulant pas prolonger cette conversation stérile il s'apprêta à partir, mais Hermione le retint.

« Attend. Je voulais te poser une question : qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit à Lindsey Goldstein que tu ne voulais pas de contrepartie pour ton aide ?

- Ca ? Ce n'est pas important. »

Il ne comptait pas expliquer, considérant que ça ne la regardait pas. Mais voyant son regard insistant et connaissant la sorcière il su qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tranquille avant qu'il ne lui ait vraiment répondu, et elle était tenace malheureusement. Il préféra céder pour préserver sa tranquillité future.

« J'ai la même réputation de bon élève que toi, alors parfois certains élèves d'années précédentes viennent demander mon aide pour un devoir. Enfin, le plus souvent c'est une solution de facilité pour leur éviter de chercher par eux-mêmes. Goldstein est venue me voir un soir pour m'emprunter un livre de potion que j'avais pris dans la réserve.

- Mais elle n'est qu'en quatrième année, elle n'a pas le droit d'y toucher !

- Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle me l'ait demandé ? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique. Bref, j'ai refusé mais elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle le voulait, soi-disant pour parfaire ses connaissances en potion curatives car elle avait déjà lu les livres autorisés qui traitaient de la question. Pour m'en débarrasser j'ai posé quelques questions pièges mais elle y a bien répondu, son intérêt pour cet art était sincère. »

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant très bien l'étonnement de son camarade : généralement les élèves détestaient cette matière au plus haut point – très souvent à cause de leur professeur, malheureusement. Voir un élève s'y intéresser et en être passionné au point de faire des recherches supplémentaires était un évènement rare. Pas étonnant que l'intérêt du le maître en potion en ai été réveillé.

« Elle m'a expliqué vouloir devenir maître en potion spécialisé en soin et antipoison. Puisqu'elle ne cessait de me harceler je l'ai emmené dans une salle inutilisée des cachots un soir pour évaluer son niveau, et comme il était relativement correct j'ai fini par accepter de la faire progresser.

- Tu l'aides ? » S'étonna Hermione.

Pour que l'ancien professeur y consente, le niveau de Lindsey Goldstein devait dépasser de loin le « relativement correct ».

« Oui, je l'aide, répéta-t-il, agacé. Je lui fourni les livres de la réserve, lui fait travailler la théorie et fabriquer des potions. … Ne crois pas que cela me plaît ! Grinça-t-il en voyant le sourire amusé de la sorcière. Depuis mon _accident_ nous n'avons pas de Maître en Grande-Bretagne, avec la montée en puissance du seigneur des Ténèbres il vaut mieux avoir quelqu'un qui s'y connait en soins avancés. Je préfère former cette personne moi-même dès aujourd'hui, puisqu'à à sa sortie du collège personne ne sera là pour le faire.

La sorcière acquiesça légèrement avec un sourire, ne le croyant visiblement pas vraiment.

« Tu es incroyablement irritante, j'espère que tu le sais ! » Lui envoya-t-il sèchement avant de s'en aller.

Celle-ci le regarda quitter le dortoir, repensant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. C'était étrange de voir Killian se métamorphoser de jour en jour. La perte de mémoire avait des conséquences visibles, il était bien moins asocial, froid et cruel, et redevenait aussi expressif et impulsif que n'importe quel sorcier adolescent. Il n'avait plus besoin de faire de gros effort pour avoir un comportement différent du Rogue adulte, et il s'en rendait probablement compte dans une certaine mesure. Hermione était certaine que c'était la cause principale de son irritation permanente et de ses changements d'humeur si rapides.

Son estomac gargouilla alors, la ramenant sur terre. Il n'était pas trop tard, elle pouvait encore retourner dans la grande salle et terminer le repas interrompu. Elle se leva donc et descendit dans la salle commune pour se rendre dans la grande-salle. Un bon nombre d'élèves en étaient déjà sorti et trainaient dans les couloirs avant de rejoindre leurs maisons respectives. Lorsqu'elle passa les portes elle vit en bout de table Harry et Ron qui mangeaient côte à côte, et un peu plus loin, Killian. Seul, évidemment.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que Harry la vit. Il fit un signe à Ron qui leva la tête et un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage. La sorcière vint s'asseoir en face de lui, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son petit ami semblait aussi euphorique.

« Salut Ron, salut Harry. Dit-elle en se servant dans le plat le plus proche.

- Salut 'Mione. Répondit le roux. Dis, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? »

La sorcière le regarda avec étonnement, avala la bouchée qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa bouche puis répliqua :

« Ca dépend, qu'est-ce qui se raconte ?

- Que King s'en est pris une, et une belle ! »

Hermione lança un regard en direction de Killian, qui dû le sentir car il se tourna aussi vers elle, interrogatif. Ce geste lui permis de voir qu'il avait une grande trace rougeâtre sur la joue opposée. Honteuse, Hermione lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait rien et se tourna à nouveau vers ses deux amis.

« Euh oui, c'est vrai. Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

- Joli ! S'exclama Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait ? Demanda Harry à voix basse, visiblement bien plus inquiet que son meilleur ami.

- Oh ce… ce n'est rien, juste un malentendu, rien de plus. »

Hermione ne pu empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues quand Harry la regarda sévèrement, ne la croyant pas une seule seconde.

« Il va falloir trouver autre chose. Tu n'es pas du genre à frapper quelqu'un sans une bonne raison. Et si tu as des ennuis tu peux nous en parler, tu sais que quoi que ce soit, on t'aidera.

- S'il te tourne encore autour je me ferai un plaisir de m'en charger. Avertit Ron.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Murmura la sorcière avec effarement. Il ne me … il ne m'a jamais tourné autour ! Arrête d'être paranoïaque Ron, on travaille et c'est tout. Tu entends, on _travaille_. Peut-être que si tu te décidais à être moins puéril et plus sérieux on pourrait étudier tous les deux et comme ça on passerait nous aussi du temps ensemble ! En attendant arrête ton insupportable numéro de petit-ami jaloux et fais en sorte de grandir un peu !

- Je ne suis pas puéril ! Répliqua son petit-ami, à présent hors de lui. Si c'est pas ça, c'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas si tu n'as rien à cacher ?

- Il ne m'a rien fait ! J'étais fatiguée, énervée, on a eu un malentendu et c'est tout !

- C'est tout ? Bien sûr, je vais avaler ça ! Et c'était quoi ce malentendu ?

- Ca suffit Ron ! »

Les deux élèves se tournèrent vers Harry, surpris par la force avec laquelle il avait dit ces trois mots.

« J'en ai marre tu entends ! Et si tu la croyais pour changer ? Pourquoi te mentirait-elle ?

- Tu… tu prends sa défense !? Ah d'accord, je vois, de toute façon on ne peut jamais compter sur toi. »

Ronald enjamba vivement le banc, manquant de tomber, et partis à grand pas de la salle. Hermione se rassit, essayant de se souvenir à quel moment elle s'était levée aussi, mais elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui apprit que sa dispute avec son ami n'était pas passé inaperçu. Si Killian était l'un des seuls élèves autour d'elle à ne pas la regarder, elle vit très bien son sourire amusé et sarcastique alors qu'il buvait son jus de citrouille. Evidemment, voir le trio d'or se déchirer par sa faute devait le faire jubiler.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Harry, et elle constata avec un certain soulagement qu'il ne comptait pas suivre son ami. Il était préférable de le laisser ruminer et peut-être par bonheur comprendrait-il combien son comportement était absurde. Ou plutôt par miracle.

« Hermione… Tu pourrais faire un effort avec Ron.

- S'il te plaît arrête. Le coupa-t-elle sévèrement. Je ne veux plus parler de ça. »

Il inclina légèrement la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Ils mangèrent ainsi en silence avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Il y avait encore bon nombre d'élèves de présents mais pas leur ami, il était sûrement monté directement rejoindre son lit.

N'ayant rien à faire de particulier et ne souhaitant pas aller dans la salle sur demande ni s'entrainer avec Killian après la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir, Hermione retourna directement dans son dortoir et se coucha. Parvati et Lavande étaient encore dans la salle commune, et le silence absolu qui régnait dans la pièce l'aida à s'endormir rapidement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione descendit dans la salle commune celle-ci était encore vide. L'aube venait à peine de se lever, et en ce dimanche matin tous les élèves choisissaient évidemment de se reposer. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, vérifia qu'elle était définitivement seule et murmura : <em>cave inimicum<em>.Puisqu'elle était tranquille et que son sortilège la préviendrait si quelqu'un arrivait, elle sorti de son sac les dernières notes qu'elle avait prises sur la potion en préparation dans la salle sur demande.

Minutieusement, elle relu chaque étape depuis le début, chaque expérience ratée, chaque ingrédient à ajouter, essayant de comprendre les réactions de chaque composant entre eux et leur rôle précis dans le mélange. Elle se souvenait clairement de l'aspect, de la couleur, des émanations de la potion du professeur juste avant son explosion, et la dernière fois elle avait été très près du but. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose : le bleu était parfait, la texture semblait bonne, il ne manquait apparemment que la brume argentée.

Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire pour obtenir une potion parfaite, elle prit un parchemin vierge, fit d'abord une liste d'ingrédients susceptibles de réagir avec les autres de la manière voulue, puis diverses théories sur la manière de les utiliser, le moment de les ajouter. C'était extrêmement difficile : elle avait l'habitude de travailler à partir d'éléments concrets, de respecter des consignes, une ligne directrice. C'était bien la première fois où elle devait travailler à partir de rien, juste en formulant des hypothèses se basant sur des connaissances ou pire, sur des suppositions. Et encore, elle avait de la chance d'avoir assisté en partie à la création de la potion, elle se souvenait ainsi de quelques étapes. Cela ne l'aidait pas énormément, mais c'était déjà un début.

Hermione posa soudainement sa plume et se laissa aller contre le dossier, les yeux fermés. Le parchemin noirci devant elle était pratiquement indéchiffrable, elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle faisait ne servait absolument à rien.

Un véritable casse-tête.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, puis Hermione senti son alarme se déclencher suivit presque immédiatement d'un « pop » qu'elle reconnaissait désormais parfaitement. Elle annula le sort d'intrusion et rangea rapidement le fruit de ses recherches dans son sac et se tourna vers l'elfe qui venait d'arriver. Dobby, constata-t-elle avec un sourire. L'elfe – toujours avec les chaussettes aux motifs de vifs qu'Harry lui avait donné et un pull bariolé trop grand pour lui – s'était avancé pour venir à coté d'elle.

« Dobby, que fais-tu ici ? Questionna Hermione à voix basse.

- Dobby ne peut pas aller dans le dortoir d'Harry Potter car il serait entendu des autres élèves, alors il est venu prévenir miss Hermione que Dobby et Kreattur ont retrouvé le voleur !

- Le voleur ? Tu as retrouvé Mondingus ? »

L'elfe de maison acquiesça vigoureusement, ses grandes oreilles battant de chaque coté de sa tête.

« Dobby, va avec Kreattur devant la salle sur demande s'il te plaît, demanda doucement Hermione. Je vais prévenir Harry et Ron et on vous y retrouve. Fais attention à ce que personne d'autre ne vous voit ici d'accord ?

- Tout de suite miss ! » S'exclama l'elfe avant de disparaître brusquement.

Hermione termina rapidement de mettre toutes ses affaires dans son sac, le mis sur son épaule et monta sans tarder dans le dortoir des garçons.

* * *

><p><em>En espérant que vous aimiez :) <em>

_Petit complément : je fais des traductions en parallèle de l'écriture d'errare. (cela n'a aucune influence sur mon rythme d'écriture d'errare, je fais des traductions quand j'ai une panne d'inspiration uniquement, vous n'avez pas à craindre que cela ralentisse mon rythme de publication)_

_Si vous voyez une fanfiction qui n'a pas encore été traduite et que vous aimeriez voir en français n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part._

_Langues d'origine : Espagnol et Anglais._

_Fandom : je m'intéresse particulièrement à Harry Potter, mais aussi au Seigneur des Anneaux, à Saiyuki, et au Trone de Fer._

_Rating : tous, y compris le M. Mais je refuse les PWP, les fanfictions constituées uniquement d'un Lemon. Le sexe décrit ne me dérange pas, à condition qu'il y ait une histoire autour... une VRAIE histoire._

_Longueur : Cela m'importe peu mais pour traduire je préfère qu'il y ai moins de 50 chapitres._

_Personnages : pour Harry Potter je préfère quand c'est centré sur Hermione ou Severus mais je prend aussi les autres, pour les autres fandom cela m'est égal._

_Voilà voilà, en espérant que vous aurez des suggestions ! _

_Je vous aime, à la prochaine pour la suite :)_


	35. Chapitre 35 : Accord arrangé

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoici pour ce nouveau chapitre.  
><em>_Lecteurs anonymes, revieweur, ceux qui me mettent en favori ou en suivi, tout le monde, merci pour votre soutien :)__  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Araym1<span>_ : En effet ils apprennent à se connaître et se dévoilent, cela fait du bien. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir qu'Hermione jette Ron pour Killian ? Bandes de méchants ! *sifflement innocent* Bon d'accord je n'aime pas Ron non plus mais c'est pas une raison xD_

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 _: Ah non pas de baiser entre eux xD Elle est avec Ronald, voyons ! Et il est déjà suffisamment jaloux comme ça non ? :)_

Beliectioner_: Merci. C'est étonnant ta remarque, c'est pourtant le chapitre les plus long depuis le début xD Que cela ne se remarque pas est bon signe, remarque ! Quant à Killian, contente que ça te plaise, je craignais que ses changements d'humeur ne fasse trop "girouette"._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°35<strong> : Accord arrangé

L'aube perçait, sans parvenir à donner de la couleur au ciel gris de nuages d'orages. Il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent, le lac semblait pris dans les glaces par l'absence totale de mouvement à sa surface ou sur sa rive. Le parc baignait dans son désormais habituel brouillard, et même la faune semblait avoir déserté les lieux : il n'y avait aucun son, aucun mouvement sur la totalité du domaine. Pas une seule lueur n'apparaissait aux fenêtres du château sombre et glacial. Poudlard dormait encore, seul moment paisible parmi les journées ponctuées de cours, retenues, punitions, tortures, menaces et les nouvelles de morts et disparitions constantes venant de l'extérieur.

Ainsi baigné de ténèbres, de silence et de désespoir, le château lui-même semblait déprimer et avoir perdu tout espoir.

Là où quelques secondes avant il n'y avait qu'un bout de mur apparurent soudainement deux fenêtres, éclairées d'une douce lueur dont l'intensité ne cessait de varier. Un grand feu crépitait dans la cheminée de cette salle, projetant des ombres mouvantes sur les murs. L'élève qui venait d'entrer ferma la porte après que deux elfes de maisons furent entrés à leur tour et il rejoignit ses deux amis adossés à la table dressée au milieu de la salle.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Commença Harry.

- Dobby a vu Kreattur sortir plusieurs fois du chateau et l'a entendu parler de Harry Potter, alors Dobby a demandé ce que Kreattur cherchait. Kreattur et Dobby ont cherché dans la maison, mais le voleur n'y était pas. Commença Dobby, l'air triste de ne pas l'avoir trouvé dès le début. Alors Kreattur est resté pour l'attendre si jamais il revenait, pendant que Dobby cherchait dans les endroits où le voleur pourrait se cacher. Alors que Dobby cherchait dans l'allée des Embrume il a entendu deux méchants sorciers dire qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à aller à la maison de Harry Potter à cause des protections, alors Dobby a terminé de chercher et y est allé. Et le voleur y était.

- Dans la … dans ma maison ? » Répéta Harry, sans comprendre.

Ce qu'il aurait dû considérer comme sa maison ne pouvait être que le 4 Privet Drive mais il ne comprenait pas comment Mondingus aurait pu s'y rendre, ni pourquoi. Il lança un regard à Ron et Hermione, espérant qu'ils allaient ajouter quelque chose. Hermione croisa son regard plein d'interrogation et compris visiblement ce qu'il pensait.

« Harry, je ne crois pas que Dobby parle de chez ta tante et ton oncle, mais d'un domicile sorcier.

- Le voleur se cache là où le maître a vaincu le seigneur des Ténèbres. Explicita Kreattur avec une colère sourde. Il y est caché depuis longtemps.

- Godric's Hollow. Mondingus a eu le culot de venir se cacher à Godric's Hollow. Murmura Harry, stupéfait. Il vole des objets qui m'appartiennent depuis la mort de Sirius et va se cacher là où mes parents sont morts… Quand on retrouve Mondingus je le tue.

- C'est une ordure ce mec, pourquoi il est dans l'Ordre ?! S'exclama Ron.

- Parce que l'Ordre a besoin de tous les sorciers possibles pour combattre les mangemorts. Répondit calmement Hermione. Il y en a tellement qui n'osent pas se dresser contre eux par peur ou par ignorance que toute aide est la bienvenue. Même si Mondingus est un alcoolique lâche et malhonnête, Dumbledore lui avait sûrement trouvé une utilité. Et je suis désolée Harry, mais c'est logique qu'il se soit caché chez tes parents. C'est un des membres les plus vulnérables de l'Ordre, facilement manipulable, les mangemorts veulent le trouver depuis le début de l'année, tu te souviens ? J'imagine que Godric's Hollow bénéficie d'un certain nombre de protection car c'est un lieu particulièrement symbolique, et tous les membres adultes de l'Ordre sont sans doute au courant du type de protection qui y ont été placées, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr qu'il pouvait trouver.

- Sans doute… mais crois-moi il ne va pas y rester longtemps. »

Ron acquiesça, il avait lui aussi envie de se venger du sorcier en partie responsable de la mort de Maugrey.

Hermione quant a elle était concentrée sur le simple fait que l'horcruxe était à Godric's Hollow. Exactement comme celui dont lui avait parlé Killian. C'était bien trop beau pour laisser passer cette chance, ils pourraient récupérer les deux d'un coup ! Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient si bien avancé elle devait faire accepter à Harry la présence de Killian. Ce serait difficile, elle en était tout à fait consciente, mais désormais que les deux garçons le veuillent ou non ils allaient devoir coopérer.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Harry aux elfes.

- Non maître.

- Non rien Harry Potter, monsieur.

- Vous pouvez retourner aux cuisines de Poudlard, merci tous les deux, vous nous avez vraiment beaucoup aidés. »

Les deux elfes transplanèrent et aussitôt, les trois adolescents échangèrent des regards sérieux, chacun essayant de réfléchir à la manière d'y aller.

« Il faut parvenir à sortir du château dès que possible. Décréta Harry. On ne peut pas passer par l'entrée, il y a trop de détraqueurs et je préférerais ne pas trop me faire remarquer.

- On pourrait utiliser les cheminées pour sortir, proposa Ron, mais je crois qu'elles sont toutes surveillées.

- Vraiment toutes ? Quand Ombrage avait fait surveiller le château sa propre cheminée était la seule à ne pas être protégée. Se souvint son ami.

- Si certaines ne sont pas surveillées, ce sont celles des Carrow, et celle du bureau de Dumbledore puisque personne n'a pu y accéder depuis l'année dernière. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione suite à ses paroles et restèrent un instant silencieux, réfléchissant. Puis Harry les regarda tour à tour, très sérieusement.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut utiliser la cheminée d'un des Carrow. On devra créer une diversion et j'irais. Je pense que j'utiliserais comme point d'arrivée la cheminée de Miss Figg, ma voisine cracmol qui me surveillait. Les mangemorts ne sûrement pas être au courant qu'elle était impliquée dans l'Ordre, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit surveillée.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas y aller tout seul ? S'exclama Ron.

- Combien de fois il faudra te le dire Harry, on reste ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Le réprimanda Hermione en même temps.

- Pas cette fois désolé. Déclina leur ami. Je ne veux pas impliquer Ginny ni aucun membre de l'A.D. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez faire diversion.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait nous aider. Affirma Hermione avec bien plus d'assurance qu'elle ne possédait.

- Je ne veux pas non plus que les professeurs soient au courant.

- Je ne parle pas d'un professeur, mais d'un élève. Harry, Killian pourrait nous aider.

- Killian ? S'étrangla Ron.

- C'est totalement hors de question ! S'exclama Harry. On ne le connait pas ! Tu as perdu l'esprit ?

- Ecoutez-moi, je suis très sérieuse. C'est un élève très doué, intelligent, rusé, courageux, puissant, et ici personne ne le connait, personne ne se méfierait de lui.

- Mais nous non plus Hermione ! Quand bien même il pourrait nous aider, tu me demande de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui pourrait très bien nous trahir !

- Sa famille a été tuée par les mangemorts, lui-même a été torturé et n'a réussit à s'échapper que par miracle. Il est de notre coté Harry, c'est la vérité. Il hait les mangemorts plus que tout le reste, jamais il ne nous vendrait à eux. Il souhaite nous aider et il en a les capacités.

- Il souhaite nous aider ? Répéta Harry complètement hors de lui. Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as raconté au juste ?

- Rien, rien du tout Harry. Tu es l'élu, tu te souviens?, tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui doit agir. Il m'a simplement dit que s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour nous aider il le ferait. C'est un élève doué apprécié des professeurs, il est de notre coté. Il sait beaucoup de choses. Essaye au moins de lui parler, même si tu n'as pas confiance en lui ai confiance en moi. S'il s'occupe d'Alecto Carrow et moi d'Amycus, Ron pourra t'accompagner à Godric's Hollow. S'il te plaît Harry, tu ne dois surtout pas y aller seul, qui sait ce que tu vas trouver là-bas, ce que tu vas devoir affronter. Tu ignores tout des maléfices qui protègent la maison, tu ne dois à aucun prix y aller tout seul. Je t'en prie… »

Harry regarda son amie et sa colère retomba un peu, elle était clairement sincère dans son inquiétude. Il voulait vraiment n'impliquer personne, y aller seul, ne pas écouter la sorcière. Mais la fin de sa cinquième année lui revint en mémoire, il n'avait pas écouté Hermione et s'était précipité au ministère, provoquant la mort de Sirius. S'il l'avait écoutée, avait accepté le fait que c'était une vision envoyé par Voldemort et rien de plus, son parrain serait encore en vie. Répéterait-il encore les même erreurs, à se précipiter toujours dans les ennuis sans écouter Hermione alors même qu'elle avait raison ? C'est vrai, il y avait des protections sur la maison, elles pouvaient très bien être dangereuses s'il ne savait pas comment les passer. Et puis il comptait profiter de cette escapade pour aller au cimetière voir la tombe de ses parents, il pouvait très bien y rencontrer des ennemis et seul il n'aurait que peu de chance d'en réchapper. Voldemort n'était pas bête, il savait sans doute qu'Harry souhaiterait un jour ou l'autre rendre hommage à ses parents et il était probable qu'il avait mis des mangemorts dans le secteur. Il répugnait à mettre son meilleur ami en danger mais il admettait à contrecœur qu'Hermione avait encore raison, s'aventurer seul là-bas était suicidaire et complètement idiot.

« J'accepte, dit-il sèchement. Mais je te préviens si j'ai le moindre doute sur lui j'irais seul, peu importe les risques.

- Mais enfin Harry ! Protesta Ronald, cramoisi. Tu ne vas pas mettre un autre élève au courant de nos projets ! Il n'y a que nous trois, il n'y a toujours eu que nous trois. Parce qu'on est tes meilleurs amis !

- Hermione a raison. Contredit Harry, bien que ce soit visible qu'il était encore en furieux envers elle et qu'il aurait préféré écouter le roux. Nous avons souvent eu de l'aide je te rappelle avec Ginny, Luna ou Neville, et c'est juste pour cette fois. Si tu n'étais pas aussi jaloux tu admettrais toi aussi qu'elle a raison. »

Sans attendre de réponse venant de Ronald, muet de stupeur, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

« Toi et Ron, retournez dans la salle commune. Dès que Killian descend du dortoir amène-le-moi ici. Je lui parlerai seul à seul, je ne veux pas être interrompu ou influencé.

- Bien sûr. Accepta la jeune sorcière. De toute façon il ne devrait pas tarder, il est assez matinal. »

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter et soulagée que son ami pourtant ordinairement si têtu ait accepté de laisser une chance à Killian, elle attrapa Ron par le bras et le fit sortir de force de la pièce.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Ron se dégagea de la poigne d'Hermione et colla soudainement celle-ci contre le mur en la tenant par les épaules. Il s'approcha d'elle avec le désir flagrant de l'embrasser, mais la dureté inhabituelle dont il faisait preuve ôta à la jeune femme toute envie de le laisser faire. Certes il avait peur de la perdre mais elle ne comptait pas accepter qu'il soit si brusque pour autant, même si ce n'était qu'un simple baiser. Elle saisit sa baguette et avant que leurs lèvres n'aient pu se toucher elle le menaça. Il recula d'un pas en la voyant comme prête à l'attaquer.

« Mais enfin Hermione…

- Tais-toi. Lui ordonna-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Je suis désolée Ron, dit-elle plus doucement, mais tu as beau avoir peur que je ne t'aime plus, ce n'est pas en me forçant ainsi à te prouver mes sentiments que tu me garderas. Je t'aime Ron, je t'aime sincèrement, mais à force d'agir en enfant tu vas finir par me perdre. Tu devrais avoir confiance en moi, et surtout ne jamais me forcer à te prouver mon amour contre ma volonté. Je ne t'appartiens pas Ron, je ne suis pas un objet que tu possèdes et dont tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux. Tu voulais m'embrasser, tu aurais pu le faire si tu n'avais pas agit comme une brute. Ce n'est certainement pas ce Ronald là que j'aime, tant que c'est celui-là que tu me montreras je ne te laisserais pas m'approcher. J'espère que tu finiras par comprendre … je ne veux pas te perdre. » Conclu-t-elle en sentant sa voix tressaillir.

Incapable de dire un mot de plus, elle se composa un masque de simple tristesse amère pour revenir à la tour des Gryffondor, laissant son petit-ami abasourdi derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle commune deux élèves y étaient, des cinquièmes années qu'Hermione reconnaîtrait entre mille, Romilda Vane et sa meilleure amie, Claire Madley. Elles étaient assises à une table, un livre entre elles. Hermione s'approcha de la fille responsable de l'empoisonnement de Ronald l'an passé.

« Oui ? Questionna Claire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Est-ce que Killian est sorti de la salle commune ce matin ?

- Killian ? Répéta la jeune fille, réfléchissant. Hum, non, je ne crois pas.

- Aucun élève n'est descendu depuis qu'on est là.

- D'accord, merci. »

Hermione allait repartir lorsque Romilda l'interpela.

« Dis-moi, Harry va-t-il bien ? Questionna-t-elle en lançant un regard pétillant au possible.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Vane. » Répliqua sèchement la sorcière.

Hermione ne se préoccupa plus des deux filles encore et toujours en train de glousser et alla s'asseoir plus loin, à coté de la cheminée.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de ruminer contre les deux sorcières elle tenta de se concentrer pour essayer de deviner comment la confrontation Harry/Killian pourrait se passer. Elle redoutait que d'une part Harry ne refuse systématiquement de lui laisser la moindre chance, faisant une fois de plus montre de son caractère explosif et d'autre part que Kilian, en écho à sa haine de James et en conséquence de ses préjugés envers Harry ne puisse s'empêcher de le critiquer, de le reprendre et quasiment l'insulter toutes les cinq minutes.

Hermione plongea la tête dans les mains, se demandant encore comment elle avait pu espérer que ces deux-là s'entendent.

Soupirant, elle se redressa et se cala contre le dossier du fauteuil. Le fait que Killian connaisse les enjeux de leur mission sauverait peut-être ses efforts en l'amenant à se retenir, songea-t-elle sans grand espoir.

Justement, le sujet de sa réflexion se présenta enfin dans la pièce, visiblement décidé à aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Rapidement la sorcière se leva et le suivit à travers le portrait. Dès que celui-ci se fut refermé derrière elle, Hermione interpella le jeune sorcier peu avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un couloir perpendiculaire. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et tenta d'échapper à ses yeux interrogateurs.

« Nous savons où est l'objet, il est exactement au même endroit que le tien. » Lui dit-elle, craignant de nouvelles oreilles indiscrètes.

Killian acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris, bien qu'il semble un peu étonné.

« On doit aller les chercher, et le plus rapidement serait le mieux. J'ai convaincu Harry que tu pourrais nous aider pour certains points, il a accepté de te parler. Je lui ait juste dit que tu pouvais nous aider car tu es un bon élève qui ne se fait pas remarquer, donc les professeurs t'apprécient et sentiraient moins venir une supercherie. C'est tout ce qu'il sait.

- Et il accepte mon aide ?

- Oui. Il essaye de faire des efforts, alors s'il te plaît fait-en aussi, c'est vraiment important que vous arriviez à un accord.

- Je connais parfaitement les enjeux, lui rappela froidement Killian. Et je ne suis pas devenu ce que j'étais par hasard, je sais faire semblant, dissimuler et mentir. Il ne soupçonnera rien.

- Bien. Je vais t'amener à lui alors.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un guide.

- Tu ne _peux_ pas y aller seul. »

Killian sembla comprendre de quel salle elle parlait car il n'insista pas et accepta de la suivre.

Par miracle, ils ne rencontrèrent pas Ronald sur le chemin, il était sans doute dans la grande-salle en train de s'empiffrer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Si elle lui avait sans cesse reproché cette habitude, en ce moment elle la bénissait : au moins il n'était pas retourné comme elle à la salle commune et il n'y avait aucun risque de la croiser au septième étage. Non qu'elle le déteste ou éprouve une quelconque colère à son égard, mais elle souhaitait le laisser ruminer leur dernière discussions avant de le rencontrer, ce qui éviterait une gêne immense qu'elle n'aurait pas manqué ressentir en le voyant.

Si, en vérité elle était furieuse contre lui.

Arrivée à destination Hermione passa trois fois devant le pan de mur en pensant à la salle qu'elle voulait faire apparaître, et, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta une porte s'était dessinée dans le mur.

« Merci beaucoup. Dit-elle à voix basse alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. » Répliqua-t-il sans émotion particulière.

Elle eu un léger sourire, le sachant très bien. Mais au moins il y mettait de la bonne volonté et même si ça n'était pas pour elle, elle éprouvait le besoin de l'en remercier.

La gorge serrée elle regarda Killian entrer. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur elle se laissa glisser contre le mur puis, assise par terre, bras autour des genoux, elle attendit.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau Hermione se releva et suivit du regard les deux sorciers qui sortirent. Même s'ils ne semblaient pas s'être battu elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieuse, aucun d'eux ne montrait la moindre expression qui puisse lui indiquer ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Celui-ci fit un léger signe de tête à Killian, qui le lui rendit et parti sans prononcer un seul mot.

« Il va nous aider cette fois-ci. »

Hermione eut un sourire et dissimula son soupir rassuré. Par miracle ils avaient réussit à ne pas s'entretuer et même à accepter de coopérer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dits ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les grands escaliers pour aller déjeuner, vous êtes bien resté quasiment une heure là-dedans.

- On a beaucoup parlé c'est vrai. Il m'a expliqué sa vision des choses, ce qu'il souhaitait accomplir durant la guerre, et après ça il m'a fait une démonstration de magie. S'il devait venir avec nous je n'aurai jamais accepté mais il fera juste diversion et tu seras avec lui.

- Bien sûr. Admit Hermione. Je le surveillerais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

La sorcière ne posa plus de question mais se promit d'interroger Killian pour savoir comment par Merlin il avait pu convaincre Harry. De plus un autre point inquiétait Hermione, si seuls Ron et Harry allaient sur place ils devaient être mis au courant qu'un deuxième horcruxe y était, mais elle ne savait pas encore comment le lui dire.

« Quand veux-tu y aller ?

- Je pensais à samedi prochain. Affirma Harry. Le soir, voire la nuit.

- Bonne idée. »

D'ici là elle avait le temps de trouver une solution.

Le reste de la journée Hermione évita la salle commune, lui préférant la bibliothèque même si elle n'avait pas de recherche particulière à y faire. Peu importe, elle traînait dans les rayons, prenant un livre au hasard dès qu'il semblait un minimum intéressant, et surtout essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait.

Le lendemain, ce ne fut pas aussi simple. Elle ne pouvait pas sécher les cours sous prétexte de vouloir éviter Ronald. Pendant chaque cours elle essayait d'ignorer les regards qu'il lui lançait mais cela n'avait rien de facile. Aussi le soir dès que la sonnerie la libéra de ses contraintes scolaires elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'approcher d'elle et fila droit au septième étage, prête à s'entraîner avec son binôme. Échanger quelques sortilèges lui ferait un bien fou.

Elle entra avec Killian dans la salle qui leur servait depuis maintenant quasiment trois mois, mais avant de commencer quoi que ce soir elle souhaitait satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Comment as-tu convaincu Harry de te laisser l'aider ?

- Il ne t'a pas raconté ?

- Pas vraiment non. Avoua-t-elle.

- J'ai répondu à ses questions, mais comme il n'avait pas l'air décidé à me faire confiance j'ai fait appel à sa fibre Gryffondor.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète de ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Je lui ai raconté mon enfance avec mes parents et ma sœur, combien nous étions une famille liée dans l'amour, puis j'ai décrit l'attaque, les tortures, et combien il avait été difficile pour moi de voir ma pauvre sœur mourir sous mes yeux. Il lui a suffit de me voir lui dire avec des larmes dans la voix que j'étais comme déjà mort et donc prêt à tous les sacrifices pour l'aider à vaincre ces monstres pour qu'il me prenne en pitié et accepte. Ricana Killian.

- C'est horrible… murmura la sorcière. Surtout que tu as participé à cette attaque, tu as en partie fait toutes ces choses.

- C'était d'autant plus facile de jouer les victimes. Je te rappelle que _j_'ai tué Killian King, tu ne considère pas ça tout aussi horrible d'avoir pris son identité ?

- Si, si bien sûr. Je sais bien : « _toute guerre implique des sacrifices_ », j'ai retenu la leçon. J'ai simplement du mal à m'y faire.

- Comme tout le monde. Et de toute façon on ne s'y fait jamais vraiment. »

Hermione frémit en sentant la sincérité dans ces dernières paroles, se promettant de ne plus penser aussi facilement qu'il était sans cœur. Lui aussi souffrait de cette situation, elle ne devait plus l'oublier.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui dire que tu connais l'existence des horcruxes. Avoua Hermione après quelques secondes, souhaitant changer de sujet.

- C'est déjà fait. Lui répondit-il.

- Pardon ?

- Parmi les questions qu'il m'a posées il m'a demandé quel était mon niveau en magie. J'ai profité pour extrapoler et lui dire que je m'y connaissais en magie noire, j'ai cité certains rituels et les horcruxes en faisaient partie. Il avait semblé sur le point de tout me révéler mais a finalement fait semblant de rien, il devrait probablement t'en parler dans les jours à venir.

- Je vois. Merci beaucoup, je ne savais vraiment pas comment amener le sujet.

- Cesse de me remercier pour tout et n'importe quoi, la réprimanda-t-il avec une certaine froideur. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. »

Elle ne se laissa cependant plus impressionner par son ton, se contentant d'un hochement de tête silencieux pour dire qu'elle avait compris.

« Commençons. » Dit-elle simplement.

Les deux élèves sortirent leur baguette après avoir posé leurs affaires à l'écart. Ils se saluèrent, reculèrent de quelques pas, et Hermione eu à peine le temps de lancer un bouclier informulé que celui-ci renvoyait le maléfice de bloclang à son lanceur. Sans perdre de temps elle utilisa un gemino sur les livres de la bibliothèque, et propulsa par waddiwashi les nouveaux livres ainsi créés sur Killian. Celui-ci les fit disparaître avec un geste de la main, et un sourire qu'il ne pu empêcher. Décidemment, les livres restaient les armes de la sorcière.

* * *

><p>Le jeudi suivant, Harry entraina Hermione à part juste avant le cours d'étude de la magie noire.<p>

« Il faut qu'on parle.

- Tout de suite ? Mais Harry, on va être en retard au cours.

- S'il te plaît Hermione, ce ne sera pas long. »

Après que la sorcière ait finalement indiqué son consentement, bien qu'avec hésitation, son ami vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

« Ecoute, je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur ma discussion avec Killian. Il a expliqué être doué en magie noire, et apparemment il sait ce que sont des horcruxes. Tu trouves ça normal toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien… fit-elle semblant d'hésiter. Normalement peu de sorciers sont au courant, mais il m'a raconté que sa famille étudiait beaucoup la magie noire, donc ça n'est pas illogique. Tu sais, je pense qu'il faudrait en profiter et lui dire que c'est ce qu'on cherche. Il connait peut-être des moyens de les détruire, il aurait peut-être des pistes sur ce qu'ils peuvent être.

- Personne d'autre que nous ne doit être au courant Hermione. Répliqua son ami d'une voix ferme.

- Je le sais bien ! Mais nous n'avançons quasiment pas Harry, nous manquons de temps ! Dit-elle en n'ayant aucune difficulté à paraître inquiète. Dans deux mois ce sera la fin des cours, plus rien ne nous protégera, nous serons plus occupés à fuir qu'à les chercher.

- Dumbledore a bien dit que…

- Mais Dumbledore ignorait beaucoup de choses Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. Il ignorait que tu serais nommé champion en quatrième année, il ignorait que tu serais envoyé dans le cimetière, il ignorait qu'il allait être assassiné par celui qu'il protégeait, il ignorait que les mangemorts s'empareraient de l'école alors que tu es encore là, il ignorait que Killian serait obligé de venir étudier ici et qu'il serait déjà au courant. Il ignorait qu'il te laisserait seul face à cette mission. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là on doit se débrouiller comme on peut, et si ça inclut de mettre Killian au courant il ne faut pas hésiter ! »

Harry se détourna, il était en colère, à la fois contre son amie mais aussi contre le directeur. Il était complètement abandonné, seul, perdu. Il devait se débrouiller sans savoir ce qu'on avait prévu pour lui, aveugle. Il sentait qu'Hermione n'avait pas tort mais refusait de l'avouer. C'était un tel risque à prendre!, que ferait-il si Killian se révélait être à la solde des mangemorts, ou s'il leur avouait tout sous la torture ? Et si le garçon était vraiment définitivement de leur coté lui révéler tout ça le mettait en grand danger. De rage et d'impuissance, Harry frappa le mur en face de lui aussi fort qu'il le pu. Le choc lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Hermione eu un moment de recul devant l'éclat du sorcier. Toutefois elle se reprit rapidement et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de faire à nouveau un geste inconsidéré. Et montrer par la même occasion qu'elle était là, elle.

« Harry, je comprend que tu hésites ou que tu sois furieux contre moi de t'imposer ça. Tu sais, je me suis entraîne avec lui si souvent que je peux te le promettre : Killian n'est pas faible, il sait parfaitement se défendre et saura garder le secret. Je me porte garante de lui. Et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, s'il parle, je te jure que je me chargerais moi-même de l'en empêcher, quoi que je doive faire. »

Le jeune sorcier la regarda et plongea ses yeux dans les siens quelques instants, visiblement encore indécis. Puis il capitula, et lui dis en soupirant :

« D'accord, on lui dit tout. On se réunit tous les quatre demain soir après le dinaer dans la salle sur demande pour tout mettre au point.

- Merci Harry. »

Hermione évita son regard car malgré tout la culpabilité de mentir sans cesse à ses amis la rongeait. Elle préféra reporter son attention sur sa main blessée.

« Je vais te soigner, ne bouge pas trop s'il te plaît. »

Elle sorti sa baguette et regarda l'extérieur de sa main, il s'était bien écorché et ne pouvait plus bouger l'auriculaire sans grimacer. Toutefois, ce n'était rien qu'elle ne soit en mesure de guérir. Les blessures que Killian et elles s'infligeaient en duel étaient mille fois pires que cette égratignure superficielle.

« Tergeo. Dit-elle afin d'enlever le sang et voir à quoi ressemblaient les éraflures, pour murmurer ensuite : Episkey ».

La peau se reforma et Harry récupéra sa main intacte.

« Merci.

- Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de passer ta colère sur les murs du château, eux et tes mains ne t'ont rien fait. Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Frapper calme ma magie instinctive. Je préfère cogner les murs que d'envoyer quelqu'un à l'infirmerie.

- D'accord, ta magie instinctive ne va pas se manifester, mais ça t'a calmé pour autant ?

- Pas vraiment non. Admit Harry en fuyant son regard. Je me sens constamment furieux contre tout et tout le monde, j'ai envie de frapper, de laisser s'échapper ma magie en attaquant, et c'est de pire en pire … Comme il y a deux ans. » Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

L'évocation de ce qui s'était passé pendant leur cinquième année provoqua un frisson qu'Hermione ne put réprimer. Elle se souvenait parfaitement qu'à cette époque il était pris d'accès de colère incontrôlables, d'envie d'attaquer les autres. Si bien qu'Harry avait été persuadé d'être possédé par Voldemort et la plupart des Weasley l'avait cru eux aussi, le regardant avec effroi et parlant de lui comme s'il était dangereux.

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit effrayé par la situation, ce qui paradoxalement ne faisait qu'empirer son état en le désorientant plus qu'il n'était déjà. Elle lâcha sa main et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte qu'elle souhaitait rassurante. Après quelques secondes elle s'écarta mais le saisit par les épaules pour éviter qu'il ne se détourne.

« Harry, regarde-moi. Dit-elle avec sévérité. Tu n'es pas fou, d'accord ? Tu n'es ni fou, ni possédé, ni dangereux. Tu as peur de ce qui va arriver, tu éprouve de la haine et tu es en colère. C'est normal d'éprouver ça Harry, nous aussi on le ressent. Pour toi c'est différent de nous, mais c'est parce que ta situation est particulière. La prophétie et le directeur ont placé un poids sur tes épaules qu'il n'y a pas sur celles des autres, c'est logique que ce soit plus dur pour toi. Tu ne deviens pas mauvais, je t'interdis de penser ça. Et jamais on ne te laissera tomber à cause de ça Harry, on sera toujours avec toi pour te soutenir et t'aider à aller jusqu'au bout. Tu n'es pas seul.

- Je sais bien Hermione, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais abandonné, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as été parfois mon seul soutien, ça ne s'oublie pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, parfois… si je suis comme ça maintenant, à avoir même parfois envie de vous lancer un sort, comment ce sera dans deux, trois mois ? Ca va finir par me rendre fou…

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on doit trouver tous les horcruxes le plus vite possible. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu seras enfin tranquille. On y arrivera. Et j'aurais peut-être une solution pour t'aider à évacuer la colère de manière durable et utile.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un sort, une potion ?

- Non, c'est plus simple que ça : des duels, de temps en temps. Tu laisseras s'exprimer ta colère et ta magie, et en plus tu t'entraîneras. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je ne veux pas vous envoyer à l'infirmerie ! Se récria Harry.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Hermione en riant à moitié. Tu sais ça fait maintenant trois mois que je fais régulièrement des duels avec Killian, je commence à avoir l'habitude de m'occuper des blessures, et j'ai progressé tant en attaque qu'en défense. Alors ?

- C'est … c'est d'accord. Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Merci. »

Elle lui sourit simplement en retour, heureuse de retrouver l'ami derrière l'élu.

Puis, ils échangèrent un regard et se souvinrent que la discussion n'était pas censée durer très longtemps. Blanchissant à vue d'œil Hermione afficha l'heure d'un sortilège.

« Dix minutes de retard. » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle hoqueta, Amycus Carrow allait la tuer.

« Cours ! » Cria Harry alors qu'il lançait son sac sur son épaule et partait déjà le plus rapidement possible.

Elle rangea sa baguette et tenta de rattraper son ami qui avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance sur elle. Et ils avaient encore trois étages à descendre ! Pourvu que les escaliers ne soient pas trop contrariants en trois ou quatre minutes ils pourraient y arriver. C'était déjà bien trop.

* * *

><p>« Tenez, buvez ça. »<p>

Hermione se redressa, prit le verre que lui présentait l'infirmière et bu son contenu d'un trait. C'était infâme, si bien qu'elle cru qu'elle allait tout rendre. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et elle pu boire un verre d'eau pour faire passer le goût.

« Comment vous sentez-vous miss ? »

Hermione tenta de faire taire un moment le bruit sourd qui martelait sa tempe sans interruption et répondit avec un sourire qu'elle souhaitait le plus naturel possible :

« Je vais très bien.

- Vous n'avez plus aucune douleur, vous êtes sûre ? Questionna l'infirmière, suspicieuse.

- Oui, oui j'en suis sûre, tout va très bien.

- Bon… Vous pouvez sortir alors. Et faites plus attention dorénavant. »

Hermione prit à peine le temps de répondre, préférant se lever et partir avant que Mme Pomfresh ne change d'avis.

Une fois hors de l'infirmerie elle se dépêcha de revenir à la tour des Gryffondor pour y retrouver les trois autres qui étaient sûrement dans la salle commune. Mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée qu'elle vit ses deux amis venir vers elle, et avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit elle se retrouva prise dans une étreinte loin d'être désagréable. Elle ri doucement et s'écarta un peu après en avoir profité quelques secondes.

« Hermione, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! S'exclama le roux.

- On allait justement à l'infirmerie pour te voir et apporter les cours. Content que tu ais pu sortir, comme tu dormais quand on est venu te voir ce midi on avait peur que ce soit plus grave.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, rassure-toi, j'ai juste encore un peu mal au crane. Ca devrait passer rapidement. »

Elle récupéra les parchemins que Ron lui donna, vérifia que tous les cours de la journée y étaient bien et le remercia. Ils commencèrent à se rendre dans leur tour quand Hermione eu un sourire soulagé.

« Très franchement, j'avais peur que Carrow me fasse bien pire comme punition.

- C'était déjà bien suffisant !

- Voyons Ron, ne dis pas de bêtises, certains on déjà eu droit d'être cobaye pour des impardonnables ou des sorts de torture. Un simple duel de démonstration avec Zabini n'est rien à coté.

- Lui n'est pas allé à l'infirmerie pour vingt-quatre heures. Répliqua son petit-ami.

- Lui n'est pas un né-moldu. »

Elle espérait couper court à la conversation et ce fut le cas. Ron se renfrogna et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à la salle commune.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Les reviews sont toujours appréciées car c'est mon seul moyen de connaître votre avis ;)<em>

_Rappel : je fais des traductions en parallèle de l'écriture d'errare. __Vous pouvez me proposer des fics pour que je les traduise.  
><em>_Langues d'origine : Espagnol et Anglais ; __Fandom : Harry Potter, Seigneur des Anneaux, Saiyuki, Trone de Fer ; Rating : tous.__  
><em>

_A la prochaine pour la suite :)_


	36. Chapitre 36 : diversion

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Et oui, j'essaye de tenir des délais plus raisonnables ^^"  
><em>

_En même temps, je republie depuis une semaine les premiers chapitres car beaucoup de fautes traînent encore, et je peux ainsi rajouter ou modifier certains éléments de background qui nous paraissaient logiques ou implicites à l'époque et qui après coup ne le sont plus vraiment._

_Pas de changements majeurs, mais quelques explications en plus principalement dans les premiers paragraphes du chapitre 3 (pourquoi McGo directrice, pourquoi Hermione à Poudlard, pourquoi Harry normal face à Rogue). _

_Et un changement dans le chapitre 7 : en plus des yeux bruns, et des cheveux éclaircis en marron et coupés différemments, Hermione a aussi modifié la forme du visage de Killian, principalement son nez, sa mâchoire, ses dents. Qu'il garde exactement le même visage sans être reconnu n'est absolument pas crédible, et cela ne reste que des métamorphoses mineures, à son niveau._

_J'aurai dû apporter ces modifications plus tôt mais je n'avais pas le temps, désolée :/ _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, après les habituelles RaR. Merci à vous tous. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Araym1<em> : Merci beaucoup ^^ Pour les traductions vous pouvez m'envoyer des proposition de fics par MP, ou même dans vos reviews. Et bien sûr je demanderai toujours l'autorisation aux auteurs avant ;) sinon j'ai mis toutes les indications nécessaires sur le profil d'xxxhermyxxx. <em>

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 _: En effet Ron est souvent gamin quand on parle de sentiment, mais j'espère aussi dans les prochains chapitres réussir à montrer qu'il ne se résume pas qu'à ça :) Et pour répondre à ta question, Hermione et Ron s'aiment, et d'autre part Killian reste Rogue et son amour pour Lily est toujours vivace. Cela me semble deux obstacles non négligeables pour leur mise en couple ;)_

Beliectioner_: En effet, j'essaye d'écrire un maximum en attendant la rentrée, et je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine. Mes délais précédents étaient vraiment honteux._

Radio Jas_ : Coucou ^^ Merci beaucoup. Je sais ce que c'est, moi aussi quand je mets des reviews elles sont très développées, voir trop, ce sont de vrais pavés xD (un peu comme mes RaR ... *tousse*) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer. _

tigrou_ : J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire tout autant :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°36<strong> : Diversion

Voyant une fois de plus ses amis s'affronter dans une partie d'échec, Hermione décida de prendre les choses en mains. Certes, ils avaient une quête à accomplir qui leur prenait du temps mais ce n'était pas une raison pour délaisser leurs études, surtout que la fin de l'année serait accompagnés des ASPICS, et il était absolument primordial qu'ils les obtiennent tous les trois. Elle prit dans son sac deux parchemins sur lesquels elle dessina deux tableaux chacun. Sur l'un d'eux elle reproduit leur emploi du temps et combla les vides avec différentes matières à réviser, d'heures de travail à la bibliothèque pour des recherches complémentaires, et les autres plages horaires libres se remplirent de travaux pratiques. Sur le second tableau, elle dessina un emploi du temps vierge et le rempli de devoirs, exercices, tout en mettant cette fois-ci plus de séances pratiques.

Une fois terminé la sorcière se leva et se planta à coté de ses deux amis, attendant qu'ils aient fini leur partie. Il leur restait peu de pièces, elle n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre. Lorsque Ron prit le roi d'Harry avec un grand sourire, ils se tournèrent enfin vers elle.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Celle-ci leur donna un parchemin chacun. Ils regardèrent les deux tableaux qu'elle y avait tracés, l'horreur étant de plus en plus visible sur leur visage au fur et à mesure qu'ils le déchiffraient.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Vos nouveaux emplois du temps de révision. Répondit Hermione avec un ton d'évidence. Avec les examens en fin d'année, il est grand temps que vous commenciez à travailler sérieusement.

- Mais Mione, c'est dans trois mois…

- Arrête de te plaindre Ron, c'est peu trois mois, et je te signale que depuis la rentrée les professeurs nous disent de commencer à réviser. Donc ! Ajouta-t-elle avant d'être coupée. A gauche, j'ai organisé les révisions en fonctions des cours, et le tableau de droite c'est celui que vous utiliserez pendant les prochaines vacances. »

Ils regardèrent celui de droite avec effarement.

« Tu appelles ça des vacances ? Geignit Harry. Nous n'avons pas un seul après-midi de libre et ça commence tous les matins à dix heures !

- C'est faux, vous avez deux heures de libre tous les soirs et une autre en début d'après-midi, plus les matins pour le samedi et le dimanche.

- Tu veux nous épuiser… Se lamenta Ron en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

- Non, je veux que vous réussissiez. Répliqua-t-elle, avant d'ajouter malicieusement : et puis si vous travaillez, nous serons ensemble plus souvent… »

Cette perspective sembla finalement décider son petit ami que ça valait bien la peine d'étudier un peu. Il échangea toutefois avec Harry un regard désespéré qui n'échappa pas à celui d'Hermione, mais elle ne dit rien.

Ils rangèrent les parchemins dans leurs affaires en y faisant attention, ils savaient qu'Hermione les étriperait s'ils venaient à les perdre. Puis, ceci fait, Ron rangea son échiquier et ils décidèrent d'aller dans la grande-salle pour le dîner. Hermione alla chercher Killian et lui expliqua rapidement qu'il valait mieux qu'il vienne avec eux pour qu'ensuite ils puissent aller ensemble parler des horcruxes et de leur sortie à Godric's Hollow. Il acquiesça et tous quatre quittèrent la salle commune.

Le repas fut rapide, chacun ayant envie de passer rapidement à la suite. Ainsi dès qu'ils eurent fini ils se dépêchèrent de se lever et de sortir de la grande salle, si bien que les autres élèves présents sentirent que quelque chose se préparait.

Avant de prendre le couloir qui dissimulait la salle sur demande, Harry vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Il fit l'aller-retour sans un mot devant le mur vierge puis quand la porte se dessina il se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione, puis sur Ron, puis sur Killian. Les deux garçons soutinrent le regard de l'autre comme s'ils se jaugeaient mutuellement.

« Allons-y. » Dit Harry après quelques secondes.

Les quatre élèves entrèrent dans la pièce qu'Harry venait d'invoquer. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'Hermione convoquait lorsqu'elle voulait avoir une discussion avec Killian, mis à part qu'il y avait deux fauteuils de plus près du feu, et deux chaises ajoutées autour de la table. Ils s'installèrent autour de celle-ci, et Hermione se chargea d'expliquer principalement pour Ronald pourquoi ils étaient là.

« Nous avons décidés que Killian nous aidera pour notre projet de ce week-end, mais ça je pense qu'on devrait en parler après. D'abord, il faut lui expliquer quel est ce projet, en quoi consistent nos recherches. »

Ron acquiesça sans rien ajouter, de toute manière les deux autres savaient déjà que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, il devait juste faire avec. Exactement comment Harry.

« Bon Killian, à part Hermione et Ron personne n'est au courant de ce que nous faisons. Si tu ne te sens pas de taille à garder le secret dis-le maintenant. »

Les autres sentirent parfaitement dans le ton de sa voix que c'était plus un espoir qu'une véritable demande.

« Je sais tout à fait garder un secret. Répondit Killian, sûr de lui. Et je te l'ai déjà dit : je veux vous aider, qu'importent les conséquences ou les conditions.

- Bien. Tu as cité les horcruxes dimanche dernier, tu sais précisément ce que c'est ?

- Des parties d'âme intégrées dans des objets suite à un meurtre, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est justement ce qu'on cherche. Voldemort en a créé six. Deux sont détruits, et ce week-end nous allons chercher le troisième. »

Killian fronça les sourcils en ayant l'air étonné, feignant de réfléchir.

« Donc vous devez en chercher quatre. D'accord, dans ce cas à quoi ressemblent-ils ? Où sont-ils ? Vous savez comment les détruire ?

- Et bien en fait … hésita Harry, c'est plus compliqué. On ne sait pas tout ça, sauf pour celui qu'on va chercher. C'est un médaillon, et il est à Godric's Hollow.

- Et pour le détruire ?

- On voulait d'abord l'avoir avant de penser à un quelconque moyen de s'en débarrasser. Intervint Hermione, voyant qu'Harry avait une légère hésitation. Le retrouver, c'est le plus urgent. Donc l'idée c'est qu'Harry et Ron vont le chercher ce week-end pendant que toi et moi on s'occupe des Carrow. »

Killian regarda Ron, puis Hermione avec une certaine insistance, et sembla un peu hésitant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Harry.

- Et bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée. Hermione a plus de connaissance brutes que Ronald, alors que lui est plutôt tactique, inventif et réactif. Vous devriez échanger les rôles.

- Je suis d'accord ! S'exclama Ron. Il a raison, je serais plus efficace avec les mangemorts qu'Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Ajouta Hermione qui avait compris le message muet de Killian. Oui Harry, je pense que je devrais t'accompagner.

- Hum d'accord. C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Quelque chose changea dans l'attitude d'Harry, comme si cette remarque lui prouvait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance dans le jugement du sorcier en face de lui et aussi qu'il avait une réelle utilité dans leur groupe.

Hermione préférait cette nouvelle organisation, Killian avait raison, ce serait beaucoup plus simple de trouver le second horcruxe si elle y allait aussi.

Quant à Ron il pensait aussi que c'était mieux ainsi, et il préférait largement que ce soit lui qui reste avec le garçon.

« Ce point est donc réglé, dit alors Killian, mais il y a autre chose que je voudrais voir avec vous : savez-vous à quoi ressemble le médaillon, et pourquoi aurait-il été caché là-bas ? »

Au grand étonnement des deux autres Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait à ce propos, décrivant leurs recherches et les découvertes qui étaient arrivées petit à petit, y compris son voyage dans la grotte avec Dumbledore. A la fin de son récit, Killian se redressa contre le dossier, croisa les bras et sembla plongé en grande réflexion.

Plus ça allait, plus Harry se disait qu'un œil neuf dans cette affaire était la meilleure idée qu'ils aient pu avoir.

« Donc le médaillon est lié à un fondateur. Vous pensez que c'est aussi le cas pour les autres ?

- Probablement, répondit Hermione, sans doute pas Gryffondor mais Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle c'est envisageable.

- D'accord… et les lieux pour les cacher sont des lieux symboliques, qui ont de l'importance pour lui ?

- C'est ça. Confirma Harry.

- Alors, vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait pu en cacher un à Godric's Hollow ?

- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Demanda Ron. C'est là qu'il a été vaincu, il y est presque mort, c'est sans doute un endroit qu'il essaie d'éviter.

- Mais la grotte et l'orphelinat lui rappellent également des moments difficiles ! S'exclama Harry avec un enthousiasme étonnant. Godric's Hollow reste un endroit important pour lui, même si c'est pour une mauvaise raison. Il aurait pu y retourner pour en cacher un, justement parce que cela parait improbable !

- Tout à fait, et même si on se trompe de toute façon vous allez déjà sur place, cela ne change rien.

- Alors on fait ça ! Demain soir juste après le repas Ron et Killian vous vous occupez d'éloigner les Carrow de leurs bureaux assez longtemps pour qu'Hermione et moi on puisse y aller et revenir. »

Ron acquiesça comme les autres puis demanda :

« Quel est le plan ?

- Un plan ? répéta Harry. Pourquoi en ferions-nous un ? Jamais un seul de nos plans a réussi, il faut toujours qu'on finisse par improviser. Nous mettrons juste au point les grandes lignes demain, et après on verra bien. »

* * *

><p>Retournant dans sa tête les informations qu'il venait d'entendre, Killian quitta le grand-hall en marchant le plus rapidement possible sans paraître suspect. Il ouvrit le passage secret le plus proche et se dissimula derrière la tapisserie. Il sorti une plume, un petit encrier et un bout de parchemin puis sur celui-ci il écrivit quelques mots rapides mais lisibles. Une fois ceci fait il posa sa baguette sur le parchemin afin d'activer le sortilège protéiforme qu'il avait jeté au préalable.<p>

Caché dans une salle vide du cinquième étage, Ronald vit le parchemin qu'il tenait dans les mains depuis plus de vingt minutes se couvrir d'une écriture penchée et pointue.

_A salle des trophées avec Rusard. Vers le lac._

Ron relu le message trois fois pour être sûr de s'en souvenir correctement puis réduisit le message en cendre. Il sorti en courant de la salle où il était caché et descendit le plus rapidement possible au troisième étage. Il passa devant la salle des trophées et entra dans une salle voisine. Une fois assuré que personne ne l'avait vu il ferma la porte et se colla contre afin d'entendre ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

D'abord, il n'y eu rien.

Puis enfin il les entendit. Trois voix, qu'il reconnu aisément comme celle de Rusard et des Carrow. Leurs voix enflèrent tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, passaient devant la salle où il était caché, puis diminuèrent d'intensité. Il attendit un peu afin d'être sûr qu'ils entrent dans la salle des trophées. Une fois certain, il sorti de sa salle sans faire de bruit et couru dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la salle des trophées, simulant l'essoufflement. Les trois adultes s'arrêtèrent de parler et le regardèrent avec un mélange de surprise et de malveillance.

« Monsieur Rusard ! Professeurs ! S'exclama Ron en simulant l'effroi. Dans le parc ! Vite, vous devez aller dans le parc, à coté du lac !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Alecto, sortant sa baguette.

- J'ai vu… j'ai vu…

- Quoi ?! Cria Amycus, commençant à s'inquiéter. Vous avez vu quoi ?!

- Je ne sais pas ! Hoqueta Ron. Je… un accident, il avait des élèves, de plusieurs années, certains blessés !

- Quels élèves ? Il y avait des Serpentards parmi eux ?

Tandis que Rusard ricanait bêtement, Alecto prit le garçon par le col et le plaqua durement contre le mur le plus proche, bloquant sa respiration.

« REPONDEZ WEASLEY ! » Hurla Alecto, comme folle.

Ron ne dit d'abord rien, trop surpris de la réaction extrême de la femme mangemort. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la situation tourne de cette manière.

« Je … crois oui, je crois qu'il y avait … des Serpentards. » Inventa Ron qui suffoquait de plus en plus.

Alecto le relâcha brusquement et sous le choc Ron glissa à terre en se tenant la gorge, haletant.

« Au lac, vite ! »

Elle fit signe à Rusard de les suivre et ils quittèrent la salle en courant. Ron les suivi du regard et quand ils furent hors de vue il se releva péniblement. Clairement, la réaction des mangemorts avait dépassé ses espérances, il pensait avoir bien plus de mal à les convaincre d'y aller tous les deux. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Killian ait eu le temps de faire le nécessaire, au lac. Il pria pour que des Serpentards soient concernés.

« Cette folle furieuse… » Murmura Ron en se massant la gorge.

Il se releva tout en toussant douloureusement, puis sorti de la salle des trophées non sans avoir vérifié que personne n'avait assisté à son échange avec les trois adultes.

« Allez-y. » Dit-il à haute voix, sachant que normalement Harry et Hermione devaient être sous la cape, à proximité.

Un « merci » murmuré tout près lui confirma la présence de ses deux amis. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en route pour un de leur deux bureaux il pouvait aller voir ce qu'avait fait Killian, peut-être celui-ci aurait encore besoin d'aide pour retenir les mangemorts.

Ce fut sans le moindre encombre qu'il arriva aux grands escaliers, et là il pu voir des élèves courir dans les étages inférieurs. Il se dépêcha de descendre jusqu'à croiser un élève qu'il connaissait. Il apostropha Ernie Macmilan quand celui-ci passa à portée de voix afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

« Il y a un problème dans le parc. Une bataille entre des élèves, il y a beaucoup de blessés, on parle même de morts. Les Carrow sont dans une rage folle ! Ils ont évacué le parc et lancent des sorts pour un rien, il vaut mieux éviter de les croiser pour l'instant.

- Des morts ? Répéta Ron en ressentant une brusque panique l'envahir.

- Ouais, c'est les rumeurs en tout cas. En même temps apparemment la bataille était vraiment violente, et on ne sait pas comment ça a commencé mais même à l'entrée du château on a entendu une explosion. Expliqua Ernie. Ecoute, ajouta-t-il en voyant son camarade brusquement devenu blanc, si tu veux réussir à en savoir plus essaye de roder près de l'infirmerie tu finiras bien par avoir des infos.

- Ouais, merci Ern'. »

Sans attendre davantage il fit ce que le Poufsouffle lui avait dit et tenta de se diriger vers l'aile de l'infirmerie. C'était loin d'être chose aisée avec le flot d'élèves qui allaient dans le sens contraire pour éviter de se mettre sur le chemin des mangemorts.

Les expressions paniquées qu'ils arboraient tous était très loin de rassurer Ron. Y-avait-il réellement eu des morts ? Killian était-il blessé ? Et Ginny ? Ron savait qu'elle et ses amies avaient l'habitude, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, d'aller étudier dans le parc quand il faisait beau. Que s'était-il passé, était-ce ça le plan que Killian avait prévu ? La panique l'envahissait, il devait absolument savoir qui étaient les victimes et comment une telle chose avait pu arriver.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il arriva à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. D'autres élèves étaient là. Aux regards qu'il échangeait avec eux il compris que comme lui ils étaient là parce qu'ils voulaient savoir ce qui était arrivé, si tel ou tel élève de leur connaissance était sauf. Puis, il vit une jeune sorcière probablement de troisième ou quatrième année qui sanglotait dans les bras d'une autre fille un peu plus vieille. La première était à Serpentard, tandis que l'uniforme de la seconde montrait son appartenance à Serdaigle. En approchant il entendit un bout de conversation et s'arrêta pour écouter.

« .. se baignaient, je ne voulais p…pas les accompagner car l'eau était trop froide. J'étais trop… trop loin, je ne pouvais rien faire ! Se lamenta la plus jeune.

- Calme-toi Lindsey, calme-toi. Tu le dis toi-même, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ?

- Mais ils s'en fichent S…Sue ! Ils vont me tuer pour ça ! Je…je ne veux pas être torturée, je ne veux pas mourir… »

Ron s'approcha d'elles et décida qu'elles étaient sans doute les mieux placées pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, pour l'instant.

« Sue ? Tenta-t-il.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda l'ainée.

- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous avez l'air d'être au courant toutes les deux. »

Sue lui lança un regard assassin en essuyant les larmes de celles qui manifestement était sa sœur, mais consenti à lui répondre.

« Je sais juste qu'un objet explosif a été lancé sur la rive. Plusieurs élèves ont été touchés, dont un Serpentards. Ils ont accusés deux élèves de Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas loin et ça a dégénéré en bataille générale.

- Et il y a des blessés ?

- Weasley, je t'ai dit qu'il y avait des échanges de sorts entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, dont certains de sixième et septième année, évidemment qu'il y a des blessés !

- Tu sais qui ?

- Pas vraiment, c'était le bazar. Je sais que des enfants de mangemorts sont impliqués, ainsi que certains faisant partie de votre stupide AD. Et puis d'autres qui étaient juste là et qui n'avaient rien demandé.

- Ma soeur ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

- Pas que je sache.

- Ok, bah merci.

- Il n'y a pas de raison de me remercier Weasley, vous allez dérouiller pour ça, crois-moi. Tous les Gryffondor vont y passer.

- Mais je n'étais pas là, je ne suis pas impliqué. »

La fille ricana.

« Ca, ils s'en fichent, tu peux en être sûr. T'es un pote à Potter, un Gryffondor, tu étais membre de l'A.D., c'est suffisant pour te le faire payer.

- Mais faire payer quoi ? Des batailles entre élèves il en arrive tout le temps. Objecta Ron.

- Ce n'est pas à toutes les batailles que Flora et Hestia finissent entre la vie et la mort. »

A ces mots la cadette redoubla de sanglots, les deux filles citées étaient sans doute ses amies. Mais Ron ne comprenait pas en quoi ça changeait quelque chose que deux élèves risquent de mourir, surtout pour des mangemorts. Sue vit son incompréhension et explicita son propos.

« Flora et Hestia Carrow.

- Ils ont des filles ? S'exclama Ron, stupéfait d'ignorer une telle chose.

- Ce sont leurs nièces, leurs parents ont été tués par les aurors il y a une dizaine d'année. Elles sont en quatrième année, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'elles. Mais les jumelles représentent beaucoup pour Amycus et Alecto, alors tu peux être sûr que tous les Gryffondor vont payer tant qu'ils ne sauront pas qui est à l'origine de ça. »

Ron acquiesça, comprenant beaucoup mieux la situation. Il attendit que l'effervescence autour de l'infirmerie dans l'espoir de pouvoir entrer. Ne pas avoir vu Killian en arrivant et ne pas le voir maintenant l'inquiétait de plus en plus, il était sûr que son camarade serait venu ici en sachant que Ron s'inquiéterait pour ses amis et sa sœur.

Après de longues minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall en sorti.

Ron resta à l'écart car la directrice fut immédiatement prise d'assaut par la cinquantaine d'élèves qui patientaient là en attendant de pouvoir entrer ou prendre des nouvelles de leurs proches. Elle prit le temps de répondre à chaque élève, consciente qu'il valait mieux informer et rassurer dès maintenant plutôt que de subir des questions incessantes pendant plusieurs heures. Parfois elle laissait des élèves entrer, parfois ils repartaient, rassurés ou effondrés. Il comprit par bribes que deux ou trois élèves étaient dans un état grave et seraient probablement transférés à Sainte-Mangouste, et une dizaine d'élèves étaient blessés plus légèrement. Heureusement, il n'entendit aucun nom qu'il connaissait bien. Certains ne lui étaient toutefois pas du tout étrangers, comme Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil ou Denis Crivey. Tous blessés légèrement.

Désormais, il était le seul à attendre pendant qu'une fille demandait paniquée des nouvelles de sa soeur. Il se sentit mal en entendant le professeur McGonagall lui dire qu'elle avait subi un maléfice de conjonctivite mal maitrisé et qu'elle serait transférée à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. La fille parti en chancelant légèrement après avoir remercié le professeur.

« Monsieur Weasley ? S'étonna le professeur qui paru brusquement effrayée de le voir. Où sont monsieur Potter et miss Granger ?

- Ils sont dans le dortoir, ils vont bien. »

Le professeur sembla rassurée par ce mensonge. Elle craignait visiblement que l'accident n'ai été créé que pour dissimuler quelque chose d'autre comme une attaque envers l'élu.

« Ma sœur est-elle ici professeur ? »

La demi-seconde qu'il fallu à celle-ci pour répondre lui sembla durer des heures, il craignit que Ginny ne soient encore une fois en danger sans qu'il n'ait pu agir.

« Non monsieur Weasley, elle va très bien. Le rassura la directrice.

- Et … Et Killian ? Demanda Ron, prit d'un pressentiment.

- Monsieur King a été pris dans le plus gros de la bataille. Son état n'est pas inquiétant mais il ne sortira pas avant plusieurs jours. Voulez-vous prévenir Miss Granger ?, je pense qu'elle aimerait être mise au courant.

- Je la préviendrais. Est-ce que je peux entrer pour le voir professeur ?

- C'est possible oui. Suivez-moi. »

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. La pièce dans laquelle il arriva était étonnamment remplie. Les élèves qui occupaient les lits étaient tous éveillés et certains parlaient avec ceux qui venaient prendre de leurs nouvelles. L'ambiance était tendue, l'air malsain. Un mélange d'odeur flottait, vicié, brulé, glauque. Il regrettait l'odeur habituelle de médicament, pourtant peu agréable.

Il entra dans une nouvelle pièce dont les rideaux étaient tous tirés autour des lits. L'odeur était très forte dans cette salle, à la limite de l'insupportable. Elle provenait des élèves mis ici.

Encore une autre porte, une autre salle, quatre lits aux rideaux tirés. L'infirmière était là. Elle releva la tête en entendant la directrice entrer avec l'élève, puis retourna aux soins qu'elle était en train de prodiguer. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé elle tira le rideau pour dissimuler le blessé à leur vue et se tourna vers eux.

« C'est pour Killian King je suppose ?

- Oui madame.

- Il est ici. »

Elle mena Ron près d'un des quatre lits. Inquiet, il n'osa tirer le rideau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Des coupures diverses, quelques hématomes, tout ceci peut être soigné en quelques minutes. Mais il montre des brulures assez importantes.

- Des brulures ? On m'a parlé d'une explosion, est-ce que c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait monsieur Weasley. Causée par un des produits de vos frères d'après les témoignages. »

Ron accusa honteusement le regard sévère des deux adultes, ne sachant que dire. Mais il n'était quand même pas responsable des objets que créaient les jumeaux, si ?

« Je…je vois. Et est-ce que c'est vraiment grave ?

- Il pourra sortir d'ici demain soir et suivre les cours, à condition qu'il suive le traitement tel que je le lui indiquerai. Pour l'instant il est endormit magiquement afin de ne pas trop souffrir. Je m'occupe des cas les plus graves et je pourrais commencer les soins de monsieur King juste après. Revenez demain matin, il devrait être en état de vous recevoir. »

Alors qu'il allait partir, l'infirmière lui demanda de rester quelques secondes et indiqua au professeur qu'elle pouvait les laisser seuls. Celle-ci fut étonnée mais accéda à sa demande, la laissant seul avec Ronald.

« Bien, monsieur Weasley, je vais être directe, avec-vous une seule petite raison de douter de Killian King ? »

Le ton particulièrement sérieux et froid de Mme Pomfresh surprit beaucoup Ronald, jamais il ne l'avait vu parler d'une telle manière. Elle semblait sur le point de lui révéler que c'était en fait un mangemort.

Il repensa alors à tous ces moments qu'Hermione passait en sa compagnie, à l'aura de mystère qui l'entourait, sa connaissance inhabituelle de la magie noire, sa solitude constante, son comportement souvent indifférent à défaut d'antipathique. Puis il songea à la confiance qu'Hermione plaçait en lui, et à la méfiance dont Harry avait d'abord fait preuve avant de finir par changer d'avis.

« Non madame, Killian est entièrement digne de confiance, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. »

L'infirmière sembla être légèrement rassurée, bien qu'elle tenta de n'en rien montrer.

« Bien, dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas, vous devriez remonter dans votre dortoir. Et je vous prie me m'envoyez miss Granger le plus rapidement possible.

- Attendez, madame, s'il vous plaît ! C'est vrai que les filles Carrow sont là ?

- C'est vrai en effet. Leur oncle et tante sont à leur chevet.

- Pourriez-vous… les y retenir ? Demanda Ron en hésitant, se demandant s'il n'allait pas trop loin.

- Que voulez-vous dire monsieur Weasley ? »

Devant la suspicion évidente de l'infirmière Ron décida de lui avouer la vérité. Après tout, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance et certains plans pour l'Ordre était discutés en sa présence. Si elle pouvait les aider, il devait mettre toutes les chances de son coté.

« Ils dorment tous ? » Voulu-t-il d'abord savoir, montrant d'un geste de la main chaque lit.

L'infirmière confirma et Ron lui dit alors à voix très basse :

« Il faut tenir les Carrow éloignés de leurs bureaux, Harry avait besoin de sortir de Poudlard pour quelque chose de très, très important, et le seul moyen était une de leur cheminée. Nous n'avions pas le choix, croyez-moi. Assura-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'interrompre. Il faut absolument qu'Harry soit revenu avant qu'ils ne sortent d'ici. »

Par bonheur Mme Pomfresh se montra compréhensive, même si elle était tout à fait contre l'idée de prendre un tel risque. Mais c'était fait, et les dénoncer à la directrice n'y changerait rien. Alors elle accepta de ne rien dire à personne et de faire en sorte que les mangemorts veillent leur nièce en oubliant totalement de remonter dans leurs appartements.

Ron sorti alors, rassuré, tout se demandant pourquoi l'infirmière lui avait posé la question concernant Killian. Sans doute à cause des brûlures, elle pensait sûrement que c'était lui qui avait déclenché le leurre explosif deluxe W&W – puisque c'était cet objet qui semblait être incriminé. A vrai dire, Ron se le demandait aussi. Bien que ça l'étonne, c'était peut-être bien ça la diversion qu'avait prévu Killian… c'est juste qu'il ne pensait sans doute pas que son leurre aurait de telles conséquences… sûrement, c'était ça.

Le jeune sorcier sorti de l'infirmerie mais une fois là, il ne su pas quoi faire. Normalement, il aurait dû se retrouver avec Killian et ils auraient retenus les deux mangemorts ensemble jusqu'à apercevoir Harry et Hermione. De plus il ignorait si ses amis prendraient la cheminée du bureau d'étude des moldus ou d'étude de magie noire. Il décida finalement de se rendre au troisième étage non loin du bureau et de s'asseoir dans un renfoncement, à coté d'une des nombreuses armures.

Une fois installé il se résigna à attendre, espérant que Harry et Hermione ne choisiraient pas le bureau d'Alecto Carrow pour revenir.

Il luttait contre le sommeil. Assis là à ne rien faire la fatigue le gagnait, il fermait les paupières et somnolait sans s'en rendre compte.

Ron ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il entendait une voix provenant d'un couloir adjacent. Féminine, aux accents paniqués et pressés. Malgré la distance Ron reconnu immédiatement Hermione.

Désormais tout à fait éveillé il se remit sur pied et couru en direction du bureau d'Amycus Carrow. Alors qu'il était à une vingtaine de mètres il vit la porte se refermer.

Ron ne su où regarder, seule une respiration erratique le guida approximativement. Et l'effraya encore davantage.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ?! Bon sang enlève la cape, on est seuls ici !

- Non, trop risqué… Pas tout de suite. Répondit Harry, la voix étrangement hachée et faible. »

La cape glissa alors et se retrouva dans la main d'Hermione, sourde aux protestations de son ami.

« Harry ! » Ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ron en les voyant apparaître.

Le Survivant avait le teint particulièrement blanc, une expression de souffrance, et sa respiration qu'il ne contrôlait plus était hachée, ponctuée de grognements éraillés et d'inspirations sifflantes. Il luttait pour rester conscient. Tout comme Hermione il était couvert de griffures aussi bien au visage que dans le cou, sur les mains et les avant-bras. Il ne tenait debout que parce qu'Hermione le soutenait. Sa jambe, qu'il gardait pliée en arrière, était recouverte de sang. Celui-ci, ayant déjà complètement imbibé le pantalon, commençait à goutter au sol.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez apprécié.<em>

_Pour les propositions de traductions les détails sont sur mon profil. _

_A la prochaine pour la suite :)_


	37. Chapitre 37 : Godric's Hollow

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce qui s'est passé à Godric's Hollow par un chapitre en parallèle avec le précédent, j'ai quelques petites précisions._

_La publication : je pense avoir trouvé un rythme qui me convient avec une publication toutes les semaines. Je vais donc continuer ainsi, et je publierai chaque dimanche. (en cas d'empêchement je m'arrangerai pour publier le samedi, ou pas plus tard que lundi soir)_

_Les traductions : j'ai eu quelques propositions déjà. J'ai commencé à y travailler, mais j'attend le retour de ma soeur pour les poster, car elle me corrigera. Elle ne le fait pas pour errare, mais là traduire implique un certain "contrat" avec l'auteur d'origine, je me dois de publier un texte aussi correct que possible. Et comme précisé sur le profil d'hermy, je publie errare sous son pseudo pour pas séparer la fic en deux, mais je mettrais mes traductions sur mon propre compte, au nom d'Enelye. (oui c'était Arwen76 avant, mais je ne peux plus y accéder). Je ferai un point de temps en temps ici pour prévenir en cas de publication._

_Nous avions décidé pour ce chapitre de nous baser sur le Godric's Hollow décrit dans le livre, mais en le faisant malgré tout à notre manière. J'espère que vous aimerez notre vision :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 <em>: Pour ce qui s'est passé au lac il faudra attendre le chapitre 38 pour savoir. Et en ce qui concerne tes attentes, il faudra patienter un peu plus, sans doute le chapitre 42 ;) Mais ça arrive petit à petit<em>

tigrou_ : Merci beaucoup ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°37<strong> : Godric's Hollow

Hermione et Harry coururent le plus rapidement possible vers la salle des trophées en faisant attention à ce que la cape ne glisse pas, et virent Ron regarder dans le vide comme s'il les voyait – sauf qu'ils étaient plusieurs bons mètres sur sa droite – puis ils l'entendirent à peine lorsqu'il dit :

« Allez-y. »

Ayant la confirmation que les Carrow étaient occupés ailleurs Harry et Hermione se rendirent au plus vite devant le bureau d'étude de magie noire. Hermione déverrouilla la porte et ils entrèrent tous les deux, puis enlevèrent la cape. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun pot sur la cheminée elle ouvrit d'un sort le placard à coté et trouva de la poudre de cheminette. Harry en prit une poignée, Hermione fit de même et reverrouilla la porte de l'armoire.

« Attend Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il allait entrer. Y aller comme ça c'est une violation de domicile, c'est interdit. Lui rappela-t-elle. Passe d'abord juste la tête pour la prévenir.

- Oh, c'est vrai. D'accord. »

Il se mit à genou devant l'âtre, y entra la tête et donna l'adresse avant de faire tomber la poudre. Pendant ce temps, Hermione se rapprocha de la porte. Elle craignait d'être à nouveau surprise, comme avec Ombrage. Normalement aucun des professeurs ne mettait de protection sur la porte de leur bureau, car en règle générale leur autorité suffisait. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être les Carrow étaient excessivement prudents. Elle fut soulagée quand Harry se releva et lui confirma qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Il passa d'abord, puis Hermione lui emboîta le pas. Elle lâcha la poudre et une fois que le feu fut devenu vert, elle entra et répéta l'adresse.

« 9 Wisteria Walk »

Aussitôt elle se sentit aspirée.

Quand la sensation de tournoiement cessa elle perdit l'équilibre et si on ne lui avait pas saisi le bras elle serait probablement tombée.

Celle qui la maintenait la lâcha une fois qu'elle se fut reprise. Harry fit rapidement les présentations, et Hermione salua Miss Figg. Son regard fut attiré en voyant quelque chose bouger sur le coté, mais ce n'était qu'un Flaireur.

« Vous devriez vous dépêcher tous les deux. Dit Miss Figg en les regardant alternativement. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de trainer dans les environs.

- Des mangemorts viennent par ici ? Demanda Harry tandis qu'elle leur faisait signe de les suivre.

- Non mon garçon, bien sûr que non, dit-elle d'un ton d'évidence, pas depuis juillet dernier en tout cas. Tu n'es plus à Privet Drive et une simple cracmol comme moi ne les intéresse absolument pas. Malgré tout tu es bien plus en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Je sais bien, mais je devais absolument sortir.

- Tu devrais savoir qu'ils espèrent que tu sois dans l'illégalité pour pouvoir légitimiser une attaque contre toi mon garçon. Te capturer sans risquer de révolte massive. Ne rend pas inutile le sacrifice de nombreux sorciers par une action irréfléchie.

- Ce n'est pas irréfléchie madame, cette sortie est nécessaire. Pour notre… mission. » Intervint Hermione.

Miss Figg acquiesça finalement, bien que sceptique. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée de chez elle et les regarda à nouveau d'un regard intense.

« Dépêchez-vous, je vous attends. Soyez prudents. »

Harry la remercia et se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci fit un simple signe de tête pour dire qu'elle était prête, et prit son ami par le bras. Celui-ci se concentra, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à faire comme lorsqu'il avait dû ramener Dumbledore à Poudlard. Cependant il l'avait fait sans vraiment y réfléchir, mû par l'urgence. Cette fois-ci c'était différent et il appréhendait que l'un d'eux ne se désartibule. Il se concentra, focalisant son esprit uniquement sur sa destination, puis tourna sur lui-même. Hermione renforça sa prise sur son bras et fut soudainement saisie par la sensation extrêmement désagréable de compression qui accompagnait le déplacement.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés qu'Harry jeta la cape sur eux deux et vérifia que personne ne les avait vu arriver. Ils étaient dans une sorte de petit parc public, vide fort heureusement, et isolé du reste du village par de grands arbres et des buissons épais.

« Tout va bien ? » Murmura-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

Faisant très attention à marcher à la même allure et assez proches l'un de l'autre pour que la cape ne laisse pas voir leurs pieds, les deux élèves sortirent du square pour arriver dans une rue sombre, bordée de maison en mauvais état et absolument vide.

« Même les moldus sentent qu'il vaut mieux rester chez soi… » Commenta dans un souffle Hermione.

Elle savait bien sûr par le biais de la Gazette que les arrestations et attaques étaient nombreuses, tout comme le nombre de personnes recherchées, et que les détraqueurs présents un peu partout propageaient la terreur. Mais constater la peur ambiante de visu et chez ceux qui ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence de leur monde avait quelque chose de bien plus poignant.

« Ne traînons pas. »

Ils suivirent la rue, ne sachant même pas s'ils étaient sur la bonne route, dans le bon sens. De plus, la maison était-elle laissée en ruine, apparaissait-elle intacte par le biais des protections, avait-elle été réellement remise en état ? De quoi avait-elle l'air ? Une maison sorcière pouvait-elle ressembler à celle d'un moldu où était-elle forcément identifiable au premier coup d'œil comme la demeure des Weasley ? Peut-être était-elle protégée par un fidelitas connu seulement de l'ordre comme le 12 Square Grimmaurd ? A présent, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ignorait complètement ce qu'il devait chercher, et que de toute manière si des protections avaient été mises, ils ne pourraient jamais la trouver.

Ils passèrent devant une église, et Harry discerna un cimetière derrière. C'était bien, au moins celui-là ils n'auraient pas à le chercher. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la tombe de ses parents y soit bien. Peut-être les sorciers des environs avaient-ils un cimetière ailleurs, ou bien comme Dumbledore étaient-ils enterrés dans des lieux particuliers, symboliques ? Il n'osa poser la question à Hermione, mais regrettait amèrement de n'avoir aucune connaissance des coutumes sorcières, même après plus de six ans en leur compagnie.

Ils continuèrent leur route et se rendirent compte que cette rue là les menait vers la campagne. Après les deux rangées de maisons de chaque coté, il y avait deux bifurcations, puis des champs à perte de vue.

« Nous devrions peut-être faire demi-tour Harry, murmura Hermione. On devrait éviter de sortir du village comme ça… »

Harry s'arrêta alors sans réaliser qu'elle lui avait parlé, le regard planté au loin sur une maison tout au bout de la rue. Sans se préoccuper d'Hermione il se dirigea droit vers la masse sombre.

« Harry, ralenti, on voit nos pieds. Harry ! S'il te plaît, ne va pas si… »

Elle se tu soudainement en voyant la maison devant laquelle ils arrivaient. Harry s'en approcha en silence.

Elle était bel et bien visible, mais clairement laissée à l'abandon. Les haies avaient poussé dans un fouillis indescriptible, l'herbe avait grandi librement et leur arrivait à la taille. A sa grande surprise la plus grande partie de la bâtisse était encore debout, et en assez bon état si on excluait le lierre qui la recouvrait. Sans cette couche de végétation, sans les quelques fissures et avec une peinture fraiche, elle aurait ressemblé à toutes les maisons du voisinage. Ordinaire.

Lorsqu'Hagrid avait parlé d'aller le chercher dans les ruines, Harry avait plus ou moins imaginé que la quasi totalité de la maison avait été détruite par une explosion, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Seule une partie de l'aile droite l'était. Détruite par l'avada kedavra, détruite par la matérialisation magique du sacrifice de sa mère, détruite par le rebond du maléfice et la destruction du corps de Voldemort. Le premier étage était éventré, désormais tas de gravas et poussière et tout genre.

Harry regarda les décombres la gorge serré, c'était là qu'était sa chambre. Là qu'il devrait normalement s'isoler, travailler, se détendre, si une femme à moitié folle n'avait pas prononcé cette stupide prophétie, si un mangemort ne l'avait pas rendue publique, scellant ainsi le destin d'Harry, celui de ses parents et celui de tout le monde sorcier.

Le Survivant déglutit et se força à penser à autre chose. Puis, il mit sa main sur la poignée du portail en espérant qu'aucun maléfice ne se déclencherait, si bien qu'il sursauta lorsqu'Hermione eu une exclamation de surprise.

Il regarda l'endroit qu'elle désignait et vit ainsi un écriteau apparaître parmi les herbes et les orties.

_En ce lieu dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981_

_Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie._

_Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier_

_Qui ait jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort_

_Cette maison, invisible aux yeux des Moldus, a été laissée_

_Dans son état de ruine comme un monument_

_A la mémoire des Potter_

_Et pour rappeler la violence_

_Qui a déchiré cette famille_

Tout autour de l'inscription soigneusement tracée en lettres d'or, on pouvait voir des messages de soutien, ou simplement un nom, des initiales gravés dans le bois ou écrit à l'encre éternelle. Depuis 16 ans les sorciers s'étaient succédé pour marquer leur soutien à Harry et l'hommage à cette famille. Cela semblait révolter Hermione, mais Harry au contraire était heureux de voir ces inscriptions. Cela lui faisait un bien infini de voir que malgré les mensonges proférés par la gazette depuis des années maintenant, malgré la peur, beaucoup de sorciers étaient derrière lui. C'était une preuve supplémentaire qu'il ne se battait pas pour rien. Et c'était des plus réconfortant.

Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les alentours – il aurait été particulièrement étrange pour un moldu de voir une vieille et lourde barrière couverte de rouille s'ouvrir seule puis se refermer – il l'ouvrit avec difficulté et entra en compagnie d'Hermione qui referma la porte derrière eux. Selon ce qu'indiquait l'écriteau, la maison était protégée pour ne pas être visible par les moldus, donc une fois sur le perron Harry n'hésita pas et enleva la cape qui les recouvrait, laissant Hermione la ranger. Il préférait entrer dans cette maison qui l'avait vu naître et avait vu ses parents mourir sans artifice, sans mensonge. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait déclinée la proposition d'Hermione d'utiliser du Polynectar. Il ne voulait pas se cacher, c'était chez lui.

Les deux sorciers sortirent leur baguette. Ils échangèrent un regard et Harry ouvrit lentement la porte d'entrée. Ils furent aussitôt saisis par une odeur à peine supportable de renfermé, de moisi, de saleté, et durent mettre aussitôt le nez dans le creux de leur coude pour se retenir d'éternuer et ainsi dévoiler leur présence. La couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol et le mobilier était impressionnante d'épaisseur. Dans tous les coins, entre les bibelots, s'étendaient des toiles d'araignées parfois vraiment grandes et avec leurs occupantes en plein centre – dont certaines de belle taille. Heureusement que Ron n'était finalement pas venu.

Mondingus vivait caché ici et n'avait pas pris la peine de faire un minimum de ménage dans la maison, remarqua Harry. Mais cela le soulageait surtout, car si quelqu'un devait s'occuper des lieux c'était lui, certainement pas ce voleur.

Ils traversèrent tous deux le hall en marchant lentement et doucement afin d'essayer de remuer le minimum de poussière possible.

« Hominum revelio. Murmura Hermione avant d'ajouter quelques secondes plus tard : il est bien ici. »

Ils se séparèrent pour visiter le rez-de-chaussée seulement celui-ci était entièrement désert. Ils se rejoignirent alors devant les escaliers qu'ils montèrent ensemble. Ils gravissaient les marches une par une, faisant très attention quand ils posaient le pied de peur que le bois pourri ne craque sous leur poids. Les marches grincèrent beaucoup mais par chance aucune ne céda. Une fois en haut ils délaissèrent le coté droit de la maison pour se diriger directement vers les pièces situées à gauche.

Ils avaient à peine faits quelques pas que des bruits leurs parvinrent. Des craquements, des grésillements, des voix étouffées. Il écoutait la radio. Harry s'approcha sans attendre de la pièce d'où venait les sons et ouvrit violemment la porte. Le sorcier qui était étendu sur le lit sursauta et se redressa brusquement en pointant sa baguette vers l'intrus, paniqué.

« Po-Potter ? S'exclama-t-il avec effroi en reconnaissant le sorcier.

- Salut Mondingus. »

Harry, sans cesser de le menacer de sa baguette lui fit signe de lâcher la sienne mais Mondingus s'y accrochait fermement et la gardait levée vers le visage d'Harry.

« Surpris de me voir, on dirait. C'est bizarre, j'aurais pourtant juré que vous étiez chez mes parents – et donc chez moi, ici.

- Attend Potter, tu…tu devrais être à Poudlard ! Et c'est…C'n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ah oui ? Vous n'étiez pas avachi sur le lit de mes parents, dans la maison où ils sont morts, et en train de menacer leur fils ? Questionna Harry en avançant de quelques pas, ayant peine à retenir sa colère et son dégoût.

- Tu ne comprends pas Gamin ! Je suis recherché moi, par les mangemorts !

- Et en temps que voleur vous n'avez aucun autre endroit ou vous cacher, aucun complice prêt à vous aider ? NE NIEZ PAS ! Cria-t-il en voyant Mondingus ouvrir la bouche. Je sais très bien que vous avez dévalisé la maison de Sirius après la mort de Dumbledore !

- Sirius n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça, tenta d'éluder Mondingus avec un geste dédaigneux, et puis un ou deux objets en moins ça ne fait aucune différence maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de propriétaire.

- Dommage, au cas où vous ne sauriez pas Sirius m'a léguée la maison Répliqua Harry maintenant face à face avec le sorcier, si bien que leurs deux baguettes se touchaient presque. Et quand bien même, vous avez volé un mort, n'ayez pas le culot de le nier ! Maintenant répondez-moi, avez-vous volé un médaillon dans la maison ?

- Un médaillon ? Si tu crois que je me souviens ce que j'ai pris…

- Cherchez-bien, je suis sûr que la mémoire va vous revenir. Kreattur l'avait caché avec d'autres objets là où il dormait. Impossible à ouvrir, mais gravé du symbole de Serpentard. Allez, une relique précieuse comme celle-là, je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas pu passer à coté.

- Oh, ce truc-là. Dit le sorcier dont le visage s'était comme brusquement éclairé. Si tu veux savoir je ne l'ai plus. Je l'ai vendu. Ouais, vendu. Désolé gamin, c'était bien tenté.

- VOUS MENTEZ !

- Harry ! Calme-toi, s'il te plaît ! S'il te dis qu'il ne l'a plus… » Le supplia Hermione.

Il ne se tourna pas vers elle, sachant que Mondingus profiterait de la moindre marque d'inattention pour s'enfuir.

« Oh si il l'a encore. Et il s'en félicite, car je viens de lui apprendre qu'il avait plus de valeur que ce qu'il imaginait et il compte le vendre plus cher que prévu. Mais vous ne le vendrez pas. Donnez-le-moi, et maintenant ! »

Mondingus baissa finalement sa baguette, et Harry en fit de même. Il leva la main gauche vers une des poches de son manteau, dont on voyait clairement l'épaisseur inhabituelle. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de retenir sa respiration.

L'horcruxe était juste là, à portée de main, dans cette poche. Dans quelques secondes il le tiendrait dans ses mains, le premier qu'il ai véritablement trouvé, le premier qu'il avait cherché en connaissance de cause. Le premier qu'il détruirait en sachant ce que cela signifiait.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir sa poche, Mondingus eu un sourire malicieux et tourna sur lui-même.

Un cri.

Harry se jeta en avant dans un réflexe désespéré.

Un clignement d'œil plus tard ils avaient disparu.

Hermione, sous le choc, mis quelques secondes à réaliser que les deux sorciers étaient partis. Le cri d'Harry résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Tout comme lui elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il s'enfui en transplanant. Elle imaginait que c'était impossible, mais les protections autour de la maison devaient empêcher d'arriver par transplanage, et non d'en sortir. Ils auraient dû être plus prudent, envisager cette possibilité. Après tout ils savaient depuis l'accident à Privet Drive l'été dernier que ce sorcier n'était qu'un lâche qui se mettait à l'abri au moindre danger. C'était idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé. Si Harry n'avait pas compris au dernier moment ce que Mondingus avait en tête et ne s'était pas accroché à lui, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de savoir où il s'était enfui.

Harry était avec lui.

Cette pensée était à la fois rassurante et … inquiétante. Harry même seul pouvait avoir le dessus sur lui, elle en était certaine. Mais s'il l'avait mené dans un lieu dangereux ? S'ils tombaient aux mains de mangemorts ?

Il fallait absolument qu'elle le retrouve.

Elle chercha un instant une solution, puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Si Harry avait hérité légalement de la maison de Sirius, alors il était le maître de Kreattur. Or, elle savait depuis ses recherches en quatrième année que les elfes étaient liés par contrat magique à leurs maîtres, peut-être avait-il un moyen de savoir où se trouvait Harry. Il travaillait aux cuisines de Poudlard mais son devoir était aussi de s'occuper de la maison au Square Grimmaurd, avec un peu de chance il y était en ce moment.

Cela faisait pas mal de variables, mais de toute manière elle n'avait aucune autre idée pour le moment.

Hermione tourna sur elle-même, concentrée sur sa destination. L'impression de compression habituelle la prit et trop lentement à son goût cessa enfin. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et ouvrit la porte pour entrer avant qu'on ne la voit. A peine à l'intérieur, elle entendit des cris, et des bruits de verre brisé. Après avoir sorti sa baguette elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

Harry et Mondingus étaient dans le salon, les sorts formulés ou non fusaient sans arrêt. Des chaises étaient renversées, les vitrines de plusieurs meubles brisées et leur contenu éparpillé tout autour, la porte brisée en deux, et les murs roussis ou troués par endroits.

Hermione alla se mettre derrière la moitié basse de la porte pour éviter de se prendre un sort perdu tandis que les deux sorciers se battaient sans relâche. Profitant qu'aucun des deux ne l'ai vu arriver, Hermione lança un incarcerem à Mondingus qui lui tournait le dos, trop occupé à essayer d'échapper à un bloque-jambe. Immédiatement des cordes jaillirent et le ligotèrent. Quand les cordes s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes il tenta de garder son équilibre, mais il fini par tomber en arrière. Il se cogna au passage contre un meuble, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur et de surprise.

Hermione ne brisa le sortilège que lorsqu'il fut complètement immobilisé, incapable ne serait-ce que de se redresser un peu ou se retourner.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce Harry lui dit qu'il allait très bien, mis à part quelques entailles à la joue faites par l'explosion d'une vitrine et qui avaient inquiété son amie.

Ils vinrent alors se mettre à coté de Mondingus, toujours incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, et pointèrent leur baguette vers son visage.

« Je vous préviens, gronda Harry, si vous tentez de mentir ou de vous échapper d'une quelconque manière, j'utilise sur vous des maléfices explosifs.

- Tu n'oserais pas, t'es qu'un gamin.

- Vous croyez ? On tente ? » Railla ledit gamin.

Au vu de l'expression d'Harry Mondingus sembla brusquement changer d'avis et se tu.

« Bien. Alors je veux juste savoir une chose. Où Est Le Médaillon ? »

Les yeux affolés de Mondingus allaient d'Harry à Hermione à Harry sans arrêt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent enfin sur le Survivant.

« Dans ma poche. »

Harry fit un signe de tête à Hermione qui comprit aussitôt le message. Elle se pencha et écarta les cordes pour avoir accès à la poche. Elle tremblait, et dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour l'ouvrir, mais à l'intérieur elle sentit sous ses doigts une chaine. Hermione la tira et prit le médaillon dans sa main. La différence avec le faux se fit sentir immédiatement, sans vraiment qu'Hermione sache comment. Le poids peut-être, car celui-ci semblait lourd à tenir, plus que l'autre. Et il en émanait clairement une aura de puissance, de magie sombre. Le métal semblait pulser contre sa peau, comme s'il était vivant. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était bien celui-là, l'horcruxe.

Elle se redressa et acquiesça silencieusement à l'intention d'Harry qui la regardait faire avec appréhension. Aussitôt qu'il eu la confirmation que c'était bien ce qu'il cherchait, il reporta son attention sur Mondingus qui regardait le médaillon avec envie.

« Dites, vous allez me dédommager hein ? Ce médaillon, là, j'aurai pu en tirer une petite fortune vous savez ! Alors vous le donner pour rien…

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais payer pour quelque chose qui est à moi ? Et de toute façon, cela ne servirait à rien car vous ne vous souviendriez pas d'où vient l'argent. »

Hermione regarda Harry avec stupeur, craignant de comprendre, tandis que Mondingus n'avait visiblement pas saisi le sous-entendu.

N'attendant aucune contestation il recula de deux pas et laissa Hermione prendre sa place, s'approchant ainsi davantage de Mondingus.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Ce serait trop dangereux s'il allait raconter ça à tout le monde. Et je suis sûr qu'il le fera, il se ventera d'avoir eu entre les mains un tel objet. Désolée Hermione… c'est toi la meilleure avec ça »

La sorcière ferma un instant les yeux, elle détestait ce qu'elle allait faire, et ce que ça évoquait en elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle pointa sa baguette vers Mondingus qui commença à paniquer, essayant de se redresser malgré les liens, d'échapper au sort qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Avant qu'elle ne le lance, Harry assomma Mondingus.

« Oubliette. » Murmura Hermione en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle devait effacer.

Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione baissa sa baguette et se tourna vers sont ami.

« C'est fait… il ne se souviendra pas d'avoir eu un jour le médaillon entre ses mains. »

Acquiesçant, Harry se saisit de l'objet en question en le tenant par la chaîne, puis le passa autour de son cou et le glissa sous ses vêtements. Comme Hermione il eu l'impression que l'objet respirait, et il était étonnamment chaud alors qu'il s'était attendu à un contact glacial contre sa peau.

« Harry tu ne vas pas porter ça ?

- Il faut le garder en sécurité Hermione, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

- … C'est vrai… admit-elle à contre cœur. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de retour au château. Et que faisons-nous de lui ?

- Rien, je l'aurai bien fait emmener au ministère pour qu'il soit jugé pour ses vols mais ils vont en profiter pour obtenir des informations sur l'Ordre. … laissons-le là. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes, on efface les traces de notre visite et on s'en va.

- D'accord. »

Les deux sorciers s'occupèrent de remettre les meubles à leur place, de réparer les vitres et objets brisés, puis remirent la porte en état. Après un dernier regard vers Mondingus, ils sortirent. Aussitôt sur le perron ils ne tardèrent pas et transplanèrent de nouveau à Godric's Hollow, devant la maison.

Harry resta à l'extérieur et regarda lentement tout autour de lui. Il fit quelques pas parmi les herbes, incertain.

« Harry ? »

Le sorcier se tourna vers son amie.

« C'est comme si… je le ressentais. L'horcruxe. Déjà tout à l'heure avec Mondingus j'avais cette impression, mais je n'avais pas compris ce que c'était. Et là, encore... Donc Killian avait raison, l'horcruxe est ici. »

Après avoir fait quelques pas dans les herbes, il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

« Rentrons, je pense qu'il a été caché à l'intérieur. »

La jeune sorcière lui emboîta le pas et ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la maison. Ils cherchèrent ensemble au rez-de-chaussée sans rien trouver.

« A l'étage. Dit Harry après avoir jeté un œil dans la cuisine.

- Harry, tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas là ? Nous n'avons ouvert aucun meuble, rien touché.

- Je le sentirais Hermione. Je te l'ai dit, je le ressens, je … je l'_entends_.

- D'accord, d'accord. Alors montons. »

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau à l'étage.

Sans hésitation Harry se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre où ils avaient trouvé Mondingus. La chambre de ses parents. Le lit avait été nettoyé ainsi que le sol autour et une bonne partie de la poussière qui recouvrait les meubles.

Hermione ouvrit les tiroirs des commodes. A l'intérieur se trouvaient principalement des vêtements usés par le temps. Dans le dernier elle trouva cependant une boîte allongée, d'une soixantaine de centimètres de coté pour une quinzaine de hauteur et de profondeur. Alors qu'elle tentait de faire taire sa conscience qui lui hurlait que ce qu'il y avait dedans ne la regardait absolument pas, Harry vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

« Il est là. Je le sens, il est là-dedans. »

Hermione lui tendit la boîte.

« C'est à toi de l'ouvrir. »

Le jeune sorcier acquiesça et prit la boîte qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Précautionneusement il souleva le couvercle. A l'intérieur, sur le coté, une robe de Poudlard était pliée de façon à mettre le blason sur le dessus. Il passa ses doigts sur le symbole au lion en esquissant un sourire. A coté il y avait un paquet d'enveloppes attachées ensemble. Harry coupa la ficelle et retourna les lettres. La première était la lettre envoyée par Poudlard pour signifier aux jeunes sorciers que leur première rentrée approchait, avec la liste des fournitures. Les lettres d'après montraient en expéditeurs M. et Mme. Evans. Harry ne les ouvrit pas, malgré la grande curiosité qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas le temps, il n'était pas là pour ça. Mais un jour après la guerre Harry se promit qu'il reviendrait et les lirait, il reviendrait et prendrait du temps pour explorer le passé de sa famille, connaître un peu plus sa mère.

Hermione entendit son ami faire un bruit ressemblant à un grondement en dévoilant l'expéditeur de la missive suivante. Mme Prince. Il allait la retirer du paquet lorsqu'Hermione l'en empêcha en attrapant son bras.

« Harry, ce n'est pas Rogue, elle n'est pas responsable des actes de son fils, quels qu'ils soient. Et tu ignores ce que dit cette lettre : si ta mère l'a gardée avec les autres c'est qu'elle avait une certaine valeur à ses yeux.

- D'accord, D'accord ! Tu as sûrement raison… »

Il remit l'enveloppe avec les autres et continua de regarder les suivantes. Etonnamment, l'expéditeur était Lily Evans, puis Lily Potter. Et elles avaient toutes le même destinataire, Pétunia Dursley. Des lettres jamais envoyées, ou plus probablement retournées à Lily sans avoir été ouvertes.

Se promettant une fois de plus de les lire une fois que tout serait terminé, Harry accrocha de nouveau les lettres ensemble et les reposa. Le dernier objet était une sorte d'écrin noir d'une quinzaine de centimètres de coté pour autant de profondeur. Lorsqu'Harry l'ouvrit ce fut pour dévoiler à leur regard un collier.

« Il est … il est magnifique… »

Hermione confirma à voix basse ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire dans un souffle.

Le collier en lui-même était simplement constitué de petits maillons argentés. Un pendentif y était accroché, fin et très détaillé malgré sa petite taille, peut-être quatre centimètres tout au plus pour la moitié de largeur. Il représentait deux ailes angéliques partant sur les cotés, puis repliées vers le bas jusqu'à ce que les deux plumes extérieures se rejoignent quasiment pour soutenir un rubis ressemblant à une goutte renversée. Le point de naissance des ailes était quant à lui une très petite pierre émeraude. Les deux ailes, dont seuls les contours et le détail des ailes étaient représentés par un fil d'argent, laissant vide le reste, évoquaient presque la forme d'un cœur.

« Sans doute un des premiers cadeaux de mon père… je pourrais peut-être l'offrir à Ginny quand tout ça sera terminé.

- Oui… oui, probablement. Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse d'avoir quelque chose qui appartenait à ta mère. »

Hermione observa alors la boîte, songeuse.

« Harry, tu ne vois pas quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Heu … non, pourquoi ?

- Regarde la profondeur à l'intérieur de l'écrin, il doit y avoir à peine cinq centimètres. Et pourtant à l'extérieur on voit qu'il est bien plus profond que ça.

- Tu as raison … Un double fond… ! »

Harry mis sa main dans l'écrin et tâtonna en suivant les bords, puis il souleva la plaque où reposait le collier en faisant attention à ne pas le faire tomber. Dans le double fond il y avait une petite coupe, tout juste à la taille de son contenant et à l'effigie de Poufsouffle.

« Le second horcruxe… »

Hermione pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne se demande pas pourquoi Voldemort l'aurait placé justement là, mais heureusement Harry était apparemment trop soulagé de l'avoir trouvé pour se poser une telle question.

Après avoir récupéré la coupe Harry la glissa dans le sac qu'il avait emmené.

« Hermione, avant qu'on rentre à Poudlard j'aimerai passer par le cimetière… »

Avant de répondre, la sorcière fit apparaître l'heure.

« On peut, mais rapidement alors. Ca fait déjà presque une heure et demi qu'on est parti du château.

- Ce sera rapide, je veux juste aller voir leur tombe. »

Comprenant tout à fait ce besoin, Hermione n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent remis l'écrin dans la boîte et celle-ci dans le tiroir, les deux sorciers ressortirent de la maison. La nuit était doucement en train de tomber, et l'obscurité qui s'installait le faisait d'autant plus facilement que d'épais nuages noirs couvraient le ciel et il faisait bien plus froid qu'à leur arrivée. Un orage se préparait. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ils prirent le temps de remonter leur écharpe jusqu'au nez ainsi que la capuche de leur veste. Ensuite, ils sortirent du jardin et il ne leur fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver l'Eglise et donc le cimetière qui se trouvait juste derrière. Pour y aller ils durent traverser la petite place devant l'église, et lorsqu'ils approchèrent du monument aux morts qui en était le centre, celui-ci se transforma, faisant finalement apparaître devant leurs yeux une statue.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors et contemplèrent le nouveau monument : un homme portant des lunettes, au visage familier et aux cheveux en bataille tenait contre lui une belle femme aux cheveux longs et aux traits bienveillants, tandis que celle-ci portait un enfant dans ses bras. Harry resta immobile, les regardant chacun avec un mélange de fierté, de tristesse et de surprise. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait une statue, et les voir, mais aussi et surtout se voir lui-même immortalisé dans la pierre lui procurait un sentiment étrange.

Il regarda la statue quelques secondes, puis se détourna avec un soupir, Hermione avait raison il ne fallait pas trop traîner. Un jour, quand tout serait fini, il aurait le temps pour ça.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le cimetière, vaste alignement de pierres tombales plus ou moins identiques, certaines fleuries, d'autres laissées à l'abandon et aux injures du temps. Et parmi elles peut-être celle de ses parents.

Harry sentit une sorte d'angoisse sourde monter. C'était sans doute dû à l'ambiance du lieu, mais c'était aussi autre chose, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nommer ou expliquer. Hermione ressentit aussi un sentiment étrange et devina que son ami y était confronté également en voyant son visage devenir légèrement soucieux. Espérant que cela lui ferait du bien de sentir sa présence près de lui, elle lui prit la main avec un sourire encourageant. Il le lui rendit, et ils continuèrent à avancer entre les rangées, cherchant parmi les noms gravés celui des Potter.

A leur grande surprise ils rencontrèrent un certain nombre de noms de familles qui ne leur était pas inconnus, tels Abbot, Entwhistle ou Turpin. Des parents, des cousins, des ancêtres d'élèves qu'ils côtoyaient tous les jours à Poudlard. Harry n'avait jamais imaginé que tant d'élèves avaient leurs racines à Godric's Hollow, comme lui.

« Harry… regarde, là. »

Le sorcier suivit du regard l'endroit que pointait son ami, pour arriver sur une tombe. Il s'approcha et vit le nom de celui qui était enterré là : Ignotus Peverell. Et en dessous, ce qui avait attiré le regard d'Hermione : le symbole du livre, le symbole des reliques de la mort. Luna en avait parlé lorsqu'ils l'avaient interrogé, il se souvenait à présent. Elle leur avait dit que beaucoup de sorciers pensaient que les frères Peverell étaient les trois frères du conte à cause de cette marque sur la tombe.

« Hermione… gronda Harry, voyant le regard de son ami refléter un intérêt soudain. On savait déjà pour cette tombe, et on est là pour mes parents. On doit se dépêcher, tu te souviens ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Répliqua Hermione en fixant la marque. Luna nous l'avait dit, c'est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas …

- Qu'elle pouvait avoir raison ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, gênée. Oui, c'était vrai, elle n'avait pas cru un mot de ce qu'avait raconté Luna, mais elle passait son temps à déclamer des légendes en les croyant réelles !

« On en a déjà parlé, les reliques existent. Ma cape en est la preuve. Mais … Hermione, _ce n'est pas le moment_ ! »

La sorcière cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis parvint à détacher son regard de la marque. Lorsqu'ils partirent, elle jeta un dernier regard à la tombe, ne pouvant s'empêcher de douter.

Ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, et enfin, s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe de marbre blanc, qui rendait bien visible les écritures malgré l'obscurité. Hermione resta où elle était tandis qu'Harry s'avança lentement, lisant à voix basse le nom de ses parents et l'épitaphe qui s'étalait en dessous.

Une fois à coté, il s'agenouilla et commença à parler à voix basse. Hermione se recula un peu et fixa son attention sur autre chose, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'il disait. C'était un moment personnel, elle n'avait pas à écouter. Elle se sentait même vraiment de trop, comme si elle n'aurait pas dû être là du tout. Alors à la place elle réfléchit à la signification de la présence de la tombe d'Ignotus Peverell dans ce cimetière. Cela remettait en cause tout ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé : les contes n'étaient que cela, des contes … rien de plus. Comment croire que de tels objets existaient réellement. Que les trois frères aient existé ! Etait-ce cela que Dumbledore avait essayé de leur faire comprendre en leur donnant ce livre ? Mais ils devaient déjà rechercher les horcruxes ! Devaient-il aussi chercher les reliques, les obtenir ? Devenir le « maître de la mort » ? C'était absurde, tellement absurde… une légende…

Soupirant devant cette nouvelle énigme qui défiait son esprit pragmatique, Hermione s'efforça de redescendre sur terre. Harry se relevait difficilement, tant par l'engourdissement de ses jambes que par le poids de la tristesse qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il gratifia Hermione d'un regard compatissant pour lui avoir laissé ce moment en tête à tête avec ses parents.

« Harry… dit-elle à voix basse en s'approchant de lui. Tu vas bien ? »

Il ne fit aucun mouvement lorsqu'elle lui prit la main, gardant son regard simplement fixé sur la pierre.

« Je ne sais pas. Oui … et non. Je suis heureux d'être ici, d'être enfin retourné dans cette ville, et d'avoir pu venir sur leur tombe. Souffla le sorcier. Mais c'est … difficile. J'ai toujours eu dans l'idée qu'ils étaient morts tu sais, je savais que je ne les reverrais jamais. Mais cette tombe, ces inscriptions sur la pierre, ça donne pour la première fois un aspect … concret. Ils sont là-dessous, tués par Voldemort, je ne les verrais jamais. C'est réel. Définitif. »

Elle serra la main dans la sienne. Les mots étaient inutiles.

« Hermione… partons. »

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était à mi-chemin entre l'ordre et la supplique. Cela se voyait sur son visage qu'il ne supportait plus de rester ici.

« Bien sûr. »

Avant de partir toutefois, Hermione agita sa baguette et une couronne de fleur en sorti pour aller se poser sur le marbre blanc. Après un dernier regard ils reculèrent pour revenir dans l'allée.

« Prends mon bras, on retourne chez Miss Figg.

- Attend ! Harry, attend !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Hermione pointa vers un autre coin du cimetière.

« Là-bas, regarde, une autre tombe de marbre blanc, qui ressemble … beaucoup à celle de tes parents !

- Il n'y a pas dix mille sortes de tombes différentes… Répliqua Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Viens, rentrons.

- On peut aller voir ? Juste cinq minutes, s'il te plaît. J'ai un pressentiment. »

Harry capitula, après tout c'était lui qui avait demandé à venir ici d'abord. Resserrant leur capuche et remontant leur écharpe pour éviter au maximum le froid, ils parcoururent à nouveau les allées pour arriver près de la tombe qui avait intriguée Hermione. Elle lu les noms à haute voix, ayant peine à croire ce qu'elle lisait.

« Kendra Dumbledore … et Ariana Dumbledore. D'après le livre de Skeeter, ce sont sa mère et sa sœur. »

Harry s'approcha, fixant les inscriptions.

« Il ne me l'a jamais dit… Il ne m'a jamais dit que sa famille était enterrée près de la mienne. Il ne m'a rien dit. »

_Comme tant d'autres choses._ Compléta Hermione, ressentant elle aussi de l'amertume, même si c'était négligeable par rapport à celle qui étreignait clairement Harry au même instant.

Hermione fit le plus calmement possible un pas en avant et se colla contre son ami.

« Harry… Murmura Hermione. J'ai entendu des bruits derrière nous. Je crois qu'on nous observe.

- Bathilda ? Dit avec espoir Harry, qui se souvenait qu'elle aussi habitait le village.

- Je ne pense pas. J'ai vraiment entendu plusieurs bruits, comme s'il y avait plusieurs personnes. »

Ils passèrent deux secondes sans rien ajouter, faisant semblant d'agir normalement, de se recueillir sur la tombe des Dumbledore, et Harry entendit lui aussi quelques bruissements en faisant très attention.

« Sors ta baguette. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Hermione obéit en faisant attention à être discrète, mais prête à lancer un sort au cas ou. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter de transplaner : ils ignoraient à qui ils avaient affaire et combien ils étaient, transplaner mobilisait beaucoup trop de concentration et ils risquaient de se faire toucher par un sortilège pendant qu'ils faisaient le tour sur eux-mêmes.

« Tu crois qu'ils savent que c'est nous ? Demanda Harry.

- Ils s'attendent à voir deux personnes avec toi, pas une seule, et avec nos capuches et nos écharpes impossible de nous reconnaître. Si ce sont des rafleurs ils doivent nous prendre pour des fuyards. Je t'en supplie Harry, si on doit se battre, ne lance aucun sort de désarmement. Voldemort t'a déjà reconnu comme ça cet été.

- Je sais bien. »

Ils se regardèrent discrètement, puis Harry ferma les yeux une petite seconde.

« Maintenant ! » Dit-il brusquement.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent en brandissant leurs baguettes. En face d'eux, à une vingtaine de mètres, quatre sorciers. Harry et Hermione n'en reconnaissaient aucun, c'étaient plus probablement des sympathisant que de vrais mangemorts.

« Attrapez-les ! » Cria l'un d'entre eux.

La pluie de maléfice ne se fit pas attendre. Hermione jeta un maléfice d'entrave en espérant que ce les ralentirait un peu tandis qu'Harry créait un bouclier. Sans se concerter ils firent le tour de la tombe des Dumbledore en courant, se rejoignirent de l'autre coté et tentèrent de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et les rafleurs – afin de pouvoir se battre dans de meilleures conditions. Tout en courant, ils évitaient tant bien que mal les sorts qui fusaient et en lançaient à leur tour, principalement des sorts de paralysie, de blessures légères.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux limites du cimetière, qui était aussi celles du village. Ils traversèrent des buissons, puis se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un bois très dense. Les branches basses leur fouettaient le visage, les avant-bras, les mains. A plusieurs reprises l'un d'eux trébuchait, et l'autre l'aidait à se relever. Leurs poursuivants n'étaient pas loin, malgré leurs efforts ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre de distance entre eux. Et courir en ne cessant de se retourner pour éviter les sorts n'était pas évident. Parfois un maléfice les frôlait, ne faisant aucun dégât mais coupant le vêtement qu'ils rasaient.

Enfin, il sembla qu'ils réussissaient à gagner un peu d'écart. La densité extraordinaire de la forêt et des buissons devait y être pour quelque chose : la plupart de leurs poursuivants étaient assez massifs et parvenaient moins bien à se frayer un chemin. Mais alors qu'ils allaient ralentir pour se battre réellement, ils entendirent des sorciers arriver en renfort.

Harry avait ralenti et semblait prêt à se battre. Hermione pour sa part savaient qu'ils qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à avoir le dessus. Ils étaient essoufflés, effrayés, chaque parcelle de peau dénudée semblait arborer une griffure plus ou moins profonde et douloureuse, sans compter que l'environnement entravait largement leurs mouvements. Et ils n'étaient que deux, contre combien, cinq, six ?

Hermione se retourna rapidement, transforma le sol entre eux et les rafleurs en une glace bien lisse, puis tira Harry derrière un amas de buissons haut à proximité. Elle tourna alors sur elle-même, tenant fermement le bras d'Harry pour empêcher qu'il ne soit tenté de rester pour se battre. Ils entendaient encore les cris des sympathisants de Voldemort dérapant sur le sol glissant ainsi qu'un hurlement « Incendio ! » alors qu'ils disparaissaient.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur lieu de destination, Hermione étouffa un gémissement de douleur et fit sortir un jet d'eau de sa baguette pour éteindre le feu qui dévorait entièrement sa manche gauche. Même une fois qu'il fut éteint, elle senti parfaitement une douleur extrêmement vive sur la totalité de son brasr. Elle déchira le peu de tissu qu'il restait, se fit un bandage rudimentaire en espérant diminuer la douleur et reconstitua sa manche à l'aide d'un sort.

Un râle de douleur lui fit tourner la tête. Elle fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur, les larmes coulant cette fois-ci sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, se perdant dans des hoquets de terreur alors qu'elle regardait Harry pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Il était allongé par terre, replié sur lui-même et enserrait sa cuisse en se retenant de crier. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça : il s'était désartibulé, malgré le tissu qui couvrait encore en parti sa jambe c'était évident qu'il lui manquait un morceau de chair assez conséquent à l'arrière de la cuisse. Son genou et la partie haute du mollet était en sang, rendant son pantalon particulièrement épais et luisant, et il continuait d'en couler encore en quantité effrayante.

Elle se leva et frappa à la porte de Miss Figg, qui lui ouvrit aussitôt. Hermione lui montra Harry, expliqua en trois mots ce qu'il leur était arrivé et la cracmol l'aida à amener Harry dans la maison.

« Vous pouvez le soigner ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix complètement affolée.

- J'ai quelques potions, mais rien pour un tel cas d'urgence… Tenez mon garçon, buvez déjà ceci, c'est pour diminuer la douleur, et ça, pour renouveler un peu le sang que vous perdez. Dit-elle en ramenant deux flacons qu'elle ouvrit et mis l'un après l'autre entre les lèvres d'Harry. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, vous devez retourner à Poudlard maintenant. Prenez la cheminette ensemble, il pourrait bien se perdre sinon. … Vite, vite ! »

Sans attendre davantage Hermione passa le bras d'Harry autour de ses épaules et passa la sienne dans le dos du Survivant, essayant de le soutenir de son mieux. Miss Figg l'aida à se placer correctement dans la cheminée, puis lui tendit la poudre. Hermione en saisit la plus grosse poignée possible et parvint malgré ses sanglots à dire clairement : _Poudlard, bureau d'Amycus Carrow_ !

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez apprécié.<em>

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)_


	38. Chapitre 38 : Retour à Poudlard

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoici pour la suite. Petite pause avec un chapitre plus tranquille, car le prochain sera ... difficile. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 <em>: Oui quelle horreur xD mais je voyais bien Mondingus n'en avoir rien à faire. Sinon au cimetière ce n'étaient pas tout à fait des mangemorts, juste des rafleurssympathisants (les premiers ont la marque, pas les seconds). Mais ils n'étaient pas là par hasard..._

tigrou_ : la voilà, la voilà ! _

beliectioner_ : Merci beaucoup :) au début je voulais faire le tout en un seul chapitre, en alternant une partie à GH, une à Poudlard, une autre à GH, une autre à Poudlard, etc. Mais finalement j'ai pensé que c'était plus intéressant de faire de cette manière, j'aime bien quand on connait la finalité d'abord et qu'on sait après comment c'est arrivé. Pour Pomfresh tu n'es pas loin de la réponse..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°38<strong> : Retour à Poudlard

A peine eut-elle touchée le sol qu'Hermione s'écroula, entraînée par le poids de Harry. Un râle de douleur s'éleva immédiatement. Elle se redressa le plus rapidement possible et se mit à genou à coté de son ami sur lequel elle venait de tomber.

« P…pardon Harry, je… excuse-moi… » Bredouilla la sorcière.

Son visage était d'un blanc vraiment inquiétant, il respirait par à-coups et lutait visiblement pour rester conscient. Elle tourna son regard vers sa jambe et se força à prendre de grandes inspiration, il ne fallait pas qu'elle panique.

« Tergeo. Tergeo. » Répéta à de nombreuses reprise Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur la blessure.

Peu à peu le sang qui recouvrait sa jambe et qui imbibait ses vêtements disparu. Cela ne servait qu'à laisser la place au sang frais qui coulait continuellement, mais elle gagnait un peu de temps. Le plus important était qu'ils ne laissent aucune trace de leur passage dans ce bureau.

« Tiens-b…bon Harry » L'encouragea-t-elle en le voyant commencer à lâcher prise.

Elle l'aida à se redresser, prit son bras et passa le sien dans son dos afin qu'il se lève. Sa jambe blessée était repliée en arrière, et il ne lui restait pas assez de force pour s'appuyer sur la valide.

Hermione fit disparaître le sang qui avait coulé sur le sol et sorti la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche pour la déployer sur eux.

« Tiens-bon. » Répéta-t-elle.

Elle arriva tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte et sorti silencieusement du bureau, trainant plus que soutenant son ami. Après avoir fait quelques pas elle vit avec un soulagement immense Ron se diriger vers eux. Il devait avoir vu la porte s'ouvrir et ainsi deviner leur présence malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait les voir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quelques pas de Ron, Hermione constata qu'il avait l'air de plus en plus effrayé.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Demanda-t-il dans le vide. Bon sang enlève la cape on est seuls ici !

- Non… souffla Harry. Non, répéta-t-il plus fort, voyant que le roux ne l'avait pas entendu. Trop risqué. Pas tout de suite. Parvint-il à prononcer. »

Cependant Hermione ne l'écouta pas et retira la cape, les dévoilant au regard de Ron. Celui-ci regarda aussitôt Harry et poussa une exclamation surprise. Après avoir réalisé il se précipita pour le soutenir de l'autre coté, soulageant un peu Hermione d'un poids mort qui l'épuisait déjà. Hermione roula en boule la cape à l'aide de sa main libre et la glissa à nouveau dans la poche de sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie.

- Des rafleurs. Expliqua Hermione en réussissant à maîtriser sa voix. On a transplané, Harry s'est désartibulé… Et… et vous ? Pourquoi tu es seul ?

- Ca s'est un peu mal passé ici aussi. Je sais pas si c'était ça le but de son plan, à Killian, mais un élève a été blessé par un leurre explosif, et ça a dégénéré en bataille générale. Il y a pas mal de blessés. »

Hermione vit le regard que Ron avait coulé en douce à Harry en disant ces derniers mots. Ils savaient tous deux que le survivant se tiendrait pour responsable de ces blessés.

Mais celui-ci ne les avait pas entendu. Il n'était visiblement plus en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Ron et Hermione firent de leur mieux pour arriver le plus rapidement à l'infirmerie. Ils frappèrent, espérant que l'infirmière viendrait voir qui était là : ils espéraient ne pas avoir à passer devant tous les autres et faire savoir qu'Harry était si mal en point.

Heureusement ce fut le cas, et Mme Pomfresh – bien qu'après quelques questions auxquelles ils ne répondirent qu'à demi-mot – les fit rentrer par son bureau, monter un étage pour arriver dans une petite salle avec deux lits, vides.

Elle aida Hermione à y déposer le blessé.

« Maintenant dites-moi ce qui s'est passé. Dit l'infirmière d'un ton sans réplique tandis qu'elle regardait rapidement les blessures au visage. Monsieur Weasley m'a déjà dit que vous étiez sorti du château, alors dites-moi la vérité, sinon les soins risqueraient d'être inappropriés. »

Hermione eu un regard étonné vers Ron mais ne dit rien à ce sujet, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.

« C'était une bande de rafleurs, on a dû fuir par la forêt. Je ne sais pas si Harry à reçu des sorts, il continuait à courir avec moi en tout cas. Mais il voulait rester pour se battre, je l'ai forcé à transplaner…

- Désartibulé ? »

Mme Pomfresh avait découpé d'un sort le pantalon dans sa longueur et manipulait la jambe d'Harry pour constater les dégâts.

« Oui » Confirma Hermione dans un souffle.

Puis se souvenant de quelque chose qu'elle avait beaucoup entendu dans son enfance avec ses parents, comme quoi il fallait toujours préciser si on était déjà sous traitement, elle ajouta :

« Il a déjà eu des soins, une cracmol qu'il connait bien lui a donné deux potions, je ne sais pas exactement lesquelles mais elle a dit que c'était pour calmer la douleur et pour que le sang se renouvelle plus vite. »

Ceci dit, l'infirmière la remercia et les congédia tous deux, afin de s'occuper convenablement de son patient. Toutefois juste avant de redescendre à l'étage du dessous, Mme Pomfresh se tourna vers eux.

« Miss Granger, allez m'attendre dans mon bureau, je fais les soins urgents pour monsieur Potter et je m'occuperai ensuite de vous. »

Tandis qu'ils redescendaient les escaliers, Ron demanda à Hermione un peu plus de détail. Elle expliqua alors rapidement qu'ils avaient d'abord vu la maison des Potter, qu'ils y avaient retrouvé Mondingus comme prévu, puis que celui-ci c'était enfui. Elle raconta qu'elle avait transplané à Godric's Hollow pour voir Kreattur mais que finalement elle y avait retrouvé Harry en train de se battre avec le voleur. Elle continua avec l'interrogatoire, l'horcruxe retrouvé puis le retour à Godric's Hollow suivi de la découverte du second horcruxe.

« Il ressemble à quoi ? La coupa alors Ron.

- Une coupe à l'effigie de Poufsouffe. Harry l'avait mentionné quand Dumbledore lui montrait les souvenirs avec Jedusor.

- Ouais, je m'en souviens. Donc bien un objet d'un fondateur comme on le pensait. Commenta le roux en s'appuyant contre le bureau de l'infirmière.

- Tout à fait. Ensuite on est allé au cimetière, on a trouvé la tombe des Peverell dont nous avait parlé Luna, Harry a vu la tombe de ses parents puis on a vu celle de la mère et de la sœur de Dumbledore. C'est là que les rafleurs nous ont attaqués.

- C'est eux qui t'on fait toutes ces marques au visage ?

- Oh, non, les griffures ce sont les branches des arbres qui en sont à l'origine. Le seul sort que je n'ai pas pu éviter m'a brûlé le bras. »

Tout en parlant elle leva sa manche en faisant attention et montra le bandage sommaire qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son bras. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à le bouger et un mouvement un peu trop brusque lui arracha une grimace.

« Mais ce n'est rien à coté de ce qu'à Harry. » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle remit sa manche en place et détourna le regard. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle _devait_ le faire partir, qu'ils n'auraient jamais réussis à s'en sortir en restant combattre. Malgré tout une pointe aigüe de culpabilité subsistait. Les faits étaient là, il s'était désartibulé à cause d'elle, c'était de sa faute, elle n'avait pas réussi à transplaner correctement, elle avait _échoué._

Comment pouvait-elle prétendre aider Harry si elle n'était même pas capable d'effectuer un acte magique aussi basique correctement ?!

« Il va s'en remettre. Déclara Ron, confiant. Il a déjà surmonté pire que ça : du venin de basilic, une chute de plus de cent mètres, perdre des os.

- Je sais bien…

- Allez ne t'inquiète pas. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle ne voulait pas confier ses états d'âme à Ron, persuadée qu'il le prendrait à la légère.

« Va dans la salle commune Ron, ne m'attends pas il est vraiment tard. Tu ne devrais pas être dans les couloirs, si on t'attrape tu seras puni.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils s'en prendraient à moi de toute façon. Répliqua Ron en haussant les épaules. Une retenue de plus ou de moins, je m'en fiche.

- Pas moi. On est déjà tous assez blessés comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine de chercher les ennuis. Retourne dans ton dortoir. »

Devant le ton sans réplique de son ami Ron fini par sortir du bureau. Une fois seule, Hermione soupira de frustration et d'agacement. Avec lui, rien n'était simple. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses deux meilleurs amis soient aussi inconscients des dangers l'un que l'autre ?

Elle mit ces pensées de coté en entendant des pas dans l'escalier.

« Asseyez-vous, miss Granger. » Lui dit l'infirmière avant de refermer la porte du bureau.

Hermione obtempéra et l'infirmière vint se mettre à coté d'elle pour observer son visage.

« Avez-vous des blessures autres que ces griffures ?

- J'ai reçu un sort de feu au bras gauche juste avant de transplaner, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant d'être arrivée. »

Acquiesçant, Mme Pomfresh coupa sa manche et observa le bandage qu'Hermione s'était posé pour atténuer un minimum la douleur. Elle l'enleva d'un léger coup de baguette et observa l'état du bras. Hermione retenait des gémissements de douleur lorsque l'infirmière bougeait et tournait son bras, alors même qu'elle faisait le plus attention possible.

« Est-ce grave ? » Demanda Hermione, souhaitant plus que tout avoir une réponse directe.

Après quelques secondes d'examen minutieux aidé par quelques sorts de diagnostique l'infirmière lui répondit.

« Rassurez-vous, les brulures sont impressionnantes mais superficielles et elles n'ont pas été causées par de la magie noire, ce n'est rien d'irréparable avec les soins appropriés. Maintenant, ne bougez pas. »

Hermione laissa sont bras tendu et observa l'infirmière prendre un baume et commencer à l'étaler sur son bras. Elle s'attendait à une douleur particulièrement vive au toucher, mais étonnamment elle ne sentit presque rien mis à part le froid de la substance contre la peau brulée. Une fois que la totalité de son bras en fut recouvert, un bandage vint s'enrouler autour et le maintint contre son torse par une écharpe. Puis elle pu enfin s'occuper des coupures dont certaines saignaient un peu.

Alors qu'Hermione s'attendait à se voir congédier, l'infirmière verrouilla la porte d'entrée ainsi que celle qui donnait sur l'infirmerie, puis insonorisa la pièce. Ensuite, elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et Hermine eu le sentiment que la conversation n'allait pas vraiment lui plaire.

« Bien… A présent j'attends de vous la stricte vérité miss Granger. Cette conversation ne sortira pas d'ici tant que je ne le juge pas nécessaire. Dans le cas contraire la directrice en sera informée. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

- O-Oui. Répondit la jeune sorcière. »

Elle craignait la suite, car si Mme Pomfresh avait une sévère réputation de femme intraitable et directe, elle semblait à l'heure actuelle plus sérieuse que jamais, et même inquiète.

« Répondez-moi avec honnêteté, avez-vous une seule raison de douter de la loyauté de monsieur King ? »

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de maitriser sa surprise.

« Non madame, absolument aucune raison. Je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance. »

L'infirmière sembla la sonder quelques instant, comme si elle se demandait si Hermione n'avait pas été ensorcelée ou manipulée.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il semble être, et je sais aussi que vous êtes sa complice.

- Comment … ?

- Miss Granger, je suis infirmière dans cette école depuis près de quinze ans, je connais chaque élève, chaque professeur, et j'ai soigné Severus bien plus de fois que n'importe qui d'autre. Répliqua la sorcière sévèrement. Je reconnaîtrais ses cicatrices entre mille, même si vous cachez la plus évidente d'entre elles.

- Et vous n'avez rien dit ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Je ne peux rien révéler de ce que je découvre dans l'exercice de ma profession, à moins que des vies ne soient menacées, révéla l'infirmière. Cependant s'il est réellement à l'origine de l'accident de ce soir je peux tout dire à la directrice.

- S'il a provoqué un accident ce n'était pas volontaire, affirma Hermione. Il est de notre coté, je vous le promets. J'en ai eu la preuve, il n'a jamais voulu tuer le directeur, il n'est plus un mangemort depuis longtemps ! Il nous aide, Harry, Ron et moi.

- Et cette preuve, quelle est-elle ?

- Il m'a montré des souvenirs. Ce sont des souvenirs personnels, je ne peux pas les révéler, mais je vous promets qu'il est de notre coté depuis la fin de la première guerre. Il a fait ce qu'il a fait car il y était obligé, il ne le voulait pas.

- Vous savez que si vous vous trompez il y aura des victimes, peut-être vos amis, et que vous serez considérée comme complice ?

- Je le sais oui, mais j'ai une totale confiance en lui. S'il vous plaît, faites-lui confiance aussi, ne le dénoncez pas ! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix paniquée. On a … on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour que personne ne soit au courant, si les mangemorts apprennent qu'il est en vie ils le tueront ! »

Mme Pomfresh retira sa coiffe et resta un petit moment avec le visage entre les mains. Lorsqu'elle les retira, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder plus précisément, angoissée par la réponse qui tardait un peu. Elle n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'ici les larges cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux voilés par la fatigue et la lassitude. L'infirmière perdit son attitude si stricte qui la caractérisait ordinairement.

« J'aimerais y croire, miss. Fini-t-elle par dire. Ces dernières années, j'étais une des seules à avoir totalement confiance en Severus, avec Minerva. Et Albus, bien sûr. Je ne compte plus le nombre de retour de mission, de réunion où ses blessures étaient bien trop importantes pour qu'il s'en charge lui-même. Au début irrémédiablement silencieux lorsque je m'occupais de lui contre son gré, il a fini par céder et petit à petit, se confier. J'avais confiance en lui, et c'était réciproque. Je voyais ce qu'il subissait à longueur de temps, il me racontait ce qu'il était obligé de faire, les horreurs qu'il voyait. J'étais sans doute la seule à en savoir autant en dehors d'Albus. J'appréciais beaucoup Severus, et lorsqu'il a… lorsqu'Albus est tombé... J'aimerai sincèrement avoir confiance en lui et en vous miss Granger. »

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis repris la parole :

« Vous dites que si vous l'avez aidé à se cacher c'est dans le but de le protéger ?

- C'est ça. Confirma Hermione. Nous avons fait croire à sa mort, donc si les mangemorts savent qu'il est en vie ils sauront qu'il les a trahis et ils le tueront aussitôt. C'était le seul moyen. Et depuis qu'il est là nous avons fait beaucoup de progrès dans la mission que nous a confié le directeur. Il nous a vraiment aidés, nous n'aurions jamais réussi sans lui.

- Bien… je ne dirai rien à personne. Céda enfin Mme Pomfresh. J'espère pour nous tous que vous ne vous trompez pas.

- Merci madame. » Répondit Hermione le plus calmement possible.

Malgré cette attitude tranquille qu'elle laissait transparaître elle sentait encore son cœur battre à une vitesse affolante. La panique et le soulagement intense qu'elle ressentait mettait ses nerfs à rudes épreuve, lui donnant à la fois envie de rire et de pleurer. Evidemment, la fatigue et l'adrénaline dû à la soirée à Godric's Hollow n'arrangeaient rien.

« Vous pouvez partir. Faites attention à votre bras. »

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et sorti dès que les sortilèges de protection furent levés.

Elle ne traîna pas, se dépêchant de revenir dans la tour des Gryffondor le plus rapidement possible. Par bonheur elle parvint à éviter les professeurs qui faisaient leur ronde. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, celle-ci était vide. C'était une bonne chose, elle avait plus craint qu'espéré que Ron l'attende. Elle ne souhaitait pas devoir tout expliquer ce soir, elle était vraiment trop épuisée pour ça. Mais il ne l'aurait sans doute pas lâché avant de savoir tous les détails.

La nuit fut extrêmement difficile. Elle devait dormir sur le dos afin d'éviter tout contact entre son bras blessé et le lit. Toutefois elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de dormir dans cette position qu'elle jugeait des plus inconfortables. Dès qu'elle parvenait à fermer les yeux, les scènes de la soirée à Godric's Hollow revenaient s'imposer à elle et la réveillaient brusquement. Elle ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil.

Finalement lassée de dormir par à-coups de 5 minutes, Hermione décida de renoncer à cette nuit de sommeil dont elle aurait pourtant bien eu besoin. Elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible puis sorti du dortoir. Un bon livre devant la cheminée devrait lui changer les idées. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait.

Des pas dans l'escalier lui firent quitter l'ouvrage des yeux. Deux élèves de cinquième année qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, et furent visiblement surpris de la trouver là. A vrai dire il était encore très tôt, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ils la saluèrent mais eurent l'air gênés, et finalement ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir. A n'en pas douter elle les avait gêné dans l'application d'un quelconque mauvais coup.

Cependant cela signifiait que certains autres élèves n'allaient pas tarder à descendre à leur tour. Hermione referma vivement le livre de botanique et le rangea avant de franchir le portrait de la grosse dame. C'était lâche, mais elle ne voulait pas être confrontée aux incessantes questions de Ronald, et à ses craintes vis-à-vis de la tournure de la diversion. Et surtout elle ne souhaitait pas pour le moment reparler des blessures d'Harry, elle se sentait trop coupable pour être objective. Si elle ne l'avait pas incité à rester pour aller voir la tombe des Dumbledore…

La sorcière se disputa silencieusement, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Elle trouva refuge dans la salle sur demande, celle où elle travaillait sur le philtre Nessos. Une fois arrivée elle posa son sac et alla prendre par habitude les parchemins posés sur une des étagères et qui détaillaient chacun de ses derniers essais et ses conclusions. Elle posa celui qui décrivait la dernière potion en date à coté de celui qui décrivait les étapes qu'elle avait pu observer lorsque Rogue la fabriquait devant elle. Tout le début concordait. Chaque ingrédient, chaque couleur, chaque effet correspondait à ce dont elle se souvenait. Normalement elle n'était plus qu'à une ou deux étape de la potion définitive. Et une fois qu'elle y serait, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle devait ajouter pour stabiliser la potion avant d'introduire les deux poudres de dragons mélangées, et ainsi éviter que l'explosion n'ait à nouveau lieu. Une fois la potion stabilisée il ne lui resterait plus qu'à en fabriquer l'antidote. Elle touchait quasiment au but.

Elle s'assit, pris quatre nouveaux parchemins et tenta d'imaginer l'étape suivante. Quel ingrédient ajouter ? A quelle température ? Fallait-il tourner la mixture ? Dans quel sens, et combien de fois ? Elle essayait de se souvenirs des ingrédients que Rogue aurait manipulé et qu'elle n'aurait pas encore utilisé.

Au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions les parchemins noircissaient, se couvrant de ratures. Finalement, elle lu les quatre possibilités qu'elle avait décrite et en fut satisfaite. Pour vérifier, elle agrandit un des chaudrons et fabriqua la potion jusqu'à la dernière étape dont elle était certaine. Ensuite elle en versa un quart dans des chaudrons différents et mis en pratique ce qu'elle avait rédigé un peu plus tôt.

Hermione ne s'interrompit que lorsque l'heure du midi arriva. Elle ensorcela chaque mixture afin qu'elles restent stables durant son absence et sorti de la salle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle ce qu'elle redoutait ne manqua pas d'arriver et Ronald lui reparla de l'incident de la veille, réveillant sa culpabilité pour leurs blessures. Il cherchait juste à essayer de comprendre comment les rafleurs avaient pu savoir qu'ils étaient à Godric's Hollow, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet de ses paroles.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que… » S'exclama-t-il quand elle posa ses couverts et se leva avec un regard d'excuse pour ensuite partir.

Ginny qui était en face de lui le fusilla du regard.

« Bravo, quelle délicatesse. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle pense que c'est sa faute ? Et toi au lieu de la réconforter tu l'enfonces encore plus ! Je me demande vraiment à quoi ça sert que je te conseille.

- Je vais la rattraper pour m'excuser. Fit Ron en se levant, le visage rouge.

- Non !

- Mais d'habitude tu me dis…

- D'habitude oui mais là non. Expliqua Ginny en soupirant d'exaspération. Elle a besoin d'être seule. »

Hermione n'enleva pas aussitôt le sort qui stabilisait les potions. Elle tremblait encore et craignait de faire une mauvaise manipulation par manque de concentration. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'un tel accident arrive. Elle s'assit donc un moment et se reconcentra sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Une fois totalement calme elle pu retourner à ses potion et passa l'après-midi à tenter de finaliser son expérience.

Lorsque vint le soir, la sorcière rangea tout ce qu'elle avait utilisé et fit s'évaporer les potions, toutes ratées. Toutefois elle n'était pas mécontente pour autant car elle avait avancé malgré tout en trouvant une étape supplémentaire.

Elle se rendit dans la salle commune pour y chercher Ronald. Elle le trouva entrain de travailler avec Dean, et le sérieux dont il semblait faire preuve la rendit fière de lui. Elle eu quelques remords à l'interrompre.

Dès qu'il eu lui aussi rangé toutes ses affaires ils allèrent à l'infirmerie, en premier liex pour voir Killian.

Celui-ci était immobile, sur le dos, les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond sans le voir. Lorsqu'il les entendit arriver il se tourna vers eux sans montrer la moindre expression, mais les suivant d'un regard qui mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Il y avait comme… un reproche, ou du regret ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il soit en colère, là au moins elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. D'un rapide coup d'œil elle vit que deux élèves de la pièce dormaient profondément, le dernier était le plus éloigné du lit de Killian et il était plongé dans un livre. Tant mieux, ils pourraient parler tranquille à condition d'être discrets.

« Killian. Le salua-t-elle.

- Bonsoir. Vous voulez … ?

- Savoir comment tu vas. » Répondit Ronald et s'asseyant sur la chaise à coté du lit.

Killian fit un léger mouvement d'épaule et se tourna à nouveau vers le plafond tandis qu'Hermione, faute de mieux, s'assit au pied du lit en faisant attention à ne pas le gêner.

« Ca pourrait être pire. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous _réellement_ là ? »

- C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Hermione sans se préoccuper de sa question. Et quand pourras-tu sortir ?

- J'ai été blessé par l'explosion, je pourrais sortir ce soir après diner. Répondit-il comme si ça lui était égal.

- L'explosion ? Tu étais là quand c'est arrivé donc ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ron d'où il était le vit fermer les yeux et soupirer d'agacement. Après un instant de silence il sembla toutefois consentir à éclairer leur lanterne.

« Je devais utiliser les leurres un par un entre la lisière de la forêt et le lac, provoquer une explosion, un léger incendie, blesser légèrement quelques créatures magiques. Rien de grave mais de quoi occuper les Carrow pendant quelques temps... Bulstrode a pensé qu'il serait drôle de détruire mon sac et toutes mes affaires. Les leurres ont explosé avec quelques potions que je gardais dans mon sac. La déflagration m'a blessé ainsi que Goyle. J'ai évité le maléfice qu'il m'a lancé en retour, il a touché Hooper et les jumelles Carrow, ça a dégénéré, fin de l'histoire.

- Donc c'était un accident. »

Killian regarda Ron comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Bien évidemment c'était un accident. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais risquer ma peau volontairement d'une manière aussi idiote ! Siffla-t-il.

- On espérait surtout que ce n'était pas toi qui avais provoqué ce massacre. Content que ce soit pas le cas. »

Ron et Killian se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes de silence gênant, puis le roux fini par détourner les yeux en premier.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda finalement Killian en se redressant pour regarder Hermione.

Celle-ci vérifia une nouvelle fois que les autres n'entendaient pas, ou n'écoutaient pas, puis répondit à voix basse et décrivant tout ce qui s'était passé à Godric's Hollow. En détail cette fois-ci.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini son récit, Killian semblait en pleine réflexion.

« Des rafleurs là-bas ce n'est pas étonnant, avec la maison Potter, la statue, la tombe... c'est un des endroits les plus évident pour surprendre les rebelles et les capturer… Mais tu dis qu'ils sont arrivés après vous ?

- Oui, je les ai entendus transplaner. C'était faible car assez loin, mais c'était tellement silencieux autour de nous que j'ai entendu.

- Directement dans le cimetière ?

- C'est ça. A un peu plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres, peut-être. Comme s'ils savaient à peu prèsoù nous étions.

- Ne me dis pas que vous avez eu la bêtise de prononcer Son nom ? Gronda Killian.

- Pardon ? Tu veux dire le nom de Vol…

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, Son nom. La coupa-t-il.

- Pourquoi … ? »

Killian se passa les mains sur le visage, comme épuisé.

« Il est sous Tabou. »

Ron poussa une exclamation surprise, tandis qu'Hermione pour une fois ne comprenait pas.

« Si je mets un mot sous Tabou et que tu le prononces, expliqua Ron, je ne saurais pas qui tu es, mais je saurais où ce mot a été dit.

- Exactement. Confirma Killian. Lorsqu'on le dit à Poudlard ça n'a aucune importance vu la concentration importante de sorciers, sans compter la surveillance des Carrow. Mais si le tabou se déclenche en dehors de l'école, c'est forcément un rebelle en fuite et ils n'ont plus qu'à se rendre à l'endroit en question pour l'y cueillir. C'est comme ça qu'ils mettent la main sur les fuyards.

- Harry a prononcé son nom en quittant la tombe de ses parents. Se souvint Hermione. C'est donc ça qui les a fait venir ?

- De toute évidence. »

Hermione était mal à l'aide de se sentir soulagée à cette nouvelle. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, mais aussi celle d'Harry.

Ron cependant observa le blessé avec de plus en plus de suspicion.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant de ça ?

- Mes parents. Répondit immédiatement Killian en faisant semblant de replonger dans de douloureux souvenirs. Ils ne le soutenaient pas, mais ils ne le craignaient pas non plus et ils pouvaient prononcer son nom. C'est ça qui les a fait venir chez nous, ils pensaient à cause du Tabou qu'on aidait les rebelles.

- Je… je suis désolé. »

Killian l'observa, vit sa sincérité alors il répliqua d'un ton égal :

« C'est du passé. ».

Il se redressa, dissimulant une grimace de douleur. La potion analgésique perdait de son efficacité.

« Donc il en reste deux à trouver. Murmura-t-il.

- Oui. Confirma Hermione.

- Il faudra se réunir au plus vite pour y réfléchir. Dès que nous serons sortis d'ici. »

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard, mal à l'aise.

« C'est que... Harry avait dit… juste pour celui-là. Je ne sais pas si…

- Très bien, voyez donc avec ô Grand Chef l'Elu si ma présence est tolérée ! » Répliqua Killian froidement.

Il se rallongea et ajouta :

« Je suis fatigué. »

Ron et Hermione se levèrent et sortirent sans un mot puis se rendirent cette fois au chevet d'Harry. L'infirmière qui les y avait menés leur donna vingt minutes pour prendre de ses nouvelles, pas une de plus.

Après avoir appris de la bouche d'Harry que la guérison avançait assez bien et qu'il pourrait sans doute sortir le surlendemain, ils racontèrent ce qui s'était vraiment passé au lac et Harry paru soulagé de savoir que ce n'était qu'un accident. Ils eurent à peine le temps de finir que l'infirmière les congédia vivement et fit prendre à Harry une potion de sommeil. Pour aborder le délicat sujet de l'aide de Killian, ils attendraient encore un peu.

Tous deux retournèrent alors dans la grande salle pour diner, puis passèrent le reste de la soirée à travailler à la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent ensemble dans la salle commune à l'heure du couvre-feu, Ron semblait plus heureux et souriant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils franchirent le passage du portrait et virent que comme prévu Killian avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie, il était assis là où il avait l'habitude de travailler avec Hermione et rédigeait apparemment un devoir. Il les ignora royalement alors qu'Hermione était persuadé qu'il les avait vu entrer.

Il devait encore leur en vouloir mais elle n'avait absolument pas envie de s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Ron prit place sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée et Hermione se mit sur ses genoux, le dos bien calé contre son torse. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir. Ils avaient déjà passé pas mal de temps à travailler, Hermione avait vérifié les rédactions de Ron des trois prochains jours, rien ne pressait. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, savourant juste la présence de l'autre contre eux.

Après quelques temps Hermione bougea légèrement pour corriger une position légèrement inconfortable, et Ron en profita pour entourer sa taille de ses bras. Il vérifia que personne ne les regardait, même si le fauteuil tournait le dos à la salle commune, et passa sa main sous la chemise d'Hermione pour se poser sur son ventre. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête aller en arrière sur l'épaule de Ron.

Les élèves étaient quasiment tous montés dans leurs dortoirs, il était vraiment tard. Hermione était complètement épuisée à cause de la nuit blanche, et s'ils restaient ainsi elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, le torse de Ron était confortable, la chaleur diffusée par le feu juste parfaite, les crépitements du bois troublait seul le silence sans rien avoir de désagréable. Et elle-même avait chaud, sans doute aidée par le contact de la main de Ron contre sa peau.

Hermione se tendit un peu en sentant ladite main remonter lentement. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et finalement attrapa sa main à travers le tissu alors qu'il caressait doucement la naissance de sa poitrine.

« Je te fais mal ? Demanda-t-il en retirant sa main, inquiet.

- Non, mais… pas ici Ronald, pas comme ça.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi Hermione, murmura-t-il à son oreille pour que le dernier élève présent ne l'entende pas, et je suis prêt à t'attendre. Mais je ne fais rien à part te caresser là, est-ce que … tu ne veux pas que je te touche du tout ?

- Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas bien au contraire. C'est agréable. Répliqua aussitôt Hermione. Mais j'ai peur que ça dérape, qu'on aille trop loin. »

Elle entendit Ron soupirer et il retira complètement ses mains.

« On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement puis se leva, laissant Ronald en faire de même et monter dans son dortoir après un « bonne nuit » rapide. Elle demanda au dernier élève présent de rejoindre également son dortoir puis en fit de même.

Tout en montant les marches elle ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de honte l'étreindre, surtout vu la déception de Ron lorsqu'elle l'avait retenu. Elle était décidément une bien piètre petite-amie, si elle refusait même à ce qu'il ne fasse que la toucher.

S'installant pour dormir, elle repoussa de nouveau la question qu'elle n'avait que trop entendue récemment, refusant d'y croire.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez apprécié. <em>

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)_

_Le Point sur les Traductions : Un One-Shot est en cours de correction, il devrait arriver bientôt. _


	39. Chapitre 39 : soupçons

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, dont une bonne partie est "difficile", comme je l'avais dit... tant à lire qu'à écrire d'ailleurs. J'y pense depuis longtemps et pourtant rarement un chapitre m'aura donné autant de fil à retordre. _

_Par contre j'ai lu la charte des rating, mais concrètement parlant que ce soit niveau violence ou sexe j'ai dû mal à savoir où se trouve la frontière du T exactement. Normalement rien n'est hors charte dans celui-ci, mais même pour les scènes Ron-Hermione je me restreins parfois car j'ai peur d'approcher trop du M ^^". _

_Bref, trève de blabla, je rappelle juste au passage de ne pas tuer ni taper l'auteur, seul le lancer d'oeuf et de tomate est autorisé :p et non je vous jure, je ne suis pas une sadique... non mais, réellement. *sort*. Plus sérieusement même si ça peut être difficile à croire et passer pour du sadisme, rien n'est gratuit ou gardé juste "pour faire comme le livre", chaque chose aura son importance plus tard. Wait and see ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 <em>: Oh allez, Ron n'est pas non plus un goujat, il comprend qu'elle veuille attendre. Ils sont bien jeunes encore ^^ et comme je l'avais déjà dit, tu devrais avoir ce que tu attends à partir du chapitre 42 ;)<em>

Araym1 _: Merci pour la fic, j'ai commencé à lire et c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup ! Peut-être un jour lorsqu'elle sera terminée et que j'aurai vraiment beaucoup de temps je m'essayerais à la traduire. Si d'ici là personne n'en a eu l'idée xD Et ça me fais vraiment plaisir de voir que j'arrive à doser pour continuer à surprendre sans que ça fasse deus ex machina non plus. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penseras de celui-ci ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°39<strong> : Soupçons

Le lundi matin, alors qu'il était encore très tôt, Hermione se rendit à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh vérifia son bras qui, comme prévu, avait vite guéri. Toutefois il restait encore quelques traces de brulures assez superficielles et bien qu'elles ne soient pas vraiment douloureuses, l'infirmière lui remit un peu de baume afin que les tissus se reforment complètement et ne gardent aucune trace de l'accident.

Avant de partir pour aller déjeuner, Hermione demanda à la sorcière :

« S'il vous plaît, Harry nous a dit qu'il allait mieux et pourrait sortir demain. Est-ce que c'est vrai, il guérit si rapidement que cela ?

- C'est la vérité en effet. Assura Mme Pomfresh tandis qu'elle rangeait le matériel qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Le plus difficile – c'est-à-dire reformer correctement les nerfs, les muscles et les principaux vaisseaux sanguins, est pratiquement derrière lui. Il pourra sortir demain soir ou mercredi matin, dans le pire des cas.

- D'accord, merci ! »

Soulagée par ces nouvelles, Hermione se rendit sans attendre dans la grande salle.

Il y avait encore peu d'élèves présents mais elle n'y fit même plus attention. Depuis longtemps maintenant elle avait l'habitude de déjeuner de bonne heure afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer ensuite convenablement pour les cours. Ou pour travailler d'une quelconque manière, s'il n'y avait pas cours.

L'esprit ailleurs, la jeune Gryffondor prit place seule non loin de la porte et profita de n'avoir aucun voisin : elle poussa les couverts qui étaient à sa droite afin d'ouvrir un grimoire encombrant traitant de l'histoire de la médicomagie.

Peu à peu les élèves arrivèrent, les tables se remplirent et le niveau sonore de la grande salle augmenta. Tandis qu'elle se dépêchait pour finir et ainsi pouvoir partir et lire au calme, une élève vint s'asseoir à sa gauche.

« Salut Hermione.

- « 'Lut. Répondit celle-ci sans lever les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est pour que tu sois autant absorbée dans ta lecture ? »

Avec un soupir, Hermione dit adieu à sa tranquillité et ferma l'ouvrage afin que sa voisine puisse lire le titre.

« Oh, ça à l'air euh… passionnant. Dit Ginny avec une grimace.

-Mais ça l'est ! Voir les progrès qui ont été fait dans les domaines curatifs, c'est vraiment intéressant. »

Hermione entendit vaguement sa condisciple marmonner et prononcer le nom de Binns mais elle n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment que convaincre la jeune Weasley était peine perdue.

« Puis-je ? »

Hermione se tourna et vit Killian qui attendait pour s'asseoir, les yeux fixé sur le livre qui se trouvait là où les couverts auraient dû être.

« Oui, oui bien sûr. Excuse-moi, je range ça tout de suite. »

Tandis que le garçon s'asseyait à sa droite elle rangea le grimoire dans son sac et remit les affaires en place. Parvati, Lavande, et deux filles de sixièmes années arrivées en même temps que Killian prirent place de l'autre coté de la table.

« Histoire de la médicomagie ? Dit Killian une fois assis. Tu as décidé d'un choix de carrière ?

- Oh non, ça n'est pas pour préparer mes futures études. C'est juste pour moi, ça me servira lorsqu'on aura quitté Poudlard. Nous serons en fuite donc nous faire soigner à Sante-Mangouste ou chez quelqu'un est exclu, il faudra nous débrouiller par nous même avec le peu que nous aurons à disposition. Alors en connaissant les différentes sortes de soins utilisé à travers l'Histoire, en particulier les plus primitifs, je pourrais réagir à la fois plus rapidement et plus efficacement à toutes les situations. … Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Questionna-t-elle en voyant son sourire amusé.

- Rien. Répondit Killian, à nouveau neutre.

- Ne me mens pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que ça t'amuse ?

- Il y a encore peu de temps tu ne jurais que par les livres, ils contenaient la connaissance ultime. Expliqua finalement le sorcier, moqueur. Détourner ou modifier un fait écrit était un véritable parjure au Savoir. Maintenant tu envisages l'idée de te baser sur un fait réel et écrit pour y apporter des modifications en fonction de la situation, on peut dire que cela constitue un certain progrès.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour autant de te moquer de moi. » Riposta Hermione, vexée.

Killian cessa de manger et se tourna vers elle, la regardant très sérieusement.

« Je ne me moque pas. C'est réellement un progrès. L'acceptation que notre savoir actuel peut toujours être amélioré est la clef principale de la connaissance, donc de la puissance.

- En quoi ce serait lié à la puissance ? C'est plutôt notre niveau en magie qui la détermine, non ? Demanda Lavande.

- Je ne parle pas de puissance comme capacité magique, mais de puissance en général. Répliqua Killian. La première est inhérente à l'individu et change relativement peu, tandis que la seconde dépend d'éléments extérieurs et peut évoluer indéfiniment.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

- Quels sont les sorciers considérés comme l'élite par la communauté magique ?

- Euh … A part Dumbledore ?

- Les Maîtres ? Intervint Cindy, une des deux filles de sixième année et amie de Ginny.

- Exactement, les Maîtres. Qu'ils soient spécialisés en métamorphose, en potion, en enchantement, ce sont des sorciers plus respectés pour leurs capacités que les sorciers lambda. Savez-vous en quoi consiste leur rôle ?

- Les Maîtres créent, et améliorent ce qui existe déjà. Répondit Parvati.

- Tout à fait. Et en passant, à propos de Dumbledore tu n'avais pas tort, il aurait pu être Maître en métamorphose s'il n'avait pas renoncé afin de se consacrer uniquement à l'enseignement. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais : ce qui fait la puissance d'un sorcier c'est sa capacité magique, mais aussi et surtout l'esprit. Un sorcier avec une force magique très importante mais brute, qui ne fait que répéter ce qu'il a apprit, ne peut vaincre un sorcier d'une force plus commune sachant innover, réfléchir et tirer un avantage de chaque situation. C'est normalement ce que vous êtes censé déduire tous seuls de vos cours... »

Tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient à ces paroles, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de mettre en parallèle ce qu'il venait de dire et le surnom qu'il lui avait toujours donné. De ce point de vue, « je-sais-tout » était encore plus péjoratif. Il a raison, songea-t-elle, amasser des connaissances est totalement inutile si on ne sait pas les utiliser correctement.

« Attend, dit Parvati, réalisant quelque chose. Si pour toi un sorcier débrouillard, rusé est « meilleur » qu'un sorcier agissant sans vraiment réfléchir … cela voudrait dire que tu veux nous prouver que les Serpentards sont meilleurs que les Gryffondor !

- Possible. » Répondit le sorcier avec un rictus discret.

Hermione eu du mal à cacher son amusement, Ginny dissimula tant bien que mal un éclat de rire par une quinte de toux, tandis qu'au contraire Parvati et Lavande n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'avoir gouté à la plaisanterie.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça aussi légèrement !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé cette idée. Railla Killian.

- Qu'est…

- Parvati, calme-toi ! Lança Ginny pour couvrir sa voix. Tu ne vois pas qu'il joue avec toi ? Et toi tu te fais avoir sans réfléchir deux minutes. Et juste pour rappel Serpentard n'est pas un synonyme de mangemort. Certains étaient par exemple d'anciens Gryffondors, et tous les Serpentards sont peut-être insupportables mais ils ne se sont pas pour autant mis au service de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et toi, Ajouta-t-elle doucement en se tournant vers Killian, franchement en ce moment tu ferais mieux d'éviter ce genre de plaisanterie. C'est d'un goût assez douteux avec tout ce qui se passe.

- En effet, en temps de guerre il vaut mieux rester tous dans notre coin et ne jamais s'autoriser un sourire ou une plaisanterie. Ca réconfortera sûrement ceux qui résistent de savoir ça.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait déprimer, juste faire attention à ce que tu dis. D'ailleurs j'y pense … c'est assez Serpentard, ce type de comportement. Depuis que tu es été réparti chez nous je me demande de plus en plus pourquoi le choixpeau t'a mis à Gryffondor.

- Et moi donc. Marmonna Killian si bas que seule Hermione – assise entre eux mais spectatrice silencieuse, l'entendit.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr. Ajouta Ginny avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je ne suis pas vexé. Quant à ta question … qui sait, sans doute le choixpeau a-t-il vu en moi des qualités insoupçonnées, peut-être vais-je me découvrir un de ces jours une vocation de tête brûlée… »

Ginny éclata franchement de rire.

« Avec le discours que tu nous as fait sur l'importance de la réflexion, de la logique et de la ruse, j'en doute. »

Le coin de la bouche du sorcier tressaillit comme s'il retenait un sourire narquois, mais finalement il ne répondit rien.

Alors que personne ne semblait vouloir relancer la conversation, Parvati fronça brusquement les sourcils en fixant un point derrière Hermione. Elle se reprit rapidement mais avait eu le temps d'intriguer ses camarades.

« Ca fait plusieurs fois que je vois Malefoy regarder par ici, expliqua-t-elle face à leur interrogation silencieuse. Ca arrive de plus en plus souvent, et il regarde ailleurs dès qu'on le remarque, comme s'il avait peur d'être vu. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il te porte un certain intérêt, Killian.

- Vous croyez qu'il peut préparer quelque chose ? Questionna Hermione surtout à l'intention de son voisin.

- Et bien j'ai tendance à penser que si mauvais coups il y a, il viendrait des mangemorts plutôt que d'un élève, mais ça n'est pas impossible malgré tout. Est-ce que tu trouves que son attitude est semblable à celle de l'année dernière ? »

Plus frustrée que jamais qu'il doive parler à mot voilés, et qu'il soit obligé leur faire innocemment deviner ce que bien évidemment lui savait déjà, Hermione réfléchit longuement à la question.

« Pas réellement. Plus la fin de l'année approchait, plus il semblait être terrifié, toujours assez mal à l'aise, et il était très agressif. Sans doute pour dissimuler son trouble. Là ça n'a rien à voir, il n'est plus aussi arrogant et « prince de Serpentard » qu'il a pu l'être, mais il est plus sûr de lui tout de même. Donc si jamais il prépare quelque chose, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec l'ampleur de sa mission de l'année dernière.

- Je vois. Restons tout de même sur nos gardes. »

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Cindy, l'amie de Ginny qui était déjà intervenue précédemment, se pencha au dessus de la table.

« En parlant de mangemorts et de Malefoy, vous avez entendues les rumeurs ? »

Le petit groupe d'élèves répondit négativement.

« Il y a plusieurs choses. D'abord, il y a en a une selon laquelle les Carrow ne seraient plus les seuls à être infiltrés à Poudlard.

- On sait bien que la plupart des Serpentards des dernières années sont des sympathisants. Rétorqua Ginny.

- Je ne parle pas de simples sympathisants, mais de mangemorts. De personnes assez proches de Tu-Sais-Qui pour avoir la marque.

- Qui sont-ils ? Questionna durement Killian.

- C'était quand il y a eu l'accident, samedi soir. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, je ne sais pas qui en est à l'origine, mais on dit que certains auraient vu ou aperçu la marque sur le bras de quelques élèves.

- Qui ?

- Malefoy, pour commencer.

- Pas vraiment étonnant quand on connait l'histoire de la famille. Qui d'autre ?

- Deux de votre année, Parkinson et… Comment s'appelle-t-il… Zabini.

- Je vois... Murmura Killian, avant de remarquer une légère hésitation de Cindy. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui mais… C'est que ce n'est pas un Serpentard, donc… c'est sûrement faux

- On l'a dit tout à l'heure, l'un des pires mangemort était à Gryffondor. Répliqua froidement Killian. Ca ne veut rien dire. Qui est-ce ?

- Un Serdaigle de cinquième année. Josh Dorny. »

Killian se cala contre le dossier de la chaise, les bras croisés, visiblement en train de réfléchir.

« C'est impossible. Dit catégoriquement Ginny. Cinquième année, c'est trop jeune. Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas beaucoup de mangemorts, ils sont triés sur le volet. Ce n'est pas pour s'encombrer d'un enfant.

- C'est ce qu'on se disait aussi l'année dernière, la reprit Hermione. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de confier à Malefoy la charge de faire entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard et de tuer le directeur. »

La jeune sorcière s'attendit à ce que Killian appuie ses dires, mais dû l'interpeller quand il fut évident qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« Killian ?

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel gamin. Dit finalement celui-ci. Je l'ai surpris une fois dans la réserve, sans qu'il ne remarque ma présence, il y faisait des recherches qui sont très loin du niveau d'un cinquième année. Des formes de magie des plus noires, et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne lisait pas ces ouvrages par simple curiosité. L'hypothèse qu'il soit devenu mangemort n'est pas à écarter.

- Si ils le sont devenu tous les quatre peut-être que d'autres le sont aussi, ou vont le devenir. Supposa Ginny, réprimant un frisson. Il faut qu'Harry, Ron et toi, Hermione, vous soyez encore plus vigilants que d'habitude. Vous ne pouvez plus faire confiance à personne. Méfiez-vous de tout le monde, même des personnes en qui vous aviez confiance.

- Elle a raison. » Confirma simplement Killian.

Hermione acquiesça. L'idée que, peut-être certains de leurs camarades de classes qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonnés puissent devenir dangereux, était terrifiante. Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment en sécurité à Poudlard, et pourtant leur situation ne cessait de s'aggraver.

« Quelle est l'autre rumeur ?

- Un élève aurait surpris une discussion entre les Carrow. Il y a eu une bataille entre des rafleurs et des personnes inconnues samedi, et apparemment ils pensent que l'accident du lac n'était pas une coïncidence. Ils pensent que c'est une diversion, et que ceux que les rafleurs ont failli attraper sont des élèves. »

Hermione et Killian échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils savaient qu'ils feraient peut-être le lien, mais avaient tout de même eu l'espoir fou qu'ils passent à coté de cette évidence.

« On va sans doute encore avoir le droit aux tortures arbitraires jusqu'à ce qu'ils connaissent la vérité… » fini Cindy avec une grimace.

Son amie restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, la prit par l'épaule et murmura d'un ton réconfortant :

« Montrons-nous irréprochables en cours et ils ne pourront pas nous punir. »

Ginny se leva pour partir avec les deux filles, mais avant elle adressa à Hermione un regard inquiet.

« Fait attention à toi, d'accord ?

- Promis.

- Oh, euh dis-moi… tu sais où est mon frère ?

- Il doit encore dormir. Répondit Hermione, lassée. Je vais le réveiller et le mettre au courant des rumeurs. »

Hermione ramassa son sac rapidement et quitta la salle juste avant Ginny et les deux filles de sixième année, sans voir que Ginny la suivait des yeux avec une forte inquiétude.

Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione et Killian s'isolèrent et elle lui demanda d'expliquer ce qu'il pensait réellement des rumeurs. Il lui apprit ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait depuis un certain temps donner à Drago la marque pour punir Lucius, donc cela ne l'étonnait absolument pas. En ce qui concernait Zabini et Parkinson, puisqu'ils suivaient Drago comme son ombre ce n'était pas non plus étonnant. Il révéla cependant à Hermione qu'il n'avait jamais surpris Dorny dans la réserve, mais qu'il gardait depuis plusieurs années un œil sur ce garçon. Ses devoirs étaient toujours dans la moyenne, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais s'il pouvait faire des erreurs volontairement dans ses rédactions, il ne pouvait pas entièrement cacher sa dextérité étonnante dans le maniement des ingrédients de potion. Rogue avait vite remarqué que le garçon était bien plus doué que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer, et inquiet de ce que cela pouvait cacher quand on savait que la famille avait été soupçonnée de pratiques douteuses, il en avait informé le directeur, tous deux surveillant l'adolescent de près. A raison, puisque peu après la mort de ce dernier, Voldemort avait confié à son espion qu'il s'intéressait lui aussi beaucoup à ce jeune prodige au sang pur.

Le soir, après avoir visité Harry qui restait très affaiblit, Hermione laissa Killian et Ron travailler à la bibliothèque et prétexta du sommeil à rattraper pour s'éclipser dans la Salle sur Demande. Une fois dans son laboratoire personnel, elle sorti ses notes et prépara les chaudrons pour continuer ses expériences là où elle les avait arrêtées. Repoussant la fatigue, elle noircit de nouveaux parchemins d'hypothèses, passant près de deux heures à écrire, réfléchir, raturer, souligner, établir des listes et dessiner des schémas. Alors que l'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis longtemps, Hermione étouffa un bâillement et commença les préparations. Après avoir une nouvelle fois tourné l'une des mixtures dans le sens antihoraire, elle y ajouta des brins de valériane ainsi que de la poudre d'asphodèle. Une vapeur lilas s'éleva alors du chaudron. Après avoir laissé se reposer la mixture quelques secondes, elle l'ensorcela pour la stabiliser.

La sorcière éteignit alors le feu du chaudron voisin avant d'y faire tomber une pincée de corne de grapcorne en poudre. La potion devint bleu métallique, puis s'éclaircit pour s'approcher du bleu ciel. Elle remua quelques instants puis ajouta de la corne de bicorne., Hermione n'en cru pas ses yeux en voyant la potion s'éclaircir à nouveau pour devenir quasiment blanche. Ca y était, c'était exactement la couleur qu'avait la potion de Rogue la dernière qu'elle l'avait regardée. Elle touchait au but !

Prise d'un espoir fou, la jeune sorcière versa dans le liquide blanchâtre l'ingrédient qui devait empêcher la poudre de dragon d'exploser à nouveau : du jus de horglup. Elle attendit avec inquiétude, mais il ne se passait rien. Normalement c'était une bonne nouvelle, cela signifiait que l'ingrédient était neutre avec la potion dans son état actuel et ne changerait absolument rien à son résultat.

Hermione se recula alors de quelques pas en chancelant – elle mit ça sur le compte de l'émotion. Sans attendre elle installa plusieurs protections magiques devant elle, au cas ou, puis fit léviter le bocal dans lequel elle avait mélange de la poudre d'écailles du Runespoor indien et d'écailles de vert gallois. Lentement elle inclina le récipient d'un geste précis de baguette.

Sur ses gardes, s'apprêtant à plonger vers l'épaisse armoire au moindre signe de réaction nocive, Hermione inclina de plus en plus le bocal puis le releva. Une quantité déjà suffisante était tombée dans la mixture. S'il devait y avoir un problème, l'explosion aurait lieu dans moins d'une minute. C'était environ le temps qu'elle avait mis pour traverser la salle, ouvrir la porte, sortir, refermer la porte, puis s'en éloigner d'une quinzaine de pas.

Hermione compta mentalement dans sa tête en scrutant la potion du regard, attendant un signe quelconque, tout en reposant le bocal sur la table.

Cinquante secondes.

La sorcière baissa sa baguette puis changea d'avis, renforçant les protections qu'elle avait posées entre elle et le liquide potentiellement dangereux. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir la même chose que son professeur.

Trente-cinq secondes.

Malgré elle, elle bailla encore. Il fallait décidément qu'elle trouve un moyen de récupérer le sommeil qu'elle avait perdu. Mis bout à bout, elle devait en arriver à une semaine au moins d'heures manquantes.

Trente secondes.

Peut-être que vu son âge, l'exposition à la potion la ferait redevenir nourrisson. Ou peut-être régresserait-elle encore plus loin, jusqu'à en mourir. Cette pensée la fit trembler violemment d'appréhension.

Vingt secondes.

Tout avait l'air de bien se passer.

Elle dû faire un effort pour ne pas fermer les paupières, qui semblaient lourdes… tellement lourdes.

Dix secondes.

Normalement c'était bon. Il était peu probable qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit pendant ces dix dernières secondes. Si ?

Sept secondes.

Elle fut à nouveau prise d'un bref tremblement. Maintenant elle était sûre, cela n'était pas dû à la peur.

Cinq secondes.

La vapeur s'élevait toujours du chaudron stabilisé.

Quatre secondes.

De l'asphodèle. Elle avait utilisé de l'asphodèle.

Trois secondes.

Le sang déserta son visage.

Deux secondes.

Elle avait mis aussi des brins de valériane.

Une seconde.

Deux ingrédients entrant aussi dans la composition de nombreux somnifères et philtres d'apaisement.

Terminé.

L'essai était concluant. Il ne restait plus qu'à utiliser les lois des antidotes. Ce serait long mais elle avait tous les éléments en main cette fois. Avec un peu de chance tout serait fini dans un peu moins d'un mois.

Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et tomba à genou sans avoir pu tenter de se retenir.

Elle aurait dû faire disparaître la potion au lieu de laisser la vapeur – qu'elle savait maintenant nocive – se répandre. Puisant dans ses dernières forces elle lança un _evanesco_.

Cette fois Hermione ne pu luter contre le poids de ses paupières et elles restèrent closes. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent totalement.

Finalement, elle allait les rattraper, ses heures de sommeil.

Lorsqu'Hermione reprit connaissance, la première chose qui la frappa fut l'inconfort de sa position. Une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas dans un lit. Alors elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, à moitié éblouie par la clarté de la pièce et se redressa. En discernant la longue table avec les chaudrons et les étagères remplies de produits divers contre le mur, tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent.

Les idées à présent plus claires, la première chose qu'elle voulu savoir c'est : combien de temps avait-elle dormi. D'un sort, elle afficha l'heure.

15 : 38

Elle avait raté tous les cours de la matinée, et celui d'histoire de la magie était commencé depuis longtemps. Outre le fait d'avoir raté des cours pour une raison aussi idiote, la sorcière senti la peur l'envahir. La plupart des professeurs auraient sans doute été cléments, mais le mardi matin elle avait étude des moldus, et il ne fallait bien évidemment pas compter sur Alecto Carrow pour lui pardonner une absence.

Rapidement elle nota sur un parchemin les découvertes de la veille, fit disparaître le contenu des chaudrons puis rangea d'un mouvement de baguette ces derniers ainsi que les ingrédients utilisés la veille. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien oublié elle attrapa son sac et sorti afin de se rendre devant la salle de métamorphose pour y trouver le professeur. Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci trouverait un moyen d'alléger sa future punition. D'habitude elle était contre les passe-droits, mais une entorse à sa morale était préférable dans le cas présent.

Quand les élèves – visiblement des troisièmes années – sortirent, elle pénétra dans la classe.

« Professeur. » Interpella-t-elle.

La directrice, qui passait à travers les allées pour faire disparaître les restes du cours, se tourna vers elle et n'eu pas vraiment l'air surprise de la voir.

« Miss Granger. Vos professeurs m'ont rapporté que vous n'étiez pas en cours ce matin, et vous n'étiez pas non plus à l'infirmerie. Pouvez-vous me donner la raison de votre absence ?

- J'étais… je ne me sentais pas bien ce matin, je ne pouvais pas venir en cours.

- Vos camarades de dortoir m'ont appris que vous n'étiez pas rentrée de la nuit. Ajouta sévèrement la directrice. »

Hermione baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle savait qu'elle décevait son professeur et détestait ça.

« Que vous arrive-t-il Hermione ? Questionna-t-elle plus doucement. Avez-vous des problèmes ? Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me dites pas la vérité.

- J'étais en train de travailler sur une potion dans la Salle sur Demande hier soir, avoua Hermione. Il y a eu une réaction imprévue entre plusieurs ingrédients et j'ai été intoxiquée par une fumée aux effets soporifiques. Je viens juste de me réveiller.

- Je vois… Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour alléger votre punition, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Et lorsqu'ils vous demanderont, ne changez pas votre version, remplacez seulement la Salle sur Demande par « une classe vide prêtée par la directrice ».

- Mais si vous faites croire que vous m'avez autorisé à faire des expériences le soir sans qu'ils ne soient au courant, ils vont s'en prendre à vous aussi ! Protesta Hermione.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, miss Granger, faites simplement ce que je vous dis.

- Bien professeur… »

Lorsqu'Hermione retrouva ses camarades pour le cours d'enchantement, Ron lui apprit qu'elle était convoquée par Amycus Carrow avant le dîner. Tandis qu'ils s'entrainaient à jeter le sort du jour, elle expliqua ce qui s'était passé, sans mentionner bien sûr le nom de la potion, prétextant juste des recherches personnelles. Si Killian sembla penser qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité, il ne fit cependant aucune remarque.

Comme Hermione le supposait, Carrow la mit en retenue. Toutefois son cas différait de la tendance habituelle : le plus souvent les élèves punis servaient de cobaye pendant les cours, or sa retenue était étrangement fixée au soir même. Elle ignorait ce qu'il lui réservait, mais elle était sûre que c'était un coup tordu.

Pendant le repas se dévoila un sujet d'inquiétude supplémentaire : Ginny fit part aux septièmes années d'une nouvelle rumeur. Selon elle un peu plus tôt dans la soirée un mangemort était venu à Poudlard. La rumeur ne disait pas qui précisément, en revanche il y avait une hypothèse sur le sujet de sa présence au château. Selon plusieurs élèves, le mangemort était là sur ordre de son maître pour vérifier que les évènements de samedi n'avaient aucun lien avec l'incident à Godric's Hollow, et dans le cas contraire trouver qui étaient les coupables.

Hermione jeta un regard rapide vers Killian, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement préoccupé par la nouvelle.

« Ce sont des potions que je gardais dans mon sac qui ont explosé lorsque le sort m'a touché. Murmura Killian lorsqu'elle l'interrogea. Les leurres n'ont laissé aucune trace donc ils ne peuvent rien prouver, et j'arrive à nouveau à pratiquer l'oclumentie. Ils ne trouveront rien de ce coté non plus.

- Tu as réussis en si peu de temps à refaire de l'oclumentie ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Je suis loin de mon ancien niveau, la contredit-il aussitôt, mais je m'y entraine régulièrement. Il ne s'agit pas de bloquer l'accès à la mémoire, mais de proposer un souvenir pour un cacher un autre. C'est plus simple dans ce cas précis car ils ne s'y attendent pas. Ils se contenteront de ce faux souvenir et n'essayeront pas de chercher plus loin.

- Je crois que je comprends. Murmura Hermione avant d'hésiter puis d'ajouter : dis, Killian … Tu penses que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

- A pratiquer l'oclumentie ?

- Oui. On ignore ce qui peut arriver à notre départ de l'école, je voudrais éviter le moindre risque de trahir Harry. »

Killian sembla sur le point de refuser, mais il se retint et pris le temps de la réflexion.

« A condition que tu y mettes plus de volonté qu'il n'en a mis, je devrais pouvoir t'enseigner les bases d'ici fin juin. Céda-t-il finalement.

- Merci. »

C'est toujours relativement inquiète qu'Hermione se rendit dans le bureau d'Amycus Carrow après le dîner. Celui-ci, visiblement préoccupé, lui indiqua seulement de se rendre dans la salle de classe, de s'installer et de sortir de quoi faire une rédaction. Bien que fortement étonnée Hermione s'exécuta sans protester. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des mangemorts de donner des retenues d'un type aussi classique qu'un devoir écrit, il avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Tout en sortant plume, encre et parchemin de son sac, la sorcière remarqua que son professeur était extrêmement tendu, il ne cessait de se tordre les mains, et ne paraissait vraiment pas se préoccuper de la présence de son élève. Hermione supposa que la visite du mangemort à Poudlard n'y était pas étrangère.

« Puisque vous avez raté le cours d'Etude des Moldus, vous allez me rédiger trois rouleaux de parchemins avec quinze arguments prouvant que les moldus sont inférieurs aux sorciers, et cinq autres pour prouvant que les sans-de-bourbes devraient être exclus du monde magique. » Ordonna-t-il, la voix plus aigüe que d'habitude.

Hermione soupira discrètement mais trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à écrire. Trouver les arguments en question et les développer n'était pas particulièrement difficile, vu que le cours portait sur cette seule thématique depuis le début de l'année. Visiblement Carrow était beaucoup trop préoccupé pour ne serai-ce que prendre du plaisir à la torturer. Alors il l'humiliait via ce devoir. Mais cela valait mille fois mieux que de servir de cobaye, elle n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre.

Alors tout en écrivant presque machinalement, Hermione essaya d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec le mystérieux visiteur pour que Carrow soit dans cet état de terreur. Il avait sûrement dû rendre des comptes pour s'être fait avoir par la diversion, et clairement cela ne s'était pas bien passé pour lui. Combien y avait-il de mangemort qui soient aussi influents pour que leurs camarades les craignent autant ? Très peu sans doute, sans quoi ils s'entretueraient.

Quand ils étaient allés au ministère, le chef du petit groupe c'était Malefoy. Mais d'après Killian depuis ce jour là justement il n'était plus du tout dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort, ce qui était d'ailleurs la raison du marquage si rapide de Drago.

Lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, le chef était sans aucun doute Rogue, donc cette piste là aussi était inutilisable.

Hermione sursauta et vit son professeur blanchir à vu d'œil lorsqu'une porte claqua violemment, sans doute celle de son bureau.

« Amycus ! » Appela une voix enfantine.

La porte communiquant entre la salle de classe et le bureau s'ouvrit violemment et laissa voir l'identité du visiteur. Hermione laissa tomber sa plume sans s'en apercevoir.

« Amy, laisse-nous donc toutes les deux tu veux bien ? Susurra Bellatrix.

- Enfin, madame Lestrange, c'est que là, nous sommes en retenue, voyez ? Bafouilla le mangemort en voyant celle-ci jouer avec sa baguette.

- Et que crois-tu donc, que nous allons prendre le thé ensemble ? Questionna doucement Lestrange.

- Non, non bien sûr, mais…

- Laisse-nous, bougre d'empoté ! »

Carrow bafouilla des excuses et regagna son bureau sans attendre davantage, laissant Hermione seule avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette dernière s'approcha du bureau où était encore assise Hermione.

« Quelle surprise. Susurra-t-elle. Je viens au château pour voir si petit Potter ne traficote rien, et j'apprends que sa Sang-de-Bourbe est en retenue ! »

Hermione s'efforça à rester silencieuse, soutenant avec difficulté le regard de cette femme haïssable.

« Il parait que l'accident de samedi serait en vérité une diversion pour que certains élèves puissent fuir. Continua de murmurer Lestrange avec un plaisir non dissimulé. On dit que ce sont deux de ces imbéciles de _l'armée de Dumbledore_ qui préparent un nouveau coup d'éclat ! »

Hermione fut parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût lorsque la mangemort prononça le nom du groupe d'élève qu'elle avait eu l'idée de fonder deux ans auparavant. S'ils pensaient que cela venait d'eux, les principaux membres connus en feraient les frais.

Ginny…

Bellatrix s'appuya sur le bureau et se pencha pour se rapprocher d'Hermione, terrifiée.

« Mais tu sais ce que je crois, moi ? Souffla-t-elle devant son visage. Je crois que les deux élèves, c'était toi et bébé Potter.

- Non ! Murmura Hermione dans un réflexe. Non, ce n'est pas nous ! Harry n'y est pour rien ! »

A sa plus grande surprise, Bellatrix éclata de rire. Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts pour la forcer à la regarder en face.

« Ca ne sert à rien de me mentir, je le sais ! Il est actuellement à l'infirmerie, et pourtant personne n'est capable de dire pourquoi. Il s'est désartibulé j'imagine. Rit-elle. Et puis… »

Elle relâcha son visage et attrapa brusquement son bras gauche, dont elle tira la manche pour dévoiler le bandage. Elle l'arracha, et dévoila des plaques de peau encore légèrement brûlées, et la griffant profondément au passage.

« On dirait bien que c'est douloureux. S'amusa la sorcière en voyant Hermione grimacer.

- Je me suis blessée pendant un cours.

-Inutile, chantonna Bellatrix. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu y es allé, je veux que tu me dises _pourquoi_. Mon idiot de cousin est mort, il n'y avait personne à sauver, alors pourquoi aller là-bas ? »

Hermione refusa de prononcer le moindre mot. Cette-fois Bellatrix s'en énerva. Elle lui saisit l'épaule et la souleva brutalement de la chaise avant de l'envoyer par terre. La jeune Gryffondor étouffa un gémissement de douleur lorsque le bas de son dos heurta violemment le sol. Elle sorti sa baguette aussi rapidement que possible mais Bellatrix lui donna un coup de pied. Hermione cria de douleur, sa baguette vola jusqu'à rencontrer le mur et tomber au sol à plus de dix mètres d'elle.

La mangemort pointa sa propre baguette sur la jeune sorcière pour l'empêcher de vouloir tenter quoi que ce soit.

« Fini de jouer. Que faisiez-vous à Godric's Hollow. Répond !

- Nous n'y étions pas ! Protesta Hermione, la voix tremblante.

- Mauvaise réponse ! Endoloris ! »

Hermione se prépara à résister comme lors des cours, mais la douleur qui parcouru soudainement son corps n'avait absolument rien à voir. Elle parvint à se taire pendant quelques secondes, puis quand la douleur devint insupportable elle ne put faire autrement qu'hurler. Son corps céda lui aussi, bougeant par spasmes sans aucun contrôle possible.

Roulée en un semblant de position fœtale, tremblante, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le sort était levé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez en dehors de l'école ? Répéta Bellatrix, la voix hystérique reflétant une certaine peur.

- Nous ne sommes pas sortis. Souffla Hermione

- Menteuse ! S'exclama Bellatrix, avant de crier à nouveau : endoloris ! »

Hermione pensait que le sort précédant était ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant, elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle se trompait. Cette fois était bien pire. Elle se cambra violemment et hurla alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps se déchirait. Par-dessus ses hurlements incontrôlables elle croyait entendre le rire hystérique de Bellatrix, mais cela pouvait aussi bien être son imagination. Ses yeux ne virent bientôt qu'une série de nuances de rouge, à ses oreilles seul résonnait son propre cri, son crane semblait exploser. Elle n'arriva plus à penser ni à avoir conscience de quoi que ce soit, son esprit entier n'était plus que souffrance.

Et cela durait, durait encore.

Le corps d'Hermione lui semblait brisé, parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables, et les larmes coulaient de ses yeux mi-clos. Bellatrix la fit se relever grâce à un sortilège, seulement pour la plaquer contre le mur en serrant sa gorge. Sa vision en rouge commençait doucement à s'estomper, laissant apparaître le visage de Bellatrix à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Les larmes coulaient toujours et elle n'arrivait pas à retenir les sanglots mêlés de gémissements de douleur.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda à nouveau Bellatrix, si proche qu'Hermione sentait contre sa joue le souffle de sa respiration.

A présent une seule idée obsédait Hermione : que cela cesse. Elle essaya de prendre une respiration mais ce simple mouvement lui arracha un râle.

« La t-tombe » Bafouilla-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Bellatrix la gifla violemment et relâcha la prise sur sa gorge. Ses jambes étant bien trop faible, Hermione tomba au sol de coté, pouvant à peine bouger.

« Je ne suis pas idiote ! Il n'aurait pas fait ça juste pour aller voir une stupide tombe ! Quoi d'autre ?! Une autre tombe ? Un endroit caché ? Un monument ? La maison des Potter ? La … »

Hermione se maudit d'avoir détourné les yeux une demi-seconde. Juste une demi-seconde.

« La maison des Potter ? Pourquoi ?

- S-savoir si… si D-Dumbledore… n'y avait p-pas c-caché…d'arme ou de m-message. Inventa Hermione en tentant de se convaincre elle-même.

- Et alors, vous en avez trouvé ? S'exclama Bellatrix, exultant.

- N-non ! J-je vous j-jure ! » Hoqueta Hermione.

L'idée qu'elle allait à nouveau recevoir le doloris traversa la jeune sorcière, qui était certaine que son esprit ne se sortirait jamais indemne d'une nouvelle exposition à un tel niveau de souffrance. Le sort précédent avait été maintenu longtemps, si longtemps…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, susurra Bellatrix en se penchant, tu ne vas pas mourir.

Hermione s'en voulu terriblement de se sentir si soulagée en entendant ces derniers mots.

« Mais même en ne t'abimant pas trop, il y a toujours moyen de s'amuser. Tu seras mon message pour Potter. Pour lui rappeler que jamais ni lui ni ses amis ne seront en sécurité. »

Bellatrix marqua une pause et éclata de son rire enfantin, s'amusant de voir la panique traverser le regard de sa victime qui ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

Hermione n'eu pas la force de luter lorsque la sorcière folle se saisit de son bras gauche et pointa sa baguette sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras.

« Non, non ! » Gémit Hermione, hoquetant.

Elle n'entendit pas ce que sa tortionnaire murmurait, mais ferma les yeux en sentant sa chair se découper dans une nouvelle douleur cuisante, trop terrifiée pour les garder ouverts et voir la marque des ténèbres se dessiner.

Un dernier éclat de rire, hystérique, fou. Puis la porte claqua.

Sanglotant, Hermione ouvrit les yeux en prenant son courage à deux mains. Elle tourna la tête sur le coté et vit sa nouvelle blessure. Contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait il n'y avait pas la Marque. La mangemort avait effectivement fait en sorte que ni elle ni Harry n'oublie le danger qu'elle courait, en gravant « Sang-de-Bourbe » dans la longueur de son avant-bras.

Pleurant à nouveau silencieusement, Hermione reposa sa tête au sol et resta immobile, le corps toujours secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, la tête comme prise dans un étau.

En plus de la souffrance physique s'ajoutait la honte et la culpabilité. Elle avait bel et bien avoué qu'Harry et elle avaient créé la diversion pour aller à Godric's Hollow, se rendre au cimetière et dans les ruines…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà... j'attend votre verdict avec impatience (et un tit peu de crainte aussi, je dois l'avouer). <em>

_C'est la première fois que je décris vraiment une scène de torture (Non, le cours d'étude de magie noire ne compte pas, en le relisant j'ai pleuré tellement c'était... à la fois stupide et niais.) J'espère que j'ai réussis cette fois à la rendre correctement. _

_A la semaine prochaine :)_

_Le Point sur les Traductions : Un One-Shot est en cours de correction, il devrait arriver bientôt. Une série de OS à même thématique est en cours de traduction._


	40. Chapitre 40 : Une menace enfin identifée

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Il n'est pas encore minuit, je suis dans les temps xD _

_Je remercie à nouveau tous les lecteurs anonymes, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise toujours. En temps que lectrice je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident de suivre jusqu'au bout une fic longue ! Merci de continuer à me lire, je vous adore._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p>Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 <em>:Eh oui, elle porte le "sang-de-bourbe" sur son bras ... j'avais hésité à le mettre mais c'était essentiel pour un chapitre à venir. Mais n<em>_e t'en fais pas, elle est forte notre Hermione. ;) _

La Louve _: Merci beaucoup ^^ Te voilà exhaussée, voici la suite_

miss-svetlana-black : _Merci pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire autant :)_

Etoile Solitaire : _Je comprends qu'on puisse être réticent avec l'idée de métamorphose, c'est mon cas également. Donc ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que ça t'ai plu, c'est difficile de convaincre un lecteur qui part sur une mauvaise impression. J'ai été vraiment heureuse lire ta review, en particulier lorsque tu parles des caractères qui sont respectés : le Out Of Character (involontaire) a été mon plus gros défaut dans mes fics précédentes. Pour ton PS, les longues reviews montrent que le lecteur a pris de son temps pour les écrire et expliquer son resenti, pour moi c'est toujours un grand plaisir à lire ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°40<strong> : Une menace enfin identifiée

Allongée sur le sol de la salle de classe, Hermione retrouvait peu à peu une respiration calme et régulière. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais elle tremblait toujours autant. Le moindre de ses muscles la lançait et une légère migraine semblait déterminée à l'empêcher de s'entendre penser. Malgré tout, peu à peu elle parvint à se calmer.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle en avait la force, la jeune sorcière se redressa, non sans grimacer alors que le bas de son dos lui rappelait, dans un éclair de douleur, qu'il n'avait pas apprécié sa rencontre violente avec le sol. Se relevant tant bien que mal, elle alla récupérer sa baguette avant de ranger ses affaires. Carrow n'était pas revenu la voir après le départ de Bellatrix Lestrange, mais elle ne comptait pas terminer sa retenue avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle rangea alors son matériel dans son sac et laissa le parchemin sur le bureau, bien décidée à ne pas rester ici plus longtemps.

Ce faisant, son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le « Sang-de-Bourbe » désormais gravé dans son bras. Elle l'effleura de son autre main, sans vraiment se préoccuper de la sensation piquante que ses doigts laissaient sur la plaie ouverte, cette douleur étant minime comparée à ce qu'elle venait de subir. Bien que luisante de sang, la blessure ne saignait pas à proprement parler. C'était sans aucun doute de la magie noire, et elle savait très bien que ces blessures là ne pouvaient être totalement soignées. Elle garderait la cicatrice des trois mots gravés dans sa chair, à vie.

Mais personne ne devait savoir. Ni pour la blessure, ni pour la torture, ni pour les aveux mêlés de mensonge que la mangemort était parvenue à lui arracher. Elle refusait de passer pour une victime et d'être prise en pitié par ses amis. Alors, elle fit apparaître un nouveau bandage autour de son bras, qu'elle parvint à cacher entièrement en le recouvrant de sa manche. Si jamais malgré tout quelqu'un le voyait, elle pourrait toujours prétendre que la brûlure n'était pas entièrement soignée, ou s'être fait une blessure sans gravité.

Après s'être une nouvelle fois essuyée les yeux et les joues d'un revers de main, Hermione sorti de la salle pour retourner au dortoir, elle avait bien besoin de se reposer. Avant cela elle ignorait tout de la sensation permanente de brûlure dans les muscles, du malaise profond, de la migraine, ainsi que de la faiblesse physique et morale qui suivaient un Doloris parfaitement maîtrisé et répété. Et elle ne l'avait subi que deux fois.

Jamais le château ne lui avait paru si grand, les couloirs si longs. Elle évita soigneusement les lieux où elle était la plus susceptible de croiser d'autres élèves à cette heure, les abords de l'infirmerie, ceux de la bibliothèque, et le grand escalier. A la place elle prenait des couloirs qu'elle-même n'avait parfois jamais empruntés, quitte à rallonger un peu le trajet.

Alors qu'elle était arrivée au cinquième étage, près de salles servant à entreposer le matériel pour les anciens cours d'Etude des Moldus, elle manqua faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par l'épaule pour la faire se retourner. Avec un mélange de dépit et de soulagement elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Killian. Celui-ci l'inspecta rapidement et l'amena de force – mais de toute manière elle n'était pas en était de résister - dans la première salle ouverte qu'il trouva.

Tandis qu'il fermait et verrouillait la porte, Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Il y avait là des dizaines d'armoires, et, dans un coin une télévision datant visiblement d'au moins une bonne quinzaine d'année, des postes de radio plus ou moins récents, et quelques appareils électroménager. A coté de la télévision, Hermione vit avec étonnement une NES, identique à celle que ses parents lui avaient achetée pour ses huit ans.

Killian revint alors vers elle et fit apparaître une chaise avant de lui faire signe de s'y asseoir. Bien qu'incertaine quant à la raison de leur présence à tous les deux ici, Hermione s'assit avec plaisir. Une nouvelle vague de vertige venait de la prendre et elle avait du mal à rester debout sans tanguer.

« Quelle est ton excellente raison pour ne pas être en ce moment même à l'infirmerie ? Questionna-t-il froidement.

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'y aller. Riposta la sorcière sans grande conviction.

- Je vois que tu me prends toujours pour un imbécile. » Gronda-t-il, visiblement furieux.

Hermione se tassa sur la chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être en ce moment même dans son lit, avec un sort de silence, au lieu de subit la colère de son camarade sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Tu crois _vraiment_ que je ne sais pas reconnaître les symptômes du Doloris malgré mon passif ?

- C'est si évident que cela ? » Grimaça Hermione.

Il la regarda comme si elle était totalement inconsciente.

« Tremblements convulsifs. Commença-t-il à énumérer. Pâleur extrême. Vertiges. Migraine. Faiblesse musculaire. Incapacité à faire le moindre effort. Fatigue. Blanc des yeux rouge. Alors oui, Granger, c'est « si évident que cela ». » Dit-il durement.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux en entendant son nom de famille. Pour retrouver ce réflexe de l'appeler ainsi, il devait vraiment être hors de lui.

« Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte que c'était si visible. Plaida Hermione. Mais je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça passera tout seul.

- Gryffondor entêtée et inconsciente. Grommela-t-il. Tu ne peux pas simplement attendre que ça passe, les maléfices non soignés laissent des traces profondes.

- Je veux bien me soigner, mais je n'irais pas à l'infirmerie. Pas alors qu'il y une bonne vingtaine d'élèves, plus Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé, je ne veux pas qu'_il_ sache. Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Il fait déjà face à suffisamment de choses sans avoir besoin d'y rajouter un désir de vengeance supplémentaire. »

Il tenta d'accrocher son regard mais elle était résolue à regarder ses genoux. Malgré tout la honte et la détresse étaient largement visibles sur son visage. Il comprit que ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, ce n'était pas une simple retenue.

« D'accord. Je t'emmène à la Salle-sur-Demande, je te soignerai là-bas.

- Tu m'y accompagnes ? Tu comptes me soigner ? Demanda Hermione, craignant d'avoir mal compris.

- Mes soins seront plus efficaces que ceux hasardeux que tu pourrais te prodiguer toi-même. J'ai une certaine ... expérience avec ce genre de problème. » Dit-il, impassible.

Elle acquiesça, mais lorsqu'elle voulu se relever sa jambe gauche se déroba et elle dû se retenir à l'épaule du garçon pour ne pas tomber. Celui-ci la soutint tandis qu'elle marchait en passant un bras dans son dos, non sans lui envoyer un regard assassin pour lui faire faire ce genre de geste.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés – heureusement sans rencontrer d'élèves, les couloirs reliant les deux lieux étaient très peu empruntés – Killian la fit asseoir sur le canapé et déplaça un fauteuil pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Avant que je ne te soigne, tu dois me raconter ce qui s'est passé. »

Le ton était sans appel, et même si Hermione ne voulait pas y repenser, elle n'eu pas la force de résister.

« Ma retenue avec Carrow consistait en un devoir expliquant pourquoi je ne devrais pas étudier la magie, en quoi je suis inférieure aux sorciers purs. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Ca ne devait être que ça. Mais…

- Lestrange s'en est mêlée. » Compléta Killian.

Ce n'était pas une question. Etonnée car elle ne se souvenait pas avoir prononcé le nom de la mangemort, elle allait lui demander comment il savait mais il la devança.

« Je l'ai vu se rendre chez Amycus Carrow après le repas. Continue.

- Elle lui a ordonné de nous laisser seules. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était là sur ordre de son maître pour savoir si les évènements de samedi avaient un lien avec Godric's Hollow. Mais qu'elle, elle était déjà sûre que c'était Harry et moi qui étions là-bas. J'ai nié, seulement elle a ajouté en était certaine et voulait seulement connaître la raison de notre sortie. J'ai continué à nier, ça ne lui a pas plu. J'ai eu un Doloris, et elle m'a reposé la question. Comme je ne répondais toujours pas, elle a lancé un autre Doloris, beaucoup plus long. Elle m'a collée contre un mur en m'étranglant à moitié, et j'ai… j'ai… »

Honteuse, Hermione n'osa pas terminer.

« Tu as avoué. »

Silencieusement, elle acquiesça, s'attendant déjà à ce qu'il s'énerve et lui répète qu'elle était idiote. Idiote, faible et lâche.

« Que lui as-tu dis ? » Demanda-t-il seulement.

La voix tremblante, la sorcière lui répéta leurs échanges.

« Maintenant, elle sait qu'Harry est sorti de Poudlard, que leur surveillance est insuffisante, qu'ils ne nous font pas assez peur pour nous empêcher de désobéir. Elle sait qu'on n'a pas abandonné, qu'on cherche toujours un moyen de vaincre… »

Il se leva et s'assit à coté d'elle. Il la prit par le menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

« Tu as été torturée, et ce, par la plus cruelle des mangemorts que je connaisse. C'est normal d'avoir cédé.

- Des sorciers ont subit le Doloris de sa part jusqu'à la mort ou en devenir fou, et ils n'ont jamais avoué leurs secrets pour autant ! Elle ne me l'a jeté que deux fois ! Seulement deux fois et ça a suffit pour que je lui ai dise qu'on était allé voir la tombe, et les ruines. Je lui ai dit qu'on n'avait rien trouvé et qu'on cherchait un message de Dumbledore, mais elle sait tout le reste !

- Tu n'es pas Auror, ni entraînée à résister à des seuils de douleur habituellement insupportable. Tu n'es qu'une adolescente n'ayant presque aucune expérience des combats, et qui n'avait jamais été confrontée à la torture. Et malgré tes aveux involontaires tu as réussis à lui mentir et lui faire croire que ça n'a servi à rien. Ca aurait été grave si tu avais parlé des horcruxes mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir que deux d'entre eux étaient là-bas. Tu n'es ni lâche, ni faible, tu as fait ce que tu as pu. »

Elle hocha la tête devant son regard sévère et essuya les larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

« A part le Doloris, que t'as-t-elle fait d'autre ?

- Elle m'a giflée, et je me suis fais mal au dos lorsqu'elle m'a jeté par terre, il n'y a rien d'autre. Menti Hermione.

- D'accord… Ne bouge pas. »

Il alla chercher ce qu'il fallait pour la soigner parmi les étagères et revint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Il lui fit boire quatre potions dont trois au goût vraiment infect, puis étala un peu de baume cicatrisant sur sa joue qui portait des traces de griffure.

« Pour ton dos … montre-moi. »

Hermione se tourna et lui désigna la partie douloureuse.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Soupira-t-il. Tiens, tu vas toi-même étaler ça dessus. Je vais là-bas, ne m'appelle que si c'est terminé ou que tu as un problème. Un grave problème. »

Hermione eu un léger sourire en prenant le pot, ces dernières paroles étaient teintées de menace. Attendant qu'il soit tourné, elle retira sa robe puis sa cravate et sa chemise. Malgré une légère hésitation, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas se soigner correctement sans baisser sa jupe. Particulièrement gênée qu'il soit à quelques mètres d'elle, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Killian. Totalement inutile, puisqu'il lui tournait complètement le dos, face au mur. Embarrassée malgré tout, elle baissa le tissu plissé et entreprit d'étaler le baume antalgique sur la totalité de la zone douloureuse. Elle massa jusqu'à ce que la crème pénètre totalement sa peau puis se rhabilla rapidement.

« C'est bon. »

Prudemment, il se retourna puis son visage repris quelques couleurs en constatant qu'elle portait à nouveau la robe noire et que celle-ci était fermée. Il remit à sa place le siège qu'il avait déplacé en arrivant puis se tourna vers elle.

« Je me sens … complètement épuisée. Constata avec étonnement Hermione, avant de bailler.

- C'est normal, effet secondaire du Doloris doublé de ceux d'une des potions que tu as bue. Il vaut mieux que tu dormes ici cette nuit.

- Peux-tu rester ? S'il te plaît. »

Sachant parfaitement dans quel état d'angoisse pouvait laisser la toute première séance de torture, Killian accepta, bien que réticent. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde éviter qu'elle ne fasse une énième nuit blanche et seule une présence non hostile à ses cotés pouvait la calmer.

Mais dès qu'elle serait endormie il comptait bien regagner son dortoir.

En attendant il prit place à coté d'elle.

« J'aimerais que tu ne parles de ça à personne. Surtout pas à Ron et Harry. Lui dit-elle faiblement.

- De ce qu'elle sait ?

- Non, non, de tout. Pour tout le monde, ma retenue n'a été qu'une simple rédaction, rien d'autre.

- Tu veux leur cacher ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à te considérer comme faible. Gronda-t-il.

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Je connais Harry, il va culpabiliser, et il éprouve déjà assez de haine envers cette femme pour ce qu'elle a fait à Sirius, sans avoir besoin d'y rajouter ça. Et Ron… Ron va se faire un devoir de me coller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et me surprotéger. Soupira-t-elle.

- De toute façon si quelqu'un doit leur dire, ce n'est pas moi. »

Hermione murmura un « merci » soulagé et se laissa aller en arrière, posant sa tête sur le dossier.

Très rapidement le sommeil l'emporta. Sa respiration se fit enfin lente et régulière. Killian préféra attendre encore cinq minutes avant de partir, afin d'être sûr qu'elle était endormie pour de bon.

Hermione bougea alors, et Killian se retrouva avec la sorcière blottie contre lui, la tête callée contre son épaule.

Plus question de partir en douce.

Il pesta silencieusement contre elle, se résignant à passer la nuit sur ce canapé.

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla en sentant bouger la masse sur laquelle elle dormait. Si elle fut d'abord surprise, les souvenirs de la journée passée lui revinrent rapidement et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir un visage pâle aux yeux marron clairs mais froids, tout proche du sien.<p>

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Oreiller. »

Hermione se rendit alors compte de leur position – Lui assis mais ayant glissé sur le coté, retenu par le bord plus épais du dossier, et elle allongée dans la longueur du canapé, la tête calée entre l'épaule du sorcier et le dossier, sa main libre posée sur son torse. Brusquement gênée elle se redressa et s'assit correctement tout en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Enfin libéré du poids de la sorcière, Killian se redressa aussi et grimaça en sentant que sa manche était humide. Il se nettoya d'un coup de baguette, non sans jeter un regard assassin à celle qui avait osé lui baver dessus.

« 'L'est quelle heure ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix encore fatiguée après s'être détournée pour bailler.

- Six heures et demi.

- C'est tôt, nos cours commencent à dix heures aujourd'hui !

- Eh bien, au moins cette fois, tu ne seras pas en retard.

- C'était un accident ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit volontaire. »

Résignée Hermione n'eu qu'un haussement d'épaule comme réponse. Les pensées déjà ailleurs elle se leva et fit quelques mouvements, étonnée de se sentir bien et de ne ressentir aucune gêne.

« Je n'ai plus mal… constata-t-elle avec un sourire. Je ne sens plus du tout les effets du doloris, tes soins ont marchés !

- C'est agréable de voir que tu en doutais…

- Ce n'est pas ça, fit-elle en roulant les yeux devant sa susceptibilité. Je ne pensais pas que ça les ferait totalement disparaître.

- Oh mais ils n'ont pas disparu. La contredit-il. Pendant quelques jours tu devrais avoir des crampes régulières, quelques moments d'étourdissement et de « black-out ».

- Je vois.

- Bon, si tu as terminé nous ferions bien de revenir au dortoir pour nous préparer. »

Hermione acquiesça, elle voulait revenir chez les rouge et or le plus rapidement possible. Elle craignait principalement que l'on s'aperçoive qu'elle et Killian avaient découchés, et qu'on se fasse des idées à leur propos.

Etonnamment, à cette pensée elle sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir, comme si elle avait effectivement dormi ici pour une toute autre raison que pour des soins. Tentant de rejeter cette impression totalement absurde Hermione quitta la salle sans plus se préoccuper de Killian.

Heureusement, à son retour dans le dortoir elle constata que les filles dormaient encore. Elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle était rentrée très tard, ce n'était pas la première fois et on la croirait sans poser de question.

Par le biais d'un sort elle froissa ses draps, puis elle prit des affaires propres et parti prendre une douche.

En ressortant, la sorcière dû s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'une vive lumière l'éblouie et qu'une sensation de vertige aussi forte que soudaine l'envahi. Après quelques secondes tout redevint normal, mais elle resta encore quelques instants adossée au mur, le visage dans les mains. Killian avait eu raison, les effets secondaires ne disparaîtraient pas d'un seul coup. Il faudra absolument qu'elle fasse très attention pendant les cours.

Heureusement ceux d'aujourd'hui étaient les plus « calmes » de la semaine, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier ainsi un cours en septième année et deux mois avant les ASPICs : botanique, étude des runes et histoire de la magie.

Pendant une heure, Hermione resta assise sur son lit à relire ses notes d'histoire de la magie, les rideaux fermés et uniquement éclairée par une flamme bleue qui flottait au dessus de sa tête. Puis lentement ses pensées dérivèrent pour arriver loin, très loin du cours du professeur Binns. Elle repensait à cette sorte de « blocage » qu'elle ressentait sans cesse en présence de Ron. Cette inquiétude, ce malaise. Plusieurs fois elle y avait repensé et l'idée qu'elle n'était pas normale s'imposait parfois. Au début elle avait aimé être prise dans son étreinte, et échanger des baisers avec lui. Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle avait comme peur. Peur de ce qui pouvait se passer, peur d'aller trop vite, trop loin. Peur de lui.

Hermione posa ses parchemins au pied du lit, incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture. A présent ses pensées étaient consacrées toutes entières à la dernière fois qu'elle avait été avec lui, et la panique qui s'était imposée et sentant la main de Ron contre sa peau.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? C'était la première fois qu'elle était proche d'un garçon, certes. Elle n'avait encore jamais été confrontée à de tels sentiments et la nouveauté pouvait être effrayante, surtout lorsque jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais envisagé que quelque chose de ce genre pouvait lui arriver, à elle. Le rat de bibliothèque, la miss je-sais-tout, amoureuse et aimée en retour ? Quelle bonne blague. Les garçons n'avaient jamais été sa préoccupation première, ni même l'un des dernières d'ailleurs, elle ne l'envisageait tout simplement pas. Mais enfin, c'était Ron ! Il ne ferait jamais rien sans son total consentement, alors pourquoi avoir peur ?

Et cette fois, pas un seul fichu bouquin ne pouvait l'aider à comprendre.

Hermione se redressa soudainement.

Mais si ! Il suffisait de s'intéresser à d'autres livres que ceux dont elle avait tellement l'habitude ! Après tout, elle partageait un dortoir avec deux filles dont les préoccupations principales étaient les potins, le physique, les loisirs et les garçons.

Sans bruit la sorcière quitta son lit et s'approcha de celui de Lavande. Elle savait très bien où l'adolescente entreposait son butin, entre le pied du lit et la table de nuit. Après avoir vérifié que les deux autres filles dormaient bien, Hermione s'accroupit près de la pile de magazines, essayant de calmer son cœur qui s'affolait par anticipation.

Rien que la vue du premier de la pile la fit grimacer. La photo de couverture était particulièrement … aguicheuse, et le sous-titre qui s'étalait en travers de la photo était quand à lui des plus bateau : Faites-vous belle pour lui. Si belle signifiait une bande de tissu pliée en guise de soutien-gorge, laissant voir à la fois dessus et dessous, et un string ne cachant pas grand-chose non plus, Hermione renonçait définitivement à la beauté.

Mettant ses préjugés de coté, elle le poussa pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous, et vit plusieurs autres magazines semblables datant de la même semaine. Non contente d'être abonnée à un magasine féminin, elle était abonnée visiblement à quatre magazines différents. Se retenant de soupirer de peur d'éveiller ses camarades et d'être prise à manipuler ce genre de revues qu'elle tenait en horreur habituellement, la sorcière continua à chercher, tombant sur des numéros de plus en plus vieux.

Enfin, elle vit un sous-titre déjà plus prometteur : Comment réagir face au premier, les bons conseils pour ne pas se tromper. Un coup d'œil sur la date lui apprit que c'était la deuxième semaine de février. Evidemment, se préparer à passer à l'acte pour la Saint-Valentin… c'était cliché au possible, mais aussi exactement le type de dossier où elle espérait trouver un début de réponse.

Elle retira donc le périodique de la pile et remit les autres en place, avant de rejoindre rapidement son lit. Une fois les rideaux fermés correctement, elle posa la revue à coté des parchemins, prête à l'en recouvrir si quelqu'un approchait. Vérifiant une dernière fois que le dortoir était plongé dans le noir et absolument silencieux, elle invoqua à nouveau la flamme et commença sa lecture, les joues brûlantes.

Lorsqu'elle eu terminé de remplir le questionnaire long de deux pages, lu les différents résultats puis l'article en lui-même, Hermione ferma le magazine et plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller tout en essayant de retenir un rire nerveux. Si elle en croyait ce qu'elle avait lu, il n'y avait que deux explications à son problème.

Elle était victime d'un rejet systématique du corps masculin en souvenir d'un traumatisme.

Elle était définitivement et irrémédiablement trop prude.

Sachant qu'elle était absolument sûre de ne jamais avoir été violentée…

« Rat de bibliothèque, insupportable Je-Sais-Tout, menteuse professionnelle, et maintenant Sainte-Nitouche, quel magnifique tableau. » Pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione glissa le magazine sous son oreiller puis vérifia l'heure. Huit heures trente. Elle se leva et descendit dans la salle commune quasiment vide, pour y être rejointe très rapidement Ron. Il la cru sans poser de question lorsqu'elle lui raconta sa retenue uniquement constituée d'un devoir écrit et qu'elle lui dit être rentrée très tard. Il eu bien l'air de douter un peu mais ne dit finalement pas un mot à ce sujet.

« Allons-voir Harry, normalement il doit sortir ce matin. » Fit-il simplement.

La sorcière acquiesça et le suivit à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Effectivement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry était levé et parlait avec l'infirmière. Ils restèrent un peu à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé. Alors, Harry vint vers eux avec un grand sourire, leur annonçant qu'il pouvait enfin sortir.

« Bonne nouvelle vieux, on commençait à s'ennuyer sans toi. » Lui dit Ron avec enthousiasme.

Hermione, quant à elle, était bien plus réservée.

« Tu boites beaucoup, dit-elle avec inquiétude. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça ne risque pas de se rouvrir ?

- Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que c'était guérit, il reste juste une grosse cicatrice qui devrait s'atténuer avec le temps. Ca ira, du moins si je ne force pas trop dessus. En même temps vu que je suis à nouveau interdit de voler cette année et que je ne compte pas me battre dans les jours à venir, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais fournir un effort particulier… »

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête, feignant de ne pas remarquer l'amertume de son ami.

Ils se rendirent tous trois dans la grande salle pour manger. Les quelques élèves présents posèrent beaucoup de questions à Harry sur la raison de son absence ces derniers jours, car personne ne se souvenait l'avoir vu au lac lors de l'accident. Et Malgré leurs efforts, Hermione comme Ron eurent beaucoup de mal à les empêcher d'approcher Harry. La majorité pensait qu'il trafiquait quelque chose dans leur dos à tous, et, si le plus souvent il en résultait des encouragements et des félicitations, certains insistèrent longuement, prétextant vouloir l'aider, ou encore n'aimant tout simplement pas ne pas savoir.

Remonter dans les dortoirs fut ainsi un véritable soulagement pour les trois élèves, déjà fatigués du comportement de leurs condisciples. Ils ne purent cependant pas prendre le temps de vraiment se reposer ou bavarder car le cours de botanique n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Les deux jours suivants furent synonyme de lente guérison pour Hermione et Harry, chacun s'efforçant de cacher au mieux son état. Hermione pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, et Harry car il s'interdisait d'être ou paraître faible. Ce dernier fut malheureusement bien vite au courant des rumeurs sur un lien entre son escapade à Godric's Hollow et l'accident, et son humeur s'en retentit très rapidement. Il ignorait toujours que la coupe de Poufsouffle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là-bas, et il pensait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de Voldemort ne comprenne. De plus c'était évident pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien qu'il était toujours plus affecté par ses rêves, même s'il prétendait arriver à les contrôler.

Hermione aurait souhaité qu'il leur dise la vérité, mais aussi et surtout pouvoir le rassurer pour les horcruxes. Elle-même était sujette depuis plusieurs mois à des insomnies importantes à cause des entraînements avec Killian doublés de ses propres recherches, des devoirs de plus en plus nombreux, du stress causés par les examens et par la perspective d'être bientôt livrés à eux-mêmes, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait pour Harry. Il avait les nerfs suffisamment à vifs sans avoir besoin de ça en plus. Seulement il persistait à faire croire que tout allait bien, qu'il avait un sommeil normal, qu'il n'avait plus de rêves causés par sa connexion avec Voldemort.

Ron suspectait qu'il mentait, mais Hermione en était absolument certaine.

Elle avait prit l'habitude depuis plusieurs semaines d'observer longuement la carte du Maraudeur lorsqu'elle était seule dans le dortoir, ou parfois lorsqu'elle revenait de la Salle sur Demande à deux ou trois heures du matin. Et il arrivait de plus en plus souvent qu'elle voit l'étiquette avec le nom de son ami non immobile dans le dortoir, mais dans la cour intérieure du château ou dans le parc, souvent au bord du lac. Au début inquiète, elle avait fini par se faire une raison, il était sous la cape d'invisibilité et il connaissait le château comme sa poche, il ne se ferait pas prendre. Et même si c'était le cas, indéniablement il savait se défendre.

De toute façon, comment lui avouer qu'elle était au courant pour ses sorties nocturnes sans mentionner la carte ?

Il n'y avait rien à faire, à part essayer de faire taire son inquiétude et se dire qu'Harry n'aurait bientôt plus à souffrir de cette situation. Après tout, il ne restait plus que deux horcruxes à trouver.

Le vendredi soir, lorsque les Gryffondor revinrent dans la salle commune après le cours d'astronomie, les trois amis prirent place auprès du feu, à leur place habituelle. L'heure du couvre feu était bien sûr largement passée, mais le plus souvent ils restaient tous pendant une heure ou deux à discuter ou travailler. Tant qu'ils ne gênaient pas les autres élèves, la directrice ne disait rien. Et ce n'était pas à seulement six qu'ils allaient réveiller tout le monde. C'était encore plus calme depuis que Dean, Neville et Seamus étaient absent. Souvent cela se passait de la même manière, le trio parlait ou travaillait devant la cheminée, Lavande et Parvati en faisaient de même sur un canapé de l'autre coté de la salle, et Killian se mettait à sa table de travail habituelle, ou parfois venait s'asseoir à coté du trio sans prononcer un mot, le regard sur dans les flammes.

Tout en y pensant, Hermione balaya une seconde fois la salle du regard. Non, ce soir Killian était absent. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas vu monter dans le dortoir des garçons et il était descendu de la tour juste derrière eux.

« Harry, Ron, vous avez vu Killian depuis qu'on est là ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard perplexe, Harry fit aussitôt non en haussant les épaules tandis que Ron sembla y réfléchir quelques instants avant de secouer la tête négativement à son tour.

« C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu passer le portrait… » Murmura Hermione.

Une étrange inquiétude l'envahi. Elle tenta de la dissiper mais plusieurs éléments lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Ca fait plusieurs fois que je vois Malefoy regarder par ici. J'ai l'impression qu'il te porte un certain intérêt, Killian_. Avait dit Parvati. Malefoy, le même qui était selon les rumeurs devenu officiellement mangemort, semblait selon elle observer Killian.

Brusquement, Hermione se souvint de cette fois où ils revenaient tous deux de la Salle sur Demande, ce jour où ils avaient surpris quelqu'un en train de les observer.

Se pourrait-il…

Hermione se leva brusquement sous le regard plus qu'étonné des deux garçons.

« Je reviens. »

Elle se dirigea vers le portrait mais Ron la retint par le bras, la forçant à lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'y retourne, ce n'est pas du tout normal qu'il ne soit pas revenu.

- Tu crois qu'il peut avoir des ennuis ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est possible.

- Alors on vient avec toi. Depuis qu'il sait, ce qui lui arrive nous regarde aussi. »

Le ton était sans réplique et Hermione ne chercha pas à leur demander de rester.

« Je vais chercher la cape de mon père.

- Je vais voir quelque chose rapidement dans mon dortoir. » Ajouta Hermione.

Elle monta les escaliers à la suite d'Harry et fondit sur sa malle pour en sortir la Carte des Maraudeurs. Profitant d'être seule elle prononça la formule et vit se dessiner lentement les couloirs du château. Elle concentra son regard sur les alentours de la tour d'astronomie, et enfin elle vit dans un couloir non loin la petite étiquette au nom de Severus Rogue. Seulement comme elle le pensait il n'était pas seul, les noms de Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe lui faisaient face. Après avoir effacé puis rangé la carte, elle en profita pour vérifier que les horcruxes étaient bien à leur place, dans le double fond qu'elle avait fait apparaître au fond de sa valise.

A présent certaine qu'il fallait vraiment se dépêcher, la sorcière redescendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et rejoignit ses deux amis prêts à partir.

« Je vérifiait que les protections sur Ce-Que-Vous-Savez étaient bien en place. » Se justifia-t-elle.

Ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions et la précédèrent par le passage du portrait. Harry passa immédiatement la cape d'invisibilité sur eux et ils se rendirent vers la tour d'astronomie. Il leur fut difficile d'avancer vite car la cape était devenue assez petite pour eux trois mais ils furent aussi rapides que possible.

« Sortez vos baguettes. » Souffla Hermione.

Elle les vit obtempérer avec soulagement.

« On va où à ton avis ? Demanda Ron dans un murmure alors qu'ils approchaient des escaliers menant au sommet de la tour.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de monter, je crois qu'il était descendu avec nous. Cherchons dans les couloirs alentours.

- Ok. » Répondit Harry.

Hermione prit un couloir en leur faisant croire que c'était par hasard mais si elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait vu sur la carte, elle le trouverait en tournant à gauche à une cinquantaine de mètres, puis encore à gauche après avoir monté un escalier. Effectivement arrivé au premier croisement tous trois entendirent des cris. Ils s'approchèrent, montant les escaliers en silence. Juste avant le second croisement Harry reconnu au loin les voix de Killian et de Malefoy, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Traître » Murmura-t-il de manière à peine audible en jetant la cape pour s'avancer vers eux.

Toutefois Hermione l'entendit et le retint avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Killian.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Souffla-elle tout en entendant Crabbe crier soudainement de douleur.

Bien qu'incertain de la situation, Ron choisit de croire Hermione et l'aida à retenir son ami afin de l'empêcher de faire une erreur de jugement.

Des bruits de course se firent entendre, de plus en plus fort. Ils se rapprochaient.

« Il parle à Malefoy, que veux-tu que ce soit ? Siffla Harry, quasiment inaudible parmi les bruits de lutte.

- Il est en train de se faire menacer ! Ecoute, bon sang ! Lui dit Hermione en le forçant à se taire. »

Tous trois tendirent l'oreille et entendirent distinctement leurs voix désormais toutes proches, une trentaine de mètres tout au plus. Un bruit et un cri étouffé se propagea dans le couloir, indiquant que les deux gardes du corps du Serpentard avaient plaqués Killian contre le mur. Il y eu encore quelques secondes de lutte.

« Bien tenté, mais j'aimerais savoir comment tu comptes à nouveau nous échapper, sans baguette. Dit la voix de Malefoy. Vous deux, tenez-le bien cette fois. Bon … maintenant on va pouvoir parler un peu plus tranquillement. Je sais que tu traines avec la bande de Potter, et tu t'es occupé de la diversion pendant qu'il sortait du château. J'imagine que tu dois tout savoir du coup. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il trafique ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine Malefoy, je ne sais rien et même si je le savais, je ne te dirais rien. »

Un bruit semblable à un coup retentit immédiatement.

« Oh si tu vas finir par parler. On n'a pas le droit de toucher à Potter et aux deux autres, mais toi, on peut te faire tout ce qu'on veut.

- Tu ne va rien me faire. Affirma fermement Killian. Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu n'aimes pas torturer.

- De quel droit tu parles de moi, qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que j'aime ou non ?! »

Immédiatement après Malefoy sembla lancer un informulé car quelques bruits se firent entendre, suivis de près par des gémissements.

« Tu peux me lancer autant de Doloris que tu veux. Dit Killian d'une voix toujours assurée. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis au courant de rien. Ce que fait Potter m'est égal, je ne traine pas avec eux, s'il prépare quelque chose je ne sais rien.

Hermione vit Harry hocher la tête, semblant enfin convaincu. Heureusement, car elle n'aurait pas attendu beaucoup plus longtemps, hors de question que Killian se face torturer à quelques mètres d'elle sans qu'elle n'agisse.

Elle et Ron libérèrent leur ami avec un sourire d'excuse. Il laissa tomber la cape et s'avança en silence vers le bord du mur. D'un geste rapide il désarma Malefoy qui poussa une exclamation surprise, puis le fit tomber par un maléfice de croc-en-jambe. Hermione fit voler Crabbe plusieurs mètres plus loin tandis que Ron collait les jambes de Goyle qui s'écroula aussi. Aussitôt libéré de leur prise Killian récupéra sa baguette qui avait volé en même temps que celle de Malefoy et menaça le Serpentard avec.

« Nous sommes un contre quatre. Je te conseille de partir. » Lui dit-il calmement.

Sans attendre davantage Malefoy récupéra sa baguette et s'enfuit, suivit par les deux autres qui suivaient comme ils pouvaient.

« Lâche » Souffla Harry en le suivant d'un regard noir.

Puis, lorsque tout redevint calme il se tourna vers Killian.

« Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, ça va.

- Tu es sûr ? Il t'a quand même frappé et torturé. Insista Hermione, sachant qu'il avait tendance à minimiser ses blessures.

- Ca va je vous dis. Quelques coups de poings et un Doloris très bref, j'ai connu bien pire. » Répéta Killian fermement.

Hermione acquiesça finalement et n'insista plus. Il ne montrait aucun signe de séquelle du Doloris, qui n'avait d'ailleurs duré qu'une dizaine de seconde, et semblait n'avoir qu'une légère difficulté à respirer probablement due à un coup reçu dans l'abdomen.

Harry récupéra sa cape et la rangea, ne voulant pas que Killian la voit. De toute façon à quatre ils ne pourraient jamais s'y cacher.

« On dirait bien que pour vos adversaires je fais officiellement parti de la « bande à Potter ». Dit soudain Killian tandis qu'ils revenaient vers leur tour.

« Et … ça te dérange ? Questionna Harry sans aucune animosité.

- Non. A condition d'avoir les avantages qui accompagnent ordinairement les inconvénients.

- Et quels sont ces avantages d'après toi ?

- Etre au courant de ce que vous faîtes, ne pas être mis à l'écart, et vous aider concrètement.

- Je vois. Dit pensivement le survivant. Vu ce qu'il vient de se passer je sais que tu n'iras pas tout révéler à la première menace, alors… c'est d'accord, tu pourras continuer à nous aider. »

Il sembla attendre des remerciements, seulement ceux-ci ne vinrent jamais et Harry ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Malgré tout il commençait à s'habituer à ce comportement distant, taciturne, et il était prêt à faire des concessions pour que leur entraide se passe au mieux. Il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'il était tout à fait digne de confiance, alors sa façon d'être peu ordinaire n'avait pas d'importance.

Et puis il devait avouer que tous les trois, ils avaient stagné pendant six mois. Tandis que depuis que Killian était dans la confidence, en une semaine ils avaient récupéré deux horcruxes, et identifié la menace Malefoy pour ce qu'elle était alors qu'Harry était auparavant certain que le blond n'oserait rien faire contre eux. Finalement, un oeil nouveau sur leurs problèmes était plus que bénéfique. S'ils continuaient à garder ce rythme, ils auraient trouvé les deux derniers horcruxes d'ici fin juin.

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre assez calme dans son ensemble, avant un tournant décisif dans l'histoire. Le temps des aveux difficiles approche... et un des points les plus soulevé dans vos reviews (c'est à dire la raison pour laquelle Harry est autant impulsif et colérique) se verra enfin éclaircit. <em>

_A la semaine prochaine :)_


	41. Chapitre 41 : Les derniers horcruxes

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Avec malheureusement une petite journée de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre. (pour dire vrai j'ai effacé toute la seconde moitié du chapitre avant-hier pour la réécrire car je n'aimais pas du tout, c'est la raison du retard ^^")_

_Mais, si un par semaine c'était un rythme assez facile à tenir pendant les vacances, cela va devenir un peu plus compliqué avec l'Université qui reprend. Je pense viser tous les quinze jours, à moins que les chapitres soient prêts avant bien sûr. _

_Breef, je vais de ce pas commencer à rédiger la suite._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p>Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 <em>: A mon sens c'est la honte qui la fait taire. La honte d'être marquée comme du bétail, et à vie... Mais de toute façon Killian n'aurait rien pu faire, rien ne peut guérir une blessure due à la magie noire. Pour la revue, mais non Hermione n'est pas malade, c'est la curiosité voilà tout xD<em>

La Louve _: Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ! Détestant pour ma part ce genre de revue j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer la scène XD. _

Etoile Solitaire_ : Yep, et ils seront toujours plus ou moins de cette longueur désormais, vers 6000, 7000 mots. J'aime beaucoup ton ressentis avec Severus/Killian, son nom sur la Carte du Maraudeur, c'est vraiment ce que je voulais faire ressentir. C'est la dernière fois où l'on verra son vrai nom, preuve que son passé [ou son avenir, techniquement parlant] et tout ce qui fait lien avec sa véritable identité a presque totalement disparu. Concernant mes autres fics, elles ne sont pas disponibles sur internet, c'était des fanfictions purement marysue, de celles qu'on déteste lire, avec du fan-service pour moi-même à tout bout de champs. Par contre si tu veux j'ai posté il y a quelques années un one-shot, un délire et quelques drabbles sur mon ancien profil (Arwen76).  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°41<strong> : Les derniers horcruxes 

Comme elle le lui avait promis, Hermione passa quasiment tout son samedi après-midi dans la Salle sur Demande avec Harry afin d'y faire des duels. Sachant qu'Hermione était bien plus à l'aise en théorie qu'en pratique, au début Harry la ménagea clairement sur ses maléfices, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité : ses duels avec Killian lui avaient fait faire d'énormes progrès. Alors il ne se retint plus et combattit réellement.

De plus, alors que ce n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions de départ, Hermione pu comparer le style de son ami avec celui de Killian. C'était très révélateur. Là où l'ancien Serpentard avait un répertoire de sorts très variés de styles et d'effets, Harry utilisait beaucoup plus d'attaques directes en alternance avec des boucliers, et il se déplaçait peu en dehors des esquives. Ainsi souvent les offensives d'Harry surprenaient assez peu Hermione, et toutefois ce ne fut pas plus facile pour autant : son ami faisait preuve en contrepartie d'une grande puissance et d'une certaine rapidité.

« Arrêtons-nous là. » Dit Hermione alors qu'Harry l'aidait à se relever après la énième défaite.

Celui acquiesça, bien qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment fatigué, contrairement à Hermione qui haletait, peinant à reprendre sa respiration après sa mauvaise chute. Une fois debout elle grimaça en sentant une douleur à la hanche.

« Ca va ?

- Pas trop mal, je suis souvent dans un état bien pire quand j'affronte Killian. » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Il la détailla en fronçant les sourcils, puis essuya le sang qui coulait d'une coupure longue mais peu profonde à la tempe.

« On va quand même te soigner tout de suite. Tiens, assieds-toi je vais prendre ce qu'il faut. »

Il la força presque à prendre place sur le canapé et se dirigea vers l'armoire. La sorcière rit doucement devant la culpabilité évidente d'Harry, alors qu'au final elle n'avait presque rien et aurait très bien pu se soigner toute seule. Toutefois si la soigner l'empêchait de trop s'en vouloir elle pouvait bien le laisser faire. Ainsi, puisqu'elle se souvenait approximativement de l'emplacement des potions sur les étagères, elle lui décrivit précisément ce qu'il devait lui ramener.

Quand il revint, il posa les flacons sur la table puis essuya d'un sort le sang qui avait coulé, avant de s'appliquer à refermer la blessure.

« Arrête de t'en faire. Lui dit-elle cette fois très sérieusement. La coupure sera guérie dans deux minutes, et demain j'aurai dans le pire des cas la main un peu irritée et un bleu à la hanche. Ce n'est rien !

- Peut-être, mais je t'ai fais mal quand même … j'aurais dû plus me retenir.

- Harry… Soupira-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Nous n'avions pas prévu de faire ces séances pour que tu te retiennes, mais pour que tu évacues ton surplus de colère et de frustration. Si tu t'empêches d'agir ça n'arrangera rien, bien au contraire ! Il faut que tu te lâches.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! S'exclama Harry en se levant pour tourner en rond, sans plus la regarder. Ce n'est pas seulement la peur de te faire du mal à toi, je ne veux pas faire de mal en général ! Je n'ose pas lancer de maléfice, que ce soit pour me défendre ou attaquer. C'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arrive pas !

- Tu éprouves de l'empathie pour tes adversaires, c'est une bonne chose. C'est en partie ce qui fait que tu es meilleur qu'eux.

- Ho, je t'en prie Hermione, on croirait entendre Dumbledore ! _Ta plus grande force, c'est l'amour…_ Mais que je sache ce n'est pas en l'aimant que je vais tuer Voldemort ! »

Hermione le suivit du regard, attristée de le voir à présent si irrité et à la fois désespéré.

« Je suis certaine que tu en auras la force, le moment venu. Tu l'as déjà fait lorsque c'était nécessaire : tu as causé la mort du professeur Quirell, puis tu as tué le basilic. Mais tu ne dois pas en avoir honte Harry, ce n'est pas un choix que tu as fait, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, c'était pour te défendre. Ce jour là, ce sera pareil. Ce sera toi ou lui, et je suis certaine que tu parviendras à mettre fin à tout ça.

- L'idée de tuer, même _Lui_, me rend malade. Avoua Harry avec colère.

- Je le sais… »

Elle se leva et posa simplement la main sur son épaule, croisant son regard vert perdu, honteux, et furieux contre lui-même.

« Mais tu as été désigné pour le faire, ça veut forcément dire que tu en es capable. »

Délicatement elle prit le poignet d'Harry et avec douceur le fit se rasseoir sur le canapé.

« Harry, profite des instants que tu as. Vois les séances comme celles d'aujourd'hui comme des entraînements si tu le veux. Je peux t'aider à progresser encore, et à repousser ton dégoût des maléfices.

- Mais je risque d… Commença-t-il a contester.

- Non Harry, arrête. Le coupa-t-elle. A partir du moment où tu ne lances pas d'impardonnable je m'en sortirais. Maintenant écoute-moi. Aujourd'hui j'ai pu tirer une conclusion évidente de nos affrontements, tu as un style qui est très scolaire, très protocolaire. Tu utilises une base simple de défense, attaque, défense. Tu enchaînes les sorts rapidement et ils sont puissants et précis, ça c'est certain. Tu es doué, c'est indéniable. Mais tes attaques sont quasiment des automatismes, tu ne changes presque jamais d'enchaînement, tu ne te déplace quasiment pas. Tu devrais déjà travailler ce point et sans ménager ton adversaire, même si ce n'est pas un véritable combat pour le moment. »

Lorsqu'Hermine se tu, Harry était beaucoup plus calme et semblait plongé en pleine réflexion. Il analysait visiblment ce qu'elle venait de lui exposer, ainsi elle attendit son verdict.

« Je ne bougeais presque pas car ma jambe me fait encore mal depuis Godric's Hollow. Tu m'as déjà vu combattre au département des mystères, tu sais que normalement je suis bien plus mobile que ça. Pour le reste… tu as peut-être raison. Je n'ai pas réellement appris à me battre, c'est forcément de l'instinct. Mais pour « casser » ce rythme que tu as remarqué, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Je suggère que Killian se joigne à nos entraînements. Nous nous affrontons régulièrement, ça ne changera rien pour nous. Par contre en ce qui te concerne ça peut apporter beaucoup, car sa manière de combattre est complètement opposée à la tienne. Il est totalement imprévisible, il est toujours en mouvement et t'oblige à en faire de même, et ses sorts sont très variés en plus d'être presque toujours informulés, donc tu ne sais jamais vraiment ce qu'il va te faire. Ca peut être vraiment intéressant pour toi, sans compter que tu n'auras pas à avoir peur de nous blesser puisqu'une troisième personne sera toujours présente, prête à réagir en cas d'accident.

- D'accord … si tu penses que ça peut nous aider, pourquoi pas. » Répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

Le soir même, pendant qu'Hermione travaillait à sa table habituelle avec Killian, elle lui fit part de cette idée. Tout d'abord, il sembla sur le point de décliner la proposition, mais il se reprit et accepta finalement. Son expression disait clairement que l'idée de battre Harry dans un véritable duel et lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien de si extraordinaire lui plaisait particulièrement. La sorcière ne fit pas de commentaire mais espéra qu'Harry réussisse à le battre, ou au moins qu'il lui prouve qu'il n'était pas si incapable que l'ancien professeur l'avait toujours cru.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain Hermione regardait, anxieuse, les deux sorciers qui se préparaient à s'affronter. Killian eu un rictus en constatant son état de stress avancé et lui envoya un regard narquois qui semblait dire « c'est bon, je ne vais pas _trop_ l'abîmer… »

Dans un coin de la pièce, protégée par divers boucliers afin d'éviter les sorts perdus, elle les regarda se mettre en position. Leur duel commença très brusquement, Killian ouvrant les hostilités par un maléfice informulé qu'Harry évita avant de lui rendre la pareille.

Très rapidement le rythme augmenta, Killian forçait son adversaire à rester constamment en mouvement et sur ses gardes, tout en ne jetant que des sorts offensifs basiques connus dès la quatrième ou cinquième année. Harry se défendait très bien et lui rendait chaque sort, mais ils ne purent continuer ainsi très longtemps. Les minutes passaient, les erreurs se multipliaient, et chacun fatiguait à vue d'œil.

Harry avait globalement gardé le dessus, et il senti la victoire à portée de main après avoir touché Killian d'un maléfice qui le rendit temporairement aveugle. Il prit alors le temps de raffermir sa prise sur sa baguette et de se déplacer afin que son adversaire ne sache pas où il était.

Profitant de ce court laps de temps Killian pointa sa baguette vers le sol et recouvrit ce dernier d'une fine couche de glace. Au moment où la pellicule transparente apparaissait, Harry se remit en position de combat pour mettre fin à leur affrontement. Il dérapa légèrement avant de se reprendre, mais l'exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il glissa donna à Killian sa localisation et celui-ci enchaîna immédiatement avec un _pétrificus totalus_. Un bruit sourd lui montra que le sort avait atteint son but.

Le sorcier se lança alors le contre-sort et sa vue revint immédiatement. Il réanima Harry, l'observant se relever avec une grimace.

« Tu es doué. Dit le Survivant en tendant la main.

- On dirait. Tu ne te défends pas trop mal non plus. » Admit Killian.

Il lui serra brièvement la main, étonnant à la fois Harry et Hermione.

Cette dernière brisa les défenses dont elle s'était entourée et proposa aux deux garçons de la rejoindre sur les fauteuils de l'autre coté de la salle, afin de discuter. Les trois sorciers s'installèrent ainsi près du feu.

« Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu l'emportes. Avoua Harry, le regard baissé et visiblement troublé. Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant.

- Arrête de te morfondre. Lui lança Killian en essayant visiblement de ne pas être trop agressif. A part les compétences innées et propres à chacun de nous, les aptitudes au combat se développent via les cours de métamorphose, de sortilège, et de défense. A ce que je sache pour le premier ton niveau est correct, pour le second tu passes plus de temps à parler et t'amuser qu'à vraiment travailler, et en ce qui concerne le dernier j'ai entendu dire que les professeurs ont été plus incompétents les uns que les autres.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Le coupa Hermione. Les professeurs Lupin et Maugrey…

- Le premier refusait probablement de mettre le fils de son meilleur ami en situation de danger, répliqua Killian exaspéré par son interruption, et le second faisait simplement en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien afin qu'il parvienne en un seul morceau devant son maître. J'ai tort ?

- Non… Céda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Donc, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, reprit Killian avec une œillade assassine envers la sorcière, ce ne sont pas les meilleures conditions possibles pour apprendre à se battre correctement, même avec de bonnes prédispositions. En ce qui me concerne mes parents m'enseignaient aussi bien la magie blanche que la magie noire, et m'ont donné de vrais cours de duels depuis mes onze ans. Inventa-t-il. Et crois-moi, ils ne me ménageaient absolument pas, créant donc les conditions idéales pour progresser efficacement.

- Mais je menais depuis le début. Si tu ne m'avais pas pris en traître, c'est toi qui aurai perdu.

- Tu ne menais rien du tout. Démenti Killian, moqueur. Je testais ton niveau, si j'avais vraiment voulu vaincre en six ou sept maléfices tu étais à terre. Tes sorts sont puissants, précis et rapides, ce n'est pas là qu'est le problème.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu es trop altruiste. Tu ne fais que te défendre, même quand tu attaques c'est toujours pour te protéger, ou protéger quelqu'un d'autre, jamais dans l'intention de réellement faire du mal. Il ne suffit pas de lancer un sort, il faut _vouloir_ vaincre. Et pour cela, réfléchir à chaque coup que l'on va porter, se demander ce que le sorcier en face de nous peut nous faire et comment on peut le déstabiliser. Rendre aveugle ton adversaire était une idée relativement bonne, mais tu as cru que cela suffisait et tu as donc baissé ta garde, oubliant qu'on peut aussi se repérer au bruit. Ce genre de bêtise ne pardonne pas face à un mangemort. Je me demande comment tu as pu survivre jusqu'ici...

- Tu sais Killian, c'est ce que j'ai toujours dis. Avoua Harry dans un souffle. Quand on me disait que j'étais un sorcier hors du commun pour avoir réussi à échapper à Voldemort tant de fois, je ne cessais de répéter que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, que c'était … instinctif, je faisais juste ce qu'il me semblait nécessaire pour rester en vie. En général personne ne veut me croire. »

Hermione s'apprêta à intervenir, pensant que Killian allait considérer Harry comme le professeur l'avait toujours fait, avec mépris et antipathie. Cependant l'ancien Serpentard gardait une expression très sérieuse, semblant enfin considérer ce qu'il avait toujours refusé d'accepter : qu'Harry n'était pas un sorcier arrogant jouissant d'une reconnaissance non méritée. Il se redressa légèrement, croisa les bras et observa le Survivant qui semblait à la fois furieux contre lui-même, lassé de porter un poids insupportable sur ses épaules et désespéré en repensant à ce qu'il allait devoir faire un jour ou l'autre pour sauver le monde sorcier.

« Laisse-les te placer sur leur piédestal si ça leur fait plaisir, dit finalement Killian avec dédain, ils sont simplement trop heureux pour la plupart de savoir qu'il y a un élu, qu'ils peuvent rester au chaud chez eux sans se salir les mains puisque quelqu'un a été désigné pour faire le sale boulot. Ce qui est important c'est que toi tu ais conscience de tes forces et faiblesses pour pouvoir les exploiter et les dépasser.

- Tu m'apprendrais ? »

Killian regarda Harry sans rien répondre, attendant que celui-ci formule clairement sa demande.

« Dépasser mes faiblesses, faire un duel avec une vraie volonté de vaincre, apprendre de nouveaux sorts, savoir comment les utiliser au mieux. Tu peux m'aider à faire tout ça ?

- Je peux essayer, à condition que tu y mettes de la bonne volonté. Je ne veux pas essayer de t'enseigner quoi que ce soit si tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour progresser. L'idée de devoir tuer Voldemort me dégoûte peut-être, mais plus tôt je l'aurai vaincu, plus tôt j'aurai enfin une vie normale. »

Killian regarda pensivement le Survivant, et Hermione vit dans son regard une lueur qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais vu. Etait-ce … de la tristesse ?

La sorcière n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, Killian déclara qu'il avait du travail et sorti de la salle, non sans avoir donné rendez-vous à Harry le soir même pour commencer les cours particuliers de duel.

Ainsi, après le dîner, Hermione revint travailler dans la salle commune tandis que les deux garçons allaient s'entraîner. Elle aurait aimé être avec eux, mais pour la première fois il valait mieux selon elle qu'ils soient seuls afin de travailler tranquillement et dans de bonnes conditions. Et puis elle n'avait quasiment rien à faire à part réviser pour le cours d'étude des moldus et de runes, elle pourrait donc en profiter pour être un peu avec Ron et pour se coucher tôt, pour une fois.

Lorsqu'elle interrogea Harry le lendemain matin, celui-ci lui dit avec une grimace que Killian était particulièrement exigeant et intraitable, qu'il avait perdu tous ses duels contre lui et qu'il était certain de ne jamais avoir été aussi fatigué et courbaturé, mais aussi que malgré tout il était satisfait car il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà progressé.

Il fut décidé que les cours auraient lieu les jours où normalement Hermione s'entraînait avec lui, et qu'elle pouvait se joindre à eux, tout comme Ron s'il le désirait. Avec trois soirs par semaine d'entraînement il restait suffisamment de temps pour quelques réunions à propos des horcruxes, ainsi que pour travailler et se reposer un peu. Et en ce qui concernait Hermione, terminer la fabrication de l'antidote.

Le rythme était toujours aussi effréné, et puisque le mercredi les cours commençaient plus tard, Hermione se permit d'en profiter pour dormir encore un peu.

Le dortoir des septièmes années était cette année là le deuxième plus proche de la salle commune, au dessus de celui des sixièmes années, si bien que ce furent des éclats de voix qui la réveillèrent plus tôt que prévu. Comme elle le comprit rapidement, les voix n'allaient pas se taire si rapidement, c'était apparemment une violente dispute ; se rendormir bientôt était une possibilité à exclure. Et malheureusement les voix d'Harry, de Ron, de Ginny étaient aisément identifiables.

Grommelant, la sorcière se leva et se prépara rapidement puis se rendit dans la salle commune. Effectivement les trois Gryffondors semblaient plus furieux les uns que les autres. Ron profita de l'apparition d'Hermione pour venir vers elle et laisser entre eux son meilleur ami et sa sœur. Elle nota aussitôt une lassitude qui n'augurait rien de bon. La source de la dispute était sans doute encore Harry et un de ses accès de colère.

« Ginny a réussit à obtenir je ne sais comment le mot de passe de l'émission Potterveille, expliqua-t-il, pour avoir de vrais informations sur les disparus, les nouvelles lois, les attaques… On l'a mise en route ce matin, et un des présentateurs, Kingsley, parlait avec trois ou quatre autres sorciers de projets de défense de certaines zones moldues, et d'autres opérations de ce genre. Quand Harry a entendu que Lupin faisait parti de ces sorciers, il est devenu fou…

- Pour la même raison que cet été ?

- Oui … D'après lui si on prend en compte la date où Lupin a annoncé la grossesse de Tonks, elle devrait accoucher dans une ou deux semaines, alors évidemment il est persuadé qu'il se met en danger exprès, qu'il fuit ses responsabilités… enfin bon tu le connais.

- Je vois.

- Parle-lui si tu veux, moi j'abandonne il me rend dingue. »

Hermione acquiesça et rejoignit aussitôt Ginny et Harry qui n'avaient cessés de crier.

« Quand comprendras-tu que tout le monde veut se battre pour ses proches, c'est normal ! Hurlait la rousse. Il veut se battre pour son fils tout comme je veux me battre pour toi, et mes amis, et ma famille ! Il faudrait que tu intègres un jour que tes proches aussi veulent agir même s'ils se mettent en danger, qu'il n'y a pas que les inconnus qui ont le droit de prendre des risques !

- Ginny a raison Harry, intervint Hermione. On veut tous se battre et protéger ceux qu'on aime. Ce n'est pas qu'on veuille se mettre en danger, on veut simplement se battre. Si c'est trop dangereux, si tu ne veux pas que les sorciers prennent des risques dans cette guerre, plus personne ne se battrait, et les mangemorts auraient la voie complètement libre. Ca peut arriver qu'on en subisse de grave séquelles, qu'on en meurt, oui c'est triste pour ceux qui restent, mais c'est un risque qu'on prend tous en connaissance de cause, il est nécessaire !

- Ted Tonks est mort, Hermione ! Répliqua Harry. Remus est déjà en danger par le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, Tonks a deux mangemorts en guise de sœurs, et l'une des deux et la femme la plus folle que je connaisse, ils prennent déjà assez de risque comme ça ! Et de toute façon tu l'as entendu comme moi, il ne veut pas simplement se battre, il veut vraiment prendre des risques ! Il n'assume pas sa paternité et préfère fuir comme un lâche ses responsabilités ! Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète, si j'étais son fils, oui j'aurai honte de lui, d'avoir un père qui a trop honte de ce qu'il a fait pour se regarder en face et qui préfère mourir loin de ses proches plutôt que de devoir affronter la vérité et élever son enfant !

- C'est injuste de dire ça de lui ! Protesta Ginny, les yeux brillants. Comment peux-tu penser qu'il n'assume pas d'avoir un enfant, qu'il a honte de lui ? Il se bat, et peut-être qu'il mourra, mais c'est justement pour offrir une vie décente à son enfant !

- Quelle vie décente peut-on avoir lorsqu'on n'a jamais connu ses parents ?

- Ce sera toujours une meilleure vie que celle qu'on aura tous si les mangemorts gagnent cette guerre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? Répliqua méchamment Harry. Tu as tes deux parents, six frères, même si certains meurent tu auras quand même une plus grande famille que la plupart d'entre nous ! Quant à toi, Ajouta-t-il sur le même ton en se tournant vers Hermione, tu as encore tes deux parents et ils ne courent aucun risque, comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde ce que c'est que d'être orphelin ? Avoir pour père un héros de guerre ou un simple moldu ne fait aucune différence lorsqu'il n'est plus là. »

Hermione accusa difficilement le coup, et se retint de reculer instinctivement d'un pas devant la fureur extrême dont faisait preuve son ami. Jamais encore il avait été hors de lui à ce point là, jusqu'à en être réellement effrayant.

« Ils sont peut-être encore en vie, répliqua Hermione, la gorge serrée et des tremblements dans la voix, mais leurs souvenirs sont falsifiés, ils ne se souviennent pas de moi et le sort est probablement irréversible. Je pourrais être torturée, violée ou tuée qu'ils n'en sauraient jamais rien et ne me pleureraient pas. Je n'ai plus de parents Harry, et j'en souffre.

- Peut-être que c'est le cas, mais là je parle de parents qui se battent, qui prennent des risques, d'enfants qui se retrouvent orphelins sans avoir rien demandé à personne ! Tu ne peux pas comparer la douleur et le manque que ça représente ! Toi tu as _choisis_ de faire ça, c'est de TA faute et uniquement de la tienne si tu n'as plus de famille ! »

La culpabilité qui sommeillait toujours chez la sorcière se réveilla à ces mots et se mêlèrent à la peur et à la colère qui l'envahissaient déjà. Cette fois-ci elle ne pu encaisser aussi bien les paroles acides de son ami.

« Tu es cruel Harry. Dit-elle en tentant de refouler les larmes. Tu ne te rends même plus compte de ce que tu dis. Tu as changé, et … le professeur Rogue n'avait peut-être pas si tort quand il voyait en toi un imbécile odieux et arrogant. »

Refusant de l'écouter davantage et ne voulant pas que les élèves à présent nombreux soient témoin de sa faiblesse passagère, l'adolescente préféra partir. Alors qu'elle allait passer le portrait de la grosse dame, elle entendit clairement le son violent d'une claque mais ne se retourna pas pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Elle voulait plus que tout sortir et évacuer rage, haine, honte et tristesse qui la submergeaient et qui étaient si peu … elle.

Elle traversa en fulminant les couloirs du château sans rencontrer personne. Il était un peu plus de huit heures, la plupart des élèves étaient dans la grande salle à prendre le petit déjeuner, ou dans les salles communes. Tandis qu'elle ressassait sans cesse les paroles si dures qu'Harry avait eu contre elle, la jeune sorcière arriva au premier étage et contourna la cour intérieure afin de rejoindre l'entrée du château. Plus que tout, plus encore que de calme et de solitude, elle avait besoin de sortir, de laisser l'air frais chasser les émotions vives qui la rongeaient.

Par habitude, ses pas la portèrent jusqu'à la rive du lac, sous l'arbre où elle avait l'habitude de s'installer en été, pour parler, plaisanter ou encore travailler avec ses amis. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe mouillée, ramena ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras. Cette fois les larmes coulaient vraiment sur ses joues, elle n'arrivait plus à les retenir.

C'était rare qu'elle craque, après tout elle était la « tête pensante » du groupe, celle qui se devait de rester la tête froide pour tempérer les ardeurs de Ron et Harry, qui devait rester forte et laisser la logique la guider afin de contrebalancer l'impétuosité du Survivant. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, ses nerfs étaient mis à trop rude épreuve depuis septembre. Alors en seule dans le parc en cette heure froide et matinal, elle ne se retint plus et laissa partir en même temps que ses larmes tout ce qu'elle avait gardé pour elle depuis trop de temps

Un bruit de pas dans l'herbe et de vêtements lui indiqua que quelqu'un approchait. Elle ne réagit pas, la personne verrait d'elle-même qu'elle gênait et s'en irait rapidement. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, l'intrus s'assit silencieusement à ses cotés mais ne fit aucun geste envers elle, regardant simplement les nuages se refléter dans le lac, légèrement troublés par la surface agitée sous le vent frais.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle, le silence n'était troublé que par le sifflement du vent, le bruissement des feuilles, le clapotis de l'eau, et les sanglots d'Hermione.

Lorsque les larmes ne coulèrent plus, que ses épaules ne furent plus secouées irrégulièrement, la sorcière releva la tête et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche.

« Tu vas prendre froid. »

Elle haussa les épaules sans regarder son interlocuteur, elle avait deviné avant même qu'il ne parle de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait que lui pour rester silencieux, sans bouger, simplement assis à coté d'elle.

« Pour le moment, ça m'est égal. » Dit-elle finalement, la voix légèrement cassée.

Un hibou passa non loin d'eux et survola le lac, les ailes touchant pratiquement l'eau. Les deux sorciers le regardèrent s'éloigner, rapetisser pour finalement disparaître dans le ciel gris.

« Qu'as-tu ressenti après avoir tué le professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda Hermione à voix basse.

- Pardon ? S'étonna la voix de son voisin, interloqué par la question.

- Quand tu étais seul, que tout le monde te croyais coupable, comment l'as-tu vécu ? Comment as-tu pu surmonter la haine que nous éprouvions tous à ton égard, pour continuer ce que tu devais faire ?

- La question ne se pose pas, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, justement. Dit Killian, avant d'ajouter : de toute manière la haine que l'on éprouvait pour moi ne pouvait pas égaler celle que je ressentais envers moi-même.

- Tu as vraiment une force de volonté étonnante. Je t'envie beaucoup pour ça » Murmura Hermione.

Killian ne lui répondit pas et sans savoir pourquoi elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Malgré tout elle eu un léger rire en repassant dans sa tête leur courte conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?

- Rien…

- Mais encore ?

- Je me dis juste que tu as changé toi aussi, et que ta compagnie m'est devenue agréable. Je me dis que cette conversation tout comme beaucoup d'autres avant, jamais nous ne l'aurions jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'en janvier dernier.

- Je n'ai pas changé. Démentit Killian. J'ai simplement … plus de recul sur les choses.

- Par le fait d'avoir une nouvelle identité ?

- Par le fait d'oublier.

- Tu vas vraiment oublier la … la fin de la première guerre, et tout ce qui s'est passé depuis, la réapparition de Voldemort, la mort du directeur ? Demanda Hermione, à la fois rongée de curiosité et un peu effrayée qu'il ne se braque.

- Pas exactement non. Les souvenirs se transforment en simple information. Je sais par exemple que c'est Severus Rogue qui a rapporté la prophétie, mais c'est une simple information que je sais, comme si on me l'avait apprise, comme si ce Severus Rogue était un autre que moi. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je sais mais qui sont déjà totalement oubliée. Il en reste si peu, les faits les plus marquants, et dans … un mois grand maximum ma mémoire sera entièrement vierge.

- Je vois. »

Hermione se tue un instant, puis se décida finalement à reprendre la parole. Après tout elle ne risquait pas grand chose, il semblait plus ouvert aux questions personnelles grâce à ce "recul" qu'il disait avoir. C'était sans doute le moment de satisfaire sa curiosité. Au pire il refuserait simplement d'aborder le sujet.

« Est-ce que ... est-ce que je peux te poser une autre question, plus... personnelle ?

- Tente toujours.

- Tu es quelqu'un de solitaire, qui ne se dévoile pas et qui fuit autant que possible les relations humaines quelles qu'elles soient. Pourtant tu étais ami avec Lily et même quinze ans après sa disparition tu l'aimes toujours autant. Qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour avoir réussi à briser ton masque ? »

Les secondes passèrent, et Killian ne prononça pas le moindre mot, si bien qu'Hermione cru être allée beaucoup trop loin.

« Pardonne-moi, je suis trop curieuse.

- Mes contacts pendant mon enfance se résumaient à ma mère, une sorcière douée et aimante mais qui n'avait pas la force mentale nécessaire pour s'affirmer, et mon père, un moldu qui redoutait et donc détestait la magie, et qui se plaisait à nous le rappeler de temps à autre. Raconta Killian d'une voix froide, comme si cette histoire n'était pas la sienne. Je passais le plus de temps possible dehors, mais je fuyais les enfants de mon âge pour qui je n'étais que le gamin pauvre et paumé du quartier. Lily fut mon premier contact amical. Une fille rayonnante de joie. Elle savait voir au delà des apparences, elle trouvait toujours ce qu'il y avait de bon chez les autres, y compris en moi. Elle fut la seule à ne pas se préoccuper de mon apparence, de mes origines, de ma réputation. Elle était très intelligente, douée, enjouée, curieuse, généreuse. Elle était et est toujours restée ma seule amie."

Killian se tu soudainement, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il ne paraissait plus se rendre compte de la présence d'Hermione, et demeurait seul avec ses pensées.

« C'est étrange... Murmura-t-il, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de primordial.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda Hermione, craignant de l'interrompre.

- Rien. Dit brusquement Killian. Je ne souhaite plus parler de ça.

- Je comprends. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du poser de telles question. ...Merci, Killian.

- De ?

- Me dire tout ça. De me faire confiance. »

Elle imagina l'adolescent hocher doucement la tête à coté d'elle. Pas une seule fois depuis le début de leur conversation ils s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre. Ils avaient la sensation de parler seul, face au lac, et s'était sans doute plus facile comme ça.

« Qui a changé ? » Demanda à son tour Killian, brisant une nouvelle fois le silence qui avait commencé à s'installer.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis se rappela qu'elle venait de lui dire « tu as changé toi aussi ». Forcément, ce détail n'avait pas échappé au sorcier à ses cotés.

« Harry. Répondit-elle dans un souffle. C'est de pire en pire. Un instant il est gentil, courageux, désintéressé, aimable, prévenant … et une seconde après il devient insupportable, colérique, égoïste et cruel. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps de se mettre en colère avant, c'est vrai, il a toujours été assez impulsif. Mais depuis la rentrée c'est constant, on ne sait jamais s'il va écouter nos explications calmement ou entrer dans une fureur noir d'un instant à l'autre. Tout à l'heure, il a recommencé, il était dans une rage folle, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu furieux à ce point là. C'était vraiment effrayant, et il a été injuste… Injuste et insultant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Killian, je ne sais plus comment réagir ! J'encaisse à chaque fois, mais je ne peux plus, je n'en n'ai pas eu la force cette fois. »

D'un geste brusque Hermione essuya ses yeux à nouveaux humides, se refusant à pleurer encore une fois, surtout devant Killian.

« J'étais là. Avoua alors ce dernier d'une voix presque gênée. J'ai entendu la fin de votre dispute, et quand je t'ai vue partir je t'ai suivie.

- Tu as entendu ? Répéta Hermione, la gorge serrée à l'idée de ce qu'Harry avait dit à propos de ses parents.

- Oui. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ils seraient morts il y a un mois.

- Je le sais... Mais ils me manquent, et je me dis que je mourrais peut-être sans qu'ils sachent qu'ils avaient une fille. … Merlin, Harry a raison, c'est moi qui leur ai fait cela, je n'ai pas être si malheureuse alors que d'autres n'ont pas eu le choix. Mes parents sont vivants, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont en vie que tu n'as pas le droit de te sentir malheureuse, c'est complètement ridicule. »

Malgré le silence qui suivit cette déclaration exaspérée de Killian, Hermione lui en fut reconnaissant. Si quelqu'un comme lui, ayant toujours caché et refoulé ses sentiments, lui interdisait à demi-mot d'en faire de même, ses sentiments devaient réellement être légitime. Cette constatation la soulagea beaucoup.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il agit de cette manière, tu ne devrais pas trop lui en vouloir. Essayez plutôt de profiter de votre amitié. Déclara alors le sorcier.

- Que veux-tu dire ? »

S'il se mettait à défendre Harry, il y avait de quoi être inquiète, selon elle.

« Un soir, Albus m'a fait venir dans son bureau. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il était lassé de m'entendre lui répéter qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Alors il m'a dévoilé quelque chose que je suis désormais le seul à savoir. Quelque chose que je devais garder secret et répéter uniquement à Harry, lorsque le moment serait venu. Ce n'est pas encore le cas, mais au vu de la situation actuelle je crains de ne plus être en mesure de le faire, ce jour-là. Je ne pourrais pas répéter quelque chose dont je n'ai aucun souvenir… »

Killian fit une pause, et Hermione sentit qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir. Il allait continuer, il avait simplement besoin de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa mémoire, se souvenir avec exactitude de cette information qui semblait particulièrement importante.

« Il faudra le lui dire au dernier moment, lorsque le combat final contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera inévitable, lorsque tous les horcruxes auront été détruits. Il ne doit en aucun cas le savoir avant. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint, Killian se tourna vers elle. Sachant que c'était ce qu'il attendait, Hermione en fit la promesse.

« Selon Albus, la connexion qui existe entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Survivant est d'une nature particulière, unique. Elle est née ce jour là, lorsqu'à Godric's Hollow il a essayé de le tuer. Lorsque le sort de mort a ricoché, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été détruit. Mais la mort de Potter et le sacrifice de Lily, la volonté de tuer un enfant si jeune, tout cela a fragilisé l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà par six séparations forcées. Un autre bout, un septième bout de son âme a été arraché, et s'est accrochée au seul être encore en vie dans la pièce. »

Lorsque Killian se tu, Hermione était devenue livide, comprenant parfaitement de quel processus il voulait parler et ce que ça impliquait. Seulement elle refusait d'y croire, elle espérait qu'elle avait mal compris, ou qu'il lui mentait.

_En temps de guerre il y a forcément des sacrifices. Certains plus difficiles que d'autres. Fais abstraction de tes sentiments, cela rendra les choses plus simples ; même si elles ne le seront jamais totalement. Souviens-toi de ça … le moment venu._

Les mots qu'il avait prononcés après qu'elle lui ai révélé la destruction du quartier de ses parents lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Ce jour là elle n'avait pas compris de quoi il voulait parler exactement, de quel sacrifice à venir il était question. A la lumière de ces nouvelles explications, cependant, c'était une évidence.

« Non … ce n'est pas possible… Murmura-t-elle malgré tout, comme dans un ultime espoir.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

- Alors c'est ça le plan de Dumbledore ? Harry cours des risques insensés en chassant les horcruxes sur ses ordres, puis il doit mourir et on gagnera ? Il a fait en sorte qu'il vive juste pour qu'il puisse mourir au bon moment ?

- J'ai dit exactement la même chose. Remarqua Killian avec un rictus amer. Et : _Ne soyez pas choqué_, c'est ce qu'Albus m'a répondu. Harry fait parti de ces sacrifices nécessaires, ceux que l'on fait pour le « Plus Grand Bien », pour reprendre une formule chère à Albus. Harry est le septième horcruxe, celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais eu l'intention de créer et dont il ignore l'existence. Tant que ce morceau d'âme existera, il n'y aura aucun moyen de le tuer, même en ayant détruit tous les autres horcruxes.

- Donc nous n'avons pas le choix, Harry doit réellement m-mourir si on veut mettre fin à ces horreurs. »

Hermione resserra ses bras autour d'elle face au froid soudain qu'elle ressenti.

« Et apparemment il est important que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tue lui-même. Précisa Killian sombrement. Selon ses termes il devra même « marcher vers sa propre mort ».

- Il devra se sacrifier volontairement ! Renchérit sinistrement Hermione, qui ressentait de plus en plus de colère envers l'ancien directeur. Il n'a pas suffisamment souffert jusqu'ici, il faut encore qu'il se sacrifie. C'est injuste… Il doit y avoir un moyen, il y a forcément quelque chose à tenter pour détruire l'horcruxe en lui sans qu'il ne meurt pour autant. Tu t'y connais beaucoup en magie noire, la réserve regorge d'ouvrages plus maléfique et dangereux les uns que les autres, on trouvera forcément un maléfice ou une potion qui permette de séparer un horcruxe de son hôte !

- Non il n'y en a aucun. S'il y avait la moindre chance, la plus petite piste Dumbledore l'aurait déjà explorée. Pour détruire l'horcruxe, il faut que son hôte meure, c'est inévitable. Dans le cas contraire l'horcruxe aurait déjà été détruit il y a cinq ans par le venin du basilic.

- Donc il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen… Et c'est à cause de cette partie d'âme en lui qu'Harry est différent ?

- En effet. La connexion s'est accrue avec la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et plus le temps passera, plus elle gagnera encore en force, fragilisant en contrepartie son hôte. Il ne deviendra pas un second Seigneur des Ténèbres pour autant, il gardera ses opinions, ses sentiments, mais il ressentira beaucoup plus fortement les émotions caractéristiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres tels la colère, la haine, l'égoïsme et l'amertume

- Ce sont donc ses propres émotions, elles sont juste amplifiées à cause du lien ?

- C'est cela même. Confirma Killian avant d'ajouter avec une hésitation plus que manifeste : Je … suis désolé. »

Hermione hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot. Sentant son désarroi, Killian se fit violence un instant, puis après ce qu'il sembla être une intense bataille contre lui-même, il se déplaça légèrement puis passa son bras dans le dos d'Hermione, l'incitant à se pencher vers lui. Elle se laissa faire et se retrouva contre son torse, les deux bras du sorcier refermés sur elle.

« Albus m'a aussi dit qu'un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres garderait son serpent en sécurité près de lui, qu'il ne l'enverrait plus en mission. Je crois que Nagini est un horcruxe. Il nous en reste donc un seul à trouver, probablement l'objet lié à Serdaigle. »

Hermione acquiesça, se serrant davantage contre lui. Elle avait l'impression que la température du parc avait brusquement chuté depuis quelques minutes, et même si cela n'était sûrement dû qu'à la tristesse et l'amertume face aux nouvelles qu'elle venait d'apprendre, c'était à peine supportable.

« Je suis heureuse de t'avoir. Avoua Hermione, malgré une certaine gêne. Tu es devenu un ami précieux.

- Je n'ai plus eu d'ami depuis longtemps. » Dit seulement Killian après une hésitation.

Ils restèrent immobile et silencieux pendant quelques minutes encore, chacun d'eux ne voulant pas briser l'étreinte malgré l'embarra de leur situation.

Puis, Hermione entendit Killian murmurer à son oreille d'un ton pressé :

« Sors ta baguette. Vite. »

La sorcière obtempéra sans poser de question et Killian la fit se relever. Lui aussi avait sa baguette en main. Et en se tournant en direction du parc, la sorcière compris pourquoi : une vingtaine de détraqueurs avançait vers le lac. Les créatures étaient à une cinquantaine de mètres des deux adolescents, mais leur attention était monopolisées ailleurs et ils leurs tournaient le dos, ils ne les avaient pas donc vu arriver. La tristesse, la mélancolie, le désespoir qu'ils sentaient de plus en plus aurait dû les avertir, seulement ils avaient d'abord cru que c'était lié à leur discussion.

« Spero Patronum. » Lança Killian d'une voix forte.

Hermione allait l'imiter mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit l'animal argenté sortir de la baguette de son camarade et courir à toutes pattes vers les Détraqueurs. Ceux-ci se regroupèrent immédiatement pour tenter de s'en prendre à l'animal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! » Lui cria alors Killian.

Reprenant ses esprits Hermione prononça à son tour la formule protectrice, mais seule une brume argentée sorti de sa baguette, pour ensuite disparaître. Le deuxième essai fut un échec également. La sorcière pensa d'abord au moment qu'elle choisissait toujours pour lancer ce sort, puis à la première fois que Ronald avait dit l'aimer, mais rapidement les souvenirs de sa conversation avec Killian resurgissaient et elle ne songeait plus qu'à la mort prochaine d'Harry, et au fait que ce serait elle qui le dévoilerait la sombre vérité.

« Pardon, je… j'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce sort ! » S'excusa-t-elle, la voix tremblante

Le patronus de Killian avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les détraqueurs loin des sorciers. Parfois quelques créatures parvenaient à passer et l'animal bondissait, jouant des crocs et des griffes pour les faire reculer.

« Pense à un souvenir heureux ou imagines-en un si tu préfères. Concentre-toi dessus, uniquement dessus. »

Cette fois Hermione concentra toutes ses pensées sur une seule image : dans un espace très semblable au parc de Poudlard, Harry était debout, seul, la baguette pointée devant lui. A quelques pas derrière Ron, Killian et elle, et encore derrière, des dizaines de sorciers observaient la scène, et le corps tombé au sol devant Harry. Elle vit précisément la surprise puis l'explosion de joie qui suivie lorsque tous réalisèrent que la guerre était terminée, que le Survivant avait vaincu. Et survécu, à nouveau. Puisant toutes ses forces dans cette vision d'espoir, Hermione répéta la formule pour la troisième fois.

« SPERO PATRONUM ! »

La loutre jaillit de sa baguette et vint porter assistance à son compagnon. A présent qu'ils étaient deux, les patronus parvenaient sans peine à tenir à distance les détraqueurs qui s'acharnaient sans cesse sur eux, oubliant totalement les sorciers.

« Viens, vite ! »

Ils se mirent à courir à toute jambe en direction du château, contournant soigneusement le groupe de détraqueurs tout en dirigeant les patronus avec leur baguette. Lorsqu'ils furent certains d'avoir mis suffisamment de distance entre eux et les détraqueurs ils brisèrent le sortilège qui les vidaient peu à peu de leur force et continuèrent leur course effrénée jusqu'aux grandes portes. Ils les ouvrirent sans se préoccuper du fracas que cela occasionna et se réfugièrent dans le Hall. Vide, heureusement.

A bout de souffle ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour faire reprendre à leur cœur un rythme correct et rassembler leurs esprits.

Lorsqu'enfin Hermione fut en mesure de prononcer plus de trois mots d'affilé sans avoir besoin de reprendre son souffle, elle se tourna vers son camarade.

« Killian, ton patronus …

- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça. La coupa-t-il. Retournons dans les dortoirs préparer nos affaires pour les cours. »

Sans s'attarder davantage il joignit le geste à la parole et parti en direction des grands-escaliers. Hermione le laissa faire sans insister, il ne pourrait pas éternellement détourner la conversation et éviter ses questions. Les Patronus représentaient la nature profonde du sorcier, ils ne changeaient que très rarement, alors elle voulait savoir pourquoi la biche était devenue loup.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! C'est vraiment la manière dont je vois la connexion due à l'horcruxe. Dès le retour à la vie de Voldemort, Harry devient dans les livres beaucoup plus colérique, d'abord en arrivant au QG de l'Ordre, puis ses différents éclats de moindre mesure tout au long du livre, et à nouveau une explosion après la mort de Sirius... A mon sens cette partie d'âme de Voldemort qu'il a en lui intensifie vraiment ses sentiments les plus négatifs et c'est un aspect que nous voulions vraiment développer à travers cette fic. Mais comme c'est dit, il ne deviendra pas Voldemort bis pour autant xD <em>

_J'espère que ce point de vue ne vous déplais pas, de même que le changement de Patronus. Ce sont deux tournants importants que j'avais hâte de mettre en place. La chasse aux horcruxe avance encore, et dans le même temps tout ce qui liai encore Killian a son passé disparaît presque totalement. J'attend avec impatience vos avis sur la question ^^_

_A la semaine prochaine :)_


	42. Chapitre 42 : La réponse

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Dur à écrire ce chapitre ! Notamment le passage des symboliques, synthétiser toutes les analyses sans me contredire a été bien compliqué... (je vous rassure je n'ai pas fait mon choix puis ensuite fait en sorte que la symbolique colle, c'est précisément pour ces symboliques que j'ai fait mon choix.) J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas que cela fait trop capillotracté, que tout concorde trop bien pour être naturel, je promet n'avoir rien modifié, ce sont les véritables symboliques, mais c'est vrai qu'elles correspondent étonnamment bien. xD _

_Au sujet du titre du chapitre, je fais mon mea culpa. Le titre "la réponse" a bien un lien avec le contenu, vous le verrez, mais j'avoue que la tentation de m'amuser un peu avec le numéro du chapitre, 42, était surtout trop forte ^^  
>(pour ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, je vous propose de taper "réponse universelle" dans votre moteur de recherche, et de cliquer sur le lien wikipédia qui vous sera donné, vous aurez l'explication en quelques mots ;) )<em>

_Bref, après ces quelques détours, je vous laisse en compagnie du chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Beliectioner <em>: Alors, tu avais trouvé finalement les significations ? Mais chercher pour le loup ne sert à rien, Hermione aussi s'y est laissé tromper mais le patronus n'est en fait pas vraiment un loup. Trouveras-tu la subtilité ? ;)<em>

Etoile Solitaire_ : Merci beaucoup ^^ j'aime aussi énormément l'écrire et lire vos retours. Même si je n'aime pas vraiment Harry, je n'aime pas non plus le faire comme ça, il fait trop souffrir son entourage :(. Hélas, la pire de ses explosions de colère/haine est encore à venir. _

La Louve _: Je déteste moi-même ce genre de revues xD Hermione est courageuse, mais Hermione est une Gryffondor ;) Heureusement, elle sait surtout prendre sur elle et faire preuve de maturité. Mais la souffrance des situations qu'elle doit encaisser sans rien dire est belle et bien là... Merci pour ton avis sur les horcruxes et pour tes encouragements. _

Yusuke-kuwabara _: Merci pour tes reviews ! Elles m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir ^^ Je suis heureuse de voir que tu trouve les personnages respéctés, et des compliments sur la trame de l'histoire. Vis à vis de l'âge mental des persos, je pense que le fait que j'ai moi-même une petite vingtaine d'année aide beaucoup à les faire ni matures ni trop gamins. Par rapport à ce que tu disais (pas fan des histoires tournant autour de l'amour) je suis surprise de lire que tu préférerais du Sev/mione xD En ce qui concerne le résumé je suis d'accord il serait à retravailler, mais je n'arrive pas à les rendre intéressants sans tout dévoiler ^^". Je finirais avec ton commentaire sur Dumbledore : c'est assez drôle que tu l'ais mis, vu ce qui arrive dans ce chapitre. Mais sache que je suis d'accord avec toi._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°42<strong> : La réponse

La fin de l'année approchait ainsi que les examens, comme ne cessait de le répéter Hermione. Ainsi, tandis que la sorcière souhaitait profiter d'un cours -principalement pratique- pour pouvoir interroger Killian ou parler avec Harry, le professeur Chourave en décida autrement puisqu'elle leur avait réservé un examen surprise. Alors, concentrée sur les plantes présentes dans la serre pour parvenir à réaliser les manipulation demandées sur des végétaux souvent très récalcitrant, pour différencier le voltiflor du filet du diable, tout en gardant un œil sur les plantes les plus dangereuses présentes ça et là dans la serre, Hermione dû abandonner ses projets pour le moment.

Pendant tout le cours Harry – qui arborait une trace rouge impressionnante sur la joue, sans doute l'œuvre de Ginny – se tint le plus loin possible, s'abstenant de la regarder. Par colère ?, par honte ?, impossible à dire. Mais cela renforçait sa certitude qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion au plus vite.

Malheureusement l'examen fut à peine terminé qu'Harry prit ses affaires et sorti de la serre au pas de course. Hermione se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires en espérant avoir le temps de le rattraper, mais lorsqu'elle eut terminé il avait disparu, et comble de malchance Killian en avait fait de même.

Malgré l'heure avancée il était trop tôt pour aller manger, donc Hermione décida de remonter dans la tour, elle y trouverait sans doute un des deux garçons.

Tandis qu'elle rentrait au château, elle essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Harry pour ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Killian avait entièrement raison, ils devaient profiter de leur amitié tant que c'était encore possible. Harry n'était pas responsable des excès dont il faisait preuve, alors elle devait apprendre à être plus patiente encore, et surtout garder à l'esprit qu'il fallait qu'ils vivent le moment présent en prenant au destin autant de bonheur qu'ils le pouvaient.

A présent, Hermione comprenait tellement mieux les lueurs étranges qu'elle avait parfois surprises dans le regard de Killian. Cette sorte de tristesse qu'il avait lorsqu'Harry parlait de devenir Auror, de l'après-guerre, et de quand « tout serait terminé », ou même lorsqu'il avait accepté d'entraîner Harry pour la bataille finale. Bataille dont il savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais lieu, ou en tout cas, que le Survivant n'y prendrait pas part. A chaque fois, il savait qu'Harry ne connaîtra pas l'après-guerre, mais il ne disait rien, il faisait son possible pour que le garçon qu'il avait tellement méprisé garde espoir et ne se doute de rien. C'était une situation tellement ironique.

Et désormais elle devrait faire pareil, continuer comme avant à l'encourager, à le soutenir, à parler de la paix, de leur futur. Puis, un jour, elle devrait lui avouer la vérité. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir hâte à la fin de la guerre quand elle savait ce que cela signifiait ?

Sortant de ses pensées par le silence étonnant qu'il régnait, Hermione se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient conduite dans un couloir que d'habitude les élèves évitaient. La gargouille menant au bureau du directeur était à une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Ce n'était pas vraiment là qu'elle souhaitait se rendre à l'origine, mais la sorcière fut tentée de s'arrêter ici. Elle était là par hasard, pourquoi n'en profiterait-elle pas ? Après tout elle verrait les garçons au déjeuner, cela ne changeait rien. Et puis, avoir une conversation avec le responsable de tout ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal, bien au contraire.

Hermione vérifia qu'aucun élève arrivait, prononça le mot de passe et se faufila rapidement à travers l'espace que la gargouille dévoila.

Elle frappa à la porte afin de ne pas surprendre les directeurs, attendit quelques secondes puis poussa la porte et entra. Certains occupants des portraits étaient éveillés et la suivaient des yeux lorsqu'elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau, n'osant pas le contourner pour s'avancer davantage.

« Professeur Dumbledore. »

Le susnommé l'encouragea d'un geste à s'asseoir devant le bureau, ce qu'Hermione fit aussitôt avec l'espoir de se donner un peu de temps. A présent qu'elle était devant lui, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était là, ce qu'elle voulait dire au directeur.

« Miss Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. La salua Dumbledore, conscient de son embarra. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je m'en sors. » Dit-elle simplement, n'ayant absolument pas envie de lui parler de ses insomnies et de ses angoisses.

Elle baissa la tête et fit semblant de remettre sa robe de sorcière correctement afin d'échapper au regard inquisiteur du directeur.

« Je vois. Dit finalement celui-ci, visiblement au courant qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Et comment se porte Severus ?

- Sa mémoire est quasiment effacée. Répondit Hermione, sentant une certaine tristesse l'envahir de nouveau. Il se souvient seulement des événements les plus importants, mais bientôt il sera complètement amnésique. A coté de ça, sa magie est redevenue entièrement stable, il s'est également entraîné pour refaire de l'oclumentie. Personne n'a le moindre soupçon sur son identité. Bientôt il sera vraiment un élève comme un autre.

- N'en soyez pas triste miss Granger, après tout ce que Severus à vécu, c'est la meilleure seconde chance qu'il pouvait avoir. »

Hermione hocha la tête, ne parvenant pas à savoir ce qui était pire, vivre toute sa vie dans le deuil et le remord, ou repartir de zéro et devenir une personne totalement différente de ce qu'on était sans même en avoir conscience.

« Connaissez-vous les raisons qui peuvent provoquer un changement de Patronus ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Elles sont nombreuses et à la fois toutes semblables, dit pensivement le directeur, passant la main sur sa barbe. C'est une forme de magie particulière, très difficile à étudier, et ses secrets n'en seront sans doute jamais réellement appréhendés. Je ne peux vous dire que ceci : le Patronus est un reflet du sorcier qui le produit. C'est une projection matérielle de ses sentiments bénéfiques, de ses souvenirs heureux, de ce qu'est le sorcier au plus profond de lui-même. Donc s'il y a un changement de Patronus cela signifie une modification importante, voire même radicale dans la personnalité du sorcier. De telles transformations sont rares, et la majorité des sorciers gardent le même animal protecteur de leur naissance jusqu'à leur mort. »

Lorsque le directeur se tu, Hermione eut à nouveau l'impression désagréable qu'il voyait en elle. Il ne lui avait rien dit qu'elle ne sache déjà, et elle était étrangement persuadée qu'il en avait fait exprès. Il avait simplement mis en avant l'aspect très personnel du Patronus… Il considérait sûrement que ce n'était pas à lui d'expliquer davantage, mais à elle de comprendre.

Alors elle n'insista pas, mais aborda plutôt un sujet sur lequel elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Professeur … Killian m'a tout dit pour le septième horcruxe. Avec lui, je suis la seule à savoir, et c'est moi qui devra avouer la vérité à Harry. Dit-elle amèrement, un nœud dans la gorge. Mais comment pourrai-je dire à mon meilleur ami qu'il va devoir se sacrifier pour que nous, nous puissions vivre ? Qu'il devra volontairement mourir afin de faire naître une paix qu'il ne connaîtra jamais ?

- Je suis désolée de cela. Lui dit Dumbledore avec compassion. Je ne souhaitais pas que vous connaissiez la vérité à l'avance, vous êtes bien jeune encore pour devoir porter un tel fardeau. Il aurait été préférable que ce soit Severus qui le fasse.

- Si je ne devrait pas avoir à annoncer à mon meilleur ami qu'il devra mourir pour que nous puissions vivre, un homme qui a tout perdu ne devrait pas non plus devoir annoncer au fils de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé qu'il doit se sacrifier. Protesta Hermione. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais ce n'est pas à Killian non plus ! C'était à vous seul de lui dire !

- Jeune fille ! S'exclama un autre homme indigné dans un portrait voisin. Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à son directeur, baissez d'un ton je vous prie ! De mon temps jamais une telle insolence n'aurait été tolérée !

- Calmez-vous Phineas, il de temps à autres nécessaire de laisser la colère s'exprimer pour pouvoir la dépasser. Lui dit Dumbledore avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la sorcière.

- Vous avez tracé son destin quasiment depuis sa naissance, continua Hermione, soulagée malgré tout de voir que le directeur allait la laisser s'exprimer, quel que soit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Depuis le début vous l'avez toujours mis au devant du danger sans le prévenir, sans lui expliquer comment s'en sortir. A chaque nouvelle année il a failli mourir plusieurs fois. Vous laissiez des événements tragiques arriver et c'est à Harry que revenait la tâche de nous sauver, à chaque fois. Puis vous lui avez fait croire que la prophétie signifie qu'il est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, alors qu'elle signifie en fait qu'il est impossible de tuer Voldemort tant qu'Harry reste en vie. Vous lui avez appris à espérer. Il espère arriver à battre Voldemort, il espère devenir Auror, il espère se mettre en couple avec Ginny, il espère avoir une vie normale un jour. Vous auriez dû lui dire la vérité, c'est cruel de le laisser imaginer tout ça en sachant qu'il doit se sacrifier volontairement. C'était à vous de le lui dire, au lieu de le laisser courir après un futur qu'il ne connaîtra pas. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? Pourquoi attendre le dernier moment ? Pourquoi obliger quelqu'un d'autre à lui avouer la vérité ? »

Hermione s'était levée, et plus elle parlait, plus sa voix était faible. A présent silencieuse, le regard planté dans celui du directeur, elle espérait et redoutait à la fois la réponse.

« Votre colère est légitime, dit le directeur avec douceur. Votre attachement à Harry est fort et sincère, votre ressentiment envers moi ne peut que l'être également. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne peux pas vous répondre. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas expliqué à Harry la véritable signification de la prophétie, je l'ai laissé espérer. Tout comme j'ai persuadé Severus de tout risquer en espionnant son ancien Maître il y a dix-sept ans, le privant de liberté et de sécurité alors qu'il le méritait autant que quiconque. D'une certaine manière, j'ai effectivement manipulé ces deux garçons et vous pouvez me détester pour cela, ce serait tout à fait compréhensible. Toutefois, un jour, prenez le temps de regarder en arrière et de vous poser cette fois-ci la bonne question. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez alors vous-même la réponse, et celle-ci répondra également à toutes les autres questions que vous vous posez. »

Devant le léger sourire encourageant que lui fit le directeur, la sorcière su que l'entretien était terminé, elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part que ces paroles énigmatiques qui la travaillaient déjà.

Elle prit donc congé et se rendit dans la grande-salle, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Au final il ne lui avait pas donnée de réponse concrète, c'était particulièrement frustrant, mais pas étonnant du tout : Dumbledore n'avait jamais donné de réponse à Harry non plus, le laissant toujours chercher par lui-même. Pourquoi aurait-il donc fait une exception cette fois-là ?

Elle se répéta les paroles du directeur, essayant de comprendre les sous-entendus. La conclusion qu'elle pouvait en tirer, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas lui répondre car elle était trop impliquée personnellement. Si c'était bien cela, il ne servait à rien de continuer à réfléchir. Il fallait attendre, et un jour elle comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire. Faisant taire sa curiosité mise à rude épreuve, elle se promit d'arrêter d'y penser pour le moment. Et puis elle avait bien d'autres choses à comprendre pour perdre du temps sur cette énigme dont elle n'aurait de toute manière pas la réponse maintenant.

Se résignant, Hermione entra dans la salle pour prendre place à sa table, constatant d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'aucun des deux garçons n'étaient là. C'était clair à présent, ils l'évitaient vraiment.

Pestant en silence contre eux, Hermione termina son assiette rapidement afin de pouvoir se rendre à la bibliothèque avant que le cours d'étude de rune ne commence. Une fois sur place elle se rendit dans le seul rayon où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds : celui qui concentrait les livres de divination. Décidément, ces jours-ci elle devait souvent mettre ses convictions de coté pour ouvrir des ouvrages qui auparavant ne recevaient que son dédain.

Seulement, pour connaître les significations du loup il n'y avait que les livres divinatoires ou affiliés. La sorcière parcourut donc rapidement les rayons, ouvrit quelques livres qui semblaient prometteurs mais ceux-ci n'abordaient les animaux protecteurs, totémiques et symboliques que de manière très superficielle.

Après un quart d'heure passé en vain à lire les tranches, elle allait abandonner ses recherches afin de ne pas arriver en retard, mais son regard tomba sur un ouvrage d'une taille imposante posé en haut de l'étagère. Hermione l'attrapa et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en lisant le titre : dictionnaire des êtres vivants, symboles et représentations.

Rapidement la sorcière alla voir Mme Pince et lui demanda si elle pouvait l'emprunter. Comme d'habitude la bibliothécaire parcourut le volume en la toisant avec suspicion avant d'écrire son nom, la date de retour, puis de le lui redonner. Hermione doutait que plus d'une dizaine d'élèves ait déjà ouvert l'épais grimoire depuis qu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque et que quelqu'un désire le lire justement lorsqu'elle l'aurait, mais elle ne dit rien. De toute manière elle le rendrait très vite, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Au pas de course elle rapporta son butin dans le dortoir avant de parcourir le château au pas de course, pour finalement arriver pile à l'heure devant la salle du professeur Babbling.

Dès que le cours de runes fut terminé Killian se leva et sorti de la salle alors que les autres commençaient seulement à ranger leurs affaires. Hermione, frustrée d'être ainsi évitée, se dépêcha de se rendre elle aussi en histoire de la magie, espérant parvenir à lui parler. Malheureusement le temps qu'elle fasse le tour du château pour arriver devant la salle, Killian et Harry avaient pris place au dernier rang et il ne restait plus aucune chaise de libre à proximité. Ron, qui était entre eux deux, lui fit un pauvre sourire d'excuse qui acheva de vexer la sorcière. Pour un peu elle aurait pu se croire revenue en première année, lorsque tout le monde s'acharnait à l'éviter comme la dragoncelle. Ce n'était vraiment pas une période dont le souvenir était plaisant.

Lorsque le cours se termina, une heure plus tard, Ron vint se planter à coté du bureau d'Hermione. Celle-ci acheva de ranger ses affaires tout en l'écoutant, espérant qu'il soit rapide afin de pouvoir rattraper Harry.

« Dis 'Mione, ça te dérangerai de m'aider à revoir la botanique ? T'avais raison en fait pour les révisions, j'ai eu du mal ce matin avec certaines plantes. Différencier celles d'une même famille qui sont toxiques ou non, ce genre de chose tu vois…

- Si tu veux vraiment travailler, bien sûr. Lui répondit Hermione d'un ton pressé en voyant le reste de la classe partir. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi à la serre numéro trois juste après manger.

- Euh ouais, mais… attend Hermione, s'exclama Ron un peu brusquement en l'empêchant de partir. Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas y aller maintenant ? On a deux heures avant d'aller manger, ça nous laisse largement le temps. »

Hermione vit les oreilles de Ron devenir rouges tandis qu'il semblait essayer de ne pas fuir son regard. Cela confirma les soupçons de la jeune sorcière.

« Ron, c'est Harry qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? Il t'a dit de faire diversion pour pouvoir m'éviter encore une fois, je me trompe ?

- Ouais… non, tu as raison. Avoua Ron, visiblement soulagé.

- Il ne pourra pas m'éviter éternellement.

- Je sais bien… mais j'en ai assez de vous voir vous disputer sans arrêt, et d'être au milieu, de devoir choisir un camp.

- Tu n'as pas à choisir entre nous deux Ron, c'est ridicule. Objecta Hermione. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que ce n'est pas mon genre de te demander ça, et Harry non plus. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous étions définitivement en froid, nous avons simplement eu une dispute, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et c'est justement pour mettre les choses au point qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion tous les deux.

- Je comprends … mais je te promets que je ne sais pas où il est allé, il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait être tranquille. »

Hermione soupira doucement tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle de classe.

« D'accord... Je retourne dans la tour jusqu'au dîner. Déclara la sorcière. A tout à l'heure.

- Je croyais que devait aller travailler à la bibliothèque, pour chercher ce-que-tu-sais. S'étonna Ron.

- C'est vrai mais je dois terminer un autre travail, cherchez sans moi, je vous rejoindrais.

- Oh, d'accord. »

Hermione allait se diriger vers les escaliers, laissant Ron continuer son trajet seul, mais elle se retourna et lui lança :

« N'oublie pas, vingt heures trente devant la serre numéro 3. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et partit pour de bon, imaginant avec amusement l'expression stupéfaite qu'il devait arborer. Il pensait pouvoir y échapper en avouant si rapidement que ce n'était qu'une excuse, et bien non, il allait assumer son mensonge. De toute façon vu ses résultats cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Une fois arrivée au dortoir, Hermione constata, soulagée, qu'il était vide. Lavande et Parvati n'étaient pas dans la tour, sans doute elles aussi à la bibliothèque. Comme elle le faisait très souvent, la sorcière plaça une alarme dans les escaliers afin d'être avertie si une de ses condisciple dépassait le dortoir des sixièmes années.

Ainsi tranquille, Hermione enleva le sortilège qui faisait apparaître l'intérieur de sa malle un peu plus profond qu'il ne l'était et retira le double fond. Elle se saisit de la Carte et la déplia, avant de prononcer les mots qui firent apparaître le plan du château et les noms de ses habitants. Même si elle n'était pas censée savoir où se trouvait Harry, elle préférait vérifier où il était afin d'être certaine qu'il ne se mettait pas encore inutilement en danger. Son étiquette montrait qu'il était au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait là-haut, elle l'y avait déjà surpris par deux fois. Même si c'était un endroit que tous les élèves préféraient éviter en règle général, et Harry encore plus que les autres, il semblait s'y rendre malgré tout lorsqu'il voulait être vraiment seul, quand il avait besoin de réfléchir et de faire le point avec lui-même.

Rassurée, la sorcière effaça la carte puis la replia afin de la ranger. D'un coup d'œil mécanique elle vérifia que chaque objet était bien à sa place : les robes de Rogue pliées dans le fond, sa baguette posée dessus, avec à gauche le médaillon qu'elle avait retiré du cou d'Harry lorsqu'il était inconscient et la petite Coupe frappée de blaireaux, tandis qu'à la droite de la baguette se trouvait la carte. Après sa vérification Hermione reposa le double fond puis ensorcela la partie visible pour la faire paraître à nouveau un peu plus profonde.

Après avoir refermé sa valise Hermione s'assit sur son lit, tira les rideaux et s'empara de l'épais grimoire qui attendait sur la petite table de nuit. Le hissant difficilement sur ses jambes pliées devant elle, elle l'ouvrit à la table des matières. Comme le titre le laissait supposer, les animaux étaient listés alphabétiquement après une introduction de plusieurs pages, suivie du détail des différentes sections. La sorcière ne jugea pas utile de les lire et chercha directement la page des L. Une fois celle-ci devant les yeux, elle constata avec plaisir qu'il n'y avait qu'un ou deux animaux par pages, sur deux colonnes d'une écriture serrée, ce qui pour elle démontrait la rigueur dont faisait preuve l'ouvrage, très complet et détaillé.

« Limace… Limace à corne, limace anthropophage, Limace de feu… Murmura-t-elle en tournant délicatement les pages. Limande, Linotte, Lion, Lion de mer… Loir, Lorialet… ah, voilà ! »

Hermione calla le livre plus confortablement et son regard parcouru les sous-titres. _Rêver du Loup_, _Le Loup pour animagus_, _Le totem : être marqué par le Loup_, et enfin : _Le Loup comme Patronus._ Sans plus attendre Hermione commença sa lecture.

"_Le Patronus lupin est sans conteste l'un des plus difficiles à interpréter de par les très nombreuses significations qui peuvent être données à cet animal._

_Comme tous les animaux il possède deux facettes, mais chez le Loup cette opposition est radicale et très marquée puisqu'elle concerne les deux symboles les plus forts qui soient : Lumière et Ténèbres. __En effet, le Loup, comme beaucoup d'animaux sombres associés à la nuit –Corbeau, Araignée, Chauve-souris– a une très forte connotation négative, ténébreuse. Toutefois, c'est également un animal lié à la lune, et comme celle-ci, symbole de Lumière._

_Malgré leur incompatibilité apparente, chacun de ces aspects se retrouve toujours à plus ou moins grande échelle chez l'individu. Il peut arriver qu'ils soient si puissamment marqués qu'il en résulte des cas pathologiques de dédoublements de personnalité. Le plus souvent cependant, elles sont complémentaires, fournissant au sorcier une personnalité riche, complexe, qui demeure très difficile à cerner pour qui ne fait pas parti du cercle intime_."

Hermione eu un léger sourire. Si elle devait choisir un adjectif pour qualifier la personnalité de Killian, « complexe » était en effet le plus représentatif. Un dosage subtile de Lumière et de Ténèbres, à tel point qu'à part Dumbledore et elle, personne ne pouvait dire avec certitude envers lequel allait véritablement son allégeance.

_"1. Avant tout, le Loup est un animal guerrier. _

_Une affiliation plus grande à sa part sombre ou à sa part lumineuse est possible, et cette dualité est équivalente à celle que proposaient les Grecs à travers leurs deux divinités guerrières. _

_Le Loup Noir et Arès représentent la guerre dans ses aspects les plus sanglants, les plus vils. Féroces, cruels, fourbes, individualistes, ils combattent par soif de violence et n'hésiteront pas à sacrifier ou trahir leurs alliés pour la satisfaire. Ils sont connus comme tels et suscitent l'épouvante chez leurs ennemis, qui redoutent le simple fait de l'entendre._

_Les sorciers ayant ce patronus sont généralement haïs par tous, et il est impossible de leur faire confiance."_

Hermione songea qu'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de faire le lien avec l'ancien professeur. Son apparence en effrayait plus d'un, et effectivement tous redoutaient d'entendre sa voix basse et froide, bien trop souvent annonciatrice d'ennuis.

A cette pensée elle sentit un frisson involontaire lui parcourir l'échine. Ca, des ennuis, elle en avait eu avec lui…

_"Le Loup Noir est fortement affilié au Mal, à la nuit, à la mort et au deuil dépourvu d'espoir._

_ Le Loup Blanc et Athéna évoquent quant à eux le combat nécessaire, stratégique. Courageux, fiers, rusés, ils combattent lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'autre choix, animés par la seule volonté de protéger les leurs. Droits, tenaces, puissants, ils n'abandonnent pas la bataille et y perdront la vie s'il le faut. Leur résistance et leur force, connue de tous, provoque l'effroi chez leurs ennemis qui hésiteront toujours avant de s'attaquer à eux._

_Le loup, animal sauvage, défend les siens contre les autres animaux sauvages. Ainsi, les sorciers ayant ce patronus sont des protecteurs, prêt à tout, y compris se mêler à leurs ennemis, pour assurer la défense des leurs. Malgré tout, les loups blancs sont particulièrement loyaux et quoi qu'il arrive ne tourneront jamais le dos à leurs semblables._

_Les sorciers ayant se patronus peuvent être meneurs – chefs de meute – ou solitaires. Ils n'apprécient pas être commandés, et ne se plient aux ordres de leurs supérieurs qu'avec mauvaise grâce. De nature discrète, ce sont également des observateurs qui analysent toujours avec précision les situations avant d'agir, ce qui leur permet d'avoir une grande capacité d'adaptation et de toujours savoir comment réagir quelle que soit l'importance de l'imprévu._

_2. Le pouvoir, la sagesse et la bonté_

_Le Loup, à l'instar du lion, de l'aigle, est un animal lié au pouvoir. Qu'il soit pur ou corrompu, le sorcier à patronus lupin a donc un lien très fort avec le pouvoir – qu'il préfèrera exercer – et apprécie peu d'être désobéit ou contrarié. Il aime avoir la maîtrise de la situation. Bien qu'ayant une grande capacité d'analyse et détestant se faire remarquer, il est également très intuitif et agira parfois sur des coups de tête, provoquant aussi bien des évènements heureux que des catastrophes. _

_Tous comme les loups, ces sorciers sont mystérieux, ils ne se laissent pas facilement approcher ou comprendre. Quel que soit leur rang, ils sont et demeurent éternellement libres, rien ne pourra plus blesser un loup que d'être captif, que d'avoir des obligations qu'il n'a pas désiré. Bien qu'ils prennent part aux batailles, ils ont également besoin de satisfaire leur part solitaire, se repliant sur eux-mêmes dans un lieu qu'ils protègent contre toute intrusion. Peu de sorciers ont pénétré ou pénètreront la tanière du loup, refuge jalousement gardé. _

_Le Loup est fier, et donc très sensible à la critique. Le sorcier ayant ce patronus prendra toujours très mal les remarques mêmes anodines sur ce qu'il est ou ce qu'il fait. Il apprécie la beauté, la qualité, ce qui le fait souvent grand amateur d'art ou de bonne chair._

_Le Loup est un animal lunaire. Il est ainsi symbole de lumière indirecte, comme cet astre qui ne fait que refléter le soleil. C'est un guide spirituel, guérisseur de talent, symbole de renaissance, de changement et d'éveil individuel. Il est annonciateur de grands changements. __Comme tout animal lunaire, il est également doté d'une grande sagesse et de force d'esprit. Symbole d'éveil et d'évolution, c'est un guide, un enseignant de qualité qui sait d'instinct amener ses élèves à la connaissance et à la compréhension._

_Désireux de faire de bonnes actions et d'aider les siens, il est également extrêmement crédule et peut se laisser aisément porter par sa trop grande gentillesse. Et malheureusement, s'il est doué d'une grande capacité d'adaptation en combat, en ce qui concerne les sentiments il n'apprend jamais de ses échecs, victime éternelle de sa crédulité et de ses sentiments qu'il ne sait pas gérer._

_Il en est toutefois intimement conscient, ce qui l'amène à considérer ses sentiments comme sa plus grande faiblesse._

_Ce sont également de grands romantiques, particulièrement fidèles à leur compagne. Quoi qu'il arrive ils ne trahissent jamais, mais s'ils sont eux-mêmes trahis par celle qu'ils aiment, c'est une blessure ouverte dont ils souffriront toute leur vie._

_3. La Louve_

Hermione arrêta là sa lecture, essayant d'analyser tout ce qu'elle venait de lire. Beaucoup d'éléments correspondaient. La dualité Ténèbres/Lumière, la puissance, la droiture, la loyauté, la fierté, la ruse, la solitude, l'adaptation, l'analyse, l'intelligence, la crainte inspiré chez les ennemis et même les alliés, les sentiments cachés derrière un mur d'indifférence et d'hostilité, c'était indéniablement Severus.

Severus, oui, mais pas Killian ! Killian était beaucoup moins solitaire, il montrait ses sentiments, n'était plus injuste, il se confiait même, acceptait le dialogue et la compagnie, faisait parti d'un groupe dans lequel il était intégré, il allait vers les autres ! Et jamais il ne se tournerait à nouveau vers les mangemorts, vers les Ténèbres. Si son patronus avait dû changer, c'était lorsqu'il était encore Severus, lorsqu'il correspondait encore parfaitement à l'animal. Qu'il change maintenant alors que sa personnalité s'éloignait peu à peu des symboliques du loup n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Et puis, que dire de certains points ? Désireux de faire de bonnes actions, d'aider son prochain ? Crédule ? Trop grande gentillesse ? Pédagogue ? Tout cela était parfaitement ridicule.

Encore plus perdue qu'avant, la sorcière ferma l'épais grimoire et le rangea dans son sac afin de le rapporter à la bibliothèque. Une fois que ce fut fait elle rejoignit les autres pour les aider à chercher la relique de Serdaigle. Harry qui avait rejoint Ron et Killian comme prévu initialement, grimaça en la voyant. Mais il ne dit rien, sachant qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas ici, avec tous les élèves présents et pendant qu'ils cherchaient l'horcruxe. Malgré tout il évita autant que possible de lui adresser la parole, exactement comme Killian qui ne la regarda même pas. Malgré elle, cette attitude blessa à nouveau Hermione. Il avait l'air de lui en vouloir, mais elle n'y était pour rien cette fois.

A nouveau leurs recherches furent vaines, aucun livre ne mentionnait un quelconque objet précieux ayant appartenu à la fondatrice de Poudlard. Chacun rangea donc les ouvrages qu'il avait utilisé, et lorsqu'Hermione sorti du rayon où elle venait de reposer les siens, il ne restait plus que ses propres affaires autour de la table. Les garçons en avaient profité pour se dépêcher de partir.

Ca commençait à devenir _vraiment_ vexant…

Malgré tout, à l'heure prévue, Hermione vit Ron arriver près des serres, traînant les pieds avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

« Mione, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. Vraiment. Dit-il piteusement. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire tout ça, je m'excuse…

- Ce n'est pas une question d'excuse. Même si c'est ce que tu penses je ne veux pas te punir. Tu avais raison, tu as des difficultés en botanique donc une séance de pratique ne peut que faire du bien.

- Mais c'est dangereux là-dedans. Objecta Ron.

- C'est pour cette raison que je serais avec vous. »

Le sorcier se retourna. Il vit le professeur Chourave sortir de la serre et s'approcher d'eux, faisant un signe de tête affirmatif à Hermione.

« Tout est prêt miss Granger, vous pouvez venir.

- Merci professeur. »

Hermione fut soulagée que le professeur ait accédé à sa requête. Normalement la serre était interdite aux élèves seuls, et très peu d'entre eux étaient intéressé par la botanique. A vrai dire, seul Neville venait parfois s'occuper des plantes, et il était le seul à avoir accès à cette serre-ci sans avoir besoin d'être accompagné. Malgré tout elle avait craint que le professeur ne veuille pas les laisser entrer, ou ait autre chose à faire ce soir. Voir qu'elle allait rester avec eux était une bonne nouvelle.

Ron grogna un peu mais finalement il suivit les deux sorcières dans la serre. Hermione commença aussitôt à l'emmener vers une des plantes et lui demanda ce dont il s'agissait. Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'eu pas de mal à reconnaître un filet du diable. Cependant quand vint le moment de tailler correctement une plante à pipaillon, de choisir la bonne terre pour planter de l'alihostie, de prélever de l'ellébore parmi plusieurs autres plantes inoffensives ou puissamment urticantes se ressemblant particulièrement, ce fut beaucoup plus difficile. Le professeur voyait visiblement cette séance de révision comme un cours particuliers et expliqua patiemment les points les plus difficiles, jusqu'à ce que tout soit clair. Et il était évident qu'elle était ravie qu'Hermione ait pris cette initiative.

Hermione s'occupait d'un géranium dentu lorsque le professeur annonça que l'heure du couvre-feu approchait, qu'ils feraient donc mieux de partir. Le géranium, d'ordinaire agressif mais peu dangereux, avait un peu trop apprécié sont contact prolongé avec l'eau des bois quelques jours plus tôt et s'était anormalement développé, puisant dans les ressources importantes de l'eau ayant la plus forte teneur en magie du Royaume-Uni. Elle en coupait donc les branches les plus grandes et agressives en prenant garde à ne pas exposer ses bras aux dents tranchantes. Lassée au bout d'une demi-heure de voir Ron travailler, elle avait décidé de participer elle-aussi à la séance de révision. Comme elle l'avait dit, ça ne pouvait de toute manière pas lui faire de mal.

Déçue que les deux heures soient passées si rapidement, Hermione termina rapidement sa tâche et ôta ses gants en peau de dragon pour les reposer sur la table du professeur. Ron termina pour sa part de trier les plants d'asphodèle selon leur maturité sous l'œil attentif du professeur puis revint vers Hermione avec un soupire de fatigue.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois leur professeur, Ron admit à une Hermione rayonnante que cette révision avait été vraiment utile. Elle le gratifia d'un « Je te l'avais bien dit ! » mi-sérieux mi-amusé et échangea un baiser tendre avec le jeune garçon.

Ils revinrent rapidement à la salle commune, et à peine Hermione eut-elle passé l'ouverture du portrait qu'elle vit Harry venir vers elle.

« Heu, Hermione, tu voudrais bien, disons, parler un peu ? A l'écart, juste nous deux. »

Etonnée, elle acquiesça et le suivit à une table un peu à l'écart des autres, tout en constatant que Ron rejoignait sa sœur. Celle-ci suivait le Survivant du regard, une expression sérieuse et sévère sur le visage. Quand Hermione croisa son regard elle la remercia d'un signe de tête, se doutant à l'air embarrassé d'Harry que celui-ci ne venait pas lui parler de son plein gré. Ginny ne se mêlait pas souvent de leurs affaires, mais lorsqu'elle intervenait c'était plutôt efficace… Peu étonnant au vu du caractère bien trempé de Molly Weasley, caractère dont sa fille avait visiblement hérité.

« Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses. Dit maladroitement Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de se donner une contenance. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça, te dire ces trucs horribles. C'était vraiment injuste et méchant, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Lui répondit immédiatement la sorcière avec un pincement au cœur. Tu es sous-pression, tu as simplement craqué. Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, on en avait déjà parlé, ça arrive à tout le monde de s'énerver de temps en temps, ce n'est pas ça qui va briser notre amitié. Et puis tu n'as pas tort, c'est moi qui ai ensorcelé mes parents, je les ai perdu volontairement. Comparer ma tristesse avec toi et tous les autres qui avez perdu vos proches sans pouvoir rien y faire alors que les miens sont en vie et en sécurité, c'était égoïste. Tu avais raison au fond. Je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir réagit comme je l'ai fait.

- Tu as tort Hermione, ce n'est pas égoïste, c'est normal d'en souffrir aussi. Je n'aurais jamais du t'accuser de moins souffrir. »

La sorcière ne répondit rien, elle ne voulait pas jouer à « je suis plus en tort que toi. » Mais elle restait persuadée que c'était injuste de se poser en victime alors que ses parents étaient en totale sécurité, loin d'ici.

« Il faudra recommencer nos entraînements. Ajouta Harry. Si tu penses vraiment que je pourrais évacuer ma colère comme ça, je veux en faire le plus souvent possible. J'en ai vraiment assez de ces… pulsions, assez de blesser constamment mes amis.

- Bien sûr, nous irons faire des duels ensemble aussi souvent que tu le voudras. »

Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de faire taire la pointe de culpabilité qui lui rongeait l'estomac. Elle détestait tellement mentir à Harry.

Les deux soirs suivants, après les cours, le quatuor se réunissait dans la bibliothèque pour faire des devoirs puis pour chercher la relique de Serdaigle, puis après le repas ils allaient tous les quatre s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande. Finalement ils avaient naturellement décidé d'en parler à Ron, car cela se voyait qu'il se sentait exclu, et puis c'était ridicule de ne pas le laisser venir, cela lui serait profitable à lui aussi. Sans compter qu'étant un nombre pair ils pouvaient changer régulièrement les duos sans que personne n'ait à attendre.

Ils passèrent le samedi à faire ou terminer leurs devoirs pour la semaine, et le dimanche fut consacré le matin à l'entrainement, l'après-midi à la recherche. Malgré tout ils ne trouvèrent rien de nouveau. Certains objets ayant un rapport avec la fondatrice de Poudlard étaient bien mentionnés de temps à autres, mais c'étaient principalement des objets dérisoires, usés ou sans réelle valeur, tels que des vêtements, des accessoires, le repose-baguette qu'elle s'était créée, le matériel de magie –nécessaire à potions, grimoires, balais ou équipement de sports anciens- qu'elle avait légué à l'école. A l'époque à la pointe de l'avancée magique, ils étaient maintenant antiques, entreposés dans d'anciennes salles de classes, et ils n'avaient strictement rien de précieux, si ce n'est la symbolique. Rien de tout cela n'était tentateur pour le jeune Voldemort, lorsqu'on sait qu'il avait choisi un médaillon de grande valeur et une coupe en or pour les deux autres fondateurs.

Le soir venu, juste avant le repas, tandis que Killian était allé dans la cour intérieure du château pour lire au calme, le trio se retrouva dans la salle commune de leur maison, épuisé et le moral relativement bas.

« On a dû faire le tour de tous les bouquins du château. On ne trouvera jamais, c'est à croire que Serdaigle n'a jamais rien possédé d'un minimum précieux ! Se plaignit Ron, affalé dans le fauteuil.

- Peut-être qu'on fait fausse route. Renchérit Harry. Si ça se trouve l'objet n'a absolument rien à voir avec elle. On perd notre temps…

- Il a choisi des objets des fondateurs, des objets liés à Poudlard. Il a forcément trouvé quelque chose en rapport avec Serdaigle. Nous n'avons pas cherché au bon endroit voilà tout ! Il faudrait qu'on ait accès à la réserve, et aussi qu'on cherche dans d'autres grimoires que les simples biographies. S'il s'agit d'un objet précieux, il a dû être transmis à travers les générations, il faut chercher dans les vieux journaux ayant parlé de la mort d'un descendant direct, il sera peut-être fait mention de l'héritage. Si c'est un objet magique, il faut chercher dans les grimoires parlant des grandes avancées magiques, les découvertes, l'histoire de la magie. Nous devons juste étendre nos recherches. Conclu Hermione.

- Si seulement il existait un sort qui nous permette d'apprendre le contenu d'un livre sans le lire, on gagnerait tellement de temps. A ce rythme il faudra loger dans la bibliothèque l'année prochaine s on veut espérer lire tout ce qui peut en parler de près ou de loin…

- Ron, ne soit pas si feignant ! S'il existait un tel sort nous n'aurions même plus besoin d'étudier !

- Enfer pour toi, paradis pour les centaines d'autres élèves… Ajouta Harry, rêveur.

- Idiot. Répliqua Hermione, piquée au vif.

- Rend-toi à l'évidence, il n'y a que toi pour aimer étudier…

- Et bien c'est un tort ! Avoir un enseignement scolaire permet d'éveiller l'esprit à différentes matières, de s'intéresser, d'acquérir une culture générale. Rétorqua Hermione. Et puis c'est un lieu de socialisation, s'il n'y avait pas l'école nous resterions tous enfermés chez nous pour nous cacher des moldus et les enfants ne rencontreraient quasiment jamais d'autres enfants sorciers.

- Quelle tristesse. » Fit Ron en faignant de bailler.

Hermione, vexée, le frappa derrière la tête avec un exemplaire du Chicaneur oublié sur la table voisine.

« Hey ! C'est vrai non ? Qu'est-ce que ça change au final de rencontrer tant d'autres sorciers ? D'accord, je vous ai rencontré tous les deux, mais si étudier chez nous peut nous permettre d'éviter les rencontres du style Malefoy, ou qu'un cinglé n'y rencontre ses futurs adeptes…

- Je ne plaisante pas Ron, ce ne serait pas du tout une bonne chose. Si tous les enfants sorciers étaient éduqués par leur famille, cela impliquerait un renfermement sur soi du monde sorcier. Nous serions tous individualistes, à d'abord faire passer nos propres intérêts sans nous soucier les uns des autres. Et nous sommes déjà bien trop peu de sorciers, l'entraide et la solidarité est essentielle si nous ne voulons pas disparaître. En plus il y aurait une plus grande distance encore avec le monde moldu, puisque le seul moyen de le connaître est le cours d'étude des moldus ou la rencontre de nés-moldus. Cela entretiendrait une plus grande méfiance encore vers eux, et aboutirait à la généralisation de la pensée mangemort. Et puis … si on ne rencontre pas les sorciers de notre âge pendant la scolarité cela veut aussi dire un retour des mariages arrangés.

- Tu es sérieuse là ? S'exclama Harry avec une grimace à l'idée des mariages arrangés. La disparition de l'enseignement général provoquerait vraiment tout ça ?

- Je le suis Harry. Vous détestez tous étudier, mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de tout ce que cela nous apporte. On connait très mal notre société et son fonctionnement, en fait.

- C'est sûr que dit comme ça, ça donne à réfléchir… Admit Ron.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à tout ça depuis son retour il y a trois ans, à ce qui a pu provoquer une telle erreur de la part du monde magique. Il faudrait qu'on apprenne aussi ce genre de chose. Comment fonctionne la société sorcière, son évolution, ses règles, les relations entre nous, et entre nous et les moldus … J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de cours sur la société pendant les vacances chez mes parents, et je trouve que ça manque dans les écoles sorcières. Si on connaissait mieux notre société, nous n'aurions peut-être pas eu une montée des pensées anti-moldus, les guerres, et notre vision de nous-mêmes et des sociétés non-magiques évoluerait beaucoup.

- Tu as raison. Approuva aussitôt Harry tandis que Ron confirmait silencieusement. C'est une idée qui serait à creuser pour l'après-guerre. Les sorciers ont trop d'idées fausses sur la magie et les moldus, il faudrait donner un autre point de vue aux générations futures, leur apprendre à réfléchir pour ne pas suivre aveuglément un type qui promet puissance et servitude. »

Les deux autres adolescents acquiescèrent, tout en voyant Ginny s'approcher d'eux. Celle-ci se posa sur le dossier de Ron, visiblement heureuse de ce qu'elle voulait leur dire.

« Désolée de vous déranger. On écoutait la radio avec les filles, et on a apprit une nouvelle : Tonks a accouché ces derniers jours, c'est un garçon et ils sont cachés avec Androméda quelque part.

- Et Lupin ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est lui qui parlait, apparemment il avait terminé sa mission et il faisait juste un passage éclair à la radio pour donner des nouvelles. Il est avec eux pour l'instant, pour les protéger. »

Les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard particulièrement heureux et plein d'espoir. Une naissance dans ce contexte était vraiment un évènement encore plus merveilleux que d'habitude. Tandis que Ginny repartait rejoindre ceux de son année, Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu vois, il reste avec sa famille, il ne fuit pas ses responsabilités.

- Je sais bien… Souffla Harry. J'étais bête de dire qu'il voulait fuir, Tonks n'aurait jamais pu aimer un homme si lâche. Et elle l'aime vraiment d'un amour sincère et profond, son nouveau patronus en est la preuve. Je n'aurais pas du douter de lui, il avait juste … Hermione ? »

Celle-ci s'était levée d'un bond. La phrase que venait de prononcer Harry résonnait dans son esprit, et entraîna un éclair de compréhension. Sans répondre à son ami elle quitta la salle commune brusquement, livide, ne laissant pour toute explication qu'un sonore :

« Oh non par Merlin ! »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà !<em>

_Si vous me détestez pour cette fin de chapitre, je dirais simplement que j'hésitais avec un autre découpage, et que si j'avais choisis celui-là vous m'auriez vraiment haï xD_

_Oh, et petite précision, j'ai moi-même trouvé cela étonnant mais lupin est bien l'adjectif utilisé pour le loup. Voili voilou. _

_A la semaine prochaine :)_


	43. Chapitre 43 : La vérité au grand jour

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Avant toute autre chose, j'ai oublié au chapitre précédent de faire une petite rectification, alors la voici : j'avais énuméré dans le chapitre 22 les cours du mercredi, incluant celui de Soins aux créatures magiques. L'ennui, c'est que ce cours a été abandonné par le trio l'année précédente. J'ai donc modifié le chapitre et l'ai remplacé par arithmancie. C'est un "détail", certes, mais ça me gênait ^^_

_Seconde précision : la définition du patronus qui se trouve en début de chapitre est celle donnée sur Pottermore._

_Voici donc le chapitre 43... depuis le temps que j'attendais pour le rédiger ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin pu l'écrire ! Je le considère contre un des chapitres les plus importants, avec deux événements primordiaux pour la suite et très forts. Une véritable page se tourne. J'avais le cœur serré en écrivant toute la deuxième partie. J'espère que j'ai réussis à retranscrire les émotions comme je le désire, et que ce sera votre cas aussi. _

_J'ai plus que jamais hâte de connaître votre ressenti, vos émotions, vos impressions, d'avoir vos critiques. Peut-être même, des théories, des idées. Bref, plus que jamais n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Etoile Solitair<span>_e : Coucou ! C'est normal de répondre aux reviews, vous prenez le temps d'en mettre une, et pour un auteur ça n'a pas de prix :) La crise d'Harry ?, et bien, elle arrive, elle arrive... bisous ^^_

Ste7851 _: Merci pour ce petit mot gentil ^^ et voilà la suite !_

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 _: Killian l'évite pour ne pas avoir à subir de questions gênantes sur son Patronus. C'est un fait déjà assez choquant en soi, il doit faire le point avec lui-même, pas besoin d'avoir une Je-Sais-Tout sur le dos en prime ! Pour ton hypothèse, tu chauffes ! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre n°43<strong> : La vérité au grand jour

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard perplexe, ne comprenant absolument pas la raison du départ si soudain d'Hermione.

Alors qu'ils se demandaient quelle mouche avait pu la piquer, Parvati arriva en courant par les escaliers et se précipita vers Lavande.

« Regarde ça, je l'ai retrouvé ! » Lança-t-elle en criant presque, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Intrigués, les deux garçons la regardèrent se rattraper à la table et brandir un de ces magazines qu'elles affectionnaient tant. Finalement peu intéressés par la scène, ils s'en détournèrent pour essayer de comprendre la réaction d'Hermione. Mais à ce moment Harry vit du coin de l'œil un parchemin tomber au sol alors que Lavande ouvrait la revue. Il se leva, le ramassa et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Demanda-t-il à la sorcière.

- Oh, il était glissé dans mon magazine, je ne l'avais pas vu ! Pourquoi, ce n'est qu'un parchemin vierge non ?

- Non justement. Où l'as-tu eu, il n'est quand même pas arrivé là tout seul ?

- C'est bon ne t'énerve pas ! Répliqua Parvati en haussant les épaules. Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à Hermione, pas à moi. J'avais besoin de ce numéro, et comme je ne le trouvais plus j'ai utilisé un accio. Et devine de quelle valise il est sorti ?

- Celle d'Hermione ? Répéta le sorcier, abasourdi.

- Exactement. Donc c'est elle qui a mis ce truc dedans, pas moi ok ? »

Harry hocha la tête et s'excusa rapidement puis revint à sa place, tenant toujours le parchemin dans la main. Il le posa sur la table pour que Ron le voit.

« La Carte ?, s'étonna-t-il en la reconnaissant. Mais je croyais que Rogue te l'avait prise ?!

- Visiblement non, c'était Hermione qui l'avait pendant tout ce temps. Répliqua Harry, sentant une colère sourde monter à l'idée qu'elle l'ai volé, lui, son meilleur ami.

- Mais… mais pourquoi te l'aurait-elle prise ? Pourquoi la garder en secret ? C'est complètement dément !

- Et bien on va aller lui demander. Elle doit avoir une bonne explication. »

Harry déplia vivement la carte et la tapota de sa baguette en murmurant la formule qui permettait de faire apparaître le plan du château. Il n'eu pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps pour trouver le nom de la sorcière dans la bibliothèque.

Il allait effacer le document lorsqu'il entendit Ron jurer tout bas, les yeux écarquillés.

« Harry, regarde ! » S'exclama-t-il en désignant le centre du plan.

Le Survivant suivit son doigt et vit une unique étiquette, portant un nom qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour.

« C'est impossible. » Bredouilla Ron.

Mais Harry secoua la tête et dit d'une voix blanche :

« La Carte ne se trompe jamais. S'il est indiqué, ça veut dire qu'il est ici, et en vie ! Ce lâche a fait croire à sa propre mort et se cache à Poudlard… comme Queudver ! Cette fois il ne s'en sortira pas, il va payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! »

Harry plia la Carte et la rangea rageusement dans sa poche avant de se précipiter vers le portrait, suivit de près par Ron, qui avait un étrange pressentiment.

* * *

><p>Hermione posa les deux livres sur la table et ouvrit d'abord le premier, un ouvrage intitulé : Sortilèges de défense et de dissuasion. Elle trouva la page du Patronus et lu ce qu'avait marqué l'auteur à ce sujet.<p>

« _Le Patronus prend une forme représentant un élément qui est à la fois caché, inconnu, et pourtant fondamental à chaque personnalité. Il est en effet évident qu'un être humain confronté à une force maléfique d'origine non humaine, telle qu'un Détraqueur, doit puiser dans des ressources encore inexploitées. Le Patronus est son soi secret éveillé, un soi qui sommeillait jusqu'alors et qui doit à présent sortir au grand jour._

_C'est la raison pour laquelle l'apparence du Patronus possède une forme inattendue, une forme avec laquelle la personne qui lance ce sortilège a souvent peu d'affinités ou une forme avec laquelle, dans quelques rares cas, elle ne s'identifie pas. _

_La forme d'un Patronus peut changer tout au long de la vie du sorcier suite à des bouleversements émotionnels (deuil, passion amoureuse) ou de profondes modifications du caractère de son auteur._ _Mais rappelons que peu de sorciers parviennent à produire un Patronus corporel, et donc que la proportion de sorciers concernée par un changement de forme est moindre. _»

Pensivement, Hermione referma le livre et le poussa de coté. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'Harry avait rappelé, c'est-à-dire que le Patronus pouvait changer en cas de forts sentiments amoureux. Or, l'ancien mangemort avait une biche en écho à son amour pour Lily, et l'avait gardé tant d'année après car sa culpabilité et sa haine l'empêchait d'en faire le deuil. S'il avait oublié les événements, il ne se sentait donc plus aussi coupable, et du coup n'était plus enfermé dans sa passion destructrice pour la mère de Lily. Cela expliquait au moins pourquoi son Patronus n'était plus une biche.

Si elle poussait le raisonnement, il en avait même pris conscience. Voilà la raison du « c'est étrange… » qu'il avait murmuré alors qu'elle l'interrogeait sur ce qui l'attirait en Lily. Il avait dû se rendre comprendre que ses sentiments avaient changé. Cela avait de quoi déstabiliser n'importe qui, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il l'évite désormais, elle et ses questions !

Alors, maintenant qu'elle avait compris pourquoi ce n'était plus une biche, il fallait encore comprendre pourquoi un loup. Ou plutôt … si c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, une louve.

Elle rouvrit donc le dictionnaire à la page du loup et termina la lecture.

« _La __Louve_

_Le Loup est l'un des seuls animaux -avec les cervidés, les bovidés et les lions- à posséder une forme animagus femelle à la fois physiquement et symboliquement différente de celle du mâle._

_La Louve n'a pas les connotations négatives du Loup, et n'est associée qu'à la Lune, donc à la Lumière. Ainsi, tout comme son pendant masculin, la Louve en prend les significations : c'est également un guide spirituel, symbole de renaissance et de changement. Elle est dotée d'une grande sagesse, de beaucoup d'intelligence, d'instinct et de force d'esprit._

_Depuis l'antiquité la Louve est liée à la lubricité. Si à l'extrême, elle est ainsi symbole de débauche, elle prend souvent la signification plus douce d'inconstance amoureuse, d'une difficulté à trouver le partenaire idéal._

_Cependant la Louve est aussi l'image de la femme aimante et fidèle –une fois son partenaire trouvé-, gardienne de la meute, protectrice courageuse qui n'hésite pas à prendre part aux batailles lorsque les siens sont menacés, et à se sacrifier. C'est une combattante émérite, fière et courageuse, qui sait aussi bien que le Loup tirer avantage des situations imprévues, grâce à son sens de l'observation très développé et à sa capacité d'analyse._

_Tout comme le mâle, elle considère que montrer ses émotions est une preuve de faiblesse, et elle est d'une grande sensibilité à la critique. Elle apprécie tout autant sa liberté et la solitude ponctuelle._

_Physiquement, elle est plus petite et fine que le Loup, mais il ne faut guère s'y fier, elle est tout aussi puissante, voire plus féroce encore si sa meute est en danger._

« Oh Merlin, non, pas ça… »Murmura Hermione d'un ton désespéré en refermant l'épais volume.

Un certain nombre de sorcières pouvait correspondre à cette description, mais si elle ajoutait ce que Killian lui avait sur ce qui l'avait attiré chez Lily : son intelligence, son courage, et surtout, surtout !, le fait qu'elle avait su voir au-delà de son apparence, des rumeurs à son sujet, et ait été son seul soutien, sa confidente alors qu'il était seul… elle arrivait toujours à la même conclusion.

Mais Lily était également très jolie d'après ce qu'elle savait.

A cette pensée Hermione se sentit fortement rassurée. Comment aurait-il pu être attiré par elle, qui n'avait rien de comparable avec la si belle Lily ? Cette idée absurde la fit rire. Il s'agissait beaucoup plus probablement de Lindsey Goldsmith. D'après ce qu'Hermione avait constaté, elle était timide, discrète, mais aussi brillante, appliquée, sérieuse et courageuse. Et elle était particulièrement douée pour les potions. A force de passer du temps avec elle à lui enseigner ce qu'il savait, ils avaient dû sympathiser, se rapprocher. Elle n'avait certes que quatorze ans, mais Killian n'en avait lui-même plus que dix-huit, la différence n'était pas si grande.

« Hermione ! »

L'interpellé releva brusquement la tête. Parvati arrivait en courant, si bien que la bibliothécaire l'arrêta et lui demanda aussitôt et très sèchement de quitter les lieux. La jeune fille, contrainte de sortir, fit cependant comprendre à Hermione que c'était urgent, alors celle-ci se dépêcha de ranger les deux ouvrages pour pouvoir rejoindre sa camarade qui avait l'air paniquée.

« Hermione, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…

- Calme-toi Parvati, ça ne peut pas être grave. Essaya de la rassurer Hermione. Respire, tranquillement … vas-y, explique-moi.

- J'ai récupéré par accio le numéro de Sorcière Moderne que tu avais pris, et quand je l'ai ouvert un bout de parchemin est tombé. Harry l'a vu, il avait l'air furieux, et c'est devenu pire encore quand il l'a ouvert avec Ron. J'ai entendu ton nom, et après il a parlé de quelqu'un de lâche qui allait payer pour quelque chose. Je ne comprends pas trop de quoi il est question, mais je me suis dit que tu savais peut-être… »

Hermione sentit le sang déserter brutalement son visage. Harry savait tout…

« C'était quand ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- Je suis sortie de la salle commune juste après eux, ça doit faire cinq minutes. »

Hermione la remercia à peine et se précipita aussitôt vers une tapisserie assez proche qui dissimulait un passage vers le rez-de-chaussée. Aux dernières nouvelles Killian était parti lire dans la cour intérieur, avec de la chance il y était toujours.

* * *

><p>C'était l'heure du repas, la grande majorité des élèves étaient déjà dans la grande-salle ou se préparait pour y aller, si bien que les alentours étaient déserts. Peu avant d'arriver, Harry sorti la Carte et vit que le mangemort était toujours seul. Après avoir effacé puis rangé le parchemin, il franchit les derniers mètres et arriva dans celui qui faisait le tour de la cour.<p>

Harry s'arrêta alors, stupéfait. Il était là, sur un banc, en train de lire sans s'apercevoir qu'il était observé. Sentant une vague de haine monter brusquement, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un levicorpus informulé.

Pris au dépourvu, Killian ne put rien faire et se retrouva brusquement suspendu par les chevilles, deux bons mètres au dessus du sol.

« Alors c'était vous ! » s'écria Harry en s'avançant, la baguette pointée sur son adversaire.

Killian essaya d'attraper sa propre baguette qui était tombée en même temps que son livre, mais il était bien trop haut et ne parvenait pas à concentrer suffisamment sa magie pour attirer sa baguette vers sa main.

« J'avais confiance en Killian, et pendant tout ce temps c'était vous !

- Relâchez-moi Potter, vous vous trompez encore de cible.

- Comment osez-vous me dire ça après tout ce que vous avez fait ?!

- Harry ! »

Le Survivant vit du coin de l'œil Hermione arriver en courant. Elle perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait en voyant Killian suspendu par les chevilles, Harry qui le menaçait, et Ron légèrement en retrait le visant aussi de sa baguette

« Harry écoute-le, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il n'est plus un mangemort, je n'aurais pas accepté de l'aider si c'était le cas. Je sais que tu le hais, mais les…

- Alors tu es avec lui ?! La coupa vivement Harry. Depuis le premier jour tu savais tout ? Tu as menti, tu m'as volé, tu le soutiens, après tous les crimes qu'il a commis… j'ai vraiment été aveugle ! Quand je pense que je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma meilleure amie, et pendant ce temps tu aidais ce traître ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI ! »

Hermione s'immobilisa, surprise de ce brusque éclat. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu aussi haineux. Elle se concentra sur l'idée que c'était largement amplifiée par l'horcruxe qu'il portait en lui. Il restait Harry, elle devait essayer de le raisonner, et se refusait à sortir sa propre baguette pour l'en menacer.

« C'est terminé, reprit Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers l'ancien mangemort, maintenant vous allez enfin payer pour vos crimes. Et ne comptez pas sur un procès, nous n'avons qu'à vous livrer aux détraqueurs qui sont dans le parc. Comme vous le disiez vous-même il y a quatre ans, ils seront ravis de vous voir, Rogue. Tellement ravis qu'ils vous donneront sûrement un baiser… Ce n'est que justice vous ne pensez pas ? Quand vous rêviez de voir mon parrain subir ce sort ! Cracha Harry tandis que des cordes jaillissaient de sa baguette pour venir s'enrouler autour des membres de Killian.

- Potter arrêtez donc d'agir comme un enfant ! Finalement vous n'avez pas changé, toujours persuadé que votre brillant petit cerveau ne peut pas se tromper ! Vous croyez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait heureux d'apprendre que je vous ai aidé à trouver ses horcruxes ? Vous ne pensez donc pas que j'aurai pu cent fois profiter de votre confiance pour vous tuer ces derniers mois ?

- Ecoute-le Harry ! L'interrompit Hermione d'un ton déterminé, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. Il n'est plus un mangemort, c'est lui qui m'a tout révélé ! Il m'a donné la solution pour Regulus ! Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait s'il te voulait du mal ? Termina-t-elle en se rapprochant lentement.

- Oh, et bien j'imagine qu'il voulait simplement m'attirer en dehors du château, puisqu'ici ils n'ont pas le droit de me toucher. Je comprends mieux maintenant pour les rafleurs, c'est lui qui les a prévenus, ils nous attendaient ! Et toi, tu as voulu terminer le travail, en me désartibulant ! Manque de chance, tu as raté ton coup, j'ai tenu assez longtemps pour rentrer à Poudlard. Dommage hein ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans son camp Hermione ? Avant, ou après qu'il ait assassiné Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as convaincue ? La peur ? La puissance ? La richesse ? L'admiration ? Tu me dégoûtes !

- Je ne suis pas avec les mangemorts, Harry. Enfin réfléchis, je suis une née-moldue ! J'ai toujours été ton amie, je t'ai toujours aidé !

- TAIS-TOI ! Ne viens pas me parler de mon amitié, pas après avoir caché ce traître parmi nous, pas après m'avoir convaincu de devenir son ami ! C'est un mangemort, il a tué Dumbledore, il a mutilé Georges, il est responsable de la mort de mes parents ! Comment peux-tu le soutenir ?! J'en ai assez des mensonges ! Tu m'as manipulé tout ce temps, tu es autant un monstre que lui ! Assumez votre choix pour une fois !

- Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hermione en s'avançant vers lui lentement. Les apparences sont contre lui, mais Killian nous a aidés, ce n'est plus un mangemort depuis longtemps, il a toujours essayé de nous protéger ! Et s'il a tué Dumbledore c'est parce que celui-ci le lui avait ordonné. Harry, je t'en prie essaye de voir au-delà des apparences ! Tu blâmais ton père pour la scène que tu avais vu dans la pensine, et tu es en train de faire exactement la même chose !

- NE ME PARLE PAS DE MON PERE ! » Rugit Harry, fou de rage.

Il brandit à nouveau sa baguette et lui lança un puissant sortilège de repousse. Elle était trop proche pour l'éviter, et fut ainsi projetée en arrière pour être violemment arrêtée par le banc de pierre.

« Hermione ! » S'exclama Ron.

Il vit avec amertume la sorcière se redresser légèrement et difficilement pour regarder non pas vers lui, mais vers Killian, manifestement inquiète de son état et de ce qu'Harry allait lui faire.

Ron qui était prêt à se précipiter vers elle, se retint au dernier moment. Il sentit alors la main d'Harry agripper son bras comme pour s'y retenir. Celui-ci regardait Hermione avec effroi, comme s'il réalisait seulement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Reste avec eux … Je… je vais prévenir la directrice. » Lui dit Harry.

Il tourna aussitôt les talons et partit vers le bureau du professeur. Dès que le sort de lévitation ne fut plus effectif, Killian tomba brutalement au sol avec un craquement sinistre. Hermione, encore difficilement consciente, vit Ron lui lancer un regard attristé et déçu, avant de perdre définitivement connaissance, vaincue par la douleur qui semblait embraser son crâne.

* * *

><p>La première chose dont elle fut consciente, ce fut cette douleur insupportable à la tête. Un étau qui semblait enserrer son crâne.<p>

Puis, quelque chose de frais aussi, qui la touchait. Une main, visiblement.

Elle essaya de parler, mais seul un gémissement sorti de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lorsqu'elle voulu ouvrir les yeux, elle entendit au dessus d'elle :

« Ne bougez pas. Voilà… Tenez, buvez ça… »

Elle aurait dû reconnaître cette voix autoritaire, elle le savait. Il y avait comme un voile sur ses pensées, elle n'y parvenait pas.

On glissa quelque chose entre ses lèvres, elle sentit un liquide un peu amer descendre dans sa gorge et le sommeil la gagna instantanément. Avant de s'endormir à nouveau, persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose de la plus extrême importance, sans parvenir à savoir quoi exactement, elle réussit à entrouvrir les yeux, pour distinguer trois formes floues. Deux tout près d'elle, une en retrait.

Puis, la boisson eut raison de sa volonté et elle sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Sa tête.<p>

La douleur…

Encore présente.

Mais moins forte, cette fois.

Et surtout, elle entendait des voix.

C'était probablement cela qui l'avait tiré du sommeil.

Les deux personnes -des femmes- parlaient doucement à proximité. Elles pensaient sans doute qu'elle dormait encore.

Il s'agissait probablement de l'infirmerie. Mais… elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la raison de sa présence ici.

Elle voulut se signaler, demander ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle entendit quelque chose qui la convainquit d'écouter en silence.

« … faire, une punition, un renvoie ? Demanda la première femme, visiblement inquiète.

- Je l'ignore encore, Poppy. Répondit en hésitant la seconde. Cette affaire est trop grave pour prendre une décision à la légère. En temps normal j'aurais prononcé un renvoie, sans hésitation. Mais avec la situation actuelle, cela équivaut à une condamnation à mort…

- De toute évidence. Confirma la première. Minerva, pensez-vous qu'il ait pu la manipuler, l'influencer d'une quelconque manière, qu'elle ait pu ne pas agir de son réel plein gré ?

- Je préfèrerais croire qu'elle y a été contrainte, dit à voix basse la seconde, mais à la lumière de ce que nous avons appris nous ne pouvons plus être sûres de rien. Cependant Poppy, quelles qu'aient été ses raisons, les faits sont là. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux en sachant qu'ils n'ont cessé de mentir et d'abuser notre confiance depuis noël. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien vu, soupira la sorcière après une pause. J'aurai dû reconnaître Killian, Severus a été mon élève pendant sept ans, et mon collège depuis... Et maintenant…

- Noooon ! »

Hermione mit quelques instant à comprendre que la personne qui avait crié ce mot, c'était elle. Aux dernières paroles de la directrice, tout lui était revenu en mémoire soudainement. Killian, Harry, la carte, la vérité, l'affrontement. Elle se souvenait maintenant de tout.

La panique l'envahit brusquement. Elle se redressa et voulut se lever malgré son état, mais Mme Pomfresh l'en empêcha. En dépit de sa faiblesse, de la douleur infernale qui l'étreignait, Hermione se débattait violemment, comme prise de folie.

« Professeur, Killian est innocent ! S'écria-t-elle avec désespoir. Punissez-moi mais ne le dénoncez pas ! Il n'a rien fait, je vous promets qu'il n'a rien fait ! Il ne voulait pas !

- Miss Granger, Miss Granger calmez-vous !, dit en vain l'infirmière, luttant contre Hermione qui ne l'entendait même pas.

- Professeur vous devez-me croire, il n'a rien fait !, continuait-elle de crier tout en se débattant comme une furie. C'était un malentendu ! Professeur, ne le livrez pas aux détraqueurs ! Ecoutez-moi je vous en supplie ! Il n'a pas voulu tout ça, il est innocent ! »

Une autre personne jusque là restée à l'écart vint prêter main forte à l'infirmière, enfermant Hermione dans une étreinte solide. Il tenta de dissimuler son amertume, sa tristesse et sa colère, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle avait besoin de lui.

« Mione, calme-toi… arrête… » Murmura Ron, espérant que sa voix la ferait réagir.

Ne parvenant pas à se dégager, la sorcière cessa peu à peu de se débattre.

« Professeur… » Implora-t-elle, la voix brisée, et les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Encore sous le coup des brumes du sommeil, elle n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'ici, mais puisqu'elle avait perdu connaissance suite à sa blessure, cela faisait déjà un bon moment que la dispute avait eu lieu… Combien de temps exactement, plusieurs heures, une journée, deux, trois jours ?

Harry avait dit qu'il le ferait, qu'il le livrerait aux créatures, et elle était la seule à savoir la vérité. Elle dormait, personne n'avait pu parler en sa faveur. Ils étaient tous persuadés qu'il n'était qu'un traître, l'un des pire mangemort en vie.

Un gémissement douloureux lui échappa alors qu'elle imaginait Killian faisant face aux détraqueurs. Elle voyait comme si la scène se passait devant elle l'une des créatures approcher lentement, dégageant une tristesse et un froid insupportable. Le sorcier savait ce qu'il l'attendait, évidemment, tout le monde savait combien c'était insoutenable. Mais ligoté par un sort et tenu en joue par la directrice, bien décidée à rendre justice pour le meurtre de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours tant respecté et apprécié, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que regarder approcher son bourreau. S'il avait du sang sur les mains, il n'était toutefois pas coupable de trahison, mais jamais un homme avec une fierté comme la sienne ne se rabaisserait à implorer la clémence, à brandir sa véritable allégeance comme un bouclier désespéré. Hermione était sûre qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, qu'il avait regardé la mort en face, sans faiblir, sans faillir.

Elle imagina la créature dévoiler son visage, s'approchant au plus près du sorcier condamné. Puis, elle vit le détraqueur finir par se reculer, n'ayant plus rien à tirer de ce corps aux yeux ouverts incapables de voir, à la bouche entrouverte sans pouvoir émettre de son. Coquille vide dénuée d'âme, corps vivant privé de conscience.

« Il était innocent. » Gémit douloureusement Hermione.

Anéantie, la sorcière fixait le professeur responsable de ça, les yeux exorbités. McGonagall haïssait Rogue, c'était une évidence. Tout le monde le haïssait. Ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils pensaient être la justice, alors qu'elle était impuissante, elle, la seule à pouvoir le sauver. C'était sa faute, à nouveau.

Ron, sentant qu'elle ne résistait plus, la fit se tourner légèrement et la serra contre lui, passant doucement les mains dans son dos et lui murmurant des paroles pour essayer de la calmer.

Tandis qu'elle pleurait et gémissait contre son torse, il échangea un regard inquiet avec le professeur McGonagall, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Hermione n'avait jamais autant perdu pied, il voulait l'aider mais elle ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

Celle-ci semblait aussi perdue que lui, même si elle essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher. La réaction si excessive de son élève la déstabilisait. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Hermione fasse une telle crise à son réveil. C'était tellement inattendu de la part de cette étudiante si brillante, si réfléchie, si posée.

Tous deux regardèrent Mme Pomfresh s'approcher d'Hermione, lui ouvrir la bouche sans rencontrer aucune résistance, et lui faire boire une potion.

« Aidez-moi à la remettre dans le lit. »

Ron acquiesça et avec Mme Pomfresh il accompagna Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau allongée, la tête sur l'oreiller, et recouverte du drap. Alors qu'elle avait le visage inexpressif tourné vers le plafond, et donc en pleine lumière, il constata combien son teint était cireux, ses yeux vitreux, et ses cheveux ternes.

« Vous lui avez donné quoi ? Demanda-t-il, très inquiet de la voir brusquement amorphe.

- Un simple calmant. » Répliqua l'infirmière, appréciant peu qu'on remette en question ses compétences.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, tandis que Ron était partagé entre l'envie de rester à veiller sur Hermione, et le désir de partir exprimer son amertume et sa colère ailleurs.

« C'est… ma faute. »

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha du bord du lit, s'asseyant sur la chaise.

« De quoi parlez-vous, miss Granger ? »

Hermione tourna lentement son visage vers celui de la directrice.

« J'avais promis. Souffla-t-elle si bas que le professeur du s'approcher pour être certaine de bien comprendre. J'avais promis de le protéger.

- A qui l'aviez-vous promis ?

- Au… au professeur Dumbledore. Il m'avait fait promettre de veiller sur lui… j'ai échoué, c'est ma faute. Murmura Hermione. J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû le protéger.

- Miss Granger, comment avez-vous pu promettre une telle chose ?

- Le portrait. Avoua la sorcière, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver ses mots. Dans son bureau. Killian, il l'avait, le mot de passe. »

Ron posa doucement la main sur la joue de la sorcière et chassa la larme qui glissait du coin de son œil. A son contact, Hermione ferma les paupières un instant, puis les rouvrit avec difficulté.

« J'ai été… incapable de… tenir… ma promesse. » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux.

« Hermione… murmura difficilement Ron. Ne pense pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu ne nous as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer.

- Monsieur Weasley… le coupa alors la directrice avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas coutumière, c'est inutile. Elle s'est endormie. »

Ron observa la sorcière, sa poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement sous les draps froissés, ses yeux clos, son souffle redevenu calme, et constata que c'était vrai.

« Professeur… qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Questionna-t-il, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lui parler davantage.

- J'aimerais pouvoir répondre précisément à cette question. Répondit l'infirmière tout en posant une main sur le front d'Hermione, soucieuse. J'ai fait de nombreuses analyses depuis qu'elle est ici, et mes résultats sont inquiétants : elle a de nombreuses et importantes carences, ses défenses immunitaires sont quasi inexistantes, elle a perdu beaucoup de poids, et j'ai également découvert des séquelles de nombreux maléfices. Elle souffre très probablement d'un important manque de sommeil, d'une sous-alimentation flagrante, d'un excès de stress permanant, de surmenage. Les événements récents n'ont été que l'élément déclencheur de la crise, la goutte de trop. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps dans son état. Conclu-t-elle sombrement.

- Je n'ai rien vu… Constata Ron, complètement assommé. Comment j'ai pu ne rien voir ?

- Ne vous en sentez pas responsable, monsieur Weasley. Lui dit avec douceur la directrice. Nous aurions tous dû le voir, mais il semblerait que miss Granger soit récemment devenue habile dans le mensonge et la dissimulation.

- Est-ce qu'elle… est-ce qu'elle guérira rapidement ? » Questionna Ron.

Le sorcier s'assit doucement sur le rebord du lit, et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de l'épaule de la sorcière qui dormait, pour le moment, paisiblement.

« Il faudra du temps, répondit Mme Pomfresh. Du temps, beaucoup de repos, des repas sains et les soins appropriés. Mais, oui bien sûr, elle guérira. »

Ron acquiesça silencieusement, rassuré. Tandis qu'il se relevait pour partir, le professeur McGonagall l'interpella.

« Monsieur Weasley, savez-vous pourquoi a-t-elle était soumise à de si nombreux maléfices ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait des duels, avec King, plusieurs fois par semaine. Harry et moi en avons fait deux fois avec eux, et ils ne faisaient pas semblant, ils se battaient réellement. Mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle se soignait, qu'ils se soignaient tous les deux correctement. Avec _son_ niveau en potion, je ne me suis pas posé de question…

- Rassurez-vous, cela n'a rien à voir avec la qualité des soins. Démentit immédiatement l'infirmière. Je suis certaine que si elle avait été en bonne santé, il n'y aurait plus la moindre trace de ces duels. Mais son corps était déjà occupé à lutter contre la faiblesse et les diverses maladies qui trainent au château, ses défenses ne pouvaient pas être sur tous les fronts à la fois. Là encore, avec le temps, du repos et les soins appropriés, ce sera de l'histoire ancienne. »

Ron, un peu rassuré, remercia Mme Pomfresh, puis salua les deux femmes avant de sortir de la salle. Il s'adossa quelques instant à la porte et poussa un profond soupir. De soulagement, de regret, d'appréhension, de honte, de colère, ou peut-être de tout cela en même temps. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, les derniers événements étaient trop soudains, trop intenses pour réaliser. Une seule chose était certaine, il était soulagé qu'Hermione n'aille pas trop mal. Il avait vraiment eut peur en voyant la violence du choc, et qu'elle ne se réveille pas pendant 48 heures n'était pas non plus des plus rassurants. Et puis, cette crise, si soudaine, si terrifiante… si révélatrice. Ron serra les poings avec force, s'empêchant d'envoyer un coup rageur dans quoi que ce soit qui fut à sa portée. La porte, le mur, les lits, les petites tables, les chaises, n'importe quoi tant qu'il pouvait frapper dedans et si possible, briser quelque chose. Seulement, la douleur qui se propagea presque aussitôt dans ses mains ne lui fit aucun bien.

Le jeune sorcier releva finalement la tête en voyant quelque chose bouger sur le coté. Il regarda dans cette direction, et vit s'ouvrir une des portes de la salle. L'une de celles qui donnait sur les chambres privées, celles utilisées en général en cas de maladie grave, incommodante ou contagieuse. L'occupant de la chambre sortit en silence, se dirigeant vers l'armoire à l'autre bout de la salle.

Ron le regarda passer devant lui d'un pas rapide, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Pourtant, il l'avait observé lorsqu'il était sorti de la chambre d'Hermione, guettant son expression, sa réaction. Ron en était sûr, il avait sentit son regard glacial posé sur lui.

Réalisant que la douleur était encore présente, le roux relâcha les poings pour constater qu'il avait si bien serré que ses ongles, pourtant courts, avaient laissés des traces profondes et écarlates dans ses paumes.

Stupide…

Ravalant ses sentiments, Ron fixa l'autre sorcier à nouveau tandis que celui-ci refermait la porte de l'armoire, un flacon à la main.

« Elle s'est réveillée. » Lui apprit-il.

L'autre ne répondit pas tandis qu'il retournait à sa chambre, haussant seulement les épaules avec indifférence.

Pourtant Ron était certain qu'il avait marqué un léger temps d'arrêt, le soulagement brillant dans ses yeux sombres.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà !<em>

_Vous imaginez où j'aurai pu couper si j'avais été en mode sadique ? ^^ _

_En fait, normalement, je devais vraiment couper le chapitre 42 après la petite scène dans la cour du château. Mais bon faire du suspens juste pour du suspens... hum. Donc j'ai préféré couper deux chapitres en trois : d'où les coupures entre les 42/43 et 43/44 un peu maladroites : elles n'étaient pas du tout prévues au départ! _

_J'espère que cela vous aura plu !_

_A la prochaine :)_


	44. Chapitre 44 : la fin du trio

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Pour une fois je ne vais pas m'étendre particulièrement, et vous laisser plutôt passer de ce pas à la lecture du chapitre._

_(Juste une chose, petite dédicace à deux lectrices en mode ninja : Marine, Misu, je vous vois :p)_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

><p>Luna Cave<em> : Merci beaucoup ^^ j'essaye en effet de garder un maximum d'éléments canons, que ce soit les événements, les personnages, etc. Contente que cette fic te plaise !<em>

La Louve _: Oh bah non, n'oublie pas de respirer... Bon c'est vrai qu'Hermione est dans de sales draps quand même, mais ce n'est pas une raison xD_

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 _: Certes c'était pour le protéger, mais c'est rude à encaisser, d'avoir côtoyé et d'être même devenu quasiment ami sans le savoir l'homme qu'on hait le plus au monde :/ Puis Hermione n'en meurt pas donc tout va bien ^^ _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre n°44<strong> : La fin du trio

Grâce à la potion qui lui avait été donnée, Hermione dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, l'éblouissement passager lui permit seulement de distinguer quelqu'un dans la pièce. Puis, peu à peu, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Ron, assis sur une chaise à coté de lit, et la fixant avec une inquiétude perceptible.

- Bonjour Mione.

Elle cilla quelques instants, puis répondit à son salut d'une voix rauque et tremblante. Un peu plus lucide, elle sentit une légère douleur à l'arrière de son crâne, mais surtout elle avait l'impression que sa tête avait doublé de volume et de poids, et cela la gênait beaucoup dans le moindre de ses mouvements.

Hermione porta une main hésitante à son front, et grimaça lorsque sa main rencontra un épais bandage. Elle laissa retomber sa main sur le matelas, essayant de comprendre. Elle se remémorait facilement avoir été soudainement projetée en arrière. Et une douleur. Une douleur vive, un éclair blanc, et une sensation de chaleur dans la nuque. Le sang. Un cri… Ron avait crié, elle s'en souvenait vaguement. Et après… Hermione rassembla ses souvenirs. C'était difficile, elle n'était qu'à demi-consciente à ce moment. Elle se rappela combien elle sentie impuissante à l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider Killian. Puis, elle avait vu Harry partir.

Après ça, c'était le vide. Et elle préférait ne pas y penser, pas pour l'instant.

Elle se tourna alors vers Ron qui avait suivi ses mouvements du regard et avait bien vu son interrogation lorsqu'elle avait touché son bandage.

- Ca guérit lentement, lui répondit-il. Mme Pomfresh a dit que ta blessure était importante, et que tu avais eu de la chance.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?

- On est mercredi après-midi, ça fait presque trois jours.

Trois jours ? Une blessure, même profonde et à la tête, devrait guérir rapidement si elle était d'une origine naturelle. Le choc qu'elle avait reçu avait été causé par la réception d'un sort, mais la lésion en elle-même n'avait rien de magique, elle ne devrait même plus avoir besoin de porter un bandage. Quelque chose clochait…

- Hermione…

La voix mal assurée de Ron la fit instantanément sortir de ses pensées. Et elle avait le pressentiment que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

- On n'a pas eu le temps de t'expliquer hier soir, continua-t-il. Tu sais, pour ce qu'il s'est…

- Arrête !, l'interrompit-elle soudainement. S'il te plaît Ron, tais-toi. Je ne veux pas savoir. Pas tout de suite. Je… je ne suis pas prête à l'entendre.

- Tu ne comprends pas, répliqua Ron, je… Killian n'est pas mort, Hermione !

Celle-ci ferma les yeux douloureusement, puis la phrase refit son chemin, et elle réalisa.

- Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Le fait de te blesser, ça a comme réveillé Harry. Et quand il est revenu avec la directrice, ils ont accepté de l'écouter. Il a simplement dit qu'on ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, qu'il était coupable, mais qu'il n'avait jamais trahi Dumbledore. Il n'a rien voulu dire d'autre, et McGonagall voulait entendre ta version avant de décider quoi faire de lui.

- Il est en vie, se répéta Hermione, osant à peine y croire. Il est en vie.

Elle ne remarqua pas que Ron détournait les yeux, avec une sorte de colère sourde.

- Oui miss Granger, il est en vie.

Hermione se tourna vers la porte, et vit la directrice faire le tour du lit pour aller voir Ron. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.

- Monsieur Weasley, je vous suggère d'aller à votre retenue, si vous ne voulez pas être en retard.

Le rouquin blanchit brusquement, bredouilla un au-revoir à son amie et sorti de la salle en courant presque.

- Sa retenue ?

Elle aurait dû remarquer que c'était anormal, Ron avait bien dit qu'ils étaient mercredi après-midi. Il devait être en cours au lieu de la veiller.

- Monsieur Weasley s'est entêté à vous défendre pendant le cours d'étude des moldus, et ce en dépit des menaces d'Alecto Carrow, expliqua la directrice, dont la discrète expression de fierté démentait son ton dur. Il doit donc participer au cours de magie noire des sixièmes années.

Participer… autant dire qu'il serait bon pour un passage à l'infirmerie, et en temps que patient, cette fois.

- Je vois…

Hermione hésita à aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait, car elle ne savait pas quelles étaient précisément les opinions de la directrice à propos des derniers événements. Mais de toute façon elle ne saurait pas avant d'en avoir parlé avec elle, et cela ne servait à rien de retarder éternellement l'échéance. Autant savoir dès maintenant.

- Professeur ?, je voudrais vous remercier pour Killian.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, miss Granger. Lorsque Monsieur Potter est venu me trouver, je n'étais pas disposée à être clémente. Pas après le meurtre d'Albus.

Elle marqua une pause, ayant toujours du mal à se remémorer cet événement, et Hermione respecta son silence, rassurée que la vieille femme ne se soit pas braquée. Si cela signifiait qu'elle était dans de bonnes dispositions, Hermione pourrait peut-être la convaincre plus facilement que prévu que Killian ne méritait pas d'être traité en criminel.

- Mais il est évident qu'aucun mangemort n'aurait fait passer la vie d'une née-moldu avant la sienne, conclu la directrice, sans aucune animosité.

- Que voulez-vous dire professeur ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? C'est Severus qui vous a amené ici.

Hermione resta un instant la bouche entrouverte, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, mais alors ça, certainement pas.

- Je croyais que c'était Ron, murmura-t-elle. Je pensais que Killian aurait plutôt essayé d'empêcher Harry de le dénoncer.

- Il s'est passé exactement l'inverse, expliqua la directrice. Severus vous a sauvé la vie, si vous aviez dû attendre que je vous trouve, la perte de sang aurait été trop importante pour rester sans séquelles. Je peux vous assurer que ce garçon tient beaucoup à vous, conclu-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, et nous avons fini par avoir une relation assez amicale, confirma Hermione. Il m'a tout expliqué, professeur, et c'est la vérité, il n'est plus mangemort depuis longtemps.

La directrice ensorcela la porte afin de la verrouiller, puis s'assit sur la chaise que Ron occupait un peu plus tôt.

- Merlin, je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais l'attitude de Severus envers vous vous donne raison. Vous dites qu'il vous a révélé toute la vérité ?

- Oui professeur.

- Depuis que nous l'avons rejoins à l'infirmerie où il venait de vous amener, il n'a prononcé de quelques mots et… et bien il reste Severus, têtu et très secret. Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez professeur, répondit Hermione. Je pense que s'il pouvait, il vous dirait ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas ?

- Il est amnésique.

Devant l'expression perplexe de la vieille femme, Hermione lui expliqua l'accident pendant la retenue, la nature de la métamorphose du professeur, et du phénomène d'amnésie partielle qui en avait découlé.

- Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il préfère ne pas aborder le sujet avec vous, car on sait tous que vous étiez très proche du directeur, et il ne serait pas capable de donner les détails que vous attendez.

- Je dois savoir, miss Granger.

Hermione hésita un peu, après tout ce n'était pas à elle de révéler cela, elle n'avait fait qu'assister aux conversations des deux hommes. Pourtant, elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire.

Alors, elle décrivit à la directrice tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans la pensine, la raison pour laquelle le mangemort avait retourné sa veste, le maléfice « d'origine inconnue » qui avait été emprisonné dans la main du directeur, son espérance de vie très réduite, la mission de Drago, et finalement la promesse qu'il avait arrachée au professeur de potion.

Lorsqu'Hermione termina son récit, elle regretta d'avoir parlé de ces événements. La directrice avait les yeux brillants et semblait avoir du mal à garder l'air sérieux et strict qu'elle arborait toujours.

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle finalement, peinant à reprendre contenance. Rassurez-vous, à présent que je connais les circonstances de cet… arrangement, je ne peux évidemment pas lui en porter rigueur. Albus aurait fait faire n'importe quoi au plus têtu d'entre nous. En revanche, vous devez comprendre que je ne peux pas laisser vos actes, à tous les deux, impunis.

- Je sais professeur. Je sais que j'ai dû beaucoup mentir, je vous ai obligé à en faire de même, j'ai usurpé la place d'un professeur, et j'ai enfreint beaucoup de points du règlement depuis l'accident, murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux, honteuse en se souvenant du nombre de fois où elle avait trahi la confiance de la directrice. Je vous l'avais déjà dit dans la lettre, je suis prête à faire toute punition que vous me donnerez, et je comprendrai aussi que vous me renvoyiez.

- Je ne compte pas vous renvoyer miss Granger. Et sachez que quoi que vous ayez fait je reste fière de vous.

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers la directrice, osant à peine croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais l'expression de la directrice montrait clairement qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire. La jeune sorcière s'en sentit soulagée, tout en ayant l'impression qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

- Je voudrais toutefois que vous m'expliquiez davantage les circonstances de l'accident, et ce qui a suivi.

Hermione acquiesça et expliqua tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Sa curiosité vis-à-vis de la potion, qui l'avait amenée à faire une erreur et mélanger deux ingrédients, l'explosion, le passage dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le rajeunissement particulier que le professeur subissait, la stratégie qu'ils avaient mis au point ensemble, le Polynectar, le mangemort ensorcelé pour croire et faire croire qu'il avait tué Rogue, leurs entrainements ensemble, sa grande méfiance envers lui, puis Dumbledore demandant à son ancien protégé de tout révéler à Hermione afin qu'il prenne part aux recherches.

La jeune sorcière se retint de parler plus précisément des horcruxes, et heureusement le professeur ne lui en demanda pas davantage.

- Je vois, dit le professeur après avoir réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Je pense que nous pouvons considérer que ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et monsieur Potter ce dimanche, votre blessure et votre séjour ici, sont une punition suffisante.

- Vous n'allez rien me donner de plus ? Pas de retenue ?

- Non miss, confirma avec une certaine douceur le professeur. La perte de confiance en vous de vos amis est bien plus punitive que toute les retenues que je pourrais vous donner.

Hermione baissa les yeux, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas encore songé à cela. Malgré cette colère qu'il semblait avoir du mal à cacher lorsqu'il était venu la voir un peu plus tôt, Ron ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir. Mais Harry… Comment pourrait-il encore lui faire confiance, ou ne serait-ce que lui parler à nouveau, après ça ?

- Ne désespérez pas, il finira par comprendre, tenta de la rassurer le professeur. Il faudra du temps, certes, mais un jour il saisira la raison de vos actes.

Hermione eu un faible sourire, elle aurait aimé en être aussi sûre. La directrice ignorait qu'Harry était un horcruxe, elle ne pouvait pas savoir tout ce que Killian lui avait expliqué. Harry ne pourrait jamais vraiment la comprendre ou lui pardonner tant qu'il aurait cette chose en lui. Mais après, ce sera trop tard.

- Merci professeur, dit Hermione avec un sourire forcé, afin de ne pas trop inquiéter son interlocutrice.

- Reposez-vous maintenant.

La directrice se leva pour partir, mais Hermione se souvint qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à demander.

- Madame ! Ma blessure n'est pas d'origine magique, pourquoi n'est-elle pas soignée après trois jours ?

- Je vais laisser Poppy vous expliquer cela miss.

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête.

Une fois que la directrice l'eut laissée seule, Hermione se redressa et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait dû mal à croire que ce soit bel et bien Killian qui l'ait amenée ici, et Ron qui ait tenté d'arrêter Harry. Il l'avait sauvée, une fois de plus. Et la dette qu'elle avait envers lui s'allongeait sérieusement, songea-t-elle. Heureusement, bientôt, ils seraient quittes : la fabrication de l'antidote était quasiment terminée.

Cette idée était rassurante, car avoir une dette de vie envers un sorcier était toujours quelque chose d'assez embarrassant, voire risqué, selon le sorcier en question.

A présent totalement lucide, Hermione essaya de toucher l'arrière de son crâne pour constater les dégâts. Seulement, le bandage était trop épais, elle ne parvenait pas à sentir quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait que la douleur qui pouvait la renseigner, et si elle en croyait celle-ci, elle s'était ouverte sur une bonne longueur. Maintenant, elle avait hâte de parler avec l'infirmière pour avoir enfin sa réponse sur la durée inhabituelle de la plaie. Trois jours… Normalement, avec de la magie, la blessure aurait été refermée dans la nuit.

Frustrée, Hermione laissa à nouveau retomber son bras, se demandant combien de temps encore elle allait rester dans ce lit. Elle avait déjà raté trois journées de cours, et était apparemment bien partie pour rater les deux restantes. Il faudrait encore redoubler d'effort pour rattraper ce retard, surtout avec les examens qui approchaient ! Deux mois, ce n'était pratiquement rien. Ce n'était pas de sitôt qu'elle pourrait à nouveau avoir des nuits complètes.

Et l'infirmière qui tardait à arriver ! Hermione avait pourtant interprété les dernières paroles de la directrice comme le signe que Mme Pomfresh viendrait la voir aussitôt, mais elle était certaine que déjà dix bonnes minutes étaient passées, et toujours aucune trace de la gardienne des lieux.

Essayant de trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper, n'importe quoi, histoire de passer un peu le temps, Hermione se redressa et remit l'oreiller en place, frappa quelques coups afin qu'il retrouve une forme correcte, puis lissa les draps. Un de ses amples mouvements fit remonter légèrement sa manche, et elle vit autour de son bras gauche un autre bandage, neuf. Et une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas la simple bande de tissu qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'y nouer.

Se désintéressant tout à fait de la tâche qui semblait pourtant l'absorber quelques instants avant, la sorcière dénoua le bandage qui tomba sur le lit. Le _Sang-de-Bourbe_ que Lestrange lui avait gravé en lettre de sang s'étalait toujours sur son avant-bras. Ni amélioration, ni aggravation. Cependant les hideuses écritures luisaient, comme si elles venaient tout juste de saigner.

Des bruits de pas légers et surtout de voix provenant de l'autre coté de la porte la firent sursauter. Rapidement elle cacha le tissu sous ses draps, rabattit sa manche sur les cicatrices, puis se recoucha au moment où la poignée tournait.

L'infirmière entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte, et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Hermione elle remarqua aussitôt qu'il se passait quelque chose. La jeune sorcière se rendit compte que dans sa précipitation elle avait replié le bras contre sa poitrine comme pour protéger quelque chose. Absolument pas naturel.

Bien évidemment la guérisseuse compris aussitôt et lui saisit le bras gauche. Hermione tenta instinctivement de résister, honteuse à l'idée que l'on voit cette marque horrible et dégradante, mais finalement lâcha prise et laissa l'infirmière de Poudlard lever sa manche pour exposer à nouveau sa blessure. Sachant pertinemment que son comportement était puéril, elle n'osa pas regarder l'infirmière en face.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez retiré votre pansement ?, demanda sévèrement la sorcière.

Hermione posa rapidement les yeux sur la marque puis détourna le regard à nouveau. Son espoir était fou, mais la déception tellement amère…

- Je voulais vérifier si… si elle était toujours là, avoua-t-elle.

- Je suis médicomage miss Granger, pas faiseuse de miracles. Si vous vouliez être soignée, il fallait venir aussitôt.

- Si j'étais venue juste après, vous auriez pu la faire disparaître ?

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua l'infirmière d'un ton d'évidence. Vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas guérir les blessures infligées par de la magie noire. Mais j'aurai peut-être pu au moins atténuer un peu les marques. Maintenant, restez immobile.

Hermione obéit tandis que la sorcière faisait apparaître un flacon sur la table, ainsi que de la gaze. Elle versa quelques gouttes sur le tissu puis en enroula son bras, serrant sans toutefois que cela n'en devienne douloureux.

- Vous disiez que vous ne pouviez rien faire, remarqua la Gryffondor, étonnée.

- Et c'est le cas, certifia l'infirmière. Je n'ai fait que réparer vos bêtises, puisque vous n'aviez même pas pensé à désinfecter cette plaie d'une quelconque manière.

- C'était infecté ?

- Sale comme c'était, le contraire aurait été étonnant.

Hermione ne répondit rien, fixant le lit avec obstination. C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas voulu montrer la marque à Killian, et après elle avait oublié de la désinfecter ou de s'en occuper d'une quelconque manière. Elle changeait bien le bandage qui la dissimulait chaque jours, mais via la magie, et sans regarder. Comme si ne pas la voir allait effacer son existence… non seulement c'était idiot, mais elle s'était mit du même coup en danger.

Lorsque la guérisseuse reposa son bras, Hermione remit en place la manche de son vêtement.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me voir ?, demanda rudement l'infirmière.

- Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un voit cette marque. Personne n'a besoin de savoir qu'on m'a fait ça.

- Ridicule. Et vous n'avez pas pensé que cela pourrait mal tourner j'imagine. Sans compter que vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher éternellement. Messieurs Potter et Weasley, ainsi que votre entourage, finiront par s'en rendre compte. Repousser l'échéance n'a jamais tiré personne d'affaire.

- Je le sais bien.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'empêcherait d'essayer. Pour l'instant elle faisait comme elle pouvait, mais une fois sortie de Poudlard elle aurait accès à des méthodes bien plus simple, comme cette crème qu'elle avait utilisé pour la cicatrice de Killian. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle était persuadée qu'elle pourrait faire en sorte que personne ne sache jamais.

Silencieuse, l'adolescente regardait l'infirmière faire apparaître une petite bouteille ainsi qu'un verre sur la petite table, d'où elle venait de faire disparaître le matériel précédemment utilisé d'un coup de baguette. Elle prit le verre qu'on lui tendit et le but aussitôt. Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, le liquide avait un goût d'orange moins désagréable que la plupart des médicaments magiques qu'elle avait pu tester. Le second verre qu'elle dû avaler fut un peu moins agréable mais elle l'avale d'un trait avant de redonner le verre à Madame Pomfresh.

Ensuite, elle lui demanda de se redresser afin de vérifier que la guérison se passait bien. Tandis qu'elle suivait attentivement les mouvements de l'infirmière afin d'essayer de comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts, Hermione posa la même question qu'à la directrice.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore soignée si ma blessure n'est pas d'origine magique ?

- Parce que les techniques des moldues sont efficaces, mais bien plus lentes que les nôtres.

- Vous n'utilisez pas de magie ? Pourquoi ?, demanda Hermione avec appréhension, car elle ne voyait pas cinquante réponses possibles.

- Votre corps est trop faible, déclara l'infirmière, confirmant les craintes de sa patiente. Vous souffrez de nombreuses carences, d'un grand manque de sommeil, et vos défenses sont au plus bas. Si je vous soigne par magie, je risque de détruire les maigres défenses qu'il vous reste, tandis que la médecine moldue les reconstitue, au contraire.

- Cela ne peut pas être à ce point là. Je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai pas beaucoup maigrie, je suis seulement un peu fatiguée.

- A quand remonte votre dernière nuit de plus de quatre heures ? Votre dernière nuit blanche ? Votre dernier repas complet ? La dernière fois que vous ayez pris trois repas corrects par jour ? Votre dernier temps libre, passé à autre chose qu'à travailler, réviser ou pratiquer la magie ?

La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas, ce n'était même pas la peine. Sa dernière nuit blanche ? Vendredi dernier. Quand au reste, c'était trop loin pour qu'elle s'en souvienne.

- Et vous pouvez toujours affirmer le contraire, ajouta la guérisseuse, mais je peux dire sans me tromper que vous avez perdu 6 ou 7 kilos en moins de deux mois.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire, argua Hermione, craignant qu'on la pense souffrante de troubles alimentaire. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, c'est simplement que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, avec les aspics qui approchent, les devoirs, les révisions, la préparation pour l'après-Poudlard, sans compter ce qu'on doit faire avec Harry, et Killian aussi.

- C'est bien pour cette raison que je vais vous garder ici. Peut-être trois ou quatre jours, le temps que vous vous reposiez et repreniez des forces. Trois repas complets par jour, du repos, et surtout ni travail ni magie.

- Pardon ?, s'exclama Hermione, affolée. Je vais prendre un retard monstre dans mes devoirs, sans compter les cours auxquels je ne vais pas assister ! Je ne serais jamais prête à temps pour les Aspics !

- Mais cela n'est aucunement négociable miss, trancha l'infirmière. A présent, reposez-vous.

Elle fit disparaître d'un geste les verres et les bouteilles, puis sorti de la chambre, laissant Hermione maugréer tout bas. N'ayant absolument rien à faire, elle attendit simplement jusqu'à somnoler doucement.

Le soir même, juste après que l'infirmière ait fait disparaître les restes de son repas, Ron poussa la porte de la chambre individuelle. Hermione se sentit un peu déçue en voyant qu'il était à nouveau seul, malgré tout elle essaya de ne pas le montrer et accueillit son ami avec un sourire soulagé. Celui-ci posa son sac de cours à coté de la chaise et s'y laissa tomber avec un profond soupir.

- Ta retenue s'est-elle bien passée ?

- J'ai connu pire, répondit Ron en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Et ta journée ?

- Madame Pomfresh m'a expliqué pour les soins moldus, et mon état. A part ça, je me suis surtout reposée, je dois être sur pied le plus rapidement possible !

- Ouais, on a besoin de toi pour les recherches, sans toi on ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Et puis tu me manques, ajouta Ron un peu précipitamment. Oh, d'ailleurs, tiens ! Je t'ai rapporté les cours des trois derniers jours et les devoirs qu'on a à faire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le rouquin sorti de son sac plusieurs parchemins qu'il posa sur la table basse, au grand plaisir d'Hermione.

- Merci !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Ron roula des yeux, il ne la comprendrait décidément jamais.

- Comment va Harry ?

- Bien, bien.

- Ron…

Les oreilles du rouquin firent soudainement concurrence à ses cheveux sous le regard tranchant d'Hermione

- Il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis dimanche, laissa tomber Ron. Il passe son temps dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, plongé dans des bouquins. En fait, entre Harry qui ne veut pas parler même pendant les cours, et l'_autre_ qui était enfermé dans l'infirmerie en attendant que McGonagall décide quoi faire de lui, j'ai passé la plupart du temps tout seul.

Hermione accusa difficilement le coup. Même si elle s'y attendait un peu, c'était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Non seulement Harry ne venait pas la voir, mais il tenait également Ron à distance. Leur groupe était en train de se disloquer, c'était clairement la fin de leur trio pourtant réputé inséparable. Leur belle amitié semblait si loin à présent.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

- Monsieur Weasley, les dix minutes sont passées !

L'infirmière arriva dans la chambre et ordonna au sorcier de débarrasser les lieux pour qu'Hermione puisse être au calme.

- Mais il ne me dérange pas, objecta vivement cette dernière. Et puis je ne suis pas fatiguée. S'il vous plait madame Pomfresh, laissez-le rester encore un peu.

- Laisse Hermione, dit Ron en se levant, son sac sur l'épaule. Il faut que tu te repose, et puis… et puis j'ai encore du travail à faire moi de toute façon.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le front et quitta la chambre. Aussitôt qu'il eut disparu, l'infirmière ramassa les parchemins qu'il avait laissés sur la table de nuit. Hermione tenta de protester, mais une fois de plus la guérisseuse se montra intransigeante.

- Ni magie, ni révision, ni devoir, rappela-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

- Ce n'est pas juste…

- Mais la médicomagie n'est pas faite pour être juste miss Granger, lui rappela la sorcière en quittant la chambre.

Découragée, Hermione lança un regard noir vers la porte close. Vivement que ce cauchemar soit terminé.

Rongée par un ennui mortel, Hermione attendait avec impatience chaque visite. Ron venait la voir souvent, mais elle avait perdu l'espoir de voir Harry ou Killian passer le pas de sa porte. Chaque fois qu'elle prenait de leur nouvelle, Ron restait évasif, confirmant sans le vouloir sa crainte de voir leur groupe se séparer irrémédiablement.

Le surlendemain au soir, après avoir posé comme d'habitude ses devoirs sur la petite table, Ron s'assit au bord du lit. Il donna rapidement les dernières nouvelles, terminant par le fait qu'ils n'avançaient toujours pas dans les recherches des derniers horcruxes.

- On n'a pas encore trouvé d'excuse pour avoir accès aux anciens journaux pour les héritages de Serdaigle, termina-t-il.

- Vous êtes allée voir le professeur McGonagall ? Avec les devoirs qu'on a, vous pouvez toujours lui demander de vous donner une autorisation, en donnant par exemple l'excuse que vous travaillez sur l'histoire d'un sorcier célèbre pour ses apports à cette matière. Cela vous permettra d'y avoir accès.

- Ouais mais on pourrait avoir ces renseignement dans les livres, non ?

- Pas si vous étudiez la manière dont sont montrées et perçues ces découvertes. Pour avoir une idée de l'opinion et du regard qui était porté, on peut très bien étudier les journaux.

- Oh, euh d'accord. Et … tu n'as pas un exemple de sorcier ?

- Dumbledore. Il a refusé de passer la maîtrise en métamorphose, mais il a apporté beaucoup à cette matière. De toute façon madame Pince ne devrait pas trop poser de question si c'est le professeur McGonagall qui marque ça sur ton autorisation.

- Tu crois qu'elle sera d'accord pour mentir comme ça ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Comment crois-tu que j'obtiens toutes mes autorisations pour aller dans la réserve ? Sinon tu peux toujours choisir de réellement faire un devoir sur ce sujet, comme ça ce ne sera pas un mensonge…

- Non, non, ça me va très bien comme ça en fait ! Se reprit Ron, horrifié en imaginant les heures qu'il devrait passer à faire ce genre de travail.

Se souvenant brusquement d'un détail qu'elle avait omit, Hermione regarda son ami en craignant un peu sa réaction. Cependant elle se lança, car même si le moment était très mal choisi c'était bien trop important pour être laissé de coté.

- Ron… maintenant je peux te le dire : ce n'est pas deux horcruxes que nous cherchons, c'est un seul.

- Comment ça ?

- Le dernier horcruxe après celui de Rowena Serdaigle, je sais ce que c'est. Je ne pouvais pas en parler avant, car je n'aurais pas pu vous expliquer comment je l'ai découvert…

- C'est Rogue, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Le jour où Dumbledore lui a fait promettre de le tuer, il a aussi dit autre chose : qu'il pourrait tout avouer à Harry à la fin, lorsque Voldemort garderait son serpent sous protection.

- Tout avouer ? Avouer quoi ?

- Et bien qu'il n'était pas un traître, qu'il était toujours de notre coté, menti Hermione. Mais il pense du coup que si Voldemort protègera un jour Nagini, c'est parce que c'est un horcruxe.

Ron acquiesça sans un mot. Comme il lui tournait à moitié le dos, la sorcière avait du mal à voir son expression, mais connaissant le caractère de son ami elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- T'en as encore beaucoup d'autres des comme ça ?, demanda-t-il. Autant tout me dire tout de suite, ça évitera de perdre des jours à chercher pour rien.

- Ecoute Ron, je ne…

- J'en ai marre Hermione !, la coupa Ron en se levant. Après le coup de Killian qui est en fait Rogue, la Carte qu'on retrouve dans tes affaires, ta mystérieuse maladie de décembre qui n'a en fait jamais existé, je croyais que c'était fini, que tu ne nous cachais plus rien ! Mais tu nous cachais aussi que tu connaissais un des horcruxes, alors que nous on passait tout notre temps à faire des recherches inutiles ! Tu comptes nous mentir encore longtemps ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix !, s'exclama Hermione. Comment auriez-vous réagit si vous aviez su qui était Killian ? Je n'ai pas décidé de vous mentir, je n'avais pas d'autre solution ! Crois-tu que cela m'ai fait plaisir ?

- Ca ne change rien ! Comment je peux savoir si je peux te faire confiance aujourd'hui ? Comment je peux être certain que tu n'es pas encore constamment en train de me mentir ? Bordel, on était censé être un couple, Hermione !

Celle-ci allait promettre qu'elle ne cachait plus rien, mais elle se retint au dernier moment en se souvenant de l'ultime horcruxe. Harry… non, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire.

Devant le manque de protestation de la jeune sorcière, Ron compris.

- J'ai raison alors. Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi. Je crois… qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Il s'écarta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte sans un seul regard en arrière. Hermione n'essaya pas de le retenir, elle voyait très bien qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais peut-être que pour l'instant c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Se séparer, prendre du recul, et attendre que la confiance revienne petit à petit. Et vu la situation, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

- Au fait, il n'y avait pas que moi qui venait te voir, dit brusquement Ron avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Hermione, surprise, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait bondit hors du lit pour le rattraper. Seulement si jamais elle osait ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée de mettre un pied dehors, l'infirmière la scalperait immédiatement. Et elle avait rapidement appris ces derniers jours que contrarier Mme Pomfresh était une très mauvaise idée.

Ainsi, assise sur le lit, elle ne pouvait que réfléchir à ce que son ex petit-ami avait dit. Quelqu'un d'autre qui venait la voir ? Quelqu'un d'autre _était venu_ la voir ? Si c'était cela qu'il voulait dire, il n'y avait pas dix mille interprétations possibles : il venait la voir lorsqu'elle dormait. Ce qui, au demeurant, était chose aisée, puisqu'à cause des somnifères que l'infirmière lui donnait elle ne restait éveillée qu'au mieux six heures par jour.

Si comme Ron le lui avait dit, Harry ne voulait pas lui pardonner ni lui parler, il devait venir de temps à autres prendre de ses nouvelles lorsqu'il était sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de confrontation.

Toutefois elle ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, elle tenait peut-être là une occasion de pouvoir lui parler, essayer de s'expliquer. Alors hors de question qu'elle fasse comme si elle n'en savait rien : elle trouverait le moyen pour ne pas prendre le somnifère entièrement, et ainsi ne faire que semblant de dormir, afin de le surprendre.

Il était temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec le Survivant.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà !<em>

_Si il y a de grosses incohérences sur l'état d'Hermione n'hésitez pas, je n'ai malheureusement strictement aucune connaissance en médecine ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en approche. A ce niveau je joue beaucoup au pifomètre. Rien que pour le poids perdu j'ai du mal à voir si sur une telle période c'est flagrant ou non... bref, si vous relevez une incohérence je ne vous en voudrais pas, bien au contraire. N'hésitez pas à utiliser les reviews ou les mp :)_

_Outre cet aspect, j'espère que vous avez aimé. _

_A la prochaine :)_


	45. Chapitre 45 : l'obsession de Voldemort

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire concernant ce chapitre, mis à part que je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques (bonnes comme négatives), aux suggestions, aux interrogations, bref n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et sinon, et bien... b__onne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p>Marine<em> : Viiiiiii, une review ! je ne sais même pas si tu liras ceci mais ce n'est pas grave xD Et si tu le fais, disons que pour te remercier je devrais être en mesure de te passer quelque chose vendredi soir, si t'es gentille :p<em>

_Fantomette34 : Bonsoir ! Tu as été rapide à tout lire, c'est vraiment génial de voir tant d'enthousiasme ^^ Pour la préférence que tu mentionnes, c'est mon cas également, même si je finis presque par voir Killian comme un personnage à part entière. Je pense que la suite devrait te plaire. Merci en tout cas pour ta review :)_

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 _: Je ne te le dis pas, si tu veux savoir, tu lis :p (même si c'est prévisible xD). Je te trouve sévère avec Ron, c'est compliqué d'être en couple avec quelqu'un dont tu sais qu'elle t'a trahi, menti, manipulé. A mon sens la quitter c'est assez mature de sa part, il aurait été au contraire vraiment puéril de s'accrocher à un amour non partagé et sans aucune confiance réciproque. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 45 : L'obsession de Voldemort<p>

Constamment allongée ou assise sur son lit, à l'infirmerie, n'en sortant que pour se laver et aller aux toilettes, Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait bien essayé de réciter quelques propriétés d'ingrédients de potions, ou mimer certains sortilèges compliqués, mais l'infirmière avait fini par la surprendre et la réprimander fermement, arguant qu'elle était là pour dormir, pas pour réviser ses cours. A tel point qu'elle avait fini par passer souvent par surprise afin de vérifier qu'Hermione n'essayait pas de contourner ses ordres.

Surveillée de près, gavée de somnifères, la jeune sorcière finit par abandonner et se résoudre à passer son temps à dormir.

Mais lorsqu'elle se réveillait, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de ne pas prendre les médicaments, et ainsi ne faire que semblant de dormir. Cependant l'infirmière était toujours avec elle lorsqu'elle devait le boire, et au vu de son comportement précédent, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen d'échapper à sa surveillance, elle était devenue trop méfiante.

L'opportunité se présenta finalement sans qu'Hermione ne s'y attende, lorsqu'en milieu d'après-midi madame Pomfresh lui apprit qu'elle se remettait très bien, et qu'elle pourrait sortir le samedi soir, soit le lendemain. A condition bien sûr qu'elle continue de suivre ses règles à la lettre jusque là, et qu'elle promette de faire toujours attention à elle une fois sortie. Lorsqu'Hermione eut promis, la sorcière lui changea ses pansements, puis elle partit sans lui avoir donné le somnifère, puisque selon elle ce n'était plus nécessaire.

Ravie de cette opportunité, Hermione se recoucha et attendit patiemment, prête à jouer la comédie qu'elle avait tournée et retournée sans cesse dans son esprit depuis la visite de Ron.

Enfin, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, puis des pas à peine audible. Couchée sur le coté, face au mur et les yeux fermés, elle s'efforça de contrôler sa respiration tandis qu'elle entendait la chaise bouger légèrement. Elle patienta alors en quête d'un bruit, d'un son, mais rien ne vint. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, le visiteur ne prononçait pas un mot, ne faisant visiblement que la regarder dormir.

- Harry… murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle entendit alors son ami partir, et le temps qu'elle se retourne, elle comprit son erreur.

- Killian, attend ! Killian !

La porte claqua derrière lui, laissant Hermione seule. Le temps de réaliser, elle se leva et se précipita sur la porte. Mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle trouva l'infirmerie vide, en dehors des patients. Il était bel et bien parti.

Avant de se faire surprendre par la gardienne des lieux, elle retourna se coucher, dépitée. C'était un désastre, à deux mille lieux de ce qu'elle avait prévu. Et pourtant, des scénarios possibles, elle en avait imaginé un certain nombre.

Après cette méprise, Hermione n'eut plus qu'une hâte : pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie et s'expliquer avec Harry et Killian. Elle devait absolument leur parler et mettre les choses au clair avec eux.

En attendant, elle ne pouvait empêcher les derniers événements de repasser en boucle dans ses souvenirs. La situation avait dérapé tellement vite, comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?! L'horcruxe en Harry, l'amnésie désormais totale de Killian, son nouveau patronus, la carte du maraudeur retrouvée, Harry attaquant Killian puis elle, Ron la quittant, et maintenant ça…

En y réfléchissant, c'était… surprenant. L'idée que Ron la quitte ne la laissait pas désespérée, elle ne sentait ni trahie ni abandonnée, juste triste. La jeune sorcière repensa alors aux multiples reproches qu'on lui avait adressés. Ron d'abord, puis Ginny, et Harry aussi. Et s'ils avaient raison, finalement ? Elle avait passé son temps à démentir leurs accusations, mais et si, finalement, elle se mentait avant tout à elle-même ?

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir désespéré. Si son sens de l'observation et sa logique l'amenaient à particulièrement bien comprendre les autres, c'était loin d'être le cas pour ce qui était de se comprendre elle-même. Elle n'était même pas fichue de savoir si elle était amoureuse ou non…

Alors, inconsciemment, quelques bribes de phrases lui revinrent en mémoire. _…Intelligence, instinct et force d'esprit… à son sens de l'observation très développé et à sa capacité d'analyse… d'inconstance amoureuse, d'une difficulté à trouver le partenaire idéal… Aimante et fidèle, une fois son partenaire trouvé... _

- Oh Merlin… gémit-elle.

Lorsque le samedi soir arriva, c'est avec une grande impatience qu'Hermione attendait la venue de l'infirmière. Celle-ci vérifia que sa blessure était correctement soignée, puis constata que ses défenses étaient revenues à la normale, ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser à nouveau la magie sans risque. Elle donna donc à Hermione des potions que celle-ci reconnut comme une solution de force, une autre de régénération sanguine et une dernière, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Après l'avoir prise, elle se sentit immédiatement affamée.

- Je peux vous autoriser à sortir sous certaines conditions, lui dit alors sévèrement l'infirmière. Que vos nuits fassent plus de six heures, que vous preniez tous vos repas sans exception, que vous mangiez en quantité suffisante à chaque fois, et que vous n'abusiez pas de magie pour la semaine à venir. Ensuite, chaque matin, prenez cette potion, elle vous aidera à retrouver une alimentation saine.

Hermione, qui aurait été prête à jurer n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on la laisse partir, accepta sans attendre ni protester. Après avoir revêtu à nouveau l'uniforme de l'école avec un certain plaisir, elle put récupérer ses affaires de cours, ainsi que sa baguette. La jeune sorcière tourna celle-ci entre ses doigts, particulièrement heureuse de sentir à nouveau le bois lisse contre sa peau, et la magie circuler presque imperceptiblement entre les deux.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et traversa la salle principale. Certains rideaux étaient fermés autour des lits, dans d'autre on pouvait voir des élèves plus ou moins mal en point. Dans trois lits cote à cote se trouvaient des Poufsouffle, probablement de deuxième ou troisième année. Vu l'état de leurs mains et avant-bras, il avait dû y avoir un accident en cours de potion.

Arrivées devant la sortie, l'infirmière renouvela ses recommandations puis, enfin, la laissa partir. Hermione put donc enfin passer la porte et se retrouva dans le couloir, sans avoir d'idée précise sur l'heure qu'il était, et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

- Hermione ?

L'interpellée se tourna vers la droite et vit Harry approcher. Il semblait hésitant, et finalement s'arrêta à moins de deux mètres d'elle, comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction ou qu'il se préparait à partir.

- Tu… tu veux bien qu'on parle ?, demanda-t-il avec une anxiété évidente.

- Bien sûr, Harry.

Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant, espérant lui montrer qu'elle n'allait pas se venger et l'attaquer sauvagement dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Le message sembla passer, car il se décrispa un peu et tenta un pauvre sourire en retour.

Pas très convainquant. Mais c'était un début.

Ils s'écartèrent un peu afin de ne pas être dérangés par d'éventuels élèves. Une fois certains d'êtres tranquilles, chacun demeura silencieux, regardant successivement le sol, le mur, l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment aborder le sujet, quoi dire. Ils espéraient que l'autre parle en premier.

Finalement, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à briser la glace, Harry s'avança et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Celle-ci, bien que surprise, se laissa faire avec soulagement.

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je te le jure.

Hermione hocha la tête et ne répondit rien, le laissant simplement la tenir contre lui. Puis, lentement ils se reculèrent un peu.

- Je le sais Harry, dit-elle finalement. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas m'attaquer, que c'était sous le coup d'une impulsion. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Ce qui était un pieu mensonge. Oh oui, une partie d'elle tenait clairement Harry pour responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'elle l'ait trahit, qu'il soit influencé par Voldemort, cela ne changeait strictement rien au fait qu'il l'avait attaquée et que les conséquences auraient pu être bien plus grave. Elle aurait tout de même pu ne pas survivre ! Et malgré ses propres torts, elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas seulement de sa faute, qu'il avait une large part de responsabilité. S'il faisait plus d'efforts pour se contrôler et garder la maîtrise de son lien avec Voldemort, cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé. Et elle aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir le lui faire comprendre, lui dire qu'il était coupable aussi et que non, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ça.

Seulement ce n'était pas le moment. Elle le savait désormais, il allait devoir se sacrifier dans les mois à venir, et il avait plus que jamais besoin d'eux à ses cotés. Ce n'était pas le moment de le laisser tomber, il fallait qu'elle prenne sur elle et tant pis pour sa rancœur. Il portait déjà suffisamment de poids sur ses épaules pour y rajouter une telle culpabilité, bien qu'elle soit méritée.

- J'aurais pu te tuer, objecta justement Harry, la gorge nouée.

- Mais je suis encore en vie, non ? Répliqua la sorcière, se faisant violence pour ne pas approuver. Je suis guérie, je n'ai pas de séquelles, et ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute. Alors je t'interdis de t'en vouloir pour ça. C'est moi qui aurait dû me douter que ça finirais ainsi, que tu découvrirais forcément toute la vérité, un jour.

- Je ne sais pas si ça aurait été mieux que je le sache avant… gronda Harry. Je l'aurai sûrement découpé en morceaux et jeté dans le lac.

Hermione eut un sourire nerveux, et même s'il était loin d'être naturel, il eu au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Les deux adolescents étaient à présent un peu plus à l'aise. Alors, avant de continuer une discussion qu'elle savait d'avance longue et difficile, Hermione s'assit sur les premières marches d'un escalier non loin, et attendit qu'Harry la rejoigne. Il se mit à coté d'elle et la regarda avec un mélange d'anxiété et de curiosité.

- J'ai peur Hermione, murmura-t-il. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. C'est de pire en pire, et les entrainements que tu m'avais conseillés n'y changent absolument rien. Ce jour-là, j'étais vraiment hors de moi, j'avais vraiment _envie_ d'attaquer. Killian, toi, peu importe qui. C'est comme s'il avait de plus en plus d'emprise sur moi, comme si j'étais en train de devenir comme lui, que mes émotions étaient calquées sur les siennes. Cette colère que je ressentais, cette envie de tuer, c'était la sienne. Il était tellement furieux, je l'ai vu la nuit suivante torturer et tuer quelques-uns de ses sympathisants, c'était horrible... Ce jour là, je partageais sa colère, sa haine, et ça s'est ajouté à mes propres sentiments… bon sang, je vais finir par devenir fou, termina-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Tu n'es pas fou, on te l'a déjà dit. C'est cette connexion entre vous deux qui provoque ça, tu n'y es pour rien, tu es saint d'esprit Harry. Nous avons déjà assez de problème, ne te rajoute pas cette angoisse supplémentaire. Ca ne fait qu'empirer les choses et tu vas finir par te convaincre toi-même. Il faut essayer de restreindre cette connexion. Et si en plus tu as refais des rêves, ce n'est pas étonnant que votre lien soit si fort. Ca t'arrive souvent ?, en profita-t-elle pour le questionner sévèrement.

- Quasiment toutes les nuits, admit-t-il piteusement.

- Harry, tu dois fermer ton esprit ! Le réprimanda-t-elle durement. Nous n'avons pas arrêté de te le dire, c'est pour ça que le professeur Dumbledore t'avais fait apprendre l'oclumentie ! Si tu voulais bien nous écouter et t'y entrainer, la connexion entre lui et toi existerait toujours, mais elle serait beaucoup moins importante, tu dormirais mieux et ressentirais moins ses émotions.

- Je ne peux pas Hermione… Ce n'est pas que je n'y arrive pas, que je suis trop faible ou quoi que ce soit, je ne peux vraiment pas. Ces rêves, je dois les voir, il ne faut surtout pas que je les bloque. Je suis en train de découvrir quelque chose, j'ai presque compris son plan, si je ferme mon esprit je vais peut-être rater un événement très important, une information qui pourrait nous aider à le combattre.

La sorcière se retint de lui faire la morale encore une fois. Les scènes qu'Harry voyait dans ses cauchemars étaient sans doute particulièrement horribles. S'il avait abandonné l'idée de s'en protéger, il devait avoir une bonne raison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?, demanda-t-elle en tentant de masquer le reproche dans sa voix.

- Il cherche toujours un moyen de contourner la connexion de nos baguettes, il sait très bien que quoi qu'il fasse il ne pourra jamais me tuer comme ça. Et que tu y crois ou non, il sait aussi que ma baguette le reconnait, lui, même s'il prend celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu te souviens, quand Luna nous a raconté le conte des trois frères, j'avais dit qu'il recherchait sûrement la baguette de sureau, le bâton de la mort. Et c'est le cas Hermione ! Je l'ai vu interroger Ollivander, tellement de fois qu'il a fini par craquer et lui raconter l'histoire des trois frères. Il croit à cette légende, il pense réellement que cet objet existe ! Et à force de le torturer, Ollivander lui a aussi donné les quelques hypothèses qu'il connaissait. Je l'ai également vu interroger Gregorovitch, et c'était bien lui qui possédait la baguette jusqu'à ce qu'on la lui vole. Maintenant il cherche le voleur Hermione, il a déjà interrogé plusieurs sorciers sans succès, et en ce moment il est encore sur une autre piste. Il ne s'occupe quasiment que de ça, le ministère, Poudlard, c'est comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour lui, ça l'obsède complètement. Il est certain que lorsqu'il l'aura il pourra enfin me tuer. Il n'attend plus que ça pour s'emparer officiellement du pouvoir, car il pense que lorsqu'il m'aura vaincu, plus personne n'osera lui résister. Le vol est apparemment arrivé il y a un environ soixante ou soixante-dix ans, donc s'il parvient à trouver qui l'a prise à Gregorovitch, il ne restera plus beaucoup d'intermédiaires jusqu'au possesseur actuel ! Et pour l'instant on est tranquille puisqu'il sait qu'il ne peut rien me faire, mais quand il aura trouvé la baguette…

- Il viendra aussitôt à Poudlard pour la tester, compléta Hermione. Alors c'est ça Harry, tu ouvres ton esprit pour savoir quand il découvrira ce… ce maillon manquant, pour connaître la date de votre prochain affrontement… ?

- Je veux être prêt quand il arrivera, je veux me battre. S'il a la baguette de Sureau, je n'aurais sûrement aucune chance de vaincre, mais je ne le laisserai jamais me prendre par surprise pour autant. Je me battrais, mais pour ça, je dois être prêt.

La sorcière posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Harry, qui semblait à la fois déterminé et inquiet.

- Je suis désolée Harry…

- Je m'y suis préparé tu sais, dit celui-ci. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, bien sûr, mais je sais que je n'arriverais pas à le tuer. Non seulement cette idée me rend malade, mais en plus nous ne trouverons jamais le dernier horcruxe d'ici là. Alors, quand il aura trouvé la baguette, je préviendrais la directrice pour qu'elle mette les autres élèves en sécurité, j'attendrais seul qu'il vienne, et je me battrai contre lui.

- Tu ne seras pas seul.

- Si. Cette fois oui, je serai seul. Je n'ai pas le choix. Vous, vous devrez vous occuper du serpent et de détruire les autres horcruxes. J'espère juste tenir suffisamment longtemps pour vous en laisser le temps. Avec de la chance, lorsqu'il m'aura tué, il sera aussi redevenu quasiment mortel. Alors ce sera à vous de chercher le dernier horcruxe, vous êtes les seuls à être au courant. Si vous mourrez en même temps que moi, il n'y aura plus personne pour chercher le dernier objet, la guerre sera définitivement perdue. Cette fois vous ne pourrez pas être avec moi, vous devez survivre et continuer.

Hermione pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit pas. S'il faisait ça l'horcruxe en lui serait détruit, et si tous les autres l'étaient également, Voldemort serait effectivement à nouveau mortel. Elle haïssait cette idée, malheureusement elle savait désormais qu'il n'y avait aucune autre alternative, qu'Harry devait mourir pendant leur duel. Mais si tôt… elle avait égoïstement espéré que cet affrontement n'ait lieu que bien plus tard.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise Harry, dit-elle finalement. Tu ne peux pas prévoir ce qui arrivera, nous trouverons une solution pour qu'il soit mortel lorsque tu te battras contre lui.

Elle voulut ajouter qu'il s'en sortirait, mais elle ne put se résoudre à formuler ce mensonge.

- S'il vient à Poudlard, il n'en repartira pas vivant, ajouta-t-elle à la place.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire désabusé qui lui fit mal au cœur.

A présent, Hermione regrettait d'avoir abordé un tel sujet avec lui. Elle aurait tellement voulu dévoiler le secret qu'elle portait si difficilement, lui dire qu'il était lui-même une partie de l'âme leur ennemi. Mais c'était impossible, et l'idée de le laisser espérer en vain la dégoûtait tout autant que de détruire tout ses espoirs en avouant la vérité.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant de longues minutes, réfléchissant, laissant leurs pensées aller à leur gré. Puis, Hermione repensa au fait qu'un peu plus tôt, Harry avait appelé Killian par son prénom. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant vu les circonstances.

- Dis-moi, Harry, que penses-tu de Killian, aujourd'hui ? Qu'éprouves-tu envers lui ?

Le jeune sorcier réfléchit un peu avant de dire quoi que ce soit, essayant de mettre ses idées en place.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, finit-il par admettre. Je le hais pour ce qu'il est, ce qu'il m'a fait endurer, ce qu'il a fait, mais en même temps… je ne sais pas, j'ai fini par l'apprécier quand je ne savais pas qui il était. J'ai fini par apprécier sa présence dans le groupe, il avait de bonnes idées, il nous a fait avancer. Malgré tout, je repense à chaque fois à ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner, j'étais là, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais même la directrice elle-même pense maintenant qu'il n'est pas coupable, qu'il ne l'a pas fait volontairement, alors… je ne sais pas trop quoi penser.

- Elle a raison. Il n'a pas eu le choix, mais jamais il n'a voulu ça.

- Il parait que tu connais toute l'histoire ?

- Oui, mais… désolée Harry, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Il faut juste que tu nous crois, il n'est pas le sorcier traitre, cruel et insensible que tu as toujours imaginé. Je peux te dire qu'il est courageux, bien plus courageux que bon nombre de sorcier que nous connaissons.

- Je vois.

Harry prit une inspiration profonde, jouant avec ses mains. C'était difficile pour lui d'admettre que ce sorcier qu'il avait tant haï était en vérité méritant.

- Juste une chose, Hermione, ne me demande pas de l'admirer, ou d'agir comme si je ne savais rien. Volontairement ou non, il l'a tué quand même, et ça je ne pourrais jamais le lui pardonner.

- Je ne te demande rien, le rassura-t-elle. A part de ne pas parler de ce que tu sais, il y a déjà trop de personnes au courant.

- Je ne compte pas ébruiter cette histoire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione le remercia, infiniment soulagée que la conversation se déroule aussi bien.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dimanche ? On m'a vaguement raconté, mais j'ai un peu de mal à croire que c'est ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

Harry expliqua que Ron l'avait rattrapé alors qu'il était en train d'expliquer la situation à la directrice, et qu'il ne cessait de répéter qu'il fallait faire confiance à Hermione, que ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'ils croyaient. McGonagall avait fini par en avoir assez et par accepter d'écouter toutes les versions des faits avant de décider d'une sanction. Il expliqua alors que lorsqu'ils étaient revenus sur les lieux de l'incident, il n'y avait plus personne, et ils s'étaient donc rendus à l'infirmerie sur le conseil de Ron. Là, Rogue avait donné sa baguette et avait été interrogé dans une petite chambre à part, se contentant de répéter qu'ils se trompaient sur son compte. La directrice l'avait donc obligé à rester là jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se réveille, afin d'avoir sa version.

La sorcière fut bien obligée de croire son ami, mais eu cependant le sentiment qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Arrivé au récit de l'infirmerie, il avait bien trop hésité et cherché ses mots pour être honnête. Elle lui demanda donc s'il s'était passé quelque chose, insistant fermement devant son silence jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder.

- Quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre où tu étais, il s'est jeté sur moi et a dit qu'il me tuerait si… enfin si ça se reproduisait. Il a fallu que la directrice lui jette un sort pour qu'il me laisse. Après ça, il lui a donné sa baguette sans protester, mais il n'a pas cessé de m'assassiner du regard pendant tout son interrogatoire. C'est surtout ce qui nous a fait penser que peut-être on se trompait sur lui, en fait. Et puis après ton réveil McGonagall m'a dit qu'il était bel et bien innocent, sans vouloir m'expliquer. Depuis, on ne s'est pas vraiment adressé la parole, on s'évite plus ou moins..

- Ron m'a dit que vous n'étiez jamais ensemble tous les trois, confirma Hermione après quelques instants, choquée que Killian ait pu avoir une telle réaction et menacer ainsi Harry.

- C'est vrai. Pour Ron, c'est que je n'avais pas vraiment le courage de l'affronter vu l'état dans lequel je t'avais mis, avoua Harry, honteux. Mais hier on a reparlé tous les deux, il m'a donné de tes nouvelles, et m'a dit aussi pour votre rupture. Je suis désolé.

- Je crois que vous aviez tous raison au final. Je ne l'aimais pas comme un petit-ami, vous êtes tous les deux comme des frères pour moi.

- Tous les deux ?

- Idiot, répliqua Hermione en roulant des yeux. Bien sûr, tous les deux. Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé qui va y changer quelque chose. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Harry se leva et tendit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à en faire de même. Mais lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau sur deux pieds il ne la lâcha pas et l'enlaça à nouveau.

- Je suis heureux de vous avoir tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous.

- Tu aurais terminé ta carrière de survivant dans un filet du diable, lui rappela Hermione avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Tu es vraiment la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse.

Il s'écarta et lui fit son premier vrai sourire de la soirée.

- Je crois qu'on est en retard pour le dîner. Espérons que Ron nous en ai laissé un peu, plaisanta Harry pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu as raison. Je meurs de fin, réalisa-t-elle.

Il était effectivement tard, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, celle-ci était pratiquement vide. Il ne restait que Flitwitch et Vector à la table des professeurs, et une vingtaine d'élèves. A la table des Gryffondor, étaient assis un petit groupe de troisième année, et un peu à l'écart, Ginny mangeait seule. Ils la rejoignirent pour prendre place à coté d'elle.

- Salut Ginny, lança Harry.

- Salut Harry.

- Salut Ginny, fit à son tour Hermione.

- Salut, répondit-elle alors froidement.

Hermione, étonnée de cet accueil, échangea un regard avec Harry qui grimaça légèrement. Tandis qu'elle se servait, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour déplaire à Ginny, celle-ci posa un peu sèchement ses couverts et se leva.

- Bonne soirée Harry.

Puis elle partit, non sans avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à Hermione. Celle-ci était certaine que si elles s'étaient croisées par hasard dans un couloir, elle n'aurait pas échappé au redoutable sortilège de chauve-furie.

Lorsque la rousse eut disparu, Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Elle est au courant, pour Ron, dit simplement son ami.

- Oh…

- Et elle pense que tu l'as manipulé depuis le début.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama la sorcière. Mais enfin elle sait bien que je ne ferais jamais ça ! Je pensais vraiment l'aimer, je ne me serai jamais moquée de lui comme cela, c'est cruel !

Harry haussa les épaules, et avala difficilement le morceau de viande qu'il venait de prendre, avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. C'est sur le coup, ça lui passera. Tu sais combien elle est impulsive. Mais bon vu l'état dans lequel est Ron, cela m'aurait étonné qu'elle réagisse autrement.

Hermione plongea le regard dans son assiette, envahie par la culpabilité. Elle aurait dû s'apercevoir plus tôt qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, et le dire, au lieu de le laisser espérer ainsi indéfiniment. Dire qu'elle n'avait cessé de lui reprocher d'être jaloux… alors qu'avec le recul, il avait de quoi l'être.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé tous les deux de manger, ils remontèrent les étages pour revenir dans la salle commune de leur maison. Celle-ci était encore occupée par un bon nombre d'élève, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au regard de l'heure. Un groupe de sixième et cinquième année parlait vivement près du feu, et d'autres petits groupes d'élèves se répartissaient autour des tables ou parmi les fauteuils. Hermione avisa rapidement Killian, qui travaillait à leur table habituelle, un peu à l'écart, à l'opposé de la cheminée.

- Arrête de t'en vouloir, d'accord ?, dit-elle une nouvelle fois à Harry.

Celui-ci hésita un peu mais fini par acquiescer, apparemment encore surpris qu'elle ne lui reproche pas son comportement.

Tandis qu'il partait rejoindre Ginny, qui venait de lui faire de grands signes, Hermione se dirigea à l'opposé vers Killian. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu arriver, et ne leva les yeux du livre posé devant lui que lorsqu'elle manifesta sa présence en posant son sac à coté de la chaise libre. Le regard qu'il lui lança ne reflétait qu'une profonde indifférence, ce qui étonna un peu Hermione. Certes elle ne s'attendait pas à une explosion de bonheur de la voir aller mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas paraître au moins un peu soulagé ? Elle eut l'impression d'être revenue deux mois en arrière, alors qu'ils ne faisaient encore que se supporter.

- Salut, lança-t-elle, espérant briser la glace, je peux me joindre à toi ?

- Vas-y, de toute façon j'ai terminé.

Il ferma brusquement son livre, le rangea dans son sac puis se leva et partit. Ne voulant pas le laisser s'échapper encore une fois, la sorcière reprit son sac et le suivit dans l'escalier, prenant le chemin des dortoirs masculins sans se soucier des regards étonnés que cela suscita. Elle le rattrapa alors qu'il ouvrait la porte donnant sur le dortoir des septièmes années. Elle l'empêcha d'entrer et se planta devant lui, bien décidé à avoir cette conversation.

- Oh, je t'ai vexée peut-être, ironisa-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer un mot. Je suis immensément désolé : bon retour parmi nous, c'est un bonheur, que dis-je, une joie immense que de te voir aller si bien. Il faut prévenir les elfes de maison qu'ils organisent une fête dans la grande-salle, suivie d'un festin tel que cette école n'en a encore jamais vu. Maintenant si tu veux bien, en dépit de ces charmantes réjouissances, j'aimerais aller me coucher, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de passer une semaine à dormir.

- Ca te plait tant que ça d'être infect avec les autres ?, interrogea Hermione. Je ne t'ai rien fait que je sache, je voulais juste parler un peu !

- Peut-être que moi, justement, je n'ai pas envie de parler. Et quand bien même je le voudrais, il n'y a rien à dire.

Il tenta de se détourner et d'entrer dans la pièce, mais Hermione le plaqua au mur en le maintenant par les épaules. Surpris, il ne réagit d'abord pas.

- Tu m'as ramenée à l'infirmerie ! Tu aurais dû courir après Harry pour l'empêcher de te dénoncer, et au lieu de ça tu m'as sauvée, moi, la je-sais-que que tu as toujours semblé mépriser ! Alors si, pardon, mais moi je considère qu'il y a matière à parler.

- Je t'ai amenée à l'infirmerie, oui, répliqua-t-il sèchement en la repoussant pour se dégager. Ta vie était en danger immédiat, pas la mienne. On appelle cela le sens des priorités. Erige une statue à mon effigie si tu en as envie, mais par pitié arrête de te faire des illusions. Ou alors au moins, garde-les pour toi, tout le monde n'a pas envie de subir tes inepties.

- C'est ton sens des priorités qui a changé ton patronus en une louve ?, questionna Hermione en baissant la voix malgré son irritation, de peur qu'on ne l'entende de la salle commune. C'est lui aussi qui t'a fait venir me voir pendant que je dormais ? Ce sont des inepties ça, peut-être ?

- Venir te voir pendant que tu dormais ? Merci de ne pas confondre tes hallucinations avec la réalité. Tu étais faible et sous médicaments, ton esprit divaguait. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que c'était réel ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de regarder quelqu'un dormir. Et je ne vois pas ce que mon patronus vient faire dans cette histoire.

- Mes hallucinations ?, répéta Hermione, blessée. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu, et j'avais l'esprit très clair ! C'était tout à fait réel, c'est toi que j'ai vu ! Pourquoi veux-tu me faire croire que ce n'est pas arrivé ? Je sais que je ne divaguais pas ! Je sais très bien aussi que si un patronus change, c'est parce que la personnalité du sorcier a changé, ou qu'il a développé des sentiments forts pour quelqu'un ! Et je connais la signification de la louve, je sais très bien qu'elle me correspond ! Pourquoi fais-tu comme si rien ne s'était passé ces derniers mois ? Je croyais qu'on s'était rapprochés, qu'on s'appréciait de plus en plus ! Je croyais que tu te souciais de moi, au moins un minimum, que j'avais de l'importance à tes yeux. Je croyais que nous étions devenus des amis proches !, acheva-t-elle, la voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

- Tu croyais mal. Maintenant, _laisse-moi-partir_, termina-t-il, glacial.

Hermione eu l'impression d'avoir brusquement une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle se soit trompée à ce point. Elle n'avait certainement pas imaginé tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle connaissait la vérité à son sujet ! Ils s'entendaient très bien, une certaine proximité et une grande confiance s'était installée entre eux deux. Tout cela ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir été balayé en quelque jours ! Et puis, pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait de spécial. Et à l'instant, Harry lui-même lui avait dit…

L'estomac noué, elle s'avança soudainement et l'embrassa.

D'abord trop choqué pour réagir, il se reprit et, plus blanc que jamais, il la repoussa violemment.

- Tu es complètement folle, cracha-t-il avant d'entrer dans son dortoir et claquer la porte derrière lui.

Restée seule, Hermione frappa rageusement contre la porte, puis se laissa glisser le long du mur. Hébétée, elle resta au sol, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce qu'il venait de se passer était vraiment arrivé. C'était comme irréel, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé. Ou plutôt un cauchemar éveillé, vu la tournure des événements. Comment avait-elle pu être assez idiote pour agir ainsi ? Ah, elle était belle la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération…

Certes elle avait tendance à être impulsive, lorsqu'elle était sous le coup d'émotions fortes, mais essayer d'embrasser Killian par surprise, contre son gré, c'était d'une stupidité monumentale, sans doute la pire idée qu'elle ait jamais eut. Et une agression, pour ne rien arranger.

Si avant ce soir, il ne la détestait pas encore, elle venait de faire en sorte que ce soit désormais le cas.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà !<em>

_Non, on ne tape pas sur l'auteur ! _

_Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais foncer dans ce gros cliché "je-t-embrasse-sur-un-coup-de-tête-et-sans-ton-con sentement-et-tu-tombes-instantanément-dans-mes-bra s-en-réalisant-que-tu-m-aimes-passionnément" ? Je rappelle qu'un baiser volé et non consenti n'est ni romantique, ni un substitut de filtre d'amour, c'est une agression au sens strict, que la victime soit un homme ou une femme. Bref, au début j'avais pas l'intention de commenter cette scène (prévue depuis longtemps) mais il se trouve que l'actualité m'a rattrapée ces derniers jours et que j'avais envie de m'exprimer un peu sur le sujet car je trouve toujours ahurissant que l'on puisse sincèrement penser que ce genre de situation soit romantique.  
><em>

_Enfin à la base je n'avais pas écris cette scène pour dénoncer quoi que ce soit, mais pour faire avancer l'histoire, donc que cette digression reste ce qu'elle est, et ne vous mène pas non plus sur une fausse piste quant à la suite de cette fic. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous de cette histoire, et de me soutenir dans son écriture. Je vous adore :)_

_A la prochaine !_


	46. Chapitre 46 : La clef de l'Amortentia

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je constate que Killian qui repousse un baiser d'Hermione provoque deux fois plus de réactions que lorsqu'Harry manque de la tuer ! Vous avez le sens des priorités vous, c'est du joli ! xD  
><em>_Je plaisante, mais j'étais aux anges de voir tant de reviews pour ce dernier chapitre. Je ne cesserai jamais de le dire, vous me motivez beaucoup à continuer ! Merci à tous !_

_Et b__onne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Ste7851<em> : Merci beaucoup ^^ c'est tout à fait ça, elle ne pensait pas à mal sur le coup. Pour la jalousie tu n'as pas tort, même s'il n'y a pas que ça... j'espère que le petit voyage dans l'esprit torturé de Killian va te plaire.

_La Louve_ : Maieuh, c'est pas gentil de taper les pauvres auteurs qui n'ont rien demandé, même virtuellement xD Merci pour les émotions, ça a longtemps été un de mes points faibles. Je te laisse découvrir la suite :)

_Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : _Et bien, et bien, que de violence ! xD Je n'imagine pas ta réaction après le passage dans l'esprit de Killian. J'ai hâte de voir ta review o:)

_Fantomette34 : _Jalousie, mais pas que, le chapitre 46 apporte beaucoup de réponses de ce coté. merci à toi, et bonne lecture !

_Etoile Solitaire_ : Oui, c'est une bonne chose que Ron l'ai enfin quittée. Maintenant il faut que l'autre tête de mule ouvre les yeux ! (quoi, qui a dit que ce n'est pas gagné ? ^^)

_Miss Pendelbury_ : Oh, merci pour le favori ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 46 : La clef de l'Amortentia<p>

Ce qui frappa en premier Hermione lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, ce fut d'entendre Parvati et Lavande discuter à voix basse. Que faisaient-elles ici ? Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux sur des rideaux écarlates, et réalisa qu'elle n'était plus à l'infirmerie, mais dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. C'est vrai, elle en était sortie la veille au soir ; le temps d'un instant cela lui était sorti de l'esprit. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et soudainement, elle eut vraiment envie de rester couchée. Même si elle était parvenue à arranger les choses avec Harry, le reste était absolument catastrophique, comme s'il fallait rétablir un équilibre.

Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas jouer les feignantes, la masse de travail à rattraper qui l'attendait était bien trop importante pour se le permettre. Il était déjà suffisamment tard. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle en écartant les rideaux, elle ne se souvenait même pas s'être couchée, la veille. La fatigue lui jouait vraiment de mauvais tours.

Hermione salua ses deux camarades de chambre et se prépara rapidement, tout en ayant l'esprit ailleurs. Elle glissa sa baguette dans la poche de son sac et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'elle se souvint de la fiole que l'infirmière lui avait donnée. Après l'avoir récupérée dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, elle lu l'étiquette en détail. Comme elle l'avait présumé, c'était cette potion qui augmentait la sensation de faim, et elle devait en prendre une gorgée chaque matin pendant une semaine. Ainsi, elle mangerait, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Sans aucune volonté de se restreindre et sans vraiment y faire attention, elle en était venue à ne faire que des repas très rapides et légers, et son organisme s'y était habitué. Si bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, l'idée de manger, et surtout de manger en grande quantité, la rebutait. Toutefois, l'idée d'un nouveau séjour à l'infirmerie sous l'étroite surveillance de son cerbère, pour cause de malnutrition, la dissuada de continuer sur cette voie. Elle déboucha donc la fiole, puis avala une gorgée du liquide qu'elle contenait. Son goût amer prononcé la fit grimacer, et elle en vint à regretter la médecine moldue qu'elle avait dû avaler ces derniers jours. Si ces remèdes étaient moins efficaces, au moins ils avaient le plus souvent un goût fruité assez agréable. Voilà un autre domaine où les sorciers feraient bien de prendre exemple sur les moldus, pensa-t-elle, car il fallait avouer que la médecine magique était souvent infâme.

Elle put ranger la bouteille sans se sentir coupable, et tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers, l'adolescente sentait déjà le produit faire effet. La salle commune étant pratiquement déserte, elle ne s'y attarda pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à la grande salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde non plus, elle put donc sans trop de difficulté trouver une place à l'écart des autres élèves. Sentant dès qu'elle fut assise le regard brûlant de la directrice qui l'observait, ou plutôt la surveillait, Hermione dû résister à l'envie de garder son rythme habituel. Alors, elle posa un livre à coté d'elle et mit un point d'honneur à ne pas le quitter des yeux tandis qu'elle mangeait, afin de ne pas se rendre compte de la quantité qu'elle prenait. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de plusieurs pages, sans avoir vraiment d'idée sur ce qu'elle venait d'avaler, mais avec la certitude qu'elle exploserait si elle prenait une seule bouchée de plus.

Ayant perdu suffisamment de temps, la sorcière rangea rapidement ses affaires et quitta la grande-salle pour retourner dans la tour. Tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers, lesquels avaient visiblement décidé qu'elle n'arriverait pas à bon port sans faire une dizaine de détours, elle regrettait déjà de ne pas s'être écoutée et d'avoir tant mangé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix kilos d'un coup et d'être devenue l'espace d'un instant aussi vorace que Ron, ce qui était loin d'être une idée flatteuse.

Enfin arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione donna le mot de passe puis entra. Elle s'étonna de voir Ron assis à une table près de la cheminée, en train d'écrire, car si elle ne l'avait pas croisé en partant cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas allé dans la grande-salle. Plutôt surprenant, venant de lui. Assez mal à l'aise, l'adolescente se motiva en se répétant qu'il ne fallait jamais remettre quoi que ce soit à plus tard, y compris les situations difficiles, et prit place sur la chaise en face de lui. Il ne réagit pas à sa présence, continuant de rédiger ce qui ressemblait à une lettre. Sans doute destinée à ses parents ; cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de la famille Weasley.

Il répondit à peine à son salut, accentuant encore le malaise entre eux.

« Ecoute Ronald, je sais très bien que tu m'en veux, et je sais aussi que je l'ai mérité. Je vous ai mentis à de nombreuses reprises, je vous ai caché des renseignements importants, et j'ai fait en sorte que vous deveniez amis avec quelqu'un que vous détestez. Je sais que d'un certain point de vue je vous ai trahi, mais je veux juste que tu saches que je n'ai jamais désiré tout ça. Ce sont les événements qui ont voulu ça, une addition de circonstances qui ont fait que je n'avais pas le choix, que je devais l'aider. Tu m'en veux de ne rien avoir dit mais même si j'avais pu, votre réaction n'aurait pas été différente, ça n'aurait rien changé. Et au début je croyais encore que c'était un mangemort, je pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas le choix. Et en ce qui nous concerne… Merlin, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi Ron, je n'aurai pas été si jalouse l'année dernière si ce n'était que de l'amitié. J'étais sincère quand j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi. Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais…

- Tu comprends ?, la coupa-t-il soudainement avec un rire amer. Je ne crois pas, non.

- Ce n'est pas ce que…

- J'ai essayé de changer pour te faire plaisir. Je pensais que si j'étais moins puéril, plus patient, tu t'intéresserais à moi. Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit, on allait à ton rythme et j'aurai attendu dix ans encore avant de pouvoir te toucher si tu l'avais voulu. J'ai tout essayé pour que ça marche entre nous, et à coté de ça toi tu n'as pas arrêté de nous mentir et de nous manipuler.

- J'ai vu tes efforts…

- Contrairement à ce que tu as toujours pensé, continua Ron sans l'écouter, je ne suis pas qu'un imbécile qui ne comprends rien à rien, oui j'ai des émotions, oui j'ai des sentiments, et oui, oui je me sens trahis. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, se demander si c'est la vérité ou pas à chaque fois que tu dis quelque chose, se demander si tu ne nous caches plus rien, se demander s'il ne t'est rien arrivé chaque fois que tu disparais, parce qu'on a aucune idée, absolument aucune, d'où tu peux être, de ce que tu fais.

- J'avais promis de le protéger, j'étais obligée d'agir ainsi !

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de tomber amoureuse de lui !, rétorqua-t-il avec force. Je n'arrête pas de me demander comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point, comment j'ai pu te croire quand tu me répétais que tu m'aimais. Que t'en aime un autre, passe encore ! Mais lui ! C'est difficile à avaler. Et en plus tu as continué à faire semblant d'être avec moi juste parce que tu n'arrivais pas à assumer d'aimer ce… cet assassin.

- Mais ce n'était pas volontaire !, objecta Hermione, jamais je n'aurais agit ainsi si j'avais su !

- Mais tu l'as fait ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi au juste ? Harry c'est le héros, le Survivant, l'Elu, celui qui va mettre un terme à la guerre. Toi t'es la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération, tous les profs t'adorent, tu vas faire de hautes études, être reconnue. Même l'autre, il maîtrise la magie noire, il sait beaucoup de choses, et il est puissant. Et moi dans tout ça, je suis quoi ? Pour Harry, je suis l'ami tout juste bon à le soutenir quand il va mal et sur qui passer ses nerfs de temps en temps. Et pour toi ? Visiblement l'imbécile qui te tient compagnie en attendant que tu réalises qu'au final tu en aime un autre. Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de moi pour réussir quoi que ce soit, ça a toujours été comme ça. Moi je ne suis ni incroyablement intelligent, ni particulièrement puissant, et mon destin n'a pas été rendu extraordinaire par une prophétie. Je ne sers à rien, à part être celui qui a toujours tort, qui ne comprend rien, qui n'a rien. La seule chose, la seule, que j'avais et à laquelle je tenais plus que tout, un mangemort me l'a prise. Alors non Hermione, ne vient pas me dire que tu comprends ce que je peux ressentir. Aucun de vous n'a jamais compris.

La gorge nouée, incapable de trouver quelque chose à redire suite à cela, Hermione regarda Ron mettre toutes ses affaires dans son sac puis balancer celui-ci sur son épaule.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, parvint-elle enfin dire. On est un trio, tu es aussi important que chacun d'entre nous. Si nous n'avions pas été ensemble nous n'en serions pas là, tu as eu beaucoup d'idées toi aussi, et tu es bien plus puissant que beaucoup d'autres sorciers de notre âge.

- Non, _vous_ êtes un trio. Toi, Harry et lui. Le meilleur ami d'Harry, celui qui doit l'aider et le soutenir, c'est moi. Mais au final toi tu l'aidais, et l'autre le protégeait de loin, et c'est depuis qu'il est là qu'on avance. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Il n'y a jamais eut de place pour moi.

- Ron… murmura Hermione, si bas qu'il était quasiment impossible qu'il l'ait entendue.

Sans aucune réaction qui puisse montrer que c'était effectivement le cas, il partit et passa par le trou du tableau, laissant la sorcière abasourdie et seule à sa table.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sursauta lorsqu'une main entra dans son champ de vision.

- Hermione, ça va ?

La jeune sorcière leva la tête pour voir qu'Harry la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Oui, oui… enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment, admit-elle.

Il s'assit alors à coté d'elle et lui proposa de raconter ce qui n'allait pas. Ce simple geste rassura beaucoup Hermione et elle se sentit un peu moins mal. Elle avait craint qu'Harry ne lui pardonne jamais, et pourtant c'était étrangement lui qui était là pour elle tandis que les deux autres refusaient de lui adresser la parole.

Elle lui raconta en détail la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Ron, ses inquiétudes, et combien elle trouvait ses propos absurdes.

- Je ne nie pas que j'ai beaucoup de torts dans cette histoire, rappela Hermione, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui s'est comme brisé entre nous. Je m'en veux, Harry, j'aimerai réparer notre lien, que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait volontairement, je comprends que tu ne voulais pas que ça termine comme ça, et franchement je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait. Je ne pense pas que ce soit définitif. Tu te souviens, lorsqu'il m'avait accusé d'avoir mis mon nom dans la coupe il y a trois ans, il m'en voulait de vouloir encore plus de gloire, il me reprochait de le mettre dans l'ombre. Et ça a mis du temps, mais ça s'est arrangé.

- Oui je m'en souviens. Mais vous étiez amis, et au final tu étais innocent. Alors qu'il m'aime à sens unique, et que je… enfin je ne suis pas aussi innocente que toi.

- On en parle tous les deux, tu sais. Et il m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'au fond il ne t'en voulait pas d'être amoureuse de King, qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas assez brillant pour que tu t'intéresse vraiment à lui. Qu'il fallait juste qu'il s'habitue à cette idée.

- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?, demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse. Tu n'es pas en train d'inventer juste pour me rassurer ?

- Non je t'assure, c'est vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit. Par contre, pour le manque de confiance en lui c'est autre chose…

- Ce qu'il m'a dit était tellement fou que sur le coup je n'ai pas su comment répondre, avoua Hermione.

- Je vais essayer, dit alors le survivant en soupirant. Il faudra bien qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il n'est pas inutile ou d'autres bêtises du genre. Et toi, tu devrais en profiter pour t'occuper de Killian.

- Pardon ?

- Je te rappelle qu'hier je t'ai retrouvé par terre devant notre porte, et ce matin, il était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante.

En entendant ces mots, l'adolescente se souvint. Bien sûr ! C'était Harry qui l'avait trouvée, endormie, et l'avait ramenée dans la salle commune, où Lavande avait pris le relais pour l'accompagner dans son dortoir. Elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir encore une fois fait preuve de tant de faiblesse.

Cachant son trouble, elle s'efforça de reporter son attention sur Harry, qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

- Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, continua-t-il, mais je pense que tu devrais t'en occuper avant qu'il ne massacre un par un les élèves qui osent lui adresser la parole.

- Tu as raison, affirma Hermione, je dois lui parler.

- J'imagine que tu ne vas pas m'expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Je ne préfère pas, non, confirma-t-elle. Mais si ça peux te rassurer, il ne m'a rien fait.

Harry compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus d'elle, alors il se leva en disant qu'il allait retrouver Ron. Selon lui, Killian n'était pas encore réveillé car les rideaux autour de son lits étaient fermés, elle n'avait donc qu'à simplement attendre ici qu'il descende.

Hermione acquiesça, puis lorsqu'il fut parti, elle songea que ce n'était pas normal. Elle connaissait bien Killian maintenant, et elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne supportait pas de se lever tard. Et 9 heures et demi, ça l'était, justement. Si ses rideaux étaient encore tirés à cette heure, ce n'était pas qu'il dormait, c'était qu'il avait décidé de ne pas se lever. Quant à savoir pourquoi, il ne fallait pas être devin pour imaginer que leur entrevue de la veille n'y était sûrement pas étrangère.

N'ayant aucune idée du temps qu'elle aurait à attendre, la jeune sorcière alla chercher ses affaires puis revint s'installer à sa table de travail habituelle. Alors, elle commença à lire les notes qu'Harry et Ron avaient pris pour elle, non sans lever les yeux de temps à autres pour vérifier que Killian n'arrivait pas.

* * *

><p>Le silence régnait enfin dans la pièce, pour le plus grand plaisir de son occupant. Grognant de mécontentement, il songea que jamais il ne s'habituerait à l'attitude bruyante des Gryffondors. Un peu de calme était-il trop demander ? Les Serpentards avaient des défauts, mais au moins ils savaient se tenir, eux.<p>

Le sorcier soupira en regardant à nouveau l'heure. Normalement il aurait dû être levé depuis longtemps, mais ce jour là… ce jour là il souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir être en paix, et c'était bien le seul endroit où il pouvait espérer être tranquille. Bien sûr dans le bureau du directeur il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé non plus par un élève, mais il aurait alors le portrait de Dumbledore sur le dos, et s'il y a une chose qu'il ne supporterait pas, c'était bien les réflexions du vieil homme.

Killian grimaça en imaginant la réaction de ce dernier, s'il apprenait que Granger lui tournait autour. Lui qui n'avait cessé de l'inciter à partir sur de nouvelles bases, lui suggérant même de trouver une petite amie. Il serait sûrement ravi…

Vieux fou, murmura Killian, en sentant une profonde amertume l'envahir.

Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aimait que Lily, depuis toujours. Même si elle était morte…

Le sorcier se retourna et fixa le plafond de la salle. Lily était morte. C'était une idée étrange à appréhender, alors qu'il la revoyait encore parfaitement, en vie, à peine six mois avant. Il pouvait voir son visage en détail, ses yeux verts étincelants et rieurs, son sourire. Il entendait encore sa voix, son rire. Oh bien sûr ils ne lui étaient plus destinés, depuis deux ans il n'y en avait plus que pour Potter et sa bande, mais cela ne changeait rien. Il pouvait toujours imaginer que c'était pour lui qu'elle riait, que ses mots d'amour lui étaient destinés. Il y a peu encore, il pouvait l'observer discrètement à son gré, imaginer qu'un jour, ils se réconcilieraient. Et puis il n'y avait qu'un vaste trou noir, un saut dans le temps de plus de vingt ans, Lily était morte, son crétin de mari aussi, et lui se retrouvait en classe avec leur fils. Merlin, Le destin, ou quel que soit cette entité, elle se révélait bien cruelle.

Il devait s'habituer à cette idée, faire son deuil. Cela n'avait rien de simple mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à aimer une femme qui n'était plus de ce monde. A quoi cela le mènerait-il ? Sans en avoir le moindre souvenir, il savait que sa première vie n'avait été remplie que de deuil, de regret, de désespoir. Pouvait-il sciemment gâcher cette seconde vie de la même manière ?

Egoïstement, il n'en avait pas envie. Il savait bien sûr que c'était de sa faute, et pourtant il ne se sentait pas vraiment coupable. Comment le pourrait-il alors que cela ne lui était pas encore arrivé ? Il avait passé une vie entière à culpabiliser et à essayer de racheter ses fautes. Cette fois, il avait le droit de vivre.

Lorsqu'il pensa et accepta ce fait, Killian sentit une étrange vague de soulagement le parcourir. Il se sentait plus confiant en l'avenir qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Voldemort le croyait mort, et Dumbledore reposait dans sa tombe immaculée ; il n'avait plus à rendre de comptes à qui que ce soit. Il était libre et s'il faisait les bons choix, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne le reste pas. Adolescent avec la maturité d'un homme accompli, il avait à la fois la vie entière devant lui, et assez de recul pour décider quoi en faire.

Le cœur plus léger, Killian songea que s'il venait tout juste de tirer ces conclusions, son inconscient, lui, y était déjà arrivé depuis un moment. Son nouveau patronus en était la preuve la plus évidente. Il avait fait son deuil sans s'en rendre compte il y a un certain temps déjà, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en prendre conscience et l'accepter, ce qu'il venait de faire.

Son patronus… devant Hermione il n'avait pas laissé transparaître sa surprise, mais l'apparition de la louve à la place de sa biche s'était révélé un choc considérable pour lui aussi. Il savait très bien ce que la louve représentait, et surtout _qui_ elle représentait, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait cinquante explications possibles. Il devait admettre qu'en prenant le temps de la connaître, elle n'était plus aussi insupportable qu'au premier abord. Et puis comme Lily en son temps, Hermione avait été la seule personne présente à ses cotés, à essayer de le comprendre, à le soutenir, et à lui faire confiance. Sa seule amie.

"Amie" Malgré lui il eut un sourire narquois en pensant ce mot. Il avait le don pour se voiler la face, parfois. Rien que sa réaction envers Potter prouvait qu'il affectionnait particulièrement la jeune femme, car il y avait peu de personnes qui pouvaient se venter de lui avoir fait perdre la tête. Et il n'existait pas d'autres termes pour qualifier son comportement, ce jour là, après qu'il eut porté Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Aucun sorcier sain d'esprit ne pouvait dire que c'était sensé de se jeter sur Potter dès qu'il avait passé la porte de la salle en compagnie du rouquin et de la directrice. Ni de le plaquer au mur en l'étranglant à moitié, la baguette enfoncée sous sa mâchoire, en lâchant dans un murmure glacial et plein de dégoût : « _Vous n'êtes qu'un petit salaud prétentieux et incroyablement stupide. Je vous jure que si elle y reste, vous subirez le même sort. Et croyez-moi, j'ai suffisamment d'expérience dans ce domaine pour vous assurer une agonie particulièrement longue et douloureuse, jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez de vous achever. _» Non, ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de comportement réfléchi…

Killian se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur et se passa lentement les mains sur le visage. Aimer Granger. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Bon, la ressemblance de la situation avec ce qui s'était passé pendant son enfance ne lui avait pas échappé, ni les similitudes de caractères entre les deux sorcières, mais tout de même !... Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?!

Et encore !, il serait le seul à le savoir, cela ne poserait pas de problème. Cacher ses sentiments avait été son lot quotidien la première fois, il pouvait très bien recommencer. Hélas, certains s'en étaient visiblement aperçus depuis un certain temps déjà. Minerva, d'abord, bien qu'en soi c'était peut-être celle qui le dérangeait le moins, sans compter que cela avait joué un rôle important dans la décision de la vieille femme de croire à son innocence. La directrice de Poudlard ne chercherait pas à en parler avec lui s'il n'en avait pas envie, n'ébruiterait pas non plus l'affaire, et, merci Merlin !, elle n'était pas du genre à jouer les entremetteuses.

Malheureusement Potter le savait également, et pire, Weasley aussi. Killian devait cependant admettre que la réaction de ce dernier l'avait énormément surpris.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, lorsque la directrice l'obligeait à rester dans une des chambres individuelles, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire de lui. Mais il attendait surtout des nouvelles de Granger. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas sauvée pour que, finalement, elle abandonne et ne se réveille pas. Alors, lorsqu'il avait vu la directrice entrer dans sa chambre, il avait laissé sa propre porte entrouverte dans l'espoir d'entendre des bribes de conversations. Plus que des bribes, il avait entendu la sorcière crier, comme folle, clamant son innocence en pensant clairement qu'il était déjà mort. Le désespoir et la douleur dans la voix brisée de la jeune femme l'avaient plus touché que prévu. Il était donc resté là, fixant sa porte close à travers l'entrebâillement de la sienne, espérant entendre quelque chose qui puisse le rassurer. Après de longues minutes, Weasley était enfin sorti de la chambre. Cependant, au lieu de simplement s'en aller, il s'était adossé à la porte pour reprendre ses esprits, l'air à la fois rassuré, anxieux, furieux et amer. Sentant que Weasley s'apercevrait bientôt de sa présence, il avait alors ouvert sa porte et traversé la salle pour se diriger droit vers l'armoire, sans un seul regard pour le rouquin. Prenant la première potion qui lui tombait sous la main, il avait refermé la porte, se demandant encore s'il allait essayer de parler avec Weasley ou continuerait à faire semblant de ne pas le voir. Seulement, la pensée de Granger blessée, voire mourante, à cause de lui, l'avait finalement dissuadé de s'impliquer davantage dans sa vie. Elle avait suffisamment souffert par sa faute. Elle méritait d'être laissée tranquille.

Cette certitude en tête, il avait refermé la porte de l'armoire, avant d'être surpris par la prise de parole de Weasley.

- Elle s'est réveillée, avait-il dit d'une voix forte et contenant une certaine agressivité qu'il s'efforçait visiblement de cacher.

Le jeune sorcier se souvint du soulagement qu'il avait ressentit en entendant ces quelques mots, car ils signifiaient aussi que Granger s'en sortirait sans séquelles : dans le cas contraire le rouquin aurait réagit bien plus violemment. Malgré tout, il venait de se résoudre à ne plus se mêler des affaires de l'adolescente, alors il s'était dirigé à nouveau vers sa chambre en ne faisant qu'hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

Il aurait dû se douter que le petit-ami de la blessée réagirait, mais sur le coup il ne s'en était pas préoccupé.

- Elle m'aimait.

Il s'était retourné, perplexe, lorsque Weasley avait dit ces mots avec une indifférence froide et accusatrice.

- Pardon ?

- Avant que tu n'arrives, c'était moi qu'elle aimait, avait repris Weasley en se rapprochant.

Weasley avec Granger.

Il connaissait peu de couples aussi mal assorti. Cette idée l'avait fait ricaner.

Grave erreur.

Weasley s'était précipité sur lui et l'avait violemment plaqué au mur en le tenant par le col, les poings écrasant à moitié sa gorge.

- Ca te fait rire ?

- Lâche-moi, avait-t-il calmement ordonné, malgré la douleur qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Il s'était alors demandé comment il avait pu être assez stupide pour laisser sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Ses reflexes d'espion étaient vraiment trop rouillés pour son propre bien.

Et malheureusement cet idiot avait une poigne solide. Grand, mais maigre et à nouveau peu musclé, il n'avait aucune chance de se libérer de Weasley, d'une taille identique mais clairement plus athlétique. Maudit soit le Quidditch.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi indifférent !? Avait grondé le rouquin. Ca t'amuse de jouer avec nous hein ? Peu importe ce que tu as fait, ou que tu sois de notre coté, au final tu restes une vraie ordure et c'est de ta faute si on en est là aujourd'hui.

- On se calme Weasley, avait-il alors essayé d'ordonner avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa voix professorale, bien que la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à respirer rende cette tentative assez ridicule.

- Oh non je ne vais pas me calmer, mais toi par contre tu vas m'écouter. Tu n'es plus un mangemort, tu n'es plus mon professeur, tu n'es rien qu'un élève comme les autres. Tu n'as plus aucune autorité sur moi. Alors je te jure que si jamais Hermione souffre par ta faute je te retrouverai et je te tuerai.

Weasley l'avait alors relâché et avait quitté l'infirmerie, le laissant haletant, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

Killian repassa inconsciemment la main sur sa gorge en se souvenant de la douleur qui était restée encore de longues minutes après leur altercation. Weasley n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais il avait mis en lumière plusieurs points. D'abord, il semblait persuadé que Granger avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui. Etait-ce vrai ?

L'idée que la jeune sorcière puisse… l'aimer -Merlin que c'était étrange d'utiliser ce mot pour elle !, était aberrante. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, qu'elle l'avait aidé, et qu'il était devenu une sorte de confident pour elle, qu'elle allait soudainement tomber amoureuse de lui. Cela se saurait s'il ne suffisait que de ça. Weasley se trompait, il était simplement jaloux des moments qu'ils partageaient et auquel lui n'était pas convié, voilà tout. Et à vrai dire il y avait de quoi, songea Killian en souriant, c'était vrai qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps tous les deux.

Quant à la scène de la veille, la sorcière était encore désorientée par les événements récents, et son esprit restait embrumé par les nombreuses substances moldues qu'elle avait dû avaler pendant une semaine. Il fallait au moins ça, pour avoir le cran d'essayer de l'embrasser tel qu'elle l'avait fait.

Et quand bien même il y aurait un fond de vérité, il avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle, il était laid, misanthrope, égoïste, profondément mauvais… c'était absurde.

Et puis il en avait conscience mais Weasley l'avait souligné à nouveau : si la jeune sorcière n'était pas passée loin de la mort, c'était avant tout de sa faute. Il l'avait rendue coupable de l'accident et de tout ce qui avait suivi, mais en étant honnête avec lui-même le jeune sorcier devait reconnaître que la plus grande erreur était de lui, non d'elle. D'accord, elle avait mélangé deux ingrédients sans en faire exprès. Mais lors d'une retenue non méritée, répétitive, sous la surveillance du mangemort qui venait d'assassiner son directeur et livrer son école aux mains des mangemorts, dans une telle situation de stress important, pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir confondu deux ingrédients, au demeurant très semblables ? Aussi brillante soit-elle, ce n'était qu'une élève. C'était lui, le Maître, lui, qui aurait dû remarquer l'erreur. S'il avait fait plus attention, s'il s'était servi dans sa réserve personnelle au lieu d'utiliser la réserve de sa classe, elle n'aurait pas été obligé de l'aider, de mentir sans arrêt, de tromper ses proches et d'essuyer au final un accès de colère du Survivant.

Il n'était pas loin de croire qu'il attirait irrémédiablement la mort sur les personnes qu'il aimait. Sa mère, d'abord. Puis Lily. Et enfin, Granger, pour qui ce n'était pas passé loin.

Une vague de culpabilité le pris lorsqu'il songea à la manière dont il l'avait repoussée la veille. Il avait été vraiment dur avec elle, l'incompréhension et la douleur dans ses yeux ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait éprouver pour lui. Puis il avait donné le coup de grâce, en lui assénant qu'elle était folle et en la laissant en plan, alors qu'il avait tout à fait conscience de son désespoir.

Il regrettait un peu son geste, mais il l'avait fait en connaissance de cause et il n'agirait pas autrement si cela recommençait. Il en était certain désormais, il l'aimait réellement. Toutefois pour son propre bien il devait se tenir à l'écart, et la laisser vivre la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir s'il n'avait pas imposé sa présence. Et ce, quelque soient les sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver envers lui. Qu'elle l'aime ou non n'avait pas d'importance finalement, il n'était qu'un intrus, il n'avait pas sa place ici, et encore moins dans sa vie.

Il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose pour protéger les personnes auquel il tenait : les quitter.

* * *

><p>Après avoir attendu en vain pendant presque deux heures que Killian daigne se montrer, Hermione abandonna l'idée de l'attendre. Elle comprenait qu'il lui en veuille, certainement pas qu'il essaye de l'éviter. Non seulement c'était puéril et cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais en plus cela n'arrangeait rien. Une dispute, une mise au point, cela valait toujours mieux que des conflits non résolus. Agacée de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer ou s'excuser, elle rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle commune afin de se rendre dans la grande-salle pour le repas de midi.<p>

A sa grande surprise, bien qu'il soit encore assez tôt, Ron et Harry étaient déjà attablés lorsqu'elle arriva. Hermione alla donc les rejoindre malgré une légère appréhension. Harry fut le premier à la remarquer et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle prit donc place et échangea un regard incertain avec Ron, placé de l'autre coté de Harry. Il ne semblait plus en colère contre elle et la salua exactement comme il l'avait fait pendant six ans, c'est-à-dire un simple « salut » articulé de manière assez aléatoire. Sans montrer sa surprise, la sorcière le salua amicalement en retour.

- On va aller continuer nos recherches à la bibliothèque, annonça Harry après un moment de silence. Tu viens nous aider ?

- Je ne peux pas, soupira Hermione, je dois rattraper les cours de la semaine. J'ai bien sûr commencé ce matin, mais il y a tellement de choses à faire… sans compter votre écriture de cochon. J'ai passé plus de temps à déchiffrer vos notes du cours d'histoire de la magie qu'à le recopier en complétant avec le manuel. Déjà que la nouvelle orientation « persécutions et injustices subies par les sorciers à travers les siècles » du cours n'est pas vraiment agréable à étudier, mais vous n'imaginez pas combien il est usant d'essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il a pu dire à partir d'un gribouillis informe.

- Oh allez Hermione, on a fait l'effort de prendre des notes, geignit Ron. c'est déjà pas mal. Sans rire, j'ai l'impression qu'il est de plus en plus soporifique au fil des ans, qu'importe le sujet. Bientôt il va finir par se faire dormir lui-même.

- Ca aurait au moins le mérite de faire réagir la classe, renchérit Harry en écrasant consciencieusement un morceau de pomme de terre qu'il fixait d'un regard morne.

- Alors ça, ce n'est même pas certain. On ne verrait pas la différence.

- Tu n'as pas tort, concéda le survivant.

- Si vous y mettiez de la bonne volonté vous parviendriez à suivre. J'admets qu'il emploie un ton monocorde assez lassant, concéda Hermione, mais en se concentrant on peut tout à fait suivre.

- Oh je t'en prie, tu sais très bien que tu es la seule à y arriver. Ca fait sept ans qu'on se sert des manuels et de tes notes, nous.

- Avec les résultats que l'on connait, remarqua Hermione. Vous tenez à ce qu'on reparle de vos notes aux buses d'histoire de la magie ?

- C'pas obligé, grommela Ron.

Hermione eut un léger sourire satisfait en les voyant fixer leur assiette avec honte. Si seulement ils pouvaient réellement admettre qu'elle avait raison, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour réussir cette dernière année.

- Je vais quand même venir avec vous à la bibliothèque, déclara brusquement Hermione alors qu'ils avaient pratiquement terminé de manger. Pour travailler, bien sûr, mais j'aurai peut-être besoin de certains livres pour m'aider, et puis comme ça je serai là si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard les trois Gryffondor s'installèrent à une table de la gigantesque salle, en prenant soin de rester le plus possible à l'écart des autres élèves. Hermione prit la chaise qui était dos au mur et s'assit de manière à avoir Malefoy, Zabini, Bulstrode et Parkinson dans son champ de vision. Depuis l'altercation dans la tour d'astronomie, les Serpentards n'avaient plus rien tenté contre eux, sans doute parce qu'ils prenaient garde à ne jamais se retrouver seuls avec le mangemort et son fan-club. Seulement le regard qu'avait eut Malefoy en la voyant passer n'avait rien de rassurant, et Hermione préférait l'avoir toujours à portée de vue afin de pouvoir réagir au moindre signe d'un mauvais coup.

Tout en surveillant les Serpentards, Hermione continua a recopier les notes de ses deux amis, sans se préoccuper vraiment de ces derniers qui parcouraient rapidement les rubriques nécrologiques, faits divers et découvertes magiques des différentes presses magiques. Et il y en avait bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé ; les mages anglophones étaient loin de n'avoir que le Chicaneur et la Gazette du sorcier pour s'informer. Bien que ce dernier soit, et de loin, le plus populaire depuis sa création. C'était une tâche titanesque, ingrate, et pour l'instant, infructueuse.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'Harry posa brusquement un exemplaire de l'Année Sorcière sur leur table de travail. Elle leva la tête, lui jetant un regard meurtrier suite à la grande trace d'encre qui barrait désormais son cours. Toutefois, lorsque l'adolescente vit l'expression victorieuse d'Harry, sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle n'osait cependant pas encore espérer.

- Regarde ce que Ron a trouvé !, murmura Harry, qui avait cependant du mal à ne pas hausser la voix à cause de l'excitation.

Il poussa sans ménagement les affaires d'Hermione et plaça les feuillets devant elle.

Sur la première page, on pouvait voir que c'était l'exemplaire de 1863. Sans attendre Hermione tourna les pages pour revenir au passage que lui indiquait Harry, et qui s'étalait dans la rubrique des découvertes majeures.

_Après de nombreux siècles d'expérimentations infructueuses, le plus puissant philtre d'amour connu à ce jour a été mis au point par Laverne de Montmorency, et présenté lors du congrès annuel des potionnistes et alchimistes de Bristol._

_Ce philtre, particulièrement puissant, durable et indétectable, était réputé pour être un des grands mystères encore non résolus de la magie, concurrencé de peu par le philtre Nessos. Provoquer l'Amour le plus puissant qui soit, ou guérir instantanément de n'importe quel mal magique, nul ne peut dire quel est l'énigme qui a le plus passionnée les savants des siècles derniers._

_Et pourtant, c'est après avoir découvert non moins de sept potions provoquant l'attirance amoureuse, que Laverne de Montmorency est parvenue à résoudre ce défi en créant l'Amortentia, ce que de nombreux sorciers qualifiaient il y a un an encore de folle utopie. S'il est en effet possible de provoquer une certaine attirance, il était toujours plus ou moins facile de lutter contre. Créer une impression d'amour si puissante qu'elle ne puisse être contrée par aucun moyen était ainsi considéré comme l'un des six tabous magiques._

_La surprise de la communauté des potionnistes est telle, que beaucoup d'entre eux vont jusqu'à accuser l'inventrice d'avoir pour seul mérite celui d'avoir trouvé l'héritage perdu de Rowena Serdaigle, lequel lui aurait alors conféré le savoir nécessaire pour mettre au point ce breuvage mythique. _

_Jalousie envers leur consœur, vérité honteuse, rien n'a pu être prouvé. Ce qui est certain, c'est que l'Amortentia existe, et fonctionne remarquablement bien. Il s'agit indubitablement de la découverte la plus marquante de ces derniers siècles, repoussant encore davantage les limites du possible et laissant entrevoir des possibilités que l'on n'aurait osé imaginer jusqu'ici. _

_Qu'il faille s'en réjouir ou trembler de peur, c'est là une autre question auquel chacun apportera sa propre réponse._

Hermione plissa les yeux, songeuse en relisant plusieurs fois le passage parlant de la relique de Serdaigle. Ce n'était qu'une évocation rapide, l'objet n'était même pas nommé, malheureusement. C'était pourtant la piste la plus concrète qu'ils possédaient, et au moins ils pouvaient être sûrs qu'il existait bien un objet lié à la fondatrice, dont la communauté magique avait perdu la trace.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?, demanda Ron, qui les avait rejoint entre-temps.

- Ca me semble fiable, réfléchit Hermione. Cela confirme au moins que nos recherches servent à quelque chose, cet objet existe bel et bien.

- Crois-tu que cette sorcière, Montmorency, ait pu le retrouver et l'utiliser pour créer cette potion ?

- Je ne sais pas, cela me parait assez improbable. Elle est toujours considérée aujourd'hui comme une sorcière brillante qui aurait inventé ou amélioré plus d'une vingtaine de potions, dont les huit filtres d'amour. J'aurai tendance à croire qu'elle était simplement très douée. Et puis si elle avait possédé l'objet, il aurait sans doute été trouvé à sa mort et ne serait donc plus perdu.

- Si c'est ça, on n'est pas vraiment plus avancé, remarqua sombrement Harry.

- Je pense que tous les indices sont bons à prendre. Je vais retenir les informations principales, on ne sait jamais.

- Donc on continue à chercher ?, demanda Ron, aussi dépité que son ami.

- Donc on continue à chercher, confirma Hermione.

Ron reprit le journal et disparu à nouveaux dans les rayons, suivis de près par le Survivant. Et tandis qu'Hermione effaçait la trace qui séparait pratiquement son parchemin en deux, elle réfléchissait à ces nouvelles informations. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, toutefois elle avait la sensation qu'ils approchaient du but.

Bientôt, les horcruxes seraient réunis.

Bientôt, Voldemort redeviendrait mortel.

Bientôt, Harry devrait détruire l'ultime horcruxe en se sacrifiant.

Comme le disait si bien l'article, elle ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en réjouir ou trembler de peur.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà !<em>

_Le quatuor redevient assez stable, et un nouvel indice pointe le bout de son nez. Cela avance ! (et je stress de plus en plus pour le chapitre 49 qui arrive vite, trop vite ^^" )_

_J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours, j'espère avoir vos impressions dans une review._

_A la prochaine !_

_Le Point Sur Les Traductions : ouais, ça faisait longtemps :/ Je n'ai pas abandonné, j'ai un bon nombre de fictions/one-shots de prêts, il ne me reste qu'à les envoyer à ma soeur pour l'ultime correction puis avoir les réponses des auteurs pour pouvoir les poster. Elles commenceront donc probablement à arriver vers mi-décembre._


	47. Chapitre 47 : L'espoir se meurt

_Bonjour à tous !_

Et voici un chapitre plus noir que ce que j'écris d'habitude, j'espère que vous aimerez autant le lire que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : <em>On se calme, on se calme xD Ca va venir, mais il leur faut du temps. La transition n'est pas facile, de Lily à Hermione, c'est normal que ça prenne du temps, surtout avec le contexte de guerre dans lequel ils sont plongé ;) Mais ne t'en fais pas, ca va aller assez vite maintenant. En ce qui concerne l'amortentia, une sorcière a été soupçonnée d'avoir utilisé une relique perdue de Serdaigle pour accroître son savoir et fabriquer cette potion. A voir si les soupçons sont fondés ou pas !

_Fantomette34 :_ En effet il s'avoue à lui-même ses sentiments, c'est déjà un progrès. Quant à les dévoiler à Hermione, euh... ^^

_Wendy_ : bienvenue et merci pour ta review ! Je suis assez d'accord, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment on peut écrire quelque chose de niais avec ces deux là, leurs caractères ne s'y prêtent tellement pas. Je suis contente de ne pas l'être du tout. Et... et bien, crois-tu vraiment qu'il va lui avouer pourquoi il la rejette ? ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 47 : L'espoir se meurt<p>

Le soir même, les trois sorciers travaillaient encore à la bibliothèque après avoir mangé. Les garçons faisaient toujours leurs recherches sur l'objet perdu de Serdaigle, tandis qu'Hermione terminait péniblement une rédaction d'étude des moldus. Elle n'avait pas encore terminé de recopier tous les cours, mais le devoir était à rendre le mardi suivant, c'était donc une priorité. Surtout si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en retenue et servir de cobaye pour les cours de magie noire. Une fois les cinq parchemins terminés, elle en reprit le premier et entama la relecture, s'efforçant de ne pas réagir aux horreurs qu'elle avait écrites.

Bien qu'elle aime beaucoup ce cours, elle avait toujours déploré que l'enseignement d'étude des moldus se concentre trop sur les aspects de la vie quotidienne sans magie, pour délaisser complètement la différence culturelle. Ces théories hasardeuses donnaient lieu à des raccourcis et contresens tantôt grotesques, tantôt avilissants. A présent, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que le professeur Burbage revienne leur faire cours. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'il suffisait d'avoir suffisamment de recul sur cette matière, pour qu'elle finisse par s'y habituer. Cependant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, entendre Alecto Carrow rabaisser, humilier et insulter les moldus à longueur de temps, et surtout faire des devoirs argumentés et convainquant sur ces diffamations infâmes, elle ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer.

- 'Mione ?

La sorcière quitta le parchemin des yeux et fixa Ron, qui avait l'air hésitant.

- Tu nous avais demandé de te prévenir : il est dix heures.

- Oh… murmura-t-elle, je vois.

A regret, elle rangea les parchemins en prenant garde à ce que l'encre ne bave pas, puis glissa le reste du matériel dans son sac.

- Bon, et bien bonnes recherches les garçons, et bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, lui répondirent-ils.

La sorcière prit son sac et traversa les rayonnages. Tout en slalomant entre les tables, elle songea tristement que jamais la bibliothèque n'avait été si fréquentée avant cette année.

La raison en était simple : après vingt heures les élèves avaient interdiction d'être ailleurs que dans leur salle commune, la grande-salle, ou la bibliothèque, et il était également interdit d'emprunter les livres. Dans ces conditions, les élèves n'avaient d'autres choix pour faire leurs devoirs que de venir à la bibliothèque pendant les heures de pause, et surtout le soir. Celle-ci était normalement fermée après vingt heures, mais Mme Pince n'avait pu aller contre les ordres des deux mangemorts, et était obligée de laisser son sanctuaire entre leurs mains après le repas du soir.

Une routine s'était installée : celui qui était de garde s'asseyait au bureau de la bibliothécaire, qui avait été déplacé pour l'occasion juste à coté de la porte. Chaque nouvel arrivant devait alors signer un parchemin pour pouvoir entrer. Puis, pour ressortir, les élèves devaient à nouveau signer à coté de leur horaire de départ, après quoi leur sac était soumis à une fouille systématique afin de vérifier qu'ils n'essayaient pas de faire sortir un livre discrètement.

La fouille n'avait révélé jusqu'ici qu'un fraudeur : la pauvre Rose Zeller, qui avait simplement oublié cette interdiction, et qui avait finie enchaînée dans les cachots. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Michael Corner la délivre, et termine lui-même longuement torturé devant toute la grande salle par Amycus Carrow. Par contre, les premiers jours, certains membres de l'A.D. avaient été pris avec des produits venant de la boutique des Weasley dans leur sac. Là encore, les sanctions avaient été difficilement supportables.

La raison officielle de ces nouvelles règles, était que l'école n'avait pas le budget nécessaire pour remettre en état les livres dégradés lors des prêts, et également que les délais d'emprunt étaient trop longs, donc qu'avec ce nouveau règlement, les ouvrages étaient à disposition de tout le monde, tout le temps. Bien sûr, les élèves ne doutaient pas une seule seconde que les mangemorts se préoccupaient des livres à peu près autant que Rusard se préoccupait du bien être des élèves. A la vérité, ils avaient trouvé là un excellent moyen de garder les élèves ensembles, dans un lieu clos et étroitement surveillé.

Essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait de cet endroit, jadis synonyme de liberté d'esprit, de découverte, elle se présenta devant le mangemort somnolant, et annonça qu'elle avait terminé. Elle marqua l'heure et son nom sur le parchemin qui était posé sur le coin du bureau comme il le lui indiqua.

- Vot' Sac, exigea Carrow en étouffant un bâillement.

Hermione ouvrit son sac et le posa sur le bureau, serrant les dents pour se retenir de faire des commentaires lorsqu'il fouilla l'intérieur, étalant certaines de ses affaires à coté du sac, sans aucune précaution. N'ayant rien trouvé de compromettant, il attrapa le tout pour le remettre dedans, avec un ricanement lorsqu'une des plumes de la sorcière se brisa en deux. Puis il lui ordonna de déguerpir, ce qu'Hermione fit sans se faire prier.

Une fois sortie, elle attrapa la plume brisée et essaya de la réparer. Malheureusement comme elle s'en doutait, cela ne fonctionna pas. Les plumes ordinaires pouvaient être réparées, mais pas celles qui avaient été ensorcelées. De dépit, elle la laissa tomber au fond du sac et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Sans surprise, celle-ci était vide lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle ne s'attarda donc pas et se rendit directement dans le dortoir.

Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée, fixant les braises rougeoyantes. Il était trois heures du matin, seulement malgré tous ses efforts elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'elle s'était couchée, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Brusquement un hurlement déchira le silence.

Harry.

La sorcière se leva d'un bond. Sans réfléchir une seconde, elle se précipita dans l'escalier, ouvrit à la volée la porte du dortoir des garçons, et entra. Harry était assis dans son lit, la tête plongée dans les mains, tandis que Ron était à coté de lui avec la main sur son épaule.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? Potter, réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?, questionnait brusquement Killian, un peu à l'écart.

- Mais laisse-le, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas bien !, répliqua Ron, furieux.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis et s'assit elle-aussi sur le rebord du lit. Bien plus proche, elle remarqua combien son ami était pâle, et sa respiration erratique. Elle aurait aimé le laisser reprendre ses esprits calmement, mais elle repensa à son pressentiment et su que Killian avait raison. Ils devaient absolument savoir ce qu'il avait vu.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle. Ssssh, reprends-toi… Il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le sorcier hocha légèrement la tête, alors elle attendit un peu, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de le brusquer. Il baissa les mains et renifla fortement, avant de finir par ouvrir des yeux rouges et cernés.

- Il l'a, Hermione, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée. Il a la baguette, il a torturé et tué le dernier possesseur. Il arrive.

- Déjà ?, s'étrangla la sorcière.

Il hocha vivement la tête pour confirmer, n'ayant visiblement pas la force de parler.

Hermione su que c'était le moment d'avouer la vérité à Harry sur ce qu'il était, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage. Elle lança un regard d'excuse à Killian.

Avant que l'un d'eux puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une énorme explosion se fit entendre, et la déflagration fut si puissante que les vitres explosèrent.

Les quatre élèves se levèrent aussitôt et se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre la plus proche, non sans avoir invoqué un bouclier.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à la vision qui s'offrit à leur regard.

L'horizon s'embrasait, mais ce n'était pas les douces couleurs de l'aube. C'était la cabane d'Hagrid qui brûlait vivement, ainsi que la forêt attenante. Sans doute des flammes magiques, car elles se propageaient bien trop vite et sur de trop grandes distances pour être naturelles. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir la muraille et le grand portail, mais il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était ce dernier qui avait été balayé par l'explosion. Après quelques instants, les détraqueurs qui patrouillaient dans le parc s'écartèrent et un groupe de silhouettes apparu.

Une voix résonna, un éclair jaillit, et la marque des ténèbres se dessina dans le ciel, illuminant d'une clarté verte et morbide le ciel et les mangemorts en contrebas. L'immense serpent sortant d'un crâne paru très, très proche des jeunes sorciers.

Hermione se retourna, inquiète de l'état du Survivant.

Mais ils n'étaient plus que trois.

- Harry !, ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Ron et Killian se retournèrent également et constatèrent qu'effectivement le jeune sorcier avait disparu. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait fait.

- L'imbécile !, gronda Killian.

Il quitta la fenêtre et se précipita dans les escaliers, suivit par les deux autres. Après avoir passé le portrait de la grosse dame, Ron prit rapidement la tête de la course et les devança peu à peu. Restés un peu en arrière, Hermione profita que le rouquin ne pouvait pas les entendre :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il y aille ? Il doit m-mourir, non ?

- Il ne faut pas qu'il meurt assassiné, il faut qu'il se sacrifie !, rétorqua Killian. S'il résiste, s'il n'est pas conscient de ce pour quoi il meurt, ça ne fonctionnera pas !

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement lorsqu'elle comprit.

- Il faut le rattraper !

- Non, crois-tu ?! Répliqua Killian, acide.

Ils accélérèrent encore l'allure pour essayer de rattraper Ron, qui avait prit une bonne avance, sans prêter la moindre attention aux élèves qui arrivaient dans les couloirs. Ils avaient tous été réveillé par l'explosion, certains d'entre eux avaient vu la marque des ténèbres, et, plus ou moins paniquée, ils essayaient de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Enfin, ils parvinrent dans le grand hall. Les immenses fenêtres, comme toutes les autres du château, avaient explosées, projetant du verre partout, et les portes menant dans le parc étaient ouvertes. La marque des Ténèbres, bien visible, plongeait le hall dans une lueur verdâtre qui donnait l'impression que le château était enfoncé dans le lac, et un teint maladif aux élèves qui affluaient de plus en plus sans toutefois oser sortir. Quelques fantômes étaient déjà là aussi, aussi paniqués que les jeunes sorciers. Killian et Hermione eurent beaucoup de difficulté à fendre la foule d'élèves, principalement des Serpentard – c'était leur maison la plus proche du hall, la plupart des autres élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Les professeurs Slughorn, Chourave, Flitwick, ainsi que Firenze étaient déjà arrivés et criaient aux élèves de ne pas sortir, de se réfugier dans la grande salle, mais c'était peine perdue. Dans le vacarme et la panique générale, personne ne les entendait, personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Enfin, Killian et Hermione parvinrent à passer les portes, imités par quelques élèves de dernière année, dont des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils les entendaient demander où était Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, si c'était bien Voldemort qui attaquait, mais aucun des deux adolescents ne prit la peine de leur répondre. Les silhouettes s'étaient rapprochées, elles étaient à présent immobiles, à moins d'une centaine de mètres des grandes portes. Ce n'était pas quelques mangemorts, ils étaient une centaine, peut-être plus. Et au milieu, un seul n'avait pas le visage caché par un masque. Voldemort en personne.

Hermione voulu s'approcher, mais Killian lui attrapa le bras et la ramena violemment en arrière. Il lui montra l'herbe au milieu des deux groupes, et malgré la nuit noire la masse sombre était clairement identifiable. Ronald.

La jeune femme n'essaya même pas de se persuader qu'il n'était que tombé, car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'en était rien. Et tandis qu'elle essayait de réaliser, les élèves s'étaient tous décidés à sortir et se massaient de part et d'autre des deux adolescents. Justin fut le premier à voir le corps étendu, et bientôt tous les élèves chuchotèrent des noms, celui de Ron se propageant le plus.

Tous ceux qui étaient restés au château en cette fin d'année étaient désormais là, et les professeurs ne purent rien y faire. Seuls les Carrow manquaient à l'appel, sûrement maîtrisés par les membres de l'Ordre et oubliés dans un coin.

Hermione entendit un gémissement étouffé, et vit quelqu'un à sa gauche s'avancer, s'apprêter à rejoindre le corps immobile. D'un geste réflexe, Hermione s'exclama « non ! » et retint l'élève. Comprenant sa douleur mais refusant de la voir se faire tuer aussi, elle ramena Ginny contre elle et la maintint fermement par les épaules.

Aussitôt, le rire de Voldemort se fit entendre, imité par les autres mangemorts.

- Bien, vous voilà enfin tous devant moi, susurra la voix du mage noir, magiquement amplifiée. Enfin, presque.

Il eut un nouveau rire bref, et Hermione sentit Ginny trembler de fureur entre ses bras.

- Cessez de résister, continua-t-il doucereusement. Les opposants seront tués, les traîtres seront punis. Pourquoi vouloir verser du sang sorcier, lorsque vous pouvez simplement accepter, et vivre ? Vos héros sont morts, vos espoirs ne sont qu'illusions puériles et vaines. Rendez-vous, et plus aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Rendez vous, et vous serez enfin libres de vivre sans vous cacher. Rendez vous, et, pour preuve de ma bonne foi, je laisserai venir à moi l'un de vous pour récupérer le corps de celui que vous preniez pour votre élu.

Un frisson parcouru l'ensemble des élèves, et le nom d'Harry était sur toutes les lèvres. Aucun ne voulait y croire. Puis, la rangée se brisa, et la directrice s'avança.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait à quelques pas devant Ginny, Hermione et Killian. Comme s'il savait ce qu'elle voulait, Voldemort fit un geste de sa baguette, qui illumina une seconde masse sombre, à ses pieds. Même à cette distance, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur son identité.

La directrice sembla vaciller, mais lorsqu'elle prit la parole se fut clairement et sans trembler.

- Je vais le faire.

Dans un silence oppressant, la sorcière s'avança lentement, alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. A quelques pas de Voldemort et de son armée, elle s'arrêta, et sembla le défier. Avec un rictus amusé, Voldemort fit léviter le corps d'Harry et le posa sans douceur aucune dans les bras de la directrice. Celle-ci sembla sur le point de le faire tomber à cause du poids, mais, sans que personne ne sache vraiment comment, elle tint le coup, tourna le dos aux mangemorts et reparti dans le sens inverse. En passant à coté du corps de Ron, elle le fit léviter. Aussitôt le professeur Vector s'avança pour le porter, tandis que Pomona Chourave allait aider la directrice qui avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir le poids d'Harry.

Les professeurs revinrent vers eux, révélant les visages pâles et sans expression des deux garçons, les yeux encore ouverts fixant le vide. Ginny tomba brusquement au sol avec un cri de désespoir. Hermione s'accroupit aussitôt à ses cotés, sans se préoccuper de Killian qui essayait de la faire se relever.

- Ginny… murmura-t-elle de façon à ce que seule son amie l'entende. Ginny, reprends-toi, je t'en prie.

A genoux dans l'herbe, les mains crispées dans la terre humide, Ginny ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Les trois professeurs continuèrent leur chemin et passèrent dans l'allée formée au milieu des élèves. Plusieurs cris d'horreur s'élevèrent lorsque l'identité des deux sorciers ne fit plus aucun doute. Les adultes, suivis de madame Pomfresh, rentrèrent au château afin de les mettre dans la grande-salle, à l'écart.

- Ginny, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu te reprennes, murmura Hermione, inquiète à l'idée de ce que Voldemort pourrait lui faire en la voyant aussi anéantie pour des « traîtres. »

Peu à peu, Ginny se calma. Puis elle se tourna lentement vers Hermione, qui put voir ses yeux briller de larmes, ainsi qu'une lueur de haine et de folie qui l'effraya un peu. Malgré tout elle mit cela de coté et aida son amie à se relever.

Peu après que la cadette des Weasley fut de nouveau debout, la voix glaciale de Voldemort se fit à nouveau entendre, clairement.

- Votre héros vous a été rendu. J'ai tenu ma promesse, et je ne veux de mal à aucun d'entre vous. Verser le sang d'un sorcier n'est qu'un gâchis que je souhaite éviter. Avancez-vous, rejoignez-moi, et cessez de vivre dans la peur.

Un murmure fit le tour des élèves, et il sembla qu'un vent glacial s'était soudain levé. Tout le monde se tu immédiatement, et chacun resta immobile, interrogeant son voisin du regard, observant les mangemorts qui n'avaient pas fait un mouvement depuis leur arrivée, ou jetant des regards terrorisés aux détraqueurs qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre des mangemort, en arc de cercle autour des élèves. Leur infériorité numérique était plus qu'évidente.

Les professeurs partis n'étaient pas encore ressortis du château, et ceux qui étaient présents réfléchissaient à la meilleure manière de gagner du temps, pour essayer de sauver leurs élèves. L'idée de se rendre leur était odieuse, et ils ne l'envisageaient pas une seule seconde.

Alors, dans le silence oppressant, Ginny fit un pas en avant, hésitant, puis un second. Hermione, trop surprise, n'avait pas eu le temps de l'en empêcher, et Killian la retenait avec trop de force pour qu'elle tente de rejoindre Ginny.

Voldemort fit un signe encourageant à la jeune femme. Elle continua à avancer doucement, tandis que d'autres élèves sortirent du rang pour aller la rejoindre. Arrivée presque à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle était alors entourée de Susan Bones et de Terry Boot, ainsi que de cinq autres élèves qu'Hermione ne connaissait que de vue.

- Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons nous rendre ?, lança froidement Ginny, tandis que deux ou trois mangemorts ricanaient. Que vous soyez plus entraînés et plus nombreux nous est égal, c'est notre école, et nous la défendront jusqu'au bout. Jamais aucun de nous ne vous permettra de détruire tout ce en quoi nous croyons ! Vous avez tué mon frère et Harry, ça ne fait que nous donner une raison supplémentaire de vous résister !

Epaule contre épaule, les élèves qui l'entouraient hurlèrent d'une même voix en sortant leur baguette, joignant leurs mains libres, et leur clameur fut très rapidement reprise par tous ceux qui étaient restés derrière.

- Avada Kedavra !

Malgré les cris, Hermione entendit distinctement la formule, prononcé juste derrière elle. Le rayon vert frôla son épaule pour venir frapper Ginny au milieu du dos.

Les cris moururent sur les lèvres, et le silence revint d'un seul coup.

Ginny ne bougea pas, comme si le sort ne l'avait pas atteint. Puis, Terry réalisa, et lâcha sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, tandis que Susan s'écartait d'un pas. Ginny s'écroula alors au sol.

Le temps sembla suspendu l'espace d'un instant, jusqu'à ce que les mangemorts éclatent de rire. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et les maléfices volèrent vers le petit groupe.

Les élèves restés juste devant les portes furent surpris par les Serpentards disséminés un peu partout, qui attaquèrent également. Des hurlements retentirent, les noms des sorts se mêlaient, et les détraqueurs se joignirent rapidement à la bataille.

Dès que les mangemorts commencèrent à attaquer, une main vint bâillonner Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, tandis qu'une baguette était enfoncée juste sous ses côtes.

- Granger. Je savais bien qu'un jour, je finirais par te le faire payer, chuchota à son oreille la voix reconnaissable entre toutes de Drago Malefoy.

La jeune sorcière essaya d'attraper sa baguette, mais il la désarma rapidement.

- Tss, tss, touche pas à ça, la Sang-de-Bourbe, ce n'est pas à toi.

Hermione essaya de répliquer, de lui donner des coups de coudes et de pieds, espérant lui faire lâcher prise, mais il n'en enfonçait que plus sa baguette dans sa chair et bientôt elle dû cesser, la douleur étant vraiment trop insupportable.

Un coup d'œil à droite lui apprit que Killian était à terre, essayant de résister à des doloris que les deux gardes du corps de Malefoy s'amusaient à lui lancer à tour de rôle. A gauche, les élèves se mettaient à plusieurs contre les Serpentards, les détraqueurs, et certains mangemorts qui avaient déjà traversé le champ de bataille. Derrière elle, la situation ne devait pas être très différente. Et devant, les mangemorts avaient déjà tué la plupart de ceux qui avaient rejoint Ginny, ils venaient aider ceux qui s'occupaient du gros du reste des élèves et professeurs.

Très rapidement, ceux qui n'étaient pas morts ou gravement blessés furent immobilisés, et Voldemort s'avança tranquillement parmi les corps, arborant une fausse expression de regret. Il s'avança droit sur Hermione, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il fut tout près d'elle.

- Voit ce que vous nous forcez à faire. Tant de souffrance, de sang versé. A cause de moldus comme toi… quel gâchis.

Hermione le fixa dans les yeux, sans parvenir à détourner le regard des yeux écarlate du mage noir, craignant qu'ils ne se posent sur un corps. Elle le vit lever sa baguette avec une certaine nonchalance, et la viser. Elle ne ferma les yeux ni lorsqu'il prononça le sort, ni lorsque vint l'explosion de lumière verte.

Seul un cri troubla le silence environnant. Puis des sanglots raisonnèrent.

La jeune sorcière se redressa brusquement, encore secouée par le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. C'était si réaliste. Si horrible. Harry, Ron, Ginny, ils étaient morts devant ses yeux, et elle avait du mal à se convaincre que ce n'était que son imagination, qu'aucune attaque n'avait eut lieu, qu'ils étaient encore tous en vie.

Elle se frotta les yeux, essuyant en même temps les larmes naissantes, et réalisa que quelqu'un sanglotait. Se remettant à peine de ses émotions, elle écarta la tenture rouge et vit que Lavande était assise sur le lit de Parvati et la serrait dans ses bras. Elle pleurait, et essayait de parler, mais ses sanglots rendaient ses paroles incompréhensibles.

Sentant qu'elle n'était pas prête de se rendormir, Hermione se leva péniblement et rejoignit Lavande, lui demandant à voix basse ce qu'il se passait.

- Parvati… allez c'est bon, ce n'était rien… calme-toi, essaya-t-elle de rassurer son amie, puis elle murmura à l'adresse d'Hermione : elle a fait un cauchemar, encore. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, j'ai l'habitude…

- Pardon ?, s'enquit la sorcière, troublée de l'agressivité qu'elle ressentait dans le ton de Lavande.

- Tu ne t'en aperçois peut-être que maintenant, explicita Lavande, mais ça fait deux semaines que Parvati fait des cauchemars quasiment toutes les nuits, qu'elle a des crises de larmes.

Parvati parvint à se calmer un peu.

- 'faut qu'on parte…

- Arrête, tu ne peux pas dire ça.

- A quoi ça sert qu'on reste ?, s'exclama Parvati tandis que les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues. On se fait torturer sans arrêt par les mangemorts, ce qu'on essaye de faire pour protéger les plus jeunes ne sert jamais à rien, et on n'aura jamais nos examens, jamais ! C'est trop difficile, jamais on n'y arrivera, Lavande. Et de toute façon, qu'on ait nos examens ou pas, on se fera tuer lorsqu'il viendra prendre l'école et tuer Harry. Alors pourquoi on reste ? On devrait partir, partir loin, à l'étranger, et se cacher ! Même si on doit renoncer à la magie, prendre une fausse identité, je m'en fiche, tant qu'on est en sécurité et qu'on nous oublie ! Lança-t-elle férocement.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, la corrigea doucement Lavande, en cherchant ses mots. On les réussira nos examens. Je sais qu'on peut y arriver. Et puis, on est dans les dernières de notre année parmi les résistants, on n'a pas le droit de partir. C'est notre devoir de protéger les autres élèves des serpents et des mangemorts.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change au juste, qu'on soit deux de plus ou de moins ? Oh, Lavande, j'ai tellement peur pour Padma ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle, avoua Parvati en sanglotant à nouveau.

Lavande l'entoura de ses bras, sans dire un mot.

- Tu sais Parvati, dit alors Hermione, Padma à le même âge que toi, tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes comme si c'était ta petite sœur. Elle est aussi adulte que nous, elle sait très bien se protéger, et ce qu'elle doit faire ou non. Elle est peut-être un peu plus imprudente que toi, mais elle ne mettra pas sa vie en danger volontairement.

- Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'intervenir, se lamenta Parvati. Elle a des retenues quasiment toutes les semaines, ils vont finir par vraiment lui faire du mal… je ne supporte pas cette idée. Il faut qu'elle parte, ils vont finir par la tuer. Je le vois toutes les nuits, je ne supporte plus de la voir en danger sans cesse !

- Et si tu essaye de partir avec elle, vous serez tuées toutes les deux, essaya de la raisonner Hermione. Toutes les issues sont surveillées, vous ne ferez pas deux pas sans vous faire prendre. Et il y a les rafleurs, dehors. Tu as vu dans le journal tous les sorciers en fuite qui se font capturer et tuer. C'est ça que tu veux qu'il arrive à ta sœur ? Les mangemorts ont pour ordre de ne pas tuer, de ne pas infliger de blessures durables, alors que les rafleurs tuent et mutilent sans arrêt. Vous êtes bien plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Et dans le château, on est tous ensemble, on peut s'entraider. On ne laissera jamais rien vous arriver, tu peux me croire.

Parvati resta silencieuse, mais elles purent voir qu'elle était un peu plus calme.

- On devrait l'emmener voir Mme Pomfresh, murmura Hermione.

Lavande fronça les sourcils, puis fini par accepter. Les deux sorcières invitèrent leur amie à se mettre debout, puis se placèrent de part et d'autre pour la soutenir. En passant près de son lit, Hermione prit sa baguette, par habitude. Et puis après ce cauchemar elle ne se sentait pas le courage de s'en séparer.

Elles descendirent avec quelques difficultés l'escalier, pour arriver dans la salle commune, et le plus difficile fut de passer le portrait. Parvati fini par les convaincre qu'elle pouvait tenir debout toute seule, mais après quelques pas, ses jambes se dérobèrent et elles ne la rattrapèrent qu'in extremis. Malgré les protestations de la sorcière, elles la soutinrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Hermione frappa au bureau de Mme Pomfresh suffisamment fort pour la réveiller. Une… deux… c'est au bout de la troisième fois que des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre coté de la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et l'infirmière apparu dans l'ouverture. D'abord mécontente et étonnée de les voir là, elle s'adoucit un peu en voyant Parvati, livide, et visiblement sur le point de rendre son dernier repas.

- Venez par ici, entrez… suivez-moi miss Patil.

Parvati la suivit tant bien que mal à l'intérieur du bureau puis dans une autre pièce, tandis qu'Hermione et Lavande pénétrèrent simplement dans le bureau, puis fermèrent la porte. L'infirmière revint seule et leur demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- C'est une crise de panique, répondit Hermione.

- Ca fait plusieurs jours que ça arrive après un cauchemar, et parfois elle pleure sans raison dans la journée.

- Et ça ne vous serez pas venu à l'esprit de vous rendre aussitôt à l'infirmerie ?

- On ne pensait pas que ça allait durer… répondit Lavande, piteusement.

- Miss Patil va rester ici pour la nuit. Et vous, miss Granger, ajouta-t-elle durement en se tournant vers celle-ci. Ne devriez-vous pas dormir à cette heure ? Je croyais avoir été claire sur votre rythme de sommeil !

- J'ai fait un cauchemar aussi, je voulais en profiter pour vous demander une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Je ne pense pas arriver à me rendormir, sinon.

Elle soutint le regard scrutateur de madame Pomfresh, qui finit par la croire et aller chercher un petit flacon.

- Une très petite gorgée suffira, dit-elle. Faites très attention à ne pas me désobéir, dans le cas contraire, vous deviendrez dépendante !

- Je sais bien, je ferai attention. Merci.

- Retournez dans votre dortoir, toutes les deux. Faites attention à ne pas être prise.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent avant de sortir de la pièce avec un certain soulagement. L'infirmière, si intransigeante, rendait la plupart des élèves mal à l'aise, ou craintifs à l'idée d'aller la voir, et elles ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.

Hermione et Lavande reprirent le chemin du dortoir, ne rêvant plus qu'à se glisser à nouveau dans leurs draps. Soudain, Lavande s'arrêta et posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione, qui sursauta. Après avoir rassemblé ses esprits, cette dernière compris rapidement ce qui avait arrêté sa camarade. Au bout du couloir, il y avait comme deux petites lampes à hauteur du sol.

- Miss Teigne, murmura Lavande.

- Viens !

Hermione tira sa camarade dans le couloir transversal le plus proche, tandis que l'animal se précipitait à leur poursuite, suggérant que son maître n'était pas loin. Elles montèrent un escalier qui menait au couloir des enchantements, parcoururent celui-ci d'un bout à l'autre, puis elles arrivèrent à un embranchement. Elles choisirent sans hésitation le couloir de droite, même si elles ignoraient où il débouchait, car l'autre coté impliquait de revenir dans les grands-escaliers, où elles seraient très facilement repérables. Lavande se retourna après plusieurs minutes et poussa un cri étouffé :

- Elle est encore plus proche ! Vite !

Hermione n'osa pas se retourner, de peur de perdre son allure, mais croyait sa camarade sur parole. Cette saleté d'animal était croisé avec un fléreur, Hermione en était persuadée, car l'animal était trop intelligent pour être un chat classique. Et elle était également certaine que Miss Teigne connaissait certains raccourcis et certaines tapisseries amovibles du château.

Ayant une idée, elle cria « par ici » et se rendit devant la plus proche de ces tapisseries. Après avoir dévoilé le passage, elle fit signe à Lavande d'y aller avant elle, puis s'y engouffra en faisant en sorte que le chat la voit bien y entrer. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle vérifia que Miss Teigne la suivait d'un discret coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, puis passa la seconde tapisserie. Faisant signe à Lavande de se taire, elle attendit quelques instants, puis s'exclama en pointant la tapisserie :

- Duro !

Celle-ci se figea et Hermione espéra que cela ralentirait suffisamment le félin pour qu'elles puissent s'enfuir sans tomber sur Rusard. Cependant, quelques secondes après un choc indiqua que le chat venait de la percuter de plein fouet.

- Tu crois qu'elle est… morte ?, demanda Lavande avec inquiétude.

- Oh non, ne t'en fais pas. Il en faut plus que ça. Au pire, elle est assommée pour dix bonnes minutes. C'est suffisant pour retarder Rusard.

Les deux filles reprirent alors leur course sans plus tarder, mais elles se rendirent rapidement compte que les repères, la nuit, étaient très différents, et qu'elles ne connaissaient pas cette partie du château. Ce n'est qu'après un bon quart d'heure qu'elles comprirent où elles étaient, et elles purent revenir dans la tour des Gryffondor. Par chance, elles ne rencontrèrent personne.

Une fois dans le dortoir, Hermione s'écroula sur son lit avec soulagement.

- Hermione ?

L'interpellée se redressa et constata que Lavande était entre leur deux lits, visiblement incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle essaya de l'encourager du regard, et sa condisciple finit par se lancer.

- Je suis désolée pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

- Non, je le suis vraiment. Je t'en voulais sur le coup, mais on sait tous très bien qu'avec Harry et Ron vous avez des problèmes bien plus important que ça à régler, ce n'est pas nous qui essayons de détruire Tu-Sais-Qui. Enfin voilà, je regrette de m'être emportée, je sais que tu t'inquiétais sincèrement pour elle.

- Merci Lavande.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire franc et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Tu as raison, au fond, admit Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des problèmes de notre coté qu'on doit rester aveugles aux vôtres.

Lavande haussa les épaules.

- On n'a jamais été vraiment proches, quand tu y penses. On te voyait au début comme une insupportable lèche-botte, toi tu devais nous trouver trop superficielles, et quand je suis sortie avec Ron ça n'a rien arrangé. Mais on est dans la même maison, on partage nos cours, nos dortoirs, on a les même ennuis. Au lieu de continuer à se croiser et cohabiter sans trop se parler, on devrait plutôt apprendre à se connaître et s'entraider, comme tu disais tout à l'heure.

- Tu as raison, approuva Hermione.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un sourire, repensant ensemble et sans le savoir à la manière dont elles avaient échappé à Miss Teigne, un instant auparavant.

- Tu as dis que toi aussi tu avais fait un cauchemar, dit soudain Lavande. Tu veux en parler ?

Hermione hésita un moment, mais après avoir rassuré Parvati elle ne pouvait pas avouer à sa camarade la manière dont son inconscient avait imaginé la fin de la guerre.

- J'échouais aux examens, à tel point qu'on m'obligeait à vivre comme une moldue, inventa-t-elle. Ils avaient détruits ma baguette et j'étais surveillée par le ministère.

- Oh… je vois. De toute façon ça n'arrivera jamais, tu es la meilleure d'entre nous.

Lavande se leva alors, proclamant qu'il étant temps de retourner dormir, ce qu'Hermione approuva. Tandis que sa camarade écartait les tentures pour se glisser dans son lit, Hermione bu un petite gorgée de la potion et se coucha. Elle eut à peine le temps de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Lavande avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Elle se prépara et s'habilla rapidement avant de partir déjeuner, craignant d'être en retard. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée au troisième étage qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié la potion qu'elle devait prendre chaque matin. Sachant que la directrice allait encore surveiller ses repas, il était impossible de passer outre, elle retourna donc rapidement devant le portrait de la grosse dame, et s'apprêta à entrer dans la salle commune. A sa grande surprise, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Killian, qui s'apprêtait visiblement à sortir. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'esquiver, elle l'emmena un peu à l'écart.

- Avant que tu ne te défile encore, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolée pour la dernière fois, dit-elle d'un trait.

Il sembla hésiter un moment, ce qui inquiéta Hermione, car elle n'arrivait pas à lire d'émotion sur son visage à l'expression neutre.

- Ce n'est rien, finit-il par dire. Tu étais encore sous l'influence de ces produits moldus, et mon comportement t'a fais croire des choses qui ne sont pas réelles.

- Pas réelles ?, répéta la sorcière, ignorant la boule dans sa gorge. C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Rompre avec Weasley t'a bouleversée et tu essayes de te raccrocher à quelque chose. C'est normal, mais tu finiras par réaliser que tu te fais des idées sur tes prétendus sentiments.

- Imaginons que c'est vrai, mais et toi ? Comment expliques-tu ton patronus ? Il ne s'est pas changé en louve tout seul, remarqua Hermione.

- C'est un loup, la reprit-il. Il me représente, et uniquement moi.

- Pourquoi ?, murmura Hermione. Pourquoi tu essaye de me convaincre de ça ? Pourquoi nies-tu tout ce qui nous est arrivé ? Je n'ai pas inventé ton comportement de ces derniers temps.

Killian croisa les bras et soupira en la regardant comme si elle lui faisait pitié. Cette vision fit plus mal à Hermione que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire jusqu'ici.

- J'ai laissé les choses aller trop loin, dit-il avec regret. Ma situation, mon amnésie, redevenir un adolescent, tout cela à fait que lorsque nous étions ensemble ce n'était pas toi que je voyais, c'était un reflet de Lily. C'était avec elle que je parlais, avec son souvenir, certainement pas avec toi. Ce que je pense de toi n'a pas changé, tu es une sorcière particulièrement insupportable, insolente, prétentieuse, et inconsciente. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de nouer des liens avec toi, et je regrette de t'avoir fait croire une telle chose… A présent, je pense que tu devrais te dépêcher, ce serait dommage pour ton image de miss parfaite d'arriver en retard, termina-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

Hermione n'essaya pas de le retenir lorsqu'il tourna les talons et disparu dans le couloir. Elle essayait de se dire qu'il en avait fait exprès d'être blessant avec elle, pour l'éloigner. Mais elle avait très bien vu dans son regard la pitié, et surtout un dégoût intense quand il lui expliquait ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti, on ne pouvait pas être aussi bon comédien…

Elle se recula d'un pas et s'appuya contre le mur, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Ses yeux la piquaient, et lorsqu'elle fermait les paupières elle sentait les larmes couler lentement sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne prenne la peine de les essuyer. Même si elle exagérait involontairement ses sentiments envers lui, il avait été particulièrement cruel. Elle se sentait trahie, et il y avait un tel vide en elle qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait déserté sa poitrine.

Elle avait été si stupide d'imaginer qu'il pourrait l'apprécier, après avoir passé des années à la mépriser et l'humilier juste pour le plaisir.

L'adolescente se rappela soudain ce qu'elle était venue faire dans la salle commune, à l'origine. On ne devait pas la voir dans cet état… Elle essuya ses larmes et se força à se calmer. Lorsqu'elle en eut l'impression, elle s'approcha du portrait et alla chercher sa potion.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà!<em>

_Mouaha... mouahahah ! hum, pardon... ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le cauchemar, et encore plus imaginer les réactions au fur et à mesure de la lecture. C'est l'un de mes passages préféré de tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, c'est rare mais j'en suis vraiment satisfaite. J'espère que vous y avez cru, au moins un peu !_

_En ce qui concerne Killian, c'est assez lâche, c'est vrai. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ses vraies raisons, il n'est pas encore prêt pour s'ouvrir à ce point._

_Et histoire de rassurer les anti Ron/Hermione, et les pro Severus/Hermione, non, les premiers ne vont pas se remettre ensemble, et oui, je suis pour les seconds et c'est bien ainsi que ça va finir ;) Juste le temps que cette tête de mule apprenne à arrêter de se réfugier dans sa solitude en croyant se protéger._

_A la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !_


	48. Chapitre 48 : premières victimes

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'ai beaucoup ri en lisant vos commentaires sur le cauchemar d'Hermione, visiblement j'ai réussi à le rendre assez réaliste ^^ Franchement, ça aurait été vraiment bête qu'Harry meurt comme ça xD_

_Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, b__onne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : <em>Ouais le coup est rude pour Hermione, mais Killian en ce moment il est vraiment perdu, il retombe dans ses anciens réflexes de solitude. Mais ne t'en fais pas, quelque chose va le secouer et il va bientôt craquer.

_Fantomette34 :_ Le rapprochement arrive à grand pas ;) Il en a déjà perdu une, il ne va pas supporter cette situation très longtemps.

_Cocochon_ : Bouh, pas bien ! ...Je plaisante, merci pour ta review et tes félicitations, ça me touche beaucoup ^^ Mais t'es méchant(e?) avec Killian mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas tenir bien longtemps.

_Kalincka_ : Bienvenue ! ^^ Merciii pour tout tes compliments ! Pour le contexte, je n'en fait pas exprès, il s'incruste de lui-même xD Plus sérieusement, j'aime bien développer le background, et les événements viennent d'eux-même. De toute façon sans eux il n'y aurait pas eu de romance possible entre ces deux là. Et encore, ça va surtout se voir dans un chapitre à venir, les événements vont légèrement... "précipiter" les choses entre eux, huhu. Sinon depuis le tout début je savais que le couple principal serait SS/HG, mais je ne pense pas le mettre sur la fiche, car comme tu le dis l'histoire ne tourne pas qu'autour d'eux et en plus ça met beaucoup de temps à venir, donc j'ai envie que les futurs lecteurs ne le sachent pas dès le début, qu'il reste un doute à ce sujet.  
>En ce qui concerne les délais, c'est tous les 15 jours. (avec la fac je ne peux pas faire plus rapide, même si j'aimerai bien, je suis aussi certaines fic en cours et je sais combien c'est frustrant d'attendre)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 48<span> : Premières victimes

Après avoir déjeuné seule, Hermione se rendit en classe. Fort heureusement, le cours de magie noir du lundi n'était que théorique. Elle doutait d'avoir suffisamment d'énergie, physique comme morale, pour pratiquer une telle magie pendant une longue heure.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, Harry était assis à coté de Killian, et il ne semblait pas y avoir d'animosité particulière entre eux. Non qu'elle en soit mécontente, mais que d'eux trois, ce soit avec Harry que s'entende le mieux l'ancien mangemort, c'était vraiment étonnant. Ce n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, cependant il y avait clairement entre eux une sorte de tolérance.

C'était encourageant, car preuve que le Harry bon, altruiste et compréhensif était toujours là, que l'horcruxe n'y changeait rien. Il pouvait amplifier les émotions négatives d'Harry lorsque Voldemort les ressentait aussi, mais il ne pouvait changer réellement sa personnalité. Et c'était rassurant d'avoir cette idée à laquelle se raccrocher en ces temps ou plus rien ne semblait acquis.

La sorcière alla donc s'asseoir à coté de Ron, avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'appréhension. Toutefois, comme la veille, ce fut comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été en couple, Ron agissait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, déstabilisant la sorcière. Malgré tout, elle en était immensément soulagée, et ils purent travailler ensemble pendant tout le cours sans que la gêne ou la rancœur ne vienne s'installer entre eux. Simplement comme deux amis.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant la table de Lavande et Parvati, cette dernière lui fit un discret signe de remerciement avec un sourire, bien qu'un peu triste.

Ayant une heure de libre avant le cours de sortilège, les quatre sorciers se rendirent à nouveau à la bibliothèque. Hermione, pour continuer à rattraper son retard ; et les trois autres pour continuer les recherches à propos du second horcruxe. Avec plaisir, elle remarqua à nouveau que Killian et Harry coopéraient sans problèmes.

Grâce aux nombreuses pauses et heures de libres, la sorcière termina, enfin, de recopier les cours et faire les rédactions demandées avant le mercredi. Il lui avait fallu deux jours, et elle était loin d'en être mécontente car cela lui avait pris moins de temps qu'elle ne l'avait redouté. Avec les professeurs qui étaient tous de plus en plus exigeants, qui abordaient les notions les plus complexes qui soient avec peu de temps pour tout expliquer, les rédactions obligatoires à rendre, les dossiers à sujet au choix, elle s'était attendue à mettre beaucoup plus de temps.

Elle qui ne se plaignait jamais d'avoir trop de travail, cette fois elle ne pouvait nier que le rythme était plus qu'intensif. Jamais encore ils n'avaient eut autant de travail à fournir, et elle-même avait des difficultés à tenir le rythme. D'ailleurs, s'il y avait eut beaucoup de crise de nerf juste avant les buses, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il se passait cette année là. Les crises de larmes en plein cours se multipliaient, beaucoup d'élèves craquaient et répétaient qu'ils voulaient tout abandonner, d'autres terminaient à l'infirmerie pour maux de ventres ou migraines insupportables. Parvati était loin d'être un cas isolé, Hermione devait le reconnaître. Si elle y prêtait attention, tous les élèves ou presque craquaient, d'une manière plus ou moins visible.

Les conditions scolaires, déjà très difficiles, étaient devenues pour beaucoup trop pénibles, et ce, à cause de la présence des mangemorts et de la menace permanente qu'il pesait tant sur leur tête que sur celles de leurs proches. Les tortures étaient de plus en plus nombreuses de semaines en semaines, au même titre que le nombre de fuyards recherchés, ou de famille assassinées. La cadence accélérait clairement, que ce soit dans l'école ou dehors. Exactement comme si, aux yeux de Voldemort, cela importait de moins en moins de rester discret. Comme s'il se préparait à mettre enfin le monde sorcier sous son entière domination, délaissant définitivement cette illusion de hiérarchie semi-indépendante qu'il avait soigneusement installé des mois auparavant.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Hermione attendit l'heure du dîner, et fit en sorte de se rendre dans la grande salle à l'heure où il y avait le plus de monde. Avec les nombreuses conversations, ils avaient plus de chance de ne pas se faire entendre que s'il n'y avait que deux ou trois élèves à leur table.

Elle demanda malgré tout aux trois autres de se mettre un peu à l'écart, de telle sorte à n'avoir aucun voisin direct. Non pas que leur conversation doive absolument rester secrète, mais les élèves étaient déjà suffisamment terrifiés sans avoir besoin d'y rajouter de potentielles mauvaises nouvelles.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle, j'aimerai te parler des rêves que tu fais avec ta connexion.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama Ron. Tu lui as dit que tu en faisais alors qu'à moi tu me soutiens toujours que je me fais des idées ?

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et soupira, avant de lancer un regard lassé à son amie.

- Je ne voulais pas vous le raconter du tout pour pas vous inquiéter, mais on a parlé de mon… mon instabilité émotionnelle, et le sujet est venu tout seul. Je ne voulais pas te laisser de coté.

- C'est réussit, maugréa Ron, vexé.

- Tu fais souvent ces rêves ?, demanda à son tour Killian, fronçant les sourcils.

- De plus en plus, oui, répondit Harry en soutenant le regard accusateur de l'ancien professeur.

- Et bien sûr tu n'essaye pas de les bloquer, remarqua Killian avec froideur. J'ai vraiment perdu mon temps avec toi.

- J'ai essayé au début de l'année, se défendit le survivant. Mais ce que j'apprends est trop important, je n'ai pas le droit de refuser de voir ces informations, surtout maintenant que tu ne peux plus nous aider sur ce point.

- Encore un peu et cela va être de ma faute, gronda Killian. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma propre volonté que j'ai arrêté d'espionner, je te signale. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, cherche à ta gauche.

- Ca suffit, ce n'est pas le sujet !, s'exclama Hermione d'une voix un peu plus aigüe que d'ordinaire. Bon, écoutez-moi, vous deux, et sans m'interrompre. Dans ses rêves, Harry voyait jusque là que Vold…

- Chut, siffla Killian. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en relative sécurité qu'il faut vous amuser à prononcer son nom ! Moins vous le direz, mieux nous nous porterons.

- Très bien, donc _Vous-Savez-Qui_, reprit la sorcière, agacée, est principalement à la recherche de la baguette de Sureau, car il pense que c'est la seule baguette qui lui permettra de tuer Harry. Enfin pendant longtemps il essayait juste de trouver comment passer outre la connexion qu'il existe entre les baguettes jumelles, mais apparemment il a fini par capturer Ollivander qui lui a révélé l'existence de la Baguette de la Mort, soi-disant plus puissante que toutes les autres. Il essaye donc de la retrouver, et lorsqu'on en a parlé samedi dernier, il avait réussit à savoir que c'était Gregorovitch qui possédait la baguette, jusqu'à ce qu'on la lui vole. Seulement, il ne savait pas qui était ce voleur et Vol- Vous-Savez-Qui était occupé à chercher qui ce pouvait être. En sachant que lorsqu'il aura mis la main sur le voleur puis la baguette, il viendra ici pour voir si elle fonctionne. C'est bien ça Harry ?

- C'est bien ça, confirma le Survivant avec une grimace.

- Bon, donc ce que je voulais savoir, c'est si tu avais pu en apprendre davantage.

- Si tu veux parler de la baguette, non, il n'a pas avancé. En fait, je n'ai pas eut l'impression qu'il s'en occupait beaucoup ces derniers jours. Quand c'est le cas je rêve de lui et même en journée il m'arrive d'entrer dans son esprit, cette baguette l'obsède complètement et toutes ses pensées sont fixées dessus. Mais depuis samedi c'est assez calme.

- Tu n'as pas refait de rêve ?

- Non, j'ai passé deux nuits assez tranquilles. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Tu crois qu'il a abandonné cette idée ?, demanda Ron avec espoir.

Harry ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir et de fixer son ami.

- Non, je ne crois pas. J'aimerai bien, mais…

- Il n'abandonnera jamais.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers Killian. Il fixait Harry d'un regard indéchiffrable qui mit très mal à l'aise le Survivant.

- Te tuer, c'est sa priorité. Il ne s'arrêtera que le jour où il en aura trouvé le moyen.

- Très rassurant, maugréa Ron.

- Mais c'est la vérité, que cela te plaise ou non, répliqua Killian en haussant les épaules.

- Ca n'a pas tellement l'air de te contrarier.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Weasley.

- De ce que je ne sais pas ? Et pourquoi je ne sais pas ? Peut-être parce que moi je n'ai pas été son gentil chien bien obéissant comme certains !

- Je t'interdis de me parler de cela, gronda Killian d'une voix particulièrement glaciale.

- Tu m'interdis ? Mais je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !

- Arrêtez !, s'exclama Hermione, avant de continuer un peu plus bas mais d'un ton lourd de reproche : ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vous livrer à votre stupide guerre.

Les deux garçons, debout, se toisaient en fusillant l'autre du regard, comme prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Finalement, ils se rassirent sans pour autant se quitter des yeux. Il eut le bon goût de se montrer honteux.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des gamins, les sermonna rudement Hermione. Nous mais regardez-vous ! Vous avez quel âge ?

- Dix-huit ans, grâce à toi, merci, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Killian.

- Tu es vraiment un parfait imbécile, je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi. Non, avec vous deux !

Hermione jeta à moitié ses couverts sur son assiette, et se leva rapidement pour quitter la grande-salle, sous le regard stupéfait ou moqueur des autres élèves présents. Dans le couloir vide, elle s'appuya contre le mur et se passa lentement les mains sur le visage. Elle sentait encore la colère bouillonner en elle. C'était comme si elle avait atterrit dans une autre dimension, une autre réalité. Avec ce que Killian lui avait avoué, elle ne s'étonnait pas vraiment qu'il l'ait traitée si rudement, mais il semblait relativement bien s'entendre avec Ron, auparavant. Quelque chose s'était comme brisé, et elle ne comprenait pas quoi, car elle était sûre que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la véritable identité de Killian. Mais quoi que ce soit, elle supportait de moins en moins les disputes incessantes entre eux quatre.

- Hermione… ?

La sorcière tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Harry la rejoindre.

- Ca va ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit-elle à voix basse.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ça dégénère toujours aussi rapidement, ajouta-t-il sinistrement. Viens, on va s'asseoir un peu.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils s'assirent sur les premières marches d'un escalier tout proche.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on devient tous fou, avoua Harry. Il n'y a pas que nous quatre, tous les élèves, les professeurs, personne n'en peut plus de cette situation, et c'est de pire en pire, chaque jour.

- On mettra fin à tout ça, assura Hermione.

- Oui…

Le silence qui suivit ce murmure les mis l'un comme l'autre mal à l'aise.

- Dis-moi, demanda soudainement Harry, pourquoi me posais-tu cette question tout à l'heure ?

- Justement par rapport à ce qu'il se passe. J'ai l'impression que tout s'accélère, comme s'il pensait bientôt abandonner les apparences et diriger l'école, le ministère, au su de tous.

- Mais il attend de me tuer pour ça, rappela-t-il. Il ne veut vraiment pas risquer une révolte, il n'a pas changé d'avis. Il cherche toujours qui est le voleur, c'est sa principale préoccupation. Mais d'après certains rêves que j'ai pu faire, il essaye aussi de recruter toujours plus de créatures et des sorciers, ici, et dans les autres pays.

- Il réunit des troupes, donc il se prépare à la guerre, constata Hermione.

- On dirait. Il pense avoir trouvé le voleur avant la fin de l'année, et il veut y arriver avant que je ne quitte l'école. Je suis plus facile à atteindre ici que si nous sommes en fuite…

- Il a raison, remarqua Hermione. Si on a la chance qu'il ne trouve pas tous les intermédiaire jusqu'à l'actuel possesseur d'ici fin juin, on aura le temps de s'enfuir et on pourra lui échapper plus facilement.

- J'aimerai pouvoir m'enfuir maintenant. Attends, dit-il alors qu'elle allait l'interrompre, je sais très bien que c'est lâche, que je ne peux pas faire ça, et que de toute façon c'est impossible, je dis juste que parfois je préfèrerais être dehors, ce serait sans doute plus simple pour nous, pour nos recherches et nos entrainements.

- Pas forcément, mais c'est vrai, moi aussi parfois je préfèrerais qu'on ne soit pas revenus, admit la sorcière. Il n'y avait sans doute pas de bonne solution…

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione prit une inspiration et dit avec un sourire encourageant :

- Allez viens, on devrait retourner travailler.

Harry acquiesça et ils se rendirent tous deux à la bibliothèque. Bientôt ils furent rejoint par les deux autres garçons, d'aussi mauvaise humeur l'un que l'autre. L'ambiance se fit très électrique ce soir-là, et Hermione se dépêcha de finir ce qu'elle avait à faire pour pouvoir aller se coucher. Ce fut un immense soulagement, et, les événements de la journée ainsi que les cours l'ayant beaucoup fatiguée moralement, elle s'endormit très rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils prirent ensemble leur déjeuner, le lendemain midi, Ron et Killian semblaient s'être calmés et agissaient avec indifférence l'un envers l'autre. Et bien qu'en en étant soulagés, les deux autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment cette soudaine inimitié profonde entre les deux garçons. Aucun cependant ne prit le risque de reparler de la veille, et le repas se déroula en silence.

Quand ils eurent tous les quatre fini de manger, il ne restait plus dans la salle que des élèves de leur année. Il était tard, le cours commencerait bientôt, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait y aller. Inconsciemment ou non, ils retardaient au maximum l'instant où ils devraient se lever, et aller en classe. C'était étrange, mais les cours les plus redoutés n'étaient pas ceux de magie noire, comme ils le pensaient tous, au début. Oh non, le pire, c'était celui d'histoire de la magie. Le programme avait été modifié, et le professeur Binns s'était adapté comme il l'avait toujours fait, sans manifester la moindre émotion, sans paraître se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Mais après tout il avait toujours raconté en détail les sanglantes rebellions d'êtres magiques, les guerres entres créatures, et les conflits entre sorciers, alors raconter les massacres commis par les moldus ne bouleversait pas vraiment son quotidien. Et évidemment, le cours était obligatoire, même si les élèves avaient échoué aux Buses ou avaient abandonné la matière l'année précédente.

Harry posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

- Allons-y.

La sorcière prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre.

Le cours de la journée portait encore une fois sur les chasses aux sorcières du XVème siècle. C'était le cas depuis la rentrée de janvier. Au début, le premier mois, les victimes sorcières avaient été abordées. Il y en avait cependant, et heureusement, bien peu. Un simple sortilège de gèle-flamme et les sorcières sortaient indemnes de leur bûcher. Seulement ce n'était pas la seule méthode employée, bien que ce soit la plus connue, et parfois les moldus capturaient puis tuaient de véritables sorcières. C'était souvent une épreuve de s'entendre raconter ces récits, et les élèves croyaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien entendre de plus horrible.

C'était avant que le cours ne change de point de vue, et ne parle de toutes ces jeunes femmes moldues soupçonnées de pactiser avec des entités diaboliques, arrêtées et tuées par les leurs ; de ces familles entières torturées et finissant par avouer tout ce que leurs bourreaux désiraient, et même plus. Chacun avait alors compris le véritable objectif de ce cours : leur prouver combien les moldus étaient des monstres, qu'ils ne savaient que s'entretuer. Leur faire admettre qu'ils étaient trop violents, qu'ils devaient être soumis aux sorciers, et ce, pour leur propre bien.

Le cours dispensé ce jour là ne fit pas exception. Des jeunes femmes moldues arrêtées pour sorcellerie, leur famille torturées, leurs enfants assassinés. Malgré les nombreux récits précédents celui-là, cela restait toujours aussi difficile à entendre.

Hermione essayait de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elle entendait, de noter simplement son cours, mécaniquement. Sortant de ses pensées, elle remarqua qu'elle n'entendait plus le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin venant de sa droite. C'était étonnant, car sa voisine, Mandy, était habituellement la seule autre élève du cours à encore essayer de prendre des notes sérieusement.

Etonnée, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit la main immobile, la plume suspendue au milieu d'un mot. La jeune Serdaigle regardait droit devant elle et pleurait silencieusement. Hermione, se retint difficilement de faire un commentaire ou d'arrêter le professeur. Quoi qu'elle pense, elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer, alors elle serra les lèvres et continua de prendre ses notes sans un mot. Dès que le cours fut fini, Hermione attendit cependant que tous les autres élèves soient sortis et secoua doucement Mandy par l'épaule. Celle-ci sembla émerger d'une léthargie profonde et tourna vers la Gryffondor un regard de détresse.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir des enchantements, Hermione constata que les trois autres Gryffondor étaient déjà présents.

- Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda Harry après avoir rapidement vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls devant la porte de la salle.

- Pas très bien, répondit Hermione, la gorge serrée. Je l'ai accompagnée à l'infirmerie, elle y est restée et elle dormait quand je suis partie. D'épuisement, précisa-t-elle en voyant les regards interrogatifs des garçons.

- Moi qui trouvais étonnant que tant d'élèves craquent pour les Buses… renchérit Ron sombrement. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire il y a deux ans. Passer des examens avec les cours horribles qu'on a, c'est un enfer.

- Il y a toujours eu beaucoup de crises de nerfs l'année des Aspics, intervint Killian avec un léger haussement d'épaule. C'est toujours au dernier moment que les élèves réalisent que faire le strict minimum ne suffit pas pour réussir. Le nouveau contenu des cours ne fait qu'aggraver un peu les choses.

Hermione fit un effort pour le regarder en face, et du admettre qu'il n'avait sans doute pas tort. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention les années précédentes, trop occupée avec ses propres révisions, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait en fin d'année l'infirmerie avait toujours été très fréquentée par les septièmes années.

- Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, mais tu as déjà passé tes aspics, dit brusquement Harry. Tu sais donc ce qu'ils vont nous dem...

- N'y pense même pas, le coupa Killian avec un regard polaire.

Harry leva les yeux tout en laissant échapper un soupire découragé.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te demander de l'aide pour tricher ? Et dire que j'ai cru que ton opinion sur moi avait un peu changé. Je voulais juste te demander comment ça se passe concrètement, si tu sais qui va nous faire passer les examens, si ça peut être dangereux.

- C'est le même système que pour les buses, consentit à répondre Killian, des épreuves théoriques et pratiques pour chaque cours, avec cinq ou six examinateurs envoyés et employés par le ministère.

- Donc… on peut imaginer que ce seront des mangemorts ou au moins des sympathisants, ou bien qu'ils seront sous imperio ?

- Ce n'est effectivement pas à exclure. Et les Aspics sont des épreuves complexes, un accident est si vite arrivé…

- Je vois, grimaça Harry. Il faudra qu'on fasse attention. Mais et toi, tu n'a pas peur qu'ils finissent par te reconnaître ?

- Mon corps a été retrouvé et identifié officiellement. Ils sont trop persuadés de ma mort pour que cela leur vienne à l'esprit.

Cela ne rassura qu'à moitié Harry, mais il s'efforçait, malgré la méfiance instinctive qu'il éprouvait envers l'ancien mangemort, d'avoir confiance en son jugement.

- Et attention Potter, on pourrait croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, reprit Killian avec une moue narquoise.

- Aucun risque, rassure-toi, répliqua aussitôt Harry.

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard un moment, devant le regard à la fois blasé et amusé d'Hermione. Ce genre de petites joutes verbales arrivait souvent entre eux deux, et contrairement à celles avec Ron elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Ce n'était pas de la vraie agressivité, mais un réflexe défensif, une manière de garder quelques distances l'un envers l'autre, en souvenir de leur haine réciproque passée. Car dépasser le souvenir de cette haine n'avait rien de simple, et elle en savait quelque chose. Elle avait eut exactement le même comportement, au début. C'était si rassurant de le détester…

Le soir même, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prévu, les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque pour rédiger les nombreux parchemins que les professeurs leur avaient donnés dans la journée. C'était frustrant de ne pouvoir faire que cela. Ils avaient des recherches à faire, et Hermione avait un contrepoison à créer. Chaque journée, chaque soirée perdue pouvait se révéler décisive. Alors ils pensaient au lendemain. Demain, ils pourraient travailler de leur coté. Demain, peut-être qu'ils avanceraient, qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose.

Ainsi, c'est avec un certain soulagement que les cours du mercredi se terminèrent et qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient, pour tout devoir, qu'un sortilège à travailler. Aucune rédaction, aucun travail supplémentaire. En se rendant dans la grande-salle pour dîner, ils pensaient déjà à leurs futures recherches.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le silence les frappa. Non pas que ce soit très bruyant en temps normal, les Carrow y veillaient. Mais cette fois, ce silence avait quelque chose de malsain. L'air était chargé de peur. Se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, ils prirent place à leur table. Se faisant, ils eurent tout le loisir d'observer leurs camarades qui mangeaient sans un seul bruit. Partout, des visages livides, des regards perdus dans le vide, des poings serrés pour ne pas trembler.

Discrètement, Hermione matérialisa un bout de parchemin sur la table et fit un discret coup de coude à sa voisine. Ginny lui lança d'abord un regard assassin puis vit le parchemin posé entre elles deux. Hermione lança la formule sous la table, afin de ne pas être vue, et pu ainsi avec sa baguette tracer des mots dans le vide, les faisant apparaître sur le parchemin.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

Ginny sorti également sa baguette, et Hermione espéra qu'elle sache utiliser ce sortilège. Ce n'était pas le genre d'enchantement qu'on apprenait en cours, et il n'était pas du tout évident à maîtriser. Elle vit cependant des lettres se tracer maladroitement en dessous des siennes. Ecrire dans le vide n'était pas facile et c'était à peine lisible, mais Hermione comprit tout de même.

_Deux élèves sont morts_.

L'adolescente accusa difficilement le coup. Il y avait déjà eu des tortures, du harcèlement, mais jamais encore un élève n'avait été tué dans l'enceinte de l'école.

_Qui ?_

_Mandy Brocklehurst et son frère, Gabriel_, répondit Ginny sans regarder, de peur de se faire prendre.

Mandy… Le cœur serré, Hermione se revit essayer de consoler sa camarade à la sortie du cours. C'était si difficile à croire.

_Comment ?_

Ginny sembla avoir des difficultés à déchiffrer sa question. Ce n'était pas étonnant, sa main tremblait violemment et elle n'avait jamais écrit aussi mal.

_Les détraqueurs. Ils ont essayé de fuir. C'est un « tragique accident »_

Ecœurée, Hermione relut la phrase plusieurs fois, comme si elle avait le pouvoir d'en changer le sens. Ils avaient essayé de fuir, et s'étaient fait prendre par les détraqueurs. La Gryffondor connaissait assez peu Mandy, elle n'avait été qu'une ou deux fois avec elle lors d'un cours en groupe, mais elle savait que Mandy n'avait pas été réparti à Serdaigle par hasard. C'était une fille vive d'esprit, intelligente, cette fuite suicidaire ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Elle devait être bien plus désespéré qu'ils ne l'avaient tous cru, pour tenter de forcer le passage d'une dizaine de détraqueurs en compagnie de son frère. Son frère… en y pensant, Hermione ne voyait pas à quoi il ressemblait, et ne pouvait pas dire quelle était sa maison. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ce n'était qu'un visage parmi d'autre, dont elle ne remarquerait même pas la disparition.

Ces deux élèves auraient pu être Padma et Parvati, réalisa brusquement Hermione. Si, avec Lavande, elles n'étaient pas parvenu à raisonner la jeune indienne, cela aurait pu être elles.

Sous le choc, Hermione passa le parchemin à Harry pour qu'il puisse lire et le passer à son tour à Ron et Killian.

Lorsque tous eurent pris connaissance de la nouvelle, Harry tendit à nouveau le message à Hermione, non sans avoir ajouté quelques mots d'une écriture acérée.

_Duel, tout à l'heure ? J'en ai besoin._

Le cœur serré, Hermione saisit sa baguette et lui répondit.

_Moi aussi_.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, les quatre élèves se rendirent dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Depuis qu'ils s'entrainaient tous les quatre, la salle avait été séparée de telle sorte que deux duels puissent avoir lieu en même temps, tout en gardant le fond de la salle commun aux deux cotés, avec l'armoire contenant les potions et les fauteuils. Afin d'éviter que la profonde inimitié entre Killian et Ron, ainsi qu'Hermione, ne pose trop de problème, ce fut Harry qui se mit avec lui, tandis que Ron et Hermione formèrent le second duo. Cette dernière s'abstint de rappeler aux trois autres qu'elle n'avait pas encore le droit de pratiquer la magie en dehors des cours.

Ainsi, pendant pratiquement une heure ils s'affrontèrent, sans répit, mettant dans la bataille toutes leurs forces et leurs émotions. Malgré tout, lorsqu'après une troisième victoire, Ron déclara forfait, Hermione avait l'impression qu'il l'avait ménagée. Cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant très bien qu'il nierait, et connaissant aussi ses raisons. Ils soignèrent leurs quelques blessures superficielles, leurs contusions, puis, tout en restant dans leur coté de la salle, ils s'assirent et regardèrent le combat entre Harry et Killian.

Les voir s'affronter était toujours aussi impressionnants, Killian était évidemment toujours très fort, et Harry, déjà doué à l'origine, s'améliorait sans cesse. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnés par les progrès réalisés par le Survivant, qui n'avait plus autant de difficulté à tenir tête à l'ancien mangemort. Il y parvenait même très bien, mêlant parfaitement tactique et instinct. Les maléfices volaient de tous cotés, les boucliers, sorts offensifs et pièges s'enchainant avec une fluidité impressionnante. S'ils n'avaient pas su que c'était un combat amical, d'entrainement, ils auraient pu croire assister à un véritable affrontement.

Ron se leva d'un bond, baguette en main et prêt à intervenir, lorsqu'Harry esquiva de justesse un Sectumsempra. Malgré son inquiétude sur l'utilisation d'un tel sort, qu'elle jugeait un peu trop « maléfique » pour un entrainement, Hermione l'empêcha d'approcher des deux sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?, s'exclama-t-il. Ils se lancent des sorts mortels, tu comptes attendre qu'ils utilisent l'avada ?

- Ils savent ce qu'ils font, Ron, on n'a pas à intervenir.

- Mais ils vont finir par se blesser !

- Un véritable entrainement de combat n'est efficace que si l'on se met en danger, sinon on n'apprend rien, récita Hermione, en se souvenant avec un certain embarra de cette soirée où Killian lui avait fait prendre conscience de cette réalité.

- Mais…

- Harry va devoir affronter Tu-Sais-Qui et ses mangemorts, il a plus besoin que n'importe qui d'un tel entrainement. Ce ne sera plus simplement pour rester en vie en attendant de pouvoir s'échapper, mais un vrai combat à mort. Le danger sera réel, et il ne pourra pas fuir.

- Je sais, soupira Ron en lui prenant la main. J'espère toujours qu'il n'aura pas à le faire, qu'on trouvera un autre moyen.

Hermione baissa le regard, n'osant pas croiser celui de son ami.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle, serrant sa main entre les siennes. Mais il n'y en a aucun.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? D'habitude c'est toujours toi qui a les idées, qui trouve une solution ! Comment peux-tu dire qu'il n'y en a pas ?

- Je le sais… c'est tout, murmura Hermione.

Elle déglutit lentement, espérant chasser la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Sans succès.

Elle croyait pourtant avoir commencé à accepter cette idée, ce sacrifice, mais il avait été ravivé par son cauchemar récent. En se réveillant elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas réel, que cela n'arriverait pas, mais elle avait tort. Au moins une chose se réaliserait : la mort d'Harry. Sans lutter, sans espoir. Jamais cette idée ne lui avait paru si réelle, si effrayante. Si proche.

Ron pensait qu'elle avait baissé les bras. Elle aimait tant Harry, elle aurait du remuer ciel et terre pour le sauver, c'était ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal, et pourtant elle ne faisait rien. S'il savait. Il y avait tant d'incompréhension, de déception, quand il posait ses yeux bleus sur elle. S'il savait seulement combien elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui avouer la vérité.

- Hermione, ça va ?

La sorcière releva la tête et vit que Killian et Harry les avaient rejoints et la regardaient avec surprise. Bien qu'elle eut l'impression qu'un instant avant, Killian assassinait Ron du regard.

- Oui, oui, je vais bien, mentit-elle. C'est seulement la fatigue.

Sans tenir compte de leurs regards suspicieux, elle les dévisagea à son tour, constata avec un certain soulagement que malgré l'intensité de leur affrontement, ils n'avaient que de légères blessures.

- Inconsciente, tu n'aurais pas dû t'entrainer avec nous, la sermonna durement Killian. C'est fini pour ce soir, on va continuer sans toi.

- Ce n'est qu'une fatigue passagère, protesta Hermione, qui regrettait d'avoir invoquée cette excuse.

- Peu importe, tu dois reconstituer tes réserves magiques, ce n'est pas discutable.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, capitula-t-elle finalement.

- Harry, reste ici et soignes-toi, dit alors Ron, férocement. C'est mon tour.

- Si tu veux, répliqua ce dernier avec un haussement d'épaule. Mais fait attention.

Le rouquin acquiesça, puis se leva et sorti sa baguette en se dirigeant vers l'autre coté de la salle. Hermione vit Killian esquisser un sourire narquois avant de lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà!<em>

_Le prochain chapitre devrait ravir les pro SS/HG ;) _

_**Important** : je voudrais reparler des délais. Je publie ce chapitre in-extremis, mais il est en fait écrit depuis un bon bout de temps. Le soucis, c'est que je suis en pleins partiels à la fac, je n'ai rien pu écrire depuis quasiment deux semaines, et avec la seconde partie de mes partiels début janvier je vais passer une grande partie des "vacances" du nouvel an à réviser. Donc exceptionnellement le prochain chapitre ne sera publié que la semaine du dimanche 12 janvier._

_En attendant, je vais publier sous mon pseudo de traductrice, Enelye, quelques fictions. Elles sont prêtes depuis un bout de temps, j'ai obtenu les autorisations des auteurs, donc je vais en publier quelques une pendant la pause d'errare. N'hésitez pas à aller voir :)  
><em>

_Bonne fêtes de fin d'année  
>Et Me*de à ceux qui comme moi ont leurs exams<em>


	49. Chapitre 49 : Jalousie

_Bonsoir à tous.  
>Bonne année à tous. Après une pause vacances, me revoici, et avec ce chapitre, je pense que pas mal d'entre vous vont être satisfaits, depuis le temps que vous le réclamiez... ;)<em>

_Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps, je vous laisse déguster. Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>Wendy<em>_ : _oups, la boulette. J'ai oublié de répondre à ta review pour le chapitre précédent. Pourtant, je l'avais vue. Je compatis avec du retard pour ta synthèse, ça n'a pas du être simple en effet. Et j'ai bien aimé ton "ça ne s'efface pas d'un coup de baguette magique" xD Quand à ta réflexion sur la bataille, ouaip, elle approche à grands pas. C'est un moment que j'appréhende pas mal d'ailleurs.

_Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : _Et oui, tout ça parce qu'il était jaloux ! D'abord James, puis Ron... Mais j'ai dit qu'ils finiraient bel et bien ensemble, et quoi de mieux qu'un brin de jalousie pour leur donner un coup de pouce ? ^^

_Fantomette34 :_ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant !

_Kalincka_ : Merci pour ton retour sur le cours de Carrow. J'ai toujours peur de ne pas arriver à faire passer les émotions comme je le souhaite, c'est très encourageant de lire ce genre de review ! :)

_Clmence_ : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments et encouragements. J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour que ça ne cesse de s'améliorer.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 49<span> : Jalousie

Assise sur le canapé, Hermione regardait Killian et Ron se préparer. Leur salut fut très raide, et leur inimitié plus visible que jamais. Elle n'était vraiment pas certaine que ce combat soit une bonne idée, et son regard passait de l'un à l'autre avec une certaine appréhension. Bien sûr ils ne chercheraient pas à s'entretuer, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait dû intervenir pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas face à face.

- Peux-tu m'aider ?

La sorcière sorti brusquement de ses pensées et vit Harry la regarder avec insistance.

- Pardon ?

- A me soigner, explicita Harry, probablement pour la deuxième ou troisième fois si elle en croyait le léger agacement qui transperçait dans sa voix. Tu connais mieux les potions que moi, je ne sais pas trop lesquelles utiliser.

Elle le soupçonna de mentir, sans doute pour qu'elle se préoccupe d'autre chose et cesse d'angoisser pour rien. Malgré tout, reconnaissante de sa sollicitude, elle hocha la tête et l'amena devant la grande armoire, où elle lui demanda de dénombrer toutes ses blessures. Au fur et à mesure qu'il en faisait l'inventaire, elle prenait les produits correspondants pour les poser sur la table, et une fois terminé elle lui intima de s'asseoir pour pouvoir la laisser lui administrer des soins satisfaisants.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hermione, dit soudainement Harry.

Devant le regard de triste incompréhension qu'il eut en retour, le jeune sorcier clarifia sa pensée.

- Pour Mandy et son frère. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Lavande avait raison, murmura Hermione. Je suis tellement préoccupée par mes études, par mes problèmes personnels, que je ne me rends plus compte que les autres souffrent aussi. Si j'avais compris combien elle allait mal, j'aurai pu essayer de la raisonner, au lieu de simplement l'amener à l'infirmerie. Elle avait notre âge, elle était de notre année, et pourtant nous la connaissions à peine. Et maintenant elle est morte.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répété Harry, tu ne l'as pas poussée à s'enfuir.

- Mais je ne l'en ai pas empêché. J'aurai pu faire quelque chose, je le sais Harry, j'aurai pu. Seulement je ne m'en suis pas donnée la peine, conclu-t-elle en baissant le regard. Tout va de travers en ce moment, c'est de pire en pire. Et souvent j'en suis responsable.

- Bien sûr que non !

- A cause d'une maladresse que j'ai faite, Rogue a été obligé de se cacher, il ne peut plus espionner pour l'Ordre. Nous avons perdu notre seule chance d'avoir des renseignements. Et maintenant il est coincé ici avec des élèves qu'il a toujours détestés. Je lui fais revivre une période qu'il hait, je réveille constamment en lui des souvenirs qui le torturent. J'aurai dû l'aider, je devais faire en sorte que personne ne sache, et pourtant l'infirmière, la directrice, toi et Ron êtes au courant. Je vous ai trahis en ne cessant de vous manipuler. Je me suis trompée sur mes sentiments envers Ron, je lui ai menti pendant plusieurs mois, et je l'ai lui aussi fait souffrir. Je t'ai demandé de rester un peu plus longtemps au cimetière, et tu as failli mourir lorsque les rafleurs nous y ont trouvés. Il a suffit que Lestrange me jette deux sorts pour que je lui avoue que nous étions à Godric's Hollow, et que nous faisions des recherches pour détruire son maître. Et maintenant une élève me demande de l'aider, et le lendemain on la retrouve morte. Alors, non Harry, ne me dis pas que je n'y suis pour rien. Depuis plusieurs mois je n'ai fait qu'accumuler et accumuler encore les erreurs.

La jeune sorcière garda obstinément le regard fixé sur ses mains, serrées l'une contre l'autre sur ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas voulu tout avouer à Harry, et elle le regrettait déjà tellement. Elle avait pourtant toujours su mettre ses émotions de cotés pour soutenir ses amis, parce qu'ils avaient besoin que quelqu'un garde la tête froide. Elle s'était laissé dépasser par les événements et par ses émotions, et elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir ouvert la bouche. Elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer.

Elle sentit Harry passer un bras autour de sa taille et l'amener doucement contre lui, jusqu'à ce que sa tête se pose contre l'épaule de son ami.

- On fait tous des erreurs, dit-il simplement.

- Je le sais bien. Mais elles ne sont pas toutes aussi graves.

Elle entendit Harry prendre une profonde inspiration et il la força à le regarder en face.

- C'est moi qui ai demandé à Cédric de prendre le trophée en même temps que moi. C'est moi qui ai décidé d'aller au ministère malgré tes avertissements.

Hermione se sentit brusquement mal.

- Je suis désolée Harry, j'avais…

- Oublié ?

- Non, bien sûr, je… si, en quelques sortes, j'avais oublié. Excuse-moi.

- Ca va, ce n'est rien.

La jeune fille le laissa l'enlacer et se blottit volontiers entre ses bras. Tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, elle ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant, heureuse qu'il ne lui fasse pas de reproche. Quelque part, c'était logique : il était le mieux placé pour la comprendre. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, de profonde culpabilité, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Elle ne devait jamais oublier qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle pouvait affronter tout cela avec ses amis.

Hermione se redressa lorsqu'elle sentit le corps d'Harry se tendre. Elle suivit alors son regard et constata que Ron et Killian s'affrontaient toujours de l'autre coté de la salle. Seulement, il était clair que quelque chose clochait. Les déplacements incessants des deux élèves rendait assez difficile toute tentative pour les observer, mais elle cru voir que le visage de Ron était écarlate, tandis que sa manière de marcher montrait une blessure importante au coté gauche. Quant à Kilian, il ne semblait pas en meilleure posture, sa gestuelle démontrait également des blessures multiples. Les sorts étaient alternativement hurlés ou informulés, les rayons lumineux explosaient de toute part.

- Ca n'a plus rien d'un exercice !, lança Harry.

Alors qu'il s'était déjà levait et sortait sa baguette, Hermione s'empressa d'en faire de même. Harry ouvrit la porte tout en faisant attention à ne pas se prendre un sort perdu, et les deux Gryffondor purent pénétrer dans l'autre partie de la pièce.

- Arrêtez !

Le cri d'Harry fut vain, couvert par une violente explosion qui projeta des flammes dans tout un coin de la pièce. Hermione se protégea les yeux en mettant son bras devant son visage, et tressaillit en entendant un cri de douleur qui venait incontestablement de Ron.

Le temps n'était plus aux sommations.

La sorcière pointa sa baguette sur Killian, et profita qu'il lançait un maléfice de découpage pour crier :

- EXPULSO !

Avant de comprendre, le sorcier se retrouva violemment rejeté en arrière et alla percuter le mur avec force. Il tomba alors au sol et resta là, sans bouger, évanouit. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas en danger immédiat Hermione se retourna alors et vit qu'Harry était à genou devant le corps de Ron. Elle se précipita immédiatement aux cotés de ses deux amis.

- Ron !, murmura-t-elle, s'efforçant de rester calme.

Comme elle l'avait rapidement entraperçu, plus de la moitié de son visage était ensanglanté, son œil gauche restait clos, et une bonne partie de sa robe de sorcier portrait des traces de brulure.

- Ron, répond-moi !, appela Harry lorsqu'il ne vit plus que le blanc de son œil valide.

Le blessé rouvrit immédiatement l'œil et sembla avoir un peu de mal à fixer son regard sur son ami.

- Ouais, 'suis là…

- Hermione, a quel point c'est grave ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit vivement celle-ci, attend, je regarde…

Elle acheva de nettoyer le sang et vit avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait qu'une blessure assez importante : une profonde coupure à la tempe.

- Accio dictame.

Elle attrapa la bouteille qui sauta dans sa main et la déboucha rapidement. Elle alterna alors les soins magiques et l'application du baume, bénissant les nombreuses blessures qu'elle avait du soigner elle-même au cours des mois précédents. Au moins, maintenant, elle avait l'habitude, ses gestes étaient bien plus précis, plus rapide et plus efficaces qu'ils n'avaient pu l'être. Tout en refermant la blessure la plus profonde, elle rassura les deux garçons en leur affirmant qu'elle était en mesure d'apporter les soins nécessaire, qu'il n'était pas en danger.

- Voilà.

Elle s'épongea le front à l'aide de sa manche et posa le flacon à coté d'elle, avant d'adresser un sourire rassurant à ses deux amis.

- Les coupures légères sont de l'histoire ancienne. Pour l'autre, à ton front, ça devrait se refermer complètement d'ici demain. Tu risques par contre d'avoir une cicatrice assez importante pendant quelques temps, et je ne sais pas si elle disparaîtra vraiment…

- Ca aurait pu être pire, j'imagine, grimaça Ron.

- Oh oui, confirma la sorcière. Maintenant, laisse-moi voir ton œil, je m'occuperais des brulures après.

- Et ma hanche ?

- Ta hanche ?

- Je crois que je me suis déboîté la jambe, ou quelque chose comme ça, ça fait horriblement mal…

- D'accord, je verrais, mais le plus urgent, c'est ton œil, le reprit Hermione.

Dix minutes plus tard, la sorcière posa sa baguette à coté d'elle, et se passa lentement les mains sur le visage. Harry posa la main sur son épaule et demanda si elle allait bien.

- Je suis juste fatiguée, avoua-t-elle. Pratiquer la magie à cette ampleur et si longtemps m'a épuisée.

- On t'avait pourtant prévenue, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et virent Killian les rejoindre. La sorcière remarqua qu'il boitait légèrement, mais c'est le ton acide qu'il avait employé qui la toucha le plus.

- Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse dans cet état ?

- Il paraît que le château possède une infirmerie.

- Et j'aurai dû trouver une justification pour tous les sorts de magie noire que tu as utilisé, car madame Pomfresh les aurait forcément détectés.

- Et moi qui croyais que j'avais affaire à la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération…

- Ca suffit, intervint Harry d'une voix forte.

Hermione et Killian soutinrent chacun le regard assassin de l'autre. Elle cru bêtement l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait s'excuser, mais il ne fit que refermer la bouche et afficher ce rictus narquois auquel elle avait désormais constamment droit.

- Tu es blessé à quel point ?, questionna Harry, préférant changer définitivement de sujet.

- Je peux m'en charger tout seul.

Il s'assit non loin d'eux, et prit parmi les potions dont il avait besoin parmi toutes celles qui se trouvaient au sol. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui, Hermione vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait soigné toutes les blessures de Ron. Cela semblait être le cas. Il était conscient et semblait tout à fait suivre ce qui se passait, ce qui demeurait un signe encourageant.

Alors qu'elle l'aidait à se redresser, Harry se saisit soudain de son bras et releva la manche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hermione s'efforça de contenir la peur et les mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient, et afficha simplement un léger sourire.

- Oh, ça, ce n'est rien. Après ma brulure à Godric's Hollow je mettais une bande de tissu autour du bras, pour éviter d'exposer la peau encore neuve aux frottements ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu ralenti la guérison. Et depuis j'ai gardé cette habitude. Je n'y fais même plus attention.

- C'est bizarre, j'étais persuadé que c'était l'autre bras qui était brulé.

- Non, non, c'est bien celui-là.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il finit par hausser les épaules, se persuadant sans doute que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Il se tourna alors vers Ron, puis Killian, les regardant sévèrement.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, tous les deux, au juste ?

- On s'est laissé emporter, c'est tout, répondit Ron, sans avoir conscience que ses oreilles avaient viré à l'écarlate.

- Vous… vous vous êtes laissé emporter ? Répéta Harry. Si on n'était pas intervenu, vous auriez fini par vous entretuer !

- Ca a un peu dégénéré, c'est tout.

Harry se tourna vers Killian, qui haussa les épaules :

- Ca a un peu dégénéré, c'est vrai.

- Vous vous entendez parler tous les deux ?, intervint Hermione, qui avait du mal à croire qu'ils soient si désinvoltes. Ca n'avait rien d'un entrainement ça ! C'était un vrai duel, vous vouliez vraiment vous blesser ! Et ne niez pas, ça se voyait clairement, et il n'y a qu'à regarder l'état dans lequel vous êtes pour en être convaincu ! Vous vous entendiez bien avant, et depuis quelques jours on dirait que vous vous haïssez, on peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

Les deux sorciers la regardèrent alors avec une certaine exaspération, comme si elle aurait dû le savoir. Hermione, ne comprenant pas, se tourna vers Harry. Il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle.

- Laisse tomber, fini par dire Killian.

Harry, se souvenant des doutes qu'Hermione lui avait confié quelques minutes avant, la dévisagea et lui demanda si elle allait mieux. Bien qu'il eut une réponse positive et un sourire qui, bien qu'un peu incertain, paraissait sincère, il se déplaça légèrement et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. La sorcière, reconnaissante, s'appuya contre lui et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'Harry puisse définitivement fermer son esprit à Voldemort et reste tel qu'il était en ce moment. Comme avant.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L'interpellée ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Ron. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas lui dire tout ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à Harry. Lui ne pourrait pas comprendre, pas aussi bien, du moins. Cela ne ferait que compliquer davantage les choses. Et puis, hors de question qu'elle avoue ses faiblesses devant Killian. Il la méprisait déjà suffisamment sans qu'elle ait besoin d'en rajouter.

- Je suis épuisée, mentit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

- On devrait rentrer à la tour, intervint Harry. Killian, ta tête, ça va ?

L'ancien professeur, qui venait inconsciemment de se masser l'arrière du crane, suspendit son geste.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Je m'en remettrais, confirma-t-il, non sans montrer une certaine exaspération. Mais si une certaine personne pouvait arrêter de vouloir m'assommer constamment, cela aiderait sans doute.

- Oh, ça va, ça n'est arrivé que trois fois… souffla Hermione.

Elle sentit le sang affluer légèrement au niveau de ses joues, et espéra qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué.

- Trois fois ?, s'enquit Harry. C'est deux, non ? Il y a eut la fois dans la cabane hurlante, et là.

- Non, non, il y a eu une troisième fois, confirma Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne. C'était il y a un ou deux mois, on venait de se disputer, je l'ai à moitié assommé…

- C'était ce jour où tu l'avais aussi giflé ?

- Ouais… ce jour-là.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge pour tenter de dissiper le malaise qui l'envahissait à ce souvenir. Malheureusement, le regard de Killian, fixé sur elle sans la moindre expression, ne l'aidait absolument pas.

Elle se redressa alors et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry.

- On devrait y aller, il se fait tard. Partez devant, je range les potions et j'arrive.

Son ton était sans appel, alors les garçons préférèrent ne pas discuter. Ils se relevèrent et la regardèrent un instant ramasser les fioles sur le sol, tout en prenant bien soin de leur tourner le dos. Ron allait l'aider, mais Harry lui prit le bras et lui fit silencieusement signe de sortir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entendit avec soulagement le bruit de la porte qui claquait. Elle soupira et laissa échapper un léger rire nerveux, se sachant hors d'atteinte de toute oreille indiscrète.

Elle prit alors tout son temps pour ranger, ce qui lui permet de mettre également de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ses émotions. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi Killian et Ron se haïssaient tellement. Elle avait pourtant l'impression que la réponse était évidente, et que si elle n'était pas si proche d'eux, elle aurait immédiatement deviné. Malheureusement, dès qu'elle était concernée, son intelligence semblait se défiler. Il n'y avait qu'à comparer la facilité avec laquelle elle avait pu, deux ans auparavant, expliquer en détail à Harry tout ce que Cho pouvait ressentir, et le nombre d'année qu'il lui avait fallu pour comprendre que Ron était amoureux d'elle. C'était tellement frustrant.

Tout en lâchant un nouveau soupir, Hermione vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Il n'y avait plus rien sur le sol, chaque objet était à sa place. Il était temps d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité. Au fond, c'était vrai et elle le savait parfaitement, elle n'aurait pas dû utiliser autant sa magie.

Cette pensée en tête, elle sortit de la salle et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

La jeune sorcière eut à peine le temps de se retourner, car on la plaqua immédiatement contre le mur, rapidement, mais sans réelle violence. Malgré la très faible luminosité du couloir, elle reconnu sans peine celui qui la maintenait par les épaules.

- Killian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Potter, encore. C'est toujours pareil. Potter et son petit cercle, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Pas encore. Je ne le supporterai pas. Pas une deuxième fois.

- De quoi ?

- Qu'ils te tournent autour.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Potter… Harry ? Non, bien sûr. James.

- Je ne suis pas Lily, tu te souviens ?, lui rappela-t-elle à contrecœur.

- Tu ne l'as jamais été, soupira-t-il.

Perdue, Hermione ne répondit pas, et ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, à se regarder dans les yeux. A présent sûr qu'elle n'allait pas l'éviter et fuir, il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur ses épaules.

- Te dire ça, reprit-il enfin, c'était le meilleur moyen pour que tu me haïsses.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me forcer à te détester ?

Killian sembla se faire violence un instant, et elle ne chercha pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle savait que si elle l'interrompait, il choisirait de fuir et ne s'expliquerait jamais.

- Pour te garder éloignée de moi, avoua-t-il enfin difficilement. Pour te protéger.

- C'est ridicule. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège.

- C'est ce que Lily pensait aussi.

- Tu n'…

- Ne me dit pas que j'y suis pour rien, gronda-t-il.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Tu étais mangemort, tu as rapporté la prophétie et causé sa mort, je le sais et je ne nie pas tes responsabilités. Mais arrête un peu. Je ne suis pas elle, et tu as changé depuis ce temps-là. Cela n'a plus rien à voir.

- Je ne supporterais pas de perdre à nouveau la femme que j'aime.

- Alors arrête de fuir et veille sur elle.

Le jeune sorcier la dévisagea pour s'assurer qu'elle était sérieuse, qu'elle ne se jouait pas de lui. Ce n'était pas le cas. Et elle attendait. Elle attendait qu'il se décide enfin à agir. Seulement, agir sous le coup d'une impulsion, de la colère, ou de la peur, était tellement, tellement plus simple que de devoir faire le premier pas en la regardant dans les yeux. Il se sentit brusquement faible, et lâche.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Hermione le vit avancer lentement, hésitant. Elle voulu l'aider et réduire d'elle-même la distance qui les séparait, seulement elle avait déjà fait le premier pas, l'autre soir. C'était à lui maintenant de choisir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Il posa ses mains sur le mur, de chaque coté de sa tête, et ferma les yeux en parcourant les derniers centimètres qui restaient encore entre eux. A peines leurs lèvres se touchèrent-elles, qu'il se recula légèrement, incertain. Hermione roula des yeux et ne put retenir un soupir frustré. Il s'approcha alors de nouveau, et cette fois-ci elle put, enfin, savourer un premier vrai baiser avec lui. Sentant son hésitation, elle passa lentement les mains dans sa nuque, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux mi-longs du jeune sorcier, l'incitant à approfondir leur baiser.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, ils cherchèrent, en vain, dans les yeux de l'autre le regret ou le dégoût qu'ils craignaient d'y rencontrer, alors qu'ils réalisaient pleinement ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Les bras toujours passés sur les épaules de Killian, les doigts jouant avec ses cheveux, Hermione sourit tendrement pour le rassurer. Il posa avec douceur les mains sur ses joues, et elle ferma à nouveau les yeux pendant quelques secondes en sentant la chaleur de ses paumes sur sa peau.

- Es-tu sûre de toi ?, demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Je le suis.

- Tu connais mon passif, tu sais de quoi je suis capable… Tu es aussi consciente que je suis jaloux et possessif, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si c'est bien cela qui t'as motivé ce soir, alors je suis heureuse que tu le sois, murmura-t-elle en retour.

Elle vit les coins de sa bouche s'étirer faiblement en entendant sa réponse. Elle retira les mains qui étaient restée au niveau de sa nuque, et s'avança pour se coller à lui et l'étreindre, comme pour lui assurer à nouveau qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sentit immédiatement qu'il était très tendu, et il ne répondit pas. Elle imagina facilement qu'il restait droit comme un piquet, ne sachant que faire de ses mains, et cette image mentale la fit rire. Il dû deviner ce à quoi elle pensait, car aussitôt elle le sentit se détendre et mettre les mains dans son dos, la serrant contre lui. A moins qu'il n'ait simplement été rassuré de l'entendre rire. Quoi qu'il en soit elle bougea légèrement pour prendre une position plus confortable, bien calée contre lui, entre ses bras.

Entre ses bras. Cette pensée était… étrange.

Il baissa légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front, et ils ne bougèrent plus, profitant de ce moment de calme et d'intimité.

Un hululement tout proche les ramena à la réalité. Il était tard, ils devaient rentrer rapidement.

- Killian ?

Le jeune sorcier desserra son étreinte et la regarda, une certaine appréhension visible dans ses yeux sombres.

- Je voudrais… je préfèrerais que Ron ne soit pas au courant pour nous. Il te déteste suffisamment sans avoir besoin d'y rajouter notre relation.

Killian haussa les sourcils, les yeux brillants à la fois de surprise et de satisfaction, et elle comprit instantanément pourquoi. _Relation_. Idiot, pensa-t-elle, bien sûr que j'envisage le long terme.

- C'est justement parce qu'il n'y avait apparemment rien entre nous qu'il me détestait tant, la détrompa-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il a rompu avec toi, Hermione. Il a rompu car il avait compris tes sentiments pour moi.

La sorcière ferma la bouche, comprenant enfin. Ron pensait qu'il avait renoncé à elle pour rien. Voilà pourquoi ils l'avaient tous deux regardé avec autant d'insistance, s'ils se battaient, c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux jaloux, c'était pour… pour elle. Un profond malaise l'envahi à la pensée qu'elle se trouvait au centre d'un triangle amoureux, et que le choix lui revenait.

- Mais au fond, tu as raison, continua Killian, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le trouble qu'elle éprouvait soudain. C'est préférable que personne ne soit au courant pour nous deux, qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble.

Surprise, elle se recula légèrement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu… as honte de sortir avec la je-sais-tout ?

- Ne sois pas idiote, répliqua-t-il, d'un ton un peu plus acide qu'il n'avait voulu. Po… Harry a raison quand il éloigne Ginny de lui. Quand on est un des piliers de la résistance, il vaut mieux que l'ennemi ne connaisse pas nos points faibles. S'ils savaient la nature de notre lien, ils pourraient se servir de l'un de nous pour faire pression sur l'autre. Et je refuse de nous exposer à ce risque… De plus, Minerva est au courant pour ma véritable identité, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes, et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle verrait cela d'un bon œil. Tu étais mon élève, et j'ai deux fois ton âge. Sans compter…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et elle aurait juré le voir légèrement rougir.

- Sans compter ?

- Il y a ici un vieux portrait qui trouve toujours le moyen d'être au courant de tout. S'il sait qu'il avait raison pour nous, il ne me laissera plus jamais en paix.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant la grimace que Killian arbora à cette idée. Toutefois elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, en ce qui concernait leur place dans la guerre, mais aussi avec la directrice. Elle ne serait jamais d'accord avec ce qu'elle considérerait très probablement comme l'abus de pouvoir d'un ancien professeur sur son élève.

- D'accord, céda-t-elle. On ne laisse rien paraître en public.

- Merci.

Il déposa un baiser rapide au coin de ses lèvres et lui offrit un de ses rares sourires. Elle s'approcha alors à nouveau, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura près de son oreille :

- Tu as intérêt à te rattraper en privé. Tes bras sont trop confortables pour que je m'en prive.

La gêne qu'il ne su dissimuler amusa beaucoup Hermione, et elle partit en direction de la salle commune, le laissant derrière elle. Tandis qu'elle avançait dans le couloir d'un pas léger, elle se dit que cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureuse.

La guerre semblait bien loin.

Lorsqu'Hermione poussa le portrait et entra dans la salle commune, elle constata qu'Harry et Ron étaient au coin du feu et rangeaient leurs sacs. Elle s'approcha d'eux, se baissa, embrassa le roux sur la joue, murmura « merci », puis elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et couru presque jusqu'à son dortoir afin qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de la retenir. Elle refermait la porte derrière elle lorsque les garçons se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Ron ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi elle le remerciait, alors qu'elle semblait sur le point de l'étriper quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le reste de la semaine, les professeurs leurs donnèrent bien trop de devoirs à faire pour que les quatre élèves puissent prendre le temps de continuer leurs recherches ou s'entraîner. Comme cela arrivait bien trop souvent au goût de deux d'entre eux, ils passèrent la totalité de leur temps libre autour d'une table débordant de parchemins, de manuels scolaires et d'ouvrages tous plus obscurs les uns que les autres.

Hermione n'eut pas non plus l'occasion de reparler à Killian de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et, s'il n'avait pas brusquement cessé de la traiter avec mépris pour ne plus faire preuve que d'une certaine indifférence, elle aurait pu croire que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Parfois, lorsqu'il était certain que personne ne les regardait, elle pouvait le voir esquisser un très léger sourire, comme s'il voulait la rassurer sur la réalité de leur relation, mais à part cela, ils s'en tenaient à ce qu'ils avaient décidé : ne rien laisser paraître.

Chaque soir, lorsqu'ils revenaient dans la salle commune, juste au moment du couvre-feu, Hermione prétendait vouloir se reposer. Elle regagnait alors le dortoir encore vide à cette heure, et là elle pouvait sortir les notes concernant la potion qu'elle fabriquait en secret. Et, jusqu'à ce que Lavande et Parvati arrivent pour se coucher, elle s'efforçait de trouver la recette exacte de l'antidote.

A présent, il n'était plus question de dette à payer, ni de culpabilité pour le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans sa transformation. C'était simplement quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire pour lui. Il avait abandonné l'idée de retrouver son corps adulte, il avait baissé les bras, alors elle allait le faire à sa place. Parce qu'elle savait très bien que, même s'il était à présent totalement amnésique et avait parfaitement intégré à sa nouvelle vie d'élève, au fond rien ne pourrait plus le contenter que de redevenir celui qu'il était vraiment.

Alors tous les soirs elle continuait à travailler sur son projet, avançant lentement, ingrédient après ingrédient, vers la solution.

Lorsque vint le samedi soir, ils avaient suffisamment avancé dans leur travail scolaire pour pouvoir se permettre de continuer leurs recherches personnelles. A nouveau, comme ils le faisaient maintenant depuis ce qui semblaient une éternité, ils se répartissaient une pile de journaux et cherchaient s'il était fait mention d'un objet précieux lié à Serdaigle. C'était très probablement le travail le plus fastidieux qu'ils aient eu à faire jusque là, mais aucun d'eux quatre n'osait plus s'en plaindre. Car le mois d'avril commençait, la fin de l'année approchait très rapidement maintenant, et ils devaient absolument trouver la solution avant de quitter Poudlard. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de se plaindre, ni même de chercher d'autres solutions pour vaincre. Il fallait qu'ils continuent, coute que coute, et qu'ils trouvent.

Quand vint l'heure du couvre-feu, cependant, leurs recherchent étaient encore infructueuses. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de nouveau, le seul indice qu'ils avaient était cette rumeur concernant la sorcière qui avait fabriqué l'amortentia. Mais voilà, justement ce n'était qu'une rumeur, fondée sur la théorie disant que créer une attirance si forte était au-delà de l'intelligence sorcière, qu'il fallait obligatoirement un artefact magique pour y parvenir. Une simple rumeur hasardeuse. Autant dire, rien du tout.

Tout en rangeant ses affaires, Hermione décida qu'elle avait suffisamment attendue, et demanda aux autres de ne pas l'attendre, qu'elle allait travailler sur son « projet post-aspic » et rentrerait sans doute assez tard.

- Hermione, répliqua immédiatement Harry, tu dois toujours faire attention à ton nombre d'heure de sommeil, tu te souviens ?

- Il a raison, ce n'est pas prudent, ajouta Ron, clairement inquiet.

- Ecoutez les garçons, il faut vraiment que je m'en occupe, ça fait trop longtemps que je l'ai laissé de coté, je ne peux pas attendre davantage. Et pour mon nombre d'heures à dormir, ne vous inquiétez pas, je rattraperais celles qui me manquent demain matin. Pour une fois, je me lèverais un peu plus tard, et voilà.

- Te lever tard ? Mais on ne doit pas avoir un entrainement demain matin ?

- Cela tombe bien alors, vu que je dois éviter de pratiquer trop de magie, non ?

- Ouais, probablement…

Les deux garçons se lancèrent des regards impuissants et haussèrent les épaules, ils savaient qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à la raisonner. N'ayant plus rien à faire à la bibliothèque, ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, et du courage pour son mystérieux projet, puis partirent. Killian, quant à lui, ne semblait pas avoir suivit la conversation, et continuait de ranger ses affaires en silence.

D'un pas décidé mais méfiant, Hermione quitta la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la Salle-sur-Demande.

_Je voudrais avoir accès à mon laboratoire._

Tout en gardant cette phrase en tête, elle passa une première fois devant le pan de mur, puis fit demi-tour. Elle manqua alors crier en percutant quelqu'un. La personne réagit immédiatement en la bâillonnant pour éviter qu'elle n'alerte les professeurs, tout en l'empêchant en même temps de perdre l'équilibre. Une fois la surprise passée, il la relâcha et elle inspira profondément, la main sur le cœur.

- Bon sang, Killian, tu m'as fait peur. Un peu plus et je t'aurai attaqué.

- En me crevant les tympans ?, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire narquois. Ta baguette est dans ton sac.

- Oh… c'est vrai.

Après avoir vérifié ses poches, qui étaient bien sûr vides, elle lui jeta un regard étonné, essayant de se souvenir du moment où elle l'avait rangé, sans succès.

- Je ne me souviens pas l'y avoir mise, je croyais qu'elle était dans ma poche, avoua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'ai vu la ranger tout à l'heure, quand ils te demandaient de ne pas travailler cette nuit.

- Je vois, je l'ai fait sans y penser. Mais le problème est le même, ne me refait plus jamais ça !

- Tu n'es pas assez sur tes gardes, tu es bien trop distraite, remarqua Killian en la fixant avec inquiétude. Tu es encore trop fatiguée pour te balader toute seule en pleine nuit, si ce n'était pas moi qui t'avais suivi, cela aurait pu être les Carrow, ou Rusard. Ou un Serpentard, quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir envie de te faire du mal. Nous sommes en guerre, Hermione, et en étant à la fois proche de l'Ordre, de l'AD, d'Harry, et une née-moldue, tu es plus en danger que n'importe qui d'autre en ce château.

- Oh je t'en prie, soupira-t-elle, ne t'y met pas aussi, je n'ai ni envie ni besoin d'être surprotégée.

Elle passa distraitement une main sur la statue qui était à coté d'elle, puis regarda à nouveau Killian. Il la fixait toujours avec cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, et une très légère colère. Sa propre irritation retomba aussitôt, il tenait à elle, c'est tout. Et en y réfléchissant, vu les derniers événements, il avait de bonnes raisons d'être inquiet. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration, fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur le col de l'uniforme de Killian.

- Et puis, je n'étais pas seule, puisque tu étais là, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tira doucement sur le col afin qu'il se penche légèrement en avant, tandis qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres closes. D'abord un peu surpris, il ne répondit pas. Mais il lui fallut peu de temps pour se reprendre et la faire reculer de quelques pas pour l'amener derrière la statue, où ils purent s'embrasser avec davantage de passion et à l'abri de potentiels regards indiscrets. Après quelques instants, leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour de bon, et Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule, et la main contre son torse. Elle sentait avec bonheur son cœur battre contre sa paume.

- J'ai fini par croire que j'avais rêvé, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Killian resta silencieux, ne faisant que passer avec tendresse la main dans ses cheveux, la maintenant du même coup contre lui. La sorcière sourit tristement en réalisant qu'elle avait parlé bien trop bas pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Dans un sens, il valait sans doute mieux, il aurait pu se faire des idées. Elle profita encore quelque instant de le sentir ainsi aussi près d'elle, puis elle recula d'un pas.

- Tu devrais y aller, Killian, toi non plus tu ne dois pas être pris à sortir la nuit.

Il acquiesça, cependant il ne fit aucun mouvement en ce sens. A la place, il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ce projet sur lequel tu travailles, il semble te tenir vraiment à cœur… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne peux pas en parler. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

- Je suis certain que cela n'a rien à voir avec tes études. Tu es trop impliquée émotionnellement, c'est plus personnel. Mais si tu me dis ce que c'est, je pourrais t'aider.

- Désolée, répéta-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, mais sembla accepter qu'elle ne veuille rien dire. De son coté, Hermione aurait bien aimé le lui dire, travailler sur l'antidote aurait été bien plus facile avec un Maître en Potion à ses cotés, mais d'une part, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit déçu si jamais elle avait fait une erreur et que cela ne fonctionnait pas, et elle considérait aussi cela comme une sorte de cadeau, quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire pour lui. Cela n'aurait plus de sens s'il y travaillait aussi.

- Tu penses revenir tard ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de la manière dont ça avance, répondit Hermione avec un regard d'excuse.

- Je vois. Fais attention à toi.

- Toi aussi.

La jeune sorcière le regarda reculer d'un pas, puis s'arrêter, comme brusquement indécis.

- La prochaine fois, tu me parleras de tes rêves. Ils ont l'air… intéressants.

Hermione sentit immédiatement ses joues devenir brulantes. Il eut un léger rire moqueur devant la gêne soudaine que ses paroles avaient occasionnée, puis partit sans ajouter un mot.

L'adolescente le suivit du regard, ressentant toujours une étrange sensation de malaise. Finalement, il l'avait bien entendu. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il en reparlerait lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendrait pas, c'était beaucoup plus amusant ainsi, pour lui en tout cas.

Mais elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas imaginer qu'elle pouvait avoir des rêves… érotiques, à son sujet. Cette pensée la fit rougir de plus belle. Heureusement non, ce n'était pas le cas. Toutefois cela lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose : elle était moins timide, moins effrayée même, avec lui, qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Ron. Peut-être, se dit-elle, qu'inconsciemment, elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne l'aimait pas réellement.

Se secouant mentalement, Hermione se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle formula de nouveau sa demande dans son esprit et passa plusieurs fois devant le mur, puis entra dans la salle une fois que la porte apparu devant elle.

Elle fut rapide à s'installer, ayant hâte de commencer la préparation selon la recette qu'elle avait commencé à élaborer. Si tout se passait bien, à ce rythme, elle aurait peut-être finalisé la potion au début du mois prochain, ce qui serait une excellente nouvelle. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit aux garçons, elle savait très bien qu'elle finirait très tard dans la nuit. Alors, pour ne pas avoir de problème en revenant à la tour, elle décida de transformer une des chaises en un lit, qu'elle plaça dans un coin de la salle. Maintenant, elle avait toute la nuit devant elle.

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé. <em>

_N'hésitez pas à commenter, je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de scènes, et j'ai toujours peur d'en rajouter et que ça finisse par être trop dégoulinant de mièvrerie pour être réaliste. Donc voilà, comme d'habitude je prends tous les commentaires, bon ou mauvais. Mais j'espère que cela vous a plu !_

_- Après cette petite pause, je reprends la publication le dimanche, c'est plus facile pour moi. Toutefois, le délai des 15 jours maximum reste inchangé._

_- Comme je l'avais annoncé j'ai déjà publié quelques fictions avec mon pseudo de traductrice, Enelye. J'en avais d'autres en attente mais soit je n'ai jamais eu de réponse des auteurs, soit j'ai eu des refus, donc malheureusement je ne peux pas les ajouter. Cependant, de temps à autre, j'en publierais un nouveau, sur Harry Potter ou un autre fandom, cela dépendra. N'hésitez pas à aller vérifier de temps en temps, à vous abonner à mon profil, ou encore à suivre mon twitter public, Fredi076._

_Je vous dis à la prochaine, bye ! :)_


	50. Chapitre 50 : le maillon manquant

_Bonsoir à tous._

_Voilà le cinquantième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Un chiffre, ça ne veut rien dire, je le sais bien, toutefois, 50 est tout de même symbolique. Je n'ai jamais été si loin dans une fanfiction, j'ai toujours abandonné mes bien piètres essais vers une dizaine ou une vingtaine de chapitres, lassée d'une histoire que je considérai toujours comme très mauvaise, inintéressante et mal écrite. Mais là je continue d'écrire cette fiction avec toujours autant de plaisir, voire plus encore, et je compte bien mettre un point final à cette histoire.  
>Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être parvenue jusqu'ici avec votre soutien, le nombre de view m'impressionne chaque fois davantage. Merci de continuer à me lire, merci pour les favoris, les alertes, les reviews, merci pour tout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.<em>

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Wendy<em>_ : _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sur la mièvrerie, ça ma beaucoup rassurée. Leur relation va bien évoluer désormais, mais j'ai un peu peur que ça soit ressenti comme trop rapide à partir de maintenant, car je ne peux pas trop détailler non plus, sinon ce sera lassant vraiment trop centré sur la romance, ce que je n'ai jamais voulu. En tout cas je suis contente que jusqu'ici, ce soit bien mené. J'espère que ça continuera d'être ressenti ainsi ^^

_Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : _ha, alors pour la reaction de Killian face au "projet" d'Hermione, ça ne va pas être dans ce chapitre, mais on s'en approche. Maintenant, ça va s'accélérer, la grande bataille est toute proche.

_Fantomette34 : _Merci beaucoup ! C'est génial que ça t'ai autant plu ^^ C'est vrai, leur relation avance _enfin_, mais ça ne va pas être de tout repos *_mode sadique actif_* héhéhé.

_Kalincka_ : Pourquoi continuer à chercher la solution à la potion ? Killian va lui poser exactement la même question, je te laisse donc attendre pour voir la réponse qu'elle lui donnera ^^

_Manon_ : Voilà voilà, je viens de le terminer ! Il est tout frais ce chapitre :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 50 : Le maillon manquant<p>

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le dimanche matin, elle se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose clochait, et clochait même sérieusement. Aucune lourde tenture rouge no bordait son lit, elle ne se trouvait donc pas dans son dortoir. Et il y avait une odeur particulière. Ce n'était pas celle des médicaments, dont elle commençait à avoir l'habitude, et qui aurait prouvé qu'elle séjournait, encore, à l'infirmerie. C'était un vaste et désagréable pot-pourri d'odeurs extrêmement variées, certaines sans doute très agréables prises séparément, mais qui, ainsi mélangées, se révélaient assez déplaisantes.

Fronçant le nez, Hermione s'efforça de s'habituer à la luminosité de la salle et se redressa. Un sourire de soulagement naquit immédiatement sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnu « son » laboratoire. Le fil de la soirée, et surtout de la nuit, défila rapidement dans sa mémoire. Elle avait travaillé sur l'antidote pendant ce qui semblait être de longues heures, et elle ignorait totalement l'heure à laquelle elle avait enfin décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de dormir. Mais il était sans doute très tard, se dit-elle, en se souvenant parfaitement de la profonde noirceur du ciel, qu'elle avait distraitement observé en faisant disparaître le contenu des chaudrons. Elle parierait sur trois ou quatre heures du matin.

Aussitôt ce constat effectué, Hermione laissa échapper un léger soupir. Dire qu'elle avait promis d'être raisonnable… Et ça, ça ne l'était définitivement pas. Si la directrice l'apprenait, la jeune sorcière allait passer un très mauvais moment.

Mais après tout, comment pourrait-elle être au courant ? Elle avait justement décidé de dormir dans le laboratoire pour éviter de rentrer trop tard, alors il n'y avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. De plus, son réveil avait été naturel, rien n'indiquait qu'un quelconque bruit l'ait tirée de force du sommeil. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle avait suffisamment dormi. Et donc, elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir l'heure qu'il était, justement. Le regard de la jeune femme dévia vers l'horloge qui trônait sur le mur.

Oh, elle allait peut-être bien avoir des problèmes, finalement, réalisa-t-elle.

12h48.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, Hermione se leva et se rhabilla, puis rangea toutes ses affaires avant de quitter en trombe la salle-sur-demande. Elle devait se laver, mais cela attendrait le soir, tant pis. Pour l'instant, le plus urgent était ailleurs : elle avait raté deux repas, et normalement les garçons auraient dû venir s'entraîner aux duels le matin-même. Or, ils n'avaient pas pu, puisque la salle refusait de s'ouvrit quand quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dedans. Donc, ils avaient probablement fait le lien avec sa « disparition ». Elle espéra qu'Harry n'ait pas eu l'idée de parler de son absence mystérieuse devant témoin, elle aurait suffisamment de problème avec le professeur McGonagall, qui n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer son absence à _deux_ repas, sans avoir besoin de ça en plus. Elle espéra aussi que Killian n'allait pas trop s'inquiéter en la voyant absente. Elle demeurait absolument persuadée que si cela concernait sa sécurité, il pourrait se révéler bien pire que la directrice et l'infirmière. Réunies.

Voilà à peine quatre jours qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils risquaient fort d'avoir leur première grosse dispute de couple dans quelques instants. Bon, Killian ne se conduisait pas… ne se conduisait plus comme le professeur qu'elle avait connu, mais, et c'était l'évidence même, il valait vraiment mieux ne pas se le mettre à dos, même maintenant.

_Merlin, pourquoi me suis-je levée aujourd'hui, déjà ?_

La sorcière prit le chemin de la bibliothèque, en espérant que les garçons se soient regroupés là-bas. Par chance c'était le cas, alors elle se dirigea vers leur table, en essayant de refréner son appréhension. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Harry et Ron la pressèrent de question dès qu'ils la virent, tandis que Killian restait à sa table et continuait de travailler. Mais tandis qu'elle expliquait à ses deux amis que non, elle n'avait eu aucun problème, que oui, elle avait bien dormit, mais non, n'avait pas fait de folies, Hermione croisa le regard de Killian, et le message fut bref mais clair. Elle allait devoir fournir des explications plus convaincantes, la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls tous les deux.

- Comme on n'a pas pu entrer dans la salle commune, on a continué nos recherches, expliqua Harry, lorsqu'il fut un peu plus rassuré sur l'absence matinale d'Hermione.

- Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Nan, rien du tout… c'est toujours pareil.

La jeune fille essaya de dissimuler sa déception en entendant la réponse.

Etant au point mort en ce qui concernait les horcruxes, ils décidèrent de retourner dans la salle-sur-demande afin de faire ce qui avait été prévu pour le matin : les duels. Hermione les accompagna, mais les trois garçons furent très clairs, il n'était pas question qu'elle lance le moindre sort. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cette décision, qui prouvait en plus qu'ils ne la croyaient pas quand elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait fait aucune folie cette-nuit là, néanmoins elle avait conscience qu'il serait inutile de protester.

Aussi, elle resta à l'écart, assise dans son coin à ruminer pendant que les trois autres se relayaient dans des affrontements violents mais maîtrisé. Cette fois, ils firent attention à ne pas perdre pied, à ce que ces batailles ne se transforment pas en réglage de compte.

S'il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait nier, c'est que les Gryffondor avaient énormément progressés, et ce, principalement grâce à la présence de Killian. A son contact, ils s'étaient rapidement perfectionnés, et leur niveau, assurément déjà bon, voire très bon à la base, était aujourd'hui devenu vraiment remarquable. Elle se demanda rapidement si elle aussi, elle avait fait de tels progrès. Certes elle savait qu'elle aussi s'était améliorée, seulement elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience de l'étendue de ces améliorations. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont elle pouvait être sûre, c'est que chacun d'eux quatre avait largement dépassé le niveau d'un élève passant ses Aspics. Ils étaient aussi prêts qu'ils pouvaient l'espérer.

Car il était tout simplement hors de question de laisser Harry se battre et mourir seul, sans qu'ils soient à ses cotés. Et peu importe si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire à sa place, ni le sauver, alors ils seraient là jusqu'à la fin, avec lui. Il n'avait pas intérêt à les en empêcher.

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils allaient partir, Killian dit aux deux autres sorciers qu'ils pouvaient partir devant, car il devait parler en privé avec Hermione. Bien que légèrement suspicieux, ils finirent par se décider et quittèrent la salle, les laissant seuls. Redoutant la confrontation, Hermione prit un peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour ranger le matériel de soin dans l'armoire. Et pendant qu'elle classait les potions, elle se demanda depuis quand l'opinion que Killian avait d'elle lui importait autant. Devant la réponse évidente qui s'imposa dans son esprit, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire un peu rêveur.

Lorsqu'elle ne pouvait décemment plus faire traîner les choses, elle referma l'armoire et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se tenait en face d'elle, immobile depuis un bon moment, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, et elle sentit un frisson d'appréhension la parcourir lorsqu'elle croisa son regard polaire. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le banc des accusés.

- Hermione…

Un second frisson lui traversa le dos en l'entendant souffler son nom, mais celui-là, elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de ce qui l'avait provoqué.

- Es-tu stupide ou complètement irresponsable ?, gronda-t-il finalement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Ah non ?, la coupa-t-il. Il y a deux semaine à peine, tu as faillis mourir. Ton organisme doit être ménagé. Et toi, non contente d'avoir ignoré l'interdiction d'utiliser ta magie, tu passes toute une nuit éveillée à faire Merlin seul sait quoi ! Mesures-tu seulement l'étendue des risques que tu prends ? Veux-tu perdre tes capacités à utiliser la magie ? Imagines-tu l'inquiétude que tu provoques chez tous ceux qui te voient faire de telles folies ?

_Donc, tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi ?, _faillit-elle demander. Elle se rattrapa toutefois à temps, sans se rendre compte que, devant cette idée, un léger sourire attendri naquit sur ses lèvres. En revanche, lui le vit très bien, et il fronça davantage les sourcils, à moitié consterné devant cette réaction totalement inappropriée.

- Je n'ai pas fait de « folies », affirma-t-elle à la place. J'ai seulement travaillé, et même si je me suis couchée plus tard que prévu, j'ai dormi un nombre d'heure suffisant. Je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que je peux faire ou non et des conséquences de mes actes.

Il la dévisagea, mettant Hermione relativement mal à l'aise devant son regard pénétrant.

- Est-ce vraiment la vérité ? Peux-tu me promettre que tu ne fais rien d'inconsidéré ?

- Je te le promets.

Ne voyant pas de trace de mensonge sur son visage, il se détendit légèrement.

- D'accord. D'accord, je te crois.

Il plongea un instant le visage entre les paumes de ses mains, et lorsqu'il leva de nouveau la tête, ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue.

- Je suis désolée si je t'inquiète autant, soupira Hermione, ce n'est pas volontaire, je ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Je vais bien, et je fais attention.

- Je sais.

Il vint la rejoindre sur le canapé, et en l'observant de plus près, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait rarement vu aussi las.

- Je sais aussi ce que c'est que de tout garder constamment pour soi, et les raisons qui peuvent pousser à agir ainsi. Je sais mieux que personne à quoi cela mène. Ce n'est jamais une bonne chose.

- Parfois on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

- On a toujours le choix. Il y a toujours quelqu'un a qui on peut se confier.

- A qui le pourrais-je ? Ron et Harry sont les deux seules personnes que je peux vraiment considérer comme des amis. Mais aussi proches soit-on, il y a des choses que je ne pourrais jamais leur dire. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Hermione se tut alors que sa voix n'était plus devenue qu'un murmure à peine audible. Killian ne répondit rien, cependant, elle se sentit se raidir légèrement à coté d'elle.

- Maintenant je t'ai aussi, ajouta-t-elle, je sais que je peux te parler de beaucoup de choses, mais c'est encore… difficile. Il y a eu trop de non-dits et de mensonges entre nous, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu ne va pas m'envoyer voir ailleurs dès que je parle de choses un peu personnelles.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à qui on a envie de se confier, renchérit Killian avec un soupçon de moquerie et d'amertume. Et en général ça m'arrange, mais toi tu n'as pas à hésiter.

- Je sais bien. Même quand je pensais encore que tu étais un mangemort, ça m'est arrivé de te dire ce qui n'allait pas, et… quand j'y pense, à chaque fois tu as su me remonter le moral. Tout en ayant l'air de me mépriser, tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Dès le début…

- Même insupportable, tu restais une élève brillante. Une élève brillante qui endurait bien plus que ce que beaucoup auraient pu supporter.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la jeune sorcière de ne pas répondre, à court de mot. Alors, ils restèrent simplement l'un à coté de l'autre, ni trop loin, ni vraiment proche, juste à la bonne distance pour sentir l'autre frôler leur bras ou leur jambe au gré de leurs mouvements. Ils appréciaient le silence. Pas un de ces silences gêné, un de ceux qui s'installe lorsqu'on aimerait dire quelque chose sans savoir quoi, lorsqu'on aimerait partir sans l'oser vraiment. Ce silence là était celui de l'apaisement, d'un réconfort qui n'a pas besoin de paroles.

- J'ai peur de perdre Harry, avoua finalement Hermione d'une voix si faible qu'elle ignorait s'il l'avait entendu.

Killian demeura silencieux. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire. C'était un fait, cela allait arriver, rien ne pouvait la consoler de ça, et prétendre le contraire serait un énorme mensonge. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la soutenir moralement.

Tout à fait consciente de ce fait, Hermione ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il lui dise quoi que ce soit. Elle se rapprocha simplement de lui pour se blottir entre ses bras. La joue posée contre le tissu de sa chemise, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra uniquement sur les battements de son cœur, qu'elle percevait très faiblement, et sur la main qu'il passait avec lenteur dans son dos.

* * *

><p>- Hermione…<p>

La jeune sorcière sursauta légèrement en entendant son nom prononcé avec douceur.

- Tu étais en train de t'endormir, lui dit Killian.

- Ah… Ah bon ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.

Elle se redressa et se frotta doucement les yeux, en essayant de passer outre l'impression de brouillard dans son esprit.

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, suggéra Kilian en l'observant.

- Dans la tour ?

- Dans la grande-salle. C'est l'heure du dîner, et tu n'as rien avalé de la journée.

- Oh… grimaça-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait effectivement faim.

Il se leva, puis lui tendit la main. Hermione y posa avec douceur la sienne, leva les yeux, et au moment où elle croisa son regard sombre et grave, un léger sourire éclaira ses traits fatigués. Elle raffermit alors sa prise, et, avec son aide, se releva. Quand elle fut debout devant lui, il laissa sa main pour poser les siennes sur les épaules de la jeune sorcière. Il pouvait sentir son anxiété.

- Allons-y, dit-il dans un souffle, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Elle hocha la tête, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle allait dire à la directrice, car elle se doutait que la vieille femme serait présente dans la grande-salle, et lui demanderait de justifier ses absences aux repas de la journée.

Ce fut effectivement le cas. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot de l'excuse qu'elle avait préparée, Killian prit la parole. Il expliqua que sur leur conseil, elle avait passé la matinée à se reposer, mais qu'ils étaient allés aux cuisines lui chercher de la nourriture pour compenser les repas non-pris. Étonnement, si la directrice l'observa avec suspicion, elle sembla le croire, et elle les laissa partir, non sans avoir averti Hermione qu'elle devait continuer à faire attention, même si elle semblait désormais hors de danger.

Hermione en fit de nouveau la promesse, et put enfin se mettre à table.

Les jours suivants, à son grand soulagement, elle put reprendre une vie normale. C'est-à-dire que ses soirées alternaient les devoirs, les recherches avec les garçons, ses recherches personnelles, et les entrainements au duel, auxquels elle participait de nouveau. Et, de temps à autre, quand ils revenaient tard le soir et que la salle commune de leur maison était déserte, Hermione et Killian feignaient d'avoir besoin de comparer certains détails d'un devoir. Une fois Ron et Harry partis, non sans avoir répété inlassablement que cela ne servait à rien, que, de toute façon, leurs devoirs se révélaient toujours absolument parfaits, ils pouvaient avoir un moment rien qu'à eux.

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas long, car il était déjà très tard et ils devaient aller également se coucher. Inévitablement, ils devaient aussi rester discrets, silencieux, de peur qu'on ne les surprenne. Mais ils savaient profiter de ces instants volés et secrets, assis devant les braises qui s'éteignaient lentement dans le foyer de la cheminée. Parfois, l'un en face de l'autre, parfois cote à cote, ils discutaient en chuchotant, ou restaient silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Cela ne les dérangeait pas, la présence exclusive de l'autre leur suffisait largement. Killian n'était absolument pas démonstratif, et Hermione s'en accommodait très bien. A vrai dire, elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement non plus les effusions, et que l'idée de rester collés l'un à l'autre comme des sangsues à s'embrasser constamment et à se répéter des niaiseries ne la séduisait pas du tout. Après tout, si l'amour est vraiment là, il n'y a nul besoin de faire tant d'efforts pour se le prouver.

Parfois, quand ils étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre, Hermione se penchait et posait sa tête contre lui, puis, à son tour, il passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Et, inlassablement, quand il était temps d'aller dormir pour de bon, il l'aidait à se lever, puis l'embrassait sur le front. A peine plus que des marques d'amitié, c'est vrai. Et pourtant cela leur convenait parfaitement.

Néanmoins, un soir, alors que comme d'habitude Hermione demandait à Killian de rester pour vérifier un détail d'une rédaction en métamorphose, elle surprit le regard sceptique d'Harry. Celui-ci, voyant qu'elle le fixait, secoua lentement la tête avec un sourire narquois. Hermione sentit ses joues la bruler, mais étrangement elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et, gênée, elle détourna la tête pour essayer de le lui cacher.

Toutefois elle le vit quand même, du coin de l'œil, ricaner silencieusement, et faire signe à Ron de monter avec lui. Lorsque les deux garçons eurent disparu dans les escaliers, Hermione se passa nerveusement la main dans la nuque, sans cesser de contempler les marches en pierre. Puis, elle réalisa, et se détendit. Harry n'avait pas eu l'air surpris, simplement moqueur. _Il savait_. Mais, depuis quand ? Quand avait-il deviné ? Depuis le début ? Pourtant à aucun moment il ne lui avait fait de remarque, pas même le moindre sous-entendu. Il aurait du venir la voir, la prendre à part et lui rappeler qu'il pouvait être dangereux, qu'il était tellement plus vieux qu'elle, qu'elle se faisait des idées, qu'il se servait peut-être d'elle… Mais non, il n'avait rien fait de tout cela, à part lui faire comprendre d'un coup d'œil qu'il était au courant. Et quoi, qu'il acceptait ? Non pas qu'elle ait besoin de son aval, c'est sa vie à elle et elle en fait ce qu'elle veut, mais savoir que son meilleur ami n'était pas opposé à sa relation constituait tout de même un grand soulagement.

- Harry… murmura-t-elle inconsciemment, à la fois amusée, reconnaissante et attristée.

Elle sentit alors deux mains se glisser sur sa taille, et s'immobiliser sur ses hanches. Bien qu'un peu étonnée, la sorcière ne chercha pas à bouger. Bientôt elle le sentit approcher encore d'un pas, l'amenant tout près d'elle ; elle pouvait sentir son dos frôler le torse de Killian.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle frissonna légèrement en entendant la voix grave, à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Comme pour lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir, il écarta son épaisse chevelure et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Inconsciemment, elle pencha alors légèrement la tête en avant, comme pour lui faciliter les choses et l'inviter à continuer. Il n'en fit toutefois rien, se contentant de la garder contre lui.

- Harry a deviné, pour nous, parvint-elle finalement à dire. Il me l'a fait comprendre et… enfin, je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Tu pensais qu'il serait furieux.

- Il a déjà eu des colères noires pour moins que ça, confirma sombrement Hermione en y repensant.

La sorcière allait ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de formuler sa pensée, alors elle referma la bouche sans rien dire.

- Je te l'avais dit, il ne deviendra jamais comme _lui_. S'il lui arrive de ressentir comme siennes les émotions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est qu'un écho, ce n'est pas ce qu'il ressent réellement. Quoi qu'il arrive, même si parfois elle est supplanté par ces émotions parasites, au fond il gardera toujours sa véritable personnalité.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il avait parfaitement réussi à mettre les mots sur son inquiétude.

- Alors, je suis soulagée qu'il ne soit pas assez en colère pour qu'Harry le ressente aussi. J'aimerai tant que cela dure, soupira-t-elle.

- C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps maintenant qu'Harry n'a ressentit aucun écho de colère, de haine ou de joie, réfléchit Killian. Depuis qu'il a découvert qui j'étais, il me semble.

- Je crois, oui.

- Un mois sans débordement d'émotion...

- Tu penses que c'est mauvais signe ?, demanda Hermione.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut se mettre en colère pour un rien. Si ce n'est pas arrivé depuis une si longue période, cela signifie sans doute qu'il est concentré sur quelque chose, concentré au point qu'il ne se préoccupe absolument plus du reste. Et quel que soit ce qui occupe ses pensées, s'il y attache tant d'importance, cela ne peut pas être bon signe pour nous.

- Crois-tu qu'Harry ait raison, qu'il recherche réellement la baguette de sureau ?

- C'est en tout cas ce qu'il dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait lorsqu'il se… connecte à lui. Alors, si nous ne doutons pas de sa parole, la vraie question est : la baguette a-t-elle vraiment les pouvoirs qu'on lui prête ?

Sans y prêter attention, Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, comme chaque fois qu'elle était profondément gênée. Cette question… elle ne cessait de se la poser. Elle avait rejeté cette idée en bloc au début, mais depuis l'épisode du cimetière, depuis qu'elle savait que Voldemort la cherchait… si lui il croyait à ce conte, ce pouvait-il que…

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?, demanda-t-elle.

- S'il y croit, j'y crois aussi. Il ne mettrait pas autant d'énergie à chercher un artefact magique s'il n'était pas absolument certain de son utilité.

Un peu étonnée qu'il soit si catégorique, elle tourna la tête pour observer son expression. Il était tout à fait sérieux, et elle voyait clairement ses yeux briller d'inquiétude. Elle se remit alors dos à lui et se cala contre son torse, tandis qu'il déplaçait ses mains, passant de ses hanches à son ventre. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, et constata combien sa peau était chaude.

- J'aimerai y croire, finit-elle par admettre, mais cela voudrait dire que les baguettes ont vraiment une volonté, et c'est… enfin c'est absurde ! Et si on croit à ça, on doit aussi croire à la pierre. Mais les morts_ ne peuvent pas _revivre !

- Ils ne revivent pas, ce n'est pas ça qui est dit dans le conte. On peut les voir de nouveau, c'est vrai, mais ils ne sont pas en vie, ils n'ont pas d'existence, de consistance. Ce ne sont que des ombres, des empreintes. Et de tels cas ont déjà été observés, notamment lors de priori incantatum. C'est rare, mais c'est possible. C'est réel.

- Et pour les baguettes ?

- C'est un art que bien peu maîtrisent. Je ne prétends pas en connaître tous les secrets, mais je veux bien admettre que les baguettes aient un lien particulier avec les sorciers. Il est prouvé qu'un même sorcier n'obtiendra pas les mêmes résultats avec une baguette prise au hasard, une baguette qu'il tient de sa famille, une baguette prise de force à son possesseur, ou avec la baguette qui lui correspond vraiment. Si la magie peut trouver des vecteurs comme l'amour ou le sang, alors pourquoi pas ce lien particulier ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête à la fin de son argumentation. Contrairement à ce que Luna, Harry ou Ron avaient pu lui dire pour essayer de la convaincre, ces explications-là étaient parfaitement logiques, alors elle se sentait prête à les accepter. Le doute subsistait toujours, bien évidemment, car il restait une part d'ombre, un peu de supposition, mais cela ne lui semblait plus aussi impossible.

- Si c'est cela, s'il la trouve, s'il vainc l'ancien possesseur et devient le maître de la baguette, plus personne ne sera jamais en mesure de l'arrêter, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix blanche.

Elle se retourna doucement et se blottit dans les bras du sorcier, essayant de ne pas lui montrer combien elle était terrifiée. Sa respiration la trahit presque aussitôt. Killian garda une main dans son dos, alla avec douceur poser l'autre derrière sa nuque, et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Sa réponse eut un goût de désespoir. Rapidement, il mit fin au baiser, pour passer lentement ses pouces juste sous ses yeux, essuyant ainsi les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Nous trouverons un moyen, assura-t-il. Il y en a toujours un, et nous le trouverons. Je ne le laisserai jamais gagner. Je ne le laisserai jamais t'arracher à moi, je te le promets.

Hermione le remercia d'un sourire et posa de nouveau sa tête contre le tissu de l'uniforme scolaire. C'était idiot, mais entendre battre son cœur la rassurait énormément. Peut-être parce que c'était la preuve qu'il n'était pas une projection de son esprit, qu'il était vraiment là, avec elle. Contre elle.

Désirant plus que tout penser à autre chose, la sorcière se remémora ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle avait vu pour la première fois son nouveau visage. Il la terrifiait tellement à cette époque, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer tout ce qui allait se passer en seulement cinq mois. De mi-décembre à mi-avril, c'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour que leur relation passe de la peur et du dédain à un amour profond. Quand elle y pensait vraiment, c'était extrêmement court. Et tout cela à cause d'un stupide mensonge. D'une stupide retenue. Une retenue…

- Killian ? Je viens d'y repenser : quand tu m'as amenée dans le bureau du directeur, le soir de l'accident, Dumbledore a dit quelque chose. Je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le coup, j'avais trop peur de toi et de ce que tu allais me faire, mais maintenant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, l'encouragea-t-il.

- La première chose qu'il a dit en apprenant ce qui s'était passé, c'est : « c'est donc miss Granger que vous aviez mis en retenue. » Parmi toutes les choses qui se sont passées, malgré la gravité de la situation, c'est ça qui a retenue son attention. Et on aurait dit que ça l'amusait. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

Killian se recula d'un pas et baissa le regard pour l'observer. Elle le vit plisser les yeux, réfléchir intensément. Puis, finalement, il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, l'air déçu.

- Je suis désolée, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'avais le mot de passe de son bureau, j'imagine que j'allais le voir de temps en temps, ça devait soulager ma conscience de parler avec lui, avec tout ce qui se passait dans ce château. J'ai sûrement du aborder à un moment ou un autre le sujet des retenues que je te donnais mais… j'ignore ce que nous nous sommes dit. Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout.

- Ca ne fait rien. Ca n'a probablement aucune importance.

- Sans doute.

Voyant qu'il était contrarié de ne plus pouvoir se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé avant l'accident, Hermione sourit le plus sincèrement possible et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser à son tour. Il mit un peu de temps à répondre mais finit par l'enlacer avec plus de vigueur.

- Allons nous coucher, il se fait tard, dit-elle finalement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent inlassablement de la même manière. Leurs recherches étant toujours vaines, la seule chose qui évoluait vraiment était la difficulté des cours. Ils avaient l'impression qu'en un an, les professeurs leurs demandaient autant de progrès qu'ils en avaient réalisés depuis leur première année. Le rythme devenait presque insoutenable, et s'ils n'avaient pas eu un but à atteindre, quelque chose auquel raccrocher leurs espoirs, ils n'auraient jamais pu tenir, surtout en passant quasiment toutes leurs soirées à faire autre chose que leurs devoirs. Les professeurs, du moins pour la plupart, savaient qu'ils trafiquaient quelque chose et se montraient un peu plus indulgents dans la notation de leurs devoirs, à tous les quatre, mais cela restait quand même extrêmement difficile. Et ils avaient conscience que si les professeurs n'avaient pas fait preuve de cette très légère indulgence, ils n'auraient jamais pu continuer leurs recherches, pas avec la quantité incroyable de devoir qu'on leur imposait, et les révisions intensives pour les Aspics.

Aussi ardu que ce soit, ils avaient encore la chance de ne pas devoir choisir entre leurs études et la lutte contre Voldemort.

Malgré tout, Hermione devenait étonnamment celle qui avait le plus de mal à suivre, tout en étant celle qui avait vraiment quelque chose de concret auquel se raccrocher. Car les soirs où elle travaillait sur sa potion, Harry et Ron pouvaient se consacrer à leurs devoirs, avec l'aide de Killian. Pour elle, c'était donc une soirée d'étude de perdue. Toutefois, à coté de cela, l'antidote avançait bien. Vraiment très bien, même. Ses expériences étaient de plus en plus fructueuses, et savoir qu'elle s'approchait peu à peu de la solution lui redonnait plus d'espoir qu'elle l'aurait cru.

Et l'espoir devenait plus que nécessaire en cette période.

Un soir, elle rentra dans la salle commune, exténuée. Exténuée, mais particulièrement heureuse. Quand Killian, qui l'avait attendue, vint à sa rencontre, elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot, mais l'attira directement à lui et l'embrassa sans la moindre hésitation, sans lui laisser le choix de répondre ou non. Quand elle le lâcha, surtout pour pouvoir respirer, il l'attrapa par les épaules afin de la maintenir à distance et l'observa, l'inquiétude bien visible dans son regard pénétrant. Il la dévisagea longuement, sans un mot, cherchant dans son regard quelque chose qui lui prouverait qu'elle était sous Polynectar, ou ensorcelée. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle devenait soudain si passionnée. Ca n'était pas elle, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Seulement, il ne vit rien d'inhabituelle chez la sorcière, qui subit son examen sans se départir d'un sourire extatique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sa question avait été posée d'un ton glacial. Plus agressif qu'il n'aurait voulu, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Et de toute façon cela n'affecta pas la sorcière, qui ne cilla même pas face à lui.

- J'ai réussi, s'exclama-t-elle. Ca y est, c'est terminé, j'ai réussi !

- Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Mon projet ! Tu sais, celui que je travaille depuis deux mois, et dont je refusais toujours de parler. J'ai enfin réussi à le terminer !

Tandis qu'il commençait à comprendre, Killian fouillait dans sa mémoire pour essayer de se souvenir si elle n'avait jamais laissé échapper le moindre indice sur la nature de son mystérieux projet. Cela devait vraiment être inhabituel, compliqué et important, pour qu'elle soit aussi euphorique d'avoir réussi. Seulement il ne trouvait absolument rien qui puisse l'amener à mieux appréhender la situation.

- Et maintenant, tu peux dire ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Je vais faire mieux que ça, je vais te le montrer. Mais pas ce soir, je ne peux pas encore. Il faut attendre encore trois jours pour que ça soit vraiment terminé. Et là, je pourrai te montrer. Je te le promets.

- Tu veux que j'en parle à Harry et Ron quand je monterai dans le dortoir ?

- Oh non !, s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop rapidement, ce qui lui attira un regard perplexe de Killian. Non, s'il te plaît. Je veux que tu vois ça en premier, je ne le leur dirai qu'après. C'est important pour moi.

- D'accord, comme tu veux, céda-t-il en ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou inquiet. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse.

Elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire énigmatique.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui arracher le moindre indice, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, comme il le faisait toujours, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

* * *

><p>Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione n'aborda pas le sujet les jours suivants, et il devina qu'il ne servait à rien d'en reparler de lui-même, car il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle. Elle était décidée à lui faire une surprise, alors soit, il attendrait les fameux trois jours.<p>

De plus, un autre élément intervint et monopolisa ses pensées. Depuis quelques temps, l'état d'Harry se détériorait de plus en plus. Ron et lui ne cessaient de se disputer, car le premier accusait de seconde de poser à nouveau des sortilèges de silence autour de son lit, afin de ne pas le réveiller lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. Et Harry répliquait toujours qu'il allait bien, que ce n'étaient que de simples rêves, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir, que cela ne regardait que lui. De leur coté, Hermione et Killian était persuadés que ce n'étaient pas des rêves ordinaires, mais bien ces cauchemars où il intégrait l'esprit de Voldemort. Hermione ignorait ce qui l'énervait et la frustrait le plus, qu'Harry le nie avec autant de force, ou ne pas savoir le contenu de ces cauchemars. Quand à Killian, il voyait ça d'un mauvais œil. S'il faisait des cauchemars à nouveau, cela signifiait soit que Voldemort n'était pas loin de son objectif, ce qui le rendait heureux, soit qu'il n'avançait pas, le rendant fou de frustration et de haine. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était très mauvais signe pour eux.

Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant d'avoir la réponse à leur question. Deux jours après qu'Hermione soit revenue victorieuse dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils eurent la preuve, en plein cours d'histoire de la magie, qu'Harry continuait à s'infiltrer involontairement dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Sans que rien ne l'ai laissé présagé, Harry cessa d'écrire sur le parchemin qui lui servait à discuter avec Ron. Hermione, juste derrière lui, le vit se raidir brusquement. Très rapidement, il se mit à gémir de manière à peine audible, et fut comme pris de convulsion. Il finit par tomber de sa chaise avec un cri de douleur et de peur. Ron se précipita aussitôt à ses cotés, tandis qu'Hermione et Killian s'étaient levés de leur chaise pour s'approcher et voir comment il allait. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que les autres élèves les observaient, terrorisés, alors que le professeur essayait vainement de continuer son cours.

Lorsqu'il revint vraiment à lui, Harry était particulièrement pâle, et ses yeux brillaient.

- On sort, s'exclama Ron en voyant son meilleur ami mettre la main devant la bouche et essayer de retenir un violent hoquet.

Ron et Killian soutinrent Harry chacun d'un coté, et l'aidèrent à sortir de la salle. Hermione les suivit et referma la porte derrière elle, avant d'indiquer les toilettes les plus proches. Ron et Killian y amenèrent le Survivant qui ne pu très longtemps s'empêcher de vomir. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux lavabos, Hermione nettoya derrière eux, tout en surveillant les alentours. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de devoir luter contre des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle bloqua la porte des toilettes à l'aise de trois sorts différents, puis insonorisa la pièce, et enfin elle put reporter son attention sur Harry. Il était assis sur une chaise que Killian venait de faire apparaître, et ne vomissait pratiquement plus, désormais. Seulement il était toujours aussi pâle que la mort, se compressait le ventre de ses deux bras, et paraissait sur le point de pleurer de douleur.

Il fallu plusieurs minutes pour qu'il se calme complètement. Quand ce fut le cas, il tourna un regard plein d'excuses vers Hermione.

- Il l'a trouvé, ça y est. Il a trouvé le voleur.

- Qui est-ce ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

- C'est Grindelwald. C'est lui, le maillon manquant.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. 50ème chapitre, terminé. J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre clef !<em>

_Comme d'habitude, ça me fera toujours très plaisir si vous prenez une ou deux minutes pour poster une review. Surtout que là, beaucoup d'éléments se mettent en place. Grindelwald trouvé, il ne reste plus beaucoup d'intermédiaires jusqu'à la baguette, la guerre est aux portes du château !  
>Et en ce qui concerne la potion, comment pensez-vous que Killian va réagir en découvrant ce qu'Hermione préparait en secret tout ce temps ? Et surtout... va-t-il la boire ? J'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos théories ^^ <em>

_- le Point sur les Trad. Je vais normalement en publier une dans les deux semaines qui suivent, et j'en ai encore deux autres de prévues pour après. Comme ce ne sera pas toujours que du HP, alors n'hésitez pas à vous abonner au profil d'Enelye pour être prévenus de chaque nouvelles publications. _

_Je vous dis à dans quinze jours ! bye :)_


	51. Chapitre 51 : un choix à faire

_Bonsoir à tous._

_Bon... hum. Je crois que la deuxième moitié de ce chapitre est un moment qui était attendu d'un certain nombre, et j'avoue que c'est assez terrifiant, car plus un passage est attendu, plus on a peur de décevoir ! Du coup je me tais et je vous laisse savourer le chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Wendy<em>_ : _En effet, il reste peu de temps avant l'affrontement final. En fait, j'ai gardé la même date qu'à l'origine, c'est à dire la nuit du 30 avril au 1er mai. Donc tu auras ta réponse pour Harry très bientôt ;)

_Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : _La potion qu'elle faisait ? Je l'avais expliqué dès le début pourtant :o il s'agit de l'antidote, qui lui redonnera sa véritable apparence, etc.

_Fantomette34 : _La réponse à "boira-t-il la potion" est le point central de ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras la manière dont ça tourne ^^ Merci pour les encouragement !

_Cocochon_ : C'est gentil merci ^^ Et voilà pour la réaction, héhé !

_Manon_ : Yep, désolée, je sais que 15 jours ça fait long :/ Dès que j'aurai validée mon année, je devrais pouvoir poster plus souvent. Je suis la première à l'espérer ! Merci en tout cas pour la review!

_Nir Endlessly_ : waouh, merci pour toutes ces reviews ! C'est vrai que dans énormément de fics, Dumbledore n'est pas encore mort, ou même ne meurt pas du tout. Quelque part, je trouve ça dommage, étant donné que la mort du mentor est un moment clef dans ce genre de quête initiatique. D'autant plus qu'Albus est le mentor et d'Harry, et de Severus ! Et c'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas assez à quel point la situation est difficile pour Severus dans le tome 7 :/ C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il a conscience de ça, de combien il a souffert, qu'il va réagir comme il le fait dans le prochain chapitre. Concernant le terme de Maître, j'ai en effet toujours considéré que c'était plus qu'une simple marque de reconnaissance, mais davantage un vrai titre, avec un vrai job, un peu comme notre Docteur à nous. Et je suis 100% d'accord, sur l'aspect physique de Severus. D'ailleurs je compte bien développer ce point dans un futur chapitre. Puis bon, je suis peut-être la dernière idéaliste sur terre, mais je considère qu'on peut largement aimer/apprécier quelqu'un même s'il n'a pas été gâté par la nature. Ca a tendance à m'énerver quand je lis dans les fics que Severus est subitement devenu un Apollon vivant. grrr. (pour les cheveux je suis d'accord, c'est à cause des vapeurs de potion ! d'ailleurs j'avais remarqué dans le sixième film, Hermione arrive en cours coiffée comme d'habitude, et après avoir passé deux heures au dessus de son chaudron, ses cheveux sont dans un état épouvantable ! Donc on imagine ce que ça donne après une journée entière passée à mariner dans les vapeurs de potion plus ou moins réussies !)  
>Je...hum, ouais, joli pavé. Des fois, il faudrait que je songe à faire les réponses par mp je crois... ^^"<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 51 : Un choix à faire<p>

Hermione posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, tout en faisant taire Ron d'un regard. Pas de questions. Harry devait d'abord se reprendre et ensuite, il leur expliquerait sa vision, mais à son rythme.

L'élu ne remarqua pas l'échange silencieux entre ses deux amis, trop occupé à essayer de se calmer. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il regarda les trois autres, tour à tour, et prit une difficile inspiration :

- Je l'ai vu. Il est allé voir Grindelwald dans sa cellule. Il… semblait l'attendre, et a dit qu'il savait qu'un jour, Voldemort viendrait pour le voir. Il a d'abord affirmé n'avoir jamais eut la baguette en sa possession… il lui a dit que le tuer ne résoudrait rien, que Voldemort que comprenait pas…qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Qu'il ne pouvait pas être vaincu, et…

- Et il l'a tué, termina Killian froidement.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ils jetèrent tout trois un regard à Ron, qui, mal à l'aise, expliqua sa pensée :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, il ne peut pas être vaincu ? S'il l'a tué… il est vaincu, non ?

Harry se leva et se tourna vers les lavabos. Il observa son reflet pendant un moment, s'appuyant sur la faïence pour lutter contre les faibles vertiges qui le prenaient encore.

- Non, souffla-t-il finalement. Non, ça, c'est ce que Voldemort croit, seulement ça ne marche pas comme ça. Grindelwald n'a pas lutté, il l'attendait. Il n'a pas été vaincu car il a accepté de mourir.

_Accepté de mourir_

Les mots firent écho dans l'esprit d'Hermione, qui chancela légèrement et dû s'appuyer contre le mur pour que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent pas. Il avait accepté de mourir… comme Harry devait le faire. Se pouvait-il que…

- Mais alors, continua Ron, c'est lui le dernier maître de la baguette, et s'il n'a pas été vaincu…

- Il l'a été, le coupa Killian.

- Pourtant on vient de dire…

- Pas aujourd'hui, mais il y a longtemps. Lors d'un duel. Il n'a peut-être pas été tué ce jour là, pourtant il a perdu. Il a été vaincu.

Harry se retourna brusquement, et les autres purent presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner plus vite que jamais.

- Vaincre ne signifie pas tuer… Dumbledore ! On en revient toujours à lui, Dumbledore ! C'est lui qui a battu Grindelwald en duel non ? Alors ça veut dire qu'il a vaincu la baguette, ce jour là, il en est devenu le maître !

Il faisait à présent les cent pas, sans se préoccuper de la présence des trois autres Gryffondors.

- Du bois de sureau… le coffret pour les baguettes en bois de sureau ! Comme celui qu'il m'a légué ! Il… il voulait qu'on sache que c'était lui le maître ! Voilà pourquoi il me l'a donné, pour que je comprenne que sa baguette était en sureau et… c'est pour ça aussi qu'il voulait mourir de sa propre volonté, sans avoir été assassiné, sans avoir été jamais vaincu ! Seulement ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, ajouta-t-il plus sombrement. Il l'a bel et bien été…

- Mais ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ignore, renchérit Killian. S'il pense que le seul moyen de vaincre un sorcier est de l'assassiner, alors…

- Alors il pense que c'est toi. Que tu as agit sur son ordre, que tu as trahit et assassiné Dumbledore, et donc qu'en faisant ça tu es devenu le maître de la baguette.

- Sauf que tu t'es fait passer pour mort, s'exclama Hermione en regardant Killian, comprenant à son tour ce que Voldemort devait penser. Tu as tué ce mangemort, tu lui as donné ton apparence, et modifié la mémoire de l'autre mangemort pour qu'il soit persuadé t'avoir tué. Il croit donc qu'à ton tour, tu as été vaincu.

- Maintenant, il va chercher mon prétendu assassin, confirma Killian, et une fois qu'il l'aura tué, il sera persuadé être devenu le maître de la baguette. Mais ce sera faux.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement à ces mots, et sembla comprendre quelque chose qui échappait totalement aux trois autres. Toutefois, il fit comme si de rien n'était, et confirma simplement ce que Killian venait de dire.

- En effet. Le vrai sorcier qui a vaincu Dumbledore, c'est Malefoy, quand il l'a désarmé. C'est lui, le vrai maître.

- Sauf que lors de ses missions, n'importe qui pourra le vaincre, n'importe quel sorcier peut devenir le maître, maintenant, remarqua Ron.

- Non, c'est trop tard, il a déjà été vaincu.

Hermione et les deux autres dévisagèrent Harry, alarmé par le rire glacial que sa voix avait laissé transparaître.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Ce jour là, quand les Serpentards ont essayé de s'en prendre à Killian, après le cours d'astronomie…

- Tu l'as désarmé, compléta Ron. Je m'en souviens, tu as désarmé Malefoy ! Alors…

- C'est moi. Je suis le maître.

Hermione tressaillit, et dû fermer les yeux pendant un moment. _Accepter de mourir_. _Se sacrifier_. Elle comprenait tout à présent. Elle n'avait plus le choix, Harry devait absolument accepter sa propre mort, il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte qu'il lutte pour sa survie. Car si Voldemort le tuait contre son gré, non seulement l'horcruxe ne serait pas détruit, mais en plus, Harry serait vaincu. Voldemort deviendrait le maître de la baguette. Alors que si Harry mourrait de sa propre volonté, la chaîne serait rompue, il n'y aurait plus jamais de maître. Et Voldemort ne devait pas le devenir. Alors il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

C'était inéluctable.

- Hermione, tu vas bien ?

La sorcière ouvrit difficilement les yeux, pour constater que les trois autres la regardaient avec étonnement et une certaine inquiétude. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, et devait sûrement être particulièrement blanche.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Désolée, ce n'est rien.

Elle sentit le regard brulant de Killian, mais n'osa pas croiser son regard. Etait-il arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle ?

Elle vit aux expressions de Ron et Harry qu'ils ne l'avaient absolument pas cru, néanmoins ils firent comme si c'était le cas.

- Dumbledore a été enterré avec sa baguette, reprit Harry. Si Voldemort la veut, il faudra qu'il vienne à Poudlard pour la prendre. Et s'il ne lui reste plus qu'à tuer le supposé assassin de Rogue, ça ne devrait pas lui prendre beaucoup de temps… il pourrait être là dès la fin de la semaine. Je devrais sûrement aller la prendre et la mettre en sécurité, mais… je ne peux pas violer sa tombe… acheva Harry, la voix brisée.

- Et on ne te demandera jamais de faire ça, s'exclama Hermione, indignée.

- De toute façon la tombe est protégée. Je n'étais pas présent, j'ignore ce qu'ils ont vraiment fait, mais jamais Minerva n'aurait laissé la sépulture d'Albus sans protection. Ca, j'en suis absolument certain.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas essayer donc, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire de soulagement.

Harry fit un léger signe de tête de remerciement, et sembla se sentir un peu mieux.

- Les horcruxes restent la priorité absolue. Pour le reste, on avisera lorsqu'il arrivera. Et Harry… bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire…, soupira-t-elle avant d'ajouter : à partir de maintenant, tu ne dois plus repousser tes visions ni tes cauchemars.

- Je vous tiendrais au courant de tout ce qu'il fait, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci Harry, et je suis vraiment désolée de te demander ça…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je tiendrais le coup, comme toujours. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, si je veux être prêt quand il arrivera…

Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir lui signifier à nouveau son soutien, seulement les mots pour le dire restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. A la place, elle acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête.

- On sera tous prêts quand il arrivera, corrigea Killian, plus sérieux que jamais. Il ignore qu'on est au courant, et ça c'est un énorme avantage que nous avons sur lui. Il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on puisse anticiper ses actions. Et ne songe même pas à tenter quoi que ce soit tout seul, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry arborer un petit sourire déterminé mais attristé.

A ces mots, Harry se tourna vivement vers Killian, imité par les deux autres. L'espace d'un instant, ils avaient presque oublié à qui ils parlaient vraiment. Néanmoins qu'il prononce cette phrase avec un ton sans réplique, menaçant et pourtant dénué de toute agressivité, avait quelque chose d'étrangement choquant.

- On prend les risques ensemble, hein ? remarqua Harry avec un demi-sourire.

- On _évite_ surtout de prendre des risques, corrigea Killian, mais l'idée est là, j'imagine.

- Tu sais pourtant que le courage est le propre des Gryffondors, repartit l'élu sur le même ton.

- Et les Serpentards savent garder la tête froide, et donc faire la différence entre une attitude courageuse et une attitude suicidaire.

Hermione observa l'échange, partagée entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement. Elle avait l'impression que chacun testait l'autre, pour voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller, et cela avait quelque chose d'assez fascinant.

- Que veux-tu, repartit Harry, plus on se met en danger, plus on récolte de lauriers, non ? C'est ce qu'un certain professeur se plaisait à penser il me semble.

- Une fois mort, les louanges n'ont plus tellement d'intérêt. Toutefois… hésita-t-il un instant, comme s'il devait se faire violence pour continuer. Je dois reconnaître que je t'ai mal jugé, en effet.

Curieusement, Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Nous étions quatre dans ce cas. Enfin, trois et demi, Hermione t'a souvent défendu malgré tout…

La susnommée se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise devant le regard des deux garçons, mais heureusement Harry détourna lui-même le sujet, en continuant avec une anxiété assez visible :

- Je suis désolé. Pour à peu près tout… même si je n'avais pas tout les torts, c'est vrai, je t'ai mal jugé aussi. Depuis le début. Alors… enfin ouais, désolé.

Harry tendit alors le bras, pour la troisième fois depuis décembre. Cette fois, Killian répondit avec sincérité et ils se serrèrent la main pendant quelques secondes, sans arrière-pensée, sans haine ni dédain.

- Si tu vas mieux, dit Killian après l'avoir relâché, nous devrions retourner en histoire de la magie pour chercher nos affaires.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Tandis qu'elle déverrouillait la porte et ôtait les sorts isolants qu'elle avait apposés sur la salle, Hermione songeait au secret qu'elle portait toujours. Et en voyant Killian prendre délibérément son temps pour sortir, elle comprit que lui aussi y pensait. Elle laissa donc Harry et Ron prendre de l'avance et resta légèrement en retrait afin de pouvoir parler avec lui sans être entendu. Lorsqu'elle vit son regard sombre se charger de reproche, elle se sentit légèrement pâlir.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais qu'il faut que je le lui dise, murmura-t-elle, un peu plus agressivement que ce qu'elle escomptait. Excuse-moi… c'est juste… pas maintenant, c'est encore trop tôt. Je veux lui laisser le temps.

- Il n'en reste plus tellement, répliqua Killian sans se soucier du ton utilisé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait venir à Poudlard d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Je sais, je sais. Je lui dirai au dernier moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le faire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

- Désolé, soupira-t-il si doucement qu'elle cru un moment avoir rêvé. Je sais que je devrais le faire, seulement, il voudra forcément des explications, des détails que je ne suis plus en mesure de lui fournir, désormais…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas plus à toi de le faire qu'à moi…

Killian ne répondit pas. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, et il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'envie de rentrer dans ce débat à nouveau. Chercher un coupable ne servirait à rien, les faits étaient là, ils devaient faire avec. Point.

Hermione prit alors une profonde inspiration et osa aborder le sujet qui la taraudait depuis qu'Harry avait raconté sa vision.

- Dis-moi… tu es venu à la même conclusion que moi, non ?

- A propos de… ?

- Du fait que le dernier possesseur de la baguette doive être vaincu. Et comme par hasard, c'est Harry, et… enfin, tu sais, il doit…

- Se sacrifier, termina-t-il, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire le mot à haute voix. Tu penses qu'Albus prévoyait qu'Harry soit le maître de la baguette, et que c'est aussi pour ça qu'il doit se sacrifier, pour que Voldemort ne soit pas le vainqueur ?

- Admet que c'est énorme pour une coïncidence.

- Et pourtant, c'est tout ce que c'est, une coïncidence. Il voulait que le je tue, il _fallait_ que je le tue. Il devait mourir sans avoir été vaincu, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. C'était le sorcier le plus brillant que je connaisse, mais jamais il n'aurait prévu les événements à ce point là, il n'envisageait pas une seule seconde cette possibilité.

Hermione hocha la tête, décidant de le croire.

A peine les quatre Gryffondor eurent-t-ils rejoint le couloir d'histoire de la magie qu'ils virent les élèves sortir. Harry resta silencieux face aux multiples questions qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de lui poser, se frayant un chemin parmi eux afin de rejoindre la salle de cours.

Le professeur Binns, quant à lui, était déjà parti et Harry remercia Merlin que l'incident se soit passé pendant le cours du seul professeur qui ne le harcèlerait jamais pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, s'il allait bien, s'il avait vu quelque chose de particulier. Un frisson parcouru son dos lorsqu'il pensa que ça aurait pu se passer pendant le cours d'un des Carrow. Quelque part, il avait quand même un peu de chance. C'était peu être bon signe ?

Dès que les cours de la journée furent terminés, les quatre élèves se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque. Cette fois, plus question de faire passer les devoirs avant le reste. Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ça. Alors ils cherchèrent de nouveau ce que pouvaient être le dernier horcruxe, ainsi qu'un moyen de les détruire. Aucun d'eux n'espérait vraiment trouver en trois jours ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis plus de quatre mois, mais ils turent leurs doutes et firent semblant de rien. Existait-il réellement un livre ou un journal intéressant qu'ils n'aient pas encore lu ?

Étonnamment, c'est Hermione qui, le jeudi matin, proposa de continuer leurs recherches au lieu d'aller en cours. Si l'urgence de leur situation ne les avait pas encore réellement frappés, cette proposition fut une douche froide. N'ayant pas vraiment d'autres alternatives, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque, avec leurs sacs vides, et les remplirent chacun d'un maximum d'ouvrages et de revues, avant de prendre le chemin de la Salle-sur-Demande. Ainsi, quand les professeurs remarqueraient leur absence, ils ne les trouveraient nulle part et ils pourraient donc travailler en paix.

Hermione, quant à elle, et malgré tous ses efforts, ne réussit pas à faire taire complètement la petite voix de la culpabilité qui lui répétait sans cesse que le lendemain serait le premier mai, qu'il ne restait qu'un mois avant les examens, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais ses Aspics en agissant de la sorte. Si, du moins, elle pouvait les passer un jour.

Malheureusement et malgré tous leurs efforts, cette fois-ci encore ils ne trouvèrent absolument aucun renseignement. Cependant, ils remarquèrent tous ce qu'Harry tentait de leur cacher : il luttait pour maîtriser les vagues d'émotions diverses qui le submergeaient d'un coup. En contradiction totale avec sa propre situation, il se sentait parfois envahi d'une grande joie, d'un sentiment victorieux. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, il fermait les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qui rendait son ennemi si fébrile, en vain. Il se demandait alors à quel point Voldemort approchait de sa vérité : avait-il compris que le vainqueur de Grindelwald se trouvait être Dumbledore ? Savait-il qu'il devait tuer le prétendu assassin de Rogue ? L'avait-il convoqué pour pouvoir l'exécuter ?

Il ne réussit jamais à savoir exactement ce qu'il en était.

Alors, en fin de soirée, c'est le moral au plus bas qu'ils sortirent de la salle sur demande, en se promettant de continuer le lendemain.

Tout en avançant dans le couloir, Hermione se rendit soudainement compte que le délai de maturation de la potion venait de prendre fin ; elle était terminée. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait dès maintenant la présenter à Killian. Seulement, à présent que l'antidote était prêt, elle hésitait. Désirait-elle vraiment qu'il le boive, qu'il vieillisse de nouveau ? Elle éprouvait des sentiments envers un jeune garçon de son âge, continuerait-elle à aimer aussi passionnément un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père ?

Oui, se rendit-elle compte. Cela ne faisait aucune différence pour elle. En revanche, c'était important pour lui, et si elle pouvait faire ça, alors elle le devait. Au fond, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, et puis c'était sans doute même mieux. Car s'il redevenait celui qu'il était, il retrouverait du même coup l'expérience, les compétences et les réflexes que ses années d'espionnage lui avait fournis. Et avec la bataille qui semblait se profiler dans les prochains jours, ce ne pouvait qu'être un atout.

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter, elle devait le lui dire.

- Hermione ?

L'interpellée releva rapidement la tête et faillit se cogner à Harry, arrêté juste devant elle.

- Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- On a vu ça. Mais tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle…

Se maudissant de ne pas avoir su se maîtriser, la jeune sorcière affirma à son ami qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil en direction de Killian.

- Tu veux qu'on vous attende ?, demanda Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Ron et moi, on vous attend dans la salle commune ou vous comptez revenir tard ?

- Heu…

- Arrête, tu veux parler seule à seul avec lui, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure… remarqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de nous attendre, intervint justement Killian.

Esquissant un sourire, Harry leur souhaita une bonne nuit et ajouta qu'ils avaient intérêt à faire attention à eux, puis Ron fit pareil, et ils tournèrent les talons pour continuer leur chemin vers la tour de leur maison. Une fois seuls, Killian s'approcha d'Hermione, visiblement intrigué et cachant mal une certaine inquiétude.

- Qu'as-tu ?

La jeune sorcière prit lentement le chemin de la Salle-sur-Demande, non sans vérifier de temps en temps qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls.

- Rien de spécial, lâcha-t-elle. C'est juste que nous en sommes toujours au même point, malgré des mois de recherches, alors qu'il pourrait bien arriver au château demain. C'est tellement… frustrant, injuste. Nous ne seront jamais prêts à temps, même si Harry… même si cet horcruxe là est détruit, il en restera toujours deux dans la nature, et deux en notre possession, intacts. Nous ne savons même pas comment les détruire !

- Si, nous le savons. Je sais lancer le Feudeymon.

- Mais on avait dit…

- Que c'était trop dangereux de le faire dans le château, à une époque ou je maîtrisais encore mal ma magie. Toutefois si ça devient urgent, je n'aurai d'autre chose que de m'en servir.

- Il en restera toujours deux autres…

- Alors ce sera à nous de prendre le relais. Nous pouvons nous charger de Nagini pendant l'affrontement, je suis certain qu'il l'aura avec lui. Quant au dernier, nous finirons bien par trouver ce que c'est.

- Encore faut-il qu'on ne soit pas tous tué dans les prochains jours, souffla Hermione.

Killian s'arrêta brusquement, à deux pas de l'endroit où la porte attendait qu'on la fasse apparaître.

- Alors c'est _ça_ qui te perturbe réellement, qu'on puisse ne pas survivre.

Il la prit au niveau des épaules, puis la força à la regarder en maintenant son menton avec ses doigts.

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Nous n'avons pas le luxe du choix Hermione, il _faut_ qu'on survive. On doit continuer. Tout le monde ici le sait, la priorité c'est de protéger Harry et nous, parce que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le vaincre.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me protège, encore moins qu'on se sacrifie pour moi, pour Harry ou pour qui que ce soit, grinça Hermione entre ses dents serrées de colère contenue.

- Et moi donc, répliqua-t-il d'une voix légèrement amère. Cependant je ne parlais pas forcément d'une telle extrémité. Simplement, s'il faut fuir, s'il faut se cacher, nous aurons toute l'aide que nous voulons et personne ne nous en empêchera ou ne nous en voudra.

Toujours maintenue immobile, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détourner légèrement le regard. Elle savait très bien tout cela, mais aussi forte soit-elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et _si_ cela arrivait quand même, si aucun d'eux quatre ne survivait ? Si la vérité sur l'immortalité de Voldemort était perdue à jamais ? Cette perspective ne l'effrayait donc pas ?

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, elle vit que son regard sombre reflétait sa propre peur. Alors, malgré sa carapace, lui aussi…

- Ecoute, il ne faut pas se mentir, dit-il sans hésitation, peut-être qu'on mourra, effectivement. Nous sommes des sorciers comme les autres, alors oui, ça peut arriver, et peut-être que ce sera le cas dans les prochains jours. Pourtant nous sommes en guerre, la mort de l'un de nous n'a pas vraiment d'importance, pas si nous faisons ce qui doit être fait. Notre unique priorité, c'est qu'au moins l'un de nous survive. Peu importe lequel, tant qu'il reste quelqu'un. Alors je vais peut-être mourir pour faire en sorte que ça arrive, je le sais, et je l'accepte. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ferais tout mon possible pour te garder, toi, en vie.

En entendant ce murmure hésitant et pourtant si sincère, si déterminé, Hermione se sentit soudain furieuse contre lui. Elle fit un pas en avant et appuya son doigt sur son torse avec force.

- Ose seulement faire ça, siffla-t-elle, et j'irais te chercher de l'autre coté pour te le faire amèrement regretter.

- Hermione, je ne suis même pas censé être réel, je ne devrais pas être là, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose pour moi. Alors que toi, tu as toute ta vie devant toi…

- Sérieusement, ferme-la.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter une autre ânerie, elle occupa sa bouche d'une manière bien plus agréable. Les mains cramponnées à son col de chemise, elle tremblait de colère.

Contre lui, pour oser dire ça, sincèrement, en plus.

Contre elle, aussi. Car à ce moment, quand il émit aussi simplement et sans aucun regret la possibilité de mourir pour qu'elle puisse vivre, une évidence la frappa bien plus vivement que tout ce qui avait pu arriver auparavant : ce garçon _était_ Killian, bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Il restait encore quelques faibles traits de personnalités de l'ancien professeur, bien entendu, mais ce n'était définitivement plus lui. Il avait… non, elle l'avait changé. Trop, peut-être.

Elle n'accepta de relâcher ses lèvres que lorsqu'elle n'eut plus vraiment le choix, non sans lui adresser un regard furibond qui, elle l'espérait, le dissuaderait de continuer cette discussion. De son coté, son choix n'en était devenu que plus fort, elle n'hésitait plus du tout sur la décision à prendre.

- Viens avec moi, dit-elle en conséquence, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

A l'expression intriguée qu'il arbora immédiatement, elle su qu'il comprenait de quoi elle parlait. Les trois jours étant passés, il allait enfin savoir ce sur quoi elle travaillait avec tant d'acharnement. Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle passait trois fois devant la porte invisible, puis entra à sa suite dans la salle. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cette configuration là, mais l'évidence sautait aux yeux, il s'agissait d'un laboratoire. Et un laboratoire relativement satisfaisant, même s'il aurait bien eu quelques améliorations à y apporter (et puis, franchement, mettre un lit non loin d'un endroit où on préparait des potions, c'était à la fois saugrenu et dangereux). Face à cette constatation, il fut à la fois intrigué par ce qu'elle mijotait ; fier que ce soit une potion, _sa_ passion ; et vexé qu'elle ait refusé son aide, justement pour cette même raison.

Il fit quelques pas, fixant le grand chaudron qui trônait au milieu de la paillasse. Plus il approchait, plus il se sentait étrangement mal. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette potion. Lui, un –futur- Maître, _ne reconnaissait pas_ cette potion. Qu'avait-elle encore fait comme folie ?

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Hermione vint se placer à sa hauteur, observant sa réaction. Allait-il comprendre ?

Elle le fixa avec un mélange de sentiments contradictoires tandis qu'il remarquait le parchemin posé derrière le récipient. Il le parcouru du regard, et elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Et il blanchissait, aussi.

Enfin, il reposa le parchemin et contempla la potion, pendant quelques secondes. Il prit ensuite une louche qu'il plongea dedans, la souleva, fixa le contenu, le sentit, puis l'inclina et le laissa couler lentement dans le chaudron.

- Tu l'as fait… murmura-t-il, sans la regarder.

Il se tourna cependant vers elle, et elle recula légèrement. Elle s'attendait à le voir surpris, intrigué, soulagé, c'était compréhensible. Oui, mais furieux ?

Conscient de l'effrayer, il se passa les mains sur le visage et, lorsqu'il les baissa de nouveau, l'étincelle de colère avait quasiment disparue de son regard. Seulement elle savait que le sentiment, lui, demeurait, même s'il le cachait.

- Pendant tout ce temps, tu travaillais sur mon antidote ? C'était à _ça_ que tu passais tes nuits ?

- Uniquement à ça, confirma Hermione.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

- Alors je te dis de détruire mes notes, que cela ne sert à rien, et toi au contraire tu les utilises ? Décidément, l'obéissance est une caractéristique qui te fait défaut…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, bien qu'en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire, son sourire fondit de nouveau. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un souvenir plaisant.

- Tu es revenu transformé, ce jour là. Tu semblais abattu, complètement déprimé, et sans aucun espoir. Je… je crois que je me sentais coupable.

- Tu avais pitié ?, gronda-t-il.

- Non… c'est que tout as dérapé à cause de moi, de mon erreur pendant la retenue. Je me suis dis que même si tu étais un mangemort, je pouvais bien faire ça pour toi. Tu m'effrayais toujours beaucoup, et en même temps je ne ressentais plus autant d'antipathie envers toi, alors je me suis dit que je te le devais, puisque je t'avais mis dans cette situation. Si tu redevenais toi-même, ça aurait résolu tout les problèmes.

- Pourtant tu as eu la preuve que je n'étais pas un mangemort, que je n'allais pas te tuer à la moindre occasion, continua-t-il, toujours suspicieux et ayant plus de mal à cacher sa colère. Pourquoi avoir continué ?

- Tu n'étais effectivement pas mangemort, raison de plus pour la terminer ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, c'était la moindre des choses de te donner l'antidote. Quand j'ai vu dans la pensine ta réaction en apprenant que tes souvenirs allaient disparaître si tu restais comme tu es, je n'ai plus eu le moindre doute, il fallait que je la finisse.

- Tu es irréfléchie, siffla-t-il, imprudente, stupidement bornée, et complètement folle !

Il se retourna vivement et agrippa violemment le bord de la paillasse. Elle ne pouvait voir que son dos, cependant elle pu malgré tout constater qu'il tremblait. De rage ? Sa réaction explosive n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose lui échappait clairement, mais quoi donc ?

- Je pensais que cela te ferais plaisir, tu voulais tellement redevenir toi-même… souffla-t-elle.

- Tu ne comprends pas… TU NE COMPRENDS PAS !

Glacée de peur, la sorcière n'osa pas faire le moindre geste. Elle voulait qu'il se retourne, qu'il lui explique, qu'elle puisse comprendre, savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, savoir ce qu'elle devait se faire pardonner. Seulement elle ne fit rien, pétrifiée à l'idée d'aggraver encore les choses.

- Je ne veux pas faire ce choix, cracha-t-il, et elle cru déceler du désespoir dans sa voix. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, pas maintenant, je ne _peux pas_ !

- De quoi parles-tu enfin ? Explique-moi !

Killian se redressa brusquement et fit à nouveau demi-tour. Elle put alors voir sur son visage cohabiter la colère, la tristesse, l'incertitude et la peur. Une peur profonde, qui la fit se sentir incroyablement mal à l'aise.

- Jusqu'ici, j'étais obligé de me faire à cette situation, je n'avais pas d'autre possibilité que de l'accepter, grinça-t-il finalement, je n'avais pas à me poser de question et je m'y suis habitué. Je n'avais pas le choix, et je ne _voulais_ pas l'avoir. Et toi tu m'y obliges, en pensant me _faire plaisir_, termina-t-il avec un éclat de rire rauque et dénué de toute joie.

- Mais en quoi le choix de boire la potion ou non est si difficile ? Si tu peux retrouver ton ancienne identité, où est le problème ?

- Tu ne comprends donc pas, siffla-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas. Tu as vu le souvenir dans la pensine, tu as entendu Albus le dire : ma mémoire ne peut pas contenir les souvenirs de deux réalités différentes. La première réalité, l'homme que j'étais, torturé par le deuil et la culpabilité, enfermé dans un amour vain, incapable de dépasser cette perte pour aimer qui que ce soit d'autre ; ou la seconde réalité, l'homme que je suis devenu, libre de tout remord, sans souvenir de ses crimes, sans jamais rien payer pour les avoir commis, mais capable de vivre et d'aimer. C'est ça le choix que tu m'offres !

Hermione recula d'un pas en réalisant enfin ce qu'elle avait oublié. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé lui imposer un tel dilemme. Pour elle il s'agissait simplement de lui rendre son corps et son identité. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ses souvenirs pourraient revenir aussi.

- D'accord, je comprends. Ecoute, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. On doit y réfléchir calmement, s'énerver ne va rien arranger. D'accord ? Killian ! D'accord ?, insista-t-elle comme il persistait à ne pas l'écouter.

Le sorcier s'arrêta finalement et accepta de la regarder. Il resta silencieux, s'efforçant de se calmer.

- D'accord.

Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant, puis essaya de mettre les choses au point, bien qu'elle craigne particulièrement la réponse à sa question.

- Tu es certain que tes souvenirs reviendront forcément ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il. Comment le pourrais-je ? De ce qu'on sait, un tel accident n'est jamais arrivé. Je suis le premier. Alors je pourrais tout aussi bien retrouver mon corps en gardant mes nouveaux souvenirs, qu'oublier ceux-là pour réintégrer complètement ma première vie.

- Et… prends le temps de réfléchir : qu'est-ce que tu veux. Juste toi, ce que tu veux vraiment, peu importe les conséquences pour les autres ou quoi que ce soit, seulement tes sentiments personnels sur la question.

- Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

- P-pardon ?

- Cette nouvelle vie me convient très bien. Comment pourrais-je avoir l'envie de reprendre une existence dont la seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'étais enfermé dans ma souffrance ? Qui pourrait vouloir ça ?

- Toi, justement, soupira difficilement Hermione.

- Oh non, certainement pas. Je comprends maintenant ce que le directeur voulait dire quand il parlait de seconde chance.

La sorcière manqua flancher devant le regard volontaire qu'il arborait. Il était tellement convaincu de ce qu'il disait… Toutefois dans de telles circonstances, il ne pouvait plus se montrer objectif. Donc malgré son désir de céder, elle ne devait pas se laisser aveugler et l'être pour deux.

- Là, c'est Killian qui parle. La nouvelle personnalité que tu t'es forgée en quelques mois. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que toi tu penses. Je l'ai vu, tu sais. Au tout début, ta pire peur était de devoir rester Killian, tu refusais de tout oublier. Tu es entrée dans une rage folle en aprennant ce qu'il t'arrivait. Tu considérais que ce serait fuir tes responsabilités, fuir tes fautes. Tu disais que c'était lâche. Et… tu es beaucoup de choses, mais tu n'es certainement pas lâche. Tu aurais tout donné pour retrouver tes souvenirs.

- Et bien peut-être que je vais l'être, pour une fois, rétorqua-t-il. Après tout, c'est vrai, je suis quelqu'un d'autre.

- Killian…

- Non, écoute-moi. Si ce n'était qu'une question de souvenir, peut-être que j'accepterais de redevenir cet homme là. Il le faudrait, j'en suis tout à fait conscient. Il a commis des crimes et doit en porter le deuil, il doit être puni. Mais… ce n'est pas la question. Le problème c'est que si j'oublie ce qui m'est arrivé depuis mon rajeunissement, je vais aussi t'oublier _toi_. Et ça, c'est hors de question. Je ne vais pas abandonner une histoire bien réelle pour retrouver un amour perdu et sans espoir.

- Tu m'aimes donc à ce point ?, s'étrangla-t-elle.

Killian ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer si intensément qu'elle se sentit complètement happée par son regard. Il lui fallut un certain effort pour déglutir et chercher les arguments susceptibles de le convaincre. Oh, assurément, qu'il reste ainsi avait quelque chose de séduisant, seulement elle savait combien il regretterait ces paroles s'il avait conscience de ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste…

- Il y a un moyen pour ne pas m'oublier, argua-t-elle lentement. Si tu mets tous les souvenirs importants nous concernant dans un endroit sûr, je pourrais te les montrer au cas où tu deviens amnésique.

- Mais je n'aurais fait que les _voir_, je ne les aurais pas _vécu_. Ca ne sera jamais pareil. Et quand bien même, je t'aurais perdu malgré tout. L'homme que j'étais n'avait rien de séduisant, tu ne l'aimeras jamais. En plus il a l'âge d'être ton père !

- Et ça m'est égal. Non, franchement, ça m'est égal, insista-t-elle quand il afficha une moue narquoise. Ta personnalité change, même encore maintenant, et ce que tu es en train de devenir me fait un peu peur, car ça ne te ressemble pas. Mais j'aimerai tout autant celui que tu deviens actuellement que celui que tu pourrais redevenir. Ton âge ou ton vécu n'ont pas d'importance pour moi.

- Alors si c'est vraiment le cas, tu devrais accepter que je veuille rester Killian. Je refuse de prendre ce risque, même si tu es persuadée que cela ne changerait rien.

A ces mots, la jeune sorcière sut que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne le convaincrait. Il était trop persuadé qu'elle détestait son ancien professeur, et elle ne pouvait pas le convaincre du contraire, il demeurait bien trop têtu pour cela.

- Merci tout de même pour la potion – même si c'était inconscient de te mettre en danger pour la faire, ajouta-t-il rapidement quand il la vit esquisser un sourire. Elle pourra nous être utile pour mieux comprendre la Nessos, et, un jour peut-être, nous permettre d'enfin trouver cet antidote universel. C'est… assez brillant, je dois le reconnaître.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, car les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Un tourbillon de pensées contradictoires l'envahissait, et elle se rendit à peine compte qu'il venait de lui accorder un de ses très rares compliments.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de son choix, à part que ses sentiments pour elle devaient être vraiment forts pour qu'il renonce à son passé juste par peur de la perdre.

Elle fit un pas en avant, et anticipant son geste, il ouvrit ses bras pour les refermer sur elle. Comme elle aimait s'y blottir… elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais les atteindre, tant qu'ils restaient ensemble. Et visiblement, c'est ce qui les attendait.

La jeune sorcière bougea légèrement pour pouvoir l'embrasser sans être gênée par une mauvaise position, et il lui répondit avec une fougue encore inconnue. Sans doute un écho de la fureur qui l'avait envahi peu avant. Mais tandis qu'il avait sa main dans le bas de son dos pour la garder proche de lui, et l'autre glissée dans sa nuque comme pour l'empêcher de se dérober, elle songeait qu'elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il n'était déjà pas très généreux en marques d'affection, alors qu'il se montre aussi passionné et possessif, c'était une grande première. Une première particulièrement agréable, d'ailleurs.

Surprise, elle le sentit pourtant délaisser ses lèvres après quelques instants, et il la fit se reculer légèrement jusqu'à la table afin qu'elle puisse s'y appuyer. Toutefois, au lieu de venir capturer ses lèvres de nouveau, il posa les siennes sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis descendit peu à peu dans le cou, écartant le tissu de sa chemise au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Hermione ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact sur sa peau, et se surpris à laisser échapper un faible gémissement. Elle glissa inconsciemment une main dans la nuque de Killian, les doigts pris dans ses cheveux, tandis que de l'autre main elle se tint au rebord de la table. Sans quitter la peau sensible de son cou, Killian desserra davantage sa cravate et défit les deux premiers boutons de la chemise, puis fit glisser le tissu autour de son épaule, emmenant avec la bretelle de son soutien-gorge.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur sa hanche, remonta peu à peu pour arriver jusqu'au sein. Malgré le tissu encore présent entre la main du jeune homme et la peau de sa poitrine, la caresse, conjuguée à ses baisers, fit de nouveau gémir la sorcière, un peu plus fort et plus longuement.

Alors, il enleva sa main et se recula. Hermione put voir qu'il était blême et de nouveau une étincelle de colère assombrissait son regard. Mais... qu'avait-il encore ?

- Killian ?, souffla-t-elle, frustrée et sans comprendre.

- Désolé, lança-t-il en remettant de la distance entre eux.

- Désolé ?, répéta-t-elle. Désolé de quoi ?

Il haussa les sourcils et la dévisagea.

- Ca ne devait pas déraper, lâcha-t-il maladroitement après un petit moment.

- Mais… mais ça n'a pas dérapé du tout !

- Pas encore. Arrêtons-là avant que ce ne soit le cas.

- Je… non ! Enfin, je te l'aurais montré si je n'étais pas d'accord !

- Hermione, gronda-t-il, j'ai eu un peu trop d'émotions ce soir, et tu me rends fou… si on ne s'arrête pas maintenant je ne suis pas sûr de savoir le faire à temps.

- Et alors ? lança-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Immédiatement elle sentit ses joues chauffer et une certaine gêne l'envahir. Elle ne venait pas de sous-entendre… si ?

Et vu son expression, il n'y croyait pas non plus.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Cela fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble… il y a trois mois tu me prenais encore pour ton pire ennemi !

- Ca… m'est égal, lâcha-t-elle en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Je te connais, j'ai confiance, je suis majeure, et je fais ce que je veux.

Killian entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, néanmoins les mots ne lui vinrent pas. La situation le dépassait complètement. Et consciente que cette remarque pouvait s'appliquer aussi à elle, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, espérant mettre ses idées au clair. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu lui dire qu'elle était prête, et à vrai dire elle n'en était même pas consciente avant de le formuler. Et justement, elle demeurait la première surprise devant ce constat, surtout en se souvenant combien elle avait toujours fuit le moindre contact un peu trop intime avec Ron, et l'appréhension qui la saisissait lorsqu'elle y pensait. Et tandis qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle comprit pourquoi elle se sentait soudain prête à franchir ce pas.

- Ecoute Killian, dit-elle lentement, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à coucher le premier soir, tu le sais… seulement, je t'aime, ça j'en suis absolument certaine. Et j'ai imaginé que cela prendrait bien plus de temps, évidemment. Cependant nous ne sommes pas sûrs d'être encore en vie demain. Peut-être que l'un de nous mourra, peut-être nous deux. Et c'est quelque chose que je veux vivre, au moins une fois. Mais ne te méprends pas, je ne veux pas simplement _le faire avec quelqu'un_ avant de mourir, ce que je veux c'est _le partager avec toi_ avant qu'on ne le puisse plus.

- Tu es… tu n'as… jamais ?, balbutia-t-il.

- Jamais.

- Raison de plus !, s'exclama-t-il. Il est hors de question que ta première fois se passe dans de telles circonstances ! Ni même que ce soit moi, je ne peux pas te prendre ça aussi !

- Me le _prendre_ ? Non mais attend Killian, je suis consentante je te signale !

- Tu penses l'être, corrigea-t-il sombrement. Tu oublies qui je suis, ce que j'ai été, ce que j'ai fait. Des horreurs que tu n'imagine pas. J'ai tué, j'ai torturé, des sorciers et sorcières accomplis, des enfants, des familles moldues… et tu voudrais vraiment de moi ?

- Tu t'en souviens donc ?

- Non. Mais je sais que je suis devenu mangemort, et je sais très bien ce qu'ils… Hermione ?

Elle avait brusquement détourné le regard, et il voyait très bien que quelque chose la dérangeait.

- Est-ce que… les rumeurs, sur certaines formes de tortures… physiques… infligées aux femmes, est-ce que… c'est vrai ?

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire, puis il comprit brusquement.

- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. La plupart des mangemorts ont peut-être des idées extrêmes sur ce que doit être un sorcier, mais ce ne sont pas des monstres pour autant… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'autoriserait jamais de telles pratiques.

Elle acquiesça en silence, souriant de soulagement.

- Je sais ce que tu as été et ce que tu as fait. Seulement c'est du passé. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : l'erreur est humaine. Tout le monde en fait sans cesse, toi, moi, tout le monde. Nos erreurs sont plus ou moins grandes, c'est vrai, mais on ne peut pas reprocher éternellement à quelqu'un des faits qu'il est le premier à regretter. Alors si je veux t'aimer, si je veux te donner tout ce que je suis, c'est mon droit. Et je veux que ce soit toi. Je veux qu'il n'y ait jamais plus que toi. Alors… je te le répète, ferme-la.

Elle réitéra le même geste qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, l'empêchant encore une fois de protester. Peu à peu, il sembla céder, car elle le sentit se détendre, et finalement il posa de nouveau une main sur sa hanche, caressant sa joue de l'autre. Et, alors qu'ils restèrent une seconde à se regarder l'un l'autre en silence, Hermione se rendit compte que ses yeux désormais marrons étaient magnifiques sous cet éclairage, ils semblaient faits d'ambre flamboyante. A moins que la lumière n'y soit pour rien… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'y noyait volontiers.

Brusquement, Killian s'immobilisa de nouveau, et Hermione eut peur qu'il ne cherche encore à se dérober. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, il posa avec douceur un doigt sur ses lèvres, et souffla près de son oreille :

- Juste une chose. Je voudrais que tu ôtes le sort qui modifie mon apparence. Je ne veux pas me cacher derrière un mensonge, pas ce soir.

Touchée qu'il ait pensé à ça, Hermione n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour sortir la baguette de son sac posé un peu plus loin sur la table, et lança le contre-sort en informulé. Immédiatement, la morphologie du jeune homme se modifia sous ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne celui qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau du directeur, quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait quasiment oublié ce à quoi il ressemblait réellement.

De nouveau, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, à nouveau d'un noir profond. Finalement, non, la couleur de ses yeux n'avait aucune incidence sur la puissante intensité de son regard. Elle se perdait aussi bien dans les flammes que dans les ténèbres.

Les yeux fermés, Killian écoutait la respiration légère et régulière d'Hermione, s'autorisant un sourire tendre. Il se sentait heureux. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas parfait… mais pour une double première fois, c'était plus que satisfaisant, et il savait que la jeune femme avait été aussi comblée que lui pouvait l'être. Il se retint de ricaner doucement en se souvenant de sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait compris que pour lui aussi, c'était une première. Comme elle pouvait être irrésistible quand ses joues se teintaient d'écarlate…

Oui, il était heureux… enfin.

Et pourtant.

Malgré le bonheur et l'apaisement qui l'envahissaient encore, un autre sentiment moins plaisant et plus diffus pointait. Il venait enfin de réaliser combien il se trompait sur elle. Elle ne se voilait pas la face, elle ne mentait pas en affirmant avec tellement de force qu'elle l'aimait peu importe ce qu'il était et qui il était. Et lui, quel idiot, il ne cessait de douter d'elle, refusant de la croire, refusant de voir la réalité. Mais ses craintes n'avaient désormais plus de raisons d'être. Contrairement à ce qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter, maintenant il comprenait enfin : il n'était pas nécessaire de faire un choix, il n'avait pas à renoncer à ses souvenirs pour garder son amour. Et le plus ironique, c'est qu'elle avait trouvé le meilleur argument possible pour l'en convaincre sans même en avoir conscience.

Perdue dans l'instant, blottie contre lui et entre ses bras, déjà à moitié emportée par le sommeil, elle avait murmuré son nom sans y penser.

Severus.

* * *

><p><em>*peur* Hum, voilà voilà. J'espère vraiment avoir réussit à satisfaire vos attentes, à la fois en ce qui concerne le choix de Killian de boire ou non la potion, et à propos du tournant dans la relation avec Hermione. Cet aspect me fait assez peur, car ça ne fait que deux chapitres qu'ils sont ensembles, même si ça représente en fait tout un mois. Ca pourrait donner l'impression que c'est trop rapide, même si la justification du "on va peut-être mourir demain" atténue un peu cet effet, enfin je l'espère. <em>

_Bref, j'attend avec impatience vos retours, et je croise les doigts pour que ça vous ai plu !_

_Prochain chapitre : la grande bataille commence ! _

_A dans quinze jours !_

_- Le Point sur les Trads : J'ai trouvé un rythme qui me convient : comme je poste errare un dimanche sur deux, je vais poster une traduction les dimanches "vides".  
>Après le Seigneur des anneaux, la prochaine sera sur la mythologie grecque. Ce sera de nouveau un one-shot de 4 ou 5 pages word, car pour l'instant je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour traduire des fics longues. Mais ça viendra !<br>N'hésitez pas à m'en proposer, et pas forcément des titres précis, vous pouvez par exemple me donner des personnages, des thématiques, des événements que vous aimeriez voir traités. Je chercherais de mon coté s'il y a des fics intéressantes sur les critères que vous me donnez. _


	52. Chapitre 52 : le siège de Poudlard

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour le délai qui a doublé. J'avais mis rapidement un mot sur mon profil, j'ai été pas mal malade, sans compter que je suis souvent prises de violentes migraines donc pour écrire, dur dur... Enfin voilà, du coup je n'ai rien pu écrire pendant deux semaines, d'où mon retard.  
>J'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre, qui est je crois le plus long de cette histoire. C'est la première partie de la bataille de Poudlard, et je reprends volontairement certains passages, mais la plupart seront très différents tout de même, notamment puisqu'on change de point de vue. J'espère que cela vous plaira !<em>

_Suc ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, b__onne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Il n'y a pas de mal, avec les délais de parution, je me doute bien qu'on ne peut pas tout retenir. Ca fait quand même trois ans maintenant que j'ai commencé cette fic, ça se comprend :) <em>

_Wendy : Ca m'avait choqué dès le livre, si Harry n'avait pas choisis de se sacrifier en allant à sa rencontre, dans la forêt, Voldemort l'aurait tué et serait devenu le maître de la baguette ! Bien sûr c'était une coïncidence, seulement je voulais qu'Hermione le remarque aussi... mais bon Dumbledore n'est tout de même pas machiavélique au point d'avoir prévu ça aussi xD Et je suis vraiment heureuse que les moments Killian/Hermione t'ai plu, surtout en effet quand il veut reprendre sa véritable apparence, j'ai énormément aimé l'imaginer. _

_Fantomette34 : Merci beaucoup ! J'essayes en tout cas d'écrire au mieux, de me demander à chaque fois : comment j'aimerais que ce soit écrit si je lisais moi aussi cette fic. Mais j'ai parfois l'impression d'en faire beaucoup trop, de trop décrire, de trop expliquer. C'est encourageant de voir que vous ne le ressentez pas ainsi :)_

_nefertiti43 : Waouh merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour le fait qu'il prenne la potion, j'ai sous-entendu le fait qu'il avait changé d'avis à ce sujet. Tu vas bientôt retrouver le Severus adulte (que je préfère moi aussi, Killian est devenu trop différent de lui) même s'il y aura quelques complications._

_Yusuke-kuwabara : Ah le levicorpus. Je me demandais si ça ne ferait pas un peu "trop". Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié. Pour McGonagall, c'est un peu ce que j'ai en tête, qu'elle devienne peu à peu un vrai soutien, une figure inébralable, quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter en toutes circonstances. Pour Ron je suis d'accord aussi. C'est un personnage que je n'aime que moyennement, mais je lis tellement de fic où ce n'est qu'un idiot, qui parfois serait prêt aux pires horreurs pour garder Hermione ou pour se venger d'elle après avoir été plaqué... j'essaye de respecter ce personnage au mieux, et de lui redonner une place acceptable, il a trop été traîné dans la boue... Enfin, pour Sev, nous avons le même point de vue : il ne s'est rien passé avec Lily, il n'a jamais eut qu'elle, ne coucherait jamais si les sentiments ne sont pas là, je refuse d'accepter l'idée des orgies mangemorts, et je ne l'imagine pas avoir recours à une prostituée, donc oui, pour moi, il est assurément puceau. (Ah, non en effet, pas de lemon xD d'abord parce que je n'en ai jamais fait donc ça virerait au ridicule, et puis je tiens au fait que cette histoire reste grand public. Après, si quelqu'un se sent d'en écrire un et de le publier à part en me prévenant, pourquoi pas, mais en tout cas je n'en écrirais pas moi-même) Un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews :)_

_Guest_ : _oui, en effet j'ai été longue... j'en suis désolée :/ Mais je vais bien mieux et voilà enfin la suite ! ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 52<span> : Le siège de Poudlard

Hermione ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Elle resta quelques instants ainsi, allongée sur le coté et immobile à scruter l'obscurité, afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que les souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent. Mais était-ce vraiment la veille ? La nuit était profonde, et elle ne se sentait pas reposée du tout. Peut-être ne s'était-il écoulé que quelques heures, tout au plus. Bien qu'en fait, elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, en cet instant, se dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

D'un geste mécanique, elle passa doucement ses doigts sur le bandage qu'elle portait toujours au bras pour dissimuler sa cicatrice. Elle grimaça légèrement en se souvenant que Killian s'était montré très suspicieux lorsqu'elle avait refusé de l'enlever. C'était sans doute un peu idiot de le lui cacher, mais elle se sentait toujours honteuse en repensant à cette horreur qui traversait son avant-bras. L'avant-bras gauche, exactement comme sa marque des ténèbres. Sauf que lui, il ne la portait plus, désormais.

Oh, un jour, elle la lui montrerait. Une fois la guerre terminée, quand tout ça serait derrière eux. Et peut-être qu'à eux deux, ils réussiraient à trouver un moyen de la faire disparaître. Tous les sorciers ayant essayé de trouver une potion ou un remède pour faire disparaître les traces de magie noire avaient échoué, et on pensait que cela relevait de l'impossible. Seulement ils n'étaient pas tout le monde.

Hermione, bien que déjà au beau milieu du lit – agrandi pour l'occasion – se rapprocha de l'autre coté, pensant qu'il avait roulé tout au bord. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était seule.

Elle se redressa brusquement, l'esprit soudain bien plus clair. Où était-il passé ?

D'un geste elle rejeta les draps et sortit du lit, ramassant au passage sa robe de sorcier qu'elle enfila rapidement pour cacher sa nudité. Bien que ce soit sans doute ridicule, il avait largement eut l'occasion de tout découvrir d'elle.

Ses yeux s'accoutumaient peu à peu au noir, et elle commença à discerner vaguement le reste de la salle. Après quelques pas, son pied heurta quelque chose. Elle baissa le regard, et vit un morceau de parchemin déchiré et froissé. Intriguée, elle le ramassa, le déplia et vit un début de phrase tracé avec une écrite bien connue mais d'une main visiblement tremblante : _Je sais bien que tu m'en_. Et rien d'autre.

Elle s'approcha de la longue table où se trouvait toujours le chaudron, et vit de nombreux autres morceaux de parchemin jetés au sol. Ils présentaient encore des morceaux de phrases presque incompréhensibles, rayées avec rage sans avoir été achevées.

L'encre encore humide montrait qu'il venait tout juste d'écrire ces mots. Hermione sentit l'inquiétude la gagner. Quel besoin avait-il eu d'écrire au beau milieu de la nuit ? Et surtout, il s'y était visiblement repris à de nombreuses reprises pour formuler correctement son message, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Elle refusa cependant d'entendre la petite voix qui assemblait tous ces bouts de phrases et qui lui soufflait que le sens global, doublé à sa soudaine disparition, était _vraiment _inquiétant.

Son regard tomba alors sur un autre parchemin, en bon état celui-ci, et posé sur le table, à coté du chaudron. Il présentait trois mots. Trois terribles mots.

_Merci pour tout._

Et posé à coté, un flacon remplit d'une substance argentée indéfinissable.

La sorcière vit alors une forme sombre dépasser du coté de la table. Un pied.

Elle se précipita, bien que sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait trouver. Non… non, non ! Elle avait d'abord accepté, mais il avait fait son choix, il était resté pour elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, pas après lui avoir montré ce que pouvait être la vie à ses cotés !

Elle fit rapidement le tour de la table et eut l'impression de rejouer une scène déjà connue par cœur. Pendant un instant, elle revit la salle de classe, et le professeur étendu au sol derrière son bureau. Elle se jeta alors plus qu'elle ne s'assit près du corps, et, refoulant la terreur qui la paralysait, elle le retourna. Pourtant elle savait déjà. Ce n'étaient bien sur que des détails, mais… il était un peu trop grand. Ses épaules trop larges. Ses cheveux trop longs.

Elle n'avait jamais autant regretté d'avoir réussis quelque chose.

Doucement, elle effleura sa joue. Aucune réaction. Elle se pencha sur lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, le dévisageant avec attention. Son teint paraissait plus cireux que jamais, et ses yeux semblaient immobiles sous ses paupières closes. Précautionneusement elle souleva l'une, puis l'autre, cependant il n'eut toujours pas la moindre réaction. Prise d'un horrible doute, elle passa la main sous sa chemise et alla chercher son cœur. Il battait. Faiblement et lentement, mais il battait.

Bien que ce soit rassurant, Hermione devinait qu'il était malgré tout dans un état grave. Et même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'amener à l'infirmerie. De toute façon madame Pomfresh savait tout, et elle saurait quoi faire.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, attrapa le flacon en longeant la table, le fourra précipitamment dans sa poche, puis fit léviter le corps inerte jusqu'au brancard qu'elle avait fait apparaître, avant de le recouvrir intégralement d'un drap. Dès que ce fut fait, elle ouvrit la porte et le fit passer devant elle. Elle traversa ainsi les nombreux couloirs sombres de l'école, le cœur battant sourdement à l'idée que la potion ait eut un défaut qu'elle n'aurait pas vu, ou des effets secondaires graves.

Complètement plongée dans ses idées noires, Hermione faillit ne pas voir l'ombre argentée qui passa devant une fenêtre, tout au bout du couloir dans lequel elle venait de tourner. Reconnaissant la voix caquetante, elle se plaqua derrière le coin du mur et ramena le brancard derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux, bloquant inconsciemment sa respiration, et pria Merlin pour que Peeves n'ait pas l'idée de venir dans sa direction. Elle avait réussis à ne tomber ni sur un mangemort, ni sur un professeur, ni sur le concierge, ce n'était pas pour qu'au final l'esprit frappeur alerte le château entier par ses cris…

Quelques secondes plus tard, un fracas à faire trembler les murs retentit. Peeves avait dû entrer dans une des salles et faire tomber quelque chose. Avec le vacarme que cela avait provoqué, Rusard allait sûrement arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Réagissant rapidement, Hermione revint sur ses pas et préféra prendre un autre chemin, certes plus long, mais qui la garderait loin de Peeves.

Elle arriva finalement dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. Dans les conditions actuelles, passer par la porte principale n'était pas une option, elle frappa donc directement au bureau de l'infirmière, espérant que celle-ci serait réveillée malgré l'heure tardive, ou qu'au moins elle l'entendrait frapper. Anxieuse d'avoir mis tant de temps, elle prit de nouveau le pouls du blessé. Il était encore plus faible que la fois précédente.

Alors qu'elle levait le poing pour frapper de nouveau contre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- Miss Granger ? Il est pratiquement une heure, que faites-vous dehors à cette…

L'infirmière s'interrompit brusquement quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le brancard.

- S'il-vous plaît, c'est urgent, implora Hermione.

- Entrez, entrez vite.

L'infirmière referma rapidement la porte dès que la jeune sorcière fut entrée, puis verrouilla la porte. Avec une certaine appréhension, elle souleva le tissu qui recouvrait le corps et retint à grand peine une exclamation surprise en découvrant l'identité et l'état de son patient. Tandis qu'elle vérifiait l'état des fonctions vitales, elle demanda à Hermione de lui raconter en détail ce qui s'était passé.

Celle-ci n'hésita pas et expliqua qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même l'antidote, avant d'ajouter tout ce que Killian lui avait dit concernant les possibles effets que pourraient avoir la potion sur lui. Elle occulta totalement le fait qu'au début, il avait refusé de la prendre, et qu'il avait fini par changer d'avis, sans même qu'elle n'ait compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

- Suivez-moi.

Madame Pomfresh remit le tissu en position, puis passa par la seconde porte de son bureau. Hermione à sa suite, elle traversa rapidement la salle principale, en faisant léviter avec attention le brancard, et la mena dans une des chambres individuelles.

- Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda avec appréhension Hermione, tandis que l'infirmière l'installait sur le lit. La première fois il était resté inconscient seulement quelques secondes.

Hermione vit l'infirmière prendre un moment pour réfléchir, et au regard qu'elle lui lança elle su que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Je ne saurai le dire. C'est à ma connaissance un cas unique dans l'histoire de la magie. Et les deux métamorphoses n'ont absolument rien en commun, pas même la manière d'absorber la potion. On ne peut comparer l'une à l'autre.

- Comment ça ? Il s'agit d'un rajeunissement et d'un vieillissement. C'est simpement un procédé inverse, affirma vivement Hermione pour se rassurer elle-même, tout en sachant que c'était loin d'être aussi simple.

- Pas uniquement, miss Granger, confirma l'infirmière. La première transformation, c'était plus qu'un rajeunissement, c'est partir d'un point A de sa vie pour revenir à un point B, en effaçant physiquement et psychologiquement tout ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux points. Si j'en crois ce que vous m'avez raconté, la transformation physique a été rapide, mais la transformation mentale, la plus complexe et la plus dangereuse, a pris bien plus de temps. Aujourd'hui, il est arrivé à un point C d'une seconde ligne vitale, qui n'aurait jamais du exister, et il a dû brusquement revenir de ce point C jusqu'au point A d'une ligne de vie différente. Une vie dont toutes les traces ont été dispersées, et qui doit être reconstruite. Cette fois, la métamorphose mentale ne peut pas prendre autant de temps, puisqu'une autre ligne de mémoire a été créée et que deux souvenirs différents d'une même période ne peuvent pas subsister conjointement. Il en est de même pour ses capacités magiques. Le retour en arrière les avait déjà grandement perturbées, cette fois c'est pire encore. Ces phénomènes n'ont rien de naturels, ils sont trop complexes pour être subis sans dommage par un corps et un esprit humain. Trop complexes pour que je puisse intervenir d'une quelconque manière.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?!

- A part le maintenir en vie, non hélas, je ne peux rien faire. On ne peut pas agir sur un phénomène qui dépasse notre compréhension. Si je faisais quoi que ce soit, il pourrait devenir cracmol, tout comme je pourrais le rendre irrémédiablement amnésique, ou fou…

Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, le visage plongé entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle avait froid, si froid. Il lui semblait avoir un grand trou dans la poitrine. On ne pouvait rien faire. Rien faire, à part attendre et espérer. Si seulement elle avait songé _avant_ aux complications possibles, si seulement…

- Miss Granger.

Hermione releva la tête, et aussitôt, grimaça. Ce fut comme si des tambours cognaient en rythme contre ses tempes.

- Si ce que vous m'avez dit est juste, Severus a _choisi_ de prendre cette potion. N'oubliez pas que c'est un Maître, et il mérite amplement ce titre. Il connaissait les risques que cela impliquait, et ne l'aurait pas bu sans être absolument certain de s'en sortir. Cela mettra peut-être du temps, mais c'est un sorcier robuste et doté de la plus grande volonté qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, il se réveillera, affirma-t-elle si vivement, avec une telle confiance, qu'Hermione eut terriblement envie de la croire.

_Je ne veux rien oublier de mon passé, quel qu'il soit ! Je ne serais pas lâche Albus, je ne cèderai pas à la facilité de tout oublier. Que cela vous plaise ou non je redeviendrais moi-même !_

Les phrases qu'il avait prononcé quelques mois auparavant –Merlin, cela semblait être il y a des siècles- lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Il n'était pas furieux, il était véritablement fou de rage ce jour là. Voilà le véritable Severus. Voilà ce qu'elle ne devait pas oublier, le Killian qui lui avait avoué préférer être lâche que risquer de perdre son affection n'était qu'un leurre, une personne qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Une personne qu'elle avait contribuée à fabriquer.

Hermione s'efforça de se concentrer uniquement sur cette pensée.

Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Sans quitter des yeux le visage paisible de Severus, Hermione glissa la main dans sa poche, et ses doigts rencontrèrent le petit flacon qui contenait ses souvenirs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander lesquels il avait choisit d'y mettre. Les altercations qu'ils n'avaient cessées d'avoir, au début ? Leurs discussions dans la salle sur demande, quand il la consolait sans en avoir l'air ? Ces moments où ils apprenaient à travailler ensemble, à confronter leurs idées et leur point de vue dans des débats enflammés ? Ce jour où il lui avait montré ses souvenirs et ainsi révélé son véritable camp ? Les nombreuses heures passées dans la salle sur demande à s'affronter ou parler des horcruxes ? Cette conversation près du lac, quand il lui avait révélé la vérité pour Harry ? Le moment qui avait suivit, quand il avait pour la première fait apparaître son nouveau patronus, sa louve ? Leurs rendez-vous à tous les quatre, pour révéler la vérité sur les horcruxes et organiser la sortie à Godric's Hollow ? L'altercation violente avec Harry, quand il avait choisit de rester pour l'aider, prenant le risque que la vérité à son sujet soit révélée à la directrice ? Les instants de froids entre eux qui avaient suivis ? Leur premier baiser ? Les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, tard le soir dans la salle commune ? La plus belle des déclarations qu'il ait pu lui faire, quelques heures auparavant ? Ces instants si précieux, si forts qu'ils avaient partagés ensuite ? Peut-être en avait-il mis d'autres, d'autres qui n'avaient pas la même importance pour elle, d'autres dans lesquels elle n'apparaissait pas ? Que pouvait-il bien avoir choisit, sachant qu'il devrait convaincre cet autre homme, si froid, si secret, si fermé, si seul, que les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour étaient non seulement réels, mais aussi puissants et réciproques ? Quels souvenirs possédaient ce pouvoir ? Il y en avait-il au moins ?

- Miss Granger, l'interpela doucement l'infirmière, la sortant ainsi brusquement de ses pensées : au vu de l'heure tardive vous devriez rester dormir ici.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

- Que vous restiez à le veiller ou non ne change absolument rien. En revanche vous avez besoin de dormir, continua-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique, suivez-moi.

N'ayant visiblement pas le choix, la sorcière se leva à contrecœur et s'apprêta à suivre madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci l'amena dans la salle principale et désigna un lit un peu à l'écart de ceux occupés. La jeune sorcière s'y assit, bien qu'elle n'ait pas du tout le cœur à s'endormir dans ces conditions. Elle allait malgré tout refermer les rideaux pour se déshabiller lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible, pus se dirigea droit vers elle. Elle vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Monsieur Potter, l'interpela l'infirmière à voix basse mais sévère. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Désolée madame, répondit-il rapidement en murmurant pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Hermione, il faut que tu viennes, c'est urgent !

- Comment…

- La carte, répondit-il en sortant de sa poche le parchemin plié. Et Killian, où est-il ? Il était marqué avec toi tout à l'heure.

- Je… t'expliquerai plus tard.

Harry fronça les sourcils, toutefois il ne répondit rien, devinant qu'elle devait avoir de bonne raison pour ne pas lui expliquer dès maintenant ce qu'il se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle rapidement.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ici non plus. Viens dehors.

Hermione s'excusa auprès de l'infirmière, qui ne fit rien pour la retenir. Au contraire, elle leur fit signe d'être prudents.

Reconnaissante, la sorcière suivit son meilleur ami hors de la salle. Arrivé dans le couloir il l'emmena dans un recoin du château, non loin, mais à l'abri des regards.

- Alors ?

- J'ai eu de nouvelles visions toute la soirée, dit Harry. Il a identifié les intermédiaires, il a compris.

- Tous ?

- Oui, tous. Il a tué le mangemort qui était persuadé avoir assassiné Rogue.

- Alors il va arriver ?

- Pas tout de suite. Des Serpentards lui ont apparemment rapporté qu'on faisait des recherches sur un objet lié à Serdaigle, ils ont dû nous entendre un jour à la bibliothèque. Il est en route pour vérifier d'abord que chacun de ses horcruxes sont toujours en place, mais ça ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps, et après il va venir, oui.

- On ne peut pas l'empêcher de prendre la baguette, pourtant il faut bien faire quelque chose. Et… où est Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il était avec moi tout à l'heure quand je suis sortit de la tour pour venir te chercher, et… il a disparu, je n'ai pas vu où il est parti, j'étais trop concentré sur la carte et sur ton point et celui de Killian à l'infirmerie. En parlant de ça, il lui est arrivé quoi ?

- Ecoute Harry, je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant… disons que j'ai réussis à fabriquer l'antidote et qu'il l'a bu, sauf que ça c'est plus mal passé que prévu.

- A quel point ?

- Je l'ignore. Il a retrouvé son corps seulement… il ne se réveille pas.

- On ne peut rien faire ?

- Rien.

- Alors, dans ce cas je suis désolé, mais l'urgence c'est que Voldemort arrive.

- Je sais Harry, confirma Hermione.

Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, sentant que le temps était venu. S'il elle ne le disait pas maintenant, il serait peut-être trop tard.

- A ce propos, dit-elle, le cœur serré. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Je suis dés…

Hermione s'interrompit brusquement et se sentit brusquement mal.

- Hermione ? Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La sorcière sortit le vieux galion de l'AD de sa poche. Elle le gardait toujours sur elle au cas ou Ginny ou un autre aurait besoin d'aide, et pour garder un œil sur leurs actions. Ce soir néanmoins, elle pressentait que l'activation du galion n'avait rien à voir avec une action classique. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il ne s'était plus rien passé de grande ampleur, rien qui nécessite l'utilisation de ces pièces.

Il y avait une inscription sur la tranche, au lieu des chiffres ordinairement utilisés. _Il arrive_.

Elle montra la pièce à Harry. Ce ne pouvait en aucun cas être une coïncidence. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle fit quelques pas pour sortir du renfoncement, sachant très bien ce que, ou plutôt qui, elle allait trouver. Effectivement, elle vit une silhouette derrière une statue toute proche. L'élève, car ce ne pouvait être qu'un élève, lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait pas vue. Elle alluma sa baguette d'un informulé et éclaira la chevelure ardente de Ginny, qui se retourna vivement et afficha aussitôt une moue d'excuse.

Harry arriva juste derrière Hermione.

- Ginny ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant la pièce. Tu m'as suivi ?

- J'étais en train d'écrire les inscriptions habituelles pour l'AD sur les murs quand je t'ai vu sortir de l'infirmerie avec Hermione, alors oui je t'ai suivi. Et visiblement j'ai bien fait, car j'imagine que tu ne comptais dire à personne qu'_il_ est en route ? Non en fait ne répond même pas. Si c'est vrai, il ne vient sûrement pas seul, et il vient pour toi. Alors ne pense même pas à l'affronter seul. On va se battre, tous ensemble. Cela fait deux ans qu'on se prépare à ça, à faire des choses concrètes, enfin. Les autres sont déjà prévenus, ils vont faire circuler l'information, tout le monde va venir, il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit contre ça Harry.

- Attend, comment ça « tout le monde va venir » ? Les grilles sont gardées par des mangemorts, tous les passages secrets sont surveillés, remarqua Hermione.

- Non, pas tous, remarqua Ginny avec un sourire. Comment crois-tu que Neville et d'autres aient réussis à s'enfuir ? On a notre passage à nous, personne d'autre ne le connait, c'est nous qui l'avons trouvé. En fait, on l'a même créé.

- Pardon ?

- Viens !

Trop intrigués par ce passage secret, qui en plus pourrait bien leur servir, Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent à la suite de Ginny, qui, ils s'en rendirent vite compte, les menait droit au septième étage, vers une tapisserie plus que familière.

- On est… près de la salle sur demande, remarqua Harry, ne sachant trop quoi penser.

- Tout à fait. C'est Neville qui a trouvé cette nouvelle version de la salle. Il s'y est caché une journée pour réfléchir à un moyen de s'enfuir, et quand il a voulu avoir de la nourriture, la salle lui a ouvert un passage vers l'extérieur.

- Où ça ?

- La tête de sanglier.

- Mais…

- Le gérant est de notre coté, le coupa Ginny. En fait, il l'a toujours été, et même s'il n'approuve pas toujours ce qu'on fait, il nous aide toujours autant que possible. Neville arrive vraiment à obtenir de cette salle ce qu'il veut, il sait trouver les mots exacts, il a franchement été génial. Mais bon, comme vous utilisez cette salle tout le temps, il n'a pas pu rester caché dedans très longtemps, forcément, dit-elle en levant les yeux d'exaspération. Au bout de deux jours il a utilisé le passage et est parti pour de bon, après nous avoir expliqué ce qu'on devait penser pour y avoir accès.

- Donc quand on n'était pas dans la salle, vous y étiez ?

- En général, oui. Il fallait s'organiser pour ne pas vous croiser ou ne pas y être déjà quand vous vouliez y aller, et au début ça n'a vraiment pas été facile. Puis on a fini par trouver des périodes où vous n'y êtes jamais. Pendant certaines heures de cours, ou la nuit.

Ginny se tu alors et passa trois fois devant le mur vierge, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse enfin la porte. Un sourire en coin, elle les invita à entrer.

Harry poussa la porte et fut aussitôt accueillit par de nombreuses exclamations.

Seamus fut le premier à l'atteindre pour une accolade.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir mon vieux ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

- Tous les jours on craignait d'entendre qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de t'avoir ! ajouta Dean, juste derrière lui.

- Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ajouta une douce voix venant du fond de la salle. Il sait très bien que s'il s'en prend à Harry il va avoir tous les sorciers du pays qui vont se soulever contre lui.

- Mais pourtant il vient, ajouta une autre personne. C'est ce que disait la pièce, « il arrive ». C'est clair non ?

Ginny referma la porte derrière elle et ordonna d'une voix forte que tout le monde se taise. Le silence mit à peine quelques secondes à revenir, et, dans un calme bienvenu, Harry et Hermione purent détailler la salle. Trois larges bannières recouvraient les murs, une avec le lion doré de Gryffondor sur fond écarlate, une autre avec le blaireau noir de Poufsouffle sur fond jaune, et la dernière avec l'aigle de bronze de Serdaigle sur fond bleu. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le serpent vert et argent n'était représenté nulle part. Il y avait plusieurs grandes bibliothèques, un coin à l'écart avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'entrainer à faire des duels, et à l'opposé, quelques hamacs. Posé dans un coin, une grande radio en bois, pour le moment silencieuse et à coté plusieurs balais.

Seamus et Dean s'étaient un peu écarté pour le laisser respirer, et ils virent ce qui leur avait échappé avant : leurs visages tuméfiés, leurs vêtements déchirés en de nombreux endroits. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de restés cacher à se tourner les pouces, pendant leur fuite. Derrière eux, ils reconnurent de nombreux visages, dont la plupart faisaient partis de l'AD, que ce soit l'ancienne, la sienne, comme la récente, celle de Ginny, Neville et Luna. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs là aussi, tout comme Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Ernie McMillan, Anthony Goldsein, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Morag McDougal, ou Sandra Faucett. Se mélangeaient dans cette salle des élèves restés au château, et des élèves ayant fuit avant la rentrée ou au cours de l'année.

- Neville n'est pas encore là ? questionna Ginny, visiblement un peu inquiète.

- Pas encore non, répondit Luna. Il m'a rejoint à la tête de sanglier pour me dire qu'il allait prévenir l'Ordre et d'autres sorciers de confiance de ce qui se passait.

Hermione remarqua alors qu'Harry n'écoutait plus. Il chancelait, en sueur, les yeux fermés. Elle le soutint pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, ignorant les quelques exclamations inquiètes et les commentaires qui ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle le vit revenir à lui, bien que le regard qu'il lui lança, une fois revenu de ses émotions, lui fit comprendre que quelque chose allait de travers. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer davantage, cependant, car s'il avait dit un peu avant que Voldemort allait vérifier que ses horcruxes étaient toujours en place, Hermione pouvait aisément deviner qu'il venait à l'instant de découvrir que l'un d'eux avait été trouvé. Le temps leur manquait, combien d'heures, combien de minutes cela lui prendrait-il d'aller vérifier les autres ?

- Ca va Harry ? demanda Ginny. Tu veux t'asseoir un moment ?

- Non, non ça va., répliqua Harry sans doute un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Ecoutez vous tous, vous ne devriez pas être là. Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs, et vous autres, si on vous voit au château vous allez être capturés, ajouta-t-il en direction de ceux qui étaient revenus. Vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai appelé.

- Ca on le sait Harry, intervint Dean. Mais le message était clair : il va arriver. C'est bien le cas non ?

- Oui ! Et… et _justement_ ! C'est d'autant plus dangereux pour vous de revenir !

- C'est vrai qu'on est plus en sécurité dehors, ironisa Seamus.

- Non, s'exclama Harry, exaspéré. Mais vous ne comprenez pas !

- Toi non plus visiblement. S'il vient, c'est pour toi, ça me paraît évident. Et on ne le laissera pas faire, on va t'aider.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Je vais me battre contre lui, c'est peut-être vrai, mais avant j'ai encore quelque chose à faire, une tâche à accomplir, c'est important et…

- C'est quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Neville. On est l'armée de Dumbledore, on s'est toujours battu, certains sont recherchés parce qu'ils te soutiennent. Et quoi, tu n'as toujours pas confiance en nous ? Chacun de ceux qui sont là ont montré plus de fois qu'il ne le fallait leur loyauté envers Dumbledore, envers toi.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, une porte tout au fond de la salle, qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu auparavant, s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer Morag McDougal et Emma Daubs. Au même moment, la porte qui donnait sur le couloir du septième étage laissa entrer Lavande et Parvati.

- Harry ? s'exclama cette dernière. Alors c'était vrai ?

- On va se battre alors ? ajouta Emma d'une petite voix.

Une grande clameur leur répondit, lorsque la porte dérobée tout au fond s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Su Li, Euan Abercrombie, et un autre élève qu'Hermione ne reconnaissait pas. Et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard Fred et Georges apparurent à leur tout, ainsi que Lee Jordan.

- Abelforth devient un tantinet grognon, dit Fred en levant la main. Il voudrait bien dormir, mais son bar se transforme en gare de chemin de fer.

- Abelforth ? répéta Hermione, à qui ce nom paraissait familier.

- Le gérant de la tête de sanglier, Abelforth. Abelforth Dumbledore, explicita Ginny.

- C'est le frère de Dumbledore qui tient ce bar ?

- Oui, on ne l'avait jamais reconnu avant. Ca nous a fait un choc aussi, avoua-t-elle. Mais du coup on est vraiment certain qu'il est bien de notre coté.

Quatre autres anciens élèves en fuite qu'Hermione ne connaissait absolument pas apparurent à cet instant par le passage, et ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant qu'Harry était présent.

Tandis que tous les élèves se saluaient, Hermione profita du boucan pour prendre Harry par le bras et lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Il y a pas mal de Serdaigles ici. Ils pourront peut-être nous aider Harry. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps, et ce n'est plus la peine de se cacher s'il arrive, surtout s'il est déjà au courant. On n'a plus vraiment d'autres possibilité, peut-être qu'un des élèves a entendu parler de cet objet. Et comme Neville l'a dit, on peut avoir confiance en chacun d'entre eux. On n'a plus à faire ça tout seul.

Le sorcier grogna légèrement, puis finalement il considéra l'idée, et dû reconnaître d'un hochement de tête qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- Ecoutez-moi ! s'exclama-t-il pour se faire entendre de tous.

Le silence tomba brutalement.

- D'accord, vous pouvez nous aider. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un objet. On sait qu'il nous permettra de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, seulement le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas exactement ce dont il s'agit, ni où il est. La seule chose qu'on sache, c'est que c'est un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle.

- Il y a le diadème perdu, suggéra Luna. Papa essaye de le reproduire.

- Il est perdu, justement, fit remarquer Michael Corner.

- Depuis quand ? interrogea Harry.

- Il y a des siècles. Il aurait disparu avec Serdaigle elle-même. Personne n'en a jamais retrouvé la trace, bien qu'il ait été beaucoup recherché, vu qu'il est censé rendre plus intelligent celui qui le porte…

- Et personne n'a jamais vu quelque chose qui pourrait y ressembler ?

Tous les Serdaigles présents indiquèrent que ce n'était pas le cas, et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, imaginant sans peine qu'Harry devait être dans un état pire que le sien.

- Mais si tu veux voir à quoi il ressemble, il y a une statue qui la représente portant le diadème, dans notre salle commune, proposa Cho.

- D'accord, je vais y jeter un œil… soupira Harry.

Il ferma alors les yeux un moment, sans doute en proie à une autre vision, mais heureusement cette fois il ne paru pas trop désorienté en revenant à la réalité.

- Luna, tu vas emmener Harry la voir, d'accord ? lança Ginny en voyant Cho se lever.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Cho se rassit immédiatement, visiblement déçue.

- Hermione, chuchota Harry. Je vais y aller, toi va prévenir la directrice de ce qui se passe, il faut qu'elle protège le château et les élèves. Et… tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la carte. Essaye de retrouver Ron. Rejoignez-moi dès que vous avez fini.

- Fais attention à toi.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Luna, qui lui désigna un placard, à coté d'une bibliothèque.

- Il vaut mieux sortir par là. Ca mène chaque fois sur un endroit différent…

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le placard et Luna referma la porte sur eux, laissant Hermione au milieu de la quarantaine d'élèves. D'autres étaient encore arrivés entre temps.

- Hermione !

Elle se retourna et vit Neville, le visage couvert de blessures, mais souriant.

- Je viens de voir Harry partir. Raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Il va arriver au château, expliqua rapidement Hermione. On a encore un peu de temps pour terminer la mission de Dumbledore, et c'est ce qu'Harry est allé faire. Moi je vais prévenir la directrice.

- D'accord… moi je suis allé voir un maximum de sorciers de confiance pour les prévenir, ils vont à leur tour faire passer le mot et devraient bientôt tous arriver. Je vais rester ici pour m'occuper de ceux là avec Ginny. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, on vous couvre.

- Merci Neville. Faites attention à vous surtout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dépêches-toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit le même chemin qu'Harry. Le placard donnait sur un escalier éclairé par des torches mais si long qu'elle n'en voyait pas le bout. Elle le suivit, puis finit par arriver devant un mur apparemment vierge. Hésitante, elle sortit sa baguette et exerça une légère pression. Le mur s'effaça devant ses doigts, et elle put alors sortir. Faisant attention à ce que personne n'arrive, elle déplia la carte, prononça le mot de passe pour faire apparaître le plan. Elle trouva son étiquette au deuxième étage, et vit celle d'Harry et Luna au cinquième étage, ainsi que celle de Rusard, dans un couloir voisin. Priant pour que ses amis fassent très attention, elle chercha le nom de Ron. Elle tomba alors sur celui de la directrice, au niveau du quatrième étage. Puis, enfin, elle vit le nom de Ron sortir de nulle part au deuxième étage, non loin d'elle, dans ce qu'elle reconnu comme étant les toilettes de Mimi.

Hermione, tout en gardant la carte en main pour surveiller qu'elle ne rencontrait personne, se dirigea vers les toilettes. Arrivée devant la porte, elle vit Ron en sortir, avec plusieurs objets longs et blanc dans les bras.

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va, lui répondit-elle. Et toi ? Harry m'a dit que tu avais disparu sans prévenir !

- Je suis allé récupérer quelques crochets du basilic, je crois bien que leur venin peut détruire les horcruxes. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en avoir besoin.

- Tu es redescendu dans la chambre ? Seul ?

Malgré l'obscurité, elle le vit rougir.

- Oh, ce n'était pas très compliqué… j'ai répété les sifflements qu'Harry avait fait en fourchelang devant moi, et j'ai fini par y arriver.

- C'est… c'est brillant !

Ron rougit encore davantage et marmonna :

- Ca t'étonne toujours on dirait.

Puis, il ajouta à voix plus audible :

- Et où est Harry ?

- Il est partit dans la salle commune des Serdaigle pour chercher un indice sur le dernier horcruxe, moi je dois aller prévenir la directrice qu'il arrive. Tu viens ?

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Non, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, on a le moyen de détruire les horcruxes, autant le faire dès maintenant ! Ni toi ni Harry n'avez besoin que je sois là, alors je peux me charger de ça.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire tout seul ?

- Oui Hermione, j'en suis certain.

La sorcière hésita un moment, puis fini par lui expliquer que les horcruxes étaient cachés dans sa valise, dans un double fond indétectable. Elle lui donna le contre-sort, et avant même de pouvoir lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas monter dans le dortoir des filles, il avait tourné les talons pour courir jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor.

N'ayant pas le temps de tergiverser davantage, Hermione reprit sa route à travers les couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre la directrice. Elle dû faire un détour pour éviter Rusard au passage, mais arriva plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Professeur !

- Miss Granger ? s'exclama le directrice, l'éblouissant en pointant sa baguette vers elle. Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure ?

Hermione eut un sourire en pensant qu'elle ferait une crise cardiaque si elle savait combien d'élèves étaient en ce moment même hors de leur dortoir. Cependant elle ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée et décrivit le plus concisément mais précisément possible la situation.

- Vous êtes absolument certaine qu'il arrive cette nuit ?

- Oui professeur, confirma Hermione. Et il y a déjà énormément d'élèves en fuite qui sont revenus par le passage secret dont je vous ai parlé. Apparemment des membres de l'Ordre ont aussi été prévenus, l'information circule en dehors du château et Neville a dit que de nombreux sorciers allaient arriver pour se battre. Oh, et est-il possible de désactiver la sécurité des escaliers de notre tour, Ron doit absolument récupérer quelque chose dans ma valise, c'est très important.

Le professeur l'observa un moment, puis elle sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques mots à voix basse.

- C'est fait.

- Merci madame.

- Et que fait monsieur Potter en ce moment ?

- Il est à la tour des Serdaigle pour…

- Il y est déjà ?

- Oui, je suppose, déclara Hermione, inquiète en voyant l'expression alarmée de la directrice.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, mais fit apparaître des patronus étincelants, trois chats argentés, qui filèrent à travers les couloirs puis disparurent.

- Venez avec moi.

Hermione la suivit, visiblement en direction de la tour des Serdaigle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète.

- Depuis des semaines, un des Carrow reste constamment dans la tour des Serdaigle pour surveiller je ne sais quoi. Monsieur Potter risque d'avoir besoin d'aide s'il y est allé, expliqua la directrice, tout en parcourant les couloirs sombres à vive allure.

Tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la tour, Hermione sortit la carte qu'Harry lui avait prêtée et chercha le point le représentant. Elle le trouva assez rapidement, toujours en compagnie de Luna et d'après leur position, sur le point d'entrer dans la tour. Seulement, comme la directrice venait de le dire, le nom d'Alecto Carrow était inscrit non loin.

Avant de ranger de nouveau la carte, elle regarda du coté de la tour des Gryffondor. Au passage, elle remarqua divers nom connus ou non qui convergeaient toujours vers le septième étage, avant de disparaître brusquement quand ils entraient dans la salle sur demande. Il devait y avoir pratiquement la moitié des élèves désormais, beaucoup avaient répondu à l'appel de l'AD. Réprimant sa curiosité et l'envie de lire chacun des noms arrivant au septième étage, Hermione revint à la tour des Gryffondor et vit Ron en train de monter les escaliers. Soulagée, elle referma la carte et la rangea, pressant davantage le pas.

Le professeur s'arrêta devant une porte, qui ne présentait rien d'autre qu'un heurtoir en forme d'aigle fixé au panneau de bois. Le professeur frappa une fois puis sembla attendre impatiemment quelque chose. Aussitôt le bec de l'oiseau s'ouvrit, et une voix mélodieuse d'en éleva :

- Qui est apparu en premier, le phénix ou la flamme ?

Hermione fut d'abord surprise qu'on leur pose une question, puis l'évidence de la situation la fit sourire. Evidemment, la maison représentant la connaissance, la recherche du savoir, ne pouvait pas nécessiter un simple mot de passe…

- C'est un cercle sans commencement, répondit le professeur.

- Bien dit, approuva la voix.

La porte s'ouvrit alors. Hermione, qui n'était jamais entrée dans une autre salle commune que la sienne, ne put s'empêcher d'en admirer la beauté. La pièce circulaire n'avait pas cette impression de confort chaleureux que possédait celle de Gryffondor, mais elle était très ouverte, aérée et spacieuse, tandis que les très nombreuses et larges fenêtres en arcade offraient un cadre de vue sans pareil sur le lac et les montagnes, et sans doute une lumière naturelle bien agréable en journée.

Luna et Harry se tenaient tous deux non loin d'une statue représentant Rowena Serdaigle. La jeune Serdaigle, un peu hébétée, pointait sa baguette vers le mur opposé, au pied duquel reposait Alecto Carrow, probablement stupéfixée.

Le professeur ferma la porte de la tour derrière elle et demanda une explication à Harry. Celui-ci expliqua qu'ils avaient à peine eut le temps d'observer la statue avant de se faire surprendre par Carrow. La mangemort semblait les attendre, ou du moins ne semblait absolument pas étonné de le trouver là, et s'était exclamé qu'il était temps de prévenir son maître. Luna l'avait attaquée et immobilisée, mais elle avait eut le temps d'appuyer sur sa marque.

Personne n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car la voix d'Amycus Carrow appelant sa sœur parvint de l'autre coté de la porte.

Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un regard inquiet, et obéirent immédiatement quand la directrice leur indiqua d'un geste de se mettre sous la cape d'invisibilité, qu'Harry tenait toujours en main. Luna, quelques pas plus loin, ne les rejoignit pas, leur disant d'un signe que ça allait. Hermione se souvint alors qu'ils étaient désormais trop grands pour tenir à trois sous la cape, qui découvrirait alors le bas de leurs jambes.

- Ouvre-moi Alecto ! Alecto ! Tu l'as eut, il est là ? Alecto ! Fichue porte, ouvre-toi ! Si quelqu'un m'entends, ouvrez, c'est un ordre !

Pendant que le mangemort s'escrimait en vain contre la porte close, des bruits leur parvenaient des étages supérieurs. Les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas rendus à la salle-sur-demande se levaient et certains arrivaient déjà.

Un petit groupe se forma vite autour du corps d'Alecto Carrow, tandis qu'un jeune élève, visiblement complètement terrifié, alla ouvrir au frère sans que qui que soit ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Hermione cru voir un élève d'une quinzaine d'année qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle sourire en voyant Carrow entrer, mais aussitôt après il eut l'air tellement perdu et apeuré qu'elle se dit qu'elle se faisait sûrement des idées.

Le mangemort poussa un cri d'horreur et de terreur en voyant sa sœur, et aussitôt il ordonna à la directrice de se justifier. Celle-ci, sans se départir de sa dignité, répliqua froidement qu'elle venait tout juste d'arriver. Hermione saisit d'un réflexe le poignet d'Harry en voyant le mangemort diriger brusquement sa baguette vers la foule d'élèves à présents massés tout autour d'eux. Il ne lança cependant aucun sort, se contentant de menacer un à un les élèves, jusqu'à ce que sa baguette se tourne vers Luna.

- Toi, je suis sûr que c'est toi. Avec ta bande de petits rebelles, vous n'avez pas arrêtés cette année… Tu ne devrais même plus être là, se souvint-il soudain. Mais oui, tu es recherchée dehors… Ca ne fait rien, au moins le maître ne viendra pas pour rien, tu feras sûrement un bon otage, n'est-ce pas… tant pis pour Potter, on le coincera une autre fois.

- Le coincer ? répéta le professeur McGonagall. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, on le coincera une autre fois ? Vous n'avez pas à lui faire quoi que ce soit dans cette école, il n'a enfreint aucun règlement que je sache !

- Ho, mais cela vous dépasse complètement, maintenant. Il nous a dit que Potter allait peut-être venir dans la tour des Serdaigles, et qu'il fallait le prévenir si c'est le cas. Bonne conduite ou pas, si votre protégé met les pieds ici, il est fini.

- Et pourquoi voudrait-il venir ici ? Potter appartient à ma maison, répliqua la directrice avec une certaine fierté dans la voix.

- Ca, je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde. On nous l'a dit, c'est tout.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Luna, qui n'avait pas bougé et ne semblait pas vraiment effrayée.

- Tu vas lancer le contre-sort, et me suivre, fillette.

Il pointa sa baguette sur son visage, et immédiatement le professeur McGonagall, Luna et une dizaine d'élèves dans la foule levèrent la leur.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, en fait, dit Luna avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Aucune preuve ne vous permet d'affirmer que c'est miss Lovegood qui a attaquée votre sœur, rétorqua la directrice. Je ne vous permettrais pas de maltraiter les élèves de ce château ou ceux qui y trouvent refuge pour votre bon plaisir.

Le mangemort s'approcha d'elle, se retrouvant si près que c'en était offensant, mais la directrice ne cilla pas, et continua à le regarder de haut.

- On s'en fiche de ce que vous permettez. Votre titre n'est qu'un mot, c'est nous et seulement nous qui commende. Vous serez de notre coté ou vous le paierez cher.

Il lui cracha alors au visage, et avant même qu'Hermione puisse faire le moindre geste, Harry avait rejeté sa cape et levé sa baguette vers le mangemort, en s'exclamant d'une voix extrêmement froide :

- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Endoloris !

Hermione retint à grand peine un cri de surprise face à l'utilisation de ce sort. Et à sa grande surprise, il fonctionna mieux que jamais auparavant : Carrow fut arraché du sol. Il se tortilla, essayant de se débattre, en vain, et hurlant de douleur, il finit par être projeté contre une des bibliothèques qui ornait les murs. Il s'écroula alors au sol, assommé.

- Je comprends ce que Bellatrix voulait dire, commenta Harry. Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre.

- Potter, murmura la directrice, en essayant de se reprendre. Qu'avez-vous… Potter, c'était idiot !

- Il vous a craché dessus, répliqua Harry, comme une évidence.

Hermione vit avec un certain amusement la directrice protester vainement en cherchant ses mots. C'était étrange, car elle aurait dû être effrayée, tant par le geste d'Harry que par la situation, mais elle se sentait comme sereine, très calme, et avait l'impression qu'Harry ressentait la même chose, car il semblait détendu.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas non plus étonnant. Ils savaient avec certitude que Voldemort allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Désormais, c'était trop tard pour paniquer, réfléchir aux conséquences et aux risques qu'ils encouraient.

Harry ferma un moment les yeux, une expression de douleur passant comme un voile sur son visage. Il les rouvrit deux ou trois secondes plus tard.

- Professeur, dit-il rapidement, il va arriver.

La directrice termina de ligoter les deux mangemorts ensemble, puis elle les fit léviter et laissa ainsi, en suspension au dessus de leur tête.

- En êtes-vous certain Potter ?

- Je le suis, professeur. On a trouvé le moyen de le tuer, et maintenant il le sait. Mais avant qu'il arrive, je dois encore trouver un objet.

- Quel est cet objet ?

- On pense que c'est le diadème de Serdaigle, mais on ignore où il est. Il faut absolument le retrouver avant qu'il n'arrive.

- Et pourquoi par Merlin auriez-vous besoin de ce diadème ?

- Dumbledore m'a enseigné la seule façon de le vaincre, et retrouver le diadème en fait partie.

- Vous faites cela sur ordre d'Albus ?

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, et l'expression du professeur changea.

- Bien, dit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. Alors cherchez cet objet, nous allons nous occuper de le retenir.

- Vous pourriez faire ça ?

- Potter, répliqua sèchement le professeur, nous autres, professeurs, ne manquons pas d'une certaine compétence en matière de magie, savez-vous ? Je suis sûre qu'en conjuguant nos efforts, nous pourrons le retenir un petit moment. Bien sûr, si Poudlard se retrouve assiégée, il faudra trouver le moyen d'évacuer un maximum d'innocent. Mais avec les cheminées, les passages secrets sous surveillance et l'impossibilité de transplaner…

- Professeur, il y a le passage dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure, intervint Hermione. Beaucoup de sorciers sont déjà arrivé par là, nous pouvons évacuer les élèves par ce biais.

- Miss Granger, il s'agit de centaines d'élèves…

- Mais s'ils se concentrent sur l'enceinte de l'école, l'interrompit Harry, ils ne s'intéresseront pas à ceux qui transplanent depuis la Tête de Sanglier.

- En plus s'ils transplanent depuis l'intérieur de l'établissement, ils ne déclencheront pas l'alarme, ajouta Hermione.

- Il y a du vrai dans ce que vous dites, admit la directrice. Je vais prévenir les autres directeurs. Vous feriez bien de mettre votre cape, on ne sait jamais.

Harry déploya la cape sur Hermione et lui, non sans avoir lancé un regard d'excuse à Luna.

- Il est allé vérifier tout à l'heure la bague chez les Gaunt, murmura Harry, et là il vient de s'apercevoir que le médaillon a disparu aussi. Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu, et ils suivirent la directrice hors de la salle commune. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent les trois autres directeurs de maisons arriver.

- Minerva, nous avons eu votre Patronus, Est-ce vrai, il arrive ?

- J'en ai bien peur Pomona, confirma sombrement la directrice. Potter a un travail à faire au château, sur ordre de Dumbledore, ajouta-t-elle. Il faut que nous mettions en place toutes les protections possibles, le temps qu'il mène sa tâche à bien.

- Vous êtes consciente, bien sûr, que rien de ce que nous pourrons faire ne pourra le maintenir indéfiniment à distance ? couina Flitwitch.

- Non, mais nous pouvons le retarder, affirma vivement le professeur Chourave.

- Merci, Pomona.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard entendu, et Flitwitch acquiesça.

- Filius, fit soudainement la directrice en se tournant vers le professeur. Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver le diadème de Serdaigle ?

Harry et Hermione, qui avaient déjà commencé à s'éloigner, s'arrêtèrent soudainement et ressentirent une immense gratitude pour leur directrice.

- Le diadème perdu ? Je ne comprends pas Minerva, un peu de sagesse supplémentaire ne nous ferait pas de mal, mais…

- Il ne s'agit pas de le porter Filius, simplement de savoir où il se trouve.

- Personne ne l'a plus vu de mémoire d'homme. Il y a bien trop longtemps qu'il est perdu.

Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard déçu, néanmoins ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, ils entendirent les professeurs dresser la liste des défenses qu'ils allaient mettre en place, puis se séparer en se donnant rendez-vous dans la grande salle, vingt minutes plus tard, en présence de tous les élèves de l'école.

Ils décidèrent alors de se rendre dans la salle sur demande, afin d'aller prévenir les sorciers qui s'y trouvaient de rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Ils espéraient aussi y retrouver Ron, en priant pour qu'il ait bel et bien réussit à détruire la coupe et le médaillon.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour cette première partie. Je me suis arrangée pour couper à un endroit qui n'est pas trop frustrant : y a déjà eu pas mal de cliffhanger, je crois que ça suffit pour le moment. xD<em>

_La suite est en cours d'écriture est avance relativement bien, je serai au rendez-vous dans 15 jours. En attendant, la semaine prochaine je publierais une traduction dans la section Trône de Fer/A Song of Ice and Fire. Elle est déjà prête et corrigée depuis un bail, donc pas de soucis de ce coté._

_Dorénavant je mettrais toujours un message sur mon profil pour donner l'avancée du chapitre ou signaler si j'ai un problème. Je préviens également des publications d'errare et des traductions sur mon twitter, Fredi076, et sur mon tumblr, Fred076. Ils sont dédiés à 99% à mes fics et mes dessins, donc n'hésitez pas._

_Et en ce qui concerne les traductions, je prends toujours les propositions, titres, thèmes, personnages, situations, lieux, époques, c'est comme _vous_ voulez. J'ai toujours quelques one-shot en réserve, mais j'aimerai bien savoir quel genre de fics vous aimeriez lire :)_


	53. Chapitre 53 : Premières batailles

_Bonsoir à tous.  
><em>

_Malgré un tout petit minuscule retard, voilà la bataille de Poudlard, part 2/4. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Wendy<em>_ : Merci beaucoup. Il y a des hauts et des bas, mais là ça c'est bien calmé, je suis dans une période calme niveau migraines. Et oui, ça y est la bataille est aux portes de Poudlard. L'action va arriver en fin de chapitre, mais surtout dans le prochain. _

_Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : C'est bien résumé ! Globalement, voilà "on est dans la merde" xD _

_Fantomette34 : C'est assez surprenant c'est vrai, mais en fait cette partie est réécrite à partir de ce qu'il se passe dans le livre : dans celui-ci, Harry jette aussi le Doloris à Carrow. Je n'ai fait que changer quelques détails et la manière de le raconter. Mais ça m'avait surprise aussi quand je l'avais lu. Effectivement, ça me prend pas mal de temps à écrire, mais cette fic me passionne tellement que ça ne fait rien. Et puis j'alterne avec les traductions, ça aide beaucoup aussi. (Pour les migraines, nope je ne peux pas faire grand chose, à part attendre que ça passe. Merci pour tes encouragement :) )_

_Yusuke-kuwabara_ : _Huhu, tu verras ^^ Après, je n'ai pas écrit 50 chapitres pour finir par un "bon bah en fait on oublie tout et on fait comme si rien ne c'était passé, trololo!". Donc rassures-toi, quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne finira pas "mal". _

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 53<span> : Premières batailles

Quand Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la salle-sur-demande, ils eurent du mal à croire en la vision qui s'offrait à eux. En aucun cas ils n'auraient pu donner une estimation du nombre de sorciers présents. Tout l'AD était là, ainsi qu'une grande majorité des sorciers recherchés par les mangemorts et le ministère, quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, sans compter ceux qui ne faisaient partie d'aucune de ces catégories, mais qui avaient entendu la nouvelle et décidé de venir se battre aussi.

Ils avaient tous répondu à l'appel, conscients des risques, et pourtant prêts à combattre.

Harry lança vers Hermione un regard à la fois alarmé et désespéré. La situation était complètement hors de contrôle, ils ne pouvaient plus rien empêcher désormais. Lui qui tenait tant à limiter les victimes, il assistait impuissant aux préparatifs d'une bataille qu'ils ne gagneraient très probablement pas.

La sorcière lui renvoya un regard désolé, comprenant très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Tant de vies seraient sacrifiées cette nuit…

Raison de plus pour se reprendre et agir ! L'issue de la bataille dépendait en grande partie d'eux, ils n'avaient pas le droit de baisser les bras ou se laisser aller.

Hermione observa la foule amassée là, cherchant une tête en particulier. Et enfin, elle le vit se diriger vers eux, écartant maladroitement les sorciers sur son chemin.

- Vous êtes enfin là, s'exclama Ron en arrivant près d'eux.

- Ron !

- Désolé Harry, l'idée m'est venue d'un coup, j'ai préféré me dépêcher…

- Oui, Hermione m'a raconté, l'interrompit d'un murmure le survivant en l'amenant aussi loin des autres sorciers que possible. C'était une idée brillante, Ron, vraiment ! Et tu les as mis où alors ?

- C'est fait, ils sont détruits.

- Les deux ? Le médaillon et la coupe ?

- Ouais, confirma Ron, bien qu'ayant l'air légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Ils ne se sont pas défendus ? Le journal avait essayé de me tuer quand je l'ai détruit…

- Non, non, ça a été.

Pour les deux autres, il ne fit pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il s'agissait là d'un énorme mensonge. Il rougit encore davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà devant le regard accusateur que lui lança Harry. Toutefois, ni celui-ci, ni Hermione ne cherchèrent pour le moment à en savoir plus. Ils auraient tout le loisir d'en parler plus tard, pour le moment Ron était en un seul morceau, il ne semblait pas aller trop mal, et c'était là le principal. En dehors du fait qu'il ne reste désormais plus que deux horcruxes, bien entendu.

Le serpent, et l'objet de Serdaigle.

Puis l'Elu, bien entendu.

- Harry… commença Hermione.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, j'allais presque oublier ce qu'a dit la directrice. S'il vous plaît, silence ! s'exclama-t-il avec autant de force et de volonté que possible.

Hermione ferma les yeux devant la méprise de son ami. Mais elle ne pouvait plus le lui dire maintenant que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui ainsi…

- Les quatre directeurs sont en train de rassembler tous les élèves dans la grande salle pour organiser la bataille qui va avoir lieu. Il faudrait que vous les rejoigniez tous le plus vite possible.

- Alors c'est bon, il va bien y avoir une bataille ?! interrogea Denis Crivey.

- On dirait bien oui, répliqua Harry en dissimulant une grimace à cette idée. Mais ceux qui ne veulent pas participer et les élèves qui sont encore mineurs vont apparemment être évacués.

A cette annonce, une vague de mécontentement s'éleva des élèves rassemblés ça et là, tandis que les autres acquiesçaient. Bientôt, de plus vives protestations s'élevèrent, provenant principalement de certains membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore qui refusaient de rester à l'écart. Harry tenta de reprendre la parole, sans le moindre succès.

- S'il vous plaît, tonna une voix qui surplomba toutes les autres.

Le silence revint lentement, avec l'espoir que la déclaration que venait de faire Harry serait contredite.

- Pour le moment la priorité est de se rendre dans la grande-salle. Nous aviserons de cela une fois sur place.

Il y eu quelques remarques, toutefois ceux qui étaient présents convergèrent vers le placard qui dissimulait la porte de sortie. Harry indiqua rapidement qu'ils pouvaient se servir aussi de la porte classique, puisqu'ils ne risquaient plus d'être punis, puis observa les sorciers se dépêcher de sortir. Lorsque Kingsley passa devant lui, il le remercia vivement pour être parvenu à calmer les élèves, et le sorcier lui recommanda en retour de faire attention à lui avant de suivre la file pour sortir.

Lorsque la salle sur demande se fut un peu plus vidée, Harry vit Remus se diriger vers lui.

- Je viens d'arriver, lança-t-il. Il faut se rendre dans la grande-salle, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, tout le monde s'y rassemble, confirma Hermione.

- Vous êtes venu…soupira Harry. Et Tonks ?

- Elle est chez ses parents avec Teddy. Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu préfèrerais que je sois avec eux, mais je me bats _pour eux_. Je ne fuis rien.

- Je sais, murmura Harry. J'ai fini par comprendre.

Remus sembla reprendre quelques couleurs.

- Avant que tout ça ne commence, ajouta-t-il rapidement, je voulais te demander : veux-tu être son parrain ?

- Q-Quoi ?

- Veux-tu être le parrain de Teddy ?

Harry, stupéfait, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il essayait de comprendre un sens caché derrière ces mots, puis il sembla réaliser qu'il lui fallait donner une réponse.

- Oui, oui bien sûr !

- Merci Harry !

Remus le prit dans ses bras puis se précipita hors de la salle, laissant le survivant abasourdit. Ron semblait heureux pour lui, et Hermione essayait de faire semblant de l'être. C'était cependant difficile lorsqu'elle songeait que même si c'était une excellente nouvelle pour Harry, ce n'était pas forcément le bon choix à faire. Teddy risquait fort de perdre son parrain bien avant son père…

Un éclat de voix sortit Hermione de ses sombres pensées, et il ne fut pas très difficile de reconnaître la voix de Ginny. Celle-ci se disputait avec ses parents, un peu plus loin. Ils étaient visiblement arrivés entre temps, et avec eux se trouvaient les jumeaux ainsi que Bill. Le sujet de leur dispute fut très rapide à comprendre, tant leurs voix dominaient sur celles des quelques nouveaux arrivants. Comme tous les élèves mineurs, Ginny devait être évacuée, seulement celle-ci, bien évidemment, refusait une fois encore de rester à l'écart, considérant qu'elle avait autant le droit de se battre que les autres. Ron et Harry, dès qu'ils eurent compris, ne purent s'empêcher de s'approcher et de s'en mêler. Mais pas pour soutenir Ginny, bien au contraire.

Restée un peu à l'écart, car elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se mêler de ça, Hermione vit Ginny entrer dans une fureur noir quand Harry lui demanda de quitter l'école. La jeune Weasley semblait estomaquée que personne ne la soutienne, pas même Fred et Georges. Finalement, il fallut l'intervention de son père pour qu'elle paraisse se résigner.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite Harry proposer que Ginny reste dans cette salle pour indiquer aux arrivants où aller, et aider les élèves qui aller arriver à sortir, Hermione vit la porte du passage secret s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, laissant passer trois jeunes adultes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ainsi que Tonks, Abelforth Dumbledore et d'autres sorciers, sorcières et couples. Elle alla à la rencontre du petit groupe d'arrivant, et vit Tonks sourire joyeusement en la voyant se diriger vers elle.

- Hermione, ça fait du bien de te voir, comment vas-tu ? s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras un court instant.

- Ca va, déclara-t-elle avec autant de conviction que possible. Mais, et vous ? Le professeur Lupin nous a dit que vous étiez resté avec votre fils…

- Teddy est chez mes parents. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser Remus venir se battre seul. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester derrière à attendre sagement que les batailles se fassent sans moi. D'ailleurs, où est Remus ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête ; elle aurait dû se douter que l'impétueuse jeune femme ne resterait pas réellement chez ses parents, loin de l'action.

- Il est dans la grande salle, répondit-elle, tout le monde doit s'y rendre pour organiser la suite.

Tous les nouveaux arrivants l'ayant entendu, ils la remercièrent pour l'information et s'empressèrent de sortir de la salle.

A ce moment, Harry revint vers elle, et Hermione pu voir par-dessus son épaule que Percy avait rejoint sa famille.

- Ca va ?

Hermione grimaça légèrement, mais acquiesça avec conviction. Pourquoi tout le monde se mettait soudainement à lui poser cette question ?

- Et toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules en penchant légèrement la tête. Il jeta rapidement un regard derrière lui pour vérifier que les Weasley, les seuls à être encore présents, ne l'entendaient pas :

- Je viens de ravoir une vision. Il est arrivé, il est devant le portail.

- Déjà ? s'étrangla Hermione. Il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres, il faut qu'on le dise à la directrice.

- J'y comptais bien. Viens…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous réunis dans la grande-salle. Les élèves à leurs tables respectives, les adultes autour de la table des professeurs. La directrice venait d'expliquer brièvement la situation, et allait exposer la suite des événements quand elle fut coupée par une voix aigue, tranchante et glacée qui sembla résonner dans la tête de chacun.

- _Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers. _

La voix se tu, et un grand silence s'abattit soudainement dans la salle, seulement rompu par les gémissements de certains des élèves les plus jeunes qui s'étaient mis à pleurer en entendant la voix.

- _Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et il ne sera fait de mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit._

Le silence tomba de nouveau. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry, lui lançant des regards plus ou moins hostiles. Hermione eut l'impression de revivre le cauchemar qui l'avait tant bouleversée. De nouveau, quasiment avec les mêmes mots, il réclamait la reddition des sorciers présents. Et également qu'on lui livre Harry…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, il est là !

Pansy s'était brusquement levée et pointait désormais Harry du doigt. Cependant, à peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que dans un mouvement collectifs les trois autres tables se levèrent et se massèrent autour du trio, comme pour former un rempart entre lui et les Serpentards. Tous brandissaient leurs baguettes vers Pansy, stupéfaite de voir tous ces élèves lui faire face et la menacer. Hermione se rapprocha de Ron et Harry, et en échangeant un regard avec celui-ci elle pu voir qu'il était réellement bouleversée de cette réaction spontanée et quasiment unanime. Eux qui lui avaient pourtant tourné le dos à plusieurs reprise, le prenant pour l'héritier de Serpentard, pour l'assassin de Cédric, ou un manipulateur avide de pouvoir, ils se dressaient tous devant lui pour le protéger, près à défier Voldemort lui-même.

S'ils avaient encore besoin d'une preuve qu'ils ne se battaient pas pour rien, c'était la plus belle de toutes.

- Merci infiniment, miss Parkinson, déclara sèchement la directrice. Vous allez donc suivre monsieur Rusard et quitter la grande salle en compagnie des autres élèves de votre maison.

Le professeur Slughorn paru extrêmement mal à l'aise tandis que venant de partout, des ricanements se faisaient entendre. Au passage des Serpentards et plus particulièrement des septièmes années, des insultes fusèrent.

- Les élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la majorité, vous allez les suivre. D'abord, les Serdaigle.

Lesdits élèves protestèrent parfois mais n'eurent d'autre chose que d'obéir. Peu à peu, la grande salle se vida, et il ne resta plus que les adultes et les élèves ayant atteint leur majorité. La table de Serpentard demeurait vide, néanmoins parmi les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, beaucoup étaient restés, tandis que la totalité des Gryffondor étaient restés à leur place. La directrice dû descendre de l'estrade et chasser de force ceux qui souhaitaient se battre sans avoir l'âge minimal requis.

Une fois que le calme fut revenu, Kingsley monta à son tour sur l'estrade et organisa la bataille à venir. Hermione ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Elle songea qu'il manquait dans cette salle une personne d'importance, une personne qui aurait dû être là, qui aurait voulu être là. Et elle, elle y était, alors qu'elle aurait dû se trouver à son chevet, à attendre son réveil. Peut-être, pensa-t-elle, et son cœur se serra à cette idée, qu'il se réveillerait seul, dans sa chambre noire et silencieuse, tandis qu'elle serait en train de se battre. Peut-être même s'était-il déjà réveillé.

Inquiète quant à l'état de Severus, Hermione vit à peine le professeur McGonagall se diriger soudainement vers eux, et c'est son ton de réprimande qui la ramena aux événements présents.

- Potter, ne deviez-vous pas chercher quelque chose ?

Harry sembla soudain se souvenir qu'il avait encore un horcruxe à chercher, et balbutia sa réponse en se rendant compte qu'il perdait un temps précieux.

- Allez-y, Potter, allez-y!

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête et se retourna pour faire face à Ron et Hermione.

- Ecoutez, je… j'y ai réfléchi tout à l'heure, si Voldemort s'attendait à ce que j'aille voir la statue, c'est qu'on était forcément sur une bonne piste. Et vous vous souvenez, le professeur Flitwitch a dit que le diadème n'avait pas été revu, _de mémoire d'homme_. Je pensais… peut-être qu'en demandant à un fantôme, on avancerait.

- On pourrait essayer de demander au fantôme de la maison Serdaigle, c'est sans doute celui qui est le plus à même de savoir ça. C'est la Dame Grise, je crois, réfléchit Hermione.

- Je vais lui demander.

- Toi, tout seul ? Questionna Ron, inquiet de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas été inclus.

- Oui, moi seul. Ecoute, je n'essaye pas de vous mettre à l'écart, mais nous sommes vraiment pressés par le temps, et je pense que j'y arriverais mieux tout seul. Je pensais que vous pourriez aller voir à la salle sur demande, pendant ce temps, si Ginny va bien, si d'autres sorciers sont arrivés, ou si certains Serpentards n'ont pas essayé de revenir en douce.

- D'accord, on va faire ça, céda Ron. Mais je te préviens, tu viens nous retrouver aussitôt après, d'accord ? Tu n'essaye pas de faire tout tout seul !

- Bien sûr que non, Ron.

Hermione sortit de sa poche la carte du maraudeur qu'elle avait gardé, et la lui tendit avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Tiens. Tu as intérêt à t'en servir.

- Je viendrai vous retrouver aussitôt Hermione. C'est promis.

Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, Harry rangea la carte dans sa robe de sorcier et sortit en courant de la salle. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet pour leur ami, mais ils décidèrent de lui faire confiance et se concentrèrent plutôt sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle à leur tour, la voix de Kingsley qui donnait toujours ses directives diminuant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, et ils gravirent les marches du grand escalier.

Arrivé au troisième étage, cependant, Hermione retint son ami, prise d'une impulsion soudaine.

- Vas-y tout seul, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Je vais juste vérifier quelque chose, je te rejoindrais après.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire ? Harry nous a demandé…

- Je sais ce qu'il nous a demandé. Je serai rapide, je te le promets. Vas-y Ron, ne perd pas de temps.

Déglutissant difficilement, la sorcière affronta le regard empli de soupçons de Ron. Finalement, il soupira et s'élança de nouveau dans les escaliers, tandis qu'Hermione prenait le chemin de l'aile de l'infirmerie. Elle poussa les portes et ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur les lits, tous vides. Sauf, bien sûr, celui qui se trouvait tout au fond de la salle, les rideaux fermés cachant aux yeux de tous le corps de l'ancien professeur.

Dans la pénombre, elle distingua une silhouette. Et si, dans un premier temps, elle fut soulagée, elle se rendit très rapidement compte que ce ne pouvait pas être Mme Pomfresh. La silhouette, immobile juste devant le lit de Severus, était trop petite, trop large d'épaule. Hermione s'approcha alors, aussi silencieusement que possible, et sortit lentement la baguette de sa poche. Elle ne l'avait pas encore tout à fait sortie qu'elle vit la personne se tourner vers elle, permettant à la lune d'éclairer en partie son visage, ce qui fut amplement suffisant pour qu'Hermione le reconnaisse : c'était un élève de cinquième année à Serdaigle, James Dorny.

En un éclair, Hermione se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle connaissait bien cet élève particulier, sans pour autant avoir jamais eu affaire à lui. C'était lui qui avait discrètement sourit en voyant la porte de la tour de Serdaigle s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Carrow. Mais surtout, et du coup le fait précédent prenait tout son sens, c'était lui que l'amie de Ginny avait accusé d'être un mangemort.

- Tiens, tiens, ricana-t-il. C'est marrant, j'aurai pourtant juré que Rogue avait été assassiné pour trahison envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est… intéressant, de le trouver ici. Vivant, en plus.

Il passa doucement sa main contre l'un des montants du lit, et son sourire s'élargit.

- Enfin, plus pour très longtemps.

- Alors c'était vrai, tu étais bien un mangemort, argua Hermione, espérant gagner du temps tandis qu'elle s'approchait le plus lentement possible.

- Perspicace, la sang-de-bourbe.

En réentendant ces mots, Hermione se sentit bouillir intérieurement et dû luter pour ne rien montrer.

- Imagine ma surprise quand, venant ici pour récupérer quelques potions, je suis tombé sur un traître que je croyais mort depuis plusieurs mois. Et apparemment, tu étais au courant, donc on peut imaginer que tu l'as aidé à se faire passer pour mort. Peut-être même… que tu l'aidais à _se cacher_.

A présent à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres de Dorny, qui continuait de jouer avec sa baguette, prêt à lancer un maléfice, elle fut effrayée par l'expression qu'il arborait. Elle la connaissait parfaitement, elle avait vu une lueur du même type dans les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange, le soir où celle-ci l'avait torturée dans cette salle de classe. Une froide détermination, une soif de souffrance. Il était absolument évident que d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait définitivement pointer sa baguette soit vers elle, soit vers le lit, et lancer un maléfice mortel. Elle aussi tenait sa baguette en main, mais lui n'avait qu'à tourner le poignet pour agir, tandis qu'elle, elle devrait lever le bras, ce qui prendrait plus de temps. A peine une demi-seconde de plus, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour mourir. Ou voir Severus mourir.

- On ne bouge plus, murmura Dorny en souriant. Que crois-tu, que je ne t'ai pas vu avancer, soi-disant discrètement ? Espèce d'idiote. Cela fait des mois que je vous observe, toi et ce Killian. Vous les avez tous bernés, mais ces idiots ne savent pas _regarder_. J'ai tout de suite vu ce qui n'allait pas. Mais je n'étais pas certain, comment aurais-je pu l'être ? Seulement, maintenant, je le sais. Et c'est moi qui vais le tuer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me récompensera de nouveau pour tout ça. C'est moi qui lui aura dévoilé ce que vous trafiquez dans la bibliothèque, c'est moi qui tuerait le traître Rogue.

Hermione n'y tint plus, elle lança un sortilège de ligotage en informulé, mais il fut plus rapide et parvint à l'éviter facilement. Il riposta, en informulé également, et elle n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le coté pour éviter le rayon lumineux qui la frôla.

Il éclata de rire et avança lentement, sûr de lui, s'approchant du lit derrière lequel elle avait plongé. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il était tout près, elle l'attaqua de nouveau en se levant brusquement, sans plus de succès. La maîtrise du combat dont il faisait preuve la stupéfia, car c'était loin, très loin du niveau d'un cinquième année, et elle était sûre que Severus lui-même aurait eût beaucoup de mal à lui faire face.

Ce bref moment d'hésitation la perdit, car il l'atteignit alors avec son maléfice de désarmement. Hermione fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin contre un autre lit, l'assommant à moitié, tandis que sa baguette vola hors de portée, de l'autre coté de l'infirmerie.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira pour la forcer à se redresser et à le regarder.

- Je pourrais te tuer, mais je préfère le faire après. Ce sera plus… drôle. Admire, Granger.

Il la laissa rudement retomber au sol et s'approcha à grand pas du lit où dormait toujours Severus. Lentement, et bien qu'il lui tourne en parti le dos, elle pu le voir lever sa baguette et la diriger vers le corps inconscient.

Il prenait tout son temps, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas retrouver sa baguette dans l'épaisse obscurité de l'infirmerie.

Hermione en était également consciente.

Alors, malgré l'étourdissement qu'elle ressentait suite à sa rencontre avec le lit puis le sol, elle se redressa, se mit silencieusement à genoux et attendit un court instant afin d'être sûre de son geste. Quand elle fut certaine de ce qu'elle faisait, et qu'il ne la voyait pas, elle bondit brusquement vers le Serdaigle, qui commençait à prononcer une formule. Le choc les projeta tous deux vers le mur tout proche, et ils allèrent percuter violemment une armoire. Le verre explosa sous le choc, les flacons allèrent se briser au sol.

Hermione mit un peu de temps à revenir à la réalité et se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur Dorny. Elle roula alors sur le coté et cria de douleur lorsque plusieurs bouts de verre vinrent se planter dans son épaule. Elle se redressa immédiatement, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur. Voulant vérifier si Dorny avait réellement perdu connaissance, elle osa un regard en sa direction.

Son teint était extrêmement pâle, et il était difficile de ne pas remarquer que les potions avaient pris une teinte brunâtre, et qu'une odeur âcre et métallique prédominait sur les odeurs de médicament. Il ne fut pas nécessaire de chercher longtemps pour avoir l'explication : il avait sans doute de multiples blessures pour avoir traversé la vitrine, mais la majorité du sang venait clairement de la blessure béante sur le coté de sa gorge. En tremblant, à genou à coté de lui, Hermione approcha sa main et retira le bout de verre qui s'y trouvait encore, sans que cela ne provoque le moindre mouvement du blessé. Prise d'un horrible doute, elle chercha son pouls, de l'autre coté de sa gorge, puis directement au niveau de son cœur.

En vain. Elle ne sentait absolument rien.

L'estomac nouée, elle fixa un instant ses mains. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, à peine éclairée par les quelques rayons de lunes qui peinaient à traverser le brouillard des détraqueurs, elles paraissaient quasiment noires. Le regard d'Hermione se baissa. Elle remarqua brusquement qu'elle était à genou dans le liquide mêlé au sang. Elle se recula brusquement jusqu'à s'adosser au lit de Severus, sans cesser de fixer ses mains, comme si elle essayait d'en faire disparaître le sang par la seule force de sa volonté.

- Hermione… ? Tu es là ? Hermione !

Harry arriva en courant à coté d'elle.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-il en voyant le sang sur ses mains et le corps au sol, non loin.

- Je ne voulais pas le tuer, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Il avait tout découvert pour Severus et moi, il voulait nous tuer, mais… je ne voulais pas le tuer, c'était un accident.

Harry la prit par l'épaule et essaya de la rassurer maladroitement, tout en observant du coin de l'œil le corps de Dorny.

- Tu t'es défendu, tu n'y es pour rien.

Hermione hocha la tête :

- Je le sais Harry. Je sais qu'on est en guerre, qu'on va sans doute devoir tuer mais…

Elle se tu, ne parvenant pas vraiment à formuler ce qu'elle ressentait : que même si tuer restait un acte horrible, c'était différent de le faire par un sort, par un avada kedavra, et de le faire à main nues, d'avoir du sang sur celles-ci.

- Et puis il n'avait même pas notre âge… Harry, il avait quinze ans.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il s'approcha du corps en faisant attention à ne pas marcher dans les flaques de potions et releva la manche gauche du Serdaigle.

- Mais il avait fait son choix, déclara-t-il en montrant la marque des Ténèbres qui s'étalait sur la peau blême. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'était un accident.

Il revint à coté d'Hermione et d'un sort, nettoya ses mains, puis ses vêtements.

- Il m'a désarmé et je ne sais pas où est tombée ma baguette, lui avoua-t-elle piteusement en se relevant.

Harry utilisa un accio et lui tendit sa baguette avec un sourire encourageant.

- Merci…

Elle retira les morceau de verre encore présents dans son épaule, puis referma au mieux la blessure. Alors, elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, puis se tourna vers le lit où reposait Severus. Il dormait encore, dans la même position que celle où ils l'avaient laissé, et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe indiquant son réveil. Elle vérifia son pouls au cas ou, et fut rassurée de sentir un battement régulier.

- Il va bien ?

- Il dort toujours, éluda-t-elle.

- Tu viens ? On devrait aller retrouver Ron.

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement.

- Tu as eu les informations que tu souhaitais ?

- La Dame Grise, c'est le fantôme de la fille de Serdaigle. Elle m'a raconté comme Voldemort avait retrouvé le diadème, et je me suis souvenue d'avoir déjà vu un diadème, dans la salle sur demande utilisée pour cacher divers objets. J'ai retrouvé Ron en chemin, mais Malefoy était déjà là-bas aussi, et Crabbe a utilisé un Feudeymon pour essayer de nous tuer. On a réussis à s'échapper avec Malefoy et Goyle, mais Crabbe est resté dans la salle.

- Il est…

- Ouais, il est mort. On n'a pas réussis à le sauver. Et le diadème a été détruit par le feu.

- Alors il ne reste plus que le serpent, observa Hermione.

- Il ne reste plus que le serpent, répéta Harry.

- Et Ron, il n'est plus avec toi ?

- Il est resté un moment avec ses frères pendant que je venais te chercher.

- D'accord, allons-y.

Hermione lança un ultime regard au corps étendu au sol, fit disparaître le sang et les potions par un sortilège, puis suivit Harry dans les couloirs du château.

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé. <em>

_N'hésitez pas à commenter. _

_En attendant le chapitre 54, la semaine prochaine je publierais une nouvelle traduction, sur encore un autre fandom : Doctor Who._

_Vous pouvez suivre mes publications sur mon twitter, Fredi076, et sur mon tumblr, Fred076. Ils sont dédiés à 99% à mes fics et mes dessins, donc n'hésitez pas._

_J'aimerai aussi beaucoup savoir quel genre de fic _vous_ aimeriez lire. Bon, pour Harry Potter le fandom même français est très fourni donc c'est dur de trouver des choses vraiment innovantes, mais s'il y a des types de fics que vous aimeriez voir, je serais très curieuse de le savoir, ça pourrait me donner des pistes pour de futures traductions (et j'avoue que j'aimerai en faire d'autres sur Harry Potter mais je ne sais pas trop quoi traduire. Donc vos suggestions sont plus que bienvenues !)_

_Je vous dis à la prochaine, bye ! :)_


	54. Chapitre 54: Agenouillez-vous devant moi

_Bonsoir à tous.  
><em>

_Je dois avouer que je suis très déçue du chapitre précédent. Surtout la partie finale, mais c'est sans doute parce que ça fait longtemps que j'imagine précisément comment ça se passe, j'avais vraiment hâte de l'écrire. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis soulagée de n'avoir aucun retour négatif sur l'affrontement dans l'infirmerie, c'est sans doute juste moi qui en attendait beaucoup trop._

_Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Guerre de Poudlard, partie 3/4. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Wendy<em>_ : Ahah, la réaction de Severus, je la voit d'ici ^^ Pour le combat, je te laisse constater par toi-même_

_Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Merci beaucoup. Ca serait bien si tu en avais. Je n'ai aucune proposition de personne :'(_

_Fantomette34 : Ca fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir de telles reviews, merci beaucoup. Je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux _

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 54<span> : Agenouillez-vous devant moi

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, Harry et Hermione entendirent des cris, des hurlements, des noms de maléfices et des explosions. Les deux sorciers accoururent en direction des bruits et constatèrent ce qu'ils redoutaient : les mangemorts étaient entrés à Poudlard. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le délai donné par Voldemort s'était écoulé, et l'attaque commençait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement près du lieu de l'affrontement et se joignirent rapidement à la bataille en constatant que les mangemorts se battaient contre Fred, Percy et Ron. Les quatre mangemorts qu'ils affrontaient se retrouvant brusquement en position d'infériorité, ils s'empressèrent de battre en retraire dès qu'ils le purent, non sans essayer de blesser au passage les jeunes sorciers. Tandis que l'un d'eux reculait, son capuchon glissa et révéla le visage du nouveau ministre de la magie, Thicknesse. Celui-ci tenta d'envoyer un maléfice à Percy, qui l'évita et répliqua rapidement, en touchant sa cible.

- Bonsoir monsieur le Ministre, s'exclama-t-il pendant que les autres essayaient d'arrêter les trois mangemorts afin qu'ils ne puissent rejoindre un autre lieu de combat. Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ?

L'un des fuyards s'écroula sous l'effet de plusieurs sorts de stupéfixion, néanmoins les deux derniers parvinrent à s'enfuir.

- De l'humour ! S'exclama alors Fred en riant. Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour, Perce… Je ne crois pas t'avoir entendu blaguer depuis…

Alors qu'en cet instant, tout danger semblait momentanément écarté, Fred fut coupé par un choc brusque et puissant. Avant même de réaliser ce dont il s'agissait, ils furent tous projetés en arrière, se protégeant comme ils le pouvaient. C'était trop rapide, trop soudain, trop violent. Le monde devint noir et silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne connaissance. Le moindre de ses membres semblait parcouru de vagues de douleur, comme si son corps ne supportait finalement plus d'avoir été tant maltraité cette nuit.

Entendant du mouvement non loin, la sorcière se força cependant à revenir sur terre et ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, avec une certaine angoisse, ce fut le ciel. Le château avait été éventré, le couloir avait subit des dommages importants.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre, un cri résonna dans la nuit. Un cri qui ne pouvait pas avoir été provoqué par une douleur physique. Hermione ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis, désormais plus calme et consciente de ce qui l'entourait, elle essaya de se dégager des gravas qui la recouvrait en partie. Dans l'opération, sa main rencontra sa baguette, par miracle intacte. Soulagée, elle la rangea puis continua de se dégager sans se préoccuper pour le moment des blessures qu'elle avait subi. Elle était en vie, lucide et capable de marcher, alors ce qui la préoccupait pour le moment était plus important que quoi que ce soit d'autre : il fallait qu'elle sache si Harry et les Weasley allaient bien.

En se relevant difficilement, elle vit Harry venir vers elle. Une partie de son visage couverte de sang, il boitait très légèrement et semblait un peu hébété. Il lui prit alors la main et ils s'approchèrent en titubant de l'endroit où les trois frères avaient été projetés par le souffle de l'explosion.

- Non… Non… non ! Fred, non !

Percy secouait énergiquement son frère par les épaules, seulement les yeux vides de Fred ne pouvaient pas mentir. Hermione ressentit pour la seconde fois en quelques heures cette sensation étrange de tomber dans le vide, d'être déconnectée de la réalité. _C'était impossible_. Pas Fred, pas lui, c'était _impossible_.

Elle n'entendit qu'à peine Harry crier à coté d'elle, et la réalité ne la rattrapa que lorsqu'elle se sentit projetée à terre. Ron et Harry l'avaient forcée à se coucher, tandis que Percy protégeait le corps de son frère alors que des maléfices volaient au dessus d'eux pour aller frapper le mur.

Difficilement, Hermione se remit sur ses pieds et aida Ron à en faire de même, pendant qu'Harry essayait de convaincre Percy de partir. Une fois debout, Ron, malgré les larmes qui coulaient lentement de ses yeux brillants de colère et de désespoir, tenta lui aussi de remettre son frère debout pour quitter ce couloir, bien trop dangereux à présent qu'une brèche y avait été pratiquée.

Entendant un son qui n'augurait rien de bon, Hermione se retourna soudain et ne put empêcher un hurlement de franchir ses lèvres en voyant l'immense masse noire qui essayait de s'engouffrer à travers l'énorme trou. Elle se recula sans quitter des yeux l'énorme araignée et sentit deux sortilèges la frôler avant d'aller frapper l'araignée, qui fut projetée en arrière. Encore sous le choc, Hermione se tourna vers Harry et Ron, croyant à peine ce qu'elle venait de voir. C'était donc _ça_, qu'ils avaient du affronter en seconde année ? Ils lui avaient bien parlé de véritables monstres, mais le fait d'en avoir une en face de soi était tout autre chose.

- Il en a amené d'autres ! cria Harry.

Hermione vit en effet que d'autres araignées géantes grimpaient le flanc du château. Les mangemorts avaient dû aller les réveiller pour qu'elles se joignent à la bataille. Harry et Ron lancèrent à nouveau d'une même voix le sortilège pour les repousser, projetant ainsi l'araignée en tête sur celles qui la suivaient, ce qui les fit toutes rouler jusqu'au bas de la muraille, hors de vue. Au même instant, de nombreux sortilèges volèrent au dessus de leurs têtes.

- On bouge ! MAINTENANT !

Harry la poussa ainsi que Ron devant lui, puis s'approcha de Fred pour l'attraper sous les aisselles. Percy, comprenant ce qu'il voulait, l'aida à déplacer le corps à l'abri, dans une niche qui abritait ordinairement une armure.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils suivirent Ron et Hermione à travers le couloir, jusqu'à voir, à l'autre bout, dans la poussière des gravas et les débris des fenêtres brisées, des sorciers courir en tout sens, sans qu'il soit possible de discerner amis et ennemis. Arrivé plus près, Percy poussa un meuglement de fureur :

- ROOKWOOD !

Voyant Ron prêt à se mettre lui aussi en chasse du mangemort, Hermione l'attrapa et le poussa sans ménagement derrière une tapisserie, tout en demandant à Harry de la suivre. La sorcière dû luter contre Ron, tremblant de rage et de chagrin, qui essayait de sortir pour suivre son frère et essayer de se venger. A travers ses propres yeux embués de larmes, elle parvenait à peine à distinguer le visage de ses amis.

- Ecoute-moi… ECOUTE, RON !

- Non, se débattit-il, je veux aider… je veux tuer des mangemorts…

Hermione se retint de grimacer lorsque Ron, en se débattant, lui donna un violent coup dans le haut du ventre, cependant elle tint bon malgré tout.

- Ron, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça ! Ron… s'il te plaît…il nous faut le serpent, insista-t-elle, tout en ne cessant d'essuyer avec sa manche en lambeau les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, on doit tuer le serpent !

- Je veux me battre !

- On _va _se battre ! Il le faudra bien pour atteindre le serpent. Mais il ne faut pas perdre de vue ce qu'on doit f-faire ! Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir y mettre fin.

Bien que Ron sembla se calmer un peu à cette idée, elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Puis, tout en refoulant la terreur qui menaçait toujours de la submerger, elle se tourna vers Harry et inspira profondément :

- Il faut qu'on sache où se trouve Voldemort, puisque le serpent est sûrement avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Vas-y, Harry, regarde dans son esprit.

Elle vit avec appréhension fermer les yeux, et eut l'impression que ce fut presque _facile_ pour Harry d'entrer dans la tête de Voldemort. Comme si le lien devenait plus puissant. Etait-ce seulement à cause de la proximité géographique ou bien…

Hermione se secoua mentalement. Ron, le visage couvert de poussière et de sang, semblait toujours aussi furieux et haineux, mais au moins il ne paraissait plus vouloir se lancer en quête de vengeance, alors elle relâcha son étreinte avec un sourire d'excuse. Dès qu'il fut libre de ses mouvements, ils se plaquèrent de chaque coté du passage, près de la tapisserie. La bataille faisait désormais rage à quelque mètres, ils auraient quasiment pu décrire précisément qui était impliqué, et ce qui se passait. Baguette en main, ils étaient prêts à intervenir au cas où quelqu'un aurait envie de passer. Tant qu'Harry restait inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, ils devaient à tout prix le protéger.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione vit Harry avoir un violent haut le cœur et rouvrir les yeux. Il sembla fortement troublé de revenir à lui, probablement à cause des hurlements et des bruits de la bataille toute proche.

- Il est dans la cabane hurlante, expliqua difficilement Harry, encore un peu sonné. Le serpent est avec lui, entouré d'une sorte de protection magique. Il vient d'envoyer Lucius Malefoy chercher un mangemort pour lui. Jugson, je crois.

- Voldemort attend dans la cabane hurlante ? s'exclama Hermione. Il ne… participe même pas au combat ?

- Il croit qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Il pense que c'est moi qui vais aller le rejoindre.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il sait que je cherche les horcruxes. Et il garde Nagini avec lui. C'est évident que je vais devoir me rendre auprès de lui pour m'approcher du serpent.

- Bien, fit Ron en se redressant. Tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est ce qu'il veut, c'est ce qu'il attend. Tu vas donc rester ici avec Hermione, et moi je vais aller le chercher…

Hermione s'apprêta à protester, toutefois Harry fut plus rapide et lui barra le chemin.

- Vous restez là tous les deux. Je vais y aller sous la cape d'invisibilité et je reviendrais dès que je l'aurais…

- Non, l'interrompit Ron en haussant la voix. Il veut que tu viennes, il ne faut pas faire ce qu'il…

- Ron…

- Quoi Hermione, s'exclama-t-il, tu penses comme lui c'est…

- POTTER !

La tapisserie se déchira brusquement et deux mangemorts surgirent devant eux. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu lever leurs baguettes contre le trio, Hermione leva la sienne et s'écria :

- Glisseo !

Les marches se transformèrent instantanément en un toboggan. Les trois élèves se retrouvèrent précipités en bas du passage, si rapidement que les maléfices lancés par les mangemorts les rataient et passaient loin au-dessus d'eux. Ils traversèrent la tapisserie qui masquait la seconde entrée du passage pour atterrir dans le couloir. Hermione leva sa baguette vers la tapisserie :

- Duro !

Le tissu se changea en pierre et presque aussitôt, deux craquements sonores se firent entendre alors que les mangemorts la percutaient violemment. Hermione eut à peine le temps de baisser son bras que Ron leur hurla de s'écarter. Ils se reculèrent dans l'embrasure d'une porte pour laisser passer un troupeau de pupitres mené à la baguette par le professeur McGonagall, laquelle ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la présence du trio.

- Chargez ! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle atteignit l'angle du mur.

- Harry, met la cape, s'exclama Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous…

Le survivant déplia la cape, seulement il la déploya sur eux trois. Elle n'était pas assez grande pour les couvrir entièrement, toutefois parmi le scintillement des sortilèges, les gravats qui tombaient de toute part et la poussière qui emplissait l'atmosphère, il aurait été de toute façon difficile de voir leurs pieds.

Tandis qu'ils dévalaient l'escalier, Hermione songea à se qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Clairement, Harry comptait se rendre dans la cabane hurlante. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte ?

- Harry, fit Hermione à voix basse, à peine assez pour qu'ils l'entendent. On ne peut pas y aller !

- Il le faudra bien pour avoir le serpent, rétorqua Harry.

- Mais Ron avait raison, c'est ce qu'il attend de nous Harry. On ne peut pas se précipiter à sa rencontre, il nous aura tué avant même qu'on ait pu toucher le serpent !

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et la cape glissa en partie sur eux, dévoilant la quasi-totalité de leurs jambes.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est un piège, d'accord ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ? On n'a pas le choix, il nous faut le serpent.

- Et on l'aura Harry.

- Comment ?

- Il pense qu'il te connait, qu'il prévoit très exactement ce que tu vas faire. C'est justement pour ça qu'il ne faut pas lui donner ce qu'il veut Harry. Si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il attend de toi, il faudra bien que ce soit lui qui vienne te chercher.

- Et combien de temps il faudra attendre Hermione ? répliqua Harry avec colère. Pendant tout ce temps, la bataille se poursuit et des tas de sorciers continuent à mourir.

Hermione sentit son estomac se torse, ayant déjà honte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Et après qu'il nous ait tués tous les trois Harry, combien de sorciers vont mourir à ton avis ? Combien de professeurs ou de membres de l'ordre vont être exécutés pour avoir essayé de nous aider ? Combien d'élèves vont être tués pour l'exemple ? Combien de sorciers seront assassinés pour s'être révoltés ? Regarde tous les sorciers qui sont venus ce soir Harry ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont les laisser tranquille s'ils te tuent ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va tenir parole ? Tu crois vraiment…

- CA SUFFIT ! s'écria Harry. Ca suffit, j'ai compris l'idée.

Avant de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit, il trébucha en arrière en se prenant la tête. Hermione et Ron le retinrent pour qu'il ne tombe pas, puis remirent la cape correctement sur eux. Harry avait à nouveau fermé les yeux et ils essayèrent de le maintenir debout alors qu'il convulsait un peu. Cela dura quelques minutes, puis enfin Harry revint brusquement à lui, plus fortement secoué encore que les fois précédentes.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard particulièrement inquiet, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu voir ce coup-ci. Ils lui laissèrent cependant le temps de récupérer avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait vu.

- J'étais dans la cabane hurlante. Avec cet autre mangemort, Jugson. Il l'a torturé, parce que Malefoy l'a attrapé dans le parc, en train de s'enfuir… Voldemort a dit qu'il lui avait pardonné sa dernière erreur, et qu'il l'avait même récompensé pour son acte, mais… pas cette fois. Il a fini par ordonner à son serpent de le tuer.

- Il ne l'a même pas fait lui-même ? s'indigna Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'Harry venait de dire. C'était totalement illogique. Pourquoi Voldemort récompenserait et punirait un mangemort pour un seul et même acte ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir assez d'importance aux yeux de Voldemort pour récompenser un mangemort, même après une faute grave ?

- Non, rétorqua Harry avec un rire amer. Trop occupé à se vanter d'avoir enfin la pleine maîtrise de sa baguette.

- Il pense être le maître de la baguette ? répéta Ron.

Hermione comprit brusquement la raison de l'incohérence. Bien sûr. Il avait été récompensé pour avoir trouvé un traître d'envergure, et puni probablement parce qu'il s'en était chargé sans en informer au préalable Voldemort.

- Ce mangemort, c'est lui qui était persuadé avoir tué Severus, souffla-t-elle.

- Ouais, confirma Harry. Et maintenant qu'il pense être le maître, il va vouloir…

Harry fut brusquement coupé par une voix glaciale et aigüe, qui paraissait tellement proche d'eux que Voldemort aurait pu tout aussi bien se trouver juste derrière eux, sur le point de les tuer.

- Vous avez combattu vaillamment, dit la voix. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Toutefois, vous avez subit de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne souhaite pas que cela arrive. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang sorcier est une perte, un gâchis.

Hermione sentit Harry se raidir sous sa main, toujours posée contre son épaule. Elle-même sentit une vague de haine et de colère la submerger en entendant un tel discours.

- Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes troupes de se retirer, immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés.

Il marqua une courte pause, si bien qu'Hermione cru un moment que c'était tout. Mais il reprit alors :

- Maintenant, Harry Potter, c'est à toi que je m'adresse. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de venir m'affronter toi-même. J'attendrai une heure dans la forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, alors la bataille reprendra. Cette fois, je me joindrais au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai, et châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher. Une heure.

Dès que la voix s'évanouit, Ron hocha la tête en fixant Harry.

- Ne l'écoute pas.

- Ca ira, ajouta Hermione. Il faut qu'on trouve un plan.

Harry retira la cape qui les recouvrait.

- Vous l'avez entendu. Si on ne fait rien il va venir et tous les tuer. On n'a plus le choix.

Sans qu'Hermione ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se mit à courir dans le couloir silencieux, si rapidement qu'ils eurent du mal à le suivre. Hermione sentait au fond qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher indéfiniment, il avait raison au final. Ca _devait _arriver. Elle essaya alors de le rattraper, prête à lui avouer toute la vérité.

Prête à le laisser s'en aller.

Harry les entraina à travers tout le château jusqu'au grand escalier, qu'ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. La plupart des couloirs qu'ils traversaient avaient subis des dommages importants. Des armures voyaient leurs morceaux éparpillés, des armoires, pupitres ou chaises se trouvaient en morceau au sol, les murs étaient éventrés en de nombreux endroits, projetant des gravas un peu partout, jusqu'à parfois boucher entièrement le passage. De temps à autre, la pierre se teintait de noir, tandis qu'une odeur cuivrée se mêlait à l'atmosphère lourde de poussière, de cendres et de suie. Des cadavres d'araignée gisaient en de nombreux endroits, ainsi que, occasionnellement, des corps de mangemorts.

Plus ils approchaient du grand hall d'entrée, plus les élèves, professeurs et sorciers qu'ils croisaient étaient nombreux. Certains d'entre eux remontaient dans les étages, mais le plus souvent ils semblaient tous se diriger vers la grande-salle. Entraînés et séparé par le flot de sorciers dans un escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione et Ron perdirent un instant de vue Harry.

Ils le retrouvèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, immobile devant les doubles portes menant à la grande salle. Il fixait un point précis sans ciller, le visage teinté d'horreur. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent et virent ce qu'il regardait. Toutes les tables avaient disparues, afin de faire de la place pour étendre les corps des sorciers d'ores et déjà tombés au combat. Les yeux écarquillés d'Harry restaient fixés sur deux d'entre eux.

Hermione mis la main devant sa bouche, retenant à grand peine une exclamation d'horreur. Tonks. Lupin. Difficilement, la jeune sorcière quitta le couple des yeux et regarda les nombreux autres corps. Juste à coté d'eux, celui de Fred, à peine visible, caché par sa famille qui l'entourait. Et tant d'autres. Parfois, des élèves qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle côtoyait quasiment tous les jours, parfois des sorciers et sorcières dont le visage ne lui disait strictement rien. Silencieusement, Ron s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre sa famille. Percy plaça un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis que les larmes coulaient de nouveaux sur ses joues.

Harry se recula de quelques pas, comme anéanti, comme s'il aurait voulu que cette salle et ses victimes disparaissent. Tremblante, Hermione recula également et le mena un peu à l'écart, sans qu'il n'oppose la moindre résistance.

Il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux, le moment était venu.

Alors qu'Harry semblait incapable de parler, Hermione lui dit d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus affirmée :

- Harry, je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'y aller. Seulement, avant, il faut que tu sache quelque chose…

Alors, d'une traite, car elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir continuer si jamais elle s'arrêtait ne serait-ce que pour prendre une inspiration, elle lui raconta sa discussion avec Killian, ce jour là, au bord du lac. Elle lui expliqua ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Godric's Hollow, la nature de son véritable lien avec Voldemort. Puis, elle termina en décrivant la seule et unique manière de détruire l'horcruxe qu'il portait en lui, et sa voix se brisa, tandis qu'elle ne put empêcher les larmes, qui attendaient au coin de ses yeux depuis le début de son récit, de couler.

Harry la fixa, les yeux vides de toute expression. Puis, sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Secouée de sanglots silencieux, Hermione s'agrippa à son dos, serrant le tissu en parti déchiré de sa robe de sorcier dans ses mains fermées, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, ne faisant que se concentrer sur la réalité de la présence de l'autre entre leurs bras. Puis, elle le sentit s'écarter lentement d'elle, la contraignant à le lâcher à son tour. Il passa doucement la main sur sa joue pour y essuyer les traces de ses larmes, sans la quitter des yeux. Alors, il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et, lorsqu'il se recula, il arborait un tendre sourire, tandis que ses yeux n'affichaient qu'une grande tristesse et de la résignation. Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire pour qu'elle le comprenne.

_Je ne t'en veux pas._

Il se détourna alors et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du château, dans un mouvement qui sembla durer des heures. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il passa la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules, et disparu.

Il sembla à Hermione qu'elle resta là une éternité, fixant des yeux un point dans le vide, là où son ami venait de disparaître.

Elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'on la secoua par l'épaule. Il fallut que la personne la gifle pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et se tourne vers la personne qui essayait de lui parler.

- Ginny ?

- Désolée, répondit la cadette Weasley. Tu semblais ailleurs, je n'ai trouvé que ça pour te faire revenir parmi nous.

Hermione haussa les épaules, et fuit le regard de Ginny, qui remarqua les traces humides et grises sur son visage.

- Hermione, ça va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète, en fixant le point qu'Hermione regardait un peu plus tôt, essayant de comprendre ce que son amie avait pu voir pour paraître autant bouleversée.

_Non…_

Hermione hocha la tête d'un mouvement aussi assuré que possible. Bien que Ginny sembla suspicieuse, elle ne posa aucune question et accepta, pour le moment, cette réponse.

- Bon, alors tu vas pouvoir m'aider. On ramène tout le monde dans la grande-salle.

Hermione acquiesça et accompagna Ginny dans le parc. Il faisait nuit noire, et il était très difficile de voir à ne serait-ce que deux mètres devant elles. Presque aussitôt sorties, elles croisèrent Olivier Dubois, qui portait Colin sur son épaule. Inanimé ou pire, impossible à dire. Colin avait dû revenir en douce au château, car il aurait dû se trouver parmi les élèves évacués. Il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans.

Un peu plus loin, Neville portait comme il le pouvait le corps sans vie d'une sorcière blonde âgée d'une trentaine d'année. Hermione se précipita pour l'aider, laissant Ginny s'approcher pour sa part d'une jeune fille de son année, sans doute à peine majeure, qui sanglotait, agenouillée dans l'herbe.

Elle aida Neville à transporter le corps à l'infirmerie, néanmoins elle n'était absolument pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, laissant simplement Neville la guider, son esprit demeurant à des lieux de là. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à Harry, bien que ce soit peine perdue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où il se trouvait en ce moment, s'il parcourait la forêt à la recherche de Voldemort, s'il allait l'affronter bientôt.

Quand ils déposèrent le corps à coté des autres, dans la grande salle, le professeur McGonagall vint voir Hermione et lui proposa d'aller aider l'infirmière. La sorcière hocha silencieusement la tête et de dirigea vers l'estrade, où les blessés avaient été rassemblés.

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre le fond de la salle, elle fut interceptée par Luna, qui lui demanda si elle savait pourquoi Killian n'avait pas été vu lors de la bataille, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. La gorge nouée, avec la peur de craquer si jamais elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Hermione ne put que secouer négativement la tête, et laisser la jeune Serdaigle, perplexe, derrière elle.

Sur l'estrade, trois sorcières et un sorcier, tous inconnus, secondaient madame Pomfresh pour l'administration des premiers soins. Cette dernière s'occupait seule de Firenze, allongé sur le flanc, ruisselant de sang et incapable de se relever. La sorcière dirigea Hermione vers un groupe de blessés non loin, dont personne n'avait encore eut le temps de s'occuper. Ils montraient des blessures assez importantes, toutefois aucun d'eux ne se trouvait en danger immédiat.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione s'approcha de l'un d'eux et détermina les blessures dont il souffrait, avant d'aller chercher les potions correspondantes dans le tas entreposés au milieu de l'estrade. Rapidement, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas prodiguer des soins sans être totalement à ce qu'elle faisait. Obligée de ce concentrer sur les blessures dont elle s'occupait, elle s'interdit de penser à quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas de rapport avec les gestes qu'elle accomplissait.

Les minutes filèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, trop occupée à passer d'un blessé à l'autre. Bien que certaines blessures soient très importantes, effrayantes ou d'origines inconnues, grâce à l'habitude acquise lorsqu'elle s'occupait des garçons ou d'elle-même après leurs entrainements, les gestes de la sorcières restaient constamment assurés, précis, et elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour limiter au maximum la souffrance des blessés.

Elle ne flancha qu'une seule fois. Jusque là, les blessures étaient infligées en majorité par des maléfices. Le corps pouvait être déformé, la chair découpée, ce n'était rien qu'elle n'ait déjà vu auparavant, bien qu'à moindre échelle. Seulement, elle se retrouva finalement à s'occuper d'un sorcier âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, au bord de l'inconscience, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses vêtements étaient lacérés de toute part, sa peau couverte de profondes entailles, et un bandage rudimentaire écarlate tentait de limiter les dommages infligées à son épaule, dont une partie de la chair été à vif ou en partie arrachée. Des soins d'urgence lui avaient déjà été apportés, car il ne saignait pratiquement pas. Une femme, probablement sa fille, restait à ses cotés, terrifiée.

- Aidez-le, je vous en prie aidez-le, supplia-t-elle quand Hermione s'agenouilla à coté de lui.

Malgré sa répulsion face à l'aspect de la blessure et à l'odeur infecte qui s'en dégageait, Hermione essaya de comprendre rapidement ce qu'il avait, cependant cela ne ressemblait pas aux dommages infligés par un maléfice, les géants ne se battaient que par des coups brutaux, et les araignées ne pouvaient pas infliger ce type de blessures.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Un loup, siffla difficilement l'homme.

- C'était un loup-garou, se lamenta-t-elle. Il était intelligent, ça ne pouvait être qu'un loup-garou.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, rétorqua le blessé. Ce n'est même pas la pleine lune.

- Mais…

- S'il vous plaît, intervint Hermione, écartez-vous, laissez-moi m'occuper de lui.

A contrecœur la sorcière descendit de l'estrade et rejoignit un des nombreux groupes qui s'était formés un peu partout dans la salle.

- Vous dites qu'il s'agissait d'un loup ? redemanda Hermione en attirant d'un accio plusieurs bouteilles.

- Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, assura-t-il à voix basse. Il est sortit de la forêt comme une flèche, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Et il a fallut une dizaine de maléfices, qu'il soit blessé à mort, pour qu'il batte en retraite. Il semblait anticiper les coups, sa manière d'agir était stupéfiante. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait trouver de telles créatures dans cette forêt…

- Moi non plus… admit Hermione.

L'homme se retint de se tordre de douleur quand elle commença à appliquer l'essence de murlap sur la blessure. Elle priait pour que cela n'aggrave pas les choses, puisqu'elle ignorait ce qu'était exactement cet animal. La plaie pouvait tout aussi bien contenir une sorte de venin, de poison, qui empêcherait la guérison ou se propagerait dans l'organisme pour faire Merlin seul savait quoi. Il fallait tout envisager, et Hermione aurait apprécié que l'infirmière puisse venir l'aider, seulement celle-ci était occupée à l'autre bout de la salle ; elle devait se débrouiller seule.

Tout en le soignant comme elle le pouvait, Hermione essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait s'être passé, à quoi s'attendre. Elle n'avait pas entendu qui que ce soit mentionner un loup, personne d'autre ne paraissait présenter de telles blessures. Tout laissait penser qu'il n'y en avait qu'un, ce qui semblait illogique.

Les mangemorts l'avaient-ils amené avec eux ?

Elle repensa alors aux paroles de la jeune femme. _C'était un loup-garou. Il était intelligent, ça ne pouvait qu'être un loup-garou. _Elle comprit alors ce dont il s'agissait. Elle avait bien lu, longtemps auparavant, que des loups uniques en leur genre avaient été introduits au plus profond de la forêt : l'une des deux seules portées connue issue de deux loup-garou s'étant accouplés pendant leur transformation. Dumbledore avait permis qu'on les lâche dans la forêt, car ils n'étaient pas censés être agressifs, uniquement bien plus intelligents que la normale… Cet individu, trop violent, devait être une exception dans la portée, voilà pourquoi il n'y en avait eut qu'un. Les Carrow étaient sûrement tombés sur lui par hasard au début d'année et l'inciter à rester dans ce coin de la forêt. Voilà pourquoi ils envoyaient si souvent les élèves en punition dans la forêt. Et, réalisa soudain Hermione, sa présence avait dû déranger les espèces qui vivaient là ordinairement : a cause de cet animal, les licornes avait été contraintes à quitter leur territoire et s'approcher de la limite du domaine.

Voilà qui était rassurant. S'il s'agissait d'un loup ordinaire, inutile de craindre un poison ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'empêcher de refermer la plaie. Toutefois, il faudrait garder un œil sur cet homme, peut-être, comme Bill, développerait-il malgré tout quelques caractéristiques du loup-garou.

Tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait de lui, la voix glacée de Voldemort s'éleva une nouvelle fois du néant.

- Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son corps comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus. La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous, et le Survivant est fini. La guerre ne peut continuer. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Maintenant, sortez du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos sœurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi dans un monde nouveau que nous reconstruirons ensemble.

La grande salle fut alors plongée dans un profond et lourd silence. Personne ne semblait ne pouvoir parler ou bouger. Tous se regardaient entre eux, incapables de croire à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un piège. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un piège. Harry n'avait pas pu s'enfuir. Harry n'avait pas pu être tué.

- Harry ne se serait jamais enfuit ! C'est un mensonge ! s'écria soudain Neville.

- Ils veulent nous attirer dans un piège, ajouta Seamus.

- Et si c'était vrai, s'il était mort ? dit une voix inconnue.

De nombreuses exclamations s'élevèrent soudain dans la grande salle, et il fut impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit dans le vacarme qui régnait.

Cela dura bien quelques minutes insupportables, le professeur McGonagall sortit de la grande salle. Sans un regard pour l'homme à ses pieds, Hermione se redressa et traversa la salle en courant, précédée de peu par Ginny et Ron. Elle se trouvait encore dans le hall qu'elle entendit un cri venant du parc. Les trois élèves sortirent du château et se massèrent derrière la directrice, rapidement suivis par tous les autres survivants.

- Non !

- _Non…_

- Harry ! HARRY !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de crier elle aussi d'horreur, comme Ron et Ginny. Quelque part, elle espérait peut-être encore qu'il s'en sortirait quand même… comme à chaque fois. Pourtant son corps reposait dans les bras d'Hagrid, qui se tenait à coté d'un Voldemort triomphant. Derrière eux, les mangemorts alignés se délectaient clairement des réactions que suscita la vue du survivant. La foule hurlait, vociférait des injures.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Il y eut un éclat de lumière, un bruit assourdissant, et Hermione se sentit réduite au silence de force. Sur ordre de Voldemort, Hagrid posa le corps d'Harry dans l'herbe, au pied de son assassin.

- Vous voyez ? Harry Potter est mort ! jubila-t-il. Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous berciez d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, il n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !

- Il vous a battu !

Le cri de Ron brisa le maléfice qui contraignait les défenseurs de Poudlard au silence, et à nouveau ils se mirent à crier, hurler des insultes et des protestations. Seulement le même phénomène se reproduisit, et de nouveau un sort les obligea à se taire.

- Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement par le parc du château, reprit Voldemort, se délectant de son mensonge. Il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie.

A ces mots, Neville, la baguette à la main, jaillit de la foule, mais il n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas avant d'être jeté au sol par un sortilège que lui lança Voldemort. La baguette vola jusqu'à Voldemort, qui la jeta au sol et éclata de rire.

- Qui est-ce ? Qui s'est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s'attendre ceux qui poursuivent le combat quand la bataille est perdue ?

Ce fut Bellatrix qui répondit, visiblement ravie qu'il s'agisse de Neville. Tandis que celui-ci tentait de se relever, Voldemort lui proposa de rejoindre les rangs de ses mangemorts.

- Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! répliqua Neville avant de s'exclamer : l'armée de Dumbledore !

De nombreuses exclamations lui répondirent, malgré le sortilège de mutisme.

- Très bien, dit Voldemort d'une voix veloutée. Si tel est ton choix, Londubat, ce sera sur ta tête, que ça se passera.

Alors que les survivants se lançaient des regards interrogatifs, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette phrase, ils virent bientôt le choixpeau magique voler vers Voldemort pour atterrir dans sa main tendue.

- Il n'y aura plus de répartition au collège Poudlard. Il n'y aura plus de maison. L'emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à chacun, n'est-ce pas, Neville Londubat ?

Il pointa sa baguette sur Neville, qui s'immobilisa de force, puis lui enfonça le choipeaux sur la tête, masquant jusqu'à ses yeux. Beaucoup de survivants sortirent leurs baguettes et s'apprêtèrent à attaquer, mais d'un même mouvement les mangemorts pointèrent leurs baguettes vers eux, les obligeant à rester tranquille.

- Neville va maintenant nous montrer ce qui arrive aux gens suffisamment sots pour s'opposer à moi.

A peine eut-il fini de parler, que Voldemort donna un coup de baguette au chapeau, qui s'enflamma. Neville se mit à crier, impossible de faire que ce soit. Cette vision tordit l'estomac d'Hermione, et provoqua des cris de protestations et de colère dans la foule massée devant les portes du château.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. Un vacarme s'éleva au loin, provenant du mur d'enceinte de l'école. Des centaines de personnes semblaient se diriger vers eux, en poussant des cris de guerre, tandis qu'au coin du château, Graup apparu brusquement et appela après Hagrid. Les cris des géants amenés par Voldemort lui firent écho alors qu'ils s'élançaient vers lui, faisant tremblant la terre sous leurs pas. Parmi le vacarme les bruits de sabots furent à peine perceptibles, mais des volées de flèches s'abattirent soudain parmi les mangemorts qui rompirent les rangs avec des cris de surprise. Les survivants réagirent aussitôt et replongèrent dans la bataille, bousculant Hermione, qui perdit de vue Voldemort, Harry, Neville et le serpent qui flottait à coté de son maître, toujours enfermé dans sa cage transparente.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. J'espère que les passages repris du livre ne vous ont pas dérangé. D'ailleurs, si vous notez des différences dans les dialogues, c'est normal, j'ai fait moi-même la traduction à partir du livre anglais. <em>

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._

_En attendant le chapitre 55, la semaine prochaine je publierais une nouvelle traduction. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que sera, ni le fandom que cela concernera. _

_Vous pouvez suivre mes publications sur mon twitter, Fredi076, et sur mon tumblr, Fred076. Ils sont dédiés à 99% à mes fics et mes dessins, donc n'hésitez pas._

_J'aimerai aussi beaucoup savoir quel genre de fic _vous_ aimeriez lire. S'il y a des types de fics que vous aimeriez voir, je serais très curieuse de le savoir, ça pourrait me donner des pistes pour de futures traductions._

_Je vous dis à la prochaine, bye ! :)_


	55. Chapitre 55 : Rien n'est terminé

_Bonsoir à tous.  
><em>

_Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas arrêté d'effacer et réécrire certains passages, et même encore maintenant je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite -_-" Mais bon je ne peux pas réécrire ces passages indéfiniment. Voilà donc la fin de la bataille de Poudlard._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Wendy<em>_ : Merci infiniment. Prendre le point de vue d'Hermione pendant la bataille a parfois été compliqué, surtout sur ce chapitre là. Je suis heureuse que cela ne soit pas trop frustrant malgré les répétitions des événements du livre._

_Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Et oui, tellement de victimes... Ca m'avait secouée quand j'avais lu ces passages dans le bouquin._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 55<span> : Rien n'est terminé

Il régnait un total chaos. Tout autour d'Hermione, les défenseurs de Poudlard s'étaient redéployés pour affronter les mangemorts, tout en essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les pieds monstrueux des géants. Les flèches des centaures continuaient de s'abattre sur la masse des combattants, dispersée chaque fois qu'ils chargeaient. Graup affrontait les géants comme il pouvait, aidé dans cette tache par Buck et les sombrals qui tournaient autour de leur tête en donnant des coups de griffes. Le grondement incessant des renforts qui arrivaient en masse ne cessait d'enfler, finissant par recouvrir le vacarme même de la bataille.

La baguette en main, Hermione tentait de percer la foule mouvante en évitant les maléfices et les flèches qui volaient de toute part. Elle vit alors, du coin de l'œil, un brusque éclat de lumière. Elle se retourna pour voir, au loin, une lame aux éclats d'argent fendre l'air et trancher la tête du serpent de Voldemort. Celui-ci hurla de fureur, mais personne ne l'entendit dans le tonnerre de la bataille.

Lentement, immobile au milieu des combattants, elle réalisa. Le serpent était mort. Le dernier horcruxe avait été détruit.

Voldemort était redevenu mortel.

- Hermione !

Le cri la ramena à la réalité tandis qu'on la tirait en arrière. Elle se baissa pour éviter un rayon mortel et attrapa la main de Ron. Ensemble, ils fendirent la foule en direction des portes du château, où la majorité des résistants de Poudlard s'était repliée. La voix d'Hagrid appelant Harry retentit au dessus de tout le reste.

Hermione et Ron n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur la raison de son cri. Les défenseurs de Poudlard se pressaient maintenant en direction du hall d'entrée du château, les entrainants à leur suite. Fenrir Greyback se précipita brusquement dans le hall et Hermione para difficilement le maléfice qu'il lui envoya. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas et la percuta violemment, la projetant à terre. Greyback, abandonnant sa baguette, la plaqua ensuite au sol sans difficulté, une des mains appuyée avec force contre sa gorge. Suffoquant, Hermione tâtonna à l'aveugle pour attraper sa baguette qu'elle avait lâchée sous le choc. Lorsqu'elle le vit lever l'autre bras cependant, elle ferma les yeux par réflexe et cessa de se débattre. La force du coup l'assomma quelques secondes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Greyback se pencher vers elle, arborant un sourire cruel, dévoilant ses dents. Au même moment, les doigts d'Hermione rencontrèrent un objet en bois. Elle s'en saisit et utilisa un sort de repousse qui envoya le loup-garou au loin.

La pression sur sa gorge enfin relâchée, la jeune sorcière prit une profonde inspiration et porta la main à son cou. Bien qu'en sachant qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de la toucher, elle avait l'impression de sentir ses dents presser contre sa peau.

Hermione reprit ses esprits à temps pour éviter un centaure qui se dirigeait droit vers elle. Elle se saisit alors rapidement de la main qu'on lui tendit et se releva. Elle avait eut de la chance de ne pas être piétinée comme bien d'autres l'avaient été, avec le temps qu'elle avait passé au sol. Elle remercia Ginny et l'aida à affronter Dolohov, tout en jetant de temps à autres des regards autour d'elle. Elle fini par apercevoir Ron, au loin, près des portes menant à la grande salle. Lui aussi la cherchait visiblement et même à cette distance, elle pu remarquer le soulagement l'envahir quand il la vit debout aux cotés de sa sœur.

Dolohov, apparemment lassé de ne pas parvenir à se débarrasser d'au moins une de ses deux adversaires, profita de l'arrivée en masse des elfes de maison pour battre en retraite. Ebahie, Hermione vit le flot de petites créatures se répandre dans tout le hall d'entrée, mené par Kreattur. Les deux sorcières profitèrent de ce répit pour rejoindre la plupart des résistants repliés dans la grande salle, non sans envoyer maléfices et sortilèges à tous les mangemorts qui passaient à portée de baguette.

Voldemort lui-même pénétra dans la grande salle, faisant face à la fois aux professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn, ainsi qu'à Kingsley. A eux trois, ils parvenaient à lui résister, sans pour autant réussir à prendre le dessus. Un peu plus loin, Bellatrix Lestrange tentait de s'en prendre à Luna. Sans se concerter, Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent auprès de leur amie et engagèrent un combat acharné contre la mangemort. Tous comme ceux qui faisaient face à Voldemort, les trois filles parvenaient à éviter les sortilèges de Lestrange et ne lui laissaient aucun répit, mais même contre trois celle-ci les égalait en force et leur tenait tête.

Le combat durait, les trois sorcières commençaient à fatiguer, et cela se ressentait de plus en plus dans leur manière de se battre, jusqu'à ce qu'un sortilège de mort frôle Ginny. Avant que Lestrange n'ait le temps de lancer un autre maléfice, Molly Weasley se précipita sur elles en criant :

- Pas ma fille, espèce de garce !

Bellatrix éclata de rire et pivota pour faire face à sa nouvelle adversaire.

- Ecartez-vous ! ordonna celle-ci aux trois filles, avant d'engager le combat d'un grand mouvement de baguette.

Hermione prit le poignet de Ginny et elles reculèrent ensemble pour laisser le champ libre aux deux sorcières qui luttaient avec acharnement. Très rapidement, un immense cercle se forma. Il semblait que tous les combats avaient cessés, des centaines de sorciers se tenaient alignés contre les murs de la grande-salle, pour observer les deux combats qui faisaient rage au centre de la pièce : Voldemort contre ses trois adversaires, et Bellatrix Lestrange contre Molly Weasley. Hermione et Ginny se fondirent dans la masse, observant avec appréhension les deux duels. Plusieurs élèves tentèrent d'aider Molly Weasley, mais celle-ci leur ordonna de se reculer, de la laisser se battre seule.

Les élèves battirent prudemment en retraite tandis que les traits de lumière volaient de toute part. Mais même s'ils avaient voulu insister, ils n'auraient pas pu faire quoi que ce soit. C'était un duel à mort que se livraient les deux sorcières, les sorts s'enchainaient rapidement, le sol autour d'elle était brûlé et craquelé, il était impossible d'essayer de viser l'une sans craindre de toucher l'autre.

- Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurai tuée ? railla Bellatrix, démente. Quand maman sera partie de la même manière que Freddie ?

Hermione sentit Ginny trembler de rage et de peur contre elle. Elle accentua légèrement la pression sur son poignet pour tenter de la rassurer, tout en ayant elle-même peur de l'issue du duel.

- Tu… ne… toucheras… plus jamais… à nos… enfants ! hurla Molly.

A nouveau, Bellatrix éclata de rire.

Le maléfice que lui lança Molly passa sous son bras tendu et fila droit vers sa poitrine, pour la toucher juste au dessus du cœur. Le sourire de la mangemort de figea aussitôt, et elle sembla réaliser ce qui venait de se passer en une fraction de seconde, avant de basculer en arrière et s'abattre sur le sol.

Des rugissements de joie s'élevèrent de toute la foule massée autour de la salle. Voldemort poussa un cri, et ses trois adversaires furent projetés en arrière quand sa fureur de voir tomber son meilleur lieutenant explosa comme une bombe. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu réagir, il avait levé sa baguette droit vers Molly Weasley.

- Protego !

Comme venu de nulle part, un charme de bouclier se déploya au milieu de la grande salle, entre Voldemort et sa cible. Il regarda autour de lui pour en chercher l'origine, imité par beaucoup. Des cris de stupéfaction, des hurlements de joie retentirent soudain quand, au milieu de l'immense cercle formé par les survivants, Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

Toutefois, les cris cessèrent aussitôt et un silence total tomba sur la grande-salle, alors que Voldemort et Harry s'observaient en marchant lentement, traçant un cercle parfait, sans se quitter des yeux.

- Que personne n'essaye de m'aider, lança Harry avec force. Il faut que ce soit ainsi, il faut que ce soit moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que veut dire Potter, répliqua Voldemort dans un sifflement. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il se comporte. Qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier, cette fois, Potter ?

- Personne. Il n'y a plus d'horcruxe. Il n'y a plus que vous et moi…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frémir en l'entendant mentionner les horcruxes. Un moment, un bref moment, elle se demanda si celui qu'Harry portait en lui avait bel et bien été détruit. Harry vivant, comment être sur que l'horcruxe n'avait pas survécu, lui aussi ? Hermione ferma les yeux pendant un instant et tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas. Désormais au courant de tout, Harry n'avait sûrement pas provoqué ce duel sans être absolument certain que ce serait le dernier… L'était-il vraiment ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il irait au devant du danger sans être certain de s'en sortir.

Un rire froid, sans humour, la sortit de ses pensées. Voldemort venait d'éclater de rire, et sa voix résonna dans la Grande Salle, perçant le silence lourd qui y régnait jusqu'à présent.

- _Toi_, tu penses connaître davantage de magie que moi ? Que moi, Lord Voldemort, moi qui ait accompli des actes de sorcellerie dont Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait jamais rêvé ?

- Oh que si, il en a rêvé, répliqua Harry. Mais il en savait plus que vous, il en savait suffisamment pour ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait.

- Tu veux dire qu'il était faible ! Trop faible pour oser, trop faible pour s'emparer de ce qui aurait pu être à lui, de ce qui sera à moi !

- Non, il était plus intelligent que vous, meilleur que vous, comme sorcier et comme homme.

- C'est moi qui ai provoqué la mort d'Albus Dumbledore !

- Vous le croyez, mais vous vous trompez.

Il y eut, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange, un mouvement de foule. Les centaines de sorciers et sorcières alignés le long des murs avaient ensemble pris une inspiration et retenu une exclamation.

- Dumbledore est mort ! jeta Voldemort. Son corps se décompose dans sa tombe de marbre, dans le parc de ce château, je l'ai vu, Potter, il ne reviendra pas !

- Oui, Dumbledore est mort, dit Harry d'une voix calme, mais ce n'est pas de votre fait. Il a choisi sa propre façon de mourir, il l'a choisit des mois avant sa mort, il a tout arrangé avec l'homme dont vous pensiez qu'il était votre serviteur.

- Quel est encore ce rêve puéril ?

Etonnamment, Voldemort ne frappait toujours pas, il se contentait de fixer Harry de ses yeux rouges.

- Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres, reprit Harry. Rogue était dans le camp de Dumbledore, depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère.

Surprise, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il parlait de Severus au passé, comme s'il était bel et bien mort. Le faisait-il consciemment ? Essayait-il de le protéger, au cas où Voldemort ou un de ses mangemorts s'en sortait ? Cela lui ressemblait bien, et Hermione ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissante. Voldemort et le monde sorcier au complet resterait convaincu qu'il avait tué l'assassin de Severus. Tant mieux. Moins nombreux seraient les sorciers à être au courant de sa survie, plus il serait en sécurité pour le moment.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui. L'infirmière lui avait bien glissé qu'elle avait vu le corps de Dorny et avait verrouillé l'infirmerie en se rendant dans la grande-salle pour assurer les premiers soins, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète malgré tout. Normalement aucun mangemort n'était monté dans les étages pendant la dernière heure, mais _et si_ l'un d'eux avait eut l'idée de monter malgré tout ?

Non, c'était ridicule. Tout le monde le croyait mort, et si quelqu'un avait appris la vérité, il serait sans doute allé en parler, soit à Voldemort, soit à la directrice.

C'était absurde de s'inquiéter, dans l'infirmerie, il se trouvait en fait bien plus en sécurité qu'eux tous ne pouvaient l'être.

Tout en essayant de s'en convaincre, Hermione s'efforça de reporter son attention sur l'échange entre Harry et Voldemort, qui continuaient de tourner indéfiniment, sans jamais tenter d'attaquer.

- …écouté Ollivander ? questionnait Harry. C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Or, la Baguette de Sureau s'est reconnu un nouveau maître avant que Dumbledore ne meure, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais posé la main dessus. Ce nouveau maître à enlevé la baguette à Dumbledore contre la volonté de celle-ci, sans jamais très bien comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, sans comprendre que la baguette magique la plus dangereuse du monde s'était soumise à lui.

Tandis qu'Harry parlait, la respiration de Voldemort s'était accélérée. On pouvait aisément deviner qu'il se retenait de lancer un maléfice, mais qu'il ne tarderait plus, désormais. Le dénouement était proche.

- Le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Drago Malefoy.

Pendant un court instant, une expression de totale stupeur passa sur le visage de Voldemort, pour disparaître aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Même si tu as raison, Potter, dit-il d'une voix douce, cela ne fait aucune différence, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Tu n'as plus la baguette à la plume de phénix. Notre duel reposera sur la seule habileté… Et quand je t'aurai tué, je m'occuperai de Drago Malefoy…

- Mais il est trop tard pour vous, répliqua Harry. Vous avez laissé passer votre chance, je suis arrivé le premier. J'ai vaincu Drago, il y a quelques semaines. Je l'ai désarmé, comme il avait lui-même désarmé Dumbledore. Tout revient donc à cela, n'est-ce pas ? La baguette que vous tenez dans votre main sait-elle que son dernier maître à subit un sortilège de désarmement ? Si c'est le cas… je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau.

A cet instant, une lueur rouge et dorée traversa le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle, tandis qu'un soleil éclatant dessinait les contours des fenêtres. Le soleil naissant éclaira leur visage au même instant. Les cris des deux sorts lancés en même temps se confondirent.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

- _Expelliarmus !_

La détonation qui s'ensuivit fut semblable à un coup de canon, et des flammes dorées explosèrent entre eux lorsque leurs deux sorts se rencontrèrent, en plein centre du cercle qu'ils n'avaient cessé de tracer. La Baguette du Sureau s'envola lorsque les jets de lumière se heurtèrent, et tournoya sous le plafond enchanté vers Harry, qui l'attrapa avec habileté. Au même instant, Voldemort bascula en arrière, les bras en croix, et s'abattit au sol, inconscient.

Il y eut un instant de silence, un instant durant lequel le temps fut comme suspendu. Puis, vint l'explosion. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée éclatèrent dans un même élan, autour du Survivant. Tous se précipitèrent vers lui. Avant d'avoir réalisé, Hermione se retrouvait à le prendre dans ses bras, imitée par Ron. Puis, tous les autres l'atteignirent, Ginny, Luna, Neville, les professeurs, les Weasley, Kingsley, tous se précipitèrent pour essayer de l'étreindre, le toucher, l'acclamer.

Très vite, Hermione et Ron durent s'écarter, car la présence d'Harry semblait être devenue indispensable à tout le monde. Ils le virent passer d'une famille, d'un groupe d'amis à l'autre, chacun souhaitant partager avec lui joie comme deuil, chagrin comme fête. Harry devait parler à tous, recevoir la gratitude, serrer les mains, écouter les nouvelles qui se répandaient au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait.

Une fois le choc passé, le corps de Voldemort fut emmené dans une autre salle, loin de ceux de Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin et des cinquante autres qui étaient mort en le combattant. Hermione et deux autres sorcières allèrent à nouveau aider l'infirmière à administrer les soins aux blessés réunis dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que les professeurs remettaient en place les longues tables. Plus la matinée avança, plus les bancs se remplirent, sans que personne ne tienne compte de la maison à laquelle il appartenait. Tous étaient mélangés, enseignants et élèves, centaures et elfes de maison, fantômes et parents.

Lorsque plus aucun blessé ne se trouva en danger immédiat, Hermione et les deux sorcières qui aidaient aux soins rejoignirent les autres. Ron, qui était auparavant assis avec sa famille, se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Sans un mot, ils allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin, là où il y avait assez de place pour trois personnes, pour le moment où, enfin tranquille, Harry pourrait les rejoindre. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un murmure venant de l'espace vide entre leurs épaules.

- C'est moi. Vous venez ?

Ils se levèrent aussitôt et sortirent de la salle le plus discrètement possible. Une fois dans le hall, Harry retira sa cape et ils montèrent ensemble l'escalier. D'énormes morceaux en avaient été arrachés, et une partie de la rampe avait disparu. Ils gravirent les marches parsemées de gravats et de tâches de sang, jusqu'à entendre, au loin, Peeves qui chantait un air de sa composition :

_On les a eus_

_Vaincus, battus_

_Le p'tit Potter est un héros,_

_Voldy nourrit les asticots,_

_Ils ont tous été écrasés,_

_Maintenant on peut rigoler !_

- Voilà qui exprime bien l'ampleur et la tragédie de l'événement, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Ron en ouvrant une porte pour laisser passer Harry et Hermione.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Peeves avait un don pour agir de manière complètement décalée, et elle se sentit un peu plus légère en entendant son chant victorieux.

Harry prit soudainement la parole, et révéla d'abord à Ron l'existence du dernier horcruxe, sans oublier de mentionner que Severus avait chargé Hermione de le lui révéler. Puis Harry continua en décrivant précisément tout ce qui s'était dans la forêt. Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu réagir ou poser des questions, ils arrivèrent à destination.

La gargouille qui gardait ordinairement l'entrée du bureau du directeur avait été renversée sur le coté. Hermione se demanda si elle devait donner le mot de passe, mais Harry la devança :

- On peut monter ?

- Allez-y, grogna la statue.

Les trois Gryffondor l'enjambèrent et gravirent les escaliers. Harry poussa la porte, et immédiatement, un bruit assourdissant retentit tout auteur d'eux, faisant sursauter Hermione. Tous les directeurs, dans leurs cadres, applaudissaient dans une véritable ovation, agitant leur chapeau, tendaient les bras hors de leurs cadres pour se serrer la main, dansaient et sautaient sur leurs fauteuils. Phineas Nigellus s'écria qu'on ne devait pas oublier la contribution de sa maison, mais aucun des trois élèves ne l'écoutait vraiment. Ils contemplaient tous les trois le plus grands des tableaux, juste derrière le fauteuil du directeur. Les larmes coulaient dans la grande barbe argentée de son occupant, et il émanait de lui fierté et gratitude.

Les portraits se turent quand Harry leva les mains, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

- La chose qui était cachée dans le vif d'or, commença-t-il, je l'ai laissée par terre, dans la forêt. Je ne sais plus exactement où, mais je ne vais pas aller la rechercher. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui, mon cher Harry, répondit Dumbledore, tandis que les autres portraits le fixaient avec perplexité. C'est une décision sage et courageuse, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Quelqu'un d'autre sait où elle est tombée ?

- Personne. Mais je vais garder le cadeau d'Ignotus.

- Bien sûr Harry, s'exclama Dumbledore avec un sourire radieux. La cape est à toi, jusqu'à ce que tu décide de la léguer à quelqu'un.

- Il y a également ceci.

Harry montra la baguette de Sureau, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec une certaine envie.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Tu es dingue ?

- Je sais qu'elle est puissante, mais la mienne m'a toujours très bien convenue. Alors… je vais remettre la Baguette de Sureau là où elle était, affirma-t-il tandis que Dumbledore le regardait avec affection, et une immense admiration. Elle peut bien y rester. Si je meurs de mort naturelle, comme Ignotus, son pouvoir sera brisé, n'est-ce pas ? Son dernier maître n'aura jamais été vaincu. Ce sera la fin.

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête et ils échangèrent tous deux un sourire.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Ron.

Hermione comprit la décision d'Harry à l'instant où elle entendit la convoitise pointer dans la voix de Ron. Elle frissonna en pensant qu'elle-même éprouvait une certaine attirance pour cette baguette.

- Je crois qu'Harry a raison, murmura-t-elle.

- Cette baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut. Et très sincèrement, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours.

Dumbledore acquiesça de nouveau, puis se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci soutint son regard perçant quelques secondes, puis il lui fit un sourire entendu.

- Harry, Ron, pouvez-vous me laisser seule un instant ? demanda-t-elle. Je voudrais parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Bien qu'étonné, les deux garçons acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau. A présent qu'elle était seule avec lui, Hermione éprouva une légère hésitation et de l'appréhension à l'idée d'aborder le sujet devant le regard scrutateur de tous les autres directeurs.

- J'ai compris, dit-elle à vois basse. J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez me dire la dernière fois. J'ai trouvé la bonne question… et la réponse.

Sans un mot, Dumbledore hocha la tête et l'invita à continuer.

- J'aurai plutôt dû me demander ce qui ce serait passé si vous n'aviez pas prévu tout ça. C'était le seul moyen de vaincre, personne d'autre ne connaissait la vérité, personne ne pouvait le faire à votre place. Si Severus n'avait pas espionné pour vous, nous n'aurions jamais eut autant de renseignement, et aucun autre sorcier n'aurait eu le courage et les capacités de le faire à sa place. Si Harry n'avait pas affronté Voldemort si souvent, s'il avait eut un caractère différent, s'il ne s'était pas sacrifié, nous aurions perdu la guerre. Vous ne l'avez pas fait par plaisir, vous n'aviez pas le choix. C'est injuste de vous le reprocher.

- Mais c'est logique et tout à fait excusable, ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire compréhensif. A présent miss Granger, allez retrouver messieurs Potter et Weasley, vous avez une victoire à célébrer.

- Merci monsieur.

Au moment où Hermione allait se détourner pour partir, Dumbledore l'interpela :

- Comment va-t-il ?

Elle leva à nouveau le regard vers le tableau.

- Il a bu l'antidote, dit-elle difficilement. Il est à l'infirmerie, toujours inconscient, et on ne sait pas s'il se souviendra de ces derniers mois. Mais Harry a dû révéler devant tout le monde son statut d'espion, alors pour l'instant on continue de faire croire qu'il est mort.

- C'est une sage décision. Dans les jours à venir, les mangemorts en fuite vont chercher à venger la mort de leur maître. Faites bien attention à vous, à vous tous.

- Je le dirai à Ron et Harry, assura Hermione avant d'ajouter : merci pour tout.

Elle sortit du bureau et retrouva les deux garçons qui attendaient devant la gargouille renversée. Ils ne lui posèrent aucune question, et Hermione leur en fut reconnaissante. Elle ne leur expliqua pas ce qu'elle avait dit au directeur, mais leur transmit cependant son dernier avertissement.

A peine eut-elle fini de parler qu'Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle mit un peu de temps à répondre à son étreinte, ne sachant pas réellement la raison de ce soudain élan d'affection.

- Hermione, arrête de t'en vouloir d'accord ?

La sorcière soupira légèrement et baissa le regard en croisant les yeux d'Harry. Voyant cela, il la prit par les épaules et dit calmement :

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, d'accord ? Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, non seulement l'horcruxe aurait survécu mais Jedusor serait devenu le maître de la baguette. Maintenant c'est terminé et je suis en vie, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Je sais Harry… il va juste me falloir un peu de temps.

- D'accord… Bon, vous devriez aller dormir tous les deux, ajouta finalement Harry, avant de sortir la baguette de Sureau pour la faire lentement tourner entre ses doigts. Moi, j'ai une dernière chose à faire.

Hermione et Ron acquiescèrent, et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir tandis qu'Harry prenait le chemin du parc, afin de se rendre auprès de la tombe blanche de Dumbledore. Silencieusement, Hermione et Ron montèrent jusqu'au septième étage, devant parfois modifier leur chemin à cause de trous béants en plein milieu des escaliers, ou de montagnes de gravats bloquant les couloirs. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Ron s'arrêta soudain, sans prêter attention aux questions pressantes de l'occupante de la tapisserie.

- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, Voldemort est mort, mais la guerre n'est pas fini, hein ? C'est ça, ce que voulait dire Dumbledore. Ca n'est pas terminé, on reste en danger malgré tout, et puis l'école est en partie détruite, la moitié des postes du ministère est vide, plus rien ne fonctionne.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Voldemort était mort, mais la victoire avait un prix. Le monde sorcier se retrouvait en ruine, les familles détruites, le ministère et l'école tombés. Et les mangemorts avaient fuis et chercheraient bientôt à se venger. La guerre n'était pas terminée pour autant.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle lentement. Ca n'est pas fini. Il faudra du temps avant que ce le soit vraiment. On va aider à reconstruire l'école, et après on a nos études à finir, nos diplômes à obtenir. C'est aux aurors de se charger du reste, nous, on a fait ce qu'on a pu.

- Tu as raison… admit Ron. Allons-y, on a bien mérité de dormir un peu.

- Bonne nuit Ron, dit-elle avant de donner le mot de passer et d'entrer dans la salle commune.

- Bonne nuit…

* * *

><p><em>Il y a de nombreuses répétitions par rapport au livre dans ce chapitre là, j'ai essayé de les éviter au maximum, mais il en reste pas mal malgré tout, alors j'espère que cela n'est pas dérangeant : N'hésitez pas à commenter._

_Je publierai le chapitre 56 le 11 mai. Je ne suis pas certaine de publier une traduction dimanche prochain, ma bêta est pas mal occupée en ce moment._

_J'aimerai aussi beaucoup savoir quel genre de fictions _vous_ aimeriez lire. S'il y a des types de fics que vous aimeriez voir, je serais très curieuse de le savoir, ça pourrait me donner des pistes pour de futures traductions. J'aimerai en traduire d'autres sur Harry Potter, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir.  
><em>

_Je vous dis à la prochaine, bye ! :)_


	56. Chapitre 56 à l'aube de la reconstructio

_Bonsoir à tous.  
><em>

_Un grand merci pour être toujours au rendez-vous. A chaque nouveau chapitre les stats de clics explosent, c'est vraiment très encourageant. Et je ne crois pas l'avoir encore fait, mais je dit un immense merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et en alerte.  
>J'ai conscience que les premiers chapitres peuvent rebuter. Ma bêta est actuellement en train de tous les corriger (elle en est au chapitre 23!) et je remplacerais bientôt les anciens chapitres par ces réécritures, bien plus agréables à lire. (elle est douée ma grande soeur ^^ d'ailleurs si vous voulez aller voir ses texte, n'hésitez pas. Son pseudo c'est Sayuri-geisha, elle écrit vraiment bien. Je conseille notamment son one-shot sur Severus)<em>

_Après ce petit blabla, je vous laisse en compagnie du chapitre 56 !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Galahane54 :<em> C'est toujours un plaisir de compter de nouveaux lecteurs ^^ Je note pour Hermione en personnage principal. Une période/un thème/un couple/duo/un genre que tu aimerais ?

_Fantomette _: Merci ^^ et désolée pour publier seulement aujourd'hui, je suis en pleins partiels, du coup l'écriture a pris un léger retard :/

_Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : _Il faudra patienter un peu pour Severus. Ce serait trop facile, sinon. Pour l'adresse que tu m'as donnée, les groupes fb ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, désolée ^^"

_Wendy__ : _Merci :) Je comprends mieux si tu ne les as pas lu. C'est vrai qu'avec la taille des derniers, il faut du temps. Bon courage ^^  
>Pour l'inscription je ne sais pas où tu bloques, donc je vais essayer de décrire toutes les étapes.<br>- Quand tu clique sur _Sign up,_ tu es renvoyé vers une page ou tu dois mettre le pseudo que tu as choisis, ton adresse, et ton mot de passe. Si c'est là que ça ne fonctionne pas, c'est sans doute que ton pseudo est déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre.  
>- Sinon, tu passes à l'étape suivante. Un long paragraphe t'explique qu'un mail a été envoyé à ton adresse, pour confirmer ton inscription. Tu reçois alors sur l'adresse que tu as indiqué un mail disant "to update your fanfiction account's email to "<em>ton adresse<em>" please click the following link." Suivis normalement d'un lien.  
>- Une fois cliqué sur ce lien tu es renvoyé vers le site et normalement ton inscription est validée. Si on ne te demande pas aussitôt d'accepter les règles du site, il faut que tu ailles dans le volet déroulant à gauche, dans la section <em>publish<em> tu trouveras _rules & guidelines_. Tu dois aller sur cette page et tout en bas tu as un bouton certifiant que tu as lu les règles et que tu t'engages à les respecter. Une fois cliqué, tu pourras commencer à publier.  
>Si le problème est ailleurs, n'hésite pas à détailler en review le problème que tu rencontres. J'espère t'avoir aidée.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 56 : à l'aube de la reconstruction<p>

- Hermione. Hermione, réveilles-toi.

Hermione se retourna, grognant légèrement. Une main secoua alors son épaule et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Ginny ? marmonna-t-elle en voyant apparaître sa condisciple qui venait de faire le tour du lit pour se mettre face à elle.

- Désolée de te réveiller, mais il est presque seize heures et on doit tous aller dans la grande-salle, ordre de la directrice.

- Seize heures ?

Hermione se redressa vivement, alarmée. Puis, la mémoire des récents événements lui revint d'un seul coup et son expression horrifiée disparu pour laisser place à la compréhension.

- Je vois… j'arrive.

Ginny eut un faible sourire d'encouragement avant de quitter le dortoir, laissant Hermione seule. A peine eut-elle mit un pied hors du lit qu'elle grimaça. Etonnante, songea-t-elle, la capacité du corps à garder cachée toute la tension et la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il soit autorisé à la laisser s'exprimer. En se levant, Hermione ressentit soudain des courbatures, des contusions, des élancements qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir repoussé, la veille. En y repensant, Hermione se souvint que pendant le dernier délai que Voldemort leur avait accordé, elle avait refermé et soigné ses blessures ouvertes sans prendre aucun analgésique, ni aucune autre potion d'aucune sorte. L'adrénaline pouvait vraiment faire des merveilles. Seulement maintenant qu'elle était retombée, tout ce que son corps avait enduré pendant la bataille se rappelait à son bon souvenir et s'il n'avait fallut qu'elle aille sans délai dans la grande salle, elle se serait immédiatement rendue à l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, d'après Ginny, c'était obligatoire.

Essayant autant que possible de ne pas penser à la douleur qui se propageait dans ses membres au moindre geste, Hermione fila se laver rapidement avant de s'habiller pour descendre dans la salle commune. Elle y trouva Ron et Harry, qui, selon toute vraisemblance, venaient tout juste d'arriver.

- Ah, Hermione, l'interpela Ron. On t'attendait pour y aller.

- Tu vas bien ? ajouta Harry.

- Ca aurait pu être pire, répondit-elle avec une légère grimace. Et vous deux ?

- Pareil, j'imagine, répondit Harry alors que Ron haussait les épaules.

Hermione constata l'état des blessures d'Harry, qui, lui, n'avait pas du tout reçu de soins. Rien ne semblait urgent, néanmoins elle se promit de le traîner de force à l'infirmerie s'il le fallait. Pour l'instant, toutefois, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et suivit les garçons qui franchissaient le portrait.

...

Jamais encore il n'y avait eu autant de monde à l'infirmerie. Tous les lits de la salle principale étaient occupés, les familles, les amis souvent agglutinés autour. Les blessés les plus graves, les morts qui n'avaient pas encore été emmené ailleurs, ou ceux qui avaient simplement besoin de silence et de repos se trouvaient dans des salles individuelles. Et toute l'aile de l'infirmerie se trouvant pleine, il avait également fallu transformer certaines salles proches en chambres de fortune.

L'infirmière mena Hermione et Harry à travers l'infirmerie et leur expliqua à demi-mot qu'afin de garder secrète la survie du professeur Rogue, la salle où il se trouvait avait été protégée par un fidelitas. Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir qui menait à des chambres individuelles et elle les fit entrer dans une salle apparemment vide, qu'elle traversa. Elle donna alors un coup de baguette sur le mur vierge et une seconde porte apparu.

- Voilà sa chambre. Désormais vous savez où elle se trouve et vous pourrez y accéder n'importe quand, faites simplement attention à ne pas être suivis quand vous viendrez ici. Miss Granger, vous pouvez entrer, et vous monsieur Potter, suivez-moi, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Hermione les regarda sortir et refermer la porte derrière eux. A présent seule, Hermione resta un instant immobile, jetant des regards incertains autour d'elle. Cette chambre, bien que ne servant que d'intermédiaire pour accéder à la vraie, ne semblait absolument pas factice. Une armoire, un accès à des toilettes, un lit identique à tous les autres, des tentures blanches tendues tout autour, une table de nuit, un verre vide posé dessus, une chaise placée de travers, comme si quelqu'un venait de se lever et quitter la pièce. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, la jeune sorcière se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur la porte. Elle n'avait qu'à l'ouvrir pour rejoindre Severus.

Alors pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne se trouvait-elle pas déjà à ses cotés ?

Hermione repoussa toutes ses inquiétudes et la myriade d'émotions contradictoires qui menaçait de la submerger, et posa la main sur la poignée, qu'elle tourna après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

La seconde chambre se révéla sans grand surprise être en tout point similaire à la précédente, à l'exception que le lit était occupé. Hermione referma rapidement la porte derrière elle et s'en approcha doucement. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Severus dormait toujours, elle se sentie un peu déçue, bien que l'infirmière l'ai pourtant prévenue que ce serait le cas, car un sort avait été placé pour lui indiquer s'il venait à reprendre connaissance. Toutefois elle se sentit aussi légèrement soulagée car elle redoutait son réveil, et surtout l'état de sa mémoire à ce moment là. Honteuse de ressentir un tel sentiment dans de pareilles circonstances, la sorcière s'assit sur la chaise et observa un moment le lit et son occupant sans les voir vraiment.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter contre, une culpabilité sourde l'étreignait. Alors pour essayer de ne pas trop y penser, elle laissa dériver ses yeux sur la main qui se trouvait juste devant elle, posée sur les draps blancs, puis remonta rapidement pour atteindre le visage. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Même inconscient, il affichait toujours cette expression austère, renfrognée, sévère.

- J'ai l'impression que cela fait des jours que tu es là, murmura-t-elle à voix basse, alors que cela ne fait que quelques heures. Mais si tu savais, il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Il y a eu une bataille dans la nuit… certains en parlent déjà comme la grande bataille de Poudlard. J'imagine que c'est comme ça qu'on l'appellera désormais, que bientôt, les livres d'Histoire de la magie raconteront en détail la « grande bataille de Poudlard », celle qui a mis un terme définitif à la guerre contre Voldemort. Pour ma part, j'ai un peu de mal à réaliser que c'est terminé, que ça y est, on a gagné. Ca a duré toute la nuit, les mangemorts étaient là, aux portes du château, avec une véritable armée. Les géants; les acromentules ; les détraqueurs ; et même un des loups qui avait été relâché par Dumbledore dans la forêt. Une véritable armée… et malgré ça, on a fini par avoir le dessus. Graup, le frère d'Hagrid, nous a aidé ; il y avait l'hippogriffe, Buck ; les sombrals ; et les centaures aussi se sont battus à nos cotés. Même les elfes nous ont aidés, ajouta-t-elle avec regret. Ils sont arrivés des cuisines à la suite de Kreattur, qui n'arrêtait pas d'invoquer le nom de Regulus. C'est dommage que Sirius n'ait jamais su qui était vraiment son frère, mais quand tout ça sera un peu plus calme, il faudrait au moins réhabiliter Regulus, c'est injuste qu'il soit considéré comme un mangemort alors qu'il a tant fait pour lutter contre Voldemort. Comme toi…

Sentant revenir des sentiments qu'elle se refusait à ressentir pour l'instant, Hermione changea vite de sujet.

- Et finalement, nous avons gagné. J'ai dit à Harry toute la vérité concernant l'horcruxe, alors il est allé dans la forêt pour se sacrifier. J'ai fini par trouver le courage de le lui dire, tu vois. Et ça a fonctionné. Comme tu l'avais dit, le fait d'aller à la rencontre de Voldemort et de subir un avada kedavra sans opposer de résistance, ça à détruit l'horcruxe. Au bout du délai que Voldemort nous avait accordé pour qu'Harry se livre, il est venu devant les portes du château avec Hagrid qui portait le corps d'Harry. Nous avons tous pensé qu'il était mort. Il avait vraiment l'air mort… Mais on a continué de se battre malgré tout. Neville s'est montré courageux, si tu l'avais vu quand il s'est opposé aux mangemorts, puis quand il a tranché la tête du serpent. Tu devrais vraiment lui accorder plus de crédit, c'est un des sorciers les plus dignes de la maison Gryffondor que je connaisse. Grâce à lui nous avons tous montré notre refus de nous soumettre aux mangemorts, et le combat a continué.

Voldemort ne s'y attendait pas. Lui qui était tellement persuadé que toute la résistance s'effondrerait dès qu'il aurait vaincu Harry, il n'a pas dû comprendre pourquoi nous continuions de nous battre, ce qui pouvait encore nous motiver à l'affronter. Et alors que nous étions tous en train de nous battre dans la grande-salle, quand Voldemort a essayé de s'en prendre à Molly Weasley pour venger la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry s'est interposé. Aucun de nous n'arrivait à y croire, se souvint Hermione avec un léger sourire. Ca avait l'air d'un miracle. Harry ne nous a pas expliqué ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans la forêt, comment il a pu survivre, comment il a pu faire croire à Voldemort qu'il l'avait tué. Mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'est bel est bien arrivé, il a survécu une nouvelle fois au sort de la mort et il s'est finalement montré pour affronter Voldemort devant nous tous.

Il y avait quelque chose d'assez… hypnotisant, de subjuguant à les voir tourner en rond, parler, parler, sans jamais lancer un seul sort. Personne, ni nous, ni les mangemorts, personne n'osait faire le moindre bruit ou le moindre geste. Nous étions tous comme paralysés par ce qui se passait. Comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner, conscient que son sort allait être scellé par l'issue du duel. Ca peut paraître cliché, je suis certaine que tu te moquerais de moi en entendant ça, mais c'est réellement l'impression que cela donnait. Et après tout, c'est vrai, dans un sens : le futur du monde magique et même du monde moldu était lié à ce duel. Mais alors qu'on redoutait tous la fin, elle semblait ne jamais arriver. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte à ce point comment le temps peut parfois passer à la fois très vite et avec une lenteur incroyable. Harry et Voldemort parlaient, parlaient encore, sans rien faire d'autre que tourner en rond. C'était surtout Harry qui parlait, et nous étions tous pendus à ses lèvres, même les mangemorts, même Voldemort. Il a vraiment quelque chose dans ces moments là, il ne peut pas le nier. Il expliquait à Voldemort qu'il n'avait pas compris le fonctionnement de la baguette, que vaincre ne signifiait pas tuer. Puis, il a expliqué pourquoi c'était lui le véritable maître de la baguette de sureau, et avoir tout expliqué, il y a eu un moment de silence total. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps ça a duré, ça a pu prendre aussi bien cinq secondes que dix minutes. Et soudain, ils ont lancé leur sort en même temps, les rayons se sont rencontrés et Voldemort est tombé. Nous avons tous mis un certain temps avant de réaliser que c'était terminé. D'un certain sens, c'était trop rapide. Comme si c'était un piège, qu'il allait se relever et continuer à se battre. Pourtant non, Voldemort s'est pris son propre sort et en est mort.

Mais du coup, Harry a révélé à tout le monde ta véritable allégeance. Tout le monde sait désormais que tu as tué Dumbledore avec son consentement. Ou plutôt, sur les ordres de celui-ci. Pour la plupart ils ont du mal à y croire, et même en connaissant la vérité il sera très dur pour eux de te pardonner ce qu'ils considèrent malgré tout comme un meurtre. Quant aux mangemorts, j'ai pu en entendre certains lorsqu'ils ont été arrêtés, ils te portent directement responsable de la mort de Voldemort. Pour eux, tout est de ta faute. Alors tant que tu es là, tant que tu n'es pas réveillé et en état de te défendre, nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec le professeur McGonagall pour ne pas révéler que tu es toujours en vie. Même si nous pensons que tu es en sécurité dans cette salle, que toutes les mesures de protections ont été prises, je préfère que les mangemorts te croient mort. Je suis beaucoup plus tranquille en sachant que tu ne risques rien de leur part. Déjà tout à l'heure…

Hermione prit sa main entre les siennes alors que le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui tordait le ventre.

- Tout à l'heure ça a déjà failli arriver. Ce Serdaigle de cinquième année que tu soupçonnais d'être au service de Voldemort, James Dorny, il s'est effectivement révélé être un mangemort. Et pas un simple sympathisant, un véritable mangemort. Il portait la marque. Il n'avait que quinze ans, Severus, et il portait déjà la marque, remarqua-t-elle amèrement en secouant doucement la tête. Quand je suis venue voir comment tu allais, je l'ai trouvé devant ton lit, et il avait tout compris. On s'est battu… Je crois que je me suis rarement sentie aussi faible, aussi humiliée. Il lui a suffit d'un seul sort pour m'avoir.

Elle se tu un moment, repensant avec amertume à son affrontement avec l'élève en question. Néanmoins elle reprit vite ses esprits et desserra les mains, qu'elle avait crispées sans en avoir conscience autour de celle de Severus.

- Il m'a désarmée et a moitié assommée. Il se tenait juste devant toi, prêt à te tuer pour avoir trahi Voldemort et moi j'étais là sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Je me suis sentie tellement inutile. Quand il a commencé à prononcer la formule, je me suis élancée et je l'ai bousculé. C'était idiot, sans doute. J'imagine ta réaction si tu étais conscient… c'était complètement ridicule de faire ça. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchit, c'était la seule solution que je voyais pour le faire taire. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe. L'adrénaline, j'imagine. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai projeté contre une des armoires de potions. Les vitres se sont brisées, ainsi que tout le contenu de l'armoire, et on est tombés tous les deux par terre en perdant connaissance à cause du choc. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur Dorny, car lui il s'est effondré directement sur le sol, avec les bouts de verre et les morceaux de flacons, qui se sont enfoncés partout dans son dos, ses bras, ses mains… Il s'est vidé de son sang, et moi je n'ai quasiment rien eut. Harry me dit que je n'ai fait que me défendre, et c'est vrai, mais malgré tout… je l'ai tué, et rien ne changera ça. Il n'avait que quinze ans, et il est mort à cause de moi. Ses parents étaient peut-être là hier, peut-être qu'ils participaient à la bataille. Que penseront-ils de moi quand ils sauront la vérité ? Comment fais-tu, Severus, pour vivre avec des morts sur la conscience ? J'aimerais vraiment le savoir, car je n'en ai qu'une seule et c'est déjà horrible… Oh, oui, j'en ai une seule. Je n'ai pas tué qui que ce soit d'autre, j'ai toujours réussi à l'éviter. Je veux que les mangemorts paient pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait, mais pas comme ça. Il faut qu'ils soient punis par la loi, par la justice magique. Qu'ils aient le temps de penser à tout ça, à ce qu'ils ont fait, aux raisons pour lesquelles ils l'ont fait, aux conséquences de leurs actes. Les mettre à mort ne résoudra rien, sans compter que ce serait se rabaisser à leur niveau. Et ça, c'est hors de question.

Tu sais, Severus, je venais de t'amener ici quand Harry m'a prévenue que les mangemorts arrivaient, ajouta-t-elle soudain, pensive. C'est étrange de penser que si je n'avais pas terminé l'antidote hier, tu aurais participé au combat toi aussi. J'imagine que tu aurais préféré. Cela fait des années que tu te bats pour la défaite de Voldemort, pour la fin de la guerre, et tu n'auras même pas pu y assister. Tu dois sûrement en être furieux, mais d'un sens ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal… s'ils t'avaient reconnu alors que tu te battais à nos cotés, les mangemorts auraient voulu te faire payer ta trahison. Là, au moins, tu étais en sécurité, sans que personne ne découvre la vérité… enfin, Dorny a compris, mais je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait dit à qui que ce soit. Je crois qu'il voulait te tuer lui-même pour remporter tous les honneurs, alors le dire à quelqu'un, ça aurait été prendre le risque que cette autre personne le double.

Normalement, personne ne sait que tu es en vie, à part moi, Harry, Ron, l'infirmière et la directrice. J'espère que personne n'a de doute sur l'identité de Killian. Après tout, si Dorny avait compris, il y en a peut-être d'autres qui ont toujours des doutes. Je t'avoue que cela me fait assez peur. Il reste trop de mangemorts en liberté pour permettre des fuites d'informations à ton sujet, et la disparition soudaine de Killian risque d'attirer les rumeurs, même si on va essayer de faire croire qu'il a été tué pendant la bataille, il y a tout de même des risques que certains s'étonnent de ne pas l'avoir vu se battre, surtout que tout le monde sait combien nous étions proches, tous les quatre. J'espère simplement que personne ne comprendra que Killian et Severus ne sont qu'une seule personne et que jamais les mangemorts ne le sauront. Car j'imagine que tous les attraper va prendre beaucoup de temps, avec les polémiques sur le fait que certains aient pu être obligé à coopérer par le chantage, par un sort, ou même tout simplement parce qu'on ne connait pas vraiment tous les sympathisants.

C'est difficile à croire, mais en réalité, il y en a une grande majorité qui sont encore dehors. Car, tu sais, à la fin de la bataille, quand nous avons commencé à prendre le dessus, juste après l'annonce de la mort d'Harry, certains mangemorts et des sympathisants ont déjà commencé à s'enfuir. Et la majorité a suivit le mouvement lorsqu'Harry s'est dévoilé. C'est compréhensible, le voir apparaître alors qu'ils le croyaient mort… certains ont dû penser qu'il était immortel, ou des bêtises dans ce goût là. Du coup ils ont tous eu peur et sont partis du château pendant qu'on observait Harry venir se mettre face à Voldemort et qu'on s'écartait tous pour leur laisser la place de se battre. Et ceux qui étaient restés jusque là ont pris peur en voyant leur maître tomber et ils ont tous essayé de s'enfuir. Certains ont été attrapés, mais même en comptant ceux-là plus les morts et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir à causes de leurs blessures ou parce qu'ils étaient immobilisé, au final il doit y avoir à peine cinq pour-cent de mangemorts et sympathisants capturés, à l'heure actuelle. Les aurors survivants et certains sorciers se sont déjà lancés à la poursuite de tous les autres, mais vu l'état du monde magique, cela risque de prendre bien plus de temps qu'on ne l'imagine.

D'après les rumeurs, tu serais le parrain de Drago. Tu dois savoir qu'il a été arrêté, ainsi que son père et sa mère. Ils sont les seuls mangemorts à ne pas s'être enfuit même quand Voldemort est tombé. Ils sont restés alors que tout le monde félicitait Harry, et après, quand nous avons commencé à tous nous asseoir autour des tables qui avaient été remises. Ils étaient tous les trois dans un coin, on aurait dit qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rester ou partir, car personne ne s'occupait d'eux au début. Et puis quand Kingsley est allé les voir avec trois autres sorciers pour les emmener, ils n'ont pas réagit, et ils les ont suivis sans discuter, sans s'y opposer. C'était vraiment étrange, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça venant d'eux. C'était même à se demander s'ils croyaient vraiment en ses idées, s'ils le suivaient vraiment de manière volontaire. Ils semblaient tellement perdus !

Pour être honnête, avec le recul, quand je repense à son comportement, je ne pense pas que Drago ait vraiment adhéré à ces idées, qu'il ait choisit de suivre Voldemort. Ce n'est pas un saint, et je ne l'apprécie pas soudainement, c'est juste que je suis convaincue qu'il a été embarqué dans toute cette histoire sans vraiment avoir le choix. Je… bon, la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais de toute façon la question n'est pas là. Que ce soit le cas ou non, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit mérite d'être seul avec ce qui va se passer. Il va probablement être jugé… en fait j'_espère_ qu'il va être jugé, qu'ils ne vont pas juste l'exécuter sans chercher à en savoir plus. Mais comme je le disais personne ne devrait subir ça seul, et il va sûrement l'être. Si tu es vraiment son parrain, il va avoir besoin de toi, Severus. _Je_ vais aussi avoir besoin de toi, sauf que moi, ma vie n'en dépendra pas. Je peux patienter jusqu'à ton retour, mais pas lui. Alors, Severus, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu te réveilles.

Hermione plongea son visage entre ses mains. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas craquer, se souvint-elle.

Rester forte, comme toujours.

Elle inspira profondément et se pencha en avant pour poser ses bras sur le coté du lit, le regard baissé.

- Je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle n'en sait rien, que ça pourrait être possible, tout comme le contraire l'est aussi. Si tu n'es pas conscient, je parle dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure… peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de parler de tout ça. Mais si tu es conscient… oh par Merlin, je ne sais même pas si tu te souviens de ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers mois. Peut-être ne suis-je plus que l'impertinente et insupportable je-sais-tout pour toi, peut-être me maudis-tu en silence depuis tout à l'heure. Je voudrais tellement que tu ouvres les yeux, mais je redoute énormément ton réveil, tu sais… ne pas savoir qui je vais être pour toi, c'est loin d'être facile. Je sais que c'est idiot, c'est moi qui ai tout fait pour te convaincre que boire ce stupide antidote était la meilleure chose à faire pour toi, que même si tu retrouvais tes souvenirs et oubliais ceux de Killian, je n'aurais qu'à te les montrer pour que cela redevienne comme avant. Je les ai toujours sur moi, d'ailleurs, tes souvenirs. La fiole est dans ma poche depuis que je l'ai trouvé sur cette maudite table, cette nuit. Je me demande souvent ce que tu as mis dedans. Quels sont les souvenirs que tu considères comme les plus importants, comme les plus révélateurs de celui que tu devenais.

Mais le plus important, quels que soient tes sentiments pour moi, quelle que soit la manière dont tu me considère, c'est que tu te réveilles. Quand ce sera le cas, on pourra réhabiliter ton nom, et enfin te rendre justice pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je t'imagine bien en train de penser que ce n'est pas la peine, que tu n'as pas fait ça pour les récompenses, mais je ne veux pas qu'on continue de penser que tu es un traître. D'ailleurs, Harry non plus. Nous en avons parlé, et depuis qu'il connait toute la vérité, il tient absolument à ce que tout le monde sache que tu n'as rien d'un traître, et que sans toi, nous n'en serions pas là. Et crois-moi, quand Harry veut quelque chose à ce point, rien ne l'en détournera, pas même toi. C'est quelque chose que j'aimerai voir, ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement, toi, en train de te disputer avec Harry parce qu'il se mêle de ta vie. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec la directrice, et je crois avoir entendu les mots « procès équitable ». Tu ne vas pas pouvoir échapper aux feux des projecteurs, car j'imagine que la presse va adorer cette histoire. J'ai hâte de voir ça, rit-elle.

Toutefois ce sera sans doute dans plusieurs mois, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement. Et ce, même si tu te réveilles maintenant, car pour l'instant le monde magique est une véritable ruine. La moitié des employés du ministère sont morts, corrompus ou en fuite. Non seulement il faudra trouver un nouveau ministre, mais former de nouveaux aurors pour capturer les mangemorts encore en liberté, et aussi des sorciers capables de gérer les dégâts passés et à venir coté moldu. La plupart des familles ont perdu un des leurs, certaines sont complètement brisées par la guerre. Et l'école… elle est partiellement détruite. Oh, rien qui ne puisse être réparé, mais cela prendra du temps. Les élèves au dessus de la cinquième année peuvent rester au château pour aider à reconstruire les murs. Tous ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge sont chargés des travaux moins importants, comme remettre en place les statues, reconstituer les parties d'escalier détruites, nettoyer les gravats, le sang et la poussière... Les adultes se chargent de leur coté des sortilèges de protection et des travaux de grande envergure. Bien sûr, les élèves qui veulent repartir chez eux le peuvent, mais beaucoup ont souhaité rester pour aider à reconstruire l'école.

Pour ma part, l'infirmière a pu voir que je me débrouillais bien en médicomagie, et elle m'a proposé de l'assister. Les sorcières qui soignaient les blessés avec moi cette nuit vont aussi rester pour l'aider. Il y a tellement de blessés plus ou moins graves, elle était vraiment soulagée de pouvoir compter sur des mains en plus. Et en ce qui me concerne, je suis assez contente aussi de pouvoir aider de cette manière. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais envisager des études médicales.

Hermione se redressa, et cette fois son visage affichait un léger sourire.

- C'était aussi pour cela que la directrice nous avait convoqués, tout à l'heure. Pour organiser la fin de l'année et la reconstruction du château, mais aussi pour nous annoncer que vu la situation, les examens se trouvaient annulés. Pas seulement ceux de passage, comme ça a déjà été le cas il y a quelques années, mais les BUSES et les ASPICS aussi. Le programme a été beaucoup trop modifié pour que des examens crédibles soient organisés, alors du coup en cinquième et septième année, nous allons tous redoubler, sans exception. Toutefois la directrice m'a pris à part et m'a dit que je ne serais pas obligée d'aller dans les cours de métamorphose, sortilège, runes, arithmancie, botanique, potion et astronomie. Seuls ceux de défense et d'étude des moldus seront obligatoires, vu que les programmes ont été radicalement changés. Du coup cela me donne des périodes de temps libre potentiellement énormes, et elle m'a demandé si j'étais intéressée par un stage, en parallèle de ma septième année. Je le suis assez, je dois l'avouer.

Je sais que j'avais parlé de faire du droit, mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, la médicomagie me plaît et j'aime assez l'idée de me rendre utile de cette manière là. Alors je songe sérieusement à commencer des études de médicomagie et me mettre sous la tutelle de madame Pomfresh. Elle me connait, et puis ainsi je resterais au château constamment. Normalement il faut bien sûr les ASPICS qui correspondent, mais elles m'ont assurées qu'elles pouvaient demander au ministère et à Sainte-Mangouste une dérogation, comme Dumbledore l'avait fait pour m'obtenir un retourneur de temps. Elles ont dit qu'avec mes notes, et les bonnes prédispositions que j'ai montrées ce matin en aidant aux soins pendant la bataille, elles devraient pouvoir intervenir en ma faveur. Sans compter le fait que je sois parvenue à créer un antidote. Enfin voilà, j'y pense sérieusement. Je me demande ce que toi, tu en penses…

Hermione se tut soudain et sortit sa baguette de sa poche en entendant un bruit venir de derrière la porte. Voyant la poignée tourner, elle se prépara à lancer un sortilège, et soupira de soulagement en voyant apparaître l'infirmière. Tout en se rasseyant, elle rangea sa baguette et s'efforça de se détendre. C'était ridicule de réagir comme ça, avec les protections mises en place, personne d'autre ne pouvait accéder à cette salle. Elle était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs pour son propre bien.

- Miss Granger, calmez-vous donc, ce n'est que moi.

- Pardon madame, s'excusa Hermione, un peu honteuse d'avoir faillit l'attaquer.

- Suivez-moi, que je vérifie l'avancement de la guérison de vos blessures.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, je vais bien. Je vais juste rester ici, et attendre.

- Miss Granger, ce n'est pas discutable, venez avec moi, je vais vous examiner.

Hermione serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer mais sachant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à son bureau. Voilà qui n'était pas normal. Elle voulait peut-être lui parler en privé, en plus de la soigner.

Effectivement, tout en s'occupant d'une blessure à son front, l'infirmière prit la parole.

- J'ai davantage parlé avec Minerva de votre cas, miss Granger. Nous avons convenu de la manière de s'y prendre pour obtenir que vous fassiez votre apprentissage sous ma tutelle. Si vous le souhaitez toujours, bien entendu.

- Oui, oui bien sûr !

- Bien, acquiesça l'infirmière. Dans ce cas, vous allez nous accompagner à Sainte-Mangouste dans deux ou trois semaines, nous allons voir avec les guérisseurs pour déterminer la date précise de notre rendez-vous. Réfléchissez-y bien en attendant, miss, car ce n'est pas une décision qui doit être prise à la légère. Vous allez devoir prêter un serment qui vous engagera toute votre vie, même si vous choisissez de renoncer à cette carrière. Si vous êtes toujours prête à prendre cet engagement, alors vous viendrez avec nous pour officialiser votre apprentissage. Entendu ?

- Oui madame. Merci beaucoup.

Hermione laissa l'infirmière examiner toutes ses blessures et lui administrer les soins appropriés, puis, quand ce fut terminé, elle se risqua à demander :

- Vous ne savez pas quand il se réveillera ?

- Non miss Granger, je n'en ai toujours pas la moindre idée. C'est absolument impossible à déterminer. Il pourrait se réveiller ce soir ou rester sans connaissance indéfiniment. C'est un cas unique, nous n'avons pas d'exemple auquel le comparer. Mais je connais Severus, je suis certaine qu'il ne lâchera pas prise. Surtout maintenant qu'il a vraiment quelque chose à perdre.

- Comment ça ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

L'infirmière la dévisagea très sérieusement, puis haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Et bien, à présent qu'il a quelqu'un qui tient à lui, déclara-t-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

- Oh… murmura Hermione.

- Je connais bien Severus. Cet homme a été seul beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais même s'il ne sait pas le montrer, il est conscient de ce qu'il a désormais, et il n'abandonnera pas si cela implique de vous laisser derrière lui.

- Vous ne... désapprouvez pas ?

- Mon métier m'a appris à ne jamais juger les autres, miss Granger. Les faits sont là, c'est indéniable, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Merci, déclara Hermione avec un sourire.

- A présent miss, vous devriez aller dans la grande-salle, il va bientôt être l'heure du dîner.

La jeune sorcière acheva de mettre sa robe de sorcière et quitta le bureau de l'infirmière, le cœur un peu plus léger.

Elle se rendit sans plus attendre dans la Grande Salle, où se trouvaient déjà attablés Ron et Harry. Tout comme le matin même, les élèves et tous les sorciers restés pour aider s'étaient assis autour des quatre grandes tables sans distinction de maison. Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffle quand Ginny, assise près de l'entrée, l'interpella.

- Je n'ai pas vu Killian depuis ce matin, dit-elle quand Hermione s'approcha. Il va bien ?

Il ne fut pas très difficile pour Hermione se simuler une vive inquiétude.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle. On ne l'a pas revu non plus depuis la fin de la bataille. La directrice pense… elle pense qu'il aurait pu être emmené en otage par des mangemorts qui se sont enfuis.

- Ho… J'espère que les aurors le retrouveront. Je suis désolée, Hermione, vraiment.

- C'est gentil, murmura celle-ci avant de changer de sujet rapidement. Et toi, tu as pu parler avec Harry ?

- Pas encore vraiment, non. On ne s'est pas vu de toute la journée, mais je compte bien avoir une conversation avec lui après le dîner.

- Bon courage alors.

- Merci.

Hermione s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir en face des deux garçons.

- Alors ? demanda Ron, sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Aucun changement. Son état est stable, précisa-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher son inquiétude.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va se réveiller bientôt. C'est toi qui l'a fait, cet antidote, il ne peut que fonctionner, affirma Harry.

- J'aimerai en être aussi sûre que toi…

Sans rien ajouter, Hermione se servit et commença à manger alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait entre eux. Puis, Ron leva brusquement la tête, imité rapidement par les deux autres. De nombreux hiboux venaient de s'engouffrer dans la salle, et les trois amis échangèrent des regards étonnés en voyant un hibou se diriger vers chacun d'eux. Ils détachèrent chacun le colis qui leur était destiné puis donnèrent un peu de nourriture aux hiboux avant que ceux-ci ne reprennent leur envol.

- C'est... commença Harry.

- Une lettre du ministère, souffla Ron.

Hermione ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement. Quand elle la reposa, elle observa Harry et Ron finir la leur.

- Vous croyez qu'on a la même ? questionna Ron, plus blanc que d'habitude.

- Visiblement, balbutia Harry.

- C'est dingue ça… une cérémonie officielle… On est invité à une cérémonie officielle !

- C'es logique qu'ils nous invitent si c'est pour célébrer comme ils le disent la fin de la guerre, tempéra Hermione, c'est Harry qui a tué Voldemort, et tout le monde sait qu'on agit toujours ensemble, qu'on l'a aidé. Ils veulent sans doute nous décerner une récompense.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça pour avoir de récompense, marmonna le survivant.

- Allez Harry, recevoir un Ordre de Merlin ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne tu sais, plaisanta Ron.

- Vas-y, moques toi, répliqua Harry. De toute façon ils n'ont pas marqué qu'on recevrait quoi que ce soit, on s'avance peut-être pour rien. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste une fête, un bal ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Pas franchement le type d'événement auquel j'ai envie de me présenter, surtout en ce moment.

- Harry, c'est une invitation officielle du ministère de la magie, insista Hermione, qui sentit sa voix devenir bien plus aigüe que d'ordinaire. Ca ne se refuse pas !

- C'est une _invitation_, pas une _convocation_.

- Pour eux, c'est plus ou moins synonyme, objecta Ron.

- Génial… renchérit Harry.

- Tu as quasiment deux mois pour te préparer à cette idée. Moi, en tout cas j'ai bien envie d'y aller, si ça peut nous changer les idées, ce n'est pas plus mal.

- Ron a raison, Harry, ajouta Hermione. On a vécu des événements difficiles ces derniers temps, et on va être très occupés prochainement avec la reconstruction de Poudlard. Ca pourra nous aider à penser à autre chose, nous détendre un peu, sans compter qu'on aura l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes qui pourraient nous aider pour la suite de nos études. On sera aussi aux premières loges pour voir qui est nommé à quel poste et pour constater les changements qui vont être apportés à la politique du ministère. Et ça, j'avoue que ça m'intéresse.

Harry marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles tout en ouvrant le journal qui avait été joint au courrier du ministère. Il s'agissait d'une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier. Visiblement, les sorciers corrompus qui la contrôlaient avaient été arrêté ou avaient fuit, car l'orientation de ce numéro était sans conteste anti-Voldemort.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Ron, qui avait recommencé à manger sans toucher à son exemplaire.

- Le genre d'informations prévisibles. Plusieurs pages sur la bataille de Poudlard, sur mon affrontement avec Voldemort, les rumeurs de ma mort, et sur ma soi-disant résurrection. Ils disent aussi que la majorité des détraqueurs aurait disparu du pays, les moldus ont déjà notés que le temps semblait plus clair, et ils étaient tous soudainement de bonne humeur.

- C'est normal, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas les voir, ils en ressentaient aussi les effets. Ils devaient avoir l'impression d'être constamment dépressifs, remarqua Hermione.

- C'est ça. Ils disent aussi que tous les imperium ont été levés d'un coup, mais que cela rend aussi plus difficile la recherche des vrais sympathisants. Et…

Harry s'arrêta soudainement, et fixa la dernière page, soudainement préoccupé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Ils ont déjà fixé les dates des procès pour certains des mangemorts déjà capturés. Les Jugson et les Malefoy.

- Jugson ? Ce nom ne me dit rien… réfléchit Hermione.

- Ils ont été arrêté alors qu'ils essayaient de fuir le pays avec leur fille, d'après le journal. Et ils disent que chez eux, il y avait une pièce aménagée pour un autre enfant en bas âge, qu'ils tenaient visiblement prisonnier. Les aurors pensent qu'ils avaient enlevé l'enfant d'une personne haut placé du ministère – le nom n'est pas indiqué – pour le faire chanter, mais ils n'ont pas de preuve car l'enfant en question est introuvable…

- C'est horrible, murmura Ron. Tu crois qu'ils l'auraient éliminé en apprenant la défaite de Voldemort ?

- J'imagine…

- Harry, ça ne va pas ? questionna prudemment Hermione. Tu sembles préoccupé par autre chose.

- C'est ce qui est écrit à propos des Malefoy. C'est complètement à charge contre eux, sans leur laisser le moindre bénéfice du doute sur quoi que ce soit.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait avoir un doute, renchérit Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Attend Harry, tu ne penses tout de même pas leur trouver des excuses ?

- Ron, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt.

- Alors dis-le nous, parce que là on ne comprend pas vraiment, tu vois.

Harry reposa le journal et prit une profonde inspiration en fermant un instant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il fixa Ron puis Hermione avec un grand sérieux.

- Quand je me suis présenté devant Voldemort, il m'a lancé l'avada sans que je ne cherche à me défendre. Il y a eu une sorte d'explosion qui nous a fait tomber tous les deux quand son sort m'a touché, car ça a détruit l'horcruxe qui se trouvait en moi au lieu de me tuer. Il a alors demandé à Narcissa Malefoy de vérifier si j'étais mort, et elle l'a confirmé. Ron, elle lui a fait croire que j'étais mort, alors qu'elle voyait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai. Si elle lui avait dit la vérité, il m'aurait tué. Elle a mentit à Voldemort en prenant des risques énormes. Et elle m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette envers elle. Je ne peux pas laisser un tribunal la traiter comme un monstre alors que si Voldemort a été vaincu c'est en parti grâce à elle.

- Harry, dit précipitamment Hermione. Quelle est la date du procès ?

- Le 25 juillet.

- Et la réception au ministère a donc lieu trois semaines avant. Réfléchit Harry, si tu y vas, tu pourras essayer de parler aux aurors ou aux membres du département de la justice magique et leur donner ta version de l'histoire. Ils te voient plus que jamais comme un héros, l'Elu, celui-qui-a-vaincu, ils t'écouteront !

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- J'en suis certaine, affirma-t-elle vivement.

- D'accord. D'accord, j'irais, à cette réception, céda-t-il finalement.

Quand ils quittèrent tous trois la Grande Salle, Harry avait l'ait un peu plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été au début du repas. Il commençait sans doute à assimiler le fait qu'il avait réussit à vaincre définitivement Voldemort, que ce fait lui procurait un certain poids au sein de la communauté magique, et qu'il pourrait faire beaucoup en utilisant cette influence correctement.

Hermione laissa Ron et Harry alors qu'ils sortaient dans le parc pour aider à déblayer les immenses blocs tombés des murailles, et se rendit dans l'aile de l'infirmerie afin de continuer à assister madame Pomfresh – et être à proximité de Severus s'il se réveillait.

En les regardant s'éloigner, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi se sentait un peu mieux. A eux trois, ils détenaient désormais le pouvoir de changer le monde sorcier, s'ils le désiraient. Et déjà, son cerveau fourmillait de dizaines et de dizaines d'idées.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, malgré le léger retard (je suis à nouveau en plein partiel, mais pas d'inquiétude, ils se finissent dans trois jours. Après, vacances ! Et j'aurai donc tout le temps d'écrire.) <em>

_Ma bêta étant prise par ses propres exams et par la correction de cette fanfiction, je ne sais pas si elle sera en mesure de s'occuper d'une traduction pour dimanche prochain. Surtout que la prochaine sera plus longue que celles que j'ai pu poster jusqu'ici. (un OS de 15 pages pour lequel j'ai craqué, fandom Doctor Who)_

_Je suis toujours à la recherche de proposition de traduction. Je suis naturellement plus portée sur l'angst, donc si vous souhaitez autre chose, n'hésitez pas. Surtout que le fandom français HP étant énorme, je n'ai pas trop d'idées pour une traduction intéressante à faire._

_Je vous dis à la prochaine, bye ! :)_


	57. Chapitre 57 : Faire Face

_Bonjour à tous._

_Que dire… je sais que j'ai un retard monstre, mais croyez-moi, je suis vraiment soulagée d'enfin publier ce chapitre. Comme indiqué sur mon profil, tout ça à cause d'un « petit » soucis de disque dur mort. (et forcément, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas sauvegardé sur une clef, car après tout « ça n'arrive qu'aux autres »…)_

_Du coup, sans compter mes autres textes, concernant errare j'ai perdu ce chapitre, quelques passages pour les suivants, et le document de 15 pages de trame détaillée, fiches persos et éléments à introduire en avance. Il a donc fallu que je m'occupe de tout retrouver avant de songer à réécrire ce chapitre._

_Bref, désolée pour tout ça. Un immense merci en revanche pour les reviews que vous m'avez écrites, et les mp qui m'ont été envoyés. Un merci tout particulier à WFdarkness. Effectivement, un peu de prêt de moral fait beaucoup de bien ;) j'en manquais quelque peu._

_Enfin, maintenant c'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, et le prochain chapitre est même plutôt bien entamé. Je vous laisse donc lire la suite, et je vous retrouve à la fin ;)_

* * *

><p>Wendy : Ah, le monologue… je craignais que ce soit un peu redondant vu qu'une bonne partie n'est finalement qu'une sorte de résumé des chapitres précédents. Tant mieux si ce n'est pas le cas ^^ Quant au réveil, il approche à grand pas maintenant. *est en train de l'écrire*<p>

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Pour les Malefoy, ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas modifier ce qui leur arrive par rapport aux livre : )

Fantomette34 : C'est bête mais même après 56 chapitres, je suis toujours surprise qu'on me dise qu'un passage comme celui là sonne juste ^^'' merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements.

stnijoma : contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs : ) pour tes propositions de fanfiction, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire, du moins pas pour le moment. J'expliquerais plus en détail pourquoi à la fin de ce chapitre.

Sayuri-geisha : merci pour toutes tes reviews ^^ bon évidemment tu comprendras que je n'y réponde pas dans le détail… :p

Suwane : reprendre depuis le début, tu as du courage oO. Merci pour les fautes relevées, et oui pour les objets du testament les ressemblances étaient voulue. Pour le Harry/Ginny, c'est surtout qu'au fond, on ne la voit pas beaucoup, du coup je suis restée sur la Ginny du 2, « oh Harry mon idoooole ! ». J'ai du mal à la cerner dans les livres suivants. A part pour l'AD, le quidditch, et son histoire avec Harry, on ne la connait quasiment pas.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 57 : Faire face<p>

Plusieurs fois déjà, l'aube s'était levée sur le collège Poudlard, teintant de tons pastel les pierres d'un château qui retrouvait, bien que lentement, son apparence passée. Jour et nuit, les sorciers se relayaient pour y veiller. Les professeurs et quelques sorciers parmi les plus doués avaient déjà en parti réparée la façade principale de l'édifice, si bien que, de nuit, on aurait presque pu croire que le bâtiment n'avait jamais été détruit. Les autres nettoyaient le parc ; reconstruisaient la cabane d'Hagrid, les serres de botaniques et tous les bâtiments annexes du château ; et remettaient à neuf l'intérieur de l'école. Cette dernière tâche était sans doute la plus difficile, la plus longue, la plus ingrate. La priorité avait été donnée aux salles fréquemment utilisées : les cuisines, la Grande Salle, l'aile de l'infirmerie, les dortoirs, ainsi que les principaux couloirs permettant de se rendre des unes aux autres. Et malgré tous les sorciers présents, la tâche demeurait titanesque.

Pendant ces quelques jours, le nombre de sorciers présents pour aider n'avait cessé de croître. Il y avait eu de nombreux départs, car très rapidement, ils commençaient à partir enterrer leurs morts, certains voulaient rester en famille, d'autre devaient à présent s'occuper de reconstruire leur propre vie. Néanmoins, ils restaient de plus en plus nombreux. Parfois, certains préféraient rester plutôt que de suivre leurs proches, se sentant en effet plus utile au château qu'à pleurer avec leur famille. D'autres, n'ayant pas été prévenus à temps pour la bataille ou ayant choisis de ne pas s'y joindre, arrivaient en renfort malgré tout, parfois simplement heureux de pouvoir aider, parfois pour effacer la honte de n'avoir pas participé au combat. Mais les arrivées les plus nombreuses restaient sans conteste ceux qui revenaient après avoir été obligés de fuir, et ceux qui avaient été libérés d'azkaban où ils croupissaient, accusés d'avoir volé la magie des vrais sorciers, ou d'avoir trahis le ministère et ses mangemorts.

Si, au départ, les arrivants s'installaient dans les auberges de Pré-au-Lard, celles-ci se retrouvèrent très rapidement complètes. Alors, les dortoirs de Poudlard furent ouverts à tous, peu importe les maisons. Tous les élèves se regroupèrent dans les dortoirs réservés aux premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années, permettant ainsi aux renforts de pouvoir dormir dans les dortoirs des années supérieures. Cependant, même en installant des lits supplémentaires jusqu'à ce qu'il reste à peine assez de place pour circuler, et en formant des équipes qui se relayaient jour et nuit pour dormir, la place vint à manquer dès la fin de la première journée. La directrice décida donc de nettoyer en priorité les pièces proches de la grande salle, afin d'y installer des dortoirs de fortune.

La vie au château s'organisa ainsi petit à petit, et, lentement, les progrès furent visibles. Quand les espaces de vie principaux furent en état, ce fut comme une victoire. Quand ils étaient étendus sur leur lit, entourés par le silence, ou quand ils mangeaient dans une grande-salle remise entièrement à neuf, ils pouvaient presque imaginer que tout était redevenu comme avant ; qu'une fois sortie du château, ils pourraient reprendre une vie normale. L'illusion était agréable, bien que douloureuse. Car lorsqu'ils retournaient nettoyer les gravas dans les couloirs des étages, sortaient dans le parc dévasté, ou levaient les yeux vers les tours détruites ou percées de trous béants, la vérité s'imposait, impitoyable : il faudrait beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, pour que la vie reprenne son cours.

L'obscurité était tombée sur le domaine depuis plusieurs heures déjà, quand une vingtaine de sorciers apparurent brusquement non loin des grilles, rapidement suivi par un deuxième groupe.

- Je… déteste, les portoloins… souffla Hermione en serrant rageusement le poing sur le sol.

Sans prendre la peine de se remettre debout, elle s'éloigna à quatre pattes du groupe de sorcier. Après quelques instants, n'y tenant plus, elle ferma les yeux et laissa finalement les restes de son repas remonter. Enfin, après ce qui sembla une éternité, la jeune sorcière se redressa, la gorge en feu. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, et on posa une main sur son épaule.

- Hermione, ça va aller ? demanda la voix d'Harry, inquiète.

Hermione souffla, prit une profonde inspiration, et se releva.

- Ca va, confirma-t-elle. Envie d'un grand verre d'eau, de jus de citrouille, ou de peu importe quoi mais… oui, ça va aller.

En se tournant vers Harry, pour lui adresser un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant, elle vit que tous les autres la dévisageaient. Troublée, elle s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge et revint vers eux. Aucun autre ne semblait malade, bien que certains soient plus pâles que d'habitude, et elle ignorait pourquoi elle réagissait aussi violemment à un simple déplacement en portoloin. Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul précédant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous rendus à la Coupe du Monde. Elle était alors simplement tombée à l'arrivée, tout comme Harry, Ron, Ginny… et s'était certes sentie nauséeuse l'espace d'un instant, mais rien de comparable à cet intense et brusque malaise.

- Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle. La dernière fois ça ne m'avait pas fait ça.

- La dernière fois, les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes non plus, rétorqua avec justesse Harry.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, et fit un signe à la directrice pour lui indiquer qu'elle allait bien. A peine remarqua-t-elle que les grilles du château s'ouvraient devant eux et que le groupe se mettait en marche. Immédiatement, Mme Weasley vint à sa rencontre, et lui posa de nombreuses questions sur son état. Hermione répondit patiemment mais rapidement à toutes ses questions, espérant à chaque fois que la sorcière comprendrait son envie d'être seule. D'ailleurs, à présent qu'elle la voyait de si près, Hermione se rendait compte que Molly n'avait pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux qu'elle-même. Ce qui, vu les circonstances, n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

Quand Percy appela sa mère, Hermione se sentit infiniment soulagée. Malheureusement ce fut de courte durée, car tous ceux qui la connaissaient un peu semblaient s'être donnés le mot pour prendre le relais, à tour de rôle, lui posant à chaque fois les mêmes questions, encore et encore.

Enfin, à leur arrivée dans le hall d'entrée du château, le groupe se disloqua peu à peu. Certains rejoignirent la grande salle pour manger un morceau, d'autres, physiquement et moralement exténués, se rendirent sans attendre dans les dortoirs. Enfin, quelques uns allèrent continuer le nettoyage et les réparations. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Hermione, Harry, la famille Weasley et la directrice, qui parlait à voix basse avec les deux adultes. Harry s'approcha alors d'Hermione, et, pendant quelques instants, ils regardèrent les Weasley sans les voir vraiment, plongés tous deux dans leurs souvenirs de cette journée éprouvante.

Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par Ron qui revint vers eux, livide et tremblant. Ses frères et la directrice disparurent dans la grande salle, et Arthur, quant à lui, insista pour que sa femme aille se reposer. Malgré les protestations de cette dernière, il finit par l'accompagner jusqu'à une des salles voisine, laissant le trio seul dans le hall, dans un silence pesant.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu, et, sans un mot, s'engagèrent dans l'escalier, suivis d'Hermione. Ils montèrent les étages dans un silence total, aucun n'osant prendre la parole en premier. Finalement, Hermione s'arrêta soudain, s'attirant un regard étonné des deux garçons.

- Allez-y tous les deux, moi je vais plutôt me rendre à l'infirmerie. Je ne pense pas pouvoir arriver à dormir, de toute manière.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, et dit à Ron qu'il pouvait y aller, qu'il le rejoindrait très vite. Celui-ci acquiesça et continua à gravir les étages. Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione, visiblement très préoccupé.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Il faut bien, souffla-t-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules.

- D'accord, je comprends. Mais Hermione, tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler…

- Ron en a sans doute plus besoin que moi. C'était son frère, pas le mien, rappela doucement la jeune sorcière.

Elle s'apprêta à partir, mais Harry la retint doucement par le bras. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que gentillesse, inquiétude, affection, et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Pendant des mois, elle avait cru qu'elle ne reverrait jamais cet Harry là.

- Ron a sa famille pour le soutenir, pas toi.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'en…

- Peu importe !

Il la relâcha mais, tout en sachant que ce qu'elle allait entendre n'allait pas être des plus plaisants, Hermione ne partit pas. L'expression profondément attristée qu'il affichait l'en empêchait.

- On aurait dû avoir cette conversation depuis très longtemps, soupira-t-il. J'aurais dû voir ce qui se passait, j'aurai dû me rendre compte que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec mes émotions. Arrêtes, Hermione. Arrêtes de vouloir sans cesse nous cacher ce que tu ressens vraiment. Tu t'es toujours forcée à faire face pour nous, tu t'es toujours obligée à rester forte à notre place. Surtout cette année. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de nous épargner comme ça, ça ne sert à rien, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses pour toi !

Hermione fit un pas en arrière et ferma les yeux, essayant de rester maîtresse de ses émotions. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais elle se refusait à se montrer faible devant Harry. Pas avec ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps.

- Tu as obligé tes parents à t'oublier, tu as dû supporter mes sautes d'humeur et ma cruauté, tu as passé des mois à surveiller un mangemort, tu as frôlé la mort pendant la bataille, celui que tu aimes est entre la vie et la mort, énuméra-t-il, et _c'est normal_ d'en souffrir. Combien de temps penses-tu que tu vas encore tenir à tout garder pour toi ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai vécu une année difficile que tu dois te retenir. Sous quel prétexte ? Que j'ai déjà suffisamment souffert pour ne pas en rajouter ? Que finalement ce qui t'arrive n'est pas grand-chose face à ce que j'ai dû endurer ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Hermione ?

N'osant pas parler, la sorcière hocha négativement la tête, sans grande conviction.

- Aujourd'hui, ça a été dur pour nous tous, continua Harry. Mais ne fais pas semblant d'aller bien si ce n'est pas vrai.

- Ce n'était qu'un stupide déplacement par portoloin, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer entre ses dents serrées.

- Et ce n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse pour autant ! Bon sang Hermione, c'était l'enterrement de Fred, évidemment que ça t'a atteint ! Comme nous tous !

- Mais aucun de vous n'en est malade pour autant.

- Parce que c'est différent pour chacun de nous. Cet enterrement, c'est le premier auquel on assiste, ça a rendu les choses plus réelles, plus concrètes. Ron en souffre mais il a sa famille pour le soutenir, ils peuvent partager ça ensemble. Moi… je suis un cas particulier, je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça pour prendre conscience de la fin de la guerre et de ses conséquences. J'ai vu tous ceux qui sont morts parce que Voldemort me réclamait, moi. Je suis allé le voir en sachant très bien que cela impliquait de me sacrifier. Et j'ai fini par tuer Voldemort. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai pris conscience de tout ça. Mais toi… tu n'es pas le survivant, et tu n'as pas ta famille pour t'aider. Tu viens de te prendre une claque, la réalité de la guerre et de tous ceux qui sont morts, de tous ceux qui souffrent, tout ça t'es revenu brutalement à la figure cet après-midi, et tu te forces à y faire face seule. C'est normal de ne pas aller bien après ça. Mais tu oublies une chose. Tu m'as dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que tu nous considérais, Ron et moi, comme tes frères. Tu oublies que tu as bel et bien une famille pour te soutenir, une famille qui comprends mieux que personne les épreuves que tu as traversé ces derniers temps. Car même si tu refuses de les partager, on les a quand même vécu avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Harry tendit alors la main, et essuya du bout des doigts une larme solitaire sur la joue d'Hermione.

- Harry, souffla-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

Elle sentit les sanglots qu'elle retenait finir par remonter et elle hoqueta douloureusement. La barrière qu'elle tenait érigée de force céda finalement et elle ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes. Les mots qu'elle essaya de prononcer se noyèrent dans des hoquets incontrôlables. Impuissante, elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, des yeux brillants de larmes qui coulaient désormais librement, des yeux qui ne reflétaient plus qu'un profond désespoir, mêlé d'un soulagement intense, et de reconnaissance alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience des derniers mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Harry esquissa un sourire compréhensif et encourageant, et, épuisée tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, Hermione sentit soudain ses genoux se dérober sous elle. Pourtant, elle ne tomba pas. Les bras d'Harry étaient là, autour de sa taille, pour la retenir, pour la soutenir. Elle l'étreignit alors, serrant avec force le tissu du dos de son uniforme entre ses doigts tremblants, se cramponnant à lui comme pour ne pas sombrer. Elle colla sa joue contre le tissu du col de sa chemise et ferma les yeux, laissant les sanglots lui échapper, sans plus essayer de les retenir. Elle n'était plus obligée de les réprimer, désormais. C'était terminé. Inutile de se cacher, inutile de faire semblant, inutile de prétendre être plus forte qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Inutile d'essayer d'épargner Harry. L'horcruxe en lui disparu, son rôle d'élu mené à son terme, il n'avait pas besoin d'être ménagé, il pouvait faire face, il pouvait être là pour eux, être là pour elle.

Une des mains d'Harry quitta son dos pour venir se poser doucement derrière sa tête, et elle le sentit à travers ses épais cheveux la caresser avec douceur. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans prononcer le moindre mot, sans échanger un regard, sans avoir conscience que le temps s'écoulait toujours autour d'eux.

Le masque tombé, ses défenses baissées, les sentiments qui ne faisaient que courir sous sa peau, forcés de rester en surface, affluèrent d'un coup, la submergeant de vagues dévastatrices. Et désormais consciente qu'elle avait tort de tout refouler, Hermione les laissa pénétrer au plus profond d'elle-même.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, quand ses sanglots cessèrent et que sa respiration se calma, elle se recula lentement pour, de nouveau, faire face à Harry. Il la dévisageait attentivement, clairement inquiet. Elle réussit à esquisser un sourire pour le rassurer, ce qui sembla fonctionner, car il répondit de la même manière. Elle essuya les dernières larmes égarées au coin de ses yeux, et respira profondément. Elle aurait aimé qu'il parle en premier, mais devant son regard insistant, elle finit par prendre la parole, d'une voix encore mal assurée.

- Merci Harry. Tu avais raison, ça fait vraiment du bien de se laisser aller.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? questionna-t-il, tandis que ses yeux lui posaient silencieusement une autre question : tu es prête à en parler ?

- Non, pas pour le moment. Je te remercie vraiment, mais ça m'a déjà fait beaucoup de bien, et puis il est tard, on est tous les deux fatigués. Je ne vais pas continuer à tout garder pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est seulement que je préfèrerai qu'on en parle plus tard. Demain, peut-être, quand nous nous seront reposé.

- D'accord, céda-t-il après une brève hésitation. On t'attend dans la salle commune ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Allez vous coucher, vous en avez bien besoin. Je vais sans doute rester un peu.

- Pas trop longtemps, ok ?

- Ok, céda Hermione avec un demi-sourire.

Il sembla la croire, car il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et retourna vers les escaliers pour monter dans la tour des Gryffondors. Le cœur un peu plus léger, Hermione, quant à elle, se dirigea prudemment vers la chambre de Severus. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle put souffler de soulagement. Bien que normalement, personne ne soit au courant de sa survie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, à chaque fois, d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver si on la suivait et qu'on découvrait la vérité.

La jeune sorcière s'assit sur la chaise à coté du lit, restée dans la même position que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, en début d'après-midi. Un rapide coup d'œil fut suffisant pour se rendre compte que rien n'avait changé par rapport à son état à ce moment là. Il semblait simplement dormir, profondément, paisiblement. Comme s'il pouvait se réveiller le lendemain matin, en pleine forme. Pourtant, aucun signe ne laissait présager son réveil prochain.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Hermione ne prononça pas le moindre mot, contemplant tour à tour d'un regard vide le visage de Severus, et le mur en face d'elle. D'ordinaire, elle aimait ces moments où elle se confiait à lui. Elle pouvait parler sincèrement, se livrer pleinement, dire ce qu'elle gardait d'ordinaire pour elle-même, sans qu'on ne la coupe, qu'on ne la contredise, ou qu'on ne la juge. Elle se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais cela lui faisait toujours beaucoup de bien, et, après tout, c'était ça le plus important. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, elle n'en fit rien. Se laisser enfin aller devant Harry lui avait fait un bien fou, et pour la première fois elle ne ressentait plus ce besoin pressant de se décharger de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle resta alors simplement là, pensive et silencieuse, à espérer.

Comme elle le faisait souvent, Hermione sortit le petit flacon de sa poche. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très prudent de le garder ainsi sur elle, elle pouvait le briser malencontreusement, le faire tomber, ou l'ouvrir sans le vouloir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le ranger dans sa valise, à le laisser loin d'elle, hors de sa portée. Quelque part, et d'une étrange manière, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à l'avoir ainsi sur elle. Pouvoir le toucher à n'importe quel moment, et s'assurer qu'elle se trouvait toujours en sa possession, qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdu. Poser ses yeux dessus, et imaginer ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Se souvenir de chaque instant passé ensemble depuis l'hiver précédent, ou imaginer ce que pourrait être l'avenir, imaginer quels pourraient être les nouveaux souvenirs qu'ils se forgeraient ensemble, dès qu'il se serait réveillé. S'il se réveillait.

Refusant de laisser de sombres pensées envahir à nouveau son esprit, Hermione serra la fiole entre ses doigts et ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Alors, elle ne devait pas non plus perdre espoir. Que dirait-il d'elle s'il la voyait aussi inquiète, s'il apprenait qu'elle en venait à baisser les bras, s'il se rendait compte qu'elle cessait de croire en lui ?

Elle n'était pas faible.

Et lui non plus. Alors, il s'en sortirait. Cela mettrait sans doute du temps, et elle était prête à attendre autant que nécessaire, néanmoins elle savait qu'il ouvrirait finalement les yeux. Il suffisait de patienter et d'y croire.

Cette pensée chargée d'espoir en tête, la jeune sorcière se leva, glissa les souvenirs de Killian dans sa poche, puis sortit de la salle. Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu. Comme une ombre, elle traversa les couloirs et atteignit les toilettes les plus proches. Avant d'en ressortir, toutefois, elle alla se placer devant les lavabos en morceau et s'observa un instant dans ce qu'il restait des miroirs. Elle grimaça en croisant le regard de son reflet. A se voir ainsi, les yeux soulignés de larges cernes, le teint plus blanc que d'ordinaire, les cheveux ternes et lâchés misérablement sur ses épaules, elle aurait pu se croire revenu plus d'un mois en arrière, juste après « l'accident ». Juste après qu'Harry l'ait attaqué en découvrant la vérité sur Killian. Seules quelques cicatrices à moitiés guéries, ses yeux chargés d'ombres et de fantômes, et leur rougeur, preuve de larmes nombreuses et récentes, permettaient de se rendre compte du temps passé depuis cette période, qui paraissait à la fois si proche, et tellement lointaine.

Elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

- Une tête à faire peur, murmura-t-elle en souriant à moitié.

Elle ne cessait de voir des visages blêmes, amaigris et des yeux sans éclats, chargés du poids des batailles, mais n'avait jamais pris le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle ne valait guère mieux. D'élèves, ils étaient devenus combattants, puis survivants en l'espace d'une nuit. Une seule nuit.

Hermione se détourna et revint dans la chambre de Severus. Dès qu'elle franchit la porte, une sensation étrange et désagréable la glaça, sans qu'elle ne puisse en comprendre la provenance ni la raison. Personne ne la suivait ou ne se trouvait dans la chambre, et aucun bruit suspect ne venait troubler le silence.

Le cœur battant vivement, tandis qu'elle sentait des frissons parcourir inexplicablement son dos, Hermione referma le battant de la porte derrière elle, puis se tourna vers le lit. Elle vit immédiatement ce qui avait alerté son inconscient avec tant de force. C'était léger, indiscernable pour qui n'avait pas passé tout son temps libre à le veiller, à l'observer, mais elle remarqua immédiatement que son visage était légèrement plus incliné vers elle, vers la chaise, vers la porte. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il tenait une parfaite immobilité, plongé dans une profonde inconscience. Cela ne pouvait donc que signifier qu'il était sortit de cet état comateux. Or, il n'existait que deux manières d'en sortir, et ses yeux clos, figés, prouvaient qu'il ne s'était pas engagé sur le chemin de l'éveil.

- Non… souffla-t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers le lit, et se laissa tomber à genou à coté, sans se soucier de renverser la chaise au passage. Elle passa la main devant son visage, toutefois, comme elle s'y attendait, aucun souffle ne se fit sentir sur sa peau. Elle se redressa alors et, refusant de céder à la panique, posa calmement sa main sur son torse, espérant sentir les battements qui, bien que faibles, montreraient qu'elle se trompait, pour une fois. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Non, non, non, non, murmura-t-elle avec hargne. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu ne peux pas, tu m'entends !

Elle prit à nouveau le pouls au niveau de son cou, au cas où. La conclusion fut identique, néanmoins, la chaleur de sa peau la rassura légèrement. Elle sortit sa baguette, afin d'essayer tous les sorts de réanimation qu'elle connaissait, plusieurs fois chacun, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne donne le moindre résultat.

- Arrêtes tes bêtises et réveilles-toi, siffla-telle entre ses dents, la voix tremblante de colère.

Sans attendre, abandonnant les méthodes magiques visiblement inutiles, elle défit le haut du drap et ouvrit brusquement sa chemise. Elle respira alors profondément et imita les gestes qu'elle avait appris deux ans auparavant, remerciant au passage ses parents de lui avoir fait prendre ces cours de secourismes. Les mains pressées contre son torse, elle appuya tout en se forçant à rester maîtresse de ses nerfs, de ses émotions et de ses gestes. Après plusieurs pulsations, elle se pencha pour insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons, puis recommença.

- Tu as… intérêt… à te réveiller, siffla-t-elle au rythme des impulsions données à son cœur. Je... t'interdis… d'abandonner. Pas maintenant… Pas… comme… ça !

N'obtenant aucun résultat, elle continua, encore et encore, alternant les manœuvres avec un sang-froid qui l'étonnait elle-même, y compris lorsqu'elle entendit, derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

- Miss Granger, l'interpella l'infirmière en essayant de l'écarter. Miss Granger, arrêtez.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas le moindre résultat, elle prit Hermione par les épaules et la força à se reculer.

- Cela suffit, arrêtez maintenant, c'est trop tard. Miss… Hermione, c'est terminé, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire.

- Non, c'est hors de question, rétorqua Hermione, plus calmement que jamais. La magie ne peut peut-être plus aider mais les méthodes moldues fonctionnent encore après plusieurs minutes. Il faut essayer, il faut continuer.

- C'est trop tard, répéta l'infirmière. Il est mort.

- Il a peut-être laissé tombé, mais pas moi.

L'infirmière prit à nouveau son bras pour essayer de l'éloigner du corps, mais Hermione se dégagea, et tenta de s'en approcher à nouveau.

- J'ai dit non !

- Miss… dit l'infirmière, d'une voix lointaine.

- NON !

- Miss Granger ? répéta sa voix, moins distante. Miss, vous m'entendez ?

Hermione se redressa brusquement, et d'un mouvement réflexe, elle se dégagea de la prise de l'infirmière. Désorientée, elle baissa le regard vers Severus, pour constater que les draps se soulevaient faiblement au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Un stupide cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus, un de ces cauchemars qui venait la hanter chaque fois qu'elle avait la malheureuse idée de fermer les yeux. Elle leva alors les yeux vers l'infirmière, et l'inquiétude que celle-ci affichait confirma ses soupçons : il n'y avait pas que dans son cauchemar qu'elle avait crié.

- Désolée, dit-elle alors. Un mauvais rêve…

L'infirmière acquiesça avec compréhension. Toutefois, l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage ne disparut par pour autant.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, dit-elle sévèrement. Vous restez ici toute la journée, vous partez plus tard et revenez plus tôt que je ne le fais moi-même. Vous avez besoin de dormir.

Hermione se retint de réagir en entendant le sermon de l'infirmière. Celle-ci ignorait que si elle ne la voyait pas partir, ni revenir, c'est tout simplement qu'elle ne quittait pas l'infirmerie de toute la nuit. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'elle refusait d'aller dormir, ça non, elle aurait donné beaucoup pour une nuit de sommeil normal. Mais son inconscient ne l'entendait pas ainsi, puisqu'elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans voir ses amis tomber sous les sorts des mangemorts, ou Severus abandonner et mourir.

- Non, non, ça ira, merci, dit-elle à la place d'un ton ferme. Je ne suis plus fatiguée, je peux rester là encore un moment.

Bien que l'infirmière eut l'air de vouloir insister, elle céda finalement en voyant l'expression volontaire qu'affichait Hermione. Lorsque cette dernière se retrouva à nouveau seule dans la chambre, elle soupira faiblement et regarda l'heure. Cela faisait à peine plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient revenus de l'enterrement, elle avait dû s'endormir presque immédiatement après son arrivée. C'était compréhensible, car elle était fatiguée, elle ne pouvait le nier. Deux jours épuisants tant moralement que physiquement, enchaînés sans vraiment parvenir à fermer l'œil, sous peine d'être réveillé en sursaut par un cauchemar un peu plus tard, cela viendrait à bout de n'importe qui. Seulement voilà, elle commençait à en avoir assez de voir les autres mourir sans arrêt dès qu'elle tentait de s'accorder un peu de répit. Elle se demandait sérieusement comment Harry avait pu supporter ça toutes ces années.

Il n'était même pas question de prendre un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêve, car elle savait très bien qu'une fois qu'elle aurait commencé, elle aurait bien trop peur d'arrêter d'en prendre et de voir revenir ses cauchemars. Tout cela se révélait déjà bien assez difficile à gérer pour avoir besoin d'y rajouter une accoutumance et une dépendance à cette potion. Et puis, de toute manière, il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais moment à passer.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva difficilement de la chaise, et fit quelques mouvements pour réveiller ses muscles engourdis. La nuit avait été longue. Le sommeil avait fini par remporter la bataille par deux fois. Et par deux fois, elle s'était réveillée brutalement, la vive lueur verte de l'avada kedavra s'imposant à son regard pendant plusieurs secondes. Essayant de ne pas y penser, elle quitta la chambre et se rendit dans son dortoir pour une toilette rapide, avant de descendre dans la grande-salle, afin de prendre un déjeuner bien mérité.

Tandis qu'elle mangeait, observant distraitement les autres tables où, malgré l'heure matinale certains sorciers avaient déjà pris place, elle vit Harry et Ginny passer la porte ensemble. En les voyants ainsi, main dans la main, trop proches et trop complices pour de simples amis, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait longtemps cru, à cause de l'horcruxe et du sacrifice inévitable d'Harry, qu'une telle scène serait totalement impossible. Mais le Survivant avait, comme toujours, trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir, et elle avait rarement été aussi heureuse de se tromper.

C'est donc avec un sourire sincère et rayonnant qu'elle les héla et leur fit signe de se joindre à elle, ce qu'ils firent avec un plaisir évident.

- Félicitations tous les deux, dit-elle quand ils se furent installés.

- Merci, répondit Ginny, tout sourire. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais maintenant que la guerre est finie on a enfin pu mettre les choses au clair.

- Ouais, enfin, la guerre est peut-être finie mais il reste beaucoup de mangemorts et de sympathisants en liberté, objecta Harry.

- Peut-être, seulement ça ce n'est plus ton problème.

- Je sais bien, se rattrapa Harry avec un sourire d'excuse. C'est juste…

Harry baissa le regard et soupira, avant d'ajouter d'un souffle :

- Non, rien.

Il espérait en rester là, mais le regard insistant que lui lancèrent les deux sorcières l'incita à s'expliquer.

- Depuis que je suis à Poudlard il ne s'est pas passé une année sans que je doive me battre au moins une fois contre Voldemort, ses mangemorts, des araignées géantes et j'en passe, alors… c'est étrange de me dire que je vais revenir faire ma septième année ici, et qu'il ne se passera sûrement pas grand-chose. Ou en tout cas, que cette fois, je ne serai pas directement impliqué.

- Une année un peu plus calme ne nous fera pas de mal pour une fois, intervint Hermione. J'aimerais bien finir une année sans manquer me faire tuer, pour ma part.

- Tu m'étonnes, approuva Ginny. Ca va nous changer, mais franchement après ces dernières années, études et batailles vont quasiment ensemble. Alors, ne faire qu'étudier… on va s'ennuyer.

- Oh alors là, tu peux compter sur Hermione pour savoir comment combler « intelligemment » les trous de nos emplois du temps, remarqua Harry, moqueur.

- Tant qu'il nous reste des moments juste pour nous, je veux bien m'y plier.

Elle échangea avec Harry un baiser court mais plein de promesses, et celui-ci acquiesça, bien que passer les douze prochains mois sous le regard inquisiteur de sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas vraiment l'enchanter.

- C'est vrai que du coup, tu vas être dans la même année que nous, se souvint Hermione. Notre classe va être bien chargée, si tous les septième années actuels reviennent l'an prochain.

- Et oui ! confirma vivement Ginny. Toi, moi, Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna, tous ensemble ! Le trio d'or et le trio de l'AD réunis, ça va être une bonne année.

- Je ne pense pas que les professeurs partagent ton enthousiasme. Certains doivent déjà se faire des cheveux blancs à cette idée, sourit Hermione.

Les deux autres rirent de bon cœur, attirant des regards parfois étonnés des sorciers alentours. Ron arriva au même moment, et il s'assit à coté d'Hermione, tout en regardant avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'irritation Harry et Ginny, dont la bonne humeur contrastait bien trop avec ses idées noires. Hermione leur demanda silencieusement de se calmer en voyant les traits de Ron se crisper de colère contenue.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? questionna-t-il en s'efforçant de ne rien montrer.

- On pensait à l'année prochaine, au fait qu'on soit tous réunis en septième année, expliqua Ginny.

- On dirait que ça vous met de bonne humeur… vous en avez, de la chance.

Harry le dévisagea, ne sachant trop comment réagir devant le ton un peu agressif utilisé, tandis que Ginny hochait négativement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste, lui demanda-t-elle, qu'on passe la journée à pleurer ?

- Non, mais… après hier, après…

Sa voix s'étrangla, et il du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour parvenir à formuler la fin de sa phrase :

- Ca ne me donne pas franchement envie d'exploser de joie.

- Et moi non plus. Je te rappelle que moi aussi, j'ai enterré mon frère hier, trancha-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas mieux vécu que toi, seulement je sais aussi qu'on doit avancer, continuer à vivre. Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant oublier, mais je ne compte pas pleurer sur notre sort éternellement. Et je te rappelle qu'il était le premier à penser que la meilleure chose à faire en temps difficile, c'est rire.

- Je sais… marmonna-t-il.

Il se servit longuement, essayant ainsi d'échapper à leur regard. Tous trois restèrent silencieux, ne sachant comme briser le silence tendu qui s'était brusquement installé. Ginny prit discrètement la main d'Harry et la serra, comme pour canaliser ses émotions dans ce simple contact. En retour, il lui envoya un regard apaisant, car il comprenait aussi l'attitude de Ron.

- Désolé, finit par murmurer ce dernier en regardant son assiette avec une certaine colère.. Tu as sans doute raison, je n'arrive juste pas à m'y faire…

- C'est normal, mais tu verras, ça finira par venir, le rassura Hermione doucement. Il faudra juste du temps.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, et commença à manger sans quitter son assiette des yeux. Puis il fronça soudain les sourcils en voyant, en face de lui, Ginny et Harry qui ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main.

- Ca y est, vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? questionna-t-il, dans une tentative évidente de relancer une conversation plus légère.

Ginny confirma vivement, et ils espérèrent que Ron n'allait pas mal prendre le fait qu'Harry sorte avec sa sœur, puisque c'était souvent le cas quand le sujet des relations de Ginny se trouvait abordé devant lui. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout comme l'année précédente, il sembla s'y résigner.

- Au moins, c'est Harry, grogna-t-il, avant d'ajouter en roulant des yeux : c'est maman qui va être contente.

- De toute façon, elle le considérait déjà comme son septième fils, remarqua Ginny avec un sourire. Ca ne fait que rendre les choses un peu plus officielles.

- Hmm…

Il prit alors une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille, et, quand il reposa son verre, il semblait un peu plus détendu. Le sermon de sa sœur semblait avoir fonctionné. Il sourit aux trois autres, bien que cela paraisse encore un peu forcé.

- Harry ?

- Euh, oui ? répondit l'interpellé, légèrement inquiet.

- Si ça se passe mal, si elle souffre à cause de toi, je me ferais un plaisir de réussir là où Voldemort a échoué. En toute amitié bien sûr.

- Ron ! s'exclama Ginny en rougissant. Je suis toujours là je te signale, et je sais très bien m'occuper de moi toute seule !

- Ne t'en fais pas Ron, la coupa Harry, faussement effrayé. Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à devenir l'ennemi public numéro un de la famille Weasley.

- Alors ça devrait bien se passer. Bienvenue dans la famille.

- Fermez-la tous les deux, ordonna Ginny, en frappant Harry au bras. Espèces d'idiots.

Avant que l'un des garçons ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, des hiboux s'engouffrèrent en nombre dans la grande salle, et vinrent se poser devant presque chaque sorciers présents. Hermione laissa l'oiseau qui venait de se poser devant elle boire dans son verre, puis elle prit l'exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il apportait. Dès qu'elle eut payé, le hibou hulula brièvement et reprit son envol. Elle parcouru alors rapidement les titres, peu étonnée de constater que tous les sujets tournaient autour de la bataille de Poudlard, des mangemorts arrêtés ou encore en fuite, et de l'avenir du ministère.

Après avoir parcouru rapidement la une, elle tourna la page et son regard se posa sur une photo montrant le hall du ministère.

- C'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui… murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione leva les yeux et croisa le regard interrogatif d'Harry.

- Tu te souviens, ils avaient dit qu'un nouveau ministre temporaire serait nommé lundi matin. Aujourd'hui, donc.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'espère que ce sera quelqu'un de bien, ça changerait…

- Je pense que ce le sera, réfléchit Hermione. Ils savent très bien qu'avec notre situation actuelle, ce n'est pas le moment de nommer n'importe qui.

- Tant que ce n'est ni quelqu'un qui me déteste, ni quelqu'un qui me jette des fleurs constamment, moi ça me va, grogna Harry.

- En tout cas, qui que ce soit, il va apparemment faire une apparition au château cette après-midi. Nous verrons bien à ce moment là de qui il s'agit.

Alors qu'Hermione allait refermer le journal, Harry la retint :

- Attend ! Dans la liste des enterrements prévus ces prochains jours, tu as vu celui de Remus et Tonks ?

- Non, leur nom n'est pas cité, répondit-elle. J'ai cherché aussi, mais il n'y a rien sur eux. Ce doit être encore ce stupide débat sur les loups-garous…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais bien que les loups-garous ne sont pas tout à fait considéré comme des… des sorciers à part entière. Leur statut n'est pas très clair, le bureau d'assistance aux loups-garous est rattaché au Service des Etres magiques, tandis que le registre qui les dénombre est rattaché au Service des Animaux, service dans lequel on trouve aussi une unité de capture des loups-garous. Mais surtout, ils apparaissent dans la liste de « classification des animaux, êtres et esprits » du ministère.

- Sérieusement, ils sont dessus ? demanda Harry, choqué.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?, Severus l'avait mentionnée en troisième année pendant le cours sur les loups-garous qu'il nous avait donné en défense contre les forces du mal.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à tout ce qu'il a dit, tu sais… j'étais un peu trop occupé à m'inquiéter pour Remus. Mais quel rapport avec l'enterrement, qu'ils fassent partie de cette liste ?

- Harry… tu ne réalises pas. Humains ou non, ils font partie de la catégorie cinq, au même titre que les dragons, les basilics, les quintapeds, les chimères ou les moremplis. La catégorie cinq, ce sont les tueurs de sorciers…

- C'est injuste ! s'indigna Harry. La majeur partie du temps, ce sont des sorciers comme toi et moi !

- Je sais bien Harry, je sais bien. Mais pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, les créatures de catégories 5 qui sont tuées… n'ont pas vraiment un traitement très… très…

- Ce qu'elle veut dire, intervint Ron, c'est qu'en général, on récupère les parties intéressantes pour fabriquer les potions, puis les corps sont tout simplement détruits.

Harry resta sans voix suite aux derniers mots murmurés avec dégoût.

- Ron a raison… reprit doucement Hermione. Il arrive parfois que les familles arrivent à récupérer les corps pour les enterrer de leur coté, mais souvent ces sorciers sont tués sous leur forme animale, alors les familles ont trop honte et ne disent rien.

- Remus… n'avait pas de famille, réalisa le Survivant.

- Pas vraiment, non, confirma-t-elle. Mais il était marié, alors j'imagine qu'Andromeda Tonks essaye sûrement de s'en occuper, de faire en sorte que sa fille et lui soient enterrés ensemble. Bien qu'avec l'état actuel du ministère, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment que cela prenne du temps quand même.

- Ca ne devrait pas, rétorqua Harry. Il n'a jamais blessé personne sous sa forme de loup, c'était un sorcier bien, il faisait partie de l'Ordre, et il a participé à la bataille, c'est ça devrait qui devrait compter !

- Je sais Harry… ca me révolte autant que toi.

- Je crois que je vais avoir une conversation avec le nouveau ministre, quand il sera là. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais aimé profiter de ma situation, mais au final, tu avais raison, Hermione. Si je peux me servir de l'Elu, du Survivant, pour faire bouger certaines choses… alors je le ferai, conclu-t-il en affichant un air profondément déterminé.

- Ca pourrait aider, confirma Hermione, mal à l'aise en sachant combien l'idée de se servir de sa célébrité pouvait le rebuter.

Ayant terminé de manger, elle plia le journal et le rangea dans sa poche. Et, tout en retournant à l'infirmerie afin de continuer à soigner les blessés, heureusement bien moins nombreux désormais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur l'identité du nouveau ministre temporaire. Elle espérait vivement que ce soit quelqu'un qui ait toujours soutenu Dumbledore et ses idées, bien que ce soit très improbable. Le nombre de sorcier dans ce cas précis était très peu élevé, et parmi eux, ceux qui pouvaient prétendre à un poste si haut placé devaient pouvoir se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Pourtant, ce serait sûrement ce qui pouvait arriver de meilleur au monde magique.

En poussant la porte d'une des salles annexes à l'infirmerie, elle se secoua mentalement. Ce n'était plus le moment d'être distraite, elle devait se concentrer sur les soins. De toute façon, la réponse à ses inquiétudes ne serait pas longue, si le ministre devait vraiment venir constater lui-même l'avancée des travaux.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez des hypothèses pour la suite.<em>

_Concernant les traductions, tout d'abord, j'avais quatre OS, une fic de 14 chapitres, et cinq chapitres d'une autre fic de déjà prêts… mais comme dirait l'autre, ça, c'était avant. Il va donc falloir que je recommence tout, bien que j'espère pouvoir poster assez souvent._

_Malgré tout, je prends toujours les propositions. Toutefois, si je pensais m'y consacrer pendant tout l'été, la donne à quelque peu changée (perte de ceux déjà prêts, déménagement en cours, bazar administratif, inscription en nouvelle fac, bêta surchargée, et connexion internet aléatoire, voir souvent inexistante). J'ai donc bien notées certaines demandes :  
><em>_- Harry Potter : Hermione ; et Hermione/Severus  
><em>_- GoT : Daenerys/Ser Jorah ; et Catelyn/Ned  
><em>_- DW : Rose/Doctor ; et Doctor/Master._

_Mais je dois finalement, au vu des nouvelles conditions, revoir mes ambitions à la baisse et en décliner d'autres : les fics trop longues. On m'a proposé principalement deux fics très longues, when a lioness fight, et child of new beginning, mais je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper, du moins pas avant minimum l'été prochain. J'ai modifié mon profil Enelye en conséquence. Si vous avez des demandes précises, je risque de ne pas pouvoir si les fics font plus de 30, 40k environ._

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, et à bientôt pour la suite :)_


	58. Chapitre 58 apprentie médicomage

Coucou.

Etant en plein déménagement, je fais juste un petit passage rapide pour publier ce chapitre. Pas de rar donc, mais merci tout de même Fantomette pour m'avoir expliqué les règles de l'impératif. Je ne le pends pas mal, bien au contraire ! :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 58 : apprentie médicomage<p>

- Tenez. Buvez ça, et ce sera bon.

La jeune femme assise dans le lit, et qui devait avoir seulement quatre ou cinq ans de plus qu'Hermione, prit le verre et le vida d'un trait, avant de le lui tendre à nouveau.

- Pouvez-vous me dire quand je pourrai sortir, ainsi que… les séquelles ? Et, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas nécessaire de me mentir, je sais que le venin d'acromentule pur n'est pas franchement inoffensif.

Hermione prit le verre, le posa sur la table, et posa les yeux sur le bras de la blessée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'odeur infecte qui s'échappait du poignet, lorsqu'elle avait refait le bandage, la veille au soir. Rien qu'en y pensant, elle eut l'impression de la sentir à nouveau, lui donnant furieusement envie de sortir.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, assura-t-elle à la place. Pour ce qui est de sortir d'ici, normalement ce soir vous pourrez partir. Mais étant donné que le venin ralenti la cicatrisation, il faudra qu'environ deux fois par mois, vous alliez faire changer le bandage à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Il fait bien plus que cela, il me semble, non ? questionna la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils. J'ai vu l'état de mon bras, et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- C'est vrai, concéda Hermione. Mais pour les détails, je pense que vous devriez demander à madame Pomfresh, elle sera plus à même de vous expliquer.

- Je vois. Merci.

Hermione fit un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre, soulagée que la blessée n'ait pas insisté. Elle savait en fait très bien ce que le venin provoquait, mais bien que ce soit heureusement temporaire, elle ne pouvait pas envisager lui expliquer en détail, sans s'imaginer à sa place. Cette femme était à peine plus âgée qu'elle ! Hermione ignorait comment elle pouvait réagir aussi bien au fait d'avoir perdu sa main, surtout la main qui tient la baguette. Apprendre à canaliser sa magie, faire les bons gestes et viser avec l'autre main était un apprentissage long, éprouvant et difficile.

Ce n'est qu'en réalisant qu'on avait déjà appelé son nom plusieurs fois qu'Hermione sortit de ses pensées. Elle se retourna alors et vit l'infirmière se diriger vers elle.

- Miss Granger, faites attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de vous, la réprimanda l'infirmière, avant d'ajouter : vous devriez vous rendre dans la grande salle, le ministre est arrivé.

Hermione la remercia et lui répéta la requête de la patiente, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Une fois dans la grande salle, elle repéra rapidement Harry et Ron, restés auprès des portes. Toutes les places assises se trouvaient déjà occupées par la foule de sorciers, les autres restaient debout, principalement de part et d'autre de la porte. La directrice et les directeurs de maison se tenaient sur l'estrade, en compagnie de celui qui, visiblement, avait été nommé ministre de la magie à titre temporaire.

- Kingsley ? s'étonna à voix basse Hermione, après avoir rejoint les garçons.

- On dirait bien, chuchota Harry en retour, avec un sourire rassuré. C'est ce qu'il a annoncé avant ton arrivée en tout cas.

- C'est ce qu'il pouvait arriver de meilleur au monde magique, c'est vraiment une excellente nouvelle ! Et j'ai raté quelque chose d'autre ?

- Pas grand-chose non… souffla Harry.

Le sorcier juste devant eux se retourna alors et leur fit signe de se taire en leur lançant un regard assassin. Les deux jeunes gens obtempérèrent, et retournèrent leur attention vers le discours de Kingsley.

Celui-ci commençait à expliquer les mesures mises en places pour attraper les mangemorts et sympathisants encore en fuite, ce à quoi Hermione fut particulièrement attentive.

- Je rappelle à tous, et plus particulièrement aux sorciers et sorcières qualifiés en médicomagie, qu'ils doivent impérativement signaler toute personne suspecte se présentant à eux, déclara Kingsley, parcourant d'un regard sérieux les visages tournés vers lui. Beaucoup d'adeptes de Voldemort ont été blessés lors de la bataille, et certains peuvent très bien se présenter à vous afin d'éviter Sainte Mangouste. Les autres tenteront de se soigner seuls, mais il leur faudra souvent chercher à se procurer potions et ingrédient. C'est pourquoi les commerces magiques sont mis sous étroites surveillances, et les ventes réalisées dans un cadre non professionnel sévèrement punies. Les identités et signes particuliers de tous les sympathisants avérés et supposés sont consultables au ministère, à Sainte Mangouste, et seront également régulièrement communiquées à l'infirmerie de l'école.

Bien sûr, continua-t-il, il ne s'agit que de prévenir, non d'intervenir vous-même. Toute forme d'intervention sera sanctionnée…

Kingsley dut s'arrêter, sa voix étant couvertes par de très vives protestations et des sifflements rageurs. Toutefois, il n'eut qu'à balayer lentement la salle des yeux pour que, lentement, le silence revienne.

- Les vendettas personnelles sont interdites afin d'éviter tout débordement, reprit-t-il, sa voix profonde couvrant les quelques murmures qui subsistaient. Les mangemorts seront arrêtés, jugés et punis selon nos lois. Il y a déjà eut suffisamment de morts parmi notre communauté.

Hermione vit Harry acquiescer silencieusement. Il se tourna alors vers elle en la sentant frôler son bras, et ils échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était là exactement le genre de prise de position qu'ils espéraient de la part du ministère, sans vraiment oser y croire. Beaucoup de sorcier se seraient lancé avec plaisir et inconscience dans une chasse aux sorciers meurtrière, achevant de décimer le monde sorcier. Bien peu aurait su avoir le recul suffisant pour prendre une décision calme, logique, et pourtant impopulaire comme celle-ci. S'ils en doutaient encore, ils étaient à présent certains que la nomination de Kingsley à ce poste était ce qui était arrivé de mieux au monde sorcier ces dernières années. Ce qui était des plus rassurant ; ils pouvaient envisager la suite des événements avec un espoir qui faisait cruellement défaut jusque là.

- …considérons que ceux qui ont pris part à la bataille du 2 mai ont fait leurs preuves, disait-il quand Hermione se concentra à nouveau. Ainsi, à condition bien sûr d'avoir atteint la majorité le premier septembre, ceux qui le désirent peuvent devenir auror afin de poursuivre leur lutte contre les forces de Voldemort.

A nouveau plusieurs exclamations s'élevèrent et couvrirent sa voix, mais cette fois, c'était uniquement de surprise et d'enjouement.

- On doit poursuivre nos études en parallèle ? interrogea un élève de sixième année.

- Uniquement si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. Vous pouvez en effet continuer en même temps vos ASPICs ou toute étude supplémentaire, si vous envisagez par exemple de changer de voie un jour, mais cela n'a rien d'obligatoire. Avoir participé et survécu à la bataille vaut tous les examens d'école d'auror possibles.

* * *

><p>Dès que Kingsley eut terminé son discours, Hermione vit Harry fendre la foule des sorciers pour aller le voir. Elle voulut d'abord le suivre, mais elle remarqua alors Ron, qui n'avait pas bougé, le regard dans le vague, inexpressif. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son bras. Surpris, il sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers elle.<p>

- Désolé, tu disais quelque chose ?

- Non je n'ai rien dit. Ca va ?

Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, avant de soupirer.

- Ouais, ça va. T'inquiète pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant.

- Ron…

- Ca va je te dis. J'étais juste ailleurs.

Hermione, peu convaincue, mais devinant aussi qu'il devait encore songer à son frère, n'insista pas davantage.

En attendant Harry, elle se rapprocha alors du mur, afin d'éviter d'être emporté par le flot de sorciers qui sortait de la salle. Enfin, quand il ne resta que peu de sorcier, elle vit Harry revenir vers eux.

- Je lui ai parlé de Remus et Tonks, leur apprit-il, sitôt parvenu à leur hauteur. Il avait déjà prévu de faire pression, il va s'arranger pour que leur enterrement ait lieu d'ici quinze jours.

- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, remarqua Hermione, soulagée malgré tout. Et tu as des nouvelles de Teddy ?

- Oui, je lui ai demandé, confirma Harry. La mère de Tonks va le garder avec elle, apparemment. Je vais essayer de voir avec elle si je peux aller le voir de temps en temps, ajouta-t-il, avec une certaine gêne.

- Elle ne refusera pas, d'autant plus que tu es son parrain.

- Ouais, je sais bien, mais bon… on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu un modèle de famille parfaite, alors… enfin, je ne sais pas si…

Il hésita un moment, regardant tour à tour Hermione et Ron.

- N'importe quoi, rétorqua Ron. Tu feras un très bon parrain.

- Je l'espère. On ne peut pas dire que je sois un très bon exemple, jusqu'à maintenant, admit-il, penaud.

- C'est vrai qu'un parrain qui a sauvé le monde sorcier… cinq fois, c'est assez nul comme exemple.

- Arrête Ron, tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de ça…

- Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu as tendance à enfreindre les règlements que tu es un mauvais exemple, tenta de le raisonner Hermione. Et puis tu le fais toujours pour une bonne raison, ou au moins pour ce que tu crois être une bonne raison. Pourtant, tu as eu ton père et Sirius comme référence principale… si on suit ta logique, tu devrais avoir bien plus mal tourné que ça, conclut-elle avec une certaine amertume en se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Severus.

Harry, devinant que ses paroles ne faisaient pas référence uniquement à ce qu'il avait lui-même vu dans la pensine, la regarda avec un certain étonnement. Toutefois, elle ne s'expliqua pas. Au lieu de ça, afin de briser le silence qui s'était brusquement installé, Ron proposa de retourner dans les serres, poursuivre les réparations. Harry acquiesça, non sans un regard insistant envers son amie, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'une explication serait bienvenue. Hermione hocha légèrement la tête, et reprit pour sa part le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Elle passa d'abord rapidement dans la chambre de Severus, afin de vérifier que son état n'avait pas évolué, puis, à la fois rassurée et déçue que ce ne soit pas le cas, elle entra dans une des chambres voisines. Il s'agissait d'un sorcier ayant un peu moins de quarante ans, plongé dans un état comateux suite à plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire, qui rappelaient un peu à Hermione celui qu'elle avait reçu au ministère de la magie, deux ans auparavant. Il était revenu à lui la veille, mais depuis, ne faisait que dormir.

Patiemment, Hermione le nourrit, le lava et le changea à l'aide d'un sort, comme elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Puis, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle sentit quelque chose effleurer son poignet. Elle se retourna instantanément, et vit la main de l'homme près de la sienne, dans un mouvement qui lui demandait apparemment un effort considérable. Satisfait d'avoir attiré son attention, il laissa retomber sa main, et la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle vérifiait qu'il allait physiquement bien.

- Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom, demanda-t-elle.

- Malcolm, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible et rocailleuse. Où….

- Vous êtes à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, puis s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Voyant qu'il désirait ajouter quelque chose, Hermione lui indiqua de prendre son temps. La frustration qu'il ressentait à avoir tant de mal à s'exprimer sembla alors retomber un peu.

- Pourquoi pas… Sainte-Mangouste ? articula-t-il de façon un peu plus claire.

- Aucun blessé n'a été transféré là-bas, ça n'aurait servit à rien. Ils sont déjà en effectifs réduits, et vous êtes tout aussi bien soignés ici.

- Depuis combien de temps… ?

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui le coupa dans son effort, mais Hermione avait saisit le sens de sa question, et répondit donc dès qu'il cessa de tousser :

- Nous sommes lundi. Cela fait cinq jours.

Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant, pendant lequel Hermione hésita à partir. Néanmoins il les rouvrit et se redressa brusquement, regardant autour de lui avec une inquiétude de plus en plus grande.

- Ma fille… souffla-t-il. Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma fille ?

- Qui est-ce ?

- Melody.

Hermione chercha si elle avait déjà entendu ce nom pendant ces derniers jours, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'une jeune femme portant ce nom.

- Avez-vous vu si elle a été blessée, ou pouvez-vous la décrire ?

- Elle n'a…

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, comme pour se donner le courage de parler. Quand il les rouvrit, il fixa Hermione et elle put voir qu'il réprimait une certaine panique.

- Elle n'a pas participé à la bataille. Elle n'a que trois ans.

- Oh, et bien elle doit être avec sa mère, dans ce cas, supposa Hermione.

- Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas…

Pendant que l'homme, Malcolm, rassemblait ses pensées, elle installa la chaise à coté du lit et s'y assit, pressentant qu'elle n'allait pas quitter cette chambre tout de suite.

- Je suis Langue-de-Plomb au ministère, expliqua-t-il après plusieurs minutes, d'une voix plus ferme. Vous devez savoir que les sujets que nous étudions au département des mystères sont gardés secrets… Les mangemorts ont tué ma femme et enlevée ma fille pour me forcer à leur révéler ce sur quoi je travaille, puis pour que je fasse d'autres recherches pour leur compte… C'était il y a trois mois.

Hermione se souvint alors d'un article de la gazette dont lui avait parlé Harry. Une famille de mangemorts soupçonnées d'avoir enlevé l'enfant d'un membre du ministère. La coïncidence était trop importante pour en être vraiment une.

- La famille qui gardait votre fille, c'était les Jugson ?

- Oui, oui, c'est ça !

- Il y a eu un article à leur propos dans la gazette. Attendez, je dois encore l'avoir…

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jeté les derniers exemplaires reçus, et, effectivement, elle trouva celui qu'elle cherchait au fond de son sac, avec les autres. Elle s'efforça de rendre le journal chiffonné un peu plus présentable, chercha la page en question, et la donna au blessé. Il blanchit au fur et à mesure de la lecture du paragraphe, et, lorsqu'il eut fini, il le lui redonna.

- Elle n'a pas été retrouvé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir qu'ils perdraient la bataille. Rien ne dit qu'ils l'ont tué. Elle est sûrement encore en vie.

Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers Hermione, qui était sur le point de refermer son sac.

- Attendez. Vous auriez un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre ?

- Euh… oui, j'en ai toujours sur moi, au cas où…

Elle sortit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et le lui tendit, se demandant ce qu'il allait en faire. Il écrivit une sorte de liste, et avec une certaine surprise, le vit commencer à dessiner. Quand il eut terminé, il lui tendit le parchemin, et elle put voir que ce qu'elle avait prit pour une liste était en fait une description très précise de sa fille, accompagné de son portrait.

- Vous dessinez vraiment très bien, remarqua-t-elle, admirant les traits assurés du dessin.

- Merci. Pouvez-vous le dupliquer, et le distribuer autour de vous ? Peut-être que quelqu'un la verra et la reconnaîtra.

- Oui, évidemment, assura-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle espérait réconfortant.

- Merci infiniment.

- C'est normal. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu maintenant, madame Pomfresh viendra vous voir bientôt.

Au moment où elle allait sortir, il l'interpela à nouveau.

- Miss Granger ? Je voulais aussi vous dire, nous vous devons beaucoup, à vous et à vos amis. Vraiment, et plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Le principal but des mangemorts, en ce qui concerne le département des mystères, c'était mettre la main sur les nombreux retourneurs de temps que nous avions en notre possession. Ils voulaient s'en servir pour modifier le cours du temps et changer leurs défaites en victoire. Cela aurait pu avoir de terribles conséquences, vous imaginez bien. Ils ignoraient cependant que vous aviez détruit l'intégralité de notre stock, lors de votre petite visite il y a deux ans. Je sais que vous ne l'aviez pas fait consciemment, mais c'est tout de même grâce à vous qu'ils n'ont pas pu mettre ce plan là à exécution.

Le soir même, tout en se rendant à la Grande-Salle, Hermione distribua les parchemins aux différentes familles, leur expliquant rapidement la situation. Elle en donna également à tous ceux présents dans la salle au moment où elle y entra, avant de rejoindre Ron et Harry, déjà attablés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Ron.

Il prit un des parchemins et le lut, tandis qu'Hermione leur rapportait la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec le père de la fillette disparue.

- Je sais qu'il est loin d'être le seul à rechercher un membre de sa famille, mais… je veux vraiment l'aider autant que possible, conclut-elle.

- C'est normal. Tiens, tu devrais nous en donner aussi, on va en distribuer de notre coté, je pense qu'on voit plus de monde que toi qui reste bloquée à l'infirmerie quasiment toute la journée.

- C'est gentil Harry, merci. Donnez-les en priorité aux sorciers sur le point de partir du château.

- Bien sûr.

- Du nouveau de votre coté ?

- On a presque terminé de réparer les serres. Demain matin ce devrait être fini, expliqua Ron.

- On a réussit à sauver une bonne moitié des plantes, mais même le professeur Chourave n'a rien pu faire pour les autres. Elle en a perdues certaines d'assez rares, apparemment. Elle était dans un état…

- Oui, j'imagine bien, murmura Hermione.

- Et… continua Harry après un instant, on a aussi réfléchit à ce qu'à dit Kingsley, tu sais, au sujet des aurors.

- C'est-à-dire, demanda-t-elle, tout en se doutant de la réponse.

- C'est ce que je vais faire. Si on peut devenir auror sans passer obligatoirement les ASPICs, je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait de revenir l'année prochaine, surtout que beaucoup de cours seront identiques à ceux qu'on a eu cette année. Je préfère être utile dès maintenant plutôt que de passer une année à rien faire, ou presque.

- Je comprends, c'est normal.

Hermione essaya de ne pas montrer que même si elle s'y attendait, et qu'elle savait que c'était sûrement ce qu'Harry avait de mieux à faire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré en songeant qu'il ne serait pas là l'année prochaine.

- Et toi, Ron ?

- Moi ? Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais peut-être… non, je ne sais pas… Je n'ai envie de rien pour le moment. Surtout pas d'étudier.

- Tu as encore le temps d'y réfléchir, mais peut-être que traquer les mangemorts pourrait te faire du bien, proposa Hermione, à contrecœur.

- Mmh… peut-être.

Voyant qu'il ne souhaitait visiblement pas épiloguer sur le sujet, Hermione n'insista pas, mais échangea un regard préoccupé avec Harry, tout aussi inquiet qu'elle. Il eut un très léger hochement de tête, et elle comprit le message. _N'insistons pas pour l'instant, je vais m'en occuper tout à l'heure…_

Sans être rassurée pour autant, elle répondit de la même manière et continua à manger, jusqu'à ce qu'une remarqua d'Harry la prenne par surprise.

- Hermione, désolée mais tu as un air épouvantable, tu es sûre que tu dors suffisamment ?

- Oui, oui. Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Hermione, gronda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux et se souvint de leur dispute récente. Elle avait pourtant promis de ne plus se cacher derrière des mensonges sur son état.

- On croirait te voir il y a plusieurs mois, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que non, ça n'allait pas bien à ce moment là, la sermonna Harry. Et tu crois qu'on ne remarque pas ton absence dans le dortoir ?

- C'est vrai, je passe une partie de la nuit à l'infirmerie.

- Une partie seulement ?

- … D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné, je ne quitte pas sa chambre de la nuit, avoua-t-elle, vaincue. Mais Harry, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à dormir avec ce qui se passe ? Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil sans faire des cauchemars.

- Et tu t'es dis qu'on ne comprendrait pas ? C'est vrai, je suis mal placé pour ça, renchérit-il avec une ironie glaciale qui lui rappela, dans un flash douloureux, Killian.

- Mais non Harry, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en parler. Ca ne changera rien.

- Tu te trompes, en parler peut aider. Tu vois quoi dans tes cauchemars ? La bataille ? Ou c'est lié à _lui_ ?

- Les deux, souffla-t-elle. Je revois les morts de la bataille, j'en imagine qui n'ont pas eut lieu, et je le vois lui aussi mourir. Sans arrêt… Je sais que c'est ridicule d'imaginer qu'il va mourir, après pratiquement une semaine les chances qu'il se réveille sont bien plus importantes, et je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter de l'état de sa mémoire, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Tu sais, après notre quatrième année, pendant des mois j'ai revu la mort de Cedric, je criais dans mon sommeil et me réveillait en sursaut, confia Harry. Je sais très bien ce que ça fait. Et on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, c'est vrai, ça fini simplement par passer quand on arrive à accepter que ça soit arrivé. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'empêcher de dormir pour autant. C'est ce que je faisais au début, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Ca fatigue encore plus, le moral baisse, et les cauchemars se multiplient. Tu ne peux pas juste attendre qu'il se réveille enfin pour t'autoriser à dormir.

- Je ne fais pas non plus des nuits blanches, corrigea Hermione. Je finis toujours par m'endormir… et par me réveiller à cause d'un énième rêve.

- Dormir sur une chaise à l'infirmerie n'est pas franchement la meilleure solution pour se reposer.

- Je le sais…

- Hermione, tu crois vraiment qu'il serait heureux en apprenant la manière dont tu agis ? interrogea-t-il.

Elle releva la tête devant son changement d'approche, et sentit une vague de culpabilité en imaginant la réaction de Severus s'il savait.

- Pas vraiment, non, admit-elle.

- Tu vois bien…

- Mais il ferait pareil pour moi, le coupa Hermione, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Harry, désespéré devant son entêtement, soupira profondément, ne sachant visiblement plus que dire pour la raisonner. Elle profita de ce répit pour annoncer qu'elle retournait à l'infirmerie pour continuer d'administrer les soins. Et, avant qu'ils n'aient pu la retenir, elle avait déjà quitté la salle.

Passer le restant de la soirée plongée dans les soins permit au moins à Hermione de se vider la tête. Mais, alors qu'elle sortait d'une des salles, elle vit avec étonnement la directrice venir à sa rencontre.

- Miss Granger, je vous cherchais. Poppy m'a dit que vous passiez beaucoup de temps à l'assister, et qu'elle était très satisfaite de votre travail.

- Merci professeur, mais, c'est normal.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, grâce à son appui et à celui de vos autres professeurs, les guérisseurs ont été convaincus de votre potentiel et acceptent de vous rencontrer en entretien, afin de déterminer la pertinence d'études en alternance pour l'année prochaine, conclut le professeur en ne dissimulant pas la fierté qu'elle éprouvait.

- Ils ont accepté ? répéta Hermione, abasourdie. Merci beaucoup professeur ! Et l'entretien aura lieu à quelle date ?

- Et bien, ajouta le professeur après une légère hésitation, il semblerait que malheureusement, ils ne peuvent vous recevoir avant le 6 juillet. Date de la cérémonie du ministère à laquelle, m'a-t-on dit, vous êtes conviée.

- Cela ne fait rien professeur. Ils veulent surtout la présence d'Harry, la mienne n'est pas si primordiale qu'ils veulent me le faire croire. Et je préfère me rendre à cet entretien qu'à une réception du ministère, assura Hermione avec un sourire.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je leur transmettrais.

Hermione eut alors l'impression que le professeur s'attendait à une telle réponse, car elle ne sembla pas du tout surprise. En revanche, son expression se fit rapidement bien plus sérieuse, et Hermione eut le pressentiment que la tournure de la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Il y a également autre chose, ajouta le professeur, confirmant son pressentiment. Vous semblez épuisée, Hermione, il faut que vous passiez moins de temps à l'infirmerie, même si vos raisons sont louables. Je sais très bien à quoi vous passez vos nuits, mais cela ne sert à rien à part vous rendre malade. C'est pourquoi… je vous interdit l'accès de l'infirmerie de minuit jusqu'à huit heures.

- Mais c'est injuste professeur, protesta-t-elle. Je ne fais rien de mal. Les patients ne sont pas malades que le jour, il faut aussi que quelqu'un soit là la nuit pour s'assurer que tout va bien !

- Ne me prenez pas pour plus idiote que je ne le suis, Hermione. Nous savons toutes deux que l'unique patient dont vous vous occupez va aussi bien la nuit que le jour. Votre présence auprès de lui n'a rien de primordiale.

- S'il vous plaît…

- Et j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire quelle serait sa réaction s'il savait que vous vous obstinez de la sorte ?

- Professeur, s'il vous plaît. Vous ne comprenez pas, je veux simplement m'assurer qu'il va bien, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul quand il se réveillera. On ignore ce dont il se rappellera quand ce sera le cas, il faut que je sois là !

- Votre présence ou votre absence n'y changera rien, et vous savez très bien qu'un sort préviendra Poppy s'il se réveille. Elle sera auprès de lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre où il se trouve.

- Professeur…

- Ma décision est définitive, miss Granger, la coupa le professeur. Si vous allez à l'encontre, je me verrais dans l'obligation de mettre un véto sur votre projet de stage. Je suis désolée, mais vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix… ajouta-t-elle avec un regret clairement sincère. Il est d'ailleurs l'heure, vous devriez aller dormir maintenant.

Devant l'immobilisme d'Hermione, elle ajouta avec un mélange de sévérité et de compassion :

- Vous en avez vraiment besoin.

Hermione, immobile, regarda le professeur s'éloigner et disparaître à l'angle du couloir. La gorge serrée, elle répéta et répéta dans sa tête ce que venait de dire la directrice, peinant à y croire. Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle comprenait parfaitement la logique de la menace : si elle ne pouvait veiller sur sa propre santé, comment pourrait-elle veiller sur celle de futurs patients ? Et puis en étant si ouvertement épuisée, les risques d'erreurs se trouvaient multipliés.

Elle savait que c'était logique et juste, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à la directrice en imaginant qu'il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi à Severus sans qu'elle n'en sache rien.

Résignée, Hermione quitta toutefois l'infirmerie puis rejoignit le dortoir. Une fois arrivée, elle se coucha sans prononcer le moindre mot, et tenta tant bien que mal de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Après s'être, une fois de plus, réveillée en sursaut, Hermione ferma les yeux et s'efforça de respirer calmement, attendant que s'estompe la vive lueur verte qui perdurait, quelque soit l'endroit où elle posait les yeux. Quand ce fut le cas, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Malgré l'obscurité, elle vit que tous les autres dormaient encore. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait aller à l'infirmerie, Hermione songea un instant à se recoucher, mais très rapidement elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : toute envie de dormir l'avait quittée.<p>

Elle écarta alors les draps et se leva silencieusement, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire en attendant que le jour se lève. Aider aux réparations ? Impossible. Si on la voyait debout, cela viendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre aux oreilles de la directrice, et elle comptait bien trop sur l'apprentissage de médicomagie pour le risquer de cette manière. En revanche, elle se souvenait que les dommages causés dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, assez peu importants, avaient d'ores et déjà été réparés. Normalement, à cette heure, il n'y aurait absolument personne là-bas. L'occasion, donc, de commencer quelques recherches supplémentaires sur l'inversion des sortilèges de falsification de mémoire.

La jeune sorcière se changea rapidement et partit en direction de la réserve, avec une certaine impatience en songeant que, si ses recherches étaient concluantes, elle pourrait bientôt retrouver ses parents.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre! Merci de continuer à me lire et me soutenir, et à bientôt pour la suite ^^<p> 


	59. Chapitre 59 : entretien à St mangouste

_Bonsoir à tous_

_Ca y est, le chapitre 59 est enfin terminé, donc sans plus de blabla, le voici. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><span>suwane<span> : Merci pour les fautes, je vais m'en occuper. Et, moi, sadique ? Tu dois confondre avec Sayu :p non globalement, je pense que je ne suis pas trop méchante, je n'ai pas fait tant que ça de cliffhanger ^^ Merci en tout cas pour touutes ces reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir à chaque fois !

WFdarkness : Ahah c'est gentil ^^ Mais je me sentais déjà suffisamment coupable de vous faire tant attendre, je pense qu'il y a eu bien assez de longues pauses comme ça dans cette fic. Et puis, cette histoire dure tout de même depuis quatre ans, il est grand temps d'y mettre un point final !

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Une piqûre de rappel ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps en effet. Hermione a tendance a naturellement se surmener, mais la période "extrême" est derrière elle maintenant.

Fantomette34 : Ah, Malcolm et et la petite Melody. Nous en réentendront parler avant la fin :) Sinon je suis assez d'accord, je trouve que la médicomagie c'est une profession qui lui va plutôt bien, même si je trouve que la justice lui correspond davantage.

Cendrecoeur : Décidément, Melody a attiré l'attention ^^ Comme dit ci-dessus, nous réentendront bientôt parler de cette famille. Sinon, effectivement la trame générale avait été décidée quand il n'était pas sorti en français, on se basait juste sur quelques échos qu'on avait de la version anglaise. Et on a corrigé certains éléments une fois qu'on a eu la version française entre les mains. Pour Severus, son réveil est l'une des première scènes que j'ai réécrite cet été, mais le chapitre dans lequel elle est intégrée ne sera que le 60. Je vous demanderai donc encore un petit peu de patience :)  
>En fait, Hermy avait la plupart des idées et écrivait les passages principaux, tandis que je m'occupais de scènes manquantes. Puis je relisais le tout et était souvent amenée à réécrire en partie ses passage pour que le tout soit cohérent, avant qu'elle ne fasse une relecture finale pour être sûre que ça collait à sa vision. Du coup, dès le début c'est mon style d'écriture qui prédominait. Nous nous sommes perdues de vues, mais je pense et j'espère qu'elle continue de lire cette fanfiction.<p>

Nekozuni : bonsoir, si tu es parvenu jusqu'ici :) je suis contente que le début t'ai plu. Avec le recul, j'ai tendance à le trouver plutôt rebutant, c'est rassurant de voir que les lecteurs n'ont pas cette impression.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 59 Entretien à St Mangouste<p>

Quand Hermione passa les portes de la Grande-Salle, elle jeta un coup d'œil réflexe aux tables désormais vides, comme si elle s'attendait à rencontrer un visage connu. Mais bien qu'il soit l'heure habituelle du petit-déjeuner à Poudlard, les bancs se révélaient une fois de plus déserts. Seule la table réservée ordinairement aux professeurs restait désormais occupée, et même celle-ci montrait aujourd'hui des places vacantes. Cette situation durait depuis déjà une semaine, et cependant, Hermione avait toujours du mal à s'habituer à voir le château ainsi vidé, surtout après que ses murs aient abrités pendant plus d'un mois tant de sorciers.

Pourtant, se dit-elle, en ce début juillet, ce qui est vraiment inhabituel, ce n'est pas le fait que le château se retrouve soudain si peu peuplé, mais bel et bien le fait que certains soient restés. Ordinairement, une fois l'année scolaire et les examens achevés, tous seraient rentrés chez eux. Et, les réparations étant en grande partie terminées, c'est ce que la majorité avait effectivement fait. Lentement, jour après jour, sorcier par sorcier, famille par famille, ils étaient tous repartis. Même Ron était rentré au Terrier avec sa famille.

Mais Hermione était toujours là, tout comme Harry. La raison en était simple : ils n'avaient nulle part où aller à présent : le 4 Privet Drive appartenait à une famille tout à fait ordinaire qui avait acheté la maison peu après le départ des Dursley, Godric's Hollow était inhabitable, tout comme le bout de terrain qui avait autrefois soutenu la maison des parents d'Hermione. Et contrairement à beaucoup de sorciers dans leur cas, ils n'avaient pas non plus de famille pour les héberger le temps de trouver une solution viable. Molly Weasley avait bien proposé de les accueillir quelques temps, mais pour une fois les deux jeunes sorciers avaient déclinés l'invitation. Ils ne souhaitaient pas imposer leur présence au Terrier, surtout qu'avec la présence de tous les enfants, y compris Bill et Charlie, il restait bien peu de place pour deux adolescents de plus.

Tandis qu'ils essayaient de convaincre Molly que leur présence au Terrier ne ferait que déranger, la directrice était venue à leur secours en leur faisant une proposition qu'ils ne pouvaient refuser : puisque pratiquement tout le corps enseignant restait à Poudlard pendant l'été, ils pouvaient en faire de même en attendant de trouver une autre solution. Molly avait fini par abandonner, et les Weasley au complet étaient finalement partis dans les derniers jours de juin, rapidement suivis par les rares sorcières et sorciers qui restaient encore.

Toujours peu habituée au calme étonnant qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, Hermione se rendit à la table des professeurs, et prit place entre le professeur Flitwick et Harry. Celui-ci, la bouche pleine, la salua d'un signe de tête et lui demanda si elle allait bien d'un simple coup d'œil interrogatif. Hermione le rassura d'un sourire et commença à se servir à son tour. Une fois de plus, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Comme si, en neuf jours de tête à tête quasi permanent, ils en avaient plus appris sur l'autre qu'en sept années.

A vrai dire, ce n'était peut-être pas si faux que cela. Pour la première fois, l'un comme l'autre avait pris le temps de parler sincèrement de ce qu'il pensait, de ce qu'il ressentait, de ce qu'il souhaitait. Des discussions à cœur ouvert, comme ils se l'étaient promis à la fin de la bataille, et qui non seulement leur avait fait beaucoup de bien en les aidant à y voir plus clair en eux-mêmes, mais qui les avait aussi énormément rapprochés par certains secrets, certaines anecdotes, certaines pensées qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais attendu à révéler un jour à qui que ce soit. A aucun moment, cependant, ils n'avaient porté de jugement ou de n'avaient émis de critiques. Ils avaient juste parlé, écouté, et réfléchit.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient dans un silence uniquement brisé par les faibles murmures de conversations à voix basse entre les professeurs, le minuscule hibou de Ron chuta plus qu'il ne se posa devant Harry, entrainé par le poids d'un paquet bien trop lourd pour lui.

Mi amusé, mi exaspéré, Harry laissa Hermione détacher le paquet tandis qu'il s'occupait de redonner quelques forces au pauvre volatile épuisé. Une fois que celui-ci eut repris son envol, sans doute en direction de la volière, afin de se reposer un peu avant d'entreprendre le voyage de retour, Harry ouvrit le paquet. Celui-ci contenait une boîte accompagnée de trois parchemins. L'un venait de Molly, qui, comme attendu, leur disait combien elle s'inquiétait pour eux, et que s'ils avaient le moindre problème elle serait toujours là pour les aider, quoi qu'il arrive. Le deuxième était signé par Ron. Celui-ci leur disait qu'ils lui manquaient déjà, que l'ambiance au Terrier était épouvantable, et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni pour soutenir sa famille, ni pour lui-même. Quand les deux sorciers eurent finis la lecture, ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et désolé par cette nouvelle, bien que cela les conforte dans leur choix de laisser le temps à la famille Weasley de faire son deuil en paix. Le dernier, enfin, venait de Ginny. Celui-là, Hermione ne le lut pas par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry comme les autres, se contentant de revenir à son repas en attendant qu'il ait fini de lire.

Lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux, ce fut avec un sourire rêveur dont il n'avait sûrement pas vraiment conscience, et Hermione l'observa, amusée, ouvrir avec enthousiasme la boîte qui contenait un assortiment de chocolats. Il les observa quelques instants, l'envie clairement visible dans son regard, puis leva celui-ci en direction d'Hermione. Son sourire diminua immédiatement et il la dévisagea avec étonnement et inquiétude. Voyant cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien, se défendit Hermione, sans parvenir toutefois à se départir de sa moue amusée. Ca fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

- Comme ça quoi ?

- Ho, Harry, arrête ! Franchement, je n'aurais pas su de qui était cette lettre, il m'aurait suffit de te regarder deux secondes pour le deviner.

Harry rougit immédiatement, et regarda autour de lui avec une certaine gêne. Qu'aucun professeur ne semble le dévisager paru le rassurer, et il se pencha vers Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux quand tu penses à _lui_, glissa-t-il tout bas, avant de se redresser en riant à moitié pour éviter un coup de coude, qui, cette fois, attira le regard curieux des professeurs les plus proches.

- Idiot, va, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je sais.

Il se calma afin de terminer son verre, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione, beaucoup plus sérieusement.

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai toujours du travail à l'infirmerie pour préparer mon entretien, je dois y être dans… vingt minutes, et cet après-midi je vais sûrement continuer mes recherches à la bibliothèque. Et toi ?

- Je vais aller voler un peu, j'imagine, et après je te rejoindrais à la bibliothèque, je voudrais faire quelques recherches sur les lois concernant les habitations sorcières.

- Pour Godric's Hollow, c'est ça ?

- Tout juste. Comme je te l'avais dit, j'aimerai pouvoir la remettre en état. Pas y habiter, pas avec ce qui s'y est passé, mais, mais au moins la restaurer.

- Oui, je comprends. Je ne crois pas que les lois sorcières s'y opposent. Normalement même si les propriétaires sont décédés, la maison appartient toujours à la famille si les descendants sont en vie. Donc, elle est à toi, en totalité.

- Je veux en être sûr. De ce que j'ai vu coté moldu, les lois ne sont jamais aussi simples que ce qu'elles paraissent… je préfère éviter les mauvaises surprises.

- C'est une bonne initiative en effet. Quand j'aurai fini, je t'aiderai si tu veux.

- Quand tu auras fini ? répéta Harry en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, quand j'aurais réussis à trouver… ou quand je commencerai à en avoir assez de ne rien trouver, comme à chaque fois.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse trouver quoi dire, elle se reprit et ajouta avec un sourire :

- Ca va, ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit facile. Si j'ai utilisé ce sort, c'est bien dans le but qu'il soit difficile à annuler.

- On fait ça alors, ça ne t'embête pas ? s'enquit Harry, un peu inquiet malgré la sincérité du sourire d'Hermione.

- Vraiment, ça ne m'ennuie pas, confirma-t-elle, puis elle ramassa ses affaires et se leva : à tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Hermione retourna chercher quelques affaires et se rendit le plus rapidement possible dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Elle avait commencé ces leçons spéciales dès que les derniers blessés avaient été capables de repartir, laissant de fait l'infirmerie totalement déserte, à la seule exception de la chambre de Severus. L'infirmière lui apprenait à pratiquer des sortilèges de diagnostiques et de soins divers. Bien sûr, Hermione en connaissait déjà quelques uns, acquis par une année d'entrainement au duel, et l'infirmière lui en avait appris d'autres au lendemain de la bataille, mais ce n'était là que des sorts basiques, les plus simples à pratiquer, un support aux soins plus compliqués administrés par l'infirmière.

Ceux qu'elle apprenait désormais devaient la rendre capable de diagnostiquer les maux les plus insolites et les plus imperceptibles, d'administrer des soins dans leur totalité, et de s'occuper a cent pour cent des patients. Cette dernière partie était sans doute la plus simple, puisque c'est principalement ce qu'elle faisait déjà jusqu'ici. En revanche, plus elle apprenait, plus elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine effleuré toutes les possibilités de la médicomagie, l'infinie diversité des maladies, des blessures et des remèdes, potions et sorts correspondants.

Les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Slughorn s'étaient également proposés pour lui donner des cours supplémentaires, montrant chacun ce que leur matière de prédilection pouvait apporter à la médicomagie. Hermione alternait ainsi entre les quatre sorciers, bien décidée à en apprendre le plus possible avant son entretien à St Mangouste. Elle était persuadée que le simple appui de ses professeurs, comme lorsque le professeur McGonagall était parvenue à lui obtenir un retourneur de temps, serait cette fois-ci loin de suffire. Il lui faudra montrer que bien qu'elle n'ai encore validée que sa sixième année, elle avait la force de caractère, la motivation, les connaissances et les capacités physiques, magiques ainsi que mentales pour un apprentissage qui nécessitait d'ordinaire des effort exceptionnels en ASPICS et dix-huit mois d'étude théorique.

Plusieurs heures durant, l'infirmière l'aida à mémoriser les poisons et antidotes correspondants et, bien qu'elle en connaisse déjà un certain nombre, la tâche s'avérait malgré tout longue et fastidieuse. Néanmoins, Hermione s'exerça, s'exerça encore et encore jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure du repas. Elle passa alors vérifier l'état de Severus puis alla rejoindre la Grande-Salle. Harry et la plupart des professeurs avaient probablement déjà terminé de manger, car il ne restait que les professeurs Chourave et Vector lorsqu'elle arriva. Après avoir déjeuné rapidement, Hermione se rendit comme prévu à la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches. Elle parcourut une fois de plus tous les livres, manuels, articles et magazines qui abordaient de près ou de loin (et malheureusement bien plus souvent de loin que de près) la thématique de la falsification des souvenirs. Sans grande surprise, comme à chaque fois, cela ne donna pas le moindre résultat. Alors elle finit par s'avouer vaincue et aida Harry avec ses propres recherches, qui, au moins, furent un peu plus fructueuses.

Quand, ce soir là, Hermione alla se coucher après avoir passé deux heures après de Severus, elle eut à nouveau du mal à s'endormir. Pourtant, cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'elle avait retrouvé un rythme de sommeil normal, en grande partie grâce à ses nombreuses conversations à cœur ouvert avec Harry.

Les jours se ressemblaient tous à Poudlard, et il était difficile d'avoir la notion du temps. Celui-ci passait sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un jour succédant au précédent, quasiment identique. Jusqu'ici, l'échéance restait lointaine, mais elle approchait malgré tout, et c'est avec appréhension qu'Hermione songeait que son entretien aurait lieu le surlendemain. Très rapidement. Trop rapidement, se disait-elle. La veille encore, cela semblait une éternité.

Bien sûr, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'appréhender autant cet entretien ne servait à rien, bien au contraire, seulement elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Elle n'était plus aussi terrifiée à l'idée d'échouer à un examen que lors de ses débuts à l'école, et si elle faisait face à un épouvantard, il ne prendrait sans doute plus l'apparence d'un professeur lui annonçant son échec. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années, elle savait qu'il y existait malheureusement bien pire, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se sentait plus détendue.

Il n'était plus question d'avoir une bonne note à un exercice, de se faire bien voir par les professeurs, de rendre ses parents fiers d'elle. Ni même de réussir sa vie, de trouver un métier, de se rendre utile. Elle savait très bien que si elle ne devenait pas médicomage, de très nombreuses autres voies lui seraient toujours accessibles. Ses craintes étaient ailleurs, bien loin de ces considérations.

Si les guérisseurs ne la jugeaient pas capable de poursuivre ses études en médicomagie, s'ils pensaient qu'elle n'avait pas les compétences magiques ou psychologiques, s'ils ne la considéraient pas suffisamment apte à pratiquer des soins, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Car si elle échouait, si elle n'était même pas capable de passer un test accessible à un élève de son âge, ce n'était pas la peine d'envisager l'idée de pouvoir restaurer avec succès la mémoire de ses parents, car c'était d'un tout autre niveau. Et cette idée était autrement plus effrayante.

Elle _devait_ réussir.

Le lendemain, ce fut une journée difficile pour elle. Harry et les professeurs, devinant facilement la raison de son silence et de son air perpétuellement absents, essayaient de l'encourager, de lui témoigner leur soutien et leur confiance. Malgré tout, la jeune sorcière ne cessait de songer à ce qui pouvait l'attendre, de s'imaginer ce qu'on pourrait bien lui demander et lui faire faire. Le professeur Chourave tenta bien de l'aider à réviser comme cela avait été prévu, mais elle finit par abandonner cette idée en voyant qu'Hermione était plus proche de la crise de nerf que de l'état de concentration nécessaire pour travailler efficacement.

Finalement, Hermione passa l'intégralité de sa journée à l'infirmerie auprès de Severus, mais l'esprit à mille lieux de là.

Le soir venu, Harry vint la rejoindre dans la salle commune, et prit place dans un fauteuil à coté de celui où elle se trouvait, contemplant les flammes sans les voir.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, ça va bien se passer. Songe plutôt que pendant que toi tu réussiras ton test haut la main, moi je serais probablement en train de m'ennuyer à cette stupide réception, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine que toi. Tu sais bien comment je suis pendant un examen, je panique toujours à l'idée d'avoir omis quelque chose, d'avoir confondu des éléments, j'en fais souvent trop, beaucoup trop…

Ne rencontrant que le silence, elle tourna son regard vers Harry, et constata qu'il l'observait avec une certaine surprise. Elle eut un faible sourire en devinant ce qui l'avait interpelé dans ses paroles.

- Oui, Harry, j'ai fini par comprendre. Killian avait raison, l'important n'est pas d'avoir toutes les connaissances possibles, mais de savoir réfléchir pour les appliquer de la meilleure façon possible, qu'elle soit conventionnelle ou non. Je comprends maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il me reprochait. Imagine comme c'est important lorsqu'on administre des soins, de savoir être réactif, de savoir innover. Et si demain, ils se rendent compte que c'est quelque chose qui me fait complètement défaut ? S'ils ne voient eux aussi en moi que la je-sais-tout bornée et étroite d'esprit ?

- Arrête Hermione, ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'es plus.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? rétorqua Hermione dans un murmure.

- Qui m'a dit qu'il existait des choses bien plus importantes que l'intelligence lorsqu'on était en fin de première année ? Qui a deviné qu'utiliser un miroir permettrait de ne pas être tué, à peine quelques minutes après avoir compris ce qu'était le basilic ? Qui m'a incité à devenir votre professeur parce que je pouvais vous apporter plus que des connaissances théoriques et scolaires ? Hermione, qui nous a soigné après nos duels, quelques soient nos blessures ? Qui a su quoi faire, alors que j'étais désartibulé et qu'on était en danger, poursuivit par des rafleurs ? Et tu crois vraiment que tu n'es pas capable de réagir rapidement, de t'adapter aux situations, et de trouver la meilleure solution même dans des moments de panique ? Franchement Hermione, c'est ridicule.

- Il y a une différence entre s'occuper de blessures assez bénignes et soigner des maladies rares, des empoisonnements, des blessures magiques graves.

- D'accord, alors dis-moi : après un empoisonnement dû à l'explosion d'une potion que personne n'a jamais réussie à fabriquer, qui a su non seulement refaire la potion, mais aussi la stabiliser et inventer son antidote ? Et ne vient pas me dire que c'était de la chance.

- Non ce n'en était pas, mais mes propres observations pendant que Severus fabriquait la potion, et ses notes, m'y ont bien aidées.

Incrédule, Harry secoua légèrement la tête.

- Hermione, tu n'es pas croyable parfois. Si tu avais été dans un contexte plus officiel, je suis sur que tu aurais eu des récompenses pour avoir inventé cet antidote. C'était brillant !

La jeune sorcière marmonna une réponse inintelligible, mais clairement sceptique. Néanmoins avant qu'Harry n'ait eut le temps de tenter de la contredire à nouveau, elle se leva :

- Je vais essayer d'aller dormir un peu. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Le jour J finalement arrivé, Hermione passa la matinée à veiller Severus, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Puis, à l'heure prévue, elle rejoignit le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau. La jeune sorcière avait été soulagée de savoir que la directrice l'accompagnerait, bien qu'elle soit parfaitement consciente que le contraire aurait été étonnant. Lorsqu'elles sortirent toutes deux du château, elles ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive, en dehors de Peeves, qui les suivit jusqu'aux grandes portes en chantant des hymnes grivois de sa composition. Tous les autres devaient déjà être au ministère pour la cérémonie. D'ailleurs, Hermione se demanda si Ron irait, finalement. Elle aurait aimé le revoir, savoir s'il allait mieux. Elle se promit que ce serait la première chose qu'elle demanderait à Harry lorsqu'ils seraient tous deux revenus à Poudlard.

- Prenez mon bras, miss Granger.

La voix de la directrice la ramena sur terre, et elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient déjà arrivées aux portes du domaine. Hermione obtempéra et posa la main sur le bras ainsi présenté. Elle aurait bien sûr pu s'y rendre par ses propres moyens, et aurait préféré car de ce qu'elle se souvenait, la sensation de malaise lorsqu'on transplanait de soi-même était moins forte que lors d'un transplanage d'escorte. Et elle se savait parfaitement capable d'accomplir cet acte magique. Elle l'avait après tout fait à plusieurs reprise, et si Harry avait été désartibulé la dernière fois, ce n'est que parce qu'elle l'avait forcé à transplaner contre sa volonté et en urgence alors qu'elle-même était blessée. Seulement, elle n'avait pas son permis de transplaner, et enfreindre si bêtement la loi juste avant de passer un entretien officiel et strict était probablement une très mauvaise idée.

Comme attendu, elle sentit à nouveau la sensation très désagréable de compression, et se retrouva dans une petite salle, dont le sol montrait plusieurs marquages semblables délimitant les zones de transplanage, et dont plusieurs cheminées ornaient le mur faisant face à l'unique porte.

- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda le professeur McGonagall en la voyant porter une main à son ventre.

- Oui, oui, ce n'est qu'une légère nausée passagère. Ca va passer dans quelques minutes.

- Bien, alors suivez-moi et veillez à ne pas vous éloigner, nous allons au sixième étage.

Hermione fut sur le point de rétorquer que l'hôpital ne comptait que cinq étages, mais elle referma au dernier moment la bouche et ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se souvenait en effet que le panneau de l'accueil, détaillant les salles accessibles, ne montrait aucun bureau, aucun service administrati, uniquement des services de soin. Sans doute se trouvaient-ils dans un autre étage, réservé au personnel. Le fameux sixième étage.

Elle suivit donc le professeur qui sortit de la salle, et elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux dans le hall, étonnement vide et silencieux en comparaison avec son souvenir. Le professeur McGonagall signala à la sorcière de l'accueil qu'elles venaient pour le rendez-vous avec les guérisseurs Doissec et Spleen, puis avoir eu l'aval de la sorcière, elles se rendirent toutes deux au cinquième étage. Là, elles passèrent devant le salon de thé et rejoignirent un couloir qui passait derrière celui-ci et qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué lors de sa précédente venue. Comme elle s'y attendait, elles s'engagèrent alors dans un escalier menant au sixième et dernier étage, qui était effectivement réservé à l'administration et aux salles du personnel.

Enfin, après avoir parcouru un large couloir pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta devant une des portes, laquelle portait le nom du guérisseur Doissec.

- Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui professeur, répondit Hermione, bien qu'elle ait de très légères nausées dues à l'anxiété.

- Je ne peux entrer avec vous, comme vous le savez, je vous attendrais donc dans le salon de thé.

- D'accord…

- Ne vous laissez pas distraire par le trac, Hermione, concentrez-vous sur vos aptitudes, sur vos acquis et vos ambitions. Je n'ai aucun doute sur votre capacité à réussir cet entretien.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, et sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre en voyant la directrice frapper à la porte. Rapidement, on lui demanda d'entrer.

Deux personnes l'attendaient dans la pièce. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait assise derrière un large bureau, sur lequel les affaires étaient rangées au millimètre. A sa droite se trouvait un sorcier un peu plus vieux, les bras croisés, le visage sévère, et ses yeux sombres fixés sur Hermione semblaient décortiquer le moindre de ses mouvement. Chacun portait la longue robe verte sur laquelle reposait l'emblème à l'os et la baguette croisés.

Mal à l'aise devant l'air peu avenant des deux guérisseurs, Hermione s'avança vers la chaise vide qui semblait l'attendre. Sachant néanmoins que montrer son appréhension était la pire chose à faire si elle voulait faire bonne impression, elle se composa une attitude volontaire et salua les deux mages d'une voix qui ne trembla pas.

- Miss Hermione Granger, dit la sorcière en se levant pour lui serrer la main. Je suis la guérisseuse en chef Clarence Doissec, et voici le professeur Helbert Spleen, guérisseur et responsable de la formation des élèves médicomages. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Spleen lui serra également la main, d'une poigne ferme mais rapide, et en entendant son nom complet Hermione comprit brusquement pourquoi celui-ci lui semblait familier. Le professeur Helbert Spleen répondait aux requêtes médicales pour la gazette du sorcier. Elle avait parfois feuilleté cette rubrique ces dernières semaines, mais elle ignorait que le professeur Spleen était un guérisseur. A vrai dire, elle pensait même qu'il n'avait sûrement suivis que des prémices d'études de médicomagie et ne répondait à ces requêtes qu'à défaut de pouvoir réellement exercer le métier. Un escroc, à peu de choses près.

Elle se sentit infiniment gênée en découvrant que la vérité était toute autre, et que l'homme qu'elle prenait pour un charlatan superviserait sûrement son propre apprentissage.

Spleen dû remarquer quelque chose, car elle le vit froncer les sourcils, bien que ce soit si léger qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu s'il n'était juste en face d'elle.

- Y'a-t-il un problème, miss Granger ?

- Non, non, aucun problème professeur, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

La guérisseuse lui lança un regard légèrement soupçonneux, mais elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, et lui expliqua seulement en quoi allait consister leur rendez-vous. Quand elle eut terminé d'exposer la situation, le professeur Spleen ajouta :

- Bien que ce ne soient pas dans nos habitudes d'enseigner à des élèves n'ayant pas encore passé les ASPICs, tous vos professeurs nous ont fait parvenir des lettres pour assurer que vous aviez le niveau, les compétences et la mentalité nécessaire pour étudier la médicomagie dès à présent. De plus, Poppy Pomfresh nous a également fait parvenir le rapport détaillé des soins que vous avez administré pendant la bataille de Poudlard, ainsi que de l'aide que vous lui apportez depuis. Je dois admettre que c'est assez impressionnant. Ceci dit, si c'est un bon début, cela ne veut rien dire pour autant quant à votre aptitude à administrer des soins plus permanents, et dans un contexte professionnel, plus encadré. Ce qui est la raison de votre venue aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez. Mais tour d'abord, avant de passer à l'évaluation de votre niveau de connaissance, je voudrais que vous nous exposiez vos motivations pour entreprendre une telle carrière, et surtout, vos raisons de le faire si tôt.

Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir. D'appréhension, d'adrénaline, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle prit cependant le temps de respirer calmement et de réfléchir à sa réponse, avant de se lancer. Les deux guérisseurs, qui semblaient toujours aussi sévères qu'à son arrivée, l'observèrent sans toutefois montrer le moindre signe d'impatience.

- Pendant longtemps je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées précise de ce que je voulais faire. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais faire quelque chose d'utile pour la communauté magique. J'ai pensé d'abord à m'orienter dans le droit, afin de pouvoir faire évoluer certaines lois qui me paraissaient cruelles, injustes, ou simplement dépassées. Je pensais aussi à créer des liens avec les moldus, afin d'agir contre les préjugés qu'ont la plupart des sorciers, et éviter ainsi que des mages noirs puissent corrompre si facilement les esprits, en se servant de ces préjugés, ainsi que du mépris, et de la haine, qu'ils engendrent. Je n'avais jamais vraiment songé à la médicomagie, dire que c'est un rêve de toujours serait mentir.

Seulement, cette année, je me suis beaucoup entrainée avec mes amis en vue de la bataille qui approchait, et comme ces entrainements étaient secrets, pour ne pas nous faire prendre par les Carrow, nous devions nous occuper nous-mêmes des séquelles, parfois assez importantes. Je me suis donc habituée à soigner toutes sortes de plaies et de blessures, et quand Voldemort nous a donné une heure pour nous occuper des blessés, j'ai aidé, sans vraiment réfléchir. Puis, quand la fin de la bataille est arrivée, cela m'a semblé tout aussi naturel de continuer à aider l'infirmière. C'est depuis ce moment là, cette heure de répit pendant la bataille, que j'ai pensé que je pouvais continuer dans cette voie et envisager d'étudier la médicomagie.

Quant au fait de m'y prendre en avance, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui a évoqué cette idée. Selon elle, mis à part en étude des moldus, en défense contre les forces du mal, et en histoire de la magie, je pourrais passer mes ASPICs dès maintenant. Seulement comme les programmes de ces trois matières ont été changés, je suis obligée de refaire mon année. Elle a donc pensé que faire un stage en parallèle serait un bon moyen d'occuper les nombreuses heures de libres de mon futur emploi du temps, en les consacrant à quelque chose d'utile et positif.

Quand Hermione se tut, les deux guérisseurs échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable, et elle vit Clarence Doissec écrire plusieurs lignes sur un parchemin malheureusement hors de sa vue. Inquiète, Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait de maladresse.

- Bien, bien… Sont-ce là vos seules motivations ? demanda le professeur Spleen.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hermione, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- De ce que vous nous avez dit, vous auriez eu une sorte d'illumination pendant que vous administriez des soins pendant la bataille. Vous n'avez pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi choisir cette voie, au lieu de vos premières idées qui semblaient vous tenir fortement à cœur. Vous seriez passées d'idées fortes, pleines d'idéaux sociétaires novateurs, à une volonté de vous engager sur un chemin ordinaire, qui n'offrirait aucune possibilité de vous exprimer pleinement ? Pardonnez-moi miss Granger, mais j'ai du mal à croire à un tel revirement.

La jeune sorcière sentit quelque chose de glacé glisser dans son dos en entendant ces mots. Elle hésitait à dire la vérité, car c'était personnel, et peut-être considèreraient-ils qu'il s'agissait de mauvaises raison ? Des motivations trop égoïstes ?

Finalement elle se dit qu'il valait sans doute mieux tout dire, plutôt que de les laisser sur l'impression qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose.

- Il y a d'autres raison, c'est vrai. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas en avoir parlé, mais ce sont des raisons personnelles, je ne pensais pas que ce serait nécessaire de les aborder. J'ai un… un ami très proche, Killian King, qui est dans un profond coma depuis peu. Il travaillait sur une nouvelle potion, et il en a été aspergé lorsqu'elle a explosé. Depuis il ne se réveille plus, il n'y a aucun remède connu, et je me disais que si j'étudiais la médicomagie, peut-être apprendrais-je un jour quelque chose qui puisse le soigner. Il y a également mes parents, ce sont des moldus et ils étaient parmi les cibles connues des mangemorts. J'ai donc utilisé un mélange de sortilèges de falsification mémoriel très puissant sur eux afin de les mettre hors de danger, mais il n'existe aucun moyen connu de leur rendre leur véritable mémoire de manière complète et sans laisser de séquelles. Je voulais donc finir par me spécialiser dans les troubles et dommages mentaux pour travailler sur une solution.

Le professeur acquiesça, le visage toujours d'une neutralité effrayante.

- C'est effectivement bien plus compréhensible. Et je suis désolé pour votre ami, ainsi que pour vos parents. Ont-ils été admis dans nos services ?

- Non, aucun n'est ici. Mes parents habitent désormais en Australie et ignorent mon existence. Quand à Killian, il est caché à l'infirmerie de Poudlard depuis l'accident. Comme il est connu pour être proche d'Harry, on a préféré faire croire qu'il avait disparu lors de la bataille, plutôt que de révéler son état alors que des mangemorts sont encore en liberté et pourraient chercher à se venger en s'en prenant à lui.

- Je vois. Je n'ai plus de question à ce propos, et pardonnez-moi de vous avoir contrainte à aborder le sujet. C'était cependant nécessaire pour savoir qui vous êtes.

- Je comprends, professeur.

- Bien, nous allons donc vous poser plusieurs questions afin d'évaluer votre niveau, intervint la guérisseuse. Nous voulons que vous répondiez le plus précisément, mais aussi le plus clairement et rapidement possible. Commençons par les connaissances de base : dites-moi donc quelle plante vous utiliseriez pour soigner des furoncles ?

Lorsqu'Hermione referma la porte derrière elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer profondément en s'adossant au mur. Elle avait eut l'impression qu'ils n'en finiraient jamais de lui poser des questions. Et si au départ elles étaient d'une grande simplicité, cela c'était très vite compliqué, et elle ne cessait de retourner encore et encore dans sa tête les questions et les réponses, craignant d'avoir omis des éléments importants ou d'avoir commis des erreurs.

Après avoir réussit à se convaincre que ressasser l'entretien ne servait strictement à rien, Hermione se rendit au cinquième étage afin de rejoindre le professeur McGonagall au salon de thé. Elle trouva cette dernière entourée de trois jeunes adultes, dont deux portaient la robe verte de l'hôpital. Quand le professeur s'aperçu de son retour, elle l'introduisit rapidement aux trois sorciers, et présenta ces derniers comme Gwen, Mike et Elisabeth, d'anciens élèves de Poudlard ayant choisit, comme elle, d'étudier la médicomagie. Aujourd'hui, deux venaient d'obtenir leur diplôme et le droit d'exercer, tandis que la dernière terminait ses dix-huit mois d'apprentissage.

Hermione s'attabla en leur compagnie, et laissa d'abord la directrice parler avec les trois étudiants, n'intervenant que peu. Mais quand Gwen évoqua la guérisseuse qui s'était fait renvoyer pour avoir laissé un filet du diable étrangler un de ses patient, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir en sa faveur. S'en suivit entre les quatre sorciers un débat à mi-voix mais animé, qui finit, comme cela arrive souvent, par dériver peu à peu sur des sujets qui, finalement, n'avaient plus grand-chose à voir avec Moroz et son filet du diable. Enfin, la directrice, qui les avait laissé s'expliquer entre eux sans s'en mêler, profita d'un moment de silence pour, enfin, demander à l'adolescente si son entretien c'était bien passé. Hermione lui expliqua donc son déroulement, tout en confiant à-demi mot ses inquiétudes quant aux réactions peu engageantes que les guérisseurs avaient manifestés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, intervint Elisabeth. Nous sommes tous passés par là, quand ce sont Doissec et Spleen qui font passer les entretiens, ils ne montrent pas d'émotion du début à la fin, et sont extrêmement exigeants. C'est volontaire, afin te faire stresser et te mettre en condition d'urgence. De très bonnes réponses et une bonne capacité d'analyse ne servent à rien si elles viennent de la part d'un sorcier calme et relaxé.

- Quand tu es médicomage ou guérisseur, ajouta l'un des deux autres, tu dois constamment prendre des décisions dans l'urgence, c'est donc ta capacité à réagir en état de stress avancé qui est importante, et qu'ils évaluent.

- Mike a raison, et si tu as réussit et que tu continues, tu t'apercevras qu'en fait, ce sont deux personnes très sympathiques, ouvertes et compréhensives. Ils sont bien sûr sévères, exigeants et ne pardonnent pas les erreurs, mais si tu fais ce qu'il faut, il n'y a rien à craindre d'eux.

- Oui, je sais bien tout ça, remarqua Hermione. Je sais très bien que c'était fait exprès, pour me tester. Mais certaines questions étaient vraiment très pointues, j'ai très bien pu commettre des erreurs. Confondre des éléments. Ou en oublier.

- Oh, avec ce qu'on a entendu te concernant, je serais toi je ne m'inquièterais pas trop, se moqua gentiment Mike.

- Ce que vous avez entendu me concernant ?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas, non seulement tu es une proche du Survivant, membre de l'AD, membre officieuse de l'Ordre, mais tu es la meilleure élève de ta promotion… La majorité des élèves ici ne peuvent certainement pas en dire autant, alors pas besoin d'être devin pour connaître l'issue de cet entretien.

Hermione se sentit légèrement rougir devant le compliment, mais elle hocha doucement la tête en répliquant d'une voix ferme :

- Cela ne veut absolument rien dire. Tout le monde peut se tromper.

- Arrête, c'est n'importe quoi… de toute façon, si tout ça n'est pas une preuve suffisante, je les vois mal refuser quelqu'un qui, avant même d'obtenir ses ASPICs, reçoit…

- Cela suffit, intervint le professeur McGonagall avec un regard sévère qui fit immédiatement taire son ancien élève.

Celui-ci lança un regard interrogatif au professeur, qui répondit négativement d'un signe de tête.

- Désolé, je pensais qu'elle savait.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, la directrice se leva et regarda tour à tour les trois anciens étudiants.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, tous les trois. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. Miss Granger, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione, préparez-vous, nous rentrons au château.

La jeune sorcière, bien que mourant d'envie de poser des questions sur ce qu'on lui cachait, tint sa langue et suivit la directrice jusqu'à la zone de transplanage près de l'accueil. Pendant qu'elles descendaient les étages, elle songea qu'il avait dit « recevoir ». Et si elle ignorait ce dont il s'agissait, c'es probablement que cela avait eut lieu lors de la cérémonie du ministère. Elle avait dû recevoir une récompense pour sa participation à la bataille. Peut-être une récompense spéciale pour service rendu ? Harry aurait sûrement un ordre de Merlin, pour avoir vaincu Voldemort en duel. Alors, peut-être que pour l'y avoir aidé, elle avait eut une récompense pour service rendu à la communauté magique ?

La sorcière sentit son estomac de tordre d'anticipation. Elle avait à la fois hâte de connaître le verdict des guérisseurs, peur d'avoir échoué, et maintenant, voilà qu'elle était vraiment impatiente de savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé au ministère, et si ses hypothèses se révéleraient justes. Non pas qu'elle désire une récompense, elle n'avait vraiment pas fait ça pour ça, et le statut de meilleure élève de sa génération et je-sais-tout lui collait suffisamment à la peau pour ne pas ressentir le besoin d'avoir une quelconque récompense.

Néanmoins, elle qui, depuis toujours, souhaitait être acceptée et reconnue comme véritable membre de la communauté magique, songeait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour se sentir acceptée en temps que sorcière que si on reconnaissait officiellement son rôle dans la bataille. Elle était tentée d'espérer, bien qu'elle se sente un peu coupable à cette idée. Après tout, plongée dans le combat parce qu'elle se trouvait déjà sur place, elle n'avait pas plus de mérite que tous ces sorciers venus de leur plein gré participer à la bataille, et ce en prenant un risque inimaginable.

C'est avec tous ces sentiments contradictoires en tête, et une céphalée qui commençait à se faire douloureusement ressentir, qu'Hermione attrapa de nouveau le bras que lui présentait la directrice, puis laissa l'habituelle et désagréable sensation de compression l'étreindre.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai réécrit certains passages une bonne quinzaine de fois, l'ai relu au moins autant, mais du coup comme je le connais bien il est possible que pendant ma correction, j'ai lu ce que je pensais avoir écrit au lieu de ce qui était réellement écrit. Il est donc fort possible que des fautes bêtes m'aient échappé, j'espère que cela n'a pas gêné votre lecture.<em>

_De nombreuses scènes du prochain chapitre sont déjà écrites, et je peux vous dire qu'il va se passer beaucoup de choses! Mais surtout, un certain sorcier sortira enfin de son sommeil ;)_

_Si ma bêta a du temps cette semaine pour me corriger, je devrais publier une autre traduction ce week-end via mon propre compte, enelye. Si vous aimez le trône de fer et le couple Ned/Cat, cela devrait vous intéresser._


	60. Chapitre 60 : les verdicts tombent

_Bonsoir à tous_

_Oui oui, je sais il est tard. J'étais absorbée dans l'écriture de la suite et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ^^ Je vous laisse lire tranquille, et vous donne rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p><span>suwane<span> : Pour ce qui est de fics futures... j'avais une idée pour la flander's, mais j'ai perdu le document qui contenait tous les renseignements, résumé, fiche persos, etc. Impossible de remettre la main dessus, je ne comprends pas où il a pu passer. Et forcément, comme j'ai eu l'idée pendant l'été 2012, je suis loin de me souvenir de tout... Donc après errare, je me consacrerai sans doute à quelques one-shots. A moins d'avoir une brillante idée un de ces jours, mais pour l'instant c'est le calme plat à ce niveau.

WFdarkness : Oui je crois que tout le monde attendais son réveil. Peut-être trop d'ailleurs. C'est le genre de moment extrêmement effrayant pour un auteur. Et oui, ça fait bien quatre ans que je la publie. Et dire qu'à l'époque, j'avais plus de 15 chapitres d'avance !

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme on dit, chien qui aboie ne mord pas ;) Ce n'est qu'un rôle pendant l'examen pour la mettre en condition, pour qu'elle prouve sa valeur. Après des tragédies comme la mort de Broderick Moroz, ils ne peuvent se permettre d'accepter n'importe qui. Mais ils ne sont pas bien méchants, tu verras :)

Fantomette34 : Je craignais d'en avoir trop fait question sévérité, j'ai de très mauvais souvenirs de mes propres examens xD Pour Severus, ça arrive, ça arrive ! Et merci pour tous ces compliments !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 60 : les verdicts tombent<p>

Lorsqu'elle atterrit devant les grilles du domaine, Hermione vacilla quelques instants. Mais, même quand l'horizon cessa de tanguer devant son regard, elle ne se sentit pas vraiment mieux pour autant. Le mal de tête qui enflait peu à peu depuis la fin de l'entretien lui donnait à présent l'impression de violents coups frappés contre sa tempe, et elle avait la désagréable et douloureuse sensation que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient lentement. Davantage par réflexe que par geste conscient, elle porta une main à son front, uniquement pour constater que sa température paraissait tout à fait normale.

Elle se résigna, sous l'œil interrogatif et légèrement inquiet de la directrice. Les maux de ventre étaient sûrement dus au stress qu'elle avait ressenti, tout comme le léger mal de crâne. Et elle savait très bien que le transplanage d'escorte avait tendance à aggraver les malaises. Elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, après tout, elle quittait un hôpital, là où elle aurait pu sans aucun problème avoir des médicaments adaptés si elle avait songé deux secondes à signaler le fait qu'elle était malade, au lieu de se persuader que ça allait passer tout seul.

Cette fois, vaincue, elle décida d'aller à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle pourrait.

Après qu'elle eut rassuré le professeur McGonagall sur les raisons de son malaise, elles passèrent toutes deux les grilles et traversèrent le parc afin de retourner au château. Ce faisant, Hermione se prit une nouvelle fois à admirer le paysage, comme chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce trajet. Le panorama était toujours aussi magnifique, et désormais, bien peu de choses pouvaient rappeler qu'ici, une bataille décisive s'était déroulée deux mois auparavant.

Le soleil, à demi-visible entre deux collines, embrasait la verdure et teintait d'une lueur rose pâle les eaux du lac noir, dans lequel, en observant bien du côté de la rive, on pouvait discerner la forme du calamar géant à moitié émergé. Que l'astre écarlate soit ainsi sur le point de disparaître derrière les collines étonna un peu Hermione. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir passé tant de temps à l'hôpital.

A peine eurent-elle passées les portes qu'Harry se précipita vers elle. Visiblement, il faisait les cent pas dans le hall en les attendant, et il semblait dans tous ses états.

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as été prise ? Il n'y a pas eu de problème ? Pourquoi ça a pris si longtemps ? Est-ce….

- Du calme monsieur Potter, s'exclama la directrice.

- Pardon madame, marmonna-t-il, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Hermione, son regard anxieux réclamant des réponses.

- Excusez-nous professeur, dit-elle alors, je vais lui expliquer, et nous irons manger après.

- Je crois que cela vaut mieux en effet… rétorqua la directrice en regardant avec désapprobation Harry qui dansait quasiment d'un pied sur l'autre d'impatience.

- Viens…

Hermione prit par le bras et mena jusqu'à la cour intérieure du château un Harry bouillant d'impatience. L'endroit clos, entièrement rénové, se révélait plus agréable que ces dernières années, avec ses bancs neufs, son herbe à peine sortie mais agréablement odorante, ses massifs de fleurs imposants en pleine floraison, et toute la verdure qui courrait le long des murs et des colonnes de pierre. Ils avaient vite découvert que la cour, vide de tous ses étudiants, était un endroit particulièrement agréable pour parler sérieusement, et sereinement.

- Bon sang Hermione, s'exclama Harry en la serrant contre lui, tu imagines combien j'ai pu m'inquiéter en ne te voyant pas revenir ? Avec tous ces mangemorts et ces sympathisants encore dehors, je commençais à croire qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

- Doucement Harry, ça va, je vais bien, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier, ne t'inquiète pas, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Il s'écarta et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la dévisager longuement, à la recherche d'un indice pouvant laisser penser qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Convaincu, il se laissa tomber sur un des bancs et demanda, tandis qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui :

- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que cela a pris si longtemps ? Les professeurs m'ont dit que ce genre d'examen ne durerait sans doute pas plus d'une heure et demie ou deux heures. Ca en fait quasiment quatre !

- C'est vrai que ça a duré assez longtemps, admit-t-elle. Ils m'ont d'abord demandé mes motivations, puis ils m'ont posé beaucoup de questions plus ou moins complexe, avant de terminer par tester mes compétences en pratique de sortilèges. Ca a bien dû durer deux heures en effet. Après, je devais rejoindre le professeur McGonagall au salon de thé, et je l'ai trouvée là-bas avec trois de ses anciens élèves qui font justement des études de médicomagie. Du coup, nous avons beaucoup parlé, je ne voyais pas le temps passer et je pense que la directrice non plus.

- Et tu as eu tes résultats ? Tu sais si c'est bon ? questionna Harry, grandement soulagé par son explication.

- Non, pas encore… j'ai un nouveau rendez-vous dans sept semaines, et là je saurais si je suis autorisée à faire ce stage ou non. Si j'en ai le droit, je devrais prêter serment et je serais alors officiellement autorisée à m'occuper des élèves sous la supervision de l'infirmière.

- Un serment ? Comme celui des médecins ? s'étonna Harry.

- Plus ou moins oui. Même si, en réalité, c'est plutôt celui des médecins moldus qui est inspiré du serment sorcier.

Harry eu un sourire en coin en percevant le léger changement de ton d'Hermione.

- Vas-y, explique-moi, je sais que tu n'attends que ça.

Hermione lui donna une claque sur l'épaule, et Harry se mit à rire doucement.

- Tu sais peut-être que les moldus l'appellent le serment d'Hippocrate, dit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé. Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas le même que le serment d'origine. Celui qui prêtait ce serment là promettait de ne pas nuire volontairement au malade, de le préserver des maléfices, de ne pas avoir un comportement de débauche, et de ne rien révéler de ce qu'il apprenait dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Le serment des moldus en est dérivé et celui des sorciers également, car ce que les moldus ignorent c'est que la famille des asclépiade est une longue lignée de sorciers, et qu'Hippocrate, un de leur descendants, était un cracmol. Comme c'est lui qui a fixé par écrit ce serment de tradition orale, les moldus en ont gardés une trace, tandis que les sorciers ont continué de se le transmettre oralement, de leur coté.

- Et donc, tu devras prêter ce serment ? C'est une sorte de serment inviolable, j'imagine, non ?

- Oui c'est ça. D'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est effectivement un serment inviolable, que l'on doit prêter par deux fois. La première, quand on commence la pratique, souvent par un stage, et la seconde, lorsqu'on devient réellement un médicomage. Ils sont un peu différents l'un de l'autre, mais la plupart des points sont très proches. C'est un engagement qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère, même la première fois.

Harry acquiesça doucement, puis sembla réaliser quelque chose.

- Attends une minute… tu disais que le serment d'origine précisait qu'il était interdit de révéler ce que le médecin ou médicomage apprenait lorsqu'il soignait ? C'est toujours le cas dans les serments modernes ? Ca m'avait semblé bizarre parce que l'infirmière semblait savoir depuis longtemps la vérité sur Killian, et je me demandais pourquoi elle n'en avait pas parlé ! C'était pour ça ?

- Oui, c'est bien pour cette raison qu'elle n'a rien dit, même si ce n'est pas passé loin.

Devant le regard interrogatif d'Harry, Hermione lui raconta que l'infirmière l'avait convoquée pour s'assurer que Killian ne représentait pas un danger pour qui que ce soit.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il est interdit de parler de ce que tu apprends en soignant, sauf si cela met quelqu'un en danger ?

- Exactement. Mais c'est un peu différent quand tu es en apprentissage. Dans ce cas, il me semble que tu as toujours interdiction de parler de quoi que ce soit, mais par contre tu es obligé de rapporter à ton maître d'apprentissage tout ce qui te semble suspect. Et c'est lui qui décide de la pertinence de l'infirmation, et de la partager ou non.

- Oui, ça me semble logique. Mais si c'est un serment inviolable, tu meurs en cas d'infraction. C'est un peu radical, tout de même…

- Ca en porte le nom, mais c'est un peu différent, la sanction dépend de la règle qui est transgressée. Dans les cas les plus graves, tu perds le droit de pratiquer et tu as interdiction de faire une activité qui a un lien plus ou moins éloigné avec la médicomagie. Dans le cas d'une révélation que tu n'aurais pas du faire, selon la gravité on peut aller jusqu'à effacer la mémoire de la personne qui a entendu l'information, ainsi que la tienne. Tu perds tous tes souvenirs liée aux soins que tu as pratiqué, et donc tout ce que tu as appris par ce biais.

- Hum, c'est mieux, mais ça reste sévère. Tu es vraiment prête à passer un serment aussi strict ?

- Oui, Harry, je le suis. Je sais ce que cela implique, mais c'est normal pour ce type de profession. Quand on pense à tout le bien que tu peux faire en pratiquant la médicomagie, ça vaut bien de faire ce serment. Surtout que si tu te comporte comme il faut, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, légèrement inquiet en voyant la lourde responsabilité qu'étudier la médicomagie impliquait, et dont il n'avait jamais vraiment eut conscience. Il savait néanmoins que si une personne était capable de supporter le poids que cela représentait, c'était bien Hermione.

- Et donc, tu penses avoir réussi ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait jusqu'ici soigneusement évité de lui donner son ressentit.

- Je n'en sais rien. Non, vraiment Harry, insista-t-elle devant son scepticisme évident. J'ai peur de leur avoir fait une mauvaise impression dès le départ. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser… enfin j'ai le sentiment de bien répondre, de faire ce qui m'était demandé, pourtant mais…

- Chut, l'interrompit Harry. Ne dit pas « mais », ça c'est toi qui te poses beaucoup trop de questions. Tu es sans doute l'une des sorcières les plus exigeantes avec elle-même que je connaisse, alors si tu as l'impression d'avoir tout fait correctement, c'est que c'est le cas. Ca l'est ?

- Oui, ça l'est, mais…

- Tu recommence Hermione.

Celle-ci referma la bouche et se tut, consciente qu'il avait sûrement raison, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle le serait jusqu'au jour des résultats, de toute manière, et elle savait que rien ni personne ne pourrait vraiment parvenir à dissiper ses inquiétudes jusque là. Elle opta donc pour un autre sujet de conversation.

- Tu as vu Ron au ministère ?

Harry haussa un sourcil, sceptique devant le soudain changement de sujet, mais ne fit cependant aucun commentaire à ce propos, sachant aussi bien qu'Hermione qu'il ne réussirait pas à la persuader qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

- Oui, il était là, ainsi que toute sa famille. Ils sont tous venus.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Ils se remettent plus ou moins doucement… Ron a beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, et Percy se sent toujours énormément coupable, mais le pire, je crois que c'est George. J'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître, il a vraiment changé. Comme la dernière fois, je ne me suis pas sentit à ma place avec eux, comme un intrus. La plupart du temps je suis resté à l'écart, avec parfois monsieur Weasley qui me donnait certaines indication, quelques conseils, ou me présentait certains de ses collèges et des membres du nouveau ministère. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, j'avais l'impression que quasiment tous les survivants étaient présents. Pas que britanniques d'ailleurs, il y avait beaucoup de délégations étrangères aussi. C'était vraiment très intimidant.

- Ils voulaient tous serrer la main de « Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu », j'imagine.

- Si seulement… ! Certains me… remerciaient selon les coutumes de leurs pays. Par chance monsieur Weasley où Kingsley étaient souvent avec moi dans ces cas là, car certaines étaient vraiment étranges et je n'aurais pas su comment me comporter sans leurs conseils. J'avais l'impression que cela ne terminerait jamais. Heureusement que la cérémonie à rapidement commencé.

- Comment s'est-elle déroulée ? questionna Hermione, qui regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir été présente.

- Il y a eu trois hommages différents. D'abord à tous les sorciers qui ont souffert à cause de Voldemort pendant la première année de son retour. Kingsley a fait un long discours au nom du ministère pour s'excuser d'avoir mis un an avant de réagir. Ce qui est injuste, puisqu'il est justement l'un des rares a avoir cru Dumbledore quand il disait que Voldemort était revenu.

- C'est vrai que même s'il est logique que de telles excuses viennent du ministre actuel, cela aurait été plus pertinent que ce soit un sorcier qui niait la vérité, il y a deux ans, qui s'en charge.

- Je suis bien d'accord… Après, il y a eu l'hommage pour ces deux dernières années, et enfin, celui pour la bataille de Poudlard. Tous les noms des participants ont été cités un par un, avec soit la cause de leur mort, soit leurs blessures, et les remerciements personnalisés du ministère, « au nom du monde magique comme du monde moldu, au nom de ceux qui ont conscience du sacrifice fait et de ses raisons, comme de ceux qui l'ignorent. » Il y a eu quelques discours de certains membres du ministère, puis Kingsley a repris la parole pour expliquer certaines modifications au sein du ministère, inciter les sorciers à renoncer à faire justice eux-mêmes, et pour terminer il a répondu à toutes les questions qui lui ont été posées. Après cela, ça devenait une vraie réception pour fêter la fin de la guerre, avec buffet, musique… Je suis resté un peu pour parler avec certaines personnes, mais je suis parti assez rapidement.

- Tu as pu avoir les réponses que tu voulais ?

- Dans l'ensemble, oui. Je suis bien propriétaire de la maison à Godric's Hollow, comme on le pensait, et Kingsley m'a encouragé à rénover les lieux tout en faisant en sorte que ça reste un lieu de mémoire quand je lui ait dit que c'est ce que je voulais faire. Des membres du ministère vont venir m'aider avec les sorts qui ont été mis en place et vont ensuite voir avec moi quelles nouvelles protections installer. Je lui ai reparlé de la maison de Sirius, mais il n'a pas changé d'avis depuis qu'il était venu à Poudlard, il me déconseille encore de m'en approcher. Franchement, Mondingus n'a pas intérêt se montrer devant moi avant un bon bout de temps, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait été assez stupide pour transplaner là-bas avec un mangemort accroché à son bras ! D'après Kingsley, ils ont réussis à défaire la plupart des nouvelles protections installés par les mangemorts, mais il reste encore pas mal de maléfices assez dangereux qu'ils ne savent pas comment défaire. Ils me préviendront quand la maison sera accessible, mais ça risque de mettre pas mal de temps. Et j'ai aussi pu parler avec un des membres du département de justice, je vais pouvoir être cité comme témoin de la défense pour le procès Malefoy, comme je l'espérais.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, acquiesça Hermione. En plus, voir le survivant soutenir une famille de mangemort, cela pourrait peut-être faire réfléchir et modérer un peu tous les sorciers qui réclament la peine de mort.

- Je l'espère aussi, oui, confirma Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Hermione demanda :

- Quand je parlais avec les étudiants en médicomagie, ils ont laissé échappé que j'aurais reçu quelque chose, sais-tu ce dont il s'agit ?

- Bien sûr. Tous ceux qui ont participé à la bataille ont eu quelque chose, et toi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry se leva subitement et tendit la main avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Viens, je vais te montrer.

Sa curiosité à présent tout à fait réveillée, Hermione prit sa main et se laissa entrainer par Harry, qui courait presque dans les couloirs du château. Très rapidement, la jeune sorcière remarqua qu'ils semblaient prendre le chemin de la salle des trophées. Et, en effet, Harry s'arrêta devant la porte close de la salle, qu'il ouvrit en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

La première chose qui frappa Hermione, c'est l'agencement de la salle, différent de celui dont elle avait l'habitude. Bien qu'elle ne soit venue ici que deux ou trois fois dans sa scolarité, elle se souvenait que la grande vitrine qui trônait au centre de la salle, bien en évidence, n'avait jamais été là avant. Apparemment, les vitrines qui se trouvaient là, avant, avaient été repoussées sur les cotés ou vers le fond de la salle pour faire de la place.

Hermione s'approcha donc du nouveau meuble, et constata qu'il était rempli de nombreuses décorations, sur deux étages. Si celles du bas étaient toutes semblables, celles du haut se démarquaient davantage, avec en son centre un groupe de médailles plus imposantes, disposées de manière à les mettre particulièrement en valeur.

- _Récompense spéciale pour service rendu à l'Ecole_, lut-elle sur les médailles du bas.

- Tous les élèves et les professeurs qui se sont battus dans la nuit du 2 mai en ont reçu une.

- Il y en a tellement… remarqua Hermione.

- Plus qu'il n'aurait dû y en avoir, oui, confirma Harry. Beaucoup d'élèves qui devaient être évacués ont finalement trouvé un moyen de rester. Une bonne trentaine de quatrième, cinquième et sixième années sont revenus se battre, avec les élèves officiellement majeurs.

Hermione hocha la tête, se souvenant avoir vu des corps d'élèves bien trop jeunes pour avoir été autorisés à rester.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en la voyant détailler les noms sur les médailles, à la recherche du sien.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, tu ne te trouveras pas. Cherche plutôt par là, ajouta-t-il en désignant les médailles de l'étage supérieur.

Hermione regarda l'endroit qu'il montrait, au centre de la vitrine. Tout autour, il s'agissait aussi de récompenses spéciales pour services rendu, mais celles-ci étaient données à titre posthume. Heureusement, remarqua Hermione, il y en a très peu. Puis, elle détailla les différentes médailles. Inévitablement, son regard se posa sur celle du milieu, la mieux mise en valeur et la plus grande.

- _Ordre de Merlin, première classe_, lut-elle, _Décerné à Harry James Potter pour sa victoire contre Voldemort._ Par Merlin, Harry, c'est le même qu'à reçu Dumbledore pour avoir vaincu Grindelwald ! C'est la plus honorifique des récompenses du monde magique, et tu dois être l'un des plus jeunes à en avoir reçu une, si ce n'est _le_ plus jeune !

- C'est vrai, affirma rapidement Harry avant d'ajouter avec nettement plus d'enthousiasme : mais regarde les autres.

Autour de l'ordre de première classe, il y avait sept autres médailles, légèrement plus petites, mais plus imposantes tout de même que les récompenses pour service rendu. Des ordres de Merlin, seconde classe. L'ordre de Merlin à la droite immédiate de celui d'Harry, portait le nom du professeur McGonagall, et sa légende indiquait que c'était pour avoir défendu l'école face aux mangemorts pendant l'année scolaire 1997-1998, puis pour avoir menée la bataille du 2 mai. Devant, s'étalaient cinq autres ordres de seconde classe, aux noms de Neville Londubat, Ginevra Weasley, et Luna Lovegood, pour avoir organisé la rébellion contre les mangemorts pendant cette année scolaire, et de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, pour avoir détruit les horcruxes et avoir rendu Voldemort mortel.

Brusquement, Hermione sentit ses joues la brûler, tandis qu'elle comprenait enfin la réaction exaspérée des étudiants devant son manque de confiance en elle. Un ordre de Merlin. Elle avait reçu un ordre de Merlin. Certes, de deuxième classe, mais cela restait une récompense relativement rare, et pas vraiment à la portée du premier sorcier venu. Une récompense démesurée, songea-t-elle.

- Ils… ils sont au courant pour les horcruxes, parvint-elle finalement à dire. Tu leur as dit ?

- Oui Kingsley m'a demandé de lui raconter rapidement ce qu'on avait fait, avant que la cérémonie ne commence réellement.

- Seulement c'est Ron et toi qui les avez détruit, et Neville. Moi je n'ai rien fait.

- Pour Neville ils ont trouvé plus simple de mettre son action avec l'AD, et qu'il ne « restait pas assez de place pour détailler le reste » ajouta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Et tu te trompe, tu en as détruit un.

- Non Harry…

- Bien sûr que si. Tu as détruit le plus important d'entre tous, Hermione, celui qui était en moi. Si tu ne m'avais rien dit, et j'imagine comme ça a dû être très difficile de m'avouer ça, j'aurais essayé de me battre et l'horcruxe serait resté intact. Tout ce qu'on a fait avant, tous nos efforts auraient été inutiles. Et, tu sais, quand on détruit un horcruxe, on passe une sorte d'épreuve, il essaye de se défendre, et c'est toujours très difficile moralement. Moi, Jedusort a essayé de me tuer pour le journal, Ron m'a dit avoir des visions horribles pour les siens, Neville a affronté Voldemort. Toi, tu as dû m'avouer que j'allais devoir me sacrifier, alors qu'on avait déjà tant perdu, tous les deux, et que depuis un an tu m'entendais faire des projets pour l'après-guerre. Alors, tu vois, c'est bien toi qui l'a détruit, cet horcruxe.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, la gorge soudainement noué. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Alors, pour essayer de penser à autre chose, elle regarda le septième ordre de Merlin de seconde classe, à gauche de celui d'Harry, à l'opposé de celui de la directrice. Il lui sembla ressentir brusquement un immense creux dans la poitrine en lisant l'inscription.

_Décerné à titre posthume à Severus Tobias Rogue, pour avoir espionné Voldemort pendant 17 ans, et protégé les élèves de l'école Poudlard chaque jour jusqu'à sa mort._

Elle sentit avec un certain soulagement Harry s'approcher et poser doucement sa main sur son épaule.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, la voix légèrement cassée.

Elle relut une nouvelle fois l'inscription sur la médaille, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- C'est étrange de lire ces mots. A titre _posthume_... même si je sais qu'il est à l'infirmerie… ça donne l'impression qu'il a réellement été tué.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas leur dire qu'il était en vie. Mais je devais au moins rétablir la vérité sur ses motivations, sur tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous.

- Je sais Harry. Personne ne doit savoir, je suis la première à le dire.

Elle laissa alors un petit sourire triste s'installer sur son visage.

- Tu sais, quand il va voir ça, il va te détester.

- Il me déteste déjà pour beaucoup de choses, alors ça de plus ou ça de moins… rétorqua Harry en haussant légèrement les épaules.

- Non, Killian t'aimait bien, il avait changé d'avis à ton sujet.

Gêné, Harry ne répondit rien, ne faisant qu'étreindre davantage son amie, essayant de la réconforter. Elle ne réagit pas, serrant seulement la main sur les bras de Harry passés autour d'elle, un peu amère en comprenant qu'Harry ne pensait pas qu'à son réveil, Severus se souviendrait de ces derniers mois.

- Au fait, dit brusquement Harry, j'avais presque oublié, mais on n'a pas seulement eu les ordres de Merlin. Après tout ça, Kingsley m'a dit que comme le ministère connaissait les problèmes d'argent des Weasley et qu'il savait aussi qu'on n'a plus vraiment d'endroit où dormir, on nous prêtait trois maisons à Pré-au-Lard, pour toi, Ron et moi.

- Comment ça on nous prête trois maisons ?

- Les habitants ont été tués, sont partis vivre chez d'autres membres de leur famille, chez des amis… bref elles sont vides, alors le ministère les met à notre disposition le temps qu'on trouve une autre solution. J'ai bien essayé de lui dire que c'était inutile, au moins pour moi, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir, parce que selon le ministère c'est « la moindre des choses », qu'ils offraient une petite fortune pour remporter un simple tournois interscolaire, alors que prêter ces maisons à ceux qui ont permis la victoire Voldemort n'était rien en comparaison…

- Ca ne me semble pas très légal cette affaire, remarqua Hermione, dubitative.

- D'après Kingsley, un courrier officiel nous sera envoyé dans les jours à venir, avec les explications et les démarches à faire.

Hermione acquiesça, doutant toujours un peu de cette démarche qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, était malgré tout plutôt tentante. Dormir au château n'était pas si désagréable, mais la perspective d'un endroit où loger qui soit (bien que temporairement) bien à elle n'était pas des plus déplaisants non plus.

* * *

><p>Effectivement, comme Harry l'avait dit, ils reçurent quelques jours plus tard un courrier venant du ministère, leur fixant un rendez-vous. Ils s'y rendirent donc, en compagnie de la directrice. Contrairement à ce qu'ils espéraient, ils n'y retrouvèrent pas Ron, car Arthur Weasley avait fait le déplacement à la place de son fil, lequel n'avait « vraiment pas le moral à ça. » Après s'être rapidement débarrassé de la paperasse, l'employé du ministère qui les avait reçu utilisa, sur chacun d'eux puis sur lui-même, un sort de désillusion, puis les fit transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.<p>

Une fois arrivés dans le village sorcier, étrangement calme, l'employé, Bones, les mena tout à tour à leur nouveau domicile temporaire. Toutes trois se trouvaient être de petites maisons modestes, convenant à une ou de personnes, mais guère plus. Cette simple constatation rassura les jeunes propriétaires qui craignaient que le ministère, comme à son habitude, n'ait trop fait les choses en grand. Ils constatèrent également que leurs trois logements étaient répartis aux bordures du village, chacun un peu à l'écart des habitations environnantes. Ils pouvaient espérer un petit peu de calme, s'ils avaient la chance que leur emménagement passe à peu près inaperçu.

- Personne n'est au courant, leur assura Bones quand il entendit Harry faire une remarque en ce sens à Hermione. A part vous trois, notre ministre et mon département, personne ne sait que vous habitez à Pré-au-Lard. Les logements ont été bien sûr sécurisés, rendus incartables, et un sort d'illusion a été placé. Toute personne se trouvant dans le jardin ou la maison sera invisible aux yeux de ceux qui ignorent l'identité de ceux qui y habitent. Et bien sûr, personne ne peut passer la clôture sans y avoir été invité une première fois. A ce propos, Arthur, tu devras inviter ton fils à entrer, sinon les sortilèges le repousseront, lui aussi. Même les propriétaires doivent être invités à entrer la première fois – en cas de polynectar, comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

- Mais vous n'avez pas vérifié que nous étions bien nous, objecta Harry.

- Parce que la directrice nous accompagnait, devina Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue, pour qu'ils puissent être certains que nous étions vraiment nous. Rappelles-toi Harry, elle a dit quelque chose qu'on n'a pas entendu, sûrement pour confirmer notre identité.

- C'est exact, vous avez tout à fait raison. Vos têtes sont mises à prix chez les sympathisants de vous-savez-qui, et il y en a encore bien trop en liberté pour prendre le moindre risque.

- Vous savez, il est mort, vous pouvez dire son nom sans avoir peur, maintenant, remarqua Hermione.

- L'habitude, grogna soudain Bones, changeant radicalement d'humeur. _Et je n'ai pas peur_.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard sceptique.

Désormais renfrogné et silencieux, Bones fit visiter à Harry la dernière des maisons, donna les clefs, puis, sans s'embarrasser d'explications, les ramena au ministère et retourna dans son bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Et bah… j'ai l'impression que tu l'as vexé, remarqua Harry à voix basse, stupéfait.

Le lendemain, Harry et Hermione retournèrent au village avec leurs valises, contenant le peu d'affaire personnelles qu'ils possédaient encore. Ranger leurs affaires fut assez rapide, et, une fois terminée, ils retournèrent d'un commun accord au château, afin de préparer la défense des Malefoy. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience que, convaincre de clémence un jury déjà décidé à faire de leur cas un exemple de sévérité, n'allait pas être une tâche particulièrement aisée.

- Je crois que c'est bon… conclut Hermione en reposant le parchemin sur la table, avant de s'étirer.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne vois rien qui pourrait gêner, une maladresse, des erreurs dans la formulation des lois que je cite ou quand je raconte ce qui s'est passé, des éléments qu'il faudrait plus développer… ?

- J'ai relu ta plaidoirie trois fois, Harry, je ne vois vraiment rien à modifier, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire mieux.

Harry déglutit difficilement, le regard posé sur les trois rouleaux de parchemins.

- T en es sûre, hein ? le procès est dans cinq jours, on a encore le temps…

- Je sais bien, mais je t'assure que je ne vois plus rien à faire, insista Hermione.

Résigné, il soupira légèrement en roulant les trois parchemins afin de les ranger.

- Tu pourras rédiger les notes qui résument tout ? Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre et tu m'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas lire…

- Non, confirma Hermione, il ne faut surtout pas que tu arrives avec la plaidoirie complètement rédigée à la main, ce serait la pire chose à faire. Pour convaincre les sorciers que tu es sincère, que les mots et les arguments viennent bien de toi, il faut la vivre, y mettre des émotions. Surtout pas la lire.

- Alors, tu pourras… ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je te fais ça demain matin.

- Merci ! s'exclama Harry, clairement soulagé.

Il lui donna donc finalement les parchemins, et allait partir quand il se ravisa.

- Je compte commencer les réparations à Godric's Hollow après le procès, tu veux venir m'aider de temps en temps ? Ca te fera du bien je pense, entre tes veillées à l'infirmerie et les heures passées plongées dans les grimoires de la réserve. En ce qui me concerne, ces derniers mois j'ai passé assez de temps ici pour le reste de ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour y revenir sans cesse même quand tu n'y es plus obligée…

- Pourquoi pas, oui, acquiesça Hermione, ignorant délibérément la dernière remarque. Tu as raison, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. Cependant… tu es sûr que tu veux que je t'aide ? C'est la maison de tes parents, leur vie privée, et je suis étrangère à ta famille.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu l'as dit toi-même il y a quelque temps : tu me considères comme un frère, et c'est évidemment réciproque. Alors bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Et puis on ne sera pas trop de deux si je veux tout terminer avant septembre.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, encore une fois touchée par les paroles de son meilleur ami. Définitivement, se dit-elle en quittant les lieux pour aller voir Severus, cet Harry là lui avait manqué, ces derniers mois.

* * *

><p>Le jour J, Hermione dû rester à Poudlard et attendre le retour d'Harry pour savoir comment s'était déroulé le procès. Elle aurait préféré pouvoir y assister, mais vu l'identité des accusés, le ministère avait décidé d'éviter de prendre le moindre risque : le procès se déroulait à huit-clos, et c'est l'étage entier du département de justice magique qui était condamné et surveillé par des aurors. Elle dû donc se résoudre à passer sa journée au château, alternant entre l'infirmerie et la réserve, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne. Quand celui-ci revint, il semblait épuisé, tant physiquement que moralement. Le procès avait dû être éprouvant, néanmoins, Hermione n'arriva pas à en déduire l'issue, et dû attendre qu'il le lui dise clairement pour savoir.<p>

Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir dans la cour intérieur, et Harry lui raconta alors tout, et conclu sur les sentences. Rassurée, Hermione appris ainsi qu'il avait réussit à convaincre un peu plus de la moitié du magenmagot de faire preuve d'un peu de clémence envers les Malefoy. Ou, au moins, envers deux d'entre eux.

Lucius, lui n'avait pas échappé à la prison à perpétuité. Les faits lui étant reprochés étaient bien trop grave, et il n'y avait absolument rien pour alléger un peu les charges pesant contre lui. Ce qu'Harry ne regrettait pas. Il pensait, tout comme Hermione, qu'il méritait une peine si lourde. En revanche, il avait défendu Draco, mais aussi et surtout sa mère, et celle-ci écopait d'une peine fortement réduite grâce à lui.

Narcissa Malefoy n'irait ainsi pas en prison, mais devait en revanche rester au manoir Malefoy – celui-ci ayant été fouillé de fond en comble plusieurs fois par des équipes d'aurors différentes et vidé de tout ce qui avait trait de plus ou moins loin à la magie noire. Un auror y logerait constamment, et serait également chargé de la surveiller et de l'accompagner si elle sortait. De plus, la grande majorité de sa fortune était confisquée par le ministère, tout en lui laissant de quoi mener un train de vie tout à fait ordinaire. La moitié de la somme confisquée serait gérée par le ministère, et servirait à aider certaines des structures créées après la guerre. Plus particulièrement celles qui accueillaient les orphelins, les enfants dont personne d'autre ne pouvait s'occuper, ou ceux dont les parents étaient sympathisants ou mangemorts confirmés. L'autre moitié de la somme serait donnée au premier ministre moldu afin d'aider les familles moldues touchées par leur guerre, ou pour financer les travaux de reconstruction des lieux détruits ou par les mangemorts.

Enfin, le verdict concernant Draco était bien plus mitigé. Bien qu'il ait fait entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard, et soit resté du coté de ses parents, Harry avait longuement insisté sur le fait qu'il ait refusé de tuer Dumbledore malgré toute les menaces pesant sur lui, et qu'il n'ait finalement pas pratiqué le moindre sortilège offensif gratuit de toute la bataille. Il était assigné à résidence jusqu'en septembre, puis irait refaire sa septième année. Son comportement serait alors étroitement surveillé et analysé, et un second jugement aurait lieu en juillet.

S'ils refusaient de coopérer, une cellule les attendait toujours à Azkaban, non loin de celle de Lucius.

* * *

><p>Une fois le procès derrière eux, les jours passèrent, lentement, emportant avec eux la fin du mois de juillet. Puis août survint, et, avec lui, des doutes de plus en plus présents. Voilà déjà trois mois que Severus avait bu l'antidote. Trois mois qu'il ne se réveillait plus. Ainsi, quand elle ne se tenait pas à son chevet, Hermione alternait entre la réserve de la bibliothèque, et les visites à Godric's Hollow, lesquelles lui permettait effectivement, comme Harry l'avait prédit, de se concentrer sur autre chose, de se reposer un peu. Quand, le soir venu, elle rentrait chez elle, physiquement épuisée, l'esprit trop fatigué pour penser, alors elle cessait de s'inquiéter pour quelques heures.<p>

L'espoir, fort présent au début, se réduisait malgré elle chaque fois qu'une nouvelle aube se levait.

La mi-août arriva à son tour. La jeune sorcière avait mangé très tôt, ce jour là, comme d'habitude, et passait l'heure du repas à s'occuper de Severus. Pendant qu'elle accomplissait les gestes désormais machinaux, Hermione songeait à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ginny était venue les aider à Godric's Hollow, en apportant quelques nouvelles. Ron avait finalement décidé d'aider son frère au magasin. Elle-même comptait, dès cette année, commencer à prendre contact avec les équipes féminines de quidditch. Ce choix de carrière n'étonnait pas tellement Hermione, car la cadette Weasley avait un don indéniable pour le vol et pour ce sport.

Alors qu'elle allait le faire boire, elle suspendit soudain son geste, incertaine. Elle avait cru percevoir quelque chose, du coin de l'œil. Seulement, elle resta prudente, car cela lui était déjà arrivé à de nombreuses reprises de penser voir un infime mouvement, pour finalement se rendre compte que non, il ne s'agissait que de son imagination.

Elle l'observa alors longuement, particulièrement attentive au moindre signe signifiant un réveil proche. Une fois, deux fois, alors qu'elle regardait en direction de ses mains, de son torse, elle cru voir les paupières bouger, ou sa tête s'incliner davantage vers elle. Mais dès qu'elle fixait son visage, elle se rendait compte de sa parfaite immobilité.

Après de longues minutes, Hermione se détendit finalement et laissa échapper un faible soupire en continuant son geste. Son esprit lui jouait encore des tours.

CLAC

Le verre à moitié rempli qu'elle tenait encore en main lui échappa et se fracassa au sol. C'avait été si rapide, qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir. Severus s'était brusquement redressé et la tenait par les poignets, d'une prise ferme. Trop ferme, pour quelqu'un venant tout juste de se réveiller.

Elle n'avait donc pas imaginé le voir bouger. Elle aurait dû se douter, avec son passif d'espion, qu'il faisait peut-être semblant de dormir, analysant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Dès qu'elle réalisa, ses yeux quittèrent les éclats de verres et l'eau répandue au sol pour le visage quasiment en face du sien. Le temps qu'elle avait mis pour comprendre, et pour que son regard passe de ses mains, à Severus, au sol, pour finalement revenir sur Severus avait été infime, mais elle eut l'impression qu'une éternité était déjà passée, comme si le temps s'était soudain figé autour d'eux. Inévitablement, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Severus. Elle avait lentement appris à déchiffrer son regard, et il ne lui fut pas très difficile de voir que si ce denier était toujours profondément intense, déstabilisant de froideur calculatrice, il était aussi troublé, plein de questions sans réponses. Hermione fut soulagée qu'il n'ait pas sa baguette à portée de main, car elle avait l'impression que dans le cas contraire, celle-ci serait d'ores et déjà contre sa gorge.

Il ouvrit la bouche et essaya de dire quelque chose. Ce fut incompréhensible.

Cela ne fit que le rendre plus méfiant encore.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il finalement, la voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

- Dans une chambre de l'infirmerie.

Hermione s'efforça de parler le plus calmement possible. Et, ignorant toujours l'état de ses souvenirs, elle prit garde, pour l'instant, à ne pas s'adresser directement à lui.

- Où est l'infirmière, dans ce cas ?

- Elle n'est pas là pour le moment. C'est l'heure du déjeuner, elle doit être allé manger.

_Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît_… implora silencieusement Hermione. Un sort devait normalement l'avoir prévenue depuis longtemps du réveil de son patient. Elle aurait déjà dû arriver, si seulement ce n'était pas tombé sur l'heure du repas.

Finalement, Hermione dû se résoudre. Pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle voulait savoir, elle était obligée de lui poser directement la question. Par mesure de prudence, elle choisit de le vouvoyer.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, asséna-t-il impitoyablement.

Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il venait de se réveiller après plus de trois mois de coma, il était déboussolé, c'était parfaitement normal qu'il réagisse violemment, tant en acte qu'en parole.

- Ce n'est pas par indiscrétion, c'est pour savoir s'il y a amnésie ou non, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Elle allait lui demander de la laisser, mais il sembla soudain prendre conscience de quelque chose, et un sourire antipathique se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles.

- Evidemment, ricana-t-il. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas oublié, je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. La potion a explosé par _votre _faute. Vous n'échapperez donc pas à une punition supplémentaire.

Elle essayait, en même temps qu'il parlait, de discrètement dégager ses poignets, seulement il réagit immédiatement en serrant plus fort encore. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Cette fois, il lui faisait vraiment mal. Il lui faisait _volontairement_ mal.

Ce fut cela, plus encore que ce qu'il venait de dire, qui lui ôta tout doute sur son état.

- Severus !

Hermione se tourna comme elle put et vit avec soulagement l'infirmière entrer dans la chambre à vive allure, très légèrement essoufflée, et alarmée devant la scène qui s'offrait à son regard.

- Lâchez-la, Severus, lâchez-la immédiatement !

Il obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et Hermione se recula aussitôt, non sans masser ses poignets douloureux.

- Que faisiez-vous dans ma chambre ? interrogea-t-il néanmoins avec brutalité. Répondez !

- Miss Granger vous soignait, Severus, alors je vous prie de cesser sur le champ ces enfantillages. Et tenez-vous tranquille maintenant, que je puisse vérifier que vous allez bien.

Il se retint de répliquer et laissa l'infirmière l'approcher, tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Elle me _soignait_ ? répéta-t-il. Depuis quand permettez-vous à un élève de soigner vos patients ? Depuis quand _Granger_ est autorisée à _me_ soigner ?

En voyant l'infirmière sur le point de répondre, Hermione prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde, et lui coupa la parole.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû vous avertir plus tôt. Vous imaginez sans doute que l'accident a eu lieu un eu plus tôt dans la journée, monsieur, ou même hier, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous ne sommes même plus au mois de décembre.

Elle s'interrompit en instant, observant sa réaction, puis lui dit avec le plus de tact possible :

- Professeur, vous avez été dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 14 août.

Il la dévisagea en silence, essayant visiblement de voir si elle mentait ou non.

- Je ne vous mens pas, monsieur. L'année scolaire est terminée. Voldemort a été définitivement vaincu en mai dernier, et l'école en partie détruite. Les examens ont été annulés, et depuis la bataille j'assiste madame Pomfresh dans l'administration des soins, y compris des vôtres. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais là ce midi.

- Et vous dites que mon coma a duré neuf mois ? interrogea le professeur, qui en oubliait presque d'être désagréable.

Une fois encore, Hermione devança l'infirmière et répondit rapidement, de peur de changer d'avis face à la douleur sourde qui l'étreignait.

- C'est ça. Vous dormez depuis décembre. Sans interruption. Harry, Ron et moi avons finalement réussit a accéder au bureau de Dumbledore après la mort de Voldemort, et entre autre choses, il nous a révélé toute la vérité à votre sujet, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment, sans prendre la peine de respirer. Harry l'a laissé échappé en public, donc plus ou moins tout le monde le sait, maintenant. Alors pour éviter tout problème avec les mangemorts qui sont encore en fuite, on a réussit à faire croire à votre mort, et vous avez été caché dans cette salle en attendant votre réveil. A part nous, seule le professeur McGonagall sait que vous êtes en vie.

Hermione, qui touchait inconsciemment du bout des doigts la fiole toujours dans sa poche, s'efforça de ne pas réagir aux deux regards posés sur elle. Celui du professeur, qui, encore sous le coup de son réveil récent, avait dû mal à croire qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité. Et celui de l'infirmière, qui essayait de ne pas se montrer surprise en l'entendant mentir. La jeune sorcière lui fut reconnaissante de ne faire aucun commentaire.

- A présent, puisque vous êtes réveillé, je vais vous laisser. Au revoir, professeur, termina-t-elle en s'efforçant de n'afficher aucune émotion.

Elle sortit alors de la salle, ferma la porte, s'éloigna, rejoignit le couloir, et ce n'est que là, hors de portée tant de leur regard que de leurs oreilles, qu'elle s'arrêta un moment.

Pour souffler un peu.

Pour réaliser ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Pour se résoudre à aller de l'avant et ne rien regretter.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà. Bien sûr, j'ai plus que hâte d'avoir vos avis, vos réactions et vos hypothèses pour la suite, sachant qu'il reste 4 chapitres.<em>

_Comme je l'avais dit dans une réponse aux reviews précédentes, je ne suis pas du genre à dire après 60 chapitres "et bah en fait on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, trololol :D". Sans spoiler, ne vous en faites pas, beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver en quatre chapitres ; )_

_Le prochain chapitre sera assez conséquent également, et il y aura un passage que j'aime tout particulièrement, en miroir avec une scène issue du passé de Minerva. Quand j'ai lu toute son histoire sur Pottermore, je ne l'en ai que plus appréciée encore, et cela m'a inspiré ce clin d'oeil. _

_J'ai envoyé un OS a corriger à Sayu, je le publierai dès qu'elle aura eu le temps de le corriger._

_A très bientôt !_


	61. Chapitre 61 : reconstructions

_Bonsoir à tous_

_Je reviens après avoir passé une semaine loin de mon ordinateur, et donc sans pouvoir écrire. Vacances, tout ça... :) Mais me revoilà avec un chapitre tout beau tout neuf. Enfin, tout beau, je vous laisse seuls juges sur ce point. Rendez-vous en bas de la page pour votre avis !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><span>Arwengeld<span> : Merci pour ta review. Et tu as tout à fait raison, cela aurait trop facile qu'il se souvienne de tout ^^

Eliie Evans : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ma fic plaise tant. Pourvu que cela dure :)

WFdarkness : J'ai bien envie de te répondre, et si ce n'était ni l'une, ni l'autre de ces solutions ?

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : De rien ! Tu trouves cela bizarre ? Dans quel sens ? Je voyais mal le ministère ne donner qu'une médaille. Quand on voit qu'ils offre un tas de gallions juste pour un tournois interscolaire, je me disais qu'il fallait quelque chose de vraiment important pour les vainqueurs de Voldemort. Et l'une des meilleurs façons de leur venir en aide vu la situation présente, c'était, à mon sens, un logement.

Centrecoeur : Je peux te dire que parmi les hypothèses que tu as formulée, aucune n'est la bonne. Tu as oublié un élément important ;) En revanche j'aime ta façon de voir Hermione, c'est ainsi aussi que je la vois et tu as raison sur sa culpabilité, le fait qu'elle finisse par se résigner.

Indirillan : waouh, merci pour ces reviews ! En effet King, Prince, ce n'était pas particulièrement subtile ^^" mais cela nous permettait de faire une double référence, Stephen King étant un de nos auteurs préféré. Et effectivement, tu as l'esprit mal tourné, mais je crois que moi aussi, dès que tu as dit ça j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir!  
>Pour ce qui est du sortilège de sommeil, je ne l'ai pas montré, mais il s'y est repris à plusieurs reprises pour parvenir à le lancer. D'où le fait qu'après, quand Dumbledore lui demande de lancer un sort, il ne soit pas surpris que cela ne fonctionne pas parfaitement.<br>Ne t'en fait pas c'est très clair, et c'est un point très intéressant que tu soulèves. Mais je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Il a suivi Voldemort parce qu'il était avide de reconnaissance, de pouvoir, car il n'était pas intégré et que Lily avait fini par définitivement le laisser tomber. En étant Killian, il se rapproche d'Harry, de Ron, développe une relation avec Hermione. Il est intégré, il est entouré, il est accepté. Il n'a plus de raison de chercher à acquérir plus de pouvoir grâce à la magie noire. Il se produit en fait ce qui aurait dû se passer avec Lily. Et justement, JKR a dit que si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, il ne serait pas devenu mangemort.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 61 : Reconstructions<p>

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle était arrivée là.

Elle se souvenait vaguement être sortie de l'infirmerie, avoir été rattrapée par l'infirmière et lui avoir demandé de ne pas dire la vérité au professeur Rogue. Après… Elle avait juste laissé ses pas la conduire là où ils le souhaitaient. Par automatisme.

Et depuis, elle était là, assise sur le tapis de la salle commune, à ne rien faire d'autre que penser. Depuis peut-être des heures, qui sait ? Elle était trop confortablement plongée dans ses souvenirs pour s'en préoccuper.

Elle contempla les flammes, intensément, jusqu'à ce qu'un voile brouille son regard. Elle secoua alors la tête et réalisa qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Elle ouvrit son poing, dévoilant ainsi la minuscule fiole. Elle n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir sortie de sa poche. Un autre automatisme. Peu surprenant, vu la nature des pensées dans lesquelles elle était plongée. Les filaments ondulaient à l'intérieur de la fiole, se mêlant les uns aux autres, pour se démêler et se mélanger à nouveau. Il y en avait beaucoup, il était difficile de les différencier dans cette masse brumeuse.

Elle leva les yeux vers le feu crépitant devant elle, puis les posa à nouveau sur la fiole. Ces souvenirs ne servaient plus à rien désormais. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si les flammes les détruiraient, mais c'était probable. Non ?

Elle se redressa légèrement afin de se mettre sur les genoux, face à l'âtre, la main levée devant elle.

Si, les flammes pouvaient sûrement détruire des souvenirs.

- Miss Granger ?

Hermione sursauta et manqua faire tomber la fiole. Elle referma cependant ses doigts dessus et la glissa dans sa poche.

- Professeur ?

La directrice traversa la salle et vint la rejoindre. Elle resta un instant à coté d'Hermione, puis, à la grande surprise de cette dernière, la vieille femme s'assit à coté d'elle, sur le tapis.

- Poppy m'a informée du réveil de Severus, lui apprit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire. Je suis aussi au courant de votre décision.

- Je suis désolée, je vous demande encore de mentir…

- Je commence à en avoir l'habitude.

Hermione observa un petit instant la directrice, mais ne parvint pas à savoir à quel point celle-ci désapprouvait sa conduite.

- Ceci dit, reprit impassiblement la directrice, tous les mensonges ne sont pas condamnables. Tout dépend de ce qui les motive.

Hermione bougea légèrement et feignit remettre correctement sa jupe pour tenter de cacher son malaise grandissant.

- Il est redevenu lui-même, murmura Hermione. Puis, elle ajouta, plus distinctement : il est adulte, il a retrouvé ses anciens souvenirs et tout oublié de Killian. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne ache rien.

- Et cela vaut mieux pour qui ?

Hermione eut un sourire. Elle commençait à comprendre le sentiment étrange de mise à nue qu'Harry lui avait dit ressentir lors de ses conversations avec Dumbledore.

- Pour tout le monde, lui compris. La vérité n'apportera rien de bon, et serait bien trop dangereuse.

- Dans ce cas, c'est compréhensible, acquiesça la directrice. Mais si vous en êtes aussi sûre, pourquoi tant de regret, de culpabilité ?

- Je ne regrette rien, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, affirma Hermione.

- Vous savez, je laisse passer vos mensonges lorsqu'ils sont motivés par de bonnes raisons. Mais je ne les accepte pas tous pour autant.

- Je ne…

- Je connais parfaitement ce regard, Hermione, pour l'avoir trop souvent vu dans le miroir pendant ma jeunesse.

La jeune sorcière se tourna vers la directrice, extrêmement surprise, tant par l'utilisation de son prénom que par la confidence. Elle avait toujours vu la directrice comme une figure inébranlable, si forte. Elle voulu exprimer sa surprise, mais celle-ci ne fit que s'accroître, car le professeur continua :

- Je savais parfaitement où vous trouver car j'ai eu exactement la même réaction, dit-elle en regardant lentement autour d'elle. Se réfugier dans un endroit chaleureux, familier, et désert. Pour moi, ce fut ma salle de classe, pour vous, ce ne pouvait être qu'ici.

Hermione, cette fois, n'essaya pas de répondre, attendant simplement qu'elle continue. La directrice posait sur elle un regard à la fois bienveillant et un peu mélancolique qui la troublait.

- Moi aussi, j'ai été confrontée à ce choix impossible entre ce qui était juste et la personne que j'aimais. J'étais à peine plus vieille que vous l'êtes aujourd'hui quand j'ai dû choisir entre me marier à un jeune fermier moldu que j'aimais éperdument, ou aller habiter à Londres, seule, et accepter un poste au ministère de la magie. Le Code du Secret m'interdisait de révéler ma condition de sorcière, et j'avais déjà vu chez mes parents les ravages qu'un tel mensonge peut faire dans un couple, quand la vérité vient à éclater. Ce qui fini forcément par arriver. Je savais que je devrais continuer à mentir constamment à mon entourage, et apprendre un jour à mes enfants à faire de même. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à vivre dans le mensonge, alors j'ai refusé la demande en mariage et je suis partie, essayant de me convaincre que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, tant pour lui que pour moi. Pendant quelques temps, j'ai réussis à m'en persuader. J'ai passé quelques années au ministère, avant de demander un poste d'enseignante à Poudlard, qui m'a été accordé. Cependant, peu de temps après, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, qui, entre plusieurs nouvelles sans grand intérêt, m'annonçait que Morag s'était marié à une jeune femme moldue du village. Notre relation ayant été secrète, ma mère ignorait l'impact que cette information pourrait avoir sur moi. J'ai réalisé ce jour là que je l'avais vraiment perdu, et Albus m'a retrouvée dans la soirée en larmes dans ma salle de classe.

La voix de la vieille femme se tu, et elle ferma un instant les yeux. De toute évidence, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas repensé.

- J'ai compris ce jour là que je n'avais pas pris la bonne décision. J'avais perdu Morag, et pour quoi ? Un emploi au ministère qui s'était finalement révélé extrêmement ennuyeux et particulièrement frustrant, en compagnie des collègues plein de préjugés anti-moldus que je ne supportais pas. Un emploi que j'avais fini par quitter volontairement alors qu'on me proposait une prestigieuse promotion, pour finalement revenir en Ecosse, près de chez moi. Mais lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait le mauvais choix, il était bien trop tard.

Vous vous posez encore des questions, vous vous demandez si le choix que vous avez fait est vraiment le bon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir en juger, Hermione. Vous seule pouvez savoir si cela vaut vraiment le coup. Mais réfléchissez-y en explorant toutes les possibilités qui vous sont offertes, car pour l'instant vous pouvez encore changer d'avis. Soyez certaine que dans quelques années vous ne vous rendrez pas compte que c'était une erreur. Car alors il sera trop tard, vous ne pourrez plus rien y faire.

Hermione détourna le regard et hocha longuement la tête, réfléchissant à ce que la directrice venait de lui révéler. C'est vrai, elle avait peur de regretter son geste. Pourtant, elle était persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix.

- Même si moi je le regrette, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Ce qui importe c'est lui, ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement hésitante. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué comment fonctionnait la mémoire, que deux souvenirs d'un même moment de son existence ne pouvaient coexister, et aussi que les souvenirs n'étaient jamais vraiment oubliés, perdus, mais simplement éparpillés. Et cela vaut pour sa… sa vraie vie, sa vie principale, et aussi pour la vie qu'il a recommencé, la « deuxième chance ». Donc s'il a retrouvé les souvenirs de sa première vie, s'il voit les souvenirs de sa seconde vie, ou qu'on les lui raconte, cela pourrait… comme réassembler les souvenirs éparpillés, et dans ce cas les deux mémoires seraient confrontés l'une à l'autre. C'est la première fois qu'un tel phénomène se produit, alors on ignore les dommages que cela pourrait causer. De l'amnésie partielle ou totale, des souvenirs différents imbriqués les uns dans les autres et n'ayant aucun sens, ou même la folie. Je n'ai pas le droit de décider de prendre un tel risque à sa place, je n'ai pas le droit de le mettre en danger ainsi. Et de toute façon, au tout début de son rajeunissement, j'ai vu sa réaction, j'ai vu qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir lui-même. Ce serait égoïste et injuste d'aller contre sa volonté juste parce que préfèrerais qu'il ait à nouveau des sentiments pour moi. Et puis en imaginant qu'il ait de la chance et que voir les souvenirs ne cause rien de grave… je suis certaine que celui qu'il est redevenu n'a pas la moindre envie d'avoir connaissance de ces souvenirs là. Il n'a pas envie de savoir qu'il s'est retrouvé à Gryffondor, qu'il a été ami avec Harry. Il n'a pas envie de savoir qu'il a fait partit de notre groupe et à violé le règlement un nombre incalculable de fois avec nous. Il n'a pas envie de savoir qu'il nous a révélé beaucoup de choses à son sujet, des choses si personnelles qu'on est sûrement les seuls à les savoir. Et je suis sûre qu'il n'a vraiment, vraiment pas envie de savoir qu'il avait changé au point de m'aimer, moi, sûrement l'élève envers laquelle il éprouve le plus grand mépris. Sincèrement professeur, s'il savait ce qui s'est passé entre nous, il me tuerait.

Hermione se tut et lança un regard extrêmement gêné à la directrice en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire à demi-mot, mais la vieille sorcière n'eu pas la réaction attendue. Elle n'eut qu'un petit sourire en coin, et attendait patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole. Cela surpris fortement Hermione, qui s'attendait à de la désapprobation.

Elle s'efforça alors de rassembler ses pensées pour continuer, bien que cette réaction, ou plutôt, cette absence de réaction, la laisse plutôt perplexe.

- J'ai bien compris votre avertissement, mais j'en suis absolument certaine, c'était la seule chose à faire. Même si je le regrette, je finirais par oublier. Après tout, cela n'a duré que six mois, et il n'était plus lui-même à la fin. C'était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Alors à présent, il faut considérer que tout est revenu à la normale. Pour tous les autres sorciers, Killian King est mort pendant la bataille, et je devrais finir par arriver à m'en convaincre moi aussi. Killian est mort, point final.

- Votre choix est logique en effet, confirma la directrice. Si vous pensez que les risques sont trop grands, vous n'avez pas à regretter de renoncer, au contraire. Je confirmerais donc votre version des faits, et demanderais à Poppy d'en faire de même. Avec messieurs Potter et Weasley, nous serons les seules personnes à être au courant et si nous nous en tenons à l'histoire officielle, il n'y a aucune raison que Severus ait le moindre soupçon. Quant à vous, Hermione, si vous souhaitez de nouveau en parler à quelqu'un, vous savez que ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur, dit Hermione, plus sûre d'elle que jamais.

Avoir donné toutes ses raisons à la directrice lui avait permis d'y voir plus clair, et d'être certaine qu'il n'y avait en effet aucune alternative.

- Madame, il y a quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Vous n'avez pas semblée étonnée ou choquée quand j'ai évoqué ma relation avec Killian ou même…

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, et elle le regrettait déjà. Pourtant, encore une fois la directrice ne sembla pas choquée par ses paroles.

- Je me suis en effet doutée que vous aviez fini par développer un lien particulier avec Killian, confirma-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Mais puisque j'avais eu la preuve qu'il n'était pas plus mangemort que moi, et qu'il s'agissait d'une relation entre deux élèves majeurs et consentants, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Quant à une possible relation entre vous et Severus… c'est plus délicat en effet. Toutefois, même si les relations élève-professeur sont interdites, je sais que cela n'aurait pas été la conséquence d'un abus de pouvoir de sa part, et il est évident que vous n'auriez pas été avec lui dans l'espoir d'augmenter vos notes. De plus vous êtes majeure, donc tant que vous ne vous affichiez pas ensemble, dans le château, en période scolaire, j'aurais pu, disons, détourner les yeux.

Hermione dévisagea le professeur, ayant peine à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

- Mais… la différence d'âge ne vous choque pas ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Hermione, vous devriez savoir que les rapports à l'âge des sorciers sont différents de ceux des moldus. Notre durée de vie moyenne étant bien plus longue, une différence d'âge qui pourrait choquer les moldus ne nous paraît pas forcément aberrante. Quand on épouse un homme plus âgé de quinze ou vingt ans, on attire inévitablement quelques regards, mais rien de comparable à la manière dont les moldus pourraient réagir. Vous n'avez rien à craindre à ce sujet.

Assimilant lentement tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête.

Quand Hermione quitta la salle commune, une demi-heure plus tard, elle était profondément rassurée. Sa mise au point avec la directrice avait été d'un grand secours et l'avait beaucoup soulagée. Bien sûr, elle éprouvait encore un certain regret, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir convaincu Killian de boire l'antidote (d'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait finalement changé d'avis), mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il suffisait maintenant d'attendre un peu, que le temps achève de cicatriser les dernières plaies.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du château, elle repensa à toutes les confidences de la directrice. Voilà quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait absolument pas. Toutefois, ce n'était pas aussi gênant qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer, et lorsqu'elles avaient continué à parler, pendant les trente minutes qui avaient suivis, c'était sans gêne, sans véritable tabou. La directrice lui avait confié que c'était ainsi que son amitié avec Albus avait commencé, quand il l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer dans sa salle de classe après avoir reçue la lettre de sa mère, et qu'il lui avait raconté sa propre histoire, lui offrant réconfort et sagesse. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à devenir _amie_ avec le professeur McGonagall, mais elle savait qu'au moins si elle avait besoin de parler, de se confier à quelqu'un, la directrice serait toujours là pour l'écouter et la conseiller.

Hermione sortit soudain de ses pensées en voyant Harry se diriger vers elle.

- Ah, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il en accélérant le pas. Ca y est Hermione, j'ai mon permis de transplaner !

- C'était… aujourd'hui, réalisa Hermione avec une grimace d'excuse. Désolée, je ne me souvenais plus que tu passais l'examen aujourd'hui.

- Oui, et je l'ai réussis, j'ai transplané sans aucun pro…blème…

Arrivé près d'elle, il fronçait les sourcils en la dévisageant, regardant avec inquiétude ses yeux, qu'Hermione devinait rouges et cernés.

- Hermione, ça va ?

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin vers les grilles du château.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

Bien que sachant que c'était sûrement inutile, Hermione vérifia rapidement qu'ils étaient seuls. Effectivement, le parc était désert, et il n'y avait personne non plus au-delà des grilles.

- Il s'est réveillé. Et il ne se souvient de rien.

Harry soupira légèrement en secouant la tête, tandis qu'ils quittaient l'enceinte du domaine

- Je vois… tu es sûre et certaine qu'il n'a aucun souvenir ? Je veux dire, ça pourrait revenir petit à petit.

- J'en suis sûre, confirma-t-elle. Il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé avant décembre, donc les souvenirs de cette année de reviendront pas.

Hermione s'arrêta soudain, rapidement imitée par Harry, qui la regardait toujours avec étonnement et inquiétude. Elle observa les quelques lumières de Pré-Au-Lard visibles dans la pénombre tombante avec une certaine réticence. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rejoindre le logement fournit par le ministère – et qu'elle n'arrivait décidément toujours pas à considérer comme son « chez elle ».

Harry la fixa un instant, et après quelques secondes, il lui présenta son bras. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui avec une certaine interrogation.

- On peut aller à Godric's Hollow si tu préfères, s'expliqua-t-il. On y sera tranquille. Si tu veux qu'on en parle.

Hermione hocha la tête et attrapa son bras. Presque aussitôt, elle ressentit la sensation familière de compression et se retrouva dans un coin sombre et reculé d'une ruelle de Godric's Hollow. Elle suivit son meilleur ami tandis qu'il remontait plusieurs rues pour, enfin, arriver devant chez ses parents. Hermione fut surprise de la vue qui s'offrit à elle.

Une clôture neuve et en parfait état entourait le jardin, bien qu'Harry ait laissé, à coté de la barrière, l'écriteau recouvert de messages. L'herbe avait été égalisée à hauteur raisonnable, les arbres élagués, les buissons retaillés, et des massifs de fleurs plantés ça et là achevaient de rendre le jardin vivant, coloré et agréable. La façade de la maison avait été débarrassée de toutes les plantes grimpantes qui la recouvraient, et repeinte. Elle paraissait pratiquement neuve, si ce n'était le trou béant qu'elle présentait toujours à l'endroit de la chambre d'Harry. Ce dernier avait tenu à la restaurer tout en gardant les traces de l'explosion, et mettait un point d'honneur à en faire le plus possible à la main. Tout comme il avait dit à Hermione qu'il achèterait les fleurs et plantes qui parsèmeraient le jardin, au lieu de les faire pousser par magie. Il voulait que cela reste parfaitement naturel, que la vie qui empreignait la demeure ne soit pas qu'une impression, qu'une manipulation. Et puis, c'était la magie qui avait tout anéanti, il lui semblait logique que la magie soit au maximum exclue de la restauration.

Sachant cela, Hermione avait dû mal à croire qu'il soit parvenu si rapidement à un tel résultat. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue l'aider, il restait encore beaucoup à faire, et on était très loin de ce qu'elle voyait désormais.

Harry, qui l'observait depuis leur arrivée, devina aisément la question à laquelle le fil de ses pensées l'avait menée.

- Ginny vient souvent depuis ces dernières semaines, et quelque fois monsieur Weasley aussi. C'est lui qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour le jardin. Il semblait particulièrement heureux quand je lui ai fait part de mon envie de tout faire « à la moldue ». Je crois qu'il s'est bien amusé, conclu-t-il avec un léger rire dans la voix.

- En tout cas vous avez fait un travail remarquable. On à peine à croire que tout ça était à l'abandon il y a encore deux mois.

- Merci, acquiesça Harry. Mais viens, ne reste pas dehors comme ça…

Il poussa la clôture et la laissa passer, puis alla ouvrir la porte de la maison. Là encore, le chantier avait bien avancé, bien que cela reste beaucoup moins flagrant que pour le jardin. La plupart des toiles d'araignées avait disparu, tout comme une grande partie de l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait tout. Néanmoins, il restait encore beaucoup de ménage à faire, comme elle le remarqua en passant à coté de divers meubles encore grisâtres.

- Il va vraiment falloir que je me débrouille pour faire venir un électricien, soupira Harry en jetant un regard découragé au lustre dont les fils dénudés pendaient lamentablement là où aurait dû se trouver l'ampoule. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de faire toutes ces démarches, je sens que ça va être compliqué…

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça tout seul ? C'est déjà parfois très compliqué pour des adultes qui ont l'habitude, tu sais.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas trop vers qui je pourrais me tourner pour ce genre de choses, objecta Harry avec justesse. Et de toute façon, il vaut mieux que je m'occupe encore de la maison avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, je me vois mal expliquer l'état actuel.

Il l'entraina vers ce qu'elle découvrit comme étant la cuisine. Cette pièce-là, contrairement au vestibule, au salon et au couloir précédemment traversé, était comme neuve. Tout le mobilier semblait parfaitement propre et fonctionnel, contrairement à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait quittée. C'était la priorité absolue d'Harry, surtout qu'il envisageait de rester là parfois au temps des repas ; il fallait donc qu'il puisse s'alimenter sans nager dans la poussière et les parasites de toutes sortes.

- Un verre d'eau ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant un placard. Un jus de fruit ? Ou quelque chose de plus fort ?

- De plus fort ?

- Il me reste un peu de bièraubeurre, et… de la bière.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répéter ce dernier mot, puis réalisa et referma la bouche, tout en regardant avec étonnement Harry sortir les verres et refermer le placard. Il se tourna alors vers elle, attendant clairement une réponse de sa part.

- Hm, désolée, un jus de fruit s'il te plaît.

La jeune sorcière le suivit du regard tandis qu'il sortait les boissons, et les pulsations contre sa tempe lui rappelèrent l'état émotionnel lamentable dans lequel elle se trouvait quelques instants avant.

- Finalement, va pour une bière… corrigea-t-elle.

Harry lui envoya un regard interloqué, mais il ne dit rien, et rangea rapidement le jus de citrouille pour sortir une deuxième bière à la place. Elle prit celle qui lui tendait, avec un léger signe de tête en remerciement, et prit place sur une des chaises, tandis qu'il restait debout à coté d'elle, à l'observer. Essayant de en pas prêter attention à son regard qu'elle sentait parfaitement sur elle, elle prit une longue gorgée. Elle ferma alors les yeux et grimaça devant la saveur inhabituelle. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que quelques secondes plus tard, posa la bouteille et s'appuya sur ses bras croisé, le regard perdu dans les rainures du bois de la table.

- Ca va mieux ?

Hermione haussa légèrement les épaules, ne sachant honnêtement pas quoi répondre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu buvais de l'alcool moldu, remarqua-t-elle à la place.

- Alcool, c'est vite dit, objecta-t-il. Ce n'est pas du whisky pur feu non plus, ça reste assez doux. Et je ne savais pas vraiment non plus, ajouta-t-il, ce n'était pas vraiment prémédité, j'en ai vu en allant acheter deux ou trois trucs à manger, et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Après tout, je suis majeur, et nous buvons bien de la bièraubeurre nous…

Hermione acquiesça lentement, mais ne toucha plus à la sienne. Harry le remarqua rapidement, et il lui versa un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle prit avec un remerciement gêné.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai mis un peu de temps à me faire au goût aussi. Nous n'avons vraiment pas l'habitude des boissons moldues.

Constatant qu'elle ne répondait pas et qu'un silence un peu maladroit menaçait de s'installer durablement, Harry se décida pour aborder le sujet qu'ils avaient jusque là si bien évité.

- Alors, tu m'as dit… qu'il s'était réveillé ?

Bien qu'Hermione était persuadée qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas en reparler si tôt, il sembla que cette simple question soit le déclic qu'il lui fallait. D'une traite, elle raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre, ce midi-là : du réveil de Severus jusqu'à son départ de Poudlard, sans oublier la longue conversation avec le professeur McGonagall. Elle lui avoua même certaines choses qu'elle avait tu à la directrice. Elle raconta ce qui s'était passé la nuit de la bataille de Poudlard, les véritables raisons qui l'avaient poussée à fabriquer l'antidote, sa dispute avec Severus à ce sujet, le changement d'avis incompréhensible de ce dernier, et toute la culpabilité et l'incertitude qui en découlait. Harry l'écouta attentivement jusqu'à la fin de son récit, sans essayer de l'interrompre.

Voyant qu'elle ne reprenait plus la parole, Harry la réconforta comme il put, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment quoi dire, lui-même assez incertain de ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à toute cette histoire. Et bien qu'il s'en soit douté, entendre de la bouche d'Hermione qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec celui qu'il ne pouvait voir autrement que comme _Rogue_ restait particulièrement troublant.

- Tout ça, mon attitude, c'est ridicule, finit-elle par l'interrompre. C'est terminé, Killian est mort pendant la bataille. C'est ce que tout le monde pensera, et je finirais bien par m'en persuader. Je suis stupide d'avoir encore des doutes, c'est absurde. La directrice avait raison, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je dois tourner la page, et il me reste juste une chose à faire pour y arriver…

Elle sortit la petite fiole, la tourna lentement dans la paume de sa main, observant pour la dernière fois les souvenirs qui s'y mélangeaient indéfiniment.

- Il faut détruire ça…

- Tu es sûre ? demanda prudemment Harry. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de les garder, on ne sait jamais. S'il finissait par se souvenir un peu, ou même avoir des doutes ? Ou si pour une raison ou une autre tu avais besoin de revoir certaines scènes, comme les discussions avec le portrait de Dumbledore ?

- J'en suis sûre, confirma Hermione en sortant sa baguette, qu'elle pointa sur le petit récipient. Ca ne sert à rien, à part remuer le couteau dans la plaie

Elle resta plusieurs secondes ainsi, sans bouger, fixant des yeux les filaments. Lentement, les secondes s'étirèrent en minute, sous l'œil incertain d'Harry.

Finalement, voyant que les mots qu'elle voulait prononcer, quels qu'ils soient, restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, il se décida. Il posa doucement la main sur celle d'Hermione, lui fit baisser sa baguette, et dit d'une voix la plus assurée possible :

- Si ça peut t'aider, je veux bien le faire à ta place.

- Non, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça… tu… ça n'est pas…

- Arrête, tu vois bien que tu en es incapable. C'est normal, vu ce que tu viens de vivre. Hermione, vraiment, c'est compréhensible. Et je me rend bien compte que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider, alors laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi, d'accord ? Je veux juste que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Aucune chance, confirma Hermione d'une voix cassée après une seconde d'hésitation.

Harry acquiesça, prit l'objet dans sa main tandis qu'Hermione se levait et lui tournait le dos pour passer dans une autre pièce. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant un bruit de verre brisé, et eut l'impression qu'une partie du poids qui pesait à la fois sur ses épaules et sur son cœur s'envolait avec ce bruit. Elle jeta un regard tout autour d'elle, et quand Harry vint la rejoindre, elle observait la cheminée, et les vieux cadres et bibelots posés sur le linteau, tous grisés et méconnaissables. Bien qu'elle ait entendu ses pas approcher, elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa main se poser sur ses épaules.

- Ca va aller ?

Hermione se retourna et lui fit un sourire rassurant, qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de forcer.

- Oui, merci Harry.

Elle réalisa alors soudain combien elle était lasse.

- Je vais rentrer, si cela ne te dérange pas, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait sa fatigue.

Il hocha la tête et lui proposa de la faire transplaner, ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain midi, Hermione entendit avec surprise la sonnette retentir, alors qu'elle n'attendait vraisemblablement personne. Elle repensa alors rapidement à ce qu'on lui avait dit à propos des protections qui entouraient la maison. Quiconque ignorant qu'elle habitait ici ne pouvait pas la voir et n'était pas non plus censé être capable d'entrer.<p>

En théorie, du moins.

Sceptique quant à l'efficacité des sortilèges, elle sortit sa baguette et en faisant particulièrement attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre qui lui permettrait de voir qui se trouvait devant sa porte. Sur ses gardes, prête à se défendre, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

Même lorsqu'elle identifia la personne comme étant Harry, elle ne se sentit pas vraiment soulagée. Ce pouvait être un imposteur. Il n'était pas nécessaire de lire le journal tous les jours, bien que ce soit effectivement son cas, pour savoir qu'il restait encore bon nombre de mangemorts et de sympathisants dehors, et qu'ils seraient tous ravis de mettre la main sur elle, que ce soit pour se venger, ou pour atteindre Harry par son biais.

Harry, ou qui que ce soit, frappa à nouveau quelques coups à la porte, visiblement inquiet. Avec précaution, Hermione fit tourner la clef dans la serrure, en prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit. Elle attendit alors une seconde, puis ouvrit la porte d'un coup et fit entrer Harry avant de refermer la porte du pied tout en menaçant Harry de sa baguette.

- Hermione, Hermione, du calme, c'est moi, dit-il avec un certain calme, sans esquisser le moindre geste de défense.

- Prouve-le.

- Ce soir là, à Godric's Hollow, quand on a été attaqué par les rafleurs, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on aille au cimetière au lieu de rentrer directement comme tu le demandais, et pourtant quand j'ai découvert qui était vraiment Killian, je te l'ai reproché et je t'ai accusé de m'avoir attiré dans un piège, et aussi de m'avoir désartibulé volontairement pour « finir le travail ».

Hermione baissa enfin sa baguette et hocha légèrement la tête.

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu venais, Harry, j'ai bien failli t'attaquer.

- Oui, désolée, ce n'était pas vraiment prémédité, je suis venu sur un coup de tête, s'excusa-t-il. Je suis passé voir comme tu allais.

Hermione fut un geste de la main comme pour écarter la question et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

- En fait, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas plutôt venir avec moi à Godric's Hollow, au lieu de rester seule ici, dit-il en déclinant l'invitation.

- Je ne…

- Ca irait bien plus vite si tu es là pour m'aider. Ginny ne peut pas venir, elle est allé voir Bill et Fleur avec ses parents, et Ron est au magasin avec George, nous ne serons que tous les deux.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en s'attendant presque à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il n'aimait pas la savoir seule à ressasser les événements de la veille, néanmoins il n'en fit rien, attendant simplement sa réponse.

- D'accord, d'accord, je viens, finit-elle par céder. De toute façon je n'avais pas grand-chose de prévu…

* * *

><p>Comme attendu, passer des heures à réparer et nettoyer nécessitait suffisamment son attention pour qu'elle cesse de ressasser encore et encore les derniers événements. Et cela se révéla aussi particulièrement fatiguant, car elle n'avait pas passé une nuit très reposante. Au milieu d'après-midi, elle abandonna, laissa le salon derrière elle et se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre une pause bien méritée. Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure après, elle rangea la tasse qu'elle venait de rincer, puis retourna dans le salon, pour se rendre compte que celui-ci était vide.<p>

- Harry ? appela-t-il.

- Dans la chambre !

Hermione s'y rendit, mais resta sur le pas de la porte, hésitant à entrer dans un espace si personnel. Bien sûr, elle était déjà entrée quand il avait fallu trouver Mondingus, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

- Viens, entre, lui indiqua Harry en voyant sa gêne.

Le jeune sorcier se trouvait au sol, devant la commode de sa mère, une vingtaine de lettres à coté de lui, et une autre, ouverte, dans la main. Hermione le rejoignit.

- C'est celle d'Eileen Prince. Elle l'a envoyée à ma mère fin 76, quelques mois après… les Buses et la scène que j'avais vu dans la pensine, dit-il amèrement. Elle était mourante quand elle l'a envoyée, et la seule chose qu'elle demande, c'est que Lily pardonne à son fils, qu'elle l'aide à se détourner de la magie noire.

Il laissa tomber son bras, et leva le regard vers Hermione. Un regard brulant de colère et d'amertume.

- J'ai l'impression que plus j'en apprend, plus je suis déçu ce que mon père et Sirius étaient. Et plus j'en veux à ma mère de l'avoir abandonné. Le père de Rogue lui faisait vivre un enfer, sa mère était mourante, et les maraudeurs l'humiliaient constamment. Comment s'étonner qu'il se soit tourné vers la magie noire, qu'il ait essayé de devenir plus puissant, plus… respecté ?

Harry se leva brusquement et s'appuya sur le lit, le regard fuyant.

- Plus j'en découvre, plus je déteste ce que je trouve.

- Ils étaient adolescents, Harry.

- C'est déjà ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois, gronda-t-il, et je vais te redonner la même réponse : nous aussi. Au même âge qu'eux nous n'aurions jamais fait les mêmes choses !

- Mais nous, nous sommes en guerre contre Voldemort depuis que nous avons onze ans, Harry. Nous avons été contraints à grandir plus vite que les autres. Eux n'ont pas été plongés au cœur des événements si prématurément que nous l'avons été. Ton père était un élève comme les autres, jeune, insouciant. Il n'a pas eut le même poids que toi sur ses épaules, tu ne peux pas vous comparer ainsi. Regarde Dumbledore, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui et posant la main sur son bras. Quand il a eu notre âge lui aussi à fait de nombreuses erreurs, et certaines particulièrement graves et tragiques. Et pourtant vois ce qu'il était devenu, l'un des sorciers les plus brillants, les plus puissants et les plus respectés qui soient. Agir comme un idiot pendant l'adolescence ne veut pas dire qu'on reste un idiot toute sa vie. Ce qu'on est à quinze ans ne définit pas l'adulte que l'on devient, et heureusement. Les gens changent.

Elle fit un sourire rassurant quand il la regarda à nouveau, visiblement en plein doute.

- Harry, ton père était quelqu'un de bien. Ne laisse pas quelques erreurs de jeunesse gâcher l'image que tu as de lui. C'était un homme bien, un sorcier talentueux, et un père admirable.

Le jeune sorcier se pencha et l'enlaça comme il put, murmura un « merci Mione » quasiment inaudible.

Quand il s'écarta, elle remarqua qu'il semblait plus sûr de lui. Son léger sourire aurait presque pu passer pour sincère. Il prit l'écrin à double-fond dans le tiroir mi-ouvert, et l'ouvrit, dévoilant à nouveau le collier.

- Tu sais, les événements se sont précipités et je n'y ai pas réfléchit pour le coup, mais c'est impossible que Voldemort ait mis l'horcruxe ici lui-même. Tu savais tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione avoua d'un hochement de tête, tout en observant Harry détailler le collier.

- J'ai été stupide de ne pas m'en rendre compte. Des ailes d'anges, et deux pierres rouges et vertes… pour la passion et l'espérance, j'imagine. Franchement, j'aurais dû réaliser plus tôt que c'était Rogue qui avait offert ce collier et non mon père.

Harry posa l'écrin au sol et sembla réfléchir un instant. Hermione attendit qu'il lui fasse part de ses pensées, un peu inquiète qu'il lui reproche ce mensonge par omission supplémentaire.

- Dire que je voulais l'offrir à Ginny, renchérit-il avec une moue moqueuse. Et toi tu ne m'as rien dit.

- Je ne pouvais pas, pas sans te révéler que Killian était Severus.

- Je sais bien, la rassura-t-il. Ce n'était pas un reproche. Mais je crois que je vais abandonner l'idée, du coup. Ce collier doit rester là, c'est une histoire entre Rogue et ma mère, ça ne nous regarde pas. Et, tu sais, je me disais… On a vraiment eu de la chance, si on y réfléchit bien.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Que Killian nous aide, et qu'il se souvienne de ça. Si l'accident n'avait pas eut lieu, que Rogue n'était pas devenu Killian, on n'aurait jamais pu savoir qu'un horcruxe était caché ici.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle avec une attendrie au souvenir de leurs réunions secrète avec Killian. Il nous a été d'un grand secours à de nombreuses reprises…

Soudain, Harry posa l'écrin et se leva, avant de lui tendre la main. Elle comprit vite pourquoi, et prit sa main sans faire de commentaire afin qu'il l'aide à se relever, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin. Il l'avait amenée ici pour lui changer les idées, après tout, pas pour la replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même manière. Parfois, un des Weasley les rejoignait, mais ils restaient essentiellement tous les deux. Pourtant, les réparations avançaient très vite, et Harry avait bon espoir de terminer, comme il l'avait prévu, avant le premier septembre. Toutefois, Hermione de son coté ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le mois s'écouler. Fin août approchait et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son entretient.

Ne pas être reçue, elle pouvait comprendre. Accepter, non, mais au moins comprendre. En revanche, ne pas avoir de nouvelles du tout était très différent.

La dernière semaine arrivant, elle se fit une raison, quelque chose avait dû déplaire aux examinateurs. Probablement ses motivations.

Un matin, alors qu'elle se préparait à rejoindre Harry, elle entendit une voix venir de son salon. Sur ses gardes, la baguette à la main, elle entra dans la pièce.

- Professeur ?

La tête de la directrice du Poudlard, dans la cheminée, acquiesça. Hermione rangea sa baguette et s'approcha.

- Comment pouvez-vous être là professeur, cette cheminée n'est pas censée être accessible !

- Pour la plupart, oui, mais elle est raccordée à celle de messieurs Potter et Weasley, à la mienne, ainsi qu'à certains département du ministère. Ils ne vous ont pas prévenues de ces exceptions ?

- Non, grinça Hermione, furieuse que l'employé du ministère qui les avait amenée ait oublié de mentionner ce détail.

- Je vois, lâcha la directrice, visiblement dans le même état d'esprit. Puis-je venir vous voir ?

- Euh, oui, oui bien sûr.

Hermione se recula et rangea les quelques parchemins étalés sur la table, fruit de ses recherches concernant ses parents. Elle avait à peine tout entassé dans un sac que la directrice émergea des flammes, tout entière, cette fois.

- Je viens vous apporter la lettre de rentrée pour Poudlard, puisque votre demeure est inaccessible aux hiboux.

La jeune sorcière prit les deux enveloppes que son ainée lui présentait.

- Et il m'a également été demandé de vous accompagner à Sainte-Mangouste. Ne connaissant pas votre adresse, ils ne pouvaient vous envoyer de courrier.

- Donc je suis prise ? questionna-t-elle prudemment, ne souhaitant pas se faire de faux espoirs.

- Je l'ignore.

Hermione acquiesça et écouta les instructions de la directrice.

Le stress montait de plus en plus, et c'est avec énormément d'appréhension qu'elle termina devant la porte du même bureau que pour son entretien. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle frappa, ouvrit la porte et entra.

Elle eut alors l'impression de revoir exactement la même scène. Le même bureau, les mêmes guérisseurs, les mêmes expressions. La guérisseuse en chef lui fit signe de fermer la porte dès qu'elle fut entrée, et se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour, miss Granger.

- Bonjour, répéta celle-ci, anxieuse.

- Vous avez passé l'évaluation avec succès, dit alors la guérisseuse avec, pour la première fois, un sourire. Mes félicitations.

Hermione se retint à grand peine de montrer son soulagement, et la remercia simplement.

- De ce que j'ai compris, vous voudriez faire un stage en alternance avec vos études à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ?

- Tout à fait, madame. Ce serait l'idéal de poursuivre ma formation là où je fais mes études, sans compter que j'ai déjà aidé l'infirmière. Elle me connait, elle a commencé à me former, elle sait ce que je suis capable de faire, ce que j'ai déjà étudié, ce que je n'ai encore jamais fait.

- Un raisonnement parfaitement logique, tout à votre honneur. Vous êtes pragmatique, c'est une bonne chose. A présent, miss Granger, je vais vous poser une question importante, je vous demande de bien réfléchir à votre réponse, et à tout ce que cela peut impliquer. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça lentement. Elle devinait ce qui allait venir.

- Vous devez normalement savoir ce qu'implique notre rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui, continua le deuxième guérisseur. Vous connaissez les conditions pour poursuivre ce genre d'études. Combien votre vie va en être impactée. Êtes-vous réellement prête à assumer tout cela ?

Hermione se remémora le serment, dont lui avait parlé l'infirmière, puis qu'elle avait lu et relu jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Oui, elle était certaine d'être prête.

- Je le suis, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

- Alors dans ce cas, veuillez tendre votre main.

Hermione obéit, et le professeur Spleen joignit sa main à la sienne. La guérisseuse sortit sa baguette.

- Veuillez répéter après moi, miss Granger. Par ce serment, je m'engage à toujours porter secours à quiconque se présentera à moi, sans distinction d'aucune sorte, et à ne jamais rien faire qui puisse leur nuire.

- Par ce serment, je m'engage à toujours porter secours à quiconque se présentera à moi, sans distinction d'aucune sorte, et à ne jamais rien faire qui puisse leur nuire.

- Par ce serment, continua-t-il, je m'engage à ne jamais désobéir à mon maître de formation, à moins que cela n'entre en contradiction avec la règle précédente.

- Par ce serment, je m'engage à ne jamais désobéir à mon maître de formation, à moins que cela n'entre en contradiction avec la règle précédente.

- Par ce serment, je m'engage enfin à reporter tout ce qui me semblerait suspect à mon maître de formation, sans jamais en informer qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Par ce serment, je m'engage enfin à reporter tout ce qui me semblerait suspect à mon maître de formation, sans jamais en informer qui que ce soit d'autre, conclut Hermione, avant d'ajouter sans y penser : je m'engage à formuler ce serment de ma propre volonté, en sachant que si je viens à le briser, consciemment ou non, toute possibilité de carrière dans le domaine médical me sera désormais refusé.

Un filament vert sortit de la baguette de la guérisseuse en chef et vint s'enrouler autour de leurs mains jointes avant de disparaître.

Le regard interrogatif du professeur Spleen ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle avait prononcé les derniers mots, la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Je le connaissais par cœur, se justifia-t-elle.

L'interrogation disparut, et elle cru discerner une pointe d'étonnement mêlée de satisfaction, mais ce fut si rapide qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu l'imaginer.

- Je renouvelle mes félicitations, miss Granger, déclara la guérisseuse en chef, dont l'expression était totalement transformée. Vous êtes désormais étudiante en médicomagie. Je vous invite à suivre le professeur Spleen, qui vous assistera pour les questions administratives et vous donnera toutes les indications nécessaire à votre formation.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis. Le passage que je pensais aimer écrire est finalement celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. J'ai sérieusement envisagé de rapporter en discours indirect l'histoire de Minerva, car je me suis rendue compte que je ne savais pas comment gérer la première personne, avec elle. J'espère que cela reste crésible malgré tout, je tenais vraiment à cet épisode de doubles confidences, écho à celles AlbusMinerva dans la jeunesse de cette dernière. _

_En ce qui concerne les traductions, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais poster dimanche prochain. J'ai le début d'une série de OS qui est prêt, sur le couple River/Eleven. Seulement mon one-shot précédent sur le même couple n'a suscité strictement aucune réaction (alors que je l'avais trouvé particulièrement émouvant...), du coup j'hésite à continuer de publier sur eux. Donc, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, je verrais..._

_A très bientôt !_


	62. Chapitre 62 : Une rentrée ordinaire

_Bonsoir à tous_

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin terminé le chapitre, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais. C'est vraiment le genre de chapitre avec des passages "vie quotidienne" qui me pose le plus de problème. Mais il est (enfin) là, donc je vous laisse le lire sans plus attendre. Rendez vous en bas ;)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><span>Fantomette34<span> : Merci pour les reviews et les compliments. Je dirais que tu te poses de très bonnes questions... quand au fait qu'ils soient forcément amenés à se revoir, je n'en serais pas si sûre ;)

Laorah : tout d'abord, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! Ensuite, merci beaucoup, c'est toujours une surprise (et un plaisir) de voir de nouveaux lecteurs accrocher malgré que cette fic soit longue/en cours. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer en tout cas.

WFdarkness : Merci ^^ mais qui a dit qu'ils l'étaient vraiment. Après tout, nous n'avons rien _vu _!

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Certes, c'est Hermione, mais je pense que pas mal d'autres élèves sont revenus faire leur septième années, car après tout ils n'ont aucun diplôme et pour beaucoup de carrière, il en faut un. Les exceptions comme Harry ou Ron doivent être rares, à mon avis.

Hermy : J'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était toi, ça fait tellement plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse si ça te plaît, vu qu'en effet j'ai changé des détails par-ci, par-là. Et non, je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est vrai, j'en écrivais une bonne partie et j'ai fini par l'écrire seule, mais c'est bien toi qui a eu l'idée de base et la trame principale. Cette fic est la notre.  
>Pour les noms de Malcolm et Melody, j'ai eu une illumination peu avant d'écrire le chapitre. Je ne sais pas si tu suis les séries The Arrow et Doctor Who. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que l'histoire du père ressemble à celle de Malcolm Merlyn, et celle de sa fille à celle de Melody Pond. Et les deux étant interprété par deux de mes acteurs préférés, j'ai repris leurs prénoms ^^ Voilà tu sais tout.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 62 : Une rentrée ordinaire<p>

Le jour de la rentrée arriva très rapidement. Trop rapidement. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait rien eut le temps de faire, depuis son retour de St Mangouste. Comme si sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à rentrer à Pré-au-Lard pour dormir, attendre qu'Harry passe la prendre, passer la journée à Godric's Hollow avec lui, puis rentrer à nouveau en attendant le lendemain.

Dans un sens, cela se révélait plutôt bénéfique. Passer la journée à travailler avec Harry l'occupait et l'empêcher de trop penser. Et quand Harry la faisait transplaner, le soir venu, c'était la fatigue qui l'en empêchait. Pour autant elle ne se laissait pas aller, les problèmes qu'elle avait eut ces derniers mois lui ayant servis de leçon. Elle veillait à prendre des repas conséquents et réguliers, et avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais autant dormi de sa vie.

L'une des seules pauses avait consisté à aller se renseigner au ministère pour passer son permis de transplaner. Car si se faire escorter par Harry n'était pas désagréable pour quelques jours, sur le long terme, ce ne serait pas viable. Et puis, si le ministère avait fermé les yeux sur ses infractions au début de l'été, elle doutait fort que cela dure très longtemps.

De toute façon, à l'image de son meilleur ami, elle n'aimait pas être privilégiée ainsi, alors elle comptait bien passer son permis le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, faire passer ces examens ne faisait absolument pas parti des priorités, et on lui avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement pas le passer avant avril, c'est-à-dire en même temps que les élèves ayant un an de moins qu'elle. Elle comprenait, bien entendu, qu'il y ait plus grave à gérer. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de frustrant à devoir attendre si longtemps. Harry avait de la chance d'avoir pu faire partie de la seule exception, c'est à dire de faire partie du petit groupe à le passer dans le cadre de sa future carrière d'auror.

L'avant-veille de la rentrée, Harry accepta de l'accompagner sur le chemin de traverse tandis qu'elle achetait ses fournitures pour l'année scolaire à venir. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit rapide – après tout, cette fois, elle pouvait garder vêtements, fournitures de magie et quelques livres de l'année passée. Néanmoins il fut surpris de tout ce qu'Hermione se procura d'autre, et dû se proposer rapidement pour l'aider à porter ses très nombreuses acquisitions.

- Mais enfin Hermione, lâcha-t-il finalement alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans des rayons de la librairie où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, tu as vraiment besoin de prendre tout ça ? Je sais bien que le programme a un peu été changé par les mangemorts l'année dernière et que certains livres sont différents, mais enfin tu ne vas pas me faire croire que la liste normale d'un élève de septième année contient tout ça ! Il y a plus d'une vingtaine de manuels là !

- C'pourmaformationdemédicomagieetmaculturepersonnelle… grommela Hermione comme elle put, la liste entre les dents tandis qu'elle attrapait un énième ouvrage situé en haut du rayonnage.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Certains d'entre eux sont pour ma formation de médicomagie, explicita-t-elle d'une voix enjouée en lisant la quatrième de couverture du livre qu'elle tenait. Et les autres, c'est pour ma culture personnelle. C'est nécessaire de faire des recherches par toi-même quand tu fais ce genre d'étude, surtout quand tu veux te spécialiser.

- _Etres magiques, histoire judiciaire et grandes affaires litigieuses de ce siècle_, lu Harry derrière son épaule. Ne vient pas me faire croire que c'est pour tes études en médicomagie, ça.

- Je te l'ai dit, culture personnelle, rétorqua Hermione en se dirigeant vers un autre rayon.

Tandis qu'elle attrapait tant bien que mal le dernier ouvrage qu'elle souhaitait acheter, elle entendit Harry soupirer derrière elle. Elle se retourna et constata qu'il la regardait avec un mélange de perplexité, d'admiration et de fausse crainte.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle

- Rien, rien. Je me dis juste que si je n'étais pas certain que tous les retourneurs de temps avaient été détruits, je me poserais de sérieuses questions. C'est à croire que tes journées sont plus longues que les nôtres. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux étudier tant de sujets à la fois, comment tu peux t'intéresser à autant de domaines différents. Tu es consciente que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus rien à prouver, hein ?

Hermione paya les livres et fit semblant de pas avoir vu le regard déconcerté du vendeur, puis rangea tous les livres dans un sac magiquement agrandi.

- Je le sais très bien Harry. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'étudie plus pour les autres, je le fais uniquement pour moi. Je suis simplement curieuse.

- Moi aussi, je suis curieux, objecta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? j'aime découvrir, j'aime en apprendre plus sur le monde dans lequel je vis. Moi aussi j'ai du mal à comprendre comment vous pouvez vous contenter de ce que vous savez, alors que vous pourriez découvrir tellement plus.

Harry leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais entre les études, ton boulot, et tes lectures, n'oublie pas de vivre un peu, cette année.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, éluda-t-elle.

- Il y a intérêt. Et je le saurais, si ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ne t'avise même pas de demander à Ginny de me surveiller, gronda Hermione en riant à moitié, avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement en voyant sa moue moqueuse : non, Harry, je ne plaisante pas, tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire de garder un œil sur moi.

- Tu sais comme moi que je n'aurais pas besoin de le lui demander, la taquina-t-il.

Ayant les mains prises, elle se contenta de lui envoyer un regard assassin.

- D'accord, j'arrête Hermione, promis. Tiens, si tu as fini de vider le stock des boutiques, on pourrait aller prendre une glace.

La jeune sorcière accepta d'un signe de tête, et ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant, à la table la plus proche, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était physiquement épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait de passer, et que cette pause était plus que bienvenue.

De bonne heure, le lendemain, Hermione se rendit à Poudlard, afin de préparer les derniers détails de sa future année scolaire. Elle voulu prévenir la directrice de son arrivée, comme elles en avaient convenue, mais elle se rendit compte que le bureau était vide. Elle retira donc sa tête de l'âtre, se releva et y entra à nouveau afin d'effectuer le voyage. En sortant de la cheminée, elle ne put que constater à nouveau le fait que le bureau se trouvait déserté. Hésitante, elle frappa à la porte menant aux appartements du professeur mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Alors, elle réalisa. Le bureau du directeur était de nouveau accessible, donc le professeur McGonagall devait y habiter, désormais.

Elle sortit donc et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers. La rentrée étant le lendemain, le château demeurait quasiment vide. Les professeurs étaient revenus et préparaient la rentrée, mais ils étaient bien les seuls à être présents au château. C'était étrange de se dire que, le lendemain, ces murs grouilleraient à nouveau d'élèves. Les dégâts liés à la guerre se voyaient à peine. Les plus gros dommages, comme la tour détruite, n'avaient pas pu être réellement être reconstruits à l'identique. La magie des lieux était trop ancienne, trop complexe, pour reproduire de la même manière ce qui avait été réalisé des siècles avant. Mais cela faisait néanmoins illusion, si on n'y regardait pas de trop prêt. Et en ce qui concernait l'intérieur, il était difficile de voir les différences.

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle remarqua, au bout d'un couloir permettant l'accès à l'aile de l'infirmerie, trois personnes qui discutaient et ne l'avaient pas vu approcher. Le professeur McGonagall et l'infirmière étaient toutes deux quasiment de profil, mais leur attention était trop absorbée par leur interlocuteur commun pour la voir. Quant à cette dernière personne, elle lui tournait le dos, et Hermione en était, d'une certaine manière, plutôt soulagée. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser le regard de Severus Rogue.

Elle resta à bonne distance, aussi discrète que possible, attendant qu'ils aient terminé de parler pour s'approcher, mais entendit malgré tout leur conversation.

- …ne vous dérange vraiment pas ? questionnait la directrice, clairement soucieuse.

Hermione tendit l'oreille et remercia Merlin que le château soit parfaitement silencieux, car malgré la distance elle parvint à entendre la réponse donnée d'une voix toujours aussi basse.

- Pas le moins du monde, je peux vous l'assurer, assura le professeur Rogue.

- Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous manquera pas ? insista la directrice.

- Quel aspect, exactement ? Les centaines d'élèves qui me détestent ? Les professeurs qui hésitent entre me mépriser et me craindre ? Les heures de cours interminables et infructueuses ? Je vous rappelle que je n'ai accepté ce poste que par obligation. J'en suis aujourd'hui déchargé et je compte bien en profiter pour ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans une salle de classe. Croyez-moi, Minerva, s'il y a bien une chose qui me fera _très_ plaisir, c'est de ne plus jamais voir un seul gamin, quel qu'il soit, à moins de vingt mètres de moi. Au minimum.

- Bien, Severus, si vous êtes sûr de votre décision, soupira la directrice, je n'essayerai donc pas de vous retenir. Mais sachez que vous manquerez à cette école.

- Oh oui, j'en suis certain, ricana-t-il.

Il se retourna et marcha rapidement dans le couloir, passant à coté d'Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, et le bruit de ses pas mêlé à celui de sa cape décru rapidement pour, finalement, disparaître complètement.

Il partait. Il quittait Pourdlard. Oh, c'était logique, elle aurait dû s'en douter, après tout il n'était devenu enseignant que pour faire croire à Voldemort qu'il espionnait Dumbledore, puis pour garder un œil sur Harry, mais… c'était comme si elle avait oublié. Elle avait pensé, sans vraiment y réfléchir, qu'elle le croiserait tous les jours pendant l'année qui suivrait, sans se rendre compte que Voldemort étant mort et Harry ayant quitté Poudlard, rien ne le retenait ici, et surtout pas le désir d'enseigner.

C'était peut-être pas plus mal, elle n'en tournerait la page que plus rapidement.

- Miss Granger ?

Hermione réalisa que la directrice s'était approchée d'elle et la dévisageait, l'air visiblement inquiet. La jeune sorcière se reprit rapidement, expliqua à la directrice qu'elle la cherchait en rappelant l'objet de sa venue, et espéra que personne n'aborderait le sujet « professeur de potion » devant elle. Par bonheur, ce fut le cas.

Ce qu'elles avaient déjà prévu fut confirmé : les septième années étant, exceptionnellement, deux fois plus nombreux que d'ordinaire, une place supplémentaire dans le dortoir ne serait pas de trop. Hermione ne dormirait donc pas avec ses camarades, mais dans un appartement spécialement aménagé non loin de celui de l'infirmière. La jeune sorcière avait immédiatement accepté, car cela ne fournissait, de son point de vue, que des avantages : le voisinage immédiat de l'infirmerie, où elle passerait la plus grande partie de l'année la proximité avec la bibliothèque et la promesse d'un environnement calme, où elle pourrait étudier et travailler tranquillement, sans être dérangée par ses camarades.

La directrice l'infirma aussi que vu la spécificité de cette année, elle bénéficiait d'un statut un peu différent des autres élèves. Elle aurait autant de devoirs qu'eux, et devait globalement respecter les même règles, mais, afin de faciliter le déroulement de son apprentissage, elle n'était plus soumise au couvre-feu, et avait libre accès à tous les ouvrages que renfermait la Réserve.

Une fois tous les détails mis au point, Hermione rentra chez elle afin de préparer ses affaires, et attendit que la directrice vienne la chercher, ce qu'elle fit en fin d'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cheminée avec ses bagages, il ne restait plus grand-chose de personnel dans la maison qu'elle quittait. La plupart de ce qu'elle possédait était ses affaires de cours, et quelques objets ou vêtements moldus qu'elle avait apportés à Poudlard l'année passée, ou qu'elle avait rachetés pendant l'été. Le reste avait été perdu lorsque la maison de ses parents avait été détruite, et c'était toujours étrange de se dire qu'elle possédait si peu, que la plus grande partie de sa vie était partie en fumée. Cela avait contribué au fait qu'ici, elle ne se sente absolument pas chez elle. Alors, c'est sans aucun regret qu'elle partait.

Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires dans ses nouveaux appartements, simples et relativement petits, mais largement suffisant pour dormir et étudier. La cheminée qu'elle contenait faisait désormais parties des rares à communiquer avec la maison à Pré-au-Lard, afin qu'elle puisse s'y rendre en toute discrétion. Voilà le dernier avantage à sa situation, elle pouvait sortir du château quand elle voulait tant que ce n'était ni sur ses heures de cours, ni sur ses heures de travail à l'infirmerie, et ses allées et venues n'étaient pas surveillés. Bien sûr, pour des questions de sécurité, il y avait malgré tout des conditions implicites : qu'elle fasse particulièrement attention à rester discrète, qu'elle reste au maximum dans des lieux très fréquentés, et qu'elle ne sorte jamais seule sans sortilèges de protection. Elle restait une cible privilégiée pour les sympathisants de Voldemort encore libres. Mais cela lui convenait parfaitement, car à part aller se ravitailler en ingrédients ou matériel magique dans certaines boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, ou rencontrer ses amis, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autres hors du château.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé de ranger ses affaires, elle retourna « chez elle », au village. Elle n'eut pas bien longtemps à attendre, car trois coups furent frappés à la porte à peine dix minutes après son arrivée. Ils avaient prévu de passer ensemble cette soirée, leur dernière soirée avant de reprendre les études, ou le travail. Rapidement, Hermione fit entrer les deux garçons et referma la porte derrière eux, non sans avoir vérifié, par réflexe, que personne ne faisait attention à ce qui se passait. La maison étant protégée et les deux sorciers désillusionnés, il n'y avait pas grand risque, mais elle préférait un excès de prudence qu'une séance de torture aux mains des vaincus.

Hermione leur fit signe de s'asseoir et alla chercher du jus de citrouille, ce qui lui permit de gagner un peu de temps. Elle se sentait à la fois anxieuse et mal à l'aise, car c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait Ron depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et elle craignait qu'à présent, une sorte de gêne demeure toujours entre eux deux.

En lui donnant son verre, elle ne put que croiser son regard, et elle su que les minutes à venir ne seraient pas des plus simples.

- Harry m'a tout raconté, pour, enfin, ce qui s'est passé depuis cette nuit là, dit-il avec hésitation et maladresse. Et toi, tu… ça va ?

- Je me remets, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil faisant face au canapé que les deux garçons partageaient, et prit un temps anormalement long pour se placer correctement, lui permettant de faire croire qu'elle ne remarquait pas les deux regards posés sur elle, l'un incertain, presque fuyant, l'autre perçant, à la fois réprobateur et encourageant.

- Tu sais bien que si t'as besoin, on est là, hein ? fit Ron quand elle ne put que leur faire face à nouveau.

- Oui Ron, je le sais. Et toi, tu sais ce que tu vas faire, finalement ?

Ce fut un soulagement pour Hermione qu'aucun d'eux n'essaye d'insister. A la place, Ron annonça qu'il allait travailler à la boutique de son frère pendant un an, ce qui lui permettrait de prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait après, sans pour autant rester à se tourner les pouces. Il envisageait bien la possibilité de devenir auror, lui aussi, mais préférait prendre du recul, de peur de regretter une décision trop hâtive.

Ils discutèrent ainsi toute la soirée, de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement les sujets qui auraient pu gâcher l'ambiance. Ils savaient que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avant un bon moment, car cette année, leurs chemins prendraient des directions complètement opposées, et ils étaient conscients qu'ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir se voir aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Hermione serait trop occupée à Poudlard, et Harry se doutait qu'il serait très souvent sur le terrain. Les aurors avaient déjà parlé avec lui de plusieurs missions à venir, de nombreux fuyards à rechercher, et au fond de lui il savait que ce genre de mission n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Quand ils furent sur le point de partir, Hermione fut surprise de voir que Ron restait en retrait, avec l'intention évidente de lui parler seul à seule. Mais elle le fut encore plus d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, car il affirma qu'il n'avait pas pu tourner la page malgré leur rupture, et que lui l'aimait toujours. Et donc, que si elle éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui, finalement, il était prêt à donner une seconde chance à leur couple. Hermione resta un moment silencieuse, puis lui promet d'y réfléchir, qu'elle avait seulement besoin de faire le point de son coté.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, elle ne savait pas du tout où en étaient ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Ron. Et elle ne pouvait pas éternellement vivre seule avec le souvenir de Killian, il fallait avancer, passer à autre chose. Alors, pourquoi pas se redonner une chance, avec Ron.

Pourquoi pas…

Le lendemain, Hermione s'autorisa à dormir plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû le faire en temps normal, car, contrairement aux autres élèves, elle ne prendrait pas le train. Après tout, pourquoi perdre une journée complète de voyage en train, alors qu'elle habitait à quelques centaines de mètres du château, et pouvait se rendre directement à son appartement via la cheminée ?

C'est par ce moyen qu'elle y alla finalement, en milieu d'après-midi.

A son arrivée, les lieux étaient encore particulièrement paisibles, comme endormis avant l'arrivée prochaine des élèves. N'ayant pas d'idée précise de ce qu'elle allait faire, Hermione laissa simplement son inconscient la guider à travers les couloirs, profitant du calme qu'il y régnait encore pour quelques heures. Bientôt, l'édifice raisonnerait des voix et des bruits de pas des étudiants. Hermione se demanda combien d'entre eux reviendraient.

Bien sûr, certains septième année de l'an passé reviendront terminer leurs études, mais pour ces quelques élèves supplémentaires, combien choisiront de rester dans leurs familles, pour simplement profiter d'être ensemble, d'être en vie, et suivront désormais des cours particuliers ? Combien de parents refuseront d'envoyer leurs élèves à Poudlard après toutes les tortures qu'ils y avaient endurés, et après le massacre qui avait eu lieu dans ses murs ? Combien de parents seront simplement trop terrifiés de laisser leurs enfants approcher à nouveau les étudiants verts et argents, cédant finalement à l'idée que tous les Serpentards ne sont que de la graine de mangemort qui n'attend que de montrer sa vraie nature ? Combien de parents refuseront de faire à nouveau confiance à la directrice et au corps professoral, qui n'avaient rien pu faire pour aider leurs enfants, l'an passé ? Combien de parents auront le courage, la force, d'envoyer leurs enfants si loin d'eux pendant des mois, si peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, si peu de temps après les avoir retrouvé ?

Hermione se doutait de la réponse. Bien peu, sans doute. Et il y avait fort à parier que le nombre de premières années serait incroyablement bas.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune sorcière finit par s'arrêter et s'accouda à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le paysage tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que pourrait être l'année prochaine, et les conséquences que ces dernières années pourraient avoir, à long terme, sur la population et la culture sorcière de Grande Bretagne.

Une voix l'interpella soudain, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et vit arriver vers elle une femme ayant visiblement un peu plus d'une quarantaine d'année. Hermione ne la connaissait pas, mais ce n'est pas ce qui la surpris le plus. Son ensemble noir et sobre, dont la veste, laissée ouverte, laissait voir une chemise blanche et une cravate unie parfaitement nouée, pourraient faire croire que cette femme était une moldue, et c'est ce qu'Hermione aurait pensé si elle avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, que les moldus ne pouvaient pas entrer à Poudlard. De tous les sorciers qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait pu rencontrer ces sept dernières années, très peu nombreux étaient ceux qui parvenaient à faire illusion à ce point. Ils oubliaient toujours quelque chose, il y avait toujours un détail qui n'allait pas, qui semblait hurler « sorcier » dès qu'on les regardait.

L'inconnue eut un très discret et fugace rictus amusé, et s'approcha davantage.

- Miss Granger, je suppose ?

Cette question ramena la jeune sorcière sur terre, et elle réalisa brusquement qu'elle ne donnait pas vraiment la meilleure image possible, en détaillant bien trop franchement cette femme depuis quelques secondes sans prononcer le moindre mot.

- Je, oui, c'est moi, en effet. Mais, comment avez-vous su ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, nerveuse. Bégayer ainsi n'aller pas vraiment aider à paraître moins stupide.

- Et bien, le train n'est pas encore arrivé et vous êtes trop jeune pour être professeur. Cela laissait relativement peu d'option, en dehors de cette jeune sorcière en apprentissage dont on m'a rapidement parlé, expliqua la sorcière en haussant très légèrement un sourcil.

Hermione la vit la dévisager à son tour, essayant visiblement de la cerner, de voir si ce mauvais premier contact n'était qu'un malentendu.

- Excusez-moi, se reprit Hermione. C'est seulement que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Et vous avez tellement l'air…

- Moldue ? devina son interlocutrice.

Hermione hocha la tête et croisa le regard de la sorcière qui lui faisait face. Un regard vif, sérieux, et apparemment légèrement amusé.

- Oui, moldue. J'ai déjà vu des sorciers essayer de se faire passer pour eux, et c'est très rarement aussi convainquant. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai vraiment eu un doute sur le fait que vous soyez ou non une sorcière.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, les déguisements sorciers sont rarement d'une grande réussite, admit la sorcière avec sarcasme.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, observant les alentours, puis revint vers Hermione, apparemment préoccupée.

- Je cherchais les salles de réserve de l'aile Est du cinquième étage. Il semblerait que je me sois perdue, auriez-vous la gentillesse de me guider ?

- Les réserves du cinquième ? Oui, bien sûr. Et, vous avez raison, vous en êtes vraiment loin, remarqua Hermione en s'autorisant un sourire amusé.

La sorcière la remercia d'un signe de tête et suivit Hermione dans le couloir. Celle-ci repensa à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et réalisa qu'elle parlait avec un léger accent. Américain, probablement. Voilà pourquoi elle ne connaissait pas le château, elle n'avait pas grandit au Royaume-Uni, elle n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard. Mais alors, que faisait-elle ici ?

- Alors, il parait que vous étudiez la médicomagie ? demanda soudain la sorcière.

- C'est ça, en parallèle de ma septième année.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Plutôt ambitieux, il faut l'admettre. Et je dois dire que j'ai hâte de voir ce dont vous êtes capable en classe de mes propres yeux, même si ma matière n'est pas des plus favorables pour l'évaluation de vos compétences, malheureusement.

- Votre matière ?

La sorcière se tourna vers elle, fronça les sourcils et parut réaliser quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas été beaucoup plus courtoise que vous, on dirait. Susan Blake, je vais remplacer Charity Burbage au poste de professeur d'étude des moldus.

- Oh, je vois ! Dans ce cas bienvenue à Poudlard, professeur.

- La directrice m'a parlé de vous, et de la particularité de votre enseignement, cette année. Comme cela avait été prévu avec elle, vous ne serez pas obligé de suivre mes cours. En revanche, vous devrez quand même rendre les devoirs, que ce soit en main propre ou par l'intermédiaire d'un de vos camarades. Et, évidemment, vous ferez toutes les interrogations écrites en même temps que les autres.

- Bien sûr, je comprends.

- Et je vais être claire avec vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de favoritisme dans la notation de vos devoirs.

- Merci madame, dit Hermione après une légère hésitation sur ce qu'elle pouvait dire sans paraître hypocrite. Je veux mériter mes ASPICS, si je les ai, pas les avoir grâce à l'indulgence des professeurs et examinateurs parce que je passe en même temps mon apprentissage.

Le professeur Blake la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, sans ralentir l'allure, et elle parut convaincue de sa sincérité, puisqu'elle ajouta très sérieusement :

- Alors nous sommes d'accord.

Hermione ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, un silence pesant, maladroit, s'installa entre les deux sorcières, tandis qu'elles rejoignaient les réserves du cinquième étage. Une fois arrivée devant lesdites salles, Hermione se sentit presque soulagée de laisser là le professeur Blake, pour rejoindre la Grande-Salle.

L'attente ne fut pas très longue avant que les autres élèves n'arrivent, et Hermione eut une agréable surprise quand les Gryffondors se placer à leur table habituelle. En fait, une grande partie de sa promotion était revenue, il ne manquait que Ron, Harry et Lavande. Les septième année vinrent la rejoindre et elle tenta de répondre à toutes les questions qu'ils lui posèrent, attendant qu'ils soient tous là pour répondre une fois pour toute à celle qui revenait le plus souvent : que sont devenus Ron et Harry.

- En tout cas ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Hermione, affirma Neville quand elle eu terminé.

- Ouais, c'est sûr, on ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, railla Seamus avant de laisser échapper un douloureux : aïe !

Il se pencha légèrement et sembla masser sa cheville, non sans lancer un regard assassin à Parvati, juste en face de lui.

- T'étais pas obligée, marmonna-t-il.

- Toi non plus, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

Hermione secoua doucement la tête devant leur comportement, mais, quelque part, c'était aussi un plaisir et un soulagement de constater que rien ne semblait avoir vraiment changé.

- On ne t'a pas vu dans le train, ni après pendant le trajet jusqu'au château. Tu étais déjà là ? questionna Dean une fois le calme revenu.

Hermione lui expliqua en quelques mots sa situation un peu particulière, et quand elle eu terminé, il retint difficilement un sifflement admiratif.

- Ca veut dire que tu les connais déjà ?

Hermione suivit le regard de Neville vers la table des professeurs, et observa les nouvelles têtes.

- Pas vraiment, non. Je n'ai déjà rencontré qu'un seul d'entre eux, la femme juste à droite du professeur Chourave. C'est le professeur Blake, qui va enseigner l'étude des moldus. Les autres, je ne les connais pas. Mais je dirais que le sorcier blond juste à gauche de la directrice, et qui a l'air d'avoir la soixantaine, est sûrement le nouveau professeur de métamorphose. Et le sorcier assez athlétique qui semble avoir une trentaine d'année à sa propre gauche probablement celui de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Ouais, sûrement. Et… évidemment, on a encore Slughorn en potion… j'espérais presque voir une nouvelle tête, grogna Dean.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Hermione, jusque là persuadée qu'elle était la seule à ne pas aimer ce professeur, ou, au moins, sa manière d'enseigner.

- Ses cours sont pas mal, et on s'en sort toujours mieux qu'avec l'autre chauve-souris mais… je n'ai pas envie de passer une autre année complète à l'entendre nous détailler son « tableau de chasse ». C'est un examen en potion qu'on a, pas un examen de sorciers et sorcières célèbres, conclu le jeune sorcier avec un soupire excédé.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, essayant d'ignorer la vive, soudaine et éphémère douleur qui l'avait envahie à la mention de l'ancien professeur de potion. Elle fit de son mieux pour que les autres ne remarquent rien, et se disputa silencieusement d'être toujours aussi sensible sur le sujet. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrive à passer à autre chose. Non seulement pour elle, mais parce que les autres élèves, bien qu'ils ne la connaissent heureusement pas aussi bien qu'Harry ou Ron, allaient finir par se douter de quelque chose. Et si elle était certaine d'une chose, c'est que s'ils venaient à apprendre quels sentiments elle avait – non, avait eu - pour leur professeur de potion, ils ne la verraient plus _du tout_ du même œil.

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par l'ouverture des portes de la grande salle, et l'arrivée des futures premières années. Comme Hermione l'avait deviné, ils semblaient moins nombreux que les années précédentes, et pourtant, la différence restait moins importante que ce qu'elle avait d'abord craint.

Tandis que les jeunes élèves passaient devant elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se revoir, au même âge, entrer dans ce monde tout nouveau qu'était celui de la magie. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait ressentit, à l'époque. L'appréhension d'être rejetée à cause de son ascendance, le désir profond de montrer à tout prix qu'elle méritait sa place, une immense curiosité, et l'impression d'être toute petite dans cet immense château, subjuguée par la magnificence des lieux et l'aura de mystère et de puissance qui en imprégnait chaque pierre. Elle pouvait voir toutes ces émotions se refléter également sur le visage des nouveaux arrivants, à plus ou moins grande échelle selon les personnalités. Elle remarquait cependant qu'il avait quelque chose de plus. Des regards glissés régulièrement vers la table des Serpentards. Des chuchotements échangés avec des voix effrayées. La joie, l'émerveillement pur qu'ils auraient dû ressentir en rentrant dans cette salle immense au plafond enchanté était emprisonné dans un cocon d'anxiété. L'ambiance s'alourdit considérablement quand ils se massèrent près de la table des professeurs, et une sorte de malaise général se répandit parmi leurs ainés.

Silencieusement, Hermione regarda le premier sorcier appelé s'avancer et mettre le choixpeau, visiblement malade de terreur, incapable de détourner son regard de la table des Serpentards. Son visage sembla se transformer lorsqu'il fut réparti à Serdaigle, et la directrice dû lui dire deux fois d'aller rejoindre la table qui était désormais la sienne car il s'était d'abord figé, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Serdaigle : 1._

L'élève suivant s'approcha à son tour, avec l'expression d'un innocent montant à l'échafaud.

_Serdaigle : 1._

_Poufsouffle : 1_

Hermione continua de tenir silencieusement les comptes, et fut amèrement confortée dans ses pensées lorsque le dernier élève fut envoyé à Poufsouffle.

_Serdaigle : 9_

_Poufsouffle : 8_

_Gryffondor : 13_

_Serpentard : 4_

Seulement 4 élèves. De toute l'histoire de l'école, c'était sans doute l'effectif le plus bas que cette maison ait jamais connu. Le choixpeau tenant compte des choix de l'élève, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. En temps normal une simple préférence ne suffisait pas si cela allait à l'encontre de l'analyse du choixpeau, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas répartir chez les Serpentard un élève qui se sentait malade de terreur à la simple idée de côtoyer ces élèves. D'ailleurs, le nombre particulièrement élevé de Gryffondor, n'était pas beaucoup plus étonnant. Ron, Neville (l'histoire de Neville coupant la tête de Nagini étant désormais connue de tous), elle-même et Harry venant de cette maison, cela ne la surprenait pas que tant d'élève rêve à ce point d'y aller à leur tour.

Il allait vraiment falloir que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour dissiper ce préjugé stupide à propos des Serpentards, pensa amèrement Hermione. C'était comme si tout le monde avait oublié que les mangemorts venaient aussi d'ailleurs, comme s'ils avaient oublié Pettigrow, ou Dorny, ainsi que les très nombreux serpentards qui n'avaient jamais montré la moindre envie de devenir mangemort et qui avait simplement fait comme la grande majorité de l'école : profil bas.

Pensive, Hermione suivit à peine le discours de la directrice et la présentation des nouveaux professeurs, et ne participa que très peu aux conversations autour d'elle pendant le repas. Quand se fut terminé, elle fut surprise et un peu gênée de voir les regards à la fois émerveillés et craintifs se poser sur elle. D'habitude, c'était Harry qui recevait de tels regards, pas elle. C'est relativement troublée qu'elle gagna sa chambre, et, quand elle se coucha, elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser combien elle était fatiguée qu'elle sombrait déjà, pas le moins du monde gênée par le poids sur ses pieds quand Pattenrond décida qu'il dormirait sur le lit.

Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione mit quelque secondes à réaliser où elle se trouvait, et quel jour était-ce. A peine eut-elle le temps de se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille qu'une sonnerie emplie la chambre et la fit grimacer. Elle éteignit rapidement son réveil et après avoir câliné un chat auquel elle manquait visiblement beaucoup, elle se dépêcha de se préparer. Elle n'était certes pas en retard, mais elle ne voulait pas traîner et finir par devoir prendre un déjeuner en quatrième vitesse non plus. Elle fit rapidement son sac, puisqu'elle avait décidé qu'elle assisterait au moins aux premiers cours de chaque matière afin de connaître en détail le programme de l'année et pouvoir, le cas échéant, en discuter avec ses professeurs puis, quand ce fut terminé, elle mit son sac sur son épaule et sortit de sa chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La routine reprenait, et c'était loin d'être désagréable.

L'ambiance dans la Grande Salle, quand elle arriva, n'était absolument pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. Les conversations étaient nombreuses et particulièrement bruyantes, les expressions stupéfaites, pleines de colère, de haine. A n'en pas douter l'effervescence générale n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec les cours qui commençaient.

Hermione alla rejoindre le groupe de septième année de sa maison, et elle approchait à peine qu'elle entendait une des filles s'écrier :

- …y croyez vous ?! Non mais sérieusement, ils nous ont caché ça pendant quasiment un an ! UN AN, bon sang ! Et on veut nous faire croire qu'on peut faire confiance au ministère ?! Tu parles ! Un foutu procès, ils veulent lui faire un foutu procès ! S'ils voulaient vraiment faire justice, ils auraient déjà dû l'exécuter et en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! Moi je vous le dis, on est loin de tout savoir, et c'est loin d'être terminé !

Ginny tenta de calmer son amie mais celle-ci jeta ses couverts, se leva et parti en direction des portes, fulminant. Hermione s'approcha et demanda, perplexe, ce qui se passait.

- Tu n'es pas encore au courant, réalisa Neville. Tiens, regarde.

Il posa la gazette du sorcier sur une assiette vide et Hermione sentit soudain ses forces l'abandonner. Elle s'assit sur le banc aussi naturellement que possible, sans parvenir à quitter la page de couverture des yeux.

_Il était en vie_.

Le titre était sans doute l'un des plus courts et des plus simples que la Gazette ait jamais utilisé. Mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire davantage. Cette simple phrase, couplée au portrait s'étalant en dessous, faisait parfaitement son office.

_Le meurtre de Severus Rogue, annoncée en décembre dernier, avait été un soulagement, maigre mais réel, pour toute la communauté sorcière. Le mangemort qui avait trahis Dumbledore, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et, finalement, la communauté sorcière dans son ensemble en abattant le dernier rempart contre Voldemort, était mort._

_Ou, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on nous a fait croire._

_Car le mangemort s'est fait passer pour mort, et, ce, visiblement avec la complicité du ministère de la magie, au sein duquel il semblerait que les secrets soient encore de mise. Le ministère lui a en effet fourni un logement protégé dont nous ignorons la localisation, en attendant un procès qui devrait avoir lieu avant la fin de l'année._

_La jeunesse de Severus Rogue : page 1._

_Détail de ses faits et gestes au sein de la communauté mangemort : pages 2, 3 et 4_

_Mensonge, protection et procès : pages 5_

Hermione feuilleta rapidement les pages suivantes et eu du mal à croire ce qu'elle lisait. La totalité de l'article était à charge contre Rogue. Personne n'avait donc entendu ce qu'Harry avait expliqué lors de la bataille de Poudlard ? Il avait pourtant clairement dit qu'il n'avait jamais trahi la confiance de Dumbledore, qu'il travaillait bel et bien pour eux, et qu'il avait fait beaucoup pour la sécurité des étudiants sous le règne des Carrow.

- C'est n'importe quoi… murmura-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, rétorqua Ginny. C'est à peine croyable que le ministère continue de nous cacher des trucs de ce genre. Je veux dire, si c'était le ministère de l'année passée, complètement corrompu, j'aurai compris. Mais là… !

- Personne ne se dit que si le ministre de ma magie - et c'est tout de même Kingsley, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !, nous a caché ça, c'est pour une bonne raison ?

- Je ne vois pas franchement de bonne raison pour nous cacher ce genre de chose, rétorqua Seamus. On parle de l'assassin de Dumbledore, entre autre, parce que si on devait faire la liste complète de tout ce qu'il a fait, on y serait encore à midi.

- Vous avez donc tous oublié ? rétorqua Hermione. Harry a dit pendant le duel que S… que Rogue était de notre coté. Vous pourriez au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, non, après avoir entendu ça ?

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant tous les autres la dévisager, et visiblement pas très loin de la considérer comme folle.

- Enfin Hermione, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu y a _sérieusement_ cru ? demanda doucement Ginny. C'était pour interpeler Voldemort, pour attirer définitivement son attention. C'est… enfin c'est évident que ce n'était pas vrai. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que Rogue a tué Dumbledore, Harry l'a vu de ses propres yeux, et on était là, nous aussi. On l'a vu descendre de la tour en menant les autres mangemorts.

Hermione voulu répondre mais ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Elle voulu prendre quelque secondes pour rassembler ses pensées et pouvoir formuler correctement ses arguments, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Des hiboux continuaient à arriver de temps en temps avec le courrier, et c'est cet instant que l'un d'eux choisit pour se poser devant elle. Elle récupéra rapidement son dû et, après avoir nourrit l'oiseau, elle ouvrit la lettre d'Harry.

_Bonjour Hermione._

_J'espère que ta rentrée se passe bien. Et, je suppose que tu as déjà vu l'article dans la gazette. Normalement, à l'heure où tu reçois cette lettre, il a été publié. _

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Hermione, je ne pensais pas du tout que ça se passerait comme ça._

_J'en ai parlé plusieurs fois avec Kingsley depuis son réveil, et il avait prévu de ne révéler l'information que le jour même du procès, et de le faire lui-même, par une conférence de presse, pour pouvoir contrôler ce qui serait dit, et essayer de tuer dans l'œuf les rumeurs. Et il espérait aussi qu'ainsi, le procès se déroulerait sans trop de problèmes, que si les sorciers l'apprenaient au dernier moment, ils ne pourraient rien faire de spécial pour nuire au déroulement de l'audience. _

_Comme tu peux le constater, j'imagine, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Apparemment, il y a eu une fuite au département de justice magique, dans l'après-midi, et déjà ce soir le ministère déborde de rumeurs, parfois complètement folles._

_Je ne t'avais pas encore parlé de ce que Kingsley avait prévu, mais je te promets, je comptais le faire. Seulement, je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé le bon moment._

_Le procès a été avancé, et il se déroulera le 04 novembre. Kingsley espère que le faire en huis-clos limitera les ennuis, mais rien n'est certain maintenant. Un avocat du ministère a été choisit et je m'entretiens souvent avec lui pour décider des détails à révéler. Bien sûr, je garderais ta version comme étant la vraie, Rogue pense qu'elle est réelle, alors autant garder celle-là. Je vais également être témoin de la défense. Je connais maintenant les détails du plan de Dumbledore, donc je devrais pouvoir faire admettre la vérité. Surtout que si c'est moi qui le dit, alors que j'étais sur place et le seul véritable témoin, il y a plus de chance que ce soit cru. Mais j'aimerais quand même qu'on se voit plusieurs fois avant la date du procès pour que tu m'aides à préparer mes arguments. Je sais déjà à peu près comment ça va se passer puisque j'ai déjà été témoin au procès de Malefoy mais je voudrais vraiment le préparer avec toi, je pense que tu sauras quoi faire, quoi dire. Je sais que Rogue est innocent, je tiens vraiment à ce que la vérité éclate définitivement, qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre doute, et ça, je pense que je ne peux pas y arriver sans ton aide._

_Une nouvelle fois, je suis vraiment désolée que tu ai à subir ça, j'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Tiens bon. Et n'oublie jamais qu'on reste là pour toi, même si nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard._

_Harry._

Quand la jeune sorcière releva les yeux, elle avait du mal à s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Harry de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que Kingsley avait prévu pour Severus. C'était normal, bien sûr, un minimum de sorciers devait être au courant pour que tout se passe bien – et il y en avait déjà eu trop, apparemment. Elle se répéta silencieusement ce qu'Harry lui apprenait dans ces quelques lignes. Le procès aurait lieux dans deux mois, quasiment jour pour jour, et il lui demandait de l'aider à le préparer. Bien sûr qu'elle acceptait. Bien sûr qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider à innocenter Severus. Et, d'une certaine manière, elle était soulagée qu'il n'ait pas proposé qu'elle témoigne également. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu prononcer tous ces mensonges face au Magenmagot, sans laisser échapper un fragment de la vérité, sans repenser à ce qu'ils avaient partagé, en se tenant à quelques mètres à peine de lui. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Hermione rangea le journal et la lettre dans son sac sans prononcer un mot, ignorant les regards interrogatifs et toujours perplexes posés sur elle. Elle avait peine à croire que pour décrire ce début d'année, le mot « routine » lui ait traversé l'esprit à peine quelques minutes avant.

Ou peut-être que finalement, c'était vraiment ça, au fond, sa routine.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà. Comme vous avez pu le voir, je ne pense vraiment pas que Rogue, s'il avait survécu, serait redevenu prof. A mon sens il l'avait fait par obligation, mais il n'a pas vraiment l'âme d'un pédagogue, et je ne pense pas qu'il aime vraiment son travail. Je pense qu'il se concentrerait plus sur le fait d'être maître en potion, qu'il consacrerait son temps à améliorerinventer des potions. _

_Et, bon, il faut bien que je le dise, je passe les deux prochaines semaines chez mes parents et chez ma frangine, donc je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire ma fic pendant les quinze prochains jours. Mais dès que je reviens, entre deux partiels, promis, je m'y remet ! :)_

_Je vous remercie à nouveau tous de me suivre, c'est quasiment la dernière ligne droite maintenant, et ça fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous après quatre ans et demi et 62 chapitres. Merci infiniment !_

_A bientôt _

* * *

><p><em>Point Sur les Trads : je vais publier de temps en temps un chapitre d'une nouvelle traduction (enfin, nouvelle, moi ça fait un an que je l'ai en réserve xD).<br>J'ai préparé les documents de sorte à n'avoir qu'à me connecter rapidement pour publier, donc je devrais pouvoir poster quelques chapitres pendant les vacances. En tout cas, je mettrais au moins le premier. Pour ceux intéressés, ça se passera du coté du fandom Doctor Who._


End file.
